Los guerreros Z
by Skipper1
Summary: Han pasado más de 400 años, Gokou es un anciano y es rejuvenecido por un mítico mago, quien revive a sus compañeros Saiya Jin para llevar a cabo su más grande misión: acabar con la criatura capaz de destruirlo todo. CAPÍTULOS INÉDITOS
1. Prólogo

El universo es inmenso, infinito, lleno de maravillas y de sorprendentes vidas, todas ellas conectadas al gran sistema del cosmos y albergador de las más sorprendentes criaturas jamás vistas. Lo imposible ya es creíble, el espacio guarda grandes secretos, colmado de maravillas nos demuestra que muchas cosas son posibles y quizás la magia y fantasía cobren vida algún día cuanto más exploremos y analicemos el gran espacio donde todos vivimos, en el fantástico mundo donde todo es posible.

Mis más cordiales saludos lectores, sean todos bienvenidos a esta nueva aventura, el mundo de **Los guerreros Z**. Desde mi infancia hasta la actualidad la historia de Dragon Ball (incluyendo las tres series) siempre me ha gustado, no sólo por sus escenas ricas en técnicas de pelea, sino también por su gran historia y suspenso. Desde que vi el último capítulo de GT y escuché la dolorosa frase "la historia de Dragon Ball, ha llegado a su fin", siempre he anhelado conocer más aventuras de estos fantásticos guerreros y comencé a sentir nostalgia de aquellos sucesos por los que pasaban, incluyendo también las situaciones a las que se enfrentaban. Es por eso que ahora, después de tanto tiempo de inventarme e idearme posibles continuaciones, he decidido seguir la historia y escribir todas esas ideas que pasaban por mi mente incluso en mis sueños.

Comencé a escribir los primeros capítulos a los 17 años en mi computadora, sin enterarme aún de las páginas Web en las que se publican este tipo de historias. Finalmente me enteré de ello y decidí mandar mi trabajo para que fuese publicado en este tipo de páginas y así compartir con ustedes las nuevas aventuras de estos famosos guerreros.

Esta historia se titula "Los guerreros Z", una historia futurista en donde la tierra ha sufrido grandes cambios tanto tecnológicamente como políticamente, donde comenzarán las nuevas aventuras de los guerreros Saiya - Jin en el espacio y ocurrirán nuevos acontecimientos tanto en la tierra como en el universo. Mi propósito al realizar este trabajo es autoevaluarme a mí mismo sobre mi capacidad ideológica e imaginativa para crear nuevos acontecimientos, para así corregir mis errores y ser cada vez mejor.

Una de mis inquietudes en la vida es ser animador, o mejor dicho, realizador de series anime (como el grupo CLAMP). Claro está que para entonces debo practicar mucho sobre mis técnicas y calidad en dibujo así como trabajar en mi imaginación, léxico, ortografía y narración, es por esto también que he decidido escribir esta historia y realizar dibujos alusivos a ella. Como dicen por ahí, la práctica hace al maestro.

Los guerreros Z es entonces una lectura para todas las edades, para que usted disfrute y se entretenga de los nuevos sucesos de estos legendarios guerreros, una nueva historia que los amantes de la serie Dragon Ball no se pueden perder.

Los personajes de Dragon Ball son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, yo sólo los  
tomo prestados para utilizarlos en mi historia.


	2. El comienzo

Narrador – Estamos en una nueva era, la humanidad ha dado un paso más para su supervivencia. Se tenía la idea de poblar Marte, pero los científicos pensaron en ocupar primero el espacio más cercano. Fue entonces, cuando se crearon colonias acuáticas, y después espaciales, suprimiendo así el problema de la sobrepoblación humana. Los cinco Apocalipsis resultaron ser falsos, los humanos han logrado sobrevivir pese a los problemas a los que se enfrentaron. Estamos en una era donde la clonación ha sido penada y prohibida por la ley, donde los medios de transporte alcanzan casi la velocidad de la luz, donde la seguridad cuenta con la más avanzada tecnología como identificar a una persona desde un satélite espacial, comprobar su autenticidad con sólo pasar un rayo láser de baja potencia en sus ojos, y otros métodos prácticos que han logrado mantener la paz por mucho tiempo.

La humanidad es entonces cambiante, siempre preocupada por su supervivencia, tratando de descubrir siempre nuevos métodos y tácticas para lograr coexistir. Poco después de la creación de las colonias se recibe por primera vez en la historia visitas alienígenas, quienes afortunadamente se presentaron para acordar la paz y apoyarse los unos a los otros tanto en tecnología como en recursos.

Mientras tanto en el planeta tierra, se lleva a cabo un acontecimiento memorable desde la presidencia, donde la gente se reúne y los que no observan desde sus televisores:

Presidente - Cómo olvidar a aquellos guerreros que en una época remota salvaron nuestras vidas una y otra vez cuando nos encontrábamos en peligro, utilizando sus habilidades especiales y superando el límite de sus fuerzas para que no sólo nosotros y nuestro planeta se encontrara a salvo, sino también para salvar el universo entero de ataques alienígenas y otros que emergían desde nuestro planeta. Todo tipo de enemigos tuvieron que afrontar estos valientes guerreros que dieron su vida por la seguridad en todo el universo, y para que reinara la paz como debía ser.

Estamos todos aquí reunidos para hacerles un homenaje por su esfuerzo y gran contribución a la paz universal, cosa que ni nosotros con nuestra tecnología podríamos haber logrado en aquel entonces, y nos hemos dado cuenta que no estamos solos en el universo y hay otros seres allá afuera. Unos buenos, y otros malos, trayendo ya sea beneficios o desgracias a este mundo, pero cuando ocurría lo negativo, esos guerreros siempre estaban ahí para protegernos y sin darnos cuenta nos salvaban una vez tras otra en los momentos más cruciales.

Así es, estamos aquí reunidos para homenajear y recordar a estos valientes seres que entregaron todo para nuestro bienestar y el de todos los demás seres de otros planetas. Hoy, después de 400 años desde la tragedia acontecida cuando nuestro planeta estalló por obra de Magin – Boo, y fue restaurado con la ayuda de las esferas del dragón junto con nuestras vidas, recordamos a estos valientes guerreros que siempre se preocuparon por nosotros. Mencionaremos los nombres de nuestros héroes: Vegeta, Picollo, Gohan, Ub, Trunks, Goten, Krillin, Yamcha, Ten – Shin – Han, Chaos y Gokou. Todos ellos con una gran historia y fortaleza, los cuales nos protegieron por muchos años. ¡Démosles un gran aplauso!

Narrador – Fueron las palabras del presidente de Japón, quien en aquella noche homenajeaba a estos guerreros valientes desde la presidencia. Toda la gente les aplaudía, cada una de sus imágenes aparecían por medio de hologramas flotantes por separado. Se escuchaban fuegos artificiales resplandeciendo el cielo, una gran multitud estaba reunida quienes comenzaron a gritar "¡Viva por nuestros héroes!".

En seguida el presidente interrumpió:

Presidente – Sin embargo, sólo uno de ellos está entre nosotros y es considerado el más importante, ya que nos ayudó desde el principio y fue el que combatió más. Aquí está entre ustedes, el único, el inigualable, el número uno, el auténtico¡El señor Gokou!

Narrador – Se dirigió hacia el micrófono y hacia la multitud el ya anciano señor Gokou, quien ha sobrevivido por más de 400 años. La gente lo aclamaba y aplaudía, ya que es la leyenda viva. Entre todos, se acercó con su bastón desde lo alto de la presidencia hacia la multitud, tomó con su mano izquierda el micrófono, levantó el rostro y dijo así con su ya cansada voz:

Gokou – Gracias, gracias, gracias a todos por su presencia. Es un gran halago para mí y para todos mis amigos que nos observan desde el cielo este gran homenaje que tuvieron la gratitud de darnos. Es un gran detalle que nos recuerden como los salvadores de ustedes y del universo entero. Créanme que lo hice con todo el gusto de mi corazón ya que este es el planeta donde yo me crié, y donde me han pasado las cosas más maravillosas y grandiosas de toda mi vida junto a mis seres queridos. Éste es mi hogar, y aunque haya nacido en otro planeta, a ustedes los considero mi familia, mi gente, mi ser. Si aún existieran las esferas del dragón mis amigos estarían en este momento recibiendo personalmente este gran homenaje, pero tenemos que aceptar nuestro propio destino y tomar nuestro lugar en el ciclo de la vida. Tengo más de 400 años y cada momento de mi vida la he gozado con gran alegría y aceptación, y se que algún día me reuniré de nuevo con mis seres queridos que en paz descansan. No recuerdo cuántas veces he salvado la tierra y sus habitantes, pero recuerden que siempre estaré ahí protegiéndolos mientras yo viva si llegase a ocurrir una amenaza. Valoren sus vidas, sus cuerpos serán el hogar donde vivirán para toda la vida, vivan siempre como si fuera el último día de vida que les queda. Respétense, quiéranse, sean solidarios, y aunque pertenezco a otra raza me siento como un verdadero humano. Gracias de nuevo por su gran detalle, y aunque llegue la hora de irme yo siempre permaneceré vivo en sus corazones. Cuando me vaya de este mundo querido me voy con la conciencia tranquila, porque se que ustedes se podrán cuidar solos, ya que han descubierto que estando juntos y uniendo fuerzas, todo es posible. ¡Gracias!

Narrador – Toda la multitud aplaudía y pronunciaba el nombre de Gokou como cuando lo hacían por Mister Satán, los aplausos se escuchaban por todas partes y las gorras y sombreros volaban en todas direcciones. Entonces el presidente, acompañado de los demás presidentes del mundo, se dirigió hacia Gokou con un gran trofeo como reconocimiento, diciendo lo siguiente:

Presidente – Quiero darle frente a toda esta gente y la de las colonias nuestro más profundo agradecimiento, y entregarle personalmente el gran trofeo mundial de la paz¡Mil gracias!

Narrador – La gente aplaudió de nuevo y con gran fuerza, y entre la gran multitud una de sus tantas veces tataranieta gritó:

Shizuru - ¡Viva por nuestro tataratataratataratataratatara…!

Akanne - ¡Cállate, vas a arruinar la noche.

Shizuru – Perdón abuela.

Narrador – Finalmente, Gokou bajó de la presidencia con su gran trofeo fabricado de oro puro donde tenía los nombres de todos los héroes incluyendo el suyo. Después se dirigió a su auto acompañado de sus sobrinos y nietos, saludando a toda la multitud que lo trataba como si fuera realeza. El viaje terminó y Gokou bajó del auto junto con su familia para dirigirse a su majestuosa casa hecha un verdadero palacio. La gente siguió aplaudiéndole cuando estaba caminando desde el patio rumbo a su hogar, y como siempre Gokou saludándolos sin parar. Finalmente entraron todos a la casa, y Gokou con su fino humor dijo:

Gokou – Si hubiera sido el maestro Roshy le hubieran dado el trofeo mundial por el anciano más atrevido.

Akanne – Tú siempre con tus bromas.

Shizuru – Déjame ver tu trofeo abuelo.

Gokou – Adelante.

Narrador – El gran trofeo brillaba con intensidad, estaba esculpido en oro puro y con la forma de una gran copa, donde el nombre de cada uno de sus amigos que lucharon a su lado se encuentra anotado en la base del reconocimiento.

Gokou – (Levanta la copa con la mano izquierda y mira hacia arriba) ¡Miren esto, este es el 4to reconocimiento que recibo, bueno que recibimos. ¡Miren esto, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Yamcha, Ten – Shin – Han, Chaos, Ub, Krillin, y todos los demás que no fueron mencionados, no hemos sido olvidados!

Kabuto – Tienes razón abuelo, ellos tienen que ser recordados como tú también.

Anais – Se lo merecen, por los grandes guerreros que fueron.

Gokou – Es cierto, fueron mis compañeros de batalla, y sin ellos no pude haber ganado.

Lucy – Cuéntanos de nuevo cuando peleaste contra Cell.

Anais – Por favor abuelo.

Los sobrinos y nietos más pequeños - ¡Por favor!

Gokou – Está bien, está bien. (Se sienta en su mecedora) ¡Hmm hmm! De las profundidades de la tierra en un laboratorio escondido nació Cell, creado por el doctor Makin – Geo de la patrulla roja, el cual su objetivo era fusionarse con los androides para volverse más fuerte. Mis amigos y yo entrenamos mucho en la habitación del tiempo para pelear con el…

Narrador – Siguió contando su historia y asombrando a sus familiares más pequeños quienes lo miraban con gran admiración, y los más grandes los observaban con alegría. Era de noche, y Gokou resumió lo más que pudo la larga historia de su enemigo Cell.

Gokou – Muy bien niños, es hora de dormirse.

Todos - ¡Noooooo!

Akanne – Hagan caso, mañana les contará otra.

Kabuto – Muy bien abuelo, me despido, es hora de irnos niños.

Sakura – Nosotros también, nos vemos.

Gokou – Adiós a todos, vuelvan pronto.

Narrador – Sus primos y sobrinos se retiraron con sus familias, y Akanne con Shizuru como lo hacen habitualmente acompañan a Gokou el resto de la noche.

Gokou – Qué tiempos aquellos, lleno de combates y aventuras.

Akanne – La paz ha reinado en todo el universo desde que acabaste con todos los seres siniestros que nacieron de las esferas del dragón cuando se hicieron malignas.

Gokou – Tienes razón, no ha ocurrido nada malo hasta ahora, parece como si hubiera acabado con todos los malos del universo.

Shizuru – Mmm, de eso no estamos seguros. Lo que me preocupa es que de repente ocurra un ataque inesperado, y no sabemos si la humanidad esté lista para defenderse sola.

Gokou – Créeme, cuando Bulma existió dejó grandes conocimientos científicos que han estado presentes hasta hoy en día, parece que se preocupó del futuro de las personas desde el principio.

Akanne – Tienes razón, la tecnología ya no es la misma de antes. Efectivamente, están listos para afrontar cualquier problema, incluso hasta una parte ya viven en colonias espaciales, aunque eso no ha cambiado nada los problemas internos que suceden a veces por la ambición del poder.

Gokou – Es cierto, y todo esto lo he vivido gracias a que pertenezco a la raza Saiya – Jin, en la cual sus pertenecientes permanecen más tiempo jóvenes ya que se trata de una raza guerrera, pero yo he vivido el doble que Vegeta, no tengo idea, quizás las esferas del dragón que se incrustaron en mi cuerpo me dieron más tiempo de vida.

Akanne – Quizás.

Gokou – Sin embargo, ha sido horrible. He tenido que ver morir a cada uno de mis amigos y familiares, primero Pan, luego Gohan, aunque no logro entender que no haya podido comunicarme con ellos desde el otro mundo, se supone que con Kaiyosama es posible pero no pasa nada, a parte de eso no han venido a visitarme, se supone que Hema – Daiyosama puede permitírselos, esto es muy extraño.

Akanne – Es un gran misterio.

Shizuru – Pero ya no te preocupes, pronto te reunirás con ellos y podrás reclamarles todo lo que quieras.

Gokou – Es cierto, mejor me relajo. Cielos, cuánto los extraño.

Shizuru – Muy bien, ya nos vamos a dormir, que descanses.

Gokou – Igualmente, adiós.

Narrador – Gokou se levanta de su mecedora con ayuda de su bastón, y se dirige a un cuarto especial donde tiene guardados todos sus reconocimientos y premios. Reconocimientos como haber contribuido a combatir la delincuencia, ayudar en la construcción de las colonias, promover la paz en reuniones presidenciales, ayudar a los más necesitados, salvar y prevenir a los ciudadanos de catástrofes naturales y un sin fin de cosas que hizo durante 400 años. Pero también se encontraban las fotos de sus seres queridos junto con las cosas que más les gustaron en vida, rodeados también de muchas bellas flores adornando las imágenes. También se encuentran guardados discos de video donde se le observa compartiendo momentos alegres con sus amigos, como cuando fueron a la playa, cuando jugaban Básquet, cuando entrenaban, en sí todos los momentos inolvidables. Casi al final del cuarto se encuentran guardados en cajas de cristal por separado los recuerdos de combate, como lo son su báculo mágico, sus uniformes rojo y azul, su pequeño uniforme cuando era niño, por mencionar algunos.

Después de terminar su paseo por el cuarto, se dirigió con su mecedora desde lo alto de la casa hacia la enorme ventana, donde se podía apreciar el resplandeciente cielo negro lleno de las incandescentes estrellas del espacio. Todo se volvió muy tranquilo, y Gokou, recostado en su mecedora miró a las estrellas, recordando sus tantas batallas y a la vez a sus viejos amigos.

Gokou – (Da un profundo suspiro) Me gustaría ver a mis amigos una vez más.

Narrador – De pronto, la gran calma se rompe y una gran explosión se oye cerca. La gente que salió viva de un sorpresivo ataque provocado por un misil de ondas expansivas huye, y sus gritos desesperantes y gemidos agonizantes son escuchados por todas partes, provocando que cunda el pánico entre la demás gente. El enemigo huye a gran velocidad, desapareciendo al instante como si se hubiese camuflado.

Shizuru - ¿Qué ocurre, qué fue eso?

Akanne – (Salen de sus cuartos) No tengo idea, y se oyó cerca.

Shizuru - ¡Abuelo, abuelo¿Estás bien?

Gokou – Sí, me encuentro bien, quédense aquí, en seguida regreso.

Shizuru - ¡Espera, no vayas, puedes salir lastimado y no sabemos de qué se trata!

Gokou - ¡Es mi deber protegerlos!

Narrador – Rápidamente se coloca su antiguo uniforme azul, deja su bastón a un lado, usa la tele transportación para salir de su casa y se dirige a toda velocidad en el lugar de la explosión.

Al llegar al lugar se da cuenta que la tierra y las colonias están siendo atacadas por unos androides nunca antes vistos, los cuales miden 2 m de altura, con armas muy potentes y dotados de una impresionante velocidad.

Gokou – Nunca antes había visto algo así, parece ser que a fin de cuentas nunca existirá la paz eterna. Sea de quien se trate mi deber es detenerlos a como de lugar.

Narrador – En un rápido movimiento Gokou se transforma, con gran dificultad, en Súper Saiya – Jin fase 4.

Gokou – No puede ser, la edad me ha afectado, he perdido vitalidad y fuerza, mi KY ya no es el mismo de antes. Pero no importa, acabaré con todos ellos.

Narrador – Sin perder más el tiempo Gokou se abalanza sobre los agresores para detenerlos cuanto antes. Los androides responden rápidamente a sus ataques y lo atacan al instante con sus cañones láser.

Gokou - ¡No puede ser, son muy rápidos, apenas puedo esquivar sus ataques¡Maldición!

Narrador – Uno de los ataques alcanza el hombro derecho de Gokou, provocando que cayera al suelo.

Gokou - ¡Diablos! Eso me dolió, mi cuerpo ya no resiste igual.

Narrador – Los robots rápidamente rodean a Gokou quien se encontraba de rodillas con el hombro lastimado. Más tarde, comienzan a atacarlo. Gokou no es capaz de esquivar sus ataques y es gravemente golpeado, y como consecuencia pierde la transformación de Súper Saiya - Jin. Finalmente, cae al suelo de espaldas.

Gokou – (Respira rápida y profundamente) No puedo más, son muy fuertes¿Será este mi fin¡No, debo pelear a como dé lugar, no puedo fallarles a la humanidad entera.

Narrador – Algunos soldados de la tierra intentan salvar a Gokou con sus naves, pero los robots acaban fácilmente con ellos. Después de eso, apuntan todas sus armas hacia Gokou, sólo faltan unos instantes para que las mismas disparen mientras acumulan energía. Gokou se envuelve en un sueño profundo y delirante donde ocurre lo que sucedería si el fracasara, todo sería destruido sin dejar rastro alguno, donde se oye a la gente morir.

Gokou – (Grita con gran desesperación) ¡Quisiera ser joven otra veeez!

Narrador – Como si alguien hubiera escuchado su deseo, desde lo alto del cielo una gran ráfaga de luz incandescente amarilla cae sobre el cuerpo de Gokou, provocando que los androides retrocedieran y que Gokou se elevara del suelo. Después de unos segundos toca el suelo de pie y la gran luz desaparece. Gokou abre los ojos.

Gokou - ¿Qué fue eso? Siento como si me hubiera devuelto la energía pero aún más que antes. (Se observa el cuerpo y se toca el pelo) ¿Pero qué…¡No puede ser, soy joven de nuevo! (Comienza a realizar movimientos de rapidez) ¡No puedo creerlo, mi voz y mi cuerpo se han regenerado, me siento de maravilla, soy joven otra vez, esto es grandioso!

Narrador – No puede creer lo que ha sucedido y los androides intentan atacarlo de nuevo, pero con un rápido movimiento Gokou se convierte de nuevo en Súper Saiya – Jin 4.

Los cambios en su velocidad y fuerza son evidentes, logra burlar fácilmente los ataques de los androides y con gran velocidad golpea a todos en fracciones de segundo. Como movimiento final hace la técnica del maestro Roshy.

Gokou - ¡Ka, me, ha, me, haaaaaaaaaa!

Narrador – Los androides que lo atacaron son hechos polvo, y Gokou salta de alegría diciendo:

Gokou - ¡Hu ju juuuuu, esto es increíble he recuperado mi fuerza, mi velocidad, mi resistencia, todo¡El gran guerrero Saiya – Jin Gokou ha regresado!

Narrador – Pero se da cuenta que no son los únicos androides y una gran cantidad de ellos sigue atacando la tierra y las colonias.

Gokou – Debo darme prisa y acabar con esto de una buena vez.

Narrador – Se dirigió hacia ellos, pero de pronto un hombre con el cabello rebelde dispara una gran bola de energía con su mano derecha desde lo alto del cielo, acabando con un gran número de androides. Gokou lo observa fijamente.

Vegeta - ¡Aaaaahhhhhh, tomen eso sabandijas inútiles!

Gokou - ¡Ve ve, Vegeta?

Continuará…


	3. El reencuentro

Narrador – Gokou no podía creer que era Vegeta en persona, incluso se restregaba los ojos para verificar que no estaba equivocado. Gokou se acerca lentamente a el.

Vegeta - ¡Eso les pasa por subestimarme, yo soy el guerrero más fuerte del universo y nadie de ustedes podrá ganarme insectos¿¡Quién quiere más¡Estoy listo para cualquier papa natas que se atreva a desafiarme, pero pronto descubrirá que se metió con el guerrero equivocado ya que les meteré una paliza hasta que no quede nada de sus miserables vidas!

Gokou – Vegeta…

Vegeta - ¡Qué pasa…? Oh… ¿Kacarotto, eres tú?

Gokou – No puedo creerlo¡Sí eres tú!

Vegeta – Pero… Se supone que deberías de ser un anciano¿Qué diablos te hiciste?

Gokou – Eh, nada, de pronto como una especie de luz me regeneró por completo. (Busca la aurora en la cabeza de Vegeta) Pero, no puede ser¿Estás vivo¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

Vegeta – Es lo que no me explico. Me encontraba entrenando con los demás y de pronto regresamos a la vida, se supone que las esferas del dragón de la tierra incluyendo las del planeta Nameku ya no existen.

Gokou - ¿Cómo que regresaron a la vida, a caso los demás también están aquí?

Vegeta – Así es.

Gokou - ¿Dónde están¡Quiero verlos ahora!

Vegeta – De acuerdo. (Se comunica telepáticamente) Goten, Gohan, Trunks, he encontrado a Kacarotto, vengan en seguida.

Narrador – Los demás acuden al llamado, Gokou espera con gran entusiasmo a sus viejos amigos. Gohan llega primero.

Gohan – Ya llegué.

Gokou - ¿Gohan?

Trunks – Aquí estoy.

Gokou - ¿Trunks?

Goten - ¿Y mi papá?

Gokou - ¿Goten¡No puedo creerlo, están todos vivos!

Trunks – ¡Señor Gokou, qué sorpresa!

Goten - ¿Papá¡Qué gusto volver a verte, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañamos!

Gohan - ¡Esto es genial, sabía que algún día nos volveríamos a encontrar!

Narrador – Todos se encuentran de nuevo y Gokou llora de alegría al ver de nuevo a sus hijos y amigos. Sin esperar más abraza a sus hijos, quienes también rompen a llorar.

Gohan - ¡No sabes lo mucho que te extrañamos, nunca dejé de pensar en ti!

Goten - ¡De nuevo estamos reunidos, tú nos enseñaste todo lo que sabemos y por eso jamás te olvidaremos!

Gokou – ¡Lo sé, lo sé¡Yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ustedes, son mis hijos y siempre los recordaré con cariño!

Vegeta – Muy bien, ya estamos reunidos ahora tenemos que averiguar qué esta sucediendo aquí.

Trunks – Será mejor que primero le muestres al señor Gokou la gran sorpresa que le tenemos preparada.

Vegeta – Es cierto, lo había olvidado.

Gokou - ¿Pero dónde están Milk, Bulma, Yamcha, todos los demás que faltan?

Goten – No están, los hemos buscado por todas partes y además no se sienten sus presencias.

Trunks – Parece ser que fuimos los únicos que revivimos, por quién y para qué motivo no lo sabemos.

Gokou - ¡Rayos! Tenía ganas de verlos, pero lo que no logro entender es ¿Porqué no vinieron a visitarme, o al menos comunicarse por medio de Kaiyosama?

Goten – Es una larga historia, luego te contamos.

Vegeta – Ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por salvar a los terrícolas, vaya, sí que el planeta tierra ha cambiado mucho, ya no son los mismos inútiles de antes. Pero antes de ir al ataque te tenemos una sorpresa.

Gokou - ¿En serio, muéstrenmela.

Vegeta – Háganlo.

Trunks, Goten y Gohan – ¡Sí!

Narrador – Los tres elevan su KY y se convierten al instante en Súper Saiya – Jin fase 4.

Gokou - ¡No, no, no lo puedo creer, esa es la transformación del Súper Saiya – Jin fase 4!

Vegeta – Así es, gracias a mí fue posible. (Cruza los brazos) Tuve que ponerme estricto con ellos ya que estaban haraganeando en el otro mundo.

Gohan – (Se toca la nuca con la mano izquierda) Je je, lo que pasa es que reinó la tranquilidad por mucho tiempo y la verdad no veía la necesidad de entrenar.

Gokou – Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, se ve que entrenaron con esmero.

Vegeta – Sus colas salieron cuando lograron alcanzar esta fase.

Gokou – Tienes razón, ahora que lo veo sus colas han aparecido.

Vegeta – Ya tenía deseos de regresar a la vida, no podía soportar una vez más a ese cursi y ridículo de Dábura.

Goten – Es cierto, desde que se hizo bueno no se separa de las flores.

Trunks – Por cierto señor Gokou¿Cómo es que pudo permanecer joven todos estos años?

Narrador – Otra gran explosión se oye de nuevo. Los guerreros forman un círculo mirándose de frente.

Gokou – Te lo explicaré más tarde, la humanidad no puede sola, tenemos que ayudarlos.

Gohan – Como en los viejos tiempos.

Goten – Uniendo fuerzas lograremos lo que queramos.

Trunks – Combatamos con orgullo como los grandes guerreros que somos.

Vegeta – El príncipe de los Saiya – Jin ha regresado¡Prepárense androides!

Narrador – Todos chocan sus puños al mismo tiempo y a toda velocidad se dirigen al lugar de la batalla. Los guerreros Z se reúnen de nuevo y luchan contra las fuerzas del mal como en los viejos tiempos, donde todos y cada uno de ellos combaten de nuevo por el bienestar de la tierra y del universo.

Mientras tanto, en la colonia espacial llamada Ceres el gobernante de Japón aún no se percata de los ataques ya que se había trasladado a esta colonia después del homenaje, pero las noticias no se hicieron esperar.

General - ¡Señor gobernador, señor gobernador!

Presidente - ¿Qué sucede, qué le alarma?

General - ¡La tierra y gran parte de las colonias están siendo atacadas!

Presidente - ¡Qué dijiste, de quién se trata?

General - ¡No tenemos la menor idea, es un ataque repentino!

Presidente - ¡Monitoreen la tierra y las colonias, quiero saber qué está pasando!

Narrador – Varias imágenes aparecen en el aire con ayuda de proyectores, donde se muestran los acontecimientos en la tierra y las colonias.

Presidente - ¡Qué aterrador, alguien quiere iniciar una guerra, no sabemos si se trata de alienígenas o sea obra de algún científico loco¿Qué puntos de la tierra están atacando General?

General – (Muestra el status de la tierra con ayuda de otro proyector) Están atacando prácticamente la tierra completa y causando graves daños.

Presidente - ¿Y qué está pasando en las colonias?

General – (Cambia la imagen del proyector) Las colonias son más resistentes pero no sabemos cuánto más podrán soportar.

Presidente - ¡Pero en qué estaba pensando¡Activen de inmediato el campo de fuerza para las colonias y envíen tropas para proteger la tierra!

General - ¡Sí señor!

Narrador – Con sólo apretar un botón los campos de fuerza rodean a las colonias y los ataques no tienen efecto. Los refuerzos llegan rápidamente a la tierra y algunas de sus naves se transforman en robots.

Comienza la batalla, y cada uno de los robots saca de sus espaldas pequeños contenedores que expiden láser sólido, tomando la forma de una espada. Otros incluyen su arsenal de ataque oculto en sus cuerpos los cuales salen al momento de disparar. Otros tantos poseen también sus propulsores extra para agilizarse en las batallas.

Gokou y sus amigos se detienen y observan con asombro.

Gokou - ¡Vaya, llegaron los refuerzos muy rápido.

Gohan - ¡Qué impresionante! Ahora son ellos los que están acabando con la amenaza.

Trunks – Sí que mi mamá dejó tecnología avanzada, y la han utilizado muy bien.

Vegeta – Sin embargo no es suficiente. (Mira al cielo) Parece ser que los agresores enviaron más refuerzos.

Gokou – (Los demás miran al cielo) Es cierto, los enemigos se están tornando numerosos, necesitan ayuda.

Goten – Sigamos combatiendo, no podemos detenernos.

Narrador – Mientras tanto en la colonia Ceres, otra imagen aparece con el informe de un soldado.

Soldado - ¡Aquí G-14, aquí G-14¿Me escuchan?

General – Sí si te escuchamos.

Soldado - ¡La situación se está complicando, cada vez que acabamos con un gran número llegan aún más enemigos, es una verdadera plaga!

General - ¡Sigan manteniéndose, no permitan que hagan daño!

Soldado - ¡A parte de eso señor no va a creer esto!

General - ¿Qué ocurre?

Soldado - ¡Estoy monitoreando en este momento a unas personas muy conocidas, se parecen mucho a los guerreros que el señor presidente homenajeó hace rato!

Presidente - ¿Qué has dicho?

Soldado - ¡En seguida les pasaré las imágenes! (Otro espacio más aparece) ¡Supongo que esos son Vegeta, Goten, Gohan, Trunks y el señor Gokou!

Presidente – (Observa con atención) ¡No puedo creerlo, son iguales a ellos cuando eran jóvenes!

Soldado - ¿Qué significa esto señor?

Presidente – No tengo idea, pero nos están ayudando contra el enemigo, quizás sí se trate de ellos.

General – No puede ser eso posible, se supone que ellos ya no existen y el señor Gokou es un anciano, quizás sean los centoides que cambian su apariencia.

Presidente – No lo creo, nuestros centoides no tienen esa capacidad destructiva y además no se mueven tan rápido, a parte de que no son tan veloces para volar.

General - ¿Cree que sea posible comunicarnos con ellos G-14?

Soldado - ¡No lo creo posible, se mueven a gran velocidad, sugiero que los contactemos cuando todo se calme!

Presidente – Hecho¡Mantengan sus posiciones y defiendan la tierra a toda costa!

Soldado - ¡Entendido señor!

Narrador – El soldado obedece las órdenes y sigue en el combate, los guerreros Z hacen uso de sus técnicas para destruir a los androides quienes se van haciendo cada vez más numerosos.

Vegeta - ¡Son demasiados! Será mejor que nos separemos y que cada uno de nosotros defienda diferentes áreas de la tierra, así podremos protegerla con totalidad.

Gokou – Tienes razón, separémonos, estaremos en contacto por telepatía.

Goten, Trunks y Gohan – A la orden.

Narrador – Se separan en diferentes puntos de la tierra, y así la defensa logra ser más efectiva. Pero una nave en forma de platillo se acerca a la colonia Ceres, abre una cabina en el centro y un arma en forma de cañón sale, la cual apunta hacia su objetivo. Carga su energía por unos segundos y dispara a la colonia, la cual es sacudida con fuerza.

Presidente - ¡Pero qué fue eso?

General - ¡No tengo idea!

Presidente - ¡Muéstrame lo que está pasando!

General – (La imagen aparece, con la nave disparando) ¡Nos están atacando señor, una nave con forma de platillo!

Narrador – El enemigo dispara de nuevo.

Presidente - ¡Qué calamidad, ahora fue más fuerte!

General – Los niveles del campo de fuerza indican que se está adelgazando rápidamente por los ataques, si continúan con ese ritmo y potencia la protección desaparecerá dejándonos al descubierto.

Presidente – Todo esto fue bien planeado, ahora me doy cuenta que somos su principal objetivo. Veamos, General, que los operadores activen las armas para protegernos, desapareceremos el campo de fuerza.

General - ¡Pero eso es una locura, estaremos en riesgo!

Presidente – Usted sabe que no podemos abrir fuego si el campo de fuerza está activado. Veamos qué tan fuerte es, dispararemos primero los desestabilizadores de energía, y si resiste activamos de nuevo la protección.

General - ¡Sí señor!

Narrador – El general desactiva el campo de fuerza y da la orden a los operadores para que las armas hagan su trabajo. Como el presidente ordenó los desestabilizadores de energía son lanzados primero sobre el enemigo, pero para su sorpresa no hacen efecto debido al campo de fuerza del atacante.

Presidente – Vaya, con que vino preparado¡Active de inmediato el campo!

General - ¡Sí señor!

Presidente - ¡Ahora llame a soldados para que nos auxilien!

General - ¡Entendido!

Presidente – No podremos con esto solos, necesitamos de un plan.

Narrador – El general acata la orden y los refuerzos llegan en seguida, pero sus esfuerzos por controlar la nave son inútiles y son exterminados fácilmente. El agresor se acerca a la colonia Ceres, descubre sus patas metálicas para adherirse y el arma que usaba para disparar va absorbiendo poco a poco la capa protectora de la colonia.

Presidente - ¡Ahora qué está haciendo?

General - ¡El campo protector está perdiendo su fuerza, ese monstruo lo está absorbiendo¡Será mejor que evacuemos este lugar señor, o moriremos!

Presidente - ¿Y dejar que las otras colonias queden desprotegidas¡Recuerda que este lugar controla a todas ellas y si es destruido sus campos de fuerza desaparecerán!

General - ¡Tienen sus armas para defenderse, lo importante es salvar nuestras vidas!

Presidente – De acuerdo¡Avise a todo el personal que evacuen de inmediato!

General - ¡Sí señor!

Narrador – El general da la alerta al oprimir un botón y todo el lugar se llena de luces rojas con el sonido de alarma. Todos huyen del brusco y repentino ataque, pero antes que la mayoría evacuara, incluyendo al presidente y al general, una explosión en un costado del enemigo es percibida.

Gokou - ¡Déjalos en paz!

General - ¡Miren eso, esa nave hizo que el enemigo se detuviera!

Narrador – Gokou sale de su pequeña nave con un traje de astronauta, y sacude al frente con gran velocidad sus brazos, disparando una gran cantidad de óvalos destructivos.

La nave es agitada por esos numerosos ataques, pero su campo de fuerza minoriza el daño. Deja de prestar atención a la colonia y prepara de nuevo su arma para disparar contra su enemigo. Con unos segundos de plazo dispara, Gokou contraataca con el Kame Hame Ha, provocando un choque de energía que permanece constante.

Gokou - ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

Narrador – Gokou aumenta la potencia de su ataque el cual se va haciendo más largo que el contrario. Finalmente, la nave no resiste más y es destruida cuando su centro es alcanzado.

Gokou - ¡Lo logré! Ahora las colonias están a salvo.

Narrador – Sin esperar más regresa a la tierra, donde la situación casi se ha controlado. El presidente observa con atención y deduce.

Presidente – Esa técnica la conozco, ese fue el señor Gokou.

General – Tiene razón, gracias a el hemos sido salvados.

Narrador – Todo se estabiliza y el personal que no evacuó regresó a sus posiciones, el presidente y el general regresan al centro de control.

Presidente – (Observa las imágenes de la tierra) Observe, toda la situación en la tierra ha sido controlada.

General – Es verdad, el enemigo está huyendo¡Hemos ganado!

Narrador – Los soldados tanto en la tierra como en el espacio celebran, y los guerreros Z se reúnen.

Goten - ¡Vaya! Qué pelea.

Trunks – Con esta nueva espada láser que tengo pude acabar con ellos fácilmente.

Gohan – Los soldados fueron de gran ayuda.

Vegeta – Dirás como carnada.

Gokou – Vegeta…

Vegeta – Me estorbaban, así que los hice a un lado.

Gokou – Ya extrañaba ese orgullo.

Trunks - ¿Qué pasa señor Gokou, quería abandonar la pelea?

Gokou – No, utilicé el traje y una nave para defender las colonias.

Gohan - ¿Colonias¿Dónde?

Gokou – En el espacio.

Gohan - ¡Guau!

Narrador – Todos bajan al suelo y celebran su triunfo. Amanece, y el resplandeciente sol ilumina los hogares. La unidad G – 14 se acerca a ellos.

Soldado – Oigan amigos, el presidente quiere hablar con ustedes.

Narrador - De pronto, desde lo alto del cielo una voz majestuosa, imponente y varonil es percibida sólo por los guerreros, quienes se asustan al escucharla.

? – Valientes y audaces guerreros, necesitamos su ayuda.

Continuará…


	4. La partida

Narrador – La misteriosa voz pide ayuda a los guerreros Z, quienes sorprendidos se cuestionan de dónde proviene.

? – Necesitamos de su auxilio lo más pronto posible, esta vez un gran número de vidas está en peligro.

Goten - ¿Quién eres? Muéstrate.

? – Necesitamos que nos ayuden contra un enemigo muy poderoso, un ser puramente siniestro, quizás el más peligroso que se haya conocido.

Gokou - ¿De quién hablas, qué es lo que pasará?

? – He sido testigo de sus grandiosas habilidades, es por eso que los elegí, ustedes serán los elementos clave para derrotar a esta amenaza.

Vegeta - ¿Qué nos elegiste¿De qué estás hablando?

Soldado - ¿Qué les pasa? No oigo nada.

? – Escuchen esto, los que han muerto han sido revividos y Gokou ha sido rejuvenecido por obra mía.

Los cinco - ¡Qué?

Gokou - ¿Quieres decir que tú me lanzaste esa luz amarilla?

? – Correcto.

Vegeta - ¿Fuiste capaz de revivirnos? Parece increíble.

Trunks - ¿Pero con qué propósito¿Cómo es que nos conoces?

? – No queda mucho tiempo, los esperamos en el planeta Cincron para explicarles todo, se encuentra más allá de su conocimiento. Lleguen cuanto antes, es una situación muy delicada.

Gohan - ¿Pero quién eres?

? – (Su voz cada vez se hace más silenciosa) Los estaremos esperando, salvadores míos.

Narrador – La voz desaparece, el soldado de la unidad G – 14 queda pasmado, al igual que los guerreros.

Soldado – (Parpadea varias veces los ojos con cara de asombro) ¿Se han vuelto locos o qué¿Con quién demonios estaban hablando?

Vegeta - ¿Se fue¿¡Qué rayos está sucediendo?

Gokou – No tengo la menor idea.

Goten – Mencionó algo sobre un planeta.

Trunks – Esto me da sospechas, quizás se trate de una trampa.

Gohan – No lo creo, esa voz se oyó sincera y preocupada.

Trunks – A eso me refiero, probablemente nos quieren hacer creer eso para luego atraparnos, o algo por el estilo.

Goten - ¿Y si es cierto lo que nos dijo, y si todo el universo está en verdadero peligro?

Gokou – Debemos arriesgarnos, quizás Goten tenga razón. (Se acerca a la unidad G – 14) Oye¿Puedes comunicarme con el presidente por favor?

Soldado - ¿Eh? Sí, claro.

Narrador – El soldado sale de su unidad al abrir la cabina de la misma que se encuentra en el pecho, y comunica a Gokou con el presidente desde la tierra.

En la colonia Ceres, el presidente junto con el general y su personal celebran su victoria. La imagen flotante aparece en medio de la celebración.

Soldado – Señor presidente, perdone por interrumpir, el señor Gokou quiere hablar con usted.

Presidente – Adelante.

Gokou – (La imagen de Gokou aparece) ¡Hola!

Presidente – Señor Gokou, gracias por salvarnos de una muerte segura.

Gokou – No fue nada. Señor presidente, necesitamos un favor.

Presidente – Lo que sea.

Gokou – Necesitamos que nos preparen una nave espacial, es necesario trasladarnos a otro planeta¿Cree que sea posible?

Presidente – Por supuesto, los esperamos en la colonia Ceres para ponernos de acuerdo.

Gokou – Hecho, iremos en seguida.

Narrador – Usan la nave que utilizó anteriormente Gokou para defender la colonia, acompañados por G – 14. En el transcurso, Gokou les cuenta todo lo que le había pasado antes de encontrarse. Finalmente llegan, y todos los habitantes de la colonia los reciben con un fuerte aplauso. El presidente y el general se acercan a ellos.

Presidente - ¡Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por su ayuda!

General – (Toma un radar detector de centoides) No, no son centoides.

Presidente – (Observa a los compañeros de Gokou) ¿A caso será posible que ustedes sean los que creo que son?

Goten – Efectivamente, somos nosotros.

Presidente - ¿Pero cómo es eso posible?

Goten – Fuimos revividos por alguien a quien no conocemos todavía.

Gohan – Y mi papá ha sido rejuvenecido gracias a su ayuda. Nos pidió que nos dirijamos lo antes posible a un planeta.

Gokou – Necesitamos de una nave para poder realizar el viaje, nos advirtió que un gran número de vidas está en peligro y que nos dirijamos al planeta Cincron lo antes posible.

Presidente – Entiendo. Quizás esto se trate de un milagro, estoy viendo con mis propios ojos a una gran parte de los guerreros que han pasado a la historia, reconozco que aún hay muchos misterios allá afuera, donde quizás la verdadera magia sí exista. Ustedes son el milagro hecho.

Vegeta - ¿Creen que sea posible localizar ese planeta?

General – Lo consultaremos, acompáñenme.

Narrador – El general los traslada a un cuarto extenso donde con ayuda de un proyector circular una imagen en tercera dimensión es mostrada, conteniendo las imágenes de todos los planetas con sus respectivos nombres conocidos hasta el momento.

General – Veamos. Entonces, el planeta se llama Cincron. (Teclea el nombre en la computadora y oprime una tecla para búsqueda) No hay datos.

Presidente – Si el planeta no está en los archivos, el proyector no muestra ninguna imagen.

Gokou – Pero el dijo el planeta Cincron.

General - ¿Dónde está ese alguien?

Gokou – No tengo la menor idea, repentinamente escuchamos su voz que parecía provenir desde el cielo, pero no pudimos verlo.

General – Entiendo. Probablemente se trate de un planeta que no hemos descubierto, ya que nuestra tecnología no nos ha permitido aún ir más allá por el momento.

Vegeta – Ese sujeto mencionó que el planeta se encontraba fuera de nuestro conocimiento.

General – Entonces debe estar en un lugar más alejado.

Presidente – Pero les prometemos que haremos todo lo posible para construirles un transporte lo suficientemente resistente, avanzado y veloz para que encuentren su destino sin problemas.

Gokou – Se lo agradezco, mientras tanto esperaremos en la tierra.

Presidente – Muy bien, confíen en nosotros, contrataremos a los mejores ingenieros y científicos para que no haya dificultades.

General – Es un gran honor conocerlos, si necesitan algo sólo contáctenos.

Gokou – Gracias. Sólo un último favor señor presidente.

Presidente – Lo que sea.

Gokou - ¿Podría mantener confidencial la llegada de mis amigos y mi juventud? Queremos permanecer tranquilos hasta el momento de partida.

Presidente – De eso yo me encargo, sólo los que estamos aquí sabemos de su secreto.

Gokou – Se lo agradezco de nuevo, nos retiramos.

Presidente – Hasta entonces.

Narrador – Se trasladan de regreso a la tierra, y Gokou los invita a su hogar donde planean quedarse por el momento. Todos entran al palacio.

Gokou – Bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar.

Goten - ¡Guau, pero qué belleza!

Gohan – ¡Es muy acogedor y enorme!

Trunks - ¿A caso se aburrió de vivir siempre en la misma casa redonda?

Gokou – Los hogares cambiaron mucho, poco después que las colonias fueran creadas.

Vegeta – Ya veo, por poco y veo la construcción de las colonias, pero la vida no me alcanzó.

Gokou – Qué bien, ahora lo importante es que estamos reunidos de nuevo, convivamos todo lo que podamos y recordemos nuestros viejos tiempos, yo creo que en un par de días la nave estará lista.

Narrador – Shizuru y Akanne salen de sus cuartos cuando escuchan las voces, bajan rápido las largas y elegantes escaleras, cubiertas por una larga alfombra roja con diversas figuras trazadas que termina hasta la entrada. Al llegar con los demás se detienen, quedando confundidas al verlos.

Shizuru – Pero… pero… pero...

Akanne - ¿Gokou, eres tú?

Gokou – Si Akanne y Shizuru, soy su abuelo.

Shizuru - ¡Eres tú, realmente eres tú?

Gokou – Sí, soy yo.

Shizuru - ¡Nos tenías muy preocupadas abuelo!

Narrador – Shizuru y Akanne corren a abrazarlo, y Gokou las espera con los brazos abiertos. Después de un rato comienzan a inspeccionar su cuerpo junto con su pelo.

Gokou - ¿Pero qué les pasa?

Akanne - ¡Qué sorprendente!

Shizuru - ¡Cómo es posible? Estás idéntico a tus fotos cuando eras joven.

Gokou – En seguida les contaré todo, pero antes les presento a mis amigos. (Voltea hacia los demás que se encuentran atrás suyo) Ellos dos son mis hijos Goten y Gohan, y mis amigos Vegeta y Trunks.

Trunks – Mucho gusto.

Shizuru – Eeemm… ¿Tú eres Trunks, no, no lo creo.

Akanne – Entonces tú eres Vegeta, últimamente han hablado mucho de ti en la televisión.

Vegeta – Es natural, porque yo soy su héroe.

Shizuru - ¿A caso es esto una broma abuelo? Ellos ya no existen. Ya en serio.

Gokou – Les explicaré todo en el comedor¡Me muero de hambre!

Narrador – Todos se dirigen al gran comedor, adornado con varios ramos de flores, una reluciente sábana cubriendo la mesa con un vidrio transparente encima de ella, con estatuas alrededor del lugar, en sí como un comedor tipo realeza. Mientras tanto Akanne les prepara un exquisito desayuno, y al servir la comida todos los guerreros sacian su gran apetito, consecuencia de su combate en la madrugada. Más tarde llegan Kabuto, Sakura y otros familiares junto con sus hijos, y al igual que Akanne y Shizuru se sorprenden y confunden al ver a Gokou con sus viejos amigos.

Al haber desayunado los que faltaban, Kabuto, Yoshimiro y Sakura comentan su contribución en la defensa de la tierra cuando el enemigo estuvo presente. Gokou les explica a los faltantes la situación que puede presentarse, además de la causa de su rejuvenecimiento y el regreso de sus viejos amigos. Los guerreros resucitados conocen por primera vez a sus parientes lejanos, quienes lucen muy sorprendidos al verlos. Al terminar la plática, Gokou invita a sus nuevos visitantes al cuarto de recuerdos.

Goten - ¡Oh cielos! Aquí está todo.

Trunks – (Toma su vieja espada) ¡Esta espada es mía, la recuerdo muy bien! Tiene la marca de la corporación cápsula.

Vegeta – Este es el viejo traje que utilicé para combatir contra Cell.

Gohan - ¿Conservaste mi mochila de escuela? Esto es fantástico.

Gokou – También tengo nuestras grabaciones¿Quieren verlas?

Gohan – Claro.

Narrador – Gokou pone en marcha el reproductor de video y los cinco se divierten al ver sus locuras. Mientras tanto, Akanne y Shizuru junto con los demás familiares adultos acuerdan que es conveniente no informar a ningún vecino el regreso de los guerreros ya que la gente no estaría preparada para este tipo de acontecimientos. Mientras el momento llega, todos conviven en familia. Salen de paseo a diferentes lugares, como ferias, concursos de naves de carrera, visitas a algunas colonias y otros más. Gokou y sus compañeros antiguos esconden su identidad al disfrazarse para no ser distraídos.

Cinco días pasan en una eviscerar de ojos, desde la colonia Ceres el presidente informa a los guerreros por medio de un comunicador que la nave está lista para partir. A los guerreros los acompañan toda la familia presente de regreso a otra colonia espacial, esta vez la llamada Aries. Todos son guiados al lugar de lanzamiento por el soldado de la unidad G - 14, donde el presidente y el personal militar junto con los científicos e ingenieros que construyeron la nave los esperan en la entrada con grandes aplausos.

Presidente – ¡Qué alegría verlos de vuelta!

Gohan – (Observa el transporte) ¡Es gigantesca y muy elegante!

Presidente – Todo esto se ha mantenido estrictamente confidencial, nadie sabe que están aquí.

Gokou - ¿Y porqué eligieron esta colonia?

Presidente – Por que es la más alejada, y es el lugar preferido para manejar todas las operaciones secretas. Bueno, espero que estén listos para su partida.

Trunks – Lo estamos.

Narrador – Una mujer con gran porte y belleza se acerca a los guerreros.

May – Permítanme presentarme, soy la teniente May.

Presidente – Ella será su guía y operará la nave.

May – Confíen en mí, conmigo será posible que encuentren su destino.

Vegeta – (Susurra a Trunks) ¿Una mujer?

Presidente – Cuando ustedes quieran abriremos la cabina de la bodega para que puedan partir.

Gokou – Ha llegado el momento, es hora de irnos.

Anais – (Sostiene su mano) ¡Espera abuelo, no te vayas!

Lucy - ¡Te extrañaremos mucho!

Narrador – Todos los nietos y sobrinos más pequeños de Gokou corren a abrazarlo, y al saber que su abuelo se irá comienzan a llorar.

Gokou – No lloren, regresaré, ya verán que todo saldrá bien.

Lucy - ¿Vas a estar bien abuelo?

Gokou – Te lo prometo.

Narrador – Kabuto y Sakura junto con otros familiares se acercan a Gokou y retiran a sus hijos.

Kabuto – Hasta pronto, cuídate.

Sakura – Te estaremos esperando.

Yoshimiro – Haz tu mejor esfuerzo.

Hiro – Cuídense de mi abuelo, puede arrasar con toda la comida que tengan en la nave.

Shizuru – (Le da una palmada en la nuca) ¡Sssssshhhhh, cállate! (Risas).

Akanne – Cuídate mucho.

Gokou – Lo haré.

Shizuru – (Abrasa a Gokou) Te voy a extrañar mucho.

Gokou – Yo también Shizuru. ¡Pero quitemos esa cara de angustia, recuerden que no hay ser más fuerte que yo.

Presidente – Llevas nuestro futuro en tus manos, te prometemos que nos cuidaremos todos.

Gokou – Estoy seguro de que así lo harán. (Se acerca a Kabuto, Sakura y Yoshimiro) Les encargo a ustedes que auxilien a la tierra y las colonias si llega a ocurrir algo malo, ustedes son los nietos más fuertes que tengo.

Kabuto – Déjalo en nuestras manos, no te defraudaremos.

Hiro – Oigan, yo también puedo.

Shizuru – Tú sólo vas a cuidar la casa, es más creo que ni eso podrás.

Hiro - ¡No es justo!

Gokou – Muy bien, es hora de irnos.

Presidente – Hasta pronto, los estaremos esperando.

Narrador – Los guerreros suben a la nave junto con su guía, unos los despiden con fuertes aplausos y otros con un adiós. Finalmente la nave despega con May al mando, se abre la cabina de la bodega en la parte superior y en unos cuantos segundos el transporte se aleja a gran velocidad. Casi toda la familia de los guerreros llora al ver que sus abuelos se retiran, la nave es percibida ya como una pequeña estrella resplandeciente y finalmente desaparece. Gokou se acerca a una ventana de la nave, donde observa la tierra pensando lo siguiente:

Gokou – "La Tierra, el planeta donde me crió mi abuelo, el lugar que considero mi verdadero hogar. Tuve suerte al no corromperme al igual que varios Saiya – Jin y destruir la Tierra, ese golpe en la cabeza que sufrí cuando era pequeño borró todos los recuerdos sobre mis instrucciones de exterminar a todos los habitantes y me alegro de ello. Gracias a eso he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a una raza maravillosa, solidaria y con muchas cualidades. Tuve la suerte de conocer a maravillosas personas, las cuales me brindaron su amistad y apoyo en mis largos recorridos, convirtiéndose en mis eternos amigos. Tantas cosas maravillosas me han pasado en ese lugar, es por eso que siempre lo protegeré a toda costa de cualquier mal, incluyendo a todo el espacio exterior. Me voy para pelear por la paz, como siempre lo he hecho, y les prometo a todos los habitantes de la tierra y las colonias que todo saldrá bien, no importa qué tan fuerte sea el enemigo. Toda mi familia está esperando mi regreso y así será, me retiro para pelear y para defender lo que corresponde. Adiós a todos por el momento, sé que algún día regresaré victorioso. Esperen mi llegada, amigos míos."

Los guerreros Z se retiran para pelear por el bienestar del universo, donde toda existencia se encuentra en juego. Así es, los guerreros Z han vuelto a escena después de 400 años, se han reunido de nuevo para acabar con todo mal que se presente, sólo que esta vez, dejando atrás todo lo que conocen.

Continuará…


	5. La misión

Narrador – La nave se aleja a gran velocidad de la tierra y las colonias, la teniente May se acerca a Gokou y Vegeta al dejar el piloto automático.

May – Sabía que algún día los conocería, guerreros legendarios.

Gokou - ¿A caso no me has visto?

May – Hasta ahora, ya que soy una persona muy ocupada.

Gokou - ¿A qué te dedicas?

May – Me encargo de manejar operaciones secretas, como esta, además de entrenar nuevos reclutas.

Narrador – El interior de la nave deja asombrados a los guerreros debido a su gran infraestructura. Goten, su hermano y Trunks observan todos los detalles, encontrándose en el núcleo de operaciones.

Trunks - ¡Pero qué navezota! Me voy a comprar una de estas.

Gohan – No me es creíble que los ingenieros y científicos pudieran terminar toda esta belleza en tan sólo cinco días.

Goten – Pues ya ves, por nuestra ausencia se nos han escapado muchos detalles.

Gohan – (Se acerca al núcleo) La verdad, no logro comprender nada, todo está extremadamente avanzado, ni siquiera hay botones.

Goten – Mejor no toques nada, podemos provocar que la nave estalle.

Gohan – Ni lo menciones.

Narrador – La nave se mantiene a velocidad constante, y automáticamente esquiva los obstáculos sin perder su rumbo.

Vegeta - ¿Cómo piensas que podremos encontrar el planeta? Aquel ser lo llama Cincron pero ni siquiera sabemos cómo es.

May – Déjenlo todo en mis manos, esta nave funciona por medio de plasma, el combustible más poderoso que se ha desarrollado. Esta es la nave más veloz que se ha construido. Por primera vez en la historia puede alcanzar, incluso superar la velocidad de la luz, además de que ahorra más energía que las otras.

Gokou - ¿En serio? Entonces es extremadamente avanzada.

Vegeta – Lo que me preocupa es cómo vamos a llegar al planeta.

Gokou – Relájate, ya verás que llegaremos pronto.

Vegeta – Pero ni siquiera ese sujeto nos describió su tonto planeta, ¿Cómo diantres vamos a encontrar ese lugar?

May – Buscaremos en cada rincón del espacio que no conozcamos, no se preocupen por el combustible, se consume muy poco y además originalmente se encuentra comprimido antes de ser utilizado, permitiéndonos así cargar con más. Ahora, mi plan es visitar cada planeta nuevo que encontremos, podemos registrar varios planetas con sus coordenadas a largas distancias.

Vegeta – Si tú lo dices.

Gokou – Necesitamos de una pista, quizás más adelante ese ser misterioso se comunique con nosotros.

Vegeta - ¿Y si no lo hace? Sólo estaremos perdiendo el tiempo.

Gokou – Con paciencia todo se logra.

May – No se precipite señor Vegeta, ya verá que todo saldrá bien.

Vegeta – Eso espero, mientras tanto voy a explorar la nave.

May – Adelante. Oigan, puedo en este momento mostrarles sus cuartos, ¿Me acompañan?

Gokou – Claro.

Vegeta – Como usted diga.

Narrador – Mientras tanto en el comedor.

Goten – Oye, esto parece un salón de fiestas.

Gohan – Miren, aquí hay malteada de chocolate guardado en esta máquina.

Trunks - ¡Qué rico! Yo quiero. (Jala la palanca de la máquina y saborea el líquido directamente)

Vegeta – (Se detiene y asoma al comedor) Dejen de hacer sus patrañas, la teniente nos indicará la ubicación de nuestros cuartos.

Trunks - ¡Qué bien!

Narrador – Todos se dirigen a donde la teniente los traslada, y después de transcurrir un largo camino y explicar a los guerreros el funcionamiento de las áreas de la nave que han sido vistas en el trayecto, finalmente llegan a su destino.

May – Estos serán sus cuartos, lógicamente son cinco, tomen el que gusten.

Narrador – Las puertas se abren automáticamente de abajo hacia arriba, mostrando elegantes y confortables estancias.

Gohan – (Se lanza a la cama) Es muy cómoda.

Trunks – Yo elegiré este.

Goten – Entonces yo tomo el que está a lado.

Gokou – Mmm, yo me quedo con aquel.

Vegeta - ¿Qué más da? Me toca el que sobra.

Gokou - ¿Y dónde descansará usted señorita?

May – Mi cuarto está junto al área de operaciones, ya que soy la piloto y debo de estar al tanto. Bueno, me retiro, es hora de descansar, nos vemos mañana.

Trunks – Hasta pronto.

Narrador – La teniente May se retira a reposar, los guerreros ingresan a sus cuartos con el mismo propósito.

Es un nuevo día, la teniente May desde la cabina de piloto narra los acontecimientos por medio de un micrófono adjunto a unos audífonos, guardando todo en un disco.

May – Estamos en el segundo día, aún nos encontramos buscando el planeta llamado Cincron, creo que será algo difícil ya que no se conoce el lugar. Somos las primeras personas en la historia que nos alejamos aún más de lo que se conoce, estamos en una parte del universo que me es ajeno, y esto fue posible gracias a que utilicé por un momento varias veces la velocidad de la luz, reconozco que esta es una nave grandiosa y me siento muy afortunada al ser yo la piloto.

Gokou – (Entra bostezando) ¿Ha habido alguna noticia?

May – (Se quita sus audífonos) No por el momento, ¿Has recibido alguna señal?

Gokou – Aún no. (Suena su estómago) Pero creo que no podré con el estómago vacío.

May – (Se levanta rápidamente de su asiento) ¡Discúlpenme! Olvidé mencionarles sobre la comida.

Narrador – Todos los guerreros son llamados al comedor, mientras tanto May les prepara el desayuno.

Gokou - ¡Mmmm! Huele muy bien.

Gohan – Ya llegué, ¿Ya está el desayuno?

May – Claro que sí, vengan todos.

Trunks - ¿Ha habido alguna noticia?

May – Por el momento no, pero esperemos que encontremos algún planeta.

Narrador – May sirve un exquisito pollo con verduras y espagueti, Gokou como de costumbre engulle todo lo que puede. May observa con asombro.

Vegeta – Después de todo este tiempo no se te ha quitado esa costumbre, ¡Qué vergüenza!

Goten – Papá, nos vas a dejar sin nada.

May – ¡Parece una aspiradora, pero no se preocupen, serviré más.

Narrador – El otro platillo es servido al instante.

Trunks - ¡Órale! Eres una súper cocinera.

May – (Sonríe) Bueno, dale gracias a la tecnología de hoy.

Gokou – (Habla con la boca llena) Todo esto está exquisito.

Vegeta – Kacarotto, más modales en frente de la señorita.

May – No se preocupe, no hay problema.

Trunks – Siéntese a desayunar con nosotros.

May – Gracias. Bueno, olvidé mencionarles que para acceder a la comida sólo tienen que pedirle a esta máquina qué es lo que quieren. Pueden pedir las combinaciones que quieran.

Goten - ¿Se puede hacer eso? Necesito actualizarme.

Narrador – May se sienta a desayunar con ellos, al terminar se dirige de nuevo a la cabina de piloto. Gokou charla con sus amigos cuando terminan el desayuno.

Gokou – Hay algo que había olvidado preguntarles de nuevo, ¿Podrían aclararme porqué no vinieron a visitarme?

Goten - ¡Ah, eso.

Gohan – Te contaremos todo con detalle. Resulta que Hemma – Daiyosama no nos autorizó que regresáramos por un tiempo a verte, decía que teníamos que aceptar nuestro ciclo de vida y que ya no pertenecemos al mundo de los vivos. Acudimos con Kaiyosama, pero el opinaba lo mismo, también Uranai – Babba se rehusó.

Gokou – Ya veo, eso es precisamente lo que dije en el homenaje, aceptar nuestro ciclo de la vida.

Vegeta – Si se hubiera presentado una emergencia como esta, y si no nos hubiera revivido ese sujeto ten por seguro que a fin de cuentas estaríamos aquí.

Trunks – Pero ahora estamos vivos y es una ventaja, de lo contrario sólo podríamos permanecer un determinado tiempo fuera del paraíso.

Gokou – Entiendo. ¿Y cómo están todos los demás?

Gohan – Muy bien. Yamcha, Krillin, Picollo y Ten – Shin – Han se han vuelto muy fuertes, podría decirse que tienen el poder equivalente a un Súper Saiya – Jin 3.

Gokou - ¿De verdad? Con todo el tiempo que tienen no me extraña.

Goten – Quien ha estado provocando dolores de cabeza a Daiyosama últimamente es mi mamá, quiere regresar contigo, a pesar de que le informó que pronto estarías aquí con nosotros. Pero vemos que no será así.

Gokou – Milk. Yo también la extraño. Ahora que he rejuvenecido de nuevo será aun más el tiempo de espera. Yo no quería que esto pasara, yo ya tenía deseos de regresar con ella.

Trunks – No logro entender porqué a nosotros.

Vegeta – Todo eso se lo preguntaremos personalmente.

Narrador – Todo se vuelve muy tranquilo, sólo se distinguen las estrellas del espacio sin rastro de algún planeta. Pero repentinamente, el ser misterioso se comunica de nuevo con los guerreros.

¿? – Eso es, están muy cerca.

Vegeta – (Se levanta de su asiento) ¿Oyeron eso?

Trunks - ¡Es él!

Vegeta - ¿Dónde estás? Ya tenemos un día sin encontrar el planeta que nos mencionaste.

Narrador – May entra apresuradamente al comedor.

May - ¡Oigan, he encontrado un planeta!

¿? – Diríjanse a el, los estamos esperando.

Gokou – May, dirígenos a ese planeta, es Cincron.

May – ¡Allá vamos!

Narrador – May se dirige al planeta recién visto, los guerreros esperan con ansia conocer al que los restableció. Atraviesan la atmósfera, y al encontrarse en el cielo observan criaturas voladoras muy extrañas. Al hacerse visible la plataforma los visitantes se asombran al ver su gran belleza natural, con un gran número de montañas con cascadas en ellas, abundantes ríos y lagos, varios arco iris y sobre todo muchísimas plantas y árboles. La misteriosa voz los llama de nuevo.

¿? – Por aquí, sigan adelante.

Narrador – Un par de nubes impide ver de frente, pero al disiparse se encuentran con otro maravilloso paisaje. Cuál es su asombro al ver que varios enormes fragmentos de suelo se encuentran sostenidos en el aire, con vegetación, ríos, lagos y criaturas extrañas, y al centro se percibe un enorme castillo, encima en otro pequeño fragmento de suelo sostenido como los demás, esculpido y decorado con hermosas y brillantes rocas, vigilado por dos enormes dragones que lo rodean en vuelo.

¿? – Acérquense, aterricen en el castillo.

Narrador – Los dos dragones reposan en dos rocas situadas a los lados del elegante castillo, los guerreros y su guía aterrizan en un pequeño espacio enfrente de la entrada, donde los dos guardianes los observan con curiosidad.

¿? – No se preocupen por el aire, no es tóxico.

Narrador – Todos bajan de la nave y se dirigen a la entrada del castillo, iluminado por una incandescente luz que impide ver el interior. Al entrar todo se vuelve visible, donde varias hadas, incluyendo magos, un hombre gigante y demás criaturas los reciben con grandes aplausos. Entre toda la multitud un mago con una túnica y sobrero blancos, una barba enorme y un bastón largo se acerca a los guerreros, y luego voltea hacia los demás hablándoles en otro idioma.

Golfin – '¡Ellos son nuestros salvadores, los que acabarán con la amenaza que nos acosa!' Sean bienvenidos a nuestro mundo, guerreros míos.

Vegeta – Entonces tú eres…

Golfin – Permíteme presentarme, soy el mago Golfin, su guía.

Goten – Ya veo, tú eres el que nos estuvo hablando todo este tiempo.

Golfin – Muchas preguntas ustedes deben tener, todas serán aclaradas sin excepción alguna.

Vegeta – Exacto, tienes mucho que explicarnos.

Golfin – Vengan, acérquense.

Narrador – Los dirige a una inmensa bola de cristal que muestra los acontecimientos que narra el mago conforme va explicando la situación.

Golfin – Hace mucho tiempo, poco antes de la creación de las colonias de su planeta, un ser siniestro del que su nombre no conocemos creó un zafiro maligno, capaz de crear y regenerar a los monstruos que se disiparon por todo el universo. Se dice que este ser incógnito fue el primer monstruo que existió en todo el espacio, capaz de robar las almas de otros individuos, cubierto totalmente con una túnica roja nunca se ha conocido su forma física, incluso se supone que ni siquiera es sólido.

El zafiro existió por mucho tiempo, creando y regenerando más monstruos que provocaron numerosas crisis en varias galaxias. El objetivo de este primer ser maligno era conquistar por medio de su creación y su magia todo el universo entero para obtener el control total y crear su propio reino. Nosotros intentamos detenerlo, y usando todo nuestro poder y conocimiento logramos dañar el zafiro, provocando que éste se saliera de control y en vez de crear más monstruos los fue absorbiendo. Todos las criaturas malignas que habían sido creadas por el zafiro y otras más que no pertenecían a el comenzaron a ser succionados, su creador intentó detenerlo pero ni su poder podía controlarlo. Finalmente, tras absorber a gran número de sus creaciones, estalló y provocó una gran explosión. Como consecuencia del impacto, su creador cayó en su propio portal de otra dimensión que había generado para deshacerse de nosotros. Afortunadamente logramos salvarnos y pensamos que todo había terminado, pero pronto nos daríamos cuenta de que estábamos equivocados.

Después de esa batalla, poco después otro monstruo con un poder espeluznante comenzó a atacar numerosos mundos y galaxias, provocando gran destrucción en tan sólo unos días. Nosotros y otros guerreros de otros planetas entramos en escena, acudimos a un lugar que estaba siendo atacado y observamos que una gran criatura con forma de sagitario con seis pies y cuatro brazos, una larga cola, unos ojos totalmente negros, unos dientes aterradores y demás extremidades era el protagonista de esos ataques. Intentamos detenerlo, pero nuestros esfuerzos fueron eludidos fácilmente y milagrosamente la mayoría salimos vivos cuando fuimos agredidos. Pero después, nuestro oponente se comunicó con nosotros telepáticamente en nuestro mundo, amenazándonos con destruirnos si no nos rendíamos ante el. En ese contacto telepático, sentí la esencia del zafiro, fue en ese momento cuando mis compañeros magos y yo deducimos que la explosión había provocado la fusión de todos los monstruos a los que había absorbido, creando a un nuevo ser. De esa creación sí sabemos su nombre, esa criatura nos lo digo. Su nombre es… ¡Nonova!

Narrador – Los guerreros y la teniente prestaron toda la atención, quedando asombrados con la gran historia. La imagen de la criatura en la bola de cristal desaparece, y todo se nubla sin mostrar nada cuando la historia ha terminado de contarse.

Golfin – Es por eso que los hemos llamado para que nos ayuden, ustedes son los únicos que pueden exterminarlo.

Goten - ¿Y dónde esta el monstruo que no tiene nombre?

Golfin – Aún no conocemos su paradero ya que se trasladó a otra dimensión, pero estamos seguros que está buscando la manera de regresar.

Trunks - ¿Porqué nosotros?

Golfin – Porque ustedes son pertenecientes a la raza Saiya – Jin, la más poderosa de toda la historia.

Gohan - ¿Pero porqué nos eligieron a nosotros cinco?

Golfin – Porque ustedes son los Saiya – Jin más fuertes, han pasado a la historia gracias a sus grandes hazañas.

Vegeta - ¿Pero cómo es que nos conocen?

Golfin – Porque nosotros los magos lo sabemos todo, de todo lo que se crea y se destruye allá afuera desde cierta distancia. Gracias a nuestra magia podemos presenciar las imágenes que deseemos, además de que podemos sentir presencias ya sean buenas o malas. Supimos desde la explosión del planeta de los Saiya – Jin cuando Freezer lo destruyó, hasta sus batallas con otros en la tierra y otros planetas.

Gokou - ¿Duraron todo ese tiempo de vida?

Golfin – Es posible, porque nosotros conocemos técnicas para purificar y curar nuestro cuerpo, haciéndonos eternos.

Vegeta - ¿Y cómo fue que no intervinieron cuando aparecieron enemigos tan peligrosos como Broly, Magin – Boo y Bebi?

Golfin – Porque estaba precisamente fuera de nuestro alcance, además de que nos encontramos a una distancia muy lejana de la vía láctea, ustedes mismos lo han comprobado.

Gokou - ¿Entonces cómo fue posible que pudiera llegar su luz regenerativa a mi cuerpo?

Golfin – Mi poder regenerativo fue lanzado a la mayor velocidad posible hace 100 años, gracias al apoyo de mis aliados magos. Calculamos todo cuidadosamente para que no perdiera su curso. Finalmente cuando llegó a la tierra, manipulé el rayo para que alcanzara tu cuerpo, es decir, hace 100 años que planeábamos rejuvenecerte. Por lo que vimos llegó en el momento exacto.

Trunks – Entonces esto significa que Nonova no los ha amenazado de nuevo desde que se comunicó con ustedes telepáticamente. ¿Dónde está ahora?

Golfin – Es lo que no sabemos, parece como si se hubiera trasladado a otra dimensión al igual que el creador de zafiro. Aún así, tememos lo peor, esta vez el universo entero está en verdadero peligro. Qué equivocados estaban ustedes, creían que estaban salvando a todo el universo cuando peleaban con sus enemigos, pero realmente este espacio es infinito. Me refiero a que todo está en peligro, pero todo a lo que alcanzamos conocer. Sin duda alguna el Universo sigue creciendo, creándose nuevas galaxias, nuevos mundos, y después de un tiempo nuevas vidas. Esa es mi teoría.

Gokou - ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Golfin – Acompáñenme.

Narrador – Golfin los traslada a otro lugar del castillo, llegando a una parte muy amplia.

Golfin – Antes de que partan les tenemos algo preparado, y una noticia que probablemente no les agrade.

Goten – Dinos.

Golfin – Escuchen con atención, han llegado al límite de su capacidad.

Gohan - ¿A qué te refieres?

Golfin – Todo tiene un límite, y ustedes por más que se esfuercen jamás podrán superarlo, ya que es el límite de su raza.

Trunks – No entiendo.

Golfin – Ustedes ya no podrán superar los poderes del Súper Saiya - Jin fase 4.

Vegeta - ¿¡Qué, qué fue lo que dijiste?

Gokou - ¿¡Pero, pero porqué no?

Golfin – Los hemos estudiado exhaustivamente, ya no podrán pasar de esa barrera.

Narrador – Vegeta se desespera al escuchar la trágica noticia, se agazapa un poco con los puños cerrados.

Vegeta - ¡No, no puede ser, lo que me temía resultó ser verdad!

Gokou - ¿A caso ya sabías de esto?

Vegeta – (Se endereza) Kacarotto, yo y los demás comenzamos a entrenar hace 50 años, cuando entrenaba con ellos mi poder no aumentaba, igual les ocurrió cuando lograron alcanzar la cuarta fase e intentaron aumentar su capacidad. Con 50 años hubiera sido suficiente como para haber pasado por múltiples fases, hubiera sido más que suficiente como para hacernos más fuertes.

Trunks – Es verdad, todos hemos sido testigos de eso.

Gohan – No puedo creer lo que acabo de oír, por más que lo intentaba mi KY ya no se elevaba más. Ahora entiendo todo.

Goten – Resultó ser verdad, ¡Esto está muy mal!

Golfin – Pero estamos preparados ante tal incapacidad. Necesitarán de algo más que sus poderes para enfrentar a Nonova, necesitan protección y más poder.

Vegeta – ¿Y cómo piensas otorgárnoslos?

Golfin – Guerreros míos, sus armaduras están listas.

Narrador – Golfin junto con los demás magos lanzan magia hacia arriba, logrando que aparecieran cinco armaduras de diferente textura y color, las cuales brillan con gran intensidad expidiendo varias luces multicolores.

Golfin – Esta será su protección extra y su amplificador de poder. Cada vez que combatan, tendrán protección y además sus técnicas y fuerza se amplificarán gracias a estas armaduras, creadas por el metal X, el material más resistente que hemos descubierto. Todas estas armaduras las hemos creado con nuestra magia, dedicándoles mucha paciencia y tratándolas cuidadosamente, convirtiéndose así en nuestra obra maestra.

Vegeta - ¿Armaduras?

Gokou - ¡Son fantásticas!

Goten - ¿Cuál será la mía?

Trunks - ¿No estarán muy pesadas?

Gohan - ¿Qué tan resistentes son?

May - ¡Esto es fascinante!

Golfin – Ahora, ha llegado el momento en que ustedes, nuestros salvadores, porten estas míticas armaduras por cortesía nuestra. Son totalmente ligeras y cada una tiene un arma en especial.

Narrador – Las cinco armaduras se separan formando una hilera frontal, cada una en dirección a su respectivo dueño desde arriba.

Golfin – Goten, valiente y audaz, tu serás el portador de la armadura Gama, la cual te protegerá en tus tantas batallas. Esta armadura simboliza la fortaleza.

Gohan, carismático e inteligente, la armadura Beta estará a tu merced, pórtala para ejercer justicia cuando ocurra lo contrario. Esta armadura simboliza la tolerancia.

Trunks, sagaz y solidario, la armadura Omega será tuya, úsala para ayudar a los indefensos. Esta armadura simboliza la resistencia.

Vegeta, orgulloso pero con un gran corazón, conoce a la armadura Delta, para que extermines a todos los injustos. Esta armadura simboliza la amistad.

Y Gokou, bromista y sustancioso, tu servidor será la armadura Alfa, juntos luchen por un universo mejor. Esta armadura simboliza la paz.

Ahora es momento de que porten sus armaduras, ¡Llámenlas! Digan con voz alta "armadura" y su respectivo nombre.

Narrador – Las cinco armaduras brillan con más intensidad, los guerreros Z esperan deseosos portar sus nuevas herramientas.

Gokou - ¡Armadura Alfa!

Vegeta - ¡Armadura Delta!

Goten - ¡Armadura Gama!

Gohan - ¡Armadura Beta!

Trunks - ¡Armadura Omega!

Narrador – En ese momento, todas y cada una de las armaduras con diferente diseño se dividen en diferentes partes para las diferentes áreas del cuerpo y se lanzan a una gran velocidad sobre los guerreros. Cada una se va ensamblando con cada uno de los cuerpos de sus dueños, cubriéndolos totalmente. Finalmente, llegan sus armas particulares y las respectivas capas de las cinco armaduras aparecen.

La armadura Alfa es de color anaranjado y tiene como arma una gran espada. La armadura Beta es de color rojo y tiene como arma un látigo. La armadura Gama es de color púrpura y su arma es un hacha. La armadura Omega es azul y posee dos espadas onduladas. Y la armadura Delta es negra, su arma es un boomerang.

Los guerreros se asombran al ver sus armaduras y sus armas, las cuales les dan un aspecto más mítico.

Golfin - ¡A la medida! ¿Son de su agrado?

Gokou - ¡Son fenomenales!

Trunks – ¡Jamás habíamos usado algo como esto!

Goten - ¡Son extremadamente ligeras!

Vegeta - ¡Simplemente asombroso!

Gohan – Me gusta el color, además es muy cómoda.

Golfin – Esa es nuestra entrega especial, úsenlas bien.

Gokou – Te lo prometemos.

Golfin – Ustedes se han convertido en los cinco primeros elegidos para portar estas armaduras y armas.

May – Por un momento creí que esas cosas los exprimirían.

Golfin – Estas armas son especiales, al usarlas pueden hacer varias cosas, eso ustedes lo descubrirán cuando entren en acción. No se trata de defensas ordinarias.

Gokou – Se lo agradecemos de nuevo.

Golfin – Les servirán de protección, además de que pueden aumentar su velocidad y poder. Los cascos que llevan puestos pueden ser usados para salir al espacio, se cubren automáticamente cuando no hay aire respirable. Si desean quitárselas, sólo digan "poder fuera", automáticamente abandonarán sus cuerpos y regresarán a su lugar de origen.

Goten – Entendido, ¡Tengo ganas de probar estas bellezas!

Golfin – Pronto lo harán. En este momento el planeta Shiraz está siendo atacado, vayan y controlen la situación. Estaremos en contacto, nosotros les enviaremos información sobre el paradero de Nonova si aparece, o alguna otra emergencia. Se van con nuestro destino en sus manos, no nos fallen, demuestren que son verdaderos guerreros.

Gohan – Lo haremos, confíen en nosotros, acabaremos con todo mal.

Gokou - ¡Estoy muy emocionado, pelearemos contra oponentes muy fuertes!

Trunks – Gracias de nuevo, no los defraudaremos.

Vegeta - ¡Bah! Si ya soy extremadamente fuerte, con esto arrasaré con todo.

Goten – Entonces nos despedimos, tenemos que combatir.

Golfin – Bien dicho, suerte.

Gokou – Hasta pronto a todos, nos volveremos a ver, y gracias de nuevo.

Narrador – Golfin les proporciona las coordenadas del planeta, los guerreros y la teniente se retiran. Todos los habitantes del castillo y demás criaturas de las tierras flotantes los despiden, y Golfin con su bastón lanza magia hacia el cielo, iluminándolo de hermosas luces de colores que explotan dispersando varias chispas relucientes. Finalmente salen del planeta Cincron y se dirigen al lugar mencionado, llenos de entusiasmo y ganas de pelear, los guerreros Z combatirán con un estilo muy diferente, con más poder que antes, para defender al universo a toda costa. ¿Qué tan fuerte será Nonova, ¿Qué nuevos acontecimientos tendrán que enfrentar? Todo esto y más a continuación, en los guerreros Z.

Continuará…


	6. El Saiya Jin desconocido

Narrador – Los guerreros disfrutan del poder de sus nuevas armaduras realizando pruebas de fuerza y velocidad fuera de la nave, sin perder su rumbo al planeta Shiraz.

Goten - ¡Miren esto! Soy más poderoso que antes.

Vegeta – (Lanza una bola de energía) Es cierto, amplifican nuestro poder.

Gohan – (Utiliza su látigo) ¡Guau! Esta cosa crece y brilla cuando la agito.

Trunks – Voy a probar mis espadas. (Las agita cerca de la nave, provocando dos ondas expansivas)

Vegeta - ¡Trunks, soquete, por poco y le das a la nave!

Trunks - ¡Ups! Perdón.

Gokou – Esta espada es enorme, me pregunto qué tan poderosa será.

Vegeta – Tómenlo con calma, pronto probaremos todo lo que queramos, ya casi llegamos al lugar.

May – (Les habla por medio de comunicadores en sus cascos) ¿Qué tal, no salieron defectuosas?

Gohan – Para nada, ¿Ya casi llegamos al planeta?

May – En unos instantes.

Vegeta – No puedo creer que hayamos llegado al límite.

Gokou – Ánimo, no es el fin del mundo.

Vegeta – Por un momento creí que éramos los más poderosos, y mientras nosotros peleábamos para defender supuestamente al universo entero, no nos cerciorábamos que existían sujetos más poderosos que nuestros enemigos pasados. Tuvimos suerte de no ser atacados por ellos en ese tiempo.

Gohan – Me pregunto qué tan grande será el universo.

Goten – Al menos sabemos que es inmenso, fuera de nuestra imaginación.

Trunks – Oigan, olvidamos preguntarle al mago Golfin sobre el ataque que sufrió la tierra.

Gokou – Es cierto, de seguro el protagonista es alguien más.

Trunks – Creo que no debimos dejar la tierra y las colonias solas, ahora que nos hemos enterado de esta nueva amenaza.

Goten – Recuerda que el mago dijo que no saben dónde esta Nonova ahora, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Vegeta – Ese mago nos avisará de cualquier circunstancia que se presente, mientras tanto debemos cumplir con nuestra misión.

Gokou – Oye May, ¿Podemos comunicarnos a la tierra desde esta distancia?

May –No puedo, se supone que a esta distancia sería posible pero no responden.

Vegeta - ¿Crees que puedas comunicarte con tu familia telepáticamente?

Gokou – No, ya lo intenté y no logro percibir sus KYs.

Trunks – Estamos solos en esto, debemos ser fuertes.

Gokou – No importa que me hayan rejuvenecido y alargado otros posibles 400 años más de vida, pero si el destino de los demás está en peligro mi deber es protegerlos.

Goten – Yo pienso lo mismo.

Gohan – Ahora estamos manejando una situación más complicada, esta vez un grandísimo número de vidas como nunca antes está en nuestras manos.

Trunks – Pero con estas bellezas no habrá problema. ¡Anhelo probarla!

May - ¡Oigan, ya llegamos! Entren a la nave.

Vegeta – Espera, entraremos directamente, quiero probar qué tan resistentes somos ahora.

May - ¿¡Estás seguro? ¡Se desintegrarán!

Gokou – Intentémoslo, tengo la curiosidad de saber lo que se siente. ¿Están todos de acuerdo?

May - Son un par de rancheros.

Narrador – Los cuatro responden afirmativamente y se dirigen junto con la nave al planeta Shiraz. Desde lejos logran percibirse pequeñas explosiones que desaparecen en unos instantes.

May - ¡Aquí vamos, sujétense!

Narrador – Todos van penetrando la atmósfera, la cual provoca una gran presión y calor sobre ellos. Finalmente, todos la atraviesan y se dirigen al campo de batalla.

Trunks - ¡¡¡Yahoo! ¿¡Sintieron eso?

Gokou - ¡Aún sigo vivo!

Goten – Qué extraño, la capa no se quemó.

Vegeta – Solamente sentí la vibración, pero no el calor.

Gohan – Subestimamos el poder de sus creadores, realmente este es el verdadero trabajo de seres míticos.

May - ¿¡Están todos bien?

Gokou – ¡Sí no te preocupes!

May – Excelente, ahora veamos qué está aconteciendo en este planeta.

Trunks - ¡Allá vamos!

Narrador – Finalmente aterrizan en un lugar seguro cubierto por una vegetación extraña, donde observan toda la situación.

Gohan – Qué tragedia, le están dando duro.

May – (Bajan de la nave) Pueden escucharse explosiones por todos lados, esto es a lo que llamo una verdadera guerra.

Vegeta - ¿Pero quiénes son los enemigos, esos androides o aquellas criaturas?

Gokou – Se nos complicaron las cosas, ¿A quién atacamos?

Golfin – Ataquen a aquellas criaturas con armadura.

Gokou - ¡Golfin! Eres tú.

Gohan – Entendido maestro.

Gokou - ¡Aguarda Gohan…!

Narrador – Gohan sale al ataque y acaba en un santiamén con casi todos los enemigos visibles a una gran velocidad. Como último golpe utiliza su látigo el cual se extiende a una gran longitud, provocando una vibración en el suelo y fuego masivo.

Gohan - ¿¡Vieron eso?

Vegeta – La próxima vez ten más cuidado, por poco y aniquilas a los androides.

Gokou – Bueno, creo que no habrá problema, ¡Al ataque!

Trunks - ¡Oh sí!

May – Los espero en la nave, no estoy en un lugar adecuado.

Narrador – Los cuatro restantes salen de su escondite y utilizan sus nuevas habilidades. Cada uno se sorprende aún más conforme van usando sus armaduras y armas, provocando ataques colosales y movimientos excepcionales.

Gohan - ¡Tomen, tomen, tomen eso sabandijas!

Vegeta - ¡Oye! Ese es mi lema.

Gohan - ¡Lo siento pero es que estoy muy emocionado!

Trunks - ¡Me dan ganas de destruir el planeta!

Gokou – Estamos aquí para protegerlo, no lo olviden.

Gohan – Tú siempre tan aguafiestas.

May - ¿Cómo van?

Goten – Todo muy bien, permanece en ese lugar, aquí está todo bajo control.

May – Presumido.

Goten - ¿?

Gokou – Separémonos de nuevo, detengamos a todo intruso.

Trunks - ¡Claro que sí, déjenmelos a mí todos!

Gohan – Que no se te suba.

Narrador – Todos se separan y salvan a los habitantes del planeta continuamente. Después de unos minutos todo se tranquiliza, los guerreros Z se reúnen cerca de la fortaleza.

Trunks – Ya me siento mucho mejor.

Gohan - ¡Cielos! Ni siquiera me rasguñaron.

Vegeta – Parece que hemos acabado con todos.

Gokou – Bueno, ahora vayamos a la fortaleza del planeta para conocer a los habitantes.

Gohan – Vamos.

Narrador – Todo pareció solucionado, hasta que desde lo alto del cielo una nave en forma de trapezoide desciende lentamente. Al aterrizar, un individuo con armadura blanca y su respectivo casco que impide ver su rostro baja del transporte.

Goten - ¿Pero quién es ese?

Gokou – No tengo idea.

Narrador – El individuo los señala con la mano derecha, y después gira la muñeca con los dedos cerrados y el pulgar hacia abajo. En unos segundos, los ataca inesperadamente.

Todos se dispersan y esquivan el ataque, desde arriba el ser misterioso los ataca con varios óvalos de energía. Los guerreros eluden todo lo que se les atraviese.

Gokou - ¿¡Pero qué le ocurre?

Goten – Es muy rápido, quizás sea nuestro enemigo.

Trunks – Obvio, nos está atacando.

Vegeta – Muy bien, ya me cansé de este sujeto, voy a darle una paliza.

Gokou - ¡Vegeta espera, quizás sea un malentendido!

Narrador – Vegeta ataca a su sorpresivo agresor, el cual reacciona rápidamente y esquiva sus ataques. Después llega el contacto físico, donde ocurre un intercambio de golpes y defensas entre los dos. Mantienen por unos segundos ese ritmo y después se separan, Vegeta prepara su boomerang y lo lanza al ataque sin esperar más. Su arma brilla con un verde intenso y expide láser al dar vueltas, como si se tratase de tres cuchillos girando. El individuo esquiva las maniobras de Vegeta que manipula al boomerang con sus manos, provocando gran destrucción en cada intento fallido. Finalmente sorprende a Vegeta por atrás, transforma su brazo derecho en un hacha y propina un fuerte golpe en el casco, provocando que saliera de su lugar. El enemigo guarda su distancia, Vegeta queda aturdido por el sorpresivo ataque y después reacciona.

Trunks – (Corre hacia Vegeta) ¡Papá, papá, ¿Estás bien?

Vegeta – No te preocupes Trunks, (Recoge su pieza faltante por tele kinesis) el casco me protegió.

Trunks – (Choca sus puños) Muy bien, ahora me toca darle su merecido, no se saldrá con la suya.

Vegeta – Ten cuidado, es muy veloz.

Trunks – No habrá problema.

Gokou – Hay algo raro en ese sujeto, debemos tener cuidado.

Narrador – Los guerreros Z se acercan entre sí, el enemigo observa con atención el rostro de Vegeta. Después de haber deducido baja la guardia, se acerca lentamente a los guerreros y se detiene, quitándose su casco y extendiéndose el mismo cabello rebelde de Vegeta.

Zeta – Nos volvemos a ver, Vegeta.

Vegeta - ¿Quién eres, cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

Zeta - ¿Ya no te acuerdas de tu viejo amigo?

Vegeta - ¿Pero qué tonterías estás di…? Espera, he visto tu rostro en alguna parte… No, no lo puedo creer.

Gohan - ¿Ocurre algo malo señor Vegeta?

Vegeta - ¡¡¡Es Zeta!

Gokou - ¿Qué, Zeta?

Vegeta – Parece mentira. (Se acerca lentamente y se detiene frente a frente) No puedo creer que hayas sobrevivido.

Zeta – Han pasado tantos años desde que explotó nuestro planeta, te creía muerto. ¡Por fin he encontrado a uno de los nuestros!

Vegeta – Sí que has crecido, y por lo que veo tu longevidad es sorprendente.

Zeta – Aún sigo joven, yo mismo no me lo creo.

Vegeta - ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, qué es lo que has hecho?

Zeta – Bueno, he estado de un planeta a otro buscando…

Gokou – (Susurra) Oigan, es mi imaginación o Vegeta tiene un amigo.

Gohan – Es casi imposible en una persona tan orgullosa.

Goten - ¿A caso el es un Saiya – Jin?

Gohan - ¡Miren! Tiene cola.

Gokou - ¿¡Qué?

Trunks – Entonces sí es uno de nosotros, ¿A caso habrá más dispersados en el universo?

Goten – Eso sería un milagro, se supone que los únicos sobrevivientes al ataque de Freezer fueron el señor Vegeta, Radix y Napa. Mi papá también es uno de ellos.

Gohan – ¡No logro entender nada! ¿Cómo es que sobrevivió este?

Trunks – Es increíble su parecido con mi padre.

Narrador – El reencuentro entre Vegeta y su amigo de la niñez deja con muchas dudas a los demás, mientras tanto los dos viejos amigos siguen charlando.

Vegeta - ¿Pero qué haces a años luz de distancia de la Vía Láctea? ¿Cómo pudiste llegar hasta estos rumbos?

Zeta – Es una larga historia, lo que puedo resumir es que me encontraba rumbo a un planeta para conquistarlo, en ese instante nuestro hogar comenzó a desintegrarse por causa de aquel meteorito y fui impulsado bruscamente al espacio por la explosión. Después de una manera que aún no me explico caí ante un portal que transportaba a otro lugar. Todo era desconocido para mí, hice todo lo posible para regresar ya que el aire y combustible estaban escaseando y mis minutos estaban contados. Cuando creía que todo estaba perdido, repentinamente muy cerca otro portal se abrió y me atrajo hacia el, y perdí la noción del tiempo. Cuando había reaccionado, ya me encontraba por estos rumbos donde pude encontrar aire respirable y alimento. Tiempo después descubrí que podía transformar mi brazo derecho en cualquier arma, y que mi tiempo de vida se había alargado considerablemente, esto quizás por la radiación a la que estuve expuesto por el portal. Desde entonces he vagado por todos lados tratando de encontrar una explicación.

Vegeta – Lo que te sucedió es muy interesante, pero hay algo que no sabes.

Zeta - ¿Qué cosa?

Vegeta – Nuestro planeta no estalló por obra de un meteorito, fue Freezer quien atentó contra nosotros.

Zeta - ¿¡Qué, el amo Freezer?

Vegeta – Así es.

Zeta - ¡¡¡Miserable cobarde!

Vegeta – Ya nos encargamos de el, Kacarotto fue quien lo derrotó en el planeta Nameku. Después se dirigió a la tierra con su padre, y mi hijo del futuro los exterminó definitivamente.

Zeta - ¿Quién, Kacarotto, el niño de clase baja que fue enviado a la tierra?

Vegeta – Exacto.

Zeta – Ya veo, estaba seguro que esos tipos de sistemas de clasificación no servían. En fin, Freezer tuvo su merecido y lo mejor de todo es que lo exterminaron dos Saiya – Jin.

Vegeta – Tenemos mucho de que hablar, mientras tanto te presentaré a mis amigos.

Narrador – Los dos se acercan a los otros cuatro, los cuales también bajan la guardia.

Zeta – Les debo una disculpa, creí que eran el enemigo.

Vegeta – Les presento a mi amigo Zeta, cuando nos conocimos el era un adolescente y yo un niño. El logró salir ileso del atentado de Freezer.

Gohan – Entonces sí es cierto.

Trunks – Con que eres uno de los nuestros. Es un verdadero milagro que hayas sobrevivido.

Zeta – Entonces tú debes ser Kacarotto.

Gokou - ¿Me conoces?

Zeta – Claro, solía visitar a menudo los cuartos de bebés, tu eras el más curioso e inquieto. En algunas ocasiones me encontraba con tu padre en el mismo lugar, una vez colocó las manos encima del cristal y de repente dijo tu nombre, así me enteré de ello.

Gokou – Con que ya me conocías de antes.

Goten – Oye pero, ¿Cómo lograste sobrevivir?

Zeta – Bueno, me encontraba en…

Narrador – Los habitantes del planeta salen a la vista e interrumpen la conversación. Todos se dirigen hacia los guerreros con un paso uniforme, se detienen y forman varias filas en formación.

Trunks - ¿Qué está pasando?

Gokou – Son los habitantes de este planeta.

Vegeta – Ahora me doy cuenta, este es un planeta de androides.

Narrador – Dos filas rompen la formación para abrir paso al jefe de los androides, el cual se acerca a los guerreros.

Andros – Gracias por su ayuda, el enemigo ha sido suprimido.

Vegeta - ¿También dominan nuestro idioma?

Goten – A pesar de las distancias en estos alrededores hay muchas cosas en común.

Gokou – No fue nada, estamos aquí para detener a todo mal.

Gohan - ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos?

Andros – Rebeldes, enemigos de la paz.

Trunks - ¿Quién esta detrás de todo esto?

Andros – No sabemos, simplemente sabotean y destruyen lo que encuentran.

Zeta – Los hemos eliminado, pueden estar tranquilos. Si ocurre algo malo de nuevo no duden en hacérmelo saber.

Narrador – Zeta le entrega un artefacto a Andros, el cual tiene forma de Z.

Vegeta – Veo que quieres obtener fama.

Zeta – Estos comunicadores se los he dado a otros habitantes de otros planetas para estar al tanto, si ocurre algo sólo tienen que oprimir el botón de alarma y así puedo saber qué lugar está siendo agredido y acudir a protegerlo.

Vegeta – Eso es admirable, te has tomado esta molestia y me alegro por ti.

Zeta – Tenía que hacer algo, ha habido muchos ataques últimamente sin ninguna razón.

Andros – Sólo tengo que apretar este botón.

Zeta – Sí, entonces yo entraré en escena.

Andros – Estamos muy agradecidos, si necesitan algo no duden en acudir con nosotros.

Gokou – Lo tendremos presente. Bueno, llegó la hora de irnos.

Andros – Hasta entonces, esperamos verlos pronto.

Trunks – Muy bien, adiós.

Narrador – Gokou y los demás se retiran, el transporte de Z es guardado en la parte trasera de la nave. Los ayudantes salen de órbita y muestran al nuevo visitante las distintas áreas de la nave.

Zeta – Poseen una nave muy sofisticada.

May – Esta es la nave Zero, entre una de sus cualidades más sorprendentes es superar la velocidad de la luz.

Zeta - ¿Realmente? Eso es de gran utilidad.

Vegeta – Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras, ahora que te hemos encontrado enfrentaremos los problemas más fácilmente.

Zeta – Siento decir esto pero no puedo quedarme con ustedes.

Gokou - ¿Por qué?

Zeta – Tengo muchos asuntos pendientes que tengo que resolver yo solo, además es mejor que hagamos nuestro trabajo por separado, así podré pedirles ayuda si se presenta una situación muy fuerte y viceversa. De esta manera tendremos más posibilidades de descubrir la causa de estos ataques sin sentido, esto tiene que ser detenido lo antes posible.

Gohan – Zeta tiene razón.

Vegeta – (Sonríe) Estoy de acuerdo Zeta, tu estrategia es buena.

Zeta – Descubriremos al causante de todo esto, ya lo verán.

Narrador – Los seis Saiya – Jin aceptan la estrategia, la estancia de Zeta resulta corta cuando se dirige a su propia nave al haber narrado toda su historia a los guerreros faltantes y la teniente.

May - ¿Ya te vas? Ni siquiera has comido.

Zeta – Pierda cuidado, ya lo hice.

Gokou - ¿Porqué no te quedas un poco más?

Zeta – Lo siento tengo que irme, pero estaremos en contacto.

May – Hecho.

Narrador – Antes de subir los escalones de su nave se detiene, agregando lo siguiente:

Zeta – Hay algo que olvidé mencionarles…

Vegeta - ¿Qué es?

Zeta – (Voltea hacia ellos) Una de las cosas que estoy buscando en el Universo son señales de vida de nuestra raza.

Goten - ¿Más Saiya - Jin?

Zeta – Así es, estoy seguro que muchos sobrevivieron del ataque de Freezer, también por los rumores de varios habitantes de distintos planetas, quienes han afirmado haber visto seres como yo por estos rumbos.

Gohan - ¿Quieres decir que…?

Zeta – Deben estar muchos dispersados por estos alrededores, quizás hasta exista una gran población de ellos. Están en algún lugar del espacio y los voy a encontrar.

Trunks - ¿Hablas en serio? Si esto resultara cierto armaríamos un gran ejército con ellos, ¡Eso sería espectacular!

Goten – Y no sólo eso, ¿Qué tal si pueden transformarse a la fase 4 como nosotros?

Gohan - ¡Simplemente genial!

Zeta – Es por eso que les pido ayuda en esta búsqueda, y cuando logremos encontrarlos no habrá nada que pueda detenernos. Además sería agradable saber que no somos los únicos.

Vegeta – Cuenta con nosotros, lo tendremos presente.

Zeta – Es hora de retirarme, estaremos en contacto. (Se acerca a Vegeta) Vegeta, nos veremos pronto.

Vegeta – Seguro.

Narrador – Los dos amigos chocan sus puños al frente con una mano, Zeta sube a su nave y se abre la cabina trasera de la otra. Finalmente la nave despega, Zeta los mira por un rato y después presta atención a los controles. Un Saiya – Jin nuevo ha sido descubierto, la posibilidad de que existan más poblaciones de esta raza resulta más lógico. May y los guerreros regresan al centro de control, donde esperan instrucciones para su nueva misión.

Sin embargo, a espalda de los guerreros y la teniente, la tierra junto con las colonias está a punto de sufrir una guerra.

¿? - ¡Hm hm hm! Así que los Saiya – Jin volvieron a escena después de 400 años.

Gozard – Sí amo, pero se encuentran a años luz de distancia y no pueden comunicarse. Además les tomará mucho tiempo regresar, deben estar muy ocupados arreglando sus asuntos.

¿? – Prepárate, aprovecharemos su ausencia para dar guerra a la tierra y las colonias. Cuando regresen no encontrarán mas que puras ruinas, además ya tendremos el control de todo y no podrán detenernos, ¡Ah ah aah!

Continuará…


	7. La declaración de guerra

Narrador – Zeta se retira de la nave Zero para ocuparse de sus asuntos, los guerreros y la teniente se encuentran ya en el centro de control.

Gohan - ¿Oyeron eso? ¡Más Saiya – Jin!

Trunks - ¡Imagínate si resultara verdad!

Goten - ¡Armaríamos un gran ejército! Ni Nonova podrá con nosotros.

Vegeta – Aguarden, en primer lugar no estamos seguros de su existencia y segundo no sabemos si aceptarán unir fuerzas. Además, el mago Golfin no mencionó nada al respecto, quizás se encuentren muy lejos.

Gokou – Lo más probable es que nos consideren intrusos al principio, no creerían que somos Saiya – Jin si se los decimos simplemente.

Vegeta – Necesitamos tener cautela al ingresar a su territorio, debemos comprobarles que también pertenecemos a esta raza.

Gokou – Por ahora no han ocurrido situaciones alarmantes, por lo que debemos posponer la idea de armar un ejército.

Goten – Tienen razón, pero la noticia me cayó de maravilla.

Trunks – No sabemos qué situaciones se presentarán cuando aparezca Nonova, apuesto a que serán catastróficas.

May – Pero ya verán que todo saldrá bien, sobre todo conmigo al mando.

Gohan - ¿En serio? Nosotros hacemos todo el trabajo.

May – Sí pero sin mi supervisión ya se hubieran perdido en el espacio, sobre todo tú.

Gohan - ¡Jaa ja! Sí cómo no señorita genio.

May – Eso y mucho más.

Narrador – Los demás se entretienen al escuchar a Gohan y May excepto Goten, quien permaneció distraído con la cabeza y la mirada un poco abajo en ese momento, como si le molestase algo.

Gokou - ¿Qué ocurre Goten?

Goten – No lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Gokou - ¿Sobre qué?

Goten – (Voltea la mirada hacia Gokou) Siento que la tierra y las colonias estarán en grave peligro.

Narrador – Mientras tanto en una pequeña colonia donde alberga a los que se convertirán en terroristas, se está llevando a cabo una serie de planes de ataque con el objetivo principal de conquistar la tierra y destruir las demás colonias. En un lugar especial dentro de la colonia secreta se encuentra un enorme laboratorio con un solo científico al mando y su asistente.

Gozard – Señor, nuestras armas especiales han sido terminadas con éxito.

Dr. Zeus – Excelente, ahora sólo falta dar el primer golpe. Estas armas especiales las utilizaré si la situación se complica demasiado.

Gozard – Sí amo. Le informo también que nuestro ejército está listo para ir a la guerra.

Dr. Zeus – Primero atacaremos la colonia acuática llamada Saurón con nuestro cañón láser especial, ni siquiera podrá ser visto gracias a la tecnología de invisibilidad.

Gozard – Genial.

Dr. Zeus – Después de eso daremos un mensaje al mundo entero, lo último que escucharán antes de ser dominados.

Narrador – El despiadado científico se dirige a la computadora principal, donde con ayuda de un monitor que muestra el estándar de la tierra, hace los cálculos y prepara el gran cañón láser con un poder sumamente destructivo.

Gozard – El cañón láser está al 100 de su capacidad.

Dr. Zeus - ¡Prepárate para ver un gran espectáculo!

Narrador – El Dr. Zeus oprime el botón para disparar el arma letal que alcanza casi al instante a la colonia Saurón, provocando una inmensa explosión y una gran elevación del agua y expansión de ondas eléctricas. La colonia es historia, todos los habitantes de aquella sin excepción alguna fueron exterminados.

Dr. Zeus - ¡Contempla el poder y la belleza de la destrucción, es maravilloso que sólo una delgada e insignificante línea de energía provoque tan majestuoso espectáculo!

Gozard - ¡Sí señor, estoy maravillado!

Dr. Zeus – (Sacude su larga capa café al dar la vuelta hacia su asistente) Ahora, daré un aviso a todos los habitantes de la tierra y las colonias, se percatarán de que no podrán contra mí, y cuando logre apoderarme de todo ni siquiera los alienígenas que los respaldan podrán contra mi gran auge.

Gozard – Sí señor, poseemos la más alta tecnología gracias a su intelecto.

Dr. Zeus – Llegó el momento de dar el comunicado, mi señal invadirá todos los televisores.

Narrador – Y así ocurre, todos los televisores ya sean de publicidad, de exhibición en tiendas, los de hogar y demás aplicaciones sólo transmiten la señal del Dr. Zeus, quien en su comunicado muestra todas sus intenciones.

Dr. Zeus – Habitantes de la tierra y las colonias, soy el Dr. Zeus. Como se habrán dado cuenta he suprimido la colonia acuática de nombre Saurón gracias a mi gran arma, y les advierto que no he mostrado aún toda mi capacidad destructiva. Por medio de este conducto les declaro la guerra a la esfera terrestre y a las colonias. Ustedes saben lo que más les conviene, no tienen otra opción que rendirse ante mí. En este momento mis tropas están rumbo al planeta tierra para tomar posesión de la misma, en el lugar donde planeo formar mi gran nación. En tanto que las colonias serán completamente suprimidas, para limpiar la basura del espacio. Todos están perdidos. ¡Ríndanse, es lo único que pueden hacer!

Narrador – La transmisión termina, toda la gente entra en gran pánico y corre por sus vidas. Todas las colonias también se percataron de este mensaje, en la llamada Ceres se están tomando cartas en el asunto.

General - ¡Ese loco descerebrado borró a la colonia Saurón del mapa!

Presidente – ¡¡¡Maldito sea!

Teniente – Esa colonia era el sustento principal de animales en peligro de extinción.

Coronel - ¡Esto no puede quedarse así, tenemos que defendernos!

Presidente – Está en lo cierto, ahora sabemos que la paz nunca será para siempre. ¡No perdamos más tiempo, que la guerra comience, envíen a todas las tropas para la batalla!

Coronel – ¡Entendido!

Narrador – Todos los soldados salen a la defensa, las tropas del Dr. Zeus se acercan a gran velocidad a la tierra con sus grandes naves color negro. La batalla comienza. Alrededor de la tierra se observan grandes cúmulos de explosiones continuas, resultado de las armas de ataque y la constante destrucción de soldados con sus unidades.

Los habitantes tanto en el planeta como en las colonias espaciales están en alerta máxima, unas preparan sus armas para su defensa propia y otras se refugian a lugares más seguros, temiendo lo peor. Mientras tanto en el planeta azul, todos los reclutas toman sus respectivas posiciones para defender el planeta de las tropas del Dr. Zeus.

Dr. Zeus - ¡Ja! Sólo están retrasando lo inevitable, en cualquier momento me apoderaré de la tierra.

Gozard – Es cierto, no tiene caso que se opongan.

Dr. Zeus – Mi objetivo era la colonia Ceres para acabar con todos esos políticos tontos, pero el legendario guerrero Gokou apareció con su tonta piltrafa de navecita y acabó con mi gran nave. ¡Estaba tan cerca, taaan ceeerca! Pero de pronto los otros guerreros legendarios aparecieron de pronto, arruinando mis planes. (Golpea los controles con la mano izquierda) ¡No me lo explico, esos peleles ya estaban muertos! ¿¡Cómo fue que aparecieron, por arte de magia?

Gozard – Es algo fuera de lo común amo, se supone que aquellas esferas que encerraban poderes míticos desaparecieron.

Dr. Zeus – En teoría mi querido asistente, se supone que los creadores de esas cosas firmaron un acuerdo con varios alienígenas y con representantes de nuestra raza donde postula la eliminación de las esferas del dragón ya que provocarían serios problemas si cayeran en malas manos entre otros motivos y se supone que todos fueron testigos de su destrucción en ese momento pero quizás jugaron sucio y ahora ¡Revivieron a esos tontos! (Recupera el aliento)

Gozard – Su disgusto debe ser muy grande amo.

Dr. Zeus - ¡Claro que es muy grande! Si las hubiera buscado antes o amenazar a sus creadores para saber del paradero de las esferas, ya tendría todo lo que deseaba, y esos tontos no hubieran regresado. Pero ahora las cosas están cambiando, seré el máximo líder de la raza humana y tendré todo bajo mi control, ni siquiera la poderosa raza Trólem podrá contra mí.

Gozard - ¡Imagine lo que podremos conquistar!

Dr. Zeus - ¡Sí, ya puedo oler la victoria, no estoy muy lejos! Y cuando esos tontos regresen los eliminaremos para borrarlos de este Universo.

Narrador – Mientras tanto en la nave espacial Zero, los guerreros retiran sus armaduras con las palabras clave, sin percatarse aún de la guerra. Antes de ir a sus cuartos May les entrega sus nuevos uniformes.

May – Oigan, antes de que se metan a sus cuartos les entrego los uniformes de tripulación.

Gokou - ¿Uniformes?

Trunks – No gracias, no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de atuendos.

Vegeta – No te quejes y póntelo.

Goten – Muchas gracias May.

May – De nada muchachos, cuando terminen los espero en el comedor.

Narrador – Los guerreros visten sus nuevos uniformes color negro con rayas grises, cada uno con una placa color amarillo en el pecho izquierdo de forma triangular y con el símbolo de la nave marcado en el centro. Después se dirigen al comedor, May les sirve la suculenta y apetitosa comida.

Gokou – (Inhala) ¡Aaaahhhh! Nada mejor que esto para saciar el apetito.

Goten – Aléjense de el, cuando termine seguro querrá robarse nuestra comida.

Trunks – Tienes razón.

May - ¿Qué les parecieron sus nuevos atuendos?

Gohan – Geniales.

Trunks – Oye pero si sólo somos cinco, ¿Porqué estos uniformes de tripulación?

May – Porque deben portarlos al pertenecer a esta misión, no importa cuántos sean. Además lucen más atractivos con ellos.

Trunks – (Suspira) Como tú quieras.

Narrador – Durante la comida Goten sigue mostrando preocupación.

May - ¿Le ocurre algo señor Goten? No ha comido nada.

Goten – No, no es nada.

Gokou - ¿Sigues preocupándote por lo mismo?

Goten – Sigo pensando que no debimos dejar a su suerte a la tierra y las colonias, ¿Qué tal si Nonova aparecerá por esos rumbos?

Vegeta – Entonces el mago Golfin nos lo hará saber.

Gokou – No te preocupes más hijo, ellos pueden cuidarse solos.

Goten – Pero tan sólo la distancia a la que nos encontramos es razón suficiente para preocuparnos, nos tomaría otro día más si quisiéramos regresar. Creo que nos alejamos más de la cuenta.

Trunks – Goten tiene razón, creo que debemos regresar.

May – Yo también estoy algo preocupada, la comunicación no funciona. Pero ¿Qué le diremos a Golfin?

Goten – Él entenderá, además recuerden que Zeta está en acción.

Gohan – Creo que Golfin sabe lo que hace, probablemente pueda predecir el futuro y nos informaría de un posible ataque a nuestro hogar. Si no nos dice nada entonces supongo que no hay problema.

Goten – Ya no se ni qué pensar.

Vegeta – Además podremos llegar más rápido, no olviden que poseemos nuevas habilidades gracias a nuestras armaduras y quizás podríamos agregar más poder a esta nave para que el viaje se acorte.

May – Eso podría funcionar. La velocidad máxima de esta nave es 450 millones de Kilómetros/segundo, que es la que utilicé para llegar hasta aquí en un día, todavía podría soportar una velocidad más grande.

Gokou – Entonces hagámoslo, sólo para verificar que todo está bien.

Narrador – En ese momento el mago Golfin los interrumpe por medio de telepatía. Los guerreros se levantan de sus asientos.

Golfin – ¡Grandes guerreros, hemos detectado presencias malignas en un planeta!

Gohan - ¡Mago Golfin!

Golfin – En seguida les daré las coordenadas…

Goten – Mago Golfin, hay algo que queremos decirle…

Golfin - ¡No hay tiempo que perder, esas presencias malignas son muy fuertes, poseen la esencia de Nonova!

Todos excepto May - ¿¡Qué?

Narrador – Golfin les proporciona las coordenadas y características del lugar, los tripulantes acuden cuanto antes al lugar de los sucesos, olvidando la idea de regresar a la tierra.

Pero la situación en la tierra no marcha bien, poco a poco las tropas enemigas están tomando posesión de más territorios. Mientras tanto en el hogar de Gokou, Akanne y Shizuru se encuentran muy atemorizadas, mientras que Sakura, Yoshimiro y Kabuto se preparan para la batalla.

Sakura – Permanezcan tranquilas, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo.

Yoshimiro – Le prometimos a nuestro abuelo que auxiliaríamos a la tierra y las colonias si se llegase a presentar una situación como esta.

Sakura – Los demás, refúgiense a un lugar seguro.

Kabuto – Yo me encargaré de protegerlos, no será necesario trasladarnos a ningún lugar.

Yoshimiro – De acuerdo, si la situación se complica demasiado avísanos.

Kabuto – Cuenten con ello.

Narrador – Los familiares de Gokou salen a la defensiva, con una combinación de técnicas y estrategias logran frenar en gran parte intentos del enemigo por destruir hogares y edificios. Yoshimiro y Sakura utilizan lo aprendido por su abuelo y logran destruir varios adversarios con algunos movimientos.

La situación en esa área parece calmarse, pero repentinamente una máquina gigante con forma de Tirano saurio se acerca lentamente con fuertes pasos, provocando que los escombros junto con el polvo se eleven. Los soldados sobrevivientes junto con los discípulos de Gokou lo observan con gran asombro. El gran androide se prepara para atacar.

Continuará…


	8. Las fuerzas especiales

Narrador – El androide hace el sonido característico de un Tirano saurio enfurecido y ataca a los defensores con un cúmulo de cohetes y fragmentos de láser destructivos.

Yoshimiro - ¡Ten cuidado Sakura!

Sakura - ¡Esa cosa es gigantesca!

Narrador – Los sobrinos esquivan aquellos rápidos y destructivos ataques del agresor, que logran acabar con un gran número de soldados terrestres.

Sakura - ¡Es muy rápido!

Yoshimiro - ¡No te des por vencida, ganaremos, tenlo por seguro!

Narrador – La ráfaga de ataques impide que los defensores tengan un segundo de reposo y continuamente hacen todo lo posible para no ser heridos. Más soldados en defensa de la tierra llegan detrás del enemigo, los que tienen espada láser intentan perforarlo, pero cuál es su sorpresa cuando descubren que sus mismas armas se dañan al atacar. Otros tantos disparan láser sin ningún resultado.

Sakura - ¡Esos ataques no surtieron ningún efecto sobre esa cosa!

Narrador – El gigante robot socollonea su larga cola y destruye a los soldados que lo atacaron por detrás. Sólo quedan Yoshimiro y Sakura, todo el polvo dispersado impide ver lo que acontece en los alrededores. El androide presta su atención a los dos, atacándolos con todo su arsenal, quienes discuten al mismo tiempo que esquivan.

Yoshimiro - ¡Parece que somos los únicos que quedamos en esta área!

Sakura - ¡No podemos permitir que esa cosa avance, podría ocasionar grandes estragos por su tamaño!

Yoshimiro - ¡Lo mejor es retenerlo aquí y destruirlo!

Sakura - ¡Apenas tenemos tiempo para salvar nuestros pellejos, un movimiento en falso y seremos gravemente heridos!

Yoshimiro - ¡Tengo un plan, yo llamaré su atención, prepara algún ataque!

Sakura - ¿¡Podrás solo?

Yoshimiro - ¡No te preocupes, yo estaré bien!

Sakura - ¡De acuerdo!

Narrador – Yoshimiro pone en marcha su plan, logra que el androide sólo lo ataque a el. Sin perder más el tiempo Sakura guarda su distancia y concentra todo su poder, al mismo tiempo pensando:

Sakura – "¡No te fallaré abuelo, saldremos victoriosos!"

Narrador – Después de tener la energía suficiente concentrada en su cuerpo se prepara para lanzar su técnica, mientras que Yoshimiro hace movimientos oscilatorios para esquivar los ataques. Sakura cierra los ojos, toma la posición característica de la técnica aprendida por su abuelo.

Sakura - ¡Kaaa, meee, haaa, meeee…!

Yoshimiro - ¿¡Qué esperas Sakura? ¡Hazlo ya!

Sakura - ¡¡¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Narrador – El poderoso ataque se dirige con gran rapidez hacia su objetivo, el cual logra impactar fuertemente en el pecho del agresor, provocando una explosión.

Yoshimiro – (Regresa al lado de Sakura) ¡Lo lograste, le diste!

Sakura – (Responde agitada) Sí, lo logré.

Narrador – Pero cuando el humo se dispersa, descubren que no surtió ningún efecto.

Sakura – (Se desespera) ¡No, no puede ser, no le pasó nada!

Yoshimiro - ¡Diablos! Debe tener algún punto débil, debemos encontrarlo lo más pronto posible o estaremos perdidos.

Narrador – Mientras tanto en la colonia Ceres, el presidente de Japón es informado con ayuda de varios reportes de tenientes, comandantes y otros distintos rangos militares sobre los acontecimientos.

Presidente – (Camina de un lado para otro en la oficina) ¡Malhaya mi suerte, la tierra poco a poco está siendo posesionada por ese loco!

General – Y lo más extraño de todo esto, es que no hemos podido detectar el lugar donde emergen los enemigos.

Presidente - ¡Todo esto ha sido muy bien preparado con anticipación, su fuerza militar es sorprendente!

Narrador – Un ejecutivo interrumpe tocando la puerta.

Presidente – Adelante.

Ejecutivo – Señor presidente, el ministro de defensa nacional quiere hablar con usted.

Presidente – En un momento. Señor delegado, convoque a una conferencia internacional en una hora.

Delegado – Entendido señor.

Narrador – El presidente sale de su oficina para hablar con el ministro.

Ministro – Señor presidente, lamento interrumpirlo.

Presidente – Espero que sea importante. (Comienzan a caminar)

Ministro – Hay algo importante que quiero mostrarle, y se encuentra aquí mismo, en esta colonia.

Presidente - ¿A qué se refiere?

Ministro – Veo que tiene una reunión en una hora, así que iré directo al grano. Hemos estado trabajando en cierto tipo de defensas especiales, construidas con Gondamio.

Presidente - ¿Se refiere a unidades de combate?

Ministro – Así es señor, es por eso que le pido que me acompañe al laboratorio secreto, el auto espera.

Presidente - ¿Secreto? Tiene mucho que explicarme.

Ministro – Claro que sí señor.

Narrador – El presidente junto con sus guardaespaldas y el ministro se dirigen al auto flotante y son trasladados al lugar mencionado. En el transcurso del camino el presidente pregunta:

Presidente – Para empezar, ¿Qué es el Gondamio?

Ministro – Es un tipo de metal descubierto recientemente, lo encontramos incrustado en el núcleo del planeta Venus. Su gran firmeza y resistencia ha impresionado enormemente a los científicos, ha pasado por múltiples pruebas en las que otros metales fácilmente serían destruidos.

Presidente - ¿Y dice que este material fue utilizado para construir esas defensas especiales?

Ministro – Exacto. Estas fuerzas especiales no son cualquier unidad ordinaria, son más difíciles de maniobrar que las convencionales, aunque si se logra dominarlas permiten al piloto moverse con más libertad, a la vez que son más veloces, resistentes, consistentes, estables y permiten realizar ataques más eficaces.

Presidente - ¿Y porqué no me informaron nada de esto anteriormente?

Ministro – Estamos concientes que la paz nunca será para siempre, y que tarde o temprano alguien o algo atentará en el futuro contra nosotros, como ocurre en este momento. Es por esto que mantenemos nuestras operaciones secretamente, ya que sabemos que esto no lo permitiría.

Presidente – ¡Por supuesto que no! Somos una nación pacifista.

Ministro – Claro que entiendo eso señor presidente, pero ahora que hemos alcanzado un nivel de desarrollo extraordinario debemos estar preparados ante posibles atentados catastróficos, ya sean humanos o extraterrestres. Siempre habrá quienes no respeten la paz, como está ocurriendo en este caso. Debemos tener siempre presente la importancia en el avance tecnológico para el desarrollo de la fuerza militar, pues de lo contrario estaríamos expuestos fácilmente a graves daños si somos superados por la fuerza enemiga.

Presidente – Espero que todo esto valga la pena, de lo contrario mandaré clausurar todas esas operaciones.

Ministro – Es su elección señor presidente. Por cierto, ya llegamos.

Narrador – Bajan del auto y se dirigen al sótano del departamento de policía. Se detienen en un muro, el ministro apoya la mano derecha en un identificador de huellas digitales. Después se abre otro explorando sus ojos con láser. Finalmente, menciona su nombre para que otro identificador más la reconozca. La puerta se abre ocultándose en la esquina de la parte superior, el presidente se impresiona al ver al gran conjunto de científicos trabajando en lo suyo. Observa detenidamente todos los aparatos y computadoras.

Ministro – Este es el laboratorio secreto.

Presidente – Entonces, esto se ha mantenido estrictamente confidencial.

Ministro – Sí señor. Las unidades especiales están en el taller, acompáñeme.

Narrador – Se dirigen a una inmensa área a través de un puente con una longitud muy prolongada, donde se observan algunos mecánicos haciendo los últimos ajustes a las unidades construidas de Gondamio. El presidente observa con atención desde arriba a los seis modelos sostenidos de pie por soportes traseros ajustados a su forma. Cada una de las unidades muestra un diseño externo diferente, distintos tonos y mezclas de color, todos mostrando gran brillo y una presencia imponente.

Ministro – Señor presidente, conozca a nuestros salvadores.

Presidente - ¡Pero qué imponencia, son realmente colosales y poseen una excelente estructura exterior!

Ministro – Están equipados con la más alta tecnología de armamento, como la nave Zero trabajan con plasma, son extremadamente ligeros pero a la vez muy resistentes, pueden moverse a una gran velocidad tanto en el suelo como en el aire, mantienen la temperatura estable por dentro permitiendo al piloto trabajar sin ninguna complicación. Una de sus características más excepcionales es regenerarse sólo si cualquiera de sus extremidades es extirpada en un combate, puede recoger su pieza y ensamblarla de nuevo, pero si es destruida, lo cual dudamos, necesitan una nueva.

Presidente – (Apoya sus manos en los barrotes de un lado del puente) Veo que han estado trabajando arduamente en esto por mucho tiempo, sus características lo dice todo. (Voltea hacia el ministro) ¿Y quiénes serán los pilotos?

Ministro – Señor presidente, conozca a nuestros héroes.

Narrador – Los seis pilotos ingresan desde el otro extremo del puente con sus respectivos uniformes, todos provenientes de países diferentes. El ministro le presenta al presidente a cada uno al momento en que van acercándose.

Ministro – El hombre de cabello largo es Akira, proveniente de este país, del estado de Osaka. Tiene 22 años de edad, se dedica a las Artes Marciales. Es pariente lejano del guerrero legendario Vegeta. El hombre más alto se llama Franz, de Alemania, Schleswig–Holstein. Tiene 25 años, es conocido por sus aportaciones tecnológicas en el desarrollo de nuevos medicamentos. El más corpulento es Arnold, de Austria, Burgenland. Tiene 30 años, se dedica a la cerámica y carpintería. El más claro de todos es Jack, de Estados Unidos, California. Su edad es 29 años, su especialidad es la natación, ha ganado muchos campeonatos. El de barba es Rafael, de México, Belice. Es maestro de Arte, tiene 27 años. Por último el más joven es Diego, de 19 años de edad, de España, Madrid. Se dedica al circo, lo conocen como el saltamontes.

Narrador – Los seis pilotos se detienen frente al presidente y lo saludan en forma militar. El presidente hace lo mismo.

Presidente - ¿Y cómo fue que los eligieron?

Ministro – Como se habrá dado cuenta saben de esta operación secreta, de todos los que elegimos fueron los únicos que pasaron todas las rigurosas pruebas de simulacro y se adaptaron rápidamente a las unidades.

Presidente – Me parece algo extraño, todos tienen oficios muy diferentes a lo que esto se refiere.

Ministro – A todos ellos me los recomendó un teniente, me aseguró que podían pasar las pruebas para convertirse en los pilotos ideales para estas unidades, y así fue como sucedió.

Mecánico – ¡Oigan señores, hemos terminado, las unidades están listas!

Ministro - ¡Buen trabajo!

Presidente – Veamos ahora de qué están hechos estos pilotos.

Ministro – Todo está listo señor presidente, verá en acción a las fuerzas especiales Gladius.

Narrador – Un soldado interrumpe de forma desesperada.

Soldado - ¡Perdonen la interrupción! Me mandaron a informarle señor ministro que es hora que las fuerzas especiales entren en acción, la tierra está siendo agredida por unos súper androides con forma de criaturas prehistóricas.

Ministro – Por supuesto que es hora, gracias por el informe.

Narrador – Todos los pertenecientes a la operación secreta se reúnen en el taller para ver despegar a sus creaciones y despedir a los seis pilotos. El presidente se acerca a ellos para dirigirles algunas palabras.

Presidente – Sólo quiero decirles, que han tomado una responsabilidad muy grande al aceptar esta misión, el enemigo es sumamente poderoso y deben ser astutos al enfrentarlo. Luchen con todo el honor y el orgullo que se requiere, salven la tierra a como de lugar, no debe caer en malas manos. 400 años ha durado la paz, pero ahora nos hemos percatado que nunca será para siempre, en este momento es importante luchar por ella, y derrotar a aquellos que la rompen. Desde este momento son héroes, de varios ustedes fueron los elegidos para llevar a cabo esta misión y deben sentirse orgullosos de ello. El futuro de la tierra y las colonias está en sus manos, ¡Vayan entonces y pateen el trasero de esos desgraciados!

Los seis pilotos - ¡Sí señor!

Narrador – Los pilotos se dirigen a sus respectivas unidades por medio de propulsores en sus espaldas, las puertas del centro de control se abren en el pecho de las unidades. Finalmente ingresan y activan todas las funciones necesarias para que sus máquinas se muevan, las puertas de arriba se abren y todos despegan al mismo tiempo. Todos los contribuyentes a esta operación los despiden, sintiéndose orgullosos de sus obras maestras, construidas con el material más resistente descubierto.

Presidente – Sólo podemos confiar en ellos, nuestro futuro está en sus manos.

Teniente – Señor presidente, ¿Han intentado comunicarse con la tripulación Zero?

Presidente – Varias veces, sin respuesta. Pero estoy seguro que están haciendo todo lo posible para que la situación se controle.

Ministro – Sólo nos queda rezar para que las cosas salgan bien.

Narrador – Las seis unidades salen a gran velocidad de la colonia Ceres dirigiéndose a la tierra, venciendo fácilmente los obstáculos que impone el Dr. Zeus con sus soldados. Penetran la atmósfera, reciben las coordenadas de los lugares más afectados y cada uno se dirige a ciertas áreas para que la defensa resulte más eficaz y pronta.

Mientras tanto en la batalla con el androide prehistórico.

Sakura – Estoy muy agotada, apenas puedo moverme.

Yoshimiro – Nunca me había enfrentado con algo así, esa cosa es perfecta, no tiene ningún punto débil.

Sakura – No podemos darnos por vencidos y menos ahora, hicimos una promesa.

Yoshimiro – Aunque tenga que dar la vida no desistiré, ¡Voy a hacerlo añicos!

Sakura - ¡No espera, estás muy débil!

Narrador – Yoshimiro se abalanza sobre su enemigo quien responde aturdiendo a su oponente con fuertes ondas de sonido, después lanza un ataque con su cola. Yoshimiro es azotado al suelo y resulta gravemente herido.

Sakura - ¡¡¡Yoshimiro nooooo! (Se dirige a él).

Yoshimiro – (Responde con dolor) ¡S…! ¡S…! ¡Sakura!

Sakura – No te preocupes, yo te protegeré. (Lanza óvalos de ataque a su enemigo con una mano) ¡Toma, toma eso, maldita garnacha!

Narrador – Los ataques no surten efecto, el androide se da vuelta y lanza un ataque frontal con su cola para aplastar a sus oponentes.

Sakura - ¡¡¡Noooooooooooo! (Interpone su cuerpo para proteger a Yoshimiro)

Narrador – En ese momento, la mitad de la cola es cortada por el ataque del cañón láser perteneciente a la unidad del piloto Akira. El androide prehistórico presta su atención a su sorpresivo atacante.

Sakura – (Abre y luego parpadea los ojos) Aún sigo viva, no ha pasado nada. (Voltea la mirada hacia su enemigo) P… ¿¡Pero qué…?

Narrador – Sakura observa parte de la extremidad de la cola extirpada por el ataque, luego se percata de la presencia de su salvador.

Sakura - ¿¡Pero quién es ese? ¡Nos salvó el pellejo!

Yoshimiro - ¿Qué dices?

Sakura - ¡Allá, al otro extremo, otro androide gigante apareció!

Yoshimiro – Justo a tiempo.

Narrador – Sakura ríe al saber que sus vidas han sido salvadas, el androide agredido ataca a su oponente frontalmente a una gran velocidad. Este responde esquivando, guarda su cañón en su espalda y saca dos espadas láser. Su agresor ataca varias veces con un arsenal de misiles y rayos láser, algunos de ellos son pulverizados por el campo de fuerza del contrario. En el último ataque, el Gladius-01 salta alcanzando una gran altura, el sol hace que se oscurezca y sólo se observe su contorno. Ya arriba extiende sus largas y ligeras alas metálicas, activa sus propulsores y se dirige a una abrumadora velocidad sobre su agresor.

Akira - ¡Este es el ataque del águila naciente, prepárate para ser removido!

Narrador – En la trayectoria guarda sus dos espadas y activa de nuevo su cañón rápidamente, esta vez transformándolo en una sierra láser. En unas fracciones de segundo parte a su enemigo a la mitad, las dos piezas caen bruscamente al suelo al momento en que el ganador frena en el aire gracias a sus alas y guarda su arma a la vez. Los dos pedazos explotan, el androide con forma de Tirano Saurio ya no es más. Después de todo este movimiento la unidad Gladius aterriza, Akira se reporta con sus compañeros.

Akira – Aquí Gladius-01, he destruido al androide Tirano Saurio.

Franz – Aquí Gladius-04, la situación en esta zona ha sido controlada al igual que el androide Terodáctilo.

Arnold – Aquí Gladius-02, toda la situación controlada junto con el Estegosaurio destruido.

Rafael – Aquí Gladius-05, misión cumplida, el androide Iguanodonte ha sido destruido.

Diego – Aquí Gladius-03, misión cumplida, el androide Brontosauro es historia.

Jack – Here Gladius-06, mission complete, the big robot has been removed.

Diego – ¿Qué dijiste? No entendí nada.

Narrador – La situación en la tierra es controlada en un santiamén, las tropas enemigas que sobraron se retiran. El presidente de Japón observa desde su oficina la situación por la señal recibida por los centoides.

Presidente - ¡Fantástico, estoy sorprendido!

General – ¡Los enemigos se retiran, la tierra se ha salvado!

Narrador – El presidente de Estados Unidos interrumpe por medio de un comunicador holográfico.

Presidente EU – Todo se ha tranquilizado gracias a esos refuerzos misteriosos, supongo que tienen alguna relación con ustedes.

Presidente Japón – Por supuesto, todo será explicado con detalle en la conferencia internacional.

Presidente EU - ¡Buen trabajo! Salvaron nuestras vidas.

Narrador – Todas las naciones celebran la victoria, pero el Dr. Zeus no está de acuerdo.

Dr. Zeus – (Golpea los controles) ¡¡¡Nooo, no puede ser esto posible, se supone que ya todo estaba en mis manos! ¡¡¡Malditos gusanos ineptos, me las pagarán!

Gozard - ¡Tranquilícese amo! No nos van a ganar, no saben con quién se están me…

Dr. Zeus - ¡¡¡Cierra la boca!

Narrador – La esfera terrestre ha sido salvada de nuevo, el soldado de la unidad Gladius-01 abre la cabina, asomándose donde están Yoshimiro y Sakura.

Sakura - ¡Mira eso, es Akira!

Yoshimiro - ¿¡Qué?

Narrador – Akira les sonríe con las manos en los bolsillos desde arriba, Sakura hace seña con la mano izquierda de que todo está bien. La tierra ahora cuenta con nuevos defensores, seis unidades especiales construidas con la más alta tecnología para el combate y defensa de las naciones.

Mientras tanto en la nave Zero, los guerreros y la teniente logran percibir el planeta opaco infestado de criaturas malignas.

May – ¡Ugh, pero qué planeta tan desagradable! Imagínense por dentro.

Gokou – Quizás luzca ese aspecto por el número de criaturas que lo invaden.

Gohan - ¿¡Bromeas? Entonces son billones de ellas.

Trunks – Probablemente encontremos a Nonova, debemos estar preparados.

Narrador – Como si las criaturas supiesen de su llegada con anticipación, inesperadamente una gran cantidad de ellas cubren casi totalmente a la nave provocando vibraciones y daños a la superficie.

May – (Cae hacia atrás de la silla flotante) ¡Aaahh, esas cosas son horribles, taparon toda la ventana!

Vegeta – Y no sólo eso, intentan penetrar la nave.

Goten - ¡Prepárense! Tenemos que eliminar esta plaga.

Narrador – En ese momento las turbinas de propulsión son dañadas. May diagnostica el problema.

Gohan - ¿Qué ocurre May? No debemos dirigirnos a ese planeta, hay un gran número de criaturas.

May – ¡Malas noticias, las turbinas han sido averiadas, parece que esas cosas nos están impulsando al planeta!

Gokou - ¡Eso no debe ocurrir, de lo contrario estaremos en grandes aprietos!

Continuará…


	9. La persecución

Narrador – La nave Zero es impulsada al planeta infectado por aquellos seres malignos, los intentos de May por controlarla no funcionan.

Gokou – Puedo sentir una fuerte esencia maligna en esas cosas.

Vegeta – Igual yo, algo me dice que alguien ya sabía que vendríamos a este planeta.

May - ¡Oh no, están eliminando la capa exterior que protege la nave, no tardarán mucho en penetrar!

Trunks – Esto debe ser obra de Nonova, de seguro ya se percató que andamos en su búsqueda.

Gohan - ¿Puedes activar el campo de fuerza?

May – Demasiado tarde, dañaron los circuitos que la activaban.

Goten – No nos queda de otra, debemos quitarlos de encima.

Gokou – Espera, es muy arriesgado si intentamos salir por las puertas, usaré la tele transportación para no correr ningún riesgo.

Goten – Es hora de llamar a nuestras amigas.

Narrador – Los guerreros llaman a sus armaduras, todos colocan una mano sobre Gokou para ser transportados.

Gokou – May, mientras tanto intenta controlar la nave.

May – Entendido.

Narrador – Todos son tele transportados al exterior, sus cascos aparecen automáticamente para proporcionarles protección y oxígeno. Una vez fuera utilizan sus armas para retirar a las criaturas de la nave.

Vegeta - ¡A un lado insectos!

Gokou – Debemos removerlos lo antes posible antes de que la nave llegue al planeta.

Narrador – Al momento que van destruyendo más criaturas otras toman su lugar.

Goten - ¡Más y más llegan, con este ritmo no terminaremos!

Trunks – Apártense, utilizaré el poder de mis espadas para acabarlos de un solo golpe.

Vegeta – No te atrevas, podrías dañar la nave.

Gohan - ¡Miren, un gran cúmulo de bestias van acercándose!

Gokou – Yo me encargaré de retenerlos, ustedes acaben con el resto.

Narrador – La espada de Gokou brilla con un amarillo intenso, concentra toda su fuerza para crear potentes ondas destructivas. Agita en distintas direcciones su arma, las ondas creadas alcanzan una gran prolongación abarcando lo necesario para suprimir y retener a los enemigos que van acercándose.

Gohan - ¡Eso es papá, sigue así!

Goten – (Ataca con su hacha) Ese era el último.

Vegeta – Debemos darnos prisa, Kacarotto no podrá retenerlos por mucho tiempo. Rápido, impulsemos a la nave fuera de aquí.

Trunks - ¡Entendido!

Narrador – Los cuatro sostienen la nave e intentan retirarla, pero de pronto una fuerza misteriosa arrebata la nave y la atrae con más fuerza al planeta.

May - ¡Aaaaahhh, algo me está succionando!

Gohan - ¡May!

Narrador – Gohan concentra su energía expidiendo como una especie de aura rojo brillante que lo cubre totalmente.

Goten - ¿¡Oye qué piensas hacer?

Gohan - ¡Debemos rescatar a May, su vida corre peligro!

Goten – No estarás pensando en…

Narrador – Gohan utiliza la súper velocidad proporcionada por su armadura para alcanzar la nave, los seres malignos son pulverizados al hacer contacto con el.

Goten - ¡¡¡Gohan, regresa aquí de inmediato!

Trunks - ¿Y Gohan?

Goten - ¡Se dirigió al planeta solo!

Trunks - ¿¡Cómo hizo eso?

Goten – Utilizó una súper velocidad al concentrar su energía, parece ser que la armadura se la proporcionó, además logró arrasar con todo monstruo que se le acercó.

Trunks – Entonces hagamos lo mismo, no podemos dejarlo solo.

Goten – Claro, ¡Manos a la obra!

Narrador – Hacen lo mismo que Gohan y producen la misma aura de energía, sin esperar más se dirigen al planeta a toda velocidad.

Vegeta - ¿¡A dónde creen que van?

Gokou – Vegeta, concentra tu energía para producir la súper velocidad.

Vegeta - ¿Qué?

Gokou – Debemos rescatar a May lo antes posible.

Vegeta – Espera, no tendremos el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.

Gokou – Ve tú, yo distraeré a estas cosas.

Vegeta – Como quieras.

Narrador – Vegeta concentra su energía y realiza el mismo movimiento, al igual que los otros tres logra entrar al planeta. Gokou utiliza la técnica de la luminosidad para cegar a sus oponentes.

Gokou – Eso los distraerá por un rato, debo darme prisa.

Narrador – Aprovechando la oportunidad Gokou logra concentrar la energía necesaria y entrar al lugar. Las criaturas cegadas recuperan la vista, furiosas van tras los guerreros.

Gohan provoca un enorme cráter en el suelo al hacer contacto, la gran aura que lo cubría desaparece. En su trayecto se impregna en un área desértica con árboles tenebrosos sin hojas, todo el lugar es muy oscuro y misterioso.

Gohan - ¡May, May! ¿¡Dónde estás?

Narrador – De pronto un cúmulo de seres malignos llega desde el cielo para acabar con Gohan.

Gohan - ¡Oh diablos, esas cosas otra vez!

Narrador – Escapa a toda velocidad, sus perseguidores se juntan en una sola fila circular como si se tratase de un ejército de abejas. A la vez que escapa busca rastro de la teniente quien no aparece por ningún lado.

Gohan - ¿¡Dónde podrá estar? Parece que se la tragó la tierra.

Narrador – Los guerreros restantes también son perseguidos por ejércitos de monstruos al penetrar el planeta y provocar cráteres en el, Vegeta se precipita y los ataca con su boomerang al momento que escapa.

Vegeta - ¡Dejen de perseguirme cuchitriles asquerosos!

Narrador – Todos están distantes unos de otros ocupándose de lo suyo, la persecución parece no tener fin. Continuamente los guerreros pasan por obstáculos y precipicios para eludir a sus perseguidores quienes no descansan hasta lograr su objetivo.

Gokou - ¿Dónde estarán los demás? Algo está bloqueando mi contacto telepático con ellos. Debe haber alguna forma de detenerlos, si continúo así no llegaré a nada.

Narrador – De pronto su mano derecha brilla con gran intensidad.

Gokou – (Observa su mano) ¿Eh, qué está pasando?

Narrador – La armadura obliga a Gokou voltear hacia sus enemigos y extender su mano, la cual produce un gran remolino dorado que va absorbiendo a todas las criaturas que lo persiguen.

Gokou – Eehh… eeehh… ¡Mi mano! ¡Está absorbiéndolos!

Narrador – Todos los monstruos son succionados y el remolino desaparece, Gokou queda impresionado por lo que ocurrió y se detiene en el aire.

Gokou - ¿¡Qué rayos pasó? La armadura hizo que los absorbiera, no entiendo nada.

Narrador – Y así ocurre con los demás guerreros, el boomerang de Vegeta las absorbe al dar vueltas, el látigo de Gohan hace lo mismo cuando oscila y forma una espiral, las espadas de Trunks se juntan y dan vueltas para el mismo objetivo, lo mismo ocurre con el hacha de Goten cuando su extremo de ataque brilla con un púrpura intenso. Todos se sorprenden con lo que ocurrió, los seres que los perseguían son detenidos.

Vegeta - ¿Qué le pasó al boomerang? Absorbió a esas cosas sin que se lo ordenara.

Goten - ¡Órale! Mi arma me protegió de ellos.

Gohan – No sabía que mi arma podía hacer eso.

Trunks – ¡Todos fueron succionados! Qué sorprendente.

Narrador – Todo el escenario se despeja donde se percibe un ambiente extraño y sospechoso, sólo se escucha el aire soplando. Los guerreros bajan al suelo desconcertados aún con lo que pasó. De pronto de las profundidades de la tierra numerosas raíces desconocidas apresan a los guerreros, succionándolos hasta dejarlos encerrados en una enorme cueva oscura, cayendo en distintas áreas de la misma.

Vegeta – (Se encoleriza) ¡¡¡Maldición! Estoy harto de todo esto.

Gokou – (Cae de espaldas) ¡Aaaayy! ¿¡Qué fue lo que pasó?

Gohan - ¿¡Ahora qué? ¿Dónde se supone que estoy?

Goten - ¿Eh, qué es este lugar?

Trunks - ¡Lo sabía! Nonova está intentando atraparnos.

Vegeta - ¡Sal donde quiera que estés maldito insecto, voy a hacerte pedazos!

Narrador – En ese momento varias raíces de color opaco salen de nuevo a la vista desde uno de los extremos de cada área, esta vez más largas y gruesas que las anteriores. Los guerreros las observan con sospecha y guardan su distancia conforme las raíces van acercándose. Finalmente éstas se abalanzan sobre ellos, los cuales reaccionan al instante y huyen hacia el otro extremo de la cueva a gran velocidad.

Gokou – (Piensa al momento que huye) "Esto debe ser una trampa, quizás nos quieran orillar a algo".

Trunks – "Debo salir de esto lo antes posible y encontrar a los demás, no logro entender porqué no puedo comunicarme con ellos, quizás algo o al…"

Narrador – En ese momento el pensamiento de Trunks es interrumpido cuando colisiona con Goten, al momento en que los dos caminos se juntan en uno solo, provocando que los dos caigan de sentón.

Trunks - ¡Go…! ¡Goten!

Goten - ¡Trunks, qué bueno que te encontré! (Se ponen de pie)

Trunks - ¿Has visto a los demás?

Goten – No, he estado huyendo de esas raíces.

Trunks – Yo estoy en el mismo aprieto.

Narrador – Inesperadamente el suelo se derrumba, los dos gritan al unísono y caen en un lugar extraño. Mientras tanto Vegeta sigue atacándolas con su Boomerang al momento que huye sin ningún resultado, conforme corta más extremidades otras toman su lugar. Al final es atraído bruscamente al suelo por una extraña fuerza provocando que sea arrastrado, después penetra y cae en el mismo lugar extraño desde arriba. Vegeta impacta de frente con el suelo y se arrastra unos centímetros.

Vegeta - ¡Uuaaahhh!

Trunks - ¡Papá!

Goten - ¡Señor Vegeta! (Corren hacia el)

Narrador – Repentinamente Gohan y Gokou caen al mismo lugar por separado desde arriba, atraídos también por la extraña fuerza.

Gokou – (Cae de espaldas) ¡Aaaayy! ¡Otra vez no!

Gohan – (Interpone las rodillas y las manos al impactar) ¿¡Ahora qué?

Goten - ¡Papá, Gohan! ¿Se encuentran bien?

Gokou – (Responde aturdido) ¡De maravilla!

Gohan – Goten, Trunks, ¿Dónde estaban?

Vegeta – (Se levanta lentamente) ¡Maldiciióóónn, ya me cansé de esto!

Goten – Oigan, ¿Dónde estamos?

Trunks – No tengo la menor idea.

Gohan - ¿¡Y May, dónde está May?

Trunks – No lo sé.

Narrador – De pronto una risa diabólica y ronca se escucha desde el fondo.

Goten - ¿Quién está ahí?

Morpheaus – Sean cordialmente bienvenidos a mi hermoso planeta.

Trunks – Entonces tú debes ser Nonova.

Morpheaus – Qué halagador confundirme con mi señor, pero no soy el.

Gokou – (Se levanta) ¿Entonces quién eres?

Morpheaus – Mi nombre es Morpheaus, el magnate del caos.

Gokou - ¿Magnate?

Trunks – Ahora comprendo, tú nos trajiste hasta aquí.

Morpheaus – Claro que lo hice, puedo manipular las raíces de los árboles.

Gohan – Y supongo que también mandaste a esas criaturas a apresarnos.

Morpheaus – (Responde con un tono burlón) Vaya, pero qué ingenio tan perspicaz tienes.

Gohan – (Reclama con un pie adelante y un puño cerrado al frente) ¡Entonces tú debes tener a May! ¿¡Dónde está? ¡Responde!

Morpheaus – Tranquilo, ella está en un lugar seguro.

Gokou – Más vale que nos entregues a May y a nuestra nave.

Morpheaus – Nonova me envió a exterminarlos, se percató que el mago Golfin estaba tramando algo contra el, ahora me doy cuenta de qué se trata.

Trunks – Con que Nonova ya sabe de nosotros, lo sospechaba.

Morpheaus - ¡Yo, el gran Morpheaus, el más poderoso de los monstruos, el magnate del caos, la envidia de los seres malignos, pondré a prueba a los Saiya – Jin legendarios, los derrotaré y me convertiré en héroe!

Vegeta – De nada sirve que alardees, ¡Porque voy a acabar contigo por todo lo que me hiciste pasar!

Narrador – Vegeta se abalanza sobre la criatura humanoide, pero se detiene en seco cuando tres raíces puntiagudas salen y entran al suelo en una ráfaga enfrente del guerrero.

Morpheaus – Yo lo pensaría dos veces si fuera tú.

Vegeta – De nada te servirá manipular esas cosas, las aniquilaré junto contigo.

Gokou – Ese sujeto manipula las raíces, será muy difícil acercarse a el.

Gohan – Lo que me interesa ahora es rescatar a May.

Gokou – Espera Gohan, no vuelvas a precipitarte y hacer las cosas solo, debemos concentrarnos ahora en esto.

Gohan – A eso me refiero, haré que ese sujeto devuelva a May aunque lo obligue a golpes. (Se dirige a Morpheaus para atacarlo con su látigo)

Gokou – (Extiende enfrente una mano entreabierta) ¡Gohan, te dije que no te precipitaras!

Morpheaus – (Abre más los ojos con un aspecto diabólico) ¡¡¡Eso es, vengan a mí raza Saiya – Jin, este planeta será su tumba!

Narrador – La batalla comienza, el cielo se torna totalmente oscuro por aquellas nubes negras, se producen fuertes vientos y comienzan a salir relámpagos color gris. El polvo es sacudido fuertemente al igual que los árboles sin hojas, todo luciendo más tenebroso y llenándose de esencias malignas.

Los guerreros Z están a punto de llevar a cabo su primer gran batalla, con un monstruo maligno enviado por Nonova, donde la vida de May se encuentra en juego. ¿Podrán salvar a May, ¿Dónde estará Nonova, ¿Podrán con Morpheaus? Todo esto y mucho más, en los guerreros Z.

Continuará…


	10. El terrible Morpheaus

Narrador – Gohan prepara su látigo para rematar con Morpheaus, este esperándolo con una trampa.

Gohan - ¡Voy a derrotarte monstruo detestable!

Morpheaus - ¡¡¡Eso es, ven a mí!

Narrador – Sólo faltaban unos instantes para que Gohan usara su látigo, pero es bruscamente atrapado por varias extremidades de raíces que salen de los costados.

Morpheaus – (Ríe siniestramente) ¡Tonto, sabes que puedo manipular esas raíces y aún así me atacaste por impulso, eso te costará caro!

Narrador – Gohan es fuertemente apretado por sus aprehensores a la vez que Morpheaus va cerrando más la mano izquierda al frente, sus ojos brillan con un amarillo intenso, gozando ese momento. Pero Gohan no hacía ninguna mueca de dolor, estaba profundamente concentrado en salvar a May, el dolor no lograba disuadirlo de su objetivo.

Morpheaus – Eres más resistente de lo que creí, ese apretón debió quebrar tus huesos, entonces aplicaré más fuerza.

Narrador – Cierra más la mano para provocar más presión, pero en ese momento Gokou corta las raíces con su espada. Gohan cae hincado al suelo recuperando el poco aliento perdido, Gokou se pone delante de él para protegerlo.

Gokou - ¡Eres un sujeto muy tramposo, te las verás conmigo!

Morpheaus – Vaya, estoy cautivado por ese acto de valor. (Se carcajea irónicamente)

Trunks - ¡Monstruo miserable, lamentarás haber lastimado a Gohan!

Narrador – Trunks prepara sus espadas, ataca con ellas a una gran velocidad. Morpheaus intenta detenerlo atacando con más raíces a su merced, pero Trunks las esquiva y remata con sus dos espadas al frente en el escudo de raíces formado por Morpheaus con su mano derecha. Permanecen un tiempo haciendo presión uno sobre otro, donde se expiden chispas de energía producida por las brillantes espadas arqueadas. Finalmente los dos se separan al aplicar más fuerza, Trunks se pone en guardia con las espadas al frente en posición de defensa.

Morpheaus - ¿¡Qué fue eso, es todo lo que puedes hacer?

Trunks – (Hace gesto de enfado) ¡Esto es sólo el principio!

Narrador – De pronto el boomerang de Vegeta pasa rozando el hombro de Trunks en dirección a Morpheaus, esta vez con más poder. El arma gira más rápido, produce un aura verde intenso de energía y el sonido semejante a una sierra (Parecido al Kien – San de Krillin). Morpheaus elude el ataque desintegrándose en varias raíces ocultándose en el suelo. El ataque de Vegeta pasa de largo.

Vegeta – (Regresa el boomerang a su mano) Pero qué truco tan infantil, esconderse debajo de la tierra, ¡Bah!

Gokou – Estén atentos al suelo, en cuanto salga lo atacaremos.

Narrador – Sorpresivamente varias raíces atacan a cada uno de los guerreros, quienes hacen maniobras evasivas para no ser dañados. Pero para su sorpresa desde el techo salen más extremidades, apresándolos a todos. Morpheaus sale a la vista.

Morpheaus – ¡No son más que unos tontos! ¿¡De qué les sirve tanto poder si no tienen cerebro?

Gohan – ¡Cierra la boca maldito, esto no ha terminado! (Responde mientras más y más raíces lo cubren)

Morpheaus – Ahora mis preciosas raíces se encargarán de convertirse en capullos y derretirlos con mi ácido poderoso para después digerirlos.

Narrador – Eso ocurre, cada uno es encerrado en un capullo, el cual vierte el ácido sobre ellos. Morpheaus espera ansioso sus nuevas bebidas, pero su confianza se rompe cuando Goten destruye el contenedor que lo apresaba con su hacha.

Morpheaus - ¡¡¡Eso no es posible, nada se resiste a mi poderoso ácido!

Goten - ¡Lamento decepcionarte, pero nosotros no somos cualquier cosa!

Narrador – Al igual que el los demás guerreros destruyen los capullos, saliendo ilesos.

Morpheaus - ¿¡Qué significa esto?

Gohan - ¡Significa que no podrás acabar con nosotros!

Morpheaus - ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

Narrador – Morpheaus se desintegra y se oculta de nuevo en la tierra.

Morpheaus - ¡No podrán hacer nada, esta vez los acabaré con todo mi poder!

Gohan – Ahora es nuestro turno, ¡Súper Mase – Ku!

Narrador – Gohan lanza el ataque al suelo, de todas las veces que ha utilizado esa técnica esta última resultó la más poderosa, gracias al amplificador de poder de su armadura. Todo el suelo comienza a temblar y partirse, en el cual sus trozos van levitándose conforme el ataque se hace más intenso. Las esquinas de los fragmentos de tierra brillan intensamente, Gohan sigue prolongando su poderosa técnica hasta que el suelo estalla y se levanta a una gran altura. Toda la extensión de la cueva es sacudida y destruida, la superficie de la tierra es bruscamente abierta por esa ráfaga de rocas y fragmentos de suelo que se elevan a una gran altura, como si se tratase de un volcán en erupción. Los guerreros salen a la superficie sin que la explosión les afecte en lo más mínimo, todos mirando hacia abajo desde el aire.

Gohan - ¡La destrucción que ocasioné es abrumadora! Ni siquiera tuve que concentrar mi poder.

Trunks – Ese ácido que me batió ni siquiera me hizo cosquillas.

Gokou – Estén atentos, podrá salir en cualquier momento.

Goten – Si es que sale.

Narrador – Como era de esperarse, Morpheaus sale perturbado desde otro extremo de la superficie, con los codos arqueados y los puños hacia arriba.

Morpheaus - ¡¡¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhgrgrgrgrgrgrgr!

Vegeta – Parece ser que tu ataque lo afectó.

Morpheaus – (Llega a la altura de los guerreros) ¡¡¡Malditos seaaan, asquerosos Saiya – Jin!

Gohan – (Ríe de placer) ¿¡Qué te pareció eso monstruo repugnante?

Morpheaus - ¡¡¡Destruyeron mis hermosas plantas, me costó mucho tiempo cultivarlas!

Narrador – Todos los guerreros lo miran con la boca abierta, pensando que había reaccionado así por el ataque.

Gohan – (Se ruboriza) ¡Eso no tiene importancia!

Morpheaus – (Voltea a ver enfurecido a los guerreros) ¡Lo pagarán caro, sobre todo tú, el de la armadura roja! (Dice señalando a Gohan)

Gohan – (Prepara su látigo) Pues qué esperas cosa sucia.

Morpheaus – (Sonríe confiado) ¡Voy a acabarte a golpes infeliz!

Narrador – Morpheaus utiliza la misma fuerza extraña sobre Gohan, haciendo que sea atraído a el, quien lo recibe con un golpe. Continúa así, atrayéndolo, golpeándolo y cuando se retira por su ataque lo atrae de nuevo y se repite el ciclo.

Goten - ¡Gohaaan!

Narrador – Goten intenta detener a Morpheaus, pero éste utiliza la misma fuerza atrayéndolo hacia el. Hace lo mismo con Goten con la otra mano.

Morpheaus - ¡Los golpearé hasta que no quede nada de ustedes malditos Saiya – Jin!

Gokou - ¡Gohan, Goten…!

Vegeta – (Interpone su mano derecha en el pecho de Gokou) Espera Kacarotto, podría utilizar la misma fuerza de atracción sobre ti.

Trunks – Entonces crearé ondas de poder con mis espadas.

Vegeta – Es mala idea, puedes dañarlos.

Gokou – Entonces debe existir alguna forma de detenerlo.

Trunks - ¡Ya sé! Señor Gokou, utilice la tele transportación para apresarlo por atrás, entonces yo lo aniquilaré con todo mi poder.

Vegeta – Me parece bien, hazlo Kacarotto, yo retiraré a Gohan y Goten.

Gokou – De acuerdo.

Narrador – Los guerreros no apresados ponen en marcha su plan, Gokou aparece detrás de Morpheaus y lo sostiene, perdiendo éste el control sobre sus hijos. Vegeta se agiliza para retirarlos, sólo falta el movimiento de Trunks.

Morpheaus - ¡Suéltame inmundo Saiya – Jin!

Narrador – Trunks hace un salto circular desde el aire hacia Morpheaus, preparando sus espadas con los brazos hacia arriba y los antebrazos en la espalda, pero al extenderlas para el ataque Morpheaus se desintegra de nuevo en raíces y desaparece. Las espadas de Trunks pasan a milímetros del cuerpo de Gokou, quien se pone morado por la sorpresa.

Gokou – (Se hace para atrás con los brazos abiertos) ¡¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

Trunks – (Voltea hacia Gokou) ¡Discúlpeme señor Gokou, ese tramposo de Morpheaus desapareció!

Gokou - ¡Ya no vuelvo a hacer esto!

Vegeta - ¡Gohan, Goten, ¿Se encuentran bien?

Gohan – (Abre un ojo) Sí no te preocupes.

Goten - ¡Ese maldito de Morpheaus, me las va a pagar!

Vegeta – (Voltea alrededor) Ese canalla desapareció, no puedo sentir su presencia.

Goten - ¡Nos está causando muchos problemas!

Gohan - ¿Dónde pudo haberse escondido? No creo que bajo tierra de nuevo.

Narrador – Sin percatarse los tres son apresados por las raíces de Morpheaus, quien aparece por detrás.

Morpheaus - ¡Ese truco les salió muy bien al principio, pero lástima que no funcionó!

Vegeta - ¡Ya me estoy cansando de tus tontas raíces!

Morpheaus - ¡Y las seguiré utilizando hasta acabar con ustedes!

Trunks - ¡Mire eso, han sido apresados de nuevo!

Morpheaus - ¡Ustedes dos vengan acá!

Narrador – Morpheaus utiliza la fuerza de atracción sobre los dos, quienes oponen resistencia.

Gokou - ¡Grgrgrgr…!

Trunks - ¡Ese truco no funcionará conmigo!

Morpheaus - ¡Eso lo veremos!

Narrador – Amplifica más su fuerza de atracción, los guerreros atraídos oponen aún más resistencia.

Morpheaus - ¡De nada sirve que se opongan gusanos!

Trunks – ¡Tus trucos infantiles no me asustan!

Morpheaus - ¿¡En serio?

Narrador – Trunks es atraído con más velocidad que Gokou, éste preparando sus espadas.

Trunks - ¡Voy a cortarte en dos partes, o mejor en cuatro y luego te haré polvo!

Morpheaus - ¡Sueñas demasiado insignificante Saiya – Jin, ni siquiera puedes con mi fuerza de atracción! ¡¡¡Eres patético!

Narrador – Esas últimas palabras enfurecen a Trunks, sus espadas brillan con un azul más intenso. Prepara sus armas para propinar un ataque frontal conforme está siendo atraído hacia Morpheaus, pero de pronto en su pecho comienza a formarse un agujero negro, el cual atrae fuertemente a Trunks hacia ella, tragándose éste todo lo que está a su paso.

Morpheaus - ¡¡¡Apuesto a que no te esperabas esto insolente!

Trunks - ¡¡¡Noooo, demoniosss!

Narrador – De pronto Gokou sale volando a toda velocidad hacia el agujero de Morpheaus antes de que Trunks sea adsorbido.

Morpheaus - ¿¿¿¡¡¡Qué haces? ¡Eres un suicida, nunca podrás detener mi agujero!

Narrador – Pero Gokou tenía algo preparado, rápidamente alista su espada la cual brilla con un naranja brillante y lanza un ataque diagonal en el agujero, rompiéndose éste como si se tratase de un espejo. Gokou escapa con la tele transportación.

Morpheaus – (Mira su pecho) ¿¿¿¡¡¡Qué pasa? ¡¡¡Mi agujero se está quebrando!

Narrador – Más y más fragmentos se forman y finalmente explota en el pecho de Morpheaus, quien sale volando a la vez que va girando. Los guerreros apresados por las raíces se liberan al destruirlas, aprovechando la oportunidad se abalanzan contra su enemigo.

Vegeta - ¡¡¡Ahora verás cómo te aniquilo!

Narrador – Los tres desaparecen sus armas con tan sólo pensarlo, Vegeta es el primero que lo ataca, propinándole una patada frontal en su cuello con su pie izquierdo. Morpheaus sale volando hacia el suelo, es el turno de Gohan quien se desquita dándole un profundo golpe en el estómago con la mano izquierda, dejándolo sin aire. Después le da otro rápido golpe abajo de su barbilla, haciendo que se levitara diagonalmente hacia arriba. Pero aún faltaba Goten, quien aparece del lado al que se dirige Morpheaus, cazándolo con un cúmulo de golpes y patadas haciendo parecer que estaba desintegrándolo, creando ráfagas de luz con forma de estrellas amarillas que expulsaban figuras de círculo del mismo color que salían desde su centro con cada ataque acertado. Como último movimiento coloca sus manos en el pecho de su víctima, concentra toda su energía para lanzarle un ataque mortífero, provocando que toda su armadura brille de color púrpura. Después lanza su potente ataque que cubre a Morpheaus totalmente impulsándolo hacia una montaña, acompañado de brotes de electricidad. El espectacular ataque toma la forma de un rayo, en el cual su diámetro se va haciendo más grande conforme se prolonga más, dirigiendo éste a Morpheaus hacia la enorme montaña. Para finalizar, el rayo impacta sobre el obstáculo, provocando una enorme explosión y una formación de un círculo de energía, la cual va creciendo más hasta que se detiene y hace girar polvo y escombros a su alrededor. Todos los enormes fragmentos de roca y tierra son impulsados al exterior bruscamente, algunos pasando por donde están los guerreros. Goten aún mantiene sus manos al frente, jadeando un poco, con brotes de electricidad color púrpura rodeando su armadura. Todos sus compañeros lo observan sorprendidos.

Gohan – Eehh…, ehh… ¡Fascinante, sorprendente, colosal, fulminante! ¡Goten, jamás te había visto lanzar un ataque así!

Goten - ¡Ese desgraciado se lo merecía, ya estaba harto de sus tonterías!

Trunks - ¿Crees que haya sobrevivido?

Gokou – No lo creo, el ataque de Goten resultó muy poderoso.

Narrador – Así permanecen contemplando unos segundos aquel círculo color púrpura claro que va haciéndose más transparente hasta que finalmente desaparece, todo el polvo y escombros producidos se dispersan en todas direcciones. Pero para su sorpresa, Morpheaus aparece detrás de ellos con una risa diabólica, siendo reconstruido gracias a sus raíces. Todos voltean a verlo súbitamente excepto Goten, quien baja sus manos y voltea lentamente hacia el.

Vegeta - ¡No, no puede ser posible!

Morpheaus - ¡Eso fue espectacular, es cierto, pero lástima que no sirvió de nada! (Hace mueca de enfurecimiento y aprieta fuertemente sus dedos sin cerrar la mano) ¡¡¡Malditos Saiya – Jin, me las van a pagar, acabaré con ustedes como nunca lo he hecho con mis víctimas! ¡Es la primera vez que una raza me causa tantos problemas y me hace enfurecer de esta manera, pero mi odio se convertirá en placer cuando los mande al infierno! ¡¡¡Yo soy el magnate del caos, ningún oponente mío ha podido derrotarme y así será con ustedes! ¡¡¡Nadie podrá acabar conmigo! ¿¿¿¡¡¡Oyeron? ¡¡¡Nadie!

Continuará…


	11. La batalla termina

Narrador – Morpheaus se enfurece y desata toda su adrenalina, utiliza como primer movimiento su ejército de monstruos.

Morpheaus - ¡¡Veamos qué tan ágiles son!

Vegeta - ¡Esos cuchitriles molestos otra vez!

Goten - ¡Oooohhh no, no me perseguirán de nuevo!

Narrador – Goten hace aparecer su hacha de nuevo al convocarla con el pensamiento al igual que Vegeta y Gohan, por no querer pasar por lo mismo toma la iniciativa de ataque, creando esas ondas poderosas que arrasan con tanto monstruo se atraviese en su camino.

Goten - ¡No me atraparán esta vez!

Narrador – Sus compañeros están involucrados en la misma situación, a la vez que se defienden esquivan ataques e intentos de aprensión de sus contrarios, moviéndose a una gran velocidad.

Morpheaus – (Coloca y restriega su barbilla con su mano) ¡Mmmhh, Creo que utilizaré a mis cultivos. (Dice casi en susurro)

Narrador – Morpheaus sin moverse ni un milímetro llama a sus raíces para sujetarlos de nuevo pero los guerreros, esperando que hiciera eso de nuevo, las eluden fácilmente y las destruyen, sin permitir que la historia se repita.

Vegeta – (Dice destruyendo las raíces) ¡No creas que volveré a caer en tu truco sucio de nuevo!

Morpheaus - ¡Cállate, no eres más que un fanfarrón!

Vegeta – ¿¡Qué dijiste?

Narrador – Vegeta se enfurece y va sobre Morpheaus, pero sus raíces junto con sus seres malignos se interponen en su camino, protegiendo a su amo.

Morpheaus - ¡Tonto, nunca podrás tocarme de nuevo!

Vegeta - ¡Espera a que te ponga las manos encima maldito infeliz!

Trunks – (Suspira) Este será cuento de nunca acabar.

Gohan - ¡Esas cosas aparecen de nuevo, no importa cuánto las destruyamos, además atacar a Morpheaus sería en vano, esas raíces lo reconstruyen de nuevo!

Gokou – Tienes razón… Oye… Espera un momento… ¡Eso es! (Choca su mano derecha con la palma de la izquierda)

Trunks – (Voltea a verlo) ¿Alguna idea señor Gokou?

Gokou - ¡Las raíces, Morpheaus no puede reconstruirse sin las raíces!

Goten – Pero si las destruimos de nuevo aparecerán.

Gokou – No no vamos a hacer eso, a lo que me refiero es que si encontramos el centro donde emergen todas ellas y lo destruimos, de seguro Morpheaus perecerá.

Gohan - ¡Qué buena idea!

Gokou - ¡Gohan, usa tu látigo y golpea fuertemente el suelo, puedes crear fuego así que eso nos ayudará alejar las raíces! De esta manera podremos ver las extremidades.

Gohan - ¡A la orden!

Goten - ¡Haz tu trabajo, nosotros nos encargaremos de retener estas criaturas!

Narrador – Gohan prepara su látigo, éste brillando con un rojo intenso. Concentra su energía y al momento que la agita fuertemente hacia delante, éste crece y se prolonga alcanzando una gran longitud, impactando así con el suelo y partiéndolo en dos. Gohan busca extremidades de raíces y descubre que todas terminan en una gigantesca a varios metros de profundidad.

Gohan - ¡¡Esa es, puedo verla, es esa cosa gigantesca!

Gokou - ¿¡Qué esperas? ¡¡Destrúyela!

Narrador – Sin esperar más Gohan ataca esa extremidad agitando al frente su mano izquierda, lanzando un rayo de energía color rojo. El ataque acierta, la extremidad se contrae y después vuelve a su estado original. Morpheaus siente un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo, como si fuese una fuerza que quisiera salirse.

Morpheaus – (Se agazapa) ¿¿¿¡¡¡Qué pasa? (Observa a Gohan atacando constantemente su fuente de vida) ¡¡¡Maldito gusano, aléjate!

Vegeta – (Dice con un tono irónico) ¿¡Qué pasa Morpheaus, el magnate del caos tiene miedo?

Morpheaus - ¡¡¡No molestes!

Narrador – Morpheaus se debilita por unos instantes y sus criaturas malignas desaparecen, sin perder más el tiempo va tras Gohan a toda velocidad.

Vegeta - ¡No creas que te permitiré escapar!

Narrador – Vegeta persigue a Morpheaus dándole un fuerte codazo en la espalda, éste es azotado fuertemente al suelo. Vegeta permanece inmóvil observándolo desde el aire.

Gokou - ¡Vegeta, no lo dejes escapar!

Vegeta – Claro que no.

Gokou - ¡Recuerda que puede desintegrarse!

Vegeta - ¡¡Demonios, lo había olvidado!

Narrador – Vegeta junto con Trunks y Goten lanzan bolas de energía penetrando el suelo para lograr sacar a Morpheaus, pero éste aparece detrás de Gohan extendiendo todos sus dedos y sacando a la vista filosas garras.

Gokou - ¡Gohan, detrás de ti!

Narrador – Gokou aparece enfrente de Morpheaus interponiendo su espada para eludir su ataque, Gohan se retira e intenta ayudar a su padre.

Gokou – (Voltea hacia su hijo) ¡No te distraigas, destruye esa cosa!

Gohan - ¡Sí!

Morpheaus - ¡No te atrevas Saiya – Jin asqueroso!

Narrador – Con su poder hace levitar sus raíces que lo apresan hasta su cintura, creciendo éstas a una gran altura y llevando a Gohan con ellas. Después aparecen otras más grandes girando alrededor, las cuales se dirigen a su objetivo para colisionar con el.

Gohan - ¡Esto no te servirá de nada monstruo repugnante!

Narrador – Hace arder las raíces que lo tenían apresado y escapa de la colisión de las gigantescas. Gokou no permite que Morpheaus se desintegre y escape para detener a Gohan, desde distancia atrás Vegeta concentra su poder para lanzar un ataque hacia el punto débil. Morpheaus, al ver que todo estaba perdido, dice lo siguiente a Gohan, Goten y Trunks antes de que destruyan su fuente de vida.

Morpheaus - ¡Esperen, si me destruyen no volverán a ver a esa mujer!

Narrador – Gohan se paraliza con esas palabras y abre más los ojos, después de unos segundos voltea furioso hacia Morpheaus. Había olvidado completamente a May.

Morpheaus - ¡Je je je! Sabes que no puedes hacerlo, yo la tengo en mis manos, si me destruyes ella perecerá.

Gohan – (Musita) ¡¡Maldito cretino!

Gokou – (Hace gemido de disgusto) ¡Más vale que la entregues o te aniquilo!

Morpheaus - ¡Ignorante, si yo muero ella también, destrúyanme y no volverán a verla!

Gohan - ¡Papá detente, no hagas nada!

Goten – "Esto es muy extraño, no puedo sentir la presencia de May."

Trunks – "¡Este monstruo está jugando sucio, no puedo hacer nada!"

Narrador – Vegeta siente impotencia ante la situación y deja de concentrar su energía en sus manos, la bola verde que había formado se desvanece.

Vegeta – "Con que el muy listo está aprovechando la situación, ¡Es un cobarde!"

Morpheaus - ¡Ahora tendrán que hacer lo que yo diga!

Vegeta - ¿¡Qué?

Morpheaus - ¡Se someterán a mis órdenes les guste o no, o se atendrán a las consecuencias!

Vegeta - ¿¡Estás loco? ¡¡¡Primero muerto que ser tu sirviente!

Morpheaus - ¡Más les vale o acabaré con ella!

Narrador – Los guerreros se sienten impotentes ante la delicada situación, Morpheaus podría en cualquier momento acabar con May. Todos guardan silencio, nadie pronuncia una sola palabra. Pero en ese momento algo sorprendente acontece, Gokou descubre un nuevo poder, la capacidad de leer la mente sin necesidad del contacto físico.

Morpheaus – "¡Los tengo donde quería, esos tontos ni siquiera saben que yo tampoco sé dónde está su tonta humana, haré que obedezcan mis órdenes!"

Gokou – "¿¡Qué fue lo que dijo?"

Morpheaus – "¡Los absorberé con un nuevo portal para trasladarlos donde se encuentra mi señor, los entregaré y me convertiré en héroe!"

Gokou – "No, no lo está diciendo, ¡Lo está pensando! ¿¡Qué significa esto? ¡Puedo leer su mente sin siquiera tocar su frente! Esto debe ser gracias al casco de la armadura, quizás amplifica también mi poder telepático. Tengo que advertirles a los demás. Gohan, ¡Gohan!"

Gohan – "¿Qué sucede papá?"

Gokou – "¡Es una trampa, Morpheaus ni siquiera sabe dónde está May!"

Gohan – "¿Cómo lo sabes, a caso puedes leer su mente?"

Gokou – "¡Sí, gracias al casco, amplifica mi poder telepático."

Trunks – "¡Grandioso!"

Vegeta – "¿¡Quieres decir que ese maldito nos estuvo chantajeando todo el tiempo?"

Gokou – "Sí Vegeta pero no te precipites, debemos tomar a Morpheaus por sorpresa."

Goten – "Entonces no hay nada que nos impida acabar con el."

Trunks– "¿Qué mas está pensando señor Gokou?"

Morpheaus - ¿¿¡¡Qué demonios les pasa, porqué se quedaron tan callados?

Vegeta – (Voltea a verlo lentamente sonriendo de un costado) Voy a disfrutar hacer esto.

Narrador – Vegeta lo ataca rápidamente con su boomerang partiéndolo en dos, después de unos segundos Morpheaus se reconstruye en otro lado.

Morpheaus – (Se exaspera) ¡Muy bien, ustedes lo pidieron, acabaré con esa tonta mujer!

Gohan – Hazlo.

Morpheaus – (Oscila) ¿¡Qué? Eeehh… ¡De acuerdo…! ¡Acabaré con ella tontos!

Narrador – Todos los guerreros lo observan con una mirada penetrante y confiada, Morpheaus sospecha que lo han descubierto.

Morpheaus - ¡Ya lo hice, ya la asesiné! (Afirma mientras desaparece una bola de energía en su mano)

Vegeta – (Cruza los brazos) Eso del magnate del caos no son más que puras patrañas, ¡Eres una basura!

Morpheaus - ¿¡Qué?

Goten - ¡Ahora pagarás habernos engañado monstruo insolente!

Morpheaus - ¿¡Cómo lo supieron?

Narrador – Goten da la vuelta a la gigantesca raíz para destruirla, pero Morpheaus crea otro agujero negro. Todos oponen resistencia.

Morpheaus - ¡No los dejaré ir tan fácilmente, no lograrán derrotarme!

Vegeta - ¡Maldito seas!

Morpheaus - ¡¡¡Ja ja ja ja jaaa!

Goten - ¡Papá, utiliza la tele transportación y detenlo!

Gokou - ¡No puedo Goten, algo no me lo permite, no se qué está pasando!

Gohan - ¿¡Que no puedes utilizar la tele transportación? ¿Pero porqué?

Trunks – Eso sí es un problema.

Morpheaus - ¡¡¡Están perdidos, no podrán hacer nada!

Narrador – Los guerreros son atraídos con más y más fuerza, parece que ya nada puede detener a Morpheaus. Pero algo asombroso ocurre. La nave Zero sale a la superficie cubierta totalmente con un campo de fuerza blanco transparente, preparando un arma mortífera que carga para disparar contra Morpheaus desde atrás.

Gohan - ¡Miren eso, es May!

Gokou - ¡¡¡Es cierto!

Morpheaus – (Voltea lentamente) ¡¡¡Es esa mujer!

May - ¿¡Sabes qué? ¡No me gusta que me usen como carnada!

Narrador – El gran cañón láser dispara hacia Morpheaus perforándole el estómago, casi al instante su cuerpo explota.

Trunks - ¡¡¡Bien hecho May!

Vegeta - ¡Rápido, destruyamos esa cosa antes de que Morpheaus se reconstruya.

Gokou - ¡Déjenmelo a mí!

Narrador – Gokou prepara su espada, la pone al frente suyo con sus dos manos, ésta comienza a brillar de nuevo con su color característico. Como último movimiento se acerca a toda velocidad a la enorme raíz, lanza un ataque horizontal, ésta comienza a desintegrarse y lanzar chispas junto con fragmentos de energía.

Morpheaus - ¡¡¡Noooooooooo!

Narrador - Morpheaus, quien se había reconstruido de nuevo comienza a desmesurarse, su cuerpo se va derrumbando como un rompecabezas, donde salen brotes intensos de luz en cada agujero. Sorprendido y sin nada que hacer al respecto, Morpheaus hace su último pensamiento.

Morpheaus – "¡¡¡No puedo creerlo, he sido derrotado, no puedo creerlo! Estos Saiya – Jin son bastante astutos y poderosos, son incluso más poderosos que aquellos que confronté en…" ¡Uuuhh…! ¡Uaaahhh…!

Narrador – Finalmente la gran raíz es destruida al mismo tiempo que Morpheaus, segundos después todo el planeta comienza a temblar y partirse.

Gokou - ¡Vámonos de aquí, todo esto va a estallar!

May - ¡Rápido suban a la nave!

Narrador – El planeta se sacude más y más, todos escapan a la mayor velocidad posible. Finalmente salen, el planeta va partiéndose en más trozos con brotes de lava hasta que provoca una inmensa explosión, con ondas de energía que se expanden en todos lados. Esta escena dura unos segundos hasta que cesa por completo, sólo quedan los últimos reflejos de lo que fue alguna vez, el planeta de Morpheaus.

Todos se salvan, May deja el piloto automático para dirigirse a donde su tripulación está quienes retiran a sus armaduras.

May – (Ríe, salta sobre Gokou y lo abraza) ¡¡¡Nos hemos salvado, hemos ganado!

Gokou – Sí, gracias a tu ayuda.

Narrador – Los demás se acercan más, May hace lo mismo con cada uno de ellos. Sólo faltaba Vegeta, la teniente se dirigió hacia el pero se detiene.

May – Eeehhmm…

Vegeta – (Extiende su mano) Buen trabajo.

May – También tu. (Se dan la mano)

Gohan – May…

May – (Voltea hacia el con una mirada pícara) ¿Sí?

Gohan – Me alegra que estés bien.

May – A mí también. (Se miran frente a frente por unos segundos)

Goten – (Susurra a Trunks) Oye, se me hace que aquí ya hay romance. (Trunks asiente con la cabeza, Gohan alcanza a escuchar)

Gohan - ¿¡Oigan qué les pasa? ¡Yo ya tengo esposa!

Goten - ¡Oye yo no dije nada! ¿Verdad Trunks?

Trunks - ¡A mí no me metas!

May – (Pone sus manos en su cintura) ¿¡Qué cosas están pensando ustedes dos?

Trunks - ¡Yo no lo dije, fue Goten!

Goten – (Lo señala) ¡No es cierto fue Trunks!

Gohan – (Pone sus manos al frente) ¡Ya basta, vengan acá para que los castigue!

Goten - ¡Auxilio, papá…!

Narrador – Gohan intenta atraparlos, éstos escapan de el y pasan incluso debajo de la mesa, mientras los demás los observan riéndose. Todos pasan un rato agradable (excepto tres), han librado su primera gran batalla en el espacio, con una criatura que de seguro ya no volverán a ver nunca más.

Los guerreros Z han librado su gran batalla en ese planeta gracias a sus míticas armaduras, las cuales les proporcionaron el poder necesario para ganar. Por ahora todo se ha estabilizado, pero cerca de la tierra el Dr. Zeus planea otro de sus movimientos.

Continuará…


	12. Alerta máxima

Narrador – Después de la tragedia acontecida en la tierra los representantes de algunas de las naciones integrantes de la conferencia internacional junto con el de la ONU se reúnen en la colonia acuática Suloatra para llevar a cabo medidas drásticas. Toda la prensa acompaña a los representantes durante la reunión.

Delegado ONU – Todos estamos aquí reunidos con el mismo objetivo, acabar con los desenfrenados atentados que emergen desde el espacio. Es un tema de suma delicadeza, los enemigos son sumamente peligrosos, su fuerza militar es sorprendente, la tecnología de armamento que poseen casi logra invadir la tierra, si esto no hubiera frenado las colonias hubieran sido suprimidas y la tierra hubiera sido sometida a un riguroso cambio político, poniendo en peligro la existencia de todas las naciones.

400 años ha durado la paz, pero mientras existan ambiciones y malas intenciones siempre habrá intentos de sometimiento y cambios políticos, en casos extremos hasta provocar una guerra a gran escala. ¡No podemos permitir que eso pase! La vida existente en las colonias está amenazada, en cualquier momento podrían atentar contra ellas al igual que la esfera terrestre, debemos detener y acabar con este problema de una vez por todas. No sólo por el bien de las naciones, ¡Si no por el bien de la humanidad entera!

Narrador – Todos aplauden ante las palabras del delegado de la ONU, el presidente de México dirige la palabra.

Presidente Méx. – Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, el causante de todo esto debe ser detenido de una vez por todas, de lo contrario sólo estaremos viviendo en la incertidumbre, los que resultan más afectados en esta situación son nuestra gente, nuestros ciudadanos.

Delegado Rusia – Debemos pensar en la mejor estrategia de defensa, este es un problema que nos involucra a todos y juntos tenemos que solucionarlo de la mejor manera posible.

Presidente EU – Debemos aumentar la seguridad en todas las áreas, aumentar la producción de unidades de combate, en sí todo lo que sea necesario para eliminar esta amenaza. Merecemos vivir en paz, no permitiremos que deshagan nuestra unidad e identidad con estos atentados.

Narrador – Y así ocurre una serie de planteamientos y acciones de seguridad, sin violar el derecho de privacidad de los civiles. Pero sólo faltaba un tema a tratar, las unidades especiales que habían sido construidas sin el conocimiento de los integrantes.

Presidente EU – Para finalizar, durante la batalla se habrán percatado de esas unidades de combate que contribuyeron a la defensa de la tierra, prácticamente sin ellas estaríamos perdidos. El presidente de Japón puede explicarles mejor los detalles.

Presidente Japón – Se trata de unidades especiales construidas con un metal recientemente descubierto llamado Gondamio, incrustado en el núcleo del planeta Venus. Se supone que es indestructible, se utilizó para crear estas…

Delegado Canadá – Aguarde, ¿Está diciendo que han estado trabajando en el desarrollo de este tipo de armamento sin nuestro consentimiento?

Presidente Japón – Yo tampoco sabía de esto, hasta que el ministro de defensa nacional de mi país me explicó todo con detalle, él contrató a un grupo de mecánicos y científicos para construir estas unidades hace más de una semana. El ministro sólo quería asegurar nuestro futuro, en ningún momento pretendía algo indebido.

Delegado Canadá – Entiendo, no puedo negar que gracias a esto nos hemos salvado.

Presidente Alemania – Creo que a todos nos gustaría conocer a los pilotos de estas unidades.

Presidente Japón – Por supuesto. (Se pone de pie) Señores, conozcan a las fuerzas especiales Gladius.

Narrador – Al decir estas palabras los seis pilotos atraviesan la gran puerta desde el otro lado en formación, los fotógrafos inmediatamente toman sus imágenes. Todos se detienen a la vista de los políticos, forman una fila frente a ellos y toman la posición de descanso.

Presidente Japón – Ellos son los seis pilotos pertenecientes a esta operación provenientes de distintos países, de derecha a izquierda mencionaré sus nombres, nacionalidades y datos personales.

Narrador – El presidente hace una pequeña descripción de cada piloto, después termina de mencionar todas las características de la operación secreta. Al terminar les pide a sus aliados asomarse a la enorme ventana una vez descubierta esta al retirar las cortinas. Todos observan a las seis unidades Gladius estacionadas en el área de aeropuerto, todas en pie sin necesidad de sus contenedores.

Delegado Rusia - ¡Qué magnificencia, su estructura exterior es impresionante!

Narrador – Todos salen para contemplar a las unidades de combate, en ese mismo momento el presidente de Japón les entrega los planos que contienen todas las características de cada Gladius, al igual que los expedientes de los científicos creadores y de los pilotos.

La conferencia termina, cada colonia cuenta ahora con su propio sistema de activación de campo protector, además de nuevo armamento y mayor personal de guerra. La vigilia espacial aumenta, todas las unidades de combate son preparadas y armadas. Se aceptan las fuerzas especiales Gladius como nuevo recurso de defensa, algunos extraterrestres aliados hacen su aparición por medio de hologramas tridimensionales al haberse percatado de este problema, para ofrecer respaldo y apoyo en lo que se necesite, entre ellos los Namekusei y los Trólem.

Mientras tanto en un hospital cerca del hogar de Gokou, Yoshimiro es llevado a una cámara regenerativa urgentemente por sus heridas, es sumergido en agua y sometido a reconstrucción de tejidos musculares dañados y recuperación general por medio de láser. Sus familiares están en la sala de espera.

Akanne – (Hace gesto de preocupación) Espero que Yoshimiro se encuentre bien.

Kabuto – (Apoya su mano en su espalda) No te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Sakura – ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! (Musita)

Kaoru - ¡Claro que no Sakura! No tienes la culpa de nada.

Sakura – Debí salvarlo en ese momento, pero no pude hacerlo, ¡Me faltaron las fuerzas! (Dice cabizbaja)

Akira – (Llega al lugar) ¿Cómo sigue Yoshimiro?

Shizuru - ¡Akira!

Kabuto – Sigue en la cámara de recuperación, no hemos tenido noticias.

Shizuru – (Se dirige a Akira) ¿Terminó la reunión?

Akira – Sí, afortunadamente nos aceptaron.

Kabuto – (Se levanta de su asiento) ¿Porqué no nos mencionaste nada al respecto?

Akira – Porque era secreto.

Kabuto – Pero si somos tu familia.

Akira – En este tipo de situaciones incluso a la familia.

Kabuto - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Sakura – Por cierto Akira… (Se levanta y voltea la mirada hacia el) ¿Por qué no te presentaste en la despedida de nuestros abuelos?

Akira – No era necesario, con conocerlo era suficiente. Además ya sabe que todos los apoyamos, a parte de eso estaba ocupado en mis entrenamientos como piloto.

Sakura – Pero están tratando una situación muy delicada, debiste estar ahí.

Akira – (Da la espalda y se retira) Si no les importa debo regresar a mi trabajo.

Sakura – ¡Akira, no me dejes hablando sola!

Narrador – Akira levita y se aleja del hospital para reunirse con los demás pilotos. Mientras tanto en la base Gladius, cinco científicos de los 14 que crearon a estas máquinas conversan en su tiempo de descanso, todos sentados alrededor de una de las mesas de la cafetería.

Dante – (Prueba su café) Es un alivio que hayan admitido nuestro trabajo.

Rosso – Ventajosamente, de lo contrario no podríamos continuar con todo esto.

Yamato – Estas son las más grandes de nuestras creaciones, nos adelantamos a nuestra época.

Yorimoto – Pudieron salvar la tierra en unos instantes cuando se suponía que ya estaba bajo el poder enemigo, este material que descubrimos y al que denominamos Gondamio es sorprendente.

Hayate – Hemos creado a seis dioses, quizás más poderosos que los guerreros legendarios.

Dante – Ya no se ha sabido nada de ellos desde que defendieron la tierra la primera vez que fue atacada por las tropas del Dr. Zeus, no tengo idea dónde están ahora.

Yorimoto – Pero el anciano Gokou aún sigue en la tierra, no se ha movido de ahí.

Dante – Te equivocas, es un centoide el que está ocupando su lugar, lo descubrí al enviar a otro a espiar.

Rosso – (Pone azúcar a su café) Además durante la primer defensa otro de nuestros centoides captó las imágenes de cinco de los guerreros legendarios, pude reconocerlos inmediatamente.

Yamato – No es necesario que nos lo recuerdes, ya sabemos que no eran androides.

Yorimoto – Probablemente se fueron muy lejos de aquí, y estoy seguro que el gobierno sabe de su paradero.

Hayate – Esto debe ser obra de aquellas esferas del dragón, me imagino que los Namekusei violaron el acuerdo y crearon otras nuevas.

Dante – No creo que los Namekusei hayan hecho eso, es una raza muy noble.

Rosso – (Sopla a su bebida) ¿Entonces qué pudo haber pasado?

Dante – No tengo la menor idea, pero debemos estar al tanto, tarde o temprano descubriremos lo que el gobierno está ocultando.

Narrador – Mientras tanto en la colonia invisible del Dr. Zeus.

Gozard - ¿Qué piensa hacer amo, a dónde va?

Dr. Zeus – Prepárate, daremos una visita al planeta Nameku.

Gozard - ¿Para qué?

Dr. Zeus - ¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Para apoderarme de las esferas del dragón!

Gozard - ¿Está seguro?

Dr. Zeus – Preguntas demasiado, ¡Claro que estoy seguro! (Responde enfadado)

Gozard - ¿Y qué pasará con las armas especiales?

Dr. Zeus – Cuando logre mi primer objetivo me encargaré de enviarlas al combate ¡Para que acaben con las fuerzas especiales Gladius!

Gozard - ¿Así se llaman?

Dr. Zeus – (Suben a la nave) Claro que sí, lo descubrí al enviar a uno de nuestros espías a la conferencia. Se encargó de copiar los planos y expedientes, estoy enterado prácticamente de ¡Todo! (Frota las palmas de sus manos) Primero, daré la visita al planeta Nameku, luego enviaré a nuestros androides a la batalla para mantener ocupados a nuestros enemigos y después, iremos al planeta Venus para extraer el dichoso Gondamio, ¡Estoy ansioso!

Narrador – El Dr. Zeus sale de su colonia, su nave se hace invisible y después toma su curso al planeta Nameku.

Al terminar la conferencia y al ser entrevistado el presidente de Japón por la prensa, éste toma una nave para dirigirse de nuevo a la colonia Ceres. El general lo acompaña.

General – Espero que todo salga bien.

Presidente – Saldrá bien, ahora que contamos con los Gladius.

General – Admito que son sensacionales, lograron salvar la tierra de milagro. Pero no olvide aquel ataque que destruyó la colonia Saurón, en cualquier momento podrán utilizarla de nuevo.

Presidente - ¿Han logrado detectar la base enemiga?

General – Aún no, no ha habido noticias.

Presidente – (Aprieta sus manos) Es indispensable descubrir esa base lo más pronto posible, para así atacar con todo nuestro arsenal.

General – Por ahora la tierra está siendo protegida por un campo protector invisible por si atacan de nuevo con ese láser, en ese momento ubicaremos la dirección donde llegó y embestiremos inmediatamente con todo nuestro arsenal.

Presidente – Es una buena estrategia, entonces mandaremos a tres de los Gladius al ataque, mientras que los sobrantes se encargarán de proteger la tierra. No podemos confiar plenamente en ese campo protector.

General – Yo pienso lo mismo. Por cierto señor presidente, cambiando de tema, ¿Aún piensa mantener confidencial el regreso de los guerreros legendarios?

Presidente – Por supuesto, se lo prometí al señor Gokou.

General – Pero podrían descubrir al centoide que está ocupando su lugar.

Presidente – Me arriesgaré, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Además no es el momento adecuado para que todos lo sepan, no quiero que se compliquen más las cosas.

General - ¿Y qué ha pasado con ellos, no se han comunicado?

Presidente – No, lo hemos intentado igualmente nosotros pero no responden, esto me preocupa.

General – Esperemos que no haya sucedido nada catastrófico, aún así ellos no serán vencidos, no olvide que se trata de los guerreros legendarios.

Presidente – Tiene razón, por ahora nosotros debemos encargarnos de lo nuestro.

Narrador – Mientras tanto en la base de la guardia espacial de la colonia Ceres, los seis pilotos Gladius se dirigen caminando hacia sus respectivas unidades, todas ellas recostadas de espaldas en sus transportadores.

Diego – (Camina con sus manos en la nuca) ¡Oigan esto es grandioso amigos! Lucharemos a gran escala.

Rafael – Sí yo opino lo mismo.

Arnold – Tres de nosotros protegerá el espacio, mientras que los restantes se quedarán en la tierra.

Diego - ¿En serio? No lo sabía.

Arnold – Los que protegerán la tierra serán Franz, Rafael y tú. Los demás iremos al espacio.

Diego – (Baja las manos) ¿¡Qué? ¡No puede ser posible, yo quería ir al espacio exterior!

Rafael – (Suspira) Ni modo.

Franz – No lloriquees niño, de todos modos no te hubieran dejado ir al espacio por lo atolondrado que eres.

Diego - ¡Por favor, soy mejor piloto que tú!

Akira – Guarden silencio, debemos concentrarnos ahora en nuestros deberes.

Diego – Sólo por esta vez. Por cierto Akira ¿Dónde estabas?

Akira – No tengo porqué darte explicaciones.

Diego – (Coloca sus manos en la nuca) ¡Uy qué genio!

Jack – This kid is so problematic.

Diego – (Baja sus manos de nuevo) ¿¡Qué dijiste? ¡Odio que me hables en ese idioma para que no entienda tus burlas!

Narrador – Los pilotos ponen en marcha a sus unidades y toman sus posiciones. Mientras tanto en el planeta Nameku, el Dr. Zeus aterriza su nave invisible en un lugar deshabitado, después toma su transporte flotante (parecido al de Freezer) acompañado de sus hombres. Gozard se queda en la nave. Finalmente llega al templo del patriarca, aterriza su transporte al igual que sus hombres y se dirigen caminando a la entrada. En ese momento tres Namekusei salen a la vista.

Namekusei - ¿Quién es usted?

Dr. Zeus - ¡Apártate que no tengo tiempo para estupideces!

Patriarca – (Sale de su templo) ¿Quién eres, a qué has venido?

Dr. Zeus – Malditos Namekusei canallas, ¿¡Con que jugando sucio eh?

Patriarca - ¡Hable claro! ¿¡A qué se refiere?

Dr. Zeus – (Pone su puño al frente) ¡¡¡No se hagan los sordos, entréguenme las esferas del dragón o les pesará!

Patriarca - ¿¡De qué está hablando? ¡Las esferas del dragón ya no existen!

Dr. Zeus - ¡¡A mí no me ven la cara de imbécil, sé que las utilizaron para revivir a los Saiya – Jin legendarios! ¡Ahora entréguenmelas o todos ustedes morirán!

Patriarca - ¡Eso es mentira, firmamos un acuerdo hace años y siempre lo hemos respetado por el bien del universo, sobre todo para protegernos de personas sucias y ambiciosas como usted!

Dr. Zeus - ¡¡¡Cállate insolente!

Narrador – El Dr. Zeus se acerca más al patriarca para tomarlo del cuello, pero los tres Namekusei se interponen para protegerlo, todos en posición de defensa. Los hombres del Dr. Zeus preparan sus armas láser.

Dr. Zeus - ¡A un lado o no respondo!

Patriarca – (Se da la vuelta y entra a su templo) ¡Lárguese de aquí, fin de la conversación!

Dr. Zeus - ¡No me des la espalda miserable ruin!

Narrador – El Dr. Zeus, al ver que no le hacía caso, ordena a sus hombres abrir fuego. Pero en ese momento varios Namekusei guerreros salen a la vista al instante, todos preparando sus uñas y poderes para el ataque.

Dr. Zeus - ¡No disparen! (Ordena a sus hombres) De acuerdo, si quieren que las cosas se hagan difíciles así será, pero tarde o temprano me apoderaré de las esferas, ¡Quedan advertidos, retirada!

Narrador – El patriarca escucha al detenerse y voltear la mirada hacia afuera, todos los visitantes suben a sus transportes y se retiran, llegan a la nave y salen del planeta rumbo a su base.

Namekusei - ¿Qué hacemos patriarca? Estaremos en graves problemas.

Patriarca – Por ahora nada, si vuelven a molestar no tendremos otra opción que defendernos. "No lo entiendo, ¿Porqué siguen creyendo que tenemos las esferas del dragón, de cuáles Saiya – Jin legendarios se habrá referido?"

Narrador – El Dr. Zeus regresa a su base después de unos minutos, en seguida se dirige al laboratorio junto con Gozard para preparar su siguiente ataque.

Dr. Zeus – (Golpea los controles de la computadora) ¡¡¡Malditos Namekusei, voy a destruirlos a todos!

Gozard - ¿Pero porqué no lo hizo en ese momento?

Dr. Zeus – Tengo otras cosas de qué ocuparme, eso lo pospondré para después. (Teclea en la computadora para activar a sus androides especiales) Ahora, enviaremos a nuestros seis androides especiales, se encargarán de mantener ocupados a nuestros enemigos y aprovecharemos la oportunidad para extraer el Gondamio de ese planeta.

Narrador – El Dr. Zeus pone su plan en marcha, sus seis androides plateados con forma de insectos salen al asecho, mientras que el se dirige al planeta Venus para extraer el Gondamio viajando en otra nave especial para cargamento. Los seis androides enemigos llegan cerca de la tierra y comienzan a abrir fuego a las unidades de combate que la protegen. La batalla comienza, las unidades Gladius 01, 02 y 06 se percatan de la llegada de los invasores.

Arnold – Miren eso, aquí vienen.

Akira – Llegó la hora, ¡Prepárense!

Jack - ¡Yeeaaahhh…! ¡Rock and Roll!

Narrador – Los tres Gladius se lanzan al ataque, se desata de nuevo la guerra en el espacio. Todos los habitantes de la tierra y las colonias se percatan del nuevo ataque, los Gladius de la tierra toman sus posiciones al igual que las otras unidades.

Mientras tanto cerca de la nave Zero, una nueva criatura está por asechar a los guerreros Z.

Hitem – (Hace gemidos de rabia y escupe saliva) ¡¡¡Puedo sentir su presencia, son Saiya – Jin!

¿? – "Ve y engulle a tus presas."

Hitem – (Su cuerpo tiembla de rabia) ¡Siiiii, ¡¡¡Síííííííí, me comeré a esos suculentos Saiya – Jin, uuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Continuará…


	13. Gokou desaparece

Narrador – Los Gladius toman sus posiciones para defender la tierra y las colonias de los robots especiales del Dr. Zeus, pero en la nave Zero está a punto de ocurrir una tragedia.

Gohan - ¡Oh diablos!

Goten - ¿Qué pasa?

Gohan – Le ordené a esta máquina que me sirviera comida china, pero accidentalmente apreté el botón para mostaza y se batió en ella.

Goten – (Tapa su boca) Ja ja…

Gohan - ¿Que?

Goten – No nada. (Gokou entra desesperadamente)

Gokou - ¿¡Oigan qué creen?

Goten - ¿Qué?

Gokou – La cámara de gravedad ha sido reparada, esta es la primera vez que la voy a probar en esta nave.

Gohan - ¿¡Oye cómo puedes pensar en eso ahora?

Goten – Sí, deberías de estar descansando después de la batalla con Morpheaus.

Gokou – Pues yo no me agoté para nada.

Goten – A decir verdad yo tampoco.

Gohan – Ni yo. (Oprime el botón de chocolate hirviente al apoyar su hombro)

Gokou – Vegeta me está esperando allá, ¡Estoy muy emocionado!

Goten – (Suspira) El mismo de siempre.

Gokou – (Hace ejercicios de estiramiento) Por cierto ustedes también deberían venir, dejen sus uniformes a un lado y vístanse con los de combate.

Gohan – Lamento ser aguafiestas pero yo primero voy a desayunar. (Camina hacia atrás)

Gokou – Eh… Gohan…

Goten - ¡Cuidado atrás!

Narrador – Gohan choca con el recipiente que contenía el chocolate, provocando que el líquido cayera en su cabeza.

Gohan – (Tiembla) ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Goten – (Se palmea la frente) ¡Eres un torpe!

Gohan – (Corre de un lado para otro) ¡¡¡Me quemo me quemo me quemoooo!

Goten – Mírenlo nada más, puede manipular el fuego y un simple chocolate caliente le provoca problemas.

Gokou - ¡Gohan, tranquilízate, en seguida voy por agua…! (May entra con un extintor)

May - ¡A un lado!

Narrador – May bate toda la espuma extintora en el cuerpo de Gohan, Gokou y Goten ríen por su aspecto.

May – (Lleva los dedos de su mano a su boca) ¡Ay, cuánto lo siento, creí que estabas envuelto en llamas!

Gohan – (Abre lentamente los ojos cubierto de espuma) Pues gracias por preocuparte pero no era necesaria tanta espuma.

May - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? (Gokou y Goten aún ríen)

Gokou – No lo que pasa es que se le cayó el chocolate hirviendo en la cabeza… ¡Ja ja ja!

Goten - ¡Oye eso estuvo espectacular May, hazlo de nuevo para que hagamos un muñeco de nieve con el!

Gohan – (Toma el extintor) ¿Qué te parece si mejor lo hacemos contigo?

May - ¿Oye qué vas a hacer?

Goten - ¡No espera, nooo…!

Narrador – Gohan hace que su hermano caiga cubierto de espuma, en ese momento Trunks entra con un pastel a la cocina.

Trunks – Oigan este pastel no me… ¡¡¡Aaaahh!

Narrador – Trunks resbala con el piso lleno de espuma y cae de espaldas, el pastel que se había elevado se bate en su cara. Gokou se carcajea junto con Gohan de lo sucedido.

Trunks – (Retira el pastel de su rostro) ¿¡Qué fue lo que pasó, quién se quiso pasar de listo? (Observa a Gohan con el extintor) ¡¡Ah con que sí, ven acá!

Gohan – (Deja el extintor a un lado) ¡No espera yo no fui!

Trunks – (Se levanta) ¡Voy a darte tu merecido!

May - ¡Oigan tranquilícense!

Narrador – Trunks sostiene un pedazo de pastel para lanzárselo a Gohan, éste sale huyendo del comedor. En ese momento Vegeta entra.

Trunks – (Lanza la rebanada) ¡Toma eso!

Vegeta - ¡Kacarotto te estoy espe…! (La rebanada mancha su camisa)

Trunks - ¡¡Ups… lo siento papá… quería lanzárselo a Gohan!

Vegeta – (Gruñe) ¡Ven acá miserable, como castigo entrenarás conmigo a una gravedad aumentada 3 000 veces y después de eso te pondrás a lavar mi camisa! (Lo arrastra en dirección a la cámara de gravedad)

Trunks - ¡No espera, no fue mi intención…! (Risas)

Goten – (Se levanta) ¡Vaya vaya vaya! El príncipe de los Saiya – Jin se nos puso gruñón.

Gohan – (Entra al comedor totalmente seco) Veo que a Trunks le salió todo al revés, ¡Ja ja!

May – (Ríe) Se comportan como unos niños.

Goten – Hay ciertas cosas que no cambian, ¿Verdad papá? Papá…

Narrador – Gokou ya se había servido toda la comida que podía llenando la mesa y engulle a más no poder.

Gokou – (Habla con la boca llena) ¿Qué dijiste Gohan? (A todos les sale una gota de sudor)

Gohan - ¿¡Otra vez comiendo? Creo que tienes un problema en el metabolismo.

Gokou – (Destaza el pollo) Por favor hijo, cuando se trata de salvar el universo nada mejor que esto para reponerse de las batallas.

May – Si sigue así de seguro acabará con toda la comida de la nave.

Goten – Dalo por hecho. (Se seca elevando su temperatura)

Gokou – (Traga el espagueti) Por cierto May, ¿Has podido comunicarte a la tierra?

May – Aún no, sigo intentándolo.

Gohan – Algo me dice que nos alejamos más de la cuenta.

Goten – Probablemente, esa podría ser la causa, la distancia.

May - ¡Claro! No había pensado en eso, considerando la distancia a la que nos alejamos ésta es enorme.

Gohan - ¡Tengo una idea!

Goten - ¿Cuál?

Gohan – May, ¿Porqué no intentas comunicarte por otra manera? Quizás por correo electrónico.

May - ¡Eso es, eso podría funcionar! Probablemente la comunicación directa se averió.

Goten – Bueno entonces hagámoslo.

May - ¡Vamos directo al centro de control!

Gokou – (Habla comiendo) ¡Les deseo buena suerte!

Narrador – May, Goten y Gohan corren al centro de control para redactar y enviar el mensaje a la tierra.

May – Espero que esto funcione.

Narrador – Mediante la computadora May dicta el mensaje, éste se expresa en texto y es enviado al dar la orden. Los tres se dirigen después a desayunar, Vegeta y Trunks aún no terminan su entrenamiento. (En el caso de Trunks su castigo)

May – (Entran al comedor) ¿Satisfecho?

Gokou – (Palmea su estómago) ¡Uuuuuffff, comí como nunca!

Gohan - ¿A caso Vegeta y Trunks no piensan desayunar?

Goten – Recuerda que Trunks está cumpliendo su sentencia.

Gohan – (Ríe) Es cierto.

Narrador – Después de un rato Vegeta entra.

Vegeta – (Entra con otra camisa) ¿Kacarotto dejó algo para comer?

Gokou - ¡Oye!

May – Sí no te preocupes, afortunadamente aún hay comida. (Ríe)

Goten – Oye Vegeta ¿Dónde está Trunks?

Vegeta – Haciendo lo que debe hacer, entrenar.

May - ¿Lo dejaste entrenando allá? Ni siquiera ha desayunado.

Vegeta – A parte de eso tendrá que lavar mi camisa.

May – No es necesario, para eso tenemos tecnología. A ver, dame la camisa.

Vegeta - ¿Para qué?

May - ¿Cómo que para qué? Para meterla a la lavadora, ¿O qué estabas pensando?

Gohan – (Susurra a Goten) De tal palo tal astilla.

Vegeta - ¿Qué dijeron?

Gohan – No nada. (Vegeta le da la camisa a May)

Trunks – (Entra al comedor transformado en fase 4) ¡Ya, ya terminé! (Afirma agitado)

Vegeta - ¿Terminaste las 5 000 lagartijas con una mano?

Trunks – (Sacude sus manos) ¡Sí, ni siquiera puedo sentirlas!

May – (Se acerca a Trunks) ¡Vaya! Con que esa es la transformación de la fase 4. (Toca sus brazos) ¡Oye pero si estás peludo!

Gokou – Es una de las características de esa transformación.

May – Sí ya lo sabía. ¿La fase tres es la del pelo rubio largo?

Gohan – (Se levanta de su asiento) Sí, mira, te lo mostraré. (Se transforma en esa fase)

May - ¡Órale! Pero a decir verdad de todas las fases me gusta más la 2.

Goten – (Jala el pelo de Gohan) Bájale presumido. (Vegeta se sirve el desayuno)

May – Bueno Trunks, siéntate a desayunar.

Narrador – Todos desayunan juntos, Trunks y Gohan regresan a la normalidad, mientras que Gokou se sirve el postre. Los robots lavan las montañas de platos que dejó Gokou. May se dirige a la lavadora automática para meter la camisa de Vegeta, luego regresa al comedor. Después de terminar el desayuno Vegeta comenta:

Vegeta - ¿Saben? Ese tal Morpheaus era un fraude, con uno de nosotros hubiera sido suficiente para exterminarlo. (Limpia sus encías con un palillo)

May - ¡No me recuerdes ese nombre! Ese desgraciado hizo que me hundiera en un pantano junto con la nave.

Goten – Por favor Vegeta, admite que te causó problemas.

Trunks – El ataque más poderoso que utilizó fue ese agujero negro.

Gohan – Tienes razón.

Gokou – Por cierto, ¿No les sucedió que su mano creara un remolino y absorbiera a esas criaturas?

Goten – A mi me sucedió pero con mi hacha.

Trunks – Lo mismo pasó con mis espadas.

Vegeta – Es verdad, parece como si estas armaduras tuvieran vida.

Gohan – Estas armaduras son grandiosas, cada vez que las utilizamos descubrimos nuevas habilidades.

Gokou – Algo sí es seguro, Nonova se encuentra en otra dimensión, es por eso que los magos no pueden detectarlo. Lo descubrí al leer la mente de Morpheaus.

Vegeta – Ese cobarde manda a sus sirvientes a molestarnos, que se atreva a enfrentarnos si se cree muy bestia.

Trunks – Quizás quiso comprobar nuestra fuerza al mandar a su sirviente.

Gohan – En cualquier momento puede aparecer, debemos estar preparados.

Narrador – De pronto los guerreros sienten una presencia maligna acercándose, todos se levantan de sus asientos rápidamente.

May - ¿Qué les pasa?

Gokou - ¿Sintieron esa presencia?

Gohan – Sí, es una presencia maligna muy fuerte.

Trunks – Viene acercándose, hacia nosotros.

May - ¿Otra criatura viene? ¡No otra vez!

Golfin - ¡Guerreros legendarios…!

Gokou – (Voltean hacia arriba) ¡Mago Golfin!

Golfin - ¡Tengan cuidado, otra criatura con la esencia de Nonova se dirige a ustedes a gran velocidad!

Vegeta – Entendido, debemos detenerla afuera, no podemos permitir que se acerque la nave. ¡Armadura Delta! (La armadura cubre su cuerpo)

Gohan – Exacto, vamos a aniquilarla.

Gokou – Espera Gohan, mejor quédate a proteger a May, nosotros nos encargaremos.

Gohan – Está bien.

Narrador – Gokou, Goten y Trunks convocan también a sus armaduras, después salen junto con Vegeta al exterior con ayuda de la tele transportación. Todos están en alerta, la criatura está cada vez más cerca.

Gokou - ¡Aquí viene, justo al frente!

Hitem – ¡¡¡Uuuuuuuaaaaaahhhhh! (Se detiene en seco frente a los guerreros)

Vegeta – (Cruza los brazos) Al fin apareciste.

Goten – (Hace mueca de desagrado) ¡Uy pero qué aspecto tan desagradable tiene!

Hitem - ¡Je je jeee! Ustedes deben ser los Saiya – Jin.

Trunks – Claro que sí, para tu desgracia.

Hitem - ¡¡Me los comeré a todos, no podrán evitarlo!

Vegeta – Inténtalo si puedes bestia repugnante.

Hitem – (Pasa su lengua en sus labios) ¡Ya puedo saborearlos!

Gokou – No tenemos tiempo para tus charlatanerías, te aniquilaremos, ¡Prepárate!

Narrador – Gokou se abalanza sobre Hitem y lo ataca con su espada, éste escapa al desaparecer y colocarse en otro lado. Gokou lo ataca de nuevo con múltiples movimientos con su arma, Hitem esquiva todos y cada uno de sus intentos.

Hitem - ¡Eres muy lento, eres presa fácil!

Gokou - ¡Sólo estoy comenzando con el calentamiento, espera a que pelee con todo mi poder!

Trunks - ¿Intervenimos?

Vegeta – No es necesario, Kacarotto podrá derrotarlo fácilmente.

Narrador – Continúan un buen rato con la misma rutina, después Hitem comienza a atacar con sus garras, provocando ataques y defensas entre los dos. Hitem empuja a Gokou fuertemente y se dirige hacia el, prepara sus garras para destazarlo pero su oponente desaparece, pasando así su ataque de largo. Gokou aparece en otro lado, Hitem intenta rebanarlo pero se escapa de nuevo. Aparece de otro lado, Hitem hace lo mismo pero su oponente escapa.

Hitem – (Se enfurece y escupe saliva) ¡¡¡Maldito Saiya – Jin!

Gokou – (Aparece detrás de el) ¿Quién es el lento ahora?

Hitem – (Voltea hacia Gokou) ¡¡¡Voy a comerte insolente!

Narrador – Hitem lo ataca de nuevo desesperadamente empleando más velocidad, Gokou se defiende y esquiva sus ataques con su espada. Los dos desaparecen constantemente durante la batalla, sólo pueden percibirse las luces que se forman al impactar en diferentes direcciones. Varios relámpagos comienzan a formarse, constantemente destruyen meteoritos y rocas ambulantes, ya sea en cada intento fallido de ataque o por los azotes de Hitem.

Goten - ¡Miren eso, mi papá es súper!

Vegeta – Es la primera vez que veo a Kacarotto pelear de esa manera.

Trunks – Ahora que cuenta con su armadura sus movimientos son más fantásticos.

Narrador – Finalmente, tras todo ese alboroto, Gokou logra apresar a Hitem azotándolo en una roca enorme y apretándolo del cuello con su mano derecha.

Gokou – (Desaparece su arma con el pensamiento) ¡Este será tu fin bestia! (Crea una bola de energía con la otra mano)

Hitem - ¡¡Eres un perdedor ignorante, una cosa insignificante como tú nunca podrá vencerme!

Gokou - ¡Guarda silencio!

Narrador – Gokou aplica más fuerza, provocando que el cráter donde está Hitem de espaldas se prolongue más. El monstruo hace gemidos de estrangulamiento, coloca sus manos en el brazo de Gokou y sus pies en su estómago para retirarlo sin ningún resultado.

Goten – (Observa detenidamente) Oigan, ¿No creen que mi papá está actuando raro?

Vegeta – Está furioso.

Trunks - ¿Qué?

Vegeta – Quiere despedazar a esa criatura con sus propias manos, parece como si la ira lo haya dominado por completo.

Trunks – El señor Gokou no es así, en sus combates nunca ha intentado despedazar a alguien de esa manera, además nunca pierde el control.

Narrador – Gokou azota a Hitem varias veces en la roca, ésta comienza a partirse en más fragmentos. De pronto algo inexplicable ocurre. Gokou comienza a reír de placer, sus ojos se tornan color rojo intenso.

Goten – (Siente una presencia maligna) ¡Oigan! ¿¡Sintieron eso?

Vegeta - ¡Es otra presencia maligna!

Trunks – Viene directamente de… (Fija la mirada hacia Gokou) ¡¡¡No puede ser!

Vegeta - ¿¡Qué? ¡La presencia maligna se encuentra dentro de…! ¡¡Kacarotto!

Goten - ¿¡Qué dijeron?

Narrador – Hitem escapa del sometimiento de Gokou al retirarlo con sus tentáculos.

Hitem – (Recupera el aliento y cubre su tráquea con su mano) ¡Estás loco, jamás había visto actuar a un Saiya – Jin de esa manera!

Gokou – (Su voz se torna diabólica) ¡¡¡Ven acá para despedazarte!

Hitem – (Gruñe) ¡Ven y atrápame si puedes!

Narrador – Gokou desata un grito de furia y se lanza sobre Hitem, éste esperándolo con una trampa.

Goten - ¡Algo no anda bien en mi papá, debemos detenerlo!

Trunks - ¡Tienes razón, está fuera de control!

Vegeta - ¡Hagámoslo entonces!

Narrador – Los tres guerreros van en dirección de Gokou para detenerlo, en ese momento Hitem abre un agujero transportador a otra dimensión al frente. Gokou es atraído con gran fuerza.

Hitem - ¡¡¡Ja ja jaaa, te trasladaré a la dimensión desconocida, la dimensión donde nadie puede escapar!

Vegeta - ¡Kacarotto está en problemas, está siendo atraído hacia ese agujero!

Goten - ¡Debemos llegar cuanto antes!

Narrador – Gokou está a punto de ser absorbido por ese agujero, sus amigos intentan llegar lo antes posible para salvarlo. Pero de pronto, a la vista de todos, Gokou desaparece repentinamente sin haber sido absorbido. Al percatarse de ello los guerreros se retiran y aterrizan en una roca.

Vegeta - ¿¡Qué, qué fue lo que pasó?

Goten - ¡Mi papá! ¿¡Dónde está mi papá? (Gohan aparece)

Gohan - ¿¡Qué ocurre, porqué no puedo sentir el KY de mi papá?

Trunks - ¡El señor Gokou desapareció!

Vegeta – (Voltea alrededor) ¿¡Dónde está Kacarotto?

Gohan – Papá… ¡Papá! ¿¡Dónde estás? ¡¡¡Papá!

Continuará…


	14. El reino Halmart

Narrador – Gokou desaparece del campo de batalla, sus compañeros no pueden detectarlo por más que lo intentan.

Gohan - ¿¡Qué pasó con mi papá, dónde está?

Hitem – (Desaparece su agujero) ¿Dónde se metió ese sujeto? Ni siquiera entró al agujero.

Gohan – (Se enfurece) ¡¡¡Tú, repugnancia asquerosa, pagarás por lo que hiciste!

Hitem – (Se dirige hacia los guerreros) ¡¡Me los comeré a ustedes, los destazaré con mis garras!

Narrador – Gohan desata todo su poder, su armadura brilla intensamente. Como primer movimiento desaparece y caza a por detrás a Hitem con un cúmulo de golpes, éste no es capaz de reaccionar a sus ataques y resulta gravemente herido. Gohan, al dejar aturdido a su oponente, desata su furia al pulverizarlo con el Mase – Ku, no dejando así ni un rastro de el.

Vegeta – El KY de esa cosa desapareció.

Trunks - ¡Gohan logró derrotarlo en segundos!

Goten – (Busca alrededor) ¡Papá! ¡Papá!

Vegeta – Es inútil, no puede sentirse su presencia.

Goten – (Voltea hacia Vegeta) ¡¡No digas tonterías Vegeta, mi papá no pudo haber muerto!

Vegeta - ¡De nada va a servir precipitarnos, es obvio que Kacarotto no está muerto!

Gohan – (Aprieta sus puños) ¡Voy a encontrar a mi papá aunque tenga que buscarlo por todo el universo! (Se aleja a gran velocidad)

Goten - ¡Yo te acompaño! (Sigue a Gohan)

Vegeta - ¡¡¡Esperen no vayan a cometer estupideces! (Se interpone apareciendo enfrente)

Goten - ¡A un lado Vegeta!

Vegeta - ¡Usen la cabeza, por la forma como desapareció fue tele transportado por algo o alguien, no pudo irse por su cuenta!

Trunks – (Aparece) Mi papá tiene razón, debemos guardar la calma, si nos separamos sólo empeoraremos las cosas.

Gohan - ¿¡Entonces qué sugieren que hagamos, que nos quedemos sin hacer nada?

Vegeta – Claro que no, sugiero ir de regreso al planeta Cincron para preguntarles a los magos personalmente, de seguro ellos ya saben lo que sucedió.

Gohan - ¡Buena idea, no hay tiempo que perder, regresemos a la nave!

Vegeta – (Sonríe de un costado) Así me gusta.

Narrador – Los cuatro van de regreso a la nave para después dirigirse al planeta Cincron.

Mientras tanto en un planeta desconocido, Gokou despierta abriendo lentamente los ojos en una cama cubierto por sábanas, encontrándose en un sitio muy elegante, donde un guerrero cuida de el.

Gokou – (Su vista se enfoca) Eeehh… ¿Dónde estoy?

Toll – Al fin despertaste.

Gokou – (Se levanta rápidamente sin bajar de la cama) ¿¡Quién eres tú?

Toll – Mi nombre es Toll, soy uno de los guerreros que protegen el reino.

Gokou - ¿El reino, cuál reino?

Toll – Este reino, yo soy el encargado de proteger la vía terrestre.

Gokou – (Toca su cabeza) ¿¡Dónde estoy, qué es este lugar, cómo llegué hasta aquí?

Toll – Tranquilo, pronto tendrás respuestas. (Se pone de pie) Por cierto, la princesa te espera.

Gokou – (Se levanta de la cama) ¿Una princesa, a caso estamos en un castillo?

Toll – Acertaste.

Narrador – Gokou es guiado por el guerrero hacia donde se encuentra la princesa, ubicada ésta en lo más alto del castillo. En el trayecto suben constantemente varias escaleras, Gokou observa a los habitantes de distintas razas y tamaños, como hadas volando por todas direcciones, magos haciendo conjuros en sus cuartos y otras criaturas. Cabe mencionar la elegancia de cada área y la gran altura del castillo, en cada ventana del mismo logra apreciarse la gran hermosura del paisaje verde, acompañado de cascadas y lagos brillando de un azul intenso. Gokou observa todo con detalle, deteniéndose a veces para contemplar el paisaje. Después de unos minutos finalmente llegan a la parte más alta, ésta adornada de diversas piedras preciosas brillantes entre otras decoraciones. Enfrente de ellos está una enorme puerta, dividida ésta a la mitad en su eje vertical de simetría.

Toll – En este lugar se encuentra la princesa Hallen, lo ha estado esperando ansiosamente.

Narrador – Toll abre la puerta al empujar los dos extremos hacia adentro, en ese momento Gokou se encandila por tanto brillo de decoraciones finas hasta que después puede enfocar la vista. Gokou observa unas hermosas sábanas brillantes por todos lados, acomodadas de tal manera que no se vean desordenadas. Al fijar la mirada hacia arriba puede observarse un paisaje de cielo ficticio creado por magia, adornando aún más elegantemente el lugar.

Gokou – (Observa atónito) ¡Guau, qué lugar tan sensacional!

Narrador – En el centro logra percibirse como una especie de cama redonda, las sábanas rosas casi no permiten distinguir el interior. Después varias hadas retiran lentamente las mismas, como si se tratase de una exhibición. De pronto logra percibirse una mujer recostada con una radiante belleza y un distinguido atuendo característico de una princesa, sin dejar de mencionar su respectiva corona. Lentamente levanta la mirada hacia Gokou, después abre sus ojos y da al descubierto sus radiantes ojos verdes. Finalmente sacude delicadamente su cabello rubio alborotado y dice lo siguiente con una voz muy femenina y sensual:

Hallen – Te estaba esperando, guerrero legendario. (Gokou se enrojece)

Toll – (Saluda a su princesa al inclinarse un poco al frente con la mano en el pecho y la otra en la espalda) Como puede ver princesa lo tele transportamos exitosamente.

Gokou – Oigan… eeehh… ¿Ustedes fueron los que me tele transportaron a este lugar?

Hallen – No, el mago Runfoll se encargó de eso.

Gokou - ¿Pero porqué lo hicieron, dónde están mis amigos?

Hallen – Ellos no están aquí, tú eres el único al que trajimos.

Gokou - ¿En qué lugar me encuentro, qué tan distante estoy de mis amigos?

Hallen – No mucho, verás éste lugar es mi reino, el reino Halmart. Acabo de convertirme en reina, pero cariñosamente me dicen princesa.

Gokou – ¡Regrésenme cuanto antes, debo acabar con una criatura maligna!

Hallen – No te preocupes, ya lo exterminaron. (Se levanta de su cama y se detiene frente a Gokou)

Gokou – ¿Qué?

Hallen – No queda mucho tiempo, mira… necesitamos tu ayuda.

Gokou - ¿Sobre qué?

Hallen – Nuestro reino está siendo acosado por las criaturas de Nonova, nos amenazan con quitarnos la vida si no cedemos nuestro reino.

Gokou – (Se sorprende) ¿¡Nonova?

Hallen – Sí, Nonova.

Gokou – Y díganme… ¿Lo han visto en persona?

Hallen – No, sólo sus sirvientes mencionan su nombre, pero nunca lo hemos visto. Nuestros magos afirman que se trata de una criatura maligna muy poderosa, que podría acabar fácilmente con todo lo que le rodea sin ningún problema.

Gokou – Claro que cuentan con mi apoyo, de hecho mis amigos y yo estamos en su búsqueda para eliminarlo.

Hallen – (Sonríe) Sí, sé que el mago Golfin del planeta Cincron les proporcionó su misión.

Gokou - ¿Conoces al mago Golfin?

Hallen – (Asiente con la cabeza) Sé que también les otorgó las míticas armaduras de combate.

Gokou - ¿Golfin sabe que estoy aquí?

Hallen – No, no lo sabe.

Gokou - ¿Por qué no lo sabe?

Hallen – Eh… Verás… (Un elfo entra desesperadamente)

Termis - ¡Princesa Hallen, princesa…! (Se detiene y recupera el aliento)

Hallen - ¿¡Qué ocurre?

Termis - ¡Ha llegado un ejército de criaturas malignas a invadir nuestro reino, dicen que Nonova tomará nuestro territorio por la fuerza!

Hallen - ¡No, no puede hacer eso!

Toll – (La toma del brazo) Princesa Hallen, su vida corre peligro, debemos…

Hallen – (Retira su brazo) ¡¡No voy a abandonar mi reino!

Gokou – Oigan…

Narrador – En ese momento varias criaturas malignas con alas y cuernos rompen las ventanas de ese lugar, las hadas que estaban decorando huyen despavoridas. En ese momento una de esas criaturas habla con una voz diabólica y apenas entendible:

Enemigo - ¡Venimos a matar a la reina! (Toll y Termis desenvainan sus armas)

Gokou – Ustedes quédense al lado de la princesa, yo me encargaré de estas cosas.

Toll - ¡Espera, no podrás con todas ellas!

Hallen – Deja que se encargue, así serán testigos de los poderes del guerrero legendario.

Narrador – Gokou se transforma en fase 4 y camina lentamente hacia los invasores, estos retroceden un momento. En unos segundos uno de ellos desata un grito de furia y ataca a su oponente con sus garras venenosas. Antes de que este ataque acertara, Gokou desaparece instantáneamente. Las criaturas observan confusas, repentinamente una de ellas es golpeada desde arriba por el guerrero y arrastrada en el suelo. Las demás reaccionan, todas atacan en manada en todas direcciones. Gokou esquiva todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, algunas veces retirando los ataques y propinando golpes. Constantemente los enemigos son azotados en las paredes y en el techo, siendo alejados siempre de la reina. Gokou realiza una serie de movimientos tanto de defensa como de ataque, y aunque los enemigos lo atacan por todas direcciones no logran acertar a su objetivo. Finalmente el guerrero los expulsa del lugar y los pulveriza con su KY. La situación se tranquiliza, Gokou baja al suelo y sacude sus manos como seña de situación terminada.

Termis - ¡Ese guerrero es muy fuerte!

Hallen - ¿Lo ven? Él es uno de los guerreros legendarios, los que nos salvarán de las manos de Nonova.

Toll - ¡La profecía es cierta, ellos serán nuestros salvadores!

Gokou - ¿Está todo bien?

Termis – Ni siquiera tuvimos que mover ni un músculo.

Hallen – (Se acerca a Gokou y toca sus hombros) Eres nuestro héroe, contigo ya no temeremos más.

Gokou – Gracias por sus halagos, es todo un placer.

Narrador – Todos comienzan a escuchar alboroto afuera y se acercan a una de las ventanas, observan a los soldados de los dos bandos combatiendo tanto en la tierra como en el aire.

Hallen – (Coloca sus manos en sus mejillas) ¡Esto es horrible, nunca nos dejarán en paz!

Toll – Princesa será mejor irnos de aquí.

Gokou – No es necesario que se trasladen a ningún lugar, yo me encargaré de todo. ¡Armadura Alfa!

Narrador – La armadura cubre su cuerpo y Gokou sale por la ventana en dirección al campo de batalla.

Hallen – (Suspira) Es muy valiente.

Toll – Disculpe princesa, ¿Aún no piensa avisarle al mago Golfin?

Hallen – Sólo se lo robaremos por un rato, además tengo otros planes para el.

Toll – Espero que esté haciendo lo correcto.

Narrador – Gokou lucha contra las horrendas criaturas malignas de distintas formas y colores, hace uso de su espada y sus técnicas evitando así la posesión del reino. Cada soldado pelea con honor, dándolo todo en el combate. Gokou emplea una súper velocidad exterminando a centenares de monstruos casi al instante, ahorrando más el trabajo de sus aliados. De pronto, un dragón color rojo oscuro de tres cabezas entra al planeta incendiando a todo lo que le sopla, Gokou se percata y se abalanza sobre el en el aire. El guerrero esquiva las sopladas de fuego de las tres cabezas, intenta acercarse más pero éste lo aleja con ataques de su filosa cola. El Saiya – Jin lanza entonces varios óvalos de energía, éste se cubre con sus alas y después se retira volando a una laguna, su oponente lo sigue sin perderlo de vista. Gokou estira su brazo derecho y dispara fragmentos rectos de energía, el dragón hace maniobras aéreas para esquivarlas, pero sorpresivamente estos ataques regresan acertando en su cuerpo frontalmente. El dragón cae a la laguna de costado, levantando una gran cantidad de agua. Gokou se detiene en el aire y después concentra su energía para lanzar el Ka me ha me ha. Posteriormente lo lanza, el dragón se levanta ágilmente y contraataca con una sólida bola de fuego producida por las tres cabezas, provocando el choque entre las dos energías. Permanecen así unos segundos, en ocasiones la bola de fuego parece ganar terreno pero es retrocedida constantemente por el poder contrario. En ese momento Gokou agrega más poder hasta que la bola se desintegra y acierta en el cuerpo del dragón. La espada del guerrero comienza a brillar, Gokou concentra su energía y prepara su espada para dar el último golpe. Se dirige hacia el dragón aturdido a toda velocidad, lanza un ataque diagonal en su cuerpo ocasionando una onda expansiva de energía color dorado, petrificando así a su enemigo. Gokou guarda su distancia en el aire, asombrado desaparece su espada con el pensamiento.

Gokou - ¿¡Yo hice eso? ¡Lo convertí en piedra!

Narrador – Después de unos segundos la figura comienza a partirse hasta que sale a la vista el mismo dragón pero sin dos cabezas más y de un color verde con tonos amarillentos, la presencia maligna que yacía en el desaparece. Después de haberse purificado y haber reaccionado éste se eleva de nuevo y se aleja de ese lugar, Gokou se extraña de lo sucedido.

Gokou - ¡Esa…, esa…, esa cosa se purificó! ¿¡Qué fue lo que hice, a caso puedo purificar las almas poseídas? ¡¡¡Esto es grandioso!

Narrador – Al ver las criaturas malignas que no podrán ganar la batalla se retiran introduciéndose en agujeros oscuros que aparecen detrás de ellos, después de haber entrado en las aberturas éstas se cierran y desaparecen. Los guerreros junto con la reina observan pasmados desde el castillo.

Termis - ¿¡Observó bien eso princesa? ¡Purificó a ese dragón!

Toll - ¡Ese guerrero guarda habilidades impresionantes, fue capaz de purificar esa alma poseída!

Hallen – Sin lugar a dudas, porque es el guerrero legendario.

Narrador – Todos los soldados levantan sus armas y gritan de placer, dando a entender que han ganado la batalla. Gokou baja lentamente al suelo mencionando las palabras clave para retirar a su armadura, ya en tierra varios soldados se acercan a el y lo levantan, dirigiéndolo a la entrada del castillo.

Gokou - ¡Oigan, esperen…! ¿¡Qué están haciendo? (Ríe)

Narrador – La puerta se abre y el puente aparece para cruzar la laguna que rodea el castillo, la reina junto con Toll y Termis y los demás habitantes del castillo salen al exterior en dirección a su héroe, a quien lo han bajado de pie enfrente del puente. Todos los soldados junto con los demás habitantes se acumulan guardando silencio, prestando atención a las palabras de su reina.

Hallen – (Junta sus manos como seña de agradecimiento) ¡¡¡Mis más profundos agradecimientos guerrero legendario, has salvado mi pueblo!

Gokou – (Coloca su mano en su nuca y ríe) No fue nada.

Hallen – (Se dirige a su pueblo y a sus guerreros) ¡Que todos ustedes sepan, que el es el guerrero legendario mencionado por la profecía, el que acabará con la tiranía de Nonova y nos liberará a todos del miedo y las guerras! ¡Por fin seremos libres, ya no más incertidumbre, desde ahora podemos decir, que somos un pueblo independiente!

Narrador – Todos comienzan a gritar de nuevo de alegría, la reina toma las manos de Gokou y lo atrae hacia ella.

Hallen – Ven Shaoren, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Gokou - ¿¡Shaoren? Pero si mi nombre es Gokou.

Narrador – Los habitantes del castillo junto con la reina entran a su vivienda con Gokou, el pueblo del reino se retira a las suyas después de un rato.

Mientras tanto en la nave Zero, May utiliza la velocidad posible debido a los obstáculos para regresar al planeta Cincron.

May - ¡Todo está muy saturado por esas rocas! No puedo utilizar la velocidad que quisiera.

Goten - ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! Debemos ver al mago Golfin cuanto antes.

Gohan – La vida de mi papá corre peligro, todo dependerá de lo que nos informen.

Narrador – De pronto otra nave más grande va acercándose lentamente a la Zero, comenzando ésta a abrir fuego con rayos láser. La nave es agitada por un ataque acertado.

Vegeta - ¿¡Qué fue eso?

May – (Monitorea la nave) ¡Otra nave nos está disparando, se está acercando a nosotros!

Trunks - ¿¡Qué, otra nave?

May - ¡Intentaré escapar!

Narrador – May utiliza más velocidad para alejarse, pero su agresor la detiene al dispararle un rayo de energía encima, cubriendo toda la nave Zero de un campo amarillo.

Vegeta - ¿¡Qué sucede?

May – (Mueve los controles) ¡La nave no responde, no se qué es lo que pasa!

Narrador – De repente la nave agresora abre como una especie de agujero metálico y comienza a atraer la nave Zero hacia ella.

May – (Observa la nave en el monitor) ¡¡Esa cosa nos está atrayendo, parece que va a comernos!

Gohan – ¡Si caemos en ella de seguro moriremos, no permitiremos que eso pase! "Papá, ¿¡Dónde podrás estar papá, dónde?"

Continuará…


	15. Los piratas espaciales

Narrador – La nave Zero es atraída hacia aquella nave, pretendiendo ésta succionarla a su enorme y oscuro agujero metálico.

Vegeta - ¿¡Qué pretenderán estos insolentes?

Trunks – No lo sé pero no nos quedaremos a averiguarlo. ¡Armadura Omega! (La armadura se ensambla en su cuerpo)

Gohan - ¡No podemos retrasarnos, debemos liberarnos cuanto antes! ¡Armadura Beta! (La armadura llega a Gohan)

Narrador – Y así los otros dos guerreros convocan de nuevo a sus armaduras y salen al exterior al abrir May la puerta, sin perder más el tiempo van en dirección de la nave agresora.

Goten – (Se detienen y observan la nave) ¡Esa nave es muy grande! Tan sólo ese enorme agujero oscuro me provoca escalofríos.

Trunks – Ese agujero parece una enorme boca, sin lugar a dudas pretende consumir nuestra nave.

Vegeta - ¡Basta de charlas, detengámosla!

Narrador – Los guerreros van contra la nave, pero al instante sus defensores salen a la vista transportados por artefactos parecidos a moto deslizadores flotantes.

Gohan - ¡Miren! El enemigo salió a la vista.

Narrador – Inmediatamente atacan a los guerreros, éstos esquivan sus ataques tanto de rayos láser como de bombas eléctricas. Por otra parte otros rodean la indefensa nave Zero y van al asecho, Gohan se percata y los ataca a toda velocidad.

Gohan - ¡Aléjense de ahí!

Narrador – Gohan los lanza a diferentes direcciones con sus ataques, éstos recuperan el control y se aproximan de nuevo. El guerrero prepara su látigo, hace que éste prolongue a una gran longitud y rodee la nave, como si se tratase de varias cuerdas. Los enemigos se acercan de nuevo, Gohan puede sentir los movimientos alrededor y en el momento en que se aproximan de cualquier parte éste sacude el látigo y ataca a los enemigos con descargas eléctricas.

Mientras tanto Goten, Trunks, y Vegeta siguen combatiendo con los enemigos, acercándose más y más a la nave enemiga.

Vegeta – Estos sujetos sólo se detendrán si destruimos su tonta nave.

Trunks – Espera, quizás sea otro mal entendido.

Goten – Eso no es posible, vienen con toda la intención de destrozarnos, debe tratarse de rebeldes.

Vegeta – Ustedes distraigan a nuestros enemigos, lanzaré un súper ataque para librarnos de esto de una vez por todas.

Goten – Como digas.

Narrador – Los demás retiran a los enemigos de Vegeta, éste concentra su energía para lanzar un súper ataque en forma de bola.

Vegeta – (Extiende su mano derecha al frente) "¿Dónde podrá estar Kacarotto? Es muy extraño que haya desaparecido de esa forma." (Una bola de energía aparece en su palma) ¡Muy bien sabandijas, prepárense para recibir el poderoso ataque de Súper Vegeta! (La bola crece más) ¡¡¡Biiigg Baaaang!

Narrador – Vegeta lanza el poderoso ataque hacia la nave, pero para su sorpresa otro guerrero sale de la misma con una armadura muy simétrica color morado y parte su ataque en dos con su espada. Las dos bolas de energía pasan de largo.

Vegeta - ¿¡Qué?

Narrador – El sorpresivo oponente lanza numerosas ondas expansivas con su espada hacia Vegeta, éste logra apenas esquivarlas. En ese momento su boomerang se transforma en una espada, cubierta de un aura verde su área de ataque.

Vegeta – Sorprendente, esto me será de gran ayuda.

Narrador – Los dos se abalanzan con sus armas, chocan fuertemente con sus espadas al frente, haciendo presión un sobre el otro. En ese contacto varias chispas y rayos de electricidad son esparcidas en varias direcciones. Goten sigue peleando con los enemigos quienes lo atacan en varias direcciones, apenas tiene tiempo para reaccionar de cada intento. Es entonces cuando su hacha reacciona brillando intensamente, hace que Goten extienda sus brazos al frente y gire sobre él mismo lentamente.

Goten - ¿¡Qué está haciendo esa cosa? ¿A caso querrá que de vueltas? (Piensa un momento) Seguramente pretenderá mostrarme un nuevo poder, veamos qué sucede.

Narrador – Y eso ocurre, al girar Goten crea con su arma un gran remolino morado formado por energía, ésta comienza a atraer a los enemigos y los hace girar alrededor de ella. Goten se detiene y se aleja del remolino en forma de tornado, manipula la dirección de este con el movimiento de sus manos haciendo que se aleje y después explote, con los enemigos adentro.

Goten - ¡Guau, eso sí es poder!

Narrador – Sorpresivamente un androide con un aspecto muy geométrico y amenazador ataca a Goten en la espalda, éste es impulsado hacia un fragmento de roca con la cual se estrella. Cuando el guerrero reacciona ya varios disparos de láser habían sido lanzados en su contra, éste escapa alejándose de su alcance, pero el androide persiste atacándolo sin cesar.

Goten - ¡Estoy en serios problemas, esa cosa no deja de perseguirme! "Debemos salir de esto cuanto antes, no podemos entretenernos más."

Narrador – Mientras Goten se ocupa de sus asuntos Gohan sigue manteniendo a distancia a los enemigos, sin retirar su látigo de su posición defensiva.

Gohan – "¡No puedo seguir con esto, debemos escapar lo antes posible! Debo distraerlos de alguna manera e irnos de aquí."

Narrador – Por su parte Trunks, al haberse librado de sus perseguidores, fusiona sus espadas para crear una más poderosa y se abalanza contra la nave enemiga, pero como era de esperarse otro sujeto aparece enfrente, interponiéndose en su camino. Trunks lo observa por un rato, el individuo cubierto de una túnica extiende sus manos a los lados y crea una bola de energía en el centro, acompañada de brotes eléctricos. Lanza su ataque a su enemigo bruscamente, Trunks desaparece a tiempo y reaparece en otra dirección, su oponente crea varias bolas de energía y lanza sus creaciones contra el guerrero, el cual los esquiva haciendo la misma maniobra.

Trunks - ¡Así no podré hacer nada, si no destruyo la nave no podremos salir de esto!

Narrador – Mientras tanto cerca de la nave enemiga, Vegeta es azotado en otro fragmento de roca, la cual detiene su trayecto y es destruida en el impacto. Seguidamente da vueltas esquivando las numerosas ondas expansivas que lanza su oponente con su espada, después intenta escapar a gran velocidad seguido por su enemigo.

Vegeta – "¿Quién será este sujeto? ¡Es muy poderoso!"

Narrador – Los cuatro guerreros se encuentran muy ocupados, sin percatarse que varios de sus oponentes habían entrado a la nave Zero al hacerse invisibles. May sospecha que han penetrado, se coloca su cinturón portador de diversas armas y se dirige al centro de control, con dos pistolas láser en sus manos. La teniente camina cautelosamente hacia la puerta que lleva hacia la estancia, la abre al apretar el botón y apunta sus armas hacia los dos costados, sin ninguna señal de los enemigos. Pero para su asombro es sorprendida por detrás por uno de los invasores, el cual la sujeta de la cintura y cubre su boca con su mano. May tira sus armas, los enemigos rápidamente se dispersan por toda la nave destruyendo y cogiendo todo lo que pueden, desde comida hasta accesorios. Al haber reunido todo lo necesario se tornan invisibles de nuevo y escapan en sus transportes, el invasor que sostenía a May la empuja fuertemente al suelo, ésta cayendo de frente. La teniente se levanta y se comunica con Gohan.

May - ¡Gohan, Gohan! ¿¡Me escuchas?

Gohan – ¿Qué sucede?

May - ¡Unos sujetos entraron a la nave llevándose varias cosas, debes detenerlos! ¿Logras verlos?

Gohan – (Voltea alrededor de la nave) No logro ver a nadie. (Los ladrones se hacen visibles) ¡Espera, puedo verlos, están escapando!

May - ¡Detenlos cuanto antes, se han robado cosas indispensables!

Gohan - ¡Allá voy!

Narrador – Gohan va tras su objetivo, estos se percatan y aumentan la velocidad de regreso a su nave. En el trayecto el Saiya - Jin es sorprendido al recibir un ataque de otro guerrero, Gohan se detiene en seco y esquiva la bola de energía. Casi al instante el agresor ataca de nuevo con numerosos fragmentos de láser, el guerrero las elude ágilmente, aproximándose cada vez más hacia su atacante.

Gohan – "Ya veo, todo esto ha sido planeado, su intención es robarnos y tomar nuestra nave."

Narrador – Gohan aumenta cada vez más la velocidad para aproximarse, su enemigo se percata de su intención y retrocede unos cuantos metros, sin dejar de atacar con sus rayos láser. El Saiya - Jin entonces cambia de táctica, crea un campo protector que lo rodea y se aproxima derechamente sin desaparecer, su protección bloquea y destruye los rayos que hacen contacto con éste.

Gohan - ¡No tengo tiempo que perder, debo encontrar a mi padre!

Narrador – Gohan prepara su látigo metálico para lanzar un ataque, su enemigo deja de atacar y toma posición de defensa. Los dos esperan cualquier movimiento, Gohan actúa primero lanzando un ataque que envuelve el cuerpo del agresor, éste intenta zafarse pero no lo logra, el guerrero se detiene y sujeta fuertemente su arma, para después lanzar fuertes descargas eléctricas. El sometido logra liberarse al aumentar su masa muscular, después se lanza súbitamente hacia Gohan lanzándole un golpe frontal, éste logra apenas detenerlo. Tanto uno como otro aplican fuerza, poco a poco el guerrero musculoso va ganando ventaja, Gohan entonces desaparece y aparece por detrás, propinándole una patada en la espalda. El colosal guerrero sólo es alejado unos centímetros, poco a poco voltea hacia su oponente con una mirada fría y penetrante, sonriendo después de un costado.

Gohan – "Esto será más difícil de lo que creí, este sujeto ni siquiera siente mis ataques."

Narrador – Todos los guerreros se encuentran ocupados, la nave Zero es atraída con más fuerza hasta que inesperadamente es liberada, el rayo amarillo que la cubría desaparece. Entre toda la multitud de enemigos dispersados uno de ellos da un aviso a los demás.

Pirata - ¡Hemos obtenido lo necesario, es hora de retirarnos!

Narrador – Vegeta logra percibir el mensaje, después intenta ir tras la nave pero su enemigo se interpone en su camino.

Vegeta - ¿¡Con que ese era su plan no es cierto? ¡Pues no se escaparán tan fácilmente! (Esquiva una onda expansiva) ¡A un lado insecto!

Narrador – Ágilmente Vegeta logra burlar a su oponente, éste lo sigue atacándolo de la misma forma.

Gohan – (Voltea hacia la nave) ¡Se escapan!

Narrador – El guerrero aprovecha la distracción de su adversario y le propina un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, provocando que este se agazape. Al dejarlo aturdido escapa rumbo a su nave, los demás hacen lo mismo y dejan de prestar atención a los guerreros. Goten y Trunks intentan detenerlos, pero en ese momento el individuo de la túnica se da la vuelta y crea una encandiladora ráfaga de luz blanca, la cual deja ciegos temporalmente a los guerreros quienes se cubren sus ojos en vano. Sin embargo Vegeta no alcanza a ser afectado y se lanza contra la nave, perseguido aún por su oponente.

Vegeta - ¡No dejaré que escapen tan fácilmente alimañas después de todo lo que nos hicieron pasar! (Voltea hacia su enemigo) ¡Tú no molestes!

Narrador – Vegeta ordena a su boomerang sujetar a su enemigo, éste se coloca cerca de su cabeza y crea un cilindro verde de energía, aprisionando así a su objetivo. El guerrero aprovecha la oportunidad y prepara su poder para propinar otro ataque.

Vegeta - ¡Tomen esto, Garlik – Hooo!

Narrador – El ataque de Vegeta logra incluso penetrar el campo de fuerza de la nave, ésta se sale de control y comienza a disparar rayos láser al azar. Vegeta es sujetado por los guerreros enemigos, el que se encontraba preso logra liberarse. De repente la nave lanza de nuevo el rayo de atracción a la nave Zero, atrayéndola ésta hacia ella. Finalmente la fuerza de atracción de un planeta color rojizo hace que la nave sea atraída sin poder ésta escapar, trayendo consigo a la nave de los guerreros Z. Los Saiya – Jin cegados recuperan de nuevo la vista.

Trunks – ¿¡Qué rayos sucede?

Goten - ¡Oh no, nuestra nave está siendo atraída de nuevo!

Gohan - ¡Parece que caerán en ese planeta, debemos hacer algo!

Narrador – Los tres van tras su nave para rescatarla junto con May, los guerreros que sostenían a Vegeta lo sueltan e intentan salvar la suya. Después de unos segundos, las dos naves caen a gran velocidad en el planeta incrementándose más la velocidad de atracción conforme se aproximan más. Todos los guerreros entonces intentan salvar sus respectivas naves, todos entran al planeta y las sujetan de diferentes lados, tratando de frenarlas y alejarlas del planeta. Pero la fuerza de atracción es muy fuerte, las dos naves se encuentran averiadas y no pueden encender sus propulsores, los guerreros hacen todo lo posible para que por lo menos el impacto no resulte tan fuerte.

Gohan - ¡Esto va a ser duro, sujétense bien!

Vegeta - ¡¡¡Maldita seeeaaaaa!

Narrador – Finalmente las dos naves colisionan bruscamente con el terreno del planeta junto con sus tripulantes, el temblor del suelo provoca el derrumbe de varias rocas las cuales caen encima de los transportes y los guerreros, sepultándolos bajo tierra. No hay señal de movimiento, los tripulantes de las dos naves no salen a la vista.

Mientras tanto en la vía láctea, la tierra está a punto de recibir a un visitante inesperado. Una nave de proporciones circulares aterriza en un lugar desértico, después de unos segundos se abre lentamente la cabina de la misma. En seguida sale a la vista un individuo con vestimenta de otra época, toma su enorme espada de forma simétrica y sale de su transporte, bajando en el suelo. El viento sopla fuertemente, en el cielo logra percibirse los grandes destellos de explosiones ocasionados por la guerra que acontece en el espacio. El hombre misterioso observa con atención.

¿? – Espero no haber llegado demasiado tarde, debo detener al Dr. Zeus a toda costa, ¡El futuro de la humanidad depende de ello! (Se transforma en fase 4)

Continuará…


	16. Una nueva amenaza

Narrador – El nuevo visitante va en defensa de la tierra transformado en la fase 4, entra en acción exterminando a los enemigos con sus poderes y técnicas.

Trunks – (Parte en dos a una unidad de combate con su espada) "¡Debo darme prisa, debo detener al Dr. Zeus! Si logra crear a Clíptoris, será demasiado tarde. Pero primero, debo encontrar a Akira, Sakura, Yoshimiro y Kabuto para que me ayuden."

Narrador – El Trunks del futuro destruye a los enemigos lo más rápido que puede y se lanza a la búsqueda del hogar de Gokou, a la vez va destruyendo tropas enemigas en su trayecto. Después de una búsqueda exhaustiva encuentra lo que buscaba, baja al suelo y rápidamente se dirige a la entrada, pero es impulsado hacia atrás por un campo protector que cubre el palacio.

Trunks – (Sacude su cabeza) ¿Qué sucedió, porqué no puedo entrar? (Kabuto sale al patio)

Kabuto - ¿Quién eres, qué es lo que quieres?

Trunks – (Se levanta) Tú debes ser Kabuto ¿No es cierto?

Kabuto – Sí, ¿Por qué?

Trunks - ¡Debes dejarme entrar, tengo algo muy importante que decirles! (Kabuto lo observa con atención)

Kabuto - ¿Trunks…? ¿A caso eres Trunks?

Trunks - ¡Sí soy yo, he venido del futuro para advertirles del nuevo peligro que correrán!

Kabuto - ¿¡Del futuro?

Trunks - ¡Así es!

Narrador – Kabuto no sabía si dejarlo entrar, pero había algo en el que le inspiraba confianza, además que su curiosidad influyó para que al fin cediera y desapareciera el campo protector por medio de un control remoto.

Kabuto – Entra, tienes mucho que explicarme.

Trunks – Así será.

Narrador – Mientras tanto en la batalla, los Gladius siguen defendiendo tanto la tierra como las colonias del ejército del Dr. Zeus, mientras que éste aprovecha la oportunidad para dirigirse al planeta que contiene el Gondamio.

Dr. Zeus - ¡Ya llegamos, prepárate Gozard!

Gozard - ¡Debemos darnos prisa amo, podrían detectarlos!

Dr. Zeus - ¡Imposible no pueden vernos!

Narrador – La nave entra al planeta, tarda unos segundos para llegar hasta al suelo donde aterriza. Tanto El Dr. Zeus como su asistente salen de su nave vestidos con trajes especiales, el viento caliente sopla fuertemente en todas direcciones.

Dr. Zeus - ¡Pon atención Gozard, no quiero errores!

Gozard – ¡Dígame!

Dr. Zeus - ¡Con este artefacto buscarás al Gondamio, es capaz de detectarlo gracias a los datos que le proporcioné sobre ese metal! (Le entrega el aparato de forma parecida a una aspiradora)

Gozard - ¡Como usted diga amo!

Dr. Zeus - ¡Mientras tanto yo buscaré en otra parte! ¿¡Entendido?

Gozard - ¡Sí señor!

Dr. Zeus - ¡Cualquier información útil me lo haces saber de inmediato!

Gozard - ¡Sí señor!

Narrador – Los dos comienzan a buscar entre las rocas y cuevas, el fuerte viento dificulta un poco la búsqueda del Gondamio, el cual el científico anhela desesperadamente.

Mientras tanto en la guerra, Akira, Arnold y Jack siguen combatiendo contra los seis androides con forma de insectos.

Arnold – (Esquiva un ataque de la cola del escorpión) ¡La situación se está complicando, tan sólo estos androides plateados son muy fuertes!

Akira - ¡No podemos perder, estas cosas no deben llegar a la tierra!

Jack - ¡Los Gladius de la tierra apenas pueden con la situación, debemos cumplir con lo nuestro y acabar con estas asquerosidades!

Narrador – Mientras tanto en la tierra, los tres Gladius destruyen y se defienden de los enemigos a un gran ritmo, tratando de mantenerse y no sucumbir.

Rafael – (Escapa de una manada de unidades) ¡Santo cielo, esta vez están atacando duro!

Diego - ¡Aquí Gladius – 03, necesito ayuda en esta área, los enemigos son bastante numerosos!

Franz - ¡Y a mí me lo pides, yo estoy bastante saturado!

Diego – (Destruye una unidad con un misil) ¡Me pregunto cómo estarán los Gladius del espacio, seguramente igual o peor!

Rafael - ¡Y tu que querías ir al espacio exterior!

Narrador – Y así las fuerzas especiales junto con los demás soldados luchan arduamente por defender la tierra y las colonias, esta vez el número de unidades enemigas es enorme.

Mientras tanto en el hogar de Gokou, Trunks da una breve explicación a Kabuto de la causa de su llegada a esta época, éstos encontrándose en la estancia.

Trunks – Esa es la razón.

Kabuto – (Coloca sus manos en forma pensante) Ya veo, ¿Pero qué mas ocurrirá?

Trunks – Necesito antes que reúnas a toda la familia posible, especialmente a Sakura, Yoshimiro y Akira, debo decirles esto a todos. Por cierto avísales que no traigan a los niños, lo que comentaré será algo fuerte para ellos.

Kabuto – Akira está en este momento en el combate, por Yoshimiro y Sakura no habrá problema.

Trunks – Muy bien, date prisa.

Narrador – Kabuto llama a toda la familia para que se reúna excepto a los niños, los cuales se quedan al cuidado de sus otros abuelos. Yoshimiro acaba de ser dado de alta y se dirige junto con Sakura al lugar de la reunión. Finalmente todos llegan, muchos pensaron incluso que todos los demás habían regresado al ver a Trunks, pero éste comenzará a explicar la verdadera situación.

Trunks – Antes que nada quiero que todos sepan que yo no soy el Trunks de esta época, vengo del futuro.

Kaoru - ¿Qué, entonces no eres Trunks?

Trunks – Sí lo soy pero de otro tiempo.

Shizuru – Luces muy diferente.

Lee - ¿Exactamente desde dónde vienes?

Trunks – Vengo después de haber completado nuestra misión, parecía que habíamos ganado pero de pronto un hechicero maligno muy poderoso apareció repentinamente y robó las almas de mis amigos. Yo fui el único sobreviviente y escapé rumbo a la vía láctea en la nave Zero. Pero… Cuando intenté localizar la tierra y las colonias, estas estaban ya destruidas.

Lee - ¿¡Qué?

Akanne - ¿¡Qué dices, a Gokou le robaron su alma?

Trunks – Así es, al igual que los demás.

Akanne - ¡No puede ser!

Yoshimiro – Y supongo que has venido aquí a pedirnos ayuda.

Trunks – Exacto.

Lucy - ¿Pero qué más ocurrirá?

Trunks – Antes de morir el Dr. Zeus creará a un súper androide, el cual causará caos y destrucción por todos lados. Me enfrenté a el pero su poder sobrepasaba en gran ventaja al mío, así que decidí huir y buscar el escondite más cercano, ya que este robot había destruido a la nave Zero. Escapé cerca donde se hallaba la tierra y me oculté en un laboratorio que se encontraba en un fragmento de una colonia espacial. En ese momento descubrí a un científico, estaba ya agonizando en el suelo, entonces me hinqué y sostuve su cabeza. Lo único que alcanzó a decirme antes de que muriera es que tomara la máquina del tiempo que había creado en ese mismo lugar, para que regresara antes de que todo pasara y detuviera al Dr. Zeus antes de que creara a Clíptoris, el cual es el nombre del terrible androide.

Narrador – Todos quedan asombrados ante la historia contada por el guerrero, el silencio se rompe cuando Yoshimiro hace una pregunta.

Yoshimiro - ¿Pero qué pasará con los demás, no habrá alguna forma de detener a ese hechicero?

Trunks – Primero debemos impedir que el Dr. Zeus construya a Clíptoris, después viajaremos en una nave espacial para advertirles lo que sucederá si entran en la guarida de Nonova.

Sakura - ¿Nonova?

Trunks – Un ser maligno muy poderoso, cuando nos alejamos de la vía láctea recibimos la misión de exterminarlo, afrontamos muchas situaciones en nuestro recorrido hasta que finalmente dimos con el. ¡Si hubiera durado más el tiempo de fusión nada de esto hubiera pasado, Ultra – Warrior acabaría fácilmente con aquel hechicero! (Lamenta cabizbajo)

Hiro - ¿Quién es Ultra – Warrior?

Trunks – Es el resultado de nuestra fusión, o sea del señor Gokou, mi papá, Gohan, Goten y yo. Este nuevo guerrero es mitad androide, gran parte de la otra mitad es Saiya – Jin, el resto humano. Lamentablemente se nos acabó el tiempo y nos separamos, inmediatamente ocurrió lo del hechicero que nos tomó por sorpresa.

Sakura - ¡Todo esto es muy desconcertante!

Trunks – (Se pone de pie en seco) ¡No hay tiempo que perder, necesitamos descubrir la guarida del Dr. Zeus y destruir su laboratorio! ¡Sakura, Yoshimiro, Kabuto, necesito que me ayuden!

Kabuto - ¡Cuenta con ello, no permitiremos que ocurra una tragedia!

Sakura - ¡Vámonos!

Narrador – Los ayudantes de Trunks parten en busca del laboratorio, mientras los demás se quedan en el hogar de Gokou, esperando que todo salga bien. En el trayecto de vuelo Trunks comenta lo siguiente.

Trunks - ¡Estoy casi seguro que la guarida del Dr. Zeus se encuentra en el espacio! ¿¡No es así?

Sakura - ¡Nosotros no sabemos nada, sugiero contactar al presidente para que nos informe!

Trunks - ¡Eso no, nadie debe enterarse que me encuentro aquí, sólo ustedes! ¡Se supone que en estos momentos estoy en otro lugar!

Kabuto - ¡Pero yo no veo ningún problema!

Trunks - ¡Es preferible que permanezca en el anonimato, cualquier detalle podría cambiar drásticamente el curso de la historia!

Yoshimiro - ¡Trunks tiene razón!

Trunks - ¡Ahora utilizaremos la máquina del tiempo para salir al espacio y comenzar la búsqueda! ¡Síganme, se encuentra en un lugar desértico!

Yoshimiro, Sakura y Kabuto - ¡Sí!

Narrador – Trunks aumenta la velocidad, los demás lo imitan y siguen su trayectoria.

Mientras tanto en el planeta Venus, El Dr. Zeus y su asistente siguen buscando el Gondamio desesperadamente, hasta que de pronto el artefacto de Gozard comienza a detectar algo en una cueva.

Gozard – (Palpita el aparato detector) ¿Qué sucede? (Observa la pantalla) ¿Objetivo localizado? Eso significa que… (Se coloca un comunicador) ¡¡Amo, amo, creo que encontré lo que andamos buscando!

Dr. Zeus - ¡No te muevas de ahí Gozard! (Activa un localizador) ¡Iré en este momento donde te encuentras, espérame en ese lugar!

Gozard - ¡Como usted diga!

Narrador – El Dr. Zeus activa a sus androides excavadores y transportadores, éstos lo acompañan rumbo a donde se encuentra su asistente. Después de unos minutos llega con sus obreros a la cueva, en ese momento Gozard sale a la vista.

Gozard - ¡¡Mi señor, éste es el lugar!

Dr. Zeus - ¡Ya lo sé! (Su aparato detector palpita) ¡Ya veo, en esta cueva se encuentra el Gondamio! (Aprieta un botón) ¡Muy bien T – 2005, haz tu trabajo, destruye la cueva y perfora el suelo!

Narrador – El androide de 5 metros hace su trabajo, destruyendo primero la cueva y después perforando la tierra. Así continúa por unos minutos hasta que comienza a raspar con algo sumamente resistente, el Dr. Zeus le ordena que se detenga y se retire, comienza a analizar las propiedades de ese metal con su detector. Todo resulta compatible, ha encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

Dr. Zeus - ¡Excelente, excelente!

Gozard - ¿¡Es el metal?

Dr. Zeus - ¡¡¡Lo he encontrado, por fin he encontrado el Gondamio, ahora ya nada podrá detenerme, seré invencible, ja ja ja ja jaaaa!

Narrador – Entusiasmado el Dr. Zeus transporta el material con ayuda de sus máquinas a su nave, despega del planeta y finalmente sale del mismo rumbo a su guarida.

Trunks junto con sus aliados entran a la máquina del tiempo y despegan, salen del planeta y buscan su objetivo.

Trunks - ¡Debe estar en alguna parte, debemos encontrar el laboratorio!

Sakura - ¿Pero está en este momento creando a Clíptoris?

Trunks – Quizás sí, quizás no, no estoy seguro, pero más vale encontrar ese lugar y destruirlo.

Kabuto – Te ves muy tenso, deberías calmarte un poco.

Trunks – (Limpia el sudor de su frente con su mano) Lo siento, toda la situación por la que he pasado es muy difícil para mí, soy el único que sobreviví y de mí depende que todas las cosas salgan bien.

Yoshimiro – Te entiendo, debe ser difícil cargar con todo esto.

Trunks – Necesitamos alguna pista, necesitamos pensar, ¿Dónde podría encontrarse su laboratorio?

Sakura – Quizás lo encontraríamos si seguimos a los enemigos que se retiran.

Kabuto – No creo que eso funcione, según he escuchado se hacen invisibles cuando se retiran y no se les puede detectar.

Narrador – De pronto Trunks logra percibir la nave invisible del Dr. Zeus, pasando ésta a una distancia muy lejana.

Trunks – Esperen… Esa nave color negro se ve sospechosa, sigámosla.

Yoshimiro – Tienes razón, parece tomar un rumbo muy incierto.

Narrador – Trunks hace que la máquina del tiempo vire en dirección al objetivo a seguir cautelosamente, guardando una distancia considerable. Gozard los monitorea.

Gozard – Oiga amo…

Dr. Zeus - ¿Qué quieres?

Gozard – Parece que nos están siguiendo.

Dr. Zeus - ¿¡Qué? ¡Eso no puede ser, se supone que somos invisibles!

Gozard – Abriré fuego señor.

Dr. Zeus - ¡No, si lo haces nos descubrirán cabeza hueca! Veremos qué tienen planeado hacer, seguiremos rumbo a nuestra colonia y los atacaremos cuando ya nos hayamos alejado lo suficiente.

Gozard - ¡Buena estrategia señor!

Narrador – Trunks y compañía siguen aquella misteriosa nave, mientras que la guerra aún continúa tanto en la tierra como en el espacio.

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido, un cómplice recibe instrucciones sobre su nueva misión.

¿? – Escucha con atención, ha llegado la hora de poner fin a todo esto.

Cómplice – No habrá problema, he ganado su confianza.

¿? – No debes fallar, los quiero vivos en este lugar, ¡Es hora de exterminarlos! (Se levanta de su asiento) ¡¡¡El final se acerca, el Apocalipsis dará comienzo, nadie podrá impedirlo, será el fin de todo, será el comienzo de mi reinado!

Continuará…


	17. El planeta misterioso

Narrador – Los guerreros Z junto con los piratas espaciales caen bruscamente ante la intensa gravedad de aquel misterioso planeta, todos encontrándose atrapados bajo enormes rocas.

May – (Tose) ¿Dónde estoy? (Se levanta pesadamente) ¿Dónde están los demás, en qué lugar hemos caído?

Narrador – En ese momento los guerreros se encontraban bajo varias rocas, el primero en destruirlas y liberarse es Trunks.

Trunks – (Toca su cabeza) ¿¡Qué demonios fue lo que pasó? (Los demás se liberan)

Gohan - ¿Dónde nos encontramos, porqué todo está tan oscuro?

Goten – Las rocas se nos cayeron encima, el campo protector de la nave minorizó el daño.

Vegeta - ¡Todo esto es culpa de aquellos gusanos, en cuanto los encuentre los haré pedazos!

May – (Sale de la nave) ¿Todos se encuentran bien? (Se marea y tambalea hacia delante)

Gohan - ¡May! (La sujeta) ¡Estás sangrando un poco de la cabeza, será mejor entrar a la nave y revisarte!

May – (Recupera el equilibrio) No te preocupes Gohan, no es necesario.

Gohan - ¡No te encuentras bien, entremos a la nave, te llevaré a la cámara de recuperación!

May – Está bien.

Narrador – May se apoya en Gohan y entran a la nave, los demás buscan una forma de cómo salir.

Goten – La fuerza gravitacional de este planeta es muy fuerte, si no hubiera sido por nuestras armaduras ya estaríamos aplastados.

Trunks - ¡Esos malditos sujetos provocaron todo esto!

Vegeta - ¡¡Voy a destruir a esos ineptos! (Se prepara para despegar)

Goten - ¡Espera Vegeta, podrías provocar un derrumbe más severo!

Narrador – Sin hacer caso Vegeta sale al exterior, destruyendo a las rocas de la parte superior en su trayecto. Finalmente logra salir, observa que todo el planeta está desértico y que se encuentran arriba de una extremidad perteneciente a una enorme montaña. Todo el planeta luce de color anaranjado con ligeros tonos de rojo, no se logra distinguir ninguna vegetación ni otros habitantes.

Vegeta – Este lugar es de lo más extraño, jamás había visto un planeta tan desnudo. (Goten y Trunks salen a la superficie)

Trunks - ¡Cielos qué planeta tan más desértico!

Goten – Debemos salir de aquí y rápido, este planeta no me agrada nada.

Narrador – En ese momento el guerrero de la espada que atacó a Vegeta sale al destruir una roca de la superficie. Los demás voltean súbitamente hacia atrás.

Vegeta – Así que lograron sobrevivir, ¡Pero esta vez me encargaré de exterminarlos!

Seto - ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, si no hubieras dañado nuestra nave esto no hubiera pasado!

Vegeta - ¡¡Ustedes fueron los que nos atacaron así que no te quejes!

Narrador – Vegeta transforma de nuevo su boomerang en espada y ataca a Seto, éste desenvaina la suya y se protege, ejerciendo presión uno sobre el otro.

Goten - ¡Deténganse, cualquier movimiento brusco y caeremos de esta enorme montaña!

Trunks - ¡Nos encontramos sostenidos en una parte muy frágil, hay que liberarnos con mucho cuidado!

Seto - ¡Más vale que te tranquilices y no provoques un desastre!

Vegeta - ¡Acabaré primero contigo antes de que eso suceda!

Goten - ¡¡¡Ya basta! (Los aleja interponiéndose)

Vegeta - ¡A un lado, no me digas que proteges a este miserable!

Goten - ¡Si pelean en este lugar el fragmento que nos sostiene se romperá y nos irá muy mal!

Trunks - ¡Además la gravedad de este planeta es enorme, el derrumbe resultará muy grave!

Seto – En eso tienen razón. (Guarda su espada y se da la vuelta)

Vegeta - ¿¡Qué, a dónde crees que vas?

Seto – Será mejor salir de aquí y después nos pelearemos todo lo que quieras.

Vegeta - ¿¿¡¡A caso te estás burlando de mí? (Camina hacia delante)

Goten - ¡Tranquilícese señor Vegeta! (Se interpone)

Trunks - ¡Entiende papá, lo mejor ahora es que todos salgamos de esta situación!

Vegeta – (Gruñe) ¡¡¡Maldita sea! (Se da la vuelta, camina lejos de ellos y guarda su arma)

Seto – (Se acerca al agujero que formó) ¡Muy bien, todos pueden salir!

Narrador – Los demás guerreros salen a la superficie cautelosamente para no provocar un derrumbe, ven a sus oponentes y se estremecen.

Marrock – (Señala a Vegeta) ¡Maldito estúpido, tú provocaste esto!

Vegeta – (Voltea hacia ellos) ¡¡¡Ustedes fueron los que nos atacaron, lo tenían bien merecido!

Folk - ¡Por su culpa nuestra tripulación se encuentra en muy mal estado, eso no se los perdonaremos!

Trunks - ¡Eso debieron haber pensado antes de atacarnos de esa manera!

Goten – Lo importante es salir de aquí, ya afuera arreglaremos lo que sea necesario.

Folk - ¡Malditos miserables! (Camina hacia ellos con una bola de energía en la mano)

Seto – (Lo sujeta del hombro) Espera no es conveniente precipitarnos, por ahora no podemos atacarlos. (Susurra a sus compañeros) Debemos unir fuerzas con ellos por el momento, cuando lo logremos entonces los sorprenderemos y nos llevaremos lo que queramos.

Yaquen – Buena estrategia.

Marrock – Esa es una tontería, nosotros solos podemos por nuestra cuenta.

Seto – Debemos permanecer cerca de ellos, vale la pena robar lo que poseen, esas armaduras que llevan puestas son muy interesantes.

Folk – Espero que valga la pena.

Vegeta – (Cruza los brazos) ¿Qué tanto estarán tramando estos sujetos?

Seto - ¡Muy bien, nos uniremos por ahora! Lo importante es recuperarnos y salir de este lugar.

Vegeta - ¡No crean que caeré en su tonto truco!

Trunks – Papá es lo mejor, debemos apoyarnos por el momento.

Vegeta - ¿¡Tienes mala memoria o qué? ¡¡Esos impertinentes nos atacaron!

Trunks – Sí ya lo sé, sólo nos uniremos en esta ocasión, cuando todo se solucione recuperaremos lo que nos robaron.

Vegeta – (Piensa por un momento) Hagan lo que quieran, pero después no me culpen si algo sale mal. (Entra por el lugar donde salieron)

Goten – (Se acerca a sus aliados) Comencemos entonces, retiremos cuidadosamente estas rocas para no provocar un derrumbe.

Seto – Adelante.

Narrador – Los guerreros hacen su trabajo, las rocas van siendo retiradas de las naves, Vegeta se dirige molesto a la nave Zero. Gohan sale de la misma con malas noticias.

Gohan – Señor Vegeta, las cámaras de recuperación han sido averiadas, May tendrá que reponerse de la forma tradicional.

Vegeta – Ni hablar.

Gohan - ¿Le sucede algo?

Vegeta – Nada, sólo que esos tontos nos han traicionado y se han aliado con esos soquetes.

Gohan - ¿Qué dice?

Vegeta – Verifícalo tú mismo, mientras tanto cuidaré a la teniente.

Gohan – De acuerdo, en un momento regreso.

Narrador – Gohan sale a la superficie, en ese momento observa a sus compañeros retirando las rocas.

Goten – Gohan qué bueno que viniste, ¿Cómo sigue May?

Gohan – Mal, recibió fuertes golpes, y lo peor es que las cámaras de recuperación no funcionan.

Trunks – Ayúdanos a retirar estas rocas de encima.

Gohan - ¿A caso se han aliado con estos miserables?

Goten – Sólo es temporal, entre más rápido salgamos de aquí mejor. Retiremos estas rocas cuidadosamente, no debemos provocar un derrumbe.

Gohan – Entiendo, después de esto haremos que paguen muy caro por lo que ocasionaron.

Narrador – Gohan se une al grupo, casi logran retirar las rocas de sus naves hasta que comienzan a ser asechados por aves cubiertas de fuego.

Gohan - ¿¡Qué es lo que está pasando, qué son esas cosas?

Folk - ¡Son Fénix!

Goten - ¿Fénix?

Trunks - ¿¡Existen tales cosas?

Narrador – Una de las aves intenta sujetar a los guerreros con sus garras pero pasa de largo, ya que éstos se habían tirado al suelo. En ese momento los Saiya – Jin sienten una presencia conocida.

Trunks - ¿¡Sintieron eso? ¡Es esa misma presencia maligna de nuevo!

Goten - ¡Debe tratarse de Nonova, parece que no descansará hasta tenernos en sus manos!

Gohan – Esas aves están posesionadas por un poder maligno muy fuerte, ese miserable sí que nos ha tomado en serio.

Seto - ¿De qué están hablando, quién es Nonova?

Trunks – Eso lo sabrán después, ahora debemos concentrarnos en esto.

Narrador – Los guerreros intentan alejar a las aves con destellos de luz, ya que si utilizan más poder corren el riesgo de que se derrumbe el lugar donde se encuentran. Vegeta entra al cuarto de May, ésta se encuentra vendada en sus partes lastimadas.

May – (Habla con una voz lastimera) Hola Vegeta.

Vegeta – Teniente May, ¿Cómo se siente?

May – De maravilla. (Hace una leve sonrisa)

Vegeta – Lamentamos no haberla rescatado en ese momento.

May – Ustedes hicieron mucho, salvaron la nave de un impacto muy fuerte, de lo contrario yo ya no estaría aquí.

Vegeta – ¿Cree que las cámaras de gravedad vuelvan a funcionar?

May – Lo dudo, necesitarán una reparación profunda. Por cierto ¿Dónde estamos?

Vegeta – Hemos caído al planeta junto con los que nos atacaron, en este momento los demás se encuentran retirando las rocas que se encuentran encima. Mientras tanto yo cuidaré de usted.

May – Es muy lindo de tu parte.

Narrador – En ese momento la nave se agita un poco.

May - ¿Qué sucede?

Vegeta – No tengo idea.

May – Ve a investigar.

Vegeta – No puedo dejarla sola, intentaré retirar la nave de aquí antes que sea demasiado tarde.

May - ¿Qué pasará?

Vegeta – Nos encontramos sostenidos en un fragmento de una montaña muy angosta, el más mínimo detalle y ocurrirá un derrumbe.

May – Haz lo que tengas que hacer, con tal de que salgamos de aquí.

Vegeta – Cuente conmigo.

Narrador – En la superficie los demás guerreros intentan alejar a los Fénix del lugar, ya que han estado provocando vibraciones en el sitio donde se encuentran.

Marrock - ¡Esto es muy extraño los Fénix no se comportan de esta forma!

Seto – Claro que lo es, parecen ser manipulados por alguien.

Gohan - ¡No podemos permitir que provoquen un derrumbe o nos veremos en serios problemas!

Narrador – Y así continúa la lucha, Vegeta concentra toda su energía y sostiene a la nave Zero desde abajo, la levanta lentamente e intenta retirar las rocas faltantes con telepatía.

Vegeta – "¿Qué será todo ese ruido allá afuera?"

Narrador – De pronto los Fénix comienzan a escupir fuego, los guerreros detienen los ataques.

Trunks – (Destruye una bola con sus espadas) ¡Rayos están escupiendo fuego!

Goten – ¡Esto será más difícil de lo que creí, estas bestias son muy persistentes!

Seto - ¡No hay tiempo que perder, Marrock, intenta sacar nuestra nave, nosotros detendremos a estas criaturas!

Marrock - ¡En seguida!

Narrador – Marrock aumenta su musculatura y entra al lugar donde se encuentra su transporte, lo sujeta en la parte de abajo y la levanta cuidadosamente. Los guerreros levitan para retirar a los Fénix poseídos de ese lugar, pero de pronto una criatura gigantesca hecha de piedra destruye la montaña al propinarle un golpe. Todo ese lugar comienza a temblar.

Vegeta - ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Qué está pasando?

Gohan – "¡Vegeta retira la nave de ahí, todo está comenzando a derrumbarse!"

Vegeta – "¿¡Qué demonios?"

Narrador – Tanto Marrock como Vegeta levitan soportando el gran peso de sus naves, ya que se ha incrementado con la gravedad de ese planeta. Finalmente todo se derrumba, la bestia gigante de dos cabezas intenta atraparlos con su colosal mano, éstos logran apenas escapar y se dirigen con sus naves cerca de una cueva a toda la velocidad posible.

Vegeta – "¡Demonios, la nave está muy pesada, maldito planeta!"

Gohan - ¡Resiste Vegeta, en seguida voy para allá!

Narrador – Finalmente Yaquen logra retirar a los Fénix con un conjuro, todos enfocan su atención hacia la enorme criatura hecha de piedra la cual va persiguiendo velozmente a Vegeta y Marrock. De repente la criatura escupe ácido hacia los dos guerreros, Vegeta sólo voltea a ver la gran bola de ácido que se acerca a ellos, en ese momento Gohan aparece y crea un campo protector, el ataque del monstruo se desvanece.

Gohan - ¡Rápido, aléjense lo más que puedan!

Vegeta - ¡De acuerdo!

Narrador – Vegeta y Marrock se retiran lo más que pueden, mientras que los demás intentan vencer al monstruo. Goten prepara un ataque de largo alcance.

Goten - ¡Kaaa, meee, haaa, meee… haaaaaaa!

Narrador – Goten lanza el ataque al pecho del monstruo, logrando únicamente que retrocediera un poco, en ese momento los demás le ayudan preparando sus ataques especiales. Trunks, Gohan y los piratas lanzan diferentes técnicas, complementando así una ráfaga de súper ataques.

Trunks - ¡Manténganse así, tenemos que derribar a esta cosa!

Narrador – Pero aún así no lograban derrotar a la criatura, es cuando Seto prepara su ataque especial.

Seto – (Saca su espada) ¡Háganse a un lado, utilizaré mi técnica especial!

Narrador – Todos dejan de lanzar sus ataques, Seto concentra su energía por un momento y lanza grandes y filosas ondas de energía en todas direcciones al monstruo, las cuales lo han traspasado. El afectado permanece un tiempo inmóvil.

Goten – Oye… Parece que no funcionó.

Seto – Observa con atención.

Narrador – Ante los ojos de los presentes la enorme criatura comienza a derrumbarse en varias partes, como si se tratase de un rompecabezas. Goten y Trunks observan asombrados.

Trunks - ¡Increíble, lograste partirlo en varios trozos!

Seto – Así es, esta es la legendaria espada Zirus, la cual me ha elegido como su dueño. Puede cortar lo que sea, no hay poder que pueda derrotarla.

Folk - ¡No perdamos tiempo, debemos recuperar nuestras naves y salir de aquí!

Seto – Tienes razón, la gravedad de este planeta comienza a molestarme.

Narrador – Todos alcanzan a Vegeta y Marrock los cuales esconden las naves en una cueva, pero su trayecto es interrumpido cuando un enorme insecto en forma de lombriz sale súbitamente desde la tierra, alcanzando una gran altura y luego agachando la cabeza para observar a sus objetivos. Vegeta y Marrock se encuentran detrás de el.

Vegeta - ¡Maldita sea cuando terminará todo esto!

Marrock - ¡Parece como si alguien quisiera capturarnos!

Narrador – Los guerreros y los piratas están ante una situación extraña y desesperante, ¿Quién estará detrás de todo esto, ¿Podrán salir del planeta, ¿Qué sucederá con Gokou? Todo esto y mucho más a continuación, en los guerreros Z.

Continuará…


	18. Una estancia interesante

Narrador – Los guerreros y los piratas siguen atrapados en aquel planeta misterioso, pero uno de ellos disfruta todas las atenciones que recibe en un castillo.

Hallen – Muy bien Shaoren, es hora de comer. (Lo lleva a la silla más elegante) Siéntate aquí.

Gokou - ¿Y porqué en este asiento?

Hallen – Porque esta silla es para los héroes, sobre todo para tratarse de alguien tan importante.

Gokou – (Lleva su mano a su nuca) Ehh… ¡Je je je! Gracias. (Se sienta)

Hallen – Es todo un placer su excelencia.

Gokou – Oye… ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así? Sólo dime Gokou.

Hallen – Por favor Shaoren, tu eres nuestro salvador. Bien, es hora de comer. (Aplaude tres veces)

Gokou - ¿En serio?

Narrador – En ese momento la enorme puerta del comedor se abre, un conjunto de servidores traen consigo todo tipo de alimentos llenando completamente la gran mesa, todos muy distintos a los que Gokou estaba acostumbrado siempre a engullir.

Gokou – (Sobresalta) ¿¡Ese es el alimento?

Hallen - ¡Claro! ¿No luce exquisito?

Gokou – Bueno, es que…

Hallen – (Toma un pedazo y se lo acerca) A ver, pruébalo.

Narrador – Gokou traga saliva al ver su aspecto, pero el hambre puede más y se decide probar el bocado. Lo saborea un momento, descubre que es de su agrado, es cuando pierde el miedo y comienza a comer todos los alimentos a su propio estilo. Los servidores junto con la princesa observan boquiabiertos.

Hallen – (Suda una gota en su cabeza) Eehhmm… Yo que creí que no tenías hambre Gokou.

Gokou – (Voltea hacia ella con la boca llena) Dime su excelencia.

Hallen - ¿Qué? (Hace mueca de extrañeza)

Gokou – "¡Esto de ser el héroe me está gustando, jamás había probado algo tan exquisito, mmmmmmm!"

Narrador – Y así siguió Gokou saboreando el momento, hasta que en una eviscerar de ojos arrasó con toda la comida que le habían servido.

Gokou – (Palmea su estómago) ¡Uuuffff, esa comida estuvo exquisita!

Hallen - ¡Tienes un apetito voraz, jamás había visto a alguien comer así!

Gokou – Como siempre lo he dicho, ésta es la mejor compensación después de una ardua batalla. (Lo dicho le recuerda algo) Espera… (Se pone de pie) ¡Lo olvidé por completo! Princesa, necesito reunirme con mis amigos.

Hallen – (Alza las manos al frente) Espera, no te vallas…

Gokou – Le agradezco todas sus atenciones, pero debo volver, le prometo que la visitaré.

Hallen – Por favor quédate un poco más.

Gokou – Usted sabe que Nonova debe ser detenido a toda costa, sin mi ayuda será más difícil.

Hallen – Sólo por hoy, sólo hoy y te prometo que te regresaremos.

Gokou - ¿Por qué insiste tanto en que me quede?

Hallen – (Se sonroja levemente) Bueno, es que… (Un mago entra al comedor)

Runfoll – Perdone la interrupción mi princesa.

Hallen – No se preocupe, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Runfoll - ¿Podría permitirme al guerrero por un momento?

Hallen – Claro. (Voltea hacia Gokou) Después de que termines te llevaré a que conozcas nuestro territorio, ¡Te encantará!

Gokou – (Piensa por un momento) De acuerdo.

Hallen - ¡Qué bien, nos veremos pronto! (Sale del comedor apresuradamente)

Runfoll – (Se acerca a el a pasos lentos) Se preguntará el porqué de mi interés por hablar con usted, son algunas cosas que quiero que tratemos.

Gokou – Claro, hablaremos todo lo que usted quiera.

Runfoll – (Sonríe de un costado) Acompáñeme.

Narrador – Los dos salen del comedor, Runfoll lleva a Gokou a su departamento, el cual está lleno de libros, frascos contenedores de pociones, figuras de animales, entre otras cosas. Los dos se acercan a la pequeña mesa que el mago utiliza para leer y realizar sus experimentos.

Runfoll – Por favor, tome asiento.

Gokou – Gracias.

Runfoll – (Se sienta frente a el) Antes que nada me presentaré, soy el mago Runfoll, yo te tele transporté a este lugar.

Gokou – Sí, la princesa había comentado algo al respecto.

Runfoll – Excelente, entonces comenzaré con lo que he querido comentarle. (Se pone de pie y camina lentamente sin rumbo fijo) Mis más sinceras disculpas por tele transportarlo a este lugar sin su permiso, pero la princesa insistió tanto que no tuve otra opción. Usted se preguntará, ¿Por qué la princesa quiso que lo trajéramos específicamente a usted a este lugar?

Gokou – Sí, realmente pudo traer a cualquiera de mis amigos, además piensa que yo soy el guerrero mencionado por tal profecía.

Runfoll – Sí, yo también conozco lo que la profecía argumenta, de hecho yo también creo que usted es el guerrero mencionado.

Gokou – Pero según eso su nombre es Shaoren, yo ni siquiera me llamo así.

Runfoll – Quizás sea un apodo para identificarlo, en lo que sí no cabe duda es que este guerrero poseería un poder extraordinario, exactamente como el suyo. Además, todas las características físicas coinciden con las suyas, cualquiera que haya oído la profecía y lo viese a usted lo identificaría inmediatamente.

Gokou - ¿Y qué mas dice la profecía?

Runfoll – Que la llegada del guerrero legendario significaría la derrota de todo mal que nos acosa, en este caso Nonova, la criatura que sin lugar a dudas representa todo el mal del universo. Al derrotar al principal enemigo el guerrero logrará la estabilidad del bien y del mal, para que así el universo vuelva a estar en equilibrio. Estos dos elementos siempre existirán, es imposible imaginarse un universo donde sólo exista cualquiera de los dos, todo sería muy distinto.

Gokou – Ya veo, entonces la tarea de este guerrero legendario es lograr esa estabilidad.

Runfoll – Exacto, últimamente el mal ha logrado un gran crecimiento por las acciones de Nonova, se ha dispersado a grandes distancias y ha ocasionado varios desastres y muertes. Si esto continúa estaremos perdidos, es el turno del guerrero establecer el orden y lograr de nuevo el equilibrio. Este tipo de enfrentamientos siempre han ocurrido desde tiempos muy remotos, tanto uno como otro están en constante batalla pero el fin de todo esto es que ninguno de los dos logre el dominio total, ya que si un elemento es suprimido la vida se vería afectada, todo sería diferente.

Gokou - ¡Vaya…! Ahora me doy cuenta qué situación estamos tratando.

Runfoll – Es por eso que el mago Golfin les encomendó esta tarea, ya que nos hemos dado cuenta que Nonova es la verdadera representación del mal y debe ser detenido cuanto antes, si esto continúa será el fin de todo.

Gokou – Entiendo.

Runfoll – Por cierto, ¿A qué raza perteneces?

Gokou – A la Saiya – Jin.

Runfoll – Curioso, el guerrero legendario pertenece a una raza con un gran potencial, el mago Golfin eligió bien.

Gokou - ¿Es cierto eso?

Runfoll - ¿A qué te refieres?

Gokou – Que no podremos sobrepasar nuestros poderes.

Runfoll – Sí, lo es. Han llegado al límite y su KY no podrá crecer más, en este tipo de casos la magia nunca se equivoca.

Gokou – Ya veo. Por cierto, ¿Habrá la posibilidad de que existan más Saiya – Jin en el universo?

Runfoll – (Restriega su barba) Buena pregunta, de hecho he estado investigando muy a fondo esto. Se supone que casi ninguno sobrevivió al ataque de Freezer, pero han existido varios rumores de otras criaturas que han visto seres como tú, obviamente no saben que son las características de un Saiya – Jin.

Gokou - ¿Entonces cree que sea posible que exista una población?

Runfoll – Probablemente, pero lo que resulta más extraño es que no podemos detectarlos, quizás sólo sean simples rumores. Hemos intentado obtener imágenes con nuestras bolas de cristal para verificar su existencia, pero como es de esperarse no obtenemos resultados.

Gokou – Un momento…

Runfoll - ¿Qué ocurre?

Gokou – Hace poco conocimos a otro Saiya – Jin.

Runfoll – (Agacha la mirada hacia Gokou) ¿Estás seguro?

Gokou – (Se pone de pie) Sí, su nombre es Zeta, ¿A caso nunca lo supieron?

Runfoll – (Frota su barbilla) Interesante, interesante. Ahora me doy cuenta, quizás nuestro poder esté siendo bloqueado, si este Saiya – Jin que dices se encuentra por estos rumbos y no pudimos detectarlo, no cabe duda que alguien no desea que sepamos de la existencia de más ejemplares.

Gokou - ¡Esto debe ser obra de Nonova! ¿No lo cree?

Runfoll – Es muy probable, esa criatura posee varias habilidades y podríamos pensar que está bloqueando nuestro poder localizador. No cabe duda, cada vez estamos más acorralados, inevitablemente algún día alguien tendrá que enfrentársele.

Gokou – Probablemente sí existan más Saiya – Jin.

Runfoll – Eso nos caería de maravilla en estos momentos, así les pediremos que se alíen con nosotros y luchemos juntos contra Nonova.

Gokou - ¡Esto es grandioso, así tendremos más elementos a nuestro favor!

Runfoll – (Cambia su rostro entusiasta a preocupado) Por cierto… Tengo algo que preguntarle.

Gokou – Dígame.

Runfoll – Antes de tele transportarlo a este lugar, justo antes de que cayeras en aquel agujero, sentí una presencia maligna muy fuerte, y provenía… De ti.

Gokou - ¿Cómo dice, una presencia maligna?

Runfoll – Así es, me estremecí en ese momento, esa presencia era muy fuerte, jamás había sentido algo así.

Gokou - ¿Dice que provenía de mí?

Runfoll - ¿A caso no lo recuerdas?

Gokou – No.

Runfoll – Esto es muy extraño, parecía como si alguien quisiera posesionarte con ese poder.

Gokou - ¿Está diciendo que por poco y me volvía malo o algo así?

Runfoll – Parece que el proceso de posesión no se completó, quizás por la falta de tiempo, probablemente la armadura te protegió.

Gokou - ¿Pero quién pudo haber sido?

Runfoll - ¿Quién más que Nonova?

Gokou - ¡Miserable! (Termis interrumpe la conversación)

Termis – Disculpen, la princesa dice que espera a Shaoren a la salida del castillo.

Gokou – (Suspira) Creo que acabaré por confundir mi identidad.

Runfoll – Gracias por el aviso, señor Shaoren gracias por su tiempo, continuaremos después.

Gokou – Hasta pronto.

Narrador – Gokou es acompañado por Termis hasta la puerta de salida, en ese momento la princesa se encontraba de espaldas esperándolo hasta la otra esquina del puente, luciendo un hermoso vestido rosa lleno de varias decoraciones, sin dejar de mencionar el gran brillo que emitía, además de sus largos guantes. Finalmente se da vuelta, permitiendo ver el diseño frontal de su atuendo con distintos tonos de rosa, además de la gran forma en que estaba constituido.

Hallen - ¡Shaoren! (Corre hacia el)

Gokou – Eh… Hola.

Hallen – (Toma su mano) Ven, te mostraré el paisaje.

Gokou – Claro.

Hallen – Termis, ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas?

Termis – Con su permiso. (Se despide inclinándose)

Toll – (Se encuentra con Termis) ¿Y el guerrero?

Termis – Con la princesa. (Los señala con el pulgar)

Toll - ¿No crees que la princesa esté actuando algo raro?

Termis – No lo creo, lo sé.

Narrador – Y así comenzó, los dos tomaron dragones transportadores e iniciaron el paseo. Primero visitaron el pueblo, observando todas sus labores desde el cielo, en ese momento Hallen comenta.

Hallen – Como podrás ver en nuestro territorio viven todo tipo de criaturas, como Hobbits, Gnomos, Elfos, Hadas, Enanos, entre otros más.

Gokou – Es cierto, aquí hay una gran variedad.

Hallen – Todos ellos se han refugiado en este lugar ya que sus territorios fueron destruidos, es por eso que tenemos una gran diversidad.

Gokou - ¿Quién fue el responsable?

Hallen – ¿Tu quién crees?

Gokou – Nonova. (Contesta casi en susurro)

Hallen – Todo lo que tenga que ver con masacre, destrucción y acoso se relaciona con esa cosa, es una bestia de lo más repugnante e injusta.

Gokou – Por lo que he oído también quiere arrebatarles el reino.

Hallen – Sí, pero eso ya no me preocupa más.

Gokou - ¿Por qué?

Hallen – (Le sonríe) Porque ahora contamos con el guerrero legendario.

Narrador – Gokou se quedó callado ante tales palabras, la princesa creía plenamente que se trataba de Shaoren, el guerrero legendario mencionado por la profecía. Pero qué podía hacer ahora, simplemente no podía abandonar el reino y dejar de esa forma a la noble princesa, la cual le ofreció cobijo, un buen trato y una gran amistad. Además en ese lugar se sentía muy cómodo, jamás había visto tanta hermosura, armonía y tranquilidad juntos, lo que siempre lo dejaba asombrado era el maravilloso paisaje, que sin lugar a dudas era el mejor que había visto en toda su vida.

Y así continuaron su vuelo, visitaron varios lugares, disfrutaban a la vez de la agradable brisa del viento y contemplaban cuanto podían alcanzar a observar. Ya al atardecer decidieron descender, permitieron que los dragones anduviesen por donde quisieran mientras ellos se recostaban en el suave y denso pasto. Gokou se relajó por completo al igual que Hallen, los dos observando el cielo. En ese momento la princesa comenta.

Hallen - ¿Sabes Shaoren? Es la primera vez que salgo de paseo con un hombre.

Gokou – (Voltea la mirada hacia ella) ¿En serio?

Hallen – Sí, ¿Y sabes qué? Me siento muy contenta.

Gokou – Me alegro. (Vuelve su vista hacia el cielo)

Hallen – Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña existía un elfo que siempre me invitaba a recorrer el reino, pero yo prefería quedarme en el castillo y ocuparme de mis asuntos. En ocasiones salía, pero sin compañía de nadie. Y ahora estoy aquí, contigo, y me siento muy feliz al tenerte a mi lado.

Gokou – Gracias.

Hallen – (Recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Gokou) Espero que todo esto termine pronto, para así poder vivir en paz.

Gokou – (Se sorprende) Eh… Sí, ya verás que todo esto terminará, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso.

Narrador – Y así transcurrió el día en aquel planeta, disfrutando en todo momento lo que la naturaleza les brindaba.

Mientras tanto en una colonia espacial desconocida cercana al planeta donde cayeron los guerreros y piratas, el organizador de un espectáculo de combate los observa con ayuda de sus cámaras espaciales, las cuales le muestran todos los acontecimientos en ese planeta.

Shiduko - ¡Je je…! Estas criaturas se ven interesantes, poseen unas habilidades extraordinarias, darían un gran espectáculo. (Voltea la mirada hacia una parte oscura) ¡Yukón! (El solicitado se acerca) Tengo un trabajo especial para ti, te encargarás de traer a esos gusanos a este lugar, serán los nuevos integrantes ¡De mi gran espectáculo! (Muestra las imágenes de sus víctimas con proyectores holográficos)

Yukón – (Se inclina hacia el) Como usted diga, amo y señor. (Su jefe ríe siniestramente)

Continuará…


	19. Nuevos aliados

Narrador – Gokou sigue disfrutando su estancia en el reino Halmart, pero sus amigos no se encuentran del todo bien.

Trunks - ¿¡De dónde salió esa cosa?

Goten - ¡No tengo la menor idea, pero lo que sí se es que está a punto de atacarnos!

Seto – (Aparece al frente) ¡A un lado! Lo rebanaré con mi espada.

Narrador – Seto prepara su gran espada para el ataque, pero para su sorpresa es fuertemente golpeado de costado con la cola del gusano quien la sacó a la vista desde la tierra. Después de un rato volando por los aires el pirata colisiona con una pequeña montaña.

Folk - ¡Capitán Seto!

Gohan - ¡Tengan cuidado, aquí viene!

Narrador – La enorme bestia los ataca a una gran velocidad con su hocico, como si se tratase de una serpiente tratando de sujetar a sus presas. Los guerreros responden y se esfuman de su vista, Gohan aparece por detrás y lo sujeta de la cabeza con su látigo para después quemarlo. El animal intenta zafarse socolloneándose, el guerrero aplica más fuerza para mantenerlo quieto pero inesperadamente la criatura desata mortíferas descargas eléctricas, éstas conduciéndose por el látigo hasta Gohan. El guerrero es sacudido por el ataque, Trunks lo libera al golpear al monstruo en la cabeza con una espada, siendo azotada éste al suelo. El guerrero aturdido intenta regenerarse, las descargas eléctricas casi lo paralizaron.

Trunks - ¡Gohan! (Se acerca a el) ¿¡Estás bien?

Gohan – No hay problema. (Recobra la movilidad)

Narrador – En ese momento la criatura salta sobre ellos al haberse enroscado como un resorte y luego usar su cola como impulso, en ese momento Goten se interpone.

Goten - ¡Cuidado! (Detiene la embestida del monstruo con su arma)

Narrador – En ese instante Yaquen utiliza su magia para hacer levitar a la criatura, mientras que Folk corre hacia su capitán.

Gohan - ¡Eso es, detenlo ahí!

Narrador – Aprovechando la situación Goten utiliza una nueva técnica, la cual ha inventado y desarrollado en sus entrenamientos con los demás en el otro mundo. Después de concentrar su energía pronuncia el nombre de su técnica.

Goten - ¡Zinsu – Ken!

Narrador – Al haber dicho estas palabras Goten repite la misma posición del Kame Hame Ha, sólo que utilizando la mano de atrás para lanzar el ataque y juntando la otra a su cuerpo. En ese momento de la mano salen múltiples fragmentos de energía con la forma de óvalos puntiagudos, cada uno perforando el cuerpo de la criatura y deformándolo hasta desintegrarlo por completo. Los pedazos del monstruo que salieron ilesos caen bruscamente al suelo.

Gohan - ¡Genial Goten, tu técnica mejoró bastante!

Goten – La armadura hizo que resultara más poderosa, incluso mi técnica cambió de color.

Yaquen – Excelente movimiento, muy bien desarrollado.

Goten – Gracias. (Recuerda lo sucedido) ¡Olvida lo que dije!

Yaquen – Por supuesto. (Seto y Folk llegan)

Seto - ¿Lo exterminaron? (Observa los pedazos)

Trunks – Sí, mi amigo Goten lo hizo. (Palmea la espalda de Goten)

Seto – Maldito monstruo, me golpeó duro.

Folk - ¿Y nuestra nave?

Gohan - ¡Es cierto! ¿Dónde está Vegeta?

Narrador – Todos fijan la vista hacia la cueva y descubren que ha sido destruida, después comienzan a distinguir en el cielo a los dos guerreros sosteniendo las naves en el aire y huyendo de otra enorme bestia, la cual tiene una forma muy semejante a un lobo, sólo que de color plateado.

Gohan - ¿¡Y ahora qué?

Trunks - ¡Esa cosa los está persiguiendo!

Seto – ¡Tenemos que detenerlo!

Narrador – Todos despegan y van contra la enorme criatura, queriendo ésta destrozar a las dos naves con sus afilados colmillos. Constantemente desata gritos de furia, los perseguidos realizan maniobras evasivas pesadamente, ya que la gravedad afecta su agilidad.

Vegeta - ¡Maldita cosa apártate!

Narrador – En ese momento Trunks crea un aura de energía y se abalanza contra la bestia a una gran velocidad, después colisiona con su cabeza haciendo que la criatura sea empujada hacia atrás, cayendo así de espaldas. Transcurridos unos segundos se levanta de nuevo, furiosa se abalanza contra los guerreros, pero repentinamente choca con lo que parece ser un muro invisible formado por energía.

Yaquen – (Con sus manos al frente) ¡Muévanse, lo retendré mientras escapan!

Seto - ¡Bien hecho!

Narrador – Los demás aprovechan la situación y sujetan sus respectivas naves, logrando así más velocidad de escape. Yaquen sigue reteniendo a la bestia quien hace varios intentos por traspasar la barrera, la cual comienza a debilitarse.

Seto – (Voltea hacia Yaquen) ¡De prisa, debemos salir de aquí!

Narrador – Yaquen obedece y desvanece la defensa, la bestia lanza miradas amenazantes y los persigue irritable. En su camino distinguen una cueva más grande, en la cual deciden entrar y protegerse. Al haber ingresado la bestia intenta atraparlos con su hocico, pero éste es demasiado grande para que quepa en la abertura del lugar. Hace varios intentos por lograr apresarlos utilizando su hocico y sus garras, pero su tamaño minoriza sus posibilidades.

Gohan – (Jadea al momento de hablar) Esa cosa… ¡Esa cosa por poco y nos atrapa!

Goten – (Habla hincado) ¡Tuvimos suerte de encontrar este lugar!

Marrock – Ahora será más difícil salir de este planeta.

Trunks – Tienes razón, una criatura tras otra nos asecha.

Vegeta – (Choca sus puños y se acerca a la salida a pasos lentos) Muy bien, llegó la hora de acabar con todo esto.

Gohan - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Vegeta – Distraeré a ese lobo gigante para que ustedes utilicen todo su poder, despeguen y salgan de este planeta.

Trunks - ¿Podrás solo?

Vegeta – (Voltea hacia ellos) Obviamente, yo los alcanzaré, ¡Apresúrense!

Seto - ¡Unamos nuestros poderes para crear un campo protector, despegaremos todos juntos con nuestras naves!

Narrador – Los guerreros y piratas toman sus posiciones de despegue sujetando sus naves, preparándose para salir en lo que Vegeta distrae a la feroz criatura.

Vegeta – (Sale de la cueva mirando hacia la bestia) ¡Oye tú sabandija! (Baja la mirada hacia Vegeta) ¡Eres una asquerosidad de lo más mentecata y estúpida!

Narrador – Como si hubiese entendido sus palabras se abalanza furiosa sobre el guerrero, éste realiza maniobras evasivas y escapa tanto de escupidas de fuego como de ataques eléctricos. Mientras tanto los demás siguen concentrando su poder para el despegue, sujetando firmemente sus naves. El suelo comienza a temblar y un cráter se va formando donde todos se encuentran.

Vegeta – (Se percata de la energía concentrada) "¡Eso es! Muy pronto saldremos de este lugar."

Narrador – Y así Vegeta sigue distrayendo a la bestia, la cual intenta apresarlo al saltar sobre el. Los demás están listos para el despegue, un aura enorme de energía comienza a formarse alrededor de ellos.

Trunks - ¡A la cuenta de tres despegamos todos juntos! ¡Uno, dos… tres!

Narrador – Los demás obedecen y despegan al mismo tiempo, toda la energía es expulsada dentro de la cueva, la cual comienza a derrumbarse y partirse hasta que finalmente es destruida al momento del ascenso. Todos los fragmentos son bruscamente arrojados en todas direcciones, los guerreros dejan a su paso polvo y brisas de energía, logrando así llegar a una gran altura.

Vegeta – (Los observa arriba de una pequeña montaña) ¡Eso es, han logrado despegar! (Voltea hacia la bestia sonriendo de un costado) Lamento interrumpir esta pelea pero es hora de retirarme.

Narrador – Vegeta despega rápidamente en dirección de sus compañeros, la criatura intenta aprehenderlo con su hocico pero sólo logra destruir la montaña, sin nada que hacer al respecto lanza fuertes gritos de furia mirando hacia arriba. Vegeta ejecuta más velocidad para alcanzar a los demás y se une a la ayuda, en ese momento varios tipos de aves comienzan a perseguirlos.

Folk - ¡Observen, más enemigos al asecho!

Marrock - ¡Hasta cuándo dejarán de molestar!

Yaquen – Hagan caso omiso, lo primordial es salir.

Narrador – Todos se concentran en escapar, emplean más velocidad para no ser atrapados. Pero para su sorpresa, la gravedad del planeta aumenta considerablemente, afectando su velocidad.

Vegeta ¿¡Qué está pasando?

Seto - ¡La gravedad…! ¡La gravedad está aumentando!

Narrador – Son atraídos con más y más fuerza, su velocidad de escape se ve afectada y sus probabilidades de salir al espacio son cada vez menores. Sus perseguidores están por alcanzarlos los cuales se tornan más numerosos conforme se aproximan.

Gohan - ¿¡Por qué la gravedad del planeta aumentó tanto?

Trunks - ¡¡No tengo idea! (Asegura al momento de pujar)

Seto - ¡No debemos distraernos, concentrémonos en escapar!

Narrador – Todos aplican más fuerza y potencia, las criaturas que los persiguen se aproximan cada vez más. Pero la gravedad llega a un punto tal que, por más esfuerzo que utilicen todos juntos, no logran avanzar ni un solo milímetro.

Goten - ¡¡¡Diablos, no logramos movernos para nada!

Marrock - ¡¡No logro entenderlo, la gravedad de este planeta se ha incrementado enormemente!

Vegeta - ¡¡¡Ya me cansé de todo esto, utilizaré todo mi poder!

Trunks - ¿¡Podrán resistir las naves la presión?

Seto - ¡Tengo una idea! (Voltea hacia su compañero) ¡Yaquen, aumenta la resistencia del campo protector, así las naves no serán afectadas!

Yaquen - ¡Entendido capitán!

Narrador – Su compañero obedece y retira las manos de su respectiva nave, para después utilizarlas en la realización de su tarea. En ese momento el campo protector cambia de color y grosor.

Seto - ¡Todo está listo, haz lo que tengas que hacer!

Vegeta – (Suelta su nave y voltea hacia abajo) Para acabar con todo esto es necesario dispararle al planeta. (Afirma cambiando de estrategia)

Trunks - ¿¡A caso piensas destruirlo?

Vegeta – Algo me dice que este planeta tiene vida, puedo sentir una presencia en el.

Folk - ¡Inténtalo, no tenemos otra alternativa!

Vegeta - ¡Mientras tanto ustedes resistan! Acabaré con todo esto de una buena vez.

Narrador – Vegeta toma su posición de ataque, utiliza una mano para lanzar un rayo denso y luminoso de energía color verde, el cual se prolonga hasta impactar con el planeta. Cuando esto ocurre las criaturas voladoras se debilitan y se detienen, quedando suspendidas en el aire. La gravedad disminuye considerablemente, todos se percatan del cambio al sentir más ligero el peso de sus transportes.

Vegeta - ¡No se queden ahí parados, salgamos de aquí!

Gohan - ¡Sí!

Narrador – Todos logran salir finalmente del planeta, alejándose a una gran distancia. Ya en el espacio no hay criatura que pueda seguirlos, todas se quedan observando cómo se retiran los guerreros y piratas con sus naves. Después de un rato aterrizan junto con sus transportes en un enorme fragmento de roca.

Folk – (Se dirige a su capitán) ¡¡¡Capitán Seto, lo hemos logrado!

Seto – Buen trabajo, afortunadamente todos salimos bien.

Trunks - ¡Qué buena deducción papá, el planeta era el causante de todo eso!

Gohan - ¡Dispararle nos ayudó bastante! No cabe duda que estaba manipulando a esas criaturas.

Vegeta – (Hace caso omiso) Sólo me interesa golpear a unas alimañas.

Goten – ¡No espera!

Narrador – Vegeta se dirige hacia los piratas a pasos lentos, en eso su tripulación restante sale al exterior, felicitando a sus líderes por su labor. Pero cuando el guerrero se había alejado un poco de sus compañeros, Folk y Marrock los sorprenden y sujetan por detrás, mientras que Yaquen inmoviliza a Trunks con su poder mágico.

Gohan - ¿¡Qué demo…?

Folk - ¡Capitán Seto, los tenemos en nuestras manos!

Marrock - ¡Es nuestra oportunidad, quitémosles las armaduras!

Vegeta – (Voltea súbitamente hacia atrás) ¡¡¡Malditos cobardes, suéltenlos!

Narrador – Los guerreros sujetados intentan liberarse forcejeando, en ese momento el capitán interviene ordenando.

Seto - ¡Suéltenlos!

Folk - ¡Pero capitán…!

Seto – (Ordena en actitud seria) Dije que los suelten.

Narrador – Sin entender la decisión de su capitán acatan la orden y los liberan, los guerreros los voltean a ver molestos.

Seto – Ellos nos han ayudado en todo, sin ellos prácticamente estaríamos perdidos.

Folk - ¡Pero usted dijo que…!

Seto - ¡Lo que haya dicho ya no importa ahora! Les regresaremos lo que les robamos y ayudaremos en la reparación de su nave, como muestra de nuestro agradecimiento.

Narrador – Los piratas se quedan pensativos hasta que finalmente aceptan la orden, después se dirigen hacia donde está su capitán.

Vegeta – (Cruza los brazos) Vaya, no eres tan tramposo después de todo.

Seto – (Se acerca a el) Yo siempre pago favores, gracias a su ayuda aún seguimos con vida.

Vegeta – Me parece bien, eres un sujeto que sabe corresponder.

Narrador – Y así los piratas entregan los artefactos robados a los guerreros, antes de que comience la actividad de reparación de sus naves Gohan se acuerda de la teniente.

Gohan – (Palmea su frente) ¡Demonios!

Trunks - ¿Qué sucede?

Gohan - ¡Nos olvidamos por completo de May, podría estar muy grave ahora después de todo este alboroto, y lo peor de todo es que las cámaras de rehabilitación están averiadas!

Goten - ¡Es cierto!

Gohan - ¡En un momento regreso, veré cómo sigue!

Narrador – Gohan se dirige a la cabina de entrada del transporte a un paso veloz, preocupado por el bienestar de la teniente. Pero se detiene en seco cuando ve que May sale al exterior con un traje espacial.

May - ¿¡Oigan qué creen? He reparado las cámaras de rehabilitación y ahora ¡Me siento de maravilla! (Gohan se cae para atrás)

Goten - ¿¡En serio?

May – Sí, de hecho he reparado otros detalles, aunque me hacen falta ciertos materiales que nos han robado. (Observa la nave que los atacó y su tripulación) ¡Oigan! ¿¡Qué hacen estos sujetos aquí, a caso están peleando con ellos?

Trunks – Tranquila May, nos han entregado lo que nos robaron, ahora son nuestros amigos.

May – (Observa los materiales a un lado de la nave) Muy bien, si ustedes lo dicen. Gohan, ayúdame por favor a meter esto a la nave para así comenzar con la reparación.

Gohan - ¡Me hiciste pasar una angustia muy grande! Debiste avisarme que ya te encontrabas bien por el comunicador.

May – (Sonríe) Lo siento.

Narrador – Las reparaciones comienzan, los piratas ayudan a los guerreros en su labor. Finalmente tras unos minutos las naves vuelven a funcionar, todos los piratas suben a su transporte excepto Seto, Marrock, Yaquen y Folk, quienes se acercan una vez más a los guerreros y la teniente.

Seto – Gracias de nuevo.

Gohan – No fue nada.

Marrock – Son guerreros muy fuertes, excelentes en las batallas.

Gohan – Claro que sí. (Afirma en actitud alardeante) Por cierto, eso me recuerda… (Golpea a Marrock en el estómago) Me debías ese golpe.

Marrock - ¡Es bueno hacer negocios contigo! (Afirma con voz lastimera cubriéndose el abdomen)

Vegeta – Así que este es su oficio, causar problemas.

Seto – En realidad somos piratas, vagamos de un lado a otro obteniendo lo necesario, han sido testigos de lo que podemos hacer. Esto no ocurrirá de nuevo con ustedes, desde ahora son nuestras camaradas.

May – Si tú lo dices.

Seto – Esperamos verlos pronto, y gracias de nuevo. (Se da la vuelta)

Vegeta – Tenlo por seguro.

Narrador – Los cuatro restantes suben a la nave, encienden los motores y despegan, hasta que desaparecen al instante al aplicar una gran velocidad. Los guerreros junto con May están por subir a la nave para después tomar curso hacia el planeta Cincron, pero son interrumpidos por alguien que lanza un rayo de energía al suelo, interrumpiendo su camino.

Vegeta - ¿Quién eres tú?

Yukón – (Cruza los brazos y junta los pies) Ustedes serán los nuevos integrantes del espectáculo de pelea que organizaremos, mi señor los está esperando. ¡Quien oponga resistencia se atendrá a las consecuencias!

Gohan - ¿¡Qué?

Continuará…


	20. El proyecto Clíptoris

Narrador – Los guerreros se topan con un nuevo problema al igual que el Dr. Zeus, el cual busca la manera de deshacerse de aquella nave que lo persigue.

Dr. Zeus – (Observa en su asiento la nave en el monitor) ¡Qué persistentes! Esa extraña nave no deja de perseguirnos.

Gozard – Realmente pueden vernos, aunque cambiemos nuestra dirección saben exactamente hacia dónde nos dirigimos.

Dr. Zeus – Despreocúpate, cuando lleguemos a nuestra colonia los atacaremos con nuestra arma secreta, así no lograrán salir vivos.

Gozard - ¡Es cierto! De esta forma no habrá peligro de que los demás se enteren de la posición de nuestra guarida.

Dr. Zeus - ¡No dejaremos ni una pizca de esa tonta nave cuando lleguemos a nuestra…! (Divisa un emblema en una esquina de la nave al aumentar el tamaño de la imagen) Esa cosa, ¡Esa cosa es…!

Gozard - ¿Qué sucede amo?

Dr. Zeus – (Se pone de pie de golpe) ¡¡Es mi emblema!

Gozard - ¿¡Qué? (Acerca la mirada hacia el monitor)

Dr. Zeus - ¿¡Qué hacen utilizando mi emblema, qué significa todo esto?

Gozard - ¡No logro entenderlo señor!

Dr. Zeus – Espera… (Piensa por un momento observando detenidamente la nave) No puedo equivocarme, ¡Es una máquina del tiempo!

Gozard - ¿Cómo lo sabe señor?

Dr. Zeus - ¡Lo sé porque soy un maldito científico y este tipo de cosas no me pasan desapercibidas! (Contesta exaltado)

Gozard - ¿Por qué una máquina del tiempo usa nuestro emblema?

Dr. Zeus – (Frota su mentón en actitud pensante) Algo me dice que han venido del futuro, sin lugar a dudas esta máquina nos pertenece, o pertenecerá… (Piensa por un rato) Pero qué pequeño es el mundo, esto significa que conoceremos a alguien interesante. (Afirma con un tono entusiasta)

Gozard - ¿Usted lo cree?

Dr. Zeus – (Contesta en tono serio) Gozard, creo que hay un traidor entre nosotros, atraparemos esa nave y descubriremos de quién se trata.

Gozard – Como usted diga señor.

Dr. Zeus – Mantén el curso, cuando lleguemos a nuestra colonia la apresaremos y descubriremos a su tripulante.

Narrador – Gozard no entendía claramente a lo que su amo se refería, según sus predicciones se trataba de algún traidor, quizás alguien de su tripulación que haya venido del futuro para exterminarlo. Pero el asistente sabe que no puede detenerse simplemente a reflexionar, sólo tiene que obedecer las órdenes de su impaciente amo y dejar a un lado esa actitud, ya que le está prohibido cuestionar alguna orden que le sea encomendada. Gozard siguió manteniendo la trayectoria hacia la invisible colonia, dentro de la nave que los persigue un impaciente guerrero los sigue sin perderlos de vista.

Trunks – Pronto acabaremos con todo esto, algo me dice que el Dr. Zeus se encuentra en esa nave.

Kabuto – Hay algo que me está inquietando, parece como si ya supieran que los estamos siguiendo.

Sakura – Probablemente nos estén preparando una emboscada, debemos tener cuidado.

Trunks – De cualquier forma debemos seguirlo, nos enfrentaremos a lo que venga si es necesario, no creo que se vuelva a presentar de nuevo una oportunidad como esta.

Yoshimiro – Ya estamos metidos en esto, pulverizaremos a Clíptoris y patearemos el trasero del Dr. Zeus ¡Sí señor!

Narrador – Y así continuaron siguiendo el trayecto del objetivo, sin saber que el Dr. Zeus los sorprenderá con una trampa.

Mientras tanto en la guerra, los Gladius siguen combatiendo sin detenerse, utilizando incluso las extremidades de sus unidades en el combate ya que sus municiones comienzan a escasearse. Los pilotos de la tierra se comunican entre sí por medio de sus aparatos a largas distancias.

Rafael – (Su arma deja de disparar) ¡Esto está muy mal, ya no me quedan muchos recursos!

Diego - ¡Hay que golpearlos de la forma habitual! (Propina un golpe de gancho con su unidad a un enemigo)

Franz – (Deja caer la ametralladora láser al suelo) ¡No queda de otra, destruyamos a estas cosas de la forma tradicional!

Rafael - ¡A la orden!

Pero los Gladius del espacio lidian con situaciones más severas, teniendo que enfrentar a la vez a los androides plateados junto con las tropas del Dr. Zeus que los asechan cuando tienen oportunidad.

Jack – (Esquiva un cúmulo de rayos láser de otra unidad) ¡Esto se está complicando demasiado!

Arnold - ¡Será mejor que…! (Un proyector muestra la imagen de un científico dentro de su estadía)

Dante – ¿Cómo sigue la situación?

Arnold – ¡Está empeorando señor, los enemigos son sumamente numerosos, parece como si se estuvieran clonando conforme esto se prolonga más!

Dante – Despreocúpense si algún ataque mínimo acierta en sus unidades, el Gondamio es un material sumamente resistente e impermeable. De cualquier forma, si reciben un daño severo regresen a la base cuanto antes para reparar el detalle, estaremos preparados ante cualquier situación.

Arnold - ¡Como usted diga!

Dante – Confiamos en ustedes. (La transmisión termina)

Jack - ¿Era Dante?

Arnold – Exacto, sólo quería saber cómo seguía la situación. (Destruye a otra unidad de combate)

Jack – (Busca al Gladius – 01) Oye, ¡Oye Arnold…!

Arnold - ¿Qué pasa?

Jack - ¿Y Akira?

Arnold - ¿No está? (Usa su comunicador) ¡Akira, Akira, ¿¡Me escuchas? (Espera respuesta por un momento) No responde.

Jack – Esto es muy extraño, ¿Dónde podrá estar Akira? (Se pregunta a sí mismo)

Los Gladius del espacio se extrañan al no divisar la unidad faltante, de cualquier forma siguen en el combate sin detenerse.

Mientras tanto en la base Gladius, cinco científicos se encuentran reunidos en un centro de operaciones.

Dante – (Se pone de pie de su asiento) Esperemos que ningún Gladius sufra un daño severo. (Voltea hacia sus compañeros)

Yorimoto – Si eso sucede nuestra defensa se vería afectada.

Hayate – Afortunadamente contamos con una cámara de rehabilitación especialmente diseñada para unidades de combate, eso al menos podría disminuir más el tiempo de espera.

Yamato – Aún con esta tecnología no estarán exentos de recibir intervención manual si lo requiere la situación.

Narrador – Todos reflexionaban sobre las situaciones que se podrían presentar, pero uno de ellos se encontraba absorto a sus comentarios, ya que había logrado captar una imagen que lo sorprendió súbitamente.

Rosso - ¡Les interesará observar esto! (Informa a los demás desde su asiento llamándolos con el movimiento de su mano izquierda)

Dante - ¿Qué ocurre?

Rosso - ¡Uno de nuestros centoides captó esta imagen cerca del hogar del señor Gokou! (Señala la imagen con el dedo)

Hayate - ¡Es el guerrero Trunks!

Yorimoto - ¿No se trata de un centoide?

Rosso – Ese cuerpo emite calor corporal, se trata de un ser vivo. (Observa a los que se encontraban volando cerca de el) Por cierto, si no me equivoco viene acompañado de los familiares del otro guerrero.

Dante – ¿Esa imagen es reciente?

Rosso – Podría decirse, aunque esta fotografía fue tomada por el centoide hace 20 minutos.

Yamato – No deben encontrarse muy lejos de aquí, ¿Dónde se habían metido todo este tiempo?

Dante - ¿Los centoides han captado imágenes de los guerreros restantes?

Rosso – No, lo he revisado todo y por el momento no he encontrado nada más.

Dante – (Aleja su vista de la pantalla para deducir) No logro entenderlo, ¿Dónde se habían metido todo este tiempo, en qué lugar se encontrarán los demás?

Yamato – Esto significa que han permanecido por estos alrededores, no se han retirado a ningún otro lugar como habíamos pensado.

Dante – Yo no estaría tan seguro, esa misteriosa nave que salió de la colonia Aries y se alejó de estos alrededores…

Rosso - ¿Cree que se encontraban ellos dentro de ella?

Dante – No estoy seguro. (Afirma con hastío)

Yorimoto – Ha llegado la hora de que averigüemos lo que está sucediendo con esos guerreros.

Dante – Lo mismo pienso, llegó la hora de enviar a uno de nuestros agentes.

Narrador – El científico Dante encomienda la tarea de infiltrarse en el gobierno e investigar la información solicitada a uno de sus servidores.

Mientras tanto en el hogar de Gokou, sus familiares se encuentran desesperados por todos los acontecimientos que han sucedido, y los que probablemente sucederán si no se evitan a tiempo. Akanne, Shizuru, Kaoru, Lee y Hiro se encuentran en la estancia, sentados en los sillones.

Akanne – (Sopla a su café) Esperemos que todo salga bien.

Shizuru – Ya lo verás abuela, todo se solucionará.

Akanne – Todo lo que nos platicó Trunks es muy desconcertante, imagínate lo que sucederá si fracasan en su misión.

Shizuru – (Acaricia su cabeza) Tranquilízate, no ocurrirá nada malo.

Lee – No puedo creer que la guerra aún no acabe, no se cómo terminará todo esto.

Kaoru – Es cierto, la existencia de las colonias se encuentra en juego al igual que nuestra libertad. Si ese tal Dr. Zeus nos lograra invadir…

Lee – Ni lo menciones, eso no ocurrirá tenlo por seguro.

Hiro - ¡Despreocúpense todos, ahora que yo me encuentro protegiéndolos! (Agrega tratando de alegrar el ambiente)

Shizuru – Tú no podrías ni detener a una mosca.

Hiro - ¡No es cierto! (Cruza los brazos mirando hacia otro lado) Además no me agrada la idea de proteger a una niña tan miedosa como tú.

Shiruzu – Pues no te molestes, quién querrá el respaldo de alguien tan sopenco e inmaduro, sólo un suicida.

Hiro – (Apoya sus manos en el sillón) ¿¡Ah sí?

Shizuru - ¡Sí, así que mejor deja de molestar y senos útil cerrando el pico!

Hiro - ¡Guárdate tus comentarios niñita tonta!

Narrador – Los dos se lanzan miradas desafiantes desde sus lugares, habían logrado alegrar un poco el ambiente. En ese momento entra a la estancia el centoide que ocupa el lugar de Gokou.

Centoide – Necesito recargarme.

Kaoru - ¿De nuevo lo requieres?

Centoide – El cambio de apariencia requiere gran cantidad de energía.

Kaoru – Entiendo. Puedes recargarte en el sótano, en ese lugar no habrá problema.

Centoide – Entendido. (Se retira)

Akanne – Odio esa cosa.

Shizuru - ¿Por qué?

Akanne – Odio cuando se transforma en Gokou. (Se deprime)

Shizuru – (La sujeta de los hombros mirándola a los ojos) Deja de martirizarte de esa forma, nuestro abuelo regresará, ya lo verás.

Akanne – Es que siento que ya nunca regresará. (Comienza a llorar)

Shizuru – (La abraza palmeando su espalda) Tranquila, tranquila, él regresará.

Narrador – Mientras tanto en un lugar distante de la tierra y las colonias, el Dr. Zeus logra llegar a su colonia invisible la cual logra distinguir con ayuda de su tecnología.

Dr. Zeus – Hemos llegado Gozard, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Gozard – Sí señor.

Narrador – En ese momento la nave entra a la colonia seguida de la máquina del tiempo, pero es sostenida e inmovilizada por rayos láser de baja potencia al ordenar Gozard a los operadores realizar esa tarea.

Dr. Zeus – (Baja de la nave) Quiero que ordenes a los operadores que traigan esa nave a este lugar, estoy ansioso por conocer a sus tripulantes.

Gozard – Sí señor.

Dr. Zeus – Esa nave es capaz de bloquear mi tecnología de invisibilidad, significa que en un futuro uno de nuestros integrantes intentará deshacernos de nosotros, alguien muy cercano que conoce muy a fondo todos mis conocimientos.

Gozard - ¿Usted lo cree señor?

Dr. Zeus – Pronto lo averiguaremos, lo importante ahora es trabajar cuanto antes con el Gondamio. Que los soldados se encarguen de poner a los tripulantes bajo arresto.

Narrador – Los androides del Dr. Zeus comienzan a descargar de la nave el tan preciado metal, todos conduciéndolo hacia el laboratorio del ambicioso científico. Mientras tanto los soldados esperan la llegada de la nave misteriosa, todos apuntando sus armas láser hacia ella esperando la salida de sus tripulantes. Los operadores que la controlan hacen que se abra la cabina de la misma, pero cuál es su sorpresa al descubrir que nadie se encuentra a bordo. En otro lugar de la inmensa colonia cuatro guerreros aparecen de la nada cerca de un centro de operaciones.

Trunks – Ya llegamos. (Todos se sueltan)

Sakura - ¡Increíble! ¿¡Puedes utilizar la tele transportación?

Trunks – La aprendí del señor Gokou.

Yoshimiro – Ya imagino la cara de asombro que pondrán los que nos esperaban.

Trunks – Ahora avanzaremos con cautela, debemos encontrar lo antes posible el laboratorio del Dr. Zeus.

Narrador – Los cuatro avanzan cuidadosamente ocultándose constantemente en varias esquinas, el Dr. Zeus junto con Gozard se dirigen caminando hacia el laboratorio.

Gozard - ¿Podría preguntarle algo señor?

Dr. Zeus – Puedes hacerlo, para tu suerte me encuentro de buen humor.

Gozard - ¿Qué es exactamente lo que piensa hacer con el Gondamio?

Dr. Zeus – Para construir algo que he planeado hacer durante años.

Gozard - ¿Qué cosa señor?

Dr. Zeus – El Gondamio posee unas propiedades asombrosas, ningún material se le compara. Nuestros enemigos lo han utilizado para construir a los Gladius, sin embargo no han explotado todo el potencial que este material es capaz de otorgar. Cometieron un grave error, ahora que ya cuento con el Gondamio podré construir lo que he anhelado crear durante todo este tiempo.

Gozard - ¿Otra colonia señor?

Dr. Zeus – No, un androide, ¡Un androide fantástico! He estado trabajando arduamente en este proyecto, sólo necesitaba un material lo suficientemente resistente para soportar el gran poder que poseerá mi gran obra maestra. ¡Cuando logre crear esta belleza seré invencible, ya nada podrá detenerme incluyendo a la raza Trólem!

Gozard - ¿Se refiere a Clíptoris, creará a Clíptoris señor?

Dr. Zeus - ¡Exacto, será la más grande de mis creaciones, su poder será invencible y con el lograré lo que yo quiera!

Gozard – Pero podría ser peligroso señor.

Dr. Zeus - ¡Calla, sabes muy bien que no tolero que cuestionen mis acciones!

Narrador – Así continuaron su camino hacia el laboratorio, el lugar donde nacerá la más grande de las creaciones del ambicioso científico.

Cerca de la colonia invisible la unidad Gladius – 01 se detiene al no lograr distinguir ningún lugar alrededor.

Akira – El KY de Trunks se percibe muy cerca, demasiado cerca diría yo para lograr verlo. Pero no distingo nada, no logro entenderlo. (Piensa por un momento) Será mejor que utilice la tele transportación, de esa manera lograré aparecer muy cerca donde el se encuentra.

Narrador – Akira esconde su unidad en un fragmento de roca inmóvil y logra camuflarlo a este por medio de un proyector holográfico. Utiliza lo que tenía planeado y aparece dentro de la colonia, aunque en una posición algo distante del laboratorio.

Akira – Ya veo, el exterior de esta colonia se encuentra camuflado, por esta razón la guardia espacial no lograba detectarla. (Retira su casco espacial) No puedo equivocarme, esta debe ser la guarida del Dr. Zeus.

Narrador – Akira se moviliza y comienza a inspeccionar el lugar, la búsqueda del Dr. Zeus inicia y el de su laboratorio en el caso de Trunks y sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto en la colonia Ceres, el presidente de Japón sigue recibiendo información de lo que acontece en la guerra, donde parece ser que ninguno de los dos bandos gana ventaja alguna. En ese momento otra imagen flotante aparece con el informe de un coronel proveniente de la tierra.

Coronel – Señor presidente, hemos recibido una noticia de última hora.

Presidente - ¿Qué sucede?

Coronel – Parece ser que extrajeron el Gondamio que restaba del planeta Venus, los que se encontraban vigilando no lograron distinguir a ningún intruso que pudiera realizar tal tarea.

Presidente – (Se pone de pie súbitamente) ¿¡Qué dices, el Gondamio ha sido robado?

Coronel – Así es señor presidente, después de un reescaneo del planeta no encontramos ni un rastro del metal, parece como si hubiese desaparecido de la nada.

Presidente - ¡Pero eso no puede ser posible!

Coronel – Estoy tan sorprendido como usted señor presidente. (Otra imagen flotante aparece)

General – Señor presidente…

Presidente - ¿Qué ocurre?

General – Los refuerzos han llegado, hay más elementos a nuestro favor.

Presidente – (Suspira) Esa es una buena noticia.

General – Por cierto hemos recibido noticias de que el Gladius - 01 ha desaparecido.

Presidente - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

General – No lo sabemos, hemos intentado comunicarnos con el pero no responde.

Presidente – (Se recuesta exhausto en la silla) Otro problema más encima, toda la situación se está complicando. Si perdemos los Gladius nuestras defensas se verán afectadas, no podemos permitirlo. (Un operador entra rápidamente al centro de operaciones)

Operador - ¡Señor presidente, no va a creer esto!

Presidente – (Se pone de pie) Otra mala noticia supongo…

Operador - ¡Hemos recibido un correo electrónico de la tripulación Zero!

Presidente - ¿¡Que dijiste?

Narrador – Nuevos acontecimientos se presentan, la existencia de las colonias y las naciones sigue en juego, la creación de Clíptoris está más próxima, todo dependerá de lo que logren los guerreros dentro de la colonia.

Mientras tanto en el reino Halmart, Gokou se encuentra durmiendo dentro del castillo. De pronto se levanta de golpe en la madrugada al haber tenido una pesadilla.

Gokou – ¡¡¡Nooooo! (Jadea sudando) ¡Eso no puede suceder, eso no lo permitiré! (Baja de la cama vistiéndose de la ropa obsequiada por la princesa) ¡Debo impedirlo a como de lugar! (Sale por la ventana y despega alejándose del reino)

Continuará…


	21. El espectáculo mortal

Narrador – Trunks junto con sus compañeros van en busca del laboratorio del Dr. Zeus, mientras que los guerreros se encuentran con un nuevo problema.

Trunks - ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?

Yukón – Como lo dije, ustedes cuatro vendrán conmigo, serán los nuevos integrantes del espectáculo de pelea que se realiza cada día. Ustedes serán los nuevos gladiadores.

Gohan - ¡Olvídalo! No entraremos en ningún jueguito absurdo.

Goten – Mejor vete a molestar a otro lado, nosotros nos encontramos muy ocupados en estos momentos.

Trunks - ¿A caso eres otro sirviente de Nonova? Porque si es así dale este mensaje de nuestra parte: "¡Atrévete a enfrentarnos cobarde!"

Yukón – ¡Yo no se de quién están hablando! Lo único que deben hacer es no oponer resistencia y venir a donde yo les diga. No me vengan con tonterías.

Vegeta – Tengo una mejor idea. ¿Qué te parece si mejor te retiras de este lugar con tu tonta invitación o prefieres que te metamos una paliza?

Yukón – Ya me cansé de sus tonterías, vendrán conmigo quieran o no.

Goten – Me gustaría verte intentarlo.

Yukón - ¡Suficiente!

Narrador – Yukón salta sobre los guerreros y destruye la pequeña roca puntiaguda en la que se encontraba al despegar. Realiza algunos giros desde arriba y después ataca con su mano derecha a los guerreros, éstos esquivan su ataque saltando hacia atrás en diferentes direcciones, el ataque fallido de Yukón provoca un gran cráter y temblor en el fragmento de roca.

May – (Pierde el equilibrio) ¡Aaahh! (Cae de sentón)

Gohan - ¡May, ingresa a la nave y permanece ahí!

May - ¡Sí! (Se levanta)

Vegeta - ¡Toma esto!

Narrador – Vegeta lo ataca al lanzar su boomerang sobre el, Yukón escapa ágilmente desapareciendo. El arma del guerrero regresa a su mano, todos esperan cualquier señal de movimiento de su oponente.

Trunks – (Voltea alrededor) ¡Estén atentos, podría aparecer en cualquier momento!

Narrador – Todos se acercan entre sí al caminar hacia atrás de espaldas, en ese momento son sorprendidos y sujetos por un poder desconocido. Un enorme círculo con inscripciones color rojo se forma debajo de ellos, el cual inmoviliza a los guerreros al estar éstos dentro de su área.

Vegeta – (Forcejea) ¿¡Qué demonios sucede?

Trunks - ¡Hemos sido atrapados, caímos en su trampa! (Yukón aparece en el aire cruzado de brazos y junto de pies)

Yukón – Cayeron ante un truco muy simple, sólo me dan lástima.

Gohan - ¡Maldito!

Narrador – Al tenerlos bajo su merced Yukón realiza un par de movimientos y posiciones con sus manos, como si tratase de realizar un conjuro. Después de haber terminado con las poses el círculo que los rodea comienza a emitir un aura circular transparente, la cual es expulsada en las esquinas del mismo tomando la forma de un cilindro. Toda esa energía encierra a los guerreros, después de todo ese proceso finalmente los Saiya – Jin desaparecen al haberse cerrado el círculo que los mantenía presos, toda esa aura de energía desaparece.

Yukón – No fue difícil.

May - ¡Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta! (Voltea hacia arriba) ¿¡Qué fue lo que les hiciste?

Yukón – Solamente los tele transporté, tienen una obligación que cumplir.

May - ¡Regrésalos de inmediato! (Apunta a Yukón con una pistola láser)

Yukón – (Voltea hacia May con una mirada de desprecio) Tú no eres importante, no perderé mi tiempo con basuras como tú.

May - ¡¡Tráelos de vuelta!

Narrador – En ese momento May dispara a Yukón, el cual desaparece antes de recibir el ataque. La teniente se encuentra confundida y desesperada ante todo lo ocurrido.

May - ¡Se fue, se fue! (Camina de un lado a otro) ¿¡Ahora qué se supone que debo hacer? ¡Vamos May piensa piensa piensa…! (Palmea su frente) ¡Tengo que hacer algo y pronto!

Narrador – May entra rápidamente a la nave e intenta localizarlos, pero como es de esperarse no obtiene resultados. Después intenta comunicarse con ellos desde la cabina, pero no obtiene respuesta. Tras varios intentos finalmente decide buscarlos a la forma tradicional, hace despegar la nave de la roca y se aleja sin rumbo fijo.

Mientras tanto en el reino Halmart, la princesa corre rápidamente hacia el cuarto de Gokou.

Hallen – (Abre la puerta) ¡Shaoren es hora de…! Shaoren, ¿Dónde estás? (Toll aparece)

Toll - ¿Sucede algo princesa?

Hallen - ¿Toll has visto a Shaoren?

Toll – No, no lo he visto. ¿A caso no se encuentra en el castillo?

Hallen – No estoy segura, se supone que debería de estar aquí.

Narrador – Hallen baja del cuarto dirigiéndose hacia la salida del castillo a pasos presurosos, en su trayecto pregunta a los habitantes del lugar el paradero de Gokou. Ya casi al llegar a la puerta de salida se encuentra con el mago Runfoll, el cual lleva consigo un sobre color dorado, mostrándose un poco preocupado.

Hallen – Runfoll, qué bueno que te encuentro. ¿Has visto a Shaoren?

Runfoll – Princesa Hallen…

Hallen - ¿Sí?

Runfoll – El guerrero Shaoren se ha ido.

Hallen - ¿Que se ha ido, a dónde?

Runfoll – Se ha alejado del reino, ya no se encuentra por estos alrededores.

Hallen - ¿¡Pero por qué?

Runfoll – Creo que esto le dará la respuesta. (Le entrega el sobre)

Hallen - ¿Y esto?

Runfoll – Lo encontré en mi escritorio, junto con un pequeño mensaje dirigido a mí, el cual Shaoren escribió pidiéndome que le entregase este sobre.

Hallen – Ya veo.

Narrador – La princesa abre rápidamente el sobre y extiende el papel dentro para poder leer el mensaje, el cual está escrito de la siguiente forma:

_Querida princesa Hallen:_

_El motivo por el que le escribo esta carta es para informarle que he tenido que retirarme de este lugar, ya que tengo que impedir algo que de seguro sucederá, algo con lo que soñé esta madrugada lo cual me resultó muy real, un acontecimiento catastrófico._

_Le agradezco de antemano todas las atenciones que me ha proporcionado, tomando en cuenta su gran amistad, lo cual es lo más valioso para mí. Le prometo que vendré a visitarla en cuanto resuelva este asunto, tenga por seguro que mis compañeros y yo acabaremos con Nonova, para que usted y su pueblo puedan vivir en paz._

_Saludos al mago Runfoll, Toll, Termis y a todo el pueblo en general._

_Afectuosamente Gokou._

Narrador – Al haber terminado de leer la carta la princesa baja lentamente el brazo hacia su cintura con el papel, sosteniéndolo fuertemente.

Runfoll - ¿Y bien?

Hallen – (Suspira tristemente) Se fue. (Afirma cabizbaja) Y ni siquiera tuve el valor de decírselo.

Runfoll - ¿Decirle qué?

Hallen – Olvídalo.

Narrador – Ante tal noticia la princesa se dirige a pasos lentos hacia su estancia, mostrándose entristecida. El mago Runfoll la mira con preocupación, era la segunda vez que la princesa se había deprimido de esa manera, pero al juzgar el tiempo con el que permaneció con el guerrero resultó muy poco, por lo que no entendía su actitud. Finalmente Hallen llega a su cama y se recuesta desanimada en ella.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del espacio, Gokou mantiene su rumbo en búsqueda de sus amigos, sin saber de la nueva situación en la que se han metido.

Gokou – Ese sueño fue muy real, demasiado real diría yo para tomarlo en consideración. Debo regresar cuanto antes para impedirlo, estoy seguro que lo que soñé no fue pura coincidencia.

Narrador – Y así siguió el guerrero buscando a sus amigos, pero cuando intentó encontrar sus KYs sólo logró detectar el de May, por lo que con mayor razón se apresuró y utilizó cuanto antes la tele transportación al guiarse por esa presencia.

Gokou – (Aparece en la estancia de la nave) ¡Muy bien! Ahora debo encontrar a May.

Narrador – Gokou recorrió el largo camino que lleva hasta la cabina de piloto, las puertas automáticas de la nave logran apenas abrirse a tiempo para permitir el paso al desesperado guerrero.

Gokou – (Llega al lugar) ¡May, qué bueno que te encuentro!

May – (Voltea hacia atrás) ¡¡¡Gokou! ¡Qué susto me diste! (Se pone de pie dirigiéndose hacia el, dejando el piloto automático) ¿¡Dónde te habías metido todo este tiempo? ¡Todos estábamos preocupados por ti!

Gokou – Es una larga historia, te la contaré después. May, necesito saber dónde se encuentran los demás.

May – Ellos…

Gokou - ¿Sí? (Se desespera)

May – Ellos han sido secuestrados. (Contesta cabizbaja)

Gokou - ¡No puede ser, sabía que esto pasaría!

May - ¿A caso…?

Gokou – Te lo explicaré todo después, lo importante ahora es encontrarlos pronto antes de que eso suceda. ¡Poder fuera! (La armadura desaparece)

May - ¿Pero qué sucederá? ¡No entiendo nada!

Gokou – Pronto lo sabrás. Necesito ahora que me narres todo lo que sucedió.

Narrador – May cuenta lo sucedido a Gokou, quien se desespera más conforme la narración continúa. Después de terminar el guerrero cuenta a la teniente las causas por los que estuvo ausente todo ese tiempo, además del motivo de su desesperación.

May – Ya veo… Entonces eso piensas que sucederá.

Gokou – No es que lo piense, estoy seguro que ocurrirá si no los encontramos a tiempo.

May - ¿No puedes detectarlos como tú lo haces?

Gokou – Ya lo he intentado pero no logro respuesta, parece como si estuvieran en otra… ¡Oye, eso pudo haber pasado!

May - ¿A qué te refieres?

Gokou - ¡Probablemente se encuentren en otra dimensión, ya lo sospechaba!

May - ¿Y qué haremos ahora?

Gokou – May, llegó la hora de dirigirse al planeta Cincron.

May - ¡Cómo no se me ocurrió antes, de seguro los magos podrían proporcionarnos información! Y yo andando como loca buscándolos por todas partes.

Narrador – Así May toma de nuevo los controles y se dirige cuanto antes al planeta Cincron, desesperados por obtener las respuestas a sus preguntas.

Mientras tanto en un lugar de una colonia espacial, los guerreros secuestrados se encuentran presos en un lugar especial para reclusos, al igual que esa celda se hallan muchas más con guerreros de otras razas en ellas, todos encerrados con varias cámaras de vigilancia captando sus movimientos en todo momento. Después de unos momentos dormidos los guerreros Z finalmente despiertan sin sus armaduras.

Trunks – (Apoya sus manos en el suelo) ¿Dónde estoy?

Gohan – Yo me pregunto lo mismo. (Se levanta adormecido) ¡Vegeta, Goten! ¿Se encuentran bien?

Vegeta - ¿Que si me encuentro bien? ¿¡Que si me encuentro bien?

Goten – No te preocupes, sólo me siento pesado. (Los dos se levantan)

Vegeta - ¡Cuando encuentre a ese maldito disfrazado de payaso voy a golpearlo tan fuerte que deseará no haber nacido!

Gohan – Espera Vegeta, no sabemos ni dónde nos encontramos.

Vegeta - ¡No pienso quedarme en este lugar para siempre!

Narrador – Al decir eso Vegeta se acerca a los barrotes láser para golpear uno de ellos, pero su ataque es bloqueado por un campo invisible de fuerza color verde, el cual se muestra al ser tocado violentamente, agitándose como si fuese agua. El guerrero es bruscamente arrojado hacia atrás.

Vegeta - ¿Qué demonios pasó?

Shiduko – ¡Ja ja ja ja! (Una imagen flotante aparece dentro de la celda enfrente de ellos)

Trunks - ¿Quién es usted?

Shiduko - ¡Sean bienvenidos mis gladiadores! Desde ahora ustedes son nuestros nuevos guerreros.

Vegeta – (Se pone de pie) ¿¡Qué?

Shiduko – Ya habrán conocido a mi asistente, se encargó de traerlos cordialmente a este lugar como se habrán dado cuenta.

Goten - ¡Más vale que nos saques de aquí!

Shiduko - ¡Ahora ustedes me pertenecen, harán lo que yo quiera! Se encargarán de entretener a mi público, lucharán contra enormes bestias y criaturas salvajes del espacio, todo tipo de monstruos mortíferos.

Vegeta - ¡Guárdate tus charlatanerías, no entraremos en ningún jueguito estúpido! ¡Más vale que nos saques de aquí o te haremos pedazos!

Narrador – Las palabras de Vegeta enfurecen a Shiduko, el cual al oprimir un botón ocasiona que el guerrero sufra de fuertes ataques eléctricos, los cuales se corren por todo su cuerpo. El guerrero se agazapa cayendo de rodillas, recibiendo el fuerte castigo.

Trunks - ¡Papá! ¿¡Qué te sucede? (Las descargas eléctricas cesan)

Shiduko - ¡Eso te pasa por provocarme, la próxima vez serán más fuertes!

Trunks - ¡Maldito infeliz déjalo en paz!

Shiduko - ¡Más vale que te calmes o haré lo mismo contigo!

Gohan - ¡Cuando salgamos de este lugar voy a…!

Shiduko – Guárdense sus sarcasmos para otra ocasión, ahora se encuentran bajo mi jurisdicción. Todos tienen incrustados en sus cuerpos chips eléctricos, si yo lo deseo podría electrocutarlos a todos al mismo tiempo, ¡Así que más vale que me obedezcan o recibirán su castigo!

Vegeta – (Se levanta) Cuando salga de aquí… (Alza la mirada) Serás el primero que extermine.

Shiduko – (Ríe irónicamente) Alístense pronto, uno de ustedes será el primero en entrar en el campo de batalla.

Goten - ¡Olvídalo!

Shiduko – Ya lo veremos. (La transmisión termina)

Vegeta - ¡Maldito sea, ni crea ese sujeto que se saldrá con la suya! (Realiza ademanes agresivos)

Gohan - ¡Llegó la hora de salir de este lugar, armadura Beta!

Narrador – Gohan convoca de nuevo a su armadura, pero ésta no se hace presente. Al juzgar por el tiempo que tardaban en llegar este era muy corto, casi al instante las protecciones aparecían y se ensamblaban, pero esta vez no resultó así. Gohan intentó de nuevo, sin resultado, al igual que los otros guerreros.

Gohan - ¿Qué sucede, por qué las armaduras no aparecen?

Goten – Lo mismo sucede con la mía.

Trunks - ¡No puedo creerlo, ahora ni con las armaduras contamos!

Vegeta - ¡Ja! Fue muy astuto de su parte.

Gohan - ¿A qué te refieres?

Vegeta – No cabe duda, nos encontramos en otra dimensión.

Trunks - ¿Lo crees así?

Vegeta – La única forma en la que nuestras armaduras no lleguen a nosotros es transportarnos a otra dimensión, y si no me equivoco ahora los magos no podrán detectarnos, ni siquiera Kacarotto.

Goten - ¡No puedo creerlo!

Gohan - ¿¡Ahora qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

Vegeta – Seguir su juego, de esta forma encontraremos alguna forma de escape más eficaz.

Goten - ¿Estás seguro?

Vegeta – De nada servirá precipitarnos ahora, cualquiera de nosotros que sea su turno para salir al campo de batalla deberá revisar todas las posibles salidas, algún punto débil que podamos utilizar a nuestro favor.

Trunks – Pero no podremos salir al espacio exterior sin nuestras armaduras. Además, cómo podremos regresar a nuestra dimensión, ni siquiera sabemos abrir portales.

Vegeta – Eso es algo que obligaremos responder a esa bola de cebo que nos habló hace rato, en primer lugar debemos apoderarnos de el ya que sin lugar a dudas es la cabeza de todo esto.

Gohan – Ya veo, buena estrategia.

Narrador – Después de un rato reflexionando sobre la situación finalmente Shiduko hace de nuevo su aparición por medio de la imagen flotante, ordenando a uno de los guerreros hacer su aparición en el campo de batalla, ya que el espectáculo está por comenzar.

Shiduko – Espero que ya esté preparado el guerrero que saldrá al campo de batalla. Serás tú, el del cabello rebelde.

Vegeta – Ya veo, quieres saber de lo que soy capaz. (Dos guardianes aparecen del otro lado de la celda)

Shiduko – Ellos te acompañarán hasta el lugar donde combatirás, pelearás contra una enorme feroz bestia de fuego capturada del quinto sol.

Vegeta – Vaya, estoy temblando de miedo. (Afirma burlándose)

Shiduko – Da un buen espectáculo, si mueres serás recordado como un héroe, al menos tu pobre alma tendrá ese consuelo.

Trunks - ¡Maldito! (Musita)

Narrador – Dos barrotes láser desaparecen, el campo de fuerza abre un agujero para abrir paso al guerrero solicitado, los guardianes se colocan a sus lados para vigilarlo y guiarlo hasta el campo de batalla. Las protecciones se cierran de nuevo, los guerreros que aún permanecen en la celda saben que no pueden realizar ni un movimiento en falso ya que eso les provocaría ataques eléctricos por parte de Shiduko.

Gohan – Sólo espero que el plan de Vegeta funcione.

Trunks – Funcionará, mi padre es experto en este tipo de situaciones, encontrará una solución viable ya lo verán.

Goten – "Trunks, será mejor que nos comuniquemos ahora por telepatía, probablemente ese sujeto planee captar lo que hablamos."

Trunks – "Tienes razón, muy bien pensado Goten."

Narrador – Los guerreros esperan una posible solución al problema en el que se encuentran, Vegeta finalmente ha salido a la vista de todos los espectadores de todo tipo de razas, quienes exclaman ansiosos por que el espectáculo comience. El guerrero entra en el campo redondo de batalla, el techo que cubre el lugar posee una forma semejante a una media esfera, la cual resulta muy transparente para lograr distinguir las diferentes estructuras del espacio exterior. Los espectadores se encuentran observando alrededor, protegidos por un campo de fuerza invisible. En ese momento el organizador del espectáculo hace su aparición en una parte alta, permitiéndole ver a todos los espectadores y apreciar en toda su expresión el campo de batalla. Finalmente toma asiento y se acerca a su micrófono, dirigiendo las siguientes palabras:

Shiduko - ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo espectáculo, esta vez les traemos a un nuevo gladiador, el cual se enfrentará a una de las bestias más poderosas y peligrosas de todo el cosmos! ¿¡Quieren ver acción?

Multitud – (Levantando los brazos) ¡¡¡Síííííí!

Shiduko - ¿¡Quieren ver sangre?

Multitud – (Hacen lo mismo) ¡¡¡Síííííí!

Shiduko - ¡Entonces…! ¡¡¡Que la batalla comience! ¡Suelten a la bestia!

Narrador – Al dar la orden los guardianes dejan salir al monstruo de fuego, el cual furioso sale bruscamente hacia el campo de batalla, haciendo estremecer la plataforma. Los guardianes se retiran rápidamente, Vegeta no oscilaba en lo más mínimo ante la feroz criatura, la cual realizaba ademanes agresivos y gritos de furia tratando de demostrar su imponencia.

Shiduko - ¡¡¡Que comience el espectáculo!

Narrador – La multitud espera anhelosa un nuevo espectáculo, la batalla entre Vegeta y la feroz criatura ha comenzado. ¿Lograrán salir de esta situación, ¿Gokou y May conseguirán encontrarlos? Todo y esto mucho más a continuación, en Los guerreros Z.

Continuará…


	22. Un acontecimiento extraño

Narrador – La pelea entre la criatura y Vegeta ha comenzado, mientras que en otra dimensión sus amigos se dirigen rumbo al planeta Cincron, encontrándose en el comedor. La teniente deja el piloto automático, ordenando a la computadora dirigirse hacia el planeta mencionado al ya tener esta la trayectoria en su memoria.

Gokou – (Bebe de golpe un vaso de agua) Sólo esperemos que los magos sepan algo, son nuestra única fuente de información.

May – Tienes razón, todo esto ha sido muy confuso y raro, de un momento a otro suceden cosas extrañas. Justo cuando apareciste los demás se fueron, pareciera como si alguien estuviera detrás de todo esto.

Gokou – Lo más probable es que se trate de Nonova, de hecho tuve una plática con un mago llamado Runfoll del reino Halmart, me hizo saber cosas interesantes sobre Nonova y lo que esta misión se trata. Sin lugar a dudas se trata de una criatura muy poderosa, jamás en mi vida me había enfrentado a una situación como esta.

May – Sí ya lo creo. Según los archivos ustedes no salieron mucho al espacio exterior, han visitado pocos planetas como el Nameku y Sufuru. Por lo que he leído nunca se habían alejado tanto de la tierra como ahora.

Gokou – Tienes razón, me siento un poco raro.

May – (Entrelaza sus dedos apoyando su mentón en sus manos y sus hombros en la mesa) ¿Es cierto eso de que Vegeta antes era malo, que deseaba exterminar a la raza humana?

Gokou – Sí, fue hace mucho tiempo. Tuve que pelear con el para que eso no sucediera, tuvimos una fuerte batalla en la tierra. Para aquel entonces yo todavía no era Súper Saiya – Jin.

May – Ya veo. He leído mucho sobre ustedes, cuando era niña solía leer sus historias en los libros, me encantaba imaginarme esos acontecimientos y no me importaba desvelarme en las noches. Al principio creí que eran puras fantasías, pero conforme fui madurando me di cuenta que era la pura verdad. Su historia es muy interesante, ninguna se le compara.

Gokou – Así que ya sabes mucho sobre nosotros.

May – Sí, sobre todo de ti.

Gokou - ¿Ah sí y qué cosas sabes?

May – Que entrenabas con el maestro Roshy, que volabas encima de una nube, cazabas enormes pescados en los lagos, no sabías conducir, eras pésimo en los quehaceres del hogar, te comías siempre todo el alimento del refrigerador de tu casa, y creo que por ahí leí que le tenías miedo a las inyecciones aún de grande. (Afirma con una mirada inocente)

Gokou - ¿En serio? (Coloca una mano detrás de su cabeza) Je je… Esos libros sí que exageran.

May – De todos los guerreros Z eres el más interesante y divertido, me provocaba risa las locuras que hacías en aquellos momentos.

Gokou – Como dijo Gohan, hay ciertas cosas que nunca cambian.

May – (Ríe levemente) Tienes razón.

Narrador – Y así siguieron platicando logrando relajarse un poco, hasta que de pronto Gokou comienza a sentir un KY muy poderoso, proveniente de un planeta que habían pasado de largo. Esa presencia llama rápidamente la atención del guerrero, sin lugar a dudas se asemejaba mucho al de sus compañeros Saiya – Jin.

Gokou – (Se pone de pie rápidamente) ¿Qué fue eso?

May - ¿Qué cosa?

Gokou – Una presencia, acabo de sentirla…

May - ¿En serio?

Gokou – Se asemeja mucho a nuestros compañeros, pero no es… Es como si tuviera su misma esencia pero… May, detén la nave, averiguaré al individuo al que pertenece. ¡Armadura Alfa! (La armadura llega a Gokou)

May – Está bien, aquí te espero.

Narrador – May detiene la nave y Gokou utiliza la tele transportación para llegar al sujeto del cual proviene esa extraña presencia. El guerrero aparece cerca del planeta que pasaron hace rato, busca alrededor para divisar al individuo hasta que por fin logra distinguir una silueta masculina de pie en un fragmento de roca espacial, que al parecer estaba esperando algo que se acerca.

Gokou - ¿Quién será ese sujeto, por qué su presencia me es familiar?

Narrador – El ser misterioso se prepara para recibir lo que se aproxima frente a el, una lluvia de meteoritos ardientes. En unos instantes eleva su poder, lanza un ataque frontal con sus dos manos al frente, creando así un poder prolongado y recto de energía hacia los meteoritos. Después de haberlos pulverizado un enorme asteroide se acerca a gran velocidad, es cuando el sujeto misterioso eleva aún más su poder, sufriendo una transformación que sorprenderá súbitamente al guerrero que lo observa desde lejos.

Gokou – Su pelo cambió de color, eso significa que… ¡El es un…!

Narrador – Y así el ser dispara un poder aún mayor y más poderoso que el anterior, cubierto totalmente por un aura color dorado al igual que el color de su pelo. Al hacer contacto la energía con el asteroide provocan una gran explosión, logrando así destellos de energía esparciéndose de una forma elegante. Gokou se apresura cuanto antes para acercarse a el.

Gokou - ¡Oye, necesito hablar contigo…!

Narrador – El sujeto voltea a ver al guerrero aproximándose, llegando a pensar que se trataba de otro enemigo. Haciendo caso omiso decide retirarse desapareciendo al instante, dejando asombrado al guerrero que lo solicitaba.

Gokou – (Extiende la mano al frente) ¡No espera…! (Permanece un rato pensativo) ¡No puedo equivocarme, se trataba de un Saiya – Jin! Eso explica el porqué sentía algo familiar en el. (Intenta localizarlo por medio de su KY) No puedo creerlo, su presencia ha desaparecido no puedo detectarla, esto es muy extraño.

Narrador – Desconcertado por lo ocurrido el guerrero regresa de nuevo a la nave dirigiéndose a la cabina de piloto, retirando su armadura con las palabras clave.

Gokou - ¡May no creerás con lo que me encontré!

May - ¿¡Encontraste a los demás?

Gokou - ¡No, parece ser que me hallé con otro Saiya – Jin!

May - ¿En serio?

Gokou - ¡No me cabe la menor duda, se trataba de uno de los nuestros! Intenté hablar con el pero fue inútil, se escabulló al instante sin dejar rastro, intenté detectarlo pero no pude.

May - ¡Oye concéntrate! Debemos saber dónde se encuentran los demás.

Gokou – Tienes razón, esto se los haré saber a los magos del planeta Cincron.

Narrador – May toma de nuevo rumbo hacia el planeta, anhelosos de recibir noticias de sus amigos a parte de narrar el acontecimiento reciente en el caso de Gokou.

Mientras tanto en la plataforma de pelea, Vegeta comienza a esquivar los ataques de la enorme bestia cuadrúpeda al intentar ésta aplastarlo con sus patas, la gran multitud observando vocifera emocionada. El guerrero levita a una altura fuera del alcance de la bestia, por lo que esta comienza a escupir fuego por su hocico, el atacado realiza el mismo procedimiento de escape midiendo así las capacidades de su adversario.

Vegeta – Esta bestia no es la gran cosa, podría acabarla fácilmente si lo deseo. (Voltea alrededor mientras esquiva los ataques) "Debo encontrar alguna forma de escape de este lugar, aunque si intento algún movimiento esa bola de cebo puede electrocutarme de nuevo."

Narrador – Así continuó el guerrero esquivando los intentos de aprehensión de la feroz bestia, sin encontrar aún una posible salida.

Mientras tanto en la celda de prisión, los tres guerreros siguen comunicándose telepáticamente.

Goten – (Camina de un lado a otro) "¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?"

Gohan – (Contesta sentado) "Esperar, Vegeta debe estar buscando una salida ahora que entró en combate."

Trunks – "¿Y si utilizamos todo nuestro poder para destruir este lugar y escapar cuanto antes?"

Goten – "No podremos, recuerda que ese sujeto puede detenernos al hacer funcionar esos chips eléctricos."

Trunks – "¡Es cierto! Me había olvidado completamente de estas cosas."

Gohan – (Se detiene) "¿Oigan, y si intentamos quitárnoslos?"

Trunks – "¿Y cómo piensas lograr eso? Ni siquiera sabemos en qué parte de nuestro cuerpo se encuentran."

Goten – "Lo mejor ahora es esperar a que Vegeta regrese, esperemos que haya descubierto alguna forma de escape."

Gohan – "Tienes razón, no podemos intentar nada hasta ahora. Cuando tengamos en nuestras manos a esa cosa gorda le obligaremos quitarnos sus porquerías."

Trunks – "Me pregunto qué estará pasando allá afuera."

Gohan – "La gente se oye muy animosa, debe tratarse de algo descomunal."

Narrador – Mientras tanto en la pelea, Vegeta sigue escapando de los ataques de su oponente, pensando sobre una posible salida del lugar donde se encuentran.

Vegeta – "No logro encontrar alguna manera, con esta cosa incrustada en mi cuerpo me veo limitado a realizar cualquier cosa, ese sujeto me detendría fácilmente. Es inútil, primero debo descubrir alguna forma de quitarme este chip sin que logre darse cuenta, o alguna manera rápida y eficaz de destruirlo antes de que puedan detenerme."

Shiduko – (Observa el espectáculo desde una parte alta) ¿Pero qué cree que está haciendo? No ataca siquiera a la bestia. (Comenta a los demás sirvientes que lo acompañan)

Sirviente – Quizás tenga miedo señor.

Shiduko – No lo creo, algo está tramando, quizás esté buscando una forma de escapar. Pobre idiota, sabe que puedo detenerlo fácilmente si intenta algo. ¿Tú qué piensas Yukón?

Yukón - ¿Sabe a qué raza pertenecen esos individuos?

Shiduko – No lo se, yo sólo capturo a buenos candidatos para mi espectáculo, no me importa la raza.

Yukón – Debería considerar a estos prisioneros, no son cualquier cosa.

Shiduko - ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? (Pregunta algo molesto)

Yukón – A juzgar por sus características no me cabe duda que pertenecen a la raza Saiya – Jin.

Shiduko – No me digas que crees en esas tonterías. Los Saiya – Jin no existen son sólo rumores.

Narrador – Yukón guardó silencio ante los comentarios de su jefe, sin decir nada más para no provocarle enfado. Shiduko siguió observando el espectáculo desde su asiento, desesperándose por la actitud de su prisionero quien no hacía nada más que esquivar los ataques de la bestia.

Al no encontrar una posible salida Vegeta opta por terminar con la pelea y regresar cuanto antes donde se encuentran los demás.

Vegeta – (Truena sus dedos) Muy bien, llegó la hora de acabar con esto.

Narrador – Vegeta finalmente comienza a atacar a la bestia abalanzándose sobre ella, esta se percata de sus intenciones y da un gran salto para escapar de el, pero el guerrero es más rápido y logra alcanzarla casi al instante en que saltó, propinándole así una patada en su hocico. La bestia se recupera y cae al suelo de patas, ataca de nuevo a Vegeta con escupidas de fuego, el agredido las esquiva apareciendo en diferentes direcciones aproximándose a la vez. Al ver que sus ataques no aciertan la bestia desata un grito de furia y se abalanza sobre el guerrero quien se aproxima a ella desde arriba, abre su hocico dando al descubierto su filosa y abundante dentadura, el guerrero la detiene apoyando sus manos en el de tal forma que no logre cerrarlo y así atraparlo. Los espectadores se emocionan con lo que acontece en la plataforma, vociferando aún más cuando el guerrero entra en acción. Shiduko y sus sirvientes observan con detenimiento, Vegeta finalmente da un giro a sus brazos haciendo que la criatura cayese de lado, aprovechando la situación el guerrero prepara un ataque con una mano, el cual después lanza a su oponente ocasionando que fuese sacudido. Después de un rato el atacado pierde el conocimiento cayendo bruscamente su cabeza al suelo, todos los espectadores observan con asombro.

Shiduko – (Se pone de pie) ¡Logró acabarlo, esto es increíble! ¡Esa bestia era muy difícil de derrotar, este sujeto logró vencerlo en segundos!

Yukón – "Debe tratarse de ellos, estoy seguro. Los rumores son ciertos, se trata de un Saiya – Jin."

Narrador – El guerrero se retira victorioso hacia su celda custodiado de nuevo por los guardianes, mostrándose decepcionado por la criatura a la que se enfrentó. Finalmente llega con los demás, los barrotes de energía incluyendo el campo de fuerza abren paso al guerrero el cual entra de nuevo en la celda. Los guardianes se retiran, los compañeros de Vegeta se acercan rápidamente hacia el.

Goten – "¿Y bien, encontraste alguna salida?"

Trunks – "Papá es mejor que nos comuniquemos por telepatía por ahora, de seguro ese sujeto pueda captar lo que hablamos."

Vegeta – "Bien pensado Trunks. Todo el lugar se encuentra bien protegido y asegurado, además no podremos intentar nada si estas cosas permanecen dentro de nuestro cuerpo."

Gohan – "Tienes razón, es lo único que nos detiene."

Goten – "¿Pero cómo lograremos quitárnoslos?" (La imagen de Shiduko aparece frente a ellos)

Shiduko - ¡Bien hecho, diste un gran espectáculo!

Vegeta – Esa bestia no servía para nada, enfréntanos con algo mejor la próxima vez.

Shiduko – Ya tocará de nuevo tu turno, te aseguro que no saldrás vivo la próxima vez. Mi público está impaciente, acabaste con esa bestia muy rápido.

Vegeta – Acabar con tus ridículos monstruos es muy fácil, ¿a caso no tienes algo mejor?

Shiduko – Te mandaría de nuevo al campo de batalla para que acaben contigo pero es el turno de otro de ustedes. Serás tú, el del cabello pintado.

Trunks – De seguro soy yo. (Murmura)

Shiduko – Pelearás con una bestia más poderosa, no te podrás salvar ya lo verás. (La transmisión termina)

Goten – "Trunks buena suerte, si encuentras algo que nos pueda ser de utilidad háznoslo saber cuanto antes."

Trunks – "Por supuesto."

Narrador – Los barrotes junto con el campo de fuerza abren paso al guerrero, el cual comenzará una nueva batalla con una nueva bestia.

Mientras tanto en la nave Zero, Gokou y May llegan finalmente al planeta Cincron, después ingresan en este y toman de nuevo su dirección hacia el castillo donde se encuentran los magos, los dragones que protegen el lugar aguardan en posición de reposo alrededor del castillo. May estaciona la nave enfrente de la entrada y se dirigen a un paso presuroso hacia ella. Como había ocurrido la vez pasada de nuevo una luz incandescente encandila por unos instantes su vista hasta que finalmente pueden enfocar de nuevo, viendo así a todos los magos y otras criaturas frente a ellos.

Golfin – Los estábamos esperando, estamos enterados de la situación.

May - ¿Saben entonces dónde se encuentran?

Golfin – (Hace un ademán de invitación con su mano izquierda) Acompáñenme.

Narrador – Los dos visitantes se dirigen hacia donde Golfin y sus compañeros magos se trasladan, llegando a un cuarto donde se encuentra la enorme bola de cristal que habían utilizado anteriormente para narrarles la historia de Nonova. Antes de llegar a la bola los magos se dan la vuelta hacia May y Gokou en fila frontal.

Golfin – Claro que sí, sabemos exactamente lo que pasó con sus compañeros.

Gokou - ¿¡En serio, y dónde se encuentran? (Pregunta aliviado)

Golfin – En otra dimensión.

May - ¿¡Qué?

Golfin – Perdimos su rastro cuando peleaban con un ser misterioso que nunca habíamos visto, el cual los inmovilizó con un círculo que se había formado debajo de ellos y enseguida desaparecieron. Seguido esto no pudimos detectarlos, sus presencias desaparecieron instantáneamente.

Gokou - ¡No puede ser!

May - ¿No habrá nada que podamos hacer?

Golfin – La armadura de Trunks es capaz de abrir portales hacia otras dimensiones, desgraciadamente éstas no pueden llegar a los guerreros faltantes ya que al haber entrado a otra dimensión se pierde toda existencia de ellos en este espacio, como si hubiesen desaparecido permanentemente.

May – Como si sus identidades hubiesen sido bloqueadas.

Golfin – Exacto. Ni siquiera nosotros somos capaces de saber con certeza en cuál dimensión han sido trasladados, ya que cuando alguien se transfiere a este tipo de lugares se pierde toda comunicación con ellos. Aún no estamos seguros el porqué sus armaduras los abandonaron justo antes que desaparecieran con ellos, parece como si hubiesen tratado de protegerse a ellas mismas.

Gokou - ¿Está diciendo que nuestras armaduras tienen vida?

Golfin – No en ese punto, aunque por el hecho de poseer magia son capaces de realizar ciertas cosas por sí solas. Resultó algo impresionante para nosotros, jamás había pasado algo así con nuestras creaciones. Esperábamos que la armadura de Trunks reaccionara y abriera un portal de regreso a este espacio, pero lamentablemente abandonaron a los guerreros, por lo que ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar.

Gokou - ¿Esperar? ¡No podemos hacer eso en estos momentos!

Golfin – Aunque nuestro poder es limitado al menos podremos averiguar la estadía de sus compañeros, pero eso tomará algo de tiempo y mucha concentración.

Gokou - ¿¡En serio?

Golfin – Sólo podremos ubicar la dimensión por unos instantes y abrir el portal por tiempo limitado, es cuando tendrán que apresurarse y entrar en el cuanto antes para lograr llegar hacia ellos.

May - ¿Cuándo tiempo tomará hacer eso?

Golfin – Mucho, eso dependerá de la dimensión en la que se encuentren. Mis aliados magos y yo uniremos nuestros poderes para lograr que la búsqueda resulte más pronta y eficaz.

Gokou – Entiendo, sólo podemos esperar, confiamos en ustedes.

Golfin – (Sonríe) Llegó la hora de poner nuestra parte, necesitamos de todos los guerreros elegidos para acabar con Nonova.

Gokou – Hagan su mejor esfuerzo.

Narrador – Los magos ponen manos a la obra y forman un círculo alrededor de la bola de cristal suspendida en el aire. Después colocan una de sus manos arriba de la esfera cerrando los ojos, pronunciando una serie de palabras en otro idioma, su herramienta comienza a emitir un brillo color amarillo. Así permanecen un tiempo, buscando a los guerreros por todos lados, en todas dimensiones, las imágenes de cada espacio que visitaban pasaban por su mente, como si sus almas recorrieran cada lugar que divisan. May y Gokou esperan ansiosos una respuesta hasta que de pronto, mientras los magos seguían buscando, su poder localizador es interrumpido por una intervención desconocida, la cual sólo los magos logran percibirla.

¿? – Es inútil, el Apocalipsis se aproxima.

Golfin - ¿Quién eres?

¿? – Sus patéticos esfuerzos no servirán de nada contra el poder del mal, los guerreros que eligieron serán destruidos junto con sus vidas.

Golfin – Tu presencia me es familiar. Tú, ¡tú debes ser…!

¿? - ¡No habrá nada que puedan hacer, mi reinado se extenderá por todo el Universo y nadie podrá impedirlo!

Narrador – En ese momento los magos son arrojados hacia atrás y siendo arrastrados por el suelo.

Gokou - ¿¡Qué fue lo que pasó? ¡Mago Golfin!

Narrador – Una intervención desconocida ha eludido los intentos de los magos, la llegada de un nuevo acontecimiento está más próximo. ¿De quién se tratará, ¿qué ocurrirá con los demás? No se pierdan los próximos capítulos de Los guerreros Z.

Continuará…


	23. El regreso del Hechicero

Narrador – Los magos son interrumpidos por un poder desconocido, siendo arrojados al suelo por un poder maligno, bloqueando así sus intentos de encontrar a los guerreros faltantes.

Gokou – Oigan… ¿¡Qué fue lo que sucedió? (Los magos se levantan pesadamente ayudándose con sus báculos)

Cerlek - ¡No puedo creer que se trate de el!

Fredow - ¡Finalmente ha aparecido tras todos estos años, logró regresar de donde había caído!

Nazard - ¡Nuevas desgracias ocurrirán en este universo, él junto con Nonova originarán un caos total!

Gokou - ¡Oigan no entiendo nada, ¿¡de quién están hablando?

Golfin – Mi estimado guerrero, el monstruo sin nombre ha entrado en escena de nuevo, el hechicero maligno creador del zafiro se encuentra de nuevo por estos alrededores.

Gokou - ¿El monstruo sin nombre?

Golfin – Así es. Estamos en graves problemas, ahora dos seres acosan nuestra existencia.

Gokou - ¿Pero qué pasó con mis amigos, pudieron detectarlos?

Golfin – A diferencia de Nonova el hechicero sí es capaz de utilizar magia como nosotros, pero llena de maldad y oscuridad, no sabemos qué acontecerá en adelante ahora que ha regresado en este espacio. Este ser bloqueó nuestro poder localizador, no pudimos ser capaces de resistir su poder y fácilmente fuimos vencidos.

Gokou - ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?

Golfin – Por el momento nada, si lo intentamos de nuevo ocurrirá lo mismo.

Arathor – Mencionó que el Apocalipsis se aproxima, debemos hacer algo y pronto.

Narrador – Y así los magos siguieron meditando sobre la situación, el regreso del hechicero maligno los tomó por sorpresa. Gokou y May los observaban discutiendo en otro idioma, el guerrero se desespera e interrumpe a los magos.

Gokou - ¡Oigan, ¿podré ayudar en algo?

Golfin – Claro que podrás, hemos estado pensando el formar una alianza con los demás reinos albergadores de guerreros y magos provenientes de diferentes planetas, la mayoría que anteriormente lucharon contra el hechicero maligno la primera vez.

Fredow – Serás nuestro nuevo aliado, nos ayudarás junto con los demás a detener esta amenaza, seguramente…

Narrador – En ese momento todos son interrumpidos al aparecer rápidamente un guerrero con una armadura brillante de proporciones circulares color amarillo, capa blanca, cabello dorado largo y piel clara, portando una espada en un costado de su cintura.

Golfin - ¡Guerrero Ávatar!

Ávatar – Señores magos… (Se acerca a pasos presurosos y se inclina ante ellos) Los magos de nuestro reino me han enviado a informarles que el hechicero el cual enfrentamos hace varios años ha aparecido de nuevo. (Se pone de pie)

Cerlek – Ya nos enteramos, nuevas desgracias ocurrirán en el espacio. (Afirma con la vista perdida)

Fredow – Debemos formar una alianza, la que formamos la primera vez cuando nos enfrentamos a este poderoso ser.

Golfin – Guerrero Gokou, él es Ávatar del reino Rusemblot, fue uno de los guerreros que nos ayudaron a detener el zafiro y su creador.

Gokou – Ya veo, con que hay más reinos.

Ávatar – Un placer. (Inclina levemente su cabeza hacia Gokou)

Gokou – Igualmente. (Hace lo mismo)

Nazard - ¡No perdamos tiempo, debemos contactar a los demás aliados para unirnos contra esta maldad!

Narrador – Los magos se acercan de nuevo a la bola de cristal y utilizan su magia para comunicarse con los demás magos, pero como era de esperarse esa magia negra los interrumpe de nuevo, provocándoles esta vez dolores de cabeza.

Gokou - ¿Qué sucedió? (Los magos se recuperan)

Arathor – Imposible, la magia del hechicero es muy poderosa, no podremos contactar a los demás magos.

Ávatar – Por esa razón me enviaron a informarles, intentaron comunicarse con ustedes pero no lo lograron.

Golfin – Ahora entiendo, esto está sucediendo con todos los demás.

Ávatar – Me retiro entonces, necesito avisarle a los demás reinos.

Gokou – Yo te ayudaré…

Golfin – Espera, debes permanecer en este lugar.

Gokou - ¿Por qué?

Golfin – Necesitaremos de tu protección, no sabemos lo que pueda pasar de ahora en adelante.

Gokou – Entiendo.

Ávatar – Hasta pronto, ojalá todo salga bien. (Desaparece)

Cerlek – La gran batalla está por comenzar, necesitamos de los guerreros faltantes cuanto antes.

Fredow – No podremos recuperarlos como lo planeamos, el hechicero nos bloqueará de nuevo si lo intentamos.

Golfin – Es cierto, no podremos hacer nada para rescatarlos, ellos tendrán que regresar por su cuenta.

Gokou - ¿No habrá algo que pueda hacer para traerlos de vuelta?

Golfin – Lo sentimos, sólo nosotros podríamos recuperarlos, pero la magia del hechicero es muy poderosa.

Gokou – Entiendo. (Baja un poco la vista hablando con voz baja) Amigos míos, donde quiera que estén, protéjanse, y cuiden su espalda.

Narrador – Mientras tanto en el espectáculo de pelea, Trunks regresa a la celda después de haber acabado con un monstruo gigante eléctrico, teniendo incluso que transformarse en la tercera fase para lograr derrotarlo.

Trunks – (Entra a la celda) "Ya estoy de vuelta". (Los guardianes se retiran, Gohan y Goten se ponen de pie)

Gohan – "¿Y bien?"

Trunks – (Mueve la cabeza a los lados) "Aún nada".

Vegeta – "Demonios…" (Agrega recargado en la pared de pie y cruzado de brazos)

Goten – "Qué podremos hacer, este lugar no tiene ninguna debilidad".

Gohan – "Debe haber alguna manera, alguna forma en que salgamos desapercibidos".

Vegeta – "Estoy harto de permanecer en este maldito lugar, ese sujeto lo pagará muy caro". (La imagen de Shiduko aparece con ayuda de los proyectores)

Shiduko - ¡Excelente, excelente, así me gusta que sean las peleas! (Ríe satisfactoriamente)

Trunks - ¿Es lo mejor que tienes, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo.

Shiduko – Sólo en esta ocasión no te castigaré por el gran espectáculo que diste, te recomiendo que dejes esa actitud altanera si no quieres sufrir después una fuerte descarga eléctrica.

Vegeta - ¿Y cuándo piensas terminar con este juego absurdo?

Shiduko – Cuando todos ustedes mueran, ¡y cuando a mí me plazca! El próximo en pasar será el del cabello largo, veremos si logras sobrevivir. (La transmisión termina)

Goten – "Ahora me toca a mí".

Gohan – "Cada vez que veo su rostro me dan ganas de vomitar."

Narrador – Mientras los ayudantes de Shiduko preparaban a la nueva bestia capturada para la batalla, Yukón se acerca a la celda donde se encuentran los demás guerreros, los cuales lo miran con indiferencia.

Vegeta - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? No estamos de humor para más tonterías.

Yukón – Sólo quiero que respondan una pregunta.

Goten – Vaya, ahora resulta que quieren entrevistarnos. (Comenta irónicamente)

Vegeta – Mejor guarda tus energías para que logres soportar la gran paliza que te daremos cuando salgamos de aquí, pagarás muy caro el habernos secuestrado de esa manera.

Yukón – No vine a discutir, sólo quiero saber algo. ¿Ustedes son pertenecientes a la raza Saiya – Jin?

Trunks - ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Yukón – Sus características son idénticas, al observar sus habilidades y poderes pude darme cuenta de ello. Además, la característica principal de esa raza es que todos tienen cola.

Vegeta - ¿Y qué ganas con saberlo?

Yukón – Entonces se comprobará que realmente existen, que no son puros rumores. Últimamente han existido varias afirmaciones sobre el paradero de muchos ejemplares, dicen que actúan de una forma muy misteriosa ya que aparecen de la nada destruyendo o impidiendo ciertas catástrofes.

Goten – Por lo que veo los Saiya – Jin son muy comentados por estos rumbos.

Gohan – "Oigan no confío en este sujeto, no deberíamos decirle que nosotros somos Saiya – Jin".

Trunks – "Es cierto, podría ser un sirviente de Nonova, si revelamos nuestras identidades sería peligroso".

Yukón – Con que es cierto, sí son Saiya – Jin.

Goten - ¿Qué? ¿A caso detectaste lo que…?

Yukón - Puedo leer las conversaciones telepáticas, pero me es imposible leer la mente cuando esta comunicación no existe.

Vegeta – No sólo eres un arrogante, sino también un tramposo.

Yukón – ¿Por qué creen que logré atraparlos fácilmente?

Gohan - ¡Rayos! Ahora hasta nuestra intimidad invades.

Yukón – Ese tal Nonova que mencionan tanto… ¿A quién demonios se refieren?

Vegeta – No es de tu incumbencia.

Trunks – Es un ser maligno muy poderoso, nos enviaron a detenerlo y exterminarlo. Realmente no logro entender porqué casi nadie lo conoce, se supone que es una amenaza a gran escala.

Yukón - ¿Y ustedes de dónde vienen?

Vegeta – No es necesario que le contemos a este sujeto toda la maldita historia. ¿Porqué rayos quieres saber todo esto?

Yukón – Sólo sentí curiosidad. Mi señor Shiduko no tiene ni idea de la raza a la que pertenecen, ahora que he comprobado su identidad los ayudaré a salir de aquí.

Vegeta – ¿Qué dijiste, a caso quieres burlarte de nosotros? Primero nos trasladas a este maldito lugar y después quieres ayudarnos, eres un sujeto de lo más extraño.

Yukón – Yo sólo obedecí órdenes, les haré un gran favor si los saco de este lugar. Si Shiduko se entera que pertenecen a la raza Saiya – Jin de seguro sus vidas correrán peligro, será mejor que… (La imagen de Shiduko aparece, Yukón desaparece súbitamente)

Shiduko – Ya está lista la próxima bestia que enfrentarás rata inmunda.

Goten – Qué halagador de tu parte.

Shiduko – Veremos cómo te las arreglas para enfrentarla, inexorablemente tarde o temprano morirás.

Narrador – Los dos guardianes realizan de nuevo su tarea y escoltan al guerrero hacia el campo de batalla.

Mientras tanto los mensajeros de los distintos reinos cumplen su tarea avisando de la llegada del hechicero maligno, tomando el mensaje por sorpresa a los líderes de estos lugares. Gokou y May aguardan en el planeta Cincron esperando junto con los magos nuevas noticias de los mensajeros, los cuales convocan a una reunión general a todos los habitantes de esa región. Después de unos minutos todos los presentes se reúnen alrededor frente a la entrada del castillo, esperando la salida de los magos desde la parte alta del mismo. Todos los presentes murmuran entre sí, es cuando el mago Golfin junto con los demás magos, el guerrero y la teniente salen a la vista desde la cumbre del castillo, para así lograr divisar al pueblo. El mago Golfin vocifera en otro idioma para conseguir el silencio y que su voz sea percibida por todos los presentes.

Golfin – '¡Pueblo de Cincron, escúchenme! (El pueblo guarda silencio) ¡Se preguntarán del por qué esta reunión tan inesperada, pero lamentablemente nos hemos quedado sin tiempo y llegó la hora de que todos lo sepan! ¡Nuestras vidas se encuentran en sumo peligro de nuevo, la historia que aconteció hace varios años tenderá a repetirse! ¡El hechicero maligno, el monstruo sin nombre, ha regresado!'

Narrador – El pueblo se estremece ante las últimas palabras del mago, después comienzan a murmurar entre sí. En seguida, Golfin continúa.

Golfin – '¡Ustedes saben perfectamente el sufrimiento por el que pasaron en aquella época, hubo guerras y muerte, hambruna e incertidumbre, penurias y destrucción! ¡Pero ahora es cuando menos debemos perder las esperanzas, lucharemos para que la historia no tenga que repetirse y así asegurar nuestra existencia y porvenir! ¡Es por eso que les pido, gran pueblo de Cincron, que unamos fuerzas contra esta nueva amenaza, formaremos una alianza con los demás reinos vecinos como lo hicimos hace varios años atrás! ¡Ni el hechicero, ni Nonova, ni nadie logrará derrotarnos, sobreviviremos a ellos y los derrotaremos con todo nuestro poder, les demostraremos que no tenemos miedo!'

Narrador – Todo el pueblo vocifera entusiasta levantando los brazos, el mago da la vuelta y se retira junto con sus compañeros de regreso al interior del castillo a pasos presurosos. En el camino hacia la bola de cristal el mago Golfin comenta.

Golfin – Debemos prepararnos desde ahora mientras esperamos noticias de los guerreros.

Fredow – Necesitamos conseguir toda la ayuda posible.

Gokou – Les ayudaré en lo que pueda mientras mis amigos están ausentes.

May – Ya verán que todo saldrá bien, puedo ayudarles administrando armamento a sus ejércitos.

Golfin – Su gratitud es buena, se los agradecemos profundamente.

Narrador – Así siguieron su camino hasta que son interrumpidos por un guerrero de otro reino, el cual aparece hincado frente a ellos. Como Ávatar porta una armadura pero color gris, una enorme capa blanca que cubre su hombro izquierdo, una espada en un costado en su cintura, cabello corto rebelde color lila, piel verde y orejas puntiagudas.

Parcel – (Se pone de pie) ¡Camaradas magos, tengo malas noticias!

Golfin - ¿Qué sucede?

Parcel - ¡Una gran cúmulo de criaturas malignas se aproxima a su planeta a gran velocidad!

Cerlek – (Sobresalta) ¿Sintieron eso?

Fredow – Son presencias malignas muy fuertes, y vienen acercándose.

Parcel – (Saca su espada) He venido a protegerlos, estén preparados para lo que venga.

Gokou – Los dos nos encargaremos de detenerlos, ustedes continúen con sus planes.

Golfin – Gracias por todo, confiamos en ustedes.

May – Gokou… (Se acerca a el) Cuídate.

Gokou – (Sonríe de un costado) No te preocupes, acabaré con ellos en un santiamén.

Parcel - ¿Listo?

Gokou – Por supuesto. ¡Armadura Alfa!

Narrador – La armadura llega a Gokou, los dos guerreros toman posición de despegue y después se elevan saliendo por una de las ventanas del castillo. Los dos finalmente salen al espacio exterior donde alcanzan a divisar un cúmulo de bestias acercándose a gran velocidad, los guerreros desenvainan sus espadas y se preparan para la batalla.

Mientras tanto en el espectáculo de pelea, Goten sigue en combate con otra bestia en forma semejante a una lagartija, el guerrero ha tenido que transformarse en la segunda fase para lograr soportar y esquivar los ataques eléctricos de su adversario. En ese momento una enorme ventisca plasmática sacude la colonia, ocasionando que los espectadores caigan al suelo al igual que Shiduko y sus asistentes. El inesperado acontecimiento ocasiona fallas técnicas en el sistema, por lo que los campos de fuerza de las celdas desaparecen junto con los barrotes láser.

Trunks - ¡Miren eso, los barrotes desaparecieron!

Vegeta – Esa vibración debió ocasionar alguna falla, ¡salgamos de aquí cuanto antes!

Gohan - ¡Vamos!

Narrador – Los Saiya – Jin escapan al igual que los otros guerreros que permanecían encerrados, los cuales comienzan a emitir gritos de furia mezclados con otros de alegría. Los guardias intentan mantener el orden atacándolos con armas eléctricas, los guerreros se defienden y se abalanzan contra ellos. Los Saiya – Jin intentan escapar elevándose en el aire a la vez que van defendiéndose de los guardianes.

Vegeta – (Desintegra a un oponente con un ataque de energía) ¡Salgamos de aquí cuanto antes, encontremos a esa maldita bola de cebo para lograr regresar a nuestra dimensión!

Gohan - ¡Sí! (Goten aparece)

Goten - ¡Amigos, qué bueno que los encuentro!

Trunks - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Goten - ¡Bien! ¡Debemos aprovechar la situación y salir de este lugar!

Vegeta - ¡Adelante!

Narrador – Los cuatro guerreros se acercan al lugar donde aún se encuentra Shiduko, quien se levanta encolerizado por lo ocurrido.

Shiduko - ¿¡Qué fue lo que pasó, qué fue esa maldita cosa?

Asistente – (Monitorea las celdas) ¡Señor Shiduko, las celdas de los prisioneros han sido abiertas, todos están escapando!

Shiduko - ¡No permitiré que lo hagan!

Narrador – Shiduko se acerca a la computadora para oprimir el botón principal el cual electrocuta a todos los prisioneros, pero en ese momento ocurre una explosión en la ventana, lo que ocasiona que Shiduko sea impulsado hacia atrás al igual que sus asistentes. Los guerreros Saiya – Jin entran por el orificio que creó Vegeta, bajan al suelo y se acercan hacia los demás a pasos lentos.

Vegeta – Muy bien maldita bola de cebo, ¡prepárate para tu lección!

Shiduko – (Se arrastra hacia atrás de espaldas) ¡Piedad, piedad, les prometo que los liberaré…!

Vegeta - ¡Pagarás muy caro el haberte metido con nosotros!

Narrador – En ese momento otra explosión agita de nuevo a la colonia, ocasionando que todos sus habitantes caigan de nuevo al suelo.

Vegeta - ¿¡Qué rayos está pasando?

Goten - ¡No tengo idea!

Narrador – Después de la explosión una silueta masculina perfora la esfera desde arriba y cae bruscamente en la plataforma de pelea, provocando un cráter en el suelo. Todos los espectadores junto con los operadores huyen despavoridos, los gritos desesperantes son escuchados por todas partes. La apertura se cierra automáticamente para evitar el escape del oxígeno en el lugar.

Gohan – (Se asoma a la plataforma) ¡Oigan, creo que es mi papá!

Narrador – Gohan baja levitando presurosamente hacia el sujeto el cual creía que era su padre al observar que portaba una armadura, pero cuando éste se pone de pie y se sacude retirando todo el escombro y polvo que se encontraba encima de el, además de retirar su casco, descubre que se trata de alguien más.

Gohan – (Llega al suelo) Pero si es… ¡Zeta!

Narrador – Al escuchar a su compañero los guerreros se dirigen rápidamente hacia donde Gohan se encuentra, comprobando que se trataba del ya mencionado.

Zeta – (Voltea hacia ellos) ¡Son ustedes, ¿qué hacen en este lugar?

Trunks - ¡Vaya sorpresa amigo! no esperábamos encontrarte aquí.

Vegeta - ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?

Zeta – (Voltea hacia arriba) Algo muy extraño está sucediendo en el espacio, de pronto una gran cantidad de seres malignos han estado atacando por todas partes. ¡Jamás había visto tantas bestias!

Goten - ¿Pero cómo lograste llegar hasta aquí?

Zeta – Una de mis habilidades es abrir portales hacia otras dimensiones, pero caí en esta por error al intentar escapar de esas cosas. Desafortunadamente también lograron entrar en este espacio antes de que la abertura se cerrase.

Gohan – Estás lleno de sorpresas amigo. (Yukón aparece)

Yukón - ¡Rápido síganme, si es que quieren liberarse de los chips.

Vegeta – Zeta, te ayudaremos en cuanto resolvamos otro asunto.

Zeta – De acuerdo, los estaré esperando.

Narrador – Los guerreros siguen a Yukón, Zeta sale al exterior para detener a las enormes bestias.

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido, alguien observa entusiasta todos los acontecimientos en el espacio.

¿? – "Todo marcha según lo planeado, pronto recuperaré mi fuerza y al fin ¡lograré conquistar todo el universo!"

Continuará…


	24. El momento inevitable

Narrador – Nuevos acontecimientos se presentan en donde los guerreros Z se encuentran, la formación de una nueva alianza entre los reinos se halla más próxima. En el planeta tierra y el espacio se sucede una guerra la cual decidirá quién tendrá la jurisdicción hacia los habitantes del planeta azul y las colonias espaciales, las fuerzas especiales Gladius se esmeran para lograr que esta guerra acabe y todo siga como antes. Akira junto con Sakura, Yoshimiro, Kabuto y el Trunks del futuro han logrado descubrir y entrar a la colonia invisible del ambicioso científico el Dr. Zeus, quien es el principal responsable de todos los actos de ataque con el fin de lograr ser el gobernante total de la raza humana. El cuarteto sigue avanzando sigilosamente en búsqueda del laboratorio del científico con el propósito de impedir la creación de un súper androide de nombre Clíptoris, el cual resultará la perdición para los seres humanos. Mientras tanto el piloto de la unidad Gladius - 01 toma un camino diferente para llegar hacia el científico y así detener la guerra que aún se lleva a cabo.

Akira – (Avanza sigilosamente hacia una esquina con una pistola láser en la mano) "El Dr. Zeus debe encontrarse muy cerca, si logro apoderarme de el todo esto terminará. Pero lo que no logro entender es el porqué sólo el guerrero Trunks está por estos alrededores, eso quiere decir que sólo el pudo haber sobrevivido a algo a lo que se enfrentaron en el supuesto viaje que realizaron". (Se recuesta de espaldas en una esquina esperando la oportunidad para avanzar) "Kabuto, Sakura y Yoshimiro junto con el permanecen en esta colonia quizás para el mismo objetivo, eso me servirá de ayuda para lograr encontrar más fácilmente al Dr. Zeus. Pero por el momento debo ocultar mi presencia y no establecer ninguna comunicación con ellos, será mejor que permanezca en el anonimato según las circunstancias que se presenten".

Narrador – Al haberse presentado una oportunidad el guerrero de melena larga se abalanza contra los guardianes saltando sobre ellos desde el aire, primero desarmándolos y golpeando sus zonas débiles para desmayarlos. Sin perder el tiempo inmediatamente continúa avanzando, tratando de encontrar lo más pronto posible al Dr. Zeus y dar por concluida la guerra. En otra parte de la colonia el cuarteto sigue aproximándose al laboratorio al guiarse por los androides que transportan material de este tipo, ocultándose siempre que fuese necesario de la vista de los enemigos que constantemente vigilan con sus ametralladoras láser en sus manos.

Sakura – (Se esconden de nuevo en una esquina) No sé ustedes pero algo me dice que estamos muuuyy cerca. (Susurra a sus compañeros con un tono algo entusiasta)

Trunks – Sólo debemos seguir a esos androides, si continuamos así pronto descubriremos el laboratorio.

Kabuto - ¿Destruiremos también la colonia una vez que lo hayamos hecho con el laboratorio?

Trunks – Creo que con el laboratorio será suficiente, aunado a eso debemos apoderarnos del Dr. Zeus para evitar problemas.

Yoshimiro – Que el gobierno decida qué hacer con esta colonia una vez que hayamos cumplido con nuestra tarea.

Trunks – Cuando hayamos cumplido viajaremos en la máquina del tiempo rumbo a los demás guerreros, para lograr impedir a tiempo los intentos del hechicero hacia ellos.

Yoshimiro – Supongo que te encontrarás con tu otro yo.

Trunks – Tienen razón, será algo extraño el verme a mí mismo.

Sakura – (Da un rápido vistazo) ¡Oigan ya es hora, podemos continuar.

Narrador – Al haberse presentado la oportunidad de avanzar los cuatro se dirigen hacia donde el androide transportador se traslada con el material de laboratorio, siempre asegurándose que no sean observados.

Mientras tanto en la colonia Ceres, los operadores muestran al presidente de Japón el correo electrónico que había llegado hace tiempo y el cual fue descubierto por uno de ellos al revisar la lista de mensajes. El correo se muestra en texto con ayuda de un proyector holográfico de enorme tamaño, el cual está escrito de la siguiente manera:

_Tripulación Zero._

_A quien corresponda:_

_Soy la teniente May reportándose, en estos momentos nos encontramos en un lugar desconocido que no está incluido en los archivos, estoy con los guerreros legendarios esperando instrucciones por parte de un ser mítico el cual encomendó la misión a los guerreros de derrotar a un ser maligno muy poderoso, mismo que podría acabar con toda existencia en este espacio._

_He estado elaborando un informe referente a los acontecimientos que han estado ocurriendo día con día justo como me lo pidieron, se los presentaré en cuanto regresemos después de que los guerreros cumplan con su misión._

_El principal motivo por el que se elaboró esta carta es para cerciorarnos si todo está bien con ustedes, es decir, si no se han presentado acontecimientos o problemas en estos momentos, ya que he intentado establecer comunicación directa con el panel de control sin haber obtenido resultados, por lo que llegué a pensar que habían sufrido un problema técnico, es por esto que decidí intentar con el correo electrónico._

_Espero hayan recibido este correo, aguardamos pronta respuesta._

_Muy cordialmente, May._

Narrador – El presidente junto con su personal continúan leyendo el mensaje, muchos de ellos mostrándose extrañados ya que podrían haberlo enviado con un video adjunto o por lo menos expresado en sonido.

Operador – El correo llegó el día de hoy a las 5:00 de la tarde, decidimos leerlo hasta que usted estuviera presente señor. (Comenta al presidente quien apenas había terminado de leerlo completamente)

Presidente – Hicieron bien en esperar, bórrenlo de la cuenta y guárdenlo en los archivos secretos.

Operador – Sí señor. (Se retira hacia su computadora cumpliendo la orden)

General – (Rasca su mentón) Esta es una buena señal, significa que la tripulación Zero se encuentra en buen estado.

Presidente – La teniente menciona que la comunicación directa no dio resultado, eso explica el porqué no podíamos establecer comunicación con ellos cuando intentamos por el mismo método.

General – Será prudente que respondamos a este mensaje e informales sobre la situación por la que estamos pasando.

Presidente – Sería buena idea, aunque preferiría que mandásemos la respuesta según las circunstancias que se presenten.

General - ¿Se refiere a que no piensa responderlo en este momento?

Presidente – Cada quien tiene sus responsabilidades, sólo estaremos interrumpiendo su misión si les informamos sobre la situación en estos momentos, además deben estar tratando con algo muy peligroso por lo que no debemos interrumpir sus deberes.

General – Entiendo.

Presidente – De cualquier forma si la situación se agrava demasiado recurriremos a enviar el mensaje.

Narrador – El presidente junto con el general se dirigen al centro de operaciones de la colonia, los operadores siguen con sus deberes. Pero ellos no contaban con la infiltración de un agente el cual recopiló la información necesaria, quien establece comunicación con los científicos desde una computadora la cual utiliza secretamente en algún lugar de la colonia. En la base Gladius los científicos reciben el informe de su agente.

Agente – Agente Logan reportándose. (Los científicos se aproximan a la computadora)

Dante - ¿Y bien, qué lograste averiguar?

Agente – Sus especulaciones son ciertas a lo que concierne con la partida de los guerreros legendarios, se alejaron de estos alrededores con una tal teniente May la cual está al mando de esta operación.

Rosso - ¡Lo sabía!

Yorimoto - ¿Hace cuánto tiempo partieron?

Agente – Partieron a las 2:32pm, hace aproximadamente tres días.

Hayate - ¿Cuáles son los motivos por los que se fueron?

Agente – Esto les sonará extraño. Para empezar recientemente recibieron una carta por parte de la teniente en donde expresa la misión que les fue encomendada a los guerreros por parte de un ser mítico, la cual es acabar con un tal ser maligno muy peligroso capaz de acabar con el espacio.

Yamato – Esto no es un juego, no se quiera burlar de nosotros.

Agente – Por supuesto que esas no son mis intenciones, les hago llegar la información tal y como la investigué originalmente.

Dante – Proporcióname los datos personales de esa teniente.

Agente – En seguida. (La imagen cambia mostrando los datos requeridos, Dante guarda el archivo en un disco)

Dante - ¿Algo más?

Agente – Por ahora eso es todo lo que he conseguido investigar.

Dante – Buen trabajo. (Retira el disco de la unidad) Continúa en tu labor, investiga a fondo el motivo por el que partieron y hacia dónde se dirigían exactamente, quiero saber exactamente lo que está sucediendo. Y lo más importante, averigua la forma en cómo los Saiya – Jin regresaron a la vida. (La imagen cambia mostrando al agente)

Agente – Entendido, estaremos en contacto. (La transmisión termina)

Yamato – No creo lo que mencionó referente a los motivos por los que se retiraron.

Dante – (Se pone de pie) Tómenlo con calma, sabemos perfectamente que este tipo de acontecimientos suelen ocurrir cuando se relaciona con los guerreros legendarios.

Hayate – Deben estar enfrentándose a algo descomunal, algo que atrajo su completa atención como para abandonar repentinamente estos alrededores.

Narrador – Así siguieron los científicos meditando sobre la situación sin tocar el tema de la unidad Gladius que había desaparecido del campo de batalla, como si no les importase demasiado.

Mientras tanto en centro de operaciones de la colonia Ceres, el presidente continúa recibiendo reportes de representantes de diferentes razas alienígenas los cuales hacen notar su presencia al haber mandado al combate a sus unidades, sumándose a la defensa de la raza humana. Desde entonces la situación ha mejorado, hay más ventajas que pérdidas, las unidades enemigas comienzan a bajar en número, las cuatro unidades Gladius han logrado destruir a tres de los androides plateados, entre otros sucesos. Los presidentes del mundo observan la victoria más cercana, la llegada de más ayuda por parte de los alienígenas mejoraron en gran medida la situación.

En la colonia invisible del Dr. Zeus, el ambicioso científico está por entrar al laboratorio, pero es interrumpido por Gozard quien le informa sobre lo que ocurrió con los tripulantes de la nave que los perseguía.

Gozard – Señor, acaban de informarme que no había ningún tripulante a bordo de la nave que atrapamos.

Dr. Zeus - ¿Cómo que no había nadie?

Gozard – Eso es lo que me informaron, al haber revisado la nave dicen que no logran entender lo que ocurrió, ya que se supone hay ciertas operaciones que sólo pueden realizarse manualmente dentro de ella, por lo que tenía que haber alguien.

Dr. Zeus – (Permanece un momento en silencio) Ya veo, no se trata de tripulantes ordinarios.

Gozard - ¿A qué se refiere?

Dr. Zeus – Seguramente ya están dentro de la colonia, probablemente se trate del piloto Akira. No olvides que los parientes de los guerreros legendarios poseen habilidades especiales, una de ellas que seguramente utilizaron en esta situación es la tele transportación.

Gozard - ¿Qué haremos señor?

Dr. Zeus – Aguardar. No cabe duda, están en mi búsqueda, o probablemente… (Entran al elevador que lleva al laboratorio, el Dr. Zeus siguen pensativo)

Gozard - ¿Y bien? (Oprime el botón para cerrar las puertas y descender)

Dr. Zeus – (Frota su mentón) ¡Por supuesto, ahora todo tiene sentido!

Gozard – No entiendo.

Dr. Zeus – Seguramente alguien del futuro quiere estropear mis planes e impedir el nacimiento de Clíptoris, ¡esa es la razón del porqué esa máquina del tiempo nos seguía!

Gozard - ¿Y de quién cree que se trate?

Dr. Zeus – Eso aún no lo sé. Pero pronto lo averiguaremos, lo importante ahora es trabajar con el Gondamio e iniciar cuanto antes la construcción de mi más grande anhelo.

Narrador – Gozard y el Dr. Zeus se dirigen directamente hacia el laboratorio secreto, el primero en llegar y encontrar el lugar donde ingresaron al elevador es Akira, quien se acerca a éste para esconderse en las esquinas.

Akira – (Se asoma a ambos lados) "Es extraño, no logro encontrar al Dr. Zeus por ninguna parte, esta colonia es inmensa. Lo encontraría más rápido si me guiara por su presencia, pero desafortunadamente no la conozco".

Narrador – De pronto las puertas del elevador se abren, el piloto Akira voltea súbitamente hacia atrás con la pistola láser al frente, pero descubre que nadie se encuentra a bordo. Es cuando decide entrar en el, algo le decía que el transporte lo llevaría a donde se encuentra el Dr. Zeus. Las puertas del elevador se cierran, automáticamente comienza el descenso rumbo al laboratorio. Si descubre que se trata de una trampa Akira podría escapar fácilmente con ayuda de la tele transportación, por lo que podría arriesgarse en esta ocasión. Mientras tanto Trunks, Kabuto, Sakura y Yoshimiro aún siguen en busca del laboratorio, quienes continúan guiándose por los androides transportadores los cuales parecen dirigirse hacia diferentes direcciones, pero finalmente todos terminan entrando en una bóveda.

Sakura – (Se asoman escondidos) ¡Miren, todos los androides ingresan a esa bóveda.

Yoshimiro – Vamos entonces.

Narrador – El resto apoya sus manos en Sakura con el fin de ser tele transportados hacia el interior de la bóveda. Al realizar tal tarea se encuentran dentro, pero se sorprenden al ver que el lugar se encuentra vacío.

Kabuto – Oigan, ¿y dónde se supone que llegan los androides?

Yoshimiro – No tengo ni la más remota idea.

Sakura - ¡Observen eso!

Narrador – Todos voltean la mirada donde Sakura apunta con el dedo, y logran observar cómo es que cada androide desaparece de la nada con ayuda de una burbuja refleja hecha de energía suspendida en el aire.

Trunks – Ya veo, los androides son transportados con ayuda de esa esfera. Rápido, entremos en ella cuanto antes, seguramente llegaremos al laboratorio a través de ella.

Sakura – Vamos entonces.

Narrador – Aguardan unos instantes mientras otro androide ingresa a la esfera para después avanzar hacia ella y penetrar en el círculo. Mientras tanto Akira sigue aguardando en el elevador el cual lo sigue transportando hacia un lugar específico, por el tiempo que había transcurrido suponía que se trataba de un lugar muy profundo y escondido de la colonia. Finalmente el elevador se detiene, Akira prepara su arma al frente ante un posible ataque en el momento que las puertas se abren, pero de nuevo sus predicciones fallaron. Decide entonces avanzar cautelosamente volteando alrededor y apuntando su arma a todas direcciones, se cierran las puertas y el elevador comienza su ascenso. El lugar al que había ingresado se encontraba demasiado oscuro, por lo que apenas podía distinguir los obstáculos para no tropezar con ellos. Después de un tiempo caminando súbitamente varios reflectores de luz se encienden, Akira se sobresalta ante lo ocurrido mostrándose más alerta, es cuando logra observar que el lugar es muy semejante a un panel de control espacial con una enorme pantalla enfrente, a los lados de ésta se observan dos series de escalones que terminan hasta una parte alta oscura en la cual se encuentra una puerta en el centro. Akira se detiene bajando la guardia, pero se pone alerta de nuevo al escuchar una voz que provenía de una silueta masculina la cual sólo se podía distinguir su contorno, ya que se encontraba ésta en la parte alta.

¿? – Bienvenido seas Akira, te estaba esperando.

Akira – (Apunta el arma hacia el) ¿Quién eres?

¿? – (Baja lentamente por uno de los escalones, iluminándose su cuerpo desde abajo al momento que desciende) Sé que me has estado buscando, y eso lo sé porque me necesitas para concluir esta guerra. (Su rostro se ilumina)

Akira – Ya veo, tú debes ser el Dr. Zeus.

Dr. Zeus – Vaya, es la primera vez que no me confunden con un ser viejo, flaco, encorvado y de estatura baja. (Sacude su capa alborotada al agitar su cuerpo)

Akira – Ríndete, no podrás escapar.

Dr. Zeus – Ríndete, mmm… (Camina lentamente de un lado con los brazos atrás) Esa palabra no existe en mi vocabulario, el hacer lo contrario siempre me ha llevado a lograr lo que yo anhelo.

Akira – Esta guerra debe terminar cuando antes, sé perfectamente que eres el responsable de todos estos actos. Tu tiranía llegó a su fin Dr. Zeus, desde ahora todo ha terminado.

Dr. Zeus – (Se detiene volteando súbitamente hacia el) ¡Te equivocas, esto apenas comienza! Esta guerra es el inicio de una nueva era, seré el principal gobernante de la raza humana. Sólo existirá una nación, mi nación, la cual formaré una vez que todo tipejo sea borrado de este mundo y así comenzar una nueva vida. (Narra realizando ademanes corporales de forma teatral)

Akira – ¡Ja, eso nunca sucederá, estoy aquí para exterminarte y salvar a la raza humana.

Dr. Zeus – No seas hipócrita, tú deseas al igual que yo ser el dominante principal.

Akira - ¡Te equivocas, yo he venido aquí a detenerte!

Dr. Zeus – (Camina hacia el otro lado) Sé que detestas la idea de sólo ser un simple soldado que protege a la raza humana, sé que envidias y odias a Gokou al igual que los guerreros legendarios que regresaron a este mundo ya que por culpa de ellos no eres el más poderoso y sé que no te importa en lo absoluto si esta misión que llevas a cabo tiene éxito o no. (Se detiene volteando hacia el con un semblante penetrante) Existe maldad dentro de ti Akira, eso lo puedo sentir.

Akira - ¡Eso es mentira, yo no soy como tú! (Vocifera exaltado aún apuntando al científico con el arma)

Dr. Zeus – Únete a mí Akira, juntos lograremos conquistar no sólo a la raza humana, ¡sino también al Universo entero! Tú serás el segundo al mando, te prometo que quedarás satisfecho al observar a todos los demás bajo nuestro mando, te convertiré en el más rico y afortunado de este espacio.

Akira - ¡Ya basta, tus tontas cursilerías no lograrán persuadirme. ¡Todo terminará aquí, te llevaré ante las autoridades!

Dr. Zeus – (Se enfada) Tú no entiendes nada.

Narrador – En ese momento Akira es inmovilizado por varios rayos láser que salen desde varias direcciones, los cuales ocasionan que el piloto sea envuelto en un aura color amarillo radiante, cayendo así de rodillas agazapándose.

Gozard – (Ríe victoriosamente frente al científico desde una parte alta) ¡Misión cumplida señor!

Dr. Zeus – (Voltea hacia el) Buen trabajo Gozard.

Akira – (Musita sin poder levantarse) ¡Ma… maldito!

Dr. Zeus – (Voltea hacia la pantalla con los brazos atrás) ¡Eres un tonto, si hubieses aceptado mi invitación no estarías pasando por esto!

Akira - ¡Jamás! (Gozard se acerca hacia su amo)

Gozard - ¿Y bien señor, qué hacemos con el? (Lo señala con el dedo)

Dr. Zeus – Me será útil para reforzar a mi próxima creación, su sangre de Saiya – Jin servirá de ingrediente principal. Descubriré el secreto detrás del gran poder que posee esta raza.

Gozard – Ya veo, esto será de utilidad.

Dr. Zeus - ¡Prepárate Gozard, comenzaremos con la creación de Clíptoris!

Narrador – El ambicioso científico enciende la pantalla con ayuda de un control remoto, mostrando éste en forma de presentación las piezas junto con las propiedades y demás características del tan esperado androide. Akira teme lo peor, el Dr. Zeus ríe emocionada y satisfactoriamente, por fin dará inicio la creación de la perdición de la raza humana.

Continuará…


	25. La misteriosa intervención

Narrador – Akira es sorprendido por el Dr. Zeus, quien logra apoderarse de el gracias a la intervención de su asistente. Y así nuevos sucesos ocurren al paso del tiempo al igual por donde los guerreros Z se encuentran, quienes han tenido que enfrentar ciertos peligros y dificultades al verse inmiscuidos en nuevas situaciones que suceden repentinamente. Gokou sigue en combate junto con el guerrero Parcel deteniendo e impidiendo el avance de las criaturas malignas que aparecieron sorpresivamente, las cuales intentan aproximarse al planeta Cincron con el objetivo de destruir toda vida existente en el mítico lugar.

Gokou – (Rebana a varias criaturas con ayuda de su espada) "¿Cómo te encuentras?"

Parcel – (Responde del otro lado de la manada de criaturas) "Bien, aunque debo admitir que son demasiadas".

Gokou – (Destruye una fila de sus enemigos al disparar un rayo de energía) "Estás en lo cierto, no debemos permitir que lleguen al planeta".

Parcel – (Esquiva un ataque de garras) "Es un gran honor pelear a su lado".

Gokou – "¿Por qué lo dices?"

Parcel – "Usted debe ser el guerrero Shaoren, el mencionado por la profecía. Con su ayuda Nonova será eliminado".

Gokou – (Interpone su espada al frente al recibir un ataque) "¿Quieres decir que también los demás reinos creen que yo soy ese tal guerrero?"

Parcel – "No cabe la menor duda, la profecía nunca se equivoca".

Gokou – (Suspira resignado pensando para sí) "No sólo en el reino Halmart, en otros lugares piensan lo mismo. Si algún día fuera rumbo a aquellos de seguro me tratarían de la misma manera como lo hizo la princesa".

Narrador – Y así siguieron los dos guerreros en el combate, los magos del planeta se preparan para la próxima batalla que sostendrán con el hechicero maligno por segunda vez.

Mientras tanto en otra dimensión, los cuatro guerreros siguen a Yukón quien los traslada a un enorme lugar cibernético ubicado este en lo más profundo de la colonia.

Yukón – (Abre la puerta principal) Hemos llegado. (Los guerreros contemplan el lugar)

Vegeta - ¿Y bien? (Pregunta con los brazos cruzados)

Yukón – (Se acerca a los controles) Por medio de este artefacto los chips dentro de su cuerpo se desactivarán.

Goten – Es una buena noticia. (La colonia se sacude de nuevo con otra ventisca)

Yukón – Hecho. (Afirma al oprimir un botón)

Trunks – Entonces ya somos libres.

Yukón – Cierto.

Gohan - ¿Y cómo se supone que los quitaremos de nuestro cuerpo?

Yukón – Al haber sido desactivados los chips dejan de adherirse a sus tejidos, por lo que serán expulsados automáticamente de su cuerpo por medio de…

Vegeta – Sí ya lo entendimos, qué manera tan vulgar de deshacerse de ellos.

Yukón – Listo, ahora Shiduko no podrá controlarlos. (La colonia es sacudida de nuevo, su infraestructura comienza a desmoronarse) Rápido váyanse, ya no tienen nada que hacer en este lugar.

Gohan – Te lo agradecemos.

Vegeta – Nos lo debías después de todo lo que nos hiciste pasar.

Narrador – Los guerreros estaban por retirarse hacia la salida de la colonia excepto Vegeta, en ese momento Yukón los interrumpe.

Yukón – Esperen… Necesitarán de un transporte para salir al espacio exterior.

Vegeta - ¿A dónde creen que iban si no podemos convocar a las armaduras? (Los tres voltean hacia ellos apenados)

Gohan – Lo sentimos. (Se disculpa con una mano tras su cabeza)

Yukón – (Retira las mantas encima de una nave de proporciones redondas) Ésta es la nave más rápida de la colonia, podrán escapar rápidamente sin dificultades.

Gohan - ¿Y quién será el piloto?

Yukón – No se preocupen, la nave es totalmente automática, al ingresar en ella sólo tendrán que ordenarle el planeta, sistema solar, galaxia o cualquier otro lugar que deseen llegar. Un mapa de energía se mostrará, sólo tienen que tocar con la mano el lugar que se muestra.

Goten - ¿Pero y cómo lograremos regresar a nuestra dimensión?

Yukón – Es cierto, lo olvidé por completo. Cambio de planes, todos deberán juntarse entre sí, un círculo rojo se formará bajo ustedes y serán después transportados a su dimensión de origen. Esto tomará algún tiempo mientras concentro mi energía.

Vegeta – Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Narrador – Los cuatro guerreros se aproximan entre sí, Yukón realiza una serie de movimientos rápidos con sus manos, un círculo comienza a emanar en el suelo donde los Saiya – Jin se encuentran. Pero en ese momento, uno de los asistentes de Shiduko derriba una puerta con un cañón láser.

Shiduko – (Los señala con el dedo) ¡Ahí están, atrápenlos! (Los sirvientes se aproximan)

Vegeta – Aquí viene el comité de bienvenida.

Shiduko - ¡Yukón, miserable cretino, te atreviste a desafiarme!

Yukón - ¡Ellos tienen algo qué cumplir, algo que si no detienen a tiempo toda existencia en este universo terminará para siempre! (Las inscripciones del círculo terminan de dibujarse) Ahora es momento de que ellos regresen, por el bien del Universo.

Shiduko – No lo permitiré.

Narrador – En ese momento Shiduko da a la vista una pequeña esfera que emanaba varias mezclas de colores para después estrechar su brazo y apretar el objeto. Cuando eso ocurre Yukón se agazapa del dolor, el círculo en el suelo desaparece inmediatamente.

Shiduko – (Ríe satisfactoriamente) ¡Sabes perfectamente que puedo detenerte fácilmente gracias a esta esfera, sin ella prácticamente estás perdido!

Yukón - ¡Eso no… logrará… detenerme!

Shiduko - ¡Ataquen!

Narrador – Al dar la orden sus sirvientes se abalanzan sobre los guerreros, los cuales toman posición de defensa y se preparan para la pelea. La batalla comienza, los enemigos son constantemente arrojados hacia todas direcciones.

Vegeta – (Propina un golpe en el estómago de un sirviente) Estos sujetos son un desastre, sólo se acercaron para recibir palizas.

Trunks – (Arroja a varios enemigos al expulsar su KY) Lo importante ahora es salir de esta situación cuanto antes.

Goten – (Azota a un oponente en el suelo) Debemos ayudar a Yukón, se lo debemos después de habernos librado de los chips.

Vegeta – Necesitamos a ese sujeto para regresar a nuestra dimensión, aún tiene que cumplir esa tarea.

Narrador – Entre todo ese ajetreo Shiduko busca a Yukón por todos lados, pero este lo sorprende por detrás sujetándolo del cuello y tratando de recuperar la esfera forcejeando con la mano de su poseedor.

Shiduko – (Gime de dolor) ¡Maldito impertinente!

Yukón - ¡Ha llegado tu fin asqueroso Cyborg, desde ahora seré libre y ya no me podrás detener más!

Shiduko - ¡Serás mi sirviente para siempre, nunca podrás escapar de mí! (Gime de nuevo sujetando el antebrazo que lo asfixia)

Goten – (Voltea hacia ellos) ¡Yukón!

Narrador – Goten intenta aproximarse abriéndose paso entre los enemigos que lo atacan, en ese momento los cuatro Saiya – Jin reciben una repentina comunicación telepática por parte de su amigo.

Zeta – "¡Pongan atención, deben alejarse cuanto antes de esa colonia, está a punto de estallar!"

Vegeta – (Se protege con un campo de energía) ¡Ya oyeron, debemos salir ahora!

Goten - ¡Pero y Yukón!

Yukón - ¡No se preocupen por mí, escapen en la nave espacial!

Narrador – Vegeta aumenta la densidad de su campo protector al extender sus extremidades, para así lograr que sus enemigos sean arrojados y retirados de su alcance. Todos ingresan a la nave excepto Goten, quien estaba por llegar a ella hasta que se detiene en seco cuando Yukón se comunica con el telepáticamente.

Yukón – "Nos volveremos a ver".

Goten – (Voltea hacia el realizando un ademán de aprobación con su mano derecha y sonriendo de un costado) "Gracias por tu ayuda". (Yukón asiente con la cabeza sonriendo como Goten)

Shiduko - ¡¡¡Nooooooooooo!

Narrador – En la colonia comienzan a salir varios brotes de explosiones, los escombros de diferentes tamaños y pesos caen por todas partes, la gran mayoría de sus habitantes escapan con ayuda de los transportes de emergencia. La nave de los guerreros se enciende automáticamente, cierra la cabina, se eleva y sale al exterior por medio de un agujero el cual se formó al ocurrir otra explosión. Finalmente, la colonia estalla. Todos los fragmentos que la integraban se propagan en todas direcciones, los guerreros logran apenas escapar y salir ilesos de acontecimiento.

Vegeta – Y bien, ¿cómo se supone que funciona esta cosa? (Pregunta al no encontrar ningún control de mando)

Gohan – Esta nave es automática, pero no imaginé que no tuviese ningún volante o algo por el estilo. (Interrumpe una voz electrónica)

Computadora – Bienvenidos a bordo, el programa de emergencia fue activado para escapar de esa catástrofe. (Aparece un mapa tridimensional frente a ellos) Por favor, indiquen su próximo destino presionando en la imagen del lugar al que desean llegar.

Goten – (Rasca su cabeza) Oigan todo esto me es muy confuso, nosotros sólo queremos regresar a nuestra dimensión, ¿cómo le pedimos que realice tal cosa?

Trunks – (Frota su mentón) Las galaxias que muestra no me son conocidas, eso es obvio ya que nos encontramos a años luz de la nuestra. (Zeta se aproxima a ellos observándolos desde la ventana delantera)

Zeta – "Hasta que los encontré, ¿a dónde se supone que van?"

Vegeta – "No nos culpes, esta nave es la responsable".

Zeta – (Voltea hacia la manada de bestias que se aproximan) "Debemos apresurarnos, esperen un poco".

Narrador – Zeta se dirige hacia delante lentamente hasta detenerse a una distancia considerable de la nave, para después extender sus brazos a los lados y expulsar varios brotes de energía que se expanden al frente como si fuese electricidad. Al mover sus brazos después al frente un pequeño círculo brillante se forma para después convertirse en una abertura enorme.

Zeta – (Voltea hacia sus compañeros) "Listo, ahora sólo debemos ingresar en el".

Gohan – "¿Nos traerá de vuelta a nuestra dimensión?"

Zeta – "Por supuesto, ¡apresúrense!"

Vegeta – Veamos… Computadora, entra en ese agujero.

Computadora – Entendido.

Narrador – Los guerreros junto con Zeta entran rápidamente en el agujero transportador, pero antes de que se cerrase una gran cantidad de bestias logran penetrar. Finalmente logran llegar a su dimensión, Zeta se prepara para lanzar un ataque en dirección al agujero.

Zeta – "Bien, ahora acabaré con todas esas criaturas".

Narrador – El guerrero dibuja una enorme Z color rojo al frente para después lanzarla justo al instante en que las bestias salen a la vista. El ataque impacta en ellas convirtiéndolas en polvo cósmico, el agujero se contrae lentamente hasta cerrarse.

Zeta – (Palmea sus manos) "Listo, situación controlada".

Trunks – "¿Ya estamos de regreso, ¡eres genial Zeta!"

Vegeta – (Cruza los brazos) "Debo admitirlo, eres estupendo".

Zeta – "Claro que sí". (Menciona en actitud alardeante)

Gohan - ¡Por fin podremos buscar a mi papá!

Goten - ¡Vamos entonces! (Se pone de pie) ¡Armadura Gama! (Gohan y Trunks hacen lo mismo)

Gohan - ¡Armadura Beta!

Trunks - ¡Armadura Omega!

Vegeta - ¡No esperen…!

Narrador – Las armaduras llegan a sus respectivos dueños destruyendo la nave donde se encontraban, Vegeta logra apenas convocar a la suya en el momento de la explosión.

Gohan – (Hace mueca de extrañeza) Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? (Vegeta sale a la vista)

Vegeta - ¡Son una bola de torpes descerebrados!

Goten - ¡Pero si nosotros no hicimos nada!

Vegeta – (Realiza ademanes agresivos) ¡El convocar a las armaduras de esa manera puede ocasionar un desastre cuando se trata de espacios reducidos cabezas de teflón, por poco y me matan! (Los tres ríen nerviosamente con una mano tras su cabeza)

Gohan – Lo sentimos, perdónanos Vegeta.

Vegeta – (Da media vuelta cruzando los brazos) Descuiden, me desquitaré con ustedes cuando nos toque entrenar.

Goten – Como quieras.

Trunks - ¡Lo importante ahora es que estamos de regreso!

Gohan - ¡Es verdad, por fin podremos buscar a mi papá!

Vegeta - ¿Exactamente en dónde nos encontramos Zeta?

Zeta – No muy lejos, como podrán darse cuenta el KY de Kacarotto se siente cerca, podrán guiarse con esa presencia.

Goten - ¡Es cierto, puedo sentir el KY de mi papá muy cerca!

Gohan - ¿¡Pues qué esperamos? ¡Vamos entonces!

Zeta – Me despido entonces, tengo que ocuparme de ciertas cosas.

Vegeta – De acuerdo gracias por tu ayuda, te debemos una. (Los dos se acercan chocando sus puños al frente)

Zeta – Me agradó verlos de nuevo, si sucede algo considerable se los haré saber, descubriremos quién esta detrás de todo esto.

Trunks – Lo tomaremos en cuenta, gracias de nuevo amigo.

Zeta – Saludos a Kacarotto de mi parte. (Se aleja a gran velocidad)

Vegeta – Bien, llegó la hora de reunirnos de nuevo, parece ser que donde se encuentra Kacarotto existe una gran actividad de criaturas malignas.

Gohan – Es cierto.

Goten - ¡No perdamos tiempo, manos a la obra!

Narrador – Los guerreros han logrado finalmente regresar a su propia dimensión para después dirigirse y reunirse con sus amigos. Gokou sigue peleando junto con Parcel contra las enormes y numerosas criaturas malignas, las cuales se van tornando más numerosas en cuanto más se prolonga la pelea.

Gokou – "La presencia que puede sentirse en esas criaturas es muy diferente, no pertenecen a Nonova. Deben pertenecer a aquel hechicero, todas ellas emanan una misma presencia. Vaya, las situaciones se están volviendo más complicadas, estos dos seres se comportan de una forma muy extraña. Todo esto es muy raro, pero lo que no logro entender es, ¿porqué será que Nonova nunca se ha aparecido desde nuestra llegada?"

Parcel - ¡Guerrero Shaoren cuidado! (Rebana una criatura con su espada, la cual estaba por engullir al guerrero)

Gokou – (Sobresalta) ¡Aaayyy!

Parcel - ¿Se encuentra bien?

Gokou – (Coloca una mano detrás de su cabeza) Je je je… Lo siento, estaba distraído, gracias por tu ayuda.

Parcel - ¿Qué hacemos ahora, estas cosas no se detienen por nada.

Gokou – (Observa a sus oponentes) Tienes razón, se parecen a las criaturas de Morpheaus.

Parcel - ¿Morpheaus, el magnate del caos?

Gokou – (Voltea hacia el) ¿A caso lo conoces?

Parcel – Claro, es el peor enemigo de nuestro reino, hemos intentado detenerlo en varias ocasiones sin resultado. ¿Usted lo ha enfrentado?

Gokou – Sí, de hecho yo y mis amigos lo exterminamos.

Parcel - ¡Admirable, sabía que usted es de lo mejor!

Gokou – (Ríe nerviosamente) Gracias.

Narrador – Los dos guerreros siguen en la batalla defendiendo a toda costa el planeta Cincron, haciendo uso de sus técnicas y habilidades impidiendo su acercamiento hacia su destino. Pero de pronto, el Saiya – Jin recibe una interrupción telepática durante su labor, estremeciéndose al sentir cómo un enorme escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo al percatarse de la gran presencia maligna que sentía en ese contacto.

¿? – "El fin se acerca, el fin se acerca…"

Gokou – (Voltea a todas direcciones) ¿Qu… quién eres?

¿? – "Todo llegará a su fin tarde o temprano, tú y todos los demás sucumbirán inevitablemente".

Gokou – "¡De… debes ser el hechicero maligno!"

¿? – "Juzgas muy rápido las cosas, eso no te llevará a ningún lado. Muy pronto todo lo que conoces desaparecerá para sufrir un nuevo cambio y evolución, sólo los más fuertes podrán sobrevivir al juicio y se convertirán en mis fieles seguidores".

Gokou – "¡Aparece… donde quiera que… estés!"

¿? – "Tranquilo, no te exaltes, aún no es tiempo para que flaquees. Deja a un lado esta lucha absurda, tú y tus compañeros no podrán detener lo inevitable, o a menos que quieran ser exterminados".

Gokou – "¡Seas quien seas… no lograrás salirte con la tuya!"

¿? – "Eres igual a los demás Saiya – Jin, como ellos compartirás su mismo destino. Son una raza demasiado absurda y orgullosa, por esa razón son más fáciles de derrotar. Tarde o temprano todos tus amigos que te acompañan, incluyendo a los que recientemente has conocido, desaparecerán de este universo. ¡Ah, es cierto, olvidé mencionar a tu familia la cual vive en la tierra y las colonias, ¿no te gustaría verlos por última vez?".

Gokou – (Se enfurece) "¡No te atrevas… no te atrevas a hacerles daño!"

¿? – "Puedo hacer lo que me plazca con ustedes, ¡Hm hm, ¿quién diría que el supuesto guerrero más poderoso del universo tuviese un talón de Aquiles?"

Gokou – "¡Ya basta, no lograrás nada no te lo permitiré!"

¿? – "¿Y cómo piensas detenerme si ni siquiera sabes quién soy, y dónde me encuentro. Esos tontos magos sólo los hicieron venir hasta estos alrededores innecesariamente, creyendo que ustedes podrán mantener todo bajo control sin cometer ni un solo error. Ustedes son obsoletos, viejos guerreros que nunca debieron volver, tus tontos amigos debieron permanecer en el otro mundo y tú debiste esperar el morir para reunirte con ellos".

Gokou – "No me importa lo que menciones ser despreciable, lo que sí se es que tendremos éxito en nuestra misión y tú junto con los demás compartirán el mismo destino, por el bien del universo".

¿? – "Parece ser que nada te afecta, eso ya lo veremos. ¿Realmente crees que tú y tus patéticos amigos lograrán impedir cada catástrofe que se presente sin fallar en nada, ¡no me hagan reír! Están incluso tan alejados de la tierra y las colonias que no se han percatado de la situación por la que están pasando".

Gokou – "¿Qué dijiste, ¿¡qué fue lo que hiciste?"

¿? – "Esta vez yo no soy el responsable, eso te lo puedo asegurar. ¡Es cierto, olvidé un pequeño detalle. ¿Dónde te gustaría ver el cadáver pútrido de tu queridísima amiga, en el calabozo, o en su propio reino?"

Gokou – (Permanece un rato pensativo) "¡El reino Halmart, princesa Hallen!"

¿? – "¡El tiempo está en tu contra guerrero legendario, veremos si realmente eres una leyenda o un simple cuento estúpido!"

Gokou – "¡¡¡No permitiré que la lastimes maldito!"

Narrador – Exaltado y temiendo lo peor, Gokou utiliza todo su poder para dirigirse de regreso al reino Halmart a una abrumadora velocidad.

Parcel – ¡Guerrero Shaoren, ¿¡a dónde va?

Narrador – Un ser misterioso ha entrado en la mente del guerrero, una nueva tragedia está por suceder. ¿Logrará llegar a tiempo, ¿qué sucederá con el planeta Cincron? Todo esto y más a continuación, en Los guerreros Z.

Continuará…


	26. La estrategia

Narrador – La misteriosa intervención telepática que dio para Gokou fue transmitida por un ser desconocido, el guerrero ahora se dirige presurosamente de vuelta al reino Halmart con el objetivo de evitar un posible atentado para con el lugar y sus habitantes, preocupándose principalmente por el bienestar de la princesa Hallen, heredera y ahora reina de la dinastía Halmart; por otro lado el guerrero Parcel ha tenido que ingeniárselas solo contra las enormes, numerosas y poderosas bestias que aquejan con los habitantes del planeta Cincron. Pero pasados unos segundos, para el beneplácito del saturado guerrero nuevos refuerzos han llegado, tanto del planeta Cincron como por parte de otros reinos y regiones.

Mientras tanto en una distancia lejana, los cuatro guerreros que lograron regresar a su dimensión de origen con ayuda de Zeta se dirigen y guían con la presencia de su compañero, pero en su trayecto notarán algo extraño.

Gohan – Ya casi, ya casi llegamos a mi papá.

Goten - ¡Lo importante es que se encuentra bien!

Trunks – Es cierto, el señor Gokou es de esas personas que siempre logran salir de cualquier aprieto que se les presente, como ha ocurrido en este caso.

Vegeta – Un momento…

Trunks - ¿Qué sucede? (Pregunta volviendo su mirada hacia su padre)

Vegeta - ¿A caso no lo han notado, el KY de Kacarotto ha comenzado a moverse y rápido.

Gohan - ¡Es cierto! (Viran ligeramente en dirección a donde su compañero se dirige)

Goten – Pero… ¿qué estará pensando hacer?

Vegeta – Seguramente se presentó otra situación más severa.

Goten – Intentaré comunicarme con el. "Papá, papá, ¡somos nosotros, qué alegría que te encuentres bien!" (Espera una respuesta por unos segundos) No responde.

Vegeta – Lo intentaré. "Kacarotto ¿a dónde se supone que vas, no se supone que estabas defendiendo el planeta Cincron?" (Aguarda respuesta) Es verdad, algo extraño está sucediendo.

Goten - ¡Alcancémoslo! (El mago Golfin interrumpe telepáticamente)

Golfin – "¡Guerreros legendarios, es bueno saber de ustedes".

Gohan – "¡Mago Golfin!"

Golfin – "¡Vengan cuanto antes, necesitamos de su ayuda lo antes posible!"

Vegeta – Ni hablar, tenemos que ayudarlos. (Vira rumbo al planeta)

Gohan – Pero… y mi papá.

Vegeta – Kacarotto puede cuidarse solo, por ahora existen asuntos más importantes que atender.

Goten – (Suspira resignado) De acuerdo.

Narrador – Los compañeros de Vegeta cambian de dirección dirigiéndose al planeta Cincron, sin saber aún de la grave situación por la que están pasando.

Por otro lado Gokou sigue en dirección hacia el reino Halmart a máxima velocidad librándose a la vez de algunos obstáculos espaciales en su camino.

Gokou – "Debo darme prisa, ¡debo llegar cuanto antes, la vida de la princesa y de los habitantes del reino corren un gran peligro!"

Narrador – La desesperación del guerrero era tal que aún no se percataba de la presencia de sus compañeros, e incluso se había olvidado por completo de su técnica especial la cual siempre ha utilizado para escapar de situaciones cruciales o llegar a lugares distantes en un corto lapso de tiempo.

Gokou – "¡Es cierto, olvidé por completo que puedo utilizar la tele transportación, qué descuido el mío." (Lleva los dedos correspondientes a su frente esperando el momento del viaje) "Pero… ¿pero qué pasa, por qué no puedo tele transportarme? (Separa la mano de su frente) "¡Maldición, debe ser obra de ese sujeto, si no logro llegar al reino Halmart cuanto antes algo terrible sucederá no lo permitiré!"

Narrador – El guerrero aumenta aún más la velocidad, llegando al punto de disminuirla en algunas ocasiones ya que sus sentidos no eran capaces de ubicarlo cuando la empleaba al máximo, considerando también que la armadura la amplificaba.

En un lugar desconocido y distante, un individuo desciende de entre las opacas, oscuras y densas nubes que cubren el cielo hasta aterrizar en un terreno inerte, rodeado de restos de criaturas muertas y fragmentos de hueso de algunas de ellas. Justo frente a el se logra divisar un prolongado puente que conduce hasta un enorme castillo lóbrego e inanimado, cubierto en la cumbre por algunas oscuras nubes que parecen girar alrededor. Justo después de cruzar el puente, el cual es el único camino para cruzar la espesa e inestable lava ardiente, entra en el oscuro castillo por la puerta principal. En vez de subir las largas y altas escaleras levita para llegar a la parte más alta, en la cual se encuentra una enorme puerta rojiza que es vigilada por dos individuos con enormes túnicas que se encuentran en cada costado, oscuros totalmente del rostro. Con naturalidad y confianza el recién llegado se acerca a la puerta, esta se abre automáticamente hacia fuera para abrirle paso, siguiendo su camino se detiene e inclina ante un enorme ser oscuro el cual se encuentra recostado en su silla, ubicada esta en una parte alta y redonda donde sólo una hilera de escaleras al frente llega hasta donde se encuentra el ser de gran tamaño. Un lugar oscuro sin lugar a dudas, rodeado de esencias y energías malignas, sólo unas cuantas antorchas alrededor iluminan levemente aquel redondo cuarto con inscripciones por todos lados, como si se tratase de un calabozo. Permaneciendo en la misma posición el visitante asegura:

Cómplice – He cumplido con mi tarea señor.

¿? – Bien hecho, era lo único que me hacía falta. Ahora sólo falta dar el paso final, necesito reunir toda la energía posible para reunir la fuerza suficiente y llevar a cabo mi estrategia, una vez que llegue a la fuente podré reconstruir todo a mi manera, podré manipular incluso al más poderoso de este universo.

Cómplice – (Alza la mirada) ¿Y qué haremos con los guerreros Saiya – Jin?

¿? – Enviaré a mis sirvientes para que se encarguen de ellos, no deben aproximarse al planeta Cincron en estos momentos, necesito obtener lo que estoy buscando. En cuanto al otro guerrero… creo que con eso será suficiente.

Cómplice – (Se pone de pie) ¿Y cómo lograremos entrar en los demás reinos?

¿? – Simple, enviaré a mis asistentes especiales, reviviré del infierno a los guerreros más poderosos, mismos que con el respaldo de mi poder se volverán más fuertes. Con ellos será suficiente para obtener lo mismo que busco en el planeta Cincron, una vez que lo consiga los reinos se verán indefensos y en ese entonces podré actuar. Tú te encargarás de que nada interfiera con mi plan, necesito llegar a la fuente lo antes posible, una vez en ese lugar nada podrá detenerme.

Cómplice – (Se inclina) Comprendo, estaré al tanto. (Desaparece desvaneciéndose una vez cubierto con una llama azul)

¿? – El fin se acerca, pronto podré construir mi propio reino. (Se pone de pie descendiendo por las escaleras) Estoy en ventaja con mi rival, está tan débil que no puede actuar como el deseara, aún necesita recibir más energía por parte de ellos. (Llega al suelo) Cuando por fin se haya recobrado, entonces me encargaré de exterminarlo y así sólo habrá un gobernante supremo, no existirá nadie más que se me oponga. (Se dibuja debajo de el un círculo brillante con inscripciones el cual ejerce un movimiento rotatorio) ¡Pronto, muy pronto, todo sufrirá una nueva evolución, nada podrá detener mi imperio, seré el más poderoso de todo el Universo!

Narrador – Mientras tanto cerca del reino Halmart, Gokou disminuye su velocidad para no pasar de largo el lugar al que desea llegar al emplear la máxima velocidad, después de un largo recorrido finalmente llega al planeta donde se encuentra el reino y sin perder más el tiempo penetra en la atmósfera hasta llegar al destino.

Gokou – (Aterriza en un terreno boscoso) "Puedo sentir un gran número de criaturas malignas acercándose al reino, ¡debo darme prisa!"

Narrador – Esta vez Gokou se dirige corriendo hacia el reino una vez que ha salido del área boscosa, en su recorrido logra observar cómo es que varias aperturas oscuras que emanan brotes de energía aparecen de la nada en diferentes direcciones. Una vez abiertas en su máxima expresión, numerosas criaturas malignas portadoras de varias armas salen a la vista en cada una de las aperturas, dirigiéndose firmemente hacia el reino Halmart. Al instante Gokou se abalanza sobre ellos exterminándolos casi siempre en grupos con ayuda de su espada, las criaturas intentan exterminarlo pero sus intentos son eludidos fácilmente por el gran poder del Saiya – Jin. Pasados unos segundos de combate el guerrero logra detener a las criaturas, las que salieron ilesas o heridas regresan de nuevo a las aperturas, una vez adentro estas se cierran automáticamente sin dejar rastro. De pronto un gran cúmulo de bestias se aproxima en una fila desde el cielo hacia el guerrero, el cual prepara su técnica más usada para rematar contra ellas.

Gokou - ¡Kaaa, meee, haaa, meee… Haaaaaa!

Narrador – El denso ataque de energía cubre totalmente a todas las criaturas que se aproximaban, convirtiéndolas en polvo. Seguido esto el guerrero busca por todas partes algún acto de aproximación y ataque por parte de otras criaturas malignas, pero para su sorpresa no detecta más presencias malignas, es cuando se da cuenta que los ataques han cesado repentinamente.

Gokou – "No logro entenderlo, ya nadie se aproxima, no percibo ninguna presencia maligna por estos alrededores". (Deja la postura de alerta) "Esto es muy extraño, parece como si esto fuera parte de un plan, quizás para lograr quitarme de en medio. ¡Pero por supuesto, ahora entiendo todo!" (Guarda su espada) "¡Todo esto es parte de una trampa, el objetivo de ese miserable era alejarme del planeta Cincron para así poder actuar!"

Narrador – Una vez que la mente del guerrero se había despejado logró percatarse de la presencia de sus amigos.

Gokou – Esas presencias, pertenecen a… (Voltea hacia arriba) ¡Son ellos, han regresado, parece ser que a fin de cuentas sólo fue un mal sueño! (Intenta comunicarse entusiasmado) "¡Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, soy yo Gokou!" (Espera respuesta por unos segundos) "¡Oigan amigos, estoy de vuelta, qué alegría el saber de ustedes!" (Aguarda unos momentos) "¿Pero qué pasa, porqué no responden? ¡Rayos, esto debe ser obra de ese sujeto, algo no anda bien aquí eso lo puedo sentir." (Lleva su puño al frente) "¡Debo regresar cuanto antes, el planeta Cincron se encuentra en peligro!"

Narrador – Antes de despegar voltea hacia atrás dando una última mirada al reino Halmart, donde parecía ser que ningún habitante se había percatado de su presencia.

Gokou – "Princesa Hallen, Toll, Termis, todos los habitantes del pueblo, les prometo que acabaremos con todo esto".

Narrador – Finalmente el guerrero despega de regreso al planeta Cincron intentando en vano hacer funcionar la tele transportación, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Mientras tanto los cuatro guerreros portadores de las míticas armaduras se dirigen rumbo al agredido planeta a una gran velocidad.

Vegeta – Ya casi llegamos, estén preparados para la batalla.

Trunks - ¡Sí señor! (Convocan a sus armas con el pensamiento)

Gohan – Oigan…

Goten - ¿Qué pasa?

Gohan - ¡Es el KY de mi papá, viene aproximándose! (Los dos se detienen volteando a la dirección de donde proviene la presencia)

Goten - ¡Es verdad! (El resto se detiene volteando hacia la misma dirección)

Vegeta – Bien, lo esperaremos en este lugar, pagará el habernos ignorado.

Trunks - ¡Vaya, hasta que finalmente lo encontramos…

Narrador – En ese momento detrás de ellos cuatro seres de aspecto maléfico y tenebroso aparecen repentinamente, los guerreros voltean súbitamente hacia ellos.

Vegeta - ¿Eehh…? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

¿? – Ya veo, ustedes son los guerreros legendarios de los que tanto hablan. (Menciona una voz ronca y tenebrosa)

¿?2 - ¿A dónde piensan ir, no me digan que desean huir. (Pregunta sarcásticamente otra voz grave)

Gohan - ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

¿?4 – Nada, sólo divertirnos.

¿?3 - ¡Veremos qué tan fuertes son!

Narrador – Súbitamente uno de ellos cubierto con una túnica oscura y gastada los ataca con una enorme hacha, la cual apareció en sus manos justo cuando las agitó al frente. Trunks logra esquivar el ataque para después alejarse y guardar su distancia. Otro de los demonios de consistencia corpulenta y piel membranosa se abalanza sobre los guerreros, dando al descubierto sus enormes y filosas fauces al igual que sus garras.

Gohan - ¡Cuidado!

Narrador – Gohan sale al frente con el objetivo de retener el ataque con su látigo, es en ese momento cuando su arma se transforma al instante en un enorme escudo, como por instinto el guerrero lo coloca rápidamente al frente sosteniéndolo con un solo brazo. El ataque de la criatura colisiona con la defensa del guerrero, ambos forcejean entre sí provocando numerosos brotes y escupidas de energía en ese contacto. Después de un rato el demonio se aleja guardando su distancia, es el turno de otra criatura esquelética y oscura el atacarlos con varias ráfagas de numerosos y puntiagudos fragmentos de hueso al momento de estirar a los lados sus largas alas, cubiertos de una energía color morado rosáceo. Los cuatro los esquivan con maniobras rápidas y evasivas, sacudiendo su cuerpo de varias maneras para no ser rematados.

Goten – "¡Pero…! ¿¡Quiénes son estos sujetos?"

Trunks – "¡Justo cuando salimos recién librados de una situación otra nos aqueja!"

Narrador – Así siguieron sumergidos en ese ajetreo hasta que Vegeta concentra su energía provocando un escudo de energía al frente, cubriéndolo totalmente cuando se abalanza contra su atacante. El huesudo demonio desaparece al instante, pasando así de largo el ataque del guerrero. Aprovechando que los demás se encontraban distraídos el demonio faltante de consistencia corpulenta y portador de una armadura de proporciones cuadradas los sorprende apareciéndose frente a ellos.

¿?3 - ¡Mi turno!

Narrador – El individuo aumenta el tamaño de sus brazos con el objetivo de aplastar a los guerreros, los cuales escapan ágilmente antes de que las dos palmas chocaran entre sí. Desde otro extremo Vegeta ataca a los cuatro demonios con numerosos óvalos de energía que desprende al extender su mano derecha al frente, los cuatro se protegen con sus defensas para después desaparecer.

Vegeta – Estén atentos, a estos sujetos les gusta tomar por sorpresa.

Trunks - ¡Esto es muy extraño!

Gohan – Sin lugar a dudas se trata de criaturas malignas, aunque su presencia es muy diferente a la de Nonova.

Vegeta – Estás en lo cierto, quizás pertenezcan a otro ser.

Narrador – Como era de esperarse los demonios aparecen súbitamente y al instante cada uno se abalanza contra los guerreros, formando así parejas de dos en el combate. Todos pelean intensamente, haciendo uso de su destreza, fuerza, técnicas y poderes provocan enormes y poderosos brotes de energía que se expanden por todas direcciones, toda la energía desprendida se muestra como enormes destellos que fácilmente darían la impresión de un lugar en explosión. La batalla sigue su curso, en ocasiones los demonios logran propinar algunos ataques a los guerreros pero estos se reincorporan fácilmente y estabilizan de nuevo la pelea, en algunas ocasiones ganando ventaja. Finalmente, tras todo ese alboroto, los demonios se alejan acercándose entre sí al igual que los guerreros, mirándose ambas parejas frente a frente.

¿? - ¡Whoaa ja ja ja, ¡me divertí mucho dieron una buena pelea!

¿?4 – Me hubiera gustado que esto continuara, pero será en otra ocasión.

¿?3 – Hemos cumplido con lo que nos encomendaron, ya obtuvimos lo que deseamos.

Gohan - ¿¡De qué están hablando?

¿?2 – Nos volveremos a ver, la próxima vez acabaremos con ustedes.

¿?3 – (Hace un ademán de despedida) ¡Hasta la vista!

Vegeta – (Gruñe) ¡Malditos insectos, no se burlarán de nosotros!

Narrador – Vegeta prepara su boomerang al hacerlo girar en la palma de su mano para después lanzarlo en dirección hacia sus enemigos, pero su ataque pasa de largo al momento en que los cuatro demonios desaparecen al instante sin dejar rastro alguno.

Vegeta - ¡Maldición! (El arma regresa a su mano)

Goten – (Baja la guardia) Se han ido. (Los demás hacen lo mismo)

Gohan – Parece que sólo estuvieron jugando con nosotros.

Vegeta- Esperen… Ahora todo tiene sentido.

Trunks - ¿A qué te refieres?

Vegeta – Lo más seguro es que nos hayan retenido para lograr penetrar en el planeta Cincron.

Gohan - ¡Es cierto!

Vegeta - ¡No perdamos tiempo, lleguemos al planeta cuanto antes!

Narrador – Empleando la máxima velocidad los guerreros se aproximan más prontamente al planeta.

Mientras tanto Gokou sigue aproximándose de regreso al planeta Cincron, temiendo que el ser misterioso lo haya distraído para lograr su objetivo en su ausencia.

Gokou – "Ya casi… Ya casi llego al planeta".

Narrador – Gokou observa que los enemigos se han retirado al igual que el guerrero Parcel, por lo que se apresura más al entrar en el planeta con ayuda de la tele transportación, técnica que esta vez sí funcionó. Por otro lado sus amigos logran llegar al planeta después de Gokou, extrañados de que los ataques han cesado se dirigen rápidamente rumbo al castillo. Una vez dentro Gokou corre rumbo a donde se encuentran los magos, quienes están en el cuarto que contiene la enorme bola de cristal al igual que un gran número de habitantes.

Gokou - ¿Está todo bien, no pasó nada?

Guerrero - ¿Dónde estuviste?

Gokou – Tuve que ir a un sitio pero ya estoy de vuelta. (El guerrero se acerca tomándolo del cuello con las dos manos)

Guerrero - ¡Por tu culpa se han robado el pilar de nuestro reino, ahora todos estamos perdidos!

Golfin - ¡Suficiente! (Increpa al afligido agresor)

Guerrero - ¡Si el hubiera permanecido a nuestro lado nada de esto hubiera pasado!

Golfin – Nadie tiene la culpa, todos hicimos lo que pudimos. (Comenta tranquilamente)

Gokou – Lo siento… No fue mi intención el abandonarlos, he sido engañado por un ser misterioso y ahora ha obtenido lo que estuvo buscando. (Se disculpa cabizbajo)

Guerrero - ¡De nada servirá que te disculpes, tu incompetencia nos trajo a esta situación!

Parcel – (Interviene apareciéndose frente a el) ¡Deja de molestar al guerrero Shaoren, recuperaremos el pilar de todas formas.

Fredow - ¡Dejen de pelear, esto no nos llevará a ningún lado. Ahora, debemos concentrarnos en la manera de recuperar el pilar de nuestro planeta. (May entra al cuarto)

May – Ya está todo listo, he atendido a los guerreros heridos por la pelea, en estos momentos esperan su turno para entrar a las cámaras de rehabilitación mientras los demás las desocupan… (Observa el semblante de angustia de la mayoría de los presentes) ¿Sucede algo malo?

Guerrero - ¡Sucede que tu querido compañero nos abandonó y ahora…!

Golfin – Tranquilízate de una vez. (Ordena en actitud seria, el guerrero hace quejido de disgusto y se retira) Todos debemos calmarnos, debemos resolver juntos este nuevo problema y pensar en la mejor solución. (Se vuelve hacia Gokou) No tienes la culpa de nada guerrero legendario, has sido manipulado por alguien muy astuto el cual logró engañarnos a todos, pero es ahora cuando debemos conservar la calma y tener la mente clara para resolver el problema y recuperar el pilar de nuestro planeta.

May - ¿Pilar, ¿cuál Pilar?

Arathor – Cada reino posee un Pilar propio el cual es el núcleo de cada planeta, es decir, la fuente de poder que suministra la energía necesaria para que este siga con vida y pueda regenerarse continuamente.

Cerlek – Sin esta fuente de poder nuestro planeta se vuelve indefenso e imposibilitado para regenerarse, como consecuencia con el paso del tiempo nuestra vivienda comenzará a morir lentamente hasta convertirse en un planeta inanimado e inerte.

Gokou - ¿Creen que esto haya sido obra del hechicero maligno?

Golfin – Probablemente.

Gokou – Ya veo… Les prometo que lo recuperaré, se los debo después de mi gran descuido. (Los otros guerreros entran al lugar a pasos acelerados)

Vegeta – (Dirigiéndose a Trunks) Te dije que eso no pudo haber surtido efecto… (Los cuatro se detienen en seco al observar a su compañero) ¡Ka…! ¡Kakarotto!

Goten - ¿Papá, ¡no puedo creerlo, por fin te encontramos!

Gohan - ¡Qué alegría, nos tenías muy preocupados!

Trunks - ¡Señor Gokou, ¿se encuentra bien?

Gokou - ¡Son ustedes, realmente son ustedes!

Narrador – Gohan y Goten se aproximan rápidamente hacia su padre abrazándolo con fuerza y ternura, Gokou corresponde igualmente a sus saludos. Trunks y Vegeta se acercan a pasos lentos.

Gohan - ¿¡Dónde te habías metido todo este tiempo? Te estuvimos buscando por todos lados. (Pregunta tomándolo de los hombros)

Gokou – Es una laaarga historia, cuando la situación se controle se las contaré detenidamente.

Vegeta – Vaya vaya vaya, no cabe duda que sigues siendo el mismo impredecible de siempre. (Comenta cruzado de brazos)

Gokou – Vegeta, Trunks, qué bueno que se encuentren bien.

May - ¿¡Y yo estoy pintada o qué? (Pregunta sarcásticamente con los brazos en su cintura)

Gohan - ¡May!

May – Hola.

Narrador – En ese momento Gohan corre entusiasmado hacia la teniente, alzándola y abrazándola aún con la armadura puesta. May sólo se limitaba a soportar el gran apretón y hacer gemidos junto con muecas provocados por ese abrazo.

Gohan - ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañé!

May – Suéltame… me estás lastimando… (Ordena con voz lastimera empujándolo de los hombros)

Gohan - ¿Qué…? Oh… Oh cielos. (La baja al suelo, la teniente sólo se agazapa intentando recuperar el aliento) Lo siento, no me di cuenta que aún tenía la armadura puesta. (Se disculpa apenado con una mano detrás de su cabeza)

May – No importa, ya me desquitaré. (Se endereza) A mi también me da gusto verte.

Goten – (Susurra a Trunks) Te lo dije, ese es un buen comienzo.

Trunks – Si cómo no. (Responde incrédulo)

Gokou – Sentimos el haber interrumpido señores magos, es que sucedieron tantas cosas…

Golfin – No hay problema, los entendemos. (Los guerreros retiran a sus armaduras)

Gokou – No hay tiempo qué perder, necesitamos recuperar su pilar lo antes posible o todo su planeta morirá.

Golfin – Tenemos mucho que hacer, juntos lograremos que todo regrese a la normalidad.

Narrador – Los guerreros junto con los magos y los habitantes ponen manos a la obra, meditando sobre la situación tratando de encontrar una solución viable a los problemas que los aquejan.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar desconocido, un ser misterioso observa todos los acontecimientos que suceden en esos alrededores.

¿? – Eso es guerreros, sigan peleando, que entre más veces lo hagan, más fuerte yo me vuelvo.

Continuará…


	27. Enemigos del pasado

Narrador – El pilar proveniente del planeta Cincron ha sido robado, los guerreros Z finalmente se reúnen de nuevo después de todos los acontecimientos por los que pasaron. Una vez en el castillo los compañeros de Gokou son informados sobre la nueva situación en la que todos los habitantes están envueltos, tratando los magos junto con los guerreros de encontrar una solución efectiva para recuperar el pilar del planeta Cincron, mismo que en su ausencia afectará en el bienestar del planeta.

La tripulación Zero se toma un receso una vez que todos los guerreros han sido regenerados con ayuda de las cámaras de rehabilitación de la nave, como primer paso se dirigen al comedor para saciar su gran apetito. Una vez que han terminado, los cuatro guerreros junto con May narran a Gokou las situaciones por las que pasaron, como lo son su encuentro con los piratas espaciales, su caída en el planeta misterioso y la confrontación con Yukón. Seguido a esto los guerreros narran los acontecimientos restantes que Gokou y May no presenciaron, además de su reencuentro con Zeta. Al terminar es el turno de Gokou quien comenzó a hacerles saber por todo lo que pasó, agregando también su encuentro con otro supuesto Saiya – Jin. Estaba narrando la historia del reino Halmart hasta que Vegeta interrumpe repentinamente.

Vegeta - ¿Qué, dices que te encontraste con una princesa? (Pregunta incrédulo)

Gokou - ¡Se los juro, además de que en esas tierras también habitan Elfos, Hobbits, Gnomos, Enanos y demás criaturas extrañas.

Gohan - ¿De verdad, debe tratarse de un lugar muy interesante.

Goten – La verdad nunca creí que existieran esos tipos de criaturas.

Trunks – Ya veo, entonces ese tal mago Runfoll que menciona lo tele transportó a ese reino en el momento que estaba en combate con aquel monstruo con tentáculos.

Gokou – Así es, lo mencionó después de haberse presentado, tuvimos una larga plática.

Goten - ¿Y cuánto tiempo permaneciste en aquel lugar?

Gokou – Como un día aproximadamente, pude haberme ido antes pero la princesa me insistía tanto que me quedara, por lo que era mi deber el protegerla al igual que su reino de las manos de Nonova.

May – Aguarda, me habías dicho que te retrasaste ya que te la pasabas en el comedor engullendo los grandes platillos que te servían, además de acompañar a la princesa en un largo paseo por todo el reino.

Gokou - ¿En serio, yo dije eso? (Pregunta rascándose la mejilla con una mirada inocente, May arquea una ceja)

Vegeta – (Cruza los brazos recostándose en la silla) Vaya, era de esperarse.

Goten - ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos eso, nos preocupaste mucho.

Gokou – Oigan no se me queden viendo así, en fin ya estoy de vuelta, les prometo que no me dejaré llevar de nuevo por la comida. (Afirma sonriente mientras cruzaba los dedos en su espalda)

Vegeta – Eso lo tengo que ver, no soportarías ni un segundo sin alguna clase de alimento en tu estómago.

Gokou – ¡Ya no es para tanto, ja ja ja! (Ríe con una mano detrás de su cabeza, sus compañeros no dejaban de verlo con el mismo semblante) ¡Ufff! (Suspira resignado con la vista baja después de haber permanecido un tiempo sin moverse)

Gohan – ¡La próxima vez te ataremos muy fuerte en el centro de control de la nave! (Menciona sarcástico)

Trunks – Ahora que lo recuerdo señor Gokou, usted actuó de una forma muy extraña cuando peleaba con aquel monstruo. Sentimos una fuerte presencia maligna que emanaba de usted, por lo que nos preocupamos e intentamos detenerlo hasta que ocurrió lo de la tele transportación.

Gokou – Es cierto, según aquel mago alguien intentó posesionarme en ese momento, y que quizás la armadura me protegió para que el hechizo perdiera su fuerza y no resultar tan afectado.

Trunks – De seguro fue obra de Nonova.

Gohan – O del hechicero maligno.

Goten – De cualquier forma debemos de estar al tanto, podría aquel ser intentarlo de nuevo.

Gokou – Debemos recuperar el pilar del planeta Cincron lo antes posible, sin este el planeta pronto morirá.

Trunks – Tiene razón.

Narrador – Al haber terminado la plática todos se dirigen a sus respectivos cuartos excepto Gokou y Vegeta, quienes salieron al exterior una vez más para presenciar lo que probablemente ya no estaría del mismo resplandor en el siguiente día. Cada uno se va por su cuenta, Vegeta levita y se aleja del castillo rumbo a otra roca flotante mientras que Gokou se dirige a este mismo, sentándose en la cumbre de forma redonda a la orilla.

Gokou – (Piensa recostando su cabeza en sus palmas con los codos apoyados cerca de las rodillas) "Qué situación tan desesperante, sin su pilar el planeta Cincron morirá, debemos recuperarlo de las manos de quien lo haya robado". (Contempla el atardecer) "Este reino es muy hermoso, se parece mucho al reino Halmart, me pregunto cómo se encontrarán la princesa y los demás ahora que me he alejado de ellos".

Narrador – Gokou seguía pensando en sus adentros, en ese momento un ser se acerca a pasos lentos desde atrás. El guerrero sólo voltea la mirada hacia el, el recién llegado se mostraba titubeante al intentar articular alguna palabra y en su semblante se notaba su arrepentimiento.

Hamek – Lo… Lo lamento.

Gokou - ¿A qué te refieres?

Hamek – Lamento haberlo tratado de esa manera, me comporté como un estúpido impotente.

Gokou – Eso ya quedó en el olvido, no tienes el porqué pedir disculpas. (El visitante se sorprende ante tales palabras, permaneciendo inmóvil) Ven, siéntate.

Narrador – El guerrero del planeta Cincron se sienta al lado de Gokou, asombrándose por la generosidad del guerrero legendario quien lo había perdonado sin ningún problema. El visitante seguía sin pronunciar ninguna sola palabra, ambos permanecían contemplando el paisaje del planeta.

Gokou - Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre? (Pregunta repentinamente para romper el silencio)

Hamek - Mi nombre es Hamek señor.

Gokou - Por lo que veo eres un guerrero.

Hamek - Así es, al igual que usted. Decidí tomar este camino para así proteger a los indefensos y agredidos, además de que la muerte de mi padre influyó en gran medida a que yo tomase esta decisión.

Gokou - Supongo que no querrás hablar de ello.

Hamek - (Suspira exhausto) Es doloroso recordarlo, y ese mismo recuerdo regresa ahora que nuestro enemigo ha regresado.

Gokou - ¿Te refieres a Nonova?

Hamek - Cierto. En esos tiempos ese monstruo comenzó a atacar nuestras viviendas repentinamente, su poder sobrepasaba los límites. Mi padre intentó protegernos a mí y a nuestra familia, por lo que sin pensarlo más se abalanzó precipitosamente hacia Nonova, siendo derribado de un solo golpe. Seguido a esto otros guerreros acompañados por algunos magos entraron a nuestro planeta para defendernos, al ser agredido el monstruo se retira levitando en el aire hasta salir al espacio, como respuesta los demás lo siguieron. Cuando se alejaron me acerqué a mi padre, tratando de hacerlo responder y reaccionar pero fue inútil, ya había sucumbido. (Una lágrima recorre su mejilla) Es muy doloroso, desde ese entonces juré venganza y fue así como me convertí en un guerrero, en honor y recuerdo a mi padre. (Narra con la vista perdida recordando aquellos sucesos)

Gokou - Imagino lo que significará el perder a un padre.

Hamek - Es por eso que ahora me he unido a esta lucha, juro que encontraré a Nonova y lo exterminaré con mis propias manos. (Afirma llenándose de coraje)

Gokou - Bien por ti, pero recuerda que trabajaremos en equipo, no debes precipitarte y dejarte llevar por el simple odio, Nonova es un ser muy poderoso.

Hamek - Lo sé, gracias por escucharme, guerrero…

Gokou - Gokou, puedes llamarme Gokou.

Hamek - (Retira su lágrima al pasar su antebrazo por su rostro) Sí, Gokou, es usted un gran guerrero. (Los dos se ponen de pie, Hamek se despide inclinándose)

Gokou - No es necesario que hagas eso, puedes saludarme de esta forma. (Extiende al frente su mano abierta) Sólo dame la mano derecha.

Hamek - Ya veo. (Extiende su mano sosteniendo la del Saiya - Jin) Es así como se saludan en sus alrededores supongo.

Gokou - Exacto, a partir de ahora nos saludaremos de esta forma ¿de acuerdo?

Hamek – Como usted diga. (Se acerca a la orilla) Me retiro entonces, necesito visitar a un amigo mío.

Gokou – Hasta pronto. (Hamek da un gran salto para después volar y alejarse a gran velocidad) Vaya, sí que pasó por algo muy fuerte.

Narrador – De pronto Gokou siente en su interior una enorme fuerza y poder que recorría calurosamente todo su cuerpo, como una energía que quisiera liberarse y expulsarse al máximo. Como consecuencia el guerrero se agazapa sintiendo dolor por todo el cuerpo, temblando al mismo tiempo.

Gokou - ¿¡Qué…? ¿¡qué es esto, qué es este poder? (Se preguntaba mientras un aura de energía color rosáceo emanaba por todo su cuerpo) ¡Maldición, estoy ardiendo!

Narrador – Pasando unos segundos el poder se estabiliza, el aura que había sido expulsado se desvanece. Gokou jadea con las palmas de las manos en el suelo de la plataforma.

Gokou - ¿Qué fue eso…? no logro entenderlo... esa energía... ese poder... ese fervor... (Se pone de pie una vez que su respiración se ha estabilizado, observando ambas manos) Esta energía que sentí es muy poderosa, ¿a caso estaré próximo a desarrollar un poder oculto? No, no creo que se trate de una energía ordinaria, es una energía maligna. (Deduce al recordar el gran dolor que sintió) Debo tener cuidado, quizás están intentando posesionarme de nuevo, creo que debo consultar esto con los magos lo más rápido posible.

Narrador – Preocupado por lo recién sucedido el guerrero salta de la plataforma descendiendo hasta la entrada del castillo, para después dirigirse al cuarto donde se encuentra la gran bola de cristal, mismo donde con más frecuencia los magos se reúnen. Antes de que llegase Gokou los magos siguen meditando sobre la situación.

Fredow – (Observa el atardecer en una ventana) Nos queda poco tiempo, a partir del día siguiente nuestro planeta comenzará a deteriorarse.

Cerlek – Esperemos que los guerreros logren recuperar el pilar lo antes posible.

Golfin – Sin embargo podremos retrasar el deterioro, usaremos nuestra magia y conocimiento para retrasar el proceso al siguiente día.

Nazard – Pero eso requerirá de nuestra completa atención, tendríamos que permanecer días enteros en una misma posición.

Golfin – No será permanente, ni tampoco esto eliminará el problema. Pero es la única manera de ganar unos cuantos días más, además del tiempo suficiente para que los guerreros cumplan con su misión.

Nazard – Entiendo, tenemos que hacerlo. (Gokou entra al cuarto)

Gokou – Señores magos, hay algo que quisiera tratar con ustedes.

Golfin – Adelante. (Agrega sonriente y sereno, Gokou les cuenta la situación)

Cerlek – Ya veo. (Frota su mentón) Deben estar tratando de posesionarte de nuevo, eso explica el poder que surgió repentinamente.

Golfin – Justo antes del momento que desaparecieras, comenzaste a ser poseído por un conjuro maligno, desde nuestro lugar pudimos percatarnos de la gran energía maligna que surgía en ti, por lo que intentamos revertir el proceso lanzando un contra hechizo.

Fredow – Aunque no pudimos eliminarlo logramos evitar que no resultaras completamente dominado, nos fue imposible también el determinar su origen.

Gokou – Entiendo. No recuerdo nada de lo sucedido en ese entonces.

Golfin – Quizás sea de esos conjuros que borran la memoria del que se desea dominar, para así tener menos problemas y el hechizo resulte más eficaz.

Gokou - ¿Están diciendo que por poco y me lavan el cerebro? (Pregunta sumamente sorprendido)

Arathor – Si el proceso no hubiera sido detenido eso es lo que pudo haber pasado.

Golfin – En otros casos las posesiones bloquean la entidad del afectado encerrándolo o sellándolo para que no logre resurgir y tomar de nuevo control por sí mismo. Estos hechizos son los más complejos y más difíciles de realizar, se utilizan sobre todo si se desea posesionar a un ser muy poderoso, eso dependerá de la capacidad de cada hechicero y de la resistencia del ser al que se desea dominar.

Cerlek – Pero fue gracias a nuestra ayuda, a la armadura y sobre todo a tu gran fuerza lo que descendió los riesgos de ser poseído. Cabe mencionar que el intento de posesión perdió su fuerza una vez que fuiste tele transportado al reino de la princesa Hallen.

Gokou - ¿Supieron lo del reino Halmart?

Golfin – Por supuesto, nos enteramos de todos los detalles.

Gokou – Cielos, y yo creí que no sabían nada al respecto. ¿No están molestos verdad? (Pregunta nerviosamente)

Golfin – No veo el porqué estarlo, protegiste al reino una vez que fue atacado.

Gokou – Sí… Es cierto. (Afirma aliviado por la respuesta)

Cerlek – Debemos tener cuidado, desde ahora estaremos alerta y si intentan dominarte de nuevo nosotros intervendremos.

Gokou – Se los agradezco, gracias por su ayuda. (Suspira de cansancio)

Golfin – Será mejor que te retires a descansar, ya ha anochecido, mañana será un largo día.

Gokou – Me retiro entonces, con su permiso. (Se inclina despidiéndose)

Arathor – Es un buen guerrero, elegimos bien.

Golfin – Son nuestra única esperanza. (Se asoma a la ventana) Todo saldrá bien, no seremos derrotados por esos seres malignos.

Narrador – Gokou ingresa a la nave, exhausto entra en su cuarto una vez que se ha abierto y cerrado automáticamente la puerta de entrada. Se recuesta plácidamente en la cama cerrando lentamente sus ojos aún con la ropa puesta, pero algo había olvidado que se levantó repentinamente, cubriendo su estómago una vez que este hace un sonido como si algo se retorciese.

Gokou – Cielos, tengo hambre.

Narrador – Una vez que se ha dirigido al comedor y engullido todo lo necesario para saciar su gran apetito, finalmente entra de nuevo a su cuarto para esta vez sí quedar profundamente dormido, sus ronquidos retumbaban por casi toda la nave. Vegeta ingresa al transporte después de haber acabado con el entrenamiento que preparó para los demás guerreros del planeta, el Saiya - Jin consideraba que debían mejorar sus técnicas de pelea para enfrentar a la clase de enemigos que existen, y que están por venir. Antes de dirigirse a su cuarto se da un gran baño, se viste con ropa cómoda y se comió uno que otro bocado. En su recorrido hacia su cuarto llevaba consigo una banana, misma que estaba consumiendo hasta pararse en seco al escuchar los grandes ronquidos de su compañero. Era un ruido que no soportaba, para los demás no era problema ya que habían caído rendidos en sus camas y durmiéndose al instante. Vegeta hace una mueca de desagrado al igual que un quejido e ingresa al cuarto de Gokou, una vez que ha terminado de comer la banana sin consideración alguna mete la cáscara en la boca de su compañero, de esa forma había conseguido que los ronquidos no fuesen emitidos con la misma intensidad. Al retirarse del cuarto de Gokou para después ingresar al suyo no pudo evitar el dibujarse una leve sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Han pasado casi diez horas, la tripulación Zero duerme apaciblemente hasta que de pronto el guerrero Hamek ingresa rápidamente en la nave, llamándolos en voz alta recorriendo el transporte. Los Saiya – Jin y la teniente se levantan aún soñolientos excepto Gokou, quien aún permanecía profundamente dormido con la banana en la boca. Los demás se encuentran con Hamek quien les hará saber sobre un nuevo problema.

Hamek - ¡Guerreros legendarios, vengan pronto!

Gohan - ¿Qué ocurre? (Pregunta estirando sus extremidades)

Hamek - ¡Los demás reinos están siendo atacados, necesitan de su ayuda!

Narrador – Todos se alistan vistiéndose de la ropa característica de la tripulación Zero excepto el guerrero restante, el cual incluso ya había babeado la sábana. Es entonces cuando Vegeta se dirige al cuarto de Gokou vociferándole desde el otro lado.

Vegeta - ¡¡Kacarotto! (Gokou se levanta de golpe escupiendo la cáscara al hablar)

Gokou - ¿¡Qué, qué sucede, dónde está esa tortuga gigante? (Se pregunta con postura de guardia volteando por todos lados)

Vegeta - ¡Despierta de una buena vez, hay problemas!

Gokou - ¿Qué…? ¡Aaahh sí, en seguida voy! (Se viste con su traje)

Vegeta – (Se da la vuelta cruzado de brazos) ¡Apresúrate!

Narrador – Vegeta se retira alcanzando a los demás, quienes comenzaron a ser informados sobre la situación por medio de los magos y del guerrero Ávatar. Gokou sale al exterior tratando de meter una bota a su pie al momento de saltar con el otro, una vez que lo ha logrado se acerca rápidamente hacia los demás.

Vegeta – Ya era hora.

Gokou – Disculpen mi retraso. (Restriega su ojo derecho) ¿Qué ocurre?

Ávatar – Los demás reinos están siendo atacados, necesitamos de su ayuda lo antes posible.

Goten - ¿Cuántos reinos son en total?

Golfin – Con el nuestro son cinco, los demás reinos son el Rusemblot, Halmart, Hermeyak y Brozenhan. Uno de ustedes permanecerá aquí, los demás deberán dispersarse y llegar al reino que les corresponda.

Gohan – Muy bien, yo iré al reino Hermeyak.

Trunks – Yo iré al Halmart.

Gokou – De acuerdo, entonces iré al Rusemblot.

Vegeta – A mí me resta el Brozenhan.

Goten - ¿Y yo qué?

Vegeta – Tú permanecerás en este lugar.

Goten – Vaya, ni siquiera me dejaron elegir.

Fredow – Vayan entonces, quizás están intentando robar sus pilares.

May – Cuídense todos.

Gokou – Lo haremos May. (Voltea hacia el cielo) Bien, es hora de irnos.

Narrador – Los guerreros convocan a las armaduras, Golfin les proporciona los datos necesarios de cada reino para llegar a ellos, seguido a esto despegan rápidamente al que les corresponde. Goten permanece en el planeta Cincron, esperando cualquier indicio de ataque para con el reino.

Los cuatro guerreros se dispersan, cada uno llega después de otro con algunos minutos de diferencia a los reinos correspondientes, todos siendo testigos de la gran manada de criaturas malignas que aquejan a los planetas. Sin perder más el tiempo penetran en los diferentes mundos defendiendo a los habitantes, pulverizando, golpeando y azotando a los enemigos agresores. Pero pronto serán testigos de algo inesperado, algo que los tomarán con suma sorpresa. En el reino Halmart un ser de vestimenta rebelde y cabello negro lacio se abre paso al haber quemado un área boscosa, al principio Trunks no lograba reconocerlo hasta que el individuo alzó la mirada hacia donde el se encontraba y articuló un par de palabras.

No. 17 – Vaya, te estaba esperando, ya me estaba aburriendo.

Trunks – ¡No, no puedo creerlo…! ¡Tú… tú debes ser…!

En el reino Brozenhan Vegeta había pulverizado un par de monstruos con su KY al extender su mano derecha, después voltea súbitamente hacia atrás al escuchar una gran explosión que había derribado una enorme montaña, formándose un gran cráter en el suelo. El semblante del guerrero cambió súbitamente al reconocer al instante al responsable de ese acto.

Napa – (Ríe plácidamente) ¡No cabe duda que este sigue siendo mi estilo! (Voltea hacia arriba) ¿¡No es cierto Vegeta?

Vegeta – (Voltea completamente) ¡No… no puede ser…! ¡Eres tú, Napa!

Por otro lado en el reino Hermeyak Gohan hace pedazos a varias criaturas malignas al agitar en varias posiciones su látigo, de pronto varias explosiones estremecen el suelo, el guerrero se dirige rápidamente hacia el lugar donde emanan numerosas bolas de energía. Al llegar se da cuenta del responsable de esos ataques, sin saber aún de quién se trataba realmente ya que estaba de espaldas. El agresor se percata de la presencia que se ha acercado a el, riendo maléficamente al reconocer el KY del recién llegado. Finalmente voltea lentamente hacia Gohan, quien quedó completamente sorprendido al reconocerlo igualmente.

Cell – Te estaba esperando Gohan, llegó la hora de la revancha.

Gohan – (Se expresa titubeante) ¡No puedo creerlo…! ¡Pero si eres Cell!

Por último en el reino Rusemblot Gokou lanza el Ka me ha me ha para así acabar con todas las criaturas malignas de esa área, seguido a esto baja lentamente al suelo para después dirigirse a otra área. Antes de que corriera en dirección a otro lugar, logra percibir al frente una silueta que se acercaba a pasos moderados y tranquilos destruyendo todo a su paso con sólo apuntar en varias direcciones su dedo y expulsar mortíferos rayos rosas. Gokou en ese momento no sabía de quién se trataba, pero al sentir su presencia pudo darse cuenta al fin de su identidad, era alguien que reconocía fácilmente y que no había visto desde que peleó con este en el infierno. Gokou queda pasmado al haberlo reconocido, abriendo ambos ojos en su máxima expresión y frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Freezer – (Se detiene al divisar al guerrero) Hasta que por fin llegas Saiya – Jin, cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

Gokou - ¡¡¡Freezer!

Continuará…


	28. Una situación inesperada

Narrador – Los guerreros Z se dirigen rumbo a los diferentes reinos que existen con el objetivo de eliminar todo mal que aqueja en ellos, Goten permanece en el planeta Cincron junto con May. En su labor Gokou, Vegeta, Trunks y Gohan se encuentran con los enemigos anteriores que habían enfrentado ya hace más de 400 años, algo que los tomó por gran sorpresa.

Mientras tanto en la colonia invisible, el Dr. Zeus ha encerrado a Akira en una cápsula especial mientras el científico analiza su infraestructura en la computadora. El guerrero se encuentra inconsciente sumergido en líquido, permaneciendo flotante y en una postura erguida con una mascarilla de oxígeno y con varios cables por todo su cuerpo, mismos que proporcionan al científico los datos que necesite. Una vez que las propiedades del guerrero han sido mostradas gráficamente al Dr. Zeus, este se muestra decepcionado con los datos obtenidos.

Dr. Zeus – No puedo creerlo, no era lo que me esperaba. (Afirma sentado enfrente de su computadora)

Gozard – (Se acerca una vez que ha terminado con el mantenimiento de las máquinas) ¿Qué ocurre señor?

Dr. Zeus – Parece ser que el paso de las generaciones ha afectado el ADN Saiya – Jin, esto significa que los parientes lejanos de los guerreros legendarios nunca llegarán a ser tan poderosos como sus antepasados.

Gozard - ¿Realmente?

Dr. Zeus – Al analizar la estructura genética pude darme cuenta que el ADN humano ha estado reprimiendo al del Saiya – Jin, significa que en esta ocasión está actuando como ADN dominante mientras que el otro es el recesivo.

Gozard – Pero eso suena ilógico, se supone que el ADN Saiya – Jin debe predominar.

Dr. Zeus – Se suponía que debía ser así, de hecho los primeros híbridos que existieron de la mezcla de estas dos razas son Goten, Gohan y Trunks, resultaron ser unos ejemplares muy poderosos y efectivos. Pero conforme han pasado las generaciones el ADN Saiya – Jin se ha ido mezclando en cada ocasión, perdiendo así su porcentaje por influencia de nuestro ADN, el cual mi querido asistente sorpresivamente es el dominante, en cuanto a mezclas se refiere. Un buen ejemplo de este fenómeno son los recientes parientes de los guerreros, quienes han nacido sin cola.

Gozard – En verdad no me lo esperaba señor, estoy sorprendido, jamás pensé que nuestro ADN fuera más poderoso en estos casos. Pero entonces, ¿esto significa que este piloto no nos será de gran ayuda?

Dr. Zeus – Quizás pueda haber una solución, intentaré restaurar el ADN Saiya – Jin a su estado original, es la única forma ya que no cuento con un Saiya – Jin puro. Si logro tener éxito entonces podré así crear a mi más grande anhelo, ¡Clíptoris!

Gozard – Señor, ¿realmente desea construirlo, usted sabe los riesgos que podría correr si este androide resulta defectuoso.

Dr. Zeus – (Se levanta de su asiento) Claro que lo sé, y lo sé muy bien, son los riesgos que se deben tomar cuando eres un científico. Pero si resultara ser perfecto, si no resultara una falla entonces todo lo que he anhelado pronto se cumplirá, ¡por fin me convertiré en el gobernante principal de la raza humana!

Gozard – Sí señor, eso será maravilloso.

Dr. Zeus – Y dime, ¿ha terminado el proceso de transformación del Gondamio?

Gozard – Está al 94 del progreso, falta muy poco para que esté listo.

Dr. Zeus – Excelente, una vez que esté terminado comenzaremos a crear la estructura general de mi más grande creación, ¡estoy ansioso!

Narrador – En una parte cercana al laboratorio el cuarteto llega a un área de almacén una vez que han salido de la esfera transportadora, ocultándose rápidamente en una esquina formada por varias cajas encima entre sí.

Sakura – (Asoman la mirada) ¿Dónde se supone que nos metimos ahora?

Trunks – Debe ser otra área de almacén, aquí es donde transportan todo el material que los androides transportadores traían consigo.

Yoshimiro – No puedo creerlo, aún no podemos llegar al laboratorio.

Kabuto – Estamos muy cerca, eso lo se. Sólo debemos pensar y seguir analizando cada rincón, supongo que después de este lugar daremos con el laboratorio.

Narrador – En ese instante Sakura siente la débil presencia de su familiar Akira, quien se encuentra imposibilitado para poder escapar.

Sakura – Oigan… ¿Sintieron eso?

Yoshimiro - ¿Sentir qué?

Sakura - ¡Es la presencia de Akira! (Los demás se percatan)

Kabuto - ¡Es cierto!

Yoshimiro - ¡Está muy cerca, con su ayuda daremos con el laboratorio!

Sakura - ¿Pero qué hace Akira en esta colonia?

Trunks – Su presencia es muy débil, y parece ser que permanece en un mismo sitio.

Kabuto – Démonos prisa. Sakura, utiliza la tele transportación guiándote con la presencia de Akira.

Sakura – En unos instantes.

Narrador – Todos tocan a Sakura quien lleva los dedos correspondientes a su frente para así ser transportados.

Mientras tanto en la base Gladius, los 14 científicos creadores de las unidades Gladius trabajan en un nuevo proyecto denominado Planton, una poderosa arma mortífera capaz de desactivar cualquier organismo cibernético por medio de ondas electromagnéticas. Todos se encuentran trabajando en esta nueva arma la cual se convertirá en una nueva herramienta para las unidades Gladius.

Roshwell – Todo está listo.

Rosso – Ahora sólo falta ponerlo a prueba, informemos a los pilotos Gladius que actualizaremos su base de datos.

Hayate – Con esta nueva arma lograrán acabar con un gran número de unidades sin importar los obstáculos que se presenten, hemos comprobado que estas ondas no afectan a los seres vivos.

Smith – Si todo sale a la perfección todas las unidades de nuestros enemigos serán desactivadas e inservibles, si eso sucede ganaremos esta guerra.

Adam – Todo listo, nos comunicaremos con los pilotos inmediatamente, necesitan ayuda.

Narrador – En la tierra las tres unidades Gladius han tenido que luchar sin ningún armamento a su disposición contra los numerosos enemigos, quienes parecen estar tomando ventaja en la guerra. Los pilotos se comunican ubicados en diferentes puntos de la tierra.

Rafael - ¡Me lleva la tristeza, estas cosas no cesan! (Afirma mientras escapaba de numerosos proyectiles y ataques láser)

Diego - ¿¡Qué hacemos ahora? ¡No duraremos mucho tiempo en estas condiciones!

Franz - ¡Dejen de quejarse y sigan peleando! (Agrega en el momento en que su unidad había sido tirada al suelo por un ataque láser)

Diego - ¿¡Qué estarán haciendo los científicos? ¡Nos prometieron ayudarnos con nuevo armamento!

Narrador – Diego era el que más se encontraba cerca del hogar de Gokou, demasiado cerca para ser visto por los familiares del guerrero quienes observaban todos los acontecimientos que pasaban en el exterior con ayuda de un holograma flotante.

Lee – Creo que deberíamos evacuar esta área. (Menciona al observar el ajetreo en una de las ventanas) No creo que el campo de fuerza resista todo esto, si este lugar es atacado de seguro no sobreviviremos.

Hoyo – Tienes razón, nuestra seguridad se encuentra en peligro, no debemos permitir que Akanne y Shizuru salgan lastimadas.

Lee – Apresurémonos.

Narrador – Lee y Hoyo se dirigen a la estancia donde comúnmente se encuentran Akanne y Shizuru observando todos los acontecimientos por holovisión.

Akanne – Esto es horrible, ¿cuándo acabará todo esto?

Shizuru - ¿Crees que los niños se encuentren bien?

Akanne – Eso es lo que más me preocupa, los niños, no debimos dejarlos con sus abuelos.

Shizuru – Pero recuerda que los demás están con ellos, protegiéndolos.

Akanne – Aún así temo lo peor. (Un holograma tridimensional se muestra en la mesa con ayuda de un proyector flotante)

Presidente – Familiares de Gokou, es necesario que se trasladen.

Shizuru - ¡Señor presidente! (Se ponen de pie, Hiro, Lee y Hoyo llegan a la estancia)

Presidente – El área donde se encuentran es muy peligrosa, deberán evacuar de inmediato.

Hiro - ¿Pero a dónde iremos?

Presidente – Una unidad Gladius vendrá por ustedes, los trasladarán a la colonia Ceres con nosotros.

Akanne – Entendido, estaremos preparados.

Presidente – Los estaremos esperando. (La transmisión termina)

Akanne – (Pasa la mano sobre su cabello) ¡Santo cielo, no se qué vaya a pasar!

Lee – Debemos guardar la calma, todo saldrá bien ya lo verán.

Hoyo – Nosotros las protegeremos de cualquier cosa que pueda pasar, no se preocupen.

Hiro – Sólo debemos esperar a que llegue la unidad Gladius.

Narrador – Muy cerca de ese lugar, el piloto Diego aterriza justo frente al hogar de Gokou para después interceptar con su escudo a las demás unidades enemigas frente a él, forcejeando con ellas y evitar su acercamiento a donde los demás se encuentran.

Diego - ¡No pasarán cosas asquerosas, no permitiré que se acerquen al hogar del señor Gokou! (Un holograma se muestra a un lado del piloto)

General – Piloto Diego, ésta es tu nueva tarea.

Diego – "Como si no tuviera suficiente".

General – Te encargarás de trasladar a los familiares del señor Gokou en tu unidad para después trasladarlos a nuestra colonia.

Diego - ¡Pero señor apenas y puedo mantenerme, ni siquiera dispongo de armamento!

General – Eso pronto se resolverá, los científicos les proporcionarán una nueva arma, ellos se pondrán en contacto con ustedes para comenzar el inicio de descarga.

Diego - ¿Y qué hay del señor Gokou?

General – No te preocupes, es un androide que ha ocupado su lugar, uno de nuestros centoides.

Diego - ¿¡Qué, dice que el señor Gokou ha sido reemplazado por un centoide?

General – Me refiero a que no se encuentra en estos alrededores, está llevando a cabo junto con los otros guerreros una importante misión en el espacio. (Informa levantando un poco el tono de voz)

Diego – Eso yo nunca lo supe.

General - ¡Todo se le explicará a su momento, apresúrese a cumplir su orden!

Diego - ¡Sí señor! (La transmisión termina) ¡Esto es muy extraño, nunca me enteré que había abandonado la tierra y las colonias, bueno eso es lo que entendí. (Se concentra en su labor) Bien, llegó la hora de improvisar y trasladar a salvo a los familiares del señor Gokou.

Narrador – Tratando de acatar la orden Diego intenta librarse de sus agresores para después cumplir con su nueva tarea.

Mientras tanto en el espacio, Jack propone a Arnold que de un recorrido por las colonias y las auxilie contra los enemigos que las atacan, mientras que este se encarga de los androides restantes con forma de insectos. Después de pensarlo detenidamente Arnold decide llevar a cabo la estrategia alejándose rumbo a las colonias mientras que el piloto Jack se encarga de lo demás, quien repetidas veces se protege con su escudo al recibir ataques láser y demás derivados y disparar con su pistola láser cuando éstos cesan por un momento.

Jack - ¡Esto es desesperante, aún con la ayuda de los alienígenas la situación no parece mejorar mucho! (Menciona mientras realiza maniobras evasivas al recibir ataques eléctricos) ¡Pero no debo darme por vencido, de lo contrario seremos conquistados por ese tirano! (Un holograma flotante aparece en la parte superior derecha de la cabina)

Dante - ¿Listo para acabar con todo esto?

Jack – Supongo que son buenas noticias. (Comenta relajando el semblante)

Dante – En estos momentos comenzará la descarga del Planton, aparecerá adherido en el antebrazo derecho de tu unidad. (Dos plataformas mecánicas aparecen, una de ellas posicionándose arriba de la unidad y la otra debajo de ella) Mantén la unidad en posición normal, sólo será por unos segundos.

Jack – Como usted diga. (Ejecuta la posición)

Dante – Bien, todo está listo.

Narrador – En ese momento las dos plataformas se alinean para así crear un cilindro de energía color verde que envuelve completamente a la unidad Gladius, apareciendo en el antebrazo derecho de la misma un nuevo artefacto en forma de disco. Cuando ha terminado la descarga las dos plataformas se destruyen automáticamente.

Dante – Listo, este es el arma Planton, emite ondas electromagnéticas capaces de desactivar a las unidades de combate enemigas. (Jack acerca el brazo a la cabina)

Jack – Ya veo, ¡es asombrosa! (Afirma al analizar su estructura) Y dígame, ¿una vez que la ejecute no afectará a las demás unidades Gladius?

Dante – Eso no sucederá, ajustamos lo necesario para que salgan ilesos, esta arma tampoco afecta a organismos vivientes, sólo unidades.

Jack – Entendido.

Dante – Sólo tienes que apretar el botón de disparo en el control de mando de tu mano izquierda, una vez que lo hagas la onda se disparará.

Jack - ¡Sí señor!

Dante – En estos momentos nos comunicaremos con los demás pilotos para iniciar la descarga de esta arma a sus unidades.

Jack - ¡Bien!

Dante – Confiamos en usted, ¡ejecútela ahora!

Jack - ¡Sí señor! (La transmisión termina) Entonces, sólo dijo que apretara este botón y luego… ¡Oh cielos! (Interpone el escudo al frente con el brazo izquierdo de la unidad al recibir un ataque, siendo impulsado hacia atrás) ¡Debo darme prisa y hacer funcionar esta cosa!

Narrador – Inmediatamente Jack aprieta el botón correspondiente, la nueva arma comienza a agitarse cargándose de energía hasta que súbitamente dispara una onda expansiva circular electromagnética, impulsando a la unidad hacia atrás. Una vez que ha sido lanzada la onda se extiende y traspasa en cada unidad enemiga, provocando un efecto fulminante en cada una de ellas desactivando todas sus funciones, todas aquellas que fueron alcanzadas por la onda una vez que esta alcanzó su máxima expresión se vuelven disfuncionales al igual que los tres androides plateados gigantes. En otro lado de la tierra el piloto Arnold presencia la gran onda expansiva que cubrió a los enemigos, observando que las unidades que se encontraba en combate con ellas junto con todas las demás flotaban en el espacio sin moverse.

Arnold - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, es muy extraño.

Narrador – Mientras tanto en la colonia invisible del Dr. Zeus, el científico retira los cables con ayuda de brazos biónicos del cuerpo de Akira, retirando también la mascarilla de oxígeno una vez que el líquido es succionado completamente dentro de la cápsula. El guerrero cae al suelo, tosiendo y tratando de levantarse con las palmas de las manos en la plataforma.

Dr. Zeus – (Se acerca a la cápsula) ¡Vaya, por fin despiertas, un buen descanso te tenías merecido.

Akira – Maldito… No te saldrás con la tuya…

Dr. Zeus - ¿Sabes, he escuchado esa frase innumerables veces ¿y sabes qué, ¡eso nunca ha sucedido! (Comenta mientras camina lentamente alrededor de la cápsula) ¡Mi gran intelecto y grandeza siempre me ha llevado a lograr lo que yo deseo, siempre! ¡Todos se rendirán ante mí una vez que desarrolle al androide más poderoso de todos los tiempos, ni siquiera la raza Trólem podrá contra mi gran creación! Y tú, mi querido piloto, servirás de complemento esencial en la creación de este nuevo dios.

Akira – (Ríe irónicamente) Lo que dices son puras patrañas, no te ayudaré en tus estúpidos planes. (Alza la mirada) Una vez que salga de aquí me encargaré de darte muerte.

Dr. Zeus – Lástima, eso nunca se podrá cumplir, una vez que una víctima cae en mis manos ésta nunca escapa.

Akira – Eso pronto lo veremos, Dr. Zeus.

Dr. Zeus – En estos momentos se está creando la estructura final de Clíptoris, he extraído tu ADN para transformarlo y regresarlo a su estado original, significa que puedo convertirte en un Saiya – Jin puro si es que colaboras conmigo.

Akira - ¿Y porqué querría yo convertirme en un Saiya – Jin puro? (Pregunta al momento de levantarse débilmente)

Dr. Zeus – (Se detiene frente a el con los brazos atrás) Piénsalo bien, si te modifico genéticamente entonces te convertirás en un completo Saiya – Jin, incluso te crecerá cola. Pero no sólo eso, tus poderes aumentarán considerablemente y se incrementarán aún más después de haberte recuperado de un estado agonizante, incluso fácilmente podrás alcanzar la cuarta fase. Eso es lo que deseas, ser el más poderoso que todos, incluso más que los guerreros legendarios. No habrá enemigo en el espacio que pueda derrotarte, tú junto conmigo y mi creación conquistaremos todo, ¡todo! Es tu más grande anhelo, colabora conmigo y todo esto se cumplirá, ¡serás más poderoso que los mismos dioses!

Akira – Nunca me uniré a ti Dr. Zeus, serás destruido junto con todo lo que se relacione a ti.

Dr. Zeus – (Permanece un tiempo pensativo, frotando su mentón) Mmm, entonces no te espera más que la muerte.

Trunks – No lo creo Dr. Zeus.

Dr. Zeus – (Voltea súbitamente hacia atrás sin divisar sujeto alguno por la oscuridad) ¿¡Qué, quién dijo eso? (La silueta de los guerreros se ilumina al pasar la oscuridad)

Sakura - ¡Todo termina aquí Dr. Zeus!

Yoshimiro – ¡Libera a Akira! (Se detienen frente a el a una distancia un poco lejana)

Akira - ¡Aléjense de este lugar, esta es mi misión.

Sakura - ¡Venimos a rescatarte, esto te pasa por tu actitud individualista y antisocial!

Dr. Zeus – Vaya vaya vaya, tengo muchas visitas el día de hoy.

Trunks – No lograrás tu objetivo Dr. Zeus, no lograrás crear a Clíptoris. (Coloca su espada al frente)

Dr. Zeus – Ahora entiendo todo, has venido del futuro para estropear mis planes, supongo que ocurrió algo con los demás y regresaste de nuevo a la tierra y las colonias. ¿Cómo te enteraste de mi proyecto, quién es el traidor que te informó sobre mis actos?

Trunks – Eso no importa ahora, lo que se es que te detendremos y destruiremos esta colonia junto con tu porquería antes de que sea completamente funcional.

Dr. Zeus - ¡No lograrás nada contra mí Saiya – Jin asqueroso! (Abre el compás sacudiendo su capa hacia atrás)

Trunks - ¡Prepárate Dr. Zeus!

Narrador – Trunks se abalanza sobre el científico en el aire sosteniendo su espada en la mano derecha, con la cadera ladeada y el brazo de la misma forma. El Dr. Zeus intenta escapar, es cuando Yoshimiro y Kabuto lo sostienen de los brazos mientras que Sakura destruye la computadora para así lograr liberar a Akira. Con un rápido movimiento el científico posiciona sus brazos al frente provocando una colisión entre los dos guerreros, haciéndose a un lado para esquivar el ataque de Trunks quien había destruido los cables que conectan a la cápsula en su intento fallido.

Dr. Zeus - ¡No lograrán atraparme alimañas asquerosas!

Narrador – En ese momento Sakura lo toma por sorpresa sosteniéndolo de los hombros con los antebrazos al colocarse detrás de el, su fuerza apenas logra sostener al encolerizado científico quien intenta liberarse socolloneándose. Trunks aprovecha la oportunidad y se abalanza de nuevo contra el Dr. Zeus desde el aire, Sakura desaparece instantáneamente con la tele transportación justo antes de que el guerrero rematara contra el científico con su espada, desatando un grito de furia en su trayecto. El ataque acierta partiendo en dos a su enemigo, quien había permanecido con el mismo semblante sorpresivo aún cuando sus dos fragmentos caían lado a lado, las cuales después tiemblan por descargas eléctricas hasta explotar súbitamente. Trunks cubre con su antebrazo izquierdo su rostro en el momento de la explosión, Akira sale de la cápsula al romperla con un golpe, contando sólo con un short en su vestimenta.

Sakura – Pero… ¿Explotó…? ¿Qué significa esto…? (Se pregunta después de aparecer a un lado de Akira)

Trunks - ¡Es un androide, un maldito androide! (Deduce temblándole su semblante por el coraje, observando los fragmentos que componían al robot)

Akira - ¿¡Qué? (Kabuto y Yoshimiro se levantan)

Kabuto – Eso explica el porqué tenía tanta fuerza.

Dr. Zeus - ¡¡¡Ja ja ja ja jaaa! (La imagen del científico aparece en un televisor enorme arriba de la computadora, los guerreros voltean súbitamente hacia el) ¡Son unos tontos, cayeron en mi trampa muy fácilmente, y eso que pudieron comprobar que era un androide al intentar sentir su presencia!

Trunks - ¡Maldito cretino! (Menciona con su puño en su cadera)

Dr. Zeus - ¡¡¡Nada podrá detener lo inevitable, pronto presenciarán la perdición de la tierra y las colonias, formaré mi gran nación en la esfera terrestre y destruiré completamente las colonias para limpiar la basura del espacio!

Yoshimiro - ¡No lo permitiremos, te detendremos!

Dr. Zeus - ¡No podrán hacer nada, disfruten de lo que conocen por última vez, una vez que Clíptoris esté listo con ayuda del ADN de Akira ustedes serán los primeros en morir!

Narrador – El lugar comienza a explotar, todos los aparatos que se encuentran en esa pequeña área se derrumban, los guerreros escapan con ayuda de Sakura. ¿Dónde se encontrará el Dr. Zeus, ¿lograrán detener a tiempo la creación de Clíptoris? Todo esto y más a continuación, en Los guerreros Z.

Continuará…


	29. Viejos recuerdos

Narrador – El Dr. Zeus ha logrado librarse de los guerreros al dejar un androide en su lugar, para después hacer explotar el lugar donde se encuentra el piloto Akira, escapando todos con ayuda de la tele transportación de Sakura.

Mientras tanto en el otro mundo, Hemma Daiyosama y sus asistentes siguen su labor de administrar el ingreso de nuevas almas que llegan de todo el universo, una labor que es muy importante para el bienestar de estas. Pero pasadas unas horas, se muestran confusos al observar que casi ninguna alma ha llegado al paraíso comparado con el gran número que llega cada día terrestre, el gigante medita sobre lo que podría estar sucediendo desde su escritorio.

Daiyosama – (Arquea una ceja observando la fila de almas) Esto es muy extraño, ¿porqué hay tan pocas almas? (Se pregunta sosteniendo en sus manos un libro abierto)

Asistente – (Acomoda sus gafas) La verdad no lo entiendo, por lo general recibimos miles cada día.

Daiyosama - ¡Algo apesta aquí, parece como si los seres vivos hubieran encontrado un elíxir de la vida o algo así.

Asistente2 – Es muy extraño señor Daiyosama, ¿qué haremos al respecto?

Daiyosama – Esto no es normal, no creo que en todo el universo sólo muera una mínima cantidad de seres vivos, esto debo investigarlo y pronto. (Se apoya en la silla para ponerse de pie)

Asistente3 – (Entra desesperadamente al cuarto) ¡Señor Daiyosama, señor Daiyosama! (Se detiene frente a el agazapándose y jadeando)

Daiyosama - ¿¡Pero qué te pasa? Luces como si algo te hubiera dado un gran susto.

Asistente3 – ¡Ha ocurrido algo terrible, se han escapado de nuevo…!

Daiyosama – Bueno ya dilo, te prometo que no gritaré esta vez.

Asistente3 - ¡Freezer, Cell y otros seres malignos han sido revividos y tele transportados del infierno!

Daiyosama – (Azota el escritorio al dejar caer sus palmas) ¿¿¿¡¡¡Qué dijiste?

Narrador – Todos los presentes se habían caído de sentón ante la reacción de su jefe, incluso las almas presentes se asustaron ante tal temperamento, mismo que era muy característico de Daiyosama.

En los cuatro reinos vecinos del planeta Cincron, los enemigos del pasado de los guerreros han entrado a escena, los cuales se encontraban destruyendo los lugares antes de que los Saiya – Jin llegaran. En el reino Rusemblot Gokou se encuentra con Freezer, mismo que no aparta su vista maléfica y a la vez placentera de su rostro.

Freezer – (Ríe placenteramente) Ha pasado mucho tiempo, esperaba este momento con ansias. (Menciona con los puños cerrados y los antebrazos levantados a la altura de la cintura)

Gokou – Pero… No… ¡No puedo creerlo, estás con vida!

Freezer – (Ríe de nuevo) Por supuesto que he regresado a la vida, ese ser me ofreció una oferta que no pude rechazar. (Baja los brazos)

Gokou - ¿Qué…? ¿De quién estás hablando?

Freezer – Eso pronto lo sabrás Saiya – Jin, ahora sólo concéntrate en esta esperada pelea que está por comenzar. ¿Qué te parece si recordamos viejos tiempos? (Ladea un poco la cabeza)

Gokou – (Permanece un tiempo en silencio) ¿Sabes, es una lástima que te hayan revivido inútilmente sólo para ser derrotado de nuevo Freezer, ahora mismo me encargaré de devolverte al lugar donde perteneces.

Freezer - ¿En verdad crees que será tan fácil, aún no has visto nada. Claro que sí, recuerdo cuando me humillaste en nuestra pelea en el planeta Nameku, lograste derrotarme en el último momento ya que mi energía comenzaba a disminuir al utilizar mi poder al máximo. Nunca olvidaré esas palabras, esas palabras que me dijiste justo después de haberme dicho que renunciabas a la pelea, y esas mismas palabras son las que me han motivado a convertirme en un ser cada vez más poderoso en todos estos años. Por fin eliminaré ese trauma por el que he pasado al haberme derrotado un estúpido Saiya – Jin como tú, ¡haré que eso cambie en estos instantes! (Se agazapa con los puños cerrados aumentando su poder, provocando que el planeta comience a temblar)

Gokou – Y te volveré a derrotar y humillar si es necesario, eres un ser al que jamás perdonaré por lo que hizo y nunca olvidaré a todas las personas que mataste por tu desenfrenada ambición.

Freezer – Sí, y lo disfruté mucho. (Gokou frunce el ceño) ¡Prepárate maldito Saiya – Jin, esta vez será el gran Freezer el que ganará la pelea!

Gokou – Te estoy esperando Freezer.

Freezer - ¡¡¡Cállate!

Narrador – Encolerizado Freezer desata un grito de furia al momento de abalanzarse sobre Gokou a una gran velocidad, el guerrero abre el compás y se coloca en posición de pelea de una manera tranquila y confiada, se ha desatado de nuevo la pelea entre dos antiguos rivales.

En el reino Brozenhan Vegeta sigue mostrándose sorprendido al encontrarse con su anterior compañero, mismo que eliminó dos veces hace más de 400 años.

Napa - ¿¡Qué te pasa Vegeta, no te alegra ver de nuevo a tu antiguo camarada?

Vegeta – (Desciende lentamente al suelo) Así que has regresado a la vida, parece ser que disfrutas el regresar para sólo para ser aniquilado.

Napa – (Ríe placenteramente) Esta vez será diferente mi querido Vegeta, ¡no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz ahora!

Vegeta – ¡Ja, no eres más que un estúpido calvo musculoso, ¡siempre me has parecido una basura Napa!

Napa – Sí, de eso me di cuenta desde la vez que me eliminaste cuando nos encontrábamos en la tierra, Kacarotto me había derrotado y sin piedad alguna me lanzaste al aire y me pulverizaste. Tiempo después me mataste de nuevo cuando había regresado del infierno por primera vez, y esas dos ocasiones resultaron de esa forma porque seguía siendo un ser inferior, pero eso ha cambiado ahora Vegeta ¡y te lo voy a demostrar! (Choca sus puños ferozmente) ¡Ahora pagarás el haberme traicionado, siempre esperé este momento de regresar para poder vengarme, me las pagarás todas! (Menciona con un puño al frente)

Vegeta – (Ríe burlonamente cruzado de brazos) Napa, las basuras como tú sólo dan lástima. (Napa se enfurece) ¿¡Quieres que te vuelva a aniquilar insecto? ¡No regresé después de todo este tiempo para perder el tiempo con alimañas como tú!

Napa – (Tiembla de rabia) ¡¡Te arrepentirás, haré que te comas tus tontas cursilerías, te aplastaré como a una mosca!

Vegeta – (Se pone en guardia) ¿¡Pues qué esperas insecto?

Narrador – Napa se abalanza precipitosamente hacia Vegeta, mismo que le traía grandes recuerdos al príncipe de su vida pasada. La batalla comienza, Vegeta no se sorprende en lo más mínimo ya que la fuerza de Napa seguía siendo la misma, mostrándose decepcionado ante tal resultado.

En el reino Hermeyak Gohan se encuentra con Cell, los dos antiguos contrincantes se observan uno al otro, Cell se muestra entusiasmado mientras que Gohan se muestra sorprendido y confundido. Sin entender lo que está sucediendo el guerrero cuestiona a Cell:

Gohan - ¡No lo puedo creer…! ¿Qué haces tú aquí, cómo lograste regresar a la vida?

Cell – Tranquilo Gohan, yo sólo soy un mensajero. (Responde con su voz ronca y gruesa)

Gohan - ¿Qué dices?

Cell – Pronto todo llegará a su fin, todo lo que conoces sufrirá un nuevo cambio, una modificación de estructura. Sólo los que lo merezcan serán aquellos que lograrán sobrevivir a este proceso, seremos muy estrictos en el proceso de selección.

Gohan – (Hace una mueca) ¿¡De qué rayos estás hablando?

Cell – (Ríe discretamente) Eso pronto lo entenderás, ahora concéntrate en nuestra pelea que está por comenzar. (Da media vuelta con un puño al frente)

Gohan - ¿Pelea, quieres que pelee contigo?

Cell – Exacto, quiero comprobar qué tan fuerte te has vuelto en todo este tiempo, después de que me derrotaste utilizando sólo una mano y en un estado delirante siempre he anhelado una revancha. Eres un gran oponente Gohan, ni siquiera tu padre se te compara, pelea conmigo por favor.

Gohan – (Arquea una ceja) Aguarda, primero necesito saber qué estás haciendo en estos alrededores, ¿quién fue el que te revivió?

Cell – (Deja la postura de guardia) Eres muy impaciente, sin embargo existen cosas que no podrás saber hasta que llegue el momento adecuado.

Gohan - ¿Qué?

Cell – Lo único que puedo decir es que me ha revivido un ser muy poderoso, un ser que me dio la oportunidad de regresar a la vida para contemplar el nuevo cambio que sufrirá el universo entero, ¡será maravilloso observar ese gran panorama! Pero no sólo eso, yo también le pedí que me reviviera para tener una pelea más con mi más poderoso contrincante, el único que fue capaz de derrotarme de toda la patética familia de los guerreros Z.

Gohan – Así que no te importa en lo absoluto conquistar el supuesto universo ¿verdad Cell?

Cell – Estás en lo cierto, nunca me han interesado esas ideas de conquistar el mundo y cosas así, yo sólo quiero pelear y divertirme. Ese entusiasmo se lo debo a las células Saiya – Jin que hay en mi cuerpo, es algo que no puedo evitar.

Gohan – Será mejor que desistas Cell, puedo derrotarte fácilmente y tú lo sabes.

Cell – Veo que el ego se te subió a la cabeza al portar una de las míticas armaduras de combate, esa es la armadura Beta supongo, la que simboliza la tolerancia.

Gohan - ¿Qué dijiste…? ¿¡Cómo lo sabes?

Cell – Yo lo sé todo, esa es una de mis características como guerrero. Ahora, si no quieres que este planeta estalle sostendrás una pelea conmigo, veremos si realmente logras vencerme como tú lo predices. (Se pone en guardia)

Gohan – (Cierra los ojos) Como quieras Cell, me encargaré de regresarte a donde perteneces, te obligaré el decirme todos los detalles una vez que logre derrotarte. (Abre los ojos súbitamente) ¿Listo?

Cell – (Sonríe de un costado) Comencemos.

Narrador – Los dos se posicionan en guardia sin atacarse, observándose uno a otro esperando a que alguno tome la iniciativa. Cell se muestra entusiasmado ante la ocasión mientras que Gohan permanece resguardado y enfocado, había algo muy diferente en su enemigo esta vez, algo que si no consideraba podría ser fatal.

En el reino Halmart No. 17 aparece ante Trunks quien sin lugar a dudas ya suponía quién es el responsable de este acto, mostrándose sorprendido al encontrarse con alguien conocido en la misma distancia donde ellos se encuentran.

No. 17 – Vaya, quería comprobar realmente los rumores, jamás te imaginé portando una armadura tan extravagante como esa.

Trunks - ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí? ¡Se supone que no podrías escapar de nuevo del infierno!

No. 17 – Eso es lo que todos pensaban, sin embargo existen estrategias y sobre todo poder para lograr lo que sea.

Trunks - ¿Quién fue el que te revivió, ¡responde!

No. 17 – Tranquilízate, eso pronto lo sabrán, sólo me ordenaron atacar este reino y esperar a que tu llegaras, por lo que ya deducirás me enviaron a pelear contigo. Y no, no sólo me han regresado a la vida a mi, también los demás están por estos alrededores.

Trunks - ¿¡Qué dices, a caso…?

No. 17 – Claro que sí, de lo contrario esto no sería divertido. Así es, Bebi, Napa, Freezer y muchos más están aquí, ¿no te parece fascinante?

Trunks - ¡No puedo creerlo, esto no puede ser!

No. 17 – Sí puede ser, te lo estoy demostrando, así que vayan preparándose para lo que viene porque será en esta ocasión que ustedes, los guerreros Z, serán al fin derrotados junto con todos sus aliados.

Trunks – Eso no sucederá, el bien triunfará, terminaré con esto de una vez por todas y nos encargaremos de regresarlos a donde pertenecen.

No. 17 - ¡Hm, ¿sabes? los mejores del infierno fuimos seleccionados, pero no sólo regresamos a la vida, ahora somos más poderosos de lo que éramos en aquellos tiempos gracias al respaldo de este ser el cual nos ha perfeccionado con su gran poder. El otro No. 17 también había sido seleccionado, pero el muy aguafiestas prefirió quedarse en el infierno. (Cambia súbitamente a un semblante agresivo) Y algo más, nuestro señor está reuniendo energía de los demás seres vivos utilizando un método muy efectivo para poder llegar a una parte del universo que es el centro principal que rige todo lo que conocemos, una vez que llegue a ese lugar todo será modificado y transformado a su manera, ¡no habrá nada que se nos oponga, ni siquiera ustedes podrán detener lo inevitable! Si hace más de 400 años lograron sobrepasar todos los obstáculos y derrotarnos, a partir de ahora todo resultará tan diferente que se sentirán afligidos e impotentes al ser aniquilados, ¡ni siquiera sus pobres almas podrán escapar! (Trunks permanece un tiempo en silencio, rompiéndolo al articular un par de palabras)

Trunks – No me importa que hayan regresado del infierno, no me importa si pronto se presentará una difícil lucha en la que nuestras vidas se encuentren en peligro y no me importa qué tan fuerte sea el enemigo. (Frunce el ceño con un puño al frente) ¡Nosotros somos los guerreros Z, los defensores del Universo, los que siempre entrarán en acción cuando el mal disturba la paz y seguiremos luchando cuantas veces sea necesario contra las fuerzas malignas! (No. 17 aplaude a un ritmo lento)

No. 17 – Bravo, ¡bravo, así me gusta que seas, optimista y alardeante. (Abre el compás sin ladearse y con los puños levantados) Pero eso no te servirá en el transcurso de la pelea, ¡prepárate guerrero Trunks, el momento de su perdición se acerca, por fin el mal reinará y los héroes caerán!

Trunks – Eso ya lo veremos No. 17, ¡te destruiré!

Narrador – Trunks acumula energía, su enemigo lo hace tiempo después de contemplar la armadura que viste el guerrero la cual le resulta un estupendo atuendo, emanando de su cuerpo innumerables presencias y poderes malignos permaneciendo con una expresión maléfica y fría, una batalla más se está por desatar en el reino Halmart.

Mientras tanto en el planeta Cincron, los guerreros del reino junto con Goten luchan incansablemente por detener a los enemigos que emergen de todas partes, incluso dentro de viviendas y bajo la tierra. Por otro lado May sigue administrando armamento y provisiones a los que lo requieren, permaneciendo alerta en todo momento ante un posible ataque hacia ella. Golfin permanece alejado de toda pelea intentando por sí mismo detener el deterioro del planeta, el cual avanza más rápidamente por los daños ocasionados por los enemigos. Los demás magos siguen llevando a cabo conjuros para protegerse a ellos mismos al igual que a los habitantes más vulnerables del planeta, muchos de ellos refugiándose dentro del castillo. Pero pronto serán sorprendidos por un ser muy poderoso capaz de romper sus hechizos y penetrar fácilmente en el castillo, mismo que se acerca hacia los magos a pasos lentos, seguros y elegantes, ubicados estos en la parte baja del lugar. Los magos intentan detenerlo, utilizando incluso la fuerza física, pero sus intentos son fácilmente eludidos por aquel ser de gran fortaleza que retira sus ataques con suma tranquilidad sin detener su camino hacia la puerta de salida, finalmente expulsa su poder creando una onda expansiva que arroja a los magos y a los demás guerreros fuera de su alcance. Desde una parte alta Goten se percata de esa gran energía maligna, volteando súbitamente hacia el lugar donde se desprende la misma, sin perder más el tiempo regresa al castillo presurosamente. Finalmente llega al suelo, corriendo a pasos rápidos en dirección al castillo para después detenerse en seco y observar detenidamente a aquella silueta que comenzaba a salir por la puerta de entrada, se trataba de un enemigo formidable y solemne, mismo que ocasionó problemas en aquellos tiempos.

Goten – Pero… ¿Quién eres tú? (Lo observa por unos segundos) Aguarda… Sí, estoy seguro, ¡tú debes ser Broly, el que enfrenté ya hace mucho tiempo! (Broly se detiene frente a el) ¡Mis ojos no me engañan, has regresado a la vida, eso no puede ser posible!

Broly – (Pronuncia con voz baja) Kacarotto…

Goten - ¿Qué, qué es lo que quieres con mi padre, cómo es que lograste salir del infierno? (Broly permanece con su expresión seria) Ehh… La verdad no lo entiendo, se supone que ya se había controlado la situación, ya nadie podría escapar del infierno. (Observa su forma física) Según eso tu verdadera forma es un ser bastante corpulento y con una expresión maléfica. ¿Qué haces en este lugar, a qué has venido?

Narrador – Goten se mostraba confundido y extraño ante la actitud de Broly quien permanecía sin articular una sola palabra, además de tratar de hallar una explicación al encontrarse con un enemigo el cual no podría haber escapado del infierno, algo que aseguró Hemma Daiyosama que no volvería a ocurrir como la vez pasada.

Goten – Contesta de una vez, me estás desesperando.

Broly – Tú no eres Kacarotto.

Goten – (Parpadea varias veces los ojos) ¿Qué?

Broly – Necesito encontrarlo. (Se aleja caminando pasando a un lado de Goten)

Goten – (Suda una gota en su cabeza) ¡Oye, ¿a dónde crees que vas? No te permitiré ir a ningún lado. (Broly se detiene, los magos salen al exterior pesadamente con ayuda de sus bastones)

Fredow - ¡Detenlo guerrero, atacó nuestro castillo!

Goten - ¿¡Qué?

Narrador – Después de eso el cuerpo de Broly comienza a temblar de adrenalina, expulsando una gran cantidad de energía maligna de su cuerpo cubierto por un aura color rojo. Conforme su musculatura va en aumento va desatando fuertes bramidos hasta lanzar uno último con más fuerza que los anteriores una vez que ha terminado de transformarse, habiendo aumentado su estatura y cambiado su pelo a color rubio y de un aspecto rebelde. Gohan y los demás se estremecen ante tal brusco cambio, una vez transformado Broly voltea súbitamente hacia ellos con un semblante tenebroso y salvaje.

Broly - ¡¡¡Aaaaaahhhh! (Exclama de placer al extender sus extremidades) ¿¡Piensan detenerme, basuras estúpidas? ¡¡¡Whoooaaa ja ja ja jaa! (Goten se sobresalta al observar su aspecto)

Goten - ¡Vaya, sigues teniendo la misma expresión desagradable!

Cerlek - ¡Ten cuidado guerrero, es un ser maligno muy poderoso! (Le advierten desde la puerta de entrada)

Goten - ¡Lo sé! (Prepara su hacha)

Broly - ¡No tengo idea de quién seas, pero tú no eres Kacarotto!

Goten – Veo que quieres algo con mi padre, ¡pero antes tendrás que pasarme a mí primero!

Broly - ¡¡Que así sea, acabaré con todo lo que se relacione con él si es necesario!

Goten – "Por fin se ha transformado, debo tener cuidado, hay algo en el que me tiene inquieto. No entiendo cómo pudo regresar del infierno, pero eso es algo que averiguaré pronto una vez que termine con esta pelea, estoy seguro que se avecina un verdadero peligro".

Narrador – Broly desata un grito de furia y haciendo fuerza en todo su cuerpo aumenta cada vez más su poder, nuevamente Goten sostendrá una pelea con un enemigo que fue considerado uno de los más peligrosos por parte de Gokou, Vegeta, Picollo y Trunks.

Mientras tanto en el reino Rusemblot, la batalla entre Freezer y Gokou no parece llegar a más ya que el guerrero supera en gran medida el poder de su antiguo enemigo, algo que herirá el orgullo de Freezer, el cual después de haber intentado varias veces el derrotarlo sólo ha logrado recibir palizas por parte de su contrincante. Después de hacer un último contacto en el aire Freezer se aleja bajando al suelo y guardando su distancia, mostrándose jadeante y cansado mientras que su oponente permanece erguido y con la guardia baja sin ninguna señal de cansancio.

Freezer – (Limpia el sudor de su frente al pasar el antebrazo derecho) "No… no lo puedo creer, ¡se supone que debería ser más fuerte, ese ser me lo garantizó!"

Gokou – Ríndete Freezer, no tiene caso el seguir con esta pelea absurda.

Freezer – (Musita) ¿¡Qué…? ¿¡Qué dijiste?

Gokou – Conozco a la perfección todos tus movimientos y técnicas, sólo has regresado a estorbarme.

Freezer - ¡¡Cállate…! ¡Esto aún no termina Saiya – Jin!

Gokou – (Coloca su palma al frente, formando una bola de energía) Llegó la hora de acabar con todo esto, a partir de este momento te desapareceré de este espacio y regresarás al lugar donde perteneces.

Freezer - ¡Eso nunca sucederá!

Gokou - ¡Hasta nunca Freezer!

Narrador – De pronto Gokou es azotado fuertemente al suelo a recibir un golpe en la nuca, provocando un cráter en la plataforma y un gran levantamiento de polvo.

Freezer - ¿¡Qué…? ¿¡Quién le pegó? (Voltea hacia arriba) ¡Eres tú, se supone que deberías de estar atacando el planeta Cincron!

Radix - ¡Bah, eso me parece absurdo, ¡yo regresé a la vida para acabar con Kacarotto! (Exclama cruzado de brazos transformado en la segunda fase)

Freezer - ¡No te metas Radix, él es mío!

Radix - ¡Ni siquiera puedes contra él, estuve observando cómo te estaba metiendo una paliza torpe!

Freezer - ¡Aléjate, no permitiré que nadie interfiera en esta pelea!

Gokou – (Se levanta lentamente con una mano detrás su cabeza) ¡Ugh, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? (Voltea hacia arriba) ¡Pero… pero si eres Radix!

Radix – Lograste reconocerme fácilmente Kacarotto, ya no tendré que presentarme de nuevo. ¡Ahora prepárate, acabaré contigo como lo debí haber hecho desde que nos enfrentamos en el planeta tierra!

Gokou – "No puede ser, también Radix está vivo, ¿a caso habrán sido revividos más sujetos del infierno? ¡Esto es desesperante, ¿¡qué estará pasando? ¡No lo entiendo!"

Narrador – Nuevas batallas con los enemigos del pasado han dado inicio, todo dependerá de los guerreros Saiya – Jin si los planetas son salvados o destruidos. Entérense de mucho más en los próximos capítulos de Los guerreros Z.

Continuará…


	30. Las batallas continúan

Narrador – Los guerreros Z han iniciado una batalla con sus anteriores enemigos en los diferentes reinos donde se encuentran, aquellos rivales que enfrentaron hace más de 400 años.

Y así continúan sus confrontaciones en aquellos reinos, como lo son Trunks con No. 17, Vegeta con Napa, Gohan con Cell, Goten con Broly y Gokou con Freezer quien recientemente se encuentra con su hermano mayor Radix. En la defensa de los reinos también contribuyen los guerreros Ávatar, Parcel, Hamek, Toll, Termis y demás defensores de diferentes razas, todos ellos auxiliando sus propios reinos del ejército de monstruos y bestias feroces de todos tamaños y consistencias que aquejan a cada uno de los planetas.

Desde una distancia lejana un ser observa todos los acontecimientos desde su oscuro castillo con ayuda de una bola artificial suspendida en el aire, misma que cambia de vista hacia los diferentes reinos mostrando todo lo que acontece en esos momentos cuando el individuo lo desee.

¿? – (Cambia la imagen constantemente observando a los guerreros Z en combate) Eso es, sigan peleando guerreros, mientras combaten tengo el camino libre para obtener la energía necesaria para llegar a la fuente, una vez que logre entrar todos ustedes serán historia, ni siquiera los más poderosos de este Universo podrán detenerme. (Un villano interrumpe telepáticamente)

Bebi – "Mi señor, ¿puede oírme?"

¿? – Te escucho, ¿has logrado averiguar algo?

Bebi – "Estoy situado en una parte del Universo la cual me resulta muy sospechosa, parece una especie de óvalo enorme totalmente oscuro el cual no refleja nada en lo absoluto, ni siquiera las estrellas".

¿? - ¿Y qué es lo que sospechas?

Bebi – "Supongo que debe tratarse de algún portal, cuando disparo hacia el logra penetrarlo pero sale por el otro extremo, lo mismo me sucedió cuando intenté entrar en el sin ningún resultado. Sólo detecto absoluta oscuridad dentro, ni siquiera puedo sentir ni tocar nada".

¿? – Probablemente se trate de un portal el cual puede ser abierto a voluntad por quienes lo controlan, ya me he encontrado con este tipo de situaciones.

Bebi – "¿Entonces se refiere a que puede abrirlo?"

¿? – Lo he intentado en otras ocasiones pero me ha sido imposible, debe existir sólo una forma de acceder a el la cual no conozco, eso es algo que siempre he tratado de averiguar.

Bebi – "¿Y usted quién supone que controla estos portales?"

¿? – De eso no estoy seguro, debe tratarse de seres muy astutos los cuales pueden evitar cualquier acceso al lugar donde se encuentran, probablemente se trate de una entrada bloqueada hacia una dimensión. Bebi regresa al castillo, tengo una nueva tarea para ti.

Bebi – "En seguida". (El contacto telepático termina)

¿? – Quizás se trate de aquellos seres que estropean mis planes repentinamente, son muy poderosos y astutos, pueden bloquear sus identidades fácilmente y pasar desapercibidos, ni siquiera yo puedo detectarlos cuando aparecen. (Presta atención hacia las imágenes, la cual muestra en ese momento la batalla entre Gokou, Freezer y Radix) Veo que las situaciones personales son más poderosas, a ese tal Radix sólo le interesa el vengarse de su hermano, esto resulta muy divertido. (Voltea la mirada hacia un contenedor brillante) Mientras ellos pelean yo reúno la energía necesaria para lograr mi objetivo, una vez que logre llegar a la fuente seré invencible, ¡nada podrá detener lo inevitable!

Narrador – Mientras tanto en el reino Rusemblot, Gokou se muestra sorprendido al encontrarse con su hermano mayor en el mismo lugar, el guerrero suponía en sus adentros al responsable de estos actos, seguía pensante mientras Radix y Freezer discutían.

Gokou – "Así que Radix también ha regresado a la vida al igual que Freezer, esto no puede ser, se supone que ya nadie lograría salir como la vez pasada por obra de los dos No. 17. Quizás sea obra de Nonova, no no lo creo, según los magos el no puede utilizar magia como el monstruo sin nombre. Sí eso debe ser, el responsable de esto debe ser el hechicero maligno".

Radix - ¡No queda otra forma, si queremos exterminarlo debemos unir fuerzas!

Freezer – Sólo por esta vez, pero te aseguro que yo seré el que le dará el último golpe.

Radix – Eso lo veremos.

Gokou – Bien, ahora quiero que me digan de una vez por todas quién los ha regresado a la vida.

Radix – Aún no es tiempo para que lo sepas querido hermano, sólo concéntrate en que pronto morirás en nuestras manos.

Gokou – Lo siento pero ustedes nunca podrán derrotarme y lo saben perfectamente, puedo vencerlos fácilmente si así lo deseo.

Freezer – (Ríe irónico) ¿¡Que vas a derrotarnos? ¡No digas tonterías!

Radix – Aún no has visto nada, nosotros como los demás estamos bajo el respaldo del poder del mismo ser que nos revivió.

Gokou - ¿A qué se refieren con los demás? (Pregunta frunciendo levemente el ceño)

Freezer – Así es Saiya – Jin, los demás seres del infierno han regresado para cobrar venganza y exterminar a tus patéticos amigos.

Gokou – "¡Me lo suponía!"

Radix – Ahora nosotros nos encargaremos de darte muerte, serás un prisionero eterno rodeado por oscuridad y maldad absoluta.

Gokou – Me gustaría el verlos intentarlo. (Radix y Freezer se enfurecen)

Radix – (Lo señala con el dedo) ¡Tú lo pediste, pagarás por lo que me hiciste junto con ese sujeto verde, esta vez no podrás escapar!

Freezer – (Se pone en guardia) ¡Basta de tonterías y acabemos con el!

Gokou – (Toma postura de guardia ligeramente) "Mientras tanto intentaré leer sus mentes y averiguar de una vez lo que está pasando, de esta forma no tendré que perder más el tiempo". (Intenta entrar en las mentes de sus oponentes) "Me lo esperaba, debe ser obra de ese sujeto, puede bloquear mis habilidades sin ningún problema, de seguro debe tratarse de un enemigo muy poderoso, es muy probable que se trate de ese hechicero".

Freezer - ¿Qué tanto estás pensando basura estúpida, odio cuando te comportas de esa forma.

Radix - ¡Prepárate!

Narrador – Radix es el primero en atacar a Gokou el cual ágilmente desaparece para después encontrarse a una gran distancia de su oponente en el aire, pasando así de largo su ataque de puño. Seguido a esto Freezer se agazapa para después saltar súbitamente en el aire hacia Gokou preparando su cola como ataque, algo a lo que el guerrero responde ágilmente sosteniéndola una vez que lo ha tomado por sorpresa para después girar velozmente sobre su propio eje y lanzarlo hacia una fila de montañas. Freezer remata y traspasa en cada una de ellas, es cuando Radix aprovecha la oportunidad y se abalanza sobre su hermano transformado en la cuarta fase, algo que sorprendió a Gokou quien esquivaba los numerosos y fuertes ataques de Radix.

Gokou – "Vaya, veo que Radix ha alcanzado la cuarta fase aunque debo admitir que eso ya me lo esperaba, en cuanto acabe les haré confesar lo que necesito saber y encontrar al sujeto responsable de todos estos actos. Espero que mis amigos se encuentren bien y detengamos al hechicero y a Nonova a toda costa."

Narrador – Mientras tanto en el reino Brozenhan Vegeta ataca a su oponente con numerosos óvalos de energía desde el aire una vez que lo ha estrellado contra el suelo, una forma muy usual de atacar por el príncipe de los Saiya – Jin. Convencido de que ha ganado la batalla hace un quejido acompañado de una mueca, además de cruzar los brazos mostrándose decepcionado al observar aquel lugar cubierto por polvo y sin ninguna señal de su enemigo.

Vegeta – (Sonriendo plácidamente) "Ese tonto de Napa sólo regresó a estorbarme, no cabe duda que sigue siendo el mismo torpe de antes, ni en todo este tiempo ha sufrido ningún cambio ¡es una lástima! (Intenta percibir el KY de su contrincante) "Sí, se encuentra muy débil, esto es lo que se consigue por haberme desafiado y hacer perder mi tiempo".

Narrador – De pronto el pensamiento de Vegeta es interrumpido al percatarse del súbito cambio del nivel de KY de Napa, el cual se había elevado a una cantidad abrumadora. El guerrero presta atención a la plataforma donde lo había enviado intentando percibir cualquier indicio de movimiento por parte del contrario, hasta que repentinamente Vegeta es sujetado por detrás por los grandes y robustos brazos de Napa quien aprieta fuertemente el cuerpo de su oponente sujetándolo junto con sus brazos. Vegeta debía admitir que su fuerza se había incrementado enormemente y lo dedujo al sentir un fuerte dolor por causa del apretón, expresándolo por ligeros gemidos.

Napa - ¡Ja ja ja, ¿¡qué respondes a esto Vegeta? Apuesto a que no te lo esperabas. (Menciona sarcástico) ¡El subestimarme resulta un grave error ahora que he incrementado mis poderes enormemente con ayuda de ese ser, ni siquiera tú podrás escapar! (Aplica más fuerza a lo que Vegeta responde con un gemido más fuerte)

Vegeta – (Observa encolerizado a Napa con el reojo derecho) ¡¡¡Eres un maldito insecto!

Narrador – Súbitamente Vegeta golpea fuertemente las costillas derechas de Napa con el codo y lleva sus manos hacia atrás para sostener su cabeza y lanzarlo al frente. Encolerizado Vegeta se abalanza sobre Napa quien aún no se había reincorporado, lanzando fuertes bramidos en cada ataque hacia su oponente e interceptándolo en diferentes direcciones hacia donde el atacado se dirigía, hasta que finalmente termina golpeando su estómago con la rodilla y juntando sus puños arriba para después rematar contra su espalda y estrellarlo nuevamente en el suelo.

Vegeta - ¡¡¡Eso te pasa por tu inepta actitud y tu comportamiento altanero hacia tus superiores, esta vez te partiré en dos insecto! (Prepara su boomerang haciéndolo girar en su mano izquierda, en ese momento Napa interrumpe al aparecer súbitamente frente a el guardando una distancia considerable)

Napa - ¡¡Ja ja ja ja jaaa!

Vegeta - ¿¡Qué? (Se pregunta totalmente impresionado por su rápida recuperación)

Napa - ¡Nunca lograrás derrotarme, nunca podrás ahora que cuento con este nuevo poder que me han proporcionado, llegó la hora de que el gran Napa te de la lección de tu vida! (Menciona alardeante señalándose con su pulgar derecho)

Vegeta – "¡Esto no puede ser posible, mis ataques debieron exterminarlo, o al menos dejarlo moribundo! Este no es el Napa que yo conocía, mientras cuente con ese poder que lo respalda me será difícil acabar con el, tengo que pensar en algo y pronto".

Narrador – Por otro lado en el reino Halmart se ha desatado la pelea entre No. 17 y Trunks, los dos pelean arduamente tanto en el aire como en la tierra a un mismo nivel, constantemente son arrojados o azotados en las rocas o en otros lados cuando uno de ellos toma la ventaja sobre el otro, pero fácilmente se reincorporan y sostienen la batalla a un impresionante nivel, ni siquiera Trunks ha sido capaz de superar a su contrincante el cual está respaldado por grandes poderes malignos que emanan de su cuerpo, mismos que se hacen notar por su presencia y por el gran aura de color rozado que recorre el cuerpo de No. 17. Tras una serie de movimientos y ataques los dos se interceptan al frente con sus palmas entrelazadas, manifestando bramidos y lanzándose miradas desafiantes forcejean entre sí con el objetivo de hacer sucumbir al contrario.

No. 17 – (Sonríe de placer de un costado reflejando una expresión perversa en su rostro) ¡Eres muy fuerte guerrero Trunks, más de lo que yo creí, pero eso no será suficiente y pronto sucumbirás!

Trunks - ¡Esto aún no termina No. 17, no descansaré hasta haberte derrotado y me encargaré de que no vuelvan a escapar del infierno!

No. 17 - ¡No eres suficiente para contrarrestar el gran poder de nuestro ahora señor, nadie puede hacerlo!

Trunks - ¡Nosotros lucharemos al final sin importar lo que se presente, es por eso que siempre ganamos!

No. 17 – (Responde con hastío) ¡Ya me cansé de tus tontas actitudes alardeantes, es algo que siempre he detestado de ustedes!

Trunks - ¡Cuánto lo siento pero ustedes ya no son suficientes para nosotros!

Narrador – Trunks incrementa su poder lanzando un grito de furia y aprovechando la fuerza de su oponente deja de resistirse un poco para lograr propinar en el un golpe de rodilla en su estómago, a lo que responde No. 17 lanzando un gemido de asfixia. Acto seguido lo sujeta del rostro con la mano izquierda, lo alza y lo estrella fuertemente en el suelo haciendo que perforara la plataforma a una gran profundidad, la cual comienza a temblar y partirse por ese movimiento. Trunks lanza un salto hacia arriba para después fusionar sus espadas al juntarlas al frente y crear poderosas ondas expansivas color azul hacia el área donde arrojó a No. 17, los filosos ataques cortan la tierra hasta llegar a su destino y crear una gran explosión la cual hace levitar el terreno junto con las rocas y demás escombros que allí permanecían incrustados, todo el poder utilizado se expulsa hacia fuera al haber estallado las ondas expansivas. El brillo de la armadura comienza a bajar su intensidad cuando la actividad ha cesado, el aura color azul que rodeaba al guerrero desaparece lentamente cuando este ha dejado de utilizar su poder.

Trunks – (Observando hacia abajo) "Debo tener más cuidado al utilizar mi poder, no querría que este reino sufriera grandes daños aunque debo admitir que este planeta es bastante resistente. No puedo creerlo, el poder de No. 17 se ha incrementado bastante, pero estoy seguro que puedo explotar más el potencial de mi armadura si la utilizo correctamente, probablemente este no es todo el poder que puede brindarme".

Narrador – De pronto la plataforma comienza a temblar al expulsarse rayos de energía que emergen desde el interior hasta elevarse súbitamente todo el escombro por los aires al haber expulsado su poder y lanzado un grito de furia el guerrero que se encontraba dentro. Trunks dibuja una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad en su rostro, el No. 17 da un gran salto hasta llegar a su altura en el aire cubierto por esa misma energía maligna que recorre su cuerpo, mostrándose algo jadeante y confiado su semblante se vuelve a mostrar perverso y malicioso.

No. 17 - ¡Ja, ¿¡eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Me has decepcionado guerrero Trunks. (Se expresa en guardia con los puños al frente y los codos a la altura de la cintura)

Trunks - ¡No lo puedo creer, deberías ya estar derrotado! (Pronuncia temblándole el semblante por la sorpresa)

No. 17 – (Limpia la porción de sangre en su boca al pasar lentamente su antebrazo) Bueno veo que ahora nos estamos poniendo gruñones ¿no crees, debe ser por la emoción de esta pelea. (Vuelve a mostrar su expresión confiada) ¡Nunca podrás derrotarme con tus patéticos poderes ahora que poseo este poder, de eso puedes estar seguro, prepárate!

Narrador – No. 17 se prepara para atacar, Trunks intenta hallar alguna forma de derrotarlo definitivamente y detener a los demás que han regresado del infierno, sorprendiéndose más de los resultados que da la pelea conforme esta dura más.

Mientras tanto en el planeta Cincron, Goten sigue en pelea con Broly lanzándose múltiples ataques y técnicas entre ellos, el guerrero se sorprende del gran cambio que sufrió su oponente en cuanto a fuerza y destreza se refiere, ya no era el mismo que siempre se abalanzaba precipitosamente hacia sus oponentes.

Goten – ¡Torbellino fulminante! (Expresa al girar sobre sí mismo y crear el remolino color púrpura con ayuda de su hacha)

Broly - ¿¡Eso es lo mejor que tienes basura? (Pregunta sarcástico al dirigirse hacia el en vuelo cerca de la plataforma)

Goten - ¡Esto y mucho más te espera mastodonte insignificante! (Dirige el remolino hacia Broly al dar un fuerte giro y alejarse del torbellino)

Broly - ¡No me hagas perder el tiempo con tus estúpidas técnicas! ¡¡¡Uuuuaaaahhh! (Exclama al golpear el torbellino con el antebrazo y retirarlo de su alcance sin detener su dirección hacia el guerrero)

Goten - ¡No puedo creerlo, la retiró con facilidad! (Expresa haciendo una mueca sorpresiva y chusca)

Broly - ¡¡¡Ven acá para darte tu merecido!

Narrador – Goten lanza un grito chusco y escapa de Broly el cual se muestra totalmente ansioso y desesperado por atraparlo, el guerrero intenta escabullirse escondiéndose entre las rocas mientras que su oponente lo persigue encolerizado sin importarle el que chocase de frente con algunas rocas que caen repentinamente desde arriba. Mientras tanto la teniente May sigue defendiéndose de los enemigos que la acosan disparando varios tipos de armas con la nave, intentando a la vez el retirar a otros tantos de los territorios de los habitantes al disparar rayos láser, era una situación a la que nunca se había enfrentado en esa magnitud.

En el reino Hermeyak la batalla entre Cell y Gohan ha llegado a niveles nunca antes alcanzados, los dos dan lo mejor de si en la batalla recordando aquellos tiempos en los que se enfrentaron, en ocasiones Cell ríe de placer al sostener de nuevo otra pelea con su enemigo la cual siempre había anhelado. Tras un último contacto frontal los dos se separan y preparan sus técnicas de largo alcance.

Cell - ¡Kaaa, meee, haaa, meee…!

Gohan - ¡Super Mase – Ku!

Cell - ¡¡¡Haaaaaaaaa!

Narrador – Las dos poderosas técnicas chocan entre sí provocando un poderoso impacto que expulsa continuamente varios brotes de energía y crea en el centro de impacto una enorme bola ovalada que marca el fin de cada técnica, los dos poderes aumentan y disminuyen su longitud dependiendo de la fuerza que aplique cada uno, aumentándola más cuando el contrario es superado.

Cell – (Sonríe de un costado) "Excelente, esto es fantástico, sabía que Gohan no me decepcionaría. Ahora debo mantenerlo lo suficientemente ocupado hasta que nuestro señor logre su plan sin interrupciones".

Gohan – "Cell ha incrementado bastante sus poderes, jamás imaginé que fuera capaz de alcanzar mi nivel. Debo tener cuidado, de lo contrario…"

Narrador – De pronto Gohan deja de prestar atención al combate al sentir una presencia que llamó rápidamente su interés al igual que Cell, los dos dejan a un lado sus técnicas mirándose uno al otro.

Gohan – (Voltea hacia arriba) ¡Espera Cell, acabo de sentir una presencia muy extraña.

Cell – Te equivocas, son varias presencias y vienen acercándose.

Gohan – (Voltea hacia el) ¿Estás seguro? (Se percata de más presencias) ¡Es cierto, son demasiadas!

Cell – Hay algo que me inquieta, esas presencias no son ordinarias, de hecho me parecen muy familiares.

Gohan – Yo siento lo mismo, creo que descubriremos algo interesante.

Cell – "Quizás se trate de aquellos seres misteriosos que mencionó nuestro amo, creo que se deberá posponer la pelea según las circunstancias que se presenten".

Gohan – "No se trata de presencias ordinarias, algo interesante está por ocurrir".

Narrador – La sorpresa era tal que habían dejado de prestar atención en su combate, esperando con cautela las misteriosas presencias que se acercaban hacia ellos, algo que los hizo ponerse alerta a lo que se presentase.

Y así continúa la batalla entre los guerreros y los enemigos del pasado, el bienestar de los reinos se encuentra en juego, sus habitantes permanecen en alerta máxima y los guerreros de cada planeta se esmeran por erradicar todo tipo de criaturas malignas que se acercan y asechan contra ellos y los demás castillos, mismos donde se encuentran los gobernantes y otros habitantes importantes.

Por otro lado en un lugar desconocido, cinco guerreros se acercan hacia su rey para tratar el asunto del regreso del hechicero y la nueva amenaza que se puede presentar, refiriéndose a Nonova. Alarmados informan a su rey los nuevos acontecimientos que están ocurriendo en los cinco principales reinos que son los pilares esenciales para mantener la estabilidad del bien, una vez que se han inclinado hacia su superior uno de ellos alza la mirada y expresa su preocupación.

Guerrero – Mi señor, están ocurriendo graves problemas.

Rey – (Suspira de cansancio) Lo sé, los cinco reinos principales están siendo atacados y uno de ellos ya ha perdido su pilar, ni siquiera los guerreros que portan las míticas armaduras serán capaces de detener todo problema que se presente. (Expresa con su característica voz madura e imponente)

Guerrero2 – Debemos hacer algo al respecto alteza, no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados.

Rey – Las situaciones en el espacio se están complicando, dos criaturas muy poderosas amenazan nuestra existencia y también de los demás seres vivos, no debemos permitir que se roben los pilares de los demás reinos o de lo contrario el que las obtenga obtendrá un poder supremo con ellas, y eso será alarmante.

Guerrera – Debemos ayudar a los guerreros de armadura, estoy seguro que se avecina un nuevo peligro. (Expresa una voz femenina)

Guerrero3 – Necesitamos erradicar todos estos males y estas presencias malignas, si no lo hacemos pronto entonces todo el espacio se infectará.

Rey – Vayan entonces guerreros míos, diríjanse a los diferentes reinos y auxílienlos en lo que se requiera, no podemos permitir que estos dos males obtengan lo que desean.

Guerrero4 – (Los cinco se ponen de pie) No te fallaremos mi señor, cumpliremos nuestro objetivo. (Lleva una mano a su pecho con el puño cerrado expresando honor y promesa)

Rey – (Sonríe complacido) Vayan, después trataremos sobre qué haremos con ellos.

Guerrera – Entendido.

Narrador – Los cinco se despiden llevándose una mano abierta a su pecho para después desaparecer y encontrarse en un área oscura, los guerreros se dispersan y acuden a auxiliar a los demás reinos.

¿Qué sucederá durante todo este ajetreo, ¿cuál será el resultado, lo sabrán próximamente en los nuevos capítulos de los guerreros Z.

Continuará…


	31. Una ayuda inesperada

Narrador – Las batallas continúan en los cinco diferentes reinos en donde los guerreros pelean con los enemigos del pasado, al igual que ellos los demás guerreros de los reinos protegen a sus habitantes y sus gobernantes, los magos intentan comunicarse con sus aliados sin ningún resultado por lo que los guerreros Ávatar, Parcel y demás combatientes son convocados como mensajeros por sus superiores para el flujo de información entre los reinos, la magia del hechicero sigue interrumpiendo de varias maneras.

Cinco misteriosos guerreros acuden al auxilio de los lugares afectados después de haber tratado ese asunto con su rey, los Saiya – Jin siguen en el combate con sus enemigos que habían confrontado y vencido anteriormente, los cuales han sido capaces de alcanzar los niveles de sus oponentes con ayuda del poder de su nuevo amo.

Una princesa se encuentra desanimada, recostada en su cama en la cumbre del castillo del reino Halmart, jugando con sus cabellos al enrollarlos con su dedo recuerda los momentos que pasó con su nuevo visitante proveniente de la Vía Láctea. En su momento de tranquilidad un guerrero sube las escaleras a pasos presurosos hasta llegar donde se encuentra su reina una vez que ha abierto súbitamente las enormes puertas al empujarlas y aproximarse en la cama cubierta por sábanas transparentes, que son sostenidas por soportes que rodean el área.

Toll - ¡Princesa Hallen…!

Hallen - ¿Qué sucede? (Pregunta desganada recostada boca abajo sin voltear la vista hacia su guerrero)

Toll - ¡Debemos evacuar lo más pronto posible este castillo, se ha desatado una guerra terrible en todo el reino! (Se acerca a una ventana asomando la mirada, observando el ajetreo que acontece en las cercanías)

Hallen – (Presta atención levantándose y abriéndose paso entre las sábanas) ¿Otra batalla, de quién se trata ahora?

Toll - ¡No estamos seguros…! (La toma del antebrazo) ¡No hay tiempo qué perder princesa, por su seguridad deberemos evacuar, los demás habitantes del castillo ya lo han hecho!

Hallen – Pero espera…

Narrador – El guerrero Toll llama a una de sus criaturas voladoras con un chiflido el cual emite en la ventana una vez que la ha abierto. Después de unos segundos un enorme dragón color verde con un diamante ovalado incrustado en su frente y una mecha de fuego vigente en la punta de su cola se acerca a gran velocidad, para después aletear lo suficiente para mantenerse suspendido en una misma posición y esperar el momento en que los que lo solicitan monten en su lomo.

Toll - ¡Yo la acompañaré princesa Hallen, la llevaré a un lugar seguro!

Hallen – Pero, es que…

Toll - ¡No hay tiempo que perder, suba!

Narrador – Toll ayuda a la princesa cruzar la ventana y trepar en el dragón, el guerrero después da un gran salto para caer justo delante de Hallen y ordenar a su sirviente con una expresión clave el partir hacia un lugar despejado y seguro. La princesa abraza fuertemente la cintura de su guerrero durante el viaje, esperando que termine pronto el conflicto que se lleva a cabo y observando a la vez en su vuelo las áreas en donde ocurren los enfrentamientos contra los invasores.

Hallen – "Esto es terrible, cuándo nos dejarán en paz". (Voltea hacia arriba) "Guerrero Shaoren, ¿dónde estás, te necesitamos".

Mientras tanto Cell y Gohan han detectado varias presencias extrañas en su aproximación, por lo que suspendieron la pelea al llamar rápidamente la atención de estos dos guerreros el sentir algo conocido en esas presencias, esperando con cautela su llegada hacia donde ellos se encuentran.

Cell – Esto aún no termina Gohan, en cuanto averigüemos lo que ocurre continuaremos con nuestra pelea. (Menciona a su oponente sin apartar la vista de donde provienen las presencias)

Gohan – Tenlo por seguro Cell, debo exterminarte para hacerme saber lo que necesito y regresarte al infierno.

Cell – (Sonríe de un costado) Siempre tan solemne y frío, es por eso que me agradas. (Menciona sarcástico)

Gohan – Aquí vienen.

Narrador – Los dos se colocan en posición segura mientras las presencias se acercan cada vez más hasta llegar a un punto que hizo sobresaltar a los guerreros y tomar posición de alerta con el objetivo de interceptar a los que se aproximan a su dirección. Pero para su gran sorpresa sólo sintieron cómo esas presencias ya los habían sobrepasado sin haberse mostrado ningún ser en el camino, siguiendo su trayectoria se alejan de dos extrañados guerreros que sólo sintieron la brisa del viento cuando pasaron cerca de ellos. Gohan y Cell fijan la mirada pasmados hacia el lado contrario guiándose con las presencias.

Gohan - ¡Pero…! ¿¡Qué fue eso?

Cell - ¡No logré ver a nadie pero incluso pasaron muy cerca de nosotros! ¿¡Qué estará pasando?

Gohan – Probablemente se trate de fantasmas, o espectros…

Cell – "Esto es extraño, debo reconocer que me sentí inseguro y abrumado ante esas presencias, jamás había sentido nada igual".

Gohan – "¿Qué estará pasando, no logré ver nada pero sentí cómo algo pasaba muy cerca de mi, esto es demasiado extraño".

Narrador – Mientras tanto en el castillo desconocido, Bebi llega a la parte más alta con ayuda de la levitación, después pisa en la plataforma para dirigirse a la enorme puerta la cual se abre automáticamente, el villano entra en la enorme área donde se encuentra su amo recostando su cabeza en la palma de su mano, apoyándose de una de las esquinas de su silla. Una vez que se ha acercado a determinada distancia se detiene e inclina hacia su señor, el ser presta atención al nuevo aspecto físico de Bebi.

¿? – Veo que te apoderaste del cuerpo de otro ser. (Pregunta indiferente)

Bebi – (Se pone de pie) Así es, se trata del cuerpo de un elfo, de esta forma seré inmortal.

¿? – Eres muy ambicioso Bebi, esa es la clave para lograr lo que anhelemos.

Bebi - ¿Qué ha sucedido en las batallas con los guerreros?

¿? – Todo marcha a la perfección, con ellos fuera del camino por un tiempo reuniré la energía necesaria para llevar a cabo mis planes, una vez al llegar a la fuente me convertiré en un ser supremo y gobernaré todo lo que se me antoje, podré rehacer el universo mismo a mi manera.

Bebi – Me hubiera gustado colaborar en esas batallas, principalmente con ese Saiya – Jin que me desafió cuando me posesioné del cuerpo de Vegeta.

¿? – No te preocupes Bebi, tengo otros planes para ti. (Muestra nuevamente las imágenes con ayuda de la esfera artificial, suspendida esta en el aire) Como puedes apreciar las batallas continúan en los cinco reinos, sin lugar a dudas los patéticos esfuerzos de los guerreros serán inútiles, pronto la victoria será mía. Sin embargo debo cerciorarme que nadie más interfiera en mis planes por lo que te pediré que vigiles los misteriosos portales que permanecen inactivos, si algo sospechoso ocurre házmelo saber cuanto antes.

Bebi – Sí señor.

¿? – Debo ausentarme por un rato, necesito averiguar algo por mi propia cuenta por lo que requeriré de tu ayuda. (Agita una de sus manos al frente, haciendo que un aura color rojo rodee el cuerpo de Bebi) Te delego la jurisdicción hacia mis criaturas, podrás convocar las que desees si lo requieres, desde ahora todos mis sirvientes obedecerán tus órdenes hasta que yo regrese.

Bebi – (Se pone de pie entusiasmado) Se lo agradezco profundamente señor, le prometo que no lo defraudaré.

¿? – Eso espero, demuéstrame que eres digno de contar con mi poder y el haberte elegido del infierno.

Bebi – Lo haré señor. (Lleva una mano a su pecho como muestra de respeto) Por cierto señor, ¿a dónde piensa ir?

¿? – Eso no te incumbe.

Narrador – Una vez que el ser se ha levantado de su asiendo comienza a ascender hasta quedar suspendido en el aire, sus largos y penetrantes ojos brillan con un rojo intenso, sus capas se extienden por todos lados sacudiéndose de una forma tal que inmutaría a cualquier individuo que lo viese por primera vez. Después de unos segundos, desaparece instantáneamente al desvanecerse en humo.

Bebi – (Observando el área donde había desaparecido) "Esto me resulta tan extraño, ¿qué habrá sido tan urgente como para abandonar su castillo y delegar su autoridad hacia mi?" (Voltea la mirada hacia la esfera, observando la pelea entre Gokou y los demás) "Esa batalla debió ser mía, esos sujetos no son dignos de sostener una pelea con un oponente como el, ¡yo debería estar ahí!" (Observa la silla gigante a un lado de el) "Ahora, pasando a asuntos de confortación, creo que esta silla no es la adecuada para mí".

Narrador – En el reino Rusemblot la batalla entre los contrincantes ha alcanzado niveles supremos, toda la energía liberada durante la pelea se extiende por una gran parte del planeta, los seres que dominan el KY y la magia son capaces de sentir toda esa abrumadora energía que sigue incrementándose conforme la batalla dura más tiempo.

Gokou es azotado a una enorme roca por causa de Radix quien propina un par de golpes en el pecho de su oponente, logrando así incrustarlo cada vez más en el obstáculo el cual va partiéndose cada vez más con cada ataque.

Radix - ¡Eso te enseñará a no meterte conmigo miserable! (Advierte al contrario al momento de seguir propinándole golpes)

Freezer - ¡Lo tengo! (Afirma una vez que ha sostenido a Gokou por detrás al destruir la roca desde el otro extremo)

Radix - ¡Sujétalo bien!

Narrador – Radix se agazapa para lanzar un golpe de gancho y elevar por los aires al guerrero, el cual se muestra totalmente imposibilitado y sujeto a la merced de sus atacantes.

Freezer - ¡Ahora!

Narrador – Los dos saltan al mismo tiempo y desatan un grito de furia al unísono para atacar a Gokou desde el aire, pero sorpresivamente el guerrero se reincorpora fácilmente y lanza un ataque telepático hacia sus agresores, los villanos sienten cómo una fuerza invisible los intercepta y empuja fuertemente a la plataforma. Al momento en que los sorprendidos oponentes caen al suelo Gokou dice lo siguiente con entusiasmo y a la vez sarcástico:

Gokou - ¡Ja ja ja, apuesto a que no se esperaban eso!

Freezer – (Pronuncia aún en descenso de cabeza y asomando la mirada hacia Gokou) ¡Me las pagarás!

Narrador – Freezer se reincorpora en el aire y cae al suelo frontalmente, para después impulsarse con fuerza con ayuda de sus extremidades hacia arriba de vuelta al contacto físico con Gokou. Radix sólo cayó al suelo sobre los pies, observando con indiferencia el intercambio de golpes que lanzaba Freezer hacia el guerrero, estaba seguro que su hermano podría derrotarlo fácilmente ahora que cuenta con nuevos recursos. Finalmente Gokou retira a Freezer de su alcance al azotarlo fuertemente al suelo, algo que ciertamente disfrutó y lo demostró al dibujar una expresión de placer en su rostro. Freezer regresa al lado de Radix al salir bajo la tierra en ese costado, mostrándose jadeante y exasperado.

Freezer – (Haciendo una mueca de molestia) ¡Voy a regresarte todos esos ataques cuando te tenga en mis manos maldito! (Amenaza tembloroso por el coraje)

Radix – Eso te pasa por confiarte demasiado, no tomas en cuenta que el supera tus poderes.

Freezer - ¡Silencio, esto no te incumbe!

Gokou – (Mostrándose ansioso con un puño al frente) Voy a hacerlos pedazos malditos gusanos, ¡los aniquilaré con mis propias…!

Narrador – Gokou detiene su habla al detectar algo raro en el, lo que había pronunciado no tenía sentido para este y lo más extraño era que su conducta se estaba volviendo extraña, ya que comenzó a gozar la pelea de una forma diferente a la que el no estaba acostumbrado.

Gokou - (Pensando con la vista baja) "¿Qué me pasa, esto no es normal, yo no me comporto de esa manera". (Siente cómo una energía muy poderosa intenta expulsarse de su cuerpo, haciendo un gemido cuando eso sucede) "¡No…! ¡No puede ser…! ¡Está pasando de nuevo!" (Sigue pensante mientras sus oponentes lo observan extrañados por su actitud)

Freezer - ¿Ahora qué le pasa a este sujeto?

Radix – "Puedo sentir una fuerte esencia maligna en el, no logro entenderlo, se supone que Kacarotto no se mete con ese tipo de cosas".

Freezer - ¡Basta, acabaré con el de una vez por todas!

Gokou – (Volteando súbitamente la mirada hacia Freezer) ¡Cállate!

Narrador – Gokou se abalanza en vuelo hacia Freezer el cual se había inmutado por ese brusco cambio, pero de pronto el guerrero se detiene súbitamente tratando de resistir aquella fuerza maligna que comenzaba a emanar fuertemente de su cuerpo, agazapándose poco a poco hasta caer de manos y rodillas al suelo. Toda el aura maligna recorre el cuerpo del guerrero como si estuviera evaporándose, el mismo síntoma que ocurrió la vez pasada en el planeta Cincron, mostrándose jadeante e intentando resistir ese poder que le provocaba ardor Gokou no podía hacer nada más que permanecer en esa misma posición.

Freezer - ¿¡Qué…? ¿Qué pasa?

Gokou - ¡No…! ¡No…! ¡No de nuevo!

Freezer - ¿¡A caso te estás burlando de mí?

Gokou – (Alzando la mirada pesadamente) ¡No permitiré que ocurra de nuevo…! ¡No lo permitiré!

Freezer – (Ríe placenteramente una vez que ha descubierto que tiene la ventaja) Ahora sí te tengo en mis manos maldito Saiya – Jin, no sé qué es lo que te está pasando pero ¡doy gracias a eso para mi provecho!

Gokou - ¡No!

Narrador – Gokou es golpeado al recibir una patada frontal de Freezer, haciendo que el guerrero de un giro en el aire por el ataque y caiga fuertemente al suelo. Aquella patada había ocasionado el incremento de esa energía maligna al haberse enfurecido, Gokou se da cuenta que ahora eso ocurre con más facilidad por la influencia que lo acosa, sabiendo de antemano que si lo permitía podría de nuevo perder el control de sí y estar a la merced de las fuerzas malignas.

Gokou – "No debo enfadarme… Si lo hago, seré manipulado de nuevo". (Tratando de levantarse con las manos) "¡Debo…! ¡Guardar la calma…! No podré combatir en este estado, si lo hago despertaré en mi esta influencia maligna que permanece dentro de mi…"

Freezer – (Acercándose a Gokou a pasos lentos y seguros) ¡Ja ja ja ja ja, llegó tu hora Saiya – Jin, no podrás hacer nada para defenderte. (Expresa con aire de victoria al darse una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo) ¡Voy a aniquilarte maldito!

Narrador – Freezer golpea de nuevo al imposibilitado guerrero que no podía hacer nada más que estar a la merced de sus ataques, la energía maligna que lo acosaba seguía reteniéndolo en sus movimientos, además de abstenerse a atacar, ya que si lo hacía podría facilitar la tarea de posesión. Impotente e imposibilitado el guerrero sólo podía limitarse a recibir la paliza que Freezer le estaba implementando, siendo azotado varias veces en rocas y otros obstáculos que en esa área se encuentran.

Gokou – (Una vez que ha caído al suelo al estrellarse de espaldas en una roca por otro ataque) "¿Qué puedo hacer ahora…? No puedo creerlo, si no hago algo pronto de seguro seré derrotado… Debo darme prisa y acabar con todo esto, si no lo hago de seguro esos seres malignos lograrán su objetivo y el pilar de este planeta… ¡No no puedo permitirlo!

Freezer - ¡Prepárate, por fin morirás en mis manos inmundo Saiya – Jin!

Narrador – La situación por la que pasa ahora el guerrero es desafortunada, Freezer seguirá atacándolo hasta lograr exterminarlo, mientras que Radix sólo observa el acontecimiento con la guardia baja y cruzado de brazos.

Nuevas presencias desconocidas se hacen presentes en los cinco reinos, sólo los guerreros Z junto con sus oponentes han comenzado a sentir cómo una presencia extraña se hace vigente en las cercanías. Vegeta, Trunks y Goten dejan de prestar atención un momento a la pelea al igual que sus contrincantes, había algo especial en esas presencias, algo que les resultaba muy familiar a estos guerreros Saiya – Jin. Preguntándose de lo que podría ser los magos de los distintos reinos meditan sobre la situación, mientras que otros por su parte luchan para que el planeta Cincron se deteriore con más lentitud, un nuevo problema que se ha presentado por falta del pilar que es la única fuente esencial para que el planeta siga con vida y estable, a la vez que han tenido que librarse de los enemigos que los atacan. Por otro lado May sigue atendiendo a los guerreros heridos y otros cuantos enfermos por una causa extraña dentro de la nave, no entendía realmente lo que estaba sucediendo con aquellos que presentaban una anomalía extraña en el scanneado de sus cuerpos, la computadora no encontraba una razón específica para mostrar las posibles causas que ocasionaban estas reacciones.

Mientras tango Gokou sigue recibiendo una paliza por parte de Freezer quien aprovecha la oportunidad disfrutando de cada momento, sintiéndose victorioso ha dejado completamente agotado a Gokou con sus ataques y al lanzar uno último con un rayo de energía que empuja al guerrero en dirección de otra roca para después chocar en ella de espaldas y provocar un derrumbe que aprisiona al Saiya – Jin entre las rocas, agrega como punto final para dar el último golpe:

Freezer – (Ríe siniestra y satisfactoriamente, acercándose a pasos lentos) Llegó tu fin Saiya – Jin, finalmente el gran Freezer ganará la pelea. (Gokou se abre paso pesadamente entre las rocas, las cuales lo aprisionan hasta la cintura)

Gokou - ¡No…! ¡No puede ser! (Lamenta rodeado por la misma aura de energía maligna que imposibilita sus movimientos) "No perderé, debo hacer algo… Aunque, estoy muy débil para realizar la tele transportación". (Relaja el semblante resignado) "Creo que he fallado, este poder que me acosa es muy fuerte y… No puedo hacer nada para remediarlo". (Freezer se detiene frente a el observándolo como a una basura, Radix aparece al lado izquierdo de este)

Radix – Bien hecho Freezer, lo has derrotado, dale el golpe final.

Freezer - ¡Así es, por fin podré derrotarlo con mis propias manos!

Narrador – Freezer se agazapa para lanzar un ataque con los dedos de su mano derecha la cual levanta flexionando el brazo y dejando la otra como apoyo en el suelo. Gokou teme lo peor, ¿será a caso este el fin del guerrero legendario?

Gokou – "Este es el fin".

Narrador – Gokou cierra los ojos fuertemente esperando el momento del ataque, pero…

Radix – (Sujetando a Freezer de los hombros) ¡Prepárate a morir!

Freezer - ¿¡Qué crees que haces maldito?

Radix - ¡Hasta nunca Freezer!

Narrador – Radix concentra su energía para después transmitirla en forma de ataque al cuerpo de Freezer el cual se retuerce por el dolor, finalmente estalla pulverizándose al instante al haberse amplificado el ataque. Freezer ya no es más, Gokou abre y luego parpadea varias veces los ojos observando el acontecimiento, sin entender el porqué su hermano había acabado con Freezer.

Radix – Listo, ya no molestará más. (El aura que rodeaba a Gokou baja un poco su intensidad)

Gokou – Radix, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? Lograste acabar con Freezer.

Radix – (Haciendo un quejido) Esa basura no merecía vivir de nuevo, no después de lo que hizo con nuestra raza.

Gokou – No lo entiendo, se supone que estás en mi contra.

Radix – (Lanzándole una mirada severa) Kacarotto, escucha con atención lo que te voy a decir, este acto me costará la vida así que no perderé más el tiempo. En estos momentos nuestro señor está llevando a cabo su plan de reunir toda la energía necesaria de los seres vivos y una vez que lo logre se dirigirá a la fuente que es el lugar donde se rige todo el Universo. Si eso sucede entonces podrá manipular lo que sea y rehacer todo el Universo si así lo cree conveniente, podrá convertir a seres pacíficos en siniestros, transformar el agua en tierra, dar fin a los agujeros negros e incluso regresar al espacio a su remota forma cuando todo lo que nos rodea formaba parte de una gran masa.

Gokou - ¿Qué dices…? (Intenta ponerse de pie, pero la energía maligna de nuevo no se lo permite)

Radix – Toda existencia incluso la nuestra se encuentra en riesgo, si ese ser decide transformar el Universo en su totalidad podría provocar el fin de nuestras vidas y de todos los demás que habitan este espacio. Todos estamos conectados a la fuente, de ella obtenemos la energía del cosmos para seguir existiendo al igual que la naturaleza, si esta es dominada y transformada entonces existe también el riesgo de que todo desaparezca formando parte de la nada si no se maneja adecuadamente.

Gokou – "No puedo creerlo, Radix está poniendo todo en riesgo, pudo haberme eliminado pero no lo hizo". ¿Cómo sabes todo eso, ¿quién está detrás de todo esto?

Radix – Cuida muy bien tu espalda Kacarotto, en algunas ocasiones los que se encuentran más cerca son los verdaderos enemigos y los que proporcionan la información necesaria para tu perdición. No tienes idea de quién es su traidor, alguien que se encuentra muy cercano a ustedes. Su nombre es…

Narrador – Antes de pronunciar el nombre Radix recibe un ataque telepático por parte de Bebi, el cual interrumpe sus intenciones de comunicar todos los planes del ser que los revivió. Radix se agazapa del dolor cubriéndose la cabeza, haciendo fuertes quejidos provocados por el ataque.

Gokou - ¡Radix, ¿¡qué te sucede?

Narrador – Justo en ese momento el área donde se encuentran comienza a temblar, de pronto las extremidades de un enorme dragón color negro comienzan a salir a la vista desde la tierra a una distancia cercana, provocando el derrumbe de varias rocas y la destrucción de montañas. Una vez que ha liberado su largo y delgado cuerpo lo enrosca como una serpiente y levita al mismo tiempo, sus ojos rojos brillan con gran intensidad. En su frente lleva consigo a un guerrero muy conocido, mismo que se encuentra de pie vestido con una túnica de varios colores y texturas además de portar en su mano derecha un báculo color dorado.

Bebi - ¡Radix, te has atrevido a traicionar a nuestro señor, y ese acto se paga con la muerte!

Gokou – (Voltea hacia el) ¡Pero si es…! ¡Bebi!

Radix – (Una vez reincorporado) ¡No tienes idea del gran riesgo que corre toda existencia, incluso nosotros mismos somos vulnerables!

Bebi - ¡Nuestro señor nunca nos traicionaría, él es leal a nosotros!

Radix - ¡Te equivocas, sólo busca el beneficio propio, si esta locura continúa el Universo corre el riesgo de colapsarse y ser destruido!

Bebi - ¡Suficiente, no toleraré más! (El dragón abre su hocico preparando un ataque de fuego) ¡Prepárate a perecer Radix!

Narrador – Bebi da la orden al dragón para iniciar el ataque de largo alcance, Radix sólo puede limitarse a interponerse y proteger a su hermano el cual se encuentra imposibilitado para seguir luchando, esperando en cualquier momento el lanzamiento del ataque. Cada vez más poder se concentra en el hocico del dragón el cual se expresa como una enorme bola, incrementándose a la vez su poder maligno, está por comenzar una nueva batalla.

Continuará…


	32. Victoria temporal

Narrador – Radix salva a su hermano menor de las garras de Freezer cuando se encontraba imposibilitado para pelear por consecuencia de un poder maligno que intentaba posesionarlo, el familiar de Gokou intenta explicar todo lo que ocurre con detalle con el fin de detener al ser maligno causante de estos actos, pero Bebi hace su aparición montado en un dragón negro al lanzar un ataque telepático sobre Radix interrumpiendo su conversación, segundos después la criatura acumula en su hocico una gran cantidad de energía expresada en una esfera para iniciar el ataque sobre los dos hermanos.

Mientras tanto el conflicto sigue envolviendo a la esfera terrestre y las colonias espaciales por causa del Dr. Zeus, quien ha obtenido recientemente el ADN de Akira como complemento principal para iniciar la creación de su más grande anhelo: el androide Clíptoris. Sin embargo la situación ha cambiado en la guerra una vez que el piloto Gladius de nombre Jack inició la ejecución del arma Planton, la cual crea ondas expansivas poderosas capaces de desactivar y hacer infuncionales a las unidades enemigas sin afectar las de los aliados. Todos los enemigos en absoluto habían sido desactivados en los alrededores del planeta y los que se encontraban atacando las colonias, parecía que con esta nueva arma se tendría la victoria asegurada por lo que los científicos creadores de los Gladius se apresuran a transferir esta nueva arma a las unidades faltantes para así ejecutarla donde ellos se encuentran.

Sakura aparece junto a los demás en un área deshabitada de la colonia del Dr. Zeus, improvisando rápidamente al encontrarse en una situación que exigía una decisión rápida, por lo que apenas logró encontrar y tele transportarse a esta área al percibir un KY que pasaba muy cerca de este. Una vez que se encuentran a salvo todos retiran sus manos de Sakura para después meditar sobre la situación.

Sakura – (Suspira de alivio con las manos en las rodillas) ¡Vaya, por poco y no nos salvamos.

Yoshimiro – Al menos sabemos que el Dr. Zeus no se encuentra en esta colonia.

Kabuto – No creo ese sujeto es bastante astuto y audaz, debemos permanecer alerta ante cualquier situación que se presente y cuidar muy bien nuestras espaldas.

Trunks – (Hablando de espaldas sosteniendo su espada hacia abajo) Sólo está jugando con nosotros, si no nos apresuramos y lo encontramos lo antes posible el ya habrá creado ese maldito androide ¡no podemos permitirlo!

Sakura – Debemos idear un plan, alguna estrategia o algo así, o de lo contrario no lograremos nada.

Kabuto - ¿Y mientras tanto qué hacemos, a dónde iremos?

Trunks – (Se vuelve hacia ellos) Seguir buscando a ese tirano, no podemos desistir simplemente y permitir que ese maldito se salga con la suya. (Agacha un poco la mirada) Créanme, ese androide llamado Clíptoris es de lo más descomunal y peligroso ni siquiera yo pude ser capaz de detenerlo.

Sakura – Ánimo, aún no todo está perdido. Encontraremos a ese pelele del Dr. Zeus y de daremos su merecido, además debemos rescatar a nuestro abuelo y sus amigos. (Voltea hacia Trunks) Trunks, debió ser muy difícil por lo que pasaste, pero eso lo podemos cambiar aquí y en este momento.

Trunks – (Asiente aprobando lo dicho) Eso es, no cabe duda que eres la nieta de Gokou.

Sakura – (Posa su bícep derecho llevándose la mano izquierda a el) Es por eso que soy tan fuerte.

Narrador – Así siguieron en su conversación mientras que Akira permanecía absorto a sus comentarios y pensante en lo ocurrido recientemente, su orgullo había sido herido por consecuencia de su descuido lo cual lo hizo envolverse en una situación estresante al ser tratado como objeto de experimento, era lo peor que le pudieron haber hecho a este guerrero de melena larga. Sakura se percata de su actitud y se dirige hacia el articulando un par de palabras.

Sakura – Muy bien Akira, espero que la próxima vez tengas más cuidado.

Akira – (Quien permanece de espaldas) No me molestes, en primer lugar ustedes no debieron venir aquí, esta es mi misión.

Sakura – Sí pero sin "nuestra ayuda" ya estarías perdido.

Akira – (Se voltea con hastío) Ahora tengo algo más importante qué hacer, si desean permanecer en este lugar por mí está bien, pero yo seré el primero y el único en acabar con ese sujeto.

Sakura - ¿¡Cómo puedes expresarte así después de que te ayudamos en tu problema? (Reclama con sus manos en su cintura)

Akira – El Dr. Zeus es mío, ese canalla pagará muy caro por lo que me hizo pasar. Hagan lo que se les plazca, tengo cosas más importantes de qué ocuparme. (Fija la mirada hacia Trunks) Por cierto tienes mucho qué explicar guerrero, en cuanto acabe la guerra trataremos el asunto de tu repentina llegada por estos alrededores. (Trunks permanece con su expresión seria, Akira desaparece de su vista al utilizar la tele transportación)

Sakura – (Realizando ademanes chuscos de enojo) ¡Ese tonto de Akira no es más que un cabeza hueca!

Yoshimiro – Ese sujeto siempre se comporta de esa forma, es común en el. (Afirma cruzado de brazos)

Kabuto – Con esa actitud seguramente fracasará en esta misión.

Sakura – (Voltea hacia Trunks tranquilizándose un poco) Disculpa a ese sujeto, ese es su típico carácter.

Trunks – No te preocupes, no me ofendió.

Kabuto - ¿Y mientras tanto qué hacemos con esta colonia?

Trunks – Destruirla, debemos acabar con toda existencia enemiga y mientras más rápido mejor. Necesitamos apoderarnos de alguna nave y escapar en ella una vez que hayamos dañado la colonia lo suficiente para que se haga mil pedazos. (El resto asiente)

Sakura – Bien, manos a la obra.

Narrador – Iniciando una nueva estrategia el cuarteto dispara ataques de energía en todas direcciones y componentes que encuentren a su paso, de esta forma planean dejar totalmente infuncional a la colonia para después darle el golpe final una vez que se hayan apoderado de una nave y apartado lo suficiente.

Mientras tanto en el conflicto que sucede en la tierra y las colonias, las unidades enemigas han sido totalmente incapacitadas con ayuda de la nueva arma desarrollada por los científicos creadores de los Gladius, permaneciendo flotantes y a la merced del espacio ninguna presenta ningún indicio de movimiento o actividad, una situación de la cual se percatan todos los que presenciaron la pelea al igual que los alienígenas aliados y todos los demás involucrados en este conflicto que al parecer ha llegado a su fin. Diego quien se encontraba en el planeta tierra había activado el arma Planton al igual que las demás unidades al asignárseles por medio de cápsulas flotantes esta poderosa herramienta que se instala en los Gladius en cualquiera de sus brazos. Todos los enemigos a los que se estaba enfrentando y a los demás que se encontraban en su alrededor habían caído súbita y bruscamente al suelo una vez que fueron desactivados por las ondas expansivas del Planton, algo que representó un gran alivio para el piloto quien no contaba siguiera con ningún tipo de armamento a su disposición durante la pelea por lo que tenía que defenderse utilizando su unidad libremente y rematar con golpes y patadas a los enemigos que lo aquejaban.

Diego - ¡Esto es asombroso, todas estas cosas fueron desactivadas cuando utilicé esta belleza! (Se menciona sorprendido manteniendo aún su unidad en posición de activación del arma) ¡Estos científicos son fantásticos, realmente crean cosas excepcionales! (Una transmisión inicia mostrándose como holograma en la cabina)

Franz – Aquí Gladius – 04, misión cumplida.

Diego – ¡Igualmente yo amigo!

Franz – Esta arma denominada Planton es asombrosa, logró desactivar a todas las unidades enemigas con las que estaba peleando en un santiamén.

Diego – Ahora sólo queda limpiar la basura y exterminar estas cosas de una buena vez. (Otro holograma nuevo aparece)

Jack – Here Gladius – 06.

Diego – Hola Jack, ¿cómo va todo por allá?

Jack – Los enemigos fueron desactivados en una eviscerar de ojos, ¡el Planton es asombroso!

Diego – Ese es exactamente el tema que tratamos mi camarada Franz y yo, si esto no hubiera llegado pronto a nuestras manos seguramente todos estaríamos perdidos.

Jack – Sin duda alguna.

Rafael - ¡Aquí Gladius – 05, misión cumplida, esas malditas chatarras valieron queso al utilizar esta poderosa arma, sí señor!

Diego – Oye tranquilo amigo, sólo fue una "ligera ayuda".

Rafael – Sí cómo no, tú eras el más desesperado de todos y no dejabas de comunicarte conmigo y Franz para sólo dar lata y quejarte de que no tenías municiones.

Franz – Pero qué cobarde eres, yo que pensé que eras más listo niño.

Diego – (Se recuesta en su silla y cruza sus pies apoyándolos encima de los controles) ¡Ja, ustedes no saben lo que es estar en un verdadero combate, les falta experiencia.

Jack – Claro que sí, experiencia en molestar y salir corriendo como cobarde. (Risas)

Diego – (Mientras acerca una mano abierta a su oído) ¿Escuché bien, me llamaste cobarde? Ahora resulta que me tienen envidia.

Jack – Kid, you're very dump men.

Diego – Sí claro, háblame en Inglés ya que a fin de cuentas sólo lo haces para molestarme. (Menciona irónico)

Arnold – Aquí Gladius – 02…

Rafael – Oye ya te extrañábamos, nosotros ya nos habíamos reportado.

Arnold – Tuve que tomarme un tiempo para celebrar a lo máximo nuestra victoria sobre el Dr. Zeus, apenas y puedo contener la emoción.

Diego – (Tomando su posición normal) Por supuesto, se te nota.

Arnold - ¡Esto es para celebrar amigos, brindemos por nuestra victoria! (Menciona con una botella de cerveza en la mano la cual agita y sostiene al frente)

Franz - ¡Ja ja, así se habla hermano! (Todos preparan sus botellas y las beben gustosos y alegres excepto Diego)

Diego – (Observándolos con indiferencia con las manos en la nuca) Típico, ya van a empezar con sus cursilerías.

Jack - ¿Qué te sucede Diego, es que a caso aún no tienes el permiso de tu mamita?

Diego – Lamento no poderlos acompañar caballeros pero prefiero el jugo de limón.

Rafael - ¡No seas payaso niño!

Arnold – (Mientras se limpia la espuma con el antebrazo) Ahora sólo falta localizar a ese sujeto Akira.

Jack – Es cierto, de pronto abandonó el campo de batalla sin avisarnos, seguramente se presentó una situación más severa.

Diego - ¿Entonces Akira los abandonó repentinamente?

Arnold – Así es, no sabemos en lo absoluto hacia dónde se dirigía y cuáles son sus intenciones, pero lo que sí es seguro es que pagará su falta por haber abandonado la misión y no ocuparse de lo que le fue encomendado. Si no hubiera sido por el arma Planton esos androides plateados nos hubieran burlado y lograr entrar al planeta tierra.

Dante – Buen trabajo fuerzas especiales, los enemigos han sido imposibilitados.

Rafael – Gracias a ustedes, su ayuda resultó muy favorable.

Dante – Regresen a la base cuanto antes.

Diego – Pero ¿qué hacemos con todas las unidades enemigas?

Dante – Despreocúpense, al ser desactivados los tripulantes perdieron todo control sobre ellas por lo que no podrán abrir las cabinas para escapar, que el gobierno decida su castigo.

Jack – En seguida vamos. (La transmisión de Dante termina)

Arnold – Espero que esta vez Akira se presente a la base.

Jack – Ese sujeto tiene mucho de qué explicarnos.

Diego – Bueno, creo que ya no será necesario trasladar a los familiares del señor Gokou. (Hace voltear su unidad frente al hogar del guerrero) Me pregunto qué es lo que está pasando con ellos en estos momentos.

Franz – ¿A qué te refieres? (Diego tapa su boca súbitamente)

Diego – No… No dije nada.

Rafael – No te hagas, mencionaste algo muy sospechoso, ¿es que a caso necesitamos saber algo? (Lanza una mirada seria)

Diego – (Coloca las manos al frente moviéndolas a los lados) Oigan no hay nada qué decir, en serio. Mejor regresemos a la base cuanto antes. (Menciona algo nervioso)

Rafael – De acuerdo, pero tendrás que explicarnos todo con detalle.

Diego – Como les dije no hay nada qué explicar. (Hace despegar su unidad rumbo a la base) "Demonios, sólo espero que este secreto el general se los haga saber a mis compañeros".

Narrador – Los restantes obedecen la orden y se dirigen rumbo a la base, justo en el momento en que el Gladius de Diego se ha alejado Hoyo y Lee salieron al exterior con armas y vestimenta de combate a su disposición, preparados para lo que ya había terminado. Al haberse percatado de la situación ambos detienen su paso observando con extrañeza a todas las unidades de combate que permanecen en el suelo e inmóviles.

Hoyo - ¿Qué está pasando, por qué de repente todos cayeron al suelo sin sufrir ningún daño?

Lee – Sí lo sufrieron, en el momento que esa unidad de combate creó esa cosa azul que pasó sobre nosotros sin hacernos el más mínimo daño ¿lo recuerdas?

Hoyo – Claro, parecía una enorme ola.

Lee – (Contempla alrededor) Parece ser que todo terminó finalmente.

Hoyo – Así es, ya no tendremos que trasladarnos a ningún lado.

Lee – Regresemos.

Narrador – Los dos se dirigen de regreso al palacio en donde Akanne y Shizuru observan desde la enorme ventana el acontecimiento que finalmente ha terminado mientras que Hiro se preparaba en vano para el combate, algo que le hicieron saber sus familiares guerreros una vez que explicaron lo que había sucedido. A sus alrededores observaban todo el escombro y polvo generados durante la batalla, este acontecimiento jamás se había presentado durante 400 años, sin embargo la situación hizo llegar un suceso como este en toda la esfera terrestre al igual que las colonias, que si no fueron atacadas internamente los daños externos provocaron fallas internas que perjudicaron su infraestructura como lo son los edificios y hogares que se encontraban además de casi obstaculizar el suministro de oxígeno, una crisis muy grave que debe ser solucionado en el menor tiempo posible.

Shizuru – Por fin ha terminado.

Akanne – Es un alivio, si no hubiera sido por esa unidad seguramente ya seríamos aplastados.

Shizuru – Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir. (Anhela con la voz entrecortada por el acontecimiento, Akanne recuesta su cabeza en su hombro al momento de abrazarla)

Akanne – Tranquila no pasa nada, no importa lo que ocurra de aquí en adelante, debemos ser fuertes y resistir lo que venga.

Shizuru – Si tan sólo nuestro abuelo estuviera aquí… (Menciona para después sollozar)

Akanne – (Mientras acaricia su cabeza) Ya tranquila, no te preocupes por el, ten por seguro que regresará con nosotros. Además cuenta con la ayuda de sus antiguos amigos y la teniente, nuestro abuelo es muy fuerte, no olvides que es la leyenda viva.

Shizuru – Pero… es que… tengo el presentimiento de que algo terrible sucederá… (Vaticina mientras observa el nublado cielo por el polvo)

Akanne – No importa lo que suceda, Gokou saldrá adelante ante cualquier circunstancia que se presente, él es un guerrero Saiya – Jin y como tal responderá y se levantará cuantas veces sea necesario sin importar qué tan fuerte sea el enemigo. Recuérdalo, ha salvado varias veces a la tierra en aquella época, y podrá hacerlo de nuevo ahora que su juventud le ha sido devuelta.

Shizuru – Estará pronto en casa… eso lo sé. (Se anima tranquilizándose un poco)

Akanne – Así será. (Cambia su semblante a uno de preocupación al observar el cielo) "Gokou, ¿qué estarás haciendo ahora que partiste, toda tu familia tanto en la tierra como en las colonias te espera, no nos defraudes y regresa pronto con nosotros, no hemos recibido noticia alguna sobre ustedes. Pero confío… en que saldrás adelante pese a lo que se presente, esa es una característica tuya y por ello te has ganado el título de "protector soberano" y "el hombre del futuro". Te has ganado el respeto de todos por tus hazañas, haz enseñado mucho a nosotros y a la humanidad entera durante tu estancia en este mundo. No nos defraudes Gokou, y sálvanos de todo mal… Confiamos en ti".

Narrador – Los familiares de Gokou anhelan pronto su regreso, el regreso del guerrero legendario que siempre ha protegido a la tierra junto a los seres vivos que lo habitan considerándola su verdadero hogar, sintiéndose así como un verdadero humano.

Por otro lado los Gladius regresan victoriosos rumbo a la base en donde se encuentran los presidentes del mundo junto con los científicos, los representantes de distintas razas y demás personal contribuyente, estos últimos los reciben con un caluroso aplauso y vociferando alegres por la victoria sobre las tropas del Dr. Zeus y el satisfactorio resultado del arma Planton, el cual resultó la clave de la victoria y el momento decisivo. Los pilotos descienden y estacionan sus unidades Gladius en la base una vez que las puertas secretas de la guardia espacial se abren a los lados mostrando la infraestructura de la guarida, en donde todo el personal los halagan en todo momento en su lento descenso. Las unidades se dispersan e instalan en sus respectivas posiciones y contenedores, una vez que han tomado la posición correcta los soportes sostienen a las unidades y se abren las cabinas de las mismas, de donde los respectivos pilotos salen a la vista saludando a todo su séquito que les acompaña tanto en el puente como en el centro de operaciones que se encuentra alrededor de la zona. Los cinco pilotos se acercan al puente con ayuda de sus propulsores mientras continúan saludando a todos los presentes, hasta que finalmente llegan y se estacionan frente a los políticos y el general quien da la orden de hacer formación.

Presidente Japón - ¡Excelente, su tenacidad nos trajo a la victoria, sin su valiosa ayuda las naciones hubieran desaparecido! (Afirma con ademanes halagadores)

Namekusei – Ustedes son los salvadores del planeta tierra y sus colonias, siéntanse orgullosos por ello.

Presidente México - ¡Gracias por todo fuerzas especiales, la humanidad entera se los agradece profundamente!

Diego – (Quien rompe formación) Oigan no fue nada, después de todo somos "especiales". (Menciona en actitud y ademanes alardeantes)

General - ¡Mantenga su formación soldado!

Diego – Lo siento, sólo quería disfrutar del momento. (Menciona sarcástico tomando su posición)

Presidente Japón – No importa que lo rompan General, permita que lo hagan.

General – Sólo me estaba asegurando de que no se les suba a la cabeza, esto aún no termina. ¡Atención, rompan formación! (Los pilotos acatan la orden)

Trólem - ¿Y dónde se encuentra el piloto restante? (Los pilotos se sobresaltan)

Diego – Ehh… ¿Se refieran a Akira verdad? (Pregunta nervioso mientras se rasca la nuca)

Rafael – Se encuentra en camino… O eso es lo que creemos.

Presidente Rusia - ¿A qué se refieren, qué pasó con el?

Rafael – Bueno… Es que…

General - ¡Conteste la pregunta soldado!

Diego – Pues… Verán…

Narrador – Justo en ese momento Akira hace su aparición descendiendo con su unidad rumbo a la base y estacionarla en el lugar acostumbrado, para después salir a la vista desde la cabina y levitar sin ayuda del propulsor en dirección hacia donde se encuentran sus compañeros. Los presentes lo reciben con un gran aplauso, cosa que Akira lo toma con indiferencia y mostrando su actitud seria de siempre. Finalmente aterriza detrás de sus compañeros, en seguida Diego se acerca hacia el aliviado y a la vez molesto.

Diego – Oye ¿¡dónde se supone que estabas Akira? ¡Por poco y nos matan!

Narrador – Akira hace caso omiso acercándose hacia el general y los presidentes, algo a lo que Diego observa con extrañeza.

Arnold - ¿Dónde te habías metido Akira, repentinamente abandonaste la misión.

General - ¿Cuál fue el motivo de su demora soldado?

Akira – He descubierto la guarida del Dr. Zeus. (Los presenten se sorprenden)

Presidente Japón – (Quien se acerca frente a el) ¿¡Estás seguro, dónde rayos se encuentra?

Akira – No es momento para precipitarnos, otros sujetos se encargarán de destruirla aunque el Dr. Zeus no se encuentre en ella.

Presidente México - ¡Necesitamos saber las coordenadas e iniciar un contraataque inmediatamente!

Akira – En seguida les contaré todo con detalle, pero por ahora debemos prepararnos para lo que venga.

Narrador – Los presentes se retiran junto con los pilotos para tratar el asunto que está por narrar el piloto Akira, el cual iniciará la explicación sobre los planes del Dr. Zeus como lo es el proyecto Clíptoris y sus estrategias de defensa como su tecnología de invisibilidad, además de una posible manera de localizarlo y lanzar un rápido contraataque como defensa.

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido, Gozard se percata del fracaso ante la nueva poderosa arma desarrollada por los científicos la cual ha imposibilitado todas las tropas del Dr. Zeus, quien una vez informado por su asistente realiza ademanes agresivos junto con palabras detestables hacia sus enemigos, caminando a la vez de un lado a otro.

Dr. Zeus – (Monitorea varias áreas en su computadora proporcionadas por sus cámaras invisibles, observando a sus inertes tropas) ¡Esto no lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer!

Gozard - ¿Qué haremos ahora señor?

Dr. Zeus – (Mientras deja caer el puño sobre los controles) ¡Esos malditos peleles no se saldrán con la suya, saldré victorioso así tenga que volverme completamente loco para lograrlo! (Brama mientras se retuerce por el coraje)

Gozard – Tranquilícese señor, recuerde que aún tiene un truco bajo la manga.

Dr. Zeus – Tienes razón. (Se menciona en tono y mirada sádicos frente a la pantalla) Sólo falta restaurar el ADN de Akira a su estado original y entonces… ¡El nacimiento de Clíptoris por fin podrá dar inicio! (Muestra en la pantalla la estructura de su proyecto) ¡Todo será mío, nada podrá detenerme ni siquiera los guerreros legendarios, cuando ese día llegue será mi momento de gloria! Prepárate Gozard, iniciaremos otra estrategia de ataque.

Narrador – El Dr. Zeus planeará otro de sus movimientos, todo dependerá ahora de las fuerzas especiales y sobre todo del cuarteto que se encuentra en la colonia. Acompañen a estos héroes en los próximos capítulos de los guerreros Z.

Continuará…


	33. Una feroz batalla

Narrador – Gracias a la ayuda de los científicos creadores de los Gladius los enemigos fueron derrotados al utilizar las fuerzas especiales una nueva herramienta llamada Planton, el nombre con el que fue bautizado por sus creadores. La situación se tranquilizó en gran medida, los Gladius regresan victoriosos a la base mientras celebran su triunfo al igual que el personal presente, debido a esto el Dr. Zeus planeará otra estrategia de ataque mientras permanece anónimo ocupándose del proyecto Clíptoris.

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejano de la Vía Láctea, se lleva a cabo un duro enfrentamiento en los cinco reinos aliados quienes sufren de un ataque repentino para con ellos, los guerreros Z han acudido al auxilio quienes se han encontrado con sus enemigos pasados con los cuales han iniciado un prolongado enfrentamiento en cada reino correspondiente. Gohan y Cell continúan en su pelea después de haber sentido presencias desconocidas pero a la vez familiares y extrañas en aproximación, sin encontrar ni divisar a nadie una vez que estas presencias pasaron sobre sus narices sin ser vistos. Trunks y No. 17 siguen en una feroz batalla en donde ocurre un intercambio de golpes y técnicas, lo mismo sucede en la pelea entre Vegeta con Napa y Goten con Broly. El principal objetivo de los guerreros es detener a toda costa el atentado e impedir el robo de los pilares correspondientes a los planetas, los cuales son el núcleo principal y la fuente de poder con que se alimenta a cada región correspondiente y suministran los elementos necesarios para evitar su decadencia y mantener al planeta en vida. Sin embargo uno ha sido robado, uno que pertenecía al planeta Cincron y ha ocasionado grandes pérdidas y deterioros naturales por causa de su ausencia.

Pero en el reino Rusemblot ocurre una situación más severa, esta vez Radix apoya y defiende a su hermano de los oponentes que lo acosan, primero eliminando a Freezer y después interponerse para evitar el próximo ataque de Bebi quien se ha percatado de sus intenciones. Es una nueva actitud y cambio súbito por parte de su hermano, Gokou quien se encuentra imposibilitado para entrar en combate por causa del poder maligno que lo envuelve observa con extrañeza las acciones de Radix quien se encuentra ahora protegiéndolo, un cambio repentino por parte de este quien después de tratar de explicar los planes del ser maligno misterioso fue interrumpido al recibir un ataque telepático de Bebi. El dragón negro mantiene aún la energía concentrada en su hocico la cual gira con gran velocidad verticalmente, en cualquier momento podría lanzarlo si es que su amo decide dar la orden cuando lo considere pertinente. La energía crece más y más, Radix toma posición de defensa preparándose para el próximo movimiento y servir como escudo para proteger al imposibilitado guerrero detrás de él.

Bebi – Esto terminará pronto, me encargaré yo mismo de eliminar al guerrero que proteges.

Radix - ¡No entiendes nada, mientras continuamos peleando entre nosotros nuestro señor cometerá el más grande y peligroso de los actos, debemos detenerlo y evitar a todo obstáculo que llegue y modifique la fuente!

Bebi - ¡Silencio, nuestro señor sabe perfectamente lo que está haciendo.

Radix - ¡No tienes idea de lo que pasaría si fracasara!

Bebi – Confío plenamente en que todo saldrá como él lo planea, ya que se trata del ser más supremo y poderoso de todo el universo.

Radix – Si no hacemos algo pronto… ¡Si no lo detenemos incluso nuestras existencias se verán perjudicadas, y me refiero generalmente ya que también nuestras almas serán completamente borradas al igual que los lugares albergadores de ellas! (Bebi denota un ligero semblante de asombro y duda) ¡Si la fuente es modificada y alterada erróneamente toda vida existente y conectada a ella sufrirá un cambio drástico, debemos detener a nuestro señor lo antes posible!

Gokou – (Quien aún se encuentra de rodillas y apoyándose de sus manos) "Esto es desesperante y extraño, Radix ahora está defendiéndome. ¿Será a caso que sólo aprovechó la oportunidad de ser revivido para ayudarme, ¿dónde se encontrará esa fuente que tanto mencionan, debo hacer algo y pronto pero…" (Hace un gemido al intentar levantarse) "Corro el riesgo de ser posesionado más fácilmente por causa de este poder maligno con el más mínimo indicio de enfado o estrés, algo que sin lugar a dudas surgirá si entro en combate. ¿Qué puedo hacer, qué es lo que puedo hacer?"

Bebi – Nada de lo que digas logrará disuadirme de mi objetivo, yo sí soy leal al señor y como tal ¡mandaré al infierno a todos los traidores que se atrevan a levantarse contra el!

Radix - ¡No tiene caso seguir con esto…!

Bebi – Lo mismo pienso. ¡Dragón maligno ataca!

Narrador – Bebi da la orden al momento de agitar al frente el báculo dorado que lleva consigo, la bola de energía que había llegado a su máxima expresión finalmente es lanzada por el dragón al agitar al frente su cabeza como apoyo. El ataque sigue aproximándose hacia Radix quien ya se había preparado con una pose para así interceptarlo el tiempo necesario hasta que Gokou logre recuperarse. El guerrero revivido sigue forcejeando ante tal poder, su semblante tiembla ante el esfuerzo mientras piensa en alguna manera de eliminar este ataque y salir ileso junto con su hermano, ante su actitud Gokou ya se había percatado de sus intenciones por lo que se apresuró a lo más que su condición le permitía para escapar lo más pronto posible y alejarse del alcance del ataque. El guerrero intentaba escapar a la mayor velocidad posible aunque fuera a gatas, Radix sólo voltea la mirada hacia el mientras le vocifera que se apresure mientras sigue resistiendo el poderoso ataque en forma de esfera, el cual ya había provocado demasiada fricción en los antebrazos de Radix al mantenerse girante verticalmente, por lo que el guerrero comenzó a resentir aquel efecto. Sin nada que hacer al respecto Gokou logra apartarse lo suficiente como para no ser afectado ante una posible explosión, posteriormente Radix salta a gran velocidad librándose así del gran poder que interceptaba en sus antebrazos el cual se hunde al entrar en contacto con el suelo hasta penetrar en el y después provocar una gran explosión. Ese acontecimiento causa que los dos hermanos sean expulsados hacia el exterior y fuera del alcance de la plataforma dañada, en el trayecto Gokou tropieza con varias rocas y finalmente se detiene al estrellarse con una más grande, mientras que Radix se reincorpora en el aire para después usar una montaña como apoyo y detener así su trayectoria, momento después baja al suelo bruscamente. Gokou apenas podía soportar aquellos bruscos choques con obstáculos durante el impulso, Radix quien se encuentra lejos de el aguarda cualquier momento para lanzar un contraataque mientras el dragón maligno prepara otra de sus mortíferas bolas de energía para una próxima ejecución.

Gokou – (Mientras gime de dolor permaneciendo bocabajo) "Demonios, ese ataque resultó muy poderoso, debo encontrar una forma de librarme de este poder maligno lo antes posible y ayudar a Radix, además de salvar el pilar de este planeta".

Bebi – Esta vez el ataque será más poderoso, esta vez ambos no saldrán ilesos y sucumbirán ante el poder del dragón nocturno. (Advierte con solemnidad)

Radix – Veo que no entiendes nada, no habrá forma de hacerte entrar en razón por lo que no tendré otra opción que pelear contigo. (Toma posición de guardia) Si esta pelea tendrá que dar inicio será con el objetivo de proteger toda vida existente y terminar con esta locura lo más pronto posible. Bebi, prepárate, esta vez yo seré tu oponente. (Flexiona más las rodillas)

Bebi - ¿Crees que podrás con el gran poder del dragón nocturno, tu poder no es suficiente para detener lo inevitable.

Radix – Haré lo que sea necesario con tal de que todo se salve Bebi, eres alguien cegado por la ambición del poder y no te importaría en lo más mínimo si tuvieras que morir ¿cierto?

Bebi – Es muy cierto, yo daría mi vida por cumplir las órdenes de mi señor, es alguien que ha ganado mi completo respeto y al que he jurado absoluta lealtad. Es el ser supremo de todo, no hay nadie igual, (señala a Gokou con el báculo) ni siquiera este sujeto ni los demás Saiya – Jin son dignos rivales para el. (La bola de energía aumenta su tamaño)

Radix – Esta es la amenaza más grande que se ha presentado en toda la historia, el no detenerla significará el fin de todo, de nuestra existencia, nuestro ser. ¿Cómo podrás disfrutar el triunfo si es que sucede y para entonces no existirás más, tu vida llegará a su fin y todos tus recuerdos formarán a ser parte de la nada. No serás más, tu existencia se hundirá en lo más profundo del olvido y no podrás saber nada en lo absoluto.

Bebi - ¡Suficiente, ya toleré suficientes tonterías y estupideces, todo cambiará según la decisión de nuestro señor y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo maldito Saiya – Jin. Y lo sospeché desde un principio, todo resultó una farsa, sólo aprovechaste la oportunidad de regresar a la vida y unírteles a estos estúpidos guerreros que por cierto en esta ocasión por fin ocurrirá su perecer. Estos malditos deberán morir totalmente, es momento de cobrar venganza y exterminar de una vez por todas a los últimos Saiya – Jin que quedan en todo el espacio. ¡Dragón nocturno, lanza el ataque hacia el guerrero de armadura que permanece en el suelo!

Narrador – Radix denota un semblante sorpresivo ante tal orden y se apresura a gran velocidad intentando llegar a tiempo y detener el mortífero y abrumador ataque del dragón maligno. Gokou apenas había logrado ponerse de pie lentamente sintiendo todo su cuerpo pesado y débil, no podía siquiera tomar posición de guardia ni mucho menos escapar con ayuda de la tele transportación. Todo dependerá de lo que suceda en adelante, el guerrero legendario se ve envuelto en una situación estresante y difícil, parecía como si el fin se acercara más y más, en donde no habrá escapatoria a lo que venga, algo que pensaba profundamente mientras observaba esa gran bola de energía en crecimiento en el hocico del dragón quien lo mantenía abierto a su máxima expresión para realizar un ataque más efectivo y una mayor concentración de poder maligno en esta energía.

Gokou – "Debo hacer algo, tengo que vencer a este poder maligno lo más pronto posible, y para lograrlo debo concentrar mi energía y purificar mi KY de esta influencia antes de que sea demasiado tarde".

Bebi - ¡Di adiós guerrero inservible!

Radix - ¡No lo permitiré!

Narrador – Justo en el momento que la enorme bola de energía es lanzada nuevamente Radix intenta interceptarla al colocar sus manos frente a esta, pero descubre que esta vez el poder es más fuerte que el anterior por lo que apenas le es posible mantener su posición aunque haya comenzado a ser arrastrado lentamente hacia atrás. Todo su pelo se había erizado ante las descargas eléctricas que se liberaban en ese contacto, su cuerpo seguía temblante y a la vez siguiendo pensante en lo que podría ocurrir si su objetivo fracasara. La bola de energía sigue temblante y cambiante de tamaño en momentos súbitos, dependiendo de la fuerza que el dragón aplicase si es que su amo Bebi da la orden. Mientras que Radix permanece en la misma posición al momento que lanza fuertes bramidos Gokou intenta tomar una posición de lo más recta y firme posible, comenzando así su concentración y meditación mientras permanece con los ojos cerrados y con el semblante completamente relajado. Y así siguió aplicando la misma estrategia, soportando a la vez el gran poder maligno que lo envolvía e intentaba posesionarlo, si deseaba eliminarlo debía hacer todo lo contrario a lo que causa su amplificación y fuerza, debía concentrarse en su KY y relajarse lo mejor posible. Comenzó a respirar profundamente, llamando a toda esa energía pura que comenzaba a acumularse en su cuerpo lentamente, inicialmente concentrándose en el abdomen para después iniciar su propagación en las extremidades y partes del cuerpo uniformemente. Bebi quien se encontraba a una altura elevada observó el comportamiento de Gokou al fijar la mirada detrás de Radix, comenzando a sentir la purificación y eliminación del poder maligno del cuerpo de su oponente, no cabía duda que se trataba de un gran rival el cual era difícil de eliminar y dominar, ya lo había comprobado hace más de 400 años al enfrentarse a el y ser vencido últimamente al intentar escapar en una nave espacial cuando había regresado a su aspecto original, había sido pulverizado por la poderosa técnica de nombre Ka me ha me ha. Recordando aquel momento se apresuró a efectuar su próximo movimiento y ordenar al dragón embestir al guerrero que seguía concentrando energía pura en su cuerpo. El dragón acata la orden y se dirige hacia su objetivo con movimientos corporales en los aires semejantes a una serpiente cuando va al asecho sobre su presa, lanzando un fuerte y prolongado bramido a la vez que abre sus fauces a su máxima expresión. Gokou seguía meditando en sus adentros a la par que sentía toda la energía pura eliminar y suprimir a la contraria, su cuerpo estaba por curarse y librarse completamente de aquel obstáculo ardiente que ocasionaba una enorme molestia. Ya casi purificado, el guerrero pudo tomar una posición más firme y menos pesada que la anterior, sintiendo toda esa energía pura reuniéndose en su cuerpo y a la vez pensando varias cosas que se le venían a la mente repentinamente.

Gokou – "Eso es, ¡eso es, sólo falta muy poco para que mi cuerpo logre purificarse por completo, el utilizar la Genkidama de esta forma resultó como yo esperaba, he descubierto ahora que también puedo utilizarla para restablecerme y purificarme. Ahora… Sólo falta dar el golpe final". (Las imágenes de sus amigos y familiares transcurren en sus pensamientos) "Mis amigos, mi familia… eso es lo que verdaderamente importa. Me pregunto cómo se encontrarán Akanne, Shizuru, Lee y los demás, espero que todo se encuentre bien en la tierra y estoy seguro que si se llega a presentar algún problema mis sobrinos y nietos lograrán resolverlo y salvar la tierra y las colonias. No importa lo que haya dicho ese sujeto en mi mente, si realmente están pasando por una situación grave sé que ellos y la humanidad entera saldrá adelante, estoy seguro que todas mis enseñanzas y consejos servirán de algo y todos se apoyarán los unos a los otros". (Recuerda a sus antiguos amigos y familiares) "Ten – Shin – Han, Krillin, Yamcha, Ulong, Púar, Bulma, Milk… Los protegeré de cualquier peligro, no me he olvidado de ustedes, ustedes son la primer familia que tuve y por esa razón seguiré recordándolos como se merecen". (Las imágenes de sus combates entran en su mente) "Siempre he protegido la tierra, mi vida anteriormente estuvo llena de combates y peleas desde que era un niño, como cuando peleé contra Tao – Pai – Pai, Picollo Daimakú y todos los demás enemigos. Al transcurrir el tiempo, las batallas alcanzaron niveles abrumadores cuando mis poderes seguían aumentando, tuve que enfrentarme a enemigos formidables como Freezer, Cell, Magin – Boo, Bebi, los seres malignos de las esferas y después… partí junto con Shen – Long hacia un lugar indefinido. Desde mi regreso con mi familia después de ese acontecimiento todo ha sido paz y tranquilidad, durante 400 años he enseñado y atribuido a la humanidad todas las herramientas necesarias para su bienestar y supervivencia, ya he cumplido con mi propósito de la vida y mi existencia ya debería de haber llegado a su fin. Pero… Ahora estoy de vuelta. He regresado para pelear una vez más por el bienestar del universo, junto con mis amigos que han regresado del cielo para acompañarme y apoyarme agregando también a nuestra nueva amiga que viene de una colonia espacial. Esta es una labor que siempre he hecho, me pregunto si este será mi único propósito en esta vida… Me pregunto si no habrá algo más para mí, algo diferente… Me siento extraño, confundido, he vivido más tiempo de lo acostumbrado, ¿qué pasará después de que termine todo esto, a dónde llegaré…?"

Narrador – El pensamiento de Gokou es interrumpido por Radix al gritar fuertemente su nombre para llamar su atención, el guerrero reacciona abriendo los ojos y observa que su hermano sostiene los extremos del hocico del dragón con sus brazos, evitando su acercamiento hacia Gokou quien ya se había recuperado y purificado correctamente. Radix ya había lanzado la bola de energía de regreso a su creador anteriormente al aplicar una nueva técnica desarrollada por el la cual es capaz de regresar cualquier ataque directo de tipo energético al crear una especie de espejo al frente que refleja y regresa los ataques. Es entonces cuando el dragón lo esquiva e intercepta con Radix al momento en que este salta sobre el en el aire, comenzando así el forcejeo entre ambos. Una vez curado Gokou, cubierto con un aura poderosa de color blanco y de esencia pura da un grito de furia al momento de abalanzarse sobre el dragón y dar un golpe certero en un costado de su cabeza, logrando así que el atacado se azotase en el suelo y que Bebi se alejara dando un gran salto hacia la plataforma.

Bebi – (Una vez que se ha puesto de pie) ¡No lo puedo creer, lograste librarte del poder maligno!

Gokou – (Sonríe de medio lado) Supongo que ya sabías de lo que se trataba Bebi, sin duda alguna esto debe ser obra del amo tuyo que tanto mencionas. ¿De quién se trata, ¿acaso es Nonova o el Hechicero, ¡responde!

Bebi - ¡Jm jm, aún no es momento para que sepas eso, hay ciertas cosas que no deberás saber hasta su debido tiempo.

Radix – (Quien se acerca en vuelo al lado izquierdo de Gokou) Yo sé exactamente de quién se trata, ¡y lo diré en este momento! (Bebi interrumpe sus intenciones al lanzarle un ataque telepático a lo cual el afectado se agazapa)

Gokou - ¡Radix!

Bebi - ¡Concéntrense en que pronto morirán en mis manos, yo seré quien los extermine por su actitud hacia mi señor así que dejen de perder el tiempo y pónganse en guardia! (Voltea hacia su sirviente) ¡Dragón nocturno, ataca!

Narrador – Nuevamente el dragón una vez incorporado lanza varias bolas de energía en contra de los guerreros, estos escapan de los ataques con movimientos ágiles aterrizando tanto en el suelo como en las montañas, impulsándose posteriormente sobre ellos para escapar de los ataques. Gokou emplea la súper velocidad con un grito de furia con el objetivo de acercarse hacia el dragón destruyendo así las bolas de energía que se encuentran a su paso con ayuda del aura que lo envuelve, instantes después logra penetrar en el interior del dragón y partirlo en dos trozos, acontecimiento que provoca la evaporación y descomposición de las partes antes de que cayesen al suelo. Radix se impresiona del gran poder con que cuenta su hermano gracias a la armadura, Gokou baja nuevamente al suelo, levanta después el rostro hacia Bebi una vez que ha llegado a la plataforma, observando con severidad a su antiguo enemigo.

Gokou – Es tu fin Bebi, no podrás hacer nada contra nosotros.

Bebi – (Permaneciendo indiferente) ¡Tus poderes no significan nada para mí ahora que cuento con poderes mágicos y con un cuerpo de Elfo, esta vez seré yo el que te destruya!

Radix – (Quien ha bajado al suelo) Ríndete Bebi, y comprende de una vez la grave situación que está por suceder, mientras nosotros combatimos ese ser logrará su objetivo y todo estará perdido.

Bebi - ¡Mi señor no nos traicionará, una vez que logremos obtener los pilares restantes de los reinos entonces el podrá reunir la energía necesaria para lograr su gran anhelo!

Gokou – Entonces para eso quieren los pilares de los planetas… ¡Los necesitan para llegar a la fuente!

Bebi – Así es, y no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo.

Radix – Detendremos esta locura con nuestras manos.

Bebi – (Los señala con el báculo) Entonces los reto a que intenten vencerme, les mostraré la diferencia entre KY y magia y descubrirán que esta es la más poderosa y dominante.

Radix - ¡Tú lo pediste!

Narrador – Radix se abalanza sobre Bebi cubriendo su brazo derecho con un aura color amarillo en su trayecto, pero antes de que lanzase el ataque ya había sido interceptado por un campo de fuerza y lanzado por los aires, Radix se reincorpora y cae de pie en la plataforma a una gran distancia de Bebi, el cual ríe de placer.

Bebi – Esa forma de atacar ya resulta primitiva, ¡te enseñaré cómo lo hacen los más poderosos y dominantes del poder mágico!

Narrador – Bebi deja caer el extremo de apoyo del báculo en la plataforma, creando una propagación de energía brillante la cual dibuja un círculo con inscripciones y estructuras extrañas en el suelo, todo ello comenzando a girar alrededor de su creador quien recibe en su cuerpo poderes y esencias malignas que emergen de todas direcciones. Posteriormente el suelo comienza a partirse estremeciéndose, el semblante de Bebi tiembla por la gran cantidad de poder maligno reunida en el, sus ojos se han tornado completamente rojos, su pelo se ha erizado, y su poder ha aumentado permaneciendo en la misma posición, sosteniendo con sus dos manos su báculo que estriba en la plataforma. Gokou y Radix observan pasmados el acontecimiento desde el aire, sintiendo a la vez toda la energía y aura redonda liberada del cuerpo de Bebi, esperando cualquier indicio de ataque por su parte; sabían que esta vez tenían que prepararse para recibir algo grande, descomunal, a juzgar por la cantidad de energía liberada.

Bebi - ¡¡Ja ja ja ja jaaa, prepárense Saiya – Jin estúpidos, este será su fin y mi momento de gloria!

Gokou - ¡No permitiré que destruyas el planeta…! (Toma la posición de la técnica que está por lanzar)

Radix - ¡Prepárate Kacarotto, esta pelea durará más de lo que esperaba!

Gokou - ¡Kaaaaa… Meeeee… Haaaaa… Meeeee…! (Bebi denota una expresión de ansiedad y confianza en su rostro) ¡¡¡Haaaaaaaaaaa!

Narrador – El ataque de largo alcance es lanzado hacia su objetivo, permaneciendo firme y siguiendo su trayectoria. Pero para sorpresa de Gokou su técnica comienza a ser absorbida por el extremo grueso del báculo al colocarlo su portador al frente, por lo que el guerrero deja de prolongar su ataque y romper la posición característica de sus brazos para la creación y lanzamiento de su técnica, observando atónito el acontecimiento al igual que Radix.

Bebi - ¡Gracias por proporcionarme más poder, sabía que intentarías atacar de esta forma! (Menciona dibujando una sonrisa ansiosa)

Radix – No podremos atacarlo de esta manera, debemos pensar en alguna estrategia.

Bebi - ¡Tomen esto!

Narrador – Bebi agita su báculo hacia su dirección señalándolos, algo que ocasiona que los dos guerreros sean envueltos y encerrados en dos burbujas brillantes color verde claro, provocando un efecto de inmovilización de sus cuerpos.

Bebi - ¡Cayeron en mi trampa, esta es la diferencia entre KY y magia, ésta sobresale sin importar qué tan fuerte sea el contrincante, mientras no cuente con ella ni la domine se encontrará imposibilitado y en desventaja!

Gokou – "¡Maldición…! ¡No puedo moverme!"

Bebi - ¡Ahora prepárense, les daré el castigo de su vida!

Narrador – Los dos hermanos son azotados tanto en la plataforma, las rocas y montañas bruscamente, estando a la merced de Bebi que realiza una serie de movimientos con su báculo dorado originando los súbitos movimientos de las dos burbujas de energía contenedoras de dos imposibilitados guerreros que sólo pueden soportar los dolorosos azotes y choques. Bebi continúa riendo de placer al hacerlos sufrir, dando por hecho que ya nada podrá detenerlo. Pero entonces… un guerrero desconocido de armadura negra logra romper el conjuro al atacar sorpresivamente a Bebi por detrás con una bola de energía, dando después un gran salto giratorio cayendo así frente a el, Gokou y Radix caen adoloridos al suelo detrás del guerrero que los ha defendido, el cual articula un par de palabras.

¿? – Esto ha terminado, no lograrán su objetivo de robar los pilares.

Continuará…


	34. Un nuevo asecho

Narrador – Un guerrero desconocido ha intervenido en la pelea entre Gokou y Radix con Bebi, sorprendiendo al ahora dominante del poder mágico con una bola de energía que golpea su espalda y logra hacer que perdiese su concentración y ejecución del conjuro que yacía sobre los dos guerreros Saiya – Jin. El guerrero misterioso se encuentra ahora frente a su objetivo y enemigo, portando una armadura ostentosa y brillante en todo su esplendor mostrando una gran estructura exterior y un casco del mismo color negro grisáceo al igual que el resto de las piezas, el cual imposibilita ver el rostro de su portador por su frente oscuro. Los dos hermanos se ponen de pie observando extrañados al nuevo guerrero quien se encuentra frente a ellos y este mismo obstaculizando los planes de Bebi quien probablemente ganaría la batalla con aquel conjuro aparentemente irrompible para estos dos guerreros que se imposibilitaron cuando se dio la ejecución de ese poder.

Bebi - ¿Quién eres tú, ¿¡cómo te atreviste a atacarme? (Pregunta enfadado una vez reincorporado)

¿? – (Con una mano en la cintura) Mi identidad no tiene importancia, sólo vengo a cumplir con mi trabajo y remover toda criatura maligna que aqueja a los reinos y sus pilares.

Bebi - ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo, si te metes en esto también morirás! (Advierte con el báculo en reposo sobre la plataforma)

¿? – Entonces sostendremos una pelea y veremos qué resulta en ella.

Bebi - ¡No sabes con quién te metes, no tienes ni idea de mi gran poder!

¿? – Tampoco lo tienes del mío, así que mejor desiste si no es que quieres desaparecer de esta existencia permanentemente.

Gokou – "¿Quién será ese guerrero, puedo sentir una presencia muy familiar en el".

Radix – "La presencia que siento en el me inquieta, no se trata de un guerrero ordinario, tiene algo más profundo y oculto en su ser, eso lo puedo sentir".

¿? – Será mejor que aprovechen y protejan el pilar de este planeta. (Agrega repentinamente sin voltear hacia ambos, estos alzan la mirada denotando extrañeza en sus rostros)

Gokou - ¿Qué dices?

¿? – Yo me encargaré de este ser, mientras tanto apresúrense y eliminen cualquier ser maligno que intente apoderarse de la fuente de poder.

Bebi – Ellos son míos, ¡tú no eres nadie para interferir en mis planes!

¿? – No permitiremos que roben los pilares malditos ineptos, son indispensables para mantener estables a los planetas.

Bebi – (Ríe irónico con un semblante perverso en su rostro) ¡Compartirás su mismo destino si es que interfieres, no tienes idea del gran poder que nosotros poseemos ahora que contamos con el respaldo de nuestro señor!

¿? – (Abre ligeramente el compás a los lados) Entonces muéstrame ese tal poder que posees si te crees la gran cosa. Pero te advierto que para vencerme tendrás que utilizar más que tus patéticos poderes y tus estúpidas técnicas de pelea. (Hace la mirada hacia los guerreros) Y ustedes, apresúrense y detengan el robo de los pilares. (Ambos asienten y despegan hacia otra dirección)

Bebi - ¡No permitiré que escapen!

Narrador – Bebi agita su báculo en dirección de los guerreros preparando un ataque de relámpago para con ellos, en el momento que es lanzado el guerrero salta y se interpone en su camino logrando así interceptar el ataque eléctrico con la palma de su mano izquierda y neutralizarlo completamente al hacer reaccionar y estallar el ataque del contrario con su poder.

Bebi - ¡Fuera de mi camino!

¿? – Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí antes de enfrentarte a ellos.

Bebi - ¡Entonces te destruiré y acabaré con tu miserable vida!

¿? – Eso lo veremos, Bebi.

Bebi – (Su semblante se torna sorprendido) ¿Qué, cómo sabes mi nombre?

¿? – Sé más cosas de las que te puedes imaginar, nosotros siempre vigilamos los alrededores, no hay detalle que se nos escape ya que podemos entrar en escena y ocultarnos cuantas veces nos sean convenientes.

Bebi - ¿Qué dices?

¿? – El enemigo jamás podrá sentir nuestras presencias, hemos aprendido a bloquearlas sin que nos afecte y ocultar nuestra identidad durante años, lustros, siglos. Hemos permanecido con vida gracias a las enseñanzas de nuestro gran rey y sobrevivido a cualquier obstáculo de todo tipo, subsistiendo y levantándonos cuantas veces sea necesario.

Bebi – (Su semblante tiembla levemente por la sorpresa) ¿Qué estás diciendo…? ¿A caso…? ¿¡Ustedes son los…?

¿? – (Ríe placenteramente) Así es, hemos sobrevivido todo este tiempo y los patéticos intentos de su señor por eliminarnos y suprimirnos siempre han fallado. Estamos aquí y siempre lo estaremos cuando el peligro aseche en las cercanías, protegiendo a los que lo necesiten y haciendo uso de nuestro poder por el bienestar de todo el universo. (Menciona con valentía e imponencia)

Bebi - ¡Esto no puede estar pasando…! (Se menciona con la vista baja y el mismo semblante)

¿? – Tú lo decides Bebi, o dimites o peleas.

Bebi – (Alza súbitamente la mirada con una expresión de enojo) ¡Calla, jamás podrás vencerme, una vez que logre derrotarte al fin podremos localizarlos y entrar a sus guaridas, tú serás el que me enseñará el camino hacia tu patética raza y finalmente el día de su perdición llegará, como debió haber sucedido desde aquel entonces!

¿? – Entonces… (Toma posición de combate) Que la batalla comience, yo también tengo planes para ti, una vez que logre derrotarte podré llegar a ese ser que está causando muchos problemas.

Bebi - ¡Veremos si eres lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir mi gran poder mágico!

Narrador – Bebi concentra nuevamente su energía la cual es reunida en el extremo de ataque del báculo que lleva consigo, llenando su esencia de poderosas presencias malignas las cuales recorren todo su cuerpo, provocando la creación de un aura oscura que recorre todo el cuerpo de su solicitante. Una nueva batalla está a punto de comenzar entre el guerrero misterioso y el enemigo anterior de Son Gokou, en donde el bienestar del pilar, el planeta y las vidas en el se encuentran en sumo riesgo y dependerá de los guerreros elegidos que no ocurra una gran catástrofe.

Gokou y Radix siguen juntos en vuelo sintiendo la abrumadora presencia de numerosas criaturas malignas que aquejan al planeta y sus habitantes, debían apresurarse lo más pronto posible si es que desean evitar el robo de este preciado tesoro y sea despojado de su lugar de origen, algo que resultará desfavorable si llegase a suceder. En su recorrido divisan en las cercanías todos los territorios que han sido atacados y destruidos por causa de las criaturas malignas, sin detener su camino en busca de los gobernantes de este reino y aniquilar a los enemigos que se crucen en su camino.

Gokou – (Mientras contempla el destruido panorama) Esto está muy mal, ¿tanta destrucción y penurias tienen que pasar los seres inocentes?

Radix – Todo esto lo pagará muy caro, ese maldito no se saldrá con la suya. Debemos llegar lo antes posible con los gobernantes de este planeta para saber con exactitud dónde se encuentra el pilar de su región, justo como lo planeamos. (Menciona permaneciendo con la vista al frente)

Gokou – (Voltea hacia el) Tienes razón, si no detenemos esta locura lo antes posible ocurrirá algo muy desfavorable, y si ese ser logra su objetivo el Universo entero será afectado.

Radix – Apresurémonos y obtengamos los datos necesarios para nuestra labor, no podemos permitir que nada malo ocurra.

Gokou – (Permanece un rato pensativo) Lo sabía, lo sabía desde un principio, planeabas aprovechar la oportunidad de ser revivido y auxiliarnos en nuestra misión, finalmente has comprendido que no es bueno el camino del mal, me alegro por ti querido hermano. (Lo hace saber con un semblante amable y alegre)

Radix – (Sonríe de un costado con una expresión indiferente en su rostro) ¡Ja, no creas que regresé a la vida para encontrarme contigo Kacarotto, sólo aproveché esta oportunidad para detener esta nueva amenaza que se ha presentado.

Gokou – "Aunque intente ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos lo niega al expresar a eso, es muy parecido a Vegeta". (Argumenta en su pensamiento sin dejar de observarlo con la misma expresión)

Radix – Ahora concéntrate en esto y deja de pensar puras tonterías.

Gokou – ¿Entonces absolutamente todos los del infierno fueron revividos?

Radix – Sólo los más fuertes, fuimos elegidos supuestamente para pelear con ustedes mientras que los demás seres tienen el camino libre para robar y extraer los pilares de cada reino, de cada planeta.

Gokou – Necesito saberlo todo… Por lo que veo podrás hacerme saber sin dificultad quién está detrás de todo esto. ¿Quién es el responsable, Nonova o el Hechicero?

Radix – Por supuesto que lo sabrás… El responsable es…

Narrador – Gokou espera ansiosamente la respuesta a tan enigmática pregunta que siempre ha tratado de resolver en sus pensamientos, aunque existieron variables que siempre se dudaba sobre la verdadera respuesta a su dilema. Pero comenzó a notar algo extraño en su hermano, pudo notar en su semblante que estaba intentando recordarlo, algo que le resultó absurdo al principio.

Radix – Es…

Gokou - ¿Qué sucede Radix?

Radix - ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! (Los dos detienen la trayectoria, Radix se agazapa y sujeta fuertemente su cabeza de los extremos)

Gokou - ¿Qué ocurre, a caso…?

Radix – Se supone que lo sabía, ¡se supone que lo sabía…! ¡Pero no logro recordarlo!

Gokou - ¿Qué?

Radix - ¡Ese maldito de Bebi, debe ser obra suya…! ¡Aún sigue manteniendo influencia sobre mí, maldición!

Gokou – (Concentra su atención en los pensamientos de su hermano) Puedo sentirlo, un poder maligno está bloqueando ese recuerdo.

Radix – En cuanto esto termine le daré su merecido… Pagará muy caro al haberme manipulado de esta manera. (Expresa con un semblante ansioso)

Gokou – Tranquilízate, no podemos precipitarnos en estos momentos, recuerda que tenemos una tarea qué cumplir.

Radix – (Voltea la mirada hacia el) Era necesario que lo supieras, de esta forma no tendrías que perder más el tiempo y lo afrontarías en el menor tiempo posible.

Gokou - ¿Hay algo más que necesite saber, algo que pueda ayudarnos?

Radix – Por ahora tengo la sensación de saber algo muy importante que no logro recordar, ni siquiera a su traidor, pero ten presente que ustedes deben estar preparados para lo que venga y nunca bajar la guardia, que en cualquier momento de descuido podrían atacarlos y vencerlos fácilmente. Esta es la amenaza más grande que se ha presentado en toda la historia, la fuente es algo delicado que si no es manejada apropiadamente toda existencia se verá afectada, todo podría incluso desaparecer y formar parte de la nada.

Gokou – Es por esto que debemos apresurarnos y detener a toda costa el robo de los pilares.

Radix – (Asiente aprobando su argumento) Vamos, Kacarotto.

Narrador – Ambos nuevamente inician su recorrido en busca de seres con jerarquía alta para obtener la información necesaria sobre el pilar y protegerlo de la manera como se crea más efectiva.

Gokou – "Espero que esto acabe pronto, y descubrir de una vez por todas al que está detrás de todo esto, con un poco de suerte lo sabremos antes que sea demasiado tarde… Gohan, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, sigan luchando y protejan los pilares, es lo más importante que si no protegemos como es debido caerá en malas manos y eso será demasiado desfavorable".

Narrador – Las batallas y los conflictos continúan en los cinco reinos, todo sigue sin parar en donde vidas inocentes se ven involucradas, el resultado final dependerá de los esfuerzos de los guerreros por erradicar a los seres malignos que acosan a sus habitantes y de la pelea entre los guerreros Saiya – Jin y los enemigos del pasado, aparentando ser unas peleas sin fin.

Un guerrero aterriza cerca de un castillo y se dirige a paso presuroso rumbo al interior del lugar. Tras tanto andar y escalar escaleras finalmente llega a la cumbre en donde se encuentra el gobernante supremo del reino Rusemblot. Sin previo aviso abre las puertas bruscamente al empujarlas hacia delante, continuando con su paso veloz se acerca a una distancia corta y posteriormente se inclina rápidamente hacia su señor el cual permanecía totalmente tranquilo y relajado, permaneciendo sentado en su silla real, parecía que lo que ocurría en las cercanías de su reino no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

Ávatar - ¡Señor, la situación se está complicando demasiado, no sabemos cuánto tiempo más podremos resistir estos ataques!

Rey – No debes preocuparte guerrero Ávatar, los guerreros elegidos nos salvarán de todo mal.

Ávatar – (Levanta la vista) Pero no será suficiente, los enemigos son demasiado numerosos y su cantidad va en aumento… Sugiero una mejor estrategia, irnos de este reino.

Rey – No abandonaré a mi pueblo el cual me necesita y depende de mí en todo momento. Si es necesario que yo también entre en combate que así sea, haré lo que sea con tal de que nuestro pueblo y nuestro pilar se encuentren sanos y salvos.

Ávatar – Usted sabe lo peligroso que puede resultar revelarnos en estos momentos, ese ser de nombre Nonova podría acabar fácilmente con nosotros en una eviscerar de ojos.

Rey – Entonces estaremos preparados para lo que venga. Guerrero Ávatar, nunca hay que perder las esperanzas, contamos con aliados muy fuertes y afortunadamente los magos del planeta Cincron lograron contactar y traer a los guerreros legendarios con nosotros. Sus poderes sobrepasan los límites, jamás había visto guerreros tan poderosos y audaces como ellos, son los elementos clave para acabar con esta amenaza de una vez por todas. Además cuentan con las míticas armaduras de combate, ellos son los verdaderos cinco elegidos que merecen llevar a cabo esta delicada y difícil misión en contra de esta amenaza la cual es la más grande a la que nos hemos enfrentado.

Ávatar – Yo también confío plenamente en ellos, y tiene razón sus poderes sobrepasan los límites, jamás había conocido a algunos ejemplares de la muy pronunciada raza Saiya – Jin. Si estos ejemplares poseen un poder tan abrumador entonces, si los rumores resultaran ser ciertos, si existieran más Saiya – Jin como ellos en estos alrededores, entonces formaríamos una gran alianza con ellos y todo se verá a nuestro favor.

Rey – (Ríe discreto) Pero si eso resultara falso entonces no podremos confiar en más que nosotros mismos y nuestros aliados, juntos lograremos subsistir pese a los problemas que se presenten, mi vida ha estado llena de combates e incertidumbre y he aprendido que la esperanza siempre es y será la postura que nosotros mantendremos con vida para lograr lo que queramos y salir adelante a cualquier problema. Confío plenamente en que derrotaremos a Nonova, no dejaremos ninguna descendencia de ese ser perverso que causó demasiada destrucción y desastre a una gran escala, finalmente nos hemos librado del hechicero maligno.

Ávatar - ¿Es que a caso no lo sabe? (Pregunta con la vista baja)

Rey - ¿Saber qué?

Ávatar – El hechicero ha regresado nuevamente, y esta vez con más poder.

Rey - ¿Qué has dicho? (Pregunta desesperado dejando caer las palmas en los costados de la silla)

Ávatar – Hace poco nuestros magos sintieron repentinamente su presencia en el momento menos esperado, sintieron un gran estremecimiento al percatarse del nuevo poder y esencia que posee ahora, es mucho más fuerte ahora de como lo conocimos cuando nos enfrentamos a el en la batalla final, cuando formamos nuestra primer alianza. (Afirma preocupado)

Rey - ¿Y cómo es que no me avisaron anteriormente?

Ávatar – Usted estaba de viaje en esos momentos, nuestro tiempo se saturó al prepararnos para lo que próximamente se presentará ahora que dos criaturas malignas tan poderosas como Nonova y el hechicero se encuentran nuevamente al asecho.

Rey – Estos tiempos se han vuelto más difíciles que los anteriores, y lo peor de todo es que nos hemos saturado de doble problema. (Se levanta lentamente apoyándose de la silla) El tiempo es valioso, debemos planear nuestro próximo movimiento y formar nuevamente la alianza entre los reinos con el afán de exterminar a estos dos seres despiadados permanentemente. ¡Ávatar! (Llama enérgicamente)

Ávatar – (Se pone de pie) Sí señor.

Rey – El momento ha llegado, ordena a nuestros magos comunicarse con los demás reinos y convocar a una nueva alianza entre nosotros, no permitiremos que la historia vuelva a repetirse, el daño que ocasionó el hechicero maligno en aquella época aún ha dejado huella en el presente, ¡no permitiremos que más daño vuelva a presentarse!

Ávatar – Pero mi lord, su poder ha bloqueado la comunicación telepática entre los magos, otros guerreros como yo hemos iniciado nuestro papel como mensajeros de los reinos.

Rey – Entonces apresúrate y da el grito de alianza, que todos los reinos se preparen para la nueva batalla que está por comenzar, formaremos nuevamente una alianza más fuerte y firme que la anterior, derrotamos una vez al hechicero y lo volveremos a hacer, exterminaremos también a su creación, y esta vez no podrán regresar. (Expresa solemne y con coraje con un puño levantado)

Ávatar - ¡Sí señor!

Rey – Lleva contigo a los guerreros que creas necesarios para tu tarea, estaré esperando nuevas noticias.

Ávatar – (Se inclina nuevamente) Cuente conmigo señor, le prometo que todo saldrá bien.

Rey – Anda, el tiempo es muy valioso en estos momentos, apresúrate y cumple con tu tarea.

Ávatar – Con su permiso. (Se pone de pie y sale del área presurosamente)

Rey – "Ganaremos, lo haremos de nuevo, no importa lo que se presente siempre saldremos adelante. Ahora contamos con los guerreros legendarios y esa es una gran ventaja, el poder de los Saiya – Jin es sorprendente, esta vez contamos con nuevos y fuertes elementos a nuestro favor. Sangre será derramada inexorablemente, sufrimiento y penurias se presentarán de nuevo, llegó la hora de dirigirme a mi pueblo y dar a conocer la nueva amenaza que nos asecha, llegó la hora de prepararnos y mantenernos firmes a lo que venga, la historia está propensa a repetirse nuevamente, debo hacer algo y pronto".

Narrador – El percatarse del regreso del hechicero por parte del guerrero Ávatar llenó de incertidumbre y alerta al gobernante del reino Rusemblot, ahora que dos amenazas se han presentado en estos momentos se ha iniciado la idea de formar nuevamente la alianza entre los cinco reinos vecinos, los guerreros Z tendrán que apresurarse y detener el robo de los pilares lo antes posible, ya que enemigos formidables han entrado en combate, tiempos difíciles y abrumadores se han presentado frustrando a todos los afectados y provocar una gran alerta entre los habitantes de los diferentes reinos quienes sufrieron un estremecimiento súbito al recibir las noticias por parte de sus gobernantes y enterarse del regreso del hechicero maligno, ser que ocasionó problemas y conflictos fuertes para con ellos.

En el planeta Cincron la teniente May se apresura llegar lo antes posible al castillo para dar un refugio más seguro a todos los guerreros heridos durante el combate que ha arribado desde entonces, ya que el número de ellos es numeroso ha optado por esta estrategia mientras que los demás se recuperan en las cámaras de rehabilitación. Estaciona la nave lentamente lo más posible a la entrada del castillo, las escaleras se extienden permitiendo el descenso de la teniente la cual solicita ayuda a los presentes para hacerse cargo de los heridos guerreros, unos en estados más críticos que otros. El mago Cerlek se apresura junto con auxiliares para el transporte de los guerreros heridos al interior del castillo.

May - ¡Rápido, necesito que se encarguen de ellos lo antes posible!

Cerlek – Tráiganlos de inmediato al castillo, procuremos que el número de nuestros guerreros no disminuya tanto. (Ordena a sus ayudantes quienes se apresuran a tomarlos consigo y transportarlos al lugar indicado)

May – Por ahora son todos los que he podido transportar, el resto se encuentra en la cámara de rehabilitación, en seguida iré en busca de más guerreros heridos para darles atención.

Cerlek – Se lo agradecemos profundamente.

May – (Baja de las escaleras) No es nada, todos tenemos algo qué hacer y contribuir en esta guerra, no les dejaré todo el crédito a los guerreros legendarios.

Cerlek – No debería arriesgarse tanto, nuestro planeta está repleto de batallas y criaturas malignas muy poderosas.

May – No se preocupe, sé cuidarme sola. Por cierto… Debería verlo, en estos momentos Goten está peleando con un sujeto de nombre Broly si no me equivoco, también leí sobre el en los archivos.

Cerlek – Es verdad, los enemigos que enfrentaron tiempo atrás han sido revividos, los cuales están sosteniendo batallas con los Saiya – Jin.

May - ¿Quiere decir que Freezer, Cell ,Bebi…?

Cerlek – (Asiente afirmando su duda) Así es.

May - ¡Oh cielos, deben estar muy ocupados los pobres. (Se acerca al mago) Por cierto, cambiando de tema… Hay algo que me ha estado inquietando desde entonces.

Cerlek - ¿Qué es?

May – Por lo que veo ustedes no se percataron de la presencia de otro Saiya – Jin, me refiero a Zeta.

Cerlek - ¿Zeta, otro Saiya – Jin más?

May – Sí, lo encontramos cuando partimos rumbo a nuestra primera misión y según eso logró escapar del atentado de Freezer, luego cayó en un portal y apareció repentinamente por estos alrededores. Dice que ya tiene varios años rondando por aquí, pero lo más extraño es que no mencionaron nada al respecto, ¿o a caso no fueron capaces de detectarlo?

Cerlek – Si lo hubiéramos detectado ya lo sabrían desde un principio.

May – (Con una mano en su mentón en actitud pensante) No lo sé… Ese sujeto llamado Zeta… Eeehh… Mejor olvídelo.

Cerlek - ¿Qué es lo que le preocupa?

May – Siento que no es un verdadero Saiya – Jin, hay algo en el que me inquieta y sospecho que se trate de una trampa para distraernos.

Cerlek – Razonable. El hechicero posee varias habilidades, podría pensarse que está creando esa identidad falsa para tenderles una trampa.

Narrador – De pronto una explosión ocurre cerca de la nave Zero, May y Cerlek se sobresaltan ante lo ocurrido. Al fijar la mirada hacia arriba logran divisar una criatura de piel membranosa que aletea para mantenerse en el aire, reconociendo posteriormente a la próxima víctima que le fue encomendada secuestrar.

¿? – Tú debes ser May, nuestro señor te espera.

May - ¿Qué?

Continuará…


	35. Nueva batalla

Narrador – May y Cerlek se encuentran con una criatura desconocida quien había lanzado un ataque cerca de la nave Zero para llamar su atención, ahora se prepara para la obtención de su próxima víctima, misma que ha sido señalada por el señor de este ser aprovechando éste la oportunidad de obtener su víctima sin problema alguno.

¿? – (Tiembla de rabia) ¡Vendrás con nosotros ahora, nuestro señor te espera anheloso. (Expresa con su voz ronca y gruesa y su actitud solemne con un ademán de invitación)

May - ¿Qué cosa, de qué hablas?

¿? - ¡No se diga más, te enviaré con nuestro señor te guste o no!

May - ¿Qué? (Retrocede un paso llevándose la mano izquierda a su pecho)

Cerlek – (Quien se pone en guardia interponiéndose) ¡No te la llevarás ser maligno, primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí!

¿? - ¡Tú no te metas ser insignificante, o sufrirás las consecuencias espíritu estúpido!

May – "¿Espíritu?"

Cerlek – Yo, el mago Cerlek, seré tu oponente en esta ocasión, ustedes criaturas infernales ya ocasionaron demasiado daño por estos alrededores. (Golpea el báculo en la plataforma, creando una expulsión blanca de energía)

¿? – (Ríe perversamente) ¡No eres más que un estúpido mago, dime, ¿crees que podrás vencer a una criatura como yo con ese insignificante poder, ¡al menos tu maestro tenía más respeto!

Cerlek – (Con un semblante sorpresivo) ¿Qué… dijiste?

¿? - ¡¡¡Ja ja ja jaaa! ¡Sé que los magos que habitan este reino son discípulos de su maestro, el mago Richatzen, y lo sé perfectamente porque el muy estúpido emprendió sin compañía un viaje a nuestras tierras para enfrentarnos! Pobre iluso, pensó que con sus poderes acabaría fácilmente con nosotros, pero resultó todo lo contrario, ¡igual les pasará a ustedes si intentan revelarse! (El semblante del mago tiembla al escuchar las palabras del demonio)

Cerlek – Entonces… eso quiere decir… ¡Que tú eres el demonio responsable de la muerte de nuestro maestro!

¿? - ¡¡¡Ja ja ja! ¡Así es, dime qué harás!

Cerlek - ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaahhhhh!

Narrador – Al desatar el grito de furia el mago Cerlek deja caer su báculo con una gran fuerza sobre la plataforma, provocando un flujo de energía mágica que se expande alrededor de el con un comportamiento y sonido similar a los vientos que cubren y giran alrededor del mago, sacudiendo lo que se encuentre a su alcance. Una gran energía emanada se podía sentir en el, en donde comenzará otra feroz lucha en el planeta Cincron.

Cerlek - ¡Escuche con atención, yo me encargaré de esto, usted entre al castillo cuanto antes! (Ordena sin voltear la vista hacia May y sosteniendo su báculo firmemente)

May – Pero…

Cerlek - ¡Apresúrese!

May – Eeehh… Sí.

Narrador – Sin demorarse más la teniente obedece y entra al castillo, sin embargo le preocupaba el hecho de dejar la nave Zero en el lugar donde se encuentra ahora, ya que la batalla podría ocasionar que fuese dañada o golpeada, afectando el bienestar y la seguridad de los guerreros heridos que aún se encuentran dentro recobrando sus heridas en las cámaras de rehabilitación.

¿? - ¡Eres igual a tu maestro, igual de estúpido!

Cerlek - ¡Tengo frente a mí al asesino de nuestro gran maestro, he buscado por centenares de años al verdadero culpable, por fin su muerte será vengada con honor!

¿? - ¡Grandes poderes te superan mago, y yo soy uno de ellos, te daré muerte para que te reúnas con tu patético maestro y después me abalanzaré contra los demás descendientes de esa desagradable dinastía, ja ja jaaa!

Cerlek - ¡Prepárate monstruo infernal, que tu sangre pronto recorrerá tu cuerpo una vez que te haya dado muerte!

¿? - ¡Estúpido!

Narrador – La túnica y barba del mago se agitaban a la merced del viento creado por su poder, estaba realmente furioso, el ser maligno seguía observándolo con incredulidad y aborrecimiento desde su distancia. Pasados unos segundos, el ser membranoso decide iniciar el ataque con un poder de largo alcance que prepara en sus fauces y posteriormente lanza hacia su objetivo con gran fuerza, prolongándose hasta chocar con los vientos de energía del mago que lo cubrieron tomando la apariencia de un campo de fuerza, las luces y descargas de energía que son provocadas por ese contacto se esparcen bruscamente por todas direcciones, dando la apariencia de una fuerte interceptación y brusco contacto. La teniente May observa desesperada desde el interior del castillo asomando la mirada en una de las esquinas, preocupada por el bienestar de los guerreros que se encuentran en recuperación en el interior de la nave.

May – "¡Esto es desesperante, ahora el mago Cerlek se encuentra en problemas, tengo que hacer algo y pronto. ¡Eso es, qué suerte que tenga el comunicador conmigo". (Se apresura a sacarlo de entre su chamarra y colocárselo en la oreja izquierda, intentando hacer contacto con Goten con llamadas de auxilio pronunciadas en el pequeño micrófono adjunto) ¡Goten, Goten, ¡¿me escuchas, ¡Goten…!

Narrador – Casi al otro costado del planeta otra feroz batalla está en progreso entre el guerrero legendario y uno de los enemigos pasados, las dos energías chocan constantemente ocasionando poderosas ondas expansivas en cada interceptación entre ambos cuerpos, casi la mitad del planeta se cubre por esta combinación de fuerzas opuestas que se expanden en cada ataque en todas direcciones, estremeciendo tanto el suelo como la vegetación y los lagos y mares del planeta que se encuentran a su alcance. Goten sigue esquivando los golpes frontales de Broly con efectivas maniobras evasivas en el aire, algunas veces interceptando esos ataques al utilizar sus extremidades como defensa de los mismos. Al ver una oportunidad hace a un lado los golpes y se aproxima rápidamente para golpear veloz y efectivamente el abdomen de su oponente con su rodilla izquierda, algo a lo que Broly se agazapa por el dolor ocasionado. Seguidamente lo toma del cuello al entrelazar su brazo en el, después se aproxima rumbo a la plataforma a una gran velocidad, desatando un grito de furia en el trayecto y tras unos segundos estrella a Broly en ella ocasionando una profundo cráter súbito con un gran diámetro cuando la energía empleada en ese ataque es expulsada en forma de explosión. Posteriormente Goten salta hacia el aire guardando su distancia, observando el resultado satisfactorio de su acción, el polvo sigue expandiéndose y los escombros de todos tamaños que fueron lanzados verticalmente comienzan a caer en esa área, aunque algunos de ellos golpeasen la armadura de Goten desde arriba el guerrero no perdía la concentración hacia el área donde había arrojado a su oponente, esperando en cualquier momento un ataque sorpresa.

Goten – (Piensa algo jadeante) "Esta pelea se está prolongando demasiado, por más que lo intento no logro derrotar a Broly, después de darle una tremenda golpiza y dejarlo aparentemente en estado agonizante vuelve a levantarse sin dificultades, su KY nuevamente vuelve a establecerse en el mismo nivel de siempre, con esto no llegaré a nada. Hay algo raro en esto, parece como si Broly estuviera tratando de distraerme, para que algo o alguien…" (Recibe la señal de May)

May – Goten, ¡Goten! ¿¡Me escuchas?

Goten – (Voltea la mirada hacia lugares indefinidos) May ¿qué pasa?

May - ¡Tenemos un grave problema, nos hemos encontrado con una nueva criatura la cual quiere secuestrarme, el mago Cerlek está ahora en combate con ella, tienes que ayudarnos!

Goten – Pero… (Broly aparece súbitamente sujetándolo por detrás, apretando su cuello con el antebrazo y riendo placenteramente)

Broly – A ver si la próxima vez no te distraes de esa manera estúpido, puede resultar fatal para ti.

Goten - ¡Maldito…! (Expresa con enojo y voz lastimera, sujetando el antebrazo de su enemigo)

May – Goten, Goten ¿qué pasa?

Goten – Creo que tendrán que aguardar un poco… ¡Ugh…! Estoy un poco ocupado dándole una paliza a Broly…

Broly - ¡Ja ja ja, mira quién habla, el que está a punto de recibir una gran paliza eres tú basura inepta.

May - ¡Pues haz lo que sea necesario para librarte de el aunque sea por un tiempo, te necesitamos más acá, apresúrate!

Goten – (Relaja un poco el semblante) Bien… Ya me cansé de jugar contigo… Tengo que atender otros asuntos…

Broly – Primero tendrás que vencerme para hacer lo que te plazca, claro que no podrás hacerlo ahora que te tengo bajo mi poder, ¡ja ja!

Goten – No es bueno alardear demasiado… (Se inclina rápidamente hacia delante impulsando a Broly a la misma dirección) ¡Porque en una de esas podrás recibir la paliza que mereces!

Narrador – Mientras pronunciaba lo último propinó un gran número de golpes en el cuerpo de su oponente finalizando con uno de gancho en el mentón, para después tomar sus pies y comenzar a girar velozmente sobre su eje. El giro sigue, aumentando cada vez más su velocidad hasta que el sometido es lanzado hacia una fila de montañas angostas cuando Goten lo considera pertinente. Broly se estrella y penetra en cada una de ellas hasta caer y arrastrarse en la plataforma, liberando una gran cantidad de polvo y escombros alrededor. Al pasar unos segundos Broly es atraído por su oponente por tele quinesis hacia el, delineado completamente su cuerpo por un color púrpura intenso. Goten observa a su oponente con rostro confiado mientras que este lo hace con un semblante despreciable y tembloroso por el coraje y la impotencia, volteado completamente con la cabeza hacia abajo, sin poder mover un solo milímetro de su sometido cuerpo el cual se encuentra sucio por el reciente choque.

Goten - ¡Ja ja ja, los papeles cambiaron Broly ¿no es cierto? Espero que esto te sirva de lección para que no vuelvas a retarme. (Broly gruñe ante sus palabras, Goten cruza los brazos) Ahora, tengo otros asuntos más importantes qué atender en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo, por lo que te encerraré en una pequeña celda formada por mi propio torbellino fulminante.

Narrador – Goten se aleja a una distancia considerable sacando a la vista su hacha, momentos después comienza a girar sobre su propio eje con el arma al frente para así crear otro remolino color púrpura el cual puede manipular con el movimiento de sus manos. Una vez que ha salido de este aproxima el remolino hacia Broly hasta lograr que este gire alrededor del enemigo, con los extremos del poder cerrados para no permitir ningún escape. El oponente es liberado de la técnica paralítica por parte de Goten, pero al intentar escapar o aproximarse es repelido por el remolino que lo envuelve en todos los extremos, como si se tratase de una celda redonda. Desesperado y encolerizado ha comenzado a concentrar todo su poder para así expulsarlo y lograr la ruptura del poder que lo aprisiona, algo a lo que Goten responde con una advertencia.

Goten – Yo no lo haría si fuera tú, provocarías que tu mismo poder te dañe ya que rebotaría innumerables veces en los costados del torbellino fulminante, y serías golpeado varias veces.

Broly – (Gruñe de nuevo) ¡No te saldrás con la tuya asquerosa basura, esto no me detendrá por mucho tiempo!

Goten – Eso lo veremos, además necesito saber muchas cosas, como tu repentina llegada a estos alrededores y tu escape del infierno.

Broly – (Después de unos segundos de silencio con una mirada penetrante ríe placentera y prolongadamente, Goten frunce levemente el ceño) No tienes ni idea a lo que se enfrentan, poderes supremos los superan en gran medida, ustedes sólo son marionetas. Pronto, muy pronto, llegará el momento de su perdición y aunque luchen todos juntos no podrán con el nuevo movimiento y estrategia que llevará a cabo nuestro señor, ni siquiera el ser más poderoso de este Universo podrá detener lo inevitable, ya que con un simple cambio a la fuente puede resultar un cambio significativo para todo el espacio y toda la vida existente en el.

Goten - ¿De qué hablas?

Broly – (Ríe de nuevo con la misma actitud, pronunciando lo siguiente sonriendo de medio lado con el mismo semblante) Eso pronto lo sabrán, pero cuando sea demasiado tarde, todos ustedes y todos los demás que intenten revelarse serán castigados y borrados de este universo, y nuestro señor se encargará de esa importante labor. Será capaz de controlar incluso al más poderoso al llegar a la fuente, el lugar principal donde se concentra y rige todo el universo.

Goten – Sólo dices puras patrañas, parece que los golpes que te di afectaron tus neuronas.

Broly – Cree todo lo que creas, al menos podrás disfrutar de ese pequeño consuelo mientras que el momento de tu perdición se aproxima, mucho más rápido de lo que te imaginas. Pronto, muy pronto, ustedes recibirán su merecido y por fin perecerán como debió haber ocurrido en aquella época. Regresar a la vida fue sólo un desperdicio, esos magos sólo los trajeron de vuelta para recibir una muerte lenta y dolorosa, se convertirán en las víctimas de honor de nuestro señor, y yo estaré ahí para observar su gran final.

Goten – Estás delirando ser despreciable, no perderé más el tiempo con miserables como tú. (Se da la vuelta retirándose lentamente en vuelo) Pórtate bien mientras regreso, en cuanto termine con otro asunto serás el siguiente en ser exterminado y me harás saber todo lo que necesito.

Broly - ¡Les queda poco tiempo miserables, no podrán escapar de lo inevitable!

Narrador – Haciendo caso omiso el guerrero aumenta la velocidad para llegar al castillo en donde un nuevo ser maligno asecha, sosteniendo una batalla con el mago Cerlek cerca de la entrada mientras que May espera al guerrero que ha solicitado por medio del comunicador, preocupada a la vez por el bienestar de los soldados que aún se encuentran en recuperación dentro de las cámaras de rehabilitación de la nave Zero. Mientras tanto, la batalla continúa, el ser misterioso de piel membranosa lanza docenas de huesos puntiagudos y filosos hacia el mago al agitarlas súbitamente al frente varias veces, su oponente sólo puede limitarse a soportar el ataque mientras alimenta su campo protector con su propio poder que ha comenzado a debilitarse por consecuencia de la agitación de su portador. Sabiendo sus limitaciones el mago Cerlek prepara su último recurso: convertirse él mismo en energía ambulante y sacrificar su vida al penetrar en el cuerpo de su oponente para provocar una fusión de ambas energías (maligna y no maligna), para así ocasionar una explosión por causa de la incompatibilidad de estas y la destrucción de ambos seres. Si era derrotado e imposibilitado recurriría a este último recurso, si es que no se presentase prontamente una ayuda. Mientras tanto el ser maligno seguía lanzando los ataques sin parar hacia el mago.

¿? - ¿Por qué luchas, por qué persistes? ¡Tu fin se acerca con cada segundo que pasa, no podrás repeler por siempre mis ataques y cuando eso suceda mis filosos huesos penetrarán tu cuerpo hasta que mueras! Te unirás a mi próxima colección de víctimas, ¡ríndete de una vez!

Cerlek - ¡Jamás! (Enfatiza con voz cansada y lastimera en posición hincada con el báculo sostenido en sus brazos manteniéndolo vertical)

¿? – (Ríe placentera y diabólicamente) ¡Nada podrá ayudarte, ni siquiera los demás magos ni el guerrero Saiya – Jin que se encuentra en este planeta, Broly se está encargando de mantenerlo ocupado hasta que obtenga a esa mujer! (Fija la mirada hacia May quien se oculta rápidamente)

Cerlek – Con que ese es… Tu plan…

¿? - ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! ¿¡Qué harás? ¡Ya casi no te quedan fuerzas, pronto sucumbirás ante mi gran poder! ¡Ríndete, y tal vez tenga compasión por ti!

Cerlek - ¡Jamás…! ¡No permitiré que logres tus planes…! ¡Ugh…!

¿? - ¡Mago estúpido!

Cerlek - ¡Ahora!

Narrador – Con un movimiento clave con su báculo logra envolver y aprisionar al ser maligno con fragmentos de energía semejantes a mucosidades, como consecuencia pierde la concentración en sus ataques y también la posibilidad de ejecutarlos ya que sus alas también han sido cubiertas por estos extraños fragmentos. El demonio intenta liberarse sacudiéndose de varias maneras, descendiendo lentamente al sentir sus alas más pesadas que de costumbre. Posteriormente el mago da la orden a sus servidores para que estos se estiren, envuelvan más el cuerpo y se contraigan entre ellas mismas para aplicar más fuerza de presión sobre el prisionero, el cual responde con quejidos prolongados entre dientes mientras soporta la gran fuerza de presión.

¿? - ¿¡Qué es esto?

Cerlek – (Responde mientras jadea) Esto… Te hará pedazos todo el cuerpo… En cualquier momento pronto serás derrotado…

May – "¡Eso es, siga así, resista mientras Goten llega a ayudarnos". (Fija la vista hacia la nave) "Ahora debo intentar llegar a la nave lo antes posible, antes de que ocurra algún imprevisto y sea destruida por ese demonio junto con los guerreros heridos que están en ella. Debo tener mucho cuidado y aproximarme con suma cautela, si logra descubrirme me irá muy mal".

Narrador – Después de unos momentos de forcejeo y resistencia contra el poder del mago la criatura se agazapa completamente concentrando toda su energía maligna, para después estirar todas sus extremidades a su máxima expresión liberándose de los molestos y estorbosos fragmentos de energía creados por su enemigo, siendo arrojados en todas direcciones y destruidos por el poder expulsado de la criatura. Una vez aliviado y en libertad vuelve a su posición inicial en el aire preparándose para un ataque más mortífero, uno que requerirá de una gran concentración de poder para su ejecución y de una posición parecida a la que el guerrero Gokou aplicaba para iniciar la formación de la Genkidama. Toda la energía maligna se va acumulando en una esfera la cual va aumentando su tamaño conforme más energía llega en ella.

¿? - ¡Ja ja ja, ¡estúpido mago, ni siquiera sentirás dolor al recibir este ataque especial que reúne todas las energías malignas de todo el universo, tu débil poder será al fin vencido y me llevaré a esa mujer sin problemas!

Cerlek – Mientras yo siga latente y con fuerzas no permitiré una atrocidad más por parte suya, ya suficiente daño nos han hecho al robar el pilar de nuestro planeta.

¿? - ¡Y lo mismo ocurrirá con los pilares de los demás reinos, no tienen oportunidad nunca podrán detenernos!

Cerlek – "¡Una gran cantidad de energía maligna se está concentrando en esa esfera, si sigue en aumento y lanza el ataque no podré resistir tal magnitud!"

May – "¡Es ahora o nunca, debo aprovechar que está ocupado formando esa bola de energía".

Narrador – Al observar una posible ventaja avanza rápida y a la vez cautelosamente rumbo a la nave Zero, ocultándose varias veces en algunas rocas que se encuentran incrustadas en la plataforma. Mientras tanto el ser maligno continúa concentrando y reuniendo la suficiente energía maligna para su próximo ataque, pero no estaba del todo absorto a lo que respecta alrededor, podía sentir la presencia de May en movimiento, por lo que vuelve la mirada hacia donde sus sentidos le indican.

¿? - ¿Qué pasa…? (Concentra su atención en una roca) ¡Estúpida! (Destruye el obstáculo al lanzar un par de rayos láser con sus ojos oscuros, May cae bruscamente al suelo al frente) ¡No te será tan fácil escapar! (Hace levitar a la teniente hasta llegar a su altura a una distancia considerable para que el poder maligno concentrado no la perjudique)

May - ¡Suéltame…!

¿? – Tú eres un elemento indispensable para nosotros y nuestro señor, de cualquier forma y cualquier obstáculo vendrás conmigo y eso no lo podrás evitar. ¡Ja ja ja!

May - ¡Yo no iré a ningún lado y menos contigo asqueroso monstruo!

¿? – Gracias por los halagos, (cambia la vista hacia Cerlek) pero ahora debo exterminar a un estúpido mago que se atrevió a desafiarme. (La esfera hace un sonido característico para el demonio) ¡Está lista, hasta nunca estúpido!

Narrador – El ser maligno agita las manos frente al mago, el cual está preparado para lo peor esperando en cualquier momento la interceptación de ese poder al interponer el suyo, esperando resistir lo suficiente antes de utilizar el último recurso. La bola de energía seguía aproximándose más y más, el mago ya había puesto al frente su báculo con un semblante preocupado y estresado, May cerró los ojos en ese momento con la incertidumbre de lo que podría ocurrir. Pero de pronto, esa bola de energía es interceptada por el extremo de ataque de un arma muy conocida, la cual ha comenzado al mismo tiempo su absorción, el ser maligno queda atónito al observar que después de unos segundos su gran poder ha sido completamente succionado por el arma de un guerrero portador de una de las míticas armaduras de combate.

¿? - ¿¡Qué fue lo que pasó, quién se interpuso?

May - ¡Goten!

Goten – Je je, de todo lo que me perdí en mi ausencia por estos rumbos, me hubieran avisado antes que aquí se estaba llevando acabo esta gran fiesta. (Menciona con tono heroico y alardeante)

¿? - ¡Tú…! ¡No puede ser…! ¡Se supone que estabas peleando con Broly!

Goten – (Con un semblante sorpresivo y sarcástico) Vaya, veo que sabes muchas cosas, me serás útil para que me hagas saber lo que necesito bestia, claro está después de que acabe contigo. Y quita tus asquerosos conjuros de encima a May, o lo primero que pulverizaré será tu cabeza.

May - ¿¡Por qué te tardaste tanto?

Goten – Oye, al menos llegué a tiempo, además no tengo la culpa de que este planeta sea tan grande.

¿? - ¡No estorbes, o te irá muy mal! (Menciona con un semblante un poco tembloroso y una actitud algo dudosa)

Goten – (Hace un ademán de invitación con su dedo índice) Entonces qué esperas, atrévete a atacarme si es que tienes las suficientes agallas.

Narrador – El ser maligno permanece un rato pensativo hasta que se decide abalanzarse sobre el guerrero Saiya – Jin a una gran velocidad, el mago Cerlek se retira de su alcance a lo que más su cuerpo cansado le permitía moverse, ayudándose con el báculo en su recorrido. Mientras el recorrido continuaba la bestia ya había preparado sus garras al igual que sus fauces, mostrando ansiedad y brutalidad en sus ademanes, Goten siguió sin moverse ni un solo milímetro observando de medio lado con la guardia baja a la criatura que se aproxima diagonalmente hacia el, hasta que finalmente lanza un fulminante y poderoso ataque de garras a su ya desaparecido oponente quien había escapado de su vista en un instante, pasando así su ataque de largo. Una vez en el suelo la criatura siguió buscando con la mirada al guerrero desesperadamente, sin encontrar ni una pizca de este en ningún lugar y en ningún momento. May, quien seguía suspendida en el aire por causa del poder del ser maligno dibuja una sonrisa pícara de medio lado en su rostro, sabiendo de antemano de la manera en como los guerreros legendarios acostumbran sorprender a sus presas, algo que leyó y presenció en los archivos secretos. El monstruo seguía buscando al guerrero con la mirada, desesperándose más y más al no poder rastrearlo ni siquiera con el olor, de pronto siente un ligero escalofrío al escuchar la voz de su oponente repentinamente en las cercanías, sin lograr aún sus sentidos determinar o definir el lugar de donde proviene.

Goten - ¡Ja ja ja!

¿? - ¡Maldito, no podrás escapar de mí permanentemente! (Advierte permaneciendo en máxima alerta ante cualquier ataque sorpresa, sin dejar de buscar al guerrero por todas partes)

Goten – Pagarás muy caro por lo que intentaste hacer, y simplemente por ser un ser despreciable y una criatura perteneciente al señor del que tanto hablan, y haré que me respondas en estos momentos el nombre de el.

¿? - ¡No obtendrás ninguna información de mi parte, el día del juicio final se aproxima al igual que el fin, presenciarán el gran cambio que sufrirá todo a su alrededor antes de que sean borrados de este espacio, es algo inexorable, inmune e imponente que una vez que se hayan hecho cambios en el, ya no se podrá dar marcha atrás y restaurar todo como estaba antes! ¡Y tú, estúpido guerrero, sólo eres una marioneta como todos los demás sujetos a las reglas y los patrones de conducta de sus patéticas mentes, pero con la fuente nuestro señor tendrá la suficiente capacidad para volver a crear todo a su voluntad como un auténtico dios, todo estará infestado y poblado de criaturas maléficas como nosotros, eso será maravilloso! (Da a conocer con una expresión ansiosa en su rostro)

Goten - ¿Eso es todo?

¿? - ¿Qué?

Goten - ¡Me has decepcionado!

Narrador – Aplicando un movimiento ágil golpea el estómago de la criatura el cual se agazapa lentamente por el dolor cubriéndose el abdomen denotando a la vez un sonido de sofocación, Goten se retira de su alcance una vez que el monstruo cae de rodillas, encontrándose lado a lado el uno del otro.

Goten – No te metas con los guerreros Z, nosotros siempre hemos superado las barreras, obstáculos y problemáticas más amenazantes y desesperantes de lo que te puedes imaginar, nuestra experiencia y poder son más que suficientes para acabar con quien sea y con lo que sea. (Expresa a su oponente al observarlo de reojo)

¿? – (Escupe una porción de sangre azul fuerte al suelo) Nuestro señor nos hará justicia, nos hará justicia… ¡Y tú, miserable cretino, no eres nadie para enfrentarnos!

Narrador – Precipitosamente se abalanza sobre Goten en la espalda sosteniéndolo completamente con todas sus extremidades, el agredido permaneció erguido y sin moverse hasta que expulsa una cantidad de energía de su cuerpo que retira a la criatura de su alcance y al mismo tiempo impulsarla hacia los aires. El ser maligno se reincorpora en vuelo en posición casi vertical en referencia con Goten, quien no retira la vista de su enemigo ni por un instante.

May - ¡Acaba con el de una vez!

¿? - ¡Ahora…! (Coloca las palmas juntas al frente creando frente a sí un agujero negro)

Goten – "Esa técnica…"

¿? - ¡Todos ustedes serán absorbidos rumbo a la dimensión desconocida, el poder de atracción de este agujero es invencible!

May - ¿Será lo que creo que es?

Goten – Maldición…

¿? - ¡Veremos qué puedes hacer ante esto!

Narrador – El agujero comienza a hacer su trabajo atrayendo hacia el todo lo que se encuentre a su paso, desde escombros hasta el mismo aire, todo esto siendo succionado siguiendo una trayectoria en forma de remolino hasta entrar en el pequeño agujero frente a su creador. Goten se cubre medio rostro al interponer su capa frente a el, la teniente sigue intacta en la misma posición de siempre soportando el fuerte viento que continúa succionando sin parar el cual agita bruscamente tanto su largo cabello como su ropa. El guerrero es atraído con más y más fuerza, comenzando desde entonces a resbalar en la plataforma en dirección hacia el agujero oscuro en su totalidad.

Goten – "¡Esta técnica…! ¡Es la misma que utilizó Morpheaus justo antes de derrotarlo en el planeta que había infectado! ¡Si no hago algo pronto, ese agujero podría succionar al castillo entero y todo lo que se encuentre a su alrededor, no lo permitiré! ¡Debo encontrar la forma de contrarrestar su efecto y destruirlo o todo estará perdido!

Narrador – Un ataque inesperado y a la vez sorpresivo se ha presentado ante el guerrero y la teniente, una técnica ya conocida por los Saiya – Jin la cual fue aplicada por primera vez en su batalla con Morpheaus. ¿Logrará contrarrestar el poder antes de que sea demasiado tarde, ¿qué sucederá con May? Todo esto y mucho más en los próximos capítulos de los guerreros Z, no se los pierdan.

Continuará…


	36. Un momento de paz

Narrador – En el planeta Cincron se ha iniciado una nueva batalla entre una criatura desconocida y Goten, el guerrero dejó aprisionado a Broly por medio de su torbellino fulminante al crearlo alrededor del enemigo, de esta forma al igual que cerrar los extremos del poder este ser no tendrá ninguna oportunidad de escape hasta que su creador decida liberarlo. Situaciones desesperantes y extrañas ocurren en esos alrededores, los guerreros Z sospechan que todo esto es parte de alguna trampa o estrategia, todo dependerá de lo que logren descubrir antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Por otro lado en la vía láctea, en el sistema solar donde se encuentran los seres humanos junto con su tecnología dispersada en el mismo viviendo tanto en la tierra como en ambientes artificiales denominados colonias, pasan por una situación de máxima alerta y alto peligro con la aparición de un peligroso enemigo con profesión científica conocido como el Dr. Zeus, el cual ha iniciado una serie de atentados y ataques sorpresivos en contra de las naciones y sus habitantes demostrando ser poseedor de una alta tecnología de armamento además de contar con un gran ejército a su disposición. Afortunadamente los científicos creadores de los Gladius desarrollaron a tiempo una poderosa arma denominada Planton, misma que una vez aplicada por los pilotos de las fuerzas especiales crearon enormes ondas expansivas en diferentes puntos de la tierra y el espacio, para lograr desactivar e imposibilitar a todas las unidades que se encontraban atacando las dos clases de zonas habitables. La operación tuvo éxito, los Gladius regresaron victoriosos a la base recibiendo los aplausos y halagos tanto de los científicos creadores y demás personal como de los representantes de las diferentes razas alienígenas aliadas con los habitantes de la esfera terrestre y las colonias. Ahora toda la situación se ha tranquilizado, las unidades militares de cargamento se encargan de recoger toda la basura que se encuentra dispersada y regada en el espacio al igual que en la esfera terrestre, tanto como escombros y partes de unidades enemigas destruidas como aquellas que han caído bajo el efecto paralizante del Planton por parte de los pilotos especiales. Y así continúan recopilando y trayendo consigo por medio de imanes gigantes a todos estos escombros metálicos, mientras que otros se encargan de la limpieza y reparación de las áreas afectadas. Ha comenzado también la reparación de las colonias espaciales averiadas en la superficie así como en su mecanismo de funcionamiento, ya que muchas de ellas han sufrido un deficiente suministro de oxígeno el cual es esencial para mantener con vida a los habitantes de estos lugares, quienes han comenzado a resentir los efectos de la ausencia de aire respirable.

Mientras tanto los presidentes del mundo junto con los representantes de múltiples razas que acudieron a la ayuda en contra de las fuerzas del Dr. Zeus, se reúnen en sus respectivos sitios para analizar todo con detalle. En la colonia Ceres ya se está analizando el asunto, el presidente de Japón junto con su personal militar y un representante Namekusei revisan con ayuda de un holograma de dimensiones planas todas las áreas afectadas durante la guerra en la esfera terrestre.

Presidente – (Señala las áreas al momento que las menciona con el dedo índice) Como podemos apreciar los ataques se concentraron sobre todo en estas áreas donde se maneja material de alto riesgo como lo es el combustible de hidrógeno, el plasma, fuentes de almacenamiento de energía solar y demás componentes que si hubiesen sido destruidos hubieran provocado una gran explosión en cadena por todo el planeta tierra, afectando el bienestar de todos los seres vivos que hayan sido alcanzados por esa catástrofe.

Teniente – El Dr. Zeus concentró su ejército en esas zonas mientras que el resto se encargaba de retener y mantener ocupados a los pilotos Gladius, fue muy astuto de su parte.

General – Afortunadamente los científicos se movilizaron a tiempo, gracias a ellos esta batalla ha llegado a su fin, pero aún nos falta ganar la guerra.

Presidente – El enemigo al que enfrentamos es muy astuto, todas sus estrategias y su gran tecnología son un fuerte fundamento de que se trata de un científico con extraordinario coeficiente intelectual y un experto a lo que se refiere a ataques sorpresa.

Operador – Eso es cierto, ni siquiera hemos podido detectarlo en los radares ni aún con ayuda de los satélites, y esa es una gran desventaja.

General – No podemos contraatacar ya que desconocemos su paradero y la concentración de toda su milicia, no podemos bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

Namekusei – Veo que la situación se ha vuelo muy complicada para ustedes, desafortunadamente ni nuestra tecnología ha sido suficiente para detectar su exacta ubicación, de cualquier forma debemos permanecer alerta sobre todo en las zonas donde probablemente podría lanzar su próximo atentado.

Presidente – Se especula que intentará atacar en primer lugar a las colonias espaciales ya que además son su principal objetivo, considerando también que se encuentran en un estado alarmante.

General – El secreto es pensar como el enemigo, definir las próximas áreas que por lógica y razonamiento serán las primeras en ser atacadas, además de intentar descubrir con mayor precisión sus estrategias de combate.

Presidente – (Camina de un lado a otro) Ahora, necesitamos pensar en la manera en como distribuiremos nuestras defensas para un posible y nuevo ataque. No cabe duda que las colonias espaciales necesitan recibir la primera atención, pero consideren también que próximamente el Dr. Zeus mandará una mayor cantidad de su ejército que el anterior en el próximo ataque que planee efectuar, por lo que debemos estar preparados para ello y concentrar nuestras naves de ataque alrededor del planeta tierra y sobre todo que permanezcan una gran cantidad en la dirección en donde las tropas del científico acostumbran atacar inicialmente.

Teniente - ¿Y qué harán los Gladius?

Presidente – La mayoría de ellos protegerá las colonias obviamente, sin embargo debemos esperar a que estas unidades hayan pasado por el soporte técnico ya que sostuvieron una larga batalla, además sus pilotos necesitan un descanso.

General - ¿Descanso, no podemos pensar en eso en estos momentos.

Operador – No quiero ser pesimista pero nuestros recursos de combate, nuestros soldados y nuestras unidades no están del todo bien, su cantidad ha disminuido considerablemente.

General – Por supuesto que hemos tomado eso en cuenta, pero en la guerra no se debe flaquear en ningún momento y si es necesario reclutar a los civiles que así sea.

Namekusei – No tienen que llegar a esos extremos, no es necesario. (Se aleja del grupo para colocarse frente a ellos con los brazos atrás) He dado a conocer la situación a la que se enfrentan a nuestros demás aliados y con otros seres que recientemente hemos conocido, y están dispuestos a apoyarles incondicionalmente en lo que se pueda. A pesar de que algunos de ellos se enfrentan a otros acontecimientos han ofrecido su ayuda, se los debemos después de todo lo que hicieron por nosotros cuando los necesitamos.

Presidente – Se los agradecemos profundamente, necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible para enfrentar esta nueva amenaza. (Un operador interrumpe desde su sitio de trabajo)

Operador - ¡Disculpe señor presidente, tiene un llamado del científico Dante!

Presidente – Adelante. (Todos prestan atención hacia un holograma flotante que se interpone en el que muestra las áreas)

Dante – Disculpen la interrupción, tengo algo importante que comunicar.

Presidente – (Asiente una vez) Díganos.

Dante – Hemos descubierto algo inesperado en las unidades enemigas que hemos analizado, no hemos encontrado ningún tripulante en ellas.

Teniente - ¿Qué dice?

Dante – Suponemos que bien pueden ser manejadas por control remoto desde un lugar distante sin la necesidad de algún tripulante, o bien funcionan por inteligencia artificial. Es una nueva tecnología la cual por el momento no hemos sido capaces de desarrollar hasta ahora para ser utilizada en el campo militar, es algo realmente sorprendente.

Presidente - ¿Estás diciendo que no se encuentra ningún soldado enemigo a bordo de cada una de estas unidades, y que pueden estar siendo manejadas por control remoto o por inteligencia artificial, eso es imposible.

Dante – Todo es posible en este mundo señor presidente, ya hemos presenciado cosas más inusuales en esta vida como usted bien sabe. (Menciona refiriéndose a los guerreros legendarios)

Presidente – De cualquier forma, necesito que investiguen profundamente esta situación, si realmente el Dr. Zeus no necesita de tripulantes para su ejército entonces eso significa…

General – Que puede crear cuantas unidades él desee sin tener que preocuparse por la disponibilidad de los tripulantes, en otras palabras la cantidad de su ejército puede ser incalculable, abrumador.

Coronel – Maldita sea…

Comandante – El tiempo no espera, necesitamos movilizarnos lo más pronto posible.

Presidente – Estoy de acuerdo.

Dante – Estaremos en contacto con ustedes, cualquier situación se las haremos saber inmediatamente.

Presidente – Por cierto… ¿En cuánto tiempo estarán listas las fuerzas especiales?

Dante – En este momento las unidades están en mantenimiento, diseñamos una cámara de rehabilitación especial para este tipo de máquinas lo cual nos ahorra mucho trabajo, aunque en algunas ocasiones necesitan intervención directa. En cuanto a los pilotos se están tomando un descanso, resultó muy desesperante y estresante esta misión para ellos, en estos momentos se encuentran en una cámara de vapor que hemos diseñado para su mejor rendimiento, la cual limpia su cuerpo, cura sus heridas, pueden dormir en el si lo desean disminuyendo el tiempo de duración a la vez que podemos examinarlos sin la necesidad de usar cableado entre otros beneficios que cubre esta nueva tecnología.

Presidente - ¿Tardarán demasiado, necesito ponerme en contacto con ellos.

Dante – Pronto estarán disponibles, paciencia señor presidente, nosotros cumplimos con nuestro trabajo.

Presidente – Eso espero, debemos movilizarnos rápidamente en el menor tiempo posible.

Dante – Comprendo señor, estaremos en contacto. (La transmisión termina)

Presidente – Ahora… (Se coloca frente a los presentes) Necesitamos tratar nuestras estrategias junto con las demás naciones, creo que será necesario convocar nuevamente a una conferencia internacional. Los que me acompañaron anteriormente en la primera reunión lo harán nuevamente, lleven todo lo que sea necesario para dar a conocer nuestros informes y estrategias, tienen dos horas para prepararse.

Narrador – El presidente se dirige hacia su oficina junto con el general para convocar nuevamente a una conferencia internacional, mientras que los representantes de las demás naciones siguen tratando este asunto que involucra a toda la humanidad junto con los alienígenas aliados.

Mientras tanto en la cámara de rehabilitación de vapor, cinco pilotos Gladius se encuentran sentados uno al lado del otro con sólo un short en su vestimenta disfrutando de la tranquilidad, relajación, masaje y todos los demás atributos que les ofrece esta nueva tecnología.

Diego – (Suspira profundamente de alivio con los ojos cerrados) ¡Vaya, quién iba a pensarlo, somos los primeros en probar este deleite.

Franz – Silencio niño, ya tuvimos suficiente diversión al reírnos contigo. (Agrega sarcástico)

Diego – Y yo ya me cansé de que me halagues tanto, parece que quieres algo conmigo.

Franz – Lo siento pero te equivocaste de pareja.

Jack – Además podemos seguir concientes sin la necesidad de estar bajo ninguna anestesia para curarnos, y también nos es posible conversar entre nosotros sin tener que estar en cada cámara individual y sumergidos en líquido.

Arnold – Tienes razón, al menos recibimos una gran gratificación después de una dura batalla.

Rafael - ¡Cielos, siento como si un montón de nenas me estuvieran dando un rico y placentero masaje en estos momentos, pasando sus lindas manitas por todo mi hermoso cuerpo. (Menciona repentinamente masajeándose los bíceps)

Jack – Oh vaya, este narciso se nos puso romántico.

Arnold – No es novedad, ya saben lo que dicen sobre los mexicanos cuando se encuentran entre un grupo de hombres.

Diego – No quisiera saberlo hermano. Por cierto Akira siempre se pierde de lo bueno.

Franz – Oye deja de perseguirlo tanto, él no es tu tipo.

Diego – Que tampoco te den celos camarada, sabes que no haría algo que te perjudicara.

Arnold – Je je…

Jack – Ese sujeto Akira es de lo más extraño, debe ser por los genes, recuerden que es el pariente lejano del guerrero Vegeta.

Diego – (Abre los ojos mirando hacia arriba) Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo en estos momentos.

Arnold - ¿A quiénes te refieres? (Diego hace una expresión sorpresiva en su rostro, expresándose nerviosamente con la vista baja)

Diego – No nada… En serio…

Franz – (Observándolo de reojo con un ojo abierto) Últimamente te has comportado de una forma muy extraña amiguito, creo que todos necesitamos saber algo y nada mejor que en estos momentos.

Diego – No en serio… No hay nada que saber.

Arnold – Franz tiene razón, cada vez que mencionamos algo referente a los guerreros legendarios te expresas como si ellos hubieran regresado a la vida o algo así.

Diego – (Observándolo con una mueca) ¡Por favor, sabes que eso no es posible, sin las esferas del dragón se acabaron los milagros recuérdalo.

Jack – Ignoren a este tipo, sólo lo hace para llamar la atención.

Diego – Sí… Háganle caso a Jack je je… (Voltea hacia abajo) "¡Cielos!"

Rafael – (Abraza a Arnold y Franz que se encuentran a sus lados, con el semblante completamente relajado, las mejillas rosadas y los ojos cerrados) ¡Eso es baybe, tú sí sabes cómo dar masajes mi reina, jamás me había sentido tan relajado junto con una princesa como tú. (Los dos se retiran de su lado con una mueca de extrañeza y con ademanes chuscos de repugnancia)

Franz – Eeehh… creo que este sujeto necesita ayuda.

Arnold – Está en un estado delirante, parece que esta tecnología le atrofió el cerebro.

Jack – Aceptémoslo, a este amigo le afectó la guerra, necesita ayuda así que no lo discriminemos.

Franz – Haz lo que quieras con el no nos interesa, creo que mejor nos vamos de aquí. (Toman sus toallas y se retiran rápidamente, saliendo por la puerta que se encuentra detrás. Los presentes permanecen un tiempo en silencio)

Jack – Eeehh… Creo que mejor me voy. (Sale tranquilamente de la cámara con su toalla) Que te diviertas con tu compañero. (Dice al momento de salir por la puerta automática)

Diego - ¡Oigan…! (Reclama con un puño levantado y una gota de sudor volteando hacia atrás sin levantarse, en ese momento Rafael se recuesta en sus piernas profundamente dormido) "Oh… ¡cielos…!" (Piensa en sus adentros observándolo con una mueca de extrañeza, después se levanta súbitamente y toma su toalla para salir de la cámara) ¡Espérenme par de mal pensados, no me dejen solo con este loco! (Sale de la cámara rumbo al vestidor a paso veloz) "Bueno, al menos me salvé de las preguntas, tengo que hablar seriamente con el general sobre este asunto para así no tener que pasar por esto. Yo también necesito saber muchas cosas, todo lo que mencionó mientras me encontraba en batalla fue muy sorpresivo y raro para mí, apuesto a que la humanidad no sabe del paradero del señor Gokou. De todas formas, debo hablar con el".

Narrador – Todos salen de la cámara de vapor dejando a Rafael solo y recostado sobre el banco, dirigiéndose seguidamente rumbo a los vestidores para después tener un suculento y merecido desayuno. Por otro lado el guerrero Akira se encuentra meditando en una región árida de pie en una enorme roca inclinada, permaneciendo en esa posición en el extremo libre y puntiagudo de esa plataforma, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. El viento de esa región sopla fuertemente cambiando su dirección repentinamente, jugando con las ropas y los cabellos del guerrero.

Akira – "Según el señor Gokou mi abuelo, el guerrero Vegeta, acostumbraba meditar a solas y en este tipo de regiones aún cuando se había vuelto más apegado a la familia con el paso del tiempo. No cabe duda que me parezco mucho a el, quizás también heredé su orgullo, aunque mis poderes nunca lleguen a igualarlo o superarlo. Siento una enorme impotencia, estoy sometido a las leyes de la genética y por ende nunca llegaré a ser tan fuerte como los guerreros legendarios, esto no me agrada nada". (Recuerda las últimas palabras del Dr. Zeus antes de que sus familiares acudiesen a su auxilio, a lo que frunce levemente el ceño) "Ese maldito científico, osó utilizarme como su conejillo de indias para sus estúpidos experimentos y por ello pagará muy caro. Quizás pueda devolverme la facilidad de obtener el poder que necesito al convertirme en un Saiya – Jin puro, pero no me agrada estar en deuda con nadie, ni mucho menos con ese tipo de personas. Si ese tal Clíptoris es creado con ayuda de mi ADN, resultaría un enemigo muy poderoso y formidable, temo que no podremos vencerlo con nuestros poderes aunque unamos nuestras fuerzas entre toda la familia guerrera perteneciente a nuestros antepasados Saiya – Jin; debo encontrar al Dr. Zeus por mi propia cuenta y detener todos sus planes cuanto antes". (Recuerda la partida de los guerreros en la nave Zero cuando los observó escondido, con esto abre los ojos y levanta la mirada hacia arriba) "Hm… ¿Dónde estarán ahora, ¿qué estarán haciendo en estos momentos? Su repentino regreso es todo un misterio, se supone que las esferas del dragón ya no existen y que los Namekusei firmaron un tratado Universal para su destrucción y olvido… Aunque… La aparición del guerrero Trunks es aún más extraña. Lo mantendré en secreto, cuando todo este conflicto termine me encargaré de que me haga saber todo lo que necesito, se supone que ellos no debieron regresar…" (Frunce el ceño) "¡No debieron regresar, se supone que ya estaban muertos y el señor Gokou pronto se reuniría con ellos, ¿por qué, ¿¡Por qué?"

Narrador – Y así sigue el guerrero Akira pensante en sus adentros con varios dilemas en sus pensamientos, a la vez que el sutil ambiente lo relajaba en esos momentos, el regreso de los guerreros legendarios resultó ser una situación que lo desconcertó por completo, sintiéndose también impotente por los resultados de su examen genético por parte del Dr. Zeus, el cual es su próximo y principal blanco.

Pese a los acontecimientos, la humanidad puede disfrutar de unos momentos de paz, aunque la mayoría todavía permanece con la incertidumbre y el miedo en sus hogares, varios se trasportan con sus familias a lugares más seguros, las regiones más acudidas son las colonias acuáticas las cuales son las que resultan menos expuestas a los atentados que ocurren frecuentemente y son las más numerosas, ubicadas a diferentes metros de profundidad del océano. Y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, la familia sigue unida en el hogar de Gokou sin perder las esperanzas y estando seguros del término de este conflicto, todos ellos reunidos en la estancia. Akanne quien se encuentra de pie, dirige algunas palabras a todos los presentes.

Akanne – Gracias a todos por su presencia, es muy gratificante saber que nos apoyamos los unos a los otros sin importar lo que ocurra y las desgracias que se presenten, con esto demostramos que somos dignos de pertenecer a la familia guerrera Saiya – Jin. Y aunque no sabemos con exactitud cuántos miembros más son pertenecientes a esta gran familia, y no podamos reunirnos todos los conocidos en estos momentos, no debemos olvidar quiénes somos y cuáles son nuestras raíces, y siempre debemos permanecer unidos aplicando las enseñanzas transmitidas por Gokou, quien junto con Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Gohan y los demás aportaron mucho a este mundo y sus habitantes, convirtiéndose no sólo en seres destacados y soberanos, sino también en una leyenda, una leyenda importante que salvó a la raza humana en muchas ocasiones sin detenerse ante cualquier obstáculo y no inmutarse ante todo mal y ser que aquejó a la existencia de este planeta. Debemos sentirnos orgullosos de ello, y por esta misma razón no debemos perder las esperanzas, debemos permanecer unidos y no dejarnos vencer ante las guerras y la incertidumbre, con nuestra actitud y coraje demostraremos al mundo entero que siempre habrá un camino de luz pese a que exista oscuridad absoluta, y que una actitud unificada con nosotros mismos y los demás es más fuerte que cualquier máquina o ser maligno que intente exterminarnos. Pero sobre todo debemos recordar, que el bien siempre existirá, que nosotros y la humanidad entera sobreviviremos sin importar lo que se presente, porque nosotros somos y siempre seremos ¡los que elegiremos nuestro propio destino y futuro!

Narrador – Ante esas palabras todos aplaudieron con gran fuerza a las palabras de Akanne quien se encontraba en esos momentos llena de esperanza y vida, toda la familia perteneciente a la raza Saiya – Jin recuerda sus raíces y lo que son en realidad, memorando a sus familiares principales de los cuales fue posible su existencia.

Akanne – Gracias… Creo que necesitaba desahogarme. (Toma asiento en uno de los sillones a un lado de Shizuru)

Shizuru – (Limpia sus lágrimas con sus dedos índices) ¡Qué palabras tan bonitas abuela, me llegaste al corazón.

Akanne – (Ríe discretamente) Gracias hija mía, muchas veces necesitamos recordar esto y mucho más ahora que estamos viviendo una situación desesperante.

Shizuru – (Lleva sus manos a su pecho) Ahora no he perdido las esperanzas, nuestros abuelos regresarán eso lo sé, lograrán salir de cualquier conflicto sin ningún problema. (Hace saber sumamente alegre)

Akanne – (La abraza) Me alegra que tengas esa actitud optimista hija, eso es lo que necesitamos todos en estos momentos.

Shizuru – Gracias por todo abuela.

Hiro - ¡Y también…! (Interrumpe repentinamente al ponerse de pie, los presentes guardan silencio) Quiero agregar que me siento muy afortunado al contar con todos ustedes, con esta familia tan grande e imponente que me ha enseñado mucho y apoyado en los momentos difíciles, realmente creo que sin ustedes mi vida sería muy diferente. ¡Ah, y también no olviden que cuentan con excelentes guerreros que los protegerán cuando se presente un problema, como yo por ejemplo… Je je. (Menciona lo último en actitud alardeante, algunos de los presentes ríen discretamente)

Shizuru – (Lo observa con una mirada indiferente) "Ya va a empezar".

Hiro – Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir así que mejor me siento.

Shizuru – Sí es lo mejor que sabes hacer, ¿guerrero tú, ¡ja!

Hiro - ¡Oye al menos yo no soy un cobarde!

Shizuru - ¿Cobarde, más bien eres una gallina.

Hiro – ¡Oye qué te pasa, no puedo decir nada porque siempre intervienes criticándome! (Se queja con ademanes chuscos de reclamación)

Shizuru - ¡Eso lo hago porque me chocan tus actitudes de "súper héroe"!

Hiro - ¿¡Quieres pelear hija de Ulong?

Shizuru – (Se pone súbitamente de pie con semblante molesto) ¡Pues cuando quieras cabeza hueca!

Hiro - ¡No sabes con quién te metes!

Shizuru - ¡Tú tampoco niño tonto!

Narrador – Así continuaron discutiendo entre ambos, los presentes ríen ante sus discusiones que no parecen tener fin, Akanne observa alegre a sus nietos para después continuar pensante.

Akanne – "Guerreros legendarios, toda su familia los espera, saldremos adelante ante cualquier situación. Gracias por todo, gracias por todo, guerreros Saiya – Jin".

Continuará…


	37. Nueva técnica

Narrador – La raza humana ha disfrutado de unos momentos de tranquilidad gracias a las fuerzas especiales quienes ejecutaron un arma poderosa capaz de desactivar y volver infuncionales a las unidades enemigas, logrando con ello una victoria más sobre el Dr. Zeus quien se prepara para su próximo y decisivo ataque, contando con el ADN del guerrero Akira trabaja en su próximo proyecto el cual resultará su obra maestra y su más grande logro para después utilizarlo en contra de los que se opongan.

Por otro lado sus familiares luchan con esmero en un lugar indefinido y desconocido del Universo en donde han comprobado la existencia de criaturas mágicas y mitológicas por esos alrededores, contando con una nueva misión después de 400 años de inactividad: acabar con Nonova y con el hechicero, como también a las demás criaturas malignas que atacan sin previo aviso a los cinco principales reinos portadores de elementos esenciales denominados pilares, que proveen del suministro necesario para mantener con vida esos planetas. Pero situaciones más extrañas ocurren al transcurso del tiempo, los guerreros Z han tenido que enfrentarse con sus enemigos que habían enfrentado en su época, además de aparecer repentinamente más de ellos como es en el caso de Goten y Gokou; este último contando con el apoyo de su hermano mayor Radix al cual derrotó en el planeta tierra junto con Picollo, sacrificando su propia vida en el intento. Ahora ambos unen sus fuerzas yendo en busca de algún gobernante o rey del reino Rusemblot para saber con exactitud la ubicación del pilar con el objetivo de concentrarse en la zona donde se encuentra y protegerlo con mayor eficacia. Las peleas continúan, los guerreros de los reinos luchan incansablemente utilizando todos sus recursos y entregando todo en la batalla, defendiendo con honor sus territorios al igual que sus vidas, peleando con criaturas gigantescas y poseedoras de un poder maligno abrumador las cuales son atacadas en gran masa debido a su poder y tamaño, mientras que otras más pequeñas y astutas aprovechan el alboroto para atacar zonas más delicadas y vulnerables en busca del preciado pilar, elementos indispensables para el ser misterioso con el objetivo de llevar a cabo su más grande hazaña, llegar a la fuente de todo el Universo para cambiar todo a su manera. Los guerreros Z han comenzado a sospechar sobre todo lo ocurrido intentando hallar una explicación lógica, a la vez que intentan librarse de sus oponentes quienes los mantienen bastante ocupados como para auxiliar a los reinos y sus habitantes. Mientras tanto Vegeta continúa en la batalla con Napa en el reino Brozenhan.

Vegeta - ¡Toma esto!

Narrador – El guerrero lanza su boomerang después de prepararlo suspendido en la palma de su mano, Napa lo esquiva fácilmente al hacer un giro a la vez que se aproxima hacia su oponente con un grito de furia; Vegeta sonríe de medio lado al ordenar a su arma con un ademán clave regresar y atacar nuevamente a su objetivo el cual se percata de la aproximación y esquiva al boomerang al hacerse a un lado, mismo que se había aproximado detrás de Napa. El corpulento guerrero continúa su trayectoria hacia Vegeta el cual sigue aplicando la misma estrategia de ataque, frenando así las intenciones de su contrincante al descubrir este que los ataques del boomerang se han intensificado, necesitando prestar su completa atención en esquivar las aproximaciones que llegan en todas direcciones. Vegeta mueve su brazo a las direcciones que desea que su boomerang se dirija para atacar a una gran velocidad, dejando una marca temporal de su trayectoria color verde la cual desaparece casi instantáneamente. Y así continúa la misma actividad hasta que Napa decide interceptar el arma con sus manos sujetándola de los lados procurando no ser alcanzado y cortado por el extremo de ataque, todo su cuerpo tiembla por el gran esfuerzo que esto implica intentando detener su giro a la vez de su trayectoria. Después de un tiempo en esa posición logra retirarlo de su alcance al golpearlo en la parte de abajo y cambiar su dirección, seguidamente desaparece de la vista de Vegeta para atacarlo de espaldas sorpresivamente, algo a lo que el guerrero ya se había percatado dando un giro hacia atrás como escape del ataque directo de Napa en ese lado, pasando así de largo su ataque de puño. Unos segundos más tarde ambos desatan un grito de furia al unísono y se interceptan frente a frente continuando con el contacto físico donde ocurre un intercambio veloz y elegante de golpes y patadas aplicadas con gran destreza y de distintas formas, protegiéndose a la vez de cada ataque del contrario.

Napa - ¡No te salvarás Vegeta, esta pelea es mía!

Vegeta - ¡Eso lo veremos mastodonte torpe, no permitiré que un insecto como tú me humille y termine por derrotarme, eso es imposible maldito!

Napa - ¡Voy a golpearte tanto que desearás no haber nacido!

Vegeta - ¡Morirás lentamente en mis propias manos para que sientas la aproximación de tu fin y tu regreso al infierno!

Napa - ¡Ja, esos tiempos ya pasaron donde yo era el débil, ahora cuento con nuevos poderes los cuales son más que suficientes para derrotarte!

Vegeta - ¡Siempre has sido una basura en toda tu vida, no has cambiado en…!

Narrador – De pronto Vegeta siente presencias extrañas aproximándose al planeta las cuales provocaron su completa distracción en la pelea que sostiene con Napa, por lo que deja de atacar y defenderse volviéndose súbitamente hacia donde le guía sus sentidos.

Vegeta – ¿Eh…? ¿Qué es esto? (Hace un quejido por causa de un gancho volado propinado en su espalda por su oponente, impulsándolo a varios metros de distancia)

Napa – (Al momento que se aproxima hacia el) ¡No te detengas aún no termino contigo!

Narrador – Vegeta continúa en la misma posición de espaldas hasta que se agazapa esquivando así otro gancho de Napa, posteriormente propina un profundo golpe en el abdomen de su enemigo con su codo izquierdo, aprovechando su estado sofocante lo coloca en posición horizontal boca arriba y lo impulsa fuertemente desde arriba hacia su rodilla propinando un efecto tan fuerte en su espalda que ocasiona que el cuerpo del atacado se encorvase demasiado acompañado de un grito de dolor.

Vegeta - ¡Ya me cansé de perder el tiempo con un insecto como tú! (Junta sus puños arriba para propinar un fuerte golpe en el abdomen de Napa que lo arroja velozmente hacia la plataforma) ¡No me importa cuántas veces te regeneres, nunca podrás con el gran Vegeta! (Se prepara para un ataque de largo alcance) ¡Toma esto…!

Narrador – De pronto siente una especie de alerta en un lugar cercano, Vegeta deja de prestar atención a la pelea y desvanece la bola de energía que estaba próxima a lanzar en sus manos, volviéndose hacia la dirección de donde proviene ese aviso extraño. Napa cae fuertemente a la plataforma ocasionando un cráter que a la vez hace que el suelo alrededor comience a partirse rápidamente, como si se tratase de un vidrio que ha sido roto en su centro. Sin embargo el guerrero se había concentrado en esa dirección donde sintió esa extraña sensación, sintiendo como si algo o alguien intentase alertarlo de algún peligro.

Vegeta – (Con rostro sorpresivo y algo tembloroso) "¿Qué es esto, parece como si alguien intentara comunicarse conmigo pero no tuvo resultado, o sólo se trata de algún ataque telepático fallido. Por cierto, esas extrañas presencias que detecté hace un momento no me resultaron ordinarias, hay algo especial en ellas que me inquieta, se supone que estoy aquí para proteger el pilar de este planeta pero este maldito insecto me tomó por sorpresa". (Frunce levemente el ceño al darse cuenta de algo) "¡Esperen…! ¡Eso es, Napa se encarga de distraerme mientras que las demás alimañas se ocupan de hacer lo suyo y robarse así el pilar sin preocuparse de mi presencia". (Aprieta los puños levantados a la altura de la cintura, denotando un sonido de disgusto en su garganta) "De esto se trata esta maldita jugada, da igual si derroto a ese insecto o no, de todas formas él no resulta una amenaza si permanece vivo; ahora tengo asuntos más importantes de qué ocuparme".

Narrador – Vegeta avanza rápidamente hacia la dirección donde percibió la posible llamada de auxilio, pero nuevamente Napa se interpone en su camino al aparecer frente a el una vez regenerado y cubierto por un aura de presencias malignas.

Napa – (Ríe irónico) ¿A dónde crees que vas Vegeta, esto aún no termina.

Vegeta – (Permanece unos segundos en silencio) Esto ya se pasó de monótono, no estoy acostumbrado a perder el tiempo con tipos de tu calaña, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer en vez de rebajarme peleando con estúpidos insectos que sólo intentan retener a su oponente.

Napa – (Denota un semblante algo sorpresivo y a la vez incrédulo) ¿Qué?

Vegeta – (Sonríe de un costado) ¿Crees que soy un idiota, desde un principio tu actitud me resultó extraña percatándome con el tiempo de tus verdaderas intenciones, no puedes ocultarme ni engañarme absolutamente ya que te conozco mejor que nadie Napa. (Expresa irónico) Ahora… (Cambiando a un semblante y posición severas) Si no te apartas de mi camino me veré obligado a retirarte cuantas veces sea necesario y enterrarte en lo más profundo de este planeta para cerciorarme de que no vuelvas a molestar, aunque dudo que puedas seguir mi paso ya que cuento con la súper velocidad gracias a la armadura, ni yo mismo soy capaz de controlarla ya que superan mis límites de percepción.

Napa – (Después de permanecer un tiempo en silencio ríe prolongada y burlonamente) No importa lo que digas, estás condenado a continuar esta pelea sin fin Vegeta, nunca podrás librarte de mi no importa cuántas veces lo intentes, yo siempre vuelvo a recuperarme en cada ocasión sin importar en qué estado me encuentre.

Vegeta – (Con la vista baja) ¡Hm…! Sé qué hacer en este tipo de situaciones.

Napa - ¿Ah sí, ¿y qué harás?

Vegeta – (La levanta con rostro perverso) ¡Haciéndote polvo! (Napa se estremece)

Napa - No… No puedes… Eso no funcionará. (Niega dándose una idea de sus intenciones)

Vegeta – Puedo hacer lo que se me antoje, ya he muerto en varias ocasiones entregándolo todo en la batalla sin importar lo que suceda. Para librarme de insectos molestos y difíciles que no se les puede derrotar con los métodos comunes es necesario concentrar y utilizar todo tu poder, y después expulsarlo para así lograr el objetivo. Lo hice con Magin – Boo una vez, y lo volveré a hacer contigo si es necesario.

Napa – (Con semblante un poco tembloroso) "Lo sabía, ese maldito piensa sacrificar su vida… Pero… ¿Qué gana con hacerlo si no podrá continuar una vez que sus energías se hayan agotado por completo? No, conozco muy bien a Vegeta, está tramando algo".

Vegeta – "Es el único método que puedo aplicar en esta situación, espero que el plan resulte y la armadura restablezca mi energía una vez que la haya agotado por completo, es ahora cuando comprobaré su verdadero potencial. Si esto funciona entonces podré librarme de esta situación y salvar el pilar de este planeta".

Narrador – Los dos permanecen en silencio observándose el uno al otro, Napa se muestra desesperado ante la actitud de Vegeta temiendo la posibilidad de no regenerarse nuevamente una vez que las energías explosivas y fulminantes del guerrero hagan contacto con su cuerpo y lo exterminen permanentemente, conociendo la forma de atacar de su antiguo compañero sería inútil intentar escapar del ataque ya que sería inmediatamente alcanzado en una eviscerar de ojos, a juzgar por las nuevas capacidades con las que cuenta Vegeta. Repentinamente el guerrero prepara todo su cuerpo colocándose en la posición que comúnmente utiliza para concentrar toda su energía, Napa se precipita e intenta detener su plan abalanzándose velozmente hacia el para romper su concentración y sus intenciones.

Napa - ¡No dejaré que lo hagas maldito!

Vegeta – (En su misma posición) ¡Estúpido!

Narrador – Después de intentar por unos segundos recobrar el movimiento y el vuelo Napa se percata de la trampa de Vegeta, cubierto por un cilindro verde transparente de energía por parte del boomerang que se encuentra girante en la parte superior el sometido intenta escapar desesperadamente del efecto, Vegeta sonríe gustoso e irónico al ver que su estrategia tuvo éxito. El semblante de Napa se torna más tenso y desesperado, su oponente sigue en lo suyo concentrando toda su poder rodeado por brotes de energía verde que es expresada como si fuese fuego. En varias ocasiones suceden cambios, la energía se expulsa y manifiesta de distintas maneras, en algunas casos como en brotes eléctricos, en destellos, uniforme como la luz entre otras formas, a la vez que en ocasiones se combinan y actúan al mismo tiempo varias de estas. La concentración llega a un punto tal en donde el semblante del guerrero se muestra tembloroso denotando a la vez un sonido de esfuerzo en su garganta al intentar retener la energía concentrada, los alrededores se tornan violentos y estremecidos por el efecto del gran poder del Saiya – Jin legendario.

Napa - ¡Ma…! ¡Maldito!

Vegeta – (Sus ojos se cubren de color brillante verde) Ha llegado el momento de desaparecerte para que no vuelvas a molestar asqueroso gusano, me hiciste perder tiempo valioso y ahora pagarás por ello. (Menciona con la vista baja)

Napa - ¡Eres un miserable, ni creas que con esto lograrás derrotarme! (Intenta en vano recobrar el movimiento)

Vegeta - ¿Qué sucede Napa, tienes miedo? (Pregunta con ironía)

Napa - ¡No permitiré que lo hagas!

Vegeta - ¿Y cómo piensas detenerme? ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Narrador – El expresar lo último con gran fuerza le ha indicado que la concentración de energía ha llegado al máximo, Napa sigue intentando escapar de las manos de Vegeta sin resultado, gracias al efecto paralizante del boomerang. Las energías expresadas en viento comienzan a realizar movimientos oscilatorios por el ambiente provocando la agitación de los aires, la capa y cabellos del guerrero se mueven elegantemente a su merced, encontrándose éste totalmente excitado y emocionado.

Vegeta – "¡Esto es increíble, jamás había sentido tanto poder a mi disposición, la armadura Delta es asombrosa! Ahora sólo queda dar el paso final lo más pronto posible antes de que pierda el control sobre esta energía y sea liberada de manera incorrecta".

Napa – (Lleva una mano al frente) ¡Espera Vegeta!

Vegeta – (Levanta la mirada hacia el) No hables más, que estás próximo a morir.

Napa – Si me matas no te diré lo que has querido saber desde que llegaste aquí, sé quién es el responsable de todo esto y además conozco a la perfección todos sus planes. No tienes ni idea del gran movimiento que prepara nuestro señor a realizar en todo el universo, y esto afectará de forma crucial toda la existencia de los seres vivos.

Vegeta – (Permaneciendo unos momentos en silencio) Está bien, dime todo lo que necesito saber.

Napa – Lo haré, pero no me mates. (Implora en actitud precavida) Fui enviado a pelear contigo para retenerte mientras que las demás criaturas se encargan de conseguir el pilar sin ningún problema, como yo los demás que fuimos revividos del infierno están aplicando la misma estrategia con tus compañeros…

Vegeta – Déjate de tonterías, necesito saber quién es el responsable de todo esto.

Napa – Lo diré… Su nombre es… Es… (Vegeta levanta una ceja) ¡Es…! "¿¡Qué está pasando? ¡Se supone que lo sabía, lo sabía!"

Vegeta - ¡Basta de juegos, no perderé más el tiempo con un insecto como tú, prepárate porque serás borrado de este espacio y regresarás al lugar donde perteneces!

Napa - ¡No lo hagas, no te atrevas…!

Vegeta – Hasta nunca, viejo amigo.

Narrador – Vegeta se agazapa cada vez más para liberar finalmente toda la energía que ha reunido obtenida de su propio KY, pero antes de que estirase al máximo sus extremidades para expulsar una gran bola de energía como ataque la armadura detiene su intento, obligándolo a adoptar una posición erguida y un poco abierta. Vegeta se extraña ante lo ocurrido, posteriormente el diamante de forma rectangular que se encuentra en el centro de su pecho comienza a emitir un brillo de color verde intenso, toda la energía reunida se acumula en esta zona, la cual comienza a fluir rumbo a esta área la cual va aumentando su intensidad de brillo conforme más y más energía soporta.

Vegeta – "¿Qué está pasando, ¿qué está haciendo la armadura? Toda la energía se está reuniendo en mi pecho, el diamante que se encuentra incrustado en esta área está ocasionando todo esto."

Napa – (Con rostro sorpresivo) "Esto es extraño, la energía de Vegeta se ha concentrado en esa zona y no sólo eso, su poder se ha incrementado fuera de los límites, ¡esto no puede estar pasando!"

Narrador – El guerrero sigue en trance ante la actitud de su armadura la cual casi ha reunido toda la energía concentrada por parte de su portador, la cual da la impresión de ser succionada por alguna clase de agujero. Varias chispas de energía se perciben las cuales se reúnen en esa área rectangular que contiene el diamante dotadas de un color verde claro, esa misma zona hace que el cuerpo del guerrero comience a temblar por causa de la gran cantidad de energía reunida, como por instinto Vegeta adopta la posición para su lanzamiento inclinándose un poco hacia delante y cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho como apoyo sin tocarlo, calculando su posición para lanzar el ataque hacia Napa el cual está totalmente estremecido.

Vegeta – "¡Debe tratarse de un nuevo poder proporcionado por la armadura, es ahora o nunca, sospecho que ocurrirá algo espectacular!"

Narrador – La silueta de Vegeta se pierde cuando un enorme brillo color verde cubre su cuerpo, Napa sólo puede limitarse a interponer sus brazos al frente esperando su castigo en cualquier momento. Totalmente emocionado y lleno de energía y curiosidad, el guerrero lanza finalmente el poderoso ataque al llevar los brazos fuertemente hacia los costados y empujar el pecho hacia delante al mismo tiempo, a la vez que pronuncia el nombre de esta nueva técnica la cual fue expresada subconscientemente.

Vegeta - ¡¡¡Súper Big – Bang!

Napa - ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh…!

Narrador – Una enorme línea color verde intenso y brillante que aumenta su diámetro proporcional a su extensión acompañada de brotes eléctricos del mismo color que la rodean, cubren y pulverizan completamente el cuerpo de Napa el cual se desvanece entre la energía liberada bruscamente, esta misma crea a la vez pequeñas ondas expansivas en el punto de partida mientras el ataque sigue propagándose, el semblante de Vegeta tiembla durante el suceso debido a la gran cantidad de poder expulsado desde su pecho, cubierto y rodeado a la vez de brotes eléctricos en la totalidad de su cuerpo. Toda la energía se expresa elegantemente, una vez que se ha agotado se detiene el proceso de lanzamiento por lo que deja de propagarse sin dejar ni un rastro de Napa el cual ha sido completamente removido y vencido por el guerrero legendario, quien ha descubierto un nuevo y sorprendente poder. El ataque ha cesado, el guerrero respira profundamente recuperando rápidamente la energía perdida gracias a la armadura, los brotes de energía siguen envolviendo la armadura de Vegeta el cual quedó atónito al resultado observando tanto la ubicación donde pulverizó a su enemigo como la zona en donde surgió el ataque, el brillo del diamante baja su intensidad lentamente hasta regresar a su color original.

Vegeta – (Mientras observa su pecho con su respiración recuperada) ¡Esto es increíble, pude sentir el gran poder de ese ataque en todo mi cuerpo, ahora entiendo y he descubierto la función que desempeña el diamante en mi pecho! En vez de expulsar todo mi poder en forma de una gran esfera la armadura facilitó las cosas, ahora me es posible dirigir el ataque en forma de línea a donde yo desee sin tener que preocuparme por la pérdida total de mi energía, de esta forma no moriré al intentar nuevamente un ataque de esta magnitud. (Fija la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Napa, después llama a su boomerang de regreso sosteniéndolo con su mano izquierda) "Hasta pronto Napa, ve en paz, tu propósito en esta vida ha llegado a su fin, sólo regresaste a estorbarme y hacerme perder el tiempo mientras que los demás tenían el camino libre para robar el pilar del planeta sin problemas. Si no hubieras jugado conmigo y me hubieras hecho saber la identidad del ser que está ocasionando todos estos conflictos quizás tendría misericordia de ti y te dejara vivir un poco más, pero ya era hora del fin de tu existencia, ahora…" (Se vuelve en dirección hacia la extraña presencia que detectó hace rato, preparándose para el vuelo y guardando su boomerang en un costado de su cintura) "Tengo otros asuntos más importantes que atender, presiento que el momento de la batalla decisiva pronto llegará, más de lo que esperaba. Hasta entonces, amigo mío".

Narrador – Vegeta deja a un lado sus pensamientos y despega rumbo a la dirección que ha decidido tomar debido a la extraña presencia que intervino durante su batalla. Napa ya no es más, el guerrero tiene ahora el camino libre para defender el planeta y al reino Brozenhan de las fuerzas malignas que atacan sin piedad a sus habitantes, dos miembros de los guerreros Z disponen del camino libre para ocuparse del asunto más importante: la protección del pilar y la salvación de los reinos.

Mientras tanto en el planeta Cincron, la batalla continúa entre Goten y el ser misterioso con apariencia de un demonio imponente el cual ha iniciado la ejecución del agujero succionador de toda materia que se cruce en su camino, técnica la cual fue empleada anteriormente por el primer enemigo que se encontraron y enfrentaron los guerreros Saiya – Jin como último recurso, antes de ser definitivamente derrotado por Gokou quien destruyó su raíz principal con ayuda de su espada y provocar su absoluta desaparición al igual que el planeta mismo el cual había infectado junto con sus criaturas malignas.

Goten - ¡Es suficiente! (Prepara su hacha) ¡Torbellino fulminante!

Narrador – Nuevamente el guerrero crea el gran remolino al realizar las posiciones y maniobras indicadas y específicas para su ejecución, esto crea una barrera la cual le proporciona la ventaja de aproximarse hacia la criatura sin que el efecto del agujero negro le afecte en sus acciones. Posteriormente salta y se sostiene en el aire a la altura de su enemigo, el torbellino es el único que los separa el cual está desempeñando su tarea contrarrestando el efecto del agujero.

Goten - ¡Ahora verás, Zinsu – Ken!

Narrador – Con las posiciones adecuadas lanza el ataque directamente hacia su enemigo, el efecto filoso y penetrante de la técnica penetra en algunos lados de la criatura ocasionando que perdiese el control y la concentración, por ende el agujero negro se contrae hasta desaparecer completamente y romperse así el efecto de absorción. Aprovechando el estado de la criatura Goten se abalanza sobre él lanzando un ataque vertical en su eje de simetría corporal, segundos más tarde las dos partes se separan hasta que estallan ambas al mismo tiempo, dando fin al ser misterioso y al efecto de suspensión que afectaba a May quien cae al suelo sobre los pies. Goten baja lentamente a la plataforma, al llegar a el la teniente ya lo había alcanzado haciendo un ademán de agradecimiento con sus manos.

May - ¡Qué bueno que llegaste a tiempo, pensé que este sería mi fin.

Goten – Despreocúpate, el gran Goten hizo su labor exterminando al mal para salvar un nuevo día. (Expresa con solemnidad y ademanes corporales alardeantes)

May – (Con las manos en la cintura) ¡Jaa jaaa, no me digas señor todopoderoso.

Goten - ¿Qué, no te salvé el pellejo hace un momento?

May – Pero por lo que veo siempre llegan en el momento más crucial y desesperante, por poco y el mago Cerlek muere en el intento, si te hubieras tardado más algo muy malo hubiera pasado.

Goten – De cualquier forma ya pasó, además el tamaño del planeta es enorme y tuve que librarme de Broly por unos momentos.

May – (Baja las manos) ¿Y qué pasó con el, lograste derrotarlo?

Goten – (Mientras se rasca la nuca con una mano) Bueno… No exactamente, tuve que ponerlo bajo prisión con mi torbellino fulminante mientras me encargaba de esto. Por cierto… No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo de vida suele tener esta técnica.

May – Torpe, de seguro el remolino se desvaneció y se escapó, tienes que apresurarte a encontrarlo y rápido. (El mago Cerlek interrumpe)

Cerlek – Gracias por su ayuda guerrero legendario, un poco más y ese ser habría acabado con mi existencia.

Goten – No es nada, nosotros estamos aquí para auxiliarlos y protegerlos de todo mal que se presente.

Cerlek – Ahora la muerte de nuestro maestro Richatzen ha sido vengada gracias a usted, podrá descansar en paz como se merece.

Goten - ¿Su maestro? Vaya, hasta los magos tienen sus superiores.

May - ¡Es verdad…! (Da unos pasos en dirección a la nave Zero para después detenerse y voltear la mirada hacia Goten y Cerlek) Tengo que cerciorarme de que los guerreros se encuentren bien después de todo este alboroto, además tengo que estudiar y analizar algo extraño que detecté en ellos después del diagnóstico.

Goten – De acuerdo. (May se aleja a paso veloz rumbo a su destino, los dos se vuelven entre sí nuevamente)

Cerlek – Todo ha terminado en este planeta, desde que derrotaste a esa criatura todas los seres malignos desaparecieron repentinamente.

Goten – Sí es muy extraño, de seguro eran los sirvientes de aquel monstruo o estaban conectados a el, o algo así.

Cerlek – (Fija la vista hacia el cielo) Espero que todo esto termine pronto, guerreros legendarios no nos fallen.

Goten – (Voltea la mirada hacia la misma dirección) Me pregunto si todo está saliendo bien con ellos, ojalá y hayan logrado proteger los pilares.

Cerlek – Debemos prepararnos guerrero Goten, presiento que el momento de la batalla final se acerca a pasos agigantados.

Goten – (Asiente aprobando su teoría) Pondremos todo nuestro empeño en ganar esta guerra para traer paz a estos alrededores y exterminar a esos dos seres peligrosos que resultan una amenaza muy grande. "Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien, nosotros ganaremos, por el bienestar del universo entero no fallaremos, descubriremos al responsable de todo esto y sostendremos una pelea decisiva. Amigos míos, espero hayan tenido éxito en su misión".

Narrador – Las peleas siguen su curso en las cercanías, un enemigo más ha desaparecido gracias a la reciente técnica descubierta por el guerrero Vegeta. ¿Qué sucederá con los demás guerreros? No se pierdan los próximos capítulos de Los guerreros Z.

Continuará…


	38. Plan fallido

Narrador – Vegeta ha pulverizado y desaparecido de la faz del universo a su antiguo compañero Napa al aplicar una súper técnica recientemente descubierta cuando intentaba uno de sus métodos riesgosos al concentrar toda la energía con la que contaba y expulsarla para destruir por completo a su enemigo, el cual siempre volvía a regenerarse sin importar las veces que fuese derrotado, por lo que Vegeta decidió aplicar este nuevo método. Fue entonces que la armadura reaccionó justo antes de que liberase la energía reunida para concentrarla en el diamante incrustado en el pecho y lanzar un poderoso y mortífero ataque capaz de pulverizar con cualquier cosa que hiciese contacto, por lo que Napa se convirtió en la primera víctima de esta súper técnica.

Ahora tanto Goten, Vegeta, Radix y Gokou cuentan con el camino libre para defender los pilares de los planetas los cuales se encuentran en sumo peligro, intentando establecer en vano comunicación telepática entre ellos continúan con sus deberes sin detenerse ya que cualquier segundo es demasiado valioso en este tipo de situaciones. Tras una búsqueda exhaustiva de algún castillo y al mismo tiempo del gobernante del planeta, Gokou intentaba una vez más establecer comunicación con sus compañeros sin resultado.

Gokou – (Abre nuevamente los ojos) Imposible, no puedo comunicarme con ellos.

Radix – No pierdas el tiempo en eso Kacarotto, es obvio que nunca podrás comunicarte con ellos en estos momentos. (Menciona con frialdad sin apartar la vista al frente)

Gokou – (Suspira de resignación) Sí es en lo que me he percatado desde entonces, pero necesito saber cómo se encuentran, no se qué es lo que ha pasado con ellos ahora que se están enfrentando con nuestros enemigos anteriores, esto sí que es demasiado extraño.

Radix – Déjate de cursilerías tenemos un pilar que salvar, si los dos hubiéramos vivido juntos y no te hubieran trasladado al planeta tierra mis misiones fracasarían con tu sola presencia.

Gokou – (Con una mano en su nuca) Eehhh… Je je je, ¿en verdad crees que soy tan malo?

Radix – Ahora creo saber otro más de los motivos por los que Freezer se deshizo de ti y te mandó al planeta tierra, según recuerdo de todos los pequeños Saiya – Jin que se encontraban en el laboratorio tú eras el más insoportable y el que consumía más recursos y energía para tu mantenimiento. (A Gokou le suda una gota en su cabeza)

Gokou – (Apenado con los ojos cerrados mientras se rasca la nuca y con risa nerviosa) ¿En serio, je je… Creo que necesito saber mucho sobre infancia, no recuerdo absolutamente nada.

Radix – Pero no es momento de hablar de esas cosas, no quiero recordar nuevamente esos tiempos donde ese tirano Freezer nos gobernaba, al menos tengo el pequeño consuelo de que lo hayan eliminado y enviarlo al lugar a donde pertenece. (Sonríe sarcástico de medio lado) Hubieras visto la expresión de su rostro cuando recién lo encontré en el infierno, estaba tan afligido e irritable que no se podía controlar a sí mismo y me burlé de él hasta más no poder, esos sí que fueron momentos agradables.

Gokou – Vaya, y sólo regresó a estorbar nuevamente… (Logra divisar un castillo a lo lejos) ¡Mira eso Radix! (Señala el lugar con el dedo)

Radix – Lo veo, es un castillo, en ese lugar debe encontrarse el gobernante o rey de este planeta.

Gokou – Manos a la obra, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Narrador – Ambos preparan sus energías para una mayor propulsión, pero justo antes de emplear más velocidad, detienen su vuelo en seco al sentir presencias extrañas detrás de ellos las cuales se dirigían a un lugar distante, sin lograr divisar nada en lo absoluto.

Radix - ¿Qué fue eso?

Gokou – Yo también pude sentirlo, pero no veo nada.

Radix – Esas presencias son muy extrañas, jamás había sentido nada igual.

Gokou – Vayamos a investigar… (Radix lo sostiene del brazo)

Radix – No hay tiempo Kacarotto debemos continuar con nuestro camino, si no descubrimos la localización exacta del pilar lo más pronto posible perderemos la ventaja y eso será desfavorable para el universo.

Gokou – Es cierto, ya no nos podemos dar el lujo de seguir investigando.

Radix – (Se da la vuelta al igual que Gokou en dirección al castillo) Vamos entonces y rápido.

Gokou – Sí.

Narrador – Ambos nuevamente se preparan y emplean una mayor velocidad en dirección al castillo que recién han encontrado después de una gran búsqueda, Gokou seguía pensante sobre las extrañas presencias que detectó hace unos instantes con su hermano Radix.

Radix – "Debemos hacer las cosas rápido y sin interrupciones, en cualquier momento puede llegar mi fin si es que Bebi sale victorioso en la batalla con el ser misterioso, soy vulnerable y estoy a la merced de los ataques telepáticos así que debo aprovechar mi estancia al máximo antes de que sea eliminado. Si tan sólo pudiera recordar… Todo sería más fácil para nosotros".

Narrador – En el planeta Cincron Goten va en busca de Broly para eliminarlo definitivamente acudiendo a la zona donde lo había dejado preso bajo el efecto del torbellino fulminante, pensando en la manera más efectiva para eliminarlo permanentemente y que su capacidad regenerativa no de resultado.

Goten – "Sospecho que Broly ha logrado escapar de mi torbellino, y si es así estaremos metidos en serios problemas, podría atacar nuevamente a este planeta y sus habitantes sorpresivamente, creo que debí eliminarlo primero antes de acudir a la ayuda solicitada. Pero si eso hubiera sucedido no llegaría a tiempo al momento que ese ser maligno lanzó su gran ataque maligno sobre el mago Cerlek". (Divisa su torbellino fulminante en ejecución) "Vaya, no se desvaneció como yo pensé que sucedería, eso significa que Broly aún sigue adentro". (Descubre lo contrario cuando llega al lugar sin encontrar rastro de su enemigo) "¿Pero qué…?" (Explora todo el contorno del torbellino con su mirada) ¡No… no puede ser, Broly logró escaparse de mi técnica! Esto no puede ser posible, se supone que si intentara escapar con su poder el torbellino regresaría su energía en contra suya, creo que subestimé los nuevos poderes de ese ser detestable. "Aunque… (Voltea a los alrededores) no detecto su presencia, quizás se haya alejado de este lugar, de cualquier forma no debo confiarme y permanecer alerta en todo momento. Pero lo que se me hace más extraño es… ¿Qué ganaba con atacar este planeta si el pilar no se encuentra?" (Vuelve a concentrarse en su regreso) "No debo perder el tiempo, necesito regresar al castillo cuanto antes".

Narrador – Goten regresa una vez más al castillo del planeta Cincron al descubrir la repentina desaparición de Broly por lo que desvaneció su técnica con ayuda de su hacha, temiendo que este se haya aparecido nuevamente en ese lugar. Por otro lado la teniente sigue en lo suyo revisando a los guerreros que recién se han librado de una posible muerte gracias a las cámaras de rehabilitación con las que cuenta la nave, a la vez que revisa el diagnóstico obtenido mientras permanecían en esos lugares, un holograma flotante en posición diagonal hacia la teniente le muestra todos los datos que necesita descifrar en su asiento.

May – (Con una mano en su mentón en actitud pensante) "No lo entiendo, parece una clase de enfermedad pero no ocasiona efectos secundarios en ellos, ni siquiera me ha sido posible eliminarla, algo muy extraño está sucediendo en los cuerpos de estas personas". (Un guerrero se acerca detrás de la teniente)

Hamek - ¿Todo bien?

May – (Voltea la mirada hacia el) Hola… (Regresa la mirada al holograma) Estoy revisando unos detalles sobre una enfermedad que he detectado en los soldados que han sido regenerados, aunque según el diagnóstico no presenta efectos secundarios, pero según la computadora existe la enfermedad en ellos, quizás esté mal. (Contesta mientras continúa revisando)

Hamek – Entiendo. ¿Y el guerrero Gokou?

May – Creo que está en el reino Rusemblot, los demás guerreros también están en lo suyo.

Hamek – De acuerdo, esperaré. Mientras tanto atenderé a los soldados que se encuentran en tratamiento, se lo debo después de haberme recuperado gracias a su tecnología.

May – Te lo agradezco, disculpa si no volteo a verte, es que estoy analizando esto.

Hamek – Pierda cuidado, con su permiso.

May – Que te vaya bien. (Goten entra a la nave)

Goten – May… ¡May! (Vocifera debido al gran ruido que hay dentro de la nave)

May - ¡Hola Goten, aquí estoy! (El guerrero se abre paso entre la multitud de guerreros que andan en su camino)

Goten – May, tenemos graves problemas.

May - ¿En serio? (Se da la vuelta al girar la silla)

Goten – Broly se escapó, pero no sé cómo, mi técnica no se desvaneció.

May - ¿Y ahora qué?

Goten – Permanece pendiente ante cualquier circunstancia, yo estaré vigilando por los alrededores para encontrarlo, si ocurre algo y me encuentro lejos avísame en el comunicador cuanto antes por favor.

May – No te preocupes, lo haré.

Goten – (Observa alrededor) Por lo que veo son demasiados los guerreros heridos.

May – (Vuelve a prestar atención a sus actividades) Claro que son demasiados, esas criaturas malignas les dieron con todo a los pobres además de que se trató de ataques sorpresa. Tuve que estar pendiente tanto de las alturas como de la tierra, esas cosas salían por todos lados, creo que tendré que darle un mantenimiento exterior a la nave.

Goten – Me retiro entonces, estaré en el castillo.

May – De acuerdo, cuídate.

Narrador – Goten sale de la nave Zero rumbo a su destino, siempre pendiente y alerta de cualquier posible ataque por parte de Broly en las cercanías además de tratar de proteger a la vez al planeta en general y todos sus habitantes. Mientras May seguía en sus labores recibe un enlace por parte de uno de los guerreros Saiya – Jin.

Vegeta – "Aquí Vegeta, ¿pueden escucharme?"

May – (Se coloca rápidamente los audífonos con el micrófono adjunto) Por supuesto, ¿cómo va todo por allá?

Vegeta – Estoy volando sobre el planeta destruyendo a los miserables que se acercan, sin embargo no estoy seguro de la localización del pilar, ¿dónde rayos se supone que se encuentra?

May – No tengo la menor idea, supongo que está dentro del planeta.

Vegeta – "Entonces sólo estoy perdiendo el tiempo, además he detectado extrañas presencias invisibles que se acercaron repentinamente por estos alrededores, poseen una esencia muy extraña".

May – Tengan mucho cuidado, repentinamente aparecen de la nada enemigos muy poderosos. Por cierto ¿estabas peleando con alguno de sus enemigos pasados?

Vegeta – Así es, con Napa, ya eliminé a ese sujeto. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

May – "Lo suponía, ya que aquí Goten se enfrentó con Broly, ¿puedes creerlo?"

Vegeta – Ahora entiendo, los demás también fueron revividos por ese ser cobarde que no se atreve a darnos la cara, es una actitud patética que siempre me ha molestado. Por cierto necesito saber cuanto antes la localización del pilar, no puedo permanecer vagando así todo el tiempo, pregunta a los magos sobre su localización antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

May – Se lo encargaré a Goten, en estos momentos se dirigió hacia el castillo.

Vegeta – "Espero pronta respuesta, hasta entonces".

May – Nos estaremos contactando, ten mucho cuidado.

Vegeta – "No lo necesito, eso deberían tener en cuenta los próximos insectos que se atrevan a desafiarme".

May – Sí lo que tú digas. (La transmisión termina)

May – (Suspira exhausta a la vez que pronuncia la palabra) ¡Cielos!

Narrador – La teniente continúa con sus labores a la vez que el guerrero Hamek atiende a sus camaradas. Goten entra al castillo dirigiéndose hacia el área en donde les fueron entregadas las míticas armaduras, antes de llegar los magos ya se encontraban en esa misma meditando sobre la situación.

Fredow – Esto está empeorando, nuestro planeta ha comenzado a deteriorarse drásticamente por la ausencia de nuestro pilar.

Arathor – Afortunadamente los ataques cesaron pero dejaron un gran daño en nuestra superficie, y esto aceleró el proceso de deterioro.

Cerlek – Y no sólo eso, olvidamos indicar a los guerreros legendarios la localización exacta de los pilares de los demás reinos, eso retrasará su progreso. Lamentablemente la comunicación telepática sigue bloqueada y esa es otra variable que nos afecta en gran medida.

Nazard – (Se acerca lentamente hacia una de las ventanas) ¿Qué podremos hacer, no contamos siquiera con los poderes suficientes para mantener este planeta con vida, sería imposible mantenerlo sin que sufra algún deterioro con el paso del tiempo. (Se vuelve hacia sus compañeros) Si esto continúa de esta manera y nuestro pilar no regresa a tiempo, temo que este será nuestro fin. (Todos siguen pensantes hasta que llega Goten hacia ellos)

Goten - ¿Cómo va todo, no han detectado más presencias malignas acercándose?

Cerlek – Todavía no por el momento, pero jamás deberemos bajar la guardia y menos ahora.

Goten – Tienen mucha razón, estén pendientes ante un nuevo ataque de Broly, se me escapó y probablemente entre nuevamente en escena.

Nazard – Lo tendremos presente. (Goten observa la cantidad de miembros)

Goten - Oigan… ¿Y el mago Golfin? (Los magos se miran entre ellos)

Fredow – No sabemos nada de su paradero, estaba utilizando su poder para ayudar al planeta pero repentinamente perdimos todo contacto con el, tememos que haya sido atacado.

Goten – No se preocupen, iré en busca de ese mago, estén pendientes ante cualquier cosa.

Arathor – Gracias por su ayuda guerrero Goten. (El guerrero sale rumbo a las afueras del castillo)

Cerlek - ¿Dónde podrá estar el mago Golfin…? ¿Dónde podrá estar? (Se pregunta mientras camina de un lado a otro)

Arathor – Esperemos que no le haya pasado nada. (Ávatar aparece frente a ellos a una gran velocidad en posición hincada)

Cerlek – Es usted, guerrero Ávatar.

Ávatar – Señores magos… (Se aproxima más hacia ellos) Mi lord me ha enviado a dar el grito de alianza, es ahora cuando debemos unificarnos nuevamente contra estas amenazas que se han presentado.

Cerlek – (Asiente aprobando su petición) Estamos concientes de ello guerrero, no permitiremos que se vuelva a repetir la misma historia que se presentó hace ya varios años, informa a tu rey y a los demás reinos a los que acudas que aceptamos la petición e comunícales que todos se reúnan lo antes posible en nuestro planeta una vez que todos estos conflictos hayan terminado.

Ávatar – Lo haré, con su permiso. (Desaparece al momento que se da la vuelta sacudiendo su capa)

Arathor – (Se pone frente a sus compañeros) Manos a la obra, que ya no nos queda tiempo.

Narrador – Los habitantes del planeta Cincron se encuentran muy activos en sus labores sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento, Goten sigue rondando en los alrededores en busca de cualquier indicio de ataque por parte de las criaturas malignas y de Broly aunque no haya detectado peligro en ningún momento.

Sin embargo las batallas no paran en los demás reinos, Gokou y Radix finalmente llegan y entran al castillo proveniente del reino Rusemblot en donde dos guardianes Elfos custodian la entrada. Al intentar ingresar son interrumpidos y bloqueados por los guardianes.

Elfo - ¿Quiénes son ustedes? (Se interponen al frente con sus armas)

Gokou – (Con las manos al frente) Por favor, no somos sus enemigos, necesitamos hablar con el gobernante de este planeta, necesitamos conocer la ubicación exacta del pilar para protegerla adecuadamente.

Elfo – Váyanse de este lugar, no nos engañan con sus mentiras.

Radix – (Se pone frente a Gokou con un puño al frente) Déjenos pasar ahora que no tenemos más tiempo que perder.

Elfo2 – Sobre nuestro cadáver. (Se ponen en guardia, Radix se disgusta ante su actitud)

Gokou – Espera Radix no te precipites.

Elfo2 – Ahora será mejor que se alejen de este lugar o se enfrentarán a nosotros.

Rey – Bajen las armas. (Ordena el gobernante a sus servidores a la vez que sale al exterior detrás de ellos)

Elfo – (Se vuelven hacia su rey) Pero señor… No sabemos si son confiables.

Rey – Por supuesto que lo son, el guerrero que porta una de las míticas armaduras de combate es nada menos que el Saiya – Jin elegido por los magos del planeta Cincron.

Elfo2 - ¿Habla en serio? (Los dos Elfos lo observan con atención para después bajar la guardia y abrir paso a su rey)

Rey – (Camina hasta encontrarse frente a los dos guerreros) Comencemos con esto, ¿a qué han venido?

Gokou – Necesitamos saber la localización del pilar de su planeta, de esa forma…

Narrador – De pronto son interrumpidos por un ejército de criaturas malignas que se aproximan en conjunto desde el cielo hacia ellos, alertando a todos los presentes.

Radix - ¡En guardia! (Toman sus posiciones)

Gokou - ¡Maldición, quizás se enteraron de nuestras intenciones!

Narrador – Los dos guerreros se posicionan en guardia mientras las criaturas malignas se acercan más y más en manada, los dos guardianes Elfos rodean y cuidan a su rey al momento que ingresan al castillo para su protección. Pero antes de que los dos hermanos se abalanzasen contra ellos, repentinamente los enemigos detienen su curso mostrándose confundidos al recibir una orden por parte de su superior, permaneciendo un momento inmóviles mientras Gokou y Radix los observan extrañados ante su actitud. Seguidamente se apartan repentinamente de ese lugar hacia el cielo nuevamente, ambos pueden sentir en los alrededores la retirada de todas las presencias malignas que rodeaban al planeta al mismo tiempo que las que se les presentaron recientemente. Tratando de hallar una explicación lógica al extraño suceso permanecen en el mismo lugar sin moverse con su vista al cielo.

Gokou – (Parpadeando varias veces los ojos) ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó…? ¡De repente se fueron!

Radix – Esto sí que resultó demasiado extraño, además todas las demás criaturas malignas se han apartado de este planeta, ya no se siente más peligro por los alrededores.

Gokou – Eso es muy cierto, algo extraño está sucediendo.

Narrador – El mismo fenómeno ha ocurrido en los demás planetas, todos los soldados que se encontraban defendiendo sus reinos se muestran extrañados ante la actitud de sus enemigos, finalmente la mayoría de las presencias malignas han desaparecido súbitamente en los alrededores.

En el reino Halmart la batalla continúa entre Trunks y No. 17, este último cayendo hincado a la plataforma desde el aire por un ataque de largo alcance por parte de su contrario, hasta que de pronto…

No. 17 – (Con la ropa gastada y algo rota y con el semblante tembloroso por el coraje) Ese maldito de Trunks es demasiado poderoso, pero no importa, ahora que cuento con nuevos poderes le será imposible derrotarme.

Trunks – (Quien se acerca lentamente en vuelo con su capa maltratada) Este ataque será decisivo, prepárate No. 17. (Coloca sus espadas al frente)

No. 17 – (Se pone de pie) ¡Ahora sí que me has enfurecido, recibirás uno de mis ataques especiales el cual acabará con tu miserable vida! (Pone sus manos al frente, seguido a eso un contacto telepático interrumpe el momento, el cual sólo es detectado por No. 17.)

¿? – "No. 17…"

No. 17 – (Baja los brazos volteando hacia arriba) ¿Señor…? ¿Es usted?

¿? – "Regresa el castillo cuanto antes, abandona la pelea hay cambio de planes".

No. 17 – Pero señor… Casi logro derrotar a Trunks, ¡no puede hacerme esto!

¿? – "¡Regresa ahora mismo, es una orden!" (No. 17 permanece un tiempo en silencio denotando inconformidad en su semblante)

Trunks – "¿Qué es lo que sucede?"

No. 17 – (Voltea resignado y molesto hacia Trunks) Esto no ha terminado guerrero Trunks, ten seguro que regresaré para una revancha. (Cruza sus pies y sus brazos tocándose los hombros para después desaparecer al instante)

Trunks – (Con un semblante sorpresivo) "¡No puedo creerlo, desapareció!"

Narrador – El mismo mensaje telepático da para Cell quien se encontraba interceptándose con Gohan con las manos, después de aplicar más poder y ser impulsados hacia atrás por causa de ello, Cell recibe el mensaje.

¿? – "Cell, regresa al castillo cuanto antes".

Cell – ¿Señor…? ¿Qué ocurre ahora? (Pregunta con su vista al cielo)

¿? – "Algo no salió bien, aborta la misión y regresa a donde te ordeno".

Cell – (Después de permanecer un tiempo pensativo) De acuerdo, en seguida voy.

¿? – "Te estaré esperando".

Cell – (Voltea la vista hacia el guerrero quien se encuentra extrañado ante su actitud) Creo que se presentó un contratiempo así que desgraciadamente tengo que retirarme.

Gohan - ¿A caso has desistido?

Cell – (Mueve la cabeza a los lados) Me conoces perfectamente, yo nunca huyo de las peleas, mi señor me ha pedido que me retire para tratar un asunto. Como podrás presenciar las criaturas malignas que se encontraban en todo el planeta han desaparecido.

Gohan – "Es verdad, no siento nada en lo absoluto".

Cell – Hasta pronto, nos volveremos a ver y la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte. (Se da media vuelta llevándose los dedos correspondientes a su frente para desaparecer con la tele transportación)

Gohan - ¡Espera Cell…! "Demasiado tarde, he perdido una oportunidad de saber todo lo que necesito, pero afortunadamente el peligro ha desaparecido por el momento, me pregunto qué será tan urgente para que haya abandonado la pelea de esa forma".

Narrador – De la misma forma ocurre en la batalla entre el guerrero misterioso y Bebi quien ha tenido que abandonar la pelea al recibir las órdenes de su superior quien ha regresado nuevamente al mando, dejando extrañado a su oponente por su actitud el cual también desaparece regresando a su escondite.

Tras todo ajetreo y batallas finalmente los ataques han cesado, todos los seres malignos desaparecen repentinamente de los planetas regresando a su lugar de origen al acatar la orden de su superior. Los guerreros Saiya – Jin aún extrañados abandonan aquellos planetas que intentaron proteger en los cuales todos sus habitantes vociferan alegres del término del conflicto, los soldados levantan sus armas como seña de victoria.

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido todo el ejército de criaturas que estaban al asecho regresan a sus respectivos lugares alrededor de esa área, Bebi, No. 17 y Cell aparecen dentro del castillo en el área donde se encuentra su superior golpeteando con sus dedos un extremo de apoyo de su enorme silla como seña de disgusto.

¿? – Por fin llegaron.

No. 17 – (Da un paso adelante en posición de reclamación con un puño levantado) Oiga ¿por qué ordenó nuestra retirada, el plan era que yo me encargaría de eliminar al guerrero Trunks mientras que su ejército robaba el pilar de ese reino.

Cell – (Con los brazos cruzados) No entiendo su actitud mi señor, ¿por qué razón decidió detener sus planes, a caso su estrategia tuvo éxito, logró obtener los pilares?

Bebi – (Con un semblante molesto y la vista baja) Ese maldito guerrero que apareció repentinamente a desafiarme arruinó mis planes, ya tenía en mis manos a ese tal Gokou y al traidor de Radix. (Aprieta el báculo por causa de su enojo)

¿? - ¿Ustedes fueron los únicos que sobrevivieron? (Pregunta secamente)

Cell – Eso parece, ya que Napa, Freezer ni Broly han regresado.

Bebi – Broly aún sigue con vida, puedo sentir su presencia, no entiendo el porqué no ha regresado.

No. 17 – No me importa si ellos regresan o no, ¡lo que deseo en estos momentos es derrotar al guerrero Trunks!

¿? - ¡Suficiente! (Increpa a la vez que se pone de pie) Los llamé de regreso porque mi plan no funcionó.

No. 17 - ¿Qué?

¿? – ¡Yo no tengo los pilares, alguien muy astuto envió a sus criaturas invisibles y logró obtenerlos, eso no lo tolero! (Berrea con ademanes corporales de enojo)

No. 17 - Pero… Eso no puede ser… Todo marchó según lo planeado.

¿? – Descubriré al miserable que se atrevió a hacer esto, lo pagará con su vida eso lo juro. Quizás se trate de mi más grande rival, tendré que ir en su búsqueda y acabar con el de una vez por todas, aunque tengo cierta ventaja ya que poseo uno de los cinco pilares y al no contarse con todos ellos no se podrá modificar ni llegar a la fuente. Por esta razón el que tiene los restantes no le será posible hacer nada en lo absoluto, quizás planee hacer lo mismo que yo, y eso no se lo permitiré. Nos prepararemos para el siguiente movimiento, el día de la batalla final se aproxima cada vez más.

Narrador – Una situación inesperada se ha presentado, el robo de los pilares restantes no resultó como este ser maligno esperaba. ¿Quién fue el responsable de este acto, ¿qué es lo que pasará con los demás planetas ahora que no cuentan con sus elementos esenciales? No se pierdan los próximos capítulos de los guerreros Z.

Continuará…


	39. La alianza

Narrador – El robo de los pilares tuvo éxito, pero por parte de otro ser misterioso quien con ayuda de sus ayudantes invisibles logró su objetivo de obtener los cuatro ejemplares, ahora los habitantes de los reinos correspondientes se encuentran en una actitud desesperante y estresante al enterarse por parte de sus superiores del robo de estos valiosos objetos, justo como ocurrió con el planeta Cincron. Los guerreros Z restantes regresan nuevamente al planeta Cincron extrañados al haber presenciado la repentina retirada de los enemigos del campo de batalla como lo fueron No. 17, Bebi y Cell al acatar las órdenes de su superior. Goten continúa alerta vigilando los alrededores en espera de algún ataque sorpresa por parte de Broly del cual no le ha sido posible detectar su presencia, pese a las apariencias permanece siempre precavido. El mago Golfin ha desaparecido, el deterioro del planeta Cincron se ha mostrado más notorio, se ha dado el grito de alianza entre los miembros de los reinos con ayuda de los guerreros mensajeros, ahora todos los habitantes junto con los soldados se reúnen en la entrada del castillo del planeta Cincron para escuchar las palabras de los magos esperando a que se aproximen y se muestren ante ellos en la cumbre del lugar. Los guerreros atendidos por la teniente se han recuperado totalmente, cuando sus labores han terminado se dirige junto con Goten hacia la multitud que se encuentra reunida, los primeros en llegar al planeta son Trunks, Gokou y Radix quienes se aproximan y aterrizan frente a ellos. Tanto May como Goten se extrañan del nuevo acompañante que llevan consigo, la teniente es la primera en reconocerlo.

Gokou – Goten, May, ¿todo bien?

Goten – No te preocupes papá, no se presentó nada grave.

Trunks – El señor Gokou concuerda conmigo, repentinamente todos los enemigos a los que nos enfrentábamos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, esa actitud me inquieta.

May – (Observa detenidamente al nuevo compañero) ¿Tú debes ser Radix cierto?

Gokou – (Voltea hacia el) ¡Ah sí es cierto, May y Goten, les presento a Radix, (Abrasa a su hermano con una mano) se trata de mi hermano mayor.

Radix – (Con su expresión seria) Kacarotto…

Gokou - ¿Sí? (Pregunta alegre)

Radix – Suéltame.

Gokou – Eeehh… Lo siento. (Retira su brazo) Como les decía mi hermano mayor también fue revivido por el ser maligno misterioso y ahora se encuentra de nuestro lado.

May – Ya veo… (Se acerca más a el) También he leído mucho sobre ti, la primera vez que te apareciste fue para revisar si los habitantes de nuestro planeta habían sido eliminados cuando enviaron a Gokou, pero les salió todo al revés ¿cierto?

Radix – (Cruza los brazos) Sabes demasiado, después de todo este tiempo no pensé encontrar a alguien que se interesara en nuestra historia.

May – (Cambia a un semblante severo y frío) Por cierto… Sé que intentaste eliminar a mi querido Gokou y a Gohan cuando era pequeño, esperé mucho tiempo para hacer esto si es que te volvería a ver más adelante… (Lleva sus manos a un costado de su chamarra para sacar un objeto, sus amigos sienten su comportamiento extraño observándola de la misma manera)

Gokou – "Oh cielos, creo que no debí presentárselo".

Trunks – "Estoy seguro que intentará algo contra el, su comportamiento lo dice todo".

Goten – "¿Qué estará planeando May, qué es lo que va a hacer?"

Narrador – Todos excepto Radix se mostraron confundidos ante el repentino comportamiento de May quien lucía molesta por lo que suponían que intentaría atacar al hermano de Gokou con una pistola láser o algo por el estilo, todos estaban alerta para detenerla si intentaba algo como eso. Hasta que de pronto, muestra frente a Radix una libreta holográfica junto con una pluma láser diciendo lo siguiente:

May – (Solicita sonriente) ¿Me das tu autógrafo? (Los tres excepto Radix se caen para atrás)

Radix - ¿Qué es eso?

May – Sólo tienes que sostener este palito y rayar en esta tabla cualquier garabato o expresión que te identifique o te guste.

Radix - ¿Para qué?

May – Es nuestra tradición, como muestra de que soy tu admiradora. (Sigue con su misma expresión sonriente, Radix toma los objetos y hace con ellos lo que la teniente le indica entregándoselos nuevamente)

Radix – Aquí tiene.

May – Gracias. (Los demás se levantan totalmente extrañados e incrédulos)

Gokou - ¿Sólo era eso?

Trunks – Yo que pensé que querías atacarlo, ¡je je je! (Finaliza con una risa nerviosa)

Goten – Oye ¿por qué admiras a ese sujeto, sabes perfectamente sus antecedentes y además a nosotros nunca nos pediste algo como eso. (Reclama algo molesto y chusco)

May – (Moviendo su palma verticalmente) Oigan también los villanos tienen su lado bueno, gracias a el Gokou conoció a Kaiyosama y regresó más fuerte para salvar el planeta tierra de Vegeta y Napa. (Voltea hacia Radix) Además siempre he pensado que Radix no es un sujeto malo, sólo que se corrompió por la conducta de sus camaradas y también por las influencias de Freezer, ¿verdad que sí? (Sonríe al guerrero nuevamente, Radix permanece serio sonrojándose levemente)

Gokou – Bueno… Supongo que ahora debemos regresar al castillo para comentar este extraño acontecimiento que sucedió en donde nos encontrábamos.

Trunks – Opino lo mismo señor Gokou, presiento que ocurrió algo desfavorable.

Radix – Andando.

Goten – Vayamos entonces al castillo, toda la gente ya está reunida esperando las palabras de los magos.

Narrador – Después del pequeño detalle continúan su camino rumbo al castillo el cual se encuentra a unos cuantos metros de ellos, Radix se encontraba un poco alejado de sus acompañantes y sobre todo de Gokou quien no dejaba de acercársele e intentar entablar conversaciones fuera del tema y relacionadas con sus vidas. Los guerreros retiran a sus armaduras con las palabras clave suspirando exhaustos después de sus enfrentamientos, mezclándose entre la multitud la cual vociferaba alegre por el término de los conflictos y la victoria de los guerreros sobre las criaturas malignas que atentaron contra ellos, para escuchar a los magos quienes ya se habían acercado al lugar correspondiente, el primero en dar la bienvenida es Arathor hablando en su idioma.

Arathor – '¡Pueblo de Cincron, escúchenme! (Los presentes guardan silencio) Afortunadamente, los enemigos se han retirado de nuestro planeta y doy gracias a todos ustedes por mantener el valor, y la esperanza, sin dejarse vencer pese a los acontecimientos que se presentaron. Todos sabemos perfectamente que pasamos por una situación difícil ya que nuestro pilar ha sido robado, y como consecuencia nuestro planeta está muriendo. Ahora se ha presentado un problema más…' (Permanece un tiempo en silencio observando a todos los presentes permaneciendo sereno) 'Los pilares de nuestros reinos vecinos, han sido robados al igual que el nuestro'.

Narrador – Todos los presentes comienzan a murmurar entre sí al recibir otra desagradable noticia por parte de sus superiores, los guerreros Saiya – Jin junto con la teniente reaccionan igualmente.

Gokou - ¡No puede ser, los pilares de los demás reinos sufrieron el mismo destino!

Radix - ¡Ahora estamos metidos en serios problemas!

Goten - ¡Pero…! ¡Esto no puede ser…!

Trunks – Ahora entiendo, lo entiendo perfectamente, esos sujetos nos mantenían ocupados mientras que otros más se encargaban de robar los pilares, pero…

Gokou – Se supone que todas las presencias y las criaturas malignas se alejaron de pronto, además sentiríamos fácilmente la esencia de los pilares cuando estos se encuentren en peligro. Aunque nos faltó información sobre su exacta localización, ¡demonios!

Radix – Con los cinco pilares a la disposición de quien los obtuvo podrá llegar a la fuente sin problemas, finalmente ocurrirá la más grande desgracia en toda la historia.

May – Aguarden… ¿Cómo es que podemos entenderlos si están hablando un lenguaje diferente?

Narrador – Y así siguieron meditando sobre la situación hasta que el mago Arathor interrumpe a los oyentes.

Arathor – '¡Pero aún existe una alternativa!' (Guardan silencio de nuevo con el semblante preocupado) 'Nuevamente, tras el pasar de los años, formaremos la segunda gran alianza entre los reinos vecinos para enfrentar esta grave situación que nos afecta a todos, estoy seguro que recuperaremos nuestros pilares si unimos nuestras fuerzas y peleamos por lo que es nuestro. Es ahora cuando menos debemos rendirnos, de entre un mundo de oscuridad absoluta siempre hay una luz de esperanza, y eso lo descubrimos cuando enfrentamos al hechicero maligno la primera vez que aquejó a nuestra existencia y logramos derrotarlo sin importar los peligros. Ahora las amenazas han aumentado, como también lo haremos de la misma forma con nuestra fortaleza y valor, la historia está condenada a repetirse, algo que no podemos permitir ahora que hemos vivido en paz por mucho tiempo. Es por eso que esta se convertirá en nuestra segunda gran alianza para enfrentar y descubrir al ser que ha estado ocasionando problemas a todos nosotros, afectando nuestra existencia y alterando nuestras vidas, como los seres vivientes plenos y autosuficientes que somos merecemos vivir en paz, ¡no permitiremos que vuelvan a pisotearnos como lo hicieron en aquellos tiempos, llegó la hora de defendernos y acabar con todo esto absolutamente!'

Narrador – El mago se había expresado solemne y enérgico en todo su discurso con los ademanes correspondientes, el pueblo se llena de valor y esperanza vociferando de valentía y coraje. El siguiente en acercarse es el mago Cerlek.

Cerlek – 'En este día, en este momento, nos armaremos de valor e iniciaremos una gran batalla contra todos los que se nos opongan sin importar los obstáculos, contamos ahora con excelentes guerreros que afortunadamente encontramos a tiempo y nos han brindado todo su apoyo, portadores de las míticas armaduras de combate han demostrado ser dignos de usarlas gracias a todos los atributos que poseen los cuales son necesarios para llevarnos a la victoria, ellos se unirán en nuestra lucha por nuestra supervivencia, nos levantaremos cuantas veces sea necesario sin importar qué tan fuerte sea el enemigo. ¡Llegó la hora, el día de la batalla final se acerca, en donde se decidirá la suerte de todos y cada uno de nosotros, y es por eso que les pedimos, gran pueblo de Cincron, que no se dejen inmutar ante lo que se presente, recuerden que "unidos" puede lograrse hasta lo imposible. ¡Es ahora cuando debemos quitarnos el miedo, es ahora cuando decidiremos nuestro propio destino y es ahora cuando debemos pensar en todo lo que hemos vivido junto a nuestros seres queridos y de esta forma lograremos lo que deseemos! ¡Sobreviviremos, lo haremos nuevamente, no nos dejaremos vencer, acabaremos y venceremos a todos nuestros enemigos y sobre todo daremos fin permanente al hechicero y Nonova por nuestro propio bienestar y prosperidad!'

Narrador – Nuevamente la multitud vocifera de valentía y llena de esperanza ante las palabras del mago Cerlek, los soldados levantan sus armas denotando la misma actitud. De pronto todos escuchan detrás de ellos una voz la cual aprueba su actitud.

Runfoll – 'Tiene razón mago Cerlek, es hora'.

Narrador – Todos los presentes se vuelven hacia el mago quien se acerca a pasos lentos logrando divisar detrás de el una enorme cantidad de soldados y guerreros aproximándose a pasos uniformes e imponentes hacia el castillo, incluyendo también a los gobernantes de los cuatro reinos restantes quienes llegan en sus enormes transportes utilizando tanto dragones como Trolls para su andar, los cuales cargan entre sí contenedores o estancias ostentosas y elegantes en donde se encuentran cada uno de los líderes de los reinos, los cuales vienen acompañados de sus ejércitos los cuales se han mezclado entre sí. Los que integran el gran ejército en el que logra divisarse su gran extensión hasta el horizonte son pertenecientes a una gran variedad de razas, desde Elfos y Enanos hasta criaturas mágicas y espíritus de aspecto humano, todos ellos con un solo objetivo en común: La salvación de sus reinos y sus propias vidas. Los habitantes del planeta Cincron observan atónitos la cantidad abrumadora de las numerosas tropas quienes han detenido su paso frente a ellos, las criaturas transportadoras bajan los contenedores al suelo para permitir la salida de los líderes de los reinos. El mago Cerlek asiente una vez desde la cumbre aprobando todo lo visto.

Cerlek – 'Bienvenido seas a esta alianza Runfoll de Halmart, al igual que todos los presentes'.

Runfoll – 'Llegó la hora de defender nuestras vidas y territorios con el honor y el valor que se requiere, ya no permitiremos más atrocidades'.

Gokou - ¡Cielos, pero qué cantidad tan grande de soldados!

Trunks – Jamás había visto nada igual.

Narrador – Los gobernantes salen de sus estancias retirando las cortinas en la parte superior portando su característica y elegante vestimenta que los distingue como tales, colocándose detrás de su ejército separados el uno del otro frente a sus compañeros.

Samus – 'Nuestro reino está preparado para defenderse, y qué mejor manera de hacerlo junto con nuestros reinos vecinos y aliados. Yo, Samus, gobernante del reino Hermeyak, les entrego este gran ejército para nuestra defensa'.

Hallen – 'He enfrentado muchos problemas con mi gente, y siempre hemos salido adelante. En honor a mi familia la cual me heredó esta gran responsabilidad no fallaré por nada de este universo en esta gran batalla que estamos próximos a realizar. Yo, Hallen del reino Halmart, les brindo mi apoyo incondicional con esta aportación'.

Agniz – 'Situaciones fuertes hemos afrontado con el paso de los años, y siempre lo hemos hecho juntos. Yo, Agniz, la Elfo gobernante del reino Brozenhan, se unirá nuevamente a ustedes junto con mi ejército en esta nuestra segunda alianza'.

Athos – 'Como el gobernante que soy he aprendido a no rendirme ante nada y eso siempre nos ha llevado a la supervivencia, y lo haré nuevamente ante el nuevo problema que tenemos en frente. Yo Athos de Rusemblot, les ofrezco mi apoyo incondicional uniéndome a esta nuestra segunda alianza aportando a mis más fuertes guerreros'.

Narrador – Todos se quedan maravillados ante el gran ejército que tienen en frente, mismos que han sido aportados por parte de los cuatro gobernantes de los reinos vecinos quienes junto con el restante formarán la segunda alianza en contra de Nonova y el hechicero para así recuperar sus pilares y asegurar sus vidas, junto con los guerreros Saiya – Jin que los acompañan.

May - ¡Esto es sorprendente, todos los guerreros pertenecientes a los reinos se han reunido con nosotros junto con sus reyes y reinas!

Goten - ¡Estoy muy sorprendido, jamás había visto algo tan grande como esto, y en este ejército hay todo tipo de razas!

Gokou - ¡Esto es muy emocionante, finalmente enfrentaremos a Nonova y al hechicero y acabaremos con todo esto!

Radix – "Sólo espero que esto sea suficiente para tener éxito, debo movilizarme rápido antes de que llegue mi fin".

Trunks - ¿Dónde estarán mi padre y Gohan, no saben de lo que se están perdiendo. (Dos individuos se acercan detrás de ellos al abrirse paso entre la multitud sin sus armaduras)

Vegeta – Aquí estamos.

Trunks – (Voltea hacia ellos) ¡Papá, Gohan!

Gohan - ¿De qué nos perdimos?

Gokou – Hola Gohan, hola Vegeta… (Recuerda a Radix el cual se encuentra a un lado de el) ¡Ah sí, él es Radix, se trata de mi hermano mayor y ahora se ha unido a nosotros, ¿no es fantástico?

Vegeta – (Con los brazos cruzados) Ya sé quién es este sujeto Kacarotto, no necesitas recordármelo. Espero que nos seas útil y no te conviertas en un estorbo, demuéstrame que eres un verdadero guerrero Saiya – Jin.

Radix – (Con la misma posición de brazos) Lo mismo digo mi querido Vegeta, después de todo este tiempo sin vernos espero que al menos hayas aumentado tus poderes lo suficiente.

Vegeta – (Sonríe de medio lado) ¡Ja, eso y mucho más te demostraré compañero.

Gohan - ¿Radix, ¿y cómo se supone que revivió?

Gokou – Eso no importa ahora… (Se vuelve hacia el ejército) Ahora todos formamos parte de esta gran alianza con los cinco reinos para la recuperación de los pilares y la defensa de su libertad, el día de la batalla final se acerca.

Gohan - Entonces… De eso se trataba todo esto, mientras peleaba con Cell los demás se robaban el pilar, ¡qué irónico!

Vegeta – El ser que los ha robado es muy astuto, pude detectar presencias extrañas e invisibles aproximándose al planeta donde yo me encontraba, lo más probable es que hayan sido ellos los que robaron el pilar.

Goten – Manos a la obra, nuestra verdadera misión acaba de comenzar.

Narrador – Los cuatro magos del planeta Cincron se convierten en círculos de energía proporcionales a su masa para bajar en vuelo y colocarse frente a los cuatro gobernantes, siempre acompañados de sus báculos.

Fredow – 'Gracias por todo, gracias por apoyarnos y permanecer con nosotros, esa es la clave para prosperar y sobrevivir aún en las más difíciles circunstancias'.

Nazard – 'Ya pasamos por esto una vez y salimos victoriosos, y a pesar de que ahora se ha presentado un nuevo enemigo y los poderes del hechicero han aumentado eso no será suficiente para vencernos'.

Arathor – 'No importa lo que enfrentemos, nunca desistiremos, eso es lo que siempre nos ha caracterizado en todos estos años'.

Cerlek – 'Ni Nonova ni el hechicero saldrán victoriosos ahora que contamos con más recursos y ayuda a nuestra disposición, la unión hace la fuerza, de eso no hay duda'.

Samus – 'Es hora de enfrentar nuestros peligros, como lo hicimos anteriormente'.

Agniz – 'No importa si entregamos nuestra vida por el bienestar de nuestro pueblo, siempre pelearemos y nunca nos rendiremos'.

Hallen – 'Con honor y coraje todo es posible'.

Athos – 'Ahora movilicémonos, y hagamos temblar a esos malditos'.

Narrador – Después de articularse un par de palabras entre ellos la princesa hallen se aparta un poco para dirigirse hacia todos los integrantes de la alianza.

Hallen – '¡Esta es nuestra segunda alianza la cual hemos formado para defendernos de los nuevos peligros y situaciones que se han presentado, recuperaremos nuestros pilares y daremos fin a estos dos seres que siempre han resultado una gran amenaza para nosotros! ¡Pero sobre todo, contamos con valientes guerreros que nos han brindado su gran ayuda los cuales son provenientes de la Vía Láctea, y pertenecientes a la legendaria raza Saiya – Jin!' (Voltea hacia Gokou y compañía) Guerreros, acérquense.

May – (Vocifera de emoción empujándolos hacia el frente) ¡Vamos qué esperan!

Gokou – (Menciona apenado) Eeehh… Sí... Claro.

Narrador – Los cinco guerreros elegidos se acercan a pasos lentos y uniformes hacia la princesa la cual los observa alegre, teniendo al frente sobre todo al guerrero que considera ser el mencionado por la profecía y el que los llevará a la victoria. Una vez frente a ella Hallen les dedica unas palabras.

Hallen – Guerreros legendarios, (mira a Gokou) guerrero Shaoren, (se dirige nuevamente hacia los cinco) ha llegado el momento que todos estábamos esperando y el cual afrontaremos juntos, estoy segura que con su ayuda lograremos la victoria.

Gokou – Así es princesa Hallen, juntos saldremos adelante. (La princesa se aleja unos pasos de ellos para expresarse nuevamente ante la multitud)

Hallen – '¡Quiero que todos ustedes sepan, que ellos son los cinco guerreros elegidos por los magos del planeta Cincron quienes han merecido portar las míticas armaduras de combate para llevar a cabo su misión y auxiliarnos en todo momento, con su ayuda ganaremos, de eso no tengo la menor duda! ¡Ellos pertenecerán por primera vez a nuestra segunda alianza y lucharán a nuestro lado en contra de estos dos seres malignos, contamos con una gran ventaja a nuestro favor ya que se trata de guerreros muy poderosos que afrontaron grandes situaciones convirtiéndose así en una leyenda y que ahora han dejado todo atrás para unirse a nosotros!'

Athos – '¡Demos gracias a estos guerreros y a todos los demás que nos acompañan quienes lograron derrotar junto con nosotros al hechicero y destruir el zafiro maligno que había creado en nuestra primer alianza, también recordamos a todos los demás que murieron en el campo de batalla y entregaron sus vidas para salvar a su gente y sus reinos! ¡Nosotros también nos hemos vuelto más fuertes, contamos con más ayuda y más aliados, lograremos nuestra victoria, nuestra hazaña será escrita en los libros sagrados y contada en paso de las generaciones, ha llegado la hora, de la batalla final!' (Se vuelve hacia los grandes guerreros que los ayudaron en la primera alianza los cuales se encuentran frente al ejército de los cuatro reinos, viendo a cada uno de los correspondientes cuando pronuncia sus nombres) '¡Parcel de Brozenhan, Toll de Halmart, Ávatar de Rusemblot, Geo de Hermeyak, Termis de Halmart, Goro de Hermeyak, Hiller de Cincron, todos ellos pertenecientes a la primer alianza y que ahora nos acompañan nuevamente en esta nueva lucha que está por comenzar, resulta un gran honor tener con nosotros nuevamente a estos distinguidos guerreros que gracias a ellos fue posible nuestra primer victoria contra el hechicero!'

Samus – '¡Nuestra marcha y viaje ha comenzado miembros de la segunda alianza, peleemos con el honor que se requiere y con la valentía que siempre nos ha caracterizado, libraremos la batalla más grande de todos los tiempos en donde absolutamente todo se encuentra en juego, con ayuda de nuestros guerreros y los legendarios Saiya – Jin proclamaremos la paz y nuestra libertad! ¡Vayamos ya al combate y hagamos sufrir a esos malditos seres malignos como se lo merecen!'

Narrador – Toda la multitud vocifera nuevamente ante las palabras de este último, el imponente ejército de guerreros levanta sus armas agitándolas como seña de valentía. Llenos de bizarría y ganas de triunfar, los integrantes de la segunda alianza sostendrán una batalla decisiva contra las fuerzas malignas, con el objetivo de eliminar permanentemente a Nonova y el hechicero.

Gokou – "El fin se acerca, y con ello el término de nuestra misión. Pelearé hasta el final y los acompañaré en todo momento, defendiendo al universo entero de estos dos seres los cuales son los más peligrosos de todo el espacio. Akanne, Yoshimiro, Sakura, Shizuru, toda mi familia en la tierra, esperen pronto mi llegada, regresaré victorioso de esta gran batalla, la más grande que jamás se haya presentado".

Continuará…


	40. Un nuevo movimiento

Narrador – La segunda alianza se ha creado con el objetivo de una oposición en contra de los recientes ataques que han afectado en gran medida el bienestar de cinco reinos vecinos, ahora todos los integrantes se reúnen en el planeta Cincron aportando sus ejércitos en los cuales existen integrantes de varias razas. El día de la batalla final se acerca en esos alrededores, y podría suceder lo mismo en el sistema solar donde habitan los seres humanos, los ataques han cesado a la tierra y las colonias, la familia de los guerreros se reúne para recordar sus orígenes, las colonias espaciales están en reparación y mantenimiento al igual que las áreas de la tierra que fueron atacadas. Las naciones se preparan para una próxima conferencia internacional, los pilotos se toman un merecido descanso después de una ardua batalla mientras que el cuarteto aún se encuentra destruyendo los componentes de la colonia invisible del Dr. Zeus, quien ha escapado de ellos al dejar a un androide en su lugar cuando intentaron rescatar a Akira.

Todos disfrutan de un momento de tranquilidad por el momento, aunque varias familias siguen trasportándose hacia las colonias acuáticas para su refugio y seguridad ante un posible nuevo atentado para con ellos. Las unidades Gladius están en mantenimiento al igual que todas las demás que entraron en batalla contra las tropas del despiadado científico, todos excepto cuatro individuos se encuentran muy cercanos al Dr. Zeus el cual permanece en un lugar desconocido para ellos, en estos momentos siguen atacando la colonia por dentro para así destruirla en la totalidad, disparando en todas direcciones en diferentes áreas.

Trunks – (Mientras dispara varios rayos de energía en la bodega) Dense prisa, destruyamos esta colonia lo antes posible ya que aquí se encuentra un gran número de ejércitos.

Sakura - (Mientras sigue en su labor) Lo que me preocupa es que ese sujeto haya obtenido el ADN de Akira para sus maléficos planes, si logra crear esa cosa que mencionó temo que nos meteremos en grandes aprietos.

Kabuto – Y no sólo eso, no sabemos nada sobre su exacta ubicación y eso sí que es un problema grave, no sabemos por dónde buscar ni mucho menos lograremos ver algo en los alrededores ya que se supone que utiliza tecnología de invisibilidad.

Yoshimiro – Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verán, sólo es cuestión de pensar bien las cosas y saber por dónde buscar y atacar. (Detiene sus ataques) Por cierto Trunks… ¿Estás seguro de esto, pienso que no deberíamos destruir totalmente la colonia, podríamos encontrar pistas valiosas que nos ayuden a encontrar al Dr. Zeus más fácilmente.

Trunks – Desafortunadamente no contamos con mucho tiempo, analizar los archivos es muy tardado, además estoy seguro que no tardarán en atacarnos o hacer explotar esta colonia. De cualquier forma tienes razón, creo que mejor será encargar este trabajo a Sakura para que investigue a fondo este lugar y pueda darnos pistas útiles ya que es la única que puede aplicar la tele transportación.

Sakura – (Deja de aplicar los ataques) Déjenmelo todo a mí, investigaré lo que sea necesario para encontrar a ese tirano.

Yoshimiro – Te lo encargamos mucho Sakura, ten mucho cuidado.

Sakura – (Con un ademán de aprobación con su mano izquierda) Yo me encargaré de buscar, nos vemos al rato.

Trunks – (Voltea hacia ella asintiendo) Ve. (Sakura desaparece con la tele transportación, los demás siguen en lo suyo disparando en todas direcciones)

Kabuto - ¿Dónde se supone que está la nave?

Trunks – Posiblemente podría encontrarse en algún laboratorio de este lugar, quizás les haya sorprendido el hecho de encontrar a una nave con su mismo emblema.

Kabuto - ¿Un emblema dices?

Trunks – Así es, se encuentra a un lado de la nave que utilizamos para llegar hasta aquí, y por lo visto pertenece al Dr. Zeus.

Yoshimiro – Entonces creo que primero deberíamos de cerciorarnos de que nuestra nave se encuentre funcional y operativa, pienso que probablemente la separaron por partes o le quitaron la energía, por así decirlo.

Trunks – Que Sakura se encargue de investigar mientras nosotros destruimos parte por parte esta colonia. (Deja de aplicar los disparos) Creo que con eso será suficiente, si provocamos más daños en esta área podría ocasionarse un agujero y nos expulsaría al espacio exterior.

Yoshimiro – (Los demás se detienen) Muy cierto, ¿ahora qué hacemos?

Trunks – Esperaba que algún habitante o alguna clase de ejército intentaran detenernos pero parece ser que no se interesan más en esta colonia, está abandonada.

Kabuto – Tienes razón, no detecto ninguna presencia cerca. Entonces ¿por qué habrían de abandonarla, ¿no se supone que aquí se concentran la mayoría de los ejércitos con que cuenta el Dr. Zeus?

Trunks – Ese científico es demasiado listo, sabe que no podría hacer nada contra nosotros por lo que decidió dejar esta colonia. Algo me dice que posee más lugares como este a su disposición y con una cantidad abrumadora de ejércitos en cada una.

Yoshimiro – Si lo que dices es cierto entonces estamos metidos en serios problemas, espero que Sakura haya encontrado algo que nos pueda servir de ayuda.

Narrador – Los demás siguen en lo suyo mientras que Sakura sigue buscando por los alrededores información útil sobre el paradero del Dr. Zeus, entreteniéndose en el centro de control mientras revisa los datos de las computadoras al teclear sobre la superficie holográfica en posición diagonal.

Sakura - ¿Qué es esto, no logro entender absolutamente nada, debe tratarse de un lenguaje muy sofisticado para mis conocimientos. Esperen… (Entra a una base de datos) ¿Qué es esto? (Muestra una serie de imágenes con sus respectivos datos que contienen dibujos de colonias, unidades de batalla y armas) ¡Santo dios, supongo que estos son todos los planes del Dr. Zeus, creo que el guardar esta información y mostrársela al gobierno resultaría de gran ayuda.

Narrador – Las imágenes siguen mostrándose conforme da la orden, mostrando diferente información y planos astronómicos en donde se explican sus componentes con un lenguaje científico. Así siguió revisando en el archivo hasta encontrarse con un acceso directo en ese documento el cual llamó inmediatamente su atención.

Sakura – (Menciona con voz baja) El proyecto Clíptoris… (Da clic en el hipervínculo con el mouse holográfico, se muestran los datos e imágenes así como cada una de sus partes por separado explicados con el mismo lenguaje, el semblante de Sakura se torna sorpresivo) Con que… Esta es la apariencia del androide Clíptoris, realmente se trata de algo muy extraño, pensé que tendría una apariencia enorme y con forma de algún animal mamífero pero…

Narrador – De pronto las alarmas comienzan a sonar alumbrando todo el interior de la colonia de luces rojas e intensas, a la par que una voz electrónica interviene dando un aviso.

Computadora – "Atención, atención, la cuenta regresiva ha comenzado a partir de los diez minutos, todo el personal debe evacuar la colonia antes de que sea destruida".

Sakura - ¿¡Qué?

Narrador – Sakura se apresura a guardar la información por lo que se aleja del lugar para después intentar usar la tele transportación, pero antes de que lo hiciese recibe una comunicación telepática por parte del guerrero.

Trunks – "Sakura, Sakura…"

Sakura – (Retira los dedos de su frente) "Trunks, ¿qué pasa?"

Trunks – "Supongo que has recibido la advertencia así que apresúrate y encuentra nuestra nave, suponemos que la han enviado a algún laboratorio".

Sakura – "Pero sólo contamos con diez minutos".

Trunks – "Haz tu mejor esfuerzo, nos veremos en el lugar donde llegamos".

Sakura – "De acuerdo".

Narrador – La colonia comienza a agitarse en periodos de tiempo acompañado de explosiones que arrojan escombros, Sakura se apresura yendo en busca de algún laboratorio mientras que los demás avanzan a paso veloz regresando al lugar de origen.

Trunks – (Mientras siguen corriendo) ¡Apresúrense no tenemos mucho tiempo!

Kabuto - ¿¡Estás seguro en dónde dirigirnos exactamente? ¡Recuerda que sólo llegamos a esta área con ayuda de la tele transportación!

Trunks – ¡Nos guiaremos con la presencia de Sakura y de esta forma nos salvaremos con su técnica para llegar directamente a la nave y salir de aquí!

Yoshimiro - ¡Buena idea, sabía que pasaría algo como esto!

Narrador – Los cuatro siguen en lo suyo, Sakura continúa en busca de algún laboratorio donde se supone se encuentra su nave mientras que los demás se guían con su presencia para llegar así a tiempo y escapar antes de la explosión. Tras una búsqueda por los alrededores Sakura logra divisar un lugar alto con ventanas y fondo blanco donde se encuentra un transporte con algunos cables conectados al entrar al centro de unidades, por lo que entra en esa área cerrada utilizando su técnica para comprobar que se trataba de su nave, algo que resultó afirmativo. Después de haberlo descubierto informa a los demás por telepatía.

Sakura – "¡Oigan, encontré la nave, está como en una especie de cuarto de análisis".

Trunks – "Entendido, llega a nosotros y llévanos hacia ese lugar lo antes posible".

Sakura – "Entendido, no desesperen".

Narrador – En unos instantes Sakura aparece repentinamente frente a los tres quienes detienen su paso al encontrársela.

Trunks - ¡Rápido no hay tiempo que perder! (Pone una mano en el hombro de Sakura)

Kabuto - ¡Sí! (Los restantes hacen lo mismo)

Sakura - ¡Aquí vamos!

Narrador – Justo después de ser tele transportados el área donde se encontraban es totalmente removida por las explosiones, las cuales continúan sin cesar alrededor de toda la colonia. En unos instantes aparecen dentro del cuarto donde se encuentra la nave, Trunks destruye los cables que se encontraban conectados a ella con su espada y todos ingresan rápidamente a la cabina. La nave se enciende, se dirigen y destruyen la ventana saliendo de esa área. En el recorrido Sakura guía al piloto Trunks sobre la dirección por tomar para salir de la colonia, algo que pudo presenciar ya que frente al centro de control se encontraba esta misma. Y así siguieron su camino destruyendo con las armas de la nave todo lo que se cruzara a su paso, a la vez que también esquivaban los escombros que caían de repente por influencia de las explosiones. La computadora continúa su cuenta regresiva en cada minuto terminado, todos esperan anhelosamente lograr salir de este gran problema que los ha envuelto de repente. Pero justo antes de dirigirse hacia la salida Sakura logra percibir unos gritos de auxilio pertenecientes a un infante por parte de un ser el cual se encontraba atrapado entre los escombros.

¿? - ¡Ayúdenme! ¡¡¡Ayúdenme…!

Sakura – (Con su vista en un costado de la ventana circular) ¿Qué es eso?

Kabuto - ¿Qué es qué?

Sakura – Necesito investigar, aguarden aquí. (Desaparece con la tele transportación)

Kabuto - ¡Oye…! ¡¡¡Oye! (Reclama con su vista hacia Sakura quien se dirige corriendo donde provienen los gritos, justo detrás de la nave) ¡Espera Trunks detente!

Trunks – (Voltea hacia el con los controles en sus manos) Pero…

Yoshimiro – ¡Vira la nave, Sakura ha salido de ella!

Trunks - ¿¡Qué?

Computadora – "Treinta segundos…"

Narrador – Debido al gran apuro de salir de la colonia todos se encontraban a una gran distancia de donde Sakura había llegado para acudir al auxilio que provenía de entre los escombros, retirándolos inmediatamente con sus manos ya que si utilizara su poder podría correr el riesgo de herir a la víctima. Después de retirar todo encima logra ver a un pequeño Namekusei estremecido y asustado, con su ropa sucia al igual que su piel, luciendo un atuendo gastado y roto. Trunks ya había virado la nave dejándola en esa misma posición suspendida esperando que Sakura regresara con ellos, quien cogió rápidamente al lastimado extraterrestre en sus brazos al hincarse y salir corriendo en dirección hacia la nave la cual estaba a unos metros de distancia desde arriba.

Yoshimiro – "¡Miren eso, parece ser un extraterrestre!"

Trunks – "¡Sakura apresúrate!"

Sakura – "¡Ya voy!" (Aparece dentro de la nave junto con el infante) ¡Muy bien, ahora salgamos de aquí!

Narrador – El piloto da la orden a los controles para girar la nave y escapar a toda velocidad de la colonia, la computadora seguía con su cuenta regresiva después de los diez segundos mientras los tripulantes se alejaban más de ese lugar, hasta que en el momento en que el conteo llegó a su fin, la colonia explotó total y súbitamente provocando cierto estremecimiento de la nave que fue alcanzada por algunas extensiones de la explosión, todos los tripulantes sienten aquel efecto resistiendo las fuertes sacudidas que se producen en su transporte hasta que después de unos momentos, la explosión comienza a extinguirse hasta apagarse completamente, cerrando con algunos efectos de luces y líneas que se extinguen y cierran hasta desaparecer completamente. Sakura se había agazapado con el infante en brazos para protegerlo de la sacudida, una vez que ha terminado abre los ojos y se endereza, los presentes desaparecen su semblante fruncido y estremecido cuando el efecto ha cesado.

Kabuto - ¡Uuuffff! Eso estuvo cerca.

Yoshimiro – (Se recuesta exhausto en su asiento) Creo que ya fueron suficientes emociones por hoy.

Trunks – (Con la vista al frente) ¿Están todos bien?

Yoshimiro – Sí. (Se pone de pie para dirigirse hacia Sakura quien se encuentra detrás de ellos) ¡Oye no vuelvas a hacer eso, nos diste un tremendo susto.

Sakura – Lo siento pero tenía que rescatar a este pequeño. (Yoshimiro observa al ser quien se encuentra recostado boca arriba en las piernas de Sakura y abrazado por ella)

Yoshimiro – (Acerca más la mirada) Pero… ¡Pero si es un Namekusei! (Trunks voltea la mirada hacia atrás, Kabuto se acerca hacia atrás al escuchar la expresión de su compañero)

Trunks - ¿Un Namekusei?

Sakura – Sí, afortunadamente alcancé a escuchar los gritos de auxilio de esta pobre criatura, estaba atrapado entre unos escombros. (Menciona con tristeza al observar con lastima al pequeño que se encontraba dormido por causa del cansancio)

Yoshimiro - ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado, un Namekusei en una de esas colonias.

Kabuto - ¿Pero qué hacía un niño como el en un lugar como ese?

Sakura – Trunks detén la nave.

Trunks - ¿Por qué motivo?

Sakura – Debemos regresarlo con los suyos lo antes posible, es muy triste que se encuentre en estas circunstancias sin nadie que lo ayude, lo mejor es que lo regresemos al planeta Nameku.

Trunks – (Vuelve la atención hacia el frente) No te preocupes por eso, presiento que los suyos se encuentran en estos momentos apoyando a la tierra y las colonias, como saben también existen apoyos externos por parte de los alienígenas así que es muy probable que varios de su raza se encuentren por esos alrededores.

Sakura – Tienes razón pero… (Mira nuevamente al niño con la misma actitud) Está muy mal herido, necesita una rápida atención.

Trunks – Además debemos reabastecernos con alimentos y tomar un descanso, ya tenemos demasiado tiempo sin dormir ocupándonos de situaciones, sugiero regresar a la tierra y obtener lo que necesitemos para después tomar un ligero reposo.

Sakura – Pero se supone que nadie puede verte, tú mismo lo dijiste.

Yoshimiro – Es obvio Sakura nosotros nos encargaremos de todo mientras que Trunks se esconde en un lugar seguro, además me muero por saber lo que ocurre en el planeta tierra y las colonias espaciales, espero que se encuentren bien.

Kabuto – Oye no entiendo algo… Dices que no debemos perder nada el tiempo y hablas de tomar un descanso mientras que ese científico prepara otro de sus atentados y además está por crear un androide apocalíptico que si no detenemos a tiempo su desarrollo será crucial para nuestra existencia, tú mismo dijiste eso.

Trunks – (Con la vista un poco baja) Tras todos esos largos años de combates en mi época, he aprendido que se debe descansar lo suficiente para afrontar los problemas en un estado pleno y completo, si continuamos a este ritmo sin descansar no rendiremos mucho al final cuando necesitemos de todas nuestras fuerzas para lo que se presente.

Yoshimiro – Buen punto, en eso tienes razón.

Sakura – Por cierto… (Saca una unidad extraíble de su bolsillo parecido a un disquete) Logré obtener datos que posiblemente nos sirvan de gran ayuda para la búsqueda del Dr. Zeus, aunque están escritos y explicados en un lenguaje muy complicado para mi, sólo otro científico podría entenderlos con facilidad. Además también guardé los datos del androide Clíptoris, esto podría ser ventajoso para nosotros ya que posiblemente en estos planos se den a conocer sus debilidades o algo así.

Kabuto - ¿Realmente? (Coge la unidad) Vaya, al fin una buena noticia.

Trunks – Bien hecho Sakura, eso nos será de gran ayuda para investigar esto a fondo y probablemente puedan proporcionarnos información útil para encontrar la ubicación exacta del científico.

Yoshimiro – Entonces entregaremos esto al presidente para que así descifre su contenido, estoy seguro que se los mostrará a los científicos creadores de los Gladius, supongo que encontrarán información muy interesante en estos documentos.

Trunks - ¿Gladius dijiste?

Yoshimiro – Esto pasó antes de que llegaras, son unidades especiales que fueron creadas por un grupo de científicos para proteger a la tierra y las colonias, se dice que fueron construidos con un material muy fuerte e impermeable y que son aparentemente indestructibles, al menos tenemos más elementos a nuestro favor.

Trunks – Entiendo, esa es una ventaja más.

Sakura – No perdamos más tiempo, necesitamos llegar a nuestro planeta, estoy muy preocupada por nuestra familia.

Trunks – Entonces regresemos al planeta tierra y aprovecharemos para averiguar su estado, ¿están todos de acuerdo?

Los tres – Sí. (Aprueban al unísono)

Trunks – Vamos entonces.

Narrador – El piloto Trunks aplica más velocidad de propulsión dirigiéndose hacia su alejado destino el cual se encuentra intacto y en reparación en esos momentos, siempre preparados para lo que se presente de ahora en adelante.

En un lugar distante y desconocido un científico se encuentra trabajando arduamente en su plan más ambicioso y poderoso mientras intenta a la vez restaurar a su estado original el ADN Saiya – Jin, mismo que obtuvo por medio del guerrero Akira. Su asistente Gozard sigue en las labores que su amo le encomienda ya sea para el mantenimiento de las máquinas o para aplicar las sustancias indicadas para que el científico lleve a cabo sus experimentos. El Dr. Zeus se encuentra desesperado frente a su computadora tratando de descifrar el valioso ADN.

Dr. Zeus - ¡Maldita sea, aún no logro restaurar este maldito ADN, es más complicado de lo que creí. Debo apresurarme a lanzar mi próximo movimiento lo antes posible ahora que se encuentran más vulnerables. (Se pone de pie caminando a varias direcciones en actitud pensante) La colonia ya debió explotar en estos momentos con esos tontos, aunque dudo mucho que mi plan haya funcionado. Acorralaré a esos malditos y es entonces cuando Clíptoris entre en acción y destruya a todas las malditas colonias y sobre todo, ¡acabe con todos los descendientes de los Saiya – Jin!

Gozard – (Aparece en escena sacudiéndose las palmas) Sus decisiones y acciones son respetables amo, todo lo que ha hecho hasta estos momentos ha resultado favorable para nosotros, no importa qué se presente, mientras los guerreros legendarios no se encuentren aquí para protegerlos ellos siguen siendo muy vulnerables, sus parientes guerreros no son tan fuertes como ellos, no podrán hacer nada contra su más grande creación.

Dr. Zeus – Tienes toda la razón mi querido asistente, no podrán hacer nada contra mi terrible androide, los hará arrastrarse como bestias miserables y se pondrán a mis pies para suplicar por sus vidas.

Gozard – Yo también espero anheloso ese gran momento amo, y sé que usted logrará ser el gobernante principal formando así su gran nación.

Dr. Zeus – (Se sienta nuevamente frente a su computadora) Eso pronto sucederá Gozard, tenlo por seguro. Presenciarás junto conmigo el fin de todas las naciones y el nacimiento de una sola, o sea la mía. (Teclea para obtener las imágenes de su proyecto) El cuerpo de mi androide ya está listo, sólo falta agregarle el elemento principal y estará listo para el combate. Por fin podré ver a mi más grande creación en acción, será un momento glorioso y memorable para mí.

Gozard – Todo saldrá bien y como usted lo desee.

Dr. Zeus – Aunque… Hay algo que me inquieta. (Muestra su semblante preocupado y pensante) ¿Cómo es que ese sujeto Trunks regresó a estos alrededores, ¿cómo fue que se enteró de mi proyecto, y sobre todo ¿cómo fue que logró obtener una de mis naves la cual se trata de una máquina del tiempo? Sigo pensando que existe un traidor muy cercano a mí, y averiguaré quién es antes de que sea demasiado tarde, por culpa de ese sujeto estoy metido en más problemas.

Gozard – Cuente conmigo amo, encontraremos al verdadero traidor y le daremos su merecido.

Dr. Zeus – Sé que lo harás Gozard, has sido mi fiel sirviente por años y sé que nunca harías algo para perjudicarme, cuando tenga a ese traidor en mis manos le haré pagar caro.

Gozard - ¿Qué piensa hacer con Trunks y todos los demás que lo acompañan?

Dr. Zeus – Hm… No hay que preocuparnos de ellos, nunca lograrán encontrar esta colonia la cual he escondido perfectamente. Ahora en estos momentos... (Cambia las imágenes de la pantalla mostrando su artillería entre otros datos) Nos prepararemos para el próximo movimiento, esta vez será mayor la cantidad de mis ejércitos y además, están fabricados con el metal Gondamio. ¡Esta vez lograremos más daño para que mi androide se encargue del resto y elimine a los guerreros de las distintas razas que se interponga en mi camino! ¡El final se acerca, y con ello mi victoria, llegará el término de una era y el comienzo de otra, y cuando lleguen los demás guerreros no encontrarán mas que puras ruinas y todo estará gobernado por mí, Clíptoris removerá a esos malditos cuando regresen, ja ja ja!

Narrador – Un nuevo peligro asecha el bienestar de las naciones, el Dr. Zeus nuevamente planea otro de sus movimientos después del fracaso anterior.

Continuará…


	41. Un repentino llamado

Narrador – La colonia espacial donde se encontraban Trunks y compañía ha dado explosión, en su camino se encuentran con un Namekusei en problemas el cual es rescatado por Sakura al utilizar su valiosa y efectiva técnica para su transporte contando con apenas 30 segundos de plazo antes de que el lugar donde se hallaban explotase en su totalidad. Con nueva información a su disposición por parte de la sobrina de Gokou, se dirigen de regreso al planeta tierra para ponerse al tanto de la situación y tomar un descanso.

Pero en otro lugar muy distante ocurre lo contrario, se ha iniciado un movimiento de rebelión por parte de los reinos quienes han formado una segunda alianza entre ellos para dar frente a los seres desconocidos y supuestos que atentan contra ellos en todo momento. Los guerreros Z se han reunido con ellos brindando su apoyo incondicional, contando con un nuevo integrante de nombre Radix quien recientemente se les unió con el objetivo de evitar el cambio en la fuente principal del Universo, algo que repercutirá en el bienestar de todo lo existente si es modificado. Los ejércitos pertenecientes de cada uno de los reinos se han formado en uno solo, los magos del planeta Cincron ya han aportado el suyo y unido este en esta gran alianza, la cual cuenta con más integrantes. Después de tener todo listo el mago Nazard dirige algunas palabras antes de partir.

Nazard – '¡Ha llegado la hora, iniciaremos y daremos marcha a este gran ejército rumbo a la batalla, contamos ahora con los elementos necesarios para comenzar nuestro andar hacia la libertad y la paz, en búsqueda de las criaturas mortíferas las cuales son las más peligrosas y amenazantes de toda la historia! ¡Unos tal vez regresen, otros tal vez no lo logren, pero siempre permaneceremos unidos como la gran alianza que somos apoyándonos en todo momento, tengan el consuelo de que a aquellos que les suceda morirán con gloria por sus pueblos y reinos, todos tenemos mucho que aportar en esta guerra juntos, como siempre ha sido con el pasar de los años! ¡Vayamos entonces llenos de valor y audacia junto con el coraje enaltecido y las armas necesarias, iniciaremos la más grande de las batallas, terminemos con esto como debe ser y demos paz eterna a esos dos seres malignos en este momento y en este día!'

Narrador – Nuevamente los soldados levantan sus armas como seña de gloria y coraje, vociferando de la misma manera mostrando valor y decisión en sus ademanes, los guerreros Z se encuentran atónitos por este cambio radical para lograr la victoria y vencer a los enemigos, unos expresándolo más en su semblante que otros, mientras que no han ocurrido nuevos ataques por parte de aquellos seres misteriosos.

Gohan - ¡Vaya, qué fiestota!

Trunks – Esto es lo más descomunal que he visto en mi vida, la cantidad de ejércitos es sorprendente.

Goten – Oigan todo esto es muy sorprendente y toda la cosa pero… ¿Cómo se supone que saldrán al espacio exterior si se supone que se basan en pura magia y ese tipo de cosas, ¿a caso tendrán una especie de nave especial o algo así?

Gokou – No desesperes Goten, ellos saben perfectamente lo que hacen y ya verás que cuentan con lo necesario para salir al espacio exterior, de lo contrario no estarían haciendo algo como esto en vano. (Contesta en tono alegre y entusiasta)

Gohan – Esto sin lugar a dudas es tu fuerte papá, y debo admitir que yo también estoy muy emocionado.

Gokou – Es de familia, pelearemos contra oponentes muy fuertes y derrotaremos a esos seres malignos para volver la paz a este universo, ¡sí señor!

Gohan – Lo que tú digas.

Vegeta – (Observando el panorama con indiferencia y los brazos cruzados) Me pregunto en qué momento terminarán con todos estos elogios, no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Trunks – Tranquilo papá, ya verás que lograremos ganar, así es como debe ser. (La gobernante del reino Halmart se acerca hacia sus colegas)

Gokou - ¡Princesa Hallen! (Menciona sorprendido)

Hallen - ¿Listo para entrar en acción guerrero Shaoren?

Goten - ¿Guerrero qué? (Se pregunta con una mueca)

Hallen – (Recorre al guerrero con ademanes coquetos y con voz de la misma forma) Esta vez espero que cuando todo esto termine y nos lleve a la victoria se de una vuelta por mi reino para "conversar" en privado, ¿me entendió?

Narrador - Los demás se quedan extrañados ante el comportamiento de la princesa quien al momento de hacer la pregunta ya había pasado suavemente un pedazo de tela alrededor del mentón del guerrero lanzándole una mirada pícara, Gokou permanecía extrañado de su actitud, después de esto la princesa se retira rumbo a sus camaradas.

Gokou – Eeehh… ¡Sí claro, la visitaré cuando todo esto termine! (Vocifera por el escándalo para ser escuchado por la receptora, a los presentes les sale una gota de sudor)

May – (Moviendo la cabeza baja a los lados y con los brazos cruzados) Pero qué ingenuo y distraído eres, es obvio que esa princesa quiere algo contigo.

Gohan – (Con una mirada severa y a la vez sarcástica golpeteando su hombro con su codo) Oye se ve que ustedes dos se conocen muy bien, pero también sabes que ya tienes esposa así que espero y no haya algo más entre ustedes.

Gokou – (Con una mirada inocente y una mano detrás de su cabeza) ¿Eh, ¿algo entre nosotros? Pues claro que lo hay, somos amigos. (Gohan suspira de hastío)

Gohan – Mejor olvídalo. (Se retira de su lado)

Vegeta – (Con su misma actitud) ¿Quieren dejar de perder el tiempo en estas tonterías, que Kacarotto ligue con quien se le peque la regalada gana, no estoy interesado en esa dinámica.

Gokou - ¿Pero qué cosas dices Vegeta, sólo somos amigos, ustedes saben que soy el esposo de Milk y siempre la amaré por el resto de mi vida.

May – Eres único Gokou, nunca cambies. (Menciona con ironía, el mago Nazard interrumpe al acercarse a ellos)

Nazard - ¿Están listos guerreros legendarios?

Gokou - ¡Claro que sí, nosotros siempre estamos listos para todo. (Se acerca más al mago) Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿cómo se supone que todos ustedes saldrán al espacio exterior, tienen a caso alguna clase de transporte?

Nazard – Por supuesto que lo tenemos, de lo contrario no formaríamos este gran escándalo.

Gokou – Vaya.

Nazard – Son parecidas a naves pero construidas con huesos y restos de criaturas muertas, estos transportes funcionan gracias a células solares extraídas de estos astros, pero los hay especiales e indicados, sólo existen cinco soles en los que se puede extraer este combustible para ser utilizado, el de los demás resulta ser demasiado volátil e incontrolable. Se dice que en el quinto sol abundan bestias de fuego que merodean por esos alrededores.

Vegeta – Recuerdo que cuando nos atraparon en aquella dimensión había peleado con una criatura como esas, no fue la gran cosa pero lanzaba ataques grandes y poderosos, podía cambiar su nivel de pelea fácilmente, justo como lo hacemos nosotros.

Nazard – (Con un semblante sorpresivo) ¿Vieron a una de esas criaturas, nosotros jamás hemos visto alguna, sólo los Fénix.

Narrador – Siguieron en su plática hasta que la multitud deja de vociferar y tranquilizarse cuando el rey Samus interrumpe para dar la orden a sus tropas.

Samus – '¡Estamos listos, debemos partir ahora, lucharemos como los verdaderos guerreros que somos, vayamos y demos el grito de guerra en cual retumbará en todo el espacio! ¡Atención, posición firme!' (Los soldados obedecen, las tropas de los demás reyes hacen lo mismo al recibir la misma orden) '¡Preparen las naves!'

Narrador – A la par de la orden varias naves de forma ovalada parecidas a un barco descienden lentamente desde el cielo de entre las nubes denotando un sonido semejante al que emite un avión que va en descenso. Sacudiendo la árida plataforma estas naves aterrizan en diferentes costados alrededor de los presentes formados por una cubierta membranosa transparente y sostenida por huesos de animales gigantes y colosales, utilizando las costillas junto con la columna para sostenerlas a lo largo. El centro de impulso se encuentra en la base que es liberado al abrirse pequeños huecos en esa zona como si se tratasen de branquias que se abren para recibir el oxígeno en un pez. Como todos sabemos Vegeta es el que odia las cosas repulsivas y de aspecto asqueroso y viscoso, por lo que no pudo notar el sentirse algo repulsivo hacia esos transportes que más bien parecían lombrices para el.

Vegeta – (Baja los brazos con sus mejillas un poco azuladas) ¿Esos son los transportes, eeehh… No viajaremos en esas cosas ¿o sí?

Trunks – Claro que no, son unos transportes demasiado raros, además contamos con la nave Zero.

Vegeta – Menos mal. (Menciona mientras intenta contener el asco)

Gokou - ¡Vaya, quién lo hubiera imaginado, cuentan con sus propios transportes y así podrán moverse en el espacio sin preocuparse por el oxígeno, ¡esto es genial!

Nazard – Es hora de irnos.

May – Vayamos entonces, yo los apoyaré en lo que necesiten.

Trunks – Con nuestros poderes lograremos vencer a todo mal.

Gohan – Recuperaremos los pilares y con ello aseguraremos el bienestar de sus planetas.

Goten – Junto con nuestras armaduras de combate lucharemos hasta el final.

Vegeta – Enmendaremos nuestros errores y con este último movimiento daremos fin a todo esto.

Gokou – Bueno sólo me queda decir… que nosotros somos los guerreros Z, y estamos aquí para cumplir con nuestra misión.

Nazard – Estoy seguro de que así lo harán. (Da unos pasos adelante hablando de espaldas) Llegó la hora, vayamos al combate.

La tripulación Zero – ¡Sí!

Narrador – Para finalizar la reunión el mago Cerlek dedica las últimas palabras a todos los presentes.

Cerlek – '¡El momento ha llegado mis aliados, la batalla final se llevará a cabo en el espacio y todo se decidirá en este posible último movimiento, daremos el grito de guerra a esos seres malignos y veremos si tienen las suficientes agallas para enfrentarnos, les demostraremos que somos insuperables, fuertes, poderosos, llegó la hora de la batalla, y con ello de nuestra libertad!' (Levanta el báculo hacia arriba) '¡¡¡A pelear!'

Narrador – Con lo último dicho el mago aplica su magia para lanzar hacia el cielo una bola de energía que estalla mostrando diferentes luces multicolores, igualmente como lo hizo el mago Golfin al despedir a los guerreros legendarios cuando se dirigieron a su primer misión. Todos vociferan nuevamente y entran rápidamente a los numerosos y enormes transportes en los cuales las membranas se separan hacia los lados para dar paso a los tripulantes. Y así continúan ingresando en cada uno de los transportes, algunos de ellos despegan antes que otros cuando ya se ha agotado el nivel máximo de almacenamiento. Antes de que todos despegaran rumbo al espacio exterior la tripulación Zero se apresura para llegar a su nave y acompañarlos en su largo viaje rumbo a la batalla, en ese momento Ávatar los alcanza yendo a su paso.

Gokou – Debemos apresurarnos e ir a su ritmo para no perdernos.

Ávatar – Guerreros, les aviso que no se separen de nosotros por ningún motivo, todos nos protegeremos por nuestra magia y poderes ya que también existen ataques de este tipo los cuales son invisibles.

Goten – Gracias por decirlo, lo tomaremos en cuenta.

Vegeta – (Con la vista hacia su camino) ¿Saben exactamente dónde atacar o dirigirse?

Ávatar – La primera vez que sucedió esto los magos dieron el grito de guerra hacia un lugar del espacio donde solían emerger y aparecer todas las presencias malignas, suponemos que se trata de portales secretos que pueden ser abiertos a voluntad en cualquier momento, por esta razón daremos nuevamente el grito de guerra esperando que manden a todo su ejército para iniciar el combate.

Vegeta – Pero entonces ¿cómo piensan que llegaremos hacia Nonova y el hechicero, esos dos sujetos no han hecho más que esconderse todo este tiempo desde que llegamos aquí.

Ávatar – Esperamos que se presenten, tendrán que hacerlo si es que tienen las suficientes agallas, además nosotros los retaremos con el inicio de la batalla final en donde se decidirá nuestra suerte.

Vegeta – Ya veo.

Gokou – (Quien había volteado alrededor en su andar en toda la conversación) ¿Oigan han visto a Radix?

May – Yo no.

Gokou – Pero si estaba aquí hace un momento.

Vegeta – Es obvio que no quiere permanecer contigo, eres demasiado insoportable.

Gohan – Pues me pareció haberlo visto entrar en una de esas naves.

Gokou - ¿De verdad? Cielos…

Trunks – Es obvio que no está acostumbrado a nosotros, debe sentirse extraño y a la vez desesperado, necesita tiempo.

Ávatar – Suerte guerreros, me retiro.

Goten – Hasta pronto Ávatar. (Desaparece instantáneamente)

Gokou – (Mientras se rasca la nuca) Vaya, y yo que quería conversar con Radix, tengo tantas cosas que preguntarle…

Gohan – Estoy seguro que tendrás la oportunidad de hacerlo, después de todo es tu hermano. Aún recuerdo cuando intentó asesinarme, vaya que son gratos recuerdos, je je.

Vegeta – Espero que su regreso no nos vaya a crear problemas y se convierta en un estorbo más.

May – Bueno ya cálmense nadie es perfecto en esta vida. (Se detienen al llegar a la nave, May oprime el botón con el control en su mano para abrir la puerta que conduce hacia la entrada en un costado de la nave) Ahora tenemos un Universo que salvar. (Menciona mientras sube las escaleras)

Gohan - ¿Tenemos? (Los demás ingresan a la nave uno detrás de otro)

May – No empieces.

Narrador – Ya adentro se dirigen a la cabina de piloto en donde May da marcha a la nave Zero para su despegue, todos los transportes salen del planeta Cincron dejando a unos cuantos guerreros para la protección de los habitantes y del reino mismo, la misma estrategia es aplicada en los demás planetas.

El viaje se ha iniciado, todas las naves se encuentran cercanas entre sí con una al frente en donde se encuentran los magos y los gobernantes de los reinos, quien viese este aparente desfile a lo lejos distinguiría fácilmente a la nave Zero debido a su distinguida estructura externa así como en su diseño además del color de la misma, ya que las demás lucen como si fuesen bestias enormes a la intemperie del espacio. Gokou y sus amigos observan todos los detalles en sentido crítico desde la ventana frontal en la cabina de piloto en diferentes costados.

Gokou – Por fin ha iniciado la verdadera guerra, me pregunto hacia dónde nos dirigiremos.

Gohan – Esas naves parecen criaturas gigantes, con la única diferencia de que ya están muertas.

Goten – Lo que mencionó el mago Nazard es interesante, no sabía que se podían usar células solares como combustible.

May – De hecho ese combustible ya es conocido y aplicado por los científicos, aunque resulta ser extremadamente volátil, por esa razón la nave no se abasteció con ese tipo de energía. Si llegara a suceder alguna catástrofe y un daño en los motores estallaríamos en mil pedazos instantáneamente, mientras que el plasma se esparciría y evaporaría ocasionando sólo daños superficiales.

Gohan – (Voltea hacia ella con las palmas de las manos en la ventana) Se ve que sabes mucho de esto señorita genio.

May – Para que veas que yo sí soy útil cuando se requiere. Además no me digas señora, que todavía estoy muy joven.

Gohan – (Vuelve la vista hacia la ventana) Lo tomaré en cuenta.

Narrador – Los integrantes de la nueva alianza continúan su andar guiados por la nave en donde se encuentran los gobernantes de cada pueblo, rumbo a un sitio considerado como la principal área donde emergen todas las presencias malignas.

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido, los cinco guerreros anónimos que habían sido enviados para auxiliar a los Saiya – Jin y a los reinos regresan nuevamente rumbo al castillo para tratar el nuevo asunto con su rey, quien en su semblante muestra algo de preocupación e incertidumbre. Al llegar frente a el los guerreros se inclinan con una mano en su pecho hacia su rey.

Guerrero – Señor mío, finalmente ha ocurrido.

Rey – Lo sé, lo sé… Se han levantado en armas nuevamente como sucedió hace varios años, temo que todo volverá a repetirse como en la primera ocasión, pero esta vez todo resultará más devastador.

Guerrera – Tenemos que hacer algo.

Rey – Temo que no podremos intervenir en estos momentos, recuerden que somos un pueblo pacifista y no permitiré que ocurran desgracias a mi gente y descubran nuestro lugar secreto.

Guerrero – Pero si no hacemos algo o los ayudamos todo esto terminará gravemente mal.

Rey – Los mandé a ustedes para auxiliar a los guerreros legendarios y a los reinos de los problemas que se presentaron pero esta vez es diferente, si intervenimos ahora nos veremos inmiscuidos en situaciones desfavorables y nuestra estancia probablemente sea descubierta.

Guerrero2 – No intervenimos en la primera alianza porque no era necesario, ellos podían solos contra esa amenaza, pero ahora las cosas son muy diferentes ya que el mal cuenta con un enemigo más el cual es considerado la verdadera representación de todo el mal, si se enfrentan a el temo que esta vez será su fin, ni siquiera los guerreros legendarios podrán contra el.

Rey – Confío plenamente en que ellos sabrán manejar la situación y derrotarán a ese enemigo tan poderoso, aunque también me inquieta su actitud ya que nunca se ha presentado después de todo este tiempo, fue entonces cuando los magos llamaron a los guerreros y les entregaron las míticas armaduras de combate porque consideraron que el verdadero peligro estaba aproximándose y necesitaban de toda la ayuda posible.

Guerrero3 - ¿Entonces qué hacemos por ahora?

Rey – Esperar, observaremos los acontecimientos y entonces decidiré qué hacer ante esta situación… Creo que llegó la hora, de solicitar la presencia de los guerreros Saiya – Jin a nuestro palacio.

Narrador – El ejército sigue su rápido camino hacia un lugar indefinido del espacio aplicando una gran velocidad, hasta que repentinamente la nave principal ordena a los demás pilotos por telepatía el descenso de la misma ya que finalmente han llegado al área donde ellos suponen se encuentran escondidas todas las criaturas malignas y donde vaticinan que probablemente habiten los dos seres malignos más fuertes y malignos de toda la historia. Todos detienen su paso a la par cuando la nave membranosa que se encuentra al frente lo hace inicialmente, en esos momentos los magos se ponen frente a todos los tripulantes de su nave observando al frente con una perfecta claridad, ya que la vista en el interior de las membranas no afecta en lo absoluto la claridad de la visión. Así siguieron en un momento de silencio, todas las tropas de soldados se encuentran en formación en la parte trasera y amplia de las naves esperando cualquier momento para entrar en acción.

Gokou – Oigan, repentinamente nos detuvimos, ¿qué está pasando?

May – No tengo la menor idea.

Gohan – Pero si no estamos frente a nada, sólo veo las estrellas, rocas y algunos planetas al frente, ¿qué sucede?

May – Creo que debemos esperar.

Narrador – Justo en ese momento el mago Cerlek pronuncia un par de palabras con el objetivo de dar el grito de guerra, todos los miembros permanecen en silencio mientras el mago sigue con su discurso mirando hacia el frente, donde parece que no hay nada en lo absoluto.

Cerlek – '¡Aquí estamos frente a ustedes, seres malignos, hemos venido a enfrentarlos con todo nuestro orgullo y determinación, enfréntense a nosotros en una batalla la cual resultará ser la última de esta historia y que decidirá la suerte de ambos lados! ¡No permitiremos que sigan ocasionando más atrocidades, con esto doy el grito de guerra para comenzar así la gran batalla que decidirá nuestra suerte, así que salgan ya de su escondite y muéstrense hacia nosotros si es que tienen las suficientes agallas para eso!'

Narrador – Todos esperan alguna respuesta por parte de algún ser representante de todo el mal que se siente en el espacio, la tripulación Zero observa el acontecimiento con extrañeza ya que no logran divisar o sentir alguna clase de peligro en donde todos dirigen su atención. Hasta que repentinamente… Los guerreros Z sienten una comunicación telepática enlazándose con sus mentes, por parte de alguien muy conocido por ellos.

Golfin – "Guerreros legendarios…" (Los receptores permanecen un tiempo en silencio)

Trunks - ¿Escucharon eso?

Gokou - ¡Es el mago Golfin!

May - ¿El mago Golfin?

Golfin – "Necesito que regresen al planeta Cincron, tengo algo muy importante que decirles".

Vegeta - ¿Dónde te habías metido, desapareciste repentinamente sin previo aviso.

Gokou - ¡Qué alegría que se encuentre bien mago Golfin, nos preocupamos por usted.

Goten – Pero… Se supone que ahora estamos ocupados.

Golfin – "¡No hay tiempo que perder, necesito que regresen ahora, se trata sobre Nonova…!" (El escuchar lo último había sorprendido a los presentes excepto May quien no puede detectar este tipo de comunicaciones)

May – (Se pone de pie) ¿Qué…? ¿Qué dice?

Vegeta – (Choca sus puños) Vaya, supongo que ahora has descubierto su paradero, ya era hora. (Los guerreros Z se ponen frente a sí)

Goten – Debe tratarse de algo importante, regresemos al planeta Cincron para saber qué sucede.

Gokou – May, llévanos de vuelta al planeta, se trata sobre Nonova.

May – Ya veo… (Se sienta frente a los controles) Allá vamos.

Narrador – Gokou avisa por telepatía sobre su retirada rumbo al planeta Cincron para encontrarse con Golfin quien los solicita en ese lugar, los magos aprueban y se retiran de los demás rumbo al planeta Cincron para esperar noticias.

Continuará…


	42. La traición

Narrador – La batalla está por comenzar, los integrantes de alianza esperan en un lugar aparentemente solo alguna respuesta ante su grito de guerra, los soldados y los gobernantes de los reinos se han preparado vistiendo sus armaduras de combate y portando sus armas que utilizarán para su defensa y la de sus reinos. Pero hasta ahora no hay respuesta, todos esperan cualquier inicio de ataque y también de la apertura del portal invisible donde suponen que es el sitio donde se encuentran y emergen todas las criaturas malignas que han estado a su asecho en todo este tiempo.

Sin embargo la tripulación Zero tuvo que apartarse de esos alrededores al solicitarles repentinamente por telepatía el mago Golfin su regreso al planeta Cincron para tratar un asunto relacionado con Nonova, al escuchar esto Gokou ordena a May regresar nuevamente al lugar después de avisarles a los magos por telepatía de la comunicación que recibieron por parte del considerado desaparecido por ellos y sobre el asunto de Nonova. Los magos aprueban su retirada, ahora los guerreros Z junto con May regresan hacia el planeta para averiguar lo que sucede.

May - ¿Están seguros que era el, no se tratará de alguna trampa? (Pregunta a sus compañeros mientras sigue en los controles)

Gokou – Se trata de el, su esencia pura lo dice todo, si alguien quisiera usurparlo no podría igualar su esencia, cada ser vivo tiene una diferente en particular.

May - Entiendo… Creo que eso lo he leído anteriormente, en el nuevo libro que salió hace poco, en donde tú eres el autor.

Gokou - Pues… Podría decirse.

Vegeta – (Con los brazos cruzados) ¿Kacarotto, metido en literatura, eso sí que es inusual.

Goten – Vaya, parece ser que nuestra larga ausencia cambió considerablemente tus hábitos, nunca pensé que también te convirtieras en un escritor.

Gokou – (Voltea hacia ellos con una sonrisa penosa y una mano detrás de su cabeza) Bueno hubo alguien que me ayudó en la narrativa porque yo la tengo pésima, aunque ya me estoy acostumbrando a que me entrevisten muy seguido sobre los libros que he sacado a la venta.

May – Me quedé como a la mitad de la lectura, cuando todo esto termine terminaré de leerlo sin duda alguna.

Trunks – (Quien entra a la cabina con un par de alimentos en un recipiente) Eso sí no lo creo, usted se lleva el crédito de todo esto supongo. ¿Gustan algo de comer?

Vegeta – No gracias, se me quitó el hambre después de recibir esta noticia.

Goten – Tienes razón, la repentina aparición de Golfin se me hizo muy extraña, si es un asunto sobre Nonova entonces tenemos que darnos prisa cuanto antes.

Gokou – (Quien corre hacia Trunks) ¡Yo quiero! (Trunks se sobresalta, Gokou engulle los alimentos a más no poder del recipiente que sostiene)

Trunks – (Con un semblante de extrañeza) Calma señor Gokou, deje algo para los demás.

Gokou – (Mientras habla con la boca llena a la vez que sigue engullendo más alimentos) Es que… Las batallas… Muy reñidas… Y yo necesitaba… Energías…

Trunks – (Con un semblante y risa nerviosa) Entonces provecho señor Gokou… "Se está comiendo mis panes favoritos, cielos".

Vegeta – Esto ya se pasó de patético.

Gohan – Tengo que admitirlo, ese es mi padre.

Goten – Estamos condenados a este cruel destino, es el único de la familia que come de esa manera.

Narrador – Tanta era el hambre de Gokou que en un santiamén había acabado por todo lo seleccionado por Trunks, desde panes, galletas y todo tipo de repostería. La charola que tenía el guerrero en sus manos sólo contaba con unas cuantas migajas, Gokou se sienta satisfecho en una de las sillas de la cabina, a Trunks le sale una gota de sudor.

Gokou – (Mientras palmea sonriente y gustoso su estómago) ¡¡¡Uuuuuufffffff! ¡Estuvo deliciosa, ja ja!

Trunks – (Con un semblante chusco resignado mientras agacha la cabeza) "¡Se comió todo, ni siquiera dejó un panecito!"

May – (Mientras lo observa de reojo) Oye, te va a hacer daño si sólo comes ese tipo de alimento, necesitas reponer tus energías con el adecuado.

Trunks – Al rato regreso, voy a la cocina. (Se da la vuelta y sale de la cabina con el recipiente)

Gokou - ¡Gracias Trunks!

Goten – A decir verdad yo tampoco tengo hambre.

Gohan – Cierto, esta actitud de Golfin me es sospechosa, siempre nos interrumpe en los momentos más cruciales.

Goten – Sí yo también pienso lo mismo.

Vegeta – (Con la misma postura al volverse hacia la ventana) Algo me dice que descubriremos algo interesante, seguramente ese mago localizó el paradero de Nonova, si es así prepárense para darle su merecido.

Gokou – (Se pone de pie de golpe con un puño levantado) Es verdad, debemos estar preparados para… (Se agazapa repentinamente cubriéndose el estómago al sentir un torzón) ¡Ugh!

Gohan - ¿Lo ves, eso te pasa por comer demasiado rápido.

Gokou – Hay que admitirlo, la comida ha cambiado con el paso de los años.

May – Prepárense, hemos llegado.

Narrador – May da el aviso al divisar al planeta mientras siguen su andar, todos prestan atención hacia la vista al igual que Trunks después de haber regresado de la cocina, Gokou se reincorpora con un semblante serio al igual que los demás. Así continúan su camino hasta que nuevamente los Saiya – Jin reciben un mensaje por parte del mago Golfin.

Golfin – "Esperen".

Gohan – May detén la nave.

May – Entendido. (La nave ejecuta la orden)

Narrador – Frente a ellos un portal ovalado en posición vertical hacia ellos hace su aparición hasta alcanzar su máxima expresión cuando se ha abierto completamente, expulsando varias chispas y brotes eléctricos en su contorno color amarillo, el mismo tono que posee en el fondo el cual da la apariencia de algo cristalino que oscila en esa área, acompañado de ligeros tonos de gris.

Golfin – "Entren aquí, es algo muy delicado que tratar y de esta forma nadie más sabrá, con esto la información que les proporcione no podrá ser leída por parte de algún ser con poderes telepáticos que intente espiarnos".

Vegeta – Supongo que esto nos lleva hacia otra dimensión.

Golfin – "Correcto. Entren por favor, es algo de suma importancia".

Vegeta – Señorita, entre a ese agujero.

May – Pero si vamos al planeta Cincron.

Vegeta – El mago Golfin solicita que entremos en el para tratar el asunto con la mayor discreción.

May – Entendido, allá vamos.

Narrador – La nave comienza a moverse en dirección al portal que ha sido abierto frente a ellos, todos permanecen atentos a lo que se presente. Después de unos segundos de aproximación el transporte comienza a penetrar lentamente en aquel aparente líquido que la envuelve conforme entra en el hasta que finalmente ingresa totalmente, seguido a esto el portal se cierra inmediatamente dejando un reflejo temporal de una línea amarilla en donde se encontraba. Ya adentro sólo existe oscuridad absoluta alrededor, la nave Zero brilla notoriamente debido al gran contraste que se presenta, la tripulación sigue permaneciendo atenta ante cualquier nuevo aviso por parte del mago, mientras tanto la nave sigue moviéndose hacia delante. Sólo se detecta el silencio total, todo se encuentra tranquilo sin alguna emisión de sonido en las cercanías, Gohan rompe el silencio con una pregunta al sentirse extraño por todo lo que sucede.

Gohan - ¿Y ahora qué?

Gokou – No lo sé, supongo que hay que esperar.

May – Creo que no debimos venir aquí, además no logro ver nada.

Vegeta – No se impacienten, en cualquier momento el mago Golfin se comunicará con nosotros. (Después de unos segundos reciben la esperada comunicación telepática)

Golfin – "Bienvenidos sean guerreros legendarios, aterricen la nave en la plataforma que se encuentra muy cercana a ustedes".

Vegeta – Aterrice la nave por favor.

May – Pero si no detecto… (Revisa el radar tridimensional el cual muestra la plataforma plana en forma de líneas verdes) Cielos, hace un momento no había nada debajo de nosotros. Bueno, me estacionaré.

Narrador – La teniente da la orden a los controles para que la nave Zero aterrice lentamente en la oscura plataforma que sólo es alumbrada por las luces del transporte ubicadas en su base, los soportes se estiran para lograr así sostener a la nave que ha llegado al suelo, las turbinas se apagan lentamente, las escaleras se expanden diagonalmente en un costado del transporte para abrir paso a los guerreros quienes han descendido hasta pisar en la plataforma, antes de que May lo hiciese Gokou interrumpe su paso al ordenarle que permanezca en la nave mientras tratan el asunto, en el caso de que se presentara algún tipo de emergencia. May asiente aceptando la propuesta y regresa nuevamente a la cabina, las escaleras se juntan entre sí para guardarse en la nave y la puerta se cierra en las esquinas, una vez en la plataforma los guerreros reciben las instrucciones del mago Golfin.

Golfin – "Guerreros legendarios, continúen su camino hacia el frente sin detenerse".

Vegeta - ¿Qué se supone que estás tramando, qué es todo esto? (Pregunta con hastío)

Golfin – "Todo esto es necesario para mantener nuestro lugar en secreto".

Goten – (Mientras observa alrededor con la mirada) No sé ustedes pero esto ya es demasiado extraño, no entiendo el por qué estamos haciendo todo esto.

Gokou – Tranquilícense todos, debemos confiar en el mago Golfin.

Narrador – Todos continúan su andar con pasos lentos y uniformes, el mismo sonido de sus pisadas se escuchaba fuertemente debido al silencio absoluto que facilitaba la percepción de los sonidos más débiles, los cuales parecían que se habían amplificado. Mientras siguen en su andar Gokou comenzó a pronunciar el nombre del mago mientras volteaba a los alrededores, su voz retumbaba por todos lados como eco, el hecho de permanecer en ese sitio solitario comenzó a provocar un efecto de alerta en algunos y de desesperación en otros hasta que finalmente… logran divisar una silueta frente a ellos la cual sostiene un báculo vestido con una túnica y sombrero color blanco, el cual se encuentra de espaldas hacia ellos.

Gokou – (Mientras frunce el entrecejo) Mago Golfin, ¿es usted?

Narrador – Al acercarse y detener su paso a unos cuantos metros de distancia del mago este se da la vuelta con un semblante serio y severo, momentos después todo alrededor comienza a cambiar de color y textura en donde la plataforma cambia a la apariencia de una enorme roca que se encuentra flotante en el mismo espacio, todo el fondo se muestra con varios astros solares brillando de diferentes colores acompañado de algunos planetas cercanos, como su hubiera ocurrido la explosión de alguna galaxia. Justo detrás del mago Golfin se divisa la estructura completa de la Galaxia de Andrómeda, la cual brilla con un color púrpura intenso. Los guerreros voltean alrededor observando todos los repentinos cambios, el mago Golfin sigue con sus palabras con el báculo estribado en la enorme roca flotante.

Golfin – Gracias por su presencia en este lugar secreto guerreros Saiya – Jin, por segunda vez los esperaba ansiosamente.

Vegeta – Bien, terminemos con esto de una buena vez, ¿para qué nos solicitaste en este lugar tan extraño, qué ocurre con Nonova?

Golfin – Este lugar es perteneciente a otra dimensión, aún no ha sido descubierto, sólo yo sé de su existencia.

Gokou – A decir verdad es un lugar muy hermoso, tiene una vista impresionante.

Golfin – Como les dije anteriormente este lugar es necesario para que nuestra conversación no pueda ser detectada por quienes intenten espiarnos, al trasladarnos a una nueva dimensión se pierde toda comunicación con el exterior y con ello esta información no será detectada por nadie más, sus esencias al igual que la mía han desaparecido del espacio donde somos originarios.

Vegeta – Eso ya lo sabemos, pero todo esto me resulta demasiado extraño, ¿qué es tan extremadamente importante sobre Nonova que fue necesario ocultarnos de esta manera y en este lugar?

Golfin – (Permanece un tiempo en silencio) Guerreros legendarios, seres pertenecientes a la raza Saiya – Jin, no lo hubiéramos logrado sin ustedes. Los magos del planeta Cincron decidieron acudir a ustedes para que viniesen a estos alrededores, yo los llamé por primera vez cuando recién habían librado una batalla en la tierra, tardaron seis días en llegar hasta nuestro planeta donde yo los recibí y guié al momento que habían entrado al planeta para que llegasen a nuestro castillo. Todos se alegraron demasiado cuando los vieron por primera vez, al sentir sus esencias comprobaron que ustedes eran los verdaderos guerreros legendarios Saiya – Jin provenientes de la vía láctea, fue entonces que "habíamos" preparado las míticas armaduras de combate para así entregárselas comprobando su compatibilidad con sus cuerpos, poderes y esencias. Encajaron a la perfección sin duda alguna, nos sentíamos orgullosos de que nuestras obras maestras fueran portadas por guerreros tan magníficos como ustedes, sus poderes se acoplaron a las armaduras y comenzaron a acostumbrarse más y más a ellas con el transcurso de los combates, hasta el punto de desarrollar nuevas habilidades, como lo es el caso de la técnica de purificación de almas poseídas de Gokou y el torbellino fulminante de Goten. Les sirvieron de mucho estas túnicas, pueden salir al espacio exterior sin ningún problema, sus habilidades han aumentado al igual que su poder se ha amplificado, pueden emplear la súper velocidad, entre otras cosas que ustedes mismos han descubierto con el paso del tiempo.

Gokou - Eeehh… No entiendo mago Golfin, ¿por qué nos dice todo esto?

Golfin – Están aquí porque llegará el final después de tanto tiempo de espera, gracias a ustedes he obtenido los elementos necesarios para su despertar y su regreso después de tanto tiempo, gracias a su ayuda se ha recuperado después de la batalla con el guerrero dragón. Todos estos años permaneció en un estado crítico intentando obtener energías de alguna manera, se encontraba en una especie de coma mientras sus sirvientes reunían la energía necesaria para el y así regresar nuevamente a la vida, pero no fue suficiente. (Se da la vuelta hacia la vista de Andrómeda) Entonces me di cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo al respecto por el, si no recuperaba sus energías no podría despertar de nuevo y llevar a cabo sus planes, fue en ese preciso momento cuando me enteré de su existencia y de los grandes poderes que guardaban, conociendo a la vez su gran historia y sus grandes hazañas cuando se presentaron grandes amenazas a la tierra, viajaron hacia varios planetas enfrentando todo tipo de enemigos, desarrollando cada vez más sus poderes conforme libraban cada nueva batalla, ya que su raza tiene la habilidad de aumentar su poder después de haberse recuperado de un estado agonizante. Recorrí el pasado para enterarme de todo esto en donde no podía interactuar e intervenir en ese medio, sólo contemplar y revisar cada una de sus vidas como si se tratara de un libro de historias. Ahora que todos han alcanzado el cuarto nivel de Súper Saiya – Jin y al mismo tiempo han llegado al límite, se me ocurrió la más grandiosa idea jamás pensada. Los utilizaría a ustedes para proporcionarle los poderes faltantes a este ser para que su despertar fuera más rápido, algo que ustedes no saben es que las armaduras que llevan puestas actúan como receptoras de energía que a la vez la acumulan y envían a este ser para así recuperar sus energías de una manera más rápida, segura y eficaz, por esa razón también absorbían a los seres malignos como ocurrió cuando entraron al planeta de Morpheaus para reabastecerse y continuar vigente esa energía maligna en ellas que al aplicar unos métodos precisos les fue desapercibido para ustedes.

Narrador – Los guerreros Z se habían inmutado con el comentario del mago Golfin quien ha revelado la pura verdad, no pudieron evitar el sentirse estremecidos y temblorosos en su semblante con una postura de alerta sin ponerse en guardia.

Vegeta - ¿Qué… dices?

Gokou - ¿A qué viene todo esto, ¿¡de quién estás hablando?

Trunks – ¿Qué las armaduras sirvieron para alimentar a ese ser que mencionas, entonces… ¡Todo esto fue una trampa!

Golfin – (Se da la vuelta súbitamente hacia ellos con un semblante perverso) ¡Así es, así es como debía resultar este plan guerreros legendarios, y afortunadamente todo salió de maravilla, logré engañarlos en todo momento, todo esto fue un truco desde su llegada, me encargué de que todo permaneciera como era conveniente para que ustedes no sospecharan de nada en lo absoluto. Este ser que ven aquí frente a ustedes no es más que una copia de la apariencia del mago Golfin que existió hace años, yo sólo soy un usurpador que tomó su lugar y su esencia para que nadie sospechase nada, incluso sus compañeros magos cayeron fácilmente en mi engaño. Nonova había enviado a Morpheaus para comprobar su verdadero potencial y si eran aptos para llevar a cabo esta misión, algo que sí resultó afirmativo. Buen trabajo guerreros legendarios, gracias a su ayuda incondicional y su gran apoyo, finalmente he conseguido el verdadero despertar de… ¡Nonova!

Narrador – Al escuchar esto último hizo que los guerreros se sobresaltasen, fue algo muy sorpresivo para ellos, apenas podían contener la impotencia y coraje que sentían al descubrir que todo fue parte de un engaño para lograr el despertar del ser maligno más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Los guerreros no podían siquiera articular alguna palabra ante la gran sorpresa y el gran impacto que esto produjo en ellos.

Vegeta – (Quien pone un pie al frente con un puño levantado) ¡Eres…! ¡¡Eres un miserable!

Golfin – (Ríe perversamente) Pero como podrán ver yo sólo soy un mensajero, tuve que encargarme de muchas variables para que esto diera resultado como yo lo deseaba. Primero tuve que infectar a las armaduras de combate después de asesinar al mago Golfin para tomar su lugar y dar el inicio de mi gran plan, aplicando un poder maligno a todas ellas una vez que fueron creadas por esos magos. Después me enteré de la existencia de un Saiya – Jin desconocido en su primer misión en el planeta Shiraz, sabía que no resultaría una amenaza así que aparenté nunca haberlo visto antes, fue la primera vez en que utilizaron las armaduras de combate y me percaté de que mi estrategia estaba resultando, toda la energía que liberaron en las batallas era absorbida por sus armaduras y transmitida a Nonova para lograr su recuperación, me sorprendió mucho la cantidad enorme de energía reunida, sabía que si esto seguía funcionando obtendría su despertar en muy poco tiempo. Pero ocurrieron extraños fenómenos mientras ustedes estaban en lo suyo, como lo es la aparición de ese monstruo de nombre Hitem y la repentina desaparición de Gokou del campo de batalla justo después de ser casi totalmente poseído en su totalidad por un extraño poder maligno que parecía provenir de otro ser. Eso retrasó un poco mis planes, tenía que hallar la manera de hacerlo regresar ya que sus patéticas actitudes infantiles y su relación con la princesa Hallen habían influenciado desfavorablemente en el progreso de mi plan. Fue entonces cuando decidí entrar en su mente y envolverlo en un sueño profundo y delirante en donde ocurre la muerte de sus patéticos amigos; resultó como yo lo deseé, nuevamente regresó a la nave después de haberse encontrado con un extraño ser en su recorrido, pero para entonces había ocurrido otra situación desfavorable. Los restantes habían sido secuestrados por ese ser de nombre Yukón y transportados a una dimensión desconocida, esto afectó en gran medida mi plan ya que las armaduras los habían abandonado en ese momento para protegerse a sí mismas, y de esta forma no llegaría más energía hacia Nonova. Entonces intenté hallar una rápida solución hasta que afortunadamente el Saiya – Jin Zeta hizo el trabajo por mí, los trajo de vuelta a esta dimensión y fue entonces cuando les ordené que regresaran al planeta Cincron cuanto antes ya que se encontraba en serios problemas. Sabía que nuestro rival había enviado a sus cuatro guerreros para retenerlos mientras que el planeta Cincron era atacado por sus criaturas, pude darme cuenta que intentaba robar el pilar de ese lugar al igual que nosotros, algo que desafortunadamente logró obtener. El guerrero Gokou también había sido engañado por la intervención telepática de nuestro rival haciéndolo creer que atacaría al reino Halmart de una forma devastadora, fue entonces que se alejó del planeta Cincron y eso facilitó más el robo del pilar, ni siquiera yo fui capaz de detener este acto ya que tampoco conozco la localización exacta de estos elementos. Pero finalmente todos se habían reunido, así que mi plan pudo seguir su marcha, pero como lo esperaba nuestro rival intentaría robar en esta ocasión los pilares de los otros reinos para llegar así a la fuente, fue entonces que consideré que era momento de intervenir, por lo que Nonova aprovechó que se encontraban en la batalla para enviar a sus espectros invisibles y robar los pilares después de haber descubierto su exacta localización.

Gokou - Entonces… Todo esto… Todo lo que hicimos… Y todo lo que peleamos… Sólo fue para lograr tus propósitos. (Afirma con la vista perdida)

Goten - No… No… No puedo creer esto, entonces nos revivieron y rejuvenecieron a mi padre ya que nos habían elegido para ser parte de su engaño. (Menciona con la voz temblorosa por la impotencia)

Golfin – Tuve que encargarme de demasiadas cosas y pensar rápido para mantenerlos en estos alrededores, como lo fue en la ocasión que decidieron regresar nuevamente al planeta tierra para averiguar el estado de los humanos cuando el guerrero Goten tuvo un extraño presentimiento, por lo que les ordené dirigirse a ese planeta y ponerlos a prueba ante Morpheaus el cual sólo resultó ser una marioneta y un sujeto de prueba. No infecté las armaduras totalmente para que siguieran conservando su esencia pura y así mis influencias no fueran descubiertas por los demás magos, así que aparentemente lucieron intactas desempeñando sus funciones como tales y proporcionarles nuevas habilidades durante las peleas, sin percatarse de que entre más peleaban y recibían golpes, más alimentaban los poderes de Nonova. Fue muy difícil, demasiado difícil mantener mi anonimato y no ser descubierto, pero afortunadamente todo salió a la perfección y ahora todo está a nuestro favor.

Gohan - Entonces… Todo por lo que pasamos sólo fue… Un completo engaño para alimentar a Nonova, esto… ¡Esto nunca te lo perdonaré!

Golfin – No me importan tus sentimientos, ya logré lo que había planeado desde hace tiempo, gracias por todo guerreros legendarios, hicieron un excelente trabajo, nadie pudo haberlo hecho mejor que ustedes. Pese a las numerosas intervenciones del Hechicero logré salir adelante, Nonova tuvo que sacrificar a varias de sus criaturas malignas para que ustedes las derrotasen y así la energía se amplificara con su gran poder y llegara a el. Ni siquiera el intentar absorber a los seres malignos hubiera sido satisfactorio, con ustedes fue más que suficiente para lograr este difícil trabajo. El hechicero es el responsable de intentar posesionar a Gokou en varias ocasiones y fue también el que revivió a sus enemigos pasados para entretenerlos mientras se encargaría de robar los pilares, pero nosotros nos adelantamos y logramos obtener la mayoría. Ahora sólo nos falta uno para llegar a la fuente, ahora que Nonova cuenta con los poderes suficientes enfrentará al hechicero para obtener el restante y así… ¡Gobernar todo el Universo! (Finaliza con una risa perversa)

Trunks - ¿Te refieres a que…? ¿Nonova y el Hechicero son rivales?

Golfin – Pese a que es originario del Zafiro creado por el Hechicero después de la explosión eso no significa que tenga que someterse a sus órdenes, ni siquiera su aparentemente creador ha sido capaz de controlarlo ya que obtuvo una esencia muy distinta a el y no puede ser controlado por telepatía. Además había caído ante un portal que él mismo había creado para deshacerse de los integrantes de la primera alianza, esos tontos habían dañado el Zafiro el cual se salió de control y comenzó a absorber a todas las criaturas malignas que había creado y también a otras más que se encontraban en los alrededores, provocando la gran explosión que originó a Nonova, los mismos guerreros que intentaron destruir al hechicero junto con su Zafiro habían ocasionado el nacimiento de un nuevo ser maligno con poderes asombrosos el cual pudo hacer de las suyas en unos cuantos días, destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Pero desafortunadamente se enfrentó al guerrero dragón perdiendo así la batalla, el cual lo privó de sus poderes malignos ya que no podía eliminarlo totalmente por una razón obvia. Decidió sellarlo y encerrar su cuerpo en una dimensión vacía que el mismo había creado para que nunca más volviera a resurgir, pero yo logré abrir el portal después de varios intentos al recibir el débil llamado de Nonova, y fue entonces cuando comenzó a recuperarse con las escasas energías malignas que reunía del espacio, escondiéndolo en un lugar muy secreto. ¡Pero ahora está de vuelta y con más poder, ya no es el mismo vulnerable de antes, él es la verdadera representación del mal y ahora, tras largos años de espera, regresará nuevamente a cobrar venganza y reclamar su trono!

Gokou – (Con la vista baja y los puños cerrados) Esto nunca te lo perdonaré, nunca lo haré… Jugaste sucio y nos engañaste todo el tiempo, sólo nos usaste para tus planes. (Levanta súbitamente la vista) ¡Y por eso lo pagarás muy caro!

Vegeta – (Se agazapa un poco con los puños a la altura de la cintura) Perfecto, fascinante y muy estratégico. Pero ahora perderás la vida en mis manos, sólo me hiciste regresar a perder el tiempo ¡y nadie, absolutamente nadie, me hace eso a mí! (Expulsa su poder del coraje al enderezarse)

Trunks – Pagarás el habernos usado de esa manera ser despreciable, te daremos muerte con nuestras propias manos.

Gohan – Esta vez no escaparás, no importa que Nonova haya regresado, ¡los derrotaremos así sea lo último que hagamos!

Goten - ¡Por el bien del Universo, no fallaremos, la verdadera batalla está por comenzar!

Vegeta - ¡No me importa si Nonova ha regresado, compartirás su propio destino!

Golfin – (Permanece un tiempo en silencio hasta estallar en carcajadas) ¡Entonces que así sea, este será el momento de su perdición! ¡Prepárense, porque se enfrentarán a Nonova!

Narrador – De pronto una sombra gigantesca hace su aparición detrás del usurpador liberando una gran esencia maligna que ocasiona un estremecimiento jamás sentido por parte de los guerreros legendarios, era la primera vez que sentían algo tan abrumador y maligno en sus sentidos, por lo que nuevamente quedan pasmados y temblorosos en su semblante con escalofríos, incluso se había detenido su respiración al sentir esta colosal e inigualable presencia maligna. La enorme sombra se ilumina dando al descubierto a un ser de varias extremidades extrañas el cual se aproxima más y más hacia ellos.

¿? – (Menciona una voz ronca y terrorífica) Guerreros Saiya – Jin, ha llegado su fin.

Continuará…


	43. Una terrible criatura

Narrador – Finalmente aparece frente a ellos el ser maligno misterioso dotado de un poder y esencia extraordinarios, por primera vez los guerreros Z se enfrentarán a Nonova después de haber revelado toda la verdad el usurpador del mago Golfin en una dimensión extraña, en la cual los guerreros entraron junto con May al creer que aparente les proporcionaría información importante sobre Nonova, cayendo fácilmente en la trampa al morder el anzuelo. Totalmente estremecidos y anonadados ante la imponente criatura de cuatro brazos y tres pares de pies con la forma de un sagitario, piel carente de vida dando la apariencia de un alienígena, unos ojos penetrantes, grandes y negros en su totalidad en donde no parece haber más que el odio y la maldad, unas fauces filosas y enormes, dos enormes colas tanto en la nuca como en la parte trasera y demás extremidades extrañas con las que está constituido este imponente ser musculoso en su totalidad. Nonova ha aparecido frente a ellos después de un largo tiempo mientras recibía su energía por parte de las armaduras cuando entraban en acción, todo ese poder liberado era recibido por las túnicas y enviado directamente al cuerpo de Nonova mientras este se encontraba escondido en algún lugar del espacio. Cubierto de un aura oscura y apocalíptica, junto con una esencia abrumadora jamás sentida por los guerreros Saiya – Jin, aterriza en la plataforma frente al dichoso mago quien ríe maléfica y perversamente al observar el semblante de los aturdidos guerreros quienes sudan al sentirse abrumados por su extraordinario poder maligno.

Vegeta – "¿Qué… me pasa, ¡no puedo… moverme!"

Gohan – "Esta es la apariencia de la verdadera representación del mal, finalmente ha aparecido después de un largo tiempo de ausencia".

Goten – "Su poder maligno es altísimo, jamás en mi vida había sentido tanta concentración de maldad en un solo ser".

Trunks – "Es una criatura imponente, majestuosa, enorme, nunca antes había visto nada igual".

Gokou – "Con que este es Nonova, es una criatura de lo más repulsiva y extraña, tengo frente a mis ojos al que hemos estado buscando todo este tiempo, esta… es nuestra verdadera misión, exterminarlo".

Narrador – Pareciera como si sus cuerpos hubieran sido inmovilizados por alguna clase de hechizo, ya que el gran poder maligno que emanaba de esa gran criatura provocaba tal efecto de asombro y estremecimiento en sus víctimas como si una serpiente hubiera inmovilizado a su alimento con su veneno, provocando un efecto súbito en su cuerpo. El impostor se acerca al lado izquierdo de Nonova quien denota un semblante ansioso y perverso, mientras que sus extremidades largas se mueven de una forma extraña y sospechosa como una clase de expresión corporal ante las emociones que se presentan.

Golfin – (Se expresa de orgullo) ¡Eso es guerreros, sientan el poder, sientan el miedo y la incertidumbre, porque es lo único que sentirán de ahora en adelante! Están frente a una criatura extraordinaria, la más poderosa e increíble de toda la historia, la verdadera representación del mal y nuestro próximo gobernante. ¡Tiemblen, supliquen por sus vidas, eso es lo único que pueden hacer en este momento ya que nunca podrán vencer a una criatura como Nonova! Todo esto no pudo ser posible si no fuera por su valiosa ayuda, de antemano los felicito y agradezco a la vez por haberme ayudado a conseguir mi meta y regresar a la vida al Apocalipsis en persona. Ustedes son los primeros en ver a Nonova después de su regreso, siéntanse afortunados de conocer a su gobernante Universal y arrodíllense ante el para que muestren su lealtad y respeto.

Narrador – Los guerreros seguían en la misma actitud denotando sonidos de enojo con sus gargantas quedándose sin habla ante la criatura que finalmente se ha mostrado frente a ellos, la cual choca los puños de los brazos bajos mientras que con los restantes expresa ansiedad al abrirlos a los lados con las palmas abiertas, ostentando una gran estructura física dotado de una gran masa muscular, a la vez que limpia sus fauces cuando pasa su larga y opaca lengua sobre ellas, sacudiendo la saliva. Al dar un paso al frente con uno de sus pies delanteros estremeciendo la roca observa el semblante de los guerreros quienes habían quedado paralizados ante su imponente presencia en posición corporal de alerta, algunos de ellos dando un paso hacia atrás. El sudor recorría en varias ocasiones el rostro de los Saiya – Jin esperando lo peor mientras la criatura esbozaba una sonrisa siniestra y penetrante junto con esos ojos oscuros de forma alienígena.

Nonova – Mmmmmmm… No hay qué temer, no les haré daño mientras ustedes no se me revelen, después de todas las circunstancias fueron ustedes los que me regresaron mis poderes, así que les estoy en deuda. (Expresa una voz ronca y apocalíptica)

Golfin - ¿Qué esperan, arrodíllense ante el, háganlo ahora o sufrirán las consecuencias.

Gokou – No… No… No lo haremos. (Responde con dificultad)

Golfin - ¿Qué dijiste, es que osas revelarte contra la verdadera representación del mal? Ustedes no podrán hacer nada contra Nonova, si intentan alguna tontería serán fácilmente derribados y desaparecerán de este Universo, se los dejo a su criterio.

Gokou – (Al hacerse un poco hacia delante) ¡Te dije que no lo haremos!

Golfin – Tonto, ¿sabes lo que estás diciendo, ¡entonces serás castigado como mi señor lo crea conveniente!

Vegeta – (Dice al intentar recuperar la compostura) Al fin te tengo en frente, Nonova. Pagarán por todo lo que nos hicieron pasar y regresarnos a la vida sólo para sus sucios juegos estúpidos, esto no se lo perdono a nadie… ¡Se burlaron de nosotros, y eso es algo que nunca he tolerado de mis enemigos!

Trunks – Te enfrentaremos haciendo uso de todo nuestro poder Nonova, para que la paz vuelva a este Universo. No desperdiciaré esta oportunidad, nosotros los guerreros Z daremos fin a tu existencia.

Goten – Hemos enfrentado enemigos peores, no podrás contra nosotros, y eso te lo demostraremos en esta batalla. (Abre el compás hacia atrás en posición de defensa)

Gohan – (Hace lo mismo) ¡A pelear, prepárate Nonova! (El receptor responde con una risa irónica y ronca)

Nonova – (Cruza el par principal de brazos mientras que uno de los bajos lo coloca en su cintura) Oh vamos… No nos precipitemos de esta forma, yo no pienso atacarlos en estos momentos. Yo lo único que quiero es obtener el pilar restante y someter al Universo en su totalidad a mi merced, ese es mi deseo. Únanse a mí, después de todo, no podrán hacer nada si toman esas actitudes ridículas, arrodíllense y muestren su respeto hacia su gran emperador.

Gokou – (Abre el compás a los lados) ¡Eso nunca, prefiero morir en batalla que arrodillarme ante un ser tan despreciable como tú!

Nonova – (Voltea hacia su cómplice quien se encuentra a un lado de el) ¿A caso no les enseñaste buenos modales, te dije que los prepararas cuando yo los recibiera, eres patético.

Golfin – (Ríe discreto) Lo siento señor, no tuve el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.

Vegeta – Dejen a un lado sus estúpidas actitudes, Nonova, más vale que te vayas preparando ya que te enfrentarás a nosotros, pagarán muy caro el habernos utilizado de esa manera tan sucia insectos asquerosos.

Golfin – No tiene caso Vegeta, Nonova te derribaría fácilmente de un solo golpe, no eres oponente digno para el. O se rinden o se mueren, es su elección, sugiero que se unan a nosotros para que no tengan que pasar por algo desfavorable, sea cual sea su elección inexorablemente permanecerán encerrados en esta solitaria dimensión sólo por tomar precauciones.

Gokou – "Jamás había visto a un ser como Nonova, su poder, tan sólo su poder ha logrado que me estremezca de esta manera, si realmente es la verdadera representación del mal debemos tener mucho cuidado con el, temo que si lo enfrentamos en estos momentos ocurrirá algo muy desfavorable para nosotros.

Nonova – Vamos, no hay qué pelear, deberán sentirse usados y pisoteados al descubrir la verdad en su totalidad pero era necesario aplicar estos métodos para recuperar mis poderes a la totalidad. Como lo dije, no tengo intención de exterminarlos, después de todo gracias a ustedes pude regresar nuevamente al haber permanecido encerrado en una dimensión oscura por parte del guerrero dragón. (Levanta el puño derecho principal) Pero ahora me he vuelto más fuerte gracias a sus aportaciones y también por toda la energía reunida por mí en el espacio, he regresado más fuerte a este Universo el cual espera a su próximo gobernante, y ese seré yo. Únanse a mi causa, es la mejor alternativa que tienen, si no es que quieren sufrir una muerte dolorosa.

Golfin – Ahora sus armaduras no sirven de nada, mi poder maligno que las ha infectado no funcionará más, ya no llegará más energía a Nonova porque no la necesita. Ahora nuestro objetivo es obtener el pilar restante para que nos sea posible llegar a la fuente y lograr nuestros propósitos. ¿Qué esperan, arrodíllense, o sufrirán las consecuencias.

Trunks – Ni muerto haría eso malditos. (Musita con coraje)

Nonova – (Con un gesto de decepción en su rostro que desvanece al comenzar su habla) Pensé que serían más listos, tienen toda la ventaja a su favor al unirse a mi, con ningún otro ser de este espacio saborearían las victorias tan grandes que tendremos en nuestro viaje, estoy ansioso por recorrer todos los alrededores como en los viejos tiempos. (Estira sus cuatro brazos a los costados denotando un sonido de placer en su garganta) Me siento muy afortunado al tener mis poderes y libertad de regreso, podré comenzar una nueva vida en donde yo seré el héroe el cual logrará todo lo que desee, ese es mi propósito.

Gohan – ¡No lograrás hacer nada, primero tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros!

Nonova – (Cruza ambos pares de brazos) Por lo que veo necesitan tiempo para asimilar las cosas, si eso es lo que necesitan entonces se los daré. (Se da completamente la vuelta acercándose a la orilla de la roca flotante)

Vegeta - ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Golfin – Entiendan que no hay nada que puedan hacer, nosotros hemos ganado. (Se dirige hacia la orilla pronunciando lo siguiente en su recorrido) Pórtense bien y permanezcan en esta dimensión que hemos preparado para ustedes en su estadía.

Nonova – (Quien habla de espaldas hacia los guerreros) Siempre quise conocerlos en persona después de saber de ustedes, poseen poderes extraordinarios aún cuando han llegado al límite, y siempre los recordaré como se lo merecen. Pero tengo asuntos más importantes que atender así que… con su permiso me retiro. (Vegeta se enfurece más con el comentario) Salgamos de este lugar y guíame hacia donde se encuentra el hechicero, pelearé con el para obtener el pilar restante.

Golfin – Por supuesto.

Narrador – Ambos se acercan más a la orilla para así iniciar su viaje y su salida de la dimensión, los guerreros habían optado por dejarlo ir después de comprobar su gran poder con sus sentidos, ya que si intentaran detenerlo o derrotarlo posiblemente fallecerían en la batalla después de analizar la situación. Pero Vegeta pensaba lo contrario, su orgullo se había hecho pedazos, sintiendo a la vez una gran impotencia por todo lo relatado y revelado por el usurpador de Golfin quien supo aplicar sus estrategias de la manera más discreta y a la vez efectiva logrando así sus propósitos. Con el semblante tembloroso por el coraje, dice lo siguiente al dar un paso al frente en posición de defensa.

Vegeta – Ustedes no escaparán de este lugar, yo me encargaré de eso, les haré pagar por todo lo que nos hicieron pasar malditos estúpidos. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, se burla de mi de esa manera, los que lo han hecho han terminado muertos y así como ellos compartirán su mismo destino. Y si gustan podrán dar los paseos por donde les plazca, ¡pero será dentro del infierno en donde yo los enviaré!

Narrador – Al momento que expresa enérgicamente lo último expulsa su poder al máximo transformándose al instante en la cuarta fase, toda el aura que había sido expulsada gira a la vez alrededor del desesperado guerrero quien intentará recuperar su orgullo. Precipitosamente se abalanza contra Nonova quien aún permanece de espaldas sin moverse, Vegeta pronuncia lo siguiente en su trayecto:

Vegeta - ¡Yo soy el príncipe de los Saiya – Jin, y nadie me humilla de esa manera!

Gokou – (Con una mano al frente) ¡Vegeta espera, no lo hagas!

Trunks - ¡Papá!

Narrador – Como primer ataque aprovechando que estaba en una rápida aproximación lanza una patada con su pie izquierdo en toda su expresión que ha sido propinada en la espalda de Nonova, sin lograr siquiera que se moviese ni un solo milímetro. Sorprendido ante el resultado se prepara para otro ataque el cual lanza en un costado del rostro de su enorme enemigo, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Desesperándose aún más siguió atacando en todos los costados del cuerpo de su oponente lanzando diferentes ataques con sus extremidades, desde su abdomen hasta la extremidad corporal que contiene los tres pares de pies parecían estar recibiendo el aparente castigo, todos los golpes propinados en estas zonas sonaban fuertemente expulsando pequeñas ondas expansivas en cada impacto sobre el impermeable y sólido cuerpo de Nonova quien no sentía ninguno de estos ataques en lo más mínimo. El mago observa indiferente el acontecimiento esperando que en cualquier momento Nonova acabase con el de un solo golpe como el suponía, pero sólo se limitó a sujetar a su atacante de los hombros con el par de brazos principales mientras que los otros los mantenía a la altura de la cintura con los codos flexionados y los puños cerrados. Vegeta intenta librarse al agitar todo su cuerpo sin lograr nada en contra de la fuerza de Nonova quien lo había prendido de los costados acercándolo hacia su rostro mientras lo observaba con una expresión perversa y ansiosa. Vegeta observa impotente al ser frente así mientras intenta liberarse.

Nonova - ¿Sabes, antes de enfrentar a tu enemigo primero debes medir su fuerza con ataques de largo alcance, no como lo estás haciendo ahora. (Aprieta más Vegeta al aplicar más fuerza, el cual grita de dolor) Espero que hayas aprendido la lección y la próxima vez ataques como debe ser. (Propina dos rápidos golpes con una de sus manos desocupadas en el estómago de Vegeta haciendo que escupiese sangre y se quedara sin aliento) No vuelvas a intentar algo como eso. (Lo azota al suelo sometiéndolo con su pie delantero izquierdo)

Gokou – Vegeta…

Trunks - ¡Papá! (Despega dirigiéndose hacia Nonova)

Gokou – (Con una mano al frente) ¡Trunks espera…!

Narrador – Al ver a su padre en problemas Trunks decide abalanzarse sobre Nonova quien sólo voltea a verlo de reojo sin moverse, al llegar a el guerrero propina varios ataques físicos a la enorme criatura quien no resentía alguno, permaneciendo en la misma actitud indiferente, confiada y desinteresada. Vuelve a pasar lo mismo cuando Vegeta intentó derrotar a esta criatura con sus ataques atacando en zonas débiles sin obtener resultado alguno, al ver que sus golpes no surten efecto decide aferrarse a el por detrás entrelazando sus brazos en el enorme cuello de la criatura, aplicando una gran presión para lograr liberar a su sometido padre quien sólo se limitaba a soportar la enorme presión que le era aplicada en el suelo.

Trunks – (Con un semblante furioso) ¡¡Suéltalo, suéltalo!

Nonova – (Quien no emite ningún sonido de estrangulamiento) Es muy valiente de tu parte intentar atacarme de esta manera para salvar a tu padre, pero descuidas fácilmente la guardia al no considerar las extremidades con las que cuento. (Se lo hace saber al envolver el extremo de su cola en el abdomen del guerrero para después retirarlo de su espalda y colocarlo frente a el, cruzando ambos pares de brazos) ¿Esta es la forma como suelen atacar a sus oponentes, es poco inteligente de su parte. Cuando me enfrenté con el guerrero Dragón tuve que emplear ataques de largo alcance además de algunas estrategias más que tuve que aplicar. Pero desafortunadamente eso no funcionó, logró atraparme con un conjuro y encerrarme en esa claustrofóbica prisión en la cual no pienso regresar nunca más. (Aplica más presión con su cola a lo que Trunks responde con un gemido de dolor, intentando retirarla con sus brazos) Ahora estoy aquí frente a ustedes sosteniendo esta inútil pelea que no hace más que hacerme perder el tiempo, sugiero terminar con todo esto, arrodíllense ante mí ya que no tengo ningún interés en matarlos.

Narrador – Los dos sometidos guerreros han sido atrapados por las largas, pesadas y poderosas extremidades de Nonova quien sólo tuvo que efectuar movimientos simples para dejarlos en un estado crítico y en desventaja. Gokou, Goten y Gohan observan a sus amigos en problemas, es cuando Gohan eleva su poder al máximo al transformarse en la cuarta fase y abalanzarse sobre el ser maligno.

Gohan – (Quien es rodeado por el aura de su propio poder) ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos o ese ser los matará!

Gokou - ¡No servirá de nada si intentas atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo, te atraparía fácilmente!

Gohan - ¡Debemos correr el riesgo, no me quedaré aquí observando a esa criatura lastimando a mis amigos! (Despega súbitamente para atacar)

Gokou - ¡Gohan, Gohan...!

Goten – (Se transforma en su máxima fase) ¡Debemos hacer algo papá, no hay algo más que podamos hacer!

Gokou – Demonios... (Después de un grito de furia se transforma en la cuarta fase) Ya que no hay otra salida atacaremos todos juntos, y que la suerte nos acompañe. ¡Vamos!

Narrador – Al ver la grave situación en la que se encuentran sus demás compañeros que han sido sometidos ante la gran fuerza de la enorme criatura se abalanzan sobre el lanzando varios rayos de energía en su contra en su trayecto, pero Nonova los desvanece fácilmente al absorberlos con su palma baja derecha en la cual se había creado un color negro actuando sobre esta energía y atrayéndola hacia su palma para ser succionada totalmente. El mago Golfin observa indiferente junto con una risa sádica todos los intentos fallidos de los combatientes ante Nonova, el cual retira fácilmente a los tres guerreros que se habían abalanzado en su contra para ayudar a sus amigos, haciendo uso de sus extremidades para arrojarlos a los aires y fuera de su alcance. Después de haber recibido fuertes golpes Gokou, Goten y Gohan caen hincados y adoloridos en la plataforma después de haberse reincorporado en el aire, cubriéndose con sus manos las áreas de sus cuerpos que fueron fuertemente lastimadas ante aquellos fuertes ataques de Nonova.

Gokou – (Con un semblante de dolor) "Eso me dolió, sólo bastó un golpe para dejarme en este estado, me cuesta mucho trabajo intentar ponerme de pie".

Gohan – "Maldita sea, ¡maldita sea!"

Nonova – (Se vuelve hacia ellos al girar su cadera y retirar hacia un costado de el al sometido Trunks con su cola) Les dije que atacar de esa forma no les ayudaría en nada, entiendo que quieran salvar a sus amigos pero… (Aplica más presión sobre ambos los cuales responden con un grito de dolor) Deben pensar en otra forma de hacerlo, ya que soy demasiado fuerte para ustedes y sus miserables técnicas no lograrán sorprenderme. (Resalta a lanzar una mirada desafiante y confiada)

Goten - ¡No te saldrás con la tuya monstruo infernal…! (Se pone de pie preparándose para lanzar su nueva técnica)

Gokou - ¡No Goten, no lo hagas!

Goten – (Rompe la posición) Pero…

Gokou – Olvidas que aún tiene a nuestros amigos con el y podría usarlos como escudos si es que intentamos lanzar ataques de este tipo.

Goten – (Baja los brazos) Demonios…

Golfin – (Ríe perversamente) ¿Lo ven, sus poderes no son nada contra Nonova, puede bloquearlos fácilmente e interceptar cada uno de sus intentos, ¿ahora comprenden por qué unos miserables como ustedes no son rivales para la verdadera representación del mal?

Gokou – "Si no me movilizo podría aniquilar a Vegeta y Trunks fácilmente, eso no lo permitiré. Debo tomarlo por sorpresa…".

Narrador – Con un rápido movimiento usa la tele transportación apareciendo frente a Nonova para después llevar sus manos en los costados de su rostro y aplicar la técnica cegadora después de pronunciar su nombre. Una enorme cantidad de luz se genera ante tal movimiento frente a los ojos del enemigo con el objetivo de producirle una ceguera temporal, el impostor se cubre al interponer su túnica pero no le es suficiente, la técnica logró ofuscarlo en una porción. Aprovechando la oportunidad y percatarse de las intenciones de su padre, Gohan y Goten se abalanzan sobre Nonova al dar un gran salto sobre el para envestirlo junto con las bolas de energía que habían formado en sus palmas, pero antes de llegar a el de pronto la silueta de Gokou es arrojada hacia atrás haciéndose visible después de haber salido de la luz que había creado, levantando una gran cantidad de fragmentos de piedra desprendidos de la enorme roca flotante al hacer fricción su cuerpo con la plataforma hasta que el trayecto finaliza cuando su lomo se estrella en una protuberancia. Esto había provocado algo de distracción de los atacantes, quienes seguían aproximándose con un grito de ataque hacia la silueta de Nonova aparentemente confundido y cegado por la luz, pero para su sorpresa había extendido su brazo derecho principal hacia arriba lanzando un rayo de energía color negro en su totalidad, el cual envuelve los cuerpos de los dos atacantes arrojándolos en los aires nuevamente, después de unos segundos caen bruscamente de espaldas uno seguido del otro frente a Gokou provocando una abolladura en la superficie. Totalmente adoloridos los tres guerreros se encuentran vulnerables ante cualquier ataque, la fuerte luz blanca se desvanece lentamente en donde se muestra a Nonova sin algún daño aparente.

Golfin – (Quien se había recuperado del efecto del ataque) ¿Creíste que esta técnica funcionaría, pierdes tu tiempo, Nonova posee varias habilidades y puede bloquear cualquiera de tus técnicas sin dificultad alguna, espero hayas aprendido la lección.

Gokou – (Quien abre un ojo con dificultad) "¡Ugh, no puede ser, mi técnica debió cegar a Nonova por un periodo de tiempo, debo intentar algo más lo más pronto posible antes de que sea demasiado tarde para Trunks y Vegeta".

Nonova – Caballeros, espero que hayan aprendido la lección, lástima que no habrá una próxima ya que quedarán atrapados en este lugar.

Narrador – Después de esto sujeta y alza a Vegeta con los tres dedos de su pie y lo lanza al aire para golpearlo con sus pies traseros al darse completamente la vuelta, de la misma forma como lo haría un caballo. Vegeta es arrojado en el lugar donde se encuentran sus amigos al ser arrastrado en el suelo en su trayecto boca abajo, lo mismo ocurre con Trunks quien es lanzado por Nonova al agitar y desenredar su cola. El mago ríe de placer al observar a los cinco guerreros sucumbidos ante los poderes de Nonova, los cuales se encuentran con el semblante estremecido resistiendo el fuerte dolor que los ataques de este gigante ser había provocado en ellos.

Nonova – (Sacude sus cuatro palmas) Me tengo que ir, tengo que enfrentar al hechicero, pórtense bien y practiquen todo lo que les enseñé en este solitario lugar en el cual permanecerán por el resto de sus vidas.

Golfin – Nadie podrá encontrarlos en esta dimensión, ni siquiera ustedes con sus poderes podrán crear aperturas de regreso a la que pertenecen ya que está especialmente diseñada para llevar hacia otra dimensión distinta si es que logran crear una apertura. Esto no hubiera pasado si se hubieran rendido como debe ser, pero… Ya había vaticinado que intentarían una estupidez al recorrer su pasado en el cual no pude actuar, si lo hubiera hecho su historia sería muy diferente. (Se da la vuelta) Hasta nunca guerreros legendarios, quédense en paz y disfruten en esta dimensión de lo que les resta de vida en ella, porque nadie, nadie podrá liberarlos, ni siquiera ese Saiya – Jin de nombre Zeta.

Nonova – (Se da la vuelta junto a Golfin hablándole en otro idioma) '¿Ya terminaste, ya perdimos demasiado tiempo con ellos, no puedo permanecer en este lugar mientras que el hechicero hace de las suyas'.

Golfin – 'No desespere señor mío, ya nos vamos'.

Vegeta – (Quien asoma la mirada al darse vuelta boca abajo hablando con voz lastimera) No… No escaparán malditos… Primero… Tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

Golfin – (Ríe irónico) Están perdidos guerrero Vegeta, y esto pudo ser evitado por ustedes mismos si hubieran aceptado a Nonova como su nuevo gobernante, pero… Era de esperarse, su orgullo no lo permitiría, ahora si nos disculpan… (Voltea la mirada hacia la galaxia) Nos tenemos que ir.

Nonova – (Con un ademán de despedida con su mano derecha principal de espaldas) Me agradó conocerlos y pelear con guerreros tan fuertes y audaces. Se despide de ustedes, Nonova.

Narrador – Ambos levitan diagonalmente y a una velocidad lenta, mientras que los demás por su estado crítico no pueden hacer más que observar su retirada y no poder hacer nada para detenerlos y lograr salir de esta dimensión, la cual podría convertirse en su eterna prisión. Gohan, Goten y Trunks habían perdido la conciencia por los feroces y poderosos ataques de esta apocalíptica y mortífera criatura de nombre Nonova, la cual ha demostrado sus enormes capacidades como tal al derribar a los cinco guerreros legendarios aplicando sólo mínimos ataques en su contra. Después de alejarse a una gran distancia el usurpador se posiciona frente a Nonova para hacer uso de su magia y originar una apertura de la superficie que encierra la dimensión, en la cual se dirigen y al momento de entrar en el este se cierra instantáneamente sin dejar rastro alguno de estos dos seres que engañaron a los guerreros Saiya – Jin con sus trucos desde el principio.

La teniente May se había acercado a ellos a pasos presurosos observando su deprimente estado, era la primera vez que veía a los guerreros legendarios derrotados y echados al piso, algo que le ocasionó aflicción mientras intentaba reanimarlos acompañada de su equipo electrónico de auxilio, unidades robóticas que había traído consigo al escuchar los sonidos que provocó el combate. Mientras que los robots atendían a los demás para llevárselos consigo en camillas flotantes May sostenía la cabeza de Gokou intentando reanimarlo.

May – (Con un semblante preocupado) Gokou, ¡Gokou!

Gokou – (Abre los ojos débilmente volteando lentamente hacia May) May… Qué bueno que viniste.

May - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, contra quién pelearon? (Pregunta desesperada)

Gokou – No te preocupes… Ya terminó por ahora… Ahora… Debemos encontrar la manera de salir de aquí.

May – No se preocupen, enseguida los llevaré a las cámaras de rehabilitación.

Narrador – Los guerreros Z han comprobado la existencia y la fortaleza de una extraordinaria criatura dotada de poderes nunca antes vistos, ahora se encuentran atrapados en una dimensión desconocida en la cual quizás no podrán salir permanentemente. ¿Lograrán salir de este lugar, no se pierdan los próximos capítulos de los guerreros Z.

Continuará…


	44. Nueva información

Narrador – Después de tanto ajetreo y peleas Nonova aparece frente a los guerreros legendarios dentro de una dimensión creada por el usurpador de Golfin quien ha confesado todas sus intenciones frente a los guerreros, algo que los hizo estremecerse y enfurecerse al recibir la desfavorable noticia. En un intento desesperado por detener a Nonova los guerreros se había abalanzado sobre el considerado la verdadera representación del mal, recibiendo fuertes castigos y sacudidas por parte de su oponente, el cual no tuvo que aplicar gran esfuerzo para dejarlos en un estado moribundo. Ahora el usurpador y su señor se han ido, dejando a la tripulación Zero encerrada en aquella dimensión bloqueando así cualquier contacto con su espacio perteneciente además de perderse sus esencias, por lo que aparentemente han fallecido en el mundo donde pertenecen.

No obstante la tierra y las colonias se encuentran en alerta roja esperando cualquier nuevo ataque por parte de las tropas comandadas por el Dr. Zeus, quien ha ocasionado serios daños en estas regiones en donde habitan los humanos y turistas alienígenas, quienes también han comenzado su evacuación de esos alrededores rumbo a sus viviendas a las que pertenecen. Sakura, Yoshimiro, Kabuto y el Trunks del futuro escaparon de una explosión imprevista de una colonia perteneciente al temido científico de manera automática, encontrándose a un pequeño Namekusei que se encontraba atrapado entre los escombros. Sakura lo rescata y ahora regresan nuevamente a la tierra para saber sobre sus familiares y tomar un pequeño descanso, a la vez que se proveen del alimento necesario para seguir en esta difícil misión en busca de aquel tirano.

La segunda conferencia internacional ha llegado su fin en la misma colonia acuática de nombre Suloatra, una de los varios lugares artificiales que se han librado de los atentados cometidos en el último ataque. Todo fue tratado con certeza y estratégicamente entre los miembros pertenecientes quienes también dieron a conocer los informes de daños que se ocasionaron en la guerra a todos los presentes, a la vez que daban a conocer las próximas estrategias de defensa así como los siguientes movimientos los cuales han considerado resultarán más efectivos para dar fin a este problema. La prensa desempeña su papel interrogando a los representantes de las naciones sobre sus exposiciones y sus puntos de vista, ahora todos se encuentran alertas para iniciar cualquier movimiento comentado y tratado en esta reunión en caso de un próximo ataque por parte del despiadado científico. Todos regresan a sus respectivos lugares y posiciones, la vigilia es elevada así como las medidas de seguridad, incluso se han bloqueado por el momento la circulación en los puertos espaciales donde se trasladan todo tipo de turistas de diferentes razas como medida de precaución.

La nave circular desciende en la misma zona árida donde había aparecido la primera vez, esta vez Trunks podía salir a la vista sin problemas gracias a una herramienta que cambia completamente su apariencia por medio de una proyección holográfica. Este artefacto había sido encontrado en el interior de la nave que utilizan para su traslado al explorarla, facilitando así las cosas y cambiando los planes. La nave es oculta al ser envuelta en la misma plataforma árida, todos se dirigen en vuelo rumbo al hogar de Gokou junto con el infante aún dormido. Para su alivio todo se había tranquilizado y despejado permitiendo observar todos los daños ocasionados durante la guerra, mientras que las unidades de almacén seguían recogiendo todo tipo de escombros en los alrededores en su andar de diferentes formas, a la vez que retiraban a las unidades enemigas que habían sido desactivadas por ayuda del Planton. Esto había preocupado cierta preocupación en los viajeros sobre los demás, por lo que apresuraron su vuelo y comprobar que el palacio había salido intacto de los ataques, algo que les produjo alivio. Justo después de llamar a sus familiares por medio de telepatía debido al campo de fuerza que rodea al hogar, finalmente es desactivado por Lee quien junto con toda la familia presente que se había reunido para recordar sus orígenes salen al exterior alegrados al verlos nuevamente, mientras que Trunks mantenía en brazos al pequeño Namekusei. Los más sensibles rompieron a llorar de alegría, otros cuantos expresaron en menor grado esa emoción en su semblante, sin embargo todos estaban felices de ver nuevamente a sus familiares. Akanne y Shizuru abrazan fuertemente a Kabuto, Yoshimiro y Sakura quienes también corresponden al saludo, Trunks observaba complacido a todos los presentes quienes se encontraban en perfectas condiciones.

Akanne – (Quien sostiene a Sakura de los hombros) Díganme cómo han estado, ¿les fue todo bien, hubo algún problema, lograron descubrir algo?

Sakura – Pues aún nos falta mucho por hacer, pero siento que cada vez estamos más cerca de descubrir la localización del científico y dar fin a esta guerra.

Akanne – (Mientras inspecciona su cuerpo) Estás muy sucia y tu ropa no está del todo bien, entra a la casa para que te des un buen baño.

Sakura – (Con una mano detrás de su cabeza) Je je, gracias.

Kabuto – (Quien palmea la espalda de Shizuru mientras lloraba en su pecho aferrándose de su ropa) Ya ya tranquila, hemos regresado, de cualquier forma íbamos a hacerlo.

Shizuru - ¡Es que pensé que nunca los volvería a ver…! (Dijo con voz chillona)

Hoyo – (Se acerca hacia Trunks quien ya había desactivado el cambio de apariencia) Vaya, pensé que algo les había pasado, no supimos de ustedes después de un largo tiempo. Por cierto ¿quién es ese Namekusei que llevas en brazos?

Trunks – Lo encontramos atrapado en una colonia que descubrimos mientras viajábamos, afortunadamente logramos rescatarlo antes de la explosión.

Hoyo - ¿En verdad, vaya que eres grande amigo. (Golpea levemente el hombro de Trunks)

Trunks – En realidad fue Sakura quien lo trajo con nosotros con ayuda de la tele transportación, resultó de gran ayuda en todo momento.

Hoyo - ¿En serio, confieso que nunca había conocido ese lado heroico de mi querida sobrina.

Toya – (Con un puño hacia arriba) ¡Todos hurra por nuestros amigos que regresaron con nosotros!

Familiares - ¡Hurra! (Responden al unísono)

Hoyo – (Haciendo la misma posición) ¡Hurra por nuestros héroes que lograron regresar ilesos y sin complicaciones!

Familiares - ¡Hurra!

Lee - ¡Hurra por ellos por su gran esfuerzo en esta difícil misión que llevan a cabo!

Familiares - ¡Hurra!

Hiro – (Aparece repentinamente al abrirse paso entre la multitud con la misma posición) ¡Y hurra por mí porque los protegí en la guerra y por ellos que gracias a dios no se murieron y no regresaron en pedazos! (Todos los presentes se agazapan con un semblante chusco de sorpresa desagradable) ¿Verdad que sí, verdad, verdad, verdad…? (Recibe un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Shizuru al estilo anime)

Shizuru - ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre decir ese tipo de cosas? ¡Siempre tienes que meter la cuchara donde no te importa y arruinar todo!

Hiro – (Después de haberse reincorporado) ¡Oye sólo quise elogiarlos como todos los demás niñita tonta!

Shizuru - ¡Pues ni eso sabes hacer bien, al menos intenta ser más respetuoso!

Hiro - ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! (Los dos se miran en una posición y expresión desafiantes)

Lee – (Quien se interpone retirándolos a los lados) Oigan ya dejen de pelear que no es el momento.

Sakura – (Mientras se rasca apenada la nuca) Oh… Je je je… Gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus halagos, aunque no logramos descubrir mucho que digamos.

Akanne – (Con un ademán de invitación) Vamos, entren todos, se merecen un buen descanso.

Trunks – (Asiente una vez) Gracias señora.

Narrador – Después de una larga ausencia todos finalmente han regresado para tomar un merecido receso para nuevamente ir en busca del Dr. Zeus, para después entregar toda la información que Sakura había recopilado en las computadoras de la colonia a las personas correspondientes antes de que esta hiciera explosión. Todos se reúnen nuevamente en familia para disfrutar de un momento de tranquilidad mientras que la situación se ha calmado, mientras tanto los visitantes disfrutan su estadía por unos momentos mientras atienden al herido e inconsciente Namekusei que traen consigo.

Todo el personal de guerra toma sus posiciones según lo planeado, los militares de alto rango reciben los informes de los soldados que rodean la tierra y las colonias espaciales quienes no han reportado aún algún intento de proximidad o nuevo atentado en las cercanías, esta información a su vez es recibida por parte de los operadores quienes la dan a conocer a los representantes y gobernantes de las diferentes naciones que existen, quienes siguen movilizándose ayudando e ideando nuevas estrategias junto con los aliados alienígenas tanto de defensa como de ataque para la protección de la humanidad. Los científicos creadores de los Gladius siguen en sus labores de mantener a las unidades especiales en recuperación y cerciorarse de que todo funcione perfectamente, para un nuevo posible movimiento y acción de sus tropas. Sin embargo Dante se encontraba distante de los demás en un almacén solitario y algo oscuro como esperando a un próximo visitante en ese lugar, mientras tanto permanecía sentado en una silla flotante hasta que el solicitado apareciese frente a el como le había ordenado. Después de esperar unos minutos, finalmente aparece en esa área el esperado invitado quien hace su entrada con ayuda de la tele transportación, permaneciendo siempre con su característico semblante serio y penetrante.

Akira – (Se acerca unos pasos hacia Dante) ¿Me llamó señor?

Dante – (Quien abre los ojos después de escuchar sus palabras) Akira, como siempre es un honor el recibir la visita de uno de los parientes de los guerreros legendarios.

Akira - ¿A caso se presentó alguna emergencia?

Dante – Por supuesto que no, sólo quería conversar contigo un momento. (Se pone de pie sin moverse) Veo que has permanecido muy distante de todos los demás desde que te elegimos para que formaras parte de las fuerzas especiales Gladius, tus habilidades como piloto son impresionantes, de tus compañeros resultaste ser el primero en dominar tu unidad de combate. He notado que eres muy distante de los demás, no te reprocho tu actitud pero… Creo que deberías permanecer más tiempo en la base si es que se presenta alguna emergencia.

Akira – Por eso no hay problema, yo siempre estoy listo para la batalla.

Dante – Sé que siempre lo estarás. (Se acerca a pasos lentos a la vez que habla) Pero… Esa no es la razón por la cual te he citado hasta este lugar guerrero Akira, realmente hay un asunto que deseo tratar contigo. (Se detiene frente a el) He estado investigando una situación que me ha inquietado desde hace mucho tiempo, justo antes de haber recibido la declaración de guerra por parte del Dr. Zeus, se relaciona con los guerreros legendarios. Desde un principio siempre he sospechado de su regreso a este mundo, ya que he captado imágenes entre otras pruebas que refutan su existencia y su regreso. Su primera aparición fue cuando defendieron la tierra y las colonias de las tropas del Dr. Zeus la primera vez que atacaron, nuestros Centoides secretos captaron algunas imágenes. Al principio pensábamos que había ocurrido alguna falla en su sistema receptor, pero comprobamos su autenticidad al verificar ciertos aspectos como lo son el calor corporal entre otros detalles, llegando a la conclusión de que sí se trataba de ellos. Pero eso no es todo, también descubrimos algo interesante, el legendario Gokou que todos veneran había recuperado su juventud, y después de cinco días se dirigieron a una colonia distante que gracias a los datos proporcionados por uno de nuestros confiables agentes despegaron junto con una teniente rumbo a un lugar desconocido, muy alejado de estos alrededores.

Akira – No sé a qué se refiere. (Contesta firme y sin titubear con su misma expresión seria)

Dante – (Denota un sonido de incredulidad en su garganta) No tienes por qué ocultarlo Akira, estoy seguro que ellos han regresado y ahora se encuentran en un lugar incierto del cual todavía no nos ha sido posible descubrir de cuál se trata, quizás sea un sitio demasiado alejado para nuestra tecnología localizadora, es un gran dilema.

Akira - ¿Era todo lo que quería decirme, sólo me está haciendo perder el tiempo. (Menciona con tono serio y desinteresado) No me interesa en lo más mínimo la historia de mis antepasados, y no he visto alguno que haya revivido por estos rumbos como usted argumenta, además como usted bien sabe eso no puede ser posible ya que las esferas del dragón fueron eliminadas por sus propios creadores al firmar un contrato con los demás representantes. No sé a qué venga todo esto pero… No estoy interesado en nada que tenga que ver con mi familia pasada, ahora si me disculpa… (Se da la vuelta sin avanzar) Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Dante – (Ríe discreta y disimuladamente) Akira, no tienes por qué comportarte de esa manera, sólo tenía curiosidad debido a las pruebas obtenidas sobre su posible regreso. Además sería un gran descubrimiento su regreso a este mundo ya que de esta forma podrían ayudarnos a acabar con los problemas a los que nos enfrentamos en una eviscerar de ojos, ya que como bien sabes cuentan con habilidades extraordinarias paranormales y con un poder grandioso. Pero tengo mis sospechas, repentinamente desaparecieron después de defendernos por primera vez y ahora desde hace tiempo no han regresado del viaje que han realizado junto con la teniente, ¿no te parece que el gobierno está detrás de todo esto, que quiera ocultar su regreso para sus propios beneficios?

Akira – Como ya le dije, no estoy interesado en mis antepasados, lo que importa ahora es el presente y lo que hagamos a partir de ahora decidirá nuestra suerte. Quizás hayan regresado, quizás fueron revividos por algún poder desconocido, pero considere que no se encuentran ahora con nosotros y somos nosotros mismos los que decidiremos nuestro propio destino. Se equivocó de persona, yo no sé absolutamente nada y no me interesan en lo absoluto sus intenciones. Con su permiso me retiro. (Lleva sus manos a su frente para utilizar su técnica)

Dante – De acuerdo Akira, como tú gustes, sé perfectamente tu situación genética y por ello te sientes impotente al no ser capaz de alcanzar los mismos niveles que tus antepasados. (Akira frunce levemente el ceño) Estás condenado a vivir con esa incapacidad por el resto de tu vida, nunca serás capaz de llegar a la cuarta fase y eso lo sabes de antemano. Si no me quieres decir lo que sabes adelante, no lo hagas, no necesito más argumentos para finalmente darme cuenta de lo obvio, "ellos han regresado y el gobierno lo sabe de antemano", incluso para mantener las apariencias han dejado a uno de sus Centoides ocupando el lugar del guerrero Gokou. No entiendo el por qué quieran ocultar esto, este gran descubrimiento resultaría una gran ventaja para nosotros ahora que estamos envueltos en una situación crucial, no tiene sentido. (Se expresa algo molesto a lo último)

Akira – Se lo repetiré nuevamente, no me interesa, tomaré mi unidad Gladius e iniciaré la búsqueda del Dr. Zeus por mi cuenta en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo con sus tontas estrategias. Sin nada más que decir, me retiro. (Desaparece del área con su técnica)

Dante – "¡Hm, no cabe duda que ese es el principal problema, al parecer tu orgullo fue herido al percatarte de ello, y ahora lo único que deseas es demostrar al mundo entero tus capacidades como guerrero y convertirte en un héroe a gran escala. Bien por ti Akira, pero en varias ocasiones el mismo orgullo se convierte en nuestro enemigo silencioso el cual podría destruir nuestras vidas, siempre debemos mostrarnos humildes en las victorias y orgullosos en las derrotas, ese es el principio elemental para triunfar en esta vida. No necesito de tu ayuda para comprobar la existencia y el regreso de los guerreros legendarios, tarde o temprano descubriré específicamente lo que el gobierno verdaderamente está ocultando y cuál es su propósito al mantener confidencial su paradero. Como siempre lo he dicho, la ambición humana es parte de nuestra naturaleza".

Narrador – Dante sigue adelante en sus planes por averiguar la situación que siempre lo ha inquietado durante todo este tiempo, el regreso de los guerreros legendarios. Haciendo caso omiso a sus comentarios e intenciones el guerrero Akira se dispone a realizar un recorrido espacial en busca del Dr. Zeus, el terrorista más grande de toda la historia; con la voluntad y el coraje necesarios, sale junto con su unidad Gladius de la base lejos de la esfera terrestre y las colonias para su búsqueda, actitud la cual los técnicos y científicos del lugar se sintieron extrañados ante este nuevo movimiento por parte de uno de los pilotos.

Mientras tanto después de una estancia corta en el hogar de Gokou, Sakura junto con Yoshimiro y Kabuto se dirigen rumbo a la colonia Ceres para proporcionar al presidente los datos obtenidos que la guerrera logró rescatar antes de que la colonia se hiciese pedazos, además de narrar todos los acontecimientos por los que pasaron sin revelar aún el regreso de Trunks al planeta tierra. Sakura entrega al presidente de Japón la unidad de almacenamiento que contiene todos los datos referentes al arsenal del Dr. Zeus así como la estructura del androide Clíptoris, un nuevo concepto para el gobernante de la nación. En sus explicaciones modificaron la historia para omitir ciertos detalles importantes que no debían ser expresados para evitar alguna sospecha, y así mantener a salvo el anonimato de Trunks.

Presidente – (Mientras observa la unidad de almacenamiento que le fue entregado al girarlo con su mano izquierda, encontrándose todos en su oficina) Ya veo, así que esto contiene todo lo necesario lo cual podría proporcionarnos la información necesaria para encontrar al Dr. Zeus de una vez por todas, sinceramente los felicito por su magnífico trabajo.

Sakura – Gracias, espero que esto sirva de algo, lo que más me preocupa es su próximo proyecto, sólo basta que logre restaurar el ADN de Akira para que su más ambiciosa creación tenga éxito.

Presidente – (Camina a pasos lentos con los brazos atrás rumbo a la enorme ventana) En verdad todo lo que me han contado me ha resultado increíble, el guerrero Akira mencionó algunos detalles de la colonia en la que se encontraron y sobre la tecnología de invisibilidad que este científico es capaz de utilizar a su favor, pero nunca mencionó nada referente al androide de nombre Clíptoris el cual ustedes mencionan. (Detiene el paso) Si cuenta con su ADN entonces estamos metidos en serios problemas, si lo combina junto con el Gondamio que ha robado entonces su creación resultará apocalíptica para nosotros, ni siquiera los Gladius podrán con su gran fuerza. (Voltea hacia ellos) Pero díganme… ¿cómo es que ustedes lograron salir al espacio exterior, a caso alguien les prestó alguna nave?

Sakura – Bueno… Verá…

Kabuto – Así es, establecimos contacto con un militar y obtuvimos una sin ningún problema, ya que le habíamos narrado lo que teníamos planeado hacer para encontrar al Dr. Zeus. (Interrumpió improvisando lo dicho)

Presidente – Entiendo, ahora sólo resta esperar y entregar la información que han obtenido a nuestros científicos para que la descifren y esperamos que sirva de gran utilidad para nuestros propósitos. Nuevamente gracias por su apoyo, han arriesgado sus vidas en todo momento intentando averiguar la localización de ese tirano despreciable, no cabe duda que ustedes son los parientes de los guerreros legendarios.

Sakura – Por cierto… ¿Han recibido alguna señal acerca de Gokou y los demás?

Presidente – Temo que aún no, nuestros operadores no han recibido algún intento de comunicación por parte de ellos, pero la unidad Zero sigue activa por lo que podemos pensar por ahora que ellos se encuentran en buen estado. (Agregó firme y sin titubear, volviéndose después hacia la ventana con los brazos atrás) No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que se estén enfrentando en estos momentos, pero si requirieron de una retirada urgente hacia un lugar desconocido el cual posiblemente se encuentre muy distante de nosotros, entonces debe tratarse de algo de suma importancia. Sólo espero que regresen con bien y terminen con la misión que posiblemente se les ha encomendado, ya que también los necesitamos de nuestro lado, pero confío en que saldrán adelante ya que ellos son los guerreros legendarios.

Yoshimiro – Tiene razón en eso, juntos saldremos adelante y acabaremos con todo esto.

Presidente – No lo dudo. (Con la vista al cielo) "Sólo espero que regresen pronto, creo que fue más conveniente ocultar el mensaje que recibimos hace tiempo por parte de la teniente, habrá que esperar hasta recibir nuevas noticias. No es que desconfíe de ellos, pero hay ciertos asuntos que deben ser tratados con la mayor discreción. Mientras tanto, tendremos que esperar".

Narrador – Después de tratar el asunto con el presidente se despiden y retiran nuevamente al hogar de Gokou en donde esperan tener el tiempo suficiente para descansar e iniciar nuevamente la búsqueda, mientras que los gobiernos se movilizan y preparan sus próximas estrategias tratadas en su segunda conferencia.

Después de la pequeña y breve reunión con los parientes de los guerreros el presidente entrega la información personalmente a los científicos creadores de las fuerzas especiales, prometiendo entregar el informe lo antes posible y encontrar algún tipo de información que pueda proporcionarles la localización exacta del tirano que por ahora no se ha presentado ningún nuevo ataque por su parte. Por el momento, cada quien desempeña lo suyo.

Mientras tanto la unidad Gladius del piloto Akira junto con el Planton adherido en el brazo izquierdo de esta, había salido sin el consentimiento de los integrantes de la operación haciendo caso omiso a las órdenes de sus superiores, para iniciar una nueva búsqueda por su cuenta mientras sigue vagando por el espacio sin un lugar fijo, pero siempre permaneciendo alerta ante cualquier ataque sorpresa.

Akira – (Con los controles en las manos) "Ese científico de nombre dante trama algo, de eso no me cabe la menor duda. Pero lo más extraño es que sepa de antemano sobre mi condición genética y si es así, debo tener más cuidado sobre lo que digo y en lo que actúo". (Recuerda las palabras de Dante sobre su orgullo herido) "No tiene ni idea de mis sentimientos, pensó que con sus charlatanerías lograría obtener información de mi parte pero yo no soy un estúpido, no daría a conocer algo que pondría en riesgo el secreto que guarda el gobierno sobre su paradero aunque…" (Recuerda las palabras del Dr. Zeus sobre la posible solución a su problema) "Tal vez podría otorgarme los elementos necesarios para convertirme en un Saiya – Jin puro al modificar mi ADN, pero no me agrada la idea de estar en deuda con alguien, sobre todo con un sujeto despreciable como él que se atrevió a secuestrarme. Eso no se lo perdonaré, te encontraré Dr. Zeus y será cuando entonces sentirás mi dulce venganza…"

Narrador – Así seguía pensante el guerrero en su lento viaje inspeccionando cualquier lugar sospechoso, hasta que de pronto una comunicación inesperada es establecida al enlazarse con su unidad, la imagen del comunicante aparece en la parte superior izquierda de la cabina como imagen holográfica.

Dr. Zeus – Hola Akira…

Akira – (Sufre una sorpresa súbita sobresaltándose) ¡¡Dr. Zeus! (Pronuncia enérgicamente sorprendido después de unos segundos)

Dr. Zeus – He decidido bloquear tu sistema de seguridad de tu máquina para poder enlazarme contigo desde nuestras distancias, se me había olvidado saludar a un buen amigo.

Akira – Maldito canalla, en cuanto te tenga en mis manos haré que pagues por atreverte a desafiarme. (Dijo con semblante y tono ansiosos)

Dr. Zeus - ¿Así es como me recibes, esperé más de tu parte. Sólo aprovecho este momento para darte la última oportunidad de unirte a mi causa, al principio no lo aceptaste firmemente pero pude notar algo de duda en ti, tus emociones son tan claras como el agua Akira, después de todo tenemos mucho en común.

Akira – (Sonríe disimuladamente) Yo no soy un tirano despreciable cobarde que no se atreve a dar la cara, no tenemos nada en común Dr. Zeus eso te lo aseguro. Ahora más vale que te vayas preparando porque en estos momentos voy en tu búsqueda y lograré atraparte.

Dr. Zeus – (Ríe discreta e irónicamente) Como el villano que soy no puedes ocultarme tu ser Akira, puedo reconocer fácilmente a los sujetos que sienten incertidumbre en su interior aparentando todo lo contrario de la misma forma en como lo estás haciendo. Pero no puedes negar lo obvio, no puedes negar tu propósito, y el tuyo corresponde el convertirte en todo lo que yo soy, como lo dije antes después de nuestra "amena" charla y lo repetiré de nuevo: existe maldad dentro de ti Akira, de eso indudablemente estoy seguro. (Expresa lo último con la misma mirada penetrante)

Akira – (Quien permanece sereno y despreocupado) Lamento decirlo pero te equivocaste de sujeto, yo soy uno de los parientes del señor Vegeta y como tal desempeñaré el papel que me corresponde, ni tú ni nadie logrará disuadirme de mi propósito como guerrero.

Dr. Zeus – Como ya lo dije antes Akira, detestas este mundo y la idea de pertenecer a la calaña de los más débiles, odias la idea de que han regresado los guerreros legendarios y osas anhelosamente ser el gobernante principal como yo obviamente puedo serlo. Pero vayamos al grano, estoy cada vez más cerca de descifrar el código de tu ADN y del gran secreto que existe debido a su gran poder, y cuando lo haga podré restaurarlo a su estado original y utilizarlo en mi androide Clíptoris, ni siquiera las generaciones futuras de los guerreros ni las fuerzas especiales de esos idiotas podrán hacer algo en contra de mi más grande creación; resultará demasiado satisfactorio el ver a todos sucumbir ante el poder de mi gran androide. Por otro lado, sabes de antemano que con el tiempo podré restaurar tu ADN, con ello convirtiéndote en un Saiya – Jin puro y con esto lograrás las más grandes ventajas, claro está que eso dependerá de tu decisión. ¿Qué dices a eso, Akira?

Akira – (Mientras lo observa indiferente) Mi respuesta es, vete al infierno.

Dr. Zeus – (Expresa un semblante de disgusto) ¡Bien, esta es la forma en como quieres arreglar las cosas entonces así será, pero ten en cuenta que los que se niegan a mi causa posteriormente sufren las consecuencias y eso es exactamente lo que sucederá contigo insolente. ¡Prepárate, porque el momento de mi victoria se acerca y mi única nación pronto se formará, sufrirás junto con los tuyos el gran peso de mi venganza, ja ja ja ja ja!

Narrador – La transmisión termina y en ese instante, frente al guerrero se muestra una cantidad abrumadora de unidades de combate fabricados con el material más resistente de la historia, Akira sin titubeo alguno prepara sus armas para lanzarse al ataque.

Por otro lado el piloto Diego había tratado el asunto de los guerreros legendarios con el General en una base militar, quedando altamente asombrado por el gran secreto.

Diego – (Quien se muestra anonadado) ¿Entonces eso fue lo que pasó, ¡no puedo creerlo!

General – Como lo oyó soldado, esa es la verdad, y más le vale mantenerlo en sumo secreto hasta que el presidente lo considere pertinente.

Diego – Entonces supongo que aún mis demás compañeros no deben saberlo, ¡vaya! (Un holograma flotante de gran tamaño aparece a un costado de ellos)

Presidente – General, prepare sus tropas para iniciar nuestro próximo ataque, finalmente los científicos descifraron la información, han descubierto la localización exacta del Dr. Zeus.

General – (Con un saludo militar) Sí señor.

Narrador – Una buena noticia acaba de presentarse, algo que quizás pueda marcar una gran diferencia de ahora en adelante. ¿Lograrán descubrir al Dr. Zeus, qué sucederá con Akira? No se pierdan los próximos capítulos de Los guerreros Z.

Continuará…


	45. La esperada respuesta

Narrador - Diego ha tenido una conversación con el General a lo que concierne sobre la partida de los guerreros legendarios, al darse por enterado de todos los acontecimientos conocidos su asombro fue muy alto al conocer la historia, percatándose de que también tendrá que mantenerlo en secreto para todos los demás, incluso para sus compañeros. Por otro lado Akira ha salido al espacio exterior por voluntad propia junto con su unidad Gladius para iniciar una nueva búsqueda del Dr. Zeus, mismo que posteriormente estableció contacto con el intentando convencerlo y que de esta forma se uniera a su causa, algo que no consiguió por lo que decidió atacarlo junto con las nuevas tropas con las que cuenta fabricadas con el material más resistente descubierto.

Y así siguen los acontecimientos por esos alrededores, nuestros héroes se esmeran por mantener todo bajo control a la vez que luchan por mantenerse en vida, algo muy difícil para ellos sobre todo para el cuarteto que había partido junto con la máquina del tiempo. Sin embargo los acontecimientos son cada vez más estresantes y desesperantes en otro lugar muy distante, los integrantes de la alianza sólo esperan alguna respuesta por parte del representante de las criaturas malignas mientras que aguardan impacientes en sus naves correspondientes. Aunque aún no se ha presentado nada, siguen esperando, los soldados ya se encuentran preparados para entrar en cualquier momento en acción. Pero eso no es todo, los guerreros Saiya - Jin fueron los primeros en encontrarse con Nonova en una dimensión desconocida la cual muestra una atrayente vista del universo, siendo como centro de atracción la galaxia de Andrómeda. Tuvieron una corta pero fuerte lucha contra el considerado la representación del mal sin provocarle daño alguno, sus técnicas y ataques fueron fácilmente bloqueadas por este ser de aspecto imponente el cual sin hacer el mayor esfuerzo logró derribarlos y vencerlos casi al instante, dejando a todos sus oponentes en un estado moribundo y crítico. La teniente May se apresura junto con su tecnología y lleva a todos recostados en camillas flotantes rumbo al interior de la nave, la cual salió intacta de sufrir daño alguno ya que se encontraba a una distancia muy alejada.

Ahora los cinco guerreros reposan en las cámaras de rehabilitación al momento que sus heridas son tratadas y su energía restablecida, mientras se encuentran en un estado inconsciente. Por su parte May había inspeccionado el área donde se encontraban, y más extraño le resultó aún el hecho de que hubiera gravedad y aire respirable ya que se supone que se encuentran en el espacio exterior, por lo que llegó a pensar que era una clase de holograma para mantener las apariencias. Después de unos minutos de pensar en sus adentros decidió intentar escapar de ese lugar sin obtener resultados, estaban encerrados en una especie de esfera de enorme tamaño y eso lo comprobó al recorrer alrededor intentando dirigirse a cualquier parte, obteniendo como único resultado el choque repentino con obstáculos invisibles. Sin nada que poder hacer al respecto estacionó nuevamente la nave Zero en la plataforma rocosa, mientras que los guerreros seguían en su recuperación en los contenedores.

May – (Mientras monitorea el estado de los Saiya – Jin en el centro de control) "¿Qué pudo haber pasado, de pronto escuché demasiado alboroto afuera, quizás se enfrentaron a un enemigo demasiado poderoso. Lo único que mencionó Gokou mientras lo llevaba a la cámara es que Golfin nos había traicionado, si eso es verdad entonces eso explica el por qué no puedo salir de este lugar tan extraño, estamos completamente atrapados. No puedo creer que ese mago nos haya traicionado, lucía muy amable y confiable, pero ¿cuál será su propósito, qué es lo que realmente quiere obtener?" (Deja de prestar atención al holograma asomándose por la ventana superior, en donde observa el rostro de los cinco guerreros con mascarillas los cuales están sumergidos en líquido) "Espero que pronto se recuperen, jamás los había visto de esta manera y nunca tuvieron que utilizar las cámaras de rehabilitación, pero en cuanto más avanzamos en nuestro recorrido el peligro aumenta, sólo espero que todo esto acabe pronto y podamos regresar a la tierra, no me gustaría llegar y no encontrar un lugar a dónde regresar".

Narrador – Todos mostraban un semblante relajado mientras recuperaban sus energías y sus cuerpos se regeneraban, pero Goten estaba sumergido en un mal sueño, y en su semblante mostraba su mal estado. Movía su cabeza nerviosamente a los lados, agitando el agua donde se encontraba sumergido y produciendo grandes cantidades de burbujas que salían a flote. Su estado corporal se había manifestado en las gráficas que May observaba mostrando la condición de los cinco guerreros, las barras eran más altas que de costumbre pero la teniente no pudo notarlo ya que aún estaba frente a la ventana con la vista perdida. Los resultados de las gráficas eran inestables, y al llegar a un nivel crítico la voz electrónica interrumpe dando el aviso correspondiente, función a la que está programada cuando los datos son demasiado altos. Inmediatamente May se apresura a revisar el informe y observa la inestabilidad corporal de Goten quien sigue moviéndose en el agua de una forma violenta, como si algo le incomodara. Así siguió en ese mismo estado que parecía empeorar cada vez más y más a la par que los datos de las gráficas aumentaban, esto llenó de preocupación a la teniente quien tuvo que aplicar nuevamente la anestesia para controlar los movimientos del guerrero y tranquilizar nuevamente sus movimientos corporales. Conforme pasaban los segundos sus movimientos fueron cada vez más lentos y menos bruscos, hasta que finalmente vuelve a caer nuevamente bajo el efecto de la anestesia.

Goten abre lentamente los ojos distinguiendo una intensa luz en la pared, estaba cubierto en sábanas blancas reposando en una especie de camilla. Se irguió retirando las sábanas de encima, a sus lados se encontraban los demás que aún no despertaban, frotó sus ojos con sus manos preguntándose el por qué se encontraba en este lugar, pero al observar las cámaras de rehabilitación con forma de cápsulas que se encontraban justo al frente pudo deducirlo. Era la primera vez que entraba a una de ellas, le venía seguidamente a la mente toda la reciente situación por la que pasaron y su reciente enfrentamiento con Nonova, lo último que recordaba es que había recibido el poder maligno y totalmente oscuro de la criatura arrojándolo así por los aires, siendo envuelto y derribado por un aura misteriosa y dañina que poseía un extraordinario poder maligno. Una vez que ha despertado completamente, se levanta de la camilla y sale de ese lugar por la puerta principal la cual se abre automáticamente a los extremos. Aún en su camino seguía pensante en el terrible sueño que tuvo mientras se encontraba en la cámara, recordando también lo ocurrido hace poco con el usurpador de Golfin quien había narrado todas sus intenciones frente a ellos y después encerrarlos en esta solitaria dimensión con un ambiente artificial. Con pasos lentos pero seguros se dirigió rumbo a la cabina de piloto, permaneciendo siempre pensante, incluso el hambre se le había quitado, en su mente sólo existía el pensamiento del extraño sueño y también su encuentro con Nonova y el descubrir de los planes por parte del ser que los engañó desde el principio. La puerta principal se abrió automáticamente dando paso al guerrero, May en esos momentos tenía puestos los audífonos con el micrófono adjunto narrando todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido continuando desde la ocasión que atendía a los guerreros heridos por la guerra en el planeta Cincron, hasta llegar a este punto aún sin conocer lo que realmente ocurría. Goten se acercó a la teniente justo detrás de ella, May pudo ver claramente su reflejo en el holograma por lo que se quita los audífonos y se pone de pie frente a el.

May - Goten. (Menciona su nombre con algo de sorpresa) ¿Te encuentras bien?

Goten - No se preocupe, ya estoy mucho mejor. (Responde algo desganado)

May - ¿Y los demás aún no han despertado?

Goten - Todavía no, yo soy el único que lo he hecho.

May - (Nota su preocupación en su rostro) ¿Sucede algo malo?

Goten - (Suspira rápida y profundamente hablando con la vista baja) May, es la segunda vez que tengo el mismo extraño presentimiento, se refiere a nuestro hogar. En esta ocasión tuve un sueño muy desagradable, en donde la tierra junto con las colonias eran destruidas por alguna clase de androide brillante y ostentoso, fue un sueño demasiado extraño.

May - Con que a eso se debía, cuando te encontrabas en recuperación tus signos vitales cambiaron drásticamente, tuve que aplicar nuevamente la anestesia natural para que volvieras a dormir y así recuperarte adecuadamente. Aún no he recibido alguna respuesta por parte del general desde que envié aquel mensaje electrónico, esto me preocupa.

Goten - Es la primera vez que entro a una cámara de rehabilitación, realmente se trata de un lugar muy cómodo aunque me dan algo de pavor todos los cables que se encuentran ahí, je je. ¿Y los demás cuándo despertarán?

May - No deben tardar, en cualquier momento aparecerán por estos alrededores. (Avanza unos pasos hacia la puerta apoyando una mano en la espalda de Goten, quien también avanza ante la iniciativa) De seguro debes tener mucha hambre, acompáñame a la cocina para que establezcas esas energías Goten.

Goten - Por supuesto.

Narrador - Así salieron de la cabina rumbo a la cocina, todo alrededor se encontraba muy silencioso, no se escuchaba ruido alguno por lo que habían pensado que los demás aún no despertaban de donde se encontraban. Mientras continuaban su camino hacia el lugar seguían conversando entre ellos.

May - (Quien abraza el brazo izquierdo de Goten) Conociéndolos a todos ya deberían de encontrarse en la cocina en estos instantes.

Goten - No lo creo, recibimos una gran paliza, todos por ahora deben estar descansando de nueva cuenta.

Narrador – Pero se habían equivocado al momento en que Gokou los saluda alegre después de asomarse junto con un plato de espagueti en los brazos, Goten y May se habían sobresaltado un poco ante esta sorpresa.

Gokou - ¡Hola Goten, hola May! (Saluda alegre y enérgico)

Goten - Eeehh… Hola papá.

May – Hola Gokou, por lo que veo te recuperaste muy rápido.

Gokou – Es que tenía mucha hambre y tenía que comer algo pronto ya que mi estómago no me dejaba en paz, aunque me costó mucho trabajo llegar hasta aquí ya que no conocía el lugar en donde me encontraba, ¡ja ja ja! (Finaliza con una risa nerviosa mientras rasca su melena con su mano)

Goten – Vaya, creo que mi padre me pegó también el hambre.

May – Entremos a la cocina, te prepararé algo exquisito.

Narrador – El trío entra a la cocina en donde ya se encontraban los guerreros restantes mientras mascaban su alimento con un semblante serio y preocupado, como siempre Gokou intentaba levantar el ánimo en el grupo después de lo ocurrido, ya que se encontraban en una situación desesperante y estaban encerrados en una dimensión desconocida. Pero como siempre Gokou con su fino humor y carisma intentaba que sus compañeros no se sintieran tan abrumados y preocupados ante esta situación en la que están envueltos.

Gokou - ¡Oigan, ya llegaron Goten y May, nos acompañarán para comer juntos! (Se expresa enérgico)

Goten – Cielos, con que ya todos están aquí. (Los demás siguen con su misma actitud)

Gokou – (Mientras camina alrededor de la mesa a la vez que comía el espagueti) Espero que estén disfrutando de su comida, yo lo estoy haciendo, después de una difícil pelea nada mejor que levantar el ánimo y nada podrá competir con un deleitoso espagueti, ¡ja ja ja! (Se sienta a un lado de Gohan) Vengan May y Goten, siéntense a comer con nosotros.

May - Eeehh… Gracias. (Se sienta algo extrañada ante la actitud del Saiya – Jin)

Goten – Gracias padre. (Toma asiento a un lado de May)

Narrador – Gokou ya se había encargado de servir los alimentos a los recién llegados, después de todo esto le fue posible gracias a la tecnología con la que cuentan, sólo tuvo que ordenar los platillos correspondientes y listo. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos sus hijos y amigos aún permanecían con el mismo semblante serio y molesto, sobre todo Vegeta era el que más lo expresaba. May se percata de su estado aún sin conocer con mayor detalle la situación, por lo que algo preocupada pregunta con interés:

May - ¿Sucede algo malo, es que a caso no se recuperaron del todo?

Gohan – (Cuando apenas había terminado un bocado) No es eso May, es sólo que por el momento no nos podemos dar el lujo de permanecer tranquilos después de lo que pasó.

Gokou – (Después de succionar gran parte del espagueti de un movimiento) ¡Oh vamos, saldremos de esta, no habrá ningún problema.

Vegeta – (Quien responde con hastío con los brazos cruzados) ¿Podrías dejar de tomar esas estúpidas actitudes Kacarotto, estamos atrapados en esta dimensión, Nonova nos dio una paliza, el usurpador de Golfin nos engañó, ¿no te parecen suficientes detalles para tomarlo con la seriedad que se necesita? (Gokou desiste de su actitud y suspira resignado)

May – (Deja de prestar atención a la comida mirando sorpresivamente a Vegeta) ¿Que se enfrentaron a quién?

Vegeta – (Denota un sonido de disgusto en su garganta al momento de levantarse de golpe y caminar lentamente y molesto hacia la puerta) ¡Ese maldito se atrevió a engañarnos, sólo nos utilizó a su conveniencia y eso jamás se lo perdonaré! (Se detiene frente a la puerta)

Trunks – Ahora debemos encontrar la manera de salir de aquí, si no lo hacemos pronto no podremos ayudarles a los demás en la batalla que pronto sostendrán y no podremos detener a Nonova quien quiere modificar la fuente.

May – (Al hacerse un poco hacia delante) ¿Estás diciendo que se enfrentaron a Nonova hace poco en este lugar? (pregunta altamente sorprendida), eso explica el por qué estaban en ese estado. Estaban muy mal heridos y me preocupé demasiado, incluso llegué a pensar que tal vez los perdería.

Goten – Y lo peor de todo es que no sabemos la manera de poder salir de esta prisión.

May – Mientras ustedes permanecían en las cámaras de rehabilitación intenté escapar de este lugar pero siempre chocaba con una especie de barrera invisible, intenté por todos los medios, incluso utilizando las armas con las que cuenta la nave.

Gokou – Pero ya verán que todo saldrá bien no se preocupen, lograremos acabar con Nonova y el hechicero, no importa que nos hayan engañado y se hayan salido con la suya, lograremos salir de esta ya lo verán.

Gohan – Mientras permanecemos en este lugar sin hacer nada los demás se encuentran en un grave peligro, y también el universo entero está en la misma situación. (Se levanta rápidamente apoyando las palmas en la mesa) Debemos hacer algo cuanto antes.

Vegeta – (Interrumpe repentinamente) No me quedaré aquí mientras que esos insectos hacen de las suyas, intentaré escapar de este maldito lugar cueste lo que me cueste. (Sale corriendo del comedor)

Trunks – Yo también voy. (Se pone de pie alcanzando a su padre)

May – Oigan pero aún no han terminado su alimento…

Gokou – (Suspira resignado) Vaya, nunca pensé que las cosas llegaran a estos extremos, creo que también iré a ayudarlos. (Desaparece con ayuda de la tele transportación)

Goten – Yo también iré a ayudar. (Se aleja y sale del comedor)

May – (Se levanta extrañada ante su actitud) Oigan no me dejen sola, al menos explíquenme lo que exactamente pasó. (Espera alguna respuesta por unos segundos, al no obtenerla se sienta resignada en la silla) Creo que ya se me quitó el hambre a mí también. (Levanta la vista observando a Gohan quien permanecía pensativo con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados) ¿No piensas ir con ellos también Gohan?

Gohan – Aún no termino de comer, pero por ahora prefiero pensar detenidamente.

May – Entiendo. ¿Podrías explicarme exactamente qué fue lo que pasó?

Gohan – (Abre los ojos) De acuerdo May.

Narrador – Gohan se tomó su tiempo para narrar todo con detalle a la teniente mientras que los demás habían salido al exterior para intentar escapar de la dimensión, Vegeta quien había salido primero ya había emprendido vuelo mientras golpeaba con sus puños en una pequeña porción de la enorme superficie esférica que los envuelve, sin obtener resultado alguno. En cada golpe certero ocurría un destello de luz corto alrededor del área que había golpeado, sonando como si fuese un cristal que se ha estrellado. Estaba a una distancia muy alejada de sus compañeros quienes ya habían llegado afuera, mientras observaban los intentos inútiles de Vegeta quien intentaba abrir el portal de esa forma.

Gokou – (Mientras que coloca sus palmas alrededor de su boca) No creo que eso funcione Vegeta, las dimensiones no pueden ser abiertas de esa manera. (Hace saber con voz alta, Vegeta hace caso omiso y sigue en lo suyo golpeando con gran fuerza)

Trunks – Intentaré de esta forma a ver qué sucede. (Eleva súbitamente su poder y lanza un poder de largo alcance diagonalmente hacia arriba, el ataque rebota sin lograr nada en lo absoluto) Esta cosa es más resistente de lo que creí.

Vegeta – (Deja de propinar golpes al dar el último con más fuerza) Esto no puede estar pasando, ¡no podemos permanecer aquí todo el tiempo! (Se quejaba mientras jadeaba levemente)

Gokou – No creo que estos métodos funcionen, debemos pensar en una forma más efectiva para salir todos de este lugar.

Goten - ¿Y qué tal si intentas utilizar tu técnica transportadora para que todos juntos salgamos de este sitio?

Gokou – (Mueve la cabeza a los lados) Imposible, no puedo sentir ninguna presencia de la cual guiarme, la tele transportación no nos ayudará por ahora.

Trunks - ¿Y si llamamos a las armaduras para así aumentar nuestros poderes e incrementar las probabilidades de escape?

Gokou – Recuerden que las armaduras no pueden entrar a otras dimensiones, y si las hubiéramos traído puestas mientras entrábamos a este lugar automáticamente abandonarían nuestros cuerpos.

Goten – Entonces ¿qué hacemos?

Gokou – No tengo la menor idea por el momento. (Vegeta desciende lentamente hacia la plataforma con un semblante molesto)

Vegeta – Saldremos de este maldito lugar o dejaré de llamarme el príncipe de los Saiya – Jin. (Dijo de espaldas)

Narrador – Después de un tiempo intentando escapar con diferentes métodos, como lo fueron el unir sus poderes y emplearlos al máximo hacia un punto definido, embestir las esquinas junto con su aura protectora, y utilizar la técnica cortadora en el caso de Goten que en esta ocasión no surtió efecto alguno. May y Goten salen al exterior observando los intentos de los demás una vez que han terminado con su plática.

Gohan - ¿Y bien, lograron hacer algo?

Goten – Nada aún, los muros son demasiado resistentes, temo que tardaremos demasiado al intentar hallar una solución a este problema.

May - ¡Ya sé! (Choca una palma con el tajo de la otra en forma de puño, todos prestan atención) ¿Por qué no llamamos al tal Zeta para que nos ayude, recuerdan que nos entregó una especie de comunicador antes de irse?

Trunks - ¡Cierto, ¿por qué no lo intentamos?

Vegeta - Eso no funcionará. (Interrumpe enfadado) No olviden que todo tipo de comunicación no funcionará ya que nos encontramos en un sitio totalmente diferente y apartado del que vivimos, es como si estuviéramos muertos para los demás. (Con un puño levantado) Debo admitir que esos insectos planearon todo esto desde el principio, osaron engañarnos con sus malditos planes y ahora hemos caído como unos estúpidos en todas sus estrategias, ¡pero muy pronto se arrepentirán!

Gokou - No servirá de nada precipitarnos de esa manera, eso ya lo saben todos. Nosotros sabemos manejar las situaciones cruciales de la mejor manera, y eso siempre lo hemos logrado juntos, aunque en algunas ocasiones lo hubieran hecho a su manera. Pero ahora lo que más importa es liberarnos y detener a esos dos seres que están ocasionando estragos y penurias a su alrededor, como guerrero que soy ese es mi propósito, mi misión, y como tal desempeñaré el papel que me corresponde en esta vida. No desperdiciaré la oportunidad de haber regresado y ustedes tampoco deben hacerlo, el destino nos trajo de vuelta y pese a los engaños estamos aquí para cumplir con un mismo objetivo: la salvación del Universo.

Narrador - Las últimas palabras de Gokou les había hecho recordar a la mayoría la razón del por qué estaban peleando, y sin importar lo que ocurriese en su camino ellos saldrían adelante apoyándose los unos a los otros. Todos se habían tranquilizado aunque Vegeta no del todo, el príncipe debía admitir que Gokou resultaba ser muy elocuente al momento de animar a los suyos con razones para seguir luchando, aunque le costaba admitirlo podía sentir que su antiguo rival había madurado con el paso de los años, ya que ahora maneja las situaciones de una forma distinta entre otros aspectos que lo han hecho percatarse de su grandeza. Después de recitar las frases de una forma solemne y elocuente, todos se acercan entre sí mientras que Vegeta sólo volteaba a verlos de reojo aún de espaldas y con los brazos cruzados.

Gohan - Tienes razón papá, debemos unir fuerzas y enfrentar las situaciones de la mejor manera.

Trunks - Juntos lograremos hacer cosas grandes, e iniciaremos una nueva era.

Goten - Ese es mi padre, siempre tan convincente y sereno. Nos ayudaremos los unos a los otros y daremos solución a todo lo que se nos presente.

May - (Sonríe levemente) Me alegra que no pierdan las esperanzas, esa es una de las cualidades con las que cuentan.

Gokou - (Asiente aprobando su actitud a la vez que se muestra entusiasmado) Entonces manos a la obra, esto no logrará detenernos por siempre, idearemos alguna forma de salir de aquí y tengan por seguro que muy pronto lo lograremos. ¿Qué dices Vegeta?

Vegeta - (Voltea hacia ellos con los brazos cruzados) Ni hablar, tendré que ayudarlos o de lo contrario no sabrán hacer las cosas, necesitan de mis conocimientos para salir de aquí.

Gohan - Sí cómo no, sólo espero que tus estrategias sean bien pensadas.

Gokou - (Mientras mira a todos los presentes) Muy bien, ¡comencemos!

Narrador - Nuevamente entusiasmados entre todos tratan la manera que llevarán a cabo para salir de esta situación, a la vez que se apresuran para que las situaciones en su mundo no resulten tan desfavorables y puedan entrar en acción a tiempo.

Mientras tanto los integrantes de la alianza siguen esperando alguna respuesta, tras cada corto periodo de tiempo el mago Cerlek recita nuevamente las palabras desafiantes que dan a entender el grito de guerra, pero parece ser que nadie contesta ante la declaración. Varios han comenzado a murmurar entre sí referente a lo que podría estar pasando, mientras que tras el último intento de dar el grito de guerra por parte del mago finalmente pudieron sentir una presencia maligna muy fuerte la cual se incrementaba cada vez más en cada segundo, como si algo enorme se estuviese acercando hacia ellos. De pronto de una luz intensa que se había presentado súbitamente frente a ellos que era rodeada y recorrida por una nebulosa de una gran variedad de colores, se podía apreciar una voz apocalíptica y misteriosa captada por todos los presentes.

¿? - "¡Que así sea, y en esta ocasión todos morirán!"

Narrador - Un enorme ejército se muestra ante ellos al haber salido de esa luz intensa.

Continuará…


	46. Una extraña aparición

Narrador - Ahora tras una larga espera una voz desconocida ha respondido a su declaración o grito de guerra, al escuchar esto repentinamente como por instinto se prepararon junto con sus armas para salir inmediatamente al espacio exterior, al ver la abrumadora cantidad de criaturas malignas que emergían de aquella luz cubierta por una nebulosa de distintos colores que se esparcía por todos lados como si fuera una plaga de insectos al asecho. Cada vez más y más criaturas malignas se movían de una forma extraña como si estuviesen oscilando en el espacio, formando a la vez varias filas las cuales comenzaban a rodear a todos los presentes en todos los extremos. Tras este nuevo y repentino movimiento, el mago Cerlek ordena a todas las tropas desenvainar sus armas y salir al espacio exterior vestidos con armaduras especiales las cuales les permiten salir de esta forma, permitiéndoles así moverse y actuar en el exterior con estas túnicas. Todos salen vestidos con estas túnicas especiales y con armas de varios tipos a su disposición, desde arcos mágicos hasta hachas y espadas, los integrantes de la segunda Alianza finalmente han entrado en combate al salir por las aberturas en los costados membranosos de cada una de las naves con las que cuentan. Todos se dispersan y se abalanzan inmediatamente sin duda alguna contra las criaturas malignas que los atacaban por todos lados de una forma precipitosa y salvaje, las naves aliadas preparan su armamento externo dotado de un poder mágico y se defienden de los demás enemigos que han salido ilesos y se han librado de sus atacantes, ya que después de unos segundos su cantidad había aumentado considerablemente, emergiendo todas ellas de aquella enorme luz brillante dotada de un poder maligno impresionante. Y así siguieron en ese ajetreo repentino y extraño mientras que sus soldados hacían lo suyo interceptando y enfrentando a los enormes enemigos que se movían ágilmente, resultó algo sumamente sorprendente para los gobernantes de los reinos lo que estaba aconteciendo.

Cerlek - ¿¡Qué es esto? ¡Jamás había visto a criaturas tan fuertes, ágiles y numerosas!

Samus - ¡Y todas ellas emergen de esa luz intensa misteriosa! (Dice apuntándola con el dedo)

Runfoll - ¡Esa debe ser la fuente de poder de esas criaturas, ataquémosla y acabemos con todo esto!

Agniz - ¡Prepárense!

Narrador - Haciendo uso de su magia y poderes, los gobernantes de cada reino lanzan conjuros y ataques de largo alcance que primero son formados y acumulados en el exterior en forma de una esfera y son arrojados contra la enorme luz brillante que se había aparecido frente a ellos, pero para su sorpresa todos sus ataques son absorbidos por su objetivo al enredarse con su nebulosa y formar parte de aquella luz extraña.

Runfoll - ¡Eso no dio resultado, es más fuerte de lo que especulamos!

¿? - "Sus ataques no son nada contra mi enorme esencia, integrantes de la alianza. Desistan de este intento absurdo y posiblemente tenga consideración de ustedes, ¡no son nada contra lo que yo represento y lo que soy, sólo son unos seres molestos que defienden sus territorios en vano, pero ya no necesito nada de ustedes, ahora necesito cumplir con otra de mis misiones!"

Fredow - ¿¡Quién eres tú? (Pregunta desafiante)

¿? - "Yo represento el todo, soy el principio y el fin, soy eterno e invencible, soy el núcleo de todo lo que existe en el Universo. Soy algo muy grande y complejo para su comprensión, ¡soy algo más que un dios!"

Narrador - La luz misteriosa irradiaba varios tonos de colores extraños e intensos que deslumbraban a los presentes, la nebulosa se movía a su alrededor de una forma rápida y sospechosa, como si estuviese a punto de lanzar algún ataque. Precisamente sólo lanzó una onda expansiva formada de plasma que había logrado sacudir a todas las naves presentes, ocasionando que la mayoría de los tripulantes perdiese el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Pero también ese ataque había afectado a los soldados pertenecientes a la alianza al ser traspasados por esa brisa extraña, por lo que provocó distracción y debilidad en ellos facilitando así la labor de sus enemigos para tomar ventaja sobre ellos y derrotarlos más fácilmente.

¿? - "Esta es una pequeña muestra de mi poder, sólo fue un ataque de advertencia para ustedes ya que de aplicar toda mi capacidad de ataque ustedes sucumbirían fácilmente".

Athos - ¡Tus amenazas y ataques no serán suficientes para destruir a esta nueva alianza, la cual luchará hasta el final para detener a todo mal que aqueja a nuestra existencia!

¿? - "¡Es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo, justicia, los reformaré al llegar a la fuente principal del Universo y así formar mi nuevo imperio, en donde todos me respetarán y acatarán mis órdenes, serán felices por el resto de sus vidas y jamás sufrirán penurias!"

Cerlek - ¡Te equivocas, la fuente debe permanecer intacta ante cualquier modificación, ya que si algo es cambiado todo, absolutamente todo lo que existe en este Universo podría sufrir una alteración desfavorable, todo incluso podría formar parte de la nada y no existiría nada ni nadie que pueda sobrevivir a cualquier modificación desfavorable!

¿? - "¡Ustedes son los que se equivocan, yo tengo la jerarquía y el poder suficiente para poder modificar la fuente a mi manera, reformaré a todos los seres inferiores que habitan este espacio y así podré crear un gran imperio que sólo se someta a mis órdenes, nadie se me revelará y mi gobierno nunca terminará! Les ofrezco un mundo lleno de paz en donde sólo habiten los más fuertes y aptos, en donde nunca existirán las guerras y la incertidumbre ya que podré controlar todo lo que me rodea con ayuda de la fuente".

Runfoll - ¡Se equivoca, la paz no se logra de esa forma, no se puede crear un mundo perfecto ya que siempre debe existir el elemento opuesto el cual ejercerá sus influencias sobre el contrario para lograr nuevamente la estabilidad y el equilibrio en el Universo! ¡El bien y el mal siempre existirán, y bajo ninguna circunstancia uno de estos elementos debe suplir a su opuesto, de ser así se ocasionaría un cambio drástico, la vida sería muy diferente por lo que cualquiera de los elementos que haya sido reemplazado podría tomar otra forma!

¿? - "Sólo les daré una última oportunidad para desistir de sus intentos ya que de lo contrario me veré obligado a exterminarlos aquí y ahora".

Hallen - La libertad sólo se logra al pelear por ella, y si es necesario dar nuestras vidas para obtenerla que así sea, pero nunca nos uniremos a un ser despreciable con esos ideales, preferimos pelear por nuestra libertad de la manera en como debe ser y acabar con todo ser que nos acose y no nos dejen vivir como los seres plenos que somos. El mal ha alcanzado un nivel demasiado elevado, se ha esparcido como la peste en todas partes y esto no puede continuar así. Vidas inocentes son sacrificadas por todo lo que ustedes ocasionan, continúan destruyendo todo a su paso arrasando con cuanto se encuentran en su camino, y esto debe terminar en este preciso momento. Los integrantes de la primer Alianza lograron frenar los planes del hechicero en la primera ocasión que amenazó con el Zafiro maligno mismo que había creado de una forma muy especial, provocando demasiados estragos y conflictos en los alrededores. Pero no permitiremos que la historia vuelva a repetirse, como la heredera y gobernante del reino Halmart apoyaré a mis vecinos y terminaremos con todo mal de una vez por todas.

¿? - "Unas palabras muy hermosas viniendo de una pobre criatura, pero cada ser tiene su causa, y cada ser cree lo que es correcto. Pero lo mío es Universal, mi ideal es algo que todos deben aceptar y no hay verdad que sólo la mía, estoy tan cerca de llegar a la fuente, sólo me restan cuatro de sus pilares para poder movilizarme, y sé exactamente quién los tiene. Lo enfrentaré y con esto decidiremos quién de los dos merece ser el verdadero emperador de todo el Universo, así que debo movilizarme y obtenerlo a como dé lugar. Mientras tanto ustedes seguirán peleando inútilmente contra el gran ejército con el que cuento, pero esta es sólo una muestra de mi grandeza. ¡Pronto, muy pronto, presenciarán el gran cambio en donde yo seré su próximo líder, si es que logran sobrevivir a esta batalla!"

Arathor - ¡No seremos derrotados por una bestia como tú, estableceremos nuevamente el equilibrio en el Universo por el bien de toda existencia!

¿? - "¡Piensen lo que les plazca, pero ya no perderé más tiempo con ustedes, tengo cosas que requieren de mayor importancia por ahora! ¡¡¡Prepárense, porque el gran final se acerca representándome ante ustedes como su próximo gobernante!"

Narrador - La voz misteriosa finaliza con una risa malévola a la vez que la intensa luz comienza a perder su brillo hasta desaparecer casi instantáneamente, junto con la nebulosa que la recorría. Esa energía maligna que sentían ha desaparecido, pero en su partida había dejado a una gran cantidad de ejércitos luchando contra los suyos, era algo verdaderamente colosal y reñido, una contienda feroz en donde los dos grupos se entregaban completamente y estaban dispuestos a entregar sus vidas a toda costa y todo obstáculo. Los miembros importantes de la Alianza como lo son Ávatar y compañía, auxiliaban en todo momento a sus miembros para lograr alcanzar la victoria, era la segunda vez que los integrantes de esta unión pelean en el espacio exterior, algo que resulta un poco inusual para ellos ya que la mayoría está acostumbrado pelear en territorio firme. Los que mostraban un poco más de habilidad eran los guerreros del planeta Cincron, ya que habían sido adiestrados por Vegeta en su tiempo libre enseñándoles las habilidades necesarias para desempeñar mejor su labor en esta área, el guerrero consideraba de antemano que probablemente tendrían que enfrentar los problemas en el espacio exterior debido a los peligros que se están presentando. En varias ocasiones los guerreros de la Alianza aterrizaban en rocas flotantes para enfrentar a sus enemigos según las circunstancias, haciendo uso de sus armas y estrategias enfrentaban a las criaturas malignas de la forma más efectiva.

Runfoll - ¡Se ha ido! (Afirma a sus compañeros una vez que la luz ha desaparecido)

Hallen - Fue algo demasiado extraño, pero no pude descubrir de quién se trataba.

Agniz - De cualquier forma, debemos continuar con esta batalla. Sólo los guerreros legendarios serán capaces de enfrentar los poderes enemigos tan grandes como los que existen, ellos son la única esperanza para todos, deben detenerlos y garantizar la seguridad de la fuente y el Universo.

Cerlek - (Con la vista perdida mientras seguía pensativo) Ya deberían de estar aquí, ¿es que a caso aún no han encontrado al mago Golfin? Esto no está bien, sin ellos tenemos menos probabilidades de salvarnos.

Samus - ¡Aún así debemos continuar! (Afirma después de observar la batalla) ¡Mantengámonos firmes y continuemos con esta pelea, los guerreros elegidos deben llegar a la fuente antes que los seres malignos para así poder protegerla con mayor efectividad!

Arathor - ¡Pero nadie de nosotros ha llegado nunca a la fuente, no sabemos su localización!

Samus - ¡Seguramente los Saiya - Jin podrán detectar su presencia, si ellos son los cinco elegidos mencionados por la profecía seguramente podrán encontrarla sin problema alguno!

Cerlek - ¡Yo intentaré localizarlos por telepatía mientras que ustedes se encargan de lo demás, es lo menos que puedo hacer por el momento para avisarles del peligro y que acudan a su próxima misión!

Narrador - Los gobernantes se encargan de lo suyo mientras que el mago Cerlek intenta localizar a los guerreros legendarios, algo que no dará resultado ya que se encuentran en un lugar que es capaz de bloquear cualquier comunicación con el exterior. La gran batalla continúa en el espacio en donde se decidirá la suerte de los reinos y sus habitantes, ya que de no detener esta nueva amenaza en ese preciso momento los seres malignos podrían atentar contra las viviendas e incluso destruir los planetas.

Mientras tanto en una dimensión desconocida, la tripulación Zero sigue buscando la manera de salir del mismo lugar que se han encontrado en un largo tiempo, intentando escapar lo más pronto posible para lograr así llegar a tiempo y unirse a la batalla que habían vaticinado había comenzado. Tras intentar varios métodos de escape fallidos finalmente todos tomaron una actitud pensativa intentando descifrar la mejor forma de poder escapar de esta dimensión prisionera, antes de que sea demasiado tarde y el destino del Universo sea modificado desfavorablemente. Todos han detenido sus intentos con diferentes posturas corporales pensativas, mientras que cada uno pensaba en sus adentros para lograr el mismo objetivo.

May - (Quien camina de un lado a otro con sus manos cruzadas hacia atrás) Ya lo han intentado todo y nada funciona, ¿acaso tendremos que quedarnos aquí para siempre?

Gohan - (En una misma actitud pensante sentado en una roca y apoyando su pie izquierdo en su rodilla) No digas eso May, saldremos de aquí, tenemos que hacerlo, y si no lo logramos seguiremos condenados a permanecer en este miserable lugar.

Gokou - (Quien se encuentra sentado al igual que Trunks y Goten cruzado de pies, con una mano en su mentón) Debe haber alguna forma, toda dimensión puede ser abierta de alguna manera de eso no hay duda, pero sobre todo debemos continuar pensando y pensando hasta hallar la solución a este problema.

Trunks - (Voltea indiferente hacia arriba) ¿Y cuándo será que mi papá terminará de seguir golpeando ese mismo costado? (Suspira resignado moviendo la cabeza a los lados) Vaya, es un hecho que el orgullo nunca se le va a quitar.

Gokou - Tu padre siempre ha sido de esos sujetos que les gana el orgullo en muchas ocasiones Trunks, je je je. (Dijo al momento de rascar su cabello por detrás)

Narrador - Parecía que en ese momento de silencio y meditación jamás encontrarían la solución al problema, pero May, siendo una amplia conocedora de la historia de los guerreros Z, repentinamente recordó aquella parte que había leído en los archivos sobre su batalla con Magin - Boo, en la escena donde Trunks y Goten, siendo niños, comenzaron la batalla con este ser de color rosa en la cápsula de tiempo junto con Picollo de espectador.

May - ¡Eso es! (Exclamó repentinamente al chasquear los dedos de su mano izquierda, los demás voltean a verla extrañados) Trunks, Goten, ¿recuerdan la batalla que tuvieron con Magin - Boo cuando eran unos niños en la habitación del tiempo?

Goten - Eeeehhh… Sí.

Trunks - ¿Y qué con eso?

May - (Con las manos en la cintura en una postura inclinada hacia ellos) ¿Cómo que qué con eso, acaso no recuerdan que cuando ustedes se habían fusionado fueron capaces de abrir un portal de regreso a su mundo?

Goten - (Con una actitud ingenua) ¿Nosotros hicimos eso?

May - ¡Por supuesto que lo hicieron, ¿o es que ya no lo recuerdan? (Dijo enérgica para intentar refrescarles la memoria)

Trunks - (Se levanta de golpe) ¡Es cierto, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, recuerdo que habíamos abierto nuestras bocas para lanzar una energía que parecía un ataque y de repente un agujero se abrió, el cual nos regresó a nuestro mundo!

Goten - (Mientras rasca su cabeza apenado) Vaya, creo que la memoria me está fallando demasiado. (Vegeta deja de prestar su atención en su labor al escuchar lo dicho)

Gokou - (Se levanta de la misma forma) ¡Vaya, al fin una buena noticia! ¡Intenten fusionarse nuevamente y apliquen eso que hicieron una vez más, quizás dé resultado! (Sugiere en una postura entusiasmada)

Goten - (Se pone de pie) ¡Bien, hagámoslo Trunks!

Trunks - ¡Sí!

Narrador - Ambos se alejan unos pasos de los demás para intentar nuevamente la fusión, todos los presentes incluyendo a Vegeta quien se había reunido con los demás al descender en donde ellos se encuentran, aguardan el momento en que los cuerpos de estos dos guerreros se fusionen para dar origen a un solo ser de nombre Gotrenks, mismo que había sido creado por ellos dos en varias ocasiones hace más de 400 años. Pero después de un tiempo de permanecer en una postura normal con el compás un poco abierto, ambos se mostraban dudosos en su semblante mientras que los demás seguían esperando impacientes (sobre todo Vegeta) de que iniciaran aquel 'baile' o posiciones correspondientes para llevar a cabo la unión. Pero no hacían nada en lo absoluto, seguían dudosos sin moverse con el mismo semblante serio.

Vegeta - ¿Qué sucede? (Pregunta molesto con los brazos cruzados)

Goten - (Con una mueca nerviosa mientras rasca su nuca con su mano al igual que Trunks) Creo que se nos olvidaron los pasos. (Los demás se caen para atrás excepto Vegeta, quien sólo agachó la cabeza con una gota de sudor)

Vegeta - ¡Son unos tontos! (Dijo con un puño levantado, Goten y Trunks ríen nerviosamente al mismo tiempo, los demás se levantan)

Gokou - Vaya, creo que debemos recordarles nuevamente los pasos de la fusión, a decir verdad ya tenían mucho tiempo que no usaban ese método pero en fin… (Camina unos pasos hacia ellos y después voltea hacia Gohan) Hijo, necesito que me ayudes en los pasos de la técnica.

Gohan - (Al momento que se señala a sí mismo) ¿Qué, yo? (Reprocha extrañado)

Narrador - Padre e hijo hacen la demostración a los presentes, Gokou explica nuevamente cada paso importante de la fusión conforme va realizando los movimientos junto con Gohan, quien después de haber juntado los dedos índice con los de su padre un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

Gokou - Y es así como lo tienen que hacer. (Dijo últimamente para finalizar la explicación)

Gohan - Espero que se hayan acordado bien porque no pienso volver a repetirlo.

Trunks - ¡Ya lo recordamos! (Dijo al momento de chocar su puño izquierdo con su palma)

Vegeta - Entonces háganlo que no tenemos todo el tiempo.

Narrador - Los dos guerreros responden afirmativamente y se miran el uno al otro asintiéndose una vez que están listos, momentos después se alejan unos pasos y comienzan a realizar y recitar las frases correspondientes para finalmente, juntar sus dedos índices al inclinarse hacia un costado al momento que desatan un grito de furia. Al instante una luz incandescente de color blanco envuelve la silueta de ambos guerreros, May fue la única que cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo al resultar demasiado brillo para sus ojos. En las sombras de ambos se podía observar cómo estas se juntaban y fusionaban entre sí hasta formar a un solo ser, el cual después de unos segundos fue posible ser visto por los demás al desaparecer por completo aquella luz incandescente que lo rodeaba. Con su melena mitad negro y la restante del color de Trunks, hace su aparición vestido de una forma muy peculiar, trayendo muchos recuerdos a los que lo contemplaban. May ha visto por primera vez la apariencia del nuevo guerrero la cual sólo había visto en los archivos, pero presenciarlo en la realidad resultaba ser muy diferente. Todos muestran asombro en su semblante excepto Vegeta quien seguía con su misma actitud indiferente, el nuevo el guerrero de nombre Gotrenks abre el compás a los lados totalmente erguido con los puños en la cintura, como tratando de demostrar imponencia a los presentes.

Gotrenks - ¡Ja ja ja, el guerrero Gotrenks ha regresado! (Dijo enérgico y alardeante)

May - ¡Vaya, con que esta es la apariencia del súper guerrero, a decir verdad si usaran esta fusión más frecuentemente se ahorrarían muchos problemas al enfrentar a sus enemigos.

Gokou - Pero como bien sabes la mayoría de nuestras batallas son en el espacio, y para ello necesitamos a las armaduras, no creo que la fusión funcione en estos casos.

May - Recuerdo también que tú y Vegeta se fusionaron en la cuarta fase para crear a otro nuevo guerrero, justo antes de que partieras junto con Shen - Long.

Gokou - (Asiente una vez) Estás en lo cierto May.

Gohan - Bueno espero que esto solucione este problema, no hay tiempo que perder, hagan eso que hicieron cuando pelearon en la habitación del tiempo.

Vegeta - (Con los brazos cruzados) ¿Qué esperan, no tenemos todo el tiempo, hagan lo que tengan que hacer y larguémonos de este lugar.

Gotrenks - (Mueve el dedo índice de su mano izquierda a los lados con una actitud despreocupada) Oigan no hay prisa, hace mucho tiempo que no nos fusionábamos, permítanos probar nuestros poderes por un momento. (Realiza movimientos de fuerza y velocidad en el aire, Vegeta denota un sonido de disgusto en su garganta)

Vegeta - (Con un puño al frente) ¡No vengan con tonterías par de presumidos, me importa un bledo lo que piensen o las tonterías que quieran hacer, eso déjenlo para después!

Gotrenks - (Mueve la palma izquierda verticalmente) Sí sí sí, eres igual de exigente que el señor Picollo, deberías de tomarte las cosas más con calma querido Vegeta o no vivirás mucho tiempo. (Vegeta se enfurece ante lo dicho poniendo una palma de su mano frente a ellos)

Vegeta - ¡Muévanse o los haré polvo! (A los demás les sale una gota de sudor)

Gotrenks - (Con las palmas al frente moviéndolas a los lados con una actitud desesperada) ¡Está bien está bien, no se precipite señor Vegeta! (Toma una posición pensante volteando hacia su lado izquierdo observando el contorno) Veamos… esto me suele ser muy diferente a comparación de la ocasión anterior, además no creo ser capaz de volverlo a hacer ya que… (Dijo mientras golpeteaba su mentón con el dedo índice, de pronto su estómago suena de una forma conocida, por lo que se cubre esa zona) Como podrán ver tengo mucha hambre así que necesito una gran cantidad de comida para volver a recordar cómo lo hice, ustedes saben, creo que un pollo bien rostizado no me cabría nada mal, je je. (Rascó su melena al haber mencionado la comida)

Narrador - Era lo más que Vegeta pudo soportar, por lo que aparece súbitamente frente al despreocupado y bromista guerrero colocando una palma abierta frente a el, en donde había creado una pequeña bola de energía apuntando hacia su objetivo. Ante esta actitud Gotrenks se sobresalta inmutándose.

Vegeta - ¡Cómete esto a ver si se te refresca la memoria!

Gotrenks - ¡Ya ya ya me acordé! (Dijo chusco y desesperado mirando con cautela aquella bola de energía)

Gohan - Oigan, ¿no creen que Vegeta está más desesperado que de costumbre?

Gokou - Parece ser que la actitud por parte de Gotrenks no le agrada nada, je je.

May - ¿Así se comporta siempre, vaya, debe ser muy difícil lidiar con este guerrero.

Narrador - Finalmente después de tanta charla y bromas el nuevo guerrero se dispone a llevar a cabo su labor, por lo que eleva su poder transformándose en la tercera fase y tomando las mismas posiciones como en la ocasión anterior. Con la vista hacia delante donde parece no haber nada en frente más que el paisaje artificial alrededor, abre el compás flexionado con sus codos junto a los costados de la cintura, los puños cerrados y totalmente concentrado, sólo hace falta su último movimiento y de esta forma tratar de crear la abertura que conduciría a todos de regreso a su espacio. Todos esperan anhelosos el momento de su salida y partida rumbo a la detención de las dos colosales criaturas malignas, sobre todo Vegeta era el que más lo demostraba en su semblante sonriendo de placer de medio lado, al imaginarse todo lo que hará con Nonova una vez que lo encuentre; si es que pudiese hacerlo. May avisó a los demás que preparará la nave para la supuesta partida, vaticinando que pronto la abertura será creada y todos necesitarán del transporte para dirigirse hacia su destino. Tras unos segundos de espera, Gotrenks abre la boca lentamente y una vez que ha alcanzado su máxima expresión, lanza una especie de rayo transparente al mismo tiempo que lanza un fuerte grito, el cual aparenta ser una fuerte corriente de aire uniforme, mismo que detiene su camino sobre una superficie invisible en donde se forma una aparente abertura redonda en su contorno la cual brilla intensamente, ofuscando un poco la vista de los presentes. May ya había acercado la nave ordenando a los demás que subieran a ella al abrir la puerta, todos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia su transporte excepto Vegeta y Gotrenks, ya que este último seguía ocupado intentando hacer más grande el supuesto agujero para ajustarse al tamaño de la nave. Al parecer Vegeta era el único que ya se había dado cuenta del resultado, pues permaneció con su vista hacia esa intensa luz con los brazos cruzados, la cual ya comenzaba a perder su brillo lentamente una vez que el guerrero había terminado. Gokou avisa a los dos guerreros que deben entrar lo antes posible a la nave, Gotrenks estaba por alejarse hasta que Vegeta interrumpe su andar con un aviso inesperado para el.

Gotrenks - ¡Misión cumplida! (Dijo satisfecho por su labor)

Vegeta - ¿A dónde crees que vas, creo que has perdido tu efectividad. (Dijo indiferente con su expresión seria sin voltear a verlo, Gotrenks se detiene a un lado de el)

Gotrenks - ¿Qué cosa?

Vegeta - Observa de nuevo el área en donde lanzaste tu técnica.

Gotrenks - ¿Cómo? (Pregunta extrañado, volteando posteriormente hacia donde se encontraba al frente) ¡No…! ¡No puede ser! (Expresó al ver que ningún portal se había abierto)

Gokou - "¿Qué sucede, por qué no entran?"

Vegeta - "Descúbrelo por ti mismo".

Narrador - Gokou y Gohan se acercan a las ventanas de la cabina, a la vez que May pregunta extrañada sobre el esperado portal el cual no había sido creado como ellos pensaban, parecía que al principio se había creado una abertura pero sólo fue un reflejo de lo que ellos esperaban. Al ver esto May estaciona la nave nuevamente y salen al exterior para contemplar una vez más el resultado, Vegeta sólo se limitaba a tomar su actitud indiferente y crítica con los brazos cruzados, volteando hacia los demás que habían llegado junto a ellos observando el inesperado resultado.

Gokou - Pero ¿qué fue lo que pasó, y el portal?

Vegeta - Veo que aún no se han percatado de lo obvio. (Voltea hacia atrás en actitud pensante) Ahora que lo considero ese sujeto con la apariencia de Golfin conoce a fondo toda nuestra historia, y eso conlleva conocer también nuestras debilidades, secretos y otros elementos, no tengan la menor duda en que predijo que intentaríamos este método para salir de este lugar, y sin duda alguna preparó esta prisión de una forma especial.

Gohan - (Suspira resignado) Cielos… Pero entonces ¿qué haremos, no podemos permanecer aquí mucho tiempo, tenemos que hallar la manera de salir de aquí o todo estará perdido.

Gotrenks - (Con una mirada y posición chusca de decepción) Vaya, y yo que pensé que sería el héroe de este día.

Narrador - Pasó el tiempo y no encontraban solución alguna, ya había pasado el correspondiente para que Goten y Trunks se separaran nuevamente. Posteriormente, todos comenzaron a meditar y tratar de hallar una solución viable a su problema. Ciertamente resulta ser una situación muy desesperante para ellos el no poder hacer nada al respecto por los demás y permanecer encerrados en esta prisión mientras que los seres malignos hacen de las suyas. De pronto, cuando todo parecía perdido, una luz incandescente color amarillo se muestra a una gran distancia diagonal frente a los guerreros y la teniente la cual brillaba intensamente, en donde una voz conocida por ellos es emitida repentinamente a los receptores.

¿? - "Guerreros legendarios, es hora".

Continuará…


	47. El sacrificio del mago

Narrador - Tras varios intentos de escape, incluyendo también la ayuda por parte de Gotrenks, la tripulación Zero parecía haberse resignado cuando todos sus intentos resultaban fallidos, pero en el momento que menos esperaban una extraña luz que aparentaba tener una forma redonda interna del mismo color amarillo, aparece en una parte alta del lugar sin permitir ver en lo absoluto lo que existía en su interior. Permaneciendo en ese lugar pronunció un par de palabras por las cuales los guerreros pudieron distinguir e identificar del ser al que pertenecía aquella voz, sin duda alguna para ellos ya les era conocida. Pero también les fue posible sentir una esencia característica de un ser el cual creían que ya no existía más al escuchar los relatos del usurpador, una esencia totalmente pura y viva que irradiaba tranquilidad y paz, parecía que un ser supremo se había presentado frente a ellos. Así permanecieron un tiempo atónitos observando aquella bella luz que seguía en su misma intensidad, en ese momento Goten pregunta sobre su identidad con gran curiosidad.

Goten - ¿Quién eres?

¿? - (Ríe alegre y discreto) "Ya debieron percatarse de ello en estos instantes valientes guerreros, ya que después de todo mi esencia siempre estuvo presente en cualquier momento aunque estuviese siendo usada por aquel ser que osó disfrazarse con mi identidad".

Vegeta - ¿Te refieres a que tú eres…?

Gokou - El mago Golfin. (Dijo firme y seguro, los demás excepto Vegeta voltean a verlo extrañados) Tú debes ser el verdadero mago Golfin, el que supuestamente desapareció hace mucho tiempo por causa del usurpador.

Golfin - "Siempre tan inteligente y curioso mi estimado Gokou, y aunque hubiese sido derrotado y muerto mi alma aún sigue rondando por estos alrededores, ya que no podía partir todavía al otro mundo porque no he terminado con mi último propósito, que consiste en la salvación del Universo y la destrucción de estos dos entes malignos que sólo han causado desgracias e injusticias. Ahora que el ser que utilizó mi esencia e identidad me ha expulsado de su cuerpo al considerarme obsoleto e innecesario, podré actuar libremente sin limitación alguna para llevar a cabo mi definitiva y última acción por la seguridad del espacio que nos rodea y todos los seres que lo habitan".

Gohan - Ya veo… Entonces finalmente puedes actuar independientemente, esa es una excelente noticia, ahora podrás ayudarnos en contra de Nonova y el Hechicero.

Golfin - "Temo que en esta ocasión no podré acompañarlos, porque lo que intentaré a continuación requerirá de todo mi poder para liberarlos de esta dimensión y cuando eso ocurra, mi alma partirá al lugar donde le corresponde. Pero antes de realizar esta acción hay algo que necesitan saber: La batalla decisiva ha iniciado, los reinos están luchando por su libertad y por la seguridad del Universo".

Trunks - ¿Quiere decir entonces que han respondido a la declaración de guerra?

Golfin - "Correcto. Pero esto no será suficiente para detener a Nonova y el Hechicero, la Alianza requiere de su ayuda para que ustedes realicen su última y decisiva misión, una labor que los guerreros elegidos deben realizar para asegurar el bienestar del Universo y salvar la fuente de cualquier modificación e influencia, deben impedir a toda costa que esta zona caiga en malas manos, deben detener los planes de estos seres lo antes posible".

Gokou - Entendemos mago Golfin, y le aseguramos que nos encargaremos de lo que nos corresponde. Pero nos gustaría que nos dijera… ¿Dónde sabremos exactamente hacia dónde dirigirnos, cómo podremos encontrarlos para detenerlos?

Golfin - "Según la profecía los cinco guerreros elegidos serán los que establezcan el equilibrio del Universo y lograrán la estabilidad del bien y del mal. Estos guerreros serán los únicos capaces de encontrar y llegar a la fuente, y de esta forma la protegerán de las manos del ser maligno más poderoso librando una feroz batalla en donde los cinco serán capaces de vencerlo y mantener todo a salvo. Eso es lo que relata la profecía, al principio cuando yo existía había escuchado estas palabras junto con mis compañeros magos, pero no entendíamos la razón de ello incluyendo el desconocer de la identidad de estos súper guerreros. Pero con el transcurrir del tiempo, después de haber detenido al Hechicero junto con su Zafiro y la repentina aparición de Nonova comprendimos todo con detalle, los cinco guerreros elegidos tendrían que enfrentar a Nonova y al Hechicero para detener sus próximos planes, sentimos una gran incertidumbre de lo que podría ocurrir con nuestras vidas y las demás con tan sólo saber que estos dos seres existían. Comprendimos que era momento de actuar, ahora que disponíamos de un poco de ventaja debido a la repentina desaparición de Nonova como lo fue también del otro ser después de haberlo enfrentado con la primer Alianza, decidimos iniciar la búsqueda de estos cinco guerreros elegidos por el espacio con ayuda de nuestra magia y nuestra capacidad de obtener imágenes en cualquier punto o zona del espacio. A pesar de no encontrarlos por ningún lado seguimos buscando, con la esperanza de localizarlos y entonces llamarlos cuanto antes para que nos auxiliaran; pero también consideramos que requerirían de armamento especial el cual les otorgara ciertas habilidades y facilidades para su mejor desempeño en las batallas, sobre todo considerando que la mayoría de sus enfrentamientos se concentrarían en el espacio. En ese entonces, decidimos iniciar la creación de las cinco míticas armaduras que fabricaríamos con un metal recientemente descubierto, considerado el más resistente del todo el Universo. Con el metal X y el uso de nuestra magia y capacidades, iniciamos junto con otros colaboradores la creación de estas armaduras al igual que sus armas, cuidando los más mínimos detalles para que su funcionamiento fuese el adecuado. Tardamos años en esta difícil pero necesaria tarea, asegurándonos de que estuviesen dotadas de todo lo necesario para la labor que desempeñarían. Finalmente, tras años de empeño y trabajo duro, logramos crear una esencia peculiar en ellas junto con las demás características que ustedes ya conocen, cada una simbolizando un valor Universal. Pero lamentablemente… Fui atacado y muerto por otro mago de grandes poderes malignos el cual absorbió mi alma junto con mi esencia, utilizando esta última para obtener mi apariencia y llevar a cabo sus detestables planes. No le resultó nada difícil el pasar desapercibido por mis compañeros quienes consideraban que se trataba de mi sin duda alguna, fue capaz de engañar a todos los demás a su alrededor mientras que yo seguía prisionero en su cuerpo sin nada que poder hacer al respecto para lograr escapar de su jurisdicción. Momentos después observé una de sus intenciones, se dirigió al área del castillo en donde se encontraban las cinco armaduras de combate que permanecían separadas entre sí estribando en rocas cilíndricas, desvaneció el conjuro que las mantenía a salvo de cualquier intervención al utilizar mi esencia y mis conocimientos sobre ello, y se dispuso infectar a nuestras creaciones con su poder maligno para que de esta forma otorgasen el poder necesario para el despertar de Nonova. En ese entonces anteriormente ya los había investigado a ustedes al realizar un viaje por el tiempo en donde afortunadamente no pudo intervenir ya que su poder no era suficiente para hacerlo, y decidió llevar a cabo este detestable plan. Posteriormente, utilizando mi esencia y apariencia, dio a conocer la existencia de cinco Saiya - Jin que serían capaces de llevar a cabo esta difícil misión, y que tal vez se trataba de los cinco elegidos después de haber narrado a los correspondientes todo lo que había investigado sobre ellos. Pero por más que lo intentaron no les fue posible establecer comunicación con ustedes, ya que cuatro ya habían partido al otro mundo y el restante se encontraba a una gran distancia. Y así pasaron los años, sin poder aún establecer comunicación con ustedes, hasta que después de varios intentos y la obtención de conocimientos mágicos, se logró revivir primeramente a los que ya habían partido al paraíso y tele transportar sus cuerpos de regreso a la tierra. Momentos después logró rejuvenecerse al guerrero Gokou en el momento preciso y una vez que todos se habían reunido, yo, o mejor dicho el usurpador, estableció la comunicación telepática con ustedes para que partiesen y llegaran a estos alrededores. Aunque haya sido sellado me fue posible presenciar todos y cada uno de los actos del que me había aprisionado en su cuerpo, me sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada al respecto mientras observaba todas las injusticias que se cometían y no poder avisar a los demás del estado en que me encontraba y de todos los planes que estaba llevando a cabo este ser despreciable quien manejó todo a su conveniencia desde el principio, procurando que nadie sospechase de sus intenciones. Intenté liberarme en varias ocasiones pero fue inútil, seguía prisionero en ese cuerpo mientras que ese ser seguía haciendo de las suyas. Pero ahora que estoy libre nuevamente podré actuar justamente como el verdadero mago que soy, y aunque ya no cuente con mi cuerpo eso no me limita en lo absoluto". (Hace una pausa y continúa nuevamente) "Guerreros legendarios, llegó la hora, enfrenten a Nonova y al Hechicero como debió ser desde un principio, no todo está perdido, ahora ustedes se han convertido en la única esperanza con la que contamos. Pese a haber sido objetos de engaño su misión sigue siendo la misma, no desistan, continúen peleando, luchen por todas las vidas de este planeta, por la seguridad de todos y del Universo mismo, llegó el momento en que deberán enfrentar a la representación del mal y salvar todo lo que se encuentra a su alrededor. Ustedes son los guerreros elegidos merecedores de portar las cinco armaduras de combate, son los únicos que pueden concluir esta difícil tarea, de ustedes depende toda vida y esencia existente, no se rindan y sigan adelante".

Narrador - Las largas palabras del mago Golfin fueron escuchadas atentamente por los presentes quienes finalmente tienen frente a ellos al verdadero ser que había sido utilizado para fines desfavorables y propios, esa voz elocuente y majestuosa del mago siempre los llenaba de inspiración y ganas de pelear, algo muy característico de este ser quien hace su última aparición frente a ellos haciéndoles saber todo lo que necesitan para realizar su última y definitiva misión. Después de una pausa May continúa con el interrogatorio.

May - Gracias por todo mago Golfin, desde un principio había sospechado sobre ciertas cosas que al momento de analizarlas encontré discrepancias, y por esta razón siempre permanecí alerta. Pero me gustaría saber exactamente ¿qué es la fuente?

Golfin - "La fuente es el origen de todo lo que existe, es el núcleo principal en donde se halla toda regla o propiedad que rige al Universo, gracias a ella existe la gravedad, el viento, las nubes, el agua, las estrellas y todo lo que podemos contemplar a nuestro alrededor. Todos estos elementos permanecen constantes y en orden gracias al respaldo de la fuente, hasta el propio vacío al igual que nuestras almas incluyendo los más mínimos detalles, pero si este elemento principal es modificado de manera incorrecta, podría provocarse una falla fatal en todo el Universo y sus elementos que podría incluso destruirlo completamente. Si eso llega a suceder, toda existencia dejará de ser y ni siquiera el ser más poderoso de todo el espacio será capaz de frenar esta modificación. Los seres malignos como Nonova y el Hechicero que disponen de un gran poder y capacidades, pueden ser capaces de llegar a la fuente y sólo basta con que entren en ella para infectarla con su poder maligno y propagar toda maldad en el Universo, esa es una de las mil formas en que puede ser modificada. Pero para ello requieren de un gran respaldo para llevar a cabo sus propósitos y que al momento de entrar a la fuente esta misma no los elimine y reforme; por esta razón necesitan los pilares de nuestros planetas, de esta forma haciendo uso de su poder puro e impermeable les será posible entrar al núcleo de la fuente sin riesgo a ser suprimidos, propagando así toda su maldad por todo el Universo o bien reformar a todos los seres que consideren necesarios, pero para este último caso el único que podría realizar esto sería un ser supremo. Es por esta razón que deben frenar los planes de estos dos seres malignos que son capaces de llegar a ella, desconozco la manera en cómo estos monstruos lograron localizarla, pero ahora saben de su posición y sólo uno de ellos será capaz de entrar a ella y convertirse, sin el consentimiento y el permiso de los demás, en el gobernante principal de todo el Universo. Lamentablemente ahora no contamos con el guerrero Dragón, desapareció misteriosamente casi a la par de Nonova después de enfrentarse a el y sellarlo en una prisión secreta".

Vegeta - ¿El guerrero Dragón?

Golfin - "Se trata de un guardián, un guerrero con colosales poderes que se encargaba de proteger la fuente, pero desapareció repentinamente y desde entonces este lugar se ha visto amenazado por varias criaturas malignas, incluyendo al Hechicero. Ahora todo ser con ideas ambiciosas intenta llegar a este lugar y modificar todo a su antojo a través de el, este es el momento más crucial en el que todos nos encontramos, sus intentos y movimientos deben ser frenados lo antes posible por la seguridad de todos, es ahora cuando los cinco guerreros legendarios mencionados por la profecía regresen de nuevo al combate y limpien al Universo de estos dos colosales y despiadados seres que resultan ser una gran amenaza, y que con sus influencias han expandido el mal en cantidades abrumadoras e incalculables. Una vez que ustedes hayan cumplido con su cometido la fuente estará a salvo nuevamente, y la paz reinará como siempre debió ser y ha sido en varios casos. Es ahora o nunca que ustedes, los guerreros elegidos, enfrenten y detengan a estas dos criaturas, frenen los intentos de Nonova y el Hechicero, el camino hacia la fuente ustedes mismos lo sabrán como por instinto, resultará fácil que lo encuentren ya que ustedes son los cinco elegidos quienes establecerán nuevamente el orden, los únicos que deberán llevar a cabo esta difícil pero necesaria tarea. Llegó la hora guerreros legendarios, todo depende de ustedes en estos momentos, hagan uso nuevamente de las míticas armaduras de combate que hemos creado para ustedes, demuestren del calibre que están hechos pero sobre todo… Tengan en cuenta que el bienestar del Universo entero está en sus manos ahora".

Gokou - Gracias por sus palabras mago Golfin, creo que todos necesitábamos oír eso, ese es nuestro nuevo propósito al haber regresado, y pese al haber sido utilizados por esos seres tramposos sólo para lograr lo suyo, de cualquier manera hemos regresado y entrado de nuevo en escena, y mientras el mal siga infectando y destruyendo lo que le rodea, nosotros siempre estaremos ahí para detenerlo y lograr de nuevo la estabilidad. Esa es una de mis labores como guerrero y no me quejo, ya que grandes poderes implican grandes responsabilidades.

Golfin - "Estás en lo correcto guerrero Saiya - Jin, nuestro deber como los seres que somos es cumplir con nuestros propósitos y con esto al llegar el final nos sentiremos plenos y autosuficientes con nosotros mismos. Los eligieron bien, yo lo hubiese hecho lo mismo en vida, pero ahora sólo me queda hacer una cosa, liberarlos de esta dimensión".

Narrador - De pronto aquella luz de donde aquella voz era articulada aumenta su brillo con más intensidad, a los Saiya - Jin les fue posible sentir el gran cambio de energía el cual había aumentado considerablemente, y ante las últimas palabras del mago todos los presentes se llenan de entusiasmo para entrar nuevamente al combate y detener a las dos criaturas malignas. La luz siguió brillando manteniéndose en la nueva intensidad que había conseguido, a lo que el mago Golfin sigue pronunciando las palabras requeridas.

Golfin - "Lo único que falta para que ustedes puedan realizar su labor sin ningún problema es ser liberados de esta prisión la cual creó el usurpador, y conozco la manera efectiva de hacerlo. Ese ser que me había utilizado para sus propósitos desconoce que yo he sido capaz de mantenerme conciente dentro de su cuerpo, afortunadamente mi magia fue suficiente para mantenerme en un estado aunque fuese sólo de espectador, así que en mi conocimiento se encuentran muchos detalles que me podrán ser de utilidad para aplicarlos en esta mi última acción".

Gohan - Pero… Usted dijo que una vez que nos haya liberado su alma partirá al lugar donde le pertenece, eso significa que para entonces su poder se habrá agotado completamente y ya no le quedará el requerido para mantenerse con vida.

Golfin - "Es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a aceptar, como lo mencioné anteriormente, todo ser existente tiene delimitado un propósito en la vida y ese mismo debe cumplirse. Ahora veo cuál es verdaderamente el mío, el haber creado junto con los demás magos las míticas armaduras de combate y liberarlos de esta prisión, de esta forma serán capaces de entrar de nuevo en combate, mismo que será decisivo y Universal y decidirá la suerte de todos los seres que habitan este gran espacio en el que todos interactuamos. No se preocupen por mi guerreros legendarios, yo me sentiré satisfecho al haber cumplido con mi propósito y saber que los he liberado para que cumplan con sus labores y el haber contribuido a la salvación de la fuente y todos los demás seres".

Narrador - Los presentes guardaron silencio por unos momentos, el hecho de saber que el verdadero mago intentará liberarlos sacrificando su propia vida había provocado en ellos algo de sentimiento de culpa y sobre todo preocupación por Golfin, quien después de todo consideraba que era lo único que podía haber ahora ya que no le fue posible ayudarlos cuando más lo requerían, al permanecer bajo la jurisdicción del otro ser. En sus palabras el mago Golfin había logrado transmitir esos sentimientos en los receptores, dependiendo de las circunstancias o acontecimientos narrados. Al ver el semblante sorprendido de unos y de preocupación en otros, prosiguió con sus palabras para así iniciar con su última acción.

Golfin - "Ahora sólo me queda disipar y concentrar mi poder y ocasionar la destrucción de este sitio artificial, todos deberán prepararse para su salida y entonces podrán cumplir con su verdadera misión. Detengan a Nonova y al Hechicero a toda costa, son nuestra única esperanza, absolutamente todos los seres que habitan este Universo dependen de ustedes, y sólo ustedes podrán ser capaces de concluir esta misión ya que son los guerreros mencionados por la profecía".

May - Gracias por todo mago Golfin. (Dijo con sentimiento)

Golfin - "No, gracias a ustedes por seguir en esta difícil labor en donde arriesgan sus vidas en todo momento, son dignos de admirarse. Ahora sólo resta que ustedes, guerreros legendarios, vistan nuevamente con las míticas armaduras de combate antes de destruir este sitio, lleven consigo estas túnicas una vez más para afrontar los peligros que los aguardan en el exterior, representen y defiendan lo que simboliza cada armadura y también lo que ustedes son, esa es la base para triunfar ante cualquier situación y ante cualquier mal".

Narrador - Repentinamente aparecen en una parte alta y en posición diagonal las armaduras correspondientes a cada uno de los guerreros, colocadas en el mismo orden en el que se encuentran los Saiya - Jin uno del otro, exactamente como la primera vez que las recibieron. El verlas nuevamente en su apariencia de reposo había llenado de alegría a algunos, un poco de nostalgia a otros, el sentir ese gran poder que les proporcionaban y también el recordar y ser testigos de las facilidades que les brindaban, sentían nuevamente el anhelo de tenerlas ensambladas en sus cuerpos y sentir esa energía que fluía en ellos.

Trunks - ¡Las armaduras de combate! (Dijo sorprendido)

Golfin - "Las armaduras han sido convocadas de nuevo para cumplir con su labor al igual que ustedes, nuestras obras maestras les pertenecen a los elegidos que son ustedes, úsenlas como debe ser y afronten a todo mal".

Vegeta - (Interviene repentinamente al recordar algo) Oiga… ¿No se supone que las armaduras están infectadas, si las usamos nuevamente robarán nuestra energía como siempre ha sucedido y se la proporcionarán a Nonova.

Golfin - "De ese detalle ya no se tendrán que preocupar, yo mismo las he purificado y restaurado sus funciones, ya que apliqué un método secreto del ser que las infectó y así eliminar sus influencias sobre ellas".

Gokou - Bien, creo que llegó la hora.

Golfin - "Como en la ocasión anterior que les había ordenado el usurpador con mi apariencia, ¡llámenlas, digan armadura seguido del nombre con que se denominan a su correspondiente".

Gokou - Por supuesto. (Voltea hacia los demás a la vez que pregunta) ¿Listos?

Narrador - Todos responden afirmativamente al unísono y se disponen llamar a sus armaduras uno seguido del otro, e inmediatamente las túnicas se dividen y se dirigen a gran velocidad a cada uno de los guerreros, las diferentes partes particulares de cada una de las partes de sus cuerpos envuelven las zonas correspondientes una seguida de otra, hasta que finalmente los cascos se colocan y las capas se extienden alcanzando así la máxima expresión de las armaduras. Los Saiya - Jin podían sentir un nuevo poder fluir entre sus cuerpos nuevamente, como siempre ha sucedido cada vez que las vestían, pero en esta ocasión era más intenso y fervoroso.

Goten - Vaya, ya extrañaba estas cosas. (Dijo mientras contemplaba su vestimenta)

Gohan - Ahora son más brillantes y elegantes que antes, sí que fue un gran cambio.

Trunks - Puedo sentir un gran poder fluir en mi cuerpo, como nunca antes lo había sentido.

Vegeta - (Aprieta los puños sonriendo de medio lado) Llegó la hora de darle su merecido a esos dos insectos, los pulverizaré con mi Súper Big - Bang.

Gokou - (Mientras agita enérgico su espada en varias posturas y direcciones) Genial, puedo sentir un gran cambio en ellas, no son las mismas de antes.

Golfin - "Ciertamente esta siempre ha sido su verdadera capacidad, sólo que se vio reducida en cierta medida al ser influenciadas e infectadas por el poder maligno del usurpador. Pero ahora están completamente libres de cualquier conjuro o hechizo, y de esta forma podrán desempeñar mejor sus funciones". (Los guerreros voltean nuevamente la vista hacia la luz)

Gokou - Gracias por todo mago Golfin, le prometemos que no fallaremos en nuestra misión.

Golfin - "Y así será, de ustedes depende ahora todo lo que existe a su alrededor. Ahora comenzaré con su liberación".

Narrador - Al decir lo último enérgicamente la luz amarilla que cubre al mago se extiende y amplifica a los extremos, un enorme resplandor del mismo color se presenta frente a ellos lo que ocasiona que la enorme esfera que los rodeaba y aprisionaba comenzase a partirse en su superficie, era como un efecto dominó en el que conforme las lesiones en su estructura se creaban, les seguían otras que se originaban por consecuencia de las primeras. Y así siguieron extendiéndose hasta cubrir completamente la esfera, cada ruptura se escuchaba como si fuese un vidrio bajo el mismo efecto. May rápidamente ingresa a la nave preparándola para el escape, los guerreros se percatan de que llegó el momento de la partida, por lo que levitan manteniéndose suspendidos a una misma altura. Las aberturas en forma de líneas quebradas eran iluminadas por el mismo color amarillo del que posee el mago, mismo que había utilizado todo su poder con el que contaba para lograr la destrucción del lugar y el rompimiento del conjuro que los mantenía encerrados. Las piezas que se habían formado alrededor de la esfera estaban por romperse en cualquier momento, antes de ello el mago Golfin dijo sus últimas palabras.

Golfin - "Hecho, el lugar está por destruirse completamente y podrán salir sin problema alguno, sigan viajando en cualquier dirección hasta que sientan la esencia y el llamado de la fuente, ella los guiará hacia donde se encuentra y de esta forma podrán protegerla sin problema alguno".

Gokou - ¡Se lo prometemos mago Golfin, su sacrificio no será en vano! (Dijo en tono alto debido al gran ruido que se ocasionaba tanto del resplandor del poder del mago como del estremecimiento que sufría el lugar artificial)

Golfin - "Lo sé, y estoy seguro que ustedes cumplirán con su cometido. Yo el mago Golfin he cumplido con mi propósito, ahora podré partir en paz al lugar donde que me corresponde. Luchen por sus ideales y nunca se den por vencidos guerreros legendarios, yo siempre estaré ahí acompañándolos en lo más profundo de sus corazones, y al igual que en el mío ustedes siempre permanecerán en lo más recóndito de mi ser".

Narrador - A la vez que las piezas se separan y se esparcen hasta desintegrarse y desmesurarse dando al descubierto el verdadero exterior, la esencia del mago Golfin desaparece instantáneamente al igual que aquella luz que emanaba y lo acompañaba. En ese momento todos juntos salen al exterior rumbo hacia su próximo destino, en donde intentarán concluir su definitiva, principal y verdadera misión.

Gokou - "Gracias por todo mago Golfin, su sacrificio no será en vano, cumpliremos con nuestros propósitos y acabaremos con todo mal, derrotaremos a Nonova y el Hechicero como debe ser. Como el guerrero que soy no fallaré, el Universo entero depende de nosotros ahora. Nunca lo olvidaremos mago Golfin, y gracias de nuevo".

Continuará…


	48. El logro del científico

Narrador - En el momento menos esperado aparece frente a los guerreros el verdadero mago Golfin, que al hacer uso de su magia ha logrado liberar a la tripulación Zero de la prisión artificial en la que los había aprisionado el usurpador. Como consecuencia de haber utilizado todo su poder para su rescate, el mago ahora se retira en paz partiendo al lugar que le corresponde, con la satisfacción personal de haber podido ayudar en gran medida en este gran conflicto. Los guerreros Z ahora intentan frenar los intentos de las dos criaturas malignas y salvar a la fuente de cualquier modificación e influencia.

Por otro lado parece ser que la tensión aumenta al igual que la alerta y los peligros con el paso del tiempo, ya que ahora las naciones han descubierto con ayuda de los científicos creadores de los Gladius el paradero del Dr. Zeus, al haberse analizado una unidad de almacenamiento proporcionada por Sakura y los demás que proveyó datos interesantes y necesarios para posiblemente dar fin a esta guerra. Las naciones esperan que con este último ataque se logre detener y capturar a este terrorista al igual que frenar sus próximos intentos y destruir todas sus creaciones, pues cuentan con la esperanza de que los Gladius sean capaces de llegar hasta la guarida principal del científico y detener su más grande y peligroso proyecto, referente a la creación del androide más poderoso de toda la historia, mismo que será creado con Gondamio y su fuerza se basará en el ADN que este científico obtuvo del guerrero Akira. Sin embargo este último mencionado desobedeció órdenes superiores y partió junto con su unidad de combate en busca del Dr. Zeus por su propia cuenta, después de un tiempo este mismo terrorista establece comunicación con el piloto intentando convencerlo para unirse a su causa, algo a lo que este orgulloso guerrero respondió con una rotunda respuesta negativa. Tras este acontecimiento, el despiadado científico manda a sus numerosas tropas con el objetivo de detenerlo y destruirlo, ahora el guerrero Akira tendrá que ingeniárselas para sobrevivir y derrotar a sus nuevos adversarios.

Akira - (Posiciona su unidad de combate en modo de defensa con los controles) "¡Ja, ese Dr. Zeus cree que podrá derrotarme con su patético ejército de pacotilla, ¡les enseñaré que no deben meterse conmigo!"

Narrador - En un acto repentino Akira se abalanza sobre sus agresores de distintos tipos, tamaños y formas, a los cuales ataca tanto con el arsenal de fuego como con sus espadas láser y otros armamentos que requieren de una gran aproximación hacia su objetivo. Pero la mayoría de ellos había logrado escapar de todos sus intentos, incluso algunos habían recibido directamente los disparos de las distintas armas con que cuenta la unidad Gladius, pero cuando Akira había terminado con sus intentos y al haberse disipado el humo, descubre que sólo había ocasionado daños superficiales y mínimos en las unidades enemigas. Fue una repentina sorpresa desfavorable para el, y pudo percatarse de la solidez y resistencia del estas unidades disponen al lanzar sus ataques, suponiendo que ahora el Dr. Zeus utilizó el Gondamio para la creación de equipos más resistentes e impermeables, justo como lo habían hecho los científicos para la creación de los Gladius.

Akira - (Con un semblante sorpresivo e incrédulo) "Maldita sea, ese individuo utilizó el Gondamio, de eso estoy seguro. Eso significa que debo tener más cuidado en mis ataques y aproximaciones, ya que si cometo el más mínimo error podría costarme caro en esta nueva contienda". (Un enlace electrónico en forma de holograma da inicio en la cabina de la unidad)

Rosso - ¡Akira! ¿¡Qué crees que haces? (Vociferó a su receptor)

Akira - Señor Rosso, ¿a qué viene su repentina intervención? (Dijo despreocupado e indiferente sin voltear a ver el holograma)

Rosso - ¡Estás violando órdenes superiores, regresa a la base cuanto antes!

Akira - Lo siento señor Rosso pero temo que tendré que desobedecerlo, por mi propia cuenta buscaré al Dr. Zeus y detendré todos sus planes, prefiero hacer esto que esperar a que ese maldito se aparezca para entrar en acción, ese no es mi estilo.

Rosso - ¡Deja para otra ocasión las situaciones personales, necesitamos de la disponibilidad de todos los Gladius y más ahora que hemos descubierto la localización del Dr. Zeus!

Akira - (Dibuja una expresión de ansiedad en su rostro) Genial, finalmente han encontrado a ese canalla. Para su información estoy ahora en combate con varias unidades al mando de ese tirano, pero hay algo diferente en esta ocasión, ahora están construidas con Gondamio. Mientras ustedes se preparan para la ofensiva y la defensiva yo personalmente capturaré al Dr. Zeus y se los traeré de la forma en como ustedes quieran, no sin antes darle el castigo de su vida por lo que me hizo pasar.

Rosso - ¡Akira, este es el momento culminante de la guerra, no servirá de nada si mueres en esta batalla en vano, todos los Gladius son esenciales y más en estos momentos, todos ustedes deben prepararse para enfrentar al nuevo androide del Dr. Zeus el cual será creado con tu ADN, y esperamos llegar a tiempo para detener a este científico antes de que logre crearlo!

Akira - (Cambia a un semblante serio) Veo que ya saben demasiado sobre el asunto, entonces eso significa que entienden a la perfección mis sentimientos. Yo soy uno de los parientes de los guerreros legendarios, y como tal desempeñaré el papel que me corresponde. Como el híbrido que soy el cual cuenta con sangre guerrera, llegaré al final de esta contienda y derrotaré al Dr. Zeus personalmente, y nada ni nadie logrará disuadirme de mis propósitos. No importa si soy vencido, prefiero morir en batalla que ser pisoteado y humillado por ese canalla, así que no hay nada que usted ni nadie pueda hacer, ¡esto es entre el Dr. Zeus y yo!

Rosso - ¡Estás cometiendo un grave error Akira…!

Narrador - Antes de que el científico terminase con su advertencia Akira ya había cerrado el enlace de manera repentina al presionar el botón correspondiente, continuando en la batalla después de haber interpuesto su escudo en frente para cubrirse de los disparos láser de una de las unidades enemigas. Y así siguió abalanzándose sobre ellas a la vez que realizaba ágiles maniobras evasivas con ayuda de los propulsores, moviéndose ágilmente por el espacio y atacando en el momento preciso. Pese a sus esfuerzos, no había logrado la destrucción de tan sólo una cuarta parte de las unidades, apenas le era posible defenderse del arsenal que los enemigos disparaban en contra suya, desde descargas eléctricas hasta ataques con plasma, era algo que su campo de fuerza apenas podía resistir, si continuaba en esas mismas condiciones probablemente ocurrirá un resultado desfavorable. Cada ataque que era interceptado por la protección hacía sacudir a la unidad Gladius, por lo que en ocasiones sufría fallas internas las cuales se manifestaban en el momento que se desprendían brotes eléctricos alrededor de la unidad.

Akira - "¡Ugh, debo resistir, es lo único que puedo hacer por el momento. El Dr. Zeus no se saldrá con la suya, lo enfrentaré y lo capturaré dando por concluida mi tarea, destruiré a todas sus malditas máquinas de una vez por todas. Debo llegar a el antes de que construya a ese androide o todo estará perdido, ¡debo resistir hasta el final y encontrar su base cuanto antes!"

Narrador - Mientras que el guerrero Akira sigue en su combate todas las tropas tanto de la tierra como de las colonias se alistan para la nueva y decisiva batalla, las unidades de combate despegan de sus bases al igual que las naves y los transportadores de las mismas, las cuales llevan consigo todo el armamento necesario para llevar a cabo su nueva tarea. Los científicos también han creado nuevo armamento para la disponibilidad de las fuerzas militares, unas cuantas de ellas están en proyecto como lo es un enorme y potente cañón láser que será instalado en la colonia Ceres con el propósito de eliminar a una gran cantidad de enemigos o bien, destruir una colonia completa si se requiere. Los alienígenas aliados ya habían partido junto con sus naves de combate para la batalla, todos dispersándose y colocándose en sus posiciones correspondientes en el espacio de acuerdo a los planes y estrategias tratadas con sus superiores; algunas rodeaban la tierra y las colonias mientras que el resto, que es mayoría, se dirigieron hacia un mismo rumbo en el cual según los datos proporcionados por Sakura y los demás se logrará encontrar definitivamente al Dr. Zeus. Las colonias espaciales disponen de nuevo y mejorado armamento exterior para defenderse de cualquier invasión, todos los operadores se encuentran ya en sus respectivas posiciones esperando próximas instrucciones, la tierra también es protegida internamente en donde varias edificaciones también disponen de su armamento oculto, de esta forma se pretende tomar por sorpresa a los invasores y destruirlos más fácilmente. Absolutamente todo ha sido planeado y preparado, las unidades tanto terrestres, aéreas y acuáticas se encuentran ya en sus posiciones en el planeta azul al igual que todos los soldados quienes están equipados con armaduras especiales, las colonias espaciales disponen de su armamento preparado el cual puede ser utilizado en cualquier extremo de estas, sólo se esperan nuevas órdenes o cualquier indicio de ataque para entrar en acción.

Mientras tanto en la base Gladius, los mecánicos han terminado con el mantenimiento de estas máquinas de guerra y dan el aviso de su trabajo terminado a sus superiores, los pilotos Gladius se visten con sus trajes tanto militares como espaciales dirigiéndose al mismo paso uniforme rumbo a sus unidades. Una de las puertas principales se abre automáticamente para abrir paso a estas fuerzas especiales, las cuales siguen su andar acompañados del General en el enorme y prolongado puente de acero en donde son presenciados por todo el personal involucrado y colaborador de esta nueva operación, quienes observan detrás de las enormes ventanas del centro de control desde una gran altura. Mientras que los Gladius detienen su paso y toman formación en posición de descanso por órdenes de su superior, sus unidades son liberadas al retirarse las puertas de las cápsulas que los contienen siendo abiertas lentamente apoyadas en la parte baja (como aquellas cápsulas pequeñas en donde viajaban los Saiya - Jin). Estos contenedores ajustados a la forma y tamaño de las unidades comienzan a erguirse lentamente con ayuda de una enorme palanca ensamblada en su base, constantemente algo de vapor era liberado por obra de estas máquinas. Una vez que se han erguido todas las cápsulas los pilotos comienzan su ascenso al hacer funcionar los propulsores en sus espaldas, dirigiéndose cada uno a sus respectivas máquinas de combate y entrando a la cabina de estas. En cada nuevo movimiento que se realizó y está por llevarse a cabo, un operador intervino dando los avisos correspondientes, como si estuviese narrando o dando a conocer lo que se realizaba en cada movimiento.

Operador - "Unidades listas y preparadas para el despegue". (Los pilotos encienden sus unidades tomando el control de sus movimientos) "Se retirarán los cables y soportes internos que las sostienen de pie". (Da la instrucción a la computadora para que realice la operación, todas las unidades son desprendidas de todo artefacto que las sujete) "La compuerta principal comienza su abertura". (Esta misma se abre a los lados lentamente hasta hacerlo a su máxima capacidad) "Unidades Gladius listas para el despegue".

Los cinco pilotos - Entendido.

Narrador - Los propulsores de cada una de las unidades se activan, las cuales comienzan a despegarse lenta y controladamente del suelo aumentando la velocidad y saliendo por la compuerta secreta ubicada en la parte superior del área de la guardia espacial de la colonia. La compuerta nuevamente se cierra, en ese momento un teniente se acerca a paso veloz hacia el General hasta detenerse frente a frente y saludarlo en forma militar.

Operador - "Unidades Gladius listas para el combate".

Teniente - Señor, todo el armamento está preparado al igual que todas las unidades alrededor de las colonias acuáticas, esperamos nuevas instrucciones. (Baja el brazo)

General - (Con los brazos atrás) Bien, que permanezcan en sus posiciones hasta nuevo aviso, todos deberán prepararse para una nueva batalla. (Camina unos pasos a un costado del puente, observando a los operadores en su trabajo) Estoy seguro que esta será la guerra decisiva, todo lo que hagamos a partir de entonces definirá nuestra definitiva suerte, sólo debemos esperar y defendernos contra lo que se presente. "Confío en que los Gladius harán adecuadamente su trabajo, aunque desafortunadamente uno de ellos nos ha abandonado según las palabras del científico Rosso. Atraparemos a ese tirano y acabaremos con todo esto, todo sea por el bienestar de la humanidad y también del espacio exterior".

Narrador - Finalmente las unidades Gladius restantes entran en acción aplicando las estrategias de ataque y posiciones tratadas en reuniones militares, equipadas con el arma más poderosa y fabricada hasta entonces la cual se denomina Planton, misma que fue en una ocasión definitiva para la victoria al deshabilitar a las unidades enemigas del Dr. Zeus.

Un Namekusei infante ha despertado recostado en una de las numerosas camas del hogar de Gokou, mismo que es atendido por Shizuru quien en ese momento ha retirado una pequeña toalla envuelta de su frente para remojarla nuevamente con agua tibia en una cubeta. La ayudante se encuentra sentada a un lado del extraterrestre quien después de abrir lentamente los ojos y luego parpadearlos varias veces hasta enfocar perfectamente el exterior, pronuncia unas palabras de confusión.

Namekusei - ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy? (Se pregunta débilmente, Shizuru se alegra de su recuperación y respuesta después de varias horas de asueto)

Shizuru - (Mientras exprime la toalla arriba de la cubeta de agua) Al fin despertaste, sí que dormiste demasiado tiempo pequeño amigo. (Dice en tono alegre)

Namekusei - ¿En dónde me encuentro? (Pregunta nuevamente volviendo más en si a la vez que toca su cabeza con su mano)

Shizuru - Bueno, pues estás nada más y nada menos que en el hogar del guerrero legendario Gokou, yo soy una de sus más fieles ayudantes. (Dijo lo último en tono alardeante y bromista)

Namekusei - ¿Qué cosa? (Gira la cabeza hacia ella)

Shizuru - (Coloca nuevamente la toalla envolvida en su pequeña frente) Je je olvídalo, lo importante es que ya te encuentras bien y tus heridas están sanando rápidamente, eres un Namekusei muy fuerte ¿sabías? (Dijo alegre dibujando una sonrisa satisfecha)

Namekusei - Pero… Es que… (Intenta levantarse sintiendo un dolor que lo obligaba a detenerse, por lo que Shizuru preocupada lo vuelve a recostar en la almohada)

Shizuru - No, aún no es momento para que te muevas y te pongas de pie, sigues muy débil y requieres de un gran reposo por el momento.

Namekusei - (Suspira resignado) Está bien.

Shizuru - (Dice al momento de cubrirlo con las sábanas) Por cierto… ¿Qué hacías en un lugar como ese, por poco y mueres bajo esos escombros, si no hubiera sido por mi sobrina y los demás ya serías polvo de estrellas junto con esa colonia.

Namekusei - ¿Qué dice? (Pregunta confundido)

Shiruzu - Es decir… O mejor dicho, ¿qué hacía un Namekusei como tú en una de las colonias espaciales del Dr. Zeus, acaso eras un prisionero o algo así?

Namekusei - No… No lo recuerdo realmente, de pronto aparecí ahí encerrado con varios cables encima después de que la flota de mi padre había sido atacada.

Shizuru - ¿Realmente sucedió eso, cuánto lo siento.

Namekusei - No se preocupe, ahora lo que me interesa es recuperar a mi padre… (Cierra tranquilamente los ojos) ¿Y dónde están los que me rescataron?

Shizuru - Pues… Bueno, no pueden descansar ni por un segundo, otra vez partieron junto con las demás tropas en busca del Dr. Zeus después de descubrir su exacta localización, después de que se revisaron unos datos que obtuvieron en la colonia donde te encontrabas…

Narrador - El Namekusei siguió escuchando las explicaciones por parte de Shizuru, parecía que no había reaccionado a lo dicho referente a algo que él sabía por lo que continuó escuchando con aparente tranquilidad. Pero repentinamente ese recuerdo vino rápidamente a su mente, haciendo que se sobresaltara ante lo dicho por lo que gira su tronco apoyando las palmas en la cama en una posición desesperada y tensa, Shizuru detuvo su hablar al observar su extraño comportamiento preocupado a la vez que le hacía una pregunta.

Namekusei - ¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? (Pregunta en un tono preocupado)

Shizuru - ¿Qué te sucede, por qué esa reacción?

Namekusei - (Mientras se aferra de las mangas de la ropa de Shizuru a la vez que las sacude en forma de súplica) ¡No, diles…! ¡Diles que se detengan, que no vayan!

Shizuru - ¿Qué?

Namekusei - ¡Les espera una gran emboscada, el Dr. Zeus los atacará con unas cosas enormes y peligrosas, por favor no permitas que vayan hacia allá!

Narrador - Ante lo dicho Shizuru observó extrañada y a la vez preocupada al pequeño Namekusei quien no soltaba sus mangas mientras le informaba de una supuesta emboscada, parece ser que este pequeño ser sabe más de lo que los demás han descubierto.

Pero todo era demasiado tarde, todos ya habían tomado sus posiciones tanto de defensa como de ataque, el cuarteto el cual consiste de Sakura y compañía acompañaba a las demás tropas que se dirigen hacia el mismo destino y donde supuestamente se encuentra el terrorista al recibir las órdenes superiores correspondientes. Esta vez Trunks no tendría que preocuparse de ser visto, ya que cuenta con el artefacto holográfico que puede cambiar fácil y efectivamente su apariencia exterior transformándolo en lo que el desee, incluso en un alienígena si así lo cree conveniente. En esta ocasión es enorme la cantidad de tropas que han partido rumbo a la búsqueda del Dr. Zeus al igual que a la exterminación de sus planes y su captura, ya que las naciones y sobre todo la humanidad entera se encuentran en un grave peligro y los presidentes junto con el personal correspondiente decidieron que era momento de actuar, antes de que este científico lanzara otro de sus atentados en contra suya y se vieran nuevamente sumergidos en un nuevo ajetreo. Mientras seguían su rumbo el cuarteto seguía tratando sus asuntos.

Sakura - (Después de acabarse una manzana) Espero que en esta ocasión logremos atrapar al Dr. Zeus o todo se verá perdido, creo que esta será la última vez que viajaremos de esta manera y en esta ocasión, regresaremos victoriosos rumbo a la tierra.

Yoshimiro - Tenlo por seguro, esta vez el Dr. Zeus no sabe que vamos directo a su escondite y así lo tomaremos por sorpresa y lo capturaremos de una vez por todas, ya es hora de que ese tirano caiga en manos de la justicia.

Kabuto - (Mientras contempla la espada de Trunks) Pero lo que aún no logro entender es la razón de que no seamos capaces de detectar su Ki, me refiero a que ya debimos haberlo sentido desde hace mucho tiempo aunque nunca hayamos estado cerca de el. Con este obstáculo será más difícil encontrarlo, recuerden que también puede utilizar sus androides con su misma apariencia para engañarnos nuevamente como lo hizo en la ocasión anterior.

Sakura - También debemos impedir la creación del androide Clíptoris, según el General se trata de un proyecto sumamente colosal pero también peligroso, que incluso esa misma creación podría atentar en contra de su creador. Siento que Clíptoris será un androide sumamente peligroso que sólo será programado para destruir lo que está a su paso, justo como sucedió en el supuesto futuro que tendríamos al momento en que Trunks regresó a estos alrededores.

Trunks - (Sin apartar la vista al frente con los controles en las manos) Tienes razón, ahora que hemos descansado lo suficiente podremos movilizarnos de la manera como debe ser, es nuestro deber el detener a esa maléfica creación.

Yoshimiro - (Después de dar un sorbo a su café) Y dime, ¿qué harás cuando todo esto termine, es decir después que hayamos advertido a los demás y a tu propio yo del riesgo que correrán si entran a la guarida de ese tal Nonova.

Trunks - No lo sé, quizás me quede con ustedes, o tal vez parta hacia un lugar indefinido. Nunca se sabe con certeza lo que te depara el destino, pero sea cual sea hay que aceptarlo.

Yoshimiro - Vaya, hasta filósofo resultaste ser amigo. (Dijo en actitud bromista)

Kabuto - ¿Creen que los demás se hayan creído el cuento de que Trunks, en su apariencia con ayuda del holograma, sea uno de nuestros asistentes? (Pregunta incrédulo)

Sakura - Bueno, fue lo único que se me ocurrió, je je. (Contestó al momento de llevar una mano detrás de su cabeza)

Yoshimiro - En mi opinión con esa apariencia uniformada parece un agente o algo así.

Sakura - ¿De qué se quejan? (Voltea hacia Trunks) Además con esos lentes oscuros se ve guapísimo, es todo un galán. (Trunks denota un sonido peculiar en su garganta como muestra de rareza o extrañeza)

Yoshimiro - ¿Oíste eso Trunks, tal parece que Sakura se está enamorando de ti.

Sakura - ¡Oye, eso no fue gracioso. (Risas. En el caso de Trunks de forma discreta)

Trunks - (Mientras los demás seguían "discutiendo" sobre el asunto) "Espero que esto termine pronto y no ocurra aquella tragedia que presencié en ese momento…" (Voltea hacia los demás en el momento en que Sakura reclamaba sarcástica a Yoshimiro) "Pero gracias a la ayuda de estas grandes personas todo cambiará de manera favorable, y confío en que todo saldrá bien. No cabe duda de que ellos son la verdadera descendencia del señor Gokou". (Sonrió satisfecho de medio lado ante lo último pensado)

Narrador - Y así continuaron su marcha rumbo al supuesto escondite del Dr. Zeus con la esperanza de terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas, y también salvar a los demás guerreros en el caso del cuarteto para evitar el robo de sus almas por parte del Hechicero.

Pero pese a todos los movimientos que se han planeado y se están llevando a cabo, el loco científico vocifera de gran emoción en su laboratorio y colonia secretos al haber logrado finalmente lo que había anhelado después de tanto tiempo. Su asistente Gozard le había presentado a su amo las imágenes de todas las tropas enemigas que se aproximan en donde ellos se encuentran, preocupado por ello siguió insistiendo al emocionado científico que tomara cuanto antes las medidas necesarias para detenerlos y no logren capturarlos, pero parecía que al terrorista no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo.

Gozard - (A la vez que su amo sigue riendo de emoción y avaricia) ¡Mi señor, tenemos que hacer algo, si no los detenemos lograrán encontrarnos y será nuestro fin! (Suplica al momento de apuntar con su dedo las imágenes de la computadora)

Dr. Zeus - ¡¡¡Que vengan, que vengan, que aquí los estaré esperando ansiosamente!

Gozard - Pero señor… Ellos han descubierto varios de nuestros secretos al apoderarse de información importante con la que contamos, incluso su más grande proyecto que está llevando a cabo podría verse afectado. Los elementos que unieron los usarán a su favor y probablemente lograrán derrotarnos, ya que en esos archivos también se encuentran nuestras debilidades si son descifradas científicamente… (Sigue observando la extraña actitud de su amo) Señor, ¡mi señor tenemos que hacer algo!

Dr. Zeus - (Voltea súbitamente hacia él con un semblante ambicioso y emocionado) ¡¡¡El fin se acerca Gozard, puedo sentirlo, pero este mismo será para ellos! (Se irgue de nuevo con vista hacia la computadora, mostrando a su asistente la estructura del ADN de Akira en el holograma flotante) ¡¡¡Ya que al fin Gozard, al fin, he descifrado el ADN Saiya - Jin, ahora nada podrá detenerme, nada! (Extiende orgulloso las manos a los lados en posición elevada con las palmas abiertas) ¡¡¡La estructura de mi más grande creación está lista, su energía lista, en sí todo está listo, sólo falta agregarle el ingrediente final, el que me llevará a la victoria! ¡¡¡Con la ayuda del ADN de Akira finalmente podrá nacer el androide Clíptoris y nada, nada podrá contra mi gran poder, ja ja ja ja ja!

Narrador - Finalmente, el tirano ha logrado su más grande anhelo, comenzando así con el suministro del ADN modificado de Akira en el androide de nombre Clíptoris. ¿Será este el final de la humanidad, lograrán los demás encontrarlo a tiempo y frenar sus intentos antes de que sea demasiado tarde? Descúbranlo en los próximos capítulos de los guerreros Z.

Continuará…


	49. El repentino agujero

Narrador - El Dr. Zeus finalmente consiguió restablecer el ADN de Akira a su estado original, por lo que ahora podrá aprovechar este verdadero potencial y usarlo en su androide Clíptoris, el cual ya está totalmente preparado y listo para entrar en acción necesitando solamente de este ADN para comenzar a operar y llevar a cabo las labores con las que será programado.

Parece ser que el final se acerca en ambos lados, ya que en rumbos desconocidos se ha desatado una gran batalla en donde intervienen los cinco reinos vecinos. Es un problema que involucra a todos, y por ende tendrán que resolverlo juntos como la verdadera segunda Alianza que forman parte. Sin embargo pese a sus esfuerzos los enemigos parecen ganar ventaja tanto en fuerza como en número, ya que todavía faltan más recursos de los que esperaban los principales gobernantes de los reinos quienes dentro de la nave membranosa ayudan en cuanto pueden a los soldados, usando su magia y poderes también requieren defenderse de las constantes aproximaciones de los enemigos hacia donde ellos se encuentran. La tripulación Zero ha logrado librarse de la prisión creada por el usurpador gracias a la ayuda del mago Golfin, quien hizo su repentina aparición frente a ellos y después de una larga conversación, utilizó todo el poder con el que contaba para destruir la enorme esfera con paisaje artificial que los rodeaba y de esta forma liberar a los guerreros legendarios mencionados por la profecía, los cinco Saiya - Jin que salvarán al Universo entero una vez que exterminen a las dos criaturas malignas que atentan y atacan en todo momento. Ahora llenos de grandes deseos de pelear, aguardan en la nave Zero que es piloteada por la teniente May rumbo a un lugar indefinido mientras que esperan aquella señal que supuestamente la fuente, el lugar central del Universo, transmitirá a los guerreros para conocer el camino que lleva a ella y poder protegerla como es debido de las manos de las criaturas malignas. Una vez que retiraron sus armaduras con las palabras clave siguieron en la estancia de la nave conversando sobre lo ocurrido recientemente mientras que May había dejado el piloto automático, ni siquiera les apeteció tomar asiento, tal vez sería por la incertidumbre, o porque se está acercando el verdadero final y con ello la verdadera batalla que decidirá la suerte de todos los seres vivos.

Gokou - Vaya, no lo puedo creer, gracias al mago Golfin logramos salir de aquella dimensión. (Comenta mientras caminaba por todos lados con ademanes entusiasmados)

Gohan - ¿Podrías dejar de moverte de esa manera, me pones nervioso. (Dice en actitud bromista)

Gokou - Lo siento. (Se detiene frente a ellos) El sacrificio del mago Golfin no será en vano, vengaremos su muerte y haremos justicia de la manera correcta, uniendo fuerzas lograremos lo que nosotros anhelemos.

Trunks - Tiene toda la razón señor Gokou, esa manera de hacer las cosas siempre ha funcionado, y no dudo que también lograremos salir de esta si peleamos con honor y coraje.

Gokou - Al menos, Golfin podrá descansar en paz en cualquier lugar en donde se encuentre, ha cumplido con su propósito y por esa razón podrá partir a una nueva vida. (Dijo con la vista hacia arriba y un semblante maravillado) ¿No les parece algo grandioso y fantástico?

Gohan - (Con una gota de sudor) Sí lo que tú digas.

Vegeta - ¿Van a seguir perdiendo el tiempo con tonterías? (Pregunta secamente con los brazos cruzados y con un semblante serio con los ojos cerrados)

Goten - ¿Disculpa?

Vegeta - (Abre los ojos con el mismo semblante) Mientras tanto debemos prepararnos para la batalla, necesitamos realizar ejercicios de meditación y relajamiento, tenemos que estar lo suficientemente preparados para sostenernos en las próximas batallas que se presentarán.

Gokou - (Cambiando a una actitud seria con una mano en su mentón) Tienes razón Vegeta, Nonova es un demonio muy fuerte, ya comprobamos su fuerza en aquel lugar, si no tenemos el cuidado y la preparación necesarias para la próxima vez que lo enfrentemos temo que nos irá muy mal.

Vegeta - (Al momento que avanza rumbo a la cámara de gravedad abriéndose paso entre Gohan y Goten) Estaré esperándolos en la habitación gravitacional, dense prisa para llegar a tiempo al entrenamiento bola de haraganes.

Trunks - Oye… Pero dijiste que meditaríamos, además no debemos agotarnos en esas cosas. (Reprocha algo chusco)

Vegeta - (Quien continúa avanzando) En lugar de quejarte y perder el tiempo te dedicarás a entrenar conmigo, así que muévete.

Trunks - ¿Qué, quieres que te acompañe a entrenar, ahora?

Vegeta - Así es.

Trunks - (Al momento que indica cada una de sus futuras acciones al apuntar en varias direcciones con sus dedos) Pero… Es que… Primero tengo que comer… Y luego descansar, y luego comer postre… Además tengo que bañarme y descansar… Y tender mi cama… (Ante esto May ríe discreta) Bueno… (Suspira resignado con una postura y semblante desganados) Ya no se puede hacer más, ni modo tendré que acompañarte. (Se retira con la misma actitud)

Gokou - (Después de expresar una pequeña carcajada con las manos en la cintura) Vaya, no cabe duda que ese sigue siendo el mismo estilo de Vegeta, no ha cambiado nada en todos estos años.

Goten - Je je, igual que cierta personita que tengo enfrente. (Dice en actitud sarcástica)

May - (Recuesta sus brazos en las espaldas de Goten y Gohan) Oigan tranquilos, tómense la vida con calma, en ocasiones también los héroes necesitan descansar, y más ahora que están por enfrentarse a esos tipos malos. Pero estoy segura de que les patearán el trasero fácilmente, sólo necesitan unir sus poderes y lanzarlos a donde ustedes quieran.

Gohan - Ahora veo que la señorita genio suele ser muy ocurrente.

May - No sabes lo bien que se siente que me halagues de esa manera niñito.

Gokou - (Se da media vuelta con la vista hacia una de las ventanas, mientras observa el pasar de todas las estrellas y astros) Bueno, sólo queda esperar la señal. (May retira las manos de los guerreros dirigiéndose rumbo a la cocina)

May - En seguida vuelvo, tengo que comer algo y rápido, creo que el permanecer tanto tiempo en esa dimensión afectó mi metabolismo. (Dijo en tono bromista)

Gohan - Te esperamos.

Goten - (Mientras se acerca a Gokou en actitud pensante) Oye papá… Pero ¿no se supone que tenemos que ayudar a nuestros amigos, según el mago Golfin ya están en combate ahora y probablemente el que ha respondido a la declaración de guerra es el Hechicero.

Gokou - Cada uno de nosotros debe cumplir con lo que le corresponde, el mago Golfin se refería a ayudarlos en la labor que tenemos que desempeñar de ahora de adelante, mientras más pronto detengamos a Nonova y al Hechicero y con esto logremos la estabilidad del bien y del mal, el conflicto al que se están enfrentando ahora terminará a tiempo. Además Radix se encuentra con ellos, tienen un gran apoyo de su lado.

Goten - Bueno… Si tú lo dices. (Voltea la vista hacia donde partieron Vegeta y Trunks) A decir verdad también me entraron ganas para entrenar, Vegeta tiene razón, debemos alistarnos para lo que se presente. Además si llegásemos a agotarnos más de lo previsto podemos usar las cámaras de rehabilitación.

Gokou - Tienes razón hijo. (Goten se dirige hacia su destino mientras movía su brazo izquierdo en forma de calentamiento) Vaya, creo que no me vendría mal un ligero entrenamiento, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago con los demás en una habitación gravitacional. (Comienza su andar hacia el lugar mencionado, pero se detiene volteando de reojo hacia un despistado Gohan) ¿Vienes hijo? (Pregunta sonriente)

Gohan - (Reacciona ante la pregunta saliendo de sus pensamientos) Eeehh… No creo que no, mejor iré a la cocina a prepararme algo. (Afirmó al momento de rascarse la espalda)

Gokou - (Continúa su andar) De acuerdo, si cambias de opinión te esperamos en la habitación gravitacional.

Gohan - De acuerdo padre.

Narrador - Ante esa decisión temporal Gohan decide dirigirse hacia la cocina para prepararse algo ligero para su paladar, al momento de entrar por el umbral del lugar se encuentra con la teniente quien disfrutaba del mejor café del mundo en la mesa, no cabía duda que a la tripulación Zero se les brindaban todas las facilidades por parte de los científicos. Al momento de dirigirse hacia la máquina para ordenar algo Gohan saluda a la teniente al levantar una mano de la misma forma.

Gohan - Hola May.

May - Hola Gohan. (Responde al saludo después de dar un sorbo a su bebida) ¿No piensas ir a entrenar con los demás?

Gohan - Creo que no por ahora, primero pienso abastecerme de toda la energía necesaria para dejarlos en ridículo con mis poderes. (Dijo en actitud bromista mientras revisaba la lista de alimentos que le mostraba la máquina con las manos en la cintura)

May - Sí de eso no hay duda. (Dijo con la misma actitud)

Gohan - Además creo que pasará mucho tiempo para que recibamos esa señal por parte de la fuente, ni siquiera sabemos de qué forma se manifestará. Pero ¿sabes, hay algo que me inquieta desde que conocimos a Zeta, ¿será posible que existan más Saiya - Jin por estos alrededores, y si es así ¿por qué razón están tan distantes de la Vía Láctea? (Seguido a esto ordena a la máquina el platillo en el cual se decidió)

May - Son dos preguntas interesantes, de hecho yo me preguntaba lo mismo. (Da otro sorbo, en unos instantes la máquina muestra a Gohan el platillo listo con el brazo biónico) Pero creo que muy pronto descubriremos la respuesta a esas interrogantes. (Gohan toma el alimento caliente y se sienta frente a May)

Gohan - Yo pienso lo mismo, sólo tendremos que esperar, quizás encontremos al individuo indicado para que conteste a esas preguntas y nos indique la exacta localización de los Saiya - Jin. Para entonces les pediremos que se alíen con nosotros y de esta forma enfrentar juntos a Nonova y al Hechicero, eso sería genial, o que también ayuden a la alianza en su batalla según las circunstancias. (Aspira profundamente el aroma de la comida) ¡Mmmm, vaya se ve que esto está delicioso. (Dijo al momento de frotar gustoso sus palmas)

May - Eso suena muy bien, de esa forma podremos terminar más pronto con esto y regresar a casa.

Gohan - Tienes toda la razón.

May - (Deja la taza en la mesa) Oye sólo un detalle, no comas demasiado si piensas ir a entrenar con los demás, podría provocarte una indigestión cuando quieras moverte ágilmente porque no dudo en que también te darán tu paliza. (Advirtió en actitud bromista y sarcástica)

Gohan - (Mientras movía el alimento con un tenedor para su enfriamiento) Pero no tengo de qué preocuparme ya que conozco a una señorita genio que curará todos mis males, je je.

May - Sí cómo no. Además no me digas señorita que aún estoy muy joven. (Reprochó de forma chusca)

Narrador - Teniente y guerrero siguieron con su "amena" conversación mientras que los demás comenzaban su calentamiento en la cámara de gravedad con un nivel gravitacional bastante elevado, pero para su parecer era de lo más normal a lo que se podían someter.

Mientras la tripulación Zero seguía sin rumbo fijo por el espacio esperando alguna señal, la batalla que se está llevando acabo en donde intervienen los integrantes de la Alianza se ha intensificado, los dos ejércitos se han dispersado hacia varios lugares por las constantes persecuciones por parte de los enemigos, quienes parecían superarlos en fuerza y cantidad. Sin importar esto los guerreros de los reinos siguen mostrando y aplicando todo su empeño y valentía en las confrontaciones, mientras que los capitanes que se destacaron en la primer Alianza levantaban los ánimos a la vez que daban instrucciones a los guerreros de forma constante, sabían que no podían darse por vencidos ni mucho menos ser derrotados ahora que han descubierto el verdadero peligro por el que pasan. Las naves membranosas también intervenían en la batalla al hacer uso de su arsenal y atacar en el momento preciso e indicado, en si el ejército aliado había entrado en batalla aplicando las estrategias y movimientos tratados con anterioridad. Mientras que los gobernantes de los reinos seguían eliminando cuanta criatura se atravesase en su camino al hacer uso de sus conjuros y poderes, los sentidos del mago Cerlek le hicieron detectar por unos instantes una presencia tenue que pasados unos segundos se desvaneció por completo, por lo que por reflejo volteó hacia la dirección en donde la había detectado. Algo que le extrañó con este nuevo acontecimiento fue el hecho de tratarse de una presencia muy conocida, pertenecía a alguien que consideraba se había perdido temporalmente hasta que los guerreros les avisaron que habían recibido un llamado por parte de el.

Cerlek - "¿Qué fue eso, pude sentir una presencia débil que desapareció en una eviscerar de ojos pero… ¿Será acaso que se trate del mago Golfin? Entonces… Eso significa que nuestro amigo ha desaparecido de este Universo pero no puedo asegurarlo. Sea lo que haya sido parece ser que…" (Detecta seis presencias conocidas en las cercanías) "Un momento, esas presencias las conozco, ¡son los guerreros legendarios y su acompañante!"

Samus - (Interrumpe sus pensamientos con una pregunta después de exterminar a una criatura que se aproximaba con su poder) ¿Qué sucede mago Cerlek?

Cerlek - Puedo detectar nuevamente la presencia de los guerreros, han regresado de donde quiera que se hayan metido. (Ante esto los demás prestan su atención hacia el mago)

Agniz - ¿Estás seguro de eso?

Cerlek - Completamente. Pero pude sentir por unos instantes una presencia que desapareció al momento en que las demás se manifestaron, y me temo que esa misma presencia pertenecía al mago Golfin.

Nazard - ¡Eso no puede ser cierto, nuestro amigo no pudo haber muerto!

Arathor - Necesitamos averiguar lo necesario para comprobar si ha desaparecido definitivamente o aún sigue vivo, mientras nosotros nos ocupamos de establecer comunicación con Golfin haz lo mismo con los guerreros para asegurarnos de que se encuentran bien.

Cerlek - Lo intentaré.

Narrador - Mientras tanto en la tripulación Zero cuatro guerreros entrenaban arduamente en la habitación gravitacional en donde habían formado parejas para un combate intensivo después del calentamiento. Goten y Trunks se interceptaban al aparecer en todas direcciones mientras que Gokou esquivaba ágilmente con una mano los óvalos de energía que Vegeta disparaba en su contra después de retroceder, utilizando el otro brazo como apoyo. Con un movimiento rápido Vegeta logra propinar un golpe de gancho en un costado del rostro de Gokou en donde parecía que había perdido el equilibrio y el control, pero se reincorpora fácilmente al sostener el brazo de su oponente que había intentado golpearlo nuevamente en el pecho, agazapa el compás para un mejor apoyo y lanza al Saiya - Jin por los aires. Vegeta vuelve a tomar el control en su vuelo y aterriza pesadamente en el suelo debido a la intensa gravedad, Gokou aprovecha la aparente oportunidad y ataca a su oponente con numerosos y rápidos óvalos de energía con sus manos, pero este logra esquivarlos al saltar constantemente hacia atrás de forma acrobática. Posteriormente Gokou se abalanza sobre Vegeta con una patada de lado para detener su retroceso, pero este al realizar un giro repentino y sorpresivo en el aire logra esquivar el ataque al pararse de manos sobre la misma extremidad y aterrizar justo detrás de Gokou, para después sostenerlo de los hombros con los antebrazos y ejercer la presión necesaria para que no lograse escapar. Mientras tanto Trunks y Goten seguían intercambiando golpes y patadas a la vez que esquivaban los ataques en cada ocasión en vuelo, Gokou intentaba zafarse del apretón de Vegeta al moverse constantemente pero le resultaba inútil.

Gokou - ¡Grrr…! No creas que ya ganaste mi estimado Vegeta… (Dijo mirándolo de reojo)

Vegeta - (Con un semblante ansioso y satisfecho) Hm hm hm no me digas, pues al parecer ya gané en esta pelea, sólo falta esperar a que tus energías se agoten por completo y te rindas.

Gokou - Lo siento… Ese no es mi estilo… Te voy a ganar ya lo verás.

Vegeta - No podrás, ríndete, es lo único que puedes hacer ahora Kacarotto, después de todos estos años sigues teniendo las mismas debilidades de siempre.

Gokou - Eso está por verse… ¡Adiosito! (Escapa de sus manos con la tele transportación, apareciendo a unos cuantos metros de distancia de Vegeta)

Vegeta - ¡Oye, se supone que no utilizarías esa maldita técnica.

Gokou - (Con una actitud ingenua) ¿Qué, yo dije eso? Vaya, como que últimamente mi memoria está fallando demasiado, je je. ¿Será por las constantes batallas?

Vegeta - ¡Ahora verás! (De un rápido movimiento se agazapa y abalanza sobre Gokou)

Gokou - (Con una posición desesperada) Oye sólo fue una broma.

Narrador - Y así siguieron practicando sometiendo sus cuerpos a una gravedad fuera de los límites, el entrenar en las cámaras de gravedad en esas condiciones es su mejor especialidad como guerreros. Aunque sabían de antemano que ya no podrían alcanzar un nivel superior a la cuarta fase, consideraban que este "calentamiento" serviría para mejorar sus técnicas de pelea como su destreza y coordinación, ya que vaticinaban que en el momento menos oportuno tendrían que enfrentarse de nuevo con la poderosa criatura Nonova.

Pero parecía ser que a Gohan se le había olvidado por completo este detalle, ya que después de terminar con la comida ambos siguieron conversando amenamente como nunca lo habían hecho anteriormente, tratando temas diferentes e importantes para ambos y otros que les llegaban a la mente.

May - Entonces eras muy disciplinado en la escuela, eso es bueno, sobre todo con una madre siempre a la vanguardia.

Gohan - Debo admitirlo, si no fuera por Milk que casi me traía como prisionero en mi propia casa estudiando y estudiando, creo que nunca llegaría a esas alturas. Pero después siguieron suscitándose nuevos problemas en la ciudad cuando era adolescente y tuve que poner las cosas en orden, fue cuando se me ocurrió la idea de disfrazarme como el gran Saiya - Man.

May - Sí recuerdo que también había leído algo sobre eso. (Siguieron en silencio hasta que Gohan pregunta algo curiosamente)

Gohan - Oye… ¿Podría preguntarte algo?

May - (Asoma la mirada) Adelante.

Gohan - Escucha… Hemos llegado muy lejos hasta ahora y todo ha sido gracias a tu gran ayuda y apoyo, pero ¿cómo fue que te eligieron para llevar a cabo esta misión con nosotros, realmente esto es lo que quieres hacer?

May - (Sonríe levemente) Por supuesto que esto quiero hacer, no importa si mi vida está en peligro, con el simple hecho de acompañar y convivir con los guerreros legendarios en persona es una gran satisfacción, los he admirado mucho desde que era una niña y lo seguiré haciendo por el resto de mi vida. Cuando me enteré de la gran noticia de que ustedes habían regresado por parte del Presidente, me ofrecí como voluntaria para guiarlos hacia donde ustedes fueran, por lo que hubo bastantes oficiales como yo esperando a que fueran elegidos para acompañar a los guerreros legendarios. Afortunadamente me eligieron y ahora estoy aquí con ustedes acompañándolos en sus aventuras.

Gohan - ¿Sabes, me recuerdas mucho a Bulma, ella siempre solía acompañarnos o ayudarnos con sus conocimientos tecnológicos, gracias a su apoyo logramos salir adelante.

May - Creo que tienes razón. (Piensa un momento y continúa) Pero ¿sabes, aparte de todo esto creo que he encontrado una razón más fuerte para seguir acompañándolos. (Lo mira fijamente a los ojos)

Gohan - Mmm… ¿Y se podría saber cuál es? (Pregunta curiosamente)

May - Eeehh… (Su respuesta es interrumpida al momento en que Gokou aparece en el umbral con la tele transportación, espantando a los presentes)

Gokou - (Al momento que saluda con su mano) ¡Hola a todos!

Gohan - (Con una posición de alerta por la sorpresa) ¡Padre…! ¡Oye no nos espantes de esa forma! (Reclama sarcástico)

May - (Al momento que respira profundamente con una mano en su pecho) Oye tú no vuelvas a hacer eso… Mira que en una de esas me vas a matar del susto.

Gokou - Oh, lo siento je je je. (Se disculpa con una mano detrás de su cabeza)

May - Bueno no importa… (Se pone de pie) ¿Ya terminaron con el entrenamiento?

Gokou - Así es, ¡uff! sí que estuvo difícil, teníamos la gravedad aumentada a 900000 veces.

May - ¡Vaya, eso sí que es demasiado. (Goten y Trunks entran a la par en la cocina)

Goten - Era de esperarse, de seguro utilizaste nuevamente la técnica de la tele transportación ¿verdad?

Gokou - Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.

Trunks - Hizo trampa de nuevo señor Gokou, creo que a todos nosotros nos debería de enseñar esa técnica, eso sí será justo.

Goten - Je je, buena idea Trunks.

Gokou - Claro, pero primero vamos a comer algo ¿de acuerdo, porque estoy que me muero de hambre. (Se cubre el abdomen al pronunciar lo último)

May - Vengan todos, se lo merecen después de ese entrenamiento.

Narrador - Todos se sientan en sus respectivos lugares mientras May ordena las combinaciones adecuadas para los alimentos, en unos instantes llega Vegeta quien ya se había cambiado de ropa sin importar que había sudado bastante por el entrenamiento, aunque no había ningún problema por ese lado ya que la avanzada tecnología de la nave volvía a dejar impecables cualquier prenda que se lavase. Antes de sentarse en su lugar pregunta irónico.

Vegeta - (Con las manos en los bolsillos de su Short) Espero no haber llegado demasiado tarde, ¿o es que Kacarotto ya arrasó con toda la comida servida?

Gokou - Qué poca fe me tienen, yo sólo como lo necesario.

Vegeta - Más vale que no te hayas comido lo mío porque si es así te partiré en dos aquí mismo.

Gohan - Agárrense, porque aquí viene el "triturador". (Risas discretas de Goten y Trunks)

May - (Al momento que aprieta un botón para que los brazos biónicos en la parte superior sirvan el alimento en la mesa) Tranquilos todos, por la comida no hay ningún problema, originalmente se encuentran en cápsulas pequeñas así que sobra demasiada como para abastecernos por años. (Vegeta se sienta en su lugar)

Gohan - (Aspira profundamente) ¡Mmm…! Sushi, mi favorito.

Gokou - (Mientras observa maravillado el alimento) ¡Vaya, May no dejas de sorprenderme… (Toma los instrumentos necesarios) Bueno, ¡a comer!

Narrador - La tripulación Zero comienza a disfrutar del alimento bien servido con las combinaciones y el tipo que a cada quien le gusta, Gokou en cada ocasión siempre hace montañas de platos en la mesa por lo que May ya había programado uno de los brazos biónicos para que recogiesen los trastes sobrantes. El guerrero de más de 400 años era el que más rápido engullía los alimentos de los presentes a una velocidad fuera de lo común, ciertamente sus compañeros se preguntaban cómo le hacía para comer a esa súper velocidad y nunca sufrir atragantamiento, es un misterio que quizás nunca descubrirán.

Así siguieron disfrutando de su comida por unos momentos más, hasta que la actividad de los guerreros es interrumpida por un enlace telepático conocido proveniente del mago Cerlek.

Cerlek - "Guerreros legendarios…" (Los guerreros se levantan de sus asientos con la vista hacia arriba, dejando los instrumentos en la mesa)

Gokou - Mago Cerlek.

May - (Deja de comer) Vaya, creí que había ocurrido algo malo.

Cerlek - "Es una gran satisfacción y alivio para nosotros que se encuentren bien, la batalla ha comenzado y ustedes deben cumplir con su misión lo antes posible".

Gokou - Lo sabemos mago Cerlek, en estos momentos esperamos cualquier señal de la fuente.

Goten - Creo que primero debemos acudir en su ayuda magos.

Cerlek - "No se preocupen por nosotros, saldremos adelante en esta contienda, ahora lo más importante es que ustedes detengan los planes de Nonova y el Hechicero, esperen la señal de la fuente y partan a toda velocidad una vez que esta les haya indicado el camino correcto".

Trunks - Sin embargo… Fue gracias al mago Golfin que logramos salir de esa prisión en la cual nos encerró el usurpador, ahora ha partido al lugar donde le corresponde.

Cerlek - "Entonces sí fueron encerrados en una prisión dimensional, eso explica el por qué no podíamos detectarlos… Pero ¿a qué te refieres con que Golfin partió, a caso…?"

Gohan - Es una larga historia mago Cerlek, pero efectivamente Golfin dio su vida para liberarnos de esa aparente indestructible prisión.

Cerlek - (Permanece un momento en silencio) "Fue un gran mago y un excelente compañero, ya temíamos que había desaparecido definitivamente al no sentir su…" (Se detiene repentinamente)

Vegeta - ¿Qué sucede?

Cerlek - "¿Qué…? ¿Qué demonios es eso?" (Pregunta preocupado)

Goten - ¿Qué es qué? (Pregunta extrañado, de pronto la computadora de la nave avisa sobre la aparición de un objeto no identificado al frente)

May - (Se pone de pie de golpe) Iré a investigar. (Se dirige a paso veloz rumbo a la cabina saliendo por la cocina)

Trunks - ¿Qué sucede mago Cerlek, a qué se refiere?

Cerlek - "Es… ¡Es…! ¡Es uno de esos portales ocultos, escapen de él cuanto antes!"

Gokou - ¿Qué?

Narrador - May llega a la cabina, pero al entrar por el umbral se detiene en seco inmutándose al observar una especie de agujero negro al frente en el que surcaban nubes opacas y grises alrededor, incluso la alerta de sonido de la nave ya se había activado automáticamente ante la gran presión y succión que el agujero ejercía en ella, por lo que May intenta evadir el curso rápidamente al sentarse frente a los controles, pero las capacidades de propulsión de la nave no son suficientes para cambiarla. Instantes después los guerreros llegan presurosos a la cabina observando aquel agujero negro que los absorbía cada vez más fuerte conforme más se acercaban a el.

Gohan - ¿¡Qué sucede May, qué ocurre?

May - ¡Sosténganse todos, ya que en cualquier momento caeremos ante ese agujero!

Narrador - La fuerza de atracción del repentino agujero era enorme e incomparable, la teniente no era capaz de cambiar el curso ni siquiera de cambiar la nave de posición, por lo que siguieron rumbo a la misma dirección aproximándose cada vez más rápido hacia el hasta que, en una eviscerar de ojos, el transporte es succionado completamente de golpe junto con el desvanecimiento y la desaparición fulminante del agujero misterioso.

Continuará…


	50. La población Saiya Jin

Narrador - La tripulación Zero aguardaba en sus estadías alguna señal por parte de la fuente central del universo, y al ver que esto no sucedía decidieron dedicar su tiempo a otras actividades. Pero desafortunada e inesperadamente un agujero desconocido apareció de la nada frente a su nave y con ayuda de su fuerza de atracción logró capturarlos y absorberlos, desapareciendo de esa ubicación sin dejar rastro alguno.

Extrañamente todo parecía lucir como antes, habían salido del otro extremo del agujero a una gran velocidad en donde parecía que una especie de fuerza de atracción los dirigía hacia un punto indefinido. May intentaba tomar nuevamente el control de la nave sin resultado alguno, desde las turbinas hasta la propia energía plasmática parecían haber fallado permanentemente, tras apretar varios botones, cambiar en varias direcciones el volante y tratar de establecer comunicación con la computadora la respuesta no era la esperada. Acorde a la posición, dirección y condición de la nave, May suponía que estaban cayendo hacia un lugar en específico pero no le era posible detectarlo, la nave se movía violentamente al girar hacia los lados, los tripulantes intentaban mantener el equilibrio y el control dentro de la misma sosteniéndose en diferentes partes de la cabina si era necesario. La teniente vaticinaba que tendrían que ejercer un aterrizaje forzoso en la posible zona que caerían violentamente debido a la descompostura de la nave, pero lo más extraño era que no lograban ver aún alguna clase de plataforma o base que pudiese recibirlos o interceptarlos.

May - (Mientras sostiene fuertemente el volante) ¡Sosténganse, esto no está nada bien! (Gokou pierde el equilibrio chocando en un costado de la cabina)

Gohan - (Al momento que se sostiene de una silla) ¿¡Qué es lo que sucede May? ¡De pronto parece como si hubiéramos entrado en otra dimensión! (La nave se ladea al otro costado impulsando a Gokou en vuelo, siendo interceptado por otra esquina)

May - ¡No sé qué es lo que pasa, parece como si en cualquier momento chocaremos con algo pero los sensores no detectan algún objeto o plataforma cercana! (Dice a la vez que intenta recuperar el control de la nave de varias maneras)

Goten - (Quien se sostiene de una de las esquinas de la puerta al igual que Trunks) ¡Debemos intentar detener la nave desde afuera, convoquemos a nuestras armaduras y salgamos al exterior para detenerla! (Nuevamente Gokou es impulsado a la merced de los movimientos bruscos de la nave, denotando un grito chusco en cada ocasión)

Vegeta - (Quien se sostiene de otra silla) ¡Manos a la obra, necesitamos detener el curso de esta cosa o de lo contrario podría ser destruida!

May - (Los mira de reojo) ¡Se los encargo mucho, necesitan hacerlo de la forma…! (Un sonido característico se manifiesta, May vuelve la vista hacia el frente) ¿Qué es eso? (Los demás prestan la atención hacia la misma dirección) ¡Parece ser un planeta, quizás sea el sitio que nos está impulsando hacia el!

Trunks - ¡Entonces debemos detener la nave cuanto antes si no queremos que ocurra otra catástrofe como en aquel planeta!

Vegeta - (Voltea con hastío hacia Gokou quien había chocado de espaldas en una parte de la enorme ventana) ¿¡Quieres dejar de estar volando por todas partes?

Gokou - (Mientras abre un ojo con dificultad con un semblante tenso) Lo siento… Esto me pasa por no agarrarme de algo firme… (Reconoce con voz lastimera, momentos después se aleja de la ventana intentando mantenerse estable en el aire) Ahora necesito que todos se acerquen a mí para tele transportarlos al exterior una vez que convoquemos a las armaduras.

Gohan - De acuerdo.

Narrador - Los dos se mantienen en vuelo acercándose hacia Gokou quien ya había llevado los dedos correspondientes a su frente para iniciar con la tele transportación, colocan sus manos encima de el y desaparecen del interior de la nave, mientras que May intenta recuperar el control lo más pronto posible. Ya en el exterior los guerreros convocan rápidamente a sus armaduras las cuales llegan a sus cuerpos de forma inmediata, protegiéndolos del ambiente exterior. Sin perder más el tiempo logran alcanzar y colocarse al frente de la nave para de esta forma aplicar fuerza contraria y frenar el transporte antes de que se estrelle, pero parece ser que la fuerza de atracción de aquel lugar semejante a una colonia espacial al cual se acercan cada vez más sigue llevando la ventaja sobre ellos. Sin darse por vencidos sostienen firmemente la nave e intentan por lo menos cambiar su curso, pero dados los resultados se han percatado de que tarde o temprano colisionarán con ese extraño lugar.

Gokou - (Al momento que intenta a la vez frenar la nave con su poder telequinésico amplificado) ¡Es inútil, no puedo moverla con la telequinesis, la fuerza de atracción es enorme!

Vegeta - ¡Si aplicáramos más fuerza podríamos correr el riesgo de destruir la nave, no sabemos exactamente qué tan resistente es, si nos sobrepasamos podríamos hacerla pedazos si intentamos contrarrestar completamente la fuerza de atracción!

Trunks - ¡Es cierto, si las dos fuerzas ejercen la misma presión en sentidos contrarios la nave podría colapsarse y destruirse fácilmente, sin embargo no hay el suficiente tiempo para cambiar su curso ya que estamos demasiado próximos a caer en ese planeta!

Goten - ¡Pero existe otra alternativa, mi padre podría intentar tele transportarnos a todos de regreso al espacio!

Gokou - ¡Eso es imposible, indudablemente caímos en otra dimensión, es tan pequeña como la que nos encontramos momentos atrás, esa técnica sólo funcionaría en este espacio cerrado y no serviría de nada, ocurriría lo mismo y seríamos atraídos una y otra vez!

Vegeta - (Después de observar hacia abajo) ¡Muy bien, concéntrense todos, por lo menos hay que lograr que la nave no colisione fuertemente en la plataforma!

Narrador - Tras tratar los posibles resultados y estrategias se disponen disminuir la velocidad de atracción lo mejor posible, en cualquier momento chocarían en cualquier plataforma que se encuentre más cercana a ellos. Sin darse cuenta ya habían entrado al misterioso lugar de un aspecto oscuro, artificial y cibernético, con unos cuantos edificios o rascacielos, y en el momento menos esperado la fuerza de atracción había disminuido considerablemente, permitiendo nuevamente a la teniente tomar el control de la misma y lograr aterrizarla sin ningún problema en un espacio despejado. Como resultado del brusco cambio los guerreros pierden el control y pasan de largo la nave al soltarla, pero con unos rápidos movimientos en el aire logran aterrizar sin problema alguno. Todo a su alrededor se mostraba oscuro, silencioso e inhóspito, sólo eran alumbrados por una luz de origen desconocido de límites circulares en la zona donde habían aterrizado. Los guerreros se enderezan lentamente intentando vislumbrar lo que se encuentra a su alrededor, pero lo único que podían percibir era un notable cambio en la atmósfera del extraño lugar, su aspecto era totalmente distinto al exterior que constaba de color azul claro en su totalidad, incluso había numerosas estrellas alrededor de la atmósfera. Una vez que la nave se ha establecido completamente May establece comunicación con los extrañados guerreros por el comunicador.

May - "Aquí May, afortunadamente logré aterrizar la nave adecuadamente, hubo un repentino cambio drástico en la fuerza que nos estaba impulsando, ¿se encuentran todos bien?"

Gokou - Por supuesto May, nosotros también sentimos ese cambio en la fuerza de atracción, algo muy extraño está sucediendo en este lugar.

Trunks - (Con una posición poco notable de alerta) ¿Creen que se trate de otra de las jugadas de Nonova?

Gokou - No lo creo, ellos suponen que seguimos atrapados en aquella dimensión que crearon para aprisionarnos, ni mucho menos del Hechicero, esos dos seres deben estar muy ocupados intentando obtener los pilares en su totalidad uno del otro. (Dijo a la vez que se movía constantemente intentando ver algo en las cercanías con una posición de alerta al igual que sus compañeros, permaneciendo siempre cerca de la nave)

Vegeta - Estos malditos insectos ya me están cansando con sus tonterías, siempre tenemos que caer en sus asquerosas trampas, sólo están jugando con nosotros.

Gokou - Pero en esta ocasión es diferente, parece tratarse de una colonia espacial o un planeta cubierto por tecnología en su totalidad, probablemente alguien nos está esperando.

Gohan - Sin duda alguna alguien estaba controlando la fuerza de atracción que nos impulsaba rápidamente hacia este lugar, ya que repentinamente disminuyó permitiendo aterrizar sin ningún problema.

Gokou - Mantengan los ojos bien abiertos, ya que no estamos solos.

Narrador - Así siguieron recorriendo alrededor de la nave sin salir del límite de iluminación intentando una vez más distinguir o ver indicios de movimiento en las cercanías, pero por más que lo intentaban no lograban su objetivo. No percibían Ki alguno, parecía como si el planeta o colonia espacial estuviese deshabitado en su totalidad o quizás en él existan androides, varias cosas se les venían en la mente sin poder aún averiguar el motivo de su llegada a este sitio misterioso. Como en un acto de romper el silencio entre ellos May establece nuevamente comunicación.

May - "Bien guerreros, intentaré salir de este lugar…"

Gohan - No lo hagas, estoy seguro de que alguien quiere conocernos o algo por el estilo, sólo hay que esperar el tiempo suficiente para ello y si no ocurre nada intentaremos escapar nuevamente.

May - "De acuerdo, pero espero que sea pronto, este lugar me está dando escalofríos".

Narrador - Justo después de haber terminado May con su respuesta, una voz inesperada y desconocida es emitida desde la oscuridad, dando la apariencia de provenir frente a los guerreros una vez que estos han volteado súbitamente hacia la dirección que ellos consideraban había sido articulada.

¿? - ¡Ustedes no se muevan! (Unos numerosos pasos uniformes y seguros son percibidos alrededor)

Goten - ¿Quién dijo eso? (Pregunta en una posición de alerta al igual que los demás)

Narrador - Como por instinto los guerreros se acercan entre sí siguiendo en la misma posición de alerta, ya que vaticinaban que en cualquier momento entrarían en combate debido a las circunstancias. Los pasos siguen percibiéndose y tornándose cada vez más fuertes conforme se aproximan los seres a los que pertenecen, el primero al que logran distinguir una vez que ha sido iluminado y se ha detenido frente a ellos con una posición imponente, es el mismo ser que habían escuchado darles la orden de no moverse, mismo que llevaba vistiendo una armadura color gris de proporciones cuadradas.

Gohan - ¿Quién… quién es usted?

¿? - ¡Silencio, yo soy el que hago las preguntas aquí, todos ustedes se encuentran bajo nuestra jurisdicción y arresto!

Vegeta - ¿Qué dice?

Narrador - Seguido a esto todos son rodeados por seres de su misma anatomía vestidos de una forma extraña y poco común, los cuales los apuntan con una palma de sus manos y el brazo completamente extendido en dirección hacia ellos, próximos a realizar el ataque si realizan algún movimiento en falso. Una vez que se han detenido frente a ellos, continúan en esa misma posición esperando órdenes superiores, Gokou rápidamente se percata de lo obvio después de sentir una sensación familiar en ellos al guiarse por sus presencias, por lo que dificultosamente intenta dar a conocer lo que ha averiguado a sus compañeros por la sorpresa.

Gokou - Ellos… ellos… ¡ellos son…! ¡¡Son los…! (Sus compañeros voltean a verlo extrañados, Gokou sigue apuntando nerviosamente a los que tiene enfrente)

Gohan - ¿Quiénes son padre, acaso los conoces?

Vegeta - ¿Qué te pasa ahora, por qué tomas esa actitud tan…? (Se detiene mostrando un cambio sorpresivo en su semblante al sentir las presencias de los seres que los rodean, girando lentamente la mirada hacia ellos) No… no puedo creerlo…

Trunks - ¿Y ahora qué sucede? (Pregunta desesperado)

Goten - (Se dispone a observar detenidamente a los misteriosos seres al notar la extraña actitud de Gokou y Vegeta, logrando ver una extremidad más en ellos que llama rápidamente su atención) Estos sujetos tienen cola… eso significa que…

Gokou - ¡¡¡Son los Saiya - Jin! (Interrumpió de forma desesperada y a la vez entusiasta)

May - "¿¡Qué cosa?"

Narrador - Todos se habían llevado una gran sorpresa al deducir que los seres que los rodeaban pertenecían a la misma raza guerrera que ellos, el tan sólo sentir sus presencias que de una forma extraña les parecían familiares y observar la extremidad más importante que revelaría sus identidades, habían descubierto finalmente a una gran cantidad de Saiya - Jin que permanecían vigilándolos. De pronto toda la ciudad comienza a iluminarse rápidamente al igual que los edificios y demás sitios, todo se había esclarecido completamente permitiéndoles observar a la tripulación Zero la gran estructura de este planeta oculto. Casi no existían naves en vuelo, en su lugar había varios Saiya - Jin emprendiéndolo y dirigiéndose a su propio destino, vistiendo la mayoría las mismas túnicas de quienes los rodean con una palma de sus manos frente a los guerreros. Todos seguían observando confusamente alrededor, maravillándose por la gran constitución con la que contaba la ciudad y otras cuantas rarezas electrónicas que merodeaban por los alrededores. Este hábitat tenía un gran parecido al de la tierra y las colonias, pero con decoraciones o mejor dicho añadiduras o propiedades que las distinguían notablemente, dando ese aspecto alienígeno, desconocido y extranjero. En aquel lugar totalmente cibernético abundaba el color azul oscuro y las enormes luces que vigilaban tanto el cielo como la plataforma, los guerreros al igual que la teniente desde la cabina seguían observando las maravillas de esta gran y desconocida metrópoli que han tenido la oportunidad de contemplar, hasta que el ser de armadura gris interrumpe su exploración.

¿? - No tengo la menor idea de cómo lograron entrar a nuestro hogar, pero les advierto que una vez que han ingresado a este lugar no podrán salir por el resto de sus vidas. (Gokou presta nuevamente atención a los sujetos con un semblante y ademanes entusiasmados)

Gokou - ¡Vaya…! ¡No lo puedo creer…! ¡Finalmente los hemos encontrado, siempre hemos estado esperando este gran momento de encontrarnos con ustedes, ahora hemos descubierto que ustedes sí lograron sobrevivir al ataque de Freezer, no somos los únicos sobrevivientes…!

¿? - (Ante lo dicho se sorprende notablemente frunciendo levemente el ceño) ¿Cómo es posible que sepas esa historia, esto significa que… ustedes son…

Gokou - (Asiente en cada ocasión que afirma) ¡¡Sí, sí, nosotros también somos…!

¿? - (Interrumpe dando la orden a sus acompañantes) ¡Extermínenlos, deben tratarse de los sirvientes del hechicero, no dejen rastro de ellos y de esta forma salvar nuestro anonimato! (De las palmas de cada ser se forma una bola de energía)

Gokou - (Al momento que mueve las palmas enfrente a los lados en una posición de alerta) ¡No no no esperen…! ¡Están malinterpretando las cosas…! ¡Nosotros también somos Saiya - Jin, pertenecemos a la Vía Láctea, caímos en este lugar por causa de un agujero que se abrió repentinamente y nos absorbió, y ahora nos encontramos en este sitio!

¿? - ¿Dices que el portal se abrió a voluntad, entonces eso quiere decir que nuestro rey… Un momento, ¿entonces ustedes también son Saiya - Jin, qué hacen con esas extrañas armaduras encima?

Gokou - ¡Enseguida les explicaremos todo con detalle, pero por favor no nos disparen!

¿? - (Mueve la cola mostrando inquietud, cambiando repentinamente de actitud después de permanecer un rato pensativo) ¡No son más que semejantes argucias, elimínenlos!

Gokou - ¡¡No esperen…!

Narrador - Las bolas de energía aumentaban a la par en cada palma de los sujetos que los vigilaban, los guerreros Z se preparan para la defensa y proteger su transporte al igual que la teniente de un posible fuerte ataque de energía en cualquier momento. Gokou ya estaba preparado para crear un campo de fuerza alrededor al momento en que los atacaran, pese a sus explicaciones no había logrado disuadir al individuo con armadura de proporciones cuadradas. Pero repentinamente una mujer interviene en el acto dando la orden de no disparar al momento que se acercaba a paso veloz, el hombre corpulento de armadura gris se vuelve hacia ella y una vez que están de frente el Saiya - Jin pregunta extrañado.

¿? - ¿Que no disparemos, Lewin ellos son invasores, lograron entrar a nuestro escondite secreto y por lo tanto deberán morir.

Lewin - No entiendes nada Leyen, nuestro rey permitió la entrada de estos guerreros, él mismo abrió uno de los portales secretos para permitir su entrada.

Leyen - ¿Realmente el rey hizo eso?

Lewin - ¿Aún no te has percatado de ello verdad, ¡ellos son los cinco guerreros Saiya - Jin mencionados por la profecía, no se trata de ningún tipo de engaño!

Leyen - ¿Hablas en serio? (Pregunta sorprendido)

Lewin - Así es. Ahora diles que se detengan. (Ordena señalando con la cabeza a los demás Saiya - Jin que rodean a los guerreros)

Leyen - De acuerdo. (Se vuelve hacia los demás) ¡Deténganse, deténganse ahora!

Narrador - Los Saiya - Jin que dentro de unos instantes ya habrían atacado a los guerreros legendarios hacen desvanecer lentamente las bolas de energía que habían creado para el ataque, bajando seguidamente las manos que tenían al frente. Leyen se abre paso entre la fila circular que forman sus asistentes para acercarse con pasos lentos hacia los confusos guerreros, Gokou, Gohan y Trunks son los primeros en bajar la guardia ante el repentino cambio o acontecimiento que se ha presentado. Leyen los observa con detenimiento y cautela, se detiene a unos cuantos metros de distancia de ellos, logrando sentir un gran poder oculto y característico en cada uno. De igual forma la mujer Saiya - Jin se abre paso entre la fila acercándose al lado de Leyen quien se había sorprendido enormemente al percatarse del gran poder que tienen guardado.

Lewin - ¿Lo ves, ellos son los Saiya - Jin legendarios.

Leyen - ¡Asombroso! (Expresa totalmente impresionado, ante esto Vegeta se desespera)

Vegeta - ¿Y ahora qué sucede, por qué se nos quedan viendo de esa forma tan ridícula? En primer lugar caímos en este lugar por obra suya y al parecer ustedes estaban manipulando la fuerza de atracción que por poco y ocasiona que nuestra nave se estrelle. Segundo, nosotros sí somos Saiya - Jin, si realmente ustedes son auténticos deberían sentir en nosotros esa esencia familiar que nos caracteriza, pero al parecer todavía no han aprendido a sentir la presencia del o los individuos que tengan al frente. Tercero, más vale que nos expliquen qué demonios está sucediendo, con qué razón nos trajeron a este lugar, por si no lo sabían están interrumpiendo una importante misión que necesitamos concluir cuanto antes o todo el maldito Universo formará parte de la nada. Así que déjense de tonterías y no sigan retrasándonos. (Lewin se pone frente a Leyen de espaldas con actitud de disculpa)

Lewin – Disculpen nuestra impertinencia guerreros Saiya – Jin, es que tenemos varios enemigos a los cuales considerar y su repentina llegada a nuestro hogar alertó a mi hermano, por esta razón los trató de esa manera. (Los guerreros se extrañan ante esto excepto Gokou, quien estaba más entusiasmado que de costumbre)

Gokou – (Después de gritar de una forma muy peculiar de emoción) ¡¡¡No lo puedo creer, finalmente hemos localizado a más Saiya – Jin, sabía que algún día los encontraríamos! (Comienza a contemplar a los demás que los rodean al moverse en varias direcciones) ¡Esto es grandioso, fantástico, fenomenal! ¡Zeta tenía razón, más Saiya – Jin seguían existiendo en algún lugar del espacio y finalmente los encontramos, después de todo lograron sobrevivir al ataque sorpresa de Freezer y eso me alegra mucho, ahora juntos podremos unir fuerzas para exterminar a todo mal que se presente! (Las escaleras se extienden desde la puerta de salida de la nave, en donde May comienza su descenso observando con asombro)

May – Vaya… Eehh… Es increíble… Nunca pensé que los Saiya – Jin se escondían en una dimensión, eso explica el por qué nadie podía detectarlos. (Gokou se acerca repentinamente hacia Leyen y Lewin, tomando la mano de la mujer para saludarla de forma enérgica y entusiasmada. Ambos se muestran extrañados ante su actitud)

Gokou - ¡Hola, mi nombre es Gokou, (seguidamente saluda a Leyen de la misma forma) es un placer conocerlos a todos ustedes! (se tranquiliza un poco para comenzar con la explicación) Verán… Nosotros somos Saiya – Jin provenientes de la Vía Láctea, desde que llegamos por estos alrededores nos hemos preguntado sobre su existencia, también han existido varios rumores sobre Saiya – Jin que han sido vistos en repetidas ocasiones y han auxiliado en varios problemas de una forma misteriosa. Me parece increíble que hayan sobrevivido al atentado de Freezer, creía que yo junto con Vegeta, Napa, Radix y Zeta éramos los únicos auténticos Saiya – Jin sobrevivientes, pero veo que aún hay muchos secretos que revelar.

Lewin – (Coloca las manos en su cintura) A nosotros también nos sorprendió enormemente que ustedes hayan llegado hasta estos rumbos, y una vez que habíamos descubierto que pertenecían a nuestra familia y habían sido elegidos para portar las míticas armaduras de los magos nuestra sorpresa fue aún mayor. (Los demás se acercan a donde se encuentra Gokou)

Gohan – (Con una mano detrás de su cabeza) Cielos, por un momento creí que nos harían polvo, je je. (Baja la mano) Mi nombre es Gohan, es un placer conocerlos.

Goten - ¡Esto es asombroso, una gran población de Saiya – Jin ha seguido existiendo durante todo este tiempo y eso me alegra. Mi nombre es Goten, mucho gusto.

Trunks – Vaya sorpresa que resulta ser esto, en estos momentos era cuando más necesitábamos de una excelente noticia. Yo soy Trunks, es un placer.

May – Yo soy May, no soy un Saiya – Jin pero acompaño a estos grandes guerreros en sus misiones, me encargo de pilotear y manejar la nave.

Vegeta – (Con los brazos cruzados y su actitud indiferente) Bien, hay demasiadas cosas que necesitan explicarnos, como comprenderán no debemos perder más tiempo, así que solicitamos hablar con el representante general para tratar una propuesta que les tenemos.

Gokou – Oigan por cierto… ¿Todos los Saiya – Jin que habitan este lugar son capaces de transformarse en la cuarta fase? (Pregunta con suma curiosidad)

Leyen – La mayoría, ¿ustedes también pueden hacerlo cierto?

Gokou - ¡Genial, esto es fantástico! (A sus compañeros les sale una gota de sudor)

Lewin – (Hace un ademán de invitación señalando un castillo ubicado en la cumbre de una montaña a lo lejos) Por favor acompáñenos, nuestro rey los está esperando, trataremos todos los asuntos que sean necesarios, nosotros también tenemos muchos deseos de conocer ciertas cosas sobre ustedes.

Narrador – La fila circular formada por los Saiya – Jin rompe la formación, todos se dirigen hacia el lugar que había sido señalado. Gokou espera anhelosamente conocer al gobernante principal de los Saiya – Jin, en donde tratarán los asuntos que correspondan y los guerreros aprovecharán para aclarar todas sus dudas, entre ellas descubrir la manera en cómo esta población logró sobrevivir al atentado y ha perdurado desde entonces. Su andar comienza por un largo puente sostenido por la tierra y las rocas que conduce hacia su próximo destino, el cual conforme su longitud aumenta la altura se incrementa, los guerreros pueden sentir una presencia muy fuerte proveniente del castillo, suponiendo que esa misma pertenece al gobernante.

Finalmente, después de un largo tiempo, la población de los Saiya – Jin ha sido descubierta y con ello el misterio de su existencia ha llegado a su fin.

Continuará…


	51. La conversación

Narrador - La tripulación Zero finalmente ha descubierto a una gran población de Saiya - Jin que habita en un planeta con apariencia semejante a una colonia espacial, después de aterrizar en un área extraña y haber lidiado los guerreros Z con unos cuantos ejemplares de la misma raza que en cualquier momento los hubieran atacado, pero gracias a la intervención de un Saiya - Jin mujer de nombre Lewin en el acto se logró comprender al capitán que se trataba de los guerreros legendarios. El ataque se detuvo por las órdenes de este Saiya – Jin, los guerreros lograron descubrir que se trataban de seres de su misma raza al sentir sus presencias, y ahora después de una breve conversación los hermanos Saiya – Jin Leyen y Lewin los guían rumbo al castillo en donde se encuentra el gobernante principal de esta población, acompañados por los sirvientes del capitán y la teniente May.

El castillo está ubicado en una enorme montaña estrecha y a el conduce un largo puente de escaleras sostenido por rocas altas y angostas, en donde se puede percibir una gran altura con tan sólo comenzar desde el umbral del camino además de varias nubes alrededor de las rocas y montañas, dando la apariencia de un sitio sumamente alto. Extrañamente el límite entre las escaleras y la plataforma en donde los Saiya – Jin habitan se divide, por lo que el único camino posible para llegar al castillo si se desea ir a pie es por las escaleras. Todos comenzaron a subir tranquilamente, Lewin y Leyen se encuentran al frente guiando a sus recién y esperados invitados, mientras que el pelotón que en un momento amenazaba con atacarlos se encuentran detrás de ellos como si estuviesen vigilándolos. Gokou no retiraba su mismo semblante entusiasta y emocionado, sus compañeros esperan anhelosamente conocer al jefe principal de esta peculiar y misteriosa población de Saiya – Jin que finalmente han encontrado después de varias teorías y rumores.

Gohan – (Susurra a Trunks quien se encuentra en su lado derecho) Oye… ¿No te parece extraño que tengamos que subir en estas escaleras en vez de volar sobre ellas?

Trunks – Yo estoy en el mismo dilema, estos Saiya – Jin actúan de una forma muy extraña, incluso llego a pensar que esto se pueda tratar de una trampa.

Gohan – Tienes razón, habría que considerar también esa posibilidad, pensábamos que las esencias no podían ser robadas y sin embargo el usurpador logró engañarnos haciéndonos creer que era el mago Golfin, probablemente esta podría ser otra mala jugada del hechicero.

Trunks – Pero no te preocupes, ya conoces a mi padre siempre está a la defensiva, no importa si se tratara del ser más poderoso, confiable y respetado, el siempre está en guardia.

Gohan – Eso es muy cierto, Vegeta siempre se ha comportado de esa manera.

Gokou – (Pregunta a Vegeta y Goten que se encuentran a su lado izquierdo y delante de los restantes) Vaya, pronto conoceremos al máximo gobernante de los Saiya – Jin, me pregunto qué tan poderoso será. ¿Y ustedes qué opinan, no piensan lo mismo?

Goten – Sí exactamente estaba pensando lo mismo que tu, realmente tengo mucha curiosidad por saber lo que quieren tratar con nosotros.

Vegeta – Kacarotto, los reyes Saiya – Jin no sólo se han caracterizado por su fuerza superior y su presencia imponente, su inteligencia en los combates, su habilidad para ejercer su papel como líderes y llevar su oficio enfrentando los problemas que se presenten en el periodo de su reinado son algunos de los detalles que también son considerados para ser elegidos por el pueblo.

Gokou – Gracias por la información, ahora más que nunca tengo deseos de conocerlo.

Gohan – (Susurra de nuevo a Trunks) Sólo espera a que los demás se enteren de que tu padre es el mismísimo príncipe de los Saiya – Jin.

Trunks – Gohan eso ya quedó muy atrás, no creo que eso en estos momentos les importe.

Narrador – Alguna que otra charla surgía en su andar, mientras que Leyen y Lewin murmuraban entre si. El camino aparentemente era demasiado largo, pero en unos cuantos minutos finalmente llegaron al umbral del castillo. En cada esquina de la enorme puerta había dos guardianes que lo custodiaban, los hermanos Saiya – Jin abrieron la puerta sin titubeo acompañados de los demás quienes se sorprenden al observar la gran infraestructura del enorme lugar, adornado con varios metales preciosos, estatuas y otras decoraciones dignas de un palacio. A Vegeta le venía algo de nostalgia observar todos estos detalles, se asemejaba mucho a la apariencia que tenía el castillo en donde gobernaba su padre, incluso parecía ser que las costumbres seguían siendo las mismas ya que dos filas de guerreros Saiya – Jin en formación se encontraban a los lados de la larga alfombra roja con varias decoraciones, observando con una mirada crítica y detenida a los nuevos visitantes que acompañaban a Leyen y Lewin, siempre estos como guías al frente. Y así siguieron su andar, el interior era oscuro, las antorchas colocadas en cada columna daban la iluminación suficiente para contemplar lo que se encontraba alrededor, al momento que continúan acercándose hacia el frente completamente oscuro los guerreros comienzan a sentir cada vez más fuerte la misma presencia que detectaron antes de comenzar su camino por las escaleras. Una vez que se habían acercado lo suficiente lograron distinguir la silueta de una silla y en ella parecía estar sentado un ser de gran corpulencia, altura e imponencia, además de que tanto en su lado izquierdo como derecho había dos guerreros de armadura negra grisácea. Los acompañantes y el pelotón del capitán detienen su paso cuando los dos hermanos toman la iniciativa y se inclinan ante su rey con una mano en su pecho, igualmente los Saiya – Jin que los acompañaban realizan el mismo acto.

Lewin – Señor, hemos traído a los guerreros legendarios, finalmente los hemos encontrado.

Rey – (Se levanta de su asiento respondiendo con una voz imponente) Estás en lo correcto, afortunadamente los encontramos a tiempo. ¡Enciendan las luces!

Narrador – Como por arte de magia varias antorchas se prenden simultáneamente en esa área permitiendo ver la figura completa del Rey de los Saiya – Jin, mismo que ostenta una vestimenta característica como tal, casi la misma que portaba el Rey Vegeta en aquella época. Pero en esta ocasión el peinado era diferente, se asemejaba al de Trunks pero de color negro, sin bigote ni barba y el cabello a la altura de los hombros como Goten. Leyen y Lewin se ponen de pie regresando a los lados de su gobernante por separado, Gokou presta su atención a uno de los cuatro guerreros que se encuentran en los costados del Rey, identificando inmediatamente su identidad al sentir su presencia y recordar el momento en que se encontró con el en el espacio.

Gokou – Oye… Tú debes ser aquel sujeto que encontré destruyendo un enorme asteroide en aquel lugar, vaya ni siquiera me habías permitido explicar mis razones y repentinamente desapareciste.

Guerrero – Lo lamento, creí que se trataba de otro enemigo más, además tu armadura de aspecto extraño fue lo que me orilló a desconfiar en mayor medida. De nuevo mil disculpas.

Gokou – No te preocupes, ahora ya todos estamos aquí.

Rey – (Hace un pequeño sonido en su garganta denotando sorpresa) Entonces con el fue con el que te encontraste, en aquel entonces no sabía que tenía al frente a uno de los guerreros legendarios. (Vegeta se inclina ante el de la misma forma como lo hicieron los demás, permaneciendo con la vista en el suelo)

Vegeta – Su majestad, es un gran honor conocerlo al igual que todos los demás Saiya – Jin que habitan en este planeta oculto, como usted sabe nosotros somos originarios de la Vía Láctea y pertenecemos a su misma sangre.

Rey – No, el honor es mío. (Responde con su imponente voz, posteriormente Vegeta se pone de pie) Yo nunca creía en las profecías, mi postura consistía en aceptar lo que se presentara y luchar por nuestra supervivencia, sin tomar en consideración alguna clase de milagro. Pero ahora que he visto el resultado de sus labores y todo lo que han logrado, además de su verdadera existencia y del gran poder con el que cuentan, ahora soy un fiel creyente de ese tipo de profecías. "Cinco grandes guerreros vendrían a ayudarnos efectuando una tenaz lucha con el ser más poderoso y peligroso del Universo, logrando la estabilidad del bien y del mal", fueron las palabras exactas del profetizador y una parte de ella se ha cumplido, y lo he comprobado al tenerlos a ustedes al frente mío. Pero, claro está, mi objetivo no es el contarles profecías y derivados, ahora responderé a quizás una de sus preguntas más inquietantes que posiblemente pronunciarían en primer lugar… ¿A qué los traje a este sitio?

Narrador – Los guerreros permanecieron en silencio escuchando atentamente las palabras del gobernante de los Saiya – Jin, los cuatro guerreros de armadura al igual que los hermanos los observaban con curiosidad, era la primera vez que conocían a ejemplares como ellos provenientes de una galaxia tan lejana y portadores de armaduras tan brillantes y extrañas. Después de la pregunta Gokou es el que responde tomando así la iniciativa.

Gokou – De hecho, imagino que desea tratar algo muy importante con nosotros como para haber interrumpido nuestro viaje rumbo a la fuente, supongo que usted sabe perfectamente a lo que nos referimos.

Rey – (Asiente validando su afirmación, tomando nuevamente asiento en su silla real) Se todo al respecto, desde su llegada a estos alrededores, todas las peleas que han sostenido en su camino, las diferentes misiones que han concluido entre otros detalles que he considerado igualmente interesantes y que me han orillado en mayor medida el traerlos a este lugar. Primero que nada les ofrezco disculpas, no detectamos que nuestra fuerza de atracción no era la adecuada debido a que la nave en donde viajan es demasiado pesada, jamás había contemplado un artefacto tan pequeño con esa enorme cantidad de peso.

May – No se preocupe señor, afortunadamente todo salió bien.

Rey – Me alegra escuchar eso. (Toma una actitud seria entrelazando los dedos, observando a sus nuevos visitantes de la misma manera) Ahora, quiero que presten mucha atención a lo que estoy próximo a decirles, antes de tratar el tema de su llegada sería pertinente contar nuestra historia para que entiendan de la mejor manera posible lo que viene posteriormente.

Gohan – Nos encantaría escucharla, después de todo es insólito que hayan logrado sobrevivir al repentino ataque de Freezer.

Rey – Entonces decidido está.

Narrador – El gobernante de los Saiya – Jin hace una breve pausa para después continuar e iniciar de una forma solemne y seria la historia de su pueblo, en donde varios misterios y dilemas están próximos a resolverse. Sin titubeo ni duda, comienza a narrar la tan esperada historia por los presentes.

Rey – Como ustedes saben, nuestros antepasados servían sin duda ni rencores al negociador de planetas de nombre Freezer, este mismo ser que aparentemente los protegía también los utilizaba para su beneficio propio, además de mantenerlos bajo su poder y jurisdicción como la mejor opción tratada. Pero cierto número de Saiya – Jin vieron el inconveniente que esto acarreaba para su pueblo y comenzaron a desconfiar de ese alienígena, tal es el caso de su gobernante de aquel entonces conocido como el Rey Vegeta, quien comenzó a reunir a los suyos para preparar una emboscada en contra de Freezer y sus hombres una vez que se había percatado de sus intenciones. Pero lamentablemente murió en el intento, y Freezer haciendo uso de su gran poder decidió exterminar definitivamente a la raza Saiya – Jin. Se rumora que el hijo del Rey Vegeta al igual que otros dos Saiya – Jin no sufrieron el mismo destino por encontrarse fuera del planeta que habitaban, por lo que contábamos con la esperanza de que realmente esos Saiya – Jin se encontraban con vida. Pero no sólo unos cuantos fueron los que desconfiaron desde un principio, existió un numeroso grupo de Saiya – Jin que se había formado en el planeta para iniciar una rebelión en contra de Freezer y sus hombres, claro está que sus ideas provocaron algo de incertidumbre en algunos y total desconfianza, incredulidad o rechazo por parte de otros que no creían que Freezer fuera capaz de traicionarlos y acabar con su existencia para siempre. Pero un día, un Saiya – Jin de nombre Bardock entró precipitosamente a una residencia donde se encontraban conviviendo varios guerreros, intentando convencerlos de que Freezer iniciaría un ataque a todo el pueblo en general en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, en aquel lugar nadie quiso escucharlo, se burlaron de sus afirmaciones y jamás creyeron que su amo fuera capaz de cometer semejante atrocidad, así que por su cuenta se dispuso detener a Freezer desde el espacio. Afortunadamente, un Saiya – Jin que pertenecía a aquel grupo de rebelión escuchó todo con detalle cuando entraba a ese lugar, había detenido su paso al detectar la misteriosa conducta de Bardock además de que su aspecto no lucía del todo bien. Después de enterarse de aquella información, emprendió marcha lo más rápido que pudo para informar al grupo al que pertenecía explicándoles todo con detalle. Al escuchar sus palabras se percataron de que no quedaba mucho tiempo para que la civilización Saiya – Jin desapareciera de la faz del espacio, así que en vez de intentar enfrentarse de forma directa a Freezer y sacrificar sus vidas en vano, decidieron que era mejor huir del planeta con ayuda de sus naves para de esta forma asegurar la supervivencia de su raza. Apenas habían logrado subir a sus transportes y ubicarse a una distancia considerable cuando, de forma súbita y repentina, su planeta comenzó a colapsarse hasta ser destruido completamente acompañado de una gran explosión. Afortunadamente lograron escapar, jurando venganza cuando su población se restableciera, maldiciendo al tirano Freezer. Pero no todo terminó de esa forma, de forma inesperada y aún en la actualidad inexplicable varios portales surgieron de la nada, uno de ellos absorbiendo a aquella nave que habían arribado para su escape conduciéndolos en un viaje astral y aparentemente infinito. Cuando el viaje había terminado, la nave dejó de agitarse y todo pareció volver a la normalidad, pero todo indicaba que se habían equivocado completamente; el lugar en el que se encontraban ahora era completamente diferente, tanto las constelaciones hasta la misma estructura de las estrellas les era desconocido y completamente nuevo, tarde o temprano descubrirían que habían sido transportados a una región completamente distinta a la suya a miles de años luz de distancia de la Vía Láctea. Desde aquel entonces, se establecieron en un planeta deshabitado intentando restablecerse y acrecentar su población, y aunque con el pasar de los años su número había aumentado considerablemente, pronto descubrirían del gran peligro que corrían al permanecer a la intemperie. Repentinamente grandes ejércitos de monstruos merodearon por todos los rincones destruyendo todo a su paso, jamás habían visto a una gran cantidad de seres malignos asechando por todas partes, por lo que inevitablemente los guerreros Saiya – Jin se vieron en la necesidad de confrontarlos para salvar a su pueblo. Lamentablemente para ellos, los guerreros no fueron capaces de detener a tan imponentes criaturas por lo que el Rey de aquel entonces, con el objetivo de asegurar su supervivencia y salvar a sus semejantes, decidió que era momento de escapar cuanto antes del planeta para intentar establecerse en otro lugar más secreto y seguro. Pero fue demasiado tarde, su planeta ya se había infestado de enormes criaturas malignas las cuales comenzaron su cacería sin cesar, engullendo y asesinando a cuanto Saiya – Jin encontraran a su paso. Parecía que nada podría salvarlos esta vez, hasta que en el momento menos esperado, una luz irradiante y deslumbrante cayó desde el cielo sobre todas las criaturas malignas que ahí se encontraban, y tan sólo con el simple contacto con estas, comenzaron a arder y desmesurarse hasta convertirse completamente en cenizas. Acompañado de la misma luz un ser de presencia y apariencia imponente descendió desde el cielo portando una armadura ostentosa y brillante, descendiendo hasta aterrizar en el castillo frente al Rey el cual había salido de este para presenciar los acontecimientos. Este mismo ser alertó a la población Saiya – Jin en general de una nueva amenaza en el espacio, enfatizando la importancia de ocultarse en un lugar sumamente secreto y seguro, o de lo contrario serían destruidos en cuestión de minutos. Fue entonces cuando, una vez que había tratado la nueva estrategia con el Rey de esa época, salió al exterior creando un portal que conduce hacia otra dimensión pequeña y lo suficientemente amplia para que este planeta pudiese permanecer en ella. Haciendo uso de sus asombrosos poderes de forma telequinésica empujó el planeta hacia aquel agujero de la misma apariencia que ustedes presenciaron antes de entrar a este lugar, posteriormente cerrando esta abertura al entrar en ella. Una vez todos dentro el ser de armadura entró nuevamente al planeta informando de la utilidad y funcionamiento de esta dimensión oculta, en donde el gobernante principal de cada generación será capaz de abrir portales en el lugar que desee si desean partir en busca de alimento o herramientas y cerrarlos si lo cree conveniente. De esta forma también conservaríamos nuestro anonimato para no ser atacados nuevamente por aquellas criaturas o ser objeto de cualquier otro ataque externo, y antes de que se retirara aquel ser misterioso el Rey de aquel entonces preguntó su nombre con curiosidad, ante lo cual este se volvió respondiendo con solemnidad: "Mi nombre es el Guerrero Dragón". Posteriormente a esa ocasión se retiró sin dejar rastro alguno, y nunca ha sido visto nuevamente. Desde entonces hasta la actualidad, hemos continuado con nuestras vidas con el paso de las generaciones, recientemente he organizado un grupo especial de guerreros que se encargan de detener cualquier atrocidad, ataque o catástrofe que ocurra en el exterior, de esta forma contribuimos con nuestros vecinos, siempre cuidando nuestro anonimato como se ha hecho desde entonces. Estos guerreros de armadura que tienen al frente, al igual que ella de nombre Lewin se encargan de estas diferentes misiones y de respaldar y defender a los más necesitados, además de detener ciertas catástrofes que ocurren repentinamente. Su más reciente misión fue intentar que los pilares de los planetas no fuesen robados, pero Nonova se nos adelantó y logró su objetivo.

Narrador – Ante la historia narrada había dejado completamente atentos a sus receptores, entonces es cuando Trunks hace uno de sus comentarios.

Trunks – Ya veo, entonces fue así como lograron sobrevivir todos estos años, y supongo que están enterados completamente de lo que está sucediendo en el espacio, se trata de algo muy grave que debe ser tratado cuanto antes.

Gokou – Si no detenemos los planes de esos dos seres malignos toda existencia se verá afectada una vez que lleguen a la fuente, estos seres necesitan los pilares para entrar en ella sin preocuparse de que esta misma los elimine o reforme. Por otro lado, ¿Zeta ya sabe de su existencia, se trata de otro Saiya – Jin que cayó en un agujero al igual que sus antepasados.

Rey – (Rasca su mentón en actitud pensante) Por supuesto que lo conocemos, pero no confiamos en el como para revelarle nuestro anonimato. Suponemos que se trata de uno de los sirvientes del Hechicero disfrazado eficazmente como un Saiya – Jin pero claro está, son simples especulaciones que por más simples que parezcan deben ser consideradas. Ustedes son los únicos seres en el Universo que conocen nuestra ubicación, ya que necesitábamos contactarlos para tratar este asunto tan delicado. Ahora proseguiré con el verdadero objetivo de esta reunión. (Entrelaza nuevamente sus dedos con una actitud seria y hasta en cierto grado severa, inclinándose un poco hacia ellos) Deben considerar lo siguiente, Nonova es un enemigo muy fuerte, incluso más que el Hechicero, deben enfrentarlo con cautela e inteligencia, la batalla que sostengan con el en aquel lugar será decisivo y deberán hacer uso correcto de sus poderes y habilidades como los grandes guerreros que son para vencerlo. Los Saiya – Jin que han visto y se han enfrentado a Nonova han muerto, este ser posee varias habilidades que en la mayoría son mortíferas, como guerreros que son deberán considerar esto y saber enfrentarlo de la mejor forma. Ustedes son los únicos que pueden efectuar esta difícil tarea, ustedes son los guerreros legendarios, los mencionados por la profecía, los salvadores de este Universo.

Vegeta – Gracias por sus palabras su majestad, le aseguramos que no le fallaremos, sólo esperamos la señal de la fuente para de esta forma iniciar con nuestra partida. En estos momentos ya se ha iniciado una batalla entre la Alianza y las fuerzas del mal, nosotros también esperábamos el momento de encontrarlos para hacerles la siguiente propuesta: Únanse a nosotros, convoque a sus mejores guerreros Saiya – Jin para vencer cualquier obstáculo que se presente en nuestro viaje al igual que sus hombres ayuden a los integrantes de la Alianza en su intensa lucha. Se lo pedimos de gran favor su majestad.

Rey – (Ante esto se recuesta nuevamente denotando un sonido de molestia en su garganta) No podemos hacer eso.

Vegeta - ¿Qué dice, por qué razón?

Rey – Como ya lo mencioné anteriormente no podemos arriesgar nuestro anonimato, recientemente los peligros son demasiados y no quisiera arriesgar a mi pueblo de esa forma, lo mejor es que mis cinco soldados de armadura los ayuden.

Vegeta – Pero su poder no es suficiente, necesitamos la ayuda de todos ustedes para acabar con esto lo más pronto posible.

Rey – Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo, sería arriesgarme demasiado, los ayudaré en como pueda si veo que la situación…

Vegeta - ¿Dónde quedó el orgullo Saiya – Jin? (Interrumpe repentinamente, dejando sin habla al Rey) Los Saiya – Jin siempre se han caracterizado por ser guerreros valientes y audaces sin dejarse inmutar ante nada, y aunque tengan que dar la vida en los combates lo harán si es necesario. (Dijo esto con un puño al frente) Pero ahora la situación es muy distinta, de nosotros depende el bienestar del Universo, leyenda o no nosotros requerimos de su valiosa ayuda, juntos seremos capaces de lograr grandes cosas y sobre todo ahora que necesitamos de todo el auxilio posible para que respalden a la Alianza y también a nosotros en nuestra búsqueda. ¿Qué dicen ante esto, nos enfrentamos al mismo peligro, todos y cada uno de nosotros al igual que el Universo entero nos encontramos en la misma situación, y sólo uniendo nuestras fuerzas lograremos salir adelante. Además, son más fuertes que en aquella ocasión, la mayoría de ustedes puede alcanzar la cuarta fase al igual que nosotros y eso nos da una considerable ventaja.

Lewin – Él tiene razón su majestad, es la mejor manera, debemos unir nuestras fuerzas ya que tarde o temprano seremos descubiertos, no importa qué hagamos para seguir manteniendo a salvo nuestro anonimato, en cualquier momento alguien logrará encontrarnos.

Rey – (Voltea hacia el lado izquierdo donde se encuentra Lewin) Por esa misma razón no pienso mandar a nuestros mejores guerreros incluyendo a ustedes, no tendríamos los recursos necesarios para defendernos.

Gokou – Por favor necesitamos de su ayuda, les prometemos que acabaremos con Nonova y el Hechicero lo más pronto posible y lograremos de esta forma la estabilidad del bien y del mal. Es lo único que pueden hacer para ayudarnos, no los defraudaremos se lo aseguramos.

Rey – Entiendan mi postura, mi pueblo es lo más importante, si nos descubren y atacan será nuestro fin no quedará nada de nosotros.

Goten – Como los Saiya – Jin que somos debemos apoyarnos los unos a los otros, no importan las circunstancias o el peligro siempre hay que luchar juntos, junto con ustedes formaríamos un gran ejército, y si su pueblo llegase a ser atacado en cualquier momento después de nuestra partida con sus hombres, tenga por seguro que nosotros libraremos la batalla contra estas dos criaturas lo más pronto posible, de esta forma todo mal desaparecerá y su pueblo se salvará.

Guerrero – (Habla al lado derecho de su Rey) Su majestad, es la mejor alternativa, nosotros estamos dispuestos a dar nuestra vida por el honor y el orgullo de los Saiya – Jin, no permitiremos que ocurra nada malo a nuestro pueblo pero para eso necesitamos que nuestros mejores soldados junto con nosotros entremos en el campo de batalla, ayudando tanto la Alianza como a los guerreros legendarios.

May – Es la mejor alternativa señor, sólo de esta forma se asegurará… (De pronto siente un fuerte mareo, llevándose una mano a su frente) Ugh…

Gohan – (Voltea preocupado hacia ella) May ¿qué sucede?

May – (Al momento que muestra debilidad en su semblante y ademanes) No sé… De pronto… Me siento muy mal… No… No puedo… Mantenerme consciente… Ugh… (Cae repentinamente hacia atrás, pero Gohan de un rápido movimiento logra sostenerla con sus manos)

Gohan – (La agita intentando reanimarla) May… May ¿qué te sucede, ¡May!

Narrador – La conversación entre los Saiya – Jin se detiene ante el imprevisto acontecimiento de la teniente May, quien cae rendida ante los brazos de Gohan perdiendo así totalmente la conciencia, sus amigos se acercan preocupados por su bienestar. ¿Qué sucederá con May? No se pierdan los próximos capítulos de los guerreros Z.

Continuará…


	52. Nuevas confrontaciones

Narrador – La tripulación Zero finalmente ha encontrado a una gran población de Saiya – Jin que habitan en un lugar oculto dentro de una dimensión secreta, en donde les es posible crear tantos portales como deseen en las afueras de su escondite y en cualquier posición para salir al exterior, si es que el Rey lo considera necesario. Pero repentinamente, mientras los guerreros conversaban con el gobernante de esa población, la teniente sufre un imprevisto desmayo, cayendo como consecuencia rendida a los brazos de Gohan quien intenta reanimarla sin obtener el resultado esperado. Sus compañeros se acercan preocupados por lo recién ocurrido, mientras intentan comprender lo que realmente sucedió con la teniente, por lo que la conversación con el Rey se interrumpe.

Mientras tanto en la Vía Láctea, Shizuru baja presurosamente las escaleras que conducen hacia la estancia donde los demás se encuentran reunidos, después de haber recibido la pariente de Gokou una noticia desfavorable y sorpresiva para ella que podría ocasionar serios problemas a las fuerzas militares de la tierra y las colonias, al igual que Trunks y los demás que parten junto con ellos en busca del Dr. Zeus. En la estancia los demás familiares son enterados de la situación por parte de Shizuru, al haber agregado también que lo dicho lo recibió por parte del Namekusei infante que atendía en la parte alta del palacio en un cuarto desocupado. Una vez terminada la historia Hoyo se pone de pie con un puño levantado.

Hoyo – Debemos impedir que eso ocurra.

Shizuru – Es muy importante que no lleguen tan lejos todos los soldados con sus unidades, la emboscada podría ser fatal para ellos una vez que ocurra.

Hiro - ¿Pero de qué forma podremos informar a los demás?

Hoyo – La única forma sería contactar al presidente para que detenga sus tropas pero… sería más difícil intentar convencer de lo mismo a los demás gobiernos, recuerden que todas las naciones han aportado a sus demás ejércitos.

Akanne – Debe existir alguna otra forma de contactarlos, de persuadirlos para que no vayan hacia la trampa.

Hoyo – La única forma sería…

Narrador – La plática en la estancia es interrumpida cuando todos los presentes sienten el comienzo de un enlace telepático en su interior, por lo que prestan todos atención y como es de costumbre alzan la mirada hacia el cielo, ya que en la mayoría de esos contactos parece que las voces provienen desde arriba.

Trunks – "Aquí Trunks, ¿pueden escucharme?"

Hoyo – ¡Trunks, ¿cómo se encuentran los demás?

Trunks – "Bien por el momento, nos dirigimos rumbo al escondite principal del Dr. Zeus, esperamos que este sea el ataque definitivo para capturarlo y detener sus maléficos planes".

Hoyo – Oye Trunks, necesito informarte de algo muy importante…

Trunks – "No hay tiempo que perder, hice este contacto telepático con ustedes para alertarlos de la situación, no es seguro que sigan permaneciendo en ese sitio vulnerable y llamativo, ni siquiera el campo de fuerza con el que cuentan será suficiente para asegurar su seguridad. Les pido de favor que abandonen ese lugar junto con el Namekusei y escóndanse en otro más seguro y confiable, no sabemos lo que pueda pasar de ahora en adelante. En el caso de que fallásemos en nuestra misión de detener la creación del androide Clíptoris por parte de ese científico, ustedes por el momento deberán alejarse lo más posible de su alcance ya que indudablemente atacará la tierra junto con las colonias, justo como ocurrió en el futuro que yo presencié".

Hoyo – Lo haremos Trunks, pero ahora necesito decirte algo…

Trunks – "No se preocupen por nosotros, saldremos adelante, cuento con excelentes aliados y personas muy fuertes que forman parte de nuestra gran familia, estoy seguro que lograremos nuestros objetivos según las circunstancias que se presenten, no importa si debo pelear nuevamente con Clíptoris y sacrificar mi vida para salvar a la tierra y las colonias. Mientras tanto ustedes deben hacer lo que les digo lo más pronto posible, sugiero que contacten al presidente para que este pueda ofrecerles un refugio más seguro, debemos estar preparados para lo que se pueda presentar".

Hoyo – (Después de permanecer un momento pensativo) De acuerdo Trunks.

Trunks – "Sé que lo harán bien, confío en ustedes".

Narrador – El contacto telepático da a su fin, los demás dejan de alzar la mirada hacia arriba mientras que Hoyo seguía pensativo, inmediatamente Hiro desesperadamente reclama a su pariente por su actitud.

Hiro – (Después de ponerse de pie repentinamente) ¿Qué esperas, eso es todo, no piensas decirle de lo que nos acabamos de enterar?

Hoyo – Eso no es necesario. (Dijo después de meditarlo detenidamente)

Lee - ¿A qué te refieres con eso, que no es necesario?

Shizuru – (Al momento de inclinarse hacia delante con las palmas apoyadas en el sillón) Oye esto es demasiado serio, si algo terrible les pasa se verán en grandes aprietos.

Hoyo – (Vuelve la vista hacia ellos) Las fuerzas militares cuentan con el apoyo de uno de los guerreros legendarios al igual que nuestros familiares, estén seguros de que Trunks hará bien su trabajo y no permitirá que nada malo le suceda a la humanidad. Conocemos perfectamente las hazañas de los guerreros legendarios y sabemos de lo que son capaces de lograr para salvar a los demás habitantes, ya verán que todo saldrá bien.

Lee – Eso es por supuesto lo que tú piensas, pero considera también lo poderoso e inteligente que es ese Dr. Zeus, estoy seguro que esta vez los atacará con algo nuevo y más fuerte.

Hoyo – No es conveniente que alertemos en estos momentos a los soldados que luchan por nuestro bienestar, si lo hacemos podríamos ocasionar que perdiesen la concentración o no estuvieran seguros si seguir adelante o no, y eso podría resultar más fatal. Estoy seguro que Trunks piensa lo mismo que yo, por ahora nosotros debemos hacer lo que nos sugirió, necesitamos contactar con el presidente lo antes posible para que nos ofrezca un refugio seguro.

Lee – (Se cruza de brazos con un semblante resignado) Tú sólo te entiendes, pero no tengo más remedio que aceptar lo que dices.

Narrador – Al término de la conversación se deciden a llevar a cabo la estrategia planteada por Trunks, Hoyo intenta establecer comunicación en uno de los proyectores holográficos con los que cuentan, esperando alguna respuesta por parte del presidente.

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido, Akira se enfrenta a las unidades enemigas que el científico tirano lanzó en su contra, después de haber recibido una respuesta negativa por parte de el para unirse a su causa. Los nuevos enemigos construidos ahora con Gondamio resultan ser adversarios más difíciles y peligrosos para este guerrero, teniendo que esforzarse al máximo para destruir de forma eficaz a cuantas unidades les sea posible con sus ataques haciendo uso de todo su arsenal. En una oportunidad presentada Akira se abalanza sobre una nave logrando partirla por la mitad con su espada láser, ocasionándose una explosión en la misma zona afectada. Posteriormente hace funcionar nuevamente los propulsores de su unidad para escapar de una manada de unidades de combate que a su vez abren fuego en su contra con sus armas láser, por lo tanto el guerrero realiza las operaciones correspondientes desde su cabina para que su unidad Gladius ejecute maniobras evasivas al momento que escapa de los disparos, ya sea girando sobre si mismo, cambiando de dirección, aumentando la velocidad o combinando algunos de estos entre otros movimientos más que realiza. En su trayectoria de escape lleva las manos de la unidad a su espalda para sacar a la vista el cañón láser con el que dispone, por lo que agacha la mirada asomando su arma en dirección hacia sus oponentes que continúan persiguiéndolo y atacándolo. Después de hacer los cálculos correctos en su monitor, el cañón comienza a cargarse y aumentar de energía plasmática desde su zona de ataque hasta que es disparado hacia sus objetivos, los cuales son pulverizados al hacer contacto con la bola de energía que fue lanzada en su contra. Akira detiene su vuelo mientras aguarda otra oportunidad de ataque o un movimiento necesario para su defensa, a la vez que observa alrededor a todas las unidades de diferentes tamaños, texturas y funciones que aguardan para su ataque. Las naves que se encuentran cerca abren sus puertas traseras para abrir paso a más unidades enemigas, parecía una lucha interminable e infinita, a la vez que exterminaba más enemigos estos eran reemplazados por otros más numerosos, esta vez se enfrentaba a una situación bastante complicada.

Akira – (Mientras manifiesta un semblante tembloroso por el coraje) "Ese maldito tirano del Dr. Zeus, no se saldrá con la suya. Sus malditos ejércitos no son nada contra mí, realmente no tiene idea a lo que se enfrenta. Aunque no puedo explicarme de dónde provienen las demás unidades que hacen su aparición repentinamente, parece como si fuesen tele transportados hasta este sitio por alguna clase de portal".

Narrador – Repentinamente, otra gran cantidad de unidades se abalanzan en contra del piloto hacia el frente, preparando sus armas para enfrentársele de máquina a máquina. Akira ya había colocado en posición de defensa a su unidad manteniendo su espada en un costado de su cintura, pero su atención es desviada al presenciar en su lado derecho la apertura de un portal de fondo oscuro a una gran distancia de el, en donde varias unidades así como naves y transportadores salen a la vista después de salir del agujero. Akira frunce levemente el ceño al percatarse de la veracidad de sus especulaciones.

Akira - ¡De eso se trata, mis suposiciones son ciertas, ese científico detestable dispone ahora de esta nueva tecnología de transporte, eso explica la repentina aparición de cada vez más adversarios. (Cambia a un semblante severo prestando nuevamente atención a los enemigos que se aproximan) Ahora, necesito burlar a todas estas chatarras presentes y entrar en aquel agujero antes de que se cierre, seguramente una vez que entre seré tele transportado hacia donde se encuentra el Dr. Zeus, y será el momento en donde podré cobrar venganza por lo que se atrevió a hacerme. Nadie me utiliza como conejillo de indias para sus propósitos, ¡y eso lo pagará caro!

Narrador – Después de prestar la atención necesaria y haber calculado su estrategia de evasión de la forma correcta, con un movimiento peculiar de brazos saca a la vista la otra espada del mismo grosor, tamaño y poder con la que cuenta y se abalanza sobre ellos desatando a la vez un grito de furia. En esta ocasión sus propulsores trabajaron al máximo para proporcionar la velocidad que el guerrero requería para lograr su propósito, y en cuestión de segundos tanto las unidades enemigas como la que pertenece al guerrero habían pasado de largo al momento que extendieron sus armas al frente después de efectuar su ataque. Con toda seguridad Akira continúa su camino rumbo al agujero mientras que las unidades que lo atacaron anteriormente seguían inmóviles, hasta repentinamente ser destruidas acompañadas de una explosión en cada una. Y así continúa el guerrero burlando y atacando si fuese necesario a cuanto enemigo se acercase e intentara detener su trayectoria, hasta que de forma repentina las naves que permanecían inmóviles en sus sitios abren fuego en su contra, disparando todo tipo de armas. Ante este nuevo movimiento prepara su campo de fuerza como defensa sin alterar su rumbo hacia el agujero que está próximo a cerrarse, los disparos rebotaban constantemente en aquella protección que había formado el guerrero mientras utilizaba sus propulsores al máximo para lograr llegar y entrar en el agujero. Pero repentinamente una unidad muy veloz se aparece súbitamente enfrente obstruyéndole el paso, Akira sigue sin disminuir su trayectoria preparando sus espadas láser para atacarlo, por lo que la veloz unidad lanza en su contra una pequeña esfera al frente que después de unos segundos crea un poderoso ataque que se prolonga como una onda expansiva. Ante la sorpresa el guerrero apenas logra escapar de una de las esquinas del gran ataque al impulsarse improvisadamente hacia arriba, la unidad de aspecto alienígena continúa disparando en su contra al momento que el Gladius asciende y esquiva a la vez sus ataques de láser con maniobras evasivas, en su ascenso Akira da otro vistazo al agujero en el que planea entrar el cual ya se ha cerrado casi en su totalidad, por lo que prepara uno de sus más efectivos ataques. En un intento de librarse de su adversario y lograr entrar al agujero a tiempo, detiene su trayecto para después dar un giro completo y quedar frente a su enemigo desde arriba, extendiendo sus alas a los lados y preparando sus propulsores para su próximo movimiento. Aún en el espacio las alas le son útiles para hacer más efectivo su ataque ya que también cuentan con pequeños motores que ayudan a la unidad en su impulso, los disparos seguían pasando de largo en todas direcciones sobre el piloto, del cual su atención se centraba en destruir a aquella unidad lo antes posible para lograr entrar al agujero.

Akira – (Con un semblante ansioso) ¡Prepárate a ser eliminado cosa insignificante, este es el ataque del águila naciente!

Narrador – De un rápido movimiento se abalanza en contra de su enemigo a una gran velocidad al momento que vuelve a mostrar su cañón láser para esta vez transformarlo en una sierra de energía, su adversario lanza nuevamente las esferas metálicas las cuales originan las mortíferas ondas expansivas en forma de anillo, sin importarle esto Akira sigue su camino denotando un feroz grito de furia al mismo tiempo que ladea su arma para efectuar su ataque. Aunque las esferas hacían explosión provocando la propagación de las ondas de energía Akira logró burlarlas logrando así aproximarse cada vez más hacia su objetivo hasta partirlo en dos partes de forma frontal con su sierra, deteniendo su andar una vez que había finalizado con el ataque. Después de unos segundos, las partes se separan entre sí al haberse provocado una explosión en donde fueron cortadas, hasta que estas mismas también sufren el mismo efecto y son destruidas al mismo tiempo. Algo exhausto y jadeante Akira se percata del éxito de su maniobra, presta atención al agujero que se encontraba frente a el, mismo que seguía cerrándose disminuyendo cada vez más el espacio de entrada, por lo que enciende sus motores al máximo empleando una gran velocidad en su dirección a la vez que los enemigos le disparaban en su contra. Ante tanto contacto directo su campo de fuerza ya se había desvanecido por completo, por lo que algunas partes del Gladius son dañadas al ser golpeadas por los disparos ocasionando que el transporte se agitase y perdiera un poco el balance. Pero después de gran esfuerzo y tenacidad, el guerrero Akira finalmente logra entrar al agujero justo a tiempo antes de que este se cerrase por completo, como consecuencia los ataques de los adversarios que lo perseguían pasan de largo.

Por otro lado las fuerzas militares de la tierra y las colonias siguen aproximándose hacia el posible escondite principal del científico, acompañados de Trunks y los demás quienes esperan detener a tiempo los planes del tirano. Los Gladius 04 y 06 los acompañaban mientras que los restantes custodian la tierra y las colonias, en caso de que se presentase un ataque sorpresa. Mientras tanto el cuarteto seguía conversando con el guerrero legendario al mando.

Sakura - ¿Creen que logremos atrapar al Dr. Zeus?

Yoshimiro – No lo creemos, lo sabemos, ya es momento de que ese sujeto caiga en manos de la justicia. (Con una mano en su nuca) Je je je, creo que me dejé llevar.

Kabuto – Pero hay algo que me inquieta, ¿esto no se tratará de alguna clase de trampa, será segura y confiable la información que Sakura logró obtener de esa colonia?

Trunks – Sea de lo que se trate esta es nuestra última oportunidad de encontrarlo, no debemos perder más tiempo valioso. Será mejor que los seres humanos se refugien en cualquier otro planeta si es necesario, ustedes no tienen idea de lo fuerte que es ese androide, no deseo que esto vuelva a repetirse, esta es mi única oportunidad de impedir esta catástrofe. Y cuando terminemos con todo esto, nos encargaremos de advertir a los demás del peligro que corren si llegan a entrar en la guarida de esa bestia. Definitivamente… El tiempo se nos ha venido encima.

Narrador – Todos continuaron su rumbo confiando en que pronto llegarían al escondite del científico, sin saber lo que pronto les sorprendería en su andar. Justo como sucedió con el guerrero Akira, varios portales se abren y originan alrededor de todas las fuerzas militares y alienígenas que seguían el mismo rumbo a una gran velocidad. Como consecuencia de este acto imprevisto, todas las tropas aliadas detienen su rumbo al tomar los dos Gladius que los guiaban la iniciativa. Otros portales más se originan alrededor de todos los presentes presentando el mismo aspecto como el anterior, los dos Gladius al mando ordenan al ejército de naves y unidades alejarse de aquellas aberturas por medio de los comunicadores, todos acatan la orden y a la par se juntan entre sí como técnica de defensa.

Una vez que habían aparecido una gran cantidad de portales a su alrededor y haberse abierto estos a su máxima expresión, de forma súbita y repentina varias naves enemigas salen al asecho de sus contrarias, por lo que la defensa entre ambos bandos no tardó en comenzar cuando las pertenecientes al Dr. Zeus abrieron fuego al instante. Inmediatamente los Gladius preparan sus armas al igual que las demás tropas que los acompañan y ordenan que todas las naves al igual que las unidades se dispersen en todas direcciones, para evitar que los enemigos que los tomaron por sorpresa los eliminen fácilmente al permanecer juntos entre ellos. El cuarteto observa a los dos ejércitos combatir entre sí, todas las naves vuelan velozmente en todas direcciones disparándose unas con otras, las fuerzas especiales hacen su mejor esfuerzo eliminando cuanto adversario se encuentre en su camino destruyéndolos con sus poderosas armas. Trunks mueve la nave constantemente para no ser golpeados o rematados por los ataques que cada bando realizaba en contra de sus opuestos, por lo que el guerrero se ha visto en la necesidad de alejarse lo más posible de aquel confuso y peligroso ajetreo asegurándose de cualquier posibilidad de ataque se encontrase fuera de su alcance.

Trunks – (Mientras escapa de los constantes disparos que ejecutan varias de las naves, sujetando fuertemente los controles para ascender) ¡Esto no me lo esperaba! ¿¡De dónde salieron esos extraños agujeros?

Yoshimiro – (Al momento que se sujeta de algo firme como los demás) Y a nosotros nos lo preguntas, realmente están sucediendo cosas demasiado extrañas últimamente.

Trunks - ¡Esta debe ser otra maniobra del Dr. Zeus, no debemos permitir que nos elimine ahora cuando estamos tan cerca de atraparlo!

Sakura - ¡Ánimo todos, esto aún no termina!

Narrador – Así continuaban con su escape mientras que los dos ejércitos enemigos se enfrentaban, resultó ser algo muy sorpresivo para las fuerzas de la tierra junto con los Gladius que apareciesen varios portales en su camino, y que en estos mismos emergían sus contrincantes quienes los tomaron por completa sorpresa. Pero no todo terminó ahí, los agujeros continuaron abiertos para dar paso a otra clase de máquinas de gran tamaño e imponencia, equipadas con un gran arsenal de ataque entre otras estructuras externas que inmutarían a cualquiera ante la primera impresión. Estas unidades gigantes hacen uso de su gran arsenal en contra de las defensas de la tierra y las colonias, tanto proyectiles automáticos, armas de plasma, cañones, ametralladoras, entre otros utensilios de gran poder destructivo. En tan sólo unos momentos una gran cantidad de unidades tanto alienígenas como terrestres son destruidas por estas poderosas armas, los dos Gladius se percatan de ello e intentan aniquilar a estas nuevas máquinas al atacarlas directamente, pero sus intentos se ven frenados cuando sus enemigos descargan sobre ellos ataques eléctricos. Ante esto los dos pilotos han tenido que retroceder y protegerse de estos nuevos ataques que se movían de forma revoltosa y brusca cuando entraban en acción, teniendo que usar sus armas de largo alcance cuando tenían la oportunidad de contraatacar. El piloto Trunks seguía esquivando todos los ataques y confrontaciones que se les acercaban, toda la situación se había agilizado y tensado en tan sólo unos instantes, algo que el cuarteto no se esperaba.

Trunks - ¡Esto es desesperante, si continuamos así no lograremos hacer nada!

Yoshimiro - ¡Esta vez esto sí se armó en grande, ese Dr. Zeus es bastante inteligente!

Kabuto – Ahora ese científico no tendrá que preocuparse por la distancia, puede mandar sus tropas al lugar donde le plazca.

Narrador – Todos seguían meditando sobre la situación, pero Sakura continuaba absorta a sus comentarios prestando su atención en aquellos agujeros donde emergían los enemigos. Después de haberlo pensado detenidamente hace uno de sus comentarios al acercarse rápidamente hacia la ventana frontal de la nave y señalar uno de los agujeros con el dedo.

Sakura - ¡Tengo una idea, Trunks intenta entrar a uno de esos agujeros, de la misma forma en como pueden transportar a los enemigos hasta este lugar podrían hacerlo igualmente con nosotros pero hacia donde se encuentra el Dr. Zeus.

Yoshimiro - ¡Oye qué buena idea!

Trunks – Tienes razón, es la única forma en como podríamos llegar hasta el directamente, aunque se me dificultara admitirlo si continuábamos nuestro rumbo hacia donde supuestamente se encontraba no lograríamos hallarlo por ningún lado, ese científico tiene todo a su favor. (Sujeta firmemente los controles con un semblante severo) Lo intentaremos, entraremos a uno de esos agujeros ¡sujétense!

Narrador – El guerrero Trunks presta su atención en una de las aberturas intentando llegar a ella al aplicar la máxima potencia de propulsión, siempre pendiente de los movimientos externos que se originaban en todo momento. Al momento que intentaba tenazmente entrar a uno de los agujeros realizaba movimientos evasivos cuando los ataques de las demás naves se aproximaban hacia su dirección, resultaba ser un intento riesgoso ya que había una gran cantidad de ataques de largo alcance de todo tipo, algunos más poderosos y peligrosos que otros, por lo que Trunks siempre tuvo que permanecer alerta en todo momento. Una ventaja que presentaban era que la nave en que se transportaban es pequeña, así que eran menos vulnerables que el resto de sus compañeros. Después de varios movimientos y maniobras evasivas a la vez que se dirigían hacia uno de los agujeros en donde comenzaban a emerger más enemigos, el piloto Trunks especula entrar en la abertura en una dirección curva desde arriba para evitar las confrontaciones con las recientes unidades enemigas que salen al exterior, mientras que los disparos de todo tipo y tamaño acometen en su contra en algunas ocasiones al momento que realiza su recorrido. Hasta que, con un gran esfuerzo, riesgo y cálculo acertado, Trunks logra entrar junto con la nave y los demás en el agujero que habían prestado su atención, siendo transportados hacia un lugar indefinido.

Mientras las situaciones ocurren en aquellos rumbos, en un laboratorio secreto el Dr. Zeus prepara a su androide Clíptoris el cual ha sido construido en su totalidad, intentando en esta ocasión su despertar una vez que haya suministrado el ADN Saiya – Jin que reformó para su beneplácito. Al momento que reía perversamente mientras que la silueta de su androide descendía dentro de una cápsula desde una parte alta, prepara los últimos ajustes en su computadora para su despertar.

Dr. Zeus - ¡¡¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja jaaaa! (Ríe placentera y ansiosamente con los brazos levantados y extendidos a los lados) ¡¡¡El final ya está muy cerca, todo el mundo presenciará el nacimiento de mi androide Clíptoris, es inevitable, su perdición es inevitable, este será el momento de mi gloria! (Se acerca hacia la cápsula que contiene el androide la cual ha descendido hasta la plataforma) ¡¡¡Resucita, belleza mía, que el momento de nuestra era se acerca, formaré mi propia nación en la tierra y suprimiré a las colonias espaciales, así tenga que deshacerme de los guerreros Saiya – Jin, ja ja ja ja jaaaa!

Continuará…


	53. Una tenaz búsqueda

Narrador – El Dr. Zeus finalmente ha logrado crear en su totalidad al apocalíptico androide de nombre Clíptoris, esperando en cualquier momento su despertar mientras que las demás tropas sufren un sorpresivo ataque por parte del científico al utilizar este una nueva tecnología de portales. Con esta nueva ventaja ante el, puede tele transportar a su ejército construido de Gondamio a cualquier parte en donde desee sin tener que preocuparse por la distancia ni mucho menos por ser visto. Los dos Gladius que están al mando luchan tenazmente contra los enormes enemigos que salieron de los agujeros recientemente, teniendo que usar sus mejores movimientos para no ser vencidos y resistir en la pelea. Franz y Jack se esfuerzan al máximo intentando a la vez salvar a sus aliados, el comunicador holográfico del general llega a sus unidades mientras estos siguen en la pelea.

General - ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Franz - ¡General…! ¡Estamos metidos…! ¡En serios aprietos…! ¡Nos tomaron con una gran sorpresa las tropas del Dr. Zeus, aparecieron de la nada saliendo de varios agujeros!

Jack - ¡Deben tratarse de portales que conducen a cualquier parte, eso debe ser, estas cosas no pudieron salir por sí solas! (Se queja mientras dispara a una unidad enemiga)

General - ¡Sigan manteniéndose y no retrocedan, tienen un ejército que dirigir y proteger!

Franz y Jack - ¡Sí señor!

General – Nuestros científicos están preparando en estos momentos un poderoso cañón láser que será capaz de rematar incluso con una colonia entera, además de que dispondrá de un largo alcance. Mientras tanto necesitamos que ustedes libren esta batalla y se dirijan cuanto antes al lugar donde corresponde, necesitamos asegurarnos si realmente el Dr. Zeus se encuentra por los alrededores que los científicos mencionaron después de descifrar la información que se nos proporcionó.

Franz – Cuente con nosotros General, no fallaremos por nada de este mundo.

Jack – De cualquier forma tengan mucha cautela señor, podría ocurrir que el Dr. Zeus transporte sus tropas enemigas directamente por los alrededores de la tierra y las colonias. (Lanza una bomba de plasma en contra de una de las enormes unidades, sin lograr un buen resultado) Sin embargo, cabe agregar que en esta ocasión los enemigos son más fuertes y resistentes, hemos hecho uso de nuestras mejores armas sin obtener lo deseado.

General – Si vaticinan que la situación se complica demasiado prosigan a ejecutar el Planton, pero sean cautelosos al usarlo, aplíquenlo cuando se presente la mejor oportunidad. Esta utilidad requiere de tiempo considerable de preparación y recarga, así que no la vayan a desperdiciar en tonterías.

Franz y Jack - ¡Sí señor!

General – Estaremos en contacto, y si encuentran a Akira infórmenle que ha sido destituido de su cargo como piloto Gladius, uno de los principales atributos de los que hacemos uso es el trabajo en equipo, no toleraré insolencias y altanerías por parte de nuestro personal.

Jack – Se lo haremos saber señor.

General – Eso espero. (La transmisión termina)

Franz – Al parecer Akira se ha metido en serios problemas con el ejército.

Jack – Eso le pasa por tomar esas extrañas actitudes, y ahora está pagando el precio. Pero aunque lo destituyeran el seguirá adelante en esta guerra sin importar lo demás, no se detendrá hasta capturar al Dr. Zeus.

Franz – Dejémonos de charlas, es hora de acabar con estos gusanos molestos.

Jack - ¡¡Yeeeeaaaaahhhh! ¡Así se habla hermano, acabemos con estos miserables!

Narrador – Los dos pilotos se dejan de charlas y continúan en la feroz batalla que se ha desatado en el espacio, esperando la mejor oportunidad de usar el Planton si la situación lo requiere.

Akira logra llegar a un espacio desconocido para el en donde hay una gran cantidad de estrellas, su unidad sufrió algunos daños superficiales durante la batalla pasada. El portal en donde había entrado se cierra completamente detrás de el, totalmente pendiente el guerrero sigue buscando con la vista alguna clase de planeta o colonia espacial, mientras esperaba anheloso encontrar y capturar al Dr. Zeus. Efectivamente, al virar su unidad con media vuelta, no muy lejano a el una colonia espacial le es percibida, esta luciendo muy diferente a las demás colonias de la tierra que en la mayoría se asemejan a naves espaciales y construidas de colores oscuros. Pero esta era diferente, su estructura lucía de color plateado junto con varias conexiones o enlaces en forma de puentes cerrados entre las demás áreas con las que cuenta, además de que puede visualizarse fácilmente la infraestructura de cada segmento o lugar donde se perciben varios edificios entre otras construcciones. Ciertamente era muy diferente a las colonias espaciales de la tierra, lucía un aspecto más alienígeno y extranjero, además de contar con un gran tamaño y extensión, resultaba ser un lugar con un amplio espacio en su interior y de una estructura y apariencia imponente y ostentosa. Después de observar detenidamente toda la colonia Akira cierra los ojos y se concentra en las presencias que allí se encuentran, extrañamente casi no hay habitantes que sean seres vivos por lo que dedujo que la mayoría se trataba de androides o máquinas andantes. Siguió concentrándose en las presencias como si recorriese cada rincón y alrededores del lugar con su mente, hasta que sintió una presencia propia y característica del hombre al que ha estado buscando desde entonces. Ante esto abre súbitamente los ojos ante la sorpresa, expresando lo siguiente con gran ansiedad y anhelo, en donde se perciben sus deseos de venganza:

Akira - ¡Ese debe ser…! ¡¡El Dr. Zeus!

Narrador – Al haber exclamado lo anterior de forma rápida y brusca ejecuta las operaciones en los controles para que de esta forma su unidad acelerase e impulsase rumbo a esa misteriosa colonia, aplicando la máxima velocidad con que cuenta la máquina. No sabía la razón del por qué le vino ese extraño presentimiento, pero estaba seguro que se trataba de la presencia del Dr. Zeus, extrañamente parecía que se había creado un lazo entre ellos dos de alguna forma, circunstancia que más encolerizaba a Akira al notarlo. Mientras continúa en su precipitoso andar varias unidades enemigas salen de varias extremidades de la colonia a la vez que abren fuego en contra del intruso, luciendo el mismo aspecto de las anteriores con las que se enfrentó. Sin importarle esto continuó firme y seguro dirigiéndose hacia la misma dirección sin virar ni mucho menos cambiar el curso, a la vez que los numerosos rayos láser pasaban de largo en varias esquinas de la unidad. Estaba dispuesto a seguir, era la única oportunidad de encontrar y atrapar al Dr. Zeus, de alguna forma eso lo sabía en lo más profundo de su ser. Cada vez más enemigos salen a la vista en varios costados de la colonia, por lo que Akira decide accionar el arma Planton con la que cuenta al realizar las operaciones correspondientes. Después de unos momentos de carga y preparación por parte del arma, se ejecuta y desprende esa poderosa burbuja expansiva de energía que cubre y traspasa a todas las unidades que se encuentran a su alcance, las primeras en ser afectadas son aquellas que se acercaban disparando de frente al Gladius y como consecuencia pasan de largo a la unidad para después detenerse lentamente una vez que sus propulsores han dejado de responder, estando a la merced del espacio. Y así siguió su andar confiando plenamente en que el Planton había hecho su trabajo satisfactoriamente, pero para su sorpresa varias unidades no sufrieron el mismo efecto de aquella poderosa arma y continuaron andantes y operantes, no cabía duda de que el Dr. Zeus había descubierto la forma de inhibir el efecto del Planton más pronto de lo previsto. Pese a los resultados el guerrero Akira continuó firme dirigiéndose directamente hacia la colonia a una gran velocidad, mientras que las demás unidades seguían abriendo fuego en su contra en todas direcciones mientras que otras más lo seguían. Estaba próximo a lograr entrar en ella por medio de una abertura en donde salían los enemigos, hasta que repentinamente son lanzados en su contra cuatro esferas metálicas con tres esquinas adjuntas cada una dando la apariencia de triángulos, estas colocándose justo al frente del piloto esperando a que llegase hasta ellas. Estas extrañas esferas se separan entre sí y rodean a la unidad Gladius ubicándose a una distancia considerable, ante este nuevo acontecimiento Akira no dimitía de su objetivo y continuaba adelante a toda potencia, faltaba muy poco para que lograse penetrar en la colonia. Pero para su sorpresa, entre las cuatro esferas crean una especie de campo de energía transparente que cubre totalmente a la máquina de guerra del piloto, frenando así su camino y aplicando una fuerte descarga eléctrica. Los cuatro objetos pequeños habían formado la apariencia de un triángulo grande cuando todas las líneas que conforman la figura se juntaron e interceptaron en cada una de las esferas, creando así una barrera transparente que había obstruido el paso de la unidad del guerrero. Las fuertes aplicaciones eléctricas en contra de la unidad hacían retorcer de dolor al piloto, quien sólo se podía limitar a soportar el duro castigo por parte de las esferas. Los controles no respondían, la unidad comenzaba a desmesurarse en su superficie y agitarse a la vez por acción de las descargas, el guerrero Akira se veía envuelto en una situación nueva y peligrosa, soportando los poderosos ataques de estos contenedores de energía. Es entonces cuando se dispone a aplicar su estrategia de escape, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por concentrarse nuevamente en las presencias que ahí se encontraban y al guiarse por una de ellas, lleva con gran dificultad los dos dedos correspondientes a su frente para después aplicar la tele transportación y escapar a tiempo antes de que su unidad sufriera varias explosiones en sus extremidades y finalmente fuese desactivada.

Al parecer la unidad Gladius – 01 en donde viajaba el guerrero ha sido destruida, la tele transportación en esta ocasión salvó al piloto de una posible muerte, logrando aparecer en un lugar de la colonia. Una vez que se ha estabilizado y el dolor punzante en su cuerpo ha desaparecido por causa de las descargas eléctricas, se irgue lentamente a la vez que observa todo a su alrededor cautelosa y detenidamente, intentando ubicarse en el lugar que ha llegado al utilizar su técnica y guiarse por una de sus presencias. Parecía que había llegado en una especie de bodega, en donde se encontraban los contenedores de varias clases de armas tanto de plasma como solares, pero aquello entre otros detalles no le importaba, sólo existía en su mente el propósito de la venganza y el encuentro con el Dr. Zeus. Como un aviso del destino, giró su mirada súbitamente hacia una esquina del lugar donde se encuentra al sentir la presencia que ha estado persiguiendo desde entonces, nuevamente se arma de coraje, ímpetu y orgullo centrándose nuevamente en su búsqueda y principal objetivo.

Akira - ¡Zeus!

Narrador – Exclama su nombre a la vez que corre hacia una de las paredes y la derriba al sobrepasarla con su cuerpo, siguiendo el camino próximo que según sus sentidos le indicaban la exacta localización del tirano científico. Empleando una gran velocidad de avance continúa su camino virando en ocasiones en algunas esquinas con las que se encuentra considerándolas como atajos, siempre guiándose por la presencia del científico. En esta ocasión prefería tomar el camino largo para llegar hasta su objetivo, ya que consideraba que si utilizaba la tele transportación el Dr. Zeus estaría esperándolo con alguna clase de trampa, de esta forma decide tomar las precauciones necesarias y hacer más efectiva la captura del tirano con esta estrategia. No faltó que los enemigos aparecieran repentinamente disparando en su contra con sus armas láser, por lo que el guerrero tuvo que esconderse en una de las esquinas esperando el momento preciso para atacar. Una vez que los disparos habían disminuido en un corto lapso de tiempo, Akira hace uso de su gran velocidad saliendo al frente y efectuando un gran salto junto con una exclamación en su garganta, desarmando de esta forma a sus enemigos que lo señalaban al lanzar una patada horizontal. Una vez que Akira había caído al suelo ejecuta una barrida con su pie izquierdo dando un giro completo, logrando suspender del suelo a sus enemigos. Con ayuda de su fuerza y velocidad, inmediatamente golpeó a cada uno de sus enemigos que aún en esos momentos permanecían elevados, en el mismo orden en que fueron atacados por el Saiya – Jin fueron lanzados y estrellados en las paredes que ahí se encontraban, dejándolos en completa inconciencia. Todos caen uno seguido del otro de las paredes al suelo, Akira se apresura y vira a otra de las tantas esquinas o caminos con que esa área cuenta para continuar su andar y encontrar cuanto antes al Dr. Zeus. Pero nuevamente más y más enemigos aparecen en todas direcciones, en esta ocasión algunos de ellos pertenecientes a máquinas de diferentes tamaños y funciones. Akira detiene nuevamente su andar cuando se ve rodeado por sus enemigos quienes le dan la orden de no moverse, algo a lo que el orgulloso guerrero no está dispuesto a aceptar. Permaneciendo en postura de guardia a la vez que miraba de reojo a los que se encontraban señalándolo con sus armas en otros costados, movió un brazo para crear una bola de energía, acto suficiente para que los demás de forma inmediata y súbita abrieran fuego en su contra. Todo tipo de armas fueron disparadas en su contra, ni siquiera la silueta del guerrero se percibía por el gran polvo levantado por causa de los disparos, hasta que al final uno de los androides lanza una bomba de energía en su contra, provocando una explosión mayor. Todos los presentes se alejan a una distancia considerable por causa del efecto de la bomba, sin dejar de apuntar sus armas al frente suyo mientras esperaban a que el humo se dispersase. Después de unos segundos, la silueta del guerrero finalmente se hace notoria pero no como ellos esperaban. Permaneció completamente erguido con la mano izquierda abierta al frente suyo junto con una bola de energía azul en su otra mano que guardaba a la altura de su cintura, con un semblante serio y severo rodeado de un campo de fuerza transparente del mismo color. Los enemigos humanos se inmutaron ante tal resultado, esta vez apuntando sus armas a su objetivo sin la misma seguridad de antes. De forma solemne y seria, Akira hace un aviso a sus enemigos antes de rematar contra ellos:

Akira – Su poder no es comparable ante uno de los parientes de los guerreros legendarios, ¡así que háganse a un lado y no estorben!

Narrador – Al terminar hizo dispersar el campo de fuerza que lo cubría al sacudir su mano extendida al frente, logrando que todos sus enemigos que lo rodeaban perdieran el equilibrio al sentir una fuerza que los empujaba hacia atrás como una ventisca. Aprovechando que había logrado su efecto Akira se agazapa girando sobre su pie derecho a la vez que extiende el brazo que contiene la bola de energía que había creado momentos atrás, de esta forma dispersa lentamente su poder contenido en su brazo el cual se propaga en forma de espiral, logrando golpear y lanzar a todos los que se encuentran a su alrededor. Antes de que su bola de energía se agotase el guerrero aplicó en los últimos giros más velocidad aumentando así la propagación e intensidad de la energía que se extendía en su totalidad marcando una trayectoria circular que se expandía a los lados. Todos los enemigos sucumben ante el ataque cayendo pesadamente al suelo, en ocasiones unos sobre otros, como también la destrucción de varios androides que fueron alcanzados y rematados por las líneas circulares del ataque. Una vez que la bola de energía se ha disuelto en su totalidad, Akira detiene su giro al utilizar el pie libre como freno y se dispone a seguir avanzando a paso veloz guiándose siempre con la presencia de su rival.

Continuando su camino de forma rápida, firme y segura, sigue dirigiéndose hacia donde sus sentidos le indican sin importarle a cuanto enemigo tenga que enfrentar en su recorrido. Súbitamente varios androides con soportes en forma de araña contando con dos armas láser en su parte superior, abren fuego directo en contra del guerrero que no hace otra cosa que seguir avanzando, arriesgándose a que fuese alcanzado por uno de los múltiples disparos láser que lanzaban estos androides en su contra. Como un acto de mantener el balance y la vigilancia del enemigo, los androides se mueven constantemente en la plataforma en varias direcciones como respuesta de las maniobras evasivas de Akira, quien además de ladearse en ambos costados en un momento determinado también hace uso de su súper velocidad para aventajar el acercamiento hacia sus nuevos oponentes, apareciendo de esta forma en varias posiciones como objetivo de despistar al enemigo sin necesidad de cambiar su rumbo. Una vez que se ha presentado la oportunidad además de alcanzar una distancia considerable, al momento que Akira extiende una mano hacia el frente mientras continúa corriendo directamente una fuerza invisible golpea efectivamente a los pequeños androides, logrando así que perdiesen el balance como lo ocurrido en la ocasión anterior. Aprovechando nuevamente esta situación el guerrero Akira hace nuevamente uso de su velocidad para que en unos instantes golpease a todos y cada uno de los androides que le obstruían el paso, una vez que los ha pasado de largo yendo al mismo ritmo, paso y firmeza. Los androides permanecen un tiempo inmóviles en sus sitios, al parecer esos fulminantes ataques no produjeron daño alguno. Pero el efecto se hizo notorio cuando la mayoría de ellos intentaron girar completamente hacia atrás para seguir con la persecución del Saiya – Jin, ya que inmediatamente comenzaron a desmesurarse y caer en trozos, acompañados de algunos brotes de electricidad en las partes extirpadas, los restantes sólo se partieron como los demás instantes después, explotando al igual que sus semejantes.

No cabía la menor duda, un intruso logró penetrar en la ostentosa colonia del Dr. Zeus, las alarmas sonoras y visuales dan la alerta a todo el personal de seguridad los cuales comienzan a prepararse para guardar vigilancia en varias zonas de la colonia. Este personal, en su mayoría androides, toman sus posiciones respectivas en diferentes ángulos y posiciones, algunos ocultándose en los costados de los numerosos caminos cerrados que se conectan e interceptan entre sí, mientras que los soldados humanos se dirigen a paso uniforme y en formación con sus armas láser sostenidas de la misma forma hacia el punto que les ha sido indicado. Sin importarle el sonido de las alarmas y los enemigos acercándose en varias direcciones hacia él, Akira continúa su camino sin detenerse completamente seguro y firme de sus acciones, aplicando más velocidad en esta ocasión al sentir la presencia de su más grande enemigo intensificarse conforme se aproxima más hacia esa dirección. A la par que había aumentado su velocidad, torna su semblante más ansioso y a la vez furioso en esta ocasión, sabía que estaba muy cerca de hallar a su objetivo. Pero repentinamente, mientras que seguía en su camino al frente en donde se hallaba una puerta electrónica a unos cuantos metros de distancia y antes de llegar a la altura de las esquinas en cada costado del tramo en donde se conectaba con otro camino perpendicular al suyo, una especie de energía invisible detiene su acelerado camino como si fuese una telaraña al frente y se aferra a Akira logrando envolverlo completamente y tirarlo al suelo. Atado de pies y manos por la envoltura, el guerrero intenta desesperadamente liberarse a la vez que se agita en el suelo y ejerce presión exterior a la envoltura con su cuerpo, pero parece ser inútil, la envoltura que se ha tornado ahora de color azul transparente como si fuese un campo de fuerza en forma de capa se rehúsa a soltarlo, es cuando varios enemigos hacen su aparición ante el guerrero en varias direcciones, algunos androides hicieron su aparición después de terminar su camuflaje con las paredes de acero que ahí se encontraban al igual que otros en el techo que les era posible aferrarse a el, otros más simplemente llegaron tanto atrás como delante del camino, los soldados humanos se han aproximado desde ambas esquinas obstaculizando el camino hacia el frente apuntando sus armas láser hacia el guerrero quien continuaba forcejeando para lograr liberarse, pero sus intentos resultaron ser en vano. Numerosos enemigos ya habían llegado quienes lo han rodeado completamente en todos los extremos, mismos que lo vigilan y aguardan cualquier movimiento en falso por parte de su objetivo. Akira quien se había agotado al intentar librarse de su prisión, dejó de ejercer movimientos bruscos con el objetivo de liberarse para comenzar a concentrar su energía, uno de los soldados que se encuentra al frente se acerca hacia el a pasos lentos y seguros sin dejar de desviar la mira de su arma láser en el. Con toda seguridad se hinca al flexionar su pie izquierdo hacia atrás a la vez que saca a la vista una pequeña cápsula de acero vacía, la cual abre de forma sospechosa frente a su enemigo acercándola lentamente.

Soldado – Es tonto intentar penetrar en una colonia como esta, sobre todo cuando se trata de una zona con alto número de personal de seguridad. Pero no temas, te encerraremos en esta cápsula y esperaremos el veredicto de nuestro jefe.

Narrador – Al parecer el soldado disminuiría de tamaño al guerrero Akira con ayuda de la cápsula y así encerrarlo en ese pequeño contenedor, por lo que sigue aproximando el objeto hacia su objetivo. Pero repentinamente, una gran energía emana desde el interior de la bolsa de energía que aprisiona al guerrero, por lo que el soldado se vuelve a erguir completamente mientras que los demás presentes cargan sus armas para disparar en cualquier momento. La energía azul sigue creciendo desde adentro a la vez que se intensifica cada vez más conforme transcurren los segundos, los que continúan vigilándolo sienten un fuerte viento que los empuja hacia atrás y los arrastra lentamente hacia la misma dirección, hasta que observan la manera en cómo la bolsa comienza a partirse lentamente en varios extremos. Después de unos momentos, finalmente toda la energía acumulada en el interior se libera de forma súbita y brusca con lo cual se logra romper aquella prisión de energía que se ha disuelto hasta desaparecer, los enemigos perdieron completamente el equilibrio al ser golpeados e impulsados hacia atrás por esta intensa energía de color azul, los androides que se encontraban más cerca son pulverizados al entrar en contacto con la intensa energía mientras que la mayoría de los soldados pierden la conciencia al caer pesadamente al suelo al igual que los demás que ahí se encontraban. Akira ya había desatado un fuerte grito de furia a la vez que había extendido sus extremidades con los brazos flexionados y los puños a la altura de los hombros y su compás abierto cuando ya se había puesto de pie a la par que había liberado esa energía súbita que había concentrado en su interior. Rodeado de un aura azul de forma completa, deja de prestar su atención a sus aturdidos enemigos para así agazaparse al flexionar su compás llevando su pie derecho atrás como apoyo y girar su cadera al igual que posicionar sus brazos de tal forma como si fuese a envestir a un adversario; momentos después, hace uso de su gran velocidad para impulsarse hacia la puerta al despegar del suelo y destruirla completamente una vez que ha entrado a un lugar enorme de gran espacio, en donde su contorno es completamente circular al igual que una gran profundidad en los extremos tanto inferior como superior, ambos contando con una completa oscuridad desde una gran distancia. Parecía como si el guerrero hubiese entrado en un cilindro gigante que comprende varias ventanas así como estructuras electrónicas a su alrededor, por lo que también parecía un área que es utilizada con fines científicos. Sin importarle esto en lo más mínimo Akira se concentró nuevamente en las presencias ahí ubicadas mientras seguía suspendido en vuelo, identificando inmediatamente a la que ha buscado por todo este tiempo que parecía provenir en el extremo inferior del lugar. Sin titubeo alguno, se dirigió en vuelo a toda velocidad hacia donde era guiado por la presencia mientras que algunos soldados se asomaron en el límite del camino y abrían fuego en su contra, como también la persecución de máquinas voladoras quienes no lo perdían de vista.

En las afueras de la colonia plateada, un portal transportador se había cerrado completamente después de dar paso a la nave que arriba al cuarteto guiado por el guerrero Trunks, quienes han estado detrás del Dr. Zeus desde entonces. Extrañados al ver en el nuevo lugar que han caído, comienzan a analizar lo que encuentren alrededor por lo que obviamente sólo lograron divisar la enorme colonia brillante de aspecto peculiar después de ubicar su vista en el extremo inferior derecho de la ventana. Asombrados por su estructura exterior al igual que su aspecto diferente y propio, aguardan en el lugar donde se encuentran a la vez que revisan si no se encuentran enemigos a la vista.

Yoshimiro – (Con las palmas apoyadas en la ventana) ¿Ven lo mismo que yo estoy viendo?

Kabuto – Si te refieres a esa enorme colonia brillante y que además es el único objeto más cercano e imponente que tenemos entre nosotros, entonces creo que vemos lo mismo.

Sakura - ¡Vaya cosa, a decir verdad el Dr. Zeus tiene muy buenos gustos, parece una colonia turística.

Trunks – Estén atentos alrededor, probablemente ya saben de nuestra llegada.

Narrador – Mientras seguían atentos ante cualquier indicio ya sea de aproximación o ataque por parte de los enemigos, un enlace electrónico da inicio en el interior de la nave repentinamente, mostrando el proyector holográfico la indudable imagen del sujeto al que han intentado capturar todo este tiempo. La imagen se muestra justo al centro de la ventana por lo que todos los presentes pueden verla en su totalidad, una vez que se ha mostrado la imagen todos se sobresaltan hacia atrás, el comunicador da inicio a su esperada charla.

Dr. Zeus - ¡Bienvenidos sean a mi más grande colonia jamás vista, construida nada más y nada menos que con Gondamio!

Kabuto - ¿Dr. Zeus?

Dr. Zeus – Qué pregunta tan estúpida, yo soy único no puede confundírseme con alguien más par de guerreros inservibles y molestos. (Cambia de su semblante de disgusto a uno relajado y fingido) Ahora, supuse que lograrían llegar hasta estas alturas con ayuda de los portales que he abierto, eso fue por supuesto una gran suerte para ustedes y también un gran error de su parte. No perderé más el tiempo con pestilencias como ustedes, estoy a punto de lograr mi más grande proyecto y ya falta muy poco para que despierte y cuando ese momento llegue ¡aplastaré a todo aquel tipejo que tan sólo piense en interponerse!

Sakura – No si nosotros logramos evitarlo.

Dr. Zeus – (Sonríe irónico e incrédulo) Esas son sólo suposiciones estúpidas que jamás se cumplirán o efectuarán, ahora sabrán el precio que tendrán que pagar al haberse revelado al igual que muchos otros a mi gran causa, detesto ese tipo de gente.

Trunks – Dr. Zeus, hemos venido a detenerte, tus planes y proyectos han llegado a su fin porque yo me encargaré de eso al igual que mis compañeros. Cometiste un grave error al desafiar a la raza guerrera de los Saiya – Jin, y aunque en la actualidad la generación no es tan pura son lo suficientemente capaces para establecer la paz y defender la tierra al igual que las colonias, de sujetos detestables que sólo buscan el beneficio propio.

Dr. Zeus – No me he olvidado de nadie, ni siquiera de ti, no le temo a tu poder soy capaz de desafiarlo y derrotarte con mi tecnología. El fin se acerca, cada vez puedo sentirlo más próximo ¡y eso ocurrirá cuando mi grandioso androide Clíptoris haga el trabajo que le corresponde!

Trunks - ¡Te detendremos!

Dr. Zeus – Basta de charlas, supuse que utilizarían esa nave de nuevo y ese ha resultado ser otro de sus fatales errores, queridos amigos. (Ante ese comentario Trunks frunce levemente el ceño, vaticinando lo que pronto ocurrirá) Lástima que se hayan esforzado tanto para llegar hasta acá pero todo tiene su fin, ahora, ¡todos ustedes morirán en este preciso instante!

Trunks – (Al momento que se levanta precipitadamente de su asiento) ¡Salgamos de la nave ahora!

Dr. Zeus - ¡Demasiado tarde!

Narrador – Con tan sólo oprimir un botón, la nave en donde viajaba el cuarteto es destruida completamente al ser acompañada por una gran explosión. El Dr. Zeus ríe de placer y sadismo mientras observa la escena desde su monitor, estando seguro de que los había eliminado permanentemente. Mientras seguía en lo suyo, un hombre de melena larga pronuncia su nombre desde el umbral del laboratorio.

Akira - ¡Zeus!

Narrador – Ante esto el Dr. Zeus se gira completamente con súbita mirada de incredulidad al ver al guerrero, denotando un semblante sorpresivo y un poco estremecido. ¿Trunks y compañía habrán muerto tras el atentado, ¿qué sucederá entre Akira y el Dr. Zeus, no se pierdan los próximos capítulos de los guerreros Z.

Continuará…


	54. El momento inesperado

Narrador – El Dr. Zeus ha accionado un mecanismo dentro de la nave que arribaba al cuarteto el cual ocasionó la completa destrucción de la misma, sucediendo al momento en que su dueño con tan sólo apretar un botón hace que el transporte se haga mil pedazos en el espacio. Complaciente ante el efectivo resultado, ríe perversamente al observar tal escena en su monitor, pero no contaba con la presencia de uno de los parientes de los guerreros legendarios quien había pronunciado su nombre a unos cuantos metros de el. Akira se acerca lentamente hacia su rival con una actitud completamente seria la cual denota en sus pasos uniformes y sus ademanes ansiosos, mientras que el científico observa incrédulo aquella identidad.

Akira - ¡Llegó la hora Dr. Zeus, terminemos nuestros asuntos pendientes aquí y ahora!

Dr. Zeus – (Entreabre el compás con un semblante sorpresivo) ¡Akira, no…! ¡No puedes estar vivo, se supone que perecerías en la batalla con mi gran ejército construido con Gondamio!

Akira – Lamento decepcionarte pero nadie me derrota fácilmente, fue una batalla dura lo admito, ¡pero mi orgullo y empeño es mucho más grande que eso! (Se detiene frente a el en una posición erguida y normal pero precavida) ¡Las basuras como tú sólo serán eso, basura, no debiste meterte con nosotros que pertenecemos a la gran generación de los guerreros Saiya – Jin, al igual que ellos que fueron capaces de entregar hasta la vida para ganar las batallas y que la tierra no fuese destruida al igual que todo el Universo, yo también puedo ser capaz de eso! (Muestra el puño al frente al mencionar lo último)

Dr. Zeus – (Cambia de actitud incrédula a su típica relajada) ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! (Akira frunce el ceño) Akira, eso lo sé más perfectamente que nadie, yo lo sé todo sobre la historia de esos guerreros nadie en este Universo puede rivalizar con mis conocimientos, conozco a esos sujetos más de lo que puedes imaginarte. Estoy totalmente consciente de lo que son capaces de hacer y por esa razón decidí crear a un súper androide y dotarlo de un poder impresionante, de esta manera lo utilizaré para mis principales propósitos y una vez que haya destruido las colonias y gobernado la tierra, ¡mi gran androide se encargará de exterminar a los guerreros Z una vez que regresen de aquella misión que han emprendido al espacio!

Narrador – El científico caminaba de un lado a otro a la vez que se expresaba como si estuviese haciendo una exposición, al mismo tiempo que representaba con varios ademanes los sucesos o detalles determinados que daba a conocer al guerrero, siempre de una forma solemne y ansiosa. Akira siguió de pie mientras escuchaba al Dr. Zeus, esta vez no permitiría que su rival lo engañase o tratase de distraerlo con sus comentarios, estaba dispuesto a capturarlo así tenga que arriesgar su propia vida para ello, un impulso peculiar que sienten los guerreros Saiya – Jin.

Akira – Ellos son los guerreros más fuertes de los que se tienen conocimiento, nadie en el Universo podrá rivalizar con su gran poder y capacidades como guerreros ya que además de eso se han convertido en una leyenda por sus grandes hazañas y batallas, y eso nunca lo podrás cambiar. Ellos regresarán victoriosos de aquella misión, estoy seguro de eso, algo en mi interior me dice que todo saldrá bien y cuando lo hagan, te patearán el trasero al igual que esa hojalata que has construido en vano, no eres nada para ellos.

Dr. Zeus - ¡Aahh, en eso te equivocas mi estimado Akira, he analizado minuciosamente a todos ustedes, incluyendo a esos sujetos que regresaron. Sé todo sobre ustedes al respecto, sus debilidades, el poder que pueden llegar a alcanzar, su forma de pelear en los combates, ¡todo! (Extiende su capa hacia atrás al agitar su mano derecha a la misma dirección) Sé la manera de derrotarlos, y haré uso de mi tecnología para eso, demostraré que la ciencia puede vencer cualquier obstáculo ¡incluso el poder de Dios!

Akira – La locura te ha dominado Dr. Zeus, no eres más que un ser detestable que se deja llevar por la simple ambición, en tu mente no existe otra cosa más que la destrucción. Te atreviste a capturarme y eso es algo que no tolero, no te lo perdonaré por nada de este espacio, acabaré contigo en este preciso momento maldito gusano.

Dr. Zeus – (Después de permanecer un tiempo en silencio, manifiesta otra carcajada más cargada de ironía) ¿Y qué me dices de ti, la sed de venganza y ambición no te han traído hasta aquí, mi estimado guerrero, no puedes escapar a lo inevitable, tú y yo nos parecemos el uno al otro y eso es algo que nunca podrás cambiar. (Akira denota un sonido de disgusto con su garganta) Por supuesto que por ahora no quieres aceptarlo, pero llegará el momento en que finalmente comprenderás mis pensamientos y entenderás que el mal siempre es el mejor camino a elegir ante cualquier circunstancia.

Akira – (Lo señala súbitamente con el dedo a la vez que se ladea) ¡Yo no soy como tú maldito tirano, yo pertenezco orgullosamente a la gran familia guerrera de los Saiya – Jin!

Dr. Zeus - ¡Déjate de tonterías, odias el hecho de que no puedas superar los poderes de tus parientes, te purga el hecho de que no seas capaz de alcanzar la cuarta fase ya que estás condenado a las reglas de la genética…! ¡Pero yo puedo reparar eso y mucho más, únete a mi causa, juntos lograremos grandes cosas Akira, sólo tú y yo y nadie más! ¡Conquistaremos Galaxias enteras, seremos los emperadores supremos, seremos los más poderosos de todo el maldito Universo!

Narrador – Ante lo último dicho por parte del científico Akira permanece en silencio con la vista baja, sus ojos no eran percibidos por la melena que los cubría al igual que la sombra que proyectaban, por lo que aparentemente meditaba en sus adentros. El Dr. Zeus supone que ha logrado hacer entrar en razón a su rival, no obstante continuaba hablando.

Dr. Zeus - ¡Hm hm hm, ahora te has percatado de la gran verdad, seguirás siendo un simple gusano que nunca será reconocido por lo que realmente es, no aceptas el hecho de ser un don nadie y por esa razón aceptaste pertenecer al grupo de los detestables Gladius. Pero eso no es suficiente para ti, no, deseas algo más, algo que supera los límites de este mundo y que anhelas con todo tu ser y mientras sigas teniendo esa mentalidad no descansarás hasta conseguirlo. No te presentaste aquí exactamente para vengarte como tú aparentemente crees, llegaste a mi para obtener respuestas, para saber lo que realmente deseas en tu vida ya que no quieres ser un simple individuo sin propósito ni reconocimiento. Te entiendo perfectamente Akira, y eso es posible ya que en algo coincidimos, y eso es la ambición del poder. (Extiende su mano derecha con la palma abierta hacia el guerrero) Te lo repetiré una vez más, únete a mí, únete a mi causa, únete a la victoria, al poder, a la ambición, que es el mejor camino que podemos tomar ahora que vivimos en un mundo que no tiene sentido, que no tiene razón de ser ni de existir, cambiemos todo eso juntos como los dos grandes aliados que seremos. Si te unes conmigo te prometo restaurar tu ADN a su estado original, serás capaz de alcanzar la cuarta fase y más allá si lo deseas con ayuda de mi gran tecnología e intelecto, serás el guerrero más fuerte de toda la historia y nadie, absolutamente nadie podrá contra tu gran capacidad y potencial, serás capaz incluso de superar y derrotar a los cinco guerreros legendarios. Es tu destino Akira, es tu destino, asúmelo con responsabilidad ya que es lo único que puedes hacer ahora si no deseas perderte contigo mismo al igual que tu razón de ser. ¿Qué dices a eso, te unirás a mí, te unirás a mi gran causa?

Narrador – El científico sonríe satisfecho al dar por hecho que había logrado hacer entrar en razón a su rival, quien seguía permaneciendo con la vista baja sin moverse ni pronunciar palabra alguna. Hasta que finalmente, el guerrero Akira se dispone a responder a la oferta del Dr. Zeus permaneciendo en la misma posición.

Akira – Dr. Zeus…

Dr. Zeus – ¿Sí? (Pregunta anheloso)

Akira – (Alza súbitamente la mirada hacia el, mostrando un semblante de furia y valentía) ¡Vete al infierno!

Narrador – Ante esta respuesta el Dr. Zeus se había inmutado de cierta forma, era una respuesta que no se esperaba, estaba convencido de que sus proposiciones no podrían ser rechazadas por alguien que considera muy semejante a el, pero ahora se ha percatado de la inevitable verdad; Akira jamás se unirá a el ante ninguna circunstancia, no importa lo que haga o intente este jamás le corresponderá como se lo espera.

Akira - ¡Como te lo dije anteriormente, yo pertenezco a la familia guerrera de los Saiya – Jin y como tal asumiré el papel que me corresponde en esta vida! ¡Tú y yo no nos parecemos en nada, sé lo que realmente anhelo, no eres nadie para modificar mi destino y con ello seguir un camino que no deseo! ¡Yo siempre seré Akira, y nadie, absolutamente nadie podrá cambiarlo, prefiero seguir con mi vida mediocre y común, aceptar mi genética como tal, seguir defendiendo a la tierra y las colonias que unirme a un ser despreciable, detestable, ambicioso, ruin y despiadado como tú lo eres! (Su cuerpo comienza a cubrirse por un aura azul, señalando nuevamente al Dr. Zeus con su mano derecha) ¡Ahora sólo me importa una cosa, exterminarte y acabar con todo esto, como habías dicho anteriormente también vine hasta aquí para obtener respuestas con el objetivo de eliminar esta incertidumbre y duda en mi ser y finalmente lo he logrado! ¡Ahora he comprendido lo que verdaderamente es mi propósito al igual que el papel que tengo que asumir en esta vida y he descubierto que no me importa si no soy tan poderoso como los guerreros legendarios, que no me importa si tengo que seguir siendo un ser común como los demás, yo siempre seguiré peleando a favor de la justicia, porque tengo una familia que proteger, existen seres queridos allá afuera que me estiman y esperan que regrese con bien, y por esta razón y otras más, no los defraudaré!

Narrador – Akira expulsa su poder llegándose a transformar junto con un grito de furia hasta la segunda fase, por lo que el aura de color azul es suprimida por el color dorado característico de un Súper Saiya – Jin, su pelo cambia a rubio y sus ojos se transforman en color verde. El aura que envuelve y recorre al guerrero es cada vez más densa y grande que la anterior, aquellas palabras que había mencionado le hicieron recordar su verdadero propósito y la verdadera razón del por qué está peleando, eliminando aquella incertidumbre que lo envolvía anteriormente. El Dr. Zeus da un paso hacia atrás algo estremecido con una posición de alerta, mientras denota un sonido de disgusto en su garganta. El aura de Akira sonaba fuertemente como el viento, aguardando el mejor momento para atacar.

Akira – (Con los puños levantados a la altura de la cintura) ¡Todo llegó a su fin Dr. Zeus, prepárate a ser eliminado!

Dr. Zeus - ¡¡Te equivocas, esto apenas comienza, creí que te haría entrar en razón pero me he percatado de que tienes más envenenada la mente de lo que yo creí! ¡¡Me has decepcionado, si no quieres seguir mi causa adelante, pero al asumir esa postura tuya te costará caro, muy caro! (Berreó con los ademanes correspondientes)

Akira - ¡Estoy dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea con tal de acabar con tu existencia!

Dr. Zeus - ¡No asegures algo que todavía no se cumple, enfrentarás el mismo destino que tus compañeros los cuales han sucumbido ante mi gran poder e inteligencia! ¿¡Realmente pensabas que todos los de tu familia eran invencibles? ¡Pues te equivocaste esta vez! (Oprime un botón el cual muestra un proyector holográfico de gran tamaño al lado izquierdo del guerrero, en donde se ven los restos de la nave espacial donde viajaba el cuarteto) ¡Esos pedazos de metal que ves flotando en las afueras de la colonia pertenecían a una nave espacial donde viajaban tus queridos amigos, su gran error fue utilizar una nave que había pertenecido a mi en el futuro la cual se trataba de una máquina del tiempo, cuando ellos aterrizaron en una de mis colonias y desaparecieron repentinamente de la nave mi personal se encargó de llevarla a mi laboratorio para analizarla cuidadosamente, y fue entonces cuando decidí instalar un dispositivo detonante que ahora les ha privado de la vida a esos entes pestilentes!

Akira – ¡No, no puede ser cierto! (Menciona mientras observa la imagen)

Dr. Zeus - ¡Ya vez que así sucedió, y lo único que tuve que hacer fue apretar un simple botón para el espectáculo ja ja ja! ¡Ahora, tendrás que someterte a mis órdenes si no deseas que abra un portal exactamente donde se encuentra el hogar del guerrero Gokou y que mis máquinas construidas con Gondamio exterminen a todos tus familiares que ahí se encuentran, ellos no podrán contra tan imponentes y poderosas máquinas!

Narrador – El Dr. Zeus había puesto en un gran dilema al guerrero, si intentaba detenerlo este podría abrir en cualquier momento uno de sus portales hacia el lugar mencionado y acabar con toda su familia en un santiamén, con tan sólo dar la instrucción con el control remoto que lleva en su mano. Mientras Akira se veía metido en aquella difícil situación, una voz conocida es pronunciada desde el umbral del laboratorio, el Dr. Zeus al fijar la mirada en donde proviene se sobresalta al percatarse de que se trataba de aquellos individuos que creía habían sido eliminados con su atentado.

Sakura - ¡No lo escuches Akira!

Akira – (Voltea súbitamente la mirada hacia atrás) ¡Sa…! ¡Sakura! (El cuarteto se acerca a pasos lentos y uniformes hacia el Dr. Zeus)

Kabuto – Ahora pagarás muy caro por haber intentado eliminarnos de esa forma, Dr. Zeus.

Akira – Creí que ustedes…

Yoshimiro – Despreocúpate Akira, hace falta más que eso para acabar con los parientes de los guerreros legendarios, je je.

Trunks – Dr. Zeus, tu tiranía llegó a su fin, dimite ahora que puedes si es que quieres vivir, entrégate ante las autoridades y vive como te corresponde, deja a un lado todas estas creaciones y proyectos tuyos que no hacen más que afectarnos a todos en general. Por el bien del mundo, por el bien de todo, te detendremos si es necesario.

Dr. Zeus - ¡No…! ¡No es posible, se supone que habían muerto en aquella explosión! (Se queja mientras señala varias veces con su mano derecha el holograma en ese mismo costado)

Sakura - ¿Conoces una técnica llamada tele transportación? (Pregunta irónica guiñando un ojo, ante esto el Dr. Zeus se enfurece más)

Dr. Zeus - ¡Es verdad, suponía que a alguien de ustedes le era posible utilizar esa detestable técnica, pero según mis cálculos requerirían de más tiempo de concentración para fijar un punto de partida al igual que detectar alguna presencia!

Sakura – Pues ya ves que no. (El científico denota un grito de furia)

Dr. Zeus - ¡Eso es lo que menos importa ahora, sólo retrasaron lo inevitable pero pronto, muy pronto todos ustedes morirán en este preciso instante malditos guerreros detestables! (El cuarteto detiene su paso colocándose a la altura de Akira, quien vuelve a recobrar la confianza nuevamente)

Akira – Dr. Zeus, nada puedes hacer ahora contra nosotros, tienes enfrente ahora a uno de los guerreros legendarios el cual cuenta con un poder más grande que el tuyo y podrá derrotarte fácilmente si así lo desea. O dimites o peleas, de cualquier forma no te librarás de nosotros hasta que hayamos detenido todos tus planes.

Narrador – El Dr. Zeus no se esperaba que los demás guerreros hayan logrado sobrevivir a la gran explosión de la máquina del tiempo que le pertenecía, sus cálculos en cuanto al uso de la tele transportación habían fallado, ahora sólo le restaba utilizar su más grande y última herramienta con la que cuenta para dar fin a toda existencia. Después de recordar el truco que tiene bajo la manga, se relaja lentamente cambiando de una posición de alerta a una completamente erguida y desconfiada, mientras observaba con lástima a todos los presentes.

Dr. Zeus - ¡Ja ja ja ja ja, ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja! No crean que esto ha terminado, yo siempre logro lo que deseo, eso es una cualidad que siempre me ha caracterizado como el brillante científico que soy. Corregiré todos los errores que la humanidad ha cometido en todos estos años, han empleado mal la tecnología y la política para sus propósitos, y eso es algo que no tolero. Conmigo al mando, cuando haya creado mi más grande y única nación en el planeta tierra y haya suprimido a todas las colonias espaciales, es entonces que ejerceré mi gobierno de una manera justa y digna, en donde todo el mundo obedecerá sólo mis órdenes y trabajará sólo para mí. Es el mundo perfecto que estoy dispuesto a crear con ayuda de mi tecnología, la política necesita un cambio de infraestructura y aplicación, ya no existirán más diferencias entre pueblos ya que se seguirá sólo una cultura, la mía. Todos los seres humanos necesitamos un cambio total y permanente para mejorar nuestra calidad de vida, y yo puedo lograr eso y mucho más con mi ingenio. Para ello estoy dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea, incluso al más poderoso de este Universo, mi reinado se extenderá más allá de los límites, podré conquistar lo que se me antoje y sólo existirá un solo gobierno en todo el espacio. ¡El gobierno del Dr. Zeus!

Sakura – Sólo buscas el beneficio propio, la humanidad no cambiará ni será libre con la tiranía y la dictadura, todo será desfavorable para los seres humanos. No necesitamos de alguien que quiera cambiar todos nuestros errores en un santiamén aplicando estrategias sucias y ruines, nosotros mismos podemos asumir nuestras responsabilidades y salir adelante si nos lo proponemos. Detente ya Dr. Zeus, que sólo estás logrando penurias y destrucción, sólo lograrás miedo e incertidumbre y no obtendrás el respeto que deseas, la paz no se consigue con estos métodos sucios y despiadados, los humanos no seremos libres y siempre viviremos con temor sin deseos de seguir viviendo. En vez de intentar acabar con las colonias y suprimir a las demás naciones forjando la tuya propia, haz uso de tu ingenio científico para ayudar a la humanidad entera, posees un alto conocimiento en esta área que podría incluso salvar varias vidas e impulsar el desarrollo tecnológico, de esta forma contribuirás en mayor medida. Deshazte de todo esto que has creado con odio y rencor, y comienza con una nueva vida alejada de la destrucción y la maldad, despierta ese lado humano que tienes y demuestra que puedes ser capaz de crear en vez de destruir, de ayudar en vez afectar, de amar en vez de odiar. Todavía es tiempo Dr. Zeus, no lleguemos a estos extremos, si ese androide de nombre Clíptoris llega a despertar será el fin de todo e incluso el tuyo, ya que todos los habitantes de la tierra y las colonias dejaremos de existir para siempre, no habrá nadie capaz de detenerlo para cuando todo a nuestro alrededor haya sido destruido por causa suya. Detente ya, y comienza una nueva vida.

Narrador – Las palabras de Sakura habían hecho enfurecer al Dr. Zeus, era la primera vez que alguien le mencionaba estos detalles de esa forma directa y sin titubear, descubriendo que también podría ayudar a la humanidad entera con sus aportaciones tecnológicas en vez de acabar con ella y terminar con toda existencia. El científico relaja un poco el semblante al pensar en todo eso, jamás alguien le había hecho notar que con sus grandes conocimientos podría cambiar el mundo entero, ayudando a todos sus semejantes. Poco a poco el tirano disminuye su furia observando detenidamente a la pariente de Gokou, varias ideas y pensamientos se le venían a la mente a la vez, pero pese a los intentos de Sakura por persuadirlo el orgullo y la sed de destrucción vuelven a apoderarse del científico quien vuelve a estremecerse nuevamente de enfurecimiento y ego, a la vez que señala a la guerrera con su mano izquierda de forma súbita y fuerte.

Dr. Zeus - ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! ¡¡¡Tú, no eres nadie para cuestionarme, la humanidad merece castigo y yo seré el que lo aplicará, todo lo que hago es lo correcto y nadie más es tan supersticioso y brillante como yo en cuanto a la ciencia, yo siempre tengo la razón, siempre la tengo! (Dijo esto temblando de rabia)

Akira – Si es así, entonces no tenemos otro remedio que detenerte por el bien de la humanidad entera. (Vuelve a expulsar su poder) Entonces prepárate para recibir uno de mis ataques el cual será más que suficiente para dejarte en un estado inconsciente.

Trunks – Alto. (Interpone su brazo izquierdo al frente de Akira) En primer lugar tendremos que destruir esta colonia y llevarnos al Dr. Zeus con nosotros para de esta forma entregarlo ante las autoridades. (Voltea a cada uno de sus compañeros conforme pronuncia sus nombres, quienes se encuentran en fila en su lado derecho) Kabuto, Yoshimiro, Sakura, preparen sus energías para disparar alrededor de este lugar y destruir todos los experimentos que aquí se encuentran, dañemos al máximo esta colonia para lograr escapar a tiempo. (Los demás responden afirmativamente al unísono mientras preparan sus poderes para disparar dentro del laboratorio en varias direcciones)

Akira – Es una lástima que una mente tan brillante utilice su intelecto para estas atrocidades, pero veo que eres un salvaje irracional que no conoce la palabra razón, has perdido tu completa humanidad.

Trunks – (Al momento que se acerca caminando hacia el científico) Muy bien Dr. Zeus, me encargaré de llevarte a las autoridades después de que hayamos destruido completamente esta colonia, de esta forma aseguraremos el bienestar de todos los habitantes de la esfera terrestre y las colonias al destruir de la misma forma a tu androide Clíptoris que en estos momentos debe estar en desarrollo, lo haremos polvo de estrellas para que ya no exista amenaza. Así que mientras no opongas resistencia no saldrás lastimado, sabes de lo que soy capaz como el guerrero que soy y te detendría fácilmente si intentaras un movimiento en falso.

Narrador – Ante estas palabras el Dr. Zeus seguía en su misma actitud estremecida mientras que apretaba con gran fuerza el control remoto de su mano, si intentaba cualquier movimiento de defensa Trunks con su gran velocidad detendría sus intentos en un santiamén. El sudor le recorría la frente, tenía que hallar una forma de distraerlos lo suficiente para despertar a tiempo a su androide o de lo contrario sería destruido en cuestión de segundos. Pero parecía que las oportunidades se habían acabado, aunque le costaba admitirlo él solo junto con su tecnología de armamento no serían capaces de detener a tan poderoso guerrero, debía hacer algo y rápido antes de que todo fuese demasiado tarde para el. Los demás al igual que Akira comienzan a atacar el interior de la colonia disparando sus energías en varios puntos y lados de la misma.

Pero una vez más, la suerte vuelve a acompañar al Dr. Zeus, pues en esta ocasión es su asistente Gozard quien entra en escena para poner a prueba una nueva arma de defensa, misma que el científico ha ideado para usarla en contra de los Saiya – Jin. Desde la parte oscura que se encuentra detrás del tirano su asistente hace su aparición al salir por una de las esquinas de la parte trasera, llevando consigo un control remoto que lleva adjunto una media rueda con un medidor en la parte superior, muy semejante a un controlador de temperatura. Presurosamente se acerca hacia su estremecido amo a la vez que le da la buena noticia, Trunks detiene su paso observando detenidamente al recién llegado, los demás cesan sus ataques al percatarse de la llegada del mismo ser.

Gozard - ¡Señor, al fin está lista su nueva tecnología, es la única oportunidad que tiene para lograr su despertar! (Llega a un lado del Dr. Zeus mientras coloca sus manos en el círculo del control para girarlo)

Dr. Zeus – (Después de permanecer un tiempo de silencio, nuevamente vuelve a recobrar la compostura seguida de una placentera carcajada) ¡¡Aaaahhh! ¡¡Estuvieron tan cerca de lograr derrotarme pero como siempre ocurre yo tengo la ventaja en todos los aspectos, ahora pondré a prueba este artefacto y provocaré en ustedes un dolor de cabeza permanente! ¡Es algo que no podrán esquivar, ver y ni siquiera detener, esto les pasa por desafiar al gran Dr. Zeus!

Gozard - ¡En cuanto gire esta perilla en el control, los haré postrarse como nunca en su vida!

Trunks – (Con un semblante de incredulidad y asombro) Tú… Tú eres…

Narrador – Todos excepto Trunks se habían posicionado en alerta esperando alguna clase de ataque físico o de energía, pero al momento en que el asistente comienza a girar la perilla del control un sonido ensordecedor, agudo e intenso penetra en los oídos de los Saiya – Jin, quienes como por reflejo se cubren con fuerza esas zonas que están siendo estimuladas por el notorio efecto de la nueva arma. Conforme Gozard gira la perilla el sonido se amplifica, provocando que los guerreros se agazapasen lentamente hasta caer de cuclillas mientras seguían sacudiéndose del dolor que esto provocaba en sus oídos y cabeza sin apartar sus palmas cubriéndose la zona afectada, todo esto acompañado de una voz lastimera de dolor por los afectados. El Dr. Zeus y Gozard ríen placenteramente al notar que el nuevo invento ha funcionado correctamente, posteriormente da la orden a su asistente para que disminuya la intensidad, este obedece y gira la perilla al sentido contrario sin llegar a desvanecer el sonido. Nuevamente el científico ríe de placer al ver a sus oponentes sufrir por aquel dolor punzante en sus cabezas y oídos, Akira pierde la transformación de Súper Saiya – Jin estando en la misma posición que los demás. Haciendo nuevamente uso de su alardeo, el Dr. Zeus dirige unas cuantas palabras.

Dr. Zeus - ¡¡Ja ja ja! ¡Eso les pasa por desafiar a un genio como yo, una vez más he derrotado a la fuerza bruta con el uso de mi tecnología!

Kabuto - ¡Ese maldito ruido, no lo soporto!

Dr. Zeus - ¿De qué ruido estás hablando, si nosotros no oímos nada ¡ja ja!

Kabuto – (Asoma dificultosamente la mirada al frente) ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Dr. Zeus – La frecuencia del sonido está sujeta de tal forma que sólo los afecte a ustedes, nosotros los seres humanos completos no somos capaces de oírlo pero ustedes sí, no importa que sean híbridos siguen llevando la misma sangre, y como consecuencia también comparten las mismas debilidades.

Akira – Maldita… ¡Maldita sea!

Dr. Zeus – Esta es una de las debilidades de las que he logrado sacar provecho a lo que concierne con su raza, pero muy pronto seré capaz de aprovechar las demás para derrotarlos más fácilmente. (Cambia a semblante ansioso y severo) ¡Ahora, llegó el momento que estaba esperando, el momento de mi gloria y la perdición de todas las basuras que existen, sólo necesito despertarlo para que haga sus grandes maravillas y me conduzca a la victoria, ni siquiera los Gladius podrán contra su gran capacidad destructiva! (Sacude su capa hacia atrás con su mano izquierda) ¡Es el momento, todos ustedes serán testigos del despertar de Clíptoris ja ja ja ja ja!

Sakura – (Extiende una mano al frente) ¡Zeus…! ¡Dr. Zeus no lo hagas, no cometas un error irreparable…!

Narrador – Con el control remoto que lleva consigo, el Dr. Zeus oprime el botón rojo para que inicie el descenso de una cápsula la cual está conectada con varios cables, misma que comienza su bajada desde la parte superior del laboratorio. De entre cables y otras herramientas que se encuentran colgantes y enredadas entre sí la cápsula se abre paso entre ellas y desciende lentamente hasta llegar al suelo, en donde se puede notar la silueta del androide más temido y mencionado el cual permanece completamente sumergido en un líquido verde fosforescente, en una posición completamente erguida y de reposo. Su creador observa con orgullo y emoción a su más grande creación del momento, mientras que Trunks observa con temor a aquel oponente suyo en aquella ocasión y que le fue imposible vencer, que también fue capaz de destruir las colonias junto con la tierra. Sólo falta el movimiento final para que despierte, sin poder hacer nada al respecto los demás Saiya – Jin sólo se limitan a observar el despertar de ese algo que el cuarteto ha intentado evitar desde entonces, el Dr. Zeus está por dar la orden de vaciado del líquido de la cápsula para el despertar de su androide. ¿Qué tan poderoso será Clíptoris, ¿los cinco Saiya – Jin podrán derrotarlo, no se pierdan los próximos capítulos de los guerreros Z.

Continuará…


	55. La señal

Narrador – Pese a los intentos por parte de los cinco Saiya – Jin, el Dr. Zeus finalmente iniciará con el despertar de su más grande creación, la cápsula que contiene al androide ha descendido hasta la plataforma cubierta de líquido en su interior. Gozard al hacer uso de un arma simple pero poderosa y efectiva en contra del quinteto, logra que estos pierdan el control y se vean imposibilitados para seguir de pie y concentrarse por causa del efecto de la frecuencia de sonido que emite el artefacto. Aprovechando esta situación el científico tirano pondrá en acción y prueba a su creación Clíptoris ante la presencia de los guerreros Saiya – Jin, estando por cumplirse el gran momento que siempre ha esperado y anhelado su creador desde hace tiempo atrás, al haber utilizado para su construcción el material más resistente descubierto.

Mientras tanto en una distancia muy lejana, en algún lugar del espacio, se ha abierto la batalla entre la Alianza y las fuerzas del mal, era la segunda vez que el ejército perteneciente a este movimiento efectuaba su pelea en el espacio contra sus enemigos, era una forma muy peculiar y extraña de combate ya que sus batallas siempre las sostenían en tierra firme dentro de los planetas, pero nuevamente se vieron en la necesidad de luchar de esta forma. Los guerreros distinguidos y reconocidos de la primer Alianza y ahora miembros de la segunda, guían a los soldados que les corresponden durante la batalla haciendo uso de sus estrategias tratadas anteriormente y otras nuevas que sus líderes hacían saber a sus seguidores. Algunos como estrategia aterrizaban en enormes rocas flotantes en reposo para desempeñar mejor la pelea, ya que eran más hábiles en terreno firme. Otros continuaban emboscando en manada a todas las criaturas malignas que se acercaban repentinamente hacia sus naves, desgarrando e hiriendo a cuanta bestia se cruzase o atravesase en su camino. Los restantes seguían defendiéndose y frenando el paso de sus enemigos hacia sus planetas mientras los mantenían al margen amenazándolos y protegiéndose con sus armas. Las naves hacían uso de su armamento interior para ayudar a los soldados que luchaban ferozmente contra los enemigos malignos de diferentes tamaños, poderes, aspectos y capacidades; los gobernantes principales también los auxiliaban desde el interior de su nave membranosa con el uso de su magia y poderes correspondientes.

Radix quien también se veía envuelto en ese conflictivo y peligroso ajetreo se movía ágilmente en el espacio utilizando un traje especial como los demás para sobrevivir en el exterior, el cual también desempeñaba la función de una armadura. Con el uso de sus mejores movimientos, estrategias y poderes derrotaba a una gran cantidad de enemigos que se interponían en su camino aplicando toda clase de ataques tanto directos como de largo alcance. Su velocidad resultaba envidiable pues era capaz de escapar de toda clase de ataques poderosos de las criaturas malignas sin tener que preocuparse por la cantidad de sus oponentes, ni mucho menos por sus capacidades. Como último movimiento para acabar de un solo ataque con los enemigos que tiene al frente, extiende sus manos hacia delante juntando así sus palmas y desprender al instante un poderoso rayo de energía que aumenta su tamaño conforme se extiende más, cubriendo y pulverizando a todos los entes malignos que anteriormente le perseguían y atacaban. Cuando todos los enemigos se habían extinguido y convertido en polvo estelar, Radix cesa la propagación de su rayo de energía para después bajar sus manos a los lados, a la vez que contempla las demás batallas que se llevan a cabo al frente suyo a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Radix – "Esta batalla no tiene sentido, lo único que está planeando ese ser es obtener los pilares que le restan para poder llegar a la fuente". (Posiciona la vista hacia arriba) "Sólo espero que los demás puedan detener los planes de Nonova y el Hechicero, ellos son los únicos que pueden desempeñar esa misión, yo sólo estorbaría si los hubiera acompañado. Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es contribuir en esta batalla y derrotar a todos estos seres que han salido de aquella luz brillante, confío en que mi hermano y sus compañeros saldrán adelante y salvarán a la fuente de cualquier modificación". (Baja nuevamente la vista prestando atención a las batallas que ocurren a su alrededor) "Antes de que llegue mi fin, necesito concluir esta innecesaria batalla para después emprender la búsqueda de más Saiya – Jin, estoy seguro que ellos debieron sobrevivir al atentado de…"

Narrador – De pronto, sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando una fuerza interna comienza a manifestarse desde su pecho, parecía que su corazón con tan sólo un latido había bombeado una gran cantidad de sangre hacia todo su cuerpo lo cual le provocó un gran ardor y dolor, por lo que se agazapa cubriéndose esa zona. Preguntándose en sus adentros lo que podría estar ocasionando esta fuerza interna, nuevamente volvió a manifestarse de la misma forma pero en esta ocasión más fuerte que la anterior, en ambos casos parecía percibirse un sonido semejante a un latido que retumbaba en su interior, era una sensación completamente nueva para el guerrero quien no podía hacer otra cosa que agazaparse y soportar aquellos fuertes y aparentes ataques internos. Los impulsos continuaron, Radix estaba completamente estremecido, su cuerpo temblaba fervorosamente con cada nuevo latido con la misma sensación de ardor en cada ocasión, no cabía duda alguna, estaba a punto de sufrir una transformación. Ávatar quien se había acercado hacia un agazapado Radix intentó avisarle de una nueva estrategia de defensa, pero al parecer ya había notado que no se encontraba del todo bien, algo muy extraño le estaba sucediendo.

Ávatar – Radix…

Radix – (Mientras se cubre fuertemente la cabeza temblando de rabia)………………

Ávatar – Radix¿te encuentras bien, necesitamos que nos ayudes con tu gran poder a mantener a las bestias al margen.

Radix - ¡Ah…¡¡¡Aléjate de mí…¡¡¡Vete¡Ugh…!

Ávatar – (A la vez que se acerca lentamente en vuelo hacia el) ¿Qué es lo que te sucede, acaso recibiste un fuerte ataque?

Radix - ¡No podré… controlarlo… por mucho tiempo…!

Ávatar – (Detiene su avance) Deben estar intentando…

Radix - ¡Uuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

Narrador – Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Radix al momento que desató un grito de furia extendió todas sus extremidades al máximo al mismo tiempo que se irguió completamente con la espalda doblada hacia atrás y la vista hacia arriba, al momento que temblaba de rabia, fervor y furia. Inmediatamente, su cuerpo expulsó un gran poder color rojo oscuro que se expandió por todo su alrededor, Ávatar siente la gran energía provenir desde el guerrero y percatarse de que esta ha cambiado completamente a una esencia maligna, como consecuencia de la fuerte presión que ejerce la expulsión del nuevo poder interpone su brazo izquierdo a la altura de su rostro llevando al frente una porción de su capa, mientras se agazapa un poco para no ser arrastrado por el poder repentino. Radix sigue prolongando su grito de furia, sus ojos se tornan de color rojo completamente y la gran porción de su cabello que se encuentra libre cambia a color rojizo sin perder el negro anterior, creando una combinación de colores que dan esa apariencia maligna. Finalmente la expulsión del poder cesa, Radix vuelve a su posición erguida pero un poco más relajada que la anterior y con las palmas entrecerradas, en donde se manifiestan sus deseos de aniquilar. Ávatar deja de cubrirse con su capa, observando extrañado a su compañero de combate hallándose estremecido al sentir la gran esencia maligna que emana en Radix. De forma lenta y sospechosa, cubierto por un aura de color rojo totalmente, el guerrero gira su cabeza a su lado derecho sin voltearse para dar un vistazo a su confundida víctima que observó toda la transformación, seguido a esto dibuja en su rostro una sonrisa sospechosa y ansiosa a la vez que denota un sonido en su garganta que manifiesta las mismas sensaciones. Ávatar se pone en guardia al ladearse, sabía que algo no andaba bien, seguidamente Radix se vuelve completamente hacia él mostrando un semblante completamente nuevo y anómalo sonriendo de la misma forma.

Radix - …………………

Ávatar - ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí, de pronto, Radix sufre este cambio, su mirada y sus ademanes me lo dicen todo¡quiere aniquilarme!

Radix – (Expulsa nuevamente su poder) ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

Narrador – Haciendo uso de su gran velocidad propia de un Saiya – Jin aparece repentinamente enfrente de Ávatar quien no pudo hacer otra cosa que inmutarse, utilizando inmediatamente un golpe de gancho en su cabeza para lanzarlo en dirección hacia una roca flotante. El dañado guerrero quien continúa aturdido por el sorpresivo ataque va en dirección a la roca a la vez que su cuerpo gira por causa del mismo, hasta que finalmente se estrella en la plataforma quedando incrustado en ella al perforarla por el impacto, Radix aprovecha la oportunidad y se deja abalanzar sobre su presa acompañado de otro grito de furia al momento que deja atrás la cola de energía que marca su trayectoria. El guerrero estaba dispuesto a embestir a su adversario al momento que se aproximaba, Ávatar quien estaba de espaldas contra la plataforma entreabrió los ojos pesadamente observando aquella silueta furiosa que lo aniquilaría si no hacía algo al respecto para defenderse, por lo que tendrá que reponerse si no quiere ser aplastado por su nuevo e inesperado contrincante.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de la población de los Saiya – Jin todos detienen su charla ante el desmayo repentino de la teniente May, Gohan quien la mantiene en brazos intenta reanimarla al agitar su cuerpo, sin obtener la respuesta deseada. Los demás observan preocupados a su compañera que ha sucumbido ante una causa desconocida, mientras intentan hallar alguna explicación al respecto. El Rey junto con sus guerreros observan con curiosidad y detenimiento aquella inesperada escena, al parecer el gobernante ya tenía alguna idea de lo que pudo haber ocasionado el desmayo de la teniente. Gohan intentaba desesperadamente reanimarla pero resultaba inútil, su compañera se hallaba en completa inconciencia, parecía que había caído ante el efecto de algún hechizo. Los demás rodean a la teniente extrañados ante la situación, Gohan pronuncia repetidas veces su nombre esperando a que despertase acompañado de las pequeñas sacudidas que empleaba en su cuerpo.

Gohan - ¡May, May…¡Responde May!

Goten – (Con una mano en su cabeza) No entiendo qué pudo haber pasado, anteriormente jamás se había mostrado débil o algo por el estilo, además si hubiera presentado algún problema lo hubiéramos notado inmediatamente. Ella siempre permaneció de nuestro lado y nunca fue herida en algún combate, realmente esto es muy extraño.

Trunks – Vaya, es la primera vez que veo a May en este estado inconsciente, necesitamos hacer algo y pronto para que despierte o podría ser peor.

Vegeta – Llevémosla cuanto antes a una de las cámaras de rehabilitación.

Gohan – Buena idea, yo me encargaré de llevarla a la nave. (Se da la vuelta alzando completamente a May con dirección a la puerta, pero Gokou interrumpe su andar)

Gokou – Espera.

Gohan – (Se da la vuelta) ¿Qué sucede?

Gokou – Las cámaras de rehabilitación no podrán ayudarla, ya que se trata de algo más serio y complejo.

Trunks - ¿Hablas en serio, cómo lo sabes?

Gokou – (Baja el tono de voz denotando su preocupación) Aunque ella aparentaba encontrarse bien todo el tiempo, parece ser que todos los ambientes que hemos frecuentado y visitado fueron demasiado para ella, recuerden que sigue siendo un ser humano y por lo tanto no resiste igual que nosotros. Quizás hayamos visitado algún lugar en donde el ambiente haya afectado la salud de la teniente May silenciosamente, debe tratarse de alguna clase de virus desconocido que haya entrado en su cuerpo.

Gohan – (Observa nuevamente a May) ¡No no puede ser! (Asoma la mirada hacia su padre mostrándose preocupado) ¿Qué haremos al respecto?

Gokou – Por ahora sólo podemos esperar a que despierte, afortunadamente la enfermedad apenas ha manifestado sus primeros síntomas, debemos aprovechar el tiempo y hallar una rápida solución a este problema.

Goten – Lo que dice mi padre es verdad, seguramente hubo algo en cualquiera de los planetas que afectó a la salud de May, eso sería obvio ya que ni siquiera ella llevaba alguna clase de protección extra cuando nos acompañaba en nuestros viajes.

Rey – Lo que él dice es razonable. (Interrumpe de forma repentina, los cinco guerreros voltean a verlo) Se trata de un ser humano, ellos resultan ser una especie muy vulnerable cuando se someten a cambios climáticos ajenos o cualquier otro ambiente en el que se expongan, es una suerte que no haya muerto por consecuencia de todo esto. Para su beneplácito y el mío también, sólo se ha desmayado por efecto de algún virus que penetró en su organismo al visitar un planeta ajeno, en cualquier momento despertará.

Gohan - ¿No habrá algo que podamos hacer para curarla?

Rey – Contamos con guerreros que se ocupan de curar los males de este tipo, pero llevará tiempo detectar el virus y eliminarlo sin riesgo alguno del cuerpo de su compañera. (Ante esto Gohan sonríe levemente) Lamentablemente no todo lo podemos remediar, necesitamos conocer la enfermedad y ver la posibilidad de curarla permanente o parcialmente, eso dependerá de qué tan avanzada se halle la enfermedad y de la resistencia del cuerpo de su compañera.

Gohan – (Pregunta con gran anhelo) ¿Podrán hacer eso por nosotros, intentarán descubrir la enfermedad y eliminarla?

Rey – Haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance. (Hace un ademán a Leyen para que este se dirija hacia Gohan) Nosotros cuidaremos de ella, podrán realizar su misión tranquilamente ya que además ustedes son los únicos que llegarán a la fuente y nadie más, entendiéndose que tendrán que partir desde este momento sin compañía alguna. (Gohan entrega a May al guerrero quien asiente una vez dando a entender que todo estará bien, después se da la vuelta y se aleja de ese lugar) Sus armaduras los protegerán cuando salgan al espacio exterior en todo momento, están diseñadas especialmente para combates tanto acuáticos, terrestres, aéreos y espaciales, probablemente su próxima batalla se efectúe y concluya definitivamente en el espacio.

Narrador – Mientras el guerrero se retiraba con May en brazos Gohan no apartaba la vista del semblante relajado y dormido de su compañera de aventuras, jamás se esperaba que ella sufriera un desmayo, con tan sólo verla en ese estado comprendió que era demasiado arriesgado para May el viajar con ellos a todas partes ya que además de la vulnerabilidad que presenta al mantenerse a la intemperie en varios lugares desconocidos, su vida se ve en peligro por los constantes combates en los que los guerreros se ven envueltos.

Rey – Lo que deben hacer ahora es salir al espacio junto con sus armaduras y esperar la señal de la fuente para comenzar su viaje rumbo a ella y protegerla, es su única oportunidad de salvar a todo este Universo. Los enemigos que les esperan son extremadamente poderosos y peligrosos, pero confiamos en que ustedes harán uso de su sangre de Saiya – Jin para salir adelante en la situación, todos los habitantes de este espacio dependemos ahora de ustedes y de la batalla que realizarán en contra de la representación del mal.

Vegeta – De acuerdo su majestad, entendemos perfectamente la situación y haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance para detener a Nonova y cualquier otro ser que intente apoderarse de la fuente. (Avanza un paso) Pero también necesitamos que ustedes nos ayuden por otro lado, envíe a sus mejores hombres para que auxilien a la segunda Alianza en su batalla, necesitan del mejor apoyo para salir adelante.

Rey – Haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance con tal de ayudarlos, enviaré a una cantidad considerable de mis guerreros para que entren en combate y si la situación lo requiere proporcionaré más de ellos, sin arriesgar nuestra propia protección. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ustedes, guerreros de la Vía Láctea.

Narrador – Todo estaba dicho, sólo faltaba que los guerreros se marchasen de ese lugar con la esperanza de que su compañera May se reponga pronto de su estado. Pero antes de partir Vegeta se inclina nuevamente hacia el Rey con una mano en su pecho, anunciando su despedida.

Vegeta – Le agradezco nuevamente que haya prestado parte de su tiempo a nosotros, ahora tenemos claro el objetivo que debemos desempeñar y concluir. (Se levanta de nuevo)

Rey – (Sonríe de medio lado) Di al descubierto el anonimato de nuestra existencia al igual que nuestro escondite e identidades, y lo hice sólo con ustedes porque he visto en su interior y de esta forma me aseguré de que se trataban de auténticos Saiya – Jin que vienen a salvarnos del mal y cumplir con la profecía. (Se inclina un poco hacia delante con las palmas apoyadas en los costados de su silla, dirigiendo su atención y mirada hacia Vegeta afirmando con curiosidad) Puedo ver más allá de su ser, y nada me pasa desapercibido. Tú debes ser el príncipe de los Saiya – Jin de aquella época, el Rey Vegeta era tu padre, resultaste ser uno de los pocos sobrevivientes en aquellos alrededores. Sin embargo inevitablemente te sometiste a las órdenes de Freezer hiriendo tu orgullo de esa forma hasta que finalmente fue derrotado. (Centra su mirada hacia Goten, Gohan y Trunks) Ustedes son diferentes, son híbridos y una parte suya es humana, eso puede deducirse con el simple olor que emanan.

Narrador – Los guerreros se habían sorprendido por sus habilidades y sus deducciones perspicaces, sin duda alguna se trataba de un gobernante con grandes cualidades. Nuevamente el Rey de los Saiya – Jin iniciará otro de sus relatos el cual considera de gran importancia para todos, incluyendo a sus recién invitados. Preparándose para ello vuelve a hacerse para atrás con los dedos de sus manos entrelazados, asumiendo nuevamente su actitud seria.

Rey – Antes de que se retiren rumbo a su misión, necesitan saber una leyenda propia de nuestro pueblo, la cual se trata de la quinta fase de los Saiya – Jin. (Al escuchar esto los guerreros prestan su completa atención)

Gokou - ¿Una quinta fase, es en serio? (Pregunta con gran curiosidad)

Rey – (Asiente una vez) Así es. (Hace una pausa y continúa) Según cuenta la leyenda todavía se es posible alcanzar una fase más de las cuatro que ya conocemos, obviamente estoy hablando de la quinta fase de los Saiya – Jin. Pero existen ciertos detalles peculiares e interesantes que describen la forma en como un Saiya – Jin podrá llegar hasta esta fase, alcanzando de esta forma el poder supremo característico de un dios. Sólo uno de nosotros el cual se tratará del elegido será capaz de alcanzar esta divina etapa, convirtiéndose inmediatamente en un dios más con asombrosos poderes jamás vistos, siendo denominado inmediatamente como "el dios de los Saiya – Jin". Pero existen ciertos detalles, ya que sólo los Saiya – Jin puros se encuentran dentro de esta posibilidad, un híbrido aunque cuente con nuestra sangre no le será posible este hecho y por lo tanto en ninguno de ellos existe la posibilidad. Como mencioné anteriormente, sólo uno de todos los Saiya – Jin puros que existimos será capaz de alcanzar esta fase y cuando esto ocurra, todo el mal que se encuentre alrededor será erradicado casi en su totalidad sin suprimirlo definitivamente, ya que estamos conscientes de que siempre debe existir un balance con su contraparte. Cuando este ser divino haya concluido con su misión, se elevará al cielo en donde le esperarán los demás dioses para ejercer su papel como ser supremo, desapareciendo completamente de este Universo. Lamentablemente no se menciona en qué momento y cuándo aparecerá el elegido, pero lo que sí sabemos es que esta fase especial se obtiene de una forma diferente a las demás, resultaría en vano intentar alcanzarla al esforzarse más en los entrenamientos y las batallas, más ridículo todavía es el recuperarse de un estado agonizante y pensar que su poder ha aumentado en el caso de algún Saiya – Jin que haya alcanzado la cuarta fase, como varios de los nuestros lo han intentado. Sólo se debe esperar el mensaje de los dioses, identificar al elegido que será señalado por un rayo de luz desde el cielo y contemplar la esperada transformación del Súper Saiya – Jin en su quinta fase. Cuando ese momento ocurra será el momento de nuestra salvación y la exterminación del mal, pero claro está es una simple leyenda.

Narrador – Los guerreros escucharon atentamente las palabras del Rey quedando impresionados ante la gran historia, jamás hubieran pensado que podría existir la posibilidad de alcanzar esta fase especial, aunque sólo uno de ellos fuese capaz de hacerlo excluyendo a los híbridos. Nuevamente Gokou como es de costumbre se llena de entusiasmo, sus compañeros ya se esperaban aquel comportamiento suyo.

Gokou – (Con un puño levantado al frente como muestra de anhelo) ¡Vaya, una quinta fase, es lo mejor que he escuchado en todo este tiempo!

Vegeta – (Sonríe de medio lado) Estaba seguro de que todavía existía una posibilidad más, aunque se trate de una leyenda es probable que llegue a cumplirse.

Goten – Cielos… Al parecer nosotros tres quedamos fuera de esta posibilidad, je je.

Trunks – Ni que lo digas.

Rey – Al igual que ustedes que también forman parte de una leyenda, y ese título se lo han merecido por sus grandes hazañas. (Se pone de pie mostrando una actitud seria y severa) Ahora, ha llegado el momento decisivo, no hay tiempo que perder, enfrenten a Nonova y salven la fuente de cualquier intromisión, todos en este Universo dependemos ahora de ustedes. (Los guerreros se llenan de valentía al saber lo que estarán próximos a realizar)

Trunks – (Se inclina ante el Rey) No se preocupe su majestad, saldremos adelante y concluiremos esta misión. (Al igual que el los demás se inclinan conforme pronuncian sus palabras)

Goten – No les fallaremos por nada de este Universo, siempre recordaremos nuestros orígenes y nuestros propósitos en esta vida.

Gohan – Haremos uso de nuestras cualidades como guerreros luchando juntos como siempre lo hemos hecho desde tiempos remotos.

Gokou – Les prometemos que no fallaremos ante nada, contamos con todos los elementos necesarios para salir triunfadores de la batalla que estaremos próximos a realizar.

Vegeta – (Lleva una mano a su pecho sin inclinarse) Sin importar qué tan fuerte sea el enemigo entregaré hasta mi vida para salir adelante, es una promesa que siempre mantendré en pie.

Rey - ¡Vayan entonces guerreros legendarios, y demuestren de lo que están hechos!

Gokou – Lo haremos, se los prometemos.

Gohan – Cuiden a May por favor, y díganle de nuestra parte que gracias por todo lo que hizo por nosotros, pero ahora debemos encargarnos de lo que nos corresponde.

Rey – (Asiente una vez) Lo haré, por eso no te preocupes. (Extiende las manos al frente) Ahora vayan y lleven a cabo su misión que nosotros confiamos completamente en ustedes, salven la fuente, salven a todos los seres vivos que habitan este Universo, ustedes son la única esperanza con la que contamos ahora.

Narrador – Los cinco guerreros especiales incluyendo a Lewin los despiden al llevar una mano a su pecho, igualmente los demás responden de la misma manera.

Lewin – Confiamos plenamente en ustedes, y estoy segura de que harán lo mejor para concluir su misión.

Guerrero1 – Que la suerte los acompañe, luchen con el orgullo que corresponde.

Guerrero2 – Vayan y salven a todos los habitantes de este espacio, son nuestra gran esperanza.

Guerrero3 – Fue un gran honor el conocer a los guerreros legendarios, confío en que librarán esta gran batalla.

Guerrero4 – Nosotros haremos lo posible para ayudarlos, y suerte en su misión.

Gokou – Por supuesto que lo haremos, gracias a todos por sus palabras.

Narrador – Todos comienzan su avance hacia fuera del castillo acompañados del Rey, los cinco guerreros y los demás Saiya – Jin que se encontraban dentro, aguardando en cualquier momento su definitiva partida. Inesperadamente toda la población restante vociferaba de emoción manifestando aquello en sus movimientos corporales y sus manos levantadas cuando vieron la salida de los guerreros legendarios del castillo, varios de ellos se mantenían en vuelo debido al estrecho camino de las escaleras mientras que los restantes observaban desde la tierra firme vociferando al igual que los demás. Los Saiya – Jin observan el gran séquito que les acompaña, sólo les resta iniciar su viaje rumbo a la fuente después de recibir su señal, era definitivo que la batalla final estaba por comenzar. Antes de partir los guerreros se vuelven hacia el Rey quien les sonríe confiando en que ellos lograrán salir delante de esa gran batalla, Gokou es el primero en dirigirle la palabra.

Gokou – Nos despedimos su majestad, tenemos que cumplir con nuestro objetivo.

Rey – Por supuesto que lo harán, todos esperamos su regreso victorioso.

Gohan – Gracias por todo y cuiden a May por nosotros.

Goten – (Lleva una mano detrás de su cabeza) Vaya esto sí que me está poniendo nervioso.

Trunks – Eso sucede porque pronto emprenderemos una gran batalla, la más grande de todos los tiempos.

Vegeta – No perdamos el tiempo entonces y vayamos a aniquilar a ese sujeto, todavía nos debe la paliza que nos dio en la ocasión anterior.

Gokou – (Se voltea hacia sus compañeros completamente entusiasmado con un puño levantado a la altura de su mentón) ¡Muy bien, llegó la hora! (Extiende una mano arriba con el puño cerrado) ¡Vayamos rumbo a la batalla y exterminemos a Nonova!

Narrador – Todos excepto Vegeta levantaron el brazo al igual que Gokou y respondieron afirmativamente al unísono, no cabía duda de que al príncipe de los Saiya – Jin no le gustaba hacer el ridículo por lo que se abstuvo a realizar este tipo de cosas, sin embargo aunque no lo manifestaba estaba tan entusiasmado como los demás. Los cuatro restantes se voltean completamente de nuevo y se agazapan junto con Gokou para iniciar su despegue, lo cual ocurre instantes después. Todos se alejan de la vista de los demás, el Rey extiende las manos hacia arriba para crear una abertura en la dimensión y permitirles salir de su territorio. Sus semejantes los despiden vociferando de la misma forma, las siluetas de los guerreros se alejan cada vez más y más hasta desaparecer de sus vistas.

Los Saiya – Jin legendarios salen del agujero encontrándose nuevamente en el espacio del que forman parte a la vez que continúan su camino indefinido. Con gran entusiasmo como los demás, Gokou piensa en sus adentros mientras espera la señal mostrándose sonriente.

Gokou – "Finalmente partiremos hacia donde verdaderamente nos corresponde, iniciaremos una gran batalla en contra de Nonova y posiblemente también con el Hechicero, cumpliremos con nuestra misión y salvaremos a la fuente de esos dos entes malignos. Confío en que ganaremos, porque cuento con grandes aliados que me acompañan en mis aventuras y también porque todo el Universo depende ahora de nosotros. Debería sentirme agobiado y temeroso, pero no es así, esa no es mi forma de pensar y comportarme y por esta razón y otras más, siempre salgo adelante en las batallas". (Un pequeño brillo amarillo se manifiesta al frente junto con un sonido, Gokou presta atención a el mostrando un semblante severo y decidido) "Nuestra verdadera misión, acaba de comenzar".

Continuará…


	56. El viaje

Narrador – Los guerreros Z han partido de la dimensión en donde se asenta la población de los Saiya – Jin después de tratar los asuntos correspondientes con el gobernante de ese lugar, quien finalmente ha accedido aportar una cantidad considerable de su ejército para auxiliar a la segunda Alianza en su batalla en el espacio. Todos sus semejantes los despidieron alegremente vociferando en todo momento, ya que son los únicos que podrán efectuar la próxima y gran misión que decidirá la suerte de todo lo que existe en el Universo. Llenos de entusiasmo e instinto de triunfadores, los cinco guerreros Saiya – Jin pertenecientes a una gran leyenda y que ahora han vuelto a entrar en escena después de 400 años se dirigen rumbo a su principal objetivo: la salvación del Universo y la destrucción del mal. El quinteto que son portadores de las míticas armaduras de combate distinguen la misma manifestación la cual Gokou había mencionado, parecía una estrella radiante color amarillo que emanaba un gran brillo seguido de un sonido muy agudo. ¿Cómo era posible que existiera ruido en el espacio, no lo sabían con certeza, pues en todas las batallas que han sostenido siempre ha existido esa propiedad presente, probablemente sus cascos desempeñaban más funciones de las que ellos tenían conocimiento. En ese momento todos detienen su paso, Gokou señala con su mano izquierda aquella luz brillante con gran curiosidad que se distingue de las demás estrellas por el gran brillo que emana.

Gokou – Observen eso, parece ser que se aproxima algo. (Predijo con curiosidad)

Vegeta – No parece, a mi juicio se trata de algún astro cercano.

Trunks – En realidad no estoy seguro de lo que pueda tratarse, pero parece ser que nos está llamando.

Goten - ¿Se tratará acaso de la señal de la fuente?

Gohan – Hasta no averiguarlo no lo sabremos.

Narrador – Los guerreros no estaban seguros del origen de aquella luz brillante que apareció frente a sus ojos, seguían planteando suposiciones vagas de lo que podría ser. Hasta que repentinamente, sienten en aquella luz misteriosa una gran presencia llena de pureza y tranquilidad sin una pizca de maldad, algo jamás sentido anteriormente. Todos relajaron el semblante sintiendo el efecto tranquilizante y lleno de paz de aquella presencia desconocida observando fijamente aquella luz brillante, la cual comenzó a emitir periódica y rápidamente un brillo más intenso del que había emanado anteriormente, como intentando alcanzar ese nuevo brillo y eliminar el anterior. Todo ello sumado con la presencia que sienten en aquella manifestación, les hizo sentir una especie de atracción hacia esa dirección de una forma extraña, algo les estaba llamando, eso podían sentirlo en lo más recóndito de su ser. Aunado a esto comenzó a manifestarse una gran energía en su interior, parecía que aquella luz junto con esa presencia los iluminaban transmitiendo su calor indescriptible y algo fervoroso en sus cuerpos. No cabía la menor duda, era la señal, lo que han estado esperando desde que obtuvieron conocimiento de ello. Algo les estaba llamando sumado a todas esas sensaciones que sentían y que les eran transmitidas, era el momento decisivo, la única oportunidad de llegar a la fuente, quizás esa misma era la que los estaba llamando. Sin duda alguna Gokou prepara su cuerpo y sus poderes para comenzar el viaje rumbo a aquella luz amarilla, el aura color anaranjado comienza a desprenderse de su cuerpo y recorrerlo como si fuese viento visible, el guerrero se muestra totalmente decidido y de cierta forma inspirado sin apartar la vista de aquella luz al igual que los demás.

Gokou – Miren eso amigos, miren eso. Es la llamada de nuestro destino, el lugar a donde tenemos que acudir, el único sendero que tendremos que recorrer a partir de ahora. Estoy completamente seguro de que se trata de la señal que hemos estado esperando, la fuente nos está llamando al provocar estas sensaciones en nosotros, no hacen falta las palabras, esto es más que suficiente para asegurar de que se trata de eso. (Los cinco se agazapan un poco para iniciar su viaje)

Gohan – Tienes toda la razón padre, siento una gran calidez y paz en aquella presencia que emerge de esa luz, ya no hay duda alguna, es la señal que hemos estado esperando.

Vegeta – Finalmente acudiremos al lugar de la batalla, el evento que asentará nuestro potencial real como guerreros.

Goten – Sólo tenemos un objetivo en mente, salvar a la fuente y con ello a todo este Universo en donde vivimos y formamos parte, haremos uso de nuestros poderes y técnicas para lograr ese gran propósito.

Trunks – Ahora todo depende de nosotros, sólo de nosotros. Piensen en todas las vidas que se encuentran en juego, somos los únicos que podemos evitar la completa destrucción de este espacio, el futuro de este Universo está ahora en nuestras manos.

Gokou – Entonces hagamos lo que mejor sabemos hacer, entrar en combate y exterminar a los malos. (Los demás asienten, Gokou sonríe gustoso y ansioso de medio lado sin apartar la vista al frente) Fue un placer conocerlos a todos ustedes, son lo mejor que me han pasado al igual que nuestros seres queridos.

Goten – (Sonríe de la misma manera que su padre) Vamos no es momento para ponerse sentimentales, pase lo que pase siempre permaneceremos juntos y libraremos cualquier situación en la que nos metamos.

Gohan – Siempre contarás con nuestro apoyo y amistad, es algo imprescindible para salir adelante en la vida, algo que nunca podrá romperse pase lo que pase.

Trunks - ¿Qué piensan que suceda después de que todo esto termine, a dónde iremos?

Vegeta – El destino es incierto y lleno de sorpresas, quizás nos vayamos de este mundo o sigamos en los combates. Cualquiera que fuera el caso siempre continuaré peleando por lo que creo correcto, somos los cinco guerreros más fuertes de toda la historia, de eso no hay duda.

Trunks – (Baja un poco la mirada cerrando los ojos como muestra de resignación, seguido de un suspiro irónico) Siempre serás el mismo sin importar el paso del tiempo, por esa razón sigues siendo grande e invencible.

Vegeta – (Sonríe de medio lado) Esa es mi personalidad.

Gokou – Juntos siempre hemos resuelto cualquier dificultad o situación en nuestra época, y ahora hemos regresado para formar nuevamente las riendas de nuestro propio destino. Hemos renacido, hemos regresado y entrado a escena después de un largo periodo de tiempo, y eso debemos de aprovecharlo en todos los sentidos. Como había dicho anteriormente, me es indiferente el hecho de que probablemente vuelva a vivir el mismo tiempo que tengo y no partir al paraíso para reunirme pronto con los demás que me esperan, pero mientras exista el mal haciendo de las suyas y mientras la vida de los demás se encuentra en grave peligro al igual que la existencia de este espacio, yo seguiré peleando, no importa cuántas veces tenga que hacerlo, siempre seguiré adelante y nunca me rendiré.

Gohan – Ese es mi padre, siempre tan elocuente y decidido, y por esa razón y otras más es un orgullo ser tu hijo.

Goten – Pienso lo mismo que mi hermano, te amamos padre.

Gokou – (Sonríe gustoso y satisfecho) Gracias por sus palabras hijos míos, yo también los amo. (Intensifica su poder al agazaparse más) Muy bien amigos, llegó la hora, emprendamos este nuevo viaje y recorramos el camino correspondiente como siempre lo hemos hecho, juntos y unidos como los grandes guerreros que somos. (Los demás se agazapan más y expulsan sus poderes al igual que Gokou, rodeados de su aura característica al igual que su color)

Vegeta – Así se habla Kacarotto, vayamos y pateemos el trasero de Nonova junto con esa piltrafa de su creador, cometieron un grave error al desafiar a los guerreros legendarios.

Trunks – Esta es nuestra partida definitiva, nuestra verdadera misión, emprendamos este viaje con valentía y coraje.

Gohan – La batalla final se acerca, y con ello nuestra asegurada victoria.

Goten – No importa lo que suceda, saldremos delante de esto estoy seguro, hemos enfrentado situaciones difíciles anteriormente y siempre lo hemos resuelto juntos, y eso nuevamente volverá a ocurrir en esta ocasión.

Gokou – Tienen razón compañeros míos. (Elevan cada vez más su poder mientras ladean sus caderas preparándose para la propulsión) ¡Es hora, vayamos y salvemos al Universo entero! (Los demás responden afirmativa y energéticamente al unísono)

Narrador – En un santiamén todos emplean a la par la misma velocidad uno al lado del otro acompañados por sus auras de energía que se desprenden y forman colas que se marcan detrás suyo, desprendiendo aquellos colores distintos que juntos dan el aspecto de un arco iris. Era la primera vez que todos empleaban al mismo tiempo la súper velocidad proporcionada por sus armaduras dirigiéndose hacia un mismo objetivo, las estrellas al igual que todo lo que emanaba brillo a su alrededor se recorrían en todos los extremos dando ese aspecto de gran velocidad, como consecuencia todo alrededor perdía su forma, todo se manifestaba como largas líneas de distintos colores paralelas entre sí, casi no se distinguía el color negro del espacio. Sólo les era posible divisar aquella luz brillante amarilla la cual crecía de tamaño conforme se acercaban más, no existía otra cosa en mente en ellos más que la salvación del Universo, en donde efectuarán una tenaz lucha con la verdadera representación del mal lo cual decidirá la suerte de todos los seres que habitan el espacio. El destino les llamaba, los guerreros seguían adelante sin importar lo demás, con una actitud decidida y valiente siguieron su camino hasta aguardar el momento en que llegasen a aquella luz amarilla que tienen al frente. En su camino una comunicación telepática acompañada de una presencia maligna se enlaza con la mente de Gokou, quien sin perder la concentración continúa adelante junto con los demás mostrando su mismo semblante decidido y severo, sin apartar la vista de la luz brillante.

¿? – "Mmmmm… Interesante movimiento por parte suya guerreros legendarios, tomando esa actitud necia y porfiada sin dejarse inmutar ante nada. ¿Pero creen que esto será suficiente para triunfar, no son más que semejantes falsedades que no merecen llevar el seudónimo de guerreros legendarios".

Gokou – "No me importa lo que digas, pero una vez que terminemos con esto nos encargaremos de darte fin al igual que tu creación, Hechicero".

¿? – "Juzgas demasiado rápido las identidades, ingenuo Saiya – Jin. No siempre el bien tiene la razón, el mal también necesita expandirse y realizar su efecto, el mal también tiene su razón de ser".

Gokou – "El bien y el mal siempre existirán, ya que son los dos elementos principales que forman una parte fundamental en la vida. Pero ahora que su contraparte ha alcanzado un nivel más allá de lo que debe corresponder es el turno del bien para establecer nuevamente el equilibrio entre ellos. Ninguno de estos dos elementos puede ser suprimido en su totalidad, uno depende del otro, ya que no puede haber paz si no existe una amenaza, no puede haber tranquilidad si no hay preocupación, no puede existir el amor si no hay odio, no puede existir el bien si no existe el mal. Eso es algo que he aprendido en todo este tiempo como guerrero, y aunque nos parezca extraño ésa es la realidad, los dos elementos dependen uno del otro al igual que cada propiedad o características de estos que resultan opuestos entre ellos. Nosotros hemos regresado a la vida con el objetivo de detener a la nueva amenaza que se ha presentado en el espacio, sin saberlo anteriormente nuestras armaduras sirvieron como alimento para ese ser que sólo tenía que recibir nuestra energía la cual le era transmitida a través de nuestras armaduras, esto por causa del usurpador del mago Golfin. Este ser también había interferido en varias ocasiones durante nuestro recurrido cerciorándose de que todo marchara de acuerdo a su plan, hasta que finalmente reveló todos sus planes una vez que habíamos entrado en una dimensión secreta que había creado para que se convirtiera en nuestra prisión, el mismo sitio en donde conocimos a Nonova. Le enfrentamos entonces, y admito que se trata de una criatura sumamente poderosa ya que pese a nuestros esfuerzos y técnicas no logramos derrotarla, fue el quien nos dejó en un estado moribundo y crítico. Sin nada que poder hacer al respecto, fuimos encerrados en la dimensión donde entramos y aquellos dos seres que nos habían engañado todo el tiempo emprendieron su propio viaje para ocuparse de sus próximos planes, mientras que nosotros ya no podríamos salir de aquella prisión. Pero entonces la vida nos dio una nueva oportunidad, la esencia del verdadero mago Golfin apareció frente a nosotros cuando habíamos pensado que todo había terminado, y después de una larga conversación prosiguió a liberarnos de la dimensión a costa de su propia vida. Y así fue como entramos nuevamente en escena, en aquel entonces nos percatamos de que aunque todo lo que respectaba a nuestras misiones y viajes a distintos lugares había sido planeado para obtener de nosotros la energía necesaria para que Nonova despertara, de cualquier forma habíamos regresado, y con ello debemos cumplir con nuestra principal misión sin importar de que resultamos ser utilizados por su engaño. Y ahora, en este preciso instante, emprendemos el viaje a la fuente para concluir nuestra última misión antes de que nuestras almas partan de este espacio y abandonen nuestros cuerpos, no descansaremos hasta detener y derrotar a Nonova y con ello asegurar el bienestar de la fuente aunado a todo lo que existe en el Universo".

¿? – "Siempre he pensado que una de las debilidades más notorias y peligrosas de la raza Saiya – Jin es su elevado orgullo, creyendo que todo depende ahora de ellos y que deben cargar con el peso de todas las responsabilidades. Creen que todo lo podrán resolver con el simple orgullo y no les importa dar sus propias vidas en el intento, siempre me ha parecido una pérdida de tiempo ya que lo único que pueden esperar es la muerte, sin lograr nada a cambio. Ahora que lo veo y analizo cuidadosamente ustedes van por el mismo sendero, no importa que sean los portadores de las míticas armaduras de combate siguen siendo vulnerables, demasiado. Además, sus poderes han llegado al límite al momento que alcanzaron la cuarta fase de su raza, sus técnicas no son tan variadas y efectivas, su velocidad es todavía predecible y su estilo de pelea es fácil de evadir y contrarrestar. ¿Aún creen que con todos estos detalles sean capaces de sostener una batalla digna con la verdadera representación del mal, creen que con todas las habilidades que llevan consigo logren librar la batalla, que salvarán a todo lo que ustedes creen correcto? ¡Por supuesto que no, ustedes ya no tienen oportunidad de nada, esto se acabó para ustedes, sólo son guerreros simples y viejos que regresaron a perder el tiempo y fracasar en cualquier momento. Sacrificarán sus vidas en vano cuando efectúen la batalla en contra de Nonova y lo único que lograrán es retrasar lo inevitable, hasta ahora sólo han utilizado sus armaduras por simple reflejo en sus combates, todavía no alcanzan el nivel óptimo que requieren para asegurar su victoria. Aunque ya han dominado algunas técnicas que han desarrollado no es suficiente todavía, no tienen el poder para enfrentar a la representación del mal, ¡resígnense y olviden todo esto!"

Gokou – (Sonríe de nuevo lado) "¿Sabes, en algo tienes razón, nuestro orgullo es nuestra gran debilidad pero también puede resultar la más efectiva alternativa en una situación difícil. Pero te equivocaste con nosotros, somos diferentes a los demás Saiya – Jin, hemos aprendido a no dejarnos impulsar y envenenar por el simple orgullo, lo empleamos adecuadamente en cualquier situación y esto siempre nos ha ayudado a salir adelante en los combates. Desde tiempos remotos he librado grandes confrontaciones desde que era niño en el planeta tierra, posteriormente las amenazas se intensificaron cuando había alcanzado una edad mayor ya que los peligros existían y venían ahora desde el espacio exterior, viéndome de esa forma obligado a mejorar como guerrero y persona para detener los planes de todos los entes malignos que hacían su aparición amenazando la seguridad y existencia en el espacio. Pero todo esto no lo hubiera logrado si no fuera por el apoyo de mis amigos los cuales conocí en mi recorrido desde pequeño, quienes me apoyaron en todo momento y me acompañaron en mis aventuras, convirtiéndose de esa forma en mis eternos amigos. Todo esto aunado a todos mis seres queridos y todos los habitantes del planeta tierra el cual considero como mi verdadero hogar, comprendí que era responsabilidad mía el asegurar su bienestar y protegerlos de cualquier mal que se atreviese a eliminarlos y desaparecerlos del espacio, ya que grandes poderes requieren grandes responsabilidades. Jamás me cansé de pelear en aquel entonces, jamás me di por vencido, y eso fue gracias a mi orgullo y cualidades como guerrero el cual luchaba por un propósito, una causa, una razón de ser. De la misma forma mis seres queridos y amigos me alentaron a seguir peleando aún a costa de mi propia vida, comprendí la gran responsabilidad que debía asumir y de esa forma salvar a todos los seres que habitan en este espacio. Pero también influyó el hecho de combatir junto con aliados en esta tarea los cuales siempre me acompañaron en mis confrontaciones con enemigos poderosos y distinguidos, en donde juntos hemos logrado superar cualquier dificultad sin importar el esfuerzo o sacrificio que tuvimos que emplear para lograrlo. Cuando todo mal había sido detenido y estabilizado desde entonces, partí junto con el dragón de las esferas hacia un lugar indefinido mientras que aquellos objetos sagrados se incrustaban en mi cuerpo. Pero después de varios años había regresado, algunos seres queridos ya habían partido de este mundo, pero pese a lo que ocurriera debía continuar con mi vida, la humanidad todavía me necesitaba, mi misión ahora era guiarlos por un buen camino con mis enseñanzas y experiencias para que en el momento que partiera de este mundo y me reuniera finalmente con mis seres queridos, los humanos llevaran consigo todas las herramientas necesarias para lograr coexistir. Y así mi vida siguió, al momento que conocía a más familiares y maravillosas personas que me daban una razón de seguir existiendo, aunque inevitablemente la mayoría haya partido de este mundo por efecto de la lenta acción del tiempo y el ciclo de la vida. Fueron momentos muy agradables llenos de paz y armonía, con el pasar del tiempo fui testigo de la genialidad humana cuando estos iniciaron la creación de colonias acuáticas y espaciales, suprimiendo así el conflicto de la sobrepoblación humana. Mi vida siguió hasta llegar a la etapa de anciano, ya no era el mismo de antes, no tenía la misma fuerza y vitalidad cuando era joven, me había deteriorado en todos los sentidos, pero pese a lo que pudiera resultar estaba feliz ya que pronto me reuniría con todos mis seres queridos. Pero nuevamente el destino marcó un nuevo camino para mí, después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado debía emprender nuevamente un viaje junto con mis compañeros Saiya – Jin para detener a esta nueva amenaza que se ha presentado en el Universo, por lo que mi juventud ha sido devuelta por acción del usurpador al igual que mis compañeros de combate han revivido para acompañarme en mi viaje seguido de una mujer que se encargó de manejar nuestro transporte y guiarnos en toda circunstancia. Nuevamente hemos entrado a escena después de 400 años, y aunque hayamos llegado al límite eso no se convertirá en un obstáculo para nosotros ya que siempre seguiremos peleando sin importar si tenemos que sacrificarnos para lograrlo, porque haciendo uso de nuestro orgullo y apoyo entre nosotros lograremos lo imposible, y eso lo demostraremos en la próxima batalla que sostendremos en contra de Nonova. Una vez más tendremos que pelear después de 400 años, y sin embargo no lamentamos que tengamos que hacerlo de nuevo, nosotros no somos esa clase de personas que se dejan vencer fácilmente y que no luchan por sus ideales sin asumir el papel que les corresponde en esta vida. No importa cuántas veces tengamos que luchar arriesgando con ello nuestras propias vidas, no importa cuántas veces tengamos que sufrir en nuestro camino aunado a los fracasos que cometamos ya que no somos perfectos, nosotros siempre nos levantaremos y seguiremos peleando, porque esa es la actitud de un verdadero guerrero y nadie, absolutamente nadie logrará inmutarnos y hacernos dudar ya que trabajando juntos y permanecer unidos, todo es posible".

¿? – "Es la primera vez que un guerrero Saiya – Jin me da a conocer sus motivos de esta manera tan directa y solemne, posees el incentivo adecuado para decidirte incluso a entregar tu vida en los combates. Pero pese a lo que digas o pienses eso no será suficiente para encarar a la representación del mal de nombre Nonova, su poder está más allá de los límites, lo único que lograrán es sacrificar sus vidas en vano mientras que esa criatura se volverá más fuerte al absorber sus energías y resultará peor. Pero por ahora disuadirlos no es mi tarea, no creas que menciono esto para proteger sus patéticas vidas, lo único que me preocupa es que Nonova absorba sus poderes y se convierta en un ente más poderoso que antes. Eso es lo único que pasará cuando inicie la batalla, ustedes no tienen oportunidad de nada, carecen del poder y la destreza necesarios para intentar concluir esta difícil y pesada tarea. No quieran asumir un papel que no les corresponde estúpidos Saiya – Jin, me resulta ridículo el pensar que ustedes puedan ser los mencionados por la profecía, aquellos cinco guerreros que efectuarán una tenaz pelea con la representación del mal y lograrán la estabilidad del bien y el mal con ello. Eso a ustedes no les corresponde, ustedes no pueden ser aquellos guerreros, de eso estoy completamente seguro. ¿Por qué me mantengo en esta postura, hm hm hm, te lo diré, será mejor que lo sepas antes de que sacrifiques tu vida en vano al igual que tus compañeros en la próxima batalla. Ustedes, no pertenecen a la raza más poderosa del Universo como se rumora constantemente, no, existen criaturas y seres poseedores de más cualidades y poderes de los que ustedes son capaces de alcanzar, aún no conoces todo el espacio que te rodea, comparado con todo el Universo y los seres que menciono resultan ser unos parásitos. Hay mundos más allá guerrero, mundos que en la mayoría no han sido conocidos y que guardan grandes secretos, y en ellos existen guerreros más poderosos que ustedes. Pero creo que nunca lograrás descubrir estos mundos extraños posteriormente ya que tu final y el de tus compañeros se acerca, al menos intenta mantener una batalla digna de tu raza si es que tienes la capacidad suficiente".

Gokou – "Tal parece que tienes miedo de algo, no deseas que asumamos esta batalla tan esperada contra Nonova y eso es porque temes el resurgimiento de alguna clase de poder superior que sea capaz de eliminar completamente a este ente maligno. Pero ahora no puedes hacer nada para detener nuestro camino, estamos completamente decididos a efectuar y librar esta batalla por el bien de todo, no importa si probablemente no somos los cinco guerreros mencionados por la profecía, nosotros combatiremos con la representación del mal como lo hemos prometido ya que es nuestra responsabilidad como guerreros. En cuanto a los demás mundos extraños y desconocidos que mencionas, me encantaría conocerlos personalmente ya que soy una persona aventurera fascinada por la exploración y el conocimiento de nuevos lugares, tal vez se trate de otra de las cualidades que poseen los Saiya – Jin. Quizás existan guerreros más poderosos que nosotros, pero eso no influye en nuestro principal propósito y viaje que estamos empleando ahora, cuando todo esto termine quizás tenga la oportunidad de conocerlos, eso resultará emocionante. Pero en este momento, en este instante es en el que estamos, ya hemos decidido nuestro camino, ya no es posible detenernos por nada es lo único que nos resta hacer ahora para partir satisfechos y seguros hacia el lugar que nos corresponda. Pierdes tu tiempo al intentar disuadirnos Hechicero, te equivocaste de guerreros, sólo ten presente que cuando todo esto llegue a su fin nos encargaremos de eliminarte al igual que tu creación la cual mutó para convertirse en algo más peligroso. Te agobia el hecho de que no tengas los poderes suficientes para enfrentarlo y detenerlo, no importa que hayas encontrado la manera de regresar de aquel portal que creaste y caíste en el, tu destino será el mismo que el de Nonova".

¿? – "¡Basta, no toleraré especulaciones estúpidas de un guerrero tan insignificante como tú, no le temo a nada ya que soy algo más que un Dios, puedo vencer a cualquier ser que se me plazca! No tienes idea a lo que te enfrentas, si es que logras salir victorioso de esta batalla junto con sus susodichos amigos entonces personalmente me encargaré de dar fin a su existencia, pero dudo que ese momento llegue. Si es que logran derrotar a Nonova con sus poderes no lograrán destruirlo completamente, él siempre resurgirá y regresará cada vez más fuerte en cada ocasión ya que es la verdadera representación del mal. Se percatarán de ello cuando intenten eliminarlo, descubrirán que no será posible hacerlo por una razón obvia al igual que se percató de ello el guerrero dragón cuando intentó desaparecerlo, por lo que tuvo que encerrarlo en aquella prisión que creó especialmente para su enemigo. Ahora ha regresado mucho más fuerte que en esa ocasión anterior, no es el mismo ser maligno que antes, al igual que sus poderes sus habilidades también aumentan a la par que obtiene nuevas y mejores, es una verdadera máquina apocalíptica. Sólo falta esperar para el momento de la gran batalla, indudablemente observaré su fin, si en ocasiones pasadas lograron librar las tantas confrontaciones que se presentaron en su época les hago saber que esto es completamente diferente, ustedes aquí son los insectos y nosotros somos los seres supremos. El momento se acerca, el fin se acerca, lograré mis propósitos finalmente después de tanto tiempo de espera, sólo necesito aguardar para conocer el resultado de esta pelea para entonces realizar mis planes. Por otro lado, espero que tus queridos humanos logren sobrevivir a la amenaza que se están enfrentando, pese a los intentos de tus parientes guerreros aquel ser ha logrado su más grande creación y ahora está próximo a despertar. Ocurrirá la destrucción en ambas situaciones, tus queridos guerreros no poseen la capacidad necesaria para detener esta nueva amenaza, ¡la tierra junto con las colonias serán destruidas, y tú no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo!"

Gokou – (Muestra una actitud y semblante despreocupados) "Sea a lo que se estén enfrentando, ellos lograrán salir adelante, de esto estoy completamente seguro. Confío en que harán su mejor esfuerzo para contrarrestar todo mal que se presente, no sé a lo que se estén enfrentando, pero sin importar de lo que se trate ellos lograrán salir victoriosos de cualquier situación en la que se vean envueltos. De esto estoy seguro y mucho más ya que pertenecemos a la gran raza guerrera de los Saiya – Jin, formamos parte de una gran familia, de los guerreros Z. Quien atente en contra de la seguridad de todo el Universo tendrá que pasar sobre nosotros, ya que somos como otros más los protectores del lugar en el que habitan a diferentes escalas y niveles. Este es mi destino, y por nada lo cambiaré, nada ni nadie lo hará, ahora sólo tengo un objetivo en mente: la salvación del Universo. Aunque suene típico y común esa es mi misión, y como el guerrero que soy la concluiré satisfactoriamente, no habrá nada en este espacio que pueda detenerme de la misma forma en como piensan mis amigos que me acompañan en esta gran aventura. Fue una interesante plática telepática Hechicero, pero ahora tengo otras cosas de qué ocuparme, debo cumplir al igual que los demás con mi verdadera misión como guerrero".

¿? – "Estoy de acuerdo, sólo tenía curiosidad de conocer los motivos que los impulsaban a seguir con esa actitud molesta y persistente la cual sólo los llevará a su perdición. De cualquier manera será interesante presenciar esta gran batalla aunque ya conozca el resultado, sólo lo haré para observar su inexorable final guerreros Saiya – Jin, nos veremos en el infierno".

Narrador – La comunicación telepática termina finalmente, Gokou se percata de ello junto con la desaparición de la misma presencia maligna que ya había sentido en varias ocasiones durante su recorrido. Como respuesta el guerrero suspira levemente satisfecho de que había terminado mientras inclina un poco la mirada hacia abajo, Gohan se percata de ello y pregunta a su padre.

Gohan – ¿Todo bien, sucede algo?

Gokou – (Sonríe nuevamente alzando la mirada al frente, a la vez que mueve la cabeza a los lados) Todo está perfecto, sólo fue una ligera distracción.

Goten - ¡Observen eso, ya casi llegamos!

Vegeta – Llegó el momento que hemos estado esperando, dentro de unos instantes entraremos en la abertura amarilla que tenemos al frente, prepárense.

Trunks – (Sonríe de medio lado observando su objetivo de forma severa) Por supuesto que lo estamos, llegó el momento de llevar a cabo la batalla final.

Gokou – Muy bien amigos, ¡es hora!

Narrador – Aquella pequeña luz amarilla que han seguido y aproximado a ella desde entonces aumenta su tamaño conforme más se acercan a esta, en esta ocasión sus dimensiones se han tornado considerablemente grandes. Con gran entusiasmo y ganas de pelear, los guerreros Z se hallan próximos a realizar una de las batallas más grandes de toda la historia la cual corresponde a su verdadera misión, en donde el resultado final definirá el destino de todos los seres que habitan en el espacio. Después de 400 años, estos guerreros han regresado nuevamente para establecer el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal ejerciendo justicia como siempre lo han hecho. Sólo que esta vez, el peligro es aún mayor.

Continuará…


	57. La llegada

Narrador – Los guerreros legendarios están más próximos para lograr entrar en la luz amarilla radiante que los llama a lo lejos, ahora empleando todos juntos la súper velocidad emprenden su camino hacia ella con el objetivo de lograr entrar y esperar a contemplar lo que se encuentre más allá después de que hayan ingresado. La comunicación telepática entre el ser maligno y Gokou ha finalizado, sin perder la concentración el Saiya – Jin continúa con sus asuntos al igual que los demás sin detener su camino en el cual emplean una gran velocidad proporcionada por sus míticas armaduras.

Mientras tanto en la batalla que se efectúa en el espacio, Radix ha sido posesionado por un poder maligno y con ello ha sufrido una transformación, convirtiéndose totalmente en un ente siniestro e insaciable. Ávatar es el primero en convertirse en su víctima cuando el guerrero Saiya – Jin propina un golpe de gancho sobre él y el afectado cae de espaldas en una roca flotante, sólo se espera el momento en que Radix logre acometer nuevamente contra su ahora enemigo. Mientras se aproxima a gran velocidad hacia su objetivo seguido de un feroz grito de furia, Ávatar logra escapar de su ataque de doble patada al impulsarse hacia una esquina y girar sobre sí mismo con su cuerpo en una posición horizontal. Algo aturdido y cansado cae hincado en la plataforma de la roca flotante mientras que el gran ataque de Radix surte su efecto fallido en el sitio donde se encontraba su objetivo, ocasionando que el lugar fuese dañado en gran medida logrando perforar por ambas esquinas a la enorme roca espacial, acompañado de aquellos brotes de electricidad de color rojo. Ávatar retrocede unos cuantos pasos cuando Radix sale del agujero que creó y comienza su andar aproximándose sospechosamente a su presa, acompañado siempre del aura maligna y de los brotes de electricidad que aparecen en varias partes de su cuerpo.

Ávatar – (Con una mano al frente) ¡Radix…! ¡Radix ¿qué haces…! ¡Detente ahora!

Narrador – Pero era inútil, Radix ya no podía escucharlo, sólo tiene un objetivo en mente el cual es exterminar a su ahora rival sin detenerse ante nada, como si se tratase de un androide programado para ese objetivo. Sin otra alternativa disponible Ávatar decide combatirlo tomando su posición de guardia mostrando a la vista su espada dorada al frente, la cual guardaba en el costado izquierdo de su cadera. Esperando en cualquier momento en que su enemigo atacase, prepara su energía para el combate, pero nuevamente Radix demuestra su gran poder y velocidad cuando aparece instantáneamente al frente de Ávatar y propina un estrepitoso e intenso golpe de gancho en su abdomen, ocasionando que el guerrero se sofocase y soltase débilmente la espada que sostenía al frente acompañado de una voz lastimera junto con una escupida de saliva. El poseído guerrero sonríe sádicamente de medio lado y sin detenerse con su brazo libre propina otro golpe de gancho desde la parte superior hacia la cabeza del agazapado guerrero que se cubría el abdomen, aplicando la misma intensidad en el ataque y provocando el mismo efecto que el anterior. El guerrero Ávatar quedó totalmente aturdido, posteriormente Radix utiliza su otro puño para emplear otro golpe de gancho más sin agazaparse en el mentón del guerrero, de esta forma logra levantarlo completamente e incluso elevarlo del suelo. Ahora Radix castiga a su enemigo con una serie de golpes energéticos, rápidos y poderosos en el cuerpo del guerrero quien no puede hacer más que retroceder por efecto de los ataques, mientras que su agresor se acerca hacia él conforme continúa golpeándolo. No le era posible siquiera interponer los brazos al frente para cubrirse, el poder y la potencia del Saiya – Jin eran demasiado para el por lo que sólo se limitaba a resistir los poderosos ataques que lo golpeaban en varias partes, tanto en la cabeza como en el pecho. Como último ataque Radix coloca una de sus manos en el pecho del guerrero ubicando la otra sobre ella sosteniendo el antebrazo, originando de esa forma una pequeña bola de energía roja que se extiende hasta expulsar un enorme rayo de energía que cubre completamente a Ávatar y lo lanza fuera de su alcance, denotando en esta acción un grito de furia semejante al de una bestia. Mientras que el atacado guerrero continúa en su misma dirección completamente aturdido y agotado a la merced del espacio, Radix ya había empleado su velocidad para llegar hasta el extremo en donde se aproxima el guerrero que se encuentra casi inconsciente ejecutando un golpe en su espalda y posteriormente sostiene su cuello con su antebrazo izquierdo, ahora Ávatar intenta soportar el estrangulamiento que el guerrero maligno aplica sobre el, sosteniendo en vano el antebrazo que lo asfixia.

Mientras tanto los demás guerreros continúan en la guerra que sigue continuando en el espacio, a una distancia no muy lejana uno de los guerreros que participaron en la primer Alianza de nombre Parcel utiliza una ráfaga de ataques de energía puntiagudos que perforan y a la vez destruyen a una gran cantidad de oponentes al frente suyo, los ataques se manifestaron al momento que extendió su mano hacia el frente cuando inicialmente la mantenía hacia arriba. Los numerosos rayos de energía brotaron de una bola de la misma naturaleza en dirección hacia los enemigos que fueron completamente desintegrados y pulverizados, después del efecto Parcel descansa su mano para continuar en la batalla. Nuevamente más bestias y entes malignos se aproximan hacia el sedientos de sangre y deseos de aniquilar, Parcel ahora saca a la vista su espada a la vez que voltea alrededor cuando los enemigos lo habían rodeado. El guerrero se dispone a atacar agitando su espada en varias direcciones y formas desprendiendo así varias ondas expansivas que atraviesan los cuerpos de sus enemigos, una vez que han sido derrotados se desvanecen en cenizas sin dejar rastro alguno. Como seña de victoria Parcel vuelve a guardar su espada en un costado de su cadera, pero no se esperaba el ataque sorpresa de un enemigo poderoso el cual propinó una patada en su espalda diagonalmente hacia arriba lo cual ocasiona que sea lanzado velozmente fuera del alcance de su atacante. Al lograr su objetivo el recién llegado observa indiferente los acontecimientos que ocurren alrededor con los brazos cruzados, a la vez que manifiesta una ligera mueca.

No. 17 – Esto es patético, sólo estamos perdiendo el tiempo en este lugar.

Narrador – Varios miembros de la Alianza que correspondían a soldados son pulverizados cuando sus cuerpos entran en contacto con un ataque de largo alcance que su enemigo lanzó en su contra, el cual después de escuchar al androide aparece frente a el con ayuda de la tele transportación.

Cell – No es momento para quejarse, nuestro señor nos ordenó acabar con estos miserables seres y así lo haremos.

No. 17 – (Mueve con hastío su cabeza hacia un lado) ¡Bah! esto no es divertido, estos guerreros son demasiado fáciles de derrotar, nuestro amo debió dejar este innecesario trabajo a sus demás sirvientes de menor rango. Además ¿en dónde rayos se metió ese mastodonte torpe de Broly, no ha regresado desde que peleó con Goten.

Cell – Y a mí me lo preguntas, ese sujeto siempre ha hecho las cosas por su cuenta, lo que pretenda ahora no es de mi incumbencia e interés. Volviendo al asunto, recuerda que nuestro señor se ocupará de presenciar la batalla entre Nonova y los guerreros Saiya – Jin, necesita medir la situación y si todo resulta como lo espera entonces podrá aplicar su plan.

No. 17 – (Baja los brazos) ¿Crees que esa criatura sospeche algo al respecto sobre eso?

Cell – Es improbable, ya que de esa forma podrá acercarse a la fuente sin ningún problema y entonces nuestro señor podrá llevar a cabo su plan. (La silueta de Parcel se acerca hacia ellos desenvainando su espada) No. 17, asegúrate de no dejar a ningún guerrero con vida, debemos acatar las órdenes correctamente.

No. 17 – (Acomoda su pañoleta al sacudirla levemente) De acuerdo lo haré, por ese lado no habrá dificultades. Aunque sigo pensando que no deberíamos de estar haciendo este trabajo, se supone que regresamos a la vida para vengarnos de los Saiya – Jin.

Cell – En estos momentos Radix ya debió ser posesionado por el poder maligno, así que todo marcha a la perfección. Presiento que en un par de horas terminaremos con nuestro trabajo, y entonces tendremos la oportunidad de presenciar aquella gran batalla.

No. 17 – Así será. Mientras tanto haz lo que tengas que hacer, acaba con cuantos gusanos te sea posible para largarnos rápidamente de este lugar.

Narrador – Cell desaparece con la tele transportación y se dirige hacia otro punto de combate, mientras tanto No. 17 se prepara para atacar nuevamente al guerrero Parcel y de esta forma asegurarse de exterminarlo permanentemente.

Mientras tanto los gobernantes de los reinos vecinos y aliados siguen haciendo uso de su magia y poderes para mantener al margen al igual que exterminar a los enemigos que se aproximan, las naves membranosas se han separado entre ellas en donde cada una abre fuego en contra de los demás enemigos con los que se encuentran, auxiliando de esta forma a los guerreros pertenecientes a la Alianza que se hallen en serios aprietos. El mago Cerlek quien se encontraba en meditación junto con los demás magos para confundir a varias bestias y provocar que se atacasen entre sí al ejecutar su conjuro a la par y fortalecerlo entre ellos, siente repentinamente la presencia de los cinco guerreros legendarios viajando a una impresionable velocidad hacia un mismo punto, algo que ocasiona que perdiese la concentración y con ello el término de su meditación. Abre nuevamente los ojos rompiendo la postura en la que se encontraba junto con los demás que extendían su brazo a la altura de su cabeza para elevar sus báculos al frente.

Cerlek – Volvieron a regresar, nuevamente me fue posible sentir sus presencias. (Ante estas palabras sus compañeros rompen su meditación)

Fredow - ¿Te refieres a los guerreros legendarios?

Cerlek – Precisamente. (Ubica su vista diagonalmente hacia arriba en la misma dirección donde sintió las presencias) Están empleando la súper velocidad con ayuda de nuestras armaduras, y se dirigen hacia un misma dirección.

Nazard – Al parecer habían caído en otra dimensión, sus presencias desaparecieron en aquel entonces de la misma forma en como sucedió anteriormente.

Narrador – De pronto al mismo tiempo y de la misma forma e intensidad, los cuatro magos logran sentir otra presencia extremadamente notoria y poderosa, la cual irradia una gran sensación de paz y tranquilidad, algo jamás sentido por los presentes. Todos giran su mirada hacia la izquierda en la misma posición diagonal en donde sus sentidos les indicaban, una presencia muy fuerte se ha manifestado ahora en el Universo.

Cerlek – Hay algo más, ¿pueden sentirlo?

Arathor – Absolutamente, es una presencia muy peculiar y poderosa, en mi estancia en este mundo jamás había sentido algo tan cálido y poderoso.

Nazard - ¿De dónde vendrá aquella presencia, a quién pertenecerá?

Fredow – Probablemente… El guerrero dragón ha regresado finalmente.

Cerlek – No lo creo, hay algo más en esta presencia, algo divino y muy intenso. Al parecer los guerreros legendarios están siguiendo aquella manifestación y por esta razón están utilizando la súper velocidad. Entonces… Eso significa que…

Nazard – Sí… Es indudable… ¡Se trata de la señal de la fuente, esa misma los está llamando para que acudan hacia ella! El momento se acerca, muy pronto se efectuará la batalla más importante del Universo que decidirá nuestra suerte, la profecía está por cumplirse, los guerreros legendarios se enfrentarán a la representación del mal de nombre Nonova y una vez que haya terminado el combate establecerán nuevamente el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal.

Cerlek – Ahora sólo nos queda esperar para que la profecía se cumpla, el momento se acerca, ahora todo depende de los guerreros Saiya – Jin…

Narrador – Sus especulaciones son interrumpidas cuando la nave en donde se encuentran se ladea un poco al recibir un ataque externo de energía en su contra, como consecuencia los que se encuentran a bordo pierden el equilibrio y algunos de ellos caen al suelo cuando el interior se sacude por causa del ataque. Todos en el interior se reincorporan, seguidamente se percatan de una presencia maligna intensa que se aproxima hacia ellos y de la cual fue producido aquel ataque pasado. Por fortuna el transporte sufrió daños superficiales, al parecer se trató de un ataque para atraer la atención de los que se encuentran dentro del lugar, los gobernantes y magos buscan con sus miradas en el exterior al responsable de ese acto. La princesa Hallen es la primera en distinguir una silueta que viste una túnica de mago color blanco con decoraciones doradas sobre esta y del mismo color brillante un báculo que descansa al lado derecho del misterioso ser que lo sostiene firmemente, este también adornado por varias texturas. Aquel ser de cabello rebelde blanco y de semblante misterioso viene montado en una criatura extraña de tres cabezas, estas mismas con la misma apariencia a una tortuga al igual que el resto de su cuerpo con sus patas en forma de aletas, las cuales se mueven de la misma forma en como una tortuga marina lo hace para nadar en el agua. La peculiar criatura de tonalidades opacas y oscuras denota un estruendoso y grueso sonido al unísono entre las tres cabezas, correspondiendo a un grito feroz en donde manifiestan su ferocidad y salvajismo. La enorme criatura detiene su paso cuando su amo golpea levemente su caparazón con el extremo de reposo del báculo dorado, observando con indiferencia y crueldad a los tripulantes de la nave que atacó hace unos instantes. Los gobernantes y magos prestan atención al recién llegado que ríe de placer y avaricia al observarlos.

Bebi - ¡Ustedes, sí ustedes miserables, prepárense para tener una muerte lenta pero placentera para mí!

Samus - ¿¡Quién eres?

Bebi - ¡Soy uno de los fieles sirvientes de nuestro gran amo y señor, mi misión ahora es acabar con todas las molestias que estorban y que sólo resultan ser materia de sobra!

Cerlek – (Dice casi en susurro a sus compañeros algo estremecido) Necesitamos tomar las precauciones necesarias con este ser, posee un poder maligno muy fuerte.

Bebi - Ahora terminaré con ustedes antes de que mi paciencia llegue a su fin, aunque espero que eso no llegue a suceder ya que podría aniquilarlos instantáneamente y no podría disfrutarlo. (Los señala con el extremo de ataque del báculo) Que el espectáculo comience, espero que sean capaces de sostener una batalla de magia conmigo aunque no creo que puedan hacerlo. Una vez que esto termine me encargaré de desaparecer sus planetas junto con sus guerreros y habitantes para entonces tener la oportunidad de presenciar la gran batalla entre los guerreros Saiya – Jin y Nonova, será un gran acontecimiento que formará indudablemente parte de una gran historia.

Hallen – ¡Ellos saldrán victoriosos de aquella batalla, de eso no hay la menor duda!

Agniz - ¡Primero tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros para intentar cometer tus atrocidades, aceptamos tu desafío! (Lo señala con la mano derecha)

Fredow – Los cinco guerreros legendarios que provienen de la Vía Láctea no fallarán en su misión, todo el bienestar del Universo depende solamente de aquella batalla de gran importancia que indudablemente se efectuará en la fuente, la profecía se cumplirá y todo el mal será equilibrado.

Bebi – Por supuesto que tienen razón, todo se decidirá en esa batalla, finalmente el mal logrará esparcir todas sus influencias y se reformará al Universo entero de manera favorable con ayuda de la fuente. Pero ahora debo cumplir con lo que se me ha encomendado, de una vez por todas eliminaré a todos los seres que están de sobra en este espacio que pronto se convertirá en nuestra propiedad, ustedes al igual que otros gusanos que merodean por estos alrededores merecen ser castigados. Estoy seguro de que Nonova librará la batalla, pero si desafortunadamente eso no llegara a suceder entonces nuestro señor llevará a cabo su plan y todo marchará favorablemente. De cualquier forma, aunque aquella criatura que se dice llamar la verdadera representación del mal logre derrotar a los Saiya – Jin, nuestro amo y señor se encargará de evitar que consiga entrar a la fuente, o de lo contrario todo estará perdido para nosotros. (Los señala nuevamente con el báculo) ¡Pero ya basta de charlatanerías sin sentido, que no he venido hasta este sitio para sólo perder mi valioso tiempo! ¡Preparen sus poderes y su magia, que iniciaremos nuestra gran batalla a nuestro propio estilo!

Nazard – (Coloca desafiante su báculo hacia el frente) ¡Entonces que así sea, en honor y representación a todos los seres mágicos y míticos te derrotaremos, no habrá misericordia para ti!

Cerlek - ¡Nosotros desempeñaremos el papel que nos corresponde y no fallaremos por el bienestar de todos nuestros habitantes!

Bebi - ¡Entonces espero que sostengan una batalla digna de lo que aparentemente son, esta será una pelea entre seres mágicos!

Narrador – En el cuerpo de Bebi comienza a emitirse un aura y presencia malignas, su energía se manifiesta como si fuese fuego ardiente e inquieto alrededor de este acompañado de una gran sensación de maldad. Los magos como también los gobernantes preparan sus poderes para iniciar una batalla entre seres mágicos en el espacio, algo nunca visto hasta entonces.

Mientras tanto en la dimensión en donde habitan los Saiya – Jin, la teniente May es atendida por algunos guerreros quienes intentan identificar el mal con ayuda de sus poderes, como una de las mejores estrategias para lograr su curación uno de ellos introduce una bola de energía en el abdomen de la teniente. Cuando la operación ha tenido éxito los Saiya – Jin se retiran del lugar en donde se encuentra recostada correspondiendo a una de las tantas habitaciones elegantes que existen dentro del castillo. Minutos después la teniente despierta repentinamente como respuesta a un mal sueño, voltea alrededor intentando identificar el lugar en donde se encuentra. Algo confundida por lo que le había sucedido anteriormente sale de aquel cuarto en donde se reposaba para intentar encontrarse con sus compañeros Saiya – Jin mientras recorría algo cautelosa el oscuro castillo, hasta que una voz proveniente de su lado derecho llama completamente su atención al sentir un pequeño escalofrío que le recorría la espalda.

Rey - ¿Qué piensas hacer, deberías de estar reposando en la habitación o podría empeorar tu salud.

May – Eeehh… ¿Se refiere a que…? ¿Realmente me sucedió algo?

Rey – (Asiente una vez) Después de sufrir el desmayo mis guerreros se encargaron de atenderte para identificar la causa a este mal, afortunadamente no existió ningún riesgo y fueron capaces de rehabilitarte completamente.

May – Pero… Y los demás Saiya – Jin, ¿dónde se encuentran, a dónde se han ido?

Rey – (Se acerca lentamente hacia ella) Ellos necesitan cumplir con su misión, han comenzado su partida al lugar que les corresponde para sostener una gran pelea con la verdadera representación del mal de nombre Nonova, ellos se han convertido ahora en la única posibilidad que existe para lograr el equilibrio estable entre el bien y el mal. Han sido destinados para esta misión inevitable la cual tendrán que cumplir por resultar ser los cinco guerreros mencionados por la profecía.

May - ¿Habla en serio, entonces… Eso significa que esa será la batalla más peligrosa de la que formarán parte en contra de una criatura sumamente poderosa. No… No puede ser posible, ¿por qué no esperaron a que despertara para acompañarlos?

Rey – Sus labores como guía han terminado por el momento, sus servicios ya no serán necesarios ante esta circunstancia. Sus compañeros deben emprender este viaje sin compañía de nadie más ya que la batalla en la que se verán envueltos se convertirá en una verdadera guerra entre guerreros poderosos, por esta razón resultaría muy peligroso para usted si intenta acompañarlos en este último viaje. Aunado a esta situación, la fuente principal del Universo es quien decide al ser o seres que les será posible ingresar hasta el lugar en donde se encuentra, como podrá percatarse usted no tendría ninguna posibilidad de lograr llegar a ella si esta no la solicita. Mi especulación consiste en que la fuente permitirá la entrada de Nonova al igual que los guerreros legendarios para que de esta manera los dos se confronten e inicien la batalla cerca de la fuente, en donde el resultado final decidirá cuál de los dos elementos místicos del Universo se llevará la gloria y esparcirá su influencia suprimiendo casi en su totalidad a su elemento opuesto.

May – Pero… Es demasiada responsabilidad para ellos, Nonova es un ser bastante poderoso y peligroso. No puedo abandonarlos ahora que están metidos en una situación muy difícil, necesitan de mi apoyo y presencia para que logren salir adelante… Desde niña siempre los he admirado, y ahora que he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos en persona no pienso perderlos para siempre y nunca volver a verlos… (Da una vuelta estrepitosa quedando a espaldas del Rey) ¡Necesito alcanzarlos lo antes posible! (Comienza a dirigirse a paso veloz hacia la puerta intentando salir de entre las columnas, pero el Rey interrumpe su andar al expresar las siguientes palabras de forma alta y severa)

Rey – Aunque intentaras seguirlos no podrás encontrarlos, ellos ya debieron ser tele transportados al lugar donde se encuentra la fuente. (May denota un semblante preocupado al escuchar esto) Debes tener fe, confía en que todo resultará favorable y que lograrán establecer el equilibrio entre los dos elementos, de nada servirá precipitarse en estos momentos. Estos cinco guerreros mencionados por la profecía no son seres ordinarios, guardan algo muy especial en su interior, algo que no cualquiera de este Universo posee con tal peculiaridad. Poseen todos los elementos necesarios para salir adelante en esta misión sin importar qué tan fuerte sea el enemigo, por esta misma razón se han convertido en una leyenda por el pasado del que forman parte ya que enfrentaron enemigos colosales y bastante poderosos que superaban en gran medida sus poderes y técnicas, pero gracias a su gran determinación como guerreros al igual que los lazos emocionales con sus familiares además de la responsabilidad que sentían de proteger la tierra y el Universo, lograron hacer lo imposible y con esto vencieron a todos los oponentes con los que se enfrentaron aunque en algunas ocasiones hayan entregado su vida en el intento. Esas son las actitudes de verdaderos guerreros, y por estas razones al igual que otras más son merecedores de llamarse guerreros legendarios.

May – (Relaja el semblante suspirando resignada) Tiene toda la razón, precipitarnos no servirá de nada ahora, aunque se me dificulte admitirlo y aunque suene aplastante yo ya no soy necesaria para ellos en estos momentos, he cumplido con lo que me corresponde y ahora tendré que esperar a que regresen sanos y salvos al haber concluido su misión, lo único que puedo hacer ahora es orar por ellos para que todo salga bien.

Rey – (Nuevamente se acerca a pasos lentos) No hay motivo para que llegue a sentirse de esa forma, usted siempre será necesaria y considerada por estos grandiosos guerreros, el valor de la amistad es fundamental para salir adelante ante cualquier circunstancia y usted ha aportado mucho de eso, les ha brindado la confianza de seguir adelante y no dejarse vencer ante nada, por lo tanto usted siempre formará una parte muy importante en ellos.

May – (Voltea hacia el Rey con rostro generoso) Gracias por sus palabras su majestad, necesitaba oír eso, ahora sólo falta esperar su regreso victorioso porque estoy segura de que lograrán salir adelante y cumplirán literalmente con su gran misión, ya que se trata de los auténticos guerreros legendarios.

Rey – (Sonríe de medio lado) Eso no hay que dudarlo, todo logrará salir bien, siempre debemos mantener una actitud positiva ante cualquier situación difícil. (Se da media vuelta) Por cierto debe tener hambre, necesita recuperar sus energías lo antes posible para recibir a sus amigos en el mejor estado. (May ríe discreta)

May – Me encantaría.

Narrador – El Rey toma la iniciativa y hace un ademán de invitación con su mano izquierda para que May lo acompañase rumbo al comedor, el cual se encuentra detrás de la silla real. May finalmente ha comprendido su propósito, y ahora sólo le queda aguardar para la llegada de sus amigos de aquella batalla que sostendrán por el bien del Universo.

Mientras tanto en el viaje rumbo a la fuente, varias cosas y situaciones pasan por la mente de estos súper guerreros al saber que pronto efectuarán la batalla más grande de la historia de la que jamás hayan formado parte, en contra de un poderoso ente maligno de nombre Nonova. Con cada segundo que transcurre, la luz irradiante de color amarillo aumenta su tamaño conforme los guerreros se acercan cada vez más hacia esa dirección, esperando anhelosamente llegar y conocer a la fuente principal del Universo, misma que es portadora de todas las reglas que mantienen a todo lo existente en equilibrio. Con las extremidades extendidas en su totalidad hacia los lados y empleando una gran velocidad, los guerreros legendarios están próximos a llegar a la fuente.

Trunks – "Pronto llegaremos a aquel lugar tan esperado, formaremos parte de la batalla más grande de todos los tiempos. Jamás pensé que llegaría a enfrentarme con algo tan colosal y poderoso, ahora me he percatado de que mi vida está llena de grandes sorpresas y siempre habrá alguien que dependa de mí en cualquier momento. Es una gran satisfacción como guerrero el saber que después de tanto tiempo sigo siendo necesario y solicitado para emprender este tipo de misiones, nunca pensé que regresaríamos nuevamente a los combates como en los viejos tiempos. Sea cual sea la circunstancia, siempre saldré adelante junto con mis compañeros".

Gohan – "El momento decisivo se acerca, sólo faltan unos instantes para que logremos llegar a la tan esperada fuente, el lugar central del Universo. Sabía que los conflictos nunca llegarían a su fin y que la paz nunca será eterna, ya que siempre existirá el mal el cual intentará romper el equilibrio establecido. Ahora que hemos regresado formando parte de esta gran responsabilidad, me siento satisfecho al saber que contribuiré en esta gran contienda para la salvación de todo el Universo, entregaré lo mejor de mí en esta próxima batalla y venceremos indudablemente ya que contamos con todos los elementos necesarios para lograrlo".

Goten – "Nuevamente estoy de vuelta, y me siento muy alegre al saber que he regresado junto con mis amigos a los combates como en aquellos tiempos. Pensé que mi propósito en esta vida se había terminado cuando había partido al paraíso y con ello haber abandonado al planeta tierra y mis seres queridos, pero ahora sé que siempre existirá una amenaza que aqueje a la existencia de todo lo que nos rodea o una parte de ella, y que nosotros siempre seremos necesarios para contribuir en lo que nos corresponda. Mientras eso exista yo continuaré peleando hasta el final, no importa lo que suceda siempre saldremos adelante".

Vegeta – "La vida está llena de sorpresas, el destino nos situó en una nueva prueba la cual tendremos que librar y superar sin importar lo que suceda. Sabía que esto aún no se había terminado, como guerrero no podía aceptar el hecho de que todo hubiera llegado a su fin para nosotros y que no tendríamos que preocuparnos más por el bienestar de los seres vivos y los lugares donde habitan, pero nuevamente la vida nos dio otra oportunidad. Como el viejo guerrero que soy comprendo a la perfección mi propósito en esta vida y por ende siempre continuaré en los combates mientras toda existencia se vea amenazada".

Gokou – "Pronto llegaremos y entraremos a ese lugar tan esperado, me pregunto qué aspecto tendrá la fuente del Universo. Pero ahora lo único que importa es librar esta gran batalla que sostendremos en contra de Nonova y posiblemente con su creador, toda la vida y materia existentes en este espacio dependen ahora de lo que nosotros logremos en esa confrontación, y por esta razón y otras más no fallaré por nada de este mundo. Me siento muy feliz al saber que sigo siendo necesario y que cuento con la compañía de maravillosas personas que siempre me acompañarán en mi camino, esa es una razón más que suficiente para seguir en las batallas. El momento decisivo, está próximo a presentarse".

Narrador – La luz amarilla alcanza su máxima expresión la cual abarca y deslumbra la vista de los presentes, los cuales han logrado entrar en un lugar desconocido y extraño.

Continuará…


	58. El despertar del androide

Narrador – Los guerreros legendarios han logrado entrar en la luz irradiante que usaban como guía en su viaje, logrando ingresar de esta forma en un sitio completamente nuevo el cual comienza a esclarecerse cuando el efecto deslumbrante de la luz pierde lentamente su efecto en la vista de los cinco guerreros Saiya – Jin, los cuales combatirán por última vez en contra de Nonova para asegurar la supervivencia de todo lo que existe en el espacio, incluyendo también a la materia inerte.

Pero desafortunadamente por los rincones de la Vía Láctea, está por lograrse el despertar del androide más temido por Trunks quien hace su aparición al frente de este y los demás Saiya – Jin permaneciendo en una cápsula y sumergido en líquido verde. Los agazapados guerreros se encuentran aturdidos cuando se había aplicado en su contra una emisión de frecuencia ruidosa y estruendosa que sólo afecta a la raza Saiya – Jin, sin importar el hecho de que todos ellos sean híbridos esa misma frecuencia les afecta de igual forma, en cuanto a los humanos estos no son vulnerables ante esta nueva tecnología. Continuaban cubriéndose sus oídos mientras ese sonido ensordecedor y molesto seguía emitiéndose desde el aparato que Gozard sostiene en sus manos, en esta ocasión con menor intensidad que el anterior. Aprovechando la oportunidad de que tenía a los guerreros bajo su poder en esos momentos, el Dr. Zeus se prepara para el despertar de su más grande creación y anhelo, mismo que según el guerrero Trunks se convertirá en un ser apocalíptico que será capaz de exterminar toda vida existente tanto en el planeta azul como en las colonias, al igual que destruir estos dos lugares. El tirano científico ríe de osadía y placer al ver que pronto conseguirá lo que tanto ha deseado desde entonces, como lo es también el observar que gracias a su tecnología y conocimiento ha logrado explotar y aprovechar a su favor uno de los puntos débiles de los Saiya – Jin que ha descubierto.

Dr. Zeus - ¡Sosténganse de sus asientos porque el espectáculo está próximo a comenzar! ¡Esta vez ya no habrá nada que puedan hacer, mi gran androide logrará su despertar y mientras que ese aparato siga emitiendo aquella frecuencia que sólo los afecta a ustedes yo seguiré resultando inmune a sus intenciones, ja ja ja ja ja!

Gozard - ¡Así es amo, ya casi logra el despertar de Clíptoris, ahora es cuando debe aprovechar esta oportunidad única para que utilice a su androide de acuerdo a sus propósitos!

Sakura – (Con una mano al frente) ¡Esperen, no saben lo que están haciendo…! ¡Si esa cosa despierta será el fin de todo ¿qué no lo entienden!

Dr. Zeus – (Se coloca a un lado de la cápsula) ¡Calla, no te atrevas a cuestionarme esta vez con tus patéticos temas de ética y humanidad, yo he perdido eso desde hace mucho tiempo! Este es mi momento de gloria estúpidos Saiya – Jin del demonio, demostraré mi verdadero potencial como científico cuando este androide logre finalmente su despertar con mi ayuda, sólo tengo que oprimir el botón rojo de este control remoto que tengo en mis manos y todo resultará como yo lo planeo. (Se agazapa en posición desafiante) ¡Una vez que mi androide despierte nada podrá detenerme, cuando logre crear mi única y propia nación entonces me dedicaré a conquistar todo lo demás que se encuentra alrededor y así mi imperio se extenderá por millones de años luz, sólo existirá un gobierno en este miserable mundo y ese será el mío!

Akira - ¡No permitiré que eso ocurra maldito tirano! (Intenta levantarse para abalanzarse en contra del científico)

Dr. Zeus – (Voltea hacia su asistente) ¡Gozard aumenta la potencia!

Narrador – Nuevamente el sonido se intensifica alcanzando el mismo grado como en la ocasión anterior que fue recientemente accionado, todos los Saiya – Jin se agazapan completamente de cuclillas mientras intentan soportar el castigo sonoro en sus oídos a la vez que se cubren en vano esas zonas afectadas con sus manos.

Dr. Zeus - ¡Ja ja ja ja ja, eso les pasa por entrometerse en mis planes desde un principio, ahora ustedes serán los primeros en sufrir y sucumbir bajo mi gran poder!

Kabuto - ¡No haga algo de lo que se arrepentirá para toda su vida, todos incluso usted mismo dejaremos de existir para siempre por causa de esa chatarra suya!

Dr. Zeus – (Voltea súbitamente hacia ellos después de observar la cápsula) ¡¡Silencio, no te atrevas a llamar de esa forma a algo tan bello y sobre todo cuando ese algo me pertenece! ¡Ustedes asquerosos híbridos no tienen idea del trabajo que se requirió para lograr esto finalmente, he ansiado por estos momentos desde que tengo memoria y nada ni nadie arruinará este momento tan esperado para mí! (Camina lentamente hacia el otro costado de la cápsula haciendo los ademanes correspondientes a sus expresiones) Pero irónicamente también han resultado ser afortunados mis detestables Saiya – Jin, serán los primeros en presenciar y sufrir ante el gran poder de mi gran androide, me hubiera gustado que los primeros en ser humillados y vencidos fueran aquellos políticos infames e injustos que por causa suya este mundo nunca ha resultado ser lo que verdaderamente podría resultar. Pero ahora que yo controlaré al planeta entero eliminaré todas aquellas leyes estúpidas que han sometido a todas las naciones desde entonces a una tiranía desagradable, yo seré capaz de cambiar eso y mucho más ¡para hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor!

Trunks – (Alza la mirada) Eso nunca sucederá… Porque nosotros estaremos ahí para detenerte… En cualquier momento… Ante cualquier circunstancia. (El Dr. Zeus ríe burlonamente)

Dr. Zeus - ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso si ni por lo menos puedes apartar tus manos de tus oídos, resulta ser una gran ironía que ustedes, los guerreros legendarios, dotados de poderes con cualidades extraordinarias y místicas que se encuentran más allá de nuestra imaginación sean fácilmente derrotados por una frecuencia simple de sonido, eso demuestra que ustedes no son invencibles como se ha pensado por cientos de años. ¡Pero no es el momento indicado para perder más el tiempo, es ahora cuando todos ustedes serán testigos del momento más glorioso de la ingeniería y lo científico representados en este extraordinario androide, es ahora cuando finalmente conseguiré todos mis propósitos después de haber saboreado la muerte y derrota de todos ustedes los cuales aparentaban ser invencibles! ¡Finalmente con mi gran empeño, dedicación y conocimiento, he logrado la creación más grande que jamás cualquier otro individuo en este desgraciado Universo será capaz siguiera de asemejar, esta es una creación culminante que jamás podrá ser copiada y destruida, es el máximo resultado que se puede alcanzar en lo que se refiere a lo científico, tecnológico y demás! ¡¡¡No se despeguen de sus asientos, porque pronto, muy pronto, serán testigos del despertar de mi más grande creación, el androide Clíptoris!

Narrador – Después de recitar las últimas frases el Dr. Zeus oprime ansiosamente el botón rojo de su control remoto para comenzar así con el despertar del proyecto más grande de la historia, mismo que será capaz incluso de destruir las viviendas con las que cuentan los humanos, tal como ocurrió en aquel entonces cuando Trunks venía de regreso rumbo a la tierra y las colonias después de la tragedia acontecida con sus amigos, utilizando después como última alternativa de salvación la máquina del tiempo que había encontrado con ayuda del científico misterioso en aquel laboratorio. Si debía impedir que todo aquello que había pasado en aquel entonces no volviera a suceder en estos instantes, necesitaba destruir a Clíptoris antes de su despertar, pero ahora parece ser que aquella oportunidad se ha perdido para siempre. El asistente baja nuevamente la frecuencia del sonido ensordecedor que manifiesta el aparato para mantener a los Saiya – Jin al margen en cualquier momento, para entonces aumentar nuevamente la frecuencia si estos intentan algún movimiento en falso.

Con un semblante ansioso en todo momento, el Dr. Zeus comienza a observar los resultados de su acción cuando el líquido que envuelve completamente al androide comienza su descenso lento, los guerreros observan por primera vez en el caso de los parientes la estructura del androide que se hace visible conforme el líquido verde deja de envolverlo hasta que este mismo es vaciado en su totalidad dentro de la cápsula. Aun dentro de aquel contenedor metálico a los presentes no les era posible distinguir con completa claridad la silueta de Clíptoris el cual se encuentra en una posición totalmente erguida e inerte como si se tratase de algún monumento. Cuando el líquido se ha vaciado completamente el Dr. Zeus se posiciona al frente de la cápsula de forma diagonal hacia esta, para así no ocasionar que los presentes perdiesen detalle alguno de su gran y esperado despertar para el científico. Gozard da unos pasos atrás de manera precavida cuando en ese momento la puerta que se encuentra al frente de la cápsula comienza a abrirse en todos los extremos hacia fuera, una gran cantidad de humo es desprendido de aquellos lados que fueron descubiertos cuando la puerta se separó. De forma posterior la puerta circular comienza a retirarse lentamente hacia arriba, aquella silueta oscura y opaca de hace unos momentos comienza a esclarecerse completamente comenzando desde los pies del androide conforme la puerta comienza su ascenso, el resto del cuerpo de Clíptoris se hace completamente visible llegando en esos momentos hasta la altura del tronco. Todos los presentes observan detenidamente aquel acontecimiento, los Saiya – Jin comienzan a llenarse de incertidumbre y preocupación al momento que observan la estructura visible del androide conforme la puerta va dejando mostrar al androide al momento que asciende, Trunks se estremece cuando finalmente después de que la puerta de la cápsula descansa en la parte superior de esta, el rostro del androide Clíptoris queda finalmente al descubierto al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Finalmente, toda la estructura esquelética, metálica y robótica de la creación puede contemplarse en su totalidad, algunos cables que conectan a diferentes partes y extremidades del cuerpo entre otras estructuras interiores son fácilmente visibles por los presentes quienes no pierden detalle alguno de esta maravilla de la ingeniería y la robótica, la cual continúa sin moverse permaneciendo en ese mismo sitio. Hasta que repentinamente un sonido semejante a una chispa se denota al momento en que los ojos rojos y hundidos del androide comienzan a emitir brillo, a la vez que se mueven de un lado a otro. Momentos después el resto del cuerpo del androide comienza a responder lentamente, los primeros en efectuar el movimiento son los brazos, el tronco y el cuello los cuales lo hacen de forma robotizada y constante como si el androide intentase controlar sus movimientos, como también para comprobar de que todo funcione correctamente y se encuentre en buen estado. Después de cerrar y abrir constantemente las manos a la altura de su cintura a la vez que las observaba, el robot inicia con su pie derecho para bajar de forma lenta y robotizada de la cápsula en donde se encontraba, mostrando aquella estructura ostentosa que refleja varios tonos de colores fuertes y oscuros por efecto de la luz. El Dr. Zeus ríe placentera y emocionadamente de una forma muy peculiar cuando observa a su más grande creación efectuar sus primeros movimientos, mientras que Gozard y los demás observan cautelosos y precavidos a aquel misterioso androide. Sin avanzar un paso más y permaneciendo en esa misma posición, la máquina comienza a recorrer lo que le rodea con la mirada de forma lenta y periódica, asimilando aquello en su interior con cálculos matemáticos que se manifiestan y expresan en su vista infrarroja; su memoria al igual que sus demás atributos tanto perceptibles como cognoscitivos comienzan su proceso y sus funciones, de esta forma ajustándose y conectándose entre sí para intercambiar información. Después de que todas las funciones tanto internas como externas han sido finalmente comprobadas en su totalidad, el androide comienza a prestar su atención en cada uno de los presentes comenzando con su creador el cual se encuentra en su lado derecho, en su visión un cuadro se crea cuando cuatro líneas rojas se juntan entre sí y rodean el rostro del Dr. Zeus para identificarlo y analizarlo, los cálculos matemáticos de distintos tipos y complejidades se efectúan en todo momento manifestándose tanto en forma de lista que se recorre constantemente como en números que aumentan su cantidad como si estuviesen acumulando datos. La imagen del Dr. Zeus es identificada y guardada en la memoria, seguido a esto gira su cabeza hacia la izquierda analizando a los cinco agazapados Saiya – Jin que lo observan de forma extraña, cinco cuadros creados de la misma forma encierran los rostros de estos seres para ser analizados, identificados y guardados en la memoria, acompañado de los mismos procesos matemáticos. Finalmente presta su atención a Gozard quien se inmuta cuando aquella mirada penetrante y carente de sentimientos y emociones del androide se cruza con la suya, de la misma forma que los demás hace con su imagen los mismos procesos mencionados anteriormente. Sin esperar más y por efecto de la emoción, el Dr. Zeus levanta satisfecho y orgulloso sus manos abiertas a los lados a la altura de su cabeza a la vez que expresa un par de palabras.

Dr. Zeus - ¡¡¡Sííííí, síííííí, todo ha resultado como yo he querido, después de tanto esperar finalmente he logrado el despertar de mi androide Clíptoris! ¡¡¡Es un momento histórico en la ciencia y la tecnología, el proyecto más grande de todos los tiempos ha cobrado vida y todo esto lo he hecho posible después de tanto trabajo, sacrificio y esmero! (Baja los brazos con los puños cerrados mostrando ansiedad) ¡¡¡Es ahora cuando todas las naciones sucumbirán ante mi gran poder, desde ahora soy invencible, nada ni nadie podrá detenerme, nadie en este espacio!

Trunks – (Con los puños cerrados apoyados en el suelo) Esto… ¡Está mal, muy mal!

Dr. Zeus – (Se coloca frente a su creación totalmente entusiasmado, el androide presta su atención a el) ¡¡Y ahora ha llegado el momento que siempre he esperado, el momento de mi gloria y la derrota de todas las naciones existentes, juntos lograremos cosas que ningún otro ser en el espacio serán capaces siquiera de asemejar! ¡Sabes exactamente lo que tienes que hacer…! (Señala el proyector holográfico en su lado izquierdo el cual muestra la imagen de las colonias) ¡Destruye a todas las colonias espaciales y debilita a las fuerzas de la tierra, tal y como te programé para que lo hicieras! Pero tómate tu tiempo belleza mía, ya que no habrá nada que pueda detenerte en ningún instante ni en ningún momento, eres el resultado de un intenso y arduo trabajo el cual pudo realizarse satisfactoriamente debido a mi gran conocimiento e intelecto superior, ahora que tras un largo periodo de espera finalmente has despertado mis propósitos se cumplirán y todo lo que he anhelado por fin se hará realidad.

Trunks – (Con un semblante estremecido) "Ese maldito androide ha logrado despertar, ahora que esto ha ocurrido nada podrá ser capaz de detener sus actos. El Dr. Zeus cometió un grave error, no debió despertar a este androide, la historia está condenada a repetirse y con ello la tierra junto con las colonias sufrirán daños irreparables. Esperaba que mi misión tuviera éxito y que destruyera al androide junto con los demás antes de su despertar, pero la situación ha cambiado drásticamente, no tengo más opción que enfrentarlo de nuevo".

Narrador – El Dr. Zeus se hallaba totalmente entusiasmado, maravillado y satisfecho por el resultado del gran trabajo realizado, después de tanta espera finalmente el androide Clíptoris ha sido despertado el cual ejercerá las funciones o acciones por las que fue creado, mientras que los demás Saiya – Jin no pueden hacer más que observar e imaginar lo que ocurrirá con la esfera terrestre y las colonias si no detienen a tiempo a este aparente invencible androide. La máquina seguía observando al Dr. Zeus de una forma sospechosa, sus funciones internas operacionales continuaban su proceso mientras analizaba a su creador tanto en el calor corporal como en la apariencia, parecía ser que algo no resultaba compatible cuando intentaba encontrar una relación entre el ser que tiene al frente y el que se encuentra en su memoria principal, el cual es considerado como su amo. Gozard seguía en su misma actitud precavida mientras observaba con cautela a la creación del Dr. Zeus, sin darse cuenta las manos le temblaban con el control sostenido junto con una sensación de incertidumbre en su interior al ver a Clíptoris totalmente operacional y libre. El científico no retiraba aquel semblante entusiasta y ansioso en su rostro mientras que su androide seguía confundido al intentar hacer compatibles los dos seres, como consecuencia de esto movía constantemente su cabeza en varias posiciones sin girarla como si hubiese sufrido alguna descompostura o falla mecánica, los datos que se mostraban en su pantalla parecían no mostrar alguna respuesta lógica o correcta y de igual la forma varias imágenes entre otros datos se manifestaban y ocultaban rápidamente, hasta que finalmente aparece un mensaje de letras gruesas y rojas al centro las cuales dicen "Incompatibilidad". Cuando este nuevo acontecimiento se había presentado, el androide Clíptoris permanece inmóvil completamente, el Dr. Zeus comienza a extrañarse ante su comportamiento y lentamente retira aquel semblante entusiasta y ansioso por uno enrarecido. Hasta que de pronto, el androide voltea la mirada lentamente hacia su creador de una manera sospechosa e inmutable, posteriormente baja lenta y no totalmente la cabeza sin retirar la mira como si hubiese identificado algún objetivo definido para comenzar a entrar en acción. Gozard quien se encontraba completamente preocupado y temeroso advierte con voz alta a su amo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Gozard - ¡Señor aléjese de el!

Dr. Zeus – (Voltea súbitamente hacia Gozard) ¿Qué dices?

Narrador – Pero la advertencia no fue mencionada a tiempo, de pronto el androide Clíptoris sostiene de forma súbita y brusca el cuello del Dr. Zeus con su brazo metálico derecho, como reflejo e instinto el científico sostiene fuertemente con sus dos manos el brazo que lo asfixia y estrangula fuertemente, a la vez que intenta liberarse al mover en varias posiciones su cuerpo para intentar hacer un giro al brazo que lo sostiene. Pero las fuerzas del científico no son nada comparables contra algo mecanizado, eléctrico y fabricado con un material sumamente resistente, por lo que sólo puede limitarse a intentar liberarse de varias formas pero siempre obteniendo el mismo resultado desfavorable. El quinteto se sorprende ante lo recién ocurrido, la creación del científico se había revelado en contra de este de forma repentina e inesperada, Gozard seguía temblante y estremecido por lo que sucedía en aquel escena. Seguidamente el androide Clíptoris eleva lentamente a su víctima haciendo uso de su mano derecha hasta colocarlo a una altura diagonal separándolo así del suelo, manteniéndose en una postura firme y fuerte mientras que el Dr. Zeus hace prolongados gemidos de asfixia y dolor, el androide continúa observando de forma sospechosa y penetrante a su objetivo erróneo.

Dr. Zeus - ¿Qué…? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo…? Suéltame… Te ordeno que me sueltes… (Dijo con voz lastimera)

Gozard - ¡Señor…! ¡Señor Zeus resista, en seguida intentaré…!

Narrador – El asistente se había decidido a retirarse para disparar en contra del androide alguna clase de arma plasmática que fuese capaz de llamar la atención de la máquina, pero antes de que virase hacia su próxima dirección Clíptoris voltea súbitamente hacia él y extiende de la misma forma su brazo libre el cual se transforma en un cañón adjunto después de varios movimientos mecánicos y de ensamblado en esa misma zona. Sin un segundo más de plazo dispara una bala plasmática en contra del asistente la cual remata en contra de este lanzándolo hacia una pared, al mismo tiempo que el control que llevaba consigo es destruido por esta acción. Gozard intercepta fuertemente con la pared de espaldas cayendo posteriormente al suelo en un estado inconsciente, aquel ruido ensordecedor y estruendoso desaparece al instante y con ello el efecto que producía en los Saiya – Jin se desvanece por completo. Nuevamente el impredecible androide vuelve a prestar su atención en la víctima que sostiene con su brazo derecho, el Dr. Zeus mece los pies constantemente intentando liberarse en todo momento pero sus esfuerzos son fácilmente anulados por la fuerza de su creación. La mano izquierda vuelve a su estado original después de realizarse inversamente las operaciones que se habían ejecutado para transformarla, la cual prepara seguidamente para propinar un ataque en contra de su creador mientras cierra el puño y la desplaza hacia atrás. Al ver que su creación está próxima a realizar un ataque en su contra, el Dr. Zeus intenta disuadir a su ahora atacante mientras que este se prepara para aniquilarlo de forma permanente.

Dr. Zeus – (Con sus manos sosteniendo la muñeca del androide) ¡No…! ¡No te atrevas…! ¡Cometerás un grave error si me eliminas, ya que soy tu creador…! ¡Estos Saiya – Jin que se encuentran aquí son los verdaderos enemigos, debes eliminarlos en vez que a mí…! ¡Si exterminas al único recurso con el que cuentas para volverte más fuerte…! ¡Entonces seguirás teniendo esa misma cantidad de fuerza sin poder ser mejorada…! ¡Ningún científico que exista será capaz…! ¡De descifrar y entender tu programa al igual que tus funciones…! ¡Yo soy el único que conozco todos los detalles, y sólo con mi ayuda podrás ser capaz de evolucionar…! ¡Ahora sé un buen androide y suéltame!

Narrador – Parecía ser que las palabras del Dr. Zeus habían logrado entrar en razón al androide Clíptoris, ya que este por unos segundos había reconocido tanto la voz de su creador como también el encontrar una relación entre su imagen y la que se encuentra en su memoria. Con una mirada confusa baja lentamente su mano izquierda hasta estirarla hacia abajo completamente, a la vez que observaba a los demás Saiya – Jin que aún se encuentran agazapados frente a el los cuales denotan un semblante sorpresivo y a la vez extraño, excepto Trunks quien se había decidido a entrar en combate con el nuevamente. El Dr. Zeus se alegra cuando supone que había logrado su objetivo de disuadir al androide Clíptoris de sus intenciones contra el, pero nuevamente las funciones internas de la máquina vuelven a fallar y confundirse por lo que de forma repetida aparece el mensaje de Incompatibilidad como en la ocasión anterior. Su cabeza vuelve a moverse de forma extraña y confundida hasta que se estabiliza al observar nuevamente el rostro del científico de la misma manera sospechosa, penetrante y decidida, es entonces cuando el Dr. Zeus vuelve a estremecerse y preocuparse cuando se percata de los resultados siempre obvios. En vez de levantar de nuevo su mano izquierda para propinar un golpe a su aparente enemigo, se gira completamente hacia atrás a la vez que estira y sacude su mano derecha sin flexionarla en dirección a la cantidad de aparatos y máquinas que ahí se encontraban, lanzando bruscamente al Dr. Zeus hacia ellos el cual expresó un grito de dolor para después quedar atrapado entre los artefactos en los cuales había tropezado inicialmente. Como último movimiento, Clíptoris vuelve a transformar su mano izquierda en un arma de plasma para lanzar en el área donde había lanzado al Dr. Zeus una bala de la misma naturaleza en ese lugar, lo cual provoca una intensa y estruendosa explosión en esa ubicación la cual prende en llamas. Todos se sorprenden ante la nueva reacción del androide, jamás se esperarían que el científico terrorista fuese muerto en manos de su propia creación, un destino inesperado para alguien que aspiraba utilizar su labor para sus propósitos. Todo estaba representado, Trunks había comprendido finalmente el verdadero destino del tirano del cual no sabía anteriormente la causa de su muerte, ahora sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer: iniciar una pelea en contra de la creación del Dr. Zeus para asegurar el bienestar de la tierra y las colonias. Clíptoris vuelve a virar de forma lenta hacia las víctimas que le restan, mismos que se ponen de pie lentamente sintiendo la misma mirada penetrante y asesina del androide, en el interior de sus procesos este mismo fija sus nuevos objetivos a exterminar al momento que ha identificado sus rostros y relacionarlos posteriormente. Todo lo que se había planeado desde entonces había resultado fallido, el guerrero Trunks no fue capaz de lograr junto con los demás que le acompañaban en aquellos momentos la detención de la creación del androide apocalíptico, planeando desde entonces su exterminio antes de que este mismo despertara. Pero todo ahora estaba hecho, ya no les era posible siquiera detener la creación del androide ni mucho menos su despertar, no existía alguna forma ventajosa y simple de detenerlo o desactivarlo, sólo quedaba una alternativa, pelear en contra de este. Al considerar esto y mucho más, el guerrero Trunks se dispone a hacerle frente a Clíptoris una vez más aunque sus poderes no se comparen con los suyos, tal como en repetidas ocasiones ya había pasado por situaciones similares. El hijo de Vegeta se irgue lentamente con una expresión decidida y severa hacia el androide el cual carente de expresiones faciales es capaz de denotar fácilmente todas sus intenciones con su aspecto y posiciones, aquellos ojos electrónicos color rojo siguen observando sospechosamente a todos los presentes mientras que se prepara para su próximo movimiento. Totalmente erguido y decidido, Trunks abre el compás a los lados con los puños extendidos a los costados en donde pronunciará el nombre de su último recurso ante una situación difícil.

Trunks – No queda otra alternativa, necesito detener a este androide en este lugar y con ello espero poder derrotarlo manteniéndolo siempre a una distancia alejada de la esfera terrestre y las colonias. Yo me encargaré de enfrentarlo, ustedes mientras tanto busquen alguna nave cercana que puedan usar como transporte seguro para su escape.

Sakura - ¿Qué dices, quieres combatir solo contra esa cosa, nosotros hemos venido hasta aquí para ayudarte, no te dejaremos solo en una situación como esta.

Trunks – El tiempo se nos ha venido encima, no puedo permitir que nada les suceda a ustedes, este androide supera en gran medida sus poderes al igual que los míos, yo soy el más indicado para enfrentarlo.

Kabuto – Pero… Trunks…

Trunks – Váyanse ahora, esta pelea está fuera de su alcance. (Hace una pausa y después levanta la mirada hacia arriba pronunciando lo siguiente) ¡Armadura Omega!

Yoshimiro – (Con rostro de extrañeza) Armadura ¿qué?

Narrador – En algún lugar del espacio, de las entrañas de una roca espacial la mencionada armadura sale de esta creando una abertura en el mismo objeto en donde se encontraba, mostrándose entonces la protección completa en donde cada parte correspondiente permanece unida en una sola estructura color azul brillante. Momentos después, acompañada de varias ráfagas de luz las partes que la componen se separan las cuales viajan a una gran velocidad en dirección donde se encuentra el guerrero que la solicita. En tan sólo unos instantes, las diferentes partes llegan y se ensamblan en las zonas correspondientes del cuerpo de Trunks, finalizando con la aparición y colocación de las hombreras rectangulares. Los que lo acompañan se sorprenden al ver la nueva apariencia del guerrero legendario vistiendo su armadura, algo nunca visto ni mencionado desde entonces. La figura de Trunks se muestra con una armadura Omega deteriorada con algunas líneas de rompimiento trazadas en ella, aunque siempre manteniendo el brillo intenso que producen los reflejos al igual que la emanación de la misma aura azul de energía. El androide Clíptoris sólo se limita a observar por el momento la nueva estructura brillante de su objetivo, mientras que los demás se muestran atónitos ante la nueva apariencia de su compañero.

Yoshimiro – (Con una posición de extrañeza) ¿¡Qué rayos es eso?

Kabuto - ¡Es sorprendente, oye Trunks jamás habías mencionado que contabas con una armadura como esta, veo que nos hemos perdido de muchos detalles.

Sakura - ¡Una armadura de batalla, nunca pensé que llegaran a existir este tipo de atuendos, supongo que Gokou y los demás también cuentan con la suya… ¡Vaya, esto es lo que llamo un verdadero equipo de batalla!

Trunks – (Mientras se coloca en posición de combate) Apártense de este lugar, es peligroso que permanezcan en este sitio, yo me encargaré de Clíptoris.

Yoshimiro – Permítenos ayudarte, nosotros también somos guerreros.

Trunks – (Los observa de reojo con hastío) ¡Les dije que se alejaran de este lugar, esto es demasiado peligroso para ustedes!

Sakura – Eeeehhh… De acuerdo, ten mucho cuidado Trunks, mientras tanto nosotros buscaremos alguna nave que podamos usar.

Narrador – Sin perder más el tiempo todos excepto Akira comienzan su retirada, aunque el simple hecho de alejarse no podían aceptarlo completamente por lo que oscilaban en sus movimientos, algo les decía que no debían dejar a Trunks en estas circunstancias. Finalmente, el androide Clíptoris ha despertado, ahora se iniciará la batalla entre el guerrero legendario y este robot apocalíptico como ocurrió anteriormente en aquel entonces. ¿Qué sucederá en esta gran batalla, no se pierdan los próximos capítulos de los guerreros Z.

Continuará…


	59. La escapatoria

Narrador – Pese a los intentos por el cuarteto que integraba a Trunks, Yoshimiro, Sakura y Kabuto, al igual que la intervención de Akira en el asunto, el despertar del androide Clíptoris no pudo evitarse a tiempo y ahora después de atacar a Gozard y a su propio creador, la máquina asesina fija sus próximos objetivos que tiene frente a si los cuales corresponden a los cinco Saiya – Jin que se encuentran presentes en el mismo lugar. Al notar que no existía alguna otra alternativa de salvación o de ventaja, Trunks llama a su armadura Omega para que esta lo auxilie en el próximo combate que sostendrá en contra de la creación más perfecta y compleja del científico tirano, el cual parece haber muerto por causa de la explosión. El guerrero legendario advierte a los demás sobre el peligro de permanecer por estas cercanías y les ordena que vayan en busca de alguna nave espacial dentro de la colonia, con la cual les será posible escapar de esa zona y así mantenerse a salvo. Los que habían acompañado a Trunks hasta ahora no podían aceptar completamente el dejarlo solo en contra de un androide tan poderoso, debían al menos intentar ayudar en algo, pero comprendieron que lo mejor era retirarse confiando en los poderes y habilidades de su compañero para mantener la situación estable por algunos momentos. Los demás excepto Akira comenzaron su retirada rumbo a la puerta por donde habían entrado, pero ese sentimiento de culpa que los saturaba por dentro los hizo detener su paso volteando hacia atrás, Trunks sigue percatándose de su presencia y les recuerda nuevamente lo mismo sin voltear a verlos al momento que expulsa su poder como la brisa del aire.

Trunks - ¿Aún no se han ido de aquí, comprendan que sus vidas se encuentran en sumo peligro ahora, si intentaran acometer en contra de este androide sólo lograrán que acabe con sus vidas en una eviscerar de ojos, y eso no lo puedo permitir. Por esa razón es mejor que se retiren, de esta forma ustedes podrían encontrar alguna forma de vencer a esta amenaza, tal vez si contactan a los científicos que crearon los Gladius podría existir alguna posibilidad. (Los receptores se voltean completamente)

Sakura – Trunks, te hemos acompañado hasta estas circunstancias y el simple hecho de abandonarte de esta manera… Es decir, siempre nos hemos apoyado entre nosotros ante cualquier situación que se ha presentado, no podemos dejarte así.

Kabuto – Trunks, nosotros también somos guerreros y pertenecemos a la raza de los Saiya – Jin, no nos pidas que te abandonemos ahora que todos nos enfrentamos a una situación muy difícil. (Con un puño levantado al frente) Estoy seguro que si entre todos unimos nuestras fuerzas podremos derrotar a este androide en el menor tiempo posible, no importa qué tan poderoso puedas ser, siempre dependerás de los demás en cualquier momento.

Yoshimiro – Además sería una pena que no lográramos lo que nosotros tres le prometimos a nuestro abuelo Gokou, juramos por nuestras vidas que defenderíamos a la tierra y las colonias de cualquier problema o conflicto que amenazara con su existencia y también con la nuestra, ya que también somos pertenecientes a una raza guerrera.

Trunks – (Después de permanecer unos momentos en meditación, sonriendo posteriormente de medio lado) Por la misma razón de que confío en ustedes les pido que se alejen de este lugar, no es el momento para que entren en combate, aún no están preparados para hacerlo. No se preocupen por lo que pueda sucederme, soy un antiguo guerrero que ha participado en varias batallas importantes contando siempre con la ayuda de mis amigos, conozco más de estas situaciones de lo que pueden imaginarse. Sé exactamente a lo que me enfrento y también comprendo que no soy suficiente en contra de su gran poder, pero siempre intentaré lo posible, superaré incluso el límite de mis fuerzas para romper la barrera de lo improbable. Me he enfrentado con enemigos anteriores que han superado mis poderes, pero que sin embargo siempre cuento con la esperanza de que todo saldrá bien y que en cualquier momento resultaré vencedor. Ustedes pertenecen a la nueva generación, nuestra época ya pasó hace cientos de años, sólo regresamos para asegurar nuevamente el bienestar del Universo entero. Ahora sólo me resta cumplir con este último propósito, quizás ya no haya tiempo disponible de impedir que los demás ingresen a la guarida de Nonova, pero estoy seguro de que siempre existirá una alternativa para lograr recuperar sus almas una vez que sean robadas. Si sobrevivo en esta batalla y derrotamos a este androide entonces nos encargaremos de lo demás, en caso de que no lo logre ustedes deberán seguir adelante ya que indudablemente lograrán sobrevivir.

Narrador – Ya todo estaba dicho, los demás sólo debían cumplir con lo que les corresponde y lo que se encuentra a su alcance, debían dejar a Trunks a cargo de esta próxima pelea mientras que ellos intentarán hallar una forma de derrotarlo, todo esto después de lograr escapar y mantenerse a salvo. Akira quien se encontraba al lado izquierdo diagonal no le apartaba la vista de encima, resultaba realmente sorprendente para este el hecho de que portase una armadura ostentosa como esa, por lo que varias cosas vinieron a su mente imaginándose todas las situaciones por las que tuvieron que pasar los guerreros legendarios en su misteriosa misión. Después de prestar atención al guerrero, tomó una posición y actitud despreocupada mientras se acercaba a pasos lentos hacia el androide Clíptoris quien sólo esperaba a que alguien de los presentes iniciara un ataque en contra de este, Trunks se percata de su extraña intención e intenta detenerlo con su habla.

Trunks - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, debes alejarte junto con los demás lo más pronto posible, seguramente esta colonia espacial será destruida por nuestros poderes.

Akira – He venido hasta aquí para acabar con el Dr. Zeus, pero ahora que esa chatarra ha hecho el trabajo por mí entonces me encargaré de exterminar todo lo que se relacione con ese infeliz.

Trunks - ¡Detente ahora Akira, no cometas una tontería!

Akira – Ustedes los guerreros legendarios creen ser los más poderosos de este Universo, eso me parece bien, pero les demostraré que yo también puedo pelear hasta el final. (Sin preparación previa, se convierte con gran facilidad en la tercera fase) No me iré de aquí hasta terminar con todo lo que se relacione con ese miserable, ¡así que me encargaré de derrotar a esta máquina inservible con mis propias manos!

Narrador – Con un rápido movimiento el guerrero Akira se abalanza en contra del androide después de agazaparse hacia delante y usar su poder como impulso, seguido de un grito de furia está próximo a propinar un golpe de gancho en la cabeza de su adversario. Pero Clíptoris ya había hecho los cálculos correspondientes en su interior por lo que fácilmente detiene el ataque de puño de Akira al interponer su brazo izquierdo, después sostiene y cubre casi en su totalidad el rostro de su atacante con su otra mano empleando de esta forma una ráfaga de ataques eléctricos en el cuerpo de su oponente. El guerrero se retuerce y grita del dolor producido por acción del androide quien sigue observándolo de forma sospechosa y curiosa, hasta que finalmente deja de aplicar esos mismos ataques al momento que lanza una bala de energía plasmática en el abdomen del guerrero, lo que ocasiona que este sea lanzado de forma fugaz y completamente horizontal hacia una de las paredes en donde se encuentra la puerta de salida, pasando de largo tanto a Trunks como a los demás a sus lados izquierdos. Todos voltean rápidamente la mirada cuando Akira había interceptado con la pared en donde había ocasionado una bolladura en ella con su espalda, la energía que se había lanzado en su contra rodeaba y circulaba por el cuerpo del guerrero en forma de electricidad, después de unos instantes esa misma manifestación desaparece completamente. Como consecuencia del fuerte y poderoso ataque por parte del androide Akira ya había perdido la conciencia después de estrellarse con el susodicho obstáculo acompañado de un grito de dolor, cayendo pesadamente al suelo después de unos segundos de mantenerse dentro de la bolladura.

Trunks – (Con un semblante sorpresivo y preocupado) ¡Akira!

Sakura - ¡Akira no! (Se acerca presurosamente junto a los dos restantes hacia el inconsciente guerrero)

Yoshimiro - ¡Akira ¿estás bien!

Kabuto – (Después de intentar reanimarlo al mover su cuerpo, volteando después hacia Trunks) Perdió la conciencia, ese ataque fue muy poderoso.

Trunks - ¡Se los advertí, no cometan más estupideces y lárguense de este lugar lo antes posible antes de que sea demasiado tarde, lleven a Akira consigo y busquen una nave espacial… (Voltea hacia Clíptoris con un semblante severo y decidido) Yo me encargaré de derrotar a este error mecánico. (Los presentes asienten sin completa seguridad, entre Yoshimiro y Kabuto cargan a Akira en cada extremo suyo)

Kabuto – De acuerdo Trunks, lo dejamos en tus manos.

Yoshimiro – Estamos seguros de que harás tu mejor esfuerzo, mientras tanto nosotros nos ocuparemos de lo que nos corresponde. (Trunks voltea nuevamente la mirada hacia ellos sonriendo de medio lado)

Trunks – Vayan entonces, yo también confío en ustedes.

Sakura – (Extiende su mano derecha al frente con un ademán de aprobación) Te estaremos esperando guerrero legendario, derrota a esa chatarra por nosotros compañero.

Trunks – Lo haré. (Voltea hacia el androide) Ahora váyanse.

Narrador – Los parientes comienzan su necesaria retirada junto con el inconsciente guerrero que llevan consigo entre Yoshimiro y Kabuto, momentos más tarde salen todos juntos del recinto por la puerta principal. Clíptoris quien había observado la retirada de sus objetivos comienza su andar para tomar la misma dirección de sus víctimas, pero seguidamente Trunks se interpone en su camino cuando obstaculiza su andar con una postura de compás abierto a los lados junto con una posición decidida y desafiante, mostrando el típico rostro de guerrero en su semblante.

Trunks – No irás a ningún lado, no tendrás otra opción que pelear conmigo. (Clíptoris detiene su paso analizando nuevamente a su oponente) Prepárate Clíptoris, en una ocasión pasada ya te había enfrentado pero lamentablemente había llegado demasiado tarde, pero ahora cuento con más tiempo disponible. (Agita sus manos a los lados, apareciendo al mismo tiempo las espadas onduladas correspondientes) Quizás no haya detenido tu despertar, pero entonces tendré el tiempo suficiente para derrotarte antes de que llegues a la altura de la tierra y las colonias. Ahora que estás fuera de control no te detendrás hasta destruir todo lo que se encuentre a tu paso, pero eso no lo permitiré por ningún motivo. ¡Prepárate Clíptoris, porque en esta ocasión te derrotaré con todo mi poder!

Narrador – El guerrero legendario expulsa más cantidad de energía color azul que se dispersa y surca por los aires, el androide Clíptoris debe ahora batallar en contra de Trunks antes de ir en busca de los objetivos restantes para eliminarlos permanentemente para después emprender el viaje rumbo a la esfera terrestre y las colonias. La máquina asesina no mostraba postura de guardia alguna, parecía ser que confiaba completamente en sus habilidades y superioridad después de analizar la cantidad de poder que su nuevo oponente desprendía dentro de si. Trunks quien se preparaba para iniciar con el ataque recordó aquel momento en que se había enfrentado anteriormente a este temible androide, como también el momento en que había contemplado las dos viviendas destruidas por causa suya. El guerrero sabía de antemano que debía detener lo antes posible a esta máquina apocalíptica antes de que esta se dirija hacia sus principales objetivos y con ello realizar su tarea erróneamente. Totalmente preparado para la batalla, Trunks se abalanza contra su oponente mientras prepara sus espadas para un próximo ataque, guardando estas en sus costados al cruzar los brazos y juntarlos al cuerpo sin faltar el grito de furia característico de un guerrero.

Mientras tanto los demás inician su escape al comenzar su recorrido por los diferentes senderos que existen en la colonia espacial de Gondamio llevando consigo a Akira entre Kabuto y Yoshimiro, Sakura quien puede moverse libremente actúa como guía de sus compañeros mientras recorren los largos y peligrosos caminos asegurándose de que no fuesen encontrados en cualquier momento. Mientras todos continúan a la par a paso veloz en busca de alguna nave espacial para su escape, Yoshimiro quien sostiene a Akira de su lado derecho hace un vistazo al camino que habían recorrido.

Yoshimiro – Oigan… Creo que no deberíamos de abandonar a Trunks de esta manera, estamos huyendo como cobardes.

Kabuto – No queda otra alternativa, debemos escapar de este lugar lo antes posible antes de que esta colonia sea destruida en su totalidad. Además Trunks cuenta con una gran ventaja, en caso de que todo este lugar desaparezca estoy seguro de que su armadura lo protegerá del espacio exterior, de esta manera no tendrá que preocuparse por conseguir una nave.

Yoshimiro – (Voltea su mirada hacia el) ¿Estás seguro, pero ni siquiera lleva un casco puesto o algo por el estilo.

Kabuto – Es obvio que posee la capacidad de interactuar en el espacio, recuerda lo que nos narró Trunks en su recién llegada, la nave en la que viajaba había sido destruida completamente y tuvo que pelear con ese desagradable androide en el espacio, ya que en aquel entonces no existían ni la tierra al igual que las colonias. Todo aquello agregando el traslado que hizo en un fragmento de una colonia espacial en donde encontraría la máquina del tiempo, obviamente su armadura lo protege de cualquier cosa.

Yoshimiro – (Presta su atención al frente) Ya veo, con que de eso se trata. Nunca pensé que Trunks contara con una armadura, supongo que los demás guerreros también cuentan con una en particular…

Sakura – (Los voltea a ver de reojo mientras continúan corriendo) Dejen de distraerse, no es el momento para estar charlando, ahora lo único en lo que debemos pensar es en encontrar una nave espacial lo más pronto posible. (Vuelve su vista al frente) Confíen en Trunks, no olviden que es uno de los guerreros legendarios y que logrará lo imposible si es necesario, cuando todo esto termine entonces nos encargaremos de salvar a nuestro abuelo y los demás del ataque de aquel hechicero.

Kabuto – Estamos completamente de acuerdo, debemos hacer lo que nos corresponde.

Yoshimiro – (Observa el semblante dormido de Akira) Sólo espero que Akira despierte pronto, es demasiado pesado.

Kabuto – Es mejor que no lo haga por ahora, si despierta antes de lo previsto es capaz de escaparse de la nave espacial que tomemos con la tele transportación y enfrentar nuevamente al androide Clíptoris.

Yoshimiro – Sí creo que tienes razón, es mejor que esté en este estado.

Narrador – Dejándose de comentarios y puntos de vista los parientes de Gokou continúan su presuroso andar en busca de un transporte seguro y veloz, ya que en cualquier momento la batalla que ha dado inicio entre Trunks y Clíptoris podría provocar una enorme y peligrosa liberación de energía capaz de desintegrar y destruir a la colonia completa.

Mientras tanto en la base Gladius, los científicos preparan y desarrollan su nueva defensa la cual consiste en un poderoso cañón láser de gran tamaño con el suficiente poder destructivo para arrasar con una colonia completa, el presidente de Japón recorre el recinto observando por último el trabajo de todo el personal encargado del nuevo proyecto que trabaja desde sus computadoras, con las cuales manejan todas las operaciones correspondientes para que las herramientas mecánicas hagan el trabajo solicitado en el cañón láser. El presidente continúa observando el trabajo de los demás detrás de una de las ventanas del centro de operaciones el cual posee una estructura circular para permitir a los trabajadores operar desde una parte alta y observar todos los detalles, con sus brazos atrás espera impacientemente la construcción completa de la nueva máquina para entonces probar su funcionamiento. Momentos después el científico Dante hace su aparición colocándose al lado izquierdo del presidente mientras observa el trabajo de los asistentes en la misma zona, sin esperar más menciona a su receptor los detalles de la operación.

Dante – Como podrá apreciar señor presidente estamos trabajando cuidadosamente en el desarrollo de esta nueva arma para nuestra defensa, en cualquier momento nos será posible ponerla a prueba para nuestros propósitos.

Presidente – (Con una actitud crítica) Espero que así sea, ya era tiempo de que desarrollaran algo más efectivo y destructivo que el Planton. El Dr. Zeus siempre ha encontrado la manera de sacar provecho de nuestras armas y con ello meternos en un aprieto tras otro, llegó la hora de tomarlo por sorpresa y usar esta arma en su contra antes de que descubra la forma de contrarrestarla. Por cierto me enteré que Akira ha sido destituido de su cargo como piloto, supongo que eso ustedes ya lo sabían.

Dante – No debe preocuparle el hecho de que eso haya sucedido señor presidente, no olvide la clase de sujeto que es Akira, es uno de los parientes de los guerreros legendarios y por ende no se retirará hasta terminar con sus deberes, sobre todo considerando que lleva consigo los genes del guerrero Vegeta. Aunque nos hemos percatado de que su unidad Gladius probablemente ha sido destruida ya que hemos perdido contacto con esta, estoy completamente seguro de que sigue vivo y continúa peleando, es una actitud de un verdadero guerrero.

Presidente – Quizá tenga razón, pero ahora no es el momento de despedir personal, necesitamos el apoyo de los mejores soldados para concluir esta guerra lo más pronto posible y sobre todo de los pilotos Gladius. Mientras tanto asegúrese de que este proyecto concluya lo más pronto posible, no estamos seguros si la fuerza militar que enviamos logre sobrevivir al ataque sorpresivo del Dr. Zeus.

Dante – Descuide, en un par de horas todo esto terminará y podremos usarlo cuantas veces sea necesario. Aunque sigo pensando que sería más fácil que los guerreros legendarios se encuentren por estos alrededores, resolverían fácilmente todos nuestros problemas en una eviscerar de ojos. (Ante este comentario el presidente frunce levemente el ceño)

Presidente – Tiene toda la razón, pero lamentablemente han dejado este mundo para siempre. (Se da la vuelta para alejarse) Me retiro por el momento, necesito ocuparme de unos asuntos pendientes, estaré esperando los resultados de este proyecto en mi oficina. (Se retira a pasos lentos y firmes)

Dante – (Al momento que lo observa sospechosamente de reojo sonriendo de medio lado) "No importa cuánto tiempo intente ocultarlo, muy pronto descubriré todas sus intenciones y entonces todo el mundo sabrá del regreso de los guerreros legendarios. Sólo me resta obtener más evidencia que sustente ese hecho y así me será posible revelar el gran secreto".

Narrador – Mientras Dante meditaba en sus adentros un sonido semejante a una alarma de reloj se manifiesta en la muñeca derecha del científico, este lleva su antebrazo a la altura de su mentón a la vez que lo descubre al retirar la manga blanca de su bata. Al apretar un botón al lado del comunicador adjunto se muestra una pequeña imagen en la estructura cuadrada del mismo, conteniendo un reporte de uno de sus espías.

Logan – Agente Logan reportándose.

Dante - ¿Y bien, qué has logrado averiguar ahora?

Logan – He logrado obtener toda la información necesaria para asentar la verdadera existencia de los guerreros legendarios en esta época, ahora usted podrá realizar los movimientos necesarios para dar la esperada noticia a los medios.

Dante – (Cambia a semblante sorpresivo) Es una excelente noticia, tu misión ha terminado, te estaré esperando en la base Gladius para tratar los asuntos correspondientes.

Logan – Aunque… Hay algo que me inquieta.

Dante - ¿De qué se trata?

Logan – He descubierto algo muy interesante pero que a la vez me ha situado en un gran dilema. Consiste en una clase de información que contiene datos codificados sobre la existencia de un arma poderosa de tecnología antigua en las profundidades de la esfera terrestre, parece tratarse de un propagador de ondas expansivas plasmáticas, muy semejante al Planton. Esta información contiene una especie de testamento perteneciente al creador, o mejor dicho a la creadora de esta misteriosa herramienta.

Dante - ¿Una tecnología antigua dices, la cual se encuentra en la tierra?

Logan – Así es. A juzgar por el modelo y la tecnología empleada realmente se trata de un artefacto anterior que fue creado hace más de 400 años, la misma información que obtuve contiene la fecha exacta.

Dante – Entiendo, supongo que se trata de alguna especie de predicción de algún científico el cual creó aquella herramienta para auxiliarnos en el futuro, es decir en este preciso instante.

Logan – Pero eso no es todo, no creerá la identidad a la que pertenece este proyecto, fue uno de los científicos más brillantes que existieron en aquella época y como sabemos sus descubrimientos y aportaciones aún continúan vigentes en la actualidad. Me refiero nada más y nada menos que a Bulma Briefs. (Dante se sobresalta)

Dante - ¿Bulma…? ¿Bulma Briefs, estás seguro? (Pregunta totalmente sorprendido)

Logan – Tal como lo escuchó, resulta ser realmente increíble que una científica tan brillante como ella se haya molestado en crear esta herramienta para nuestra disposición de acuerdo a sus premoniciones, y como podemos ver no se equivocó en ninguno de los sentidos.

Dante – (Dice con la vista perdida) Esto… Es sorprendente, jamás pensé que esa brillante mujer creara algo para usar a nuestro favor, tal parece que ya sabía anticipadamente lo que sucedería más adelante, justo como está pasando ahora. (Presta nuevamente atención al comunicador) Escucha con atención Logan, necesito que te traslades cuanto antes de regreso a la base Gladius, lo que has descubierto resultará de gran importancia para la comunidad científica. Necesitamos analizar esa información lo antes posible e intentar descodificar lo que sea necesario para descubrir la localización exacta del arma que mencionas, muy pronto revelaremos el gran misterio de esto.

Logan – Entendido, en seguida me dirigiré hacia ustedes, agente Logan fuera.

Narrador – Con una nueva información descubierta e inesperada por parte del espía, Dante espera ansiosamente la llegada de los datos necesarios para afirmar y demostrar que los guerreros legendarios han regresado, como también para analizar la supuesta información que pertenece a Bulma Briefs quien ha dejado a su disposición una nueva arma.

Mientras tanto en la colonia espacial del Dr. Zeus, los parientes de los guerreros buscan desesperadamente algún transporte que puedan usar para escapar del lugar cuanto antes, ya que la batalla que se ha iniciado entre Trunks del futuro y el androide Clíptoris podría desencadenar una gran cantidad y utilización de poder defensivo el cual en cuestión de minutos destruiría completamente la colonia espacial, una vez que este siga siendo liberado durante el combate. En algunas ocasiones los soldados y las máquinas se interponían en su camino, Sakura se encargaba de detenerlos y enfrentarlos haciendo uso de sus técnicas para asegurarse de que los demás siguieran trayendo consigo a Akira sin ningún problema. Varias bodegas entre otras áreas grandes ya habían sido inspeccionadas por ellos sin encontrar aún algún transporte que pudiese asegurar su escapatoria. Después de revisar varios lugares continuaron sin rumbo fijo al mismo paso veloz.

Sakura - ¡Esto es desesperante, no hemos encontrado ninguna nave.

Yoshimiro – Esto sí que es grave, este lugar podría hacer explosión en cualquier momento.

Kabuto – Sakura ¿por qué no intentas tele transportarnos a un lugar seguro?

Sakura – Es imposible, no detecto presencias que puedan servirnos de guía para hacer un viaje, tendremos que salir de esta de la forma antigua.

Kabuto – (Después de hacer un rápido suspiro) Espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Narrador – Sin saberlo el grupo se había acercado al área de aterrizaje de las naves por donde el guerrero Akira intentó ingresar junto con su unidad Gladius, pero una enorme compuerta imposibilitaba ver el interior de esta. Sakura al ver que ese mismo lugar se encontraba custodiado por más soldados ordena a los demás esconderse en una esquina cercana, los demás obedecen y todos juntos se ocultan en una que se encuentra a su lado derecho. Esperando el momento oportuno para atacar y liberar el camino, Sakura aguarda cualquier oportunidad para lanzarse al combate. Pero justo antes de abalanzarse en contra de los soldados que ahí se encuentran, una gran cantidad de disparos comienzan a percibirse del otro extremo de la enorme compuerta como también la manifestación de varias explosiones estruendosas. Los soldados se tornan en alerta y se alejan de la compuerta a una distancia considerable mientras preparan sus armas láser al frente, mientras tanto otro más se acerca a los controles que se encuentran en un costado para abrirla completamente y tomar por sorpresa al nuevo intruso. Pero antes de que este tocase una tecla otra explosión más arrasa con el obstáculo que estaba por abrirse lanzando a los soldados fuera de su alcance, las dos enormes piezas que pertenecían a la compuerta caen pesadamente en la plataforma produciendo un ligero estremecimiento en el suelo. El humo denso y oscuro casi no permitía ver el exterior, de repente una unidad Gladius hace su aparición al asomarse en el interior del lugar en posición agazapada, seguidamente la cabina del androide de gran tamaño se abre dando al descubierto al piloto de nombre Diego quien da un salto hacia la plataforma para comenzar la búsqueda. Los demás quienes observaron todos los detalles se percatan de que el recién llegado pertenece a las fuerzas espaciales y por esta razón salen de su escondite, inmediatamente Diego los identifica y llama manteniéndose siempre alerta con una pistola láser en su mano izquierda.

Diego – (Al momento que desplaza su brazo derecho como ademán de llamado) ¡Rápido dense prisa, no tenemos todo el día!

Sakura – (Con rostro de extrañeza) Pero… ¿Cómo es que lograste llegar hasta aquí, acaso te enviaron por nosotros?

Diego - ¡Responderé a todas sus preguntas pero después de que hayamos salido todos juntos de esta colonia!

Sakura – De acuerdo.

Narrador – Kabuto, Sakura y Yoshimiro avanzan a paso veloz hacia donde se encuentra el piloto mientras que este sigue vigilando atentamente alrededor asegurándose de que no fuesen atacados, los Saiya – Jin que cargan a Akira en ellos avanzan lo más rápido que les es posible rumbo a la misma dirección. Después de llegar a la altura de Diego estos emprenden vuelo hacia el interior de la cabina colocándose detrás del asiento del piloto, cuando todos habían entrado el integrante de las fuerzas especiales da un gran salto hacia la misma dirección colocándose velozmente en posición y cerrar la cabina nuevamente. La unidad comienza a girar hacia la salida, una gran cantidad de soldados y máquinas aparecen detrás suyo abriendo fuego con sus armas láser, Diego dispara un proyectil de su arsenal en contra de la compuerta exterior que había sido cerrada anteriormente y así esta vuela en pedazos permitiendo ver la salida hacia el espacio. Tanto los soldados como las máquinas son fuertemente impulsados a la salida por causa de la diferencia de presión, el piloto prepara las turbinas de su unidad y sale junto con los demás de la colonia secreta del Dr. Zeus alejándose considerablemente rumbo a la tierra.

Mientras tanto en la batalla dentro de la colonia, Trunks eleva su poder a niveles fuera de lo normal para abalanzarse una vez más en contra de su cibernético oponente que ha sido capaz de bloquear todos sus ataques de todo tipo. El guerrero quien conoce de antemano la capacidad destructiva de Clíptoris, prepara su energía la cual concentra en su mayoría en las espadas onduladas que lleva consigo, las cuales comienzan a emitir un intenso brillo azul. Ahora sólo falta el momento indicado para que Trunks utilice otra de sus técnicas especiales en contra del androide, esperando lograr dañarlo ventajosamente.

Continuará…


	60. Guerrero VS máquina

Narrador - Los parientes de los guerreros legendarios han logrado escapar de la colonia espacial creada por el Dr. Zeus con ayuda del piloto Gladius de nombre Diego, mismo que por su cuenta acudió a su rescate logrando penetrar en la inmensa colonia plateada. Ahora el piloto se retira junto con ellos de regreso al planeta tierra y las colonias, mientras que la guerra continúa en algún punto del espacio entre las fuerzas aliadas y las tropas enemigas construidas con Gondamio. El agente Logan quien ha desempeñado el papel de espía en el gobierno ha descubierto información muy importante y asombrosa la cual describe una nueva arma antigua, creada hace más de 400 años por acción de Bulma Briefs. Ahora este espía emprende su camino de regreso a la base Gladius para entregar la información recopilada al científico Dante, quien también espera ansiosamente la correspondiente a los guerreros legendarios con la cual podrá asentar su verdadera existencia en la época presente.

Mientras tanto en la colonia plateada construida con Gondamio, se ha iniciado la batalla entre el guerrero Trunks y el androide Clíptoris, ahora que no existe nada que se encuentre en peligro a la redonda el Saiya - Jin podrá emplear su máximo potencial en la batalla en contra de la máquina asesina. Pero tampoco se preocupaba por los que habitan el enorme recinto desde entonces, ya que las alarmas sonoras comenzaron su labor cuando el laboratorio principal fue dañado, de esta manera intuyó que todos comenzarán con la evacuación de la zona.

Mientras que el androide permanecía de pie sin efectuar ningún movimiento como si confiase en sus habilidades superiores, Trunks prepara gran parte de su energía con la cual le será posible aplicar su técnica especial con sus espadas, las cuales han comenzado a emanar su peculiar brillo azul intenso que abarca toda su estructura. El aura perteneciente al guerrero se movía y zarandeaba alrededor de este como si se tratase de fuego en su máxima actividad, constantes descargas eléctricas se manifestaban fulminantemente del cuerpo de Trunks y se extendían a varias direcciones al instante, delineando líneas desproporcionadas y toscas de color azul más fuerte y oscuro comparado con el aura desprendida.

Con cada espada en un costado suyo, se prepara para lanzar su próxima técnica en contra del androide Clíptoris, esperando de esta manera lograr dañarlo considerablemente para así poder rematarlo, pero como ya había sucedido antes sus poderes no fueron suficientes para derrotarlo. Consciente de esto y otros detalles espera detenerlo lo suficiente hasta que los demás encuentren la manera de vencerlo permanentemente con ayuda de la tecnología, labor que corresponderá a los científicos creadores de los Gladius si estos acceden a la petición que próximamente harán Kabuto, Yoshimiro y Sakura.

Clíptoris seguía analizando el poder del guerrero con ayuda de sus procesos y aplicaciones electrónicas, parecía ser que ya había estimado el verdadero potencial de su nuevo e inesperado oponente. Después de haber alcanzado el nivel máximo para así ser capaz de realizar el próximo movimiento Trunks lleva sus espadas hacia su espalda estando próximo a lanzar su técnica especial, no sin antes pronunciar el nombre de la misma.

Trunks - ¡Ataque de doble filo, ondas cortantes!

Narrador - Después de recitar la frase correspondiente agita sus espadas fuertemente al frente de forma diagonal hacia el costado opuesto correspondiente, creando así el desprendimiento de dos ondas expansivas arqueadas color azul cielo que parecen unirse una con otra, dando la apariencia de una cruz que descansa en dos extremos. Debido al esfuerzo aplicado Trunks adoptó una posición agazapada con sus brazos cruzados extendidos sosteniendo sus espadas, mientras observa la dirección de su ataque el cual le acompañan emanaciones de energía del mismo color quienes se desprenden y mueven como fuego agitado, esperando que interceptara con el objetivo tal y como había vaticinado.

El androide Clíptoris ya había analizado la potencia y el poder destructivo del nuevo ataque en sus procesos y sólo se limitó a interponer sus antebrazos de forma cruzada al frente para interceptar el ataque de energía. Con una posición algo agazapada la máquina asesina resistía la presión del poderoso ataque de Trunks mientras que en el proceso se liberaba una gran cantidad de energía producida por el roce entre estas dos materias, tanto la energía como el receptor se tornan temblantes debido a la gran potencia de esta, por el efecto de la presión el androide comienza a ser arrastrado hacia atrás.

Trunks aguarda la mejor oportunidad para atacar mientras se agazapa con sus espadas al frente en posición de defensa, la energía que había lanzado en contra de su oponente seguía manifestándose y aplicando presión en el objetivo, hasta que este con un simple movimiento de brazos hacia el frente hasta llegar a la altura de los costados toda la energía que había empleado Trunks en ese ataque se rompe y desvanece con facilidad. Los fragmentos de lo que fueron alguna vez dos ondas expansivas cruzadas se dispersan y desaparecen cuando se han extendido a cierta distancia, el androide vuelve a tomar su posición erguida y confiada esperando cualquier otro movimiento de su enemigo.

Conciente del resultado el cual había predicho con anterioridad, sin titubeo ni oscilación el guerrero Trunks se impulsa velozmente abalanzándose con un grito de furia sobre su oponente guardando sus espadas a los costados, hasta que en el momento preciso ataca con su espada izquierda lanzando un desplazamiento horizontal a la altura de la cintura del androide. Este reacciona rápidamente y fácilmente detiene el curso de su espada al interponer su brazo derecho en el mismo costado, con tan sólo usar su antebrazo fue capaz de detener el ataque del guerrero sin sufrir ninguna herida al menos superficial, algo que sorprendió al agresor.

Sin perder más el tiempo lanza con su espada libre un ataque diagonal desde arriba hacia la cabeza de su oponente, pero este nuevamente interpone su otro brazo antes de que el ataque acertase. Trunks retira sus espadas para después lanzar al instante más ataques tanto horizontales, verticales y diagonales con sus espadas en contra de Clíptoris, este utiliza la misma maniobra de defensa interponiendo sus antebrazos al momento de cada ataque realizado. El androide comienza a retroceder lentamente conforme esquiva cada ataque de espada del guerrero, Trunks denota un sonido peculiar en su garganta los cuales consisten al esfuerzo que emplea en ese momento para lanzar cada uno de sus ataques, su oponente con gran facilidad detiene todos y cada uno de ellos.

Y así continúa el guerrero aplicando sus ataques en todas direcciones con sus espadas, incluso dando giros entre otras maniobras para atacar de diferentes formas e intensidades a la vez que emplea una gran velocidad en ellos, por lo que después de un desplazamiento de espada otro le sigue de forma casi inmediata para compensar el ataque fallido y continuar con la misma estrategia. Hasta que en un último intento Trunks ataca con ambas espadas verticalmente, Clíptoris logra sostenerlas esta vez interponiendo sus palmas y sujetando sus armas de los extremos. Ambos forcejean hacia el lado contrario respectivo a cada uno intentando hacer sucumbir a su oponente, mostrándose temblantes por el esfuerzo aplicado.

En el caso de Trunks este denota en todo momento un sonido de esfuerzo en su garganta mientras intenta derribar y vencer al androide, pero este muestra su superioridad conforme estira cada vez más sus brazos hacia el frente de forma lenta haciendo retroceder al guerrero quien aplica su máxima fuerza al intentar contrarrestar la suya, pero pese a sus intentos continúa siendo empujado hacia atrás con su compás abierto y flexionado como el androide y su espalda arqueada por causa de la fuerza contraria.

Como último movimiento, para romper la guardia de Trunks el androide aprovecha la fuerza de este y súbitamente agita sus brazos hacia abajo logrando que su oponente se agachase sin pensarlo, procurando que los extremos de las espadas no alcancen su cuerpo. Con su guardia baja el androide aprovecha la oportunidad y propina al instante un estruendoso y profundo golpe de gancho en el abdomen del guerrero, ocasionando incluso que este se elevase del suelo por causa del ataque acompañado de un sonido de sofocación. Con su otra mano propina otro golpe de gancho en el semblante tenso del guerrero con lo cual logra lanzarlo por los aires en dirección curva hacia atrás, aturdido por los poderosos y potentes ataques de su adversario Trunks consigue reincorporarse en el aire al dar un giro hacia atrás y con esto lograr caer sobre sus extremidades en el suelo de una forma algo pesada y tosca. En posición agazapada con su mano derecha apoyada en el suelo sosteniendo su espada y algo jadeante, Trunks prepara su siguiente maniobra de ataque.

Trunks - "Este… este androide es más poderoso de lo que creí. No había tenido la oportunidad de comprobar su verdadero potencial hasta ahora, verdaderamente es bastante fuerte, logró resistir mi ataque de doble filo y desvanecerlo con tan sólo agitar sus manos. Debo mantenerlo lo suficientemente ocupado para que a los demás les sea posible hacer lo suyo, estoy seguro que en estos momentos los científicos están buscando la manera de terminar con todo esto. El androide Clíptoris es bastante misterioso, sólo espera a que lance un ataque en su contra, ¿acaso estará tramando algo?"

Narrador - El guerrero seguía pensante en sus adentros planeando otra maniobra de ataque, Clíptoris sólo permanecía de pie con una posición totalmente erguida mientras seguía observando a su oponente y haciendo los mismos cálculos en su sistema. Trunks se levanta lentamente abriendo el compás a los lados con sus espadas en los costados, aguardando la próxima oportunidad para atacar. Pero sin que se lo esperase el androide ataca sorpresivamente aplicando una fuerza invisible que empuja bruscamente a Trunks hacia atrás, con lo cual intercepta de espaldas en la pared con sus extremidades extendidas y abiertas, ocasionando que penetrase un poco en el obstáculo.

Con los ojos cerrados por el dolor Trunks intenta separarse a tiempo de la pared antes de que una de las balas plasmáticas de su enemigo logre rematarlo, por lo que de un movimiento ágil se impulsa hacia su lado izquierdo logrando esquivarla a tiempo, el ataque fallido perfora la pared en donde se encontraba. Pero nuevamente el androide lanzó más balas en contra de Trunks, este se vio obligado a escapar de cada una de ellas empleando diferentes maniobras evasivas tanto de salto, de giros en el aire, vueltas hacia atrás entre otras más, siempre permaneciendo en movimiento hacia todas direcciones para disminuir las posibilidades de ser alcanzado por las numerosas balas plasmáticas.

Como último movimiento Trunks se dirige velozmente hacia una de las paredes que se encuentran al lado derecho del androide, para entonces dar un gran salto hacia esta y comenzar su veloz recorrido sobre ella para aproximarse cada vez más hacia la máquina, quien no deja de disparar sus balas en su contra las cuales siguen haciendo explosión justo detrás de Trunks. Al ver que se encontraba a una distancia considerable el guerrero flexiona completamente sus pies para después impulsarse velozmente hacia su atacante desde una altura diagonal, al momento que se ha despegado de la pared fusiona sus dos espadas al juntarlas al frente suyo y emplea un giro completo sosteniendo su nueva espada al frente, originando con este movimiento una enorme y poderosa onda expansiva color azul marino en forma de arco que se extiende en dirección hacia Clíptoris.

Este intenta nuevamente interceptarlo con sus manos al colocarlas al frente, pero al momento de hacer contacto sus palmas con la energía esta lo impulsa y arrastra hacia atrás por causa de su gran potencia y tamaño, el androide no puede hacer más que intentar frenar su curso al aplicar su fuerza en dirección hacia delante. Mientras la máquina asesina intentaba contrarrestar y esquivar el sorpresivo ataque Trunks, una vez que había llegado al suelo desaparece su espada con el pensamiento y corre a una fulminante velocidad en dirección hacia su enemigo para abalanzarse nuevamente en contra de este, sólo que en esta ocasión en forma de embestida y cubierto al frente por una capa circular de energía azul.

Acompañado de un grito de furia, la energía que llevaba consigo se combina con la perteneciente a la enorme onda expansiva una vez que había envestido al androide con sus hombreras, estas dos fuerzas combinadas habían logrado lanzar y estrellar al objetivo en la pared que se encontraba detrás de este. Inmediatamente Trunks junta sus manos al frente entrelazándolas entre sí apoyándose en el suelo con sus pies para lanzar un enorme ataque de energía, que complementado con la onda expansiva que había lanzado con su espada y la energía que había aplicado para la embestida, crean un poderoso ataque combinado que lanzan a Clíptoris hacia atrás por lo cual este ya había traspasado el obstáculo en el que momentos antes se encontraba incrustado.

El ataque de Trunks seguía prolongándose hacia delante logrando perforar después la pared de acuerdo a la densidad del ataque de energía, hasta que después este deja de aplicar potencia y con ello desvanecer y terminar con la propagación de su ataque. Un poco jadeante observa su obra aun manteniendo sus manos al frente, la pared en donde se encontraba Clíptoris de espaldas había sido perforada contando con una gran abertura, de igual forma era posible distinguir las demás paredes que se encontraban en el camino y que también fueron perforadas por causa de la propagación de su ataque de energía.

Las alarmas seguían sonando en todo momento, podía escucharse a todo el personal evacuar los diferentes lugares en los que se encontraban, incluso algunos de los que huían pensaban que la abertura de las paredes se había ocasionado por una explosión en el laboratorio cuando pasaban cerca de estos, sin percatarse de la presencia del guerrero Saiya - Jin. Pero a este mismo le preocupaba el hecho de no ver la silueta de Clíptoris por ninguna parte, resultaba realmente una verdadera desventaja el que se tratase de un androide y por lo tanto no le era posible sentir su presencia.

Seguía buscándolo por la mirada, no sabría su localización si intentara detectar su presencia y eso le preocupaba, ya que al perderlo de vista su oponente podría salir de la colonia y dirigirse rumbo a la tierra y las colonias espaciales, así que debía apresurarse a buscarlo antes de que resultase demasiado tarde. Bajó sus manos a los lados y comenzó con la búsqueda, en primer lugar inició su recorrido pasando entre las aberturas de las paredes que había creado por su acción, debía recorrer cada abertura si deseaba encontrar a Clíptoris lo antes posible.

Así siguió recorriendo los diferentes pasillos hasta encontrarse con un obstáculo el cual no había sido dañado por su poder, pero que presentaba una figura humanoide marcada en ella, todo indicaba que el androide había logrado detener el curso de su ataque. Justo delante del guerrero, en el suelo había una abertura que había sido creada bruscamente ya que presentaba esquinas y proporciones mal estructuradas, Trunks dedujo entonces que su oponente había escapado por debajo creando ese mismo camino para su recorrido. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dispuso a saltar sobre él y comenzar su descenso hacia otra planta de la colonia en la cual ha aterrizado, notando que no presentaba alguna otra abertura en la plataforma.

Después de erguirse siguió buscando con la mirada a su blanco principal volteando por todas partes y direcciones, parecía no encontrarse alguna otra abertura la cual pudiera servirle de guía para su recorrido. El lugar se encontraba desalojado y vacío, sólo había una puerta electrónica al frente, los pasos presurosos de los habitantes de la colonia se escuchaban en todo momento quienes se dirigen hacia sus naves para el escape como también la emisión de las alarmas alrededor de todo el enorme recinto. Comenzó a avanzar lentamente inspeccionando cada parte del mismo lugar, resultaba ser una verdadera desventaja el no poder sentir la presencia de su oponente ya que este mismo no es un ser vivo, por lo tanto pasa desapercibido como cualquier otra materia sin vida.

Trunks comenzó a desesperarse al no encontrarlo por ningún lado, entonces fue cuando decidió salir del área donde se encontraba al derribar la puerta electrónica que conducía a los demás caminos que existen, la cual se encontraba al frente. Una vez fuera volteó su mirada hacia las diferentes direcciones que existen para comenzar su recorrido, decidiendo entonces continuar su dirección al frente para así seguir con la búsqueda del androide. Pero antes de que este avanzase un paso de pronto la mano derecha de Clíptoris sale súbitamente desde el suelo sujetando el pie izquierdo de Trunks, quien al momento de sentirla volteó hacia abajo preguntándose extrañado por lo que había sucedido. Tan pronto como la mano sujetó su pie izquierdo esta misma comenzó a impulsarlo hacia debajo de una manera súbita y fulminante, ocasionando que destruyera la plataforma al traspasar sobre esta.

El descenso continuó de forma rápida y brusca, en el transcurso Trunks tropezaba e interceptaba con todo tipo de obstáculos que se encontraba en su precipitado camino mientras seguía siendo atraído hacia abajo, destrozando la plataforma de cada planta en la que llegaba. Acompañado de un grito de asombro y desesperación Trunks no podía frenar su repentino camino, cada vez que tropezaba con algo o perforaba alguna otra plataforma con su cuerpo emitía un sonido de dolor lastimero con su garganta, con todo aquel ajetreo pudo distinguir que el brazo que lo succionaba estaba conectado con una especie de cuerda metálica que al parecer esta estaba regresando a su sitio de origen, mientras que continuaba trayendo al guerrero consigo.

Y así siguió soportando todo tipo de azotes y choques con los diferentes obstáculos con los que se hallaba, hasta que finalmente cae de golpe y pesadamente dentro de un recinto oscuro y lleno de tuberías, que parecía pertenecer a la fuente de poder de la colonia. Trunks había interceptado con el suelo bruscamente de frente, el choque fue de tal magnitud que se elevó por unos momentos del suelo por el impacto y posteriormente cayó nuevamente y de forma permanente sobre la dura plataforma. El brazo deja de sostener su pie izquierdo y regresa al antebrazo de Clíptoris quien se encuentra a unos cuantos metros de distancia de Trunks, el guerrero intenta levantarse mientras estira lenta y temblorosamente sus manos del suelo con la vista hacia abajo, aquel traslado que soportó logró aturdirlo y herirlo en gran medida, si no fuese por la protección de la armadura probablemente hubiese resultado peor.

El androide no aparta la vista de su oponente, sus cálculos seguían su proceso en su interior mientras analizaba la estructura completa de Trunks, al parecer ya conocía de antemano el verdadero potencial del guerrero así como sus límites. Nuevamente el Saiya - Jin intenta despegarse del suelo, en esta ocasión logra apoyarse en sus rodillas con sus palmas apoyadas en la plataforma al momento que asoma lenta y pesadamente la mirada hacia su enemigo con un semblante tenso y dolido.

Recordando su verdadero objetivo como guerrero y además a todas las vidas que dependen ahora de él, apoya su pie derecho en la plataforma lográndose levantar completamente adoptando nuevamente una postura de guardia, en esta ocasión no utilizaría sus espadas para el combate, combatiría a Clíptoris de forma directa y completamente corporal sin el uso de armas. La máquina asesina seguía haciendo sus cálculos en sus procesos hasta mostrarse una ventana en su visión en la cual se revelaba la modalidad en la que se encontraba funcionando, la cual corresponde a "Defensa". Como nuevo movimiento Clíptoris cambia esa misma modalidad a "Ataque", después de seleccionar la opción y cerrar la ventana en su visión sus ojos comienzan a brillar de un rojo intenso, adoptando al igual que Trunks una postura de guardia con los brazos a los lados, los puños cerrados y el compás abierto a los mismos extremos.

Ahora había cambiado completamente su postura totalmente erguida y confiada, el guerrero fue entonces cuando se percató de sus nuevas intenciones, esta vez entraría verdaderamente en combate sin ninguna clase de oscilación o defensa. Al descubrir sus nuevas intenciones Trunks se da media vuelta con su compás flexionado hacia atrás, su mano izquierda al frente en posición de guardia mientras que la derecha la guarda de apoyo juntándola a su cintura con su puño cerrado. Pero Trunks no contaba con la extraordinaria velocidad del androide quien en tan sólo unos instantes ya había propinado un profundo golpe de gancho en su abdomen, la trayectoria que había dejado el atacante detrás de el se delineó por un color rojo rosado el cual se mantenía como reflejo del desplazamiento que hizo este para llegar hasta su destino, momentos después desaparece lentamente.

Por consecuencia del impacto y la intensidad del nuevo ataque, Trunks se mostró totalmente sofocante y temblante, mientras emitía un lastimero y prolongado gemido. Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo Clíptoris colocó su mano derecha en el rostro del atolondrado guerrero y comenzó a aplicar las mismas descargas eléctricas que en una ocasión ejecutó en contra de a Akira cuando este lo atacó precipitosamente, estas mismas manifestaciones comienzan a hacer efecto en Trunks quien se retuerce por el dolor mientras sostiene fuertemente en vano el antebrazo de la máquina.

Al momento que continuaba castigando a su enemigo con las descargas eléctricas comenzó a propinar varios golpes de gancho en el abdomen de este, quien ahora tenía que soportar tanto los ataques eléctricos como los golpes que su solemne adversario lanzaba en su contra. Los mismos castigos continuaron por un largo tiempo, Trunks no se veía en la posibilidad de contrarrestarlos y ni siquiera de evitarlos, las fuerzas con las que contaba apenas eran suficientes para soportar esos ataques y no sucumbir ante estos. Como próximo movimiento sostuvo del cuello al guerrero levantándolo del suelo sin dejar de aplicar las mismas descargas eléctricas, hasta que seguidamente esos mismos brotes se extendieron impulsando al guerrero hacia una de las tuberías ubicadas verticalmente, con la cual choca de espaldas doblando así el mismo obstáculo para después caer pesadamente al suelo nuevamente.

Clíptoris comenzó su avance lento hacia el aturdido guerrero quien no dio señal de movimiento o intento de levantarse, parecía ser que había sucumbido completamente ante el gran poder de su adversario, debía admitir que jamás se había enfrentado con algo tan mecanizado y resistente, incluso sus más poderosos ataques no habían surtido efecto alguno en la estructura esquelética de su imponente oponente. Clíptoris siguió avanzando hacia Trunks quien continuaba sin moverse y una vez que había llegado hasta su altura lo elevó del suelo al sujetar su capa, para después intentar cortarlo con su sierra circular perteneciente a su mano izquierda cuando esta se había transformado en esta nueva herramienta. El guerrero quien permanecía sin moverse con sus extremidades totalmente relajadas y estiradas, justo antes de que la sierra comenzase a cortar su espalda se reincorporó súbitamente apoyando sus pies en el suelo con una posición agazapada y colocando las palmas de su mano en el abdomen del androide.

En tan sólo unos instantes de las palmas se liberó una gran cantidad de energía la cual comenzó a cubrir completamente el cuerpo de Clíptoris al momento que este era impulsado hacia atrás, hasta que finalmente el flujo de energía se extendió perforando todos los obstáculos con los que se encontraba hasta salir por uno de los extremos de la colonia, momentos después esta misma dejó de propagarse hasta desaparecer. El humo que se había levantado impedía ver al frente, Trunks se encontraba jadeante y cansado intentando mantenerse alerta en todo momento, esperando en cualquier momento cualquier indicio de ataque por parte de Clíptoris.

Entre el humo que se hallaba al frente comenzó a manifestarse un brillo en el centro del cual momentos después, se liberó una gran cantidad de energía que tomó por sorpresa a Trunks; este como por instinto colocó sus manos al frente para interceptar el flujo de energía que fue lanzado en su contra, pero este mismo resultó ser demasiado para sus capacidades y comenzó a arrastrarlo e impulsarlo bruscamente hacia el grupo de tuberías del recinto hasta que finalmente él junto con el rayo de energía se vieron envueltos por una enorme explosión que sacudió todo lo que se encontraba alrededor.

Clíptoris se abrió paso entre todo el humo levantado y disperso con su mano derecha estirada al frente observando la dirección en donde había lanzado su ataque de energía, fue en esos momentos cuando se preparó para lanzar otro nuevo rayo de la misma naturaleza pero antes de que lo hiciese, del lugar completamente oscuro en donde se había originado la explosión comienzan a emanar numerosas ondas expansivas color azul en dirección hacia el androide quien interpone sus antebrazos al frente para esquivar todas y cada una de ellas. Pero ahora el número había aumentado considerablemente, varias de ellas pasaban de largo mientras que las demás seguían golpeando la estructura metálica del androide quien por el efecto de los ataques comenzó a ser impulsado hacia atrás al momento que cada onda expansiva lo golpease de frente.

Así continuaron propagándose los ataques en contra de la máquina hasta que una de ellas logra romper la guardia de Clíptoris por el impacto haciendo que eleve sus manos hacia arriba, aprovechando la situación Trunks se abalanza súbitamente en contra de este atacándolo con una serie de golpes y patadas sobre su estructura metálica para finalizar con un golpe de gancho en el mentón del androide y con esto lanzarlo fuertemente hacia arriba ocasionando que penetrase y destruyera el techo del recinto.

Clíptoris siguió siendo impulsado hacia arriba al momento que colisionaba con varios obstáculos de cada planta de la colonia, de pronto Trunks aparece súbitamente en la dirección en donde el androide sigue siendo impulsando y propina un golpe con sus dos manos juntas en la cabeza de este, como consecuencia a la vez que su dirección fue frenada por el ataque ahora es arrastrado en la nueva plataforma donde se hallan levantando en su brusco camino la misma estructura que compone el suelo.

Mientras seguía arrastrándose de la misma forma el guerrero Trunks había creado una bola de energía anteriormente la cual activa cuando su enemigo ha llegado a cierta altura; al momento de hacerlo, cuando alza la palma de su mano izquierda hacia arriba repentinamente un rayo azul de energía que es marcado por una bola chispeante empuja y golpea a Clíptoris saliendo desde el suelo hasta la parte superior, nuevamente el enemigo es impulsado hacia arriba de espaldas mientras que el flamante rayo continúa impulsándolo hacia arriba, colisionando en su transcurso con cada techo con el que se encontraba.

Mientras continuaba en esa misma circunstancia Trunks ha había aparecido nuevamente desde el extremo hacia donde este se dirigía por causa de su ataque, mientras esperaba el momento preciso concentró toda su energía en su cuerpo, de esta manera su armadura comenzó a emanar una deslumbrante aura que lo envolvió completamente, acompañado de numerosos brotes de energía que lo recorrían por todas partes. Con el cuerpo tembloroso por la concentración de poder, flexionó completamente sus manos hacia atrás con los puños cerrados y de forma fulminante y veloz las extendió hacia abajo abriendo sus manos, de esta forma dejó expulsar toda la energía que había acumulado en forma de rayo el cual aumentaba su diámetro al momento que se prolongaba, mismo que se manifestaba como si fuese un fugaz flujo de energía.

Acompañado de un ensordecedor grito de furia y de los mismos brotes eléctricos que se desprendían por causa de su potencial, el rayo siguió su curso hasta rematar con Clíptoris quien seguía siendo impulsado hacia arriba por causa del ataque anterior. Al momento en que las dos energías hicieron contacto cuando colisionaron entre ellas junto con el androide, originaron una enorme y resplandeciente explosión energética que sacudió la colonia completa; la misma energía que se liberaba por causa de la colisión se extendía brusca y desordenadamente alrededor de todos los recintos de la infraestructura de esta, ocasionando tanto destrucciones completas de artefactos eléctricos, bodegas, áreas de aterrizaje, áreas de artillería y armamento, en sí todo lo que se encontrase a su alcance era arrasado y exterminado en un santiamén.

Mientras seguía manifestándose la estruendosa explosión varios rayos de energía traspasan la colonia en diferentes costados, todo el personal que todavía estaba en su proceso de evacuación había caído bruscamente al suelo por causa de la gran sacudida que provocaba esa misma reacción explosiva; sin embargo la mayoría de los que habitaban el enorme lugar habían conseguido escapar en sus naves espaciales las cuales siempre están listas para cualquier emergencia que se presente.

La explosión ha cesado por completo, el área donde fue originada presenta tanto daños superficiales como en su infraestructura, gran parte de su interior se encuentra completamente vacío cuando fueron suprimidas varias plantas al entrar en contacto con la gran explosión, constantemente las luces se apagaban constantemente por falta de suministro y la electricidad que alimentaba los diferentes lugares que existían se manifestaba rápidamente intentando continuar su flujo, por lo que salía a la vista entre cada extremo cortado de los cables.

Trunks se encontraba totalmente jadeante con ambas manos extendidas hacia abajo, parecía ser que había acabado por completo con el androide ya que no existían señales de este, quizás haya volado en pedazos o tal vez se haya desintegrado al entrar en contacto con las dos energías. Trunks volvió a colocarse en posición de guardia buscando con la mirada a su oponente inspeccionando todos los rincones, pero de igual forma no lograba encontrarlo, podría pensar que lo había derrotado, pero eso sería demasiado improbable en estas circunstancias.

De pronto comenzó a sentir una gran acumulación de energía proveniente del espacio exterior, esta seguía incrementándose a cantidades inimaginables, al percatarse de ello Trunks dedujo que se trataba del androide quien ya se encontraba en el exterior, sin embargo antes de que pudiese escapar repentinamente el lugar donde se encontraba vuela en mil pedazos una vez que la energía acumulada había sido utilizada para tal objetivo, ocasionando otra gran explosión de la misma naturaleza la cual manifestaba varios tonos multicolores esparciéndose como una onda expansiva.

Afortunadamente Trunks creó su campo de fuerza a tiempo para protegerse de la explosión, sin embargo esto había provocado un gran agotamiento de sus energías, sus posibilidades de mantenerse vivo y librar la batalla se alejaban cada vez más. El androide Clíptoris observaba con detenimiento a su aparente ileso oponente a lo lejos mientras que este intentaba reincorporarse para continuar en la batalla, después con gran dificultad adopta nuevamente una postura de pelea al momento que su cuerpo le temblaba por el esfuerzo, mientras que respiraba profundamente.

Trunks - "Este androide es bastante poderoso, ni siquiera he provocado daño alguno en él. Pero no debo rendirme ahora, necesito mantenerlo al margen hasta que los demás encuentren la manera de destruirlo, es lo único que puedo hacer ahora para asegurar el bienestar de todos. Gokou, Goten, Gohan, padre, les prometo que no les fallaré".

Continuará…


	61. Cambio de planes

Narrador - El guerrero Trunks ha iniciado la batalla en contra del androide Clíptoris dentro de la colonia plateada que perteneció al Dr. Zeus, que al parecer ha sido muerto por causa de su misma creación. Sumergido en una tenaz y feroz lucha Trunks intenta retener a su oponente el mayor tiempo posible para que los demás encuentren la manera de derrotarlo con ayuda de la tecnología, ahora tanto Sakura junto con los demás quienes se encuentran dentro de la unidad de Diego se dirigen de regreso al planeta tierra para tratar los asuntos correspondientes.

Mientras tanto dentro de la unidad Gladius, Akira es recostado en un asiento trasero de repuesto que es utilizado como emergencia en caso de que el principal fuese dañado o destruido por cualquier circunstancia. Sakura por el momento intenta curar sus heridas limpiando su rostro con ayuda de las herramientas con las que cuenta el piloto, utilizando un líquido especial para tratar sus lesiones provocadas por el ataque sorpresivo de Clíptoris quien además de aplicar descargas eléctricas en su cuerpo lanzó una bala plasmática en su contra, sacudiéndolo por acción de los brotes de la misma índole. Mientras tanto los dos restantes se colocan a los lados del asiento del piloto quien sostiene y maniobra los controles de la máquina de combate para continuar con su curso, la unidad Gladius sigue su dirección rumbo a la base perteneciente a la colonia Ceres.

Diego - Al parecer llegué justo a tiempo, de lo contrario ustedes se hubieran metido en serios problemas al intentar escapar de una fortaleza tan grande como esa.

Yoshimiro - Vaya, llegaste como caído del cielo amigo, si no hubiera sido por tu ayuda de seguro tendríamos que presenciar la batalla entre Trunks y Clíptoris arriesgando nuestras propias… (Guarda súbitamente silencio al percatarse de lo que dijo, Sakura y Kabuto voltean a verlo denotando que guardase silencio con sus ademanes, este tapa nervioso su boca con su mano derecha) Eeehh… Olvida lo que dije… Creo que me estoy volviendo loco je je. (Dijo en tono improvisado)

Diego - (Con semblante serio al igual que su actitud) No se preocupen por ese detalle, sé exactamente lo que está sucediendo, conozco todos los detalles correspondientes al regreso de los guerreros legendarios.

Sakura - (Con rostro sorpresivo como los demás) ¿En verdad, ¿sabes que también han partido hacia un lugar lejano para cumplir con su misión?

Diego - Todos los detalles me los proporcionó nuestro General, yo soy el único de los Gladius que conoce toda la verdad al igual que Akira. Sabía que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo desde un principio, ya que el guerrero Gokou el cual se trata del centoide nunca salía de su hogar y eso me extrañó demasiado, se supone que él no permitiría que nada malo le ocurriese al planeta tierra y las colonias, por lo tanto era obvio que tenía que entrar en combate. Entre otros detalles más que me hicieron sospechar, además de encontrar imágenes recopiladas por parte de un piloto de una unidad llamada G - 14, entonces deduje que el gobierno estaba ocultando algo desde un principio. Fue entonces que mientras intentaba mantener al margen a las unidades enemigas en aquel entonces para proteger su hogar, el General mencionó que el verdadero Gokou se encontraba en otra parte para concluir con su nueva misión. Con escuchar eso fue suficiente para afirmar que realmente no estaba equivocado, todo lo que me resultaba extraño ahora finalmente tenía sentido, todo lo que había encontrado al investigar por mi cuenta por fin se basaba en algo contundente y verdadero.

Kabuto - Ya veo… Entonces ya sabes todo al respecto, pero supongo que todavía no sabes lo que pasó con su misión, es decir después de haberla concluido.

Diego - (Voltea hacia él con gran interés) ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso, acaso…? Oye, un momento, dijeron que el guerrero Trunks estaba en combate en estos momentos con Clíptoris, eso significa que…

Yoshimiro - Aún hay demasiadas cosas que no sabes, pero lo que podemos decirte por el momento es que el guerrero Trunks nos acompañó y guió hasta estas circunstancias, por lo que nos fue posible encontrar hasta al mismísimo Dr. Zeus. Pasamos por varias situaciones, pero finalmente dimos con él, hasta que ocurrió una tragedia cuando su creación despertó y ahora Trunks intenta detenerlo el mayor tiempo posible hasta que nosotros hayamos encontrado la manera de eliminar a esa cosa.

Kabuto - Agregando también que el guerrero Trunks que se encuentra en estos momentos y alrededores pertenece al futuro, realizó un viaje al pasado que en este caso es nuestro presente para evitar el despertar de Clíptoris, pero lamentablemente fallamos en el intento. Trunks ya había regresado en su tiempo rumbo a la tierra y las colonias encontrándose con una desagradable sorpresa, estas ya habían sido destruidas por aquel androide.

Sakura - (Al momento que habla el piloto voltea hacia ella) Por esa razón utilizó una máquina del tiempo que le fue proporcionada por un científico en un fragmento en una colonia espacial, para intentar entonces evitar esto a tiempo en nuestra época.

Diego - (Después de suspirar nerviosamente volviendo la vista al frente) Veo que aún no me entero de nada, qué irónica es la vida. Nunca creí que en un futuro fuésemos destruidos por la creación más poderosa del Dr. Zeus, vaya realmente es extraño y dificultoso intentar imaginarse lo que ocurriría en ese entonces. Pero díganme una cosa, ¿qué pasó con los demás guerreros, acaso no lograron regresar o se encuentran ocupándose de otros asuntos?

Kabuto - Es una larga historia amigo, en seguida te contaremos todo con detalle, aunque sólo sepamos el resultado final de todo lo que hicieron los guerreros legendarios en el transcurso de su misión.

Sakura - Por cierto ¿cómo es que lograste encontrarnos al igual que la colonia plateada?

Diego - Bueno… ¿Saben? tuve que violar órdenes superiores, ya que algo extraño en mí se manifestó, algo me decía que debía partir hacia una dirección en particular y con ello romper mi postura de defensa de la tierra y las colonias. En mi viaje me encontré con unos sujetos que habían salido de una especie de agujero transportador, después de enfrentarme y vencer a aquellas unidades ingresé en él esperando llegar a mi destino. Y así fue como encontré la colonia y después intenté penetrar en ella.

Sakura - Entiendo… Quizás debió tratarse de un llamado del destino.

Diego - Bueno, entonces espero que me pongan a la última de lo que está sucediendo en este loco mundo, sólo falta que los guerreros legendarios se hayan encontrado con criaturas mágicas je je.

Narrador - Al terminar las explicaciones los demás comenzaron a narrar todo lo correspondiente al piloto Gladius, en el transcurso el receptor hacía varias muecas de asombro a la vez que preguntaba incrédulo sobre si realmente había ocurrido lo que le narraban en cualquier momento, para él resultaba algo realmente sorprendente todo lo que le estaba siendo contado, sobre todo lo que pasó con los guerreros cuando fueron privados de sus almas a excepción de Trunks.

Mientras tanto en la base Gladius, el agente Logan acude a este lugar haciendo entrega de toda la información necesaria al científico Dante, la cual incluye tanto las pruebas necesarias para asentar el regreso de los guerreros legendarios como también la misteriosa información de la tecnología antigua creada por Bulma Briefs. La información correspondiente a los guerreros se mantiene estrictamente confidencial por los científicos Dante, Rosso, Yorimoto, Yamato, y Hayate, mismos que desde un principio han sospechado del gobierno e investigado todo lo referente a los guerreros legendarios. Mientras tanto la información correspondiente al arma secreta oculta en la tierra es analizada y tratada en los laboratorios correspondientes, los científicos la analizan e intentan descifrar la codificación de la misma con ayuda de la tecnología y sus métodos de análisis, el gobierno es enterado de este asunto al igual que las demás naciones, esperando que pronto se revele el verdadero misterio que envuelve al arma mencionada en la información correspondiente.

Por otro lado los cinco científicos ocultos en su recinto analizan y revisan toda la información recopilada por el agente Logan, la cual sólo ellos cuentan con esta sin el conocimiento de sus demás colegas. Al haber leído y verificado todos los datos obtenidos por el espía hacen sus respectivos comentarios.

Dante - (Mientras revisa los planos en la mesa al igual que sus compañeros) ¡Excelente, sólo falta dar el paso final para que todo el mundo se entere de su verdadera existencia, incluso podremos comprobar la falsedad de que el guerrero Gokou aún se encuentra en el planeta tierra que como bien sabemos un centoide está ocupando su lugar.

Rosso - Pero al parecer aún nos falta conocer más detalles sobre lo que está pasando con los guerreros en su viaje, los mensajes de la teniente May carecen de detalles y de lógica, me parece una falsedad que exista una fuente principal del Universo que rija y mantenga en orden todo lo que se encuentra a nuestro alrededor.

Dante - Como les dije todo es posible en este mundo inusual, incluso la fantasía ahora tiene su razón de ser ya que también existe. Pero hay algo que continúa inquietándome, hace días captamos la imagen del guerrero Trunks que sobrevolaba por el planeta tierra acompañado de algunos parientes… (Voltea hacia su lado izquierdo en dirección a Logan) ¿Encontraste algo al respecto?

Logan - Negativo, no existe ninguna información en los archivos secretos del gobierno sobre esta situación, parece ser que también desconocen este extraño suceso. Pero supongo que con la imagen con la que cuentan es más que suficiente para asegurar que uno de ellos ha regresado por estos alrededores, vaticino que probablemente fue el único sobreviviente de la misión que tuvieron que concluir.

Yorimoto - Eso suena ilógico, se supone que por ahora todavía siguen ocupándose de sus asuntos, todavía no concluyen su misión, es improbable que el guerrero Trunks los haya abandonado y regresado de nuevo a estos alrededores… Pero si es así entonces ¿dónde se encuentra ahora?

Yamato - Algo me dice que ha regresado debido al gran conflicto que enfrentamos en estos instantes, probablemente haya partido y entrado en el combate para ayudarnos… Pero si esto es cierto entonces ya debimos saber más de este guerrero, quizás ahora está actuando secretamente.

Hayate - Probablemente ya conozca perfectamente la situación, quizás en estos momentos debe estar intentando capturar al verdadero responsable de estos actos con ayuda de los parientes del guerrero Gokou. No creo que se encuentre en la tierra y las colonias, debe hallarse más allá de nuestro alcance.

Dante - ¿Qué insinúan, que el guerrero Trunks se trasladó de regreso a estos alrededores para capturar al Dr. Zeus con ayuda de los demás, y que conoce perfectamente la situación? Pero ¿cómo puede ser eso posible, cómo pudo obtener la información necesaria y además, cómo es que se encuentra por estos alrededores si se supone que todavía se encuentra con los demás intentando concluir con su misión?

Logan - Como usted mismo lo había dicho señor Dante todo es posible en este mundo inusual, si bien Trunks ha regresado es porque ya sabe de antemano lo que está ocurriendo y seguramente lo que ocurrirá después, por esta razón quizás haya regresado en un futuro por estos alrededores y se haya encontrado con un resultado inesperado. Ahora lo que está intentando hacer es evitar que eso no vuelva a ocurrir en este tiempo, por esa razón debe estar en busca del Dr. Zeus para detener la creación del androide Clíptoris, mismo que seguramente en aquel momento ocasionó gran destrucción a ambos medios ambientes.

Dante - ¿Entonces te refieres a que… este no es el guerrero Trunks de esta época?

Logan - Precisamente, ahora hay dos Trunks en este mundo, uno viene acompañado por los demás guerreros para concluir con su misión mientras que el otro intenta detener al Dr. Zeus, es la explicación más lógica a esta situación, debió conseguir una máquina del tiempo que lo trasladara a esta época y con ello lograr impedir a tiempo la próxima catástrofe que sucederá. Si lo analizan cuidadosamente, esa puede ser la realidad.

Narrador - Todos los presentes permanecen un tiempo en silencio, el enigma del guerrero Trunks seguía desconcertándolos, la teoría del agente Logan resultaba más que razonable, ahora sólo pueden vaticinar ya que no cuentan con la información necesaria.

Mientras tanto en la colonia Ceres, en el área de aterrizaje del ambiente artificial una nave transportadora desciende lentamente en la plataforma la cual arriba a toda la familia conocida de los guerreros legendarios, el presidente de Japón acompañado de su personal ejecutivo aguardan el momento en que los esperados tripulantes bajen del transporte para así ofrecerles un refugio más seguro. La nave aterriza, se abre la compuerta a un lado de esta a la vez que se extiende una escalera electrónica de forma diagonal hasta llegar al suelo para permitir el descenso de los familiares. Los primeros en descender son Lee, Hiro, Hoyo y Toya seguidos de Akanne y Shizuru junto con los demás numerosos miembros que llevan la sangre guerrera de los Saiya - Jin, siempre custodiados por agentes federales. Los infantes y jóvenes también fueron trasladados sin excepción alguna como también los pertenecientes a la tercera edad que cuidaron de ellos desde que inició la guerra, el presidente se acerca hacia ellos una vez que han recorrido un largo camino hacia la nave y que toda la familia ha bajado de esta, dirigiéndose hacia los primeros en salir.

Presidente - Bienvenidos sean a la colonia Ceres, en este lugar les ofreceremos un seguro refugio hasta que la guerra en la que nos vemos envueltos haya terminado. Mi personal se encargará de cargar con sus pertenencias y de guiarlos a sus respectivas estancias, esta colonia cuenta con la más alta tecnología de defensa y armamento para nuestra protección y seguridad, además de que contamos con la vigilancia de dos de las fuerzas Gladius.

Hoyo - Gracias señor presidente, sólo esperemos que no ocurra otra tragedia más por ahora, la humanidad ya ha sufrido demasiado.

Presidente - Confíen en que pronto lograremos solucionar este gran conflicto que involucra a todas las naciones junto con las fuerzas alienígenas aliadas, conseguiremos capturar a ese tirano de nombre Dr. Zeus y con esa acción daremos por terminado con todas estas atrocidades. En estos momentos se encuentra en preparación una nueva arma la cual consistirá en un cañón láser que tendrá el poder suficiente para arrasar con una colonia completa, una vez que contemos con la información necesaria y localicemos el escondite del Dr. Zeus aplicaremos esta nueva tecnología en su contra para destruir el lugar donde se encuentra, no importa que utilice la invisibilidad para intentar ocultarse, los científicos ya encontraron la manera de bloquear esta defensa.

Hoyo - Entendemos, esperemos que pronto esté listo para acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas, ya es hora de que ese tirano pague por todo lo que ha causado.

Hiro - Perdonen la interrupción pero… ¿Por qué razón permitieron que el centoide se quedara en la tierra, es decir, pudo ser parte de la actuación el que hayamos traído a nuestro supuesto abuelo hasta aquí para que sigan manteniéndose las apariencias.

Presidente - No olviden que el verdadero guerrero Gokou jamás abandonaría la tierra en cualquier momento, ese fue el lugar en donde vivió y ha vivido hasta entonces en donde se ha desarrollado como guerrero y ha compartido experiencias con sus seres queridos, él continuará protegiéndola hasta que llegue el día de su muerte. Se comprendió su postura cuando hace poco menos de 200 años se le pidió que se trasladara a la colonia en que deseara vivir como muestra de nuestro agradecimiento, pero rechazó la petición, diciendo que él siempre permanecerá en la tierra la cual considera como su verdadero hogar, pero que de igual forma protegerá a las dos viviendas mientras permanezca con vida.

Hiro - Aaahh ya entiendo, entonces así los demás no se extrañarán de que haya abandonado la tierra y que comiencen a sospechar. (Coloca una mano detrás de su cabeza) Vaya qué cosas, en esos tiempos yo todavía no existía, vaya que nuestro abuelo posee una extraordinaria longevidad je je.

Akanne - Y díganos… ¿Han recibido alguna noticia de los guerreros?

Presidente - Todavía no, pero esperamos que pronto se pongan en contacto con nosotros, deben estar en estos instantes enfrentándose a situaciones muy difíciles, pero debemos tener fe en que pronto regresarán. Mientras tanto nosotros deberemos ocuparnos de nuestros asuntos. (Hace una pausa y después continúa) Por otro lado, hemos recibido una nueva información muy relevante por parte de algunos de nuestros científicos, se trata de una tecnología antigua que en base a los datos encontrados se encuentra en las profundidades del planeta tierra.

Toya - ¿Y eso qué significa?

Presidente - Que esa misma tecnología fue empleada para la construcción de esta arma hace más de 400 años en un centro de investigación llamado Capsule Corp., que en aquellos tiempos estaba en completo cargo de la científica Bulma Briefs, misma que es la responsable de este proyecto.

Shizuru - Aguarden… ¿Escuché bien, Bulma Briefs? ¿No se supone que fue la primera compañera de aventuras de nuestro abuelo Gokou, que en aquel entonces estaban en búsqueda de las esferas del dragón?

Presidente - Estás en toda la razón, la información que encontraron los científicos contiene la fecha exacta de su creación además de un testamento adjunto, el cual no será leído hasta que se haya encontrado el arma que se menciona y que se vea la posibilidad de ensamblarlo al cañón láser que está en construcción, algo que los científicos aseguran podría ser posible además de que vaticinan que fue elaborado para dicho fin.

Lee - Bueno espero que logren descubrir el arma que mencionan y que puedan utilizarla por el bien de todos, si necesitan ayuda alguna no dude en acudir con nosotros.

Presidente - Lo tendré presente, vengan con nosotros, hemos reservado un espacio especial para todos ustedes, podrán disfrutar de todas las comodidades y recursos suficientes para que su estadía sea confortable y agradable, mientras tanto nosotros seguiremos en nuestros asuntos.

Hoyo - Gracias de nuevo, estén seguros de que todo saldrá bien.

Narrador - El presidente junto con su personal guiaron a los recién llegados hasta un edificio de gran tamaño el cual han reservado especialmente para ellos, toda la familia ingresa dentro de la misma construcción siendo ayudados por los demás para cargar sus pertenencias. Una vez que se habían asentado completamente sólo pueden esperar a que todo termine mientras permanecen bajo el cuidado del presidente, ya que las colonias a diferencia de la tierra poseen más armamento que se puede usar desde el exterior para contrarrestar cualquier ataque, o bien están equipadas especialmente con resistentes e impermeables campos protectores que las protegen casi de cualquier atentado.

Después de recibir la visita de los parientes de los guerreros Saiya - Jin, el presidente junto con su personal se dirigen a la base Gladius en donde los científicos trabajan sin parar en la nueva herramienta de defensa que tendrá una gran capacidad destructiva, no obstante algunas unidades transportadoras emprenden su viaje hacia la tierra para extraer el arma antigua desarrollada y construida por Bulma Briefs, ya que los científicos fueron capaces de descodificar la información proporcionada y con lo cual determinaron la exacta localización de la herramienta mencionada. Las naves entran en la esfera terrestre dirigiéndose hacia su destino, directamente ingresan en un punto del Océano Índico sumergiéndose a una gran profundidad en esta área, inmediatamente los transportes se convierten en submarinos emprendiendo así su largo camino hacia el lugar correspondiente. Después de un largo viaje en las profundidades del mar se hallan con una especie de coral gigante el cual presenta una forma cuadrada que termina su extensión en una enorme roca con apariencia de una montaña, el detector de metales de una de las naves localiza ese mismo material dentro del coral, es entonces cuando esta saca a la vista sus herramientas de láser para así retirar y remover lo que se encuentra encima de este. Los utensilios hicieron el trabajo separando en partes de diferentes proporciones el enorme coral que envuelve el metal detectado dentro de este, gracias a la capacidad cortante de los láseres. Una vez que las piezas separadas habían caído lentamente en la plataforma desproporcionada del misterioso y oculto lugar, los reflectores de la nave reflejan y dan al descubierto la apariencia de un contenedor de proporciones cuadradas el cual posee un gran tamaño, en donde el costado de la figura que se encuentra al frente se distinguen dos palabras gruesas de color azul marcadas al centro las cuales dicen "Capsule Corp." con un artefacto de teclas semejante a una calculadora adjunto en el lado central derecho. Con ayuda de un campo de energía transportador la nave envuelve a la caja descubierta y junto con las demás comienzan a salir a la superficie para después salir del planeta tierra y dirigirse hacia la colonia Ceres. Después de unos cuantos minutos, los transportes aterrizan en la plataforma destinada para dicha función en el mismo destino, otros más que son semejantes a naves flotantes de superficies planas se acercan hacia la que contiene el cubo suspendido en el aire con ayuda de la energía envolvente, momentos después comienza su descenso cuidadoso y lento hacia la plataforma hasta soltarla cuando esta ha sido sostenida por los soportes y brazos electrónicos de los transportes recién llegados. Estos mismos se dirigen a la base Gladius con el contenedor a su disposición, las enormes compuertas adheridas a la plataforma de despegue de la colonia se abren lentamente a los lados permitiendo así la entrada y descenso de las naves correspondientes. Los científicos junto con el personal involucrado en la operación esperan ansiosos la llegada de este artefacto misterioso, las naves que lo llevan consigo ingresan dentro de la base lentamente utilizando al mismo tiempo la misma energía envolvente para así hacer descender el contenedor una vez que estas han llegado a cierta altura. Después de unos segundos, la caja cuadrada finalmente aterriza en la plataforma firme, las naves que la transportaron se retiran y alejan de la base y con ello las compuertas del lugar se cierran lentamente. Todos los presentes observan la llegada del nuevo recipiente con curiosidad, la mayoría ya había notado las letras azules que nombraban el nombre de la compañía de aquel entonces. Uno de los científicos inicia su recorrido acertándose hacia el recipiente cuadrado con un pequeño proyector holográfico, que se manifiesta en la palma de su mano con ayuda de un artefacto rectangular al frente de este, mostrando en ese momento los códigos que se deben marcar en el apartado correspondiente según la información obtenida y descubierta. El científico entonces se acerca al contenedor marcando al pulsar las teclas correspondientes los números que son necesarios, una vez que lo ha hecho una pequeña pantalla adjunta a este mismo apartado en la parte superior muestra un mensaje confirmando que el código es correcto. Cuando eso se ha manifestado, de pronto el cubo comienza a abrirse en todos los extremos acompañado del desprendimiento del humo blanco cuando cada parte se desprende, lentamente el contenedor se separa como si se estuviese desarmando la figura de un cubo, momentos después todas las caras que lo componen caen al suelo permitiendo distinguir a todos los presentes un artefacto color rojo semejante a una cápsula con proporciones curvas, que al parecer se trata de una lente de gran tamaño debido a su estructura. El presidente junto con la comunidad científica se asombran ante la maravillosa apariencia de la nueva herramienta, sin perder el tiempo pasados unos segundos todos los científicos comienzan su trabajo para analizar su infraestructura y funciones con el objetivo de comprobar si este aparato pudiese ser utilizado para complementarlo con el cañón láser que finalmente había sido terminado, ya que vaticinaban que para esa función estaba destinada. Mientras todo el personal trabaja desde sus respectivos lugares en lo que le corresponde, el presidente lleva en su mano izquierda un aparato semejante a un reloj el cual contiene guardado el testamento de la científica, el cual no leerá a todos los demás hasta que hayan realizado su trabajo y descubierto la utilidad que posee el nuevo artefacto.

Mientras los demás continúan en lo suyo, el Gladius-03 piloteado por Diego emprende su camino de regreso a la esfera terrestre, ya que este miembro de las fuerzas especiales no ha sido informado del traslado de todos los familiares de los guerreros a la colonia Ceres, por lo tanto traslada a sus pasajeros de regreso al hogar de Gokou. Todo lo correspondiente le había sido narrado a Diego por parte de los demás, todavía sin poder creerlo se seguía mostrando anonadado y extrañado, para romper el silencio después de un largo periodo hace otro de sus comentarios.

Diego - Bueno… Creo que ya todo quedó claro entonces, todavía sigo sin poder creer todo lo que me han dicho… En verdad… Vaya que este Universo está lleno de sorpresas, muy grandes sorpresas.

Kabuto - (Mientras observa precavido a Akira quien sigue inconsciente, en donde Sakura se encuentra a un lado de este) Parece que ya va a despertar, supongo que esa es una mala señal, sólo espero que dure el tiempo necesario para trasladarnos sin problemas je je.

Sakura - Eso es lo de menos, con que se encuentre a salvo es más que suficiente…

Narrador - De pronto los guerreros sienten una gran cantidad de energía liberada en el espacio, con ayuda de sus sentidos les es posible percatarse del poderoso KY de Trunks que está en su máximo esplendor y nivel, no cabía duda de que la batalla entre el guerrero y Clíptoris había iniciado. Todos voltearon la mirada hacia atrás, aunque no les era posible ver nada lo hicieron por reflejo y como respuesta a la presencia sentida, de pronto el mismo sentimiento de culpa inundó sus corazones, algo les decía que no debían huir de esta manera, que debían continuar peleando hasta el final sin importar qué tan poderoso resultase el enemigo.

Yoshimiro - ¿Pueden sentirlo, pueden sentir lo mismo que yo estoy detectando?

Kabuto - (Con una mano en su pecho) Sí… Es el KY de Trunks, es bastante elevado y poderoso, jamás había sentido algo tan grande y lleno de energía pura.

Sakura - Finalmente ha iniciado la batalla entre el guerrero legendario y la máquina asesina creada por el Dr. Zeus, Trunks está haciendo todo lo posible para que nosotros encontremos la manera de destruir al androide.

Yoshimiro - Supongo que debemos seguir nuestro camino… sin dar marcha atrás.

Kabuto - No olvides lo que debemos hacer ahora, no podemos desobedecer a Trunks, si lo hacemos nuestras vidas correrán un gran riesgo, es mejor que ahora nos concentremos en buscar la ayuda posible para así encontrar alguna manera de…

Diego - Por esos detalles no se preocupen… (Dijo sonriendo de un costado, los demás voltean a verlo extrañados) En estos instantes los científicos creadores de los Gladius están desarrollando una poderosa arma con el poder suficiente para destruir una colonia completa, quizás la utilizarán para exterminar el escondite del Dr. Zeus. Pero yo puedo indicarles por el comunicador las coordenadas que nosotros necesitemos para que entonces ellos disparen su arma justo en donde se encuentre Clíptoris, y de esa manera contribuiremos a su destrucción.

Sakura - (Se levanta entusiasmada) ¿De verdad podrías hacer eso?

Diego - (Asiente una vez observándola de reojo) Por supuesto, haré todo lo necesario para asegurar el bienestar de la tierra y las colonias y con ello salvar toda vida existente. (Voltea hacia ellos) Tengo un plan, regresemos de nuevo y ayudemos a Trunks, entonces encontraremos la manera de situar a Clíptoris justo en el blanco preciso para que el cañón láser pueda darle alcance, yo daré las coordenadas necesarias y así podremos destruirlo de una vez por todas. ¿Qué dicen a eso?

Yoshimiro - ¡Muy bien, me parece un plan perfecto!

Kabuto - Vayamos entonces y ayudemos a Trunks en su batalla, nos necesita.

Sakura - Uniendo fuerzas siempre venceremos, eso es algo que me enseñó mi abuelo.

Diego - Entonces todo está dicho. (Hace virar la unidad) ¡Regresemos!

Narrador - La unidad da la vuelta completa para partir de regreso al campo de batalla, ahora con una nueva estrategia para su uso ayudarán al guerrero legendario en su confrontación.

Continuará…


	62. Nueva ayuda

Narrador - Diego quien había rescatado a los parientes de los guerreros los cuales llevaban consigo al inconciente Akira, finalmente lograron salir de la colonia plateada del Dr. Zeus para iniciar su regreso al planeta tierra. Sin embargo a final de cuentas decidieron cambiar de decisión mientras se dirigían hacia su destino, tanto Yoshimiro, Kabuto y Sakura sintieron toda la energía liberada con sus sentidos en el campo de batalla entre Trunks y Clíptoris, por lo que un extraño sentimiento de culpa inundó sus corazones. Ahora han cambiado completamente de dirección, con un nuevo plan en mente Diego se dispondrá a proporcionar las coordenadas que sean necesarias a los científicos para que abran fuego con ayuda de su arma especial en la dirección indicada, esperando de esta forma que el ataque plasmático llegue al cuerpo del androide para así destruirlo por completo. Mientras ese momento llega, todos los tripulantes están atentos al momento que se acercan cada vez más al campo de batalla asomando sus miradas al frente de la cabina.

Sakura - Bien, ya falta poco, espero que nuestro plan funcione. (Dijo golpeteando sus dedos en un costado del asiento del piloto, ubicada en la parte trasera de este)

Yoshimiro - Es la única oportunidad que tenemos para vencer a esa cosa y salvar la vida de Trunks, no importa que nos diga que nos marchemos nosotros nunca haremos eso.

Kabuto - El pertenecer a una raza guerrera tiene sus aparentes desventajas, ya que aunque no lo aceptemos siempre conservaremos el orgullo de un guerrero y siempre seguiremos en el combate hasta el final; pero eso es lo que menos importa, porque sólo manteniendo este coraje y tenacidad podremos lograr hasta lo imposible y siempre derrotaremos a nuestros adversarios.

Diego - Je je je, vaya palabras, me gustaría contar también con sangre guerrera para opinar lo mismo que ustedes. Pero creo que los combates con poderes y todos esos espectáculos no son de mi estilo, siempre mis padres dijeron que sería un buen piloto, además mi vida es feliz en el circo en donde todos me alaban con mi seudónimo de Saltamontes. Pero ahora mi curso ha dado un cambio completo y me he convertido en un piloto Gladius, podría decirse que con esto puedo sentir algo semejante a ustedes.

Kabuto - ¿Crees que logremos situar a Clíptoris justo en el momento preciso para que el arma que mencionas haga su trabajo y lo aniquile?

Diego - Oigan, olvidan que esta es una poderosa unidad construida con Gondamio, quizás no llegue a ser tan fuerte como aquel androide pero sí que hace cosas maravillosas. Más bien el papel que desempeñaremos en nuestro plan será de carnada, yo provocaré a esa chatarra para que me siga y que así se ubique en el punto exacto para hacer ¡boom, je je.

Kabuto - De todos los pilotos Gladius tú pareces ser el más ocurrente amigo.

Diego - Bueno, sin perder más el tiempo entonces comenzaré el enlace con el presidente, y entonces este se encargará de avisarle a los científicos para que disparen su arma en la dirección que yo les indique y que lo hagan cuando les de la señal.

Sakura - Recen para que esto funcione, si Trunks llega a fallar al igual que nosotros ya no habrá nada que pueda detener a ese androide, así que no podemos fallar ahora.

Narrador - El piloto Diego comienza el enlace con el presidente quien está ubicado en la base Gladius observando el progreso de la construcción y los estudios, su artefacto semejante a un reloj adjunto a su muñeca izquierda emite un sonido peculiar de llamado, de esta forma el portador sabe que se trata de un enlace y seguidamente retira la manga de su uniforme para hacer visible el artefacto. Con apretar un botón se manifiesta la imagen del piloto en la pequeña pantalla del comunicador, el presidente se extraña al observar en la parte trasera a más pasajeros a quienes inmediatamente reconoce.

Diego - Aquí Gladius-03 reportándose señor.

Presidente - ¿Qué está sucediendo, me informaron que rompiste tu guardia, debes permanecer junto con las otras dos unidades por estos alrededores, ¿en dónde estás ahora?

Diego - Lamento haber violado órdenes superiores señor, pero necesitaba partir lo antes posible para así encontrar la guarida del Dr. Zeus, me fue posible llegar hasta ese lugar por medio de uno de los campos transportadores que emergían de la nada, de los cuales salían repentinamente los enemigos.

Presidente - Entonces… De eso se trataba… Por esa razón siempre el número de enemigos superan al de nuestras fuerzas aliadas. Sólo estamos esperando que los demás alienígenas envíen más refuerzos lo antes posible, pues nuestros recursos se han agotado y disminuido considerablemente. Y dime ¿tuviste éxito en tu búsqueda?

Diego - Afirmativo señor, se trata de una enorme colonia plateada, que al parecer está construida con Gondamio. Pero ahora está ocurriendo algo más grande señor, finalmente la creación más abominable del Dr. Zeus anda suelta, y si no se detiene a tiempo tendrá el poder y la capacidad suficiente para destruir por completo a la tierra y las colonias.

Presidente - ¿Te refieres a…? Un momento… ¿Qué es lo que hacen esos guerreros contigo?

Diego - ¿Ellos…? (Voltea hacia cada uno quienes se encuentran en lados distintos) Je je, bueno pues verá, ellos han estado tras el Dr. Zeus desde que este nos atacó, gracias a ellos los planes de ese científico se vieron atrasados y en algunas ocasiones interrumpidos por sus intervenciones. Verá, ahora cierta personita está encargándose de Clíptoris sosteniendo una batalla con él en el espacio, intentará retenerlo el tiempo suficiente hasta que ustedes estén listos para probar su cañón de plasma. (Dijo esto último en un tono algo nervioso)

Presidente - ¿Quieres decir que Akira está entonces peleando en contra del androide? (Los demás se miran discretamente entre si, Sakura asiente una vez al piloto)

Diego - Eeehh… Así es señor presidente, ese sujeto Akira es demasiado persistente, logró encontrar la colonia antes que yo y ahora está peleando con esa horrenda hojalata, je je.

Presidente - Entiendo, entonces ahora tenemos dos situaciones por las cuales preocuparnos, tendremos que encargarnos de Clíptoris a la vez de detener y capturar al Dr. Zeus.

Diego - (Levanta el dedo índice arriba junto con el antebrazo) Eeehh… Creo que ya no tendrá que preocuparse más por el Dr. Zeus señor.

Presidente - ¿Por qué razón?

Diego - Ya que su misma creación hizo el trabajo por nosotros, el mismo Clíptoris se encargó de eliminarlo de forma permanente, ahora lo único por lo que debemos realmente preocuparnos es por esa máquina que no se detendrá hasta destruir los dos medios ambientes, es por esta razón que estoy en camino para ayudar a Akira.

Presidente - (Después de permanecer un tiempo pensante) Es una excelente noticia, a fin de cuentas ese tirano recibió el castigo que se merecía, y esto sucedió por causa de su desenfrenada ambición y por acción de su propia creación. De acuerdo, haz lo que tengas que hacer, estaré esperando próximos informes para percatarme periódicamente de la situación. Tomen las precauciones que sean necesarias, supongo que los presentes te ayudarán de alguna forma.

Diego - Sí, de hecho me están ayudando a operar la unidad, usted sabe hay ciertas cosas que necesitan de más personal para su correcto funcionamiento, je je.

Presidente - Entonces estaremos en contacto, mantengan ocupado a ese androide el tiempo suficiente hasta que nosotros hayamos encontrado la manera de destruirlo, trataré este asunto con los demás científicos.

Diego - No es necesario señor presidente, ustedes ya disponen del recurso suficiente para acabar con ese androide. Señor, necesitamos que en el momento que el cañón de plasma esté listo y operacional lo ubiquen en las siguientes coordenadas… (Diego recita los números correspondientes)

Presidente - Pero… Esa no es la localización exacta del escondite del Dr. Zeus.

Diego - Eso es lo que menos importa ahora, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos más por ese sujeto, lo más relevante en estos instantes es exterminar su creación lo antes posible, no sabemos cuánto tiempo podremos retenerlo hasta que ustedes estén listos.

Presidente - Entonces ¿cómo supones que acertaremos en el androide si este permanece en constante movimiento, debo informarte que el cañón de plasma necesita un largo tiempo de recarga una vez que se haya utilizado con anterioridad, y eso resultaría desfavorable para todos ya que entonces ustedes tendrán que resistir por más tiempo.

Diego - Ustedes no se preocupen por esos detalles, yo me encargaré de que Clíptoris se ubique en el punto exacto después de que les haya dado la orden de disparar su cañón en el momento preciso. Contamos con ustedes, por el bien de la humanidad, por el bien del planeta azul y las colonias espaciales, no debemos fallar bajo ninguna circunstancia en esta situación tan delicada.

Presidente - Y así será, confiamos en ustedes, muy pronto el cañón de plasma estará disponible y podremos utilizarlo a nuestro favor, mientras tanto ustedes encárguense de mantener a ese androide lo suficientemente ocupado hasta donde les sea posible.

Diego - Afirmativo señor presidente, Gladius-03 fuera.

Narrador - Toda la situación es narrada y tratada con el presidente de Japón, ahora la unidad Gladius en donde arriban los guerreros junto con el piloto se dirige rumbo al campo de batalla. Una vez que la comunicación electrónica se termina, Diego se recuesta aliviado en su silla con las manos extendidas y relajadas junto con un suspiro.

Diego - Vaya, espero que el presidente se haya creído lo de Akira, no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo lograremos mantener en secreto la llegada de Trunks en este periodo. Y no se preocupen porque no esté sosteniendo los controles, la unidad seguirá moviéndose hasta que yo le indique que haga otra cosa. (Dijo deduciendo lo que le dirían los demás)

Kabuto - Entonces si eso llegara a ocurrir preferiría que fuera después de que hayamos logrado acabar con el androide Clíptoris.

Diego - Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿por qué razón no desean que los demás se enteren de la presencia de Trunks, es decir no ocurriría algo malo si eso llega a suceder.

Sakura - Trunks nos dijo en una ocasión que debíamos mantener en secreto su llegada en este periodo, ya que si los demás se llegaran a percatar de su presencia podría ocurrir un cambio drástico en el curso de la historia. Al principio nos pareció no entenderlo, pero conforme continuamos en nuestros deberes y lo acompañamos a todas partes, además de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta ahora nos percatamos de que tenía toda la razón.

Diego - Entiendo… Con que de eso se trata. (Observa el radar en una de las pantallas inferiores) En un momento más llegaremos a nuestro destino, espero que estén lo suficientemente preparados para resistir esta próxima confrontación, ya que considerando el poder de esa máquina supongo que la batalla no será nada fácil.

Sakura - Lo estamos Diego, por eso no te preocupes. (Sujeta un pañuelo húmedo para colocarlo en la frente de Akira) Espero que Akira se recupere pronto para que ayude de algún modo en esto, pero espero que no llegue a precipitarse como siempre lo hace.

Narrador - Sakura se da la vuelta en donde Akira se encontraba recostado para atenderlo, pero para su gran sorpresa este ya no estaba. Dejó caer el pañuelo por la misma circunstancia, desesperadamente comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su compañero en todas direcciones, sin encontrar señal alguna de este. Incluso se había asomado detrás de la silla donde reposaba con la esperanza de encontrarlo, pero nuevamente se manifestaron los mismos resultados. Yoshimiro y Kabuto se extrañan ante el comportamiento de Sakura, pero al percatarse del mismo caso dedujeron lo que estaba pasando.

Kabuto - ¿Qué pasa ahora, y Akira?

Sakura - No… No lo sé… Estaba aquí hace un momento…

Yoshimiro - (Con una actitud algo nerviosa y preocupada) Deja de bromear Sakura, de seguro lo tienes escondido en alguna parte y quieres asustarnos… Así que sácalo de donde lo tengas ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura - ¡Se los juro que yo no sé dónde está, Akira se ha escapado de la unidad, y seguramente lo hizo con la tele transportación! (Ante lo dicho Diego voltea hacia atrás)

Diego - ¿Cómo que se fue, si se supone que estaba gravemente herido, además si lo hubiera hecho ¿a dónde se dirigiría? (Después de unos segundos de meditación a todos les llega el mismo pensamiento)

Sakura - (Con las manos a los lados de su cabeza) ¡No no puede ser, de seguro ese tonto intentará pelear contra Clíptoris por su cuenta…! Pero… ¿De qué forma podría hacerlo, ya no cuenta con su unidad de combate.

Kabuto - (Con la misma actitud desesperada) ¿Crees que hará esa tontería, ¡si pelea sin ningún tipo de respaldo en contra de esa cosa se meterá en graves problemas!

Yoshimiro - ¡No puedo creerlo, Akira nos vio la cara de tontos, sólo esperó el momento oportuno para escaparse de nosotros ¡pero qué sujeto más persistente!

Diego - (Vuelve la vista al frente) Escuchen… Indudablemente se dirigió al interior de su unidad para continuar en la batalla, ya que nuestras máquinas de combate pueden ser capaces de regenerarse en varios aspectos. Aunque haya perdido comunicación con la unidad Gladius de Akira estoy seguro de que todavía continúa operacional, y eso es fácilmente deducible ante lo recién ocurrido.

Yoshimiro - Y ahora ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Diego - Lo que estamos haciendo ahora, contribuir en la batalla que está sosteniendo Trunks con Clíptoris. Akira no descansará hasta cumplir completamente con su misión, lo conozco lo suficiente para afirmar ese hecho, así que debemos apresurarnos a llegar a ese lugar lo antes posible antes de que Trunks sea vencido por el poder de su enemigo.

Sakura - Ese sujeto de Akira… ¡Ya me tiene harta, nunca se preocupa por los demás y siempre hace todo por su cuenta, esperemos llegar a tiempo antes de que cometa otra tontería que posiblemente le cueste la vida.

Narrador - Con la misma máxima velocidad de siempre, el piloto Diego se apresura a llegar al campo de batalla cuanto antes tanto por la situación de Clíptoris como lo ocurrido con Akira, quien una vez que vio la oportunidad se escapó de la unidad Gladius.

En algún lugar del espacio, una unidad de combate flota y se arrastra a la merced del ambiente, la cual presenta daños superficiales en su estructura tanto en su armazón como en algunos de sus cristales, acompañado de pequeños huecos en diferentes partes de este en donde se hacen notar sus partes y componentes electrónicos. La dañada unidad de combate se encuentra privada de su pie completo izquierdo y parte del derecho hasta la altura de la rodilla, agregando también la misma situación con su antebrazo izquierdo. De pronto en el interior de la cabina un guerrero hace su aparición en esa zona ubicándose detrás de la silla de la misma área, posteriormente se acerca hacia delante tomando asiento realizando las operaciones correspondientes y necesarias accionando varios botones entre otros objetos operacionales. Después de presionar un botón todas las luces comienzan a emitir brillo en varias partes de la cabina, a la vez que un sonido peculiar del motor de propulsión se manifiesta indicando un correcto funcionamiento. Con repetidos apagones hasta brillar de forma permanente los ojos del androide muestran de nuevo su característica iluminación, seguidamente todas sus partes comienzan a moverse por acción del piloto para comprobar de que todo funcionase correctamente, algo que resultó afirmativo después de unos segundos de prueba. Una vez que la unidad se había reincorporado mostrándose totalmente operacional, su tripulante acciona otro botón para que su máquina emita su llamado a las demás extremidades que le fueron privadas cuando esta fue atacada, un pequeño, agudo y repetido sonido se emite desde el transporte. Pasados otros segundos, todas las extremidades que le pertenecen se acercan lentamente hacia su solicitante y se colocan automáticamente en posición de ensamble en sus lugares correspondientes, acto seguido tanto el antebrazo izquierdo, el pie completo de la misma esquina y la pieza faltante del pie derecho se ensamblan de forma casi inmediata después de que varios cables salieran al exterior y se conectasen entre sí para lograr nuevamente la unión entre estos. Una vez ubicados en su lugar correspondiente el piloto comprueba que estas mismas funcionen correctamente al mover en varias posiciones y formas a las piezas ensambladas, primero comprobando con el antebrazo y mano izquierda, después con su pie faltante derecho y finalmente con la extremidad restante. Todo parecía indicar que funcionaba correctamente, cuando esto sucedió el piloto mostró una expresión severa y decidida en su rostro, mientras determinaba su próxima dirección en donde próximamente partirá para inmiscuirse en la batalla. Después de ubicar su próximo camino y lugar correspondientes en su radar, toma las palancas con sus manos y sitúa sus pies en las restantes semejantes a pedales al mismo tiempo que aprieta los botones con sus dedos pulgares, de esta forma la unidad toma posición de propulsión, sus turbinas al igual que sus alas se colocan en sus posiciones, los motores se accionan y cargan por unos momentos hasta que de forma súbita descargan el fluido correspondiente a gran velocidad para que este ejecute el efecto deseado y con ello la unidad emprenda su camino hacia su próximo objetivo, empleando una notable rapidez en su recorrido.

Mientras tanto cerca de la colonia espacial del Dr. Zeus, dos poderosas auras de energía pertenecientes a dos seres se hacen notar en el ambiente oscuro y solitario del espacio, los dos oponentes quienes han combatido desde entonces se preparan para abalanzarse en contra de su contrario para romper nuevamente el mínimo periodo de inactividad por parte de ambos. El guerrero de armadura azul es el que toma la iniciativa de tal acción impulsándose hacia delante con ayuda de su energía de forma súbita y repentina junto con un grito de furia, el androide emplea la misma potencia y dirección opuesta correspondiente a su adversario para que después de unos segundos los dos se interceptasen bruscamente de frente. Esta acción fulminante había ocasionado una propagación, expulsión y explosión de una enorme cantidad de energía por todos los extremos, que seguía extendiéndose en forma de esfera de la misma naturaleza hasta desaparecer lentamente conforme seguía expandiéndose sin cesar en todas las direcciones exteriores. Sin embargo una parte de esta seguía manifestándose la cual parecía rodear y recorrer a las dos siluetas que continúan ejerciendo presión una sobre otra, los dos oponentes se sujetaban de ambos brazos forcejeando entre ambos y empleando sus poderes en la ejecución, intentando hacer sucumbir al contrario para así ganar la batalla. Los cuerpos de ambos oponentes seguían temblantes y cargados de energía, parecía ser que a la vez ambas auras chocaban entre sí al intentar invadirse entre ellas, el desprendimiento azul del guerrero parecía estar sucumbiendo por acción de la otra propagación multicolor perteneciente al androide que parecía abrazarla y arrasarla como una enorme ola. Trunks seguía denotando un sonido de gran esfuerzo en ese contacto con su garganta, definitivamente estaba usando ahora su máximo poder para ser capaz de resistir la confrontación, algo que su oponente le obligó a hacer. Y así continuaron con el mismo choque de cuerpos, de pronto de las palmas sobrepuestas entre sí comienzan a emitirse brotes de energía de distintos colores e intensidades que se expanden con desorden y brusquedad por todas direcciones, parecía que ese contacto jamás terminaría o cesaría, pero nuevamente el androide Clíptoris muestra su superioridad. Este mismo comienza a aplicar una fuerza contraria mayor, lo suficiente para contrarrestar lentamente la perteneciente a Trunks quien comienza a ser empujado hacia atrás conforme su oponente estira más sus brazos hacia delante suyo. Con un semblante totalmente tenso y arrugado por la extraordinaria y máxima fuerza aplicada intentando resistir el gran poder de Clíptoris, Trunks sigue aplicando su máxima potencia para que no sucumba ante las capacidades de su metálico enemigo. Pero este sigue aplicando más poder, Trunks no es capaz de resistir esa abrumadora energía y potencial de su oponente que cada vez más afecta sus poderes y su cuerpo, por lo tanto este se ve obligado a resistir también el dolor punzante que lo recorre y que lo hace temblar por la potencia ejercida. Hasta que finalmente, del cuerpo de Trunks comienzan a emanar brotes eléctricos que ocasionan que este se retorciese por el efecto de estos, como consecuencia su energía propia desciende en gran medida, algo completamente desfavorable para el guerrero ya que esta misma no es suficiente para seguir resistiendo y contrarrestando la contraria. Trunks sigue manifestando gemidos de dolor por acción de los brotes eléctricos del androide, este haciendo uso de su gran poder logra dominar al contrario y por lo tanto su misma aura multicolor rodea y cubre a Trunks hasta envolverlo totalmente, una vez que ha logrado retirar las palmas del guerrero de las suyas y extendido su poder de energía que al momento que lo cubre totalmente se expande a una gran velocidad al frente suyo, origina así la estructura de un rayo de la misma índole de los mismos colores variados y de grandes dimensiones. Toda la energía desprendida cubre completamente a Trunks, su efecto aplastante y poderoso ocasiona que el afectado denote un estruendoso sonido de dolor a la vez que su cuerpo se contorsiona hacia atrás, hasta que la misma energía provoca que su silueta distorsionada desapareciese entre la gran cantidad de fluido energético.

La misma energía continúa su propagación, ya no se manifestaba el gemido de dolor del guerrero, es entonces que Clíptoris detiene la manifestación de su poderoso rayo de energía al dejar de aplicar potencia, vaticinando que su enemigo finalmente había sido suprimido luego de calcular la potencia de su ataque y la resistencia de su objetivo. Los reflejos que había ocasionado su ataque en forma de círculos impedían distinguir con claridad si finalmente su adversario fue eliminado o si todavía quedan algunos indicios de este, Clíptoris continuaba con su misma posición erguida esperando a que esas mismas manifestaciones desapareciesen para así poder distinguir con claridad. Conforme los reflejos se extinguían, lentamente la silueta agazapada y carbonizada de Trunks se distinguía y notaba, el guerrero jadeaba de forma repetida apoyando su antebrazo derecho en su rodilla flexionada del mismo costado con los ojos cerrados, su capa casi se había desintegrado por el efecto poderoso y agotador del ataque energético de Clíptoris. Este al notar que su blanco todavía no fue exterminado como él había esperado se acerca lentamente en vuelo hacia este, si en aquel momento el guerrero no contara con su armadura seguramente se hubiera pulverizado en unos segundos al permanecer en contacto con el rayo de energía del androide, detalle que este mismo ya había deducido en sus operaciones internas. Continuó acercándose lentamente y sin titubeo u oscilación alguna, sus datos indicaban que la energía del guerrero había disminuido de forma considerable proporcionándole con este detalle una gran ventaja a la máquina, sólo debía aplicar ahora el movimiento final y decisivo para que su enemigo fuese derrotado permanentemente. La armadura de Trunks mostraba esta vez más separaciones en su estructura acompañado de algunos brotes eléctricos que la recorrían, aquel ataque resultó demasiado para esta defensa, si la propagación de ese mismo hubiera continuado seguramente la protección se hubiese desmesurado y quebrado por su efecto aplastante. Trunks comenzó a subir de forma lastimera la mirada al frente, su semblante temblaba constantemente mientras que el afectado intentaba resistir para mantenerse conciente y no sucumbir por el dolor punzante que recorre su cuerpo, sus energías estaban por extinguirse, cada vez que intentaba moverse sentía un gran relajamiento de sus músculos lo cual le ocasionaba debilidad y torpeza en sus movimientos, ahora lo único que podía hacer es intentar resistir el próximo ataque de su enemigo. Clíptoris detiene su vuelo, inclina un poco la cabeza hacia su costado izquierdo sin apartar su vista del guerrero, después muestra la palma de su mano derecha con su brazo totalmente extendido al frente de Trunks quien comenzó a inmutarse cuando una bola de energía multicolor comenzó a generarse en la palma del androide, con los ojos abiertos a su máxima expresión esperaba lo peor, casi daba por hecho que había fallado en su intento por detenerlo, a la vez que no podía dejar de pensar que les había fallado a sus compañeros y a la humanidad entera ya que al no ser capaz de destruir a Clíptoris, este una vez que termine con su vida se encargará de exterminar los dos medios ambientes haciendo uso de su gran poder. Un sentimiento de culpa lo inundó por completo, ya daba por hecho que su existencia había terminado, por lo que sólo pudo limitarse a cerrar sus ojos fuertemente esperando el momento de su final, contaba con la esperanza de que había logrado retenerlo lo suficiente para que los demás se ocuparan del resto y lo aniquilaran con el uso de su tecnología avanzada. De pronto el ambiente se tornó silencioso y sombrío, la bola de energía crecía más y más en la palma de Clíptoris, en cualquier momento este dispararía nuevamente en contra de su objetivo, acción que esta vez será capaz de pulverizar completamente al imposibilitado guerrero.

Pero repentinamente, cuatro proyectiles son disparados en contra de Clíptoris en su espalda los cuales hacen explosión al hacer contacto con este, provocando una gran dispersión de humo. Los disparos no ocasionaron daño alguno en la estructura impermeable del androide, pero fueron capaces de llamar completamente su atención. Trunks abre los ojos extrañado ante lo sucedido, llegó a pensar que su enemigo había disparado en su contra, pero al ver que este se encontraba cubierto de humo por detrás se percató de que se había equivocado. Clíptoris deja de generar la bola de energía para rematar a Trunks y voltea súbitamente hacia atrás, en la misma dirección donde fueron lanzados los proyectiles. Los ojos rojos del androide se contraen al ubicar al responsable de la acción pasada, al igual que el robot Trunks también identifica la presencia de una unidad de combate a lo lejos la cual en esos momentos se presenta con su brazo izquierdo extendido al frente, en donde en la parte superior del antebrazo se halla una protuberancia perteneciente a este la cual salió a la vista para disparar los proyectiles mencionados anteriormente. Trunks se sorprende ante lo ocurrido, sintiendo una presencia notable en el interior de la unidad con la cual le fue posible identificar al responsable de la acción anterior, hecho que le sorprendió aún más. Por medio de la unidad el piloto recita las frases que desea a los presentes a la vez que se prepara para el combate, su mensaje es emitido de manera electrónica a los presentes.

Akira - A un lado guerrero inútil, yo me encargaré esta vez de Clíptoris. Ya has hecho el trabajo que te corresponde, ahora es momento de que yo entre en el combate para acabar con el último recuerdo del Dr. Zeus para que finalmente pueda sentirme pleno y satisfecho, todo lo que se relacione con ese miserable debe ser borrado de este espacio, y yo soy la persona más indicada para tal tarea.

Trunks - "¿Akira…? Pero… Se supone que estabas inconciente, habías sido transportado junto con los demás de regreso a la tierra, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?"

Akira - Parece ser que ya se te olvidó muy pronto que yo pertenezco a una raza guerrera, y aunque me encuentre limitado por las reglas de la genética yo siempre, siempre lucharé hasta el final sin importar lo que pase. Ahora es mi turno de tomar esta situación bajo mi propio riesgo, no te entrometas en algo que no te corresponde, es mi deber ahora acabar con todo lo relacionado con el Dr. Zeus para así poder descansar en paz.

Trunks - "¡No…! ¡Ni siquiera pienses en pelear con este androide, tu vida se encontrará en grave peligro si intentas algo como eso…! ¡Escapa mientras puedas, yo seguiré peleando hasta que ya no me queden fuerzas y hasta donde me sea posible retener a Clíptoris…! ¡Pero si tú intervienes en esto arriesgarás tu propia vida en vano, haz caso de lo que te digo, vete de este lugar cuanto antes!"

Akira - No creas que hago esto con el objetivo de salvar tu vida o por asegurar el bienestar de la esfera terrestre y las colonias, ¡lo hago por mi propio orgullo! ¡Como te lo dije anteriormente no descansaré hasta acabar con todas las creaciones del Dr. Zeus, y eso incluye a este androide! Ahora hazte a un lado ya que yo me encargaré de acabar con esto, si no es que también deseas ser eliminado junto con él.

Trunks - (Extiende débilmente una mano al frente) "¡No…! ¡No entiendes…! ¡Debes huir cuanto antes, el actuar de esta forma no te ayudará en nada Akira!"

Narrador - Akira baja el brazo de su unidad y saca a la vista sus dos espadas láser, el androide se da la vuelta completa hacia este con su característica posición erguida. Clíptoris avanza lentamente en vuelo en dirección hacia su nuevo oponente, Akira se prepara para la batalla colocando a su unidad en posición de batalla, Trunks se muestra preocupado por el bienestar del guerrero quien ahora arriesgará su propia vida para intentar detener a Clíptoris por considerarlo un asunto pendiente, ya que todo lo que tenga relación o semejanza con el terrorista siempre resultará de su incumbencia. ¿Qué sucederá con el piloto Gladius y el guerrero Trunks, no se pierdan los próximos capítulos de los guerreros Z.

Continuará…


	63. Contribución familiar

Narrador - Parecía ser que el final había llegado para el guerrero Trunks, pero con la intervención del pariente Akira la situación cambió ahora, este utiliza su unidad de combate de siempre para inmiscuirse en la batalla entre el guerrero y el androide, si esto no hubiera sucedido este último hubiese privado de la vida a Trunks si no fuese por la interrupción del piloto Gladius. Con sus energías y fuerzas casi agotadas el guerrero sólo esperaba una posible muerte mientras su oponente preparaba una bola de energía en la palma de su mano para rematarlo, sin embargo el pariente lejano de Vegeta intervino a tiempo lanzando un par de misiles en contra del agresor, acto suficiente para llamar su completa atención. Ahora con Akira inmiscuido en la batalla, Trunks intenta disuadir sus planes estableciendo comunicación telepática con este, pero pese a sus intentos el piloto Gladius está completamente decidido a terminar con toda esta situación de una vez por todas.

Trunks - "¡Akira…! ¡Vete de aquí…! ¡Ahora!"

Akira - ¡Silencio! (Posiciona su unidad en modo de defensa) ¿En qué momento lograrás entender que no podré descansar y sentirme pleno hasta que haya terminado con lo que me concierne, quizás será porque nunca has pasado por una situación como esta, y probablemente hayas formado en ti un ideal erróneo en donde siempre creerás que permanentemente cargarás con el peso de todas las responsabilidades y peligros. Te equivocas, así no son las cosas, esta época ya no te pertenece guerrero, ustedes nunca debieron regresar del lugar donde les corresponde ya que para entonces habían cumplido con todas sus responsabilidades y habían cubierto sus situaciones pendientes; pero esta es otra época, una época la cual es totalmente diferente a la que les tocó vivir y por lo tanto ustedes ya no tienen que hacer nada en ella, esta época nos pertenece a nosotros.

Trunks - (Se levanta pesadamente en vuelo) "Mientras sigan existiendo seres malignos… y mientras siga existiendo alguna amenaza que ponga en juego la seguridad de varias vidas, planetas, galaxias… Nosotros los guerreros Z siempre estaremos ahí para defenderlos en el caso de que el peligro fuese demasiado para ustedes. Nosotros regresamos a la vida… Ya que un ser mágico solicitó de nuestras habilidades para dar fin a la nueva amenaza que se había cernido en el Universo entero, y esta vez en el sentido literal de la palabra. Debido a que nosotros éramos los únicos capaces de llevar a cabo esta difícil misión… Por esa razón nos eligieron y revivieron, en el caso de Gokou le fue devuelta su juventud por el mismo ser para que pudiese acompañarnos en nuestra misión. Si regresamos a esta época fue para asegurar el bien de ustedes y que todo lo que conocen alrededor no desaparezca de la nada y en un santiamén, y lo seguiremos haciendo con el pasar del tiempo si nuevamente las amenazas prevalecen y vuelven a surgir".

Akira - Entonces supongo que a estas alturas ya debieron haber cumplido con lo que les encomendaron, fue entonces que regresaste a estos alrededores para evitar el Apocalipsis de la tierra y las colonias espaciales por causa de este androide. Pero ahora que has cumplido con tu trabajo es mi turno de tomar responsabilidad en esta situación, es momento de que te retires y te limites a observar la forma en como derrotaré a esta hojalata que pertenece a ese insecto despreciable, me aseguraré de que todo lo relacionado con el Dr. Zeus sea eliminado de forma absoluta, sólo así podré estar en paz conmigo mismo.

Trunks - "Espera… No sabes lo que haces… Es demasiado peligroso que intervengas en esta pelea, Clíptoris tiene el poder suficiente para acabar contigo en cuestión de minutos, y como el guerrero que soy no permitiré que eso pase. Por esa razón soy el más indicado para continuar en esta pelea… Te solicito que regreses a la tierra y te pongas en contacto con los científicos para que de esta forma encuentren la manera de detener a este androide, yo lo seguiré distrayendo lo suficiente hasta que ustedes cumplan con su trabajo".

Akira - ¿Piensas seguir haciéndolo en la condición que te encuentras, algo que no tolero es que subestimen mis habilidades y capacidades como guerrero y piloto, esta unidad que tienes al frente también está construida con Gondamio al igual que esta hojalata, por esta razón puede llegar a ser tan resistente como Clíptoris. Quizás no cuente con sus mismas capacidades o poderes, pero como lo había mencionado anteriormente les demostraré a todos ustedes que también puedo ser capaz de llegar hasta el final.

Narrador - La conversación se suspende, inmediatamente Akira saca a la vista su cañón láser que guardaba en su espalda aguardando unos segundos para enfocar a su objetivo, momentos después abre fuego lanzando una bala de energía de gran dimensión la cual supera en tamaño al androide. La dirección del ataque se había lanzado totalmente en dirección frontal hacia el enemigo, Trunks quien se encontraba justo detrás de este el disparo lo toma por sorpresa y de un rápido movimiento desaparece del camino para ubicarse en un fragmento de una roca espacial, la cual se encuentra cerca de las dos máquinas de combate. Al mismo tiempo que Trunks escapó del ataque de Akira, Clíptoris recibió directamente la bala de energía en un intento de interceptarla de frente, pero esta hizo explosión junto con él al momento de hacer contacto. El disparo del cañón láser ocasionó una gran explosión y propagación de energía que confundía la escena, en un acto victorioso Akira guarda nuevamente su arma en la espalda de la unidad Gladius, pero como era de esperarse el androide contraataca al lanzar en su contra varias bolas de energía multicolores las cuales presentan esquinas, como si se tratasen de espinas acompañadas de brotes eléctricos alrededor. El piloto se aleja de ellas al impulsarse hacia atrás, en el trayecto saca nuevamente a la vista sus espadas láser y comienza a agitarlas velozmente sobre cada una de las bolas de energía que se aproximaban en su contra para dañarlo, de esta forma detenía su curso y lograba desintegrarlas cuando estas eran golpeadas por sus armas de láser. Los mismos ataques seguían emergiendo de la energía liberada por la explosión del ataque de cañón, la figura de Clíptoris no se mostraba, este seguía atacando de la misma manera sin salir del producto de la explosión que lo envolvía y escondía. En un intento por aproximarse Akira avanza velozmente hacia la energía y el humo espeso mientras continúa desvaneciendo y retirando de su camino los ataques del androide con sus espadas, hasta que finalmente logra llegar a la altura de su objetivo y manteniendo su distancia vuelve a atacar con varios proyectiles explosivos la misma zona en actividad por causa de la anterior explosión. Nuevamente la densidad del humo espeso así como la energía expulsada anteriormente aumentan por acción de los proyectiles, Akira sigue disparando sin cesar en la misma dirección hasta elevarse de forma súbita hacia arriba con ayuda de sus propulsores traseros, ya que un rayo de energía multicolor había sido disparado en su contra. En el transcurso de su vuelo superior Akira ubica nuevamente a su objetivo en su radar y saca de nueva cuenta a la vista su cañón láser para disparar en la misma dirección, pero antes de que lo hiciese el androide se abalanza en contra de este a una gran velocidad saliendo del ajetreo anterior, para después lanzar otro rayo más de energía al extender su mano izquierda al frente en el transcurso. Su acción privó a Akira de su cañón láser cuando este mismo fue golpeado por el rayo y retirado del alcance del guerrero, el efecto del impacto ocasionó que la misma herramienta volase y girase lejos del piloto el cual por la sorpresa no reaccionó a tiempo, por lo que le fue imposible detener el curso de su arma. Viéndose en esa nueva circunstancia el tripulante saca nuevamente sus espadas láser al frente, con lo cual le fue posible interceptar a Clíptoris en el momento preciso al cruzarlas entre ellas y lograr con ello una defensa frontal, de esta forma el androide había fallado en su intento por embestirlo completamente. Mientras ambos seguían forcejeando uno con el otro, para romper la postura y situación Akira agita fuertemente sus espadas láser al frente impulsando de esa forma al androide fuera de su alcance, e inmediatamente se lanza al ataque utilizando sus rígidas y potentes armas cortantes. El tripulante seguía atacando de la misma forma a la vez que avanzaba hacia delante intentando acertar en su enemigo, pero este cuenta con una velocidad superior la cual hace notar al esquivar fácilmente las agitadas de espada del piloto, quien al momento de cada fallo vuelve a atacar de la misma forma utilizando ya sea cada espada seguida de la otra o en ocasiones al mismo tiempo en una sola dirección de ataque. Pero por más que intentaba utilizar la máxima velocidad de su unidad y reflejos para acertar no lo lograba en ningún instante, Clíptoris en cada escape se situaba en diferentes posiciones cerca de la unidad, en ocasiones detrás de este por lo que Akira reaccionaba a sus movimientos y realizaba ataques traseros con sus espadas al girarse y desplazar cualquiera de sus dos armas.

Trunks quien se encuentra gravemente herido observa la situación o batalla en una posición hincada sosteniendo su brazo derecho, debía admitir que si no fuese por la intervención de Akira probablemente su vida hubiera terminado en ese instante, como también reconocer el hecho de que todos los parientes que pertenezcan a la raza guerrera en la actualidad siempre mantendrán el orgullo y el espíritu de lucha en sus corazones, algo que no podían abandonar fácilmente. No era el hecho de que no comprendiese el estado emocional y la posición de Akira, simplemente no podía permitir que su vida terminase bajo estas circunstancias, él debía permanecer con vida para vivir su época y ser parte de la nueva generación, pero todo parecía indicar que su orgullo se convertirá esta vez en su gran debilidad y en su talón de Aquiles. Akira continuaba en su intento por rematar a Clíptoris, este sin embargo lograba escapar fácilmente de sus ataques con sus espadas, el piloto comienza a desesperarse e intenta una nueva forma de lograr vencerlo, esta vez empleando todo su arsenal de ataque. El piloto sitúa su objetivo en la mira con ayuda de la pantalla holográfica y los cuadros correspondientes, momentos después su unidad se irgue completamente con las extremidades totalmente extendidas para que así se muestre todo el arsenal con el que cuenta el cual sale a la vista por medio de aberturas y partes que se separan en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Armas de todo tipo se mostraron alrededor de la figura del Gladius-01 al frente de Clíptoris, instantes después tanto rayos láser como proyectiles, bombas entre otro tipo de armamento inician su dirección hacia su objetivo determinado el cual no emplea ningún movimiento de escape permaneciendo siempre frente al Gladius. Todos los disparos de diferente naturaleza que fueron lanzados con anterioridad se dirigen velozmente hacia Clíptoris, como defensa este extiende sus manos a sus costados con las palmas abiertas y de esa forma se activa un campo de fuerza invisible en forma de pared el cual intercepta todos y cada uno de los diferentes disparos que fueron lanzados en su contra, los primeros en ser detenidos son los rayos láser y casi al finalizar toca el turno de los proyectiles entre otra artillería con la que cuenta el piloto. Nuevamente el humo se dispersa y expande con cada ataque interceptado cubriendo totalmente a Clíptoris sin permitir de esta forma verlo a simple vista, algo que desesperaba al guerrero Akira. Después de percatarse de su intento fallido el piloto sólo espera el momento indicado para atacar, por lo cual adopta su común postura de guardia con sus espadas al frente, había comprendido que si seguía atacando a Clíptoris de esa forma precipitada y desesperada no lograría más que perder más el tiempo, ese androide parecía estar midiendo sus habilidades y ese detalle entre otros más le producían fastidio y enfurecimiento. Siguió aguardando el momento preciso para iniciar quizás un próximo ataque, el humo ocasionado por sus ataques pasados continúan obstruyendo el paso de su vista para ubicar a Clíptoris, Akira seguía meditando su próxima maniobra de ataque para así rematar con el androide pero todo indicaba que este mismo es más veloz de lo que el esperaba. Trunks continuaba observando con preocupación la batalla, no le era posible intervenir ahora debido a su estado crítico y su pérdida casi total de energía, sólo podía limitarse a observar y esperar que todo salga bien. El guerrero de armadura continúa pensante sobre la situación de la pelea obteniendo sus propias conclusiones.

Trunks - "Maldición, Clíptoris está haciendo lo mismo que hizo conmigo cuando inició la pelea, sólo está analizando y estudiando el enemigo para después de cierto tiempo utilizar sus verdaderas capacidades para acabar con su objetivo. Eso es lo que hubiera hecho conmigo si no fuera por la intervención de Akira, pero ahora él es el que se encuentra en grave peligro, si no hago algo pronto… Su vida se hallará en grave riesgo y podría incluso sucumbir ante las manos del androide. No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo podremos seguir reteniéndolo en este lugar, pero espero que sea el suficiente hasta que los científicos hayan encontrado un arma lo suficientemente poderosa para rematar a esta abominable creación. Ahora, lo que necesito es esperar a que la armadura reponga mis energías de nuevo, al menos hasta donde sea posible ya que de la misma manera ha sido afectada durante la batalla, es lo único que puedo hacer ahora, aguardar hasta que…"

Narrador - Los pensamientos de Trunks son suspendidos por un suceso del exterior el cual se trata de Clíptoris quien repentinamente, entre toda la atmósfera de humo de donde se encuentra lanza numerosos y finos rayos de energía multicolores los cuales parten en dirección hacia el guerrero Akira, como respuesta a esta acción se activa automáticamente su campo de fuerza energético para interceptar los ataques. Todos los rayos de energía chocan en la protección del Gladius ocasionando estremecimiento en la unidad con cada contacto, algunos otros más pasan de largo a su objetivo. Conforme los rayos siguen golpeando a la unidad de frente esta como consecuencia retrocede periódicamente al ser empujada hacia atrás, el efecto estruendoso de cada interceptación acompañado del impacto que ocasiona cada uno de estos obliga a Akira intentar resistir y mantener su posición. Pero para su sorpresa esta vez un rayo más potente y grande que los demás es lanzado en su contra el cual logra incluso perforar el campo de fuerza y golpear el abdomen de la unidad, nuevamente más rayos de la misma potencia son lanzados en contra del piloto y de la misma forma logran perforar el campo protector, con ello ocasionan varios daños a la unidad en diversas partes de su estructura, algunos habían perforado algunas partes de este como lo son el hombro o el pie traspasando fácilmente el armazón que lo cubre. Ante este nuevo suceso Akira grita de desesperación y resistencia al recibir estos amenazadores disparos, su unidad de combate comienza a desprender descargas eléctricas que se desplazan a su alrededor en las partes dañadas, el guerrero en esta ocasión se encuentra en serios problemas. Trunks se sorprende y preocupa por el híbrido, los mismos rayos de energía continuaban emergiendo de Clíptoris dirigiéndose hacia su principal blanco, logrando perforar varios costados y partes de la estructura del Gladius. Como consecuencia de estos ataques la unidad pierde el balance al igual que una parte considerable de su energía, sus extremidades dejan de responder y se extienden a los lados, la máquina se inclina hacia atrás como si esta misma fuese a recostarse en una plataforma sólida. Akira intenta hacer reaccionar a su unidad de combate, pero los radares de energía de la cabina muestran que esta se encuentra demasiado baja y por lo tanto su suministro no será suficiente para abastecer a toda la unidad completa. Los mismos brotes eléctricos se desprenden dentro de la cabina, sin prestar atención a ellos Akira continúa intentando que su unidad vuelva a moverse, pero todo parece indicar que una fuente importante de su transporte fue dañado al ser alcanzado y perforado por uno de los rayos de energía de Clíptoris, ese mismo detalle se mostraba en un plano de una de las pantallas de los controles que representaba a toda la unidad en general en su infraestructura, una zona de esta parpadeaba periódicamente en rojo, seguidamente el informe de daños se mostraba cuando Akira apretaba los botones correspondientes. Sin nada que poder hacer al respecto, el guerrero intenta desesperadamente hacer responder a su unidad mientras mueve los controles en varias posiciones sin obtener los resultados deseados, es entonces cuando Clíptoris se abre paso entre el humo ocasionado anteriormente por su campo de fuerza y se abalanza en contra del imposibilitado guerrero, Akira detecta la aproximación del androide quien se desplaza a una gran velocidad tomando una dirección curva superior. Intenta activar de nuevo su campo de fuerza o hacer responder a su unidad, pero todo indicaba que su máquina había sufrido daños irreparables. El trayecto del androide se ve delineado formando una media curva, con sus pies extendidos y juntos hacia su objetivo logra propinar un fuerte y estruendoso ataque en el pecho de la unidad Gladius, como reacción el blanco se desplaza velozmente hacia abajo permaneciendo a la merced del espacio y a los ataques de su oponente. Conforme continuaba en su inevitable dirección inferior con sus extremidades extendidas al frente, el androide hace otra de sus apariciones justo cerca de su objetivo el cual continúa aproximándose a la misma dirección en donde Clíptoris se había ubicado para interceptar a su adversario, después de unos segundos de espera se dispone a atacar nuevamente, esta vez lanza un golpe de gancho horizontal en la espalda de la enorme estructura y como efecto esta es lanzada hacia una dirección diagonal, por lo que su curso cambia completamente. Como en la ocasión anterior el androide repite la misma estrategia de ataque, esta vez se interpone nuevamente para interceptar al guerrero utilizando ambas manos entrelazadas entre si y propinar un doble golpe de gancho desde la parte superior en la cabeza de la unidad, de esa forma esta ahora era impulsada debajo de la máquina de manera diagonal respecto a este. Y así continúa aplicando la misma maniobra, cada vez que su enemigo era lanzado hacia una dirección cualquiera por causa de su ataque anterior se volvía a interponer para interceptarlo y atacarlo de diferentes formas, aquella situación parecía un ajetreo interminable, Trunks sólo podía limitarse a observar la forma en como Clíptoris atacaba y deterioraba periódicamente a la unidad del guerrero Akira el cual gritaba constantemente en cada ataque, parecía ser que todo continuaría repitiéndose hasta que el androide exterminara completamente a su enemigo. Como movimiento final, Clíptoris vuelve a situarse en la dirección en donde se dirige el Gladius para después crear una bola de energía multicolor en su mano izquierda extendida hacia su blanco, después de unos segundos de carga finalmente lo lanza en su contra, los dos objetos de diferente naturaleza chocan entre si al coincidir en un punto en específico y por lo tanto la bola de energía golpea la espalda de la unidad ocasionando que su estructura exterior se desmesurase más, después de la interceptación esta impulsa al Gladius en dirección a una roca espacial de enorme tamaño y pasados unos segundos de curso desenfrenado, la estructura completa de la máquina se incrusta bruscamente en esta por causa del impacto con la seguida explosión de la energía que lo impulsaba y envolvía la plataforma, provocando la propagación de una bola de energía que continuó girante y del mismo tamaño por unos momentos hasta finalmente desaparecer lentamente. La explosión ocasionó una bolladura redonda en la superficie rocosa y en medio de esta la figura de la dañada y deteriorada unidad se podía distinguir, la cual presentaba varias averías en su estructura además de algunos residuos de rocas y arena encima de este, acompañada también de constantes brotes eléctricos que la recorrían, en esta ocasión sus partes internas podían distinguirse con más facilidad, la unidad se había deteriorado drásticamente. Después de resistir el fuerte impacto y la explosión Akira abre pesadamente los ojos lo cual le tomó unos segundos volver completamente en si, posteriormente de forma pesada observa cada una de las pantallas de diferentes funciones que se encuentran en el control de operación de su unidad, estas no contaban con la energía suficiente para seguir mostrando imágenes y constantemente sufrían apagones e interferencia, además de que algunas otras presentaban algunas roturas en su superficie. El guerrero sentía su cuerpo totalmente pesado y dolido, sus manos continuaban sujetando los controles en forma de palancas firmemente, después de ubicarse completamente vuelve su vista al frente observando a través del cristal redondo situado en el pecho de su unidad a su enemigo Clíptoris quien preparaba otra bola de energía entre sus palmas, las cuales extendía al frente suyo y en dirección a su blanco creando esta vez una esfera más grande y potente que la anterior, la cual al momento que cargaba cada vez más de energía y aumentaba su tamaño proporcionalmente desprendía brotes eléctricos constantemente, además de que parecía que una brisa la envolvía dando la apariencia de que giraba sobre su propio eje. Trunks se percata de esta nueva situación, si no hacía algo pronto seguramente Clíptoris acabaría permanentemente con el piloto, pero su estado tanto físico como energético lo limitaban en gran medida, debía emplear su máximo esfuerzo para intentar salvarlo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde para ello. Akira observaba la escena con impotencia y resentimiento, ahora no podía hacer nada para continuar en la batalla y ni siquiera para salvar su vida, su unidad no respondía sus órdenes operacionales, la energía de esta había cesado aparentemente y todo indicaba que un conducto principal fue dañado considerablemente, por lo tanto ya no era posible que llegase más energía a toda la estructura de la unidad. Consciente de esto Akira sólo esperó el momento de su muerte mientras observaba con temor el aumento de tamaño de la bola de energía de Clíptoris, el cual estaba próximo a lanzarla en contra de este para destruirlo completamente.

Trunks gritó desesperadamente el nombre del guerrero junto con una negación mientras se preparaba para interponerse en el suceso e intentar salvar la vida de Akira, pero antes de que esto ocurriese un par de explosiones se ejecutaron sobre el androide ocasionando que este lanzase su ataque en una dirección cercana a la unidad Gladius, por lo que este mismo pasa de largo el fragmento de roca espacial en donde se encontraba postrado el híbrido de sangre guerrera. El humo que se originó por las repetidas explosiones además del estremecimiento del cuerpo del androide influyeron para que este disparase su bola de energía en la dirección incorrecta, ambos guerreros se percatan de lo sucedido y después de unos segundos buscan con la mirada al responsable de este acto. Ambos coincidieron en una misma dirección, de la cual a lo lejos una unidad oscura y brillante la cual presentaba una pistola de balas explosivas en su mano electrónica izquierda al frente se distinguía y reflejaba por el brillo de las estrellas y constelaciones. Ambos reconocen a los recién llegados, en el caso de Akira por la apariencia de la unidad que pertenece a su mismo equipo y al igual que Trunks por las presencias que se perciben en el interior. El guerrero legendario se sorprende en gran medida después de percatarse de la identidad de aquellas presencias más fuertes que la sobrante, se trataba de los parientes que lo habían acompañado desde su segunda llegada al planeta tierra para detener los planes del Dr. Zeus, de forma inmediata establece comunicación telepática con los guerreros.

Diego - (Con actitud alardeante y severa) ¿Necesitan ayuda amigos, ¡porque ya llegó por quien lloraban, el gran piloto Gladius Saltamontes sí señor!

Trunks - "Kabuto, Sakura, Yoshimiro… ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí, se supone que…"

Kabuto - "Despreocúpate Trunks, porque hemos venido a ayudarte en esta gran y peligrosa contienda, ya era hora de que nosotros también contribuyamos a la exterminación de este ser apocalíptico por el bien de la humanidad entera".

Yoshimiro - "Lo sentimos pero siempre tendemos a desobedecer órdenes, ustedes tienen la culpa por heredarnos su sangre guerrera y ahora no podemos limitarnos a huir del campo de batalla sin ayudar en nada, así que no habrá excusa de tu parte para disuadirnos".

Sakura - "Trunks, no podíamos dejarte así como así, también es nuestra responsabilidad el intervenir en esta batalla tan difícil que sostienes, nosotros somos familiares suyos y siempre los apoyaremos hasta el final, y nada mejor que contribuir en esta gran batalla".

Trunks - (Después de mover la cabeza a los lados mostrando resignación en su semblante) "Vaya, ustedes no tienen remedio, realmente les agradezco de corazón lo que están haciendo… Y tienen razón, la única forma de salir de esto es unir nuestras fuerzas para librarnos de la situación, por el bien de la esfera terrestre y las colonias, por el bien de todos los habitantes que se encuentran en estos dos ambientes, por la seguridad de todo lo demás, no podemos permitir que esta nueva amenaza siga existiendo, debemos ahora en este preciso momento acabar con el androide Clíptoris y no permitir que se dirija hacia sus próximos objetivos".

Diego - Entonces ya todo está dicho hermanos, unámonos en contra de esta hojalata oxidada y hagámosla trizas justo como lo haría una máquina trituradora de basura. Mientras tanto Akira sólo podrá limitarse a observarnos, ya que su unidad Gladius no responde, es una excelente oportunidad para demostrarle que el trabajo en equipo vale más que nada.

Akira - Sólo espero… Que no cometan tonterías esta vez… Si regresaron es porque tienen un buen plan en mente… Ya que no sirve de nada atacar a este androide aparentemente indestructible.

Diego - Por eso no te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Entonces… (Posiciona su unidad en defensa sacando a la vista un arma la cual aparenta tratarse de dos espadas láser interpuestas en su base la cual sujeta con ambas manos, por lo tanto dan la apariencia de un arma de doble aplicación) Nosotros nos encargaremos de retener a Clíptoris el tiempo necesario para que recuperes tus fuerzas, resistiremos lo necesario hasta que te sea posible actuar nuevamente.

Trunks - "De acuerdo, no demoraré demasiado, intentaré reponerme lo más pronto posible, mientras tanto actúen con cautela en contra de este androide, es una verdadera máquina de destrucción".

Sakura - "Así lo haremos Trunks, no te preocupes, juntos saldremos adelante".

Narrador - Después de terminar la conversación el piloto Gladius da un giro a su arma de gran longitud desde su centro para después colocarla como apoyo en el costado derecho de este, e inmediatamente se abalanza en contra del androide a una impresionante velocidad con ayuda de sus propulsores, lanzando un ataque diagonal en contra de Clíptoris al haber llegado a su alcance casi al instante. La máquina como reacción interpone ambos antebrazos para interceptar el ataque de la unidad, sin embargo esta lanza otro ataque fulminante al girar su arma y utilizar el otro extremo de su arma láser color verde claro, como respuesta el agredido vuelve a interponer ambos brazos en ese mismo costado, ocasionando brotes de chispas en ambas ocasiones. Ahora esta vez el piloto Gladius levanta su arma en la parte superior al momento que hace girarla de forma elegante para después lanzar un ataque diagonal en contra de este, Clíptoris utiliza la misma estrategia de defensa e interpone ambos antebrazos cruzados hacia arriba para interceptar y anular de nueva cuenta el ataque, pero en esta ocasión había sido irremediablemente arrojado hacia abajo de forma súbita por causa del fuerte impacto de este nuevo movimiento, Diego había empleado esta vez más potencia en el ataque al notar que el androide interceptaba fácilmente sus intentos. Clíptoris da una vuelta hacia atrás reincorporándose en vuelo, pero para entonces se vio en la necesidad de interceptar los fulminantes y poderosos ataques de la unidad con ayuda de su arma la cual la desplazaba y ejecutaba de varias formas y posiciones, por lo tanto le era posible atacar con mayor rapidez y eficacia. La unidad Gladius ya había llegado mucho antes a la altura del androide antes de que este se reincorporase, utilizando su gran velocidad y destreza Diego era capaz de seguir todos los movimientos de su oponente y atacar en diferentes ángulos y posiciones, a la vez que rotaba alrededor de este quien como respuesta se vio en la necesidad de volverse hacia cada uno de los ángulos en donde los ataques físicos eran lanzados en su contra con el uso del arma de doble aplicación. Las chispas y brotes eléctricos de desprendían en cada contacto, el Gladius aumentaba cada vez más su velocidad de ataque y desplazamiento, de pronto había sometido en un gran ajetreo a su nuevo oponente. Pasados unos segundos Diego se aleja unos metros del androide y lanza una red de energía color verde oculta en su antebrazo izquierdo en forma de cápsula la cual se descompone y toma la forma respectiva después de ser desprendida, la nueva herramienta se adhiere y envuelve al androide imposibilitando de esta forma el movimiento alguno de este, ya sea tanto de escape como del desplazamiento de sus extremidades. Clíptoris intenta liberarse tenazmente de su prisión, el piloto aprovecha la circunstancia y dispara un rayo de diámetro corto desde la palma izquierda de su brazo izquierdo al extenderlo a la dirección deseada, con este nuevo movimiento envuelve completamente a su enemigo y lo lanza fuera de su alcance. Es entonces cuando Trunks se percata del origen de ese potencial, dedujo que tanto Yoshimiro, Kabuto y Sakura estaban administrando su energía a través de la unidad Gladius y de esta forma le era posible a Diego realizar estos ataques tan efectivos, poderosos y rápidos, eso podía asegurarlo ya que sentía toda la energía liberada desde la cabina del piloto hasta todos los extremos de la máquina. Sin embargo no podía evitar el pensar el tiempo que ellos durarían en la batalla, ya que Clíptoris posee un potencial demasiado elevado.

Trunks - "Eso es, sigan en ese ritmo, espero reunir la energía necesaria a tiempo para continuar en la pelea, pero por lo que veo estoy demasiado agotado para hacerlo, aunque lo lograra no podría retenerla y conservarla por mucho tiempo. Sigan así, ya que toda existencia depende ahora de nosotros; sin embargo no puedo permitir que ustedes mueran en esta situación. Creo que no tendré más remedio, que utilizar mi último recurso para vencer a Clíptoris".

Continuará…


	64. El testamento

Narrador - Ahora tras la ayuda del piloto Gladius Diego quien lleva consigo a los tres parientes de los guerreros legendarios, estos se han unido y entrado al campo de batalla para auxiliar a Trunks y Akira, que casi es destruido por el ataque del androide, sin embargo el "Saltamontes" llega a tiempo y salva su vida, ahora con la ayuda y contribución de sus compañeros quienes administran su energía en toda la unidad Gladius el piloto hace uso de sus mejores técnicas y experiencia en el combate para encargarse de Clíptoris el tiempo suficiente, el guerrero Trunks comienza la acumulación interna de su energía para serle permisible contribuir en la batalla lo antes posible. Con una nueva estrategia en mente la cual se trata de su último recurso, aguarda el momento preciso hasta que su energía se haya restablecido a un grado considerable y necesario, sólo espera que los recién llegados resistan el tiempo suficiente para mantener ocupado a su principal enemigo para entonces utilizar su último movimiento en contra de la máquina asesina. Mientras que el piloto se encuentra ocupado en su nueva labor, Trunks al igual que Akira observan la tenaz batalla que este sostiene con el ser Apocalíptico, quien en esos momentos continúa esquivando los ataques de largo alcance de Diego. El guerrero legendario comprueba el estado de su armadura, este se encuentra crítico, después de la batalla sostenida su potencial al igual que su energía disminuyeron en gran medida, ahora tendrá que concentrarse al máximo para lograr seguir adelante y de esta forma aplicar su última estrategia. De manera pesada, lenta y torpe intenta ponerse de pie nuevamente, su cuerpo se encontraba demasiado dolido y su armadura presentaba demasiadas lesiones, era momento de concentrarse para ahorrar y aumentar la cantidad de energía que fuese posible. Con sus brazos pegados a los costados, las manos cerradas a la altura de la cintura, su compás abierto a los lados sin flexionarlo y una mirada severa en la escena Trunks prepara sus últimas energías para ejecutar su último método, a la vez que varios pensamientos inundan y transcurren sobre su conciencia.

Trunks - "El momento decisivo ha llegado… Si deseo que todo termine ahora deberé emplear mi máximo esfuerzo para lograrlo, es ahora o nunca cuando deberé utilizar mi límite y ponerme a prueba como el guerrero que soy". (Continúa observando la pelea entre Clíptoris y el Gladius, siempre sintiendo la viveza y administración de energía hacia esta por parte de sus tres compañeros. De pronto su mirada se torna placentera y satisfecha, como dando por hecho que hará algo de lo que estará completamente orgulloso) "Kabuto, Yoshimiro, Sakura… Ustedes pertenecen a la gran familia guerrera de los Saiya - Jin, nada más y nada menos que al legado de los guerreros Z. Al igual que Akira ustedes forman parte de la nueva era que está comenzando, son parientes de grandes héroes, llevan en ustedes sangre guerrera que siempre los seguirá impulsando al encuentro de las batallas y nunca se rendirán hasta alcanzar sus objetivos, aunque siempre se guiarán por el camino que les indiquen sus corazones y por esa razón siempre harán lo correcto amigos míos. Por esa misma razón y otras más, como el viejo guerrero que soy no puedo permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia que su existencia se reduzca a la nada al final de esta batalla, ya que si continúan peleando hasta donde ya no puedan más, entonces todos se encontrarán en grave peligro. El papel que debo asumir ahora es de protector suyo, estoy seguro que después de hacer esto habré contribuido considerablemente en esta contienda, es lo único que puedo realizar ahora para que ustedes se encarguen del resto, estoy seguro de que lo harán adecuadamente porque ustedes son unas personas muy valientes y astutas, fui muy afortunado al conocer a los parientes lejanos de esta época quienes a pesar de verse bajo los límites de la genética continuarán peleando por lo que crean correcto, ya que un verdadero guerrero nunca da marcha atrás, y siempre superará el límite de sus fuerzas para lograr sus ideales y hacer justicia". (En ese instante el Gladius es golpeado en la espalda por el ataque de ondas vibratorias de Clíptoris el cual ejecutó al crearse una abertura en su abdomen, como consecuencia este tiembla desenfrenadamente hasta ser impulsado fuera de su alcance) "Han hecho que yo crea en ustedes, ahora al saber que ustedes existen estaremos seguros de que todo saldrá bien y que siempre lograrán librar todos los peligros a los que se encuentren. Ustedes tres siempre me han acompañado desde que llegué a este lugar, perseguimos al Dr. Zeus hasta el final y aunque no hayamos logrado evitar el despertar del androide Clíptoris nosotros continuamos en la batalla sin importar que nuestras vidas se encontraran en peligro para asegurar el bienestar de todo, esa es la verdadera actitud de un guerrero Saiya - Jin". (Su poder azul comienza a elevarse y manifestarse como vapor de agua alrededor de su cuerpo, en ese momento Diego contraataca con un rayo más poderoso de energía en contra de Clíptoris quien lanza una bola más de energía con ambas manos al agitarlas en la dirección contraria del opuesto, ocasionando una acumulación y extensión de energía al centro cuando colisionan) "Todos existimos en esta vida con un propósito, y ese debe ser cumplido en el transcurso de nuestra estadía en este mundo. Estoy completamente seguro de que ustedes lograrán derrotar a Clíptoris de la forma en como piensen hacerlo, cuando haya aplicado este último método lo dejaré todo en sus manos, el futuro de la humanidad entera y también de los alienígenas conocidos se encuentra en sus manos ahora, ustedes guerreros pertenecientes a la nueva generación es hora de que tomen el sendero que les corresponde como pertenecientes a nuestra raza guerrera, ya están preparados para ello, ahora sólo falta dar el paso final para que sean parte de la nueva era que presenciarán, en donde nuestra familia guerrera seguirá prevaleciendo con el paso de las generaciones y continuará contribuyendo en las batallas que se desaten más adelante a través del cosmos, del espacio exterior, en todos los rincones de este. Tengan cuidado amigos míos, porque el mal nunca se rinde…" (El Gladius vuela velozmente en dirección hacia Clíptoris pasándolo repentinamente de largo, en su trayecto había dejado numerosas bombas dispersadas que pasados unos segundos hacen explosión de forma aleatoria alrededor del androide, quien sólo se limita a cubrirse con su campo de fuerza) "Siempre luchen y traten de vencerlo cuantas veces sea necesario, porque en este mundo somos héroes, todos siempre lo seremos en algún momento, y eso es indiscutible. Espero que cuando haya realizado mi trabajo y haya cumplido mi propósito sigan recordando sus orígenes y a quiénes pertenecen, recuérdenlo con todo su corazón por siempre, porque ahora ustedes se han convertido en nuestros sustitutos, nosotros sólo regresamos a esta época para cumplir con un asunto pendiente, pero ustedes apenas están comenzando, todavía no han realizado sus sueños, necesitan vivir la vida plenamente junto con la responsabilidad que cargarán sobre ustedes. Se han convertido en guerreros y siempre lo serán hasta el día de su muerte, deberán aprender en el transcurso de sus vidas que siempre alguien dependerá de ustedes en todo momento, y que el mal siempre surgirá de las cenizas para aquejar la existencia a cualquier escala". (Clíptoris transforma su brazo derecho en un enorme cañón para lanzar una gran bola que lo impulsa hacia atrás, el Gladius quien se había abalanzado en contra de este escapa con la ayuda de la tele transportación de Sakura y aparece justo detrás de él para atacarlo con su látigo láser) "Las guerras y el peligro siempre existirán, deberán aprender a sobrevivir y llevar adecuadamente el papel que les corresponde, siempre habrá alguien quien requerirá de su ayuda y ustedes deberán de estar siempre preparados para entrar en escena. Quizás ocurran situaciones demasiado difíciles y quizás lleguen a perder la esperanza por la frustración que pueda ocasionar alguna situación a la que se enfrenten, pero siempre deberán confiar en sí mismos y no dejarse vencer ante nada, deberán emplear su máximo esfuerzo para vencer esos obstáculos, porque sólo de esa forma se asegurará su supervivencia al igual que la salvación de muchas vidas que dependerán de ustedes en cualquier momento, justo como está ocurriendo ahora. Espero que cuando haya partido nuevamente de este mundo ustedes hayan descubierto y entendido su propósito, entonces sabrán que están listos para asumir su gran papel y continuarán luchando cuantas veces sea necesario, ya que como una vez el señor Gokou dijo; grandes poderes requieren grandes responsabilidades". (El Gladius es arrojado hacia un área horizontal de la colonia plateada en donde queda incrustado por el impacto después de recibir y ser impulsado por las poderosas descargas eléctricas del androide que emanaron de sus dedos) "Estoy seguro que todo se solucionará, confío en que ustedes encontrarán alguna forma de rescatar las almas de mis amigos de las manos del hechicero, ya que mi tiempo ha terminado". (De pronto su poder se eleva considerablemente lo cual se hace notar cuando su aura se desprende con más intensidad y viveza de su cuerpo) "Llegó la hora, no permitiré que Clíptoris siga operacional, utilizaré mi último recurso para intentar al menos debilitarlo considerablemente para que los demás se encarguen del resto…" (Vuelve la vista hacia arriba dibujando un semblante nostálgico) "Realmente la pasé muy bien con mis viejos amigos en el viaje que realizamos, espero que muy pronto esto se vuelva a repetir, pero primero deberán ser rescatados del hechicero para que entonces se reúnan conmigo en el otro mundo. Pronto estaré con mis seres queridos que me esperan en el más allá, confieso que el tiempo que he permanecido por estos alrededores ha sido corto y acelerado, pero me siento satisfecho al saber que contribuí en gran medida en todo momento, ahora podré partir tranquilo sin preocuparme por nada".

Narrador - El ataque de Clíptoris resultó ser demasiado poderoso para los cuatro tripulantes de la unidad; Kabuto, Yoshimiro y Sakura habían perdido la concentración en su meditación y por lo tanto rompieron esta cuando sintieron el impacto con la plataforma de la colonia, la energía que administraban en el interior de la unidad había dejado de fluir. Los tres habían perdido el equilibrio, por consecuencia caen uno sobre el otro debido a la posición horizontal de la unidad sobre la plataforma, que si bien no existía gravedad en el espacio esta se ejercía en el interior de la cabina, por lo que los efectos resultan ser los mismos. Diego deja de apretar el semblante, observando por la ventana principal a su enemigo quien sólo sigue observándolos como si siguiese analizándolos.

Diego - ¡Cielos, no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo más podamos resistir! (Los restantes se levantan pesadamente retirándose uno del otro)

Sakura - (Mientras se apoya en un costado de la cabina) El tiempo que sea necesario hasta que Trunks pueda nuevamente entrar en combate, es el más indicado ahora para acabar con esta cosa… Mientras tanto nosotros intentaremos auxiliarlo el tiempo que se requiera.

Yoshimiro - (Después de realizar un suspiro por la energía empleada) Esto es complicado, el Dr. Zeus creó bastante bien a ese androide, como lo dijo Trunks es una verdadera máquina asesina, temo que nuestro poder unido aún no es suficiente para rivalizar con esa hojalata persistente.

Kabuto - No debemos sorprendernos por esos detalles, no debe importarnos en lo más mínimo lo que ese androide pueda ser capaz… (Se irgue lentamente) De lo que sí estoy seguro es que debemos detenerlo en este preciso momento, si llegara a tan sólo unos Kilómetros de distancia de nuestro planeta y los medios artificiales ocurrirá una gran desgracia, no podemos permitir que eso pase.

Sakura - Trunks vino hasta acá para alertarnos de lo que pasaría, y ahora que hemos llegado a estas alturas no pienso rendirme por ningún momento ni bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Diego - (Muestra una actitud severa observando al androide) Eso es todo, siempre debemos permanecer optimistas aún en los momentos más difíciles y cruciales, nada mejor que el trabajo en equipo siempre lo he dicho. Sin embargo… (Observa las estadísticas en los demás monitores que se encuentran) La unidad ha sufrido daños considerables, además de que si continuamos usando su energía a este nivel quizás no resista por mucho tiempo y comience a dañarse, deben ser cuidadosos a la hora de administrar energía. (Los tres asienten al mismo tiempo)

Yoshimiro - Haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance, gracias por ayudarnos a llegar hasta aquí, te debemos mucho amigo.

Diego - Oh vamos, si apenas estamos empezando con la fiesta. (Dijo en tono bromista) Bien… (Realiza las operaciones correspondientes haciendo que la unidad se despegase un poco de la plataforma rocosa, con los pies un poco flexionados y los antebrazos recostados hacia atrás permaneciendo en posición horizontal) Llegó la hora de continuar, no podemos darle un minuto más de plazo a este pedazo de metal pestilente, ¿están listos?

Kabuto, Yoshimiro y Sakura - ¡Sí!

Narrador - Diego hace que su unidad apoyase las palmas en la plataforma colocándose vertical desde la altura de la cintura, de esta forma la gravedad ahora los atraía de la forma correcta y no hacia atrás como ocurrió anteriormente cuando estaban en una posición horizontal, además de que los parientes podían mantenerse más estables por su capacidad de vuelo. Decididos de entrar de nuevo en la batalla la unidad se acuclilla con su mano izquierda apoyada en la plataforma al igual que su pie del mismo costado doblado al frente, los demás tripulantes se habían colocado en posición de meditación de nuevo para administrar su energía a la unidad, sin embargo todavía necesitaban de tiempo para que esta llegase a un nivel lo suficientemente necesario para continuar con la pelea, además de que la unidad necesitaba de cierta forma repararse automáticamente por los daños en su infraestructura, al menos solucionar aquellos problemas de los que era posible tratar.

Los cuatro ya se estaban preparando, sólo faltaban los últimos detalles mientras que Akira sólo puede limitarse a observar el progreso de la batalla, ya que su unidad Gladius resultó demasiado dañada por su batalla con Clíptoris, quien con tan sólo utilizar sus rayos de energía fue capaz de desactivarla de cierta forma. Sin embargo, para la extrañeza de todos los presentes Clíptoris repentinamente se dio la vuelta completa dejando de prestar atención a sus oponentes, momentos después comienza a partir en vuelo lentamente fuera de su alcance, parecía ser que ya había dado por hecho que sus adversarios no eran rivales para su gran potencial y capacidades por lo que decidió abandonar esta innecesaria pelea a su parecer. Todos se muestran extrañados excepto Trunks, este ya había deducido las próximas intenciones del androide, este debía completar con su programa primario y destruir a las colonias espaciales, tal y como lo deseaba su creador, pero sin duda alguna también lo haría con la tierra por consecuencia de las averías que presenta en su programa, algo que también influyó para que terminase con la vida del Dr. Zeus.

Clíptoris se alejaba lentamente en dirección donde se encuentran los demás habitantes, pero Trunks detiene su avance al recitar un par de palabras que van dirigidas a su receptor, el cual sin voltear a verlo sólo se limita a escucharlo.

Trunks - ¿A dónde crees que vas Clíptoris, la batalla aún no termina. (El androide voltea de reojo hacia el guerrero) Todavía te falta deshacerte de mí para que entonces puedas partir hacia tus próximos objetivos, pero claro está que eso no lo permitiré por ningún motivo. (Se coloca en posición de guardia con el compás flexionado y extendido a los lados) Antes tendrás que vencerme Clíptoris, pero para eso tendrás que dejar de combatir guiándote por tus procesos internos, el nivel de un guerrero no se mide por esos métodos, nosotros somos capaces de elevar y cambiar nuestro nivel de poder cuando sea necesario. Quizás ya has determinado mis límites y capacidades, pero siempre existe la posibilidad de hacer más grande ese límite para aumentar nuestro potencial, y eso… (Sacude su cuerpo hacia abajo, logrando la expulsión de más energía que lo recorre velozmente) ¡Te lo demostraré ahora, no importa que me encuentre malherido, nunca permitiré que alguien como tú siga existiendo! ¡Prepárate Clíptoris, ahora es mi turno de vencerte!

Narrador - Trunks saca a la vista sus dos espadas onduladas las cuales aparecen en sus palmas entrecerradas, con ayuda del pensamiento estas imponentes armas se muestran para auxiliar al guerrero para que este renueve de nuevo la batalla pendiente con Clíptoris. Totalmente consciente de lo que intentará esta vez, se prepara para abalanzarse sobre el androide quien después de escuchar sus palabras se da la vuelta completa hacia este, siempre manteniéndose en postura erguida sin guardia, algo que siempre acostumbra a hacer. Los demás observan al guerrero que está decidido a seguir con la batalla, suponían que tenía un truco bajo la manga para atreverse a continuar en la confrontación, sin embargo también consideraban el gran daño que sufrió por la primera pelea que sostuvo con el androide, pero notaban que eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, él seguiría combatiendo hasta el final. Trunks entra nuevamente en el campo de batalla, ahora sólo se espera que cualquiera de los dos tome la iniciativa para así iniciar la confrontación.

Cerca de ese lugar, en el laboratorio principal de la enorme colonia plateada del cual las áreas o plantas que lo complementaban se encuentran en su mayoría destruidas por consecuencia del poderoso ataque de Trunks dentro de estas, un sujeto de estatura baja con manta blanca vuelve lentamente a la conciencia después de un largo período de desmayo, sus párpados se abren constantemente intentando enfocar lo que se encuentra a su alrededor, hasta que después de varios intentos de deshacer esa pesadez y dificultad que lo envolvía finalmente logra abrirlos completamente. Todo a su alrededor se esclarece en su totalidad, después de unos momentos de observar detenidamente el lugar donde se encuentra intenta levantarse apoyándose del suelo y de la pared donde se hallaba postrado, lenta y pesadamente logra ponerse de pie caminando débil y torpemente en dirección a la computadora principal que se encuentra al frente de este, la cual presentaba diversos daños en su estructura al igual que todo el lugar alrededor, la energía parecía fallar en su intento por administrarse en esa área por lo que los constantes apagones seguían manifestándose. A su lado derecho trasero se hallaba una gran abertura en la pared, la cual fue creada por acción de Trunks quien desprendió su poder para atacar a Clíptoris y hacerlo colisionar con las demás paredes con las que se topara en su camino. En ese mismo costado pero en su lado delantero se puede distinguir toda la maquinaria que fue destruida por causa de Clíptoris una vez que este mismo arremetió a su creador y lo lanzó hacia esa misma área, ocasionando que casi todo el material electrónico del laboratorio fuese dañado por la explosión. Débil y torpemente continuaba su camino con una mano apoyada en su hombro hacia la computadora principal, en ocasiones perdía el equilibrio hacia los lados y al frente por efecto de sus heridas, sus ropas se hallaban chamuscadas y deterioradas al haber recibido el ataque de largo alcance del androide, sin embargo le fue posible sobrevivir.

Gozard - "El final se acerca… El final se acerca, de eso me he percatado ahora… El androide Clíptoris, el proyecto que una vez perteneció al Dr. Zeus quien se encargó de llevarlo a cabo y trabajar en este… Se ha revelado en nuestra contra… Se trata de algo verdaderamente inesperado, ya que… Clíptoris fue programado para destruir las colonias espaciales junto con todos esos políticos ineptos, y sobre todo… Para obedecer las órdenes de su amo y creador. Pero algo ocurrió, las cosas no salieron como se habían planeado… Y ahora… Estamos pagando el precio de nuestra equivocación". (Vuelve la vista hacia su lado derecho trasero después de recorrer cierta distancia, en donde se encuentran las ruinas de lo que fueron alguna vez material de laboratorio, las llamas los cubrían sin cesar) "Dr. Zeus… Señor mío… Usted, siempre hubiera deseado que todos sus propósitos se hubiesen cumplido tal y como lo había planeado… Y que sobre todo usted hubiese estado presente en el momento en que todo se realizase… Pero… Usted ahora está fallecido… Resulta verdaderamente ser un cruel destino que usted haya muerto en manos de su propia creación… En la cual utilizó y empleó su máximo empeño, dedicación y conocimiento, y que esta misma herramienta se haya convertido en su perdición…" (Gira la mirada hacia el frente) "Es entonces que ahora… Que usted no está aquí… Yo me encargaré de llevar a cabo su último plan… Es lo único que puedo hacer ahora por usted… Ya que… No existe nadie, que sea capaz de detener a Clíptoris, este no se detendrá hasta haber destruido todo a su paso… Ni siquiera los guerreros legendarios podrán en contra de su gran poder…" (Llega a la altura de la computadora, distinguiendo en el monitor roturado las imágenes que muestran a Clíptoris y al guerrero Trunks observándose entre sí ubicados a varios metros de distancia uno del otro, en donde el androide se encuentra a una altura diagonal superior respecto al guerrero) "Todo lo que intenten en contra de esta abominación… Resultará ser en vano… Sólo están retrasando lo inevitable… En cualquier momento Clíptoris logrará vencerlos y cuando lo haga, se dirigirá rumbo hacia sus próximos objetivos… Es inevitable… El momento de nuestro Apocalipsis parece inevitable… Ustedes, guerreros Saiya - Jin, siempre fueron uno de los más grandes obstáculos del Dr. Zeus incluyendo a la raza bárbara de los Trólem… Pero mi amo logró adelantarse a su época… Y ahora nada podrán hacer en contra de su más grande creación, la cual fue construida con el metal más poderoso e impermeable descubierto… El momento de su perdición, de toda nuestra posible perdición, ha llegado finalmente… Todo alrededor desaparecerá, y nadie será capaz de remediarlo…" (Levanta una caja que contiene dentro un botón rojo, el cual está próximo a oprimir) "Es hora… De llevar a cabo el último plan… Así lo hubiese querido el Dr. Zeus… Las colonias espaciales al igual que la esfera terrestre deben caer… Y aunque el androide Clíptoris podría encargarse de eso próximamente, prefiero que nuestro gran ejército de naves de Gondamio automáticas hagan el trabajo principal… Al menos, si este escuadrón logra dañar considerablemente los dos medios ambientes, quizás Clíptoris desista de su propósito de borrarlas de la faz del Universo, y así… No existirá peligro alguno de que la raza humana se extinga por acción de este ser Apocalíptico… Al menos… ¡Eso podría hacer por todos, para asegurar la supervivencia de nuestra especie…! ¡D. Zeus, señor mío, su legado no se perderá, estoy seguro que pronto…! ¡Muy pronto, existirá alguien más que continúe con sus sueños…! ¡Pero para entonces la tierra y las colonias ya se encontrarán en condiciones de ser dominadas!"

Narrador - Finalmente Gozard aprieta el botón rojo ubicado en los controles de la computadora principal, al ejecutar esa nueva acción todas las naves automáticas que no requieren de operadores ni pilotos desaparecen del gran almacén de la colonia plateada, después de que varios portales apareciesen al frente de estas y que las naves entrasen en las aberturas para así iniciar con la conquista de las colonias y el planeta tierra. Después de ejecutar esta acción vuelve a perder la conciencia con su cuerpo postrado encima de los controles de la computadora, repentinamente el laboratorio comienza a sufrir varias explosiones en su interior, los escombros de diferentes tamaños caen desde la parte superior hasta que finalmente, pasados algunos segundos todo el laboratorio se ve envuelto en una enorme explosión la cual acaba con la existencia completa de esa área, junto con el asistente y el Dr. Zeus dentro de este.

Mientras tanto en la colonia Ceres, los científicos que continúan en el nuevo proyecto del cañón de plasma siguen analizando la nueva estructura y herramienta que descubrieron en las profundidades del planeta tierra, después de pasadas varias horas finalmente lograron descubrir su verdadera función, esta misma herramienta podía adherirse al área de disparo del cañón de plasma actuando como un amplificador de potencia, por lo que esta debía ser sobrepuesta justo delante de la abertura de lanzamiento de la enorme arma con apariencia a un telescopio, para que entonces su lente se encargase de amplificar su potencia y así convertirla en una herramienta más poderosa y mortífera. Con ayuda de sus máquinas electrónicas los operadores y mecánicos logran ensamblar el artefacto en el cañón de plasma justo en el lugar indicado, el presidente junto con los delegados y demás personal incluyendo a la prensa como los noticieros entre otros más aguardan el momento preciso para que esta potente arma haga su trabajo. Después de que los científicos han notificado que el arma está lista para ser probada y disparada, es entonces cuando el presidente anuncia a todos los presentes que llegó el momento de leer el testamento de la científica la cual fue la creadora de esta útil y necesaria herramienta de auxilio, misma que será capaz de amplificar la potencia y el poder destructivo del cañón de plasma a un nivel bastante considerable. Finalmente, el presidente con ayuda de su artefacto semejante a un reloj hace que se muestre una imagen holográfica la cual contiene el testamento completo de Bulma Briefs, el cual se había mostrado a un tamaño considerable para que le fuese posible al presidente leerlo claramente, los científicos faltantes que han reunido la información necesaria referente a los guerreros legendarios hacen su aparición en el centro de control, observando todos los detalles a través de las ventanas. Todos los presentes guardan completo silencio para entonces escuchar atentamente el testamento que el presidente de Tokio está próximo a leer, el cual está escrito de esta forma:

_Capsule Corp._

_A quien corresponda:_

_Me presento ante todos ustedes, mi nombre es Bulma Briefs, me convertí en la principal encargada y administradora de Capsule Corp. después de que mi padre había fallecido, y desde entonces esta misma compañía estuvo a mi cargo con el paso de los años, supongo que después de todo no es muy necesario mencionar estos detalles ya que seré siempre recordada con el paso de los años, o al menos eso espero. El motivo de este testamento es para hacerles saber que en el recipiente metálico que seguramente ustedes habrán extraído de las profundidades donde estaba escondido se encuentra un amplificador de energía plasmática, yo misma fui la responsable de su creación en donde empleé la mejor tecnología disponible en aquel entonces para que pudieran usarla adecuadamente en el momento que la encuentren, ya que supongo que eso sucederá cuando ustedes ya vivan en colonias espaciales y toda la cosa. Esta herramienta fue especialmente diseñada para tal propósito, servir de amplificador de potencia, algo que aumentará de forma considerable la capacidad destructiva de cualquier arma que desarrollen en cualquier momento._

_Sé que considerando la tecnología tan avanzada con la que contarán después de los años que transcurran, que estimo será después de 400 años, los científicos de la futura época serán capaces de descifrar y descubrir todas las funciones y propiedades de mi creación, así que no será necesario que trate detalles de uso y propiedades. Estimaba también que ustedes pasarían por una situación muy difícil en cualquier momento, por lo que me di en la tarea de desarrollar esta herramienta auxiliar para lo que sea que hayan creado, ya que consideré que necesitarían de un apoyo extra en la situación que pasarían próximamente. Creé este amplificador de potencia porque consideré que eso les haría falta para que ustedes lograran sus propósitos, nada mejor que prevenirse para el futuro y contribuir en la salvación y la supervivencia de la raza humana, es un detalle que siempre me ha preocupado desde el principio, después de que los seres de las esferas del dragón cuando se hicieron malignas fueron derrotados por los guerreros Z y después de que Gokou había partido hacia un lugar indefinido junto a Shen Long, dediqué el resto de mi vida a la contribución del avance tecnológico para mejorar la calidad de vida de los seres humanos, y que en un futuro estos tuviesen las herramientas necesarias para lograr coexistir. No sé a lo que se estén enfrentando ahora, pero debe tratarse de algo sumamente grande y amenazador para todos, por esta razón esta herramienta posee características especiales que los ayudarán en gran medida, me encargué de que fuese lo mejor elaborado posible para que resultara ser completamente compatible con la tecnología de su época, y espero haberlo logrado._

_Eso es todo lo que quería tratar con ustedes, quizás para entonces ya no existan más guerreros Saiya - Jin o posiblemente los descendientes de los guerreros Z no se dediquen a las peleas, pero confío en que ustedes, humanos del futuro, serán capaces de afrontar cualquier peligro al que se enfrenten, y por esa misma razón decidí ayudarlos con esta tecnología la cual les aseguro no se trata de cualquier cosa, ya que en ella he empleado ciertos conocimientos y estrategias secretas que nunca traté o di al descubierto a la comunidad científica, así que espero que la usen adecuadamente._

_Por el bien de la humanidad entera sigamos adelante, nunca hay que rendirnos._

_Muy cordialmente, Bulma Briefs._

Narrador - La carta se ha leído, ahora sólo se espera la ejecución del cañón de plasma que lleva adjunta la herramienta desarrollada por Bulma Briefs, quien desde entonces siempre se ha preocupado por el bienestar de la raza humana.

Continuará…


	65. La acción decisiva

Narrador - Después de leer el testamento de Bulma Briefs, el presidente cierra el holograma que lo mostraba al presionar un botón en su artefacto adjunto a su muñeca, toda la prensa y los medios noticieros al igual que todos los demás presentes que han participado en el descubrimiento de esta nueva herramienta al igual que en el desarrollo del cañón de plasma, escucharon atentos e interesados cuando el presidente leyó la carta. Aunque en esta ocasión la prensa se había ahorrado sus preguntas, todo resultaba increíble e impresionante para todos que una científica tan nombrada y famosa por su extraordinario trabajo desarrollado en su época se haya molestado en estos detalles, además de que también les había impresionado a todos la precisión de los hechos, tal y como ella había vaticinado justamente en esta época ellos necesitarían de ayuda para acabar con la gran amenaza que se ha cernido sobre ellos. Los científicos que trabajaron en el análisis de las propiedades con las que cuenta el complemento perteneciente a la científica se impresionaron de su perfecto desarrollo, resultó ser totalmente compatible a su tecnología actual y además el hecho de que fue construida hace más de 400 años les sorprendió aún más, ya que la tecnología de aquel entonces no se comparaba con nada a la actual, eso demostraba el gran potencial de Bulma Briefs. Todos los presentes guardaron silencio después de que la carta se leyó quedándose pensativos sobre lo que ocurriría después, las palabras de Bulma les hicieron ver muchos detalles, fue entonces que con una intensidad inigualable sintieron en ellos un gran sentimiento de compromiso, ya era momento de que ellos se defendieran por sí solos sin ayuda de algún guerrero poderoso o por las esferas del dragón, habían entendido que ya estaban listos para afrontar cualquier problema si entre ellos se ayudaban mutuamente, que las enseñanzas de Gokou en su estadía son de gran significado y aportación para la humanidad entera, demostrando así que los guerreros no sólo se dedican a las peleas y guerras, si no también ellos pueden servir de grandes consejeros y maestros en el significado de la vida y la importancia de la unificación entre sus semejantes. Después de un tiempo de silencio el presidente de Tokio da unos pasos para subir a la plataforma redonda en donde se halla ubicado el cañón de plasma junto con la herramienta antigua ensamblada en su área de disparo, todos los demás se encuentran alrededor de este tanto en la parte superior donde se halla el centro de operaciones como en la plataforma cercana a su altura, esperando las próximas palabras del político, quien con solemnidad y seriedad dará un mensaje para todas las poblaciones que se encuentran en los dos medios ambientes observando todos los detalles por holovisión con ayuda de los medios informativos.

Presidente - Como pudieron apreciar, el momento decisivo ha llegado, todos sabemos que la científica Bulma Briefs fue una persona muy respetada e importante para la humanidad, ya que sus aportaciones tanto tecnológicas entre otras resultaron ser un tesoro de gran valor para todos nosotros, ella siempre se preocupó por nuestro bienestar en su existencia y dedicó el resto de su vida para asegurar nuestra supervivencia, para que entonces nuestra raza prevaleciera con el paso de los años y las eras, para que contáramos con las herramientas necesarias y resolver todos nuestros problemas. Pero no conforme con eso desarrolló un amplificador de potencia para que nosotros pudiésemos usarlo en estas circunstancias, ya que vaticinó en aquel entonces que afrontaríamos una situación muy difícil y riesgosa para nosotros, justo como está ocurriendo ahora por los resultados de la tiranía del Dr. Zeus y sobre todo por la nueva amenaza que ha nacido en el espacio, la cual se trata de la más despiadada creación de este científico, el androide Clíptoris. Debemos considerar en gran medida a esta máquina destructiva, ya que una vez que ha despertado se encargará de ejecutar las funciones por las cuales fue programado por ese terrorista, y eso implica destruirnos junto con las colonias especiales y la esfera terrestre. Justo en estos momentos, dos de nuestros Gladius que corresponden a los pilotos Diego y Akira están peleando tenazmente en contra de este ser justo a las alturas del escondite del Dr. Zeus, emplean su máximo esfuerzo para que este androide no llegue hasta estos alrededores y acabe así con nuestra existencia borrándonos de la faz del Universo. Si ellos llegaran a fallar eso inexorablemente ocurrirá, puesto que está construido al igual que los Gladius con el material de Gondamio, lo cual resulta ser una gran desventaja para nosotros ya que si no actuamos a tiempo esa máquina podrá terminarnos fácilmente, ya que además de contar con un excelente impermeable también posee un poder destructivo fuera de lo común, ni siquiera con ayuda de nuestros aliados alienígenas seríamos capaces de resistir y sobrevivir a su gran potencial. Pero ahora con ayuda de este nuevo cañón que nuestros científicos han desarrollado incluyendo también el complemento desarrollado por Bulma Briefs, seremos capaces de rematar en contra de este androide con el uso de toda nuestra potencia, sólo esperamos el momento en que el piloto Gladius Diego se comunique con nosotros para que este nos indique el instante preciso, y así ejecutar el primer lanzamiento de poder plasmático en contra de Clíptoris. Todo depende ahora de esta potente arma y su amplificador, no podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad tan valiosa por ningún motivo, es nuestro último recurso de salvación para toda nuestra especie y por esa obvia razón no deberemos fallar bajo ninguna circunstancia. "Estando juntos y uniendo fuerzas, todo es posible", fueron las últimas palabras del protector soberano Gokou en el reciente homenaje en la presidencia, como tales debemos poner en práctica esas enseñanzas y sobre todo ahora que estamos pasando por una situación crucial, en la cual cualquier error que cometamos podría convertirse en nuestra inevitable perdición. Es por eso que les pido a todos ustedes, ciudadanos, gobernantes, todos los habitantes de la tierra y las colonias que nos están escuchando en estos momentos, que siempre permanezcamos unidos y que no permitamos que terminen con nosotros, eso podrán demostrarlo al no sentir miedo alguno y mostrarse siempre unificados y carentes de algún sentimiento de incertidumbre y duda, porque es ahora cuando más debemos permanecer en armonía y unificación, es ahora cuando deberemos valorar lo que somos y considerar que sólo hay una existencia en este mundo, la cual deberemos cuidar por el resto de nuestras vidas. Sobreviviremos a este nuevo peligro, no permitamos que una simple máquina acabe con nosotros, demostremos que estamos armados del valor y el coraje necesarios para afrontar esta situación amenazante. Quítense el miedo de encima y levántense totalmente conscientes de lo que son y representan, porque así podría existir el ser más amenazante y despiadado del universo en cualquier momento para acabar con nosotros, pero si demostramos que no tenemos miedo en lo absoluto y que nos encontramos unificados entre nosotros entonces seremos capaces de vencer cualquier amenaza, ya que en este inmenso Universo donde nos tocó vivir existen infinidad de seres de otras regiones y planetas, nos hemos percatado de que no somos los únicos seres existentes del espacio y por esa misma razón siempre existirán razas amigas y enemigas, debemos estar siempre conscientes de ese hecho importante. Vivimos en una nueva época de cambios evolutivos y éticos en donde interactuamos con seres alienígenas que afortunadamente se convirtieron en nuestros aliados, sobre todo es ahora cuando los peligros aumentan conforme conocemos más el espacio que nos rodea, ya que es propia naturaleza del hombre el interminable conocimiento del exterior y de su propio ser, y eso seguirá sucediendo con el paso de nuestras próximas generaciones mientras que nuestra raza humana siga prevaleciendo y existiendo con el paso del tiempo y las eras. Hemos marcado nuestra propia historia en nuestras vidas, y lo seguiremos haciendo por muchos años más ya que les aseguramos ¡que seguiremos existiendo pese a todo lo que está ocurriendo, porque les prometemos que libraremos esta difícil situación sin importar lo que tengamos que hacer para lograrlo, es ahora o nunca cuando deberemos actuar por el bien de todos incluyendo a la humanidad entera!

Narrador - El presidente había recopilado fuerza y coraje en su discurso, ahora ya todo estaba claro y entendido para todos los demás, era momento de sentirse fuertes y valerosos sin mostrar ninguna pizca de miedo o incertidumbre, llegó la hora en que debían comprender el verdadero significado de su existencia en este mundo así como también pensar en todos los seres queridos de los que dependen de ellos, como también considerar que su existencia no ha sido en vano, que vivir todo este tiempo de paz valió la pena y más ahora cuando lucharán por salvar sus vidas, logrando esto sin mostrar nada de turbación e inseguridad, sino siempre reflejándose fuertes y solidarios, era ahora cuando debían recordar las enseñanzas de Gokou como también el deseo de Bulma en su testamento, era ahora cuando debían unificarse entre ellos para sobrevivir a este nuevo acontecimiento.

Después de recitar su discurso para toda la raza humana en general, el presidente se retira de ese sitio siendo entrevistado nuevamente por la prensa quien estaba deseosa de conocer más sobre este proyecto y también el saber más detalles acerca del descubrimiento de la herramienta antigua así como el testamento adjunto, sin embargo el político se mostró cortante y a la raya de sus comentarios, no era momento para perder el tiempo en más explicaciones, todos los detalles lo sabrían en su debido momento. Mientras tanto el presidente sube en dirección al centro de operaciones de la base Gladius para tratar los asuntos correspondientes con los científicos y operadores, ya que todos están esperando el momento preciso para poner a prueba el cañón de plasma una vez que el piloto Diego haya establecido el instante indicado de lanzamiento por el comunicador. Cuando todos los asuntos correspondientes han sido tratados, el presidente comienza a dirigirse hacia la puerta electrónica de salida de la base Gladius para partir hacia su oficina y así tratar los asuntos pendientes con las demás naciones con ayuda de los comunicadores holográficos, pero conforme continúa su camino el científico Dante llama su atención detrás de él justo antes de que saliese del recinto, hallándose estos distanciados de los demás.

Dante - Fue un discurso muy interesante señor presidente, ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor. (El presidente detiene su paso sin voltear hacia atrás)

Presidente - Necesitaba concienciar a todos los ciudadanos sobre la situación por la que estamos pasando, eso ya debió deducirlo desde que terminó. Todas las naciones sólo están esperando el momento preciso para que pongamos a prueba esta potente arma que han desarrollado, esperemos que todo salga bien y que su poder sea suficiente para exterminar al androide Clíptoris, por lo que ahora lo que planeo es ordenar al menos a uno de los Gladius que continúan vigilando estos alrededores que se dirija a la batalla que sostienen sus compañeros con el androide y contribuya en ella, es lo más viable que podemos hacer en estas circunstancias ya que lo único peligroso ahora es la creación del Dr. Zeus, como bien sabemos ya no tendremos que preocuparnos más por este tirano, ahora sólo resta con terminar con ese androide para entonces asegurar que nos encontraremos sanos y salvos.

Dante - No esté tan seguro de que todo seguirá estando bien por estos alrededores, el Dr. Zeus es un sujeto bastante inteligente, podríamos considerar que preparó alguna nueva estrategia en caso de que haya sido muerto por cualquier causa, y así asegurar su victoria aunque ya no exista más. Como nosotros él también fue un científico, y como tales comprendo perfectamente todas las intenciones, los planes, los pensamientos e ideales del Dr. Zeus, que si bien todos ellos sólo fueron para beneficio propio y desventaja nuestra a su parecer estaba luchando por lo que creía correcto, todos los seres humanos siempre elegimos esa tendencia cuando creemos en un ideal el cual consideramos que es el apropiado, todos somos independientes de creer lo que pensamos que es correcto.

Presidente - Entonces… Supongo que estás insinuando que entiendes perfectamente los pensamientos del Dr. Zeus sólo porque fue un científico como tú lo eres, pero tal parece que estás intentando hallar la forma de justificarlo. (Se vuelve hacia él con sus manos en los bolsillos) Dante, que no se te olvide que tu trabajo que es el mismo al de tus compañeros es el asegurar la supervivencia de la raza humana con ayuda de sus aportaciones tecnológicas, ya que es nuestra mejor arma en contra de las amenazas que se presentan, solamente progresando en la tecnología en todos los sentidos podremos confirmar la seguridad de todos. Espero que te haya quedado claro, el Dr. Zeus ha formado parte del pasado, todo lo que se relaciona con él es destrucción y penurias, algo que nunca permitiremos.

Dante - No dije que justificara al Dr. Zeus, sólo enfaticé la importancia de creer en un ideal y en lo que consideramos correcto, lo cual nos impulsa a luchar para lograrlo. Así como mi trabajo es contribuir al desarrollo tecnológico haciendo uso de mis conocimientos en esta área, el suyo como gobernante es el dar a conocer todos los detalles sin ocultar ninguno solo, es ahora cuando todos los demás necesitan más que nada el conocer y saber que no estamos solos en esta lucha, que hay otros que continúan peleando por nuestro bienestar y del Universo entero, y sabe exactamente a qué me refiero señor presidente. (Dijo esto con seriedad y sensatez, el presidente frunce levemente el ceño)

Presidente - No comprendo a quiénes se está refiriendo Dante.

Dante - (Lo señala con el dedo) ¡No se haga el ingenuo conmigo, sabe exactamente a lo que me estoy refiriendo! Yo al igual que otros más sabemos de antemano que ustedes han estado ocultando el regreso de los guerreros legendarios, también sabemos que el verdadero Gokou se encuentra con sus demás compañeros Saiya - Jin en la nave Zero la cual es piloteada por la teniente May, y que han empleado un viaje para salvarnos de una nueva amenaza en el Universo. Por lo tanto el aparente Gokou que se encuentra en la tierra no es más que un centoide el cual ustedes mandaron para mantener las apariencias, estos y otros detalles más los sabemos perfectamente ¡y tenemos las pruebas necesarias para sustentar estos hechos y otros más!

Presidente - (Retira las manos de sus bolsillos tomando una posición corporal abierta) Entonces… Eso significa que mis suposiciones sobre usted resultaron ser ciertas… Desde un principio sospeché de sus intenciones cuando tomaba esos comportamientos extraños o insinuaba algo referente a los guerreros legendarios. ¡Es ultraje lo que ustedes han hecho, han espiado a nuestro gobierno y eso es considerado un delito de mayor grado ya que se trata de información confidencial!

Dante - (Toma una posición desafiante) ¿Y qué va a hacer, denunciarme? Ustedes son los verdaderos culpables por ocultar información de gran importancia para toda la humanidad, ¿de qué les iba a aprovechar el mantener esto en secreto para todos, acaso estaban buscando el beneficio propio justo como el Dr. Zeus, ¡es una verdadero error lo que han hecho!

Presidente - Nosotros ocultamos esta información desde que el señor Gokou me solicitó que mantuviese en secreto el regreso de sus compañeros y la recuperación de su juventud, y por lo tanto juré cumplir con mi promesa, pero entonces decidí que eso también implicaría el hecho de ocultar su partida hacia un lugar indefinido, ya que en estos momentos están peleando por la seguridad de todos.

Dante - Si esto hubiera sido revelado desde un principio entonces ellos hubieran permanecido todavía con nosotros para ayudarnos en los problemas por los que estamos pasando, hubiéramos finalizado con esta situación en un santiamén con ayuda de los guerreros legendarios. ¡Pero no, tenían que ocultarlo a su manera, y aunque el guerrero Trunks continúe en la pelea contra Clíptoris eso no será suficiente! (El presidente denota una expresión de extrañeza en su rostro ante lo último expresado)

Presidente - ¿Qué está diciendo, que el guerrero Trunks se encuentra peleando con ese androide en este preciso instante, pero… Se supone que había partido junto con los demás en la nave Zero, no creo que haya regresado de nuevo por estos alrededores…

Dante - Al parecer nunca será capaz de conocer todos los detalles señor presidente, pero así es, el guerrero Trunks está por estos alrededores y suponemos que regresó de un futuro cercano haciendo uso de una máquina del tiempo para llegar a esta época, y así intentar evitar la próxima tragedia que ocurriría yendo tras el Dr. Zeus para detener sus planes. ¡No sólo los dos Gladius se hallan en batalla, también Trunks los está ayudando, están haciendo lo posible para vencer y detener a Clíptoris antes de que este llegue por estos alrededores y nos destruya!

Presidente - (Baja la vista pensante) Pero… entonces, supongo que los tres parientes de Gokou sabían de esta situación y me lo ocultaron… No lo entiendo, ¿por qué lo hicieron, por qué no me lo dijeron?

Dante - ¿Ahora comprende lo que significa ocultar información importante, pero ya es demasiado tarde señor presidente, me encargaré de que toda la humanidad se entere de estos hechos porque ellos tienen el derecho de conocer la verdad, la cual han ocultado todo este tiempo innecesariamente.

Presidente - ¿Y qué piensa ganar con eso, fama, fortuna, no son más que semejantes sandeces, lo único que harán es pagar su falta por haberse infiltrado en nuestro gobierno.

Dante - ¡Pero para entonces habré revelado la gran verdad…!

Narrador - Ambos continuaban con su repentina conversación, pero antes de que Dante terminase de expresar lo siguiente de pronto la colonia Ceres es sacudida por causa de una explosión en un costado de su campo protector, como consecuencia todos sus habitantes sienten el estremecimiento del enorme recinto perdiendo el balance en sus respectivos lugares, los cuales en la mayoría habían caído al suelo al igual que los presentes en la base Gladius. Después de un tiempo bajo el mismo efecto hasta desvanecerse, el presidente se apoya en la puerta electrónica cerrada preguntándose extrañado sobre lo recién ocurrido, el científico Dante todavía se encontraba en el suelo resintiendo el fuerte golpe en su espalda por causa del temblor. De forma casi inmediata una comunicación holográfica da inicio en el artefacto adjunto en la muñeca del presidente, este se percata de ello por acción del sonido semejante a una alarma que emite su comunicador e inmediatamente retira su manga para así atender el llamado, después de apretar un botón una imagen holográfica tridimensional se manifiesta al frente suyo mostrando la silueta del General.

Presidente - ¡General, ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo!

General - Señor presidente, una gran cantidad de naves han comenzado a surgir de la nada por medio de portales circulares por estos alrededores, y han comenzado su ataque principalmente a las colonias espaciales. Primeramente atacaron la colonia Aries donde yo me encuentro, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para defendernos, sin embargo nuestro armamento no es suficiente ya que no ocasionan un daño considerable en los enemigos, puede llegar a pensarse que las naves también están construidas con Gondamio. Convoque a los Gladius que custodian la Tierra para que se mantengan en alerta y si se permite que uno de ellos venga a auxiliar a las colonias que les sea posible defender, ya que los restantes todavía se encuentran ocupándose de sus asuntos, una parte continúa luchando con el ejército anterior del Dr. Zeus siendo apoyados por nuestros aliados, así que nos vemos limitados en nuestros recursos de defensa.

Presidente - Entiendo perfectamente la situación General, reclute a todos los soldados que les sea posible para la batalla, tienen mi permiso para hacer lo necesario por defender a nuestros ciudadanos. En cuanto a los Gladius me encargaré de informarles, esperemos que los alienígenas no se demoren demasiado en traer la ayuda que prometieron, mientras tanto debemos defendernos con lo que nos sea posible.

General - Sí señor, yo me encargaré de todo. Por otro lado hagan todo lo necesario para que el cañón de plasma no sea destruido, es nuestra única esperanza de salvar nuestras vidas.

Presidente - Se lo prometo, cambio y fuera. (La comunicación termina, el gobernante voltea hacia Dante quien se había apoyado de su rodilla izquierda intentando levantarse) Como podrá notar la discusión que sostuvimos así como lo que ustedes hicieron no tiene importancia ahora, olvidemos esta situación y dejen atrás su idea de revelar este secreto tan importante, en lo que debemos enfocarnos ahora es en salvar nuestros pellejos y asegurar el bienestar de nuestros ciudadanos en los dos medios ambientes. No cometa el mismo error que el Dr. Zeus, usted está aquí para contribuir a salvar a la humanidad entera con el auxilio de sus compañeros, espero y haya quedado claro. (Se dirige presurosamente de regreso a la base Gladius pasando de largo a Dante quien había quedado pensante sin articular una sola palabra, pero el presidente se detiene casi a su altura ubicándose a espaldas de este mientras lo observa de reojo) Te estaré esperando en el centro de operaciones junto con los demás científicos para afrontar esta nueva amenaza, debes recordar que no siempre contaremos con la ayuda de los guerreros legendarios, si oculté este gran secreto fue para asegurar que todo se encontrara bien y también por sostener una promesa, aunque no lo parezca el señor Gokou es sabio y precisamente él fue el quien consideró que esto se mantuviera en secreto hasta que llegara el momento. No lo olvides Dante, este hecho debe mantenerse estrictamente confidencial, es mucho mejor que revelarlo deliberadamente al público.

Narrador - Totalmente confiado y seguro el presidente reanuda su marcha de regreso a la base Gladius, ante sus palabras Dante se había quedado pensativo ya que parecía que había comprendido todo lo que había mencionado el político, no era momento para revelar un gran secreto el cual Gokou considera que debe mantenerse así, era ahora cuando más necesitaban de sus servicios para asegurar el bienestar de la raza humana aportando sus conocimientos para ello, era lo que siempre había hecho desde entonces. Dante siguió pensativo en aquel lugar, por lo que ahora debía levantarse y continuar con su trabajo en compañía de sus colegas para así terminar con este nuevo peligro.

Al momento que la alerta fue transmitida a todas las naciones en general estas se preparan para defenderse del repentino ataque que ocurrirá, ya que para su desventaja los portales transportadores eran capaces de abrirse en cualquier punto que se deseara, incluso las naves enemigas automáticas podían llegar hasta la altura de la tierra sin tener que recorrer un largo camino para ello, por lo que tanto la tierra como las colonias debían preparar su mejor armamento para defenderse de estos ataques. El presidente establece contacto electrónico con los dos Gladius que custodian las afueras de la esfera terrestre para que estos se preparen para interceptar a los enemigos, había optado por esta opción luego de considerar lo recién ocurrido, ya que al principio planeaba enviar a uno de ellos en auxilio a los demás que se encuentran peleando en contra de Clíptoris. Al escuchar nuevas instrucciones los dos pilotos preparan sus armas y unidades para entrar en combate, mientras esperan a los próximos enemigos que los atacarán en cualquier momento totalmente conscientes de que estos pueden aparecer por medio de portales transportadores, los cuales pueden ser abiertos en cualquier momento.

Mientras que todas las tropas se preparan para la nueva batalla los operadores de la base Gladius realizan las acciones correspondientes en los controles para comenzar con el ascenso del cañón de plasma al exterior, esto con ayuda de la plataforma redonda donde se halla la cual puede aumentar su altura, siendo posible esto por el soporte cilíndrico que la sostiene. El ascenso comienza lenta y uniformemente hacia las afueras de la colonia sin desprenderse de esta, como si se tratase de un arma más perteneciente a este medio ambiente para combatir a los invasores exteriores, sin embargo esta se caracteriza por poseer un tamaño aún mayor y también por ubicarse en la zona más fuerte, resistente y apropiada de la colonia Ceres, ya que la función que desempeñará requerirá de las mejores condiciones. Finalmente después de un tiempo de espera las enormes compuertas superiores se abren lentamente a los lados para permitir la salida del cañón de plasma, después de alcanzar una altura considerable y adecuada las compuertas se cierran tomando una forma circular media en sus esquinas para así ensamblarse perfectamente con el largo soporte cilíndrico que sostiene la imponente arma, de esta forma protegerá a los que se encuentran en la base Gladius una vez que la atmósfera artificial o el campo de fuerza sea retirado para ser posible abrir fuego a los enemigos una vez que estos se decidan nuevamente a atacar, por lo que todos los habitantes que se encuentren en las afueras del enorme recinto deberán entrar en él para protegerse. Ya todo estaba preparado, sólo falta el momento indicado para disparar el cañón en dirección al punto establecido por el presidente quien fue informado por esto por parte de Diego, el cañón de plasma debía ser protegido de cualquier ataque exterior para no ser destruido por consecuencia de los enemigos; momentos después los operadores sitúan el extremo de disparo del arma en las coordenadas indicadas por el político, ahora sólo aguardan el momento en que Diego se comunique con el presidente para iniciar con el disparo de este.

Después de unos minutos de espera, los enemigos hacen su aparición en las cercanías de la tierra y las demás colonias iniciando con la apertura de los agujeros transportadores, e inmediatamente que han establecido su ubicación en el sitio donde han llegado comienzan a atacar abruptamente a todo lo que se encuentren a su paso, las fuerzas de combate tanto de la tierra como de las colonias salen de estas para iniciar con la batalla y defensa, los medios ambientes artificiales retiran sus campos de fuerza para así poder defenderse en contra de los numerosos invasores, con el auxilio de sus armas exteriores de diferentes consistencias y funciones abren fuego a sus escurridizos y veloces objetivos los cuales se desplazan hábilmente por el espacio, por lo que aquella escena se convierte en un inmenso ajetreo de naves voladoras y disparos láser dirigiéndose a todos lados y direcciones. Momentos después las naves restantes aparecen por medio de los portales en las cercanías de la tierra, los dos pilotos Gladius se percatan de ello preparados ya para la batalla y para recibir a sus oponentes, quienes al momento que emergen de los agujeros comienzan su brusco y repentino ataque hacia las tropas de la tierra que intentan detenerlos, los Gladius entran al campo de batalla abalanzándose en contra de aquellas que estén a su alcance para terminarlas con el uso de sus armas, lo que en un momento parecía pacífico y despejado se tornó en un verdadero campo de batalla espacial.

Mientras tanto en un lugar distante del planeta tierra y las colonias, seis individuos hacen lo posible para que el androide Clíptoris sea borrado y exterminado completamente, sin embargo parece que sus intentos no fueron suficientes para detenerlo totalmente, el guerrero Akira se hallaba postrado con su unidad en una roca espacial la cual no respondía a sus órdenes por no contar con el suministro de energía necesario, el piloto Diego junto con Sakura, Yoshimiro y Kabuto se preparan para continuar con la batalla luego de sufrir una colisión en uno de los extremos de la colonia plateada, mientras que el guerrero Trunks ya se había preparado lo suficiente para reanudar el combate después de detener el avance de Clíptoris rumbo hacia sus próximos objetivos con sus palabras, en donde aseguraba que terminaría con él pase lo que pase. Con sus espadas en sus manos y la actitud de un guerrero, Trunks aumenta cada vez más su poder para iniciar su despegue en dirección al androide quien lo espera tranquilamente en su sitio.

Trunks - "Ya falta poco, falta poco para que todo esto termine, y cuando eso ocurra entonces habré cumplido con lo que me he propuesto, para que entonces todo lo deje en manos de mis compañeros, los parientes pertenecientes a nuestra gran familia guerrera. Ahora… Sólo debo acercarme a Clíptoris lo suficiente para entonces aplicar mi último recurso en contra suya, eso quizás implicará mi uso completo de toda la energía con que dispongo para ejecutarlo, es lo único que puedo hacer ahora para así por lo menos lograr debilitar a Clíptoris lo suficiente para que los demás se encarguen del resto". (Abre más el compás a los lados a la vez que lo flexiona de igual forma con sus espadas cruzadas al frente) "Si mi próximo plan resulta como yo lo deseo, entonces habré cumplido con mi propósito y con ello salvar a la raza humana, no existe mejor satisfacción que el saber que se ha contribuido en gran medida para salvar a tus semejantes, y por supuesto que eso ocurrirá muy pronto… Porque estoy preparado incluso para sacrificar mi propia vida. ¡Prepárate Clíptoris, porque en esta ocasión sucumbirás ante mi gran poder!"

Narrador - Momentos después el guerrero Trunks con ayuda de su energía logra impulsarse velozmente hacia donde se encuentra Clíptoris para continuar con la pelea, al momento que se gira hacia un costado con sus espadas en modo de defensa. En su trayecto emite un prolongado y largo grito de furia hasta llegar al alcance de su oponente quien se cubre de su ataque doble de espadas interponiendo sus antebrazos cruzados al frente de este, Sakura quien observa lo que ocurre al igual que los demás parece haberse percatado de las últimas intenciones de Trunks quien emplea su máximo esfuerzo para poder continuar, Diego permanece su unidad en su sitio al ver que el guerrero ha tomado la iniciativa de ataque mientras que esta se prepara internamente para continuar con la batalla, ayudada también de la energía que suministran Kabuto, Sakura y Yoshimiro. El momento decisivo ha llegado, ahora todo depende de ellos para asegurar la supervivencia de la raza humana. ¿Qué sucederá en esta gran y última pelea, muy pronto lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos.

Continuará…


	66. Un último esfuerzo

Narrador - Cuando parecía que todo finalmente se había controlado en los alrededores de la tierra y las colonias, una nueva amenaza de naves espaciales construidas con Gondamio se abren paso entre las aberturas transportadoras para hacer su aparición cercana a estos dos medios ambientes. El presidente de Japón es informado sobre este nuevo peligro y este mismo advierte a las demás naciones para unirse en contra de estos repentinos oponentes, aportando su mejor arsenal y tropas para la batalla intentarán proteger sus viviendas y asegurar el bienestar de la raza humana. Ahora que el cañón de plasma está listo para ser probado en la base Gladius, las tropas de la colonia Ceres se encargarán de proteger esta imprescindible arma la cual lleva adjunto un amplificador de potencia en su extremo de lanzamiento, mismo que fue aportado por la científica Bulma Briefs. Los ataques han iniciado por esos alrededores, los dos Gladius restantes quienes se habían dirigido rumbo al escondite del Dr. Zeus junto con las demás tropas tanto suyas como de diferentes razas, y que fueron sorprendidos por enemigos de gran tamaño, luchan tenazmente para lograr salir de ese ajetreo para entonces regresar a sus orígenes y auxiliar a los demás, pero las máquinas enemigas construidas con Gondamio sostienen una gran batalla, por lo que les será difícil a sus contrincantes derrotarlos en el tiempo que ellos estimaron.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy distante en el espacio, los dos últimos Gladius intentaron detener al androide Clíptoris haciendo uso de su fuerza y habilidades, pero este logró deshacerse de ellos fácilmente y justo antes de retirarse, Trunks interrumpe su andar al pronunciar un par de palabras valientes y desafiantes para entonces reanudar su combate pendiente. Después de extender su poder hasta el máximo Trunks prepara sus espadas y lanza un doble ataque sobre este después de desplazarse velozmente en su dirección, como reacción Clíptoris se protege del ataque interponiendo sus antebrazos cruzados al frente, ahora ambos forcejean para intentar hacer sucumbir al contrario y así tener la ventaja en la pelea. La energía empleada en ese contacto es desprendida por el roce entre las espadas y los antebrazos, la cual se manifiesta de varias maneras, como brotes eléctricos, chispas e incluso emanaciones con comportamiento semejante a vapor. Trunks sigue aplicando su máximo poder denotando un sonido de esfuerzo en su garganta en todo momento, en ocasiones logra hacer retroceder a Clíptoris con su fuerza pero este se reincorpora y logra el mismo efecto en su contrario, parecía ser que ninguno de los dos rompería con esa postura. Los demás sienten la gran energía liberada y concentrada en ambos, parecía ser la misma en cuanto a intensidad, fue entonces cuando la unidad Gladius perteneciente y piloteada por Diego estaba lista para entrar nuevamente en combate, por lo que los demás tripulantes comienzan a concentrar y administrar su poder alrededor de la máquina de combate. Diego mueve y opera los controles para que su unidad se ponga de pie sobre la plataforma plateada en donde había sido lanzado anteriormente, esta acata la orden y realiza la acción, la energía administrada por Yoshimiro, Sakura y Kabuto se manifiesta como una brisa que recorre y envuelve completamente al Gladius, dando el aspecto de una energía blanca y brillante. Es entonces cuando decidieron que era momento de actuar y ayudar al guerrero Trunks en contra del androide, sin embargo antes de que el piloto Diego se dispusiera a atacar el guerrero legendario interrumpe su acción por medio de la comunicación telepática que establece con ellos.

Trunks - "No, no lo hagan, esta pelea me corresponde así que ustedes deberán permanecer sanos y salvos, ya hicieron su trabajo y me dieron el tiempo necesario para reincorporarme y proveerme de la energía suficiente para poder seguir con esto".

Sakura - "Pero… Trunks… Prometimos que juntos derrotaríamos al androide Clíptoris uniendo nuestros poderes y fuerzas, no nos pidas que te abandonemos de nuevo porque no lo haremos".

Trunks - "Eso lo sé, pero ahora me corresponde como guerrero el dar fin a esta confrontación, ustedes que apenas están comenzando a vivir no merecen morir en manos de este androide, ya que no puedo aseverar la seguridad de todos ustedes aquí presentes porque mi oponente supera mis poderes y habilidades. Pero pese a eso yo continuaré con la batalla, si ustedes siguieran peleando a mi lado sus vidas se encontrarán en grave peligro, e inevitablemente podría ocurrir que algunos de ustedes sucumbiera ante su gran poder. Es por esa razón que me he convertido en el más indicado para sostener e intentar concluir con esta pelea que involucra a todos, déjenlo todo en mis manos por ahora, ya que después de que haya ejecutado mi última acción en contra de este, será entonces cuando todo dependerá de ustedes".

Yoshimiro - "Trunks… ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo, en verdad no deseas que intervengamos, nosotros también somos guerreros al igual que tú lo eres, y comprendemos que si continuamos en esta pelea nuestras vidas se encontrarán en grave riesgo. Pero… Tú sabes de antemano que nosotros estamos dispuestos a entregarlo todo para salvar a nuestros semejantes, y eso te incluye a ti. No nos importa si morimos en el intento, pero al menos tendremos la satisfacción de que hicimos lo correcto y que intentamos proteger a los nuestros, eso es algo realmente honorífico para nosotros como guerreros".

Kabuto - "No importa si llegamos a perecer en esta confrontación, nosotros siempre te acompañaremos hasta el final, un detalle que jamás se podrá cambiar. Déjanos ayudarte, si esto es lo que el destino nos depara lo aceptaremos, si queremos aumentar las probabilidades de la victoria entonces tendremos que combatir juntos, sólo así lograremos derrotarlo".

Diego - "Guerrero Trunks, yo también estoy dispuesto a continuar, si vamos a morir en esta pelea entonces que sea después de que lo hayamos entregado todo en el combate, yo soy un piloto Gladius y como tal defenderé a la raza humana hasta el final. Un momento… ¿Estoy comunicándome telepáticamente, ¡oh vaya, no sabía que podía hacer esto, es genial!"

Trunks - "Comprendo sus pensamientos e ideales, pero ustedes también deben entender que aún no es momento para que piensen en entregar sus vidas en este combate. Les queda mucho por delante, todavía necesitan conocer sobre lo que la vida les impone y ofrece así como también deberán aprender a resolver los próximos problemas que se avecinen en un posible futuro cercano. Mi época así como mi existencia terminaron cuando cumplí plenamente el periodo de vida que me fue otorgado hace mucho tiempo, yo ya había cumplido con mis propósitos e ideales, y aunque haya regresado a esta época para encargarme junto con mis amigos de detener la nueva amenaza que se presentó en el Universo mi tiempo de existencia ya había terminado desde que morí con la lenta acción del tiempo. En lo que a mí respecta no existe problema alguno en que termine mi existencia en esta batalla ya que cumplí mis propósitos en este mundo hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero ustedes que apenas están comenzando a vivir todavía necesitan aprender sobre su existencia y fijarse metas y propósitos, por lo que ahora me corresponde el concluir con esta batalla. No se preocupen por mí, estoy listo para morir, no olviden que soy el guerrero legendario Saiya - Jin que ha ganado este título por sus grandes hazañas en su vida pasada, soy un guerrero añejo que concluirá con este asunto pendiente pase lo que pase, espero que hayan comprendido mis palabras".

Narrador - Todo estaba claro, Trunks entregaría su vida en esta pelea para obtener la victoria, pero en caso de que su última acción no fuese suficiente para terminar con este conflicto entonces dejaría en las manos de sus compañeros y amigos el destino de sus semejantes, era ahora cuando debían comprender sus verdaderos propósitos, que ellos se han convertido en los verdaderos descendientes de los guerreros legendarios para entonces continuar con su legado y seguir viviendo plenamente para aprender de la vida misma. Finalmente después de meditarlo y pensarlo detenidamente, los cuatro aceptan las intenciones de Trunks y desisten de su intento de reanudar la pelea en contra del androide, durante el contacto telepático el guerrero sigue forcejeando intentando contrarrestar el poder y la fuerza de su contrario. Cuando habían entendido sus intenciones, Trunks finaliza con un último comentario para entonces continuar con la pelea.

Trunks - "Sabía que me comprenderían, aunque suene injusto yo soy el más indicado tanto para continuar con esta pelea como para dar la vida en ella, espero que cuando parta de este mundo ustedes se encarguen del resto, y cuando esto termine traten de encontrar la forma de rescatar las almas de mis amigos restantes de las manos del hechicero, para que entonces ellos también puedan partir al paraíso junto conmigo".

Sakura - "De acuerdo Trunks, lo dejamos en tus manos, haz tu mejor esfuerzo".

Yoshimiro - "Fue un placer conocerte guerrero legendario, y si en alguna ocasión más nos llegaras a necesitar no dudes en acudir con nosotros, sea de la forma que sea".

Kabuto - "Lo mismo digo, ahora acaba con esa chatarra de una vez por todas".

Diego - "Vamos, tú puedes, deslúmbranos con tus verdaderas capacidades".

Trunks - "Perfecto, ahora sólo queda combatir hasta derrotarlo, de eso yo me encargaré personalmente. Es la única oportunidad que tengo de atraparlo y si no lograra destruirlo, al menos espero debilitarlo lo suficiente para que ustedes puedan rematarlo sin problemas, necesitaré de toda mi energía para aplicar mi plan, y cuando eso suceda entonces mi alma partirá al más allá. Les dejo todo en sus manos, así que por el momento pelearé con él hasta que no me queden fuerzas, lograré derrotarlo para asegurar el bienestar de todos, ¡ha llegado el momento de la verdad!"

Narrador - Ante lo último expresado Trunks recobró fuerza en sus palabras y tomando una actitud valiente y decidida aplica su máximo esfuerzo para impulsar fuera de su alcance al androide con sus espadas, al momento que agita estas al frente suyo y lanza a Clíptoris brusca y fulminantemente hacia atrás rompiendo así con su postura de defensa para con sus espadas. Aprovechando la oportunidad de que su enemigo perdió el balance y la guardia con ese movimiento, súbitamente se abalanza en contra de este aplicando toda su potencia de propulsión y delinear con esa acción una franja de energía azul que marca su trayectoria. Trunks se posiciona frente a Clíptoris el cual se halla en posición corporal horizontal y sin siquiera haber reaccionado a tiempo el guerrero ya había propinado una patada en su abdomen al dar primero un giro completo como impulso, como resultado la máquina asesina es nuevamente arrojada a una dirección inferior respectiva al guerrero, inesperadamente este choca con un meteorito que se cruzó en su camino originando una explosión y expansión de fragmentos del cuerpo celeste. De la misma forma que la anterior Trunks ahora vuelve a atacar con su espada la cual fue formada al juntar ambas y fusionarlas, por lo que utiliza su arma para lanzar numerosas ondas expansivas con cada agitación de esta las cuales se extienden y se desplazan hasta llegar al área expandida y formada de actividad energética por causa de la colisión entre las dos materias. Con cada cúmulo de estos ataques activos el aumento del volumen de energía se expande y crece cada vez más al momento que estas se dirigen y explotan en el mismo punto, con una gran velocidad Trunks sigue agitando su espada de varias formas y posiciones sin parar por lo cual varias ondas expansivas se crean y dirigen hacia el mismo objetivo, el cúmulo de energía junto con el humo que se dispersa y crea por consecuencia de estos ataques crece constantemente hasta tomar la apariencia de una gran masa inestable y deforme, aumentando así la densidad de la explosión. Momentos después desaparece su espada con su pensamiento y agita velozmente su mano izquierda hacia el mismo punto con su palma abierta, para entonces generar y expulsar un rayo de energía color azul el cual reacciona y estalla al hacer contacto con el mismo objetivo. Por algunos momentos Trunks continúa observando la zona en donde lanzó sus ataques sin apartar la vista de esta, cerciorándose de que haya logrado dañarlo y que no hubiese escapado, pero repentinamente el androide aparece justo detrás de este a una impresionante velocidad dando la impresión de haber utilizado la tele transportación, e inmediatamente intenta sujetar del cuello al guerrero al estirar su mano derecha para trenzarlo, pero Trunks de un movimiento ágil logra esquivarlo al impulsarse hacia atrás con dar un giro de la misma forma y apoyarse en los hombros del androide, para después posicionarse justo de espalda a espalda respectivo a su enemigo sin retirar sus manos de sus hombros y lanzarlo fuertemente en dirección a una roca espacial. Casi en el mismo instante que fue lanzado ocurrió su choque con este obstáculo, lo cual ocasionó el levantamiento y expulsión de los pequeños fragmentos que fueron arrojados y desprendidos por el impacto. De otro movimiento rápido Trunks agita velozmente sus brazos uno seguido del otro hacia ese nuevo punto y con ello varios rayos de energía se desprenden de sus manos, todos haciendo impacto en la zona en donde son lanzados. Y así continuó disparando sin cesar, al parecer de Akira no era una estrategia inteligente por parte del guerrero legendario y eso le extrañaba, ya que dedujo que no lograría derrotar a Clíptoris con esos simples ataques directos, o al menos que esté tramando algo. De pronto de la misma zona en donde son lanzados los ataques por parte de Trunks y la cual ha sido cubierta por polvo y acumulaciones de energía, varios tentáculos metálicos emergen de diferentes costados y se abalanzan de manera aleatoria en contra del guerrero, al ver este nuevo imprevisto deja de lanzar sus ataques para concentrarse en esquivar todos y cada uno de los intentos de aprehensión y golpes en su contra, los tentáculos metálicos atacan de todas las posiciones y ángulos posibles, algunos intentan enroscarse para sujetar a su objetivo una vez que habían alcanzado una altura y posición adecuadas, otros más se doblan en sus esquinas para intentar golpear a su objetivo, pero Trunks logra esquivar todos estos intentos haciendo uso de su gran destreza y habilidad desapareciendo y reapareciendo fulminantemente en diferentes posiciones según sea el caso, como también el realizar maniobras evasivas adoptando varias posiciones y dobleces corporales. Como último movimiento se impulsa velozmente hacia arriba en vuelo intentando escapar de los tentáculos que lo persiguen, los cuales se desplazan como si fuesen serpientes al asecho de su presa. Trunks lleva ambas manos hacia arriba con sus palmas abiertas, para después extenderlas hacia abajo y con ello arrojar un potente rayo de energía, lo cual logró retirar y detener el curso de aquellos tentáculos que lo perseguían. Pero repentinamente una fuerza invisible detiene su curso de escape, los tentáculos reanudan su curso y se dirigen velozmente hacia el cuerpo inmóvil del guerrero quien forcejea para intentar liberarse, pero para entonces los lazos ya se habían aferrado fuertemente alrededor de su cuerpo sujetando sus extremidades en su totalidad así como una de ellas se había enroscado en su cuello. Momentos después el cuerpo ileso del androide sale a la vista de la cortina de humo que lo envolvía, al momento que continúa acercándose los tentáculos que había expulsado desde su espalda comienzan a ser absorbidos para disminuir su longitud sin apartarlos del cuerpo de Trunks, después de llegar hasta su altura aplica más presión en el cuerpo del guerrero con ayuda de sus extremidades, a lo cual el sometido reacciona con un gemido incesante al momento que intenta soportar aquel apretón. De pronto su armadura comienza a henderse marcándose varias líneas quebradas en su superficie, Trunks forcejea utilizando todas sus energías para intentar resistir el castigo y liberarse del sometimiento, pero Clíptoris emplea ahora su energía la cual comienza a recorrer los tentáculos hasta llegar a su objetivo y con ello producir la liberación de numerosas descargas eléctricas que atacan y afectan el cuerpo completo del guerrero. Trunks se retuerce del intenso y punzante dolor que lo recorre sin cesar, las descargas eléctricas resultan ser un castigo demasiado intenso para este ya que agitan su cuerpo de una manera brusca y descontrolada.

Sus amigos observan la escena, sin dudarlo por ningún momento Diego se disponía a acudir en su ayuda, pero Sakura detiene su intento mencionando que no debería intervenir en esta pelea, que Trunks sería capaz de salir de este nuevo problema. Algo extrañado desiste con resignación de su propósito, realmente dudaba si el guerrero podría ser capaz de liberarse de esa situación, por lo que sólo podía limitarse al igual que los demás a observar la pelea y esperar el resultado.

Las descargas eléctricas continuaban sin cesar, Trunks no dejaba de gemir y gritar en ocasiones por el intenso dolor que recorre su cuerpo, parecía ser que Clíptoris había logrado mantener la pelea bajo control. Para terminar con esta situación, lleva su mano derecha apuntando en dirección a su presa estando próximo a lanzar un poderoso y destructivo rayo de energía sobre este, pero antes de que lograse hacerlo de pronto Trunks comenzó a elevar cada vez más su poder el cual se extiende y libera de su cuerpo como una ventisca la cual lo recorre sin cesar, comenzando después a estirar cada vez más sus extremidades hacia sus costados intentando contrarrestar la fuerza de los tentáculos y finalmente, realizar un último y más intenso esfuerzo para lograr agitarlos y extenderlos en su totalidad acompañado de un grito de furia, con ello había logrado retirar a sus aprehensores de su cuerpo con ayuda de la energía que fue liberada al extenderse fuertemente. Los tentáculos son retirados por su acción y regresan nuevamente al cuerpo de Clíptoris quien había lanzado en vano su poderoso ataque de energía multicolor hacia su objetivo, ya que este había logrado esquivarlo a tiempo desapareciendo de su vista una vez que logró liberarse de sus fuertes extremidades. Ante este nuevo suceso Clíptoris se vuelve hacia todas direcciones intentando encontrar a su desaparecido objetivo, repentinamente una espada ondulada pasa de largo justo detrás de este a la altura de un costado de su cabeza cuando este la había inclinado hacia el lado contrario para lograr esquivarla, momentos después desaparece repentinamente después de la agitación y desplazamiento de la otra espada en dirección a su tronco, al ver que su ataque no había acertado el guerrero Trunks realiza la misma acción de su objetivo esfumándose de la vista de los espectadores quienes se sorprenden por la gran velocidad empleada por ambos. Los demás no eran capaces de detectar las presencias de los dos combatientes con la mirada, por lo que los buscaban al girar sus cabezas en cualquier dirección, pero no lograban encontrarlos por ningún lado. De pronto un fulminante estruendo el cual fue manifestado por un reflejo blanco circular causado por un impacto es detectado por los demás, seguidamente otros más continúan manifestándose de la misma forma acompañados siempre de aquellas emanaciones blanquecinas que se originan en diferentes posiciones una seguida de la otra por consecuencia de la intercepción de ambos enemigos que continúan luchando a una velocidad fuera de lo normal. Ambos combatientes no se divisaban siquiera, se movían tan rápido que resultaba ser demasiado para las capacidades perceptibles de los espectadores y como resultado estos no eran capaces de ubicarlos en sus miradas, sólo podían percibir los productos de cada choque entre ambos que se manifestaban como reflejos blancos y redondos los cuales iban cada vez más en aumento de cantidad e intensidad conforme los dos oponentes duraban más en ese estilo de pelea. Los mismos reflejos y ruidos estruendosos se detectaban por todas partes como si los demás estuviesen en medio de varias explosiones a su alrededor, hasta que finalmente en la última interceptación la silueta de Trunks es arrojada velozmente fuera del alcance de Clíptoris quien vuelve a esfumarse para aparecer justo en el punto donde se dirige su enemigo, aguardando el momento en que llegase a su alcance para entonces lanzar un ataque horizontal con su ya transformada mano derecha en un enorme arma cortante, con la apariencia de una espada. Al momento de percatarse de sus intenciones Trunks frena su ataque llevando ambas espadas hacia su espalda para interceptar su desplazamiento, de esta forma se había detenido inmediatamente sin continuar con su desenfrenado camino. Sin esperar alguna otra oportunidad de escape Clíptoris vuelve a agitar su nueva arma en contra de este la cual es lanzada hacia varias direcciones y ángulos sobre su objetivo, quien después del segundo ataque ya se había vuelto frente a este para esquivar todos y cada uno de los veloces ataques con ayuda de sus capacidades y maniobras evasivas. Con cada ataque nuevo Trunks se veía obligado a retroceder para lograr esquivarlos satisfactoriamente, realizando maniobras tanto de inclinación como desplazamientos de diferentes formas y complejidades, sus capacidades apenas resultaban suficientes para lograr salir ileso de todos los intentos de su enemigo. Todo aquello finaliza con un desplazamiento vertical del arma del contrario sobre su enemigo quien responde interponiendo ambas de sus espadas al frente, nuevamente el forcejeo vuelve a presentarse entre ambos intentando hacer sucumbir al contrario, Trunks apenas había respondido a este último ataque interponiendo sus dos armas como reflejo inmediato. Así continuaron en esa misma posición de aplicación de fuerzas, hasta que el guerrero de un movimiento ágil da un rápido medio giro lanzando un ataque horizontal con ambas espadas paralelas entre sí, por lo cual el arma de Clíptoris se ve obligada a bajar completamente por causa de la fuerza aplicada anteriormente perdiendo con ello un poco el balance. Pero con su mano libre logra interponer el antebrazo a tiempo para interceptar el ataque doble de Trunks, quien sin perder más el tiempo vuelve a atacar con gran velocidad y destreza el cuerpo metálico de su adversario, el cual responde con varios desplazamientos ágiles de escape y esquivación interponiendo en ocasiones su mano transformada en una enorme espada para protegerse de algunos en especial. Trunks demostraba el esfuerzo aplicado en sus ataques denotando repetidamente sonidos peculiares en su garganta, sin embargo aunque contara con dos espadas le resultaba muy difícil acertar en su escurridizo objetivo, este se desplazaba y esquivaba todos sus movimientos sin dificultad alguna, a pesar de la gran velocidad de los ataques estos no lograban lo esperado. Preparando más sus energías para lograr su objetivo, Trunks se apoya y concentra en una de sus espadas la cual sostiene con su mano derecha para entonces lanzar una ráfaga de desplazamientos y ataques frontales y rectos utilizando la mano libre como apoyo hacia atrás, como si intentara apuñalar con la punta de su espada a su enemigo quien en esta ocasión no había adoptado siquiera una postura de guardia, ya que era capaz de esquivar todos sus ataques con una posición corporal estándar sin siquiera agazaparse o inclinarse, su gran velocidad era suficiente para desplazarse de un lado a otro de acuerdo a los ataques que eran lanzados en su contra, la velocidad era tal que parecía que se había multiplicado entre él mismo mostrándose como reflejos uno seguido del otro. Los ataques con la espada siguieron aplicándose de la misma forma y estrategia, de igual manera Clíptoris lograba esquivarlos sin aplicar mucho esfuerzo aparente, es entonces cuando Sakura quien sigue observando como los demás el acontecimiento se percata de lo obvio e inevitable, Trunks está aplicando su máximo poder para serle posible por lo menos mantenerse a un nivel aceptable de pelea respectivo a su enemigo.

Diego - ¡Eso es dale, dale duro, así! (Exclamó con varios ademanes de ansiedad)

Yoshimiro - Vaya que Trunks es fuerte, jamás lo había visto pelear así.

Kabuto - Sin embargo parece ser que lentamente está perdiendo efectividad y poder, está utilizando sus máximas capacidades para serle posible resistir la pelea pero… Tal parece que se está preparando para algo grande, que sólo está aguardando el momento preciso para entonces…

Sakura - Se está preparando para morir. (Interrumpió preocupada, los demás excepto Diego quien la observa de reojo voltean hacia ella) Trunks sacrificará su propia vida para salvar a todos en general, eso puede deducirse al observar la forma en como se entrega completamente a la pelea sin importarle que sus energías se agoten lentamente o que su enemigo sea más poderoso que él, finalmente el momento decisivo ha llegado.

Yoshimiro - Oye no te preocupes, ya verán que Trunks logrará librar la batalla, es decir… Él es uno de los guerreros legendarios y por ningún motivo se dará por vencido, siempre debemos tener fe en que él logrará vencerlo.

Sakura - Por supuesto que tengo fe, quizás sí pueda vencerlo, pero eso será a costa de su vida. Eso es obvio ya que nos detuvo en nuestro intento por ayudarlo y también al decirnos que él es el más apropiado para continuar y sacrificarse, en nuestro lugar él se entregará ya que aunque suene inapropiado… Es el más indicado para morir que todos nosotros.

Diego - (Voltea hacia ella) Entonces por esa razón no desea que intervengamos más en la pelea, él mismo lo dio a entender cuando nos dijo sus razones. (Se vuelve observando de nuevo la pelea en actitud preocupada) Increíble, realmente se trata de uno de los guerreros legendarios, un ser generoso y valeroso que entregará su vida por todos nosotros… Entonces, eso significa que empleará una de sus mejores técnicas para intentar detenerlo, y en caso de que no lograra su objetivo entonces dejará el resto en nuestras manos.

Sakura - Sí. (Aprobó preocupada llevándose una mano entrecerrada en su pecho) En algo tiene razón Trunks, su tiempo ya había terminado ya hace mucho tiempo y sólo regresaron a este mundo para terminar con un asunto pendiente. Ahora, sacrificará su propia vida para asegurar el bienestar de los demás y para que nosotros podamos vivir plenos y conocer sobre nosotros mismos… Es un verdadero guerrero Saiya - Jin, y por ello se ha hecho merecedor de permanecer en la memoria y recuerdo de todos.

Narrador - Ante las palabras de Sakura los demás ya se habían percatado completamente de lo obvio, Trunks se entregará totalmente aún a costa de su propia vida para asegurar el bienestar de todos los seres vivientes que dependen de él y del resultado de esta pelea, es entonces cuando todos lo valoran y recuerdan la clase de ser viviente que alguna vez fue y siempre será, al percatarse de sus verdaderas intenciones.

A una distancia no muy lejana, una unidad postrada en un fragmento de una roca espacial en donde un guerrero híbrido quien observa la pelea a todo detalle, se ha percatado completamente de las intenciones de Trunks en la pelea, es entonces que en sus pensamientos reflexiona sobre la situación esperando el momento en que la pelea concluya.

Akira - "Trunks, ¿realmente estás dispuesto a morir por todos nosotros, qué es lo que te impulsa a seguir luchando pese a que tus energías se habían agotado anteriormente y que ahora, al nivel que estás peleando, corras el riesgo de perderlas para siempre, quizás sea porque deseas que todos los demás seres vivientes que dependen de esta confrontación sean salvados al momento que logremos derrotar a Clíptoris, pero… Sobre todo esto lo haces para que nosotros, que somos su principal y siguiente descendencia, sigamos prevaleciendo con el paso del tiempo y continuemos con su legado, ya que nuestro destino nos ha señalado el verdadero camino que debemos tomar al pertenecer a su raza, en lo cual estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Estás dispuesto a sacrificarte para que nosotros al igual que los demás seres vivientes continuemos con el sendero que nos corresponde, ya que sabes de antemano que tu tiempo ya había terminado hace mucho tiempo y que sólo regresaste en compañía de tus viejos amigos y compañeros para concluir con un asunto pendiente. Quizás me haya comportado egoísta e indiferente con ustedes que han pasado a la historia gracias a sus hazañas y logros, ya que no quería aceptar el hecho de convertirme en su sombra al verme superado por ustedes tanto en poder como en capacidades y sobre todo por el hecho inexorable de ser sometimiento por las reglas de la genética; pero ahora me he percatado de que mi posición anterior resultó ser errónea, ustedes siempre combaten y combatirán aún a costa de su propia vida por el bien de los demás para que entonces todo lo que conocen no desaparezca de la nada por causa de algún mal desconocido, por esa razón entre otras merecen ser memorados y recordados por siempre. Guerrero Trunks, tu causa es fuerte, tu motivo es grande, si es que has decidido morir entregando tu vida en esta pelea que así sea, yo, Akira, me he convertido en un seguidor y admirador más de lo que son y representan, siempre los recordaré a todos ustedes hasta que llegue el día de mi muerte".

Narrador - Todos los presentes finalmente han comprendido las reales y firmes intenciones de Trunks en esta pelea, por el momento el destino de todos los seres vivos depende ahora del resultado de esta situación como también de las defensas de las naciones y las fuerzas tanto humanas como alienígenas para terminar con las últimas tropas del Dr. Zeus. Akira finalmente ha comprendido su verdadera postura en la vida, así como también los demás parientes que pertenecen a la misma raza guerrera lo han hecho, por lo que una vez que todo esto termine cada uno vivirá lo que le corresponde ya que de esa forma lograrán cumplir con sus propósitos e ideales. Creyendo en la seguridad de los demás para entonces entregar su vida en la pelea y sobre todo para que el curso de sus vidas continúe su camino, Trunks emplea sus máximas energías para serle posible seguir en la batalla intentando vencer a la creación más grande y abominable de todos los tiempos, misma que había sido creada con el afán de conquistar la esfera terrestre y destruir las colonias espaciales. Es ahora cuando el guerrero legendario Trunks hará uso de sus mejores técnicas para lograr vencer a su poderoso adversario, pero en caso de que no lo lograra en su totalidad entonces dejará en manos de los demás la tarea de aniquilar al androide completamente haciendo uso de sus capacidades. ¿Trunks será capaz de vencer a Clíptoris, ¿el cañón de plasma será suficiente para eliminarlo, ¿será posible que la era del hombre siga prevaleciendo dependiendo del resultado, no se pierdan los próximos capítulos de los guerreros Z.

Continuará…


	67. Ejecución de la técnica

Narrador - La batalla entre Trunks y Clíptoris sigue su curso cerca de la colonia plateada en donde en una ocasión habitaba el científico tirano Dr. Zeus y su asistente, el guerrero legendario ha ordenado a los demás que no intervengan en la pelea explicando las razones de su postura, ya que como el antiguo guerrero que es ha llegado el momento de explotar al máximo su poder y ejecutar la última técnica con la que dispone para usarla en contra de Clíptoris, cuando finalmente logre su objetivo entonces sus energías se agotarán en su totalidad, significando entonces el momento de su muerte. Sus amigos y compañeros al igual que Akira han entendido sus intenciones y aceptado que continúe solo en contra del androide. Después de que Trunks había mencionado que era el más indicado para morir, fue cuando un sentimiento de culpa y preocupación se presentó en Sakura después de observar junto con los demás la forma en como el guerrero se entregaba tenazmente a la pelea, explicándoles a sus compañeros que se estaba preparando para morir.

En el transcurso de la pelea Trunks continúa lanzando y ejecutando los mismos ataques frontales y rectos con una de sus espadas hacia el enemigo, este posee una gran velocidad que ha estado utilizando desde entonces para esquivar todos los intentos de Trunks con su arma, ni siquiera se molestaba en interponer cualquiera de sus extremidades para interceptar o protegerse de estos veloces ataques, su rapidez resultaba más que suficiente para eludirlos sin dificultad alguna. Tanto Akira como los demás comienzan a sentir la decadencia en el nivel de energía del guerrero conforme continúa la pelea, Trunks emplea ahora su máximo esfuerzo para intentar mantenerse a un nivel aceptable y de esta forma serle posible resistir la confrontación el tiempo que sea necesario. Aquella situación comenzó a preocuparles, no determinaban con exactitud el tiempo que duraría Trunks en la confrontación, sin importarle este hecho el Saiya - Jin continúa lanzando sus veloces ataques con su espada ondulada sin lograr resultado alguno, ya que el androide emplea la misma estrategia de evasión sin utilizar aparentemente un gran esfuerzo para lograrlo.

Trunks - "Es demasiado rápido… Eso significa que sólo estaba empleando alguna porción indefinida de su poder para combatir a mi nivel, pero ahora parece ser que finalmente utilizará sus verdaderas capacidades para terminar con esto, en realidad se trata de una verdadera máquina asesina, el Dr. Zeus lo construyó bastante bien. Desde que despertó hasta ahora no ha pronunciado palabra alguna, y lo mismo sucedió cuando lo enfrenté la primera vez, ¿será que fue construido sin la capacidad del habla, es algo bastante extraño, ¿por qué habría el Dr. Zeus anulado este detalle en su creación?" (Mientras continúa lanzando sus ataques comienza a resentir el efecto de pérdida de energía) "No sé cuánto tiempo más… Pueda seguir con esto, espero que cuando llegue el momento indicado cuente con la energía suficiente para ejecutar mi última técnica, es la única oportunidad que tengo para lograr atraparlo, entonces emplearé toda mi energía para darle fuerza y así mi último movimiento se encargará de surtir su efecto en Clíptoris para entonces disminuir sus energías considerablemente, sólo espero que con esto logre derrotarlo, pero si no sucede lo esperado entonces los demás tendrán la oportunidad de acabar con él".

Narrador - Trunks sólo espera el momento oportuno e indicado para emplear su nueva técnica que desarrolló en sus entrenamientos en el paraíso, pero para lograrlo tendrá que atrapar a Clíptoris a una distancia determinada sin que este se percate de ello y así le será posible atraparlo y someterlo bajo el efecto de su técnica. Mientras tanto este continúa atacando velozmente con su espada a su enemigo, Clíptoris no hace más que esquivar cada uno de los desplazamientos del arma a una increíble velocidad, el guerrero teme que su energía comience a perderse lentamente y sobre todo le preocupa el hecho de suponer que Clíptoris no ha demostrado aún su verdadero potencial de pelea. Pero pese a las apariencias continúa atacando sin detenerse, ya que es el único de todos que puede emplear su propia técnica y con ello disminuir la energía de su enemigo de una forma especial, pero para lograrlo tendrá que esperar el momento preciso para hacerlo.

Parece que aquella escena no tiene fin, Trunks no lograba acertar desde que comenzó a atacar de esa forma ya que Clíptoris sólo tiene que utilizar su velocidad para esquivarlos fácilmente, sin posicionarse siquiera en una postura de guardia o realizar dobleces y posturas corporales para eludirlos. Trunks comienza a agotarse lentamente mientras continúa atacando de esa manera, es entonces cuando supuso que Clíptoris sólo estaba aguardando el momento preciso para volver a abalanzarse sobre él, o que en cualquier momento se escabulliría rumbo a la tierra y las colonias dejando este asunto pendiente. Entonces Trunks supuso en sus adentros que el androide trama algo, tal vez se trata de algo robotizado carente de sentimientos y emociones las cuales son imposibles de mostrar en su semblante, pero con la experiencia obtenida en las batallas que ha sostenido este hecho no le pasaba desapercibido, por lo que debía tener sumo cuidado en los movimientos y pretensiones de su solemne enemigo. El guerrero seguía atacando de la misma forma, y el androide continuaba esquivando sus desplazamientos, fue entonces cuando decidió que era momento de actuar para lograr atraparlo y así someterlo bajo el efecto de su poderosa y desconocida técnica. En un acto desesperado Trunks se aproxima velozmente hacia este agitando su espada libre horizontalmente hacia su enemigo para intentar terminar con la situación anterior, pero este vuelve a esfumarse de su vista dejando su reflejo frente a este el cual desaparece lentamente hasta no mostrar rastro alguno, ante este nuevo movimiento Trunks se posiciona en guardia esperando el momento en que su enemigo se disponga a atacar nuevamente en cualquier momento, desapareciendo ambas espadas con el pensamiento. Al igual que el guerrero los demás se extrañan al no divisar por ningún lado al androide, incluso Akira había supuesto que se había esfumado de estos alrededores para entonces encargarse de destruir los dos medios ambientes, resultaba ser una verdadera desventaja para ellos el hecho de que su enemigo se tratase de un androide ya que de ser así no les es posible detectar su presencia por no tratarse de un ser vivo. Diego fue el que más se extrañó de todos ya que en su radar seguía detectando la posición exacta del androide quien a su parecer no se había movido de estos alrededores, ni siquiera se desplazaba de un lado a otro a gran velocidad como ocurrió anteriormente y por aquella razón no le era posible ubicarlo, pero esta vez era diferente, todo indicaba que seguía permaneciendo cerca de Trunks pero le extrañaba el hecho de no verlo por ningún lado sin apoyarse en el radar. Al percatarse de esta situación trata con los demás este extraño fenómeno, de igual forma los receptores intentan hallar una explicación, Kabuto sólo logró suponer que el radar había sufrido una descompostura. Pero para la sorpresa de todos, Trunks es fuertemente golpeado en el abdomen lo cual hizo que se encorvase hacia delante y emitiera un gemido de dolor por causa del fuerte impacto, algo que llamó la fulminante atención de todos los espectadores. Parecía que una fuerza invisible lo había atacado en esa zona ya que Clíptoris no se mostraba por ningún lado, de la misma forma misteriosa otro ataque más es lanzado en su espalda doblada arrojándolo hacia abajo respecto a los demás, algo que sorprendió demasiado a los presentes ya que no lograban divisar siquiera al androide. Lastimado y herido Trunks continúa su camino desenfrenado hacia la misma dirección bajo el efecto antigravedad característico del espacio, aquellos dos ataques resultaron ser bastante fuertes para él, lo suficiente para dejarlo en un estado dolorido y adormecido. Repentinamente, otro ataque invisible más detiene su curso cuando este es propinado en su pecho, algo que había ocasionado que Trunks escupiese líquido sanguíneo sobre el casco que también cubre su rostro para proporcionarle oxígeno, además de sofocarlo y privarlo de aire. Había abierto sus ojos de par en par dando la apariencia en ellos como si hubiese perdido la conciencia, el estruendoso ataque había resultado demasiado para él, después casi de forma inmediata otro más golpea su mentón doblando su cuerpo hacia atrás para que entonces los siguientes ataques invisibles comenzaran a lanzarse sobre él golpeando diferentes zonas de su cuerpo, empezando por el abdomen, el pecho, los hombros y la cabeza para después aumentar la intensidad y velocidad de los ataques sobre el objetivo de manera aleatoria y fulminante, constantemente Trunks adoptaba varias posiciones corporales de acuerdo a cada golpe propinado como también en la zona donde es afectado, pareciendo como si estuviese siendo bombardeado por una gran cantidad de explosivos invisibles siendo constantemente desplazado hacia atrás. Los espectadores notaron este extraño fenómeno intentando hallar una explicación al respecto, Akira al igual que Diego se había percatado del mismo detalle en el radar, dos señales que se expresaban en dos puntos de acuerdo a su posición mostraban que Clíptoris no se había apartado de estos alrededores y que se encontraba muy cercano a Trunks, justo al frente de este. Fue entonces cuando pareció haber encontrado la explicación, Clíptoris se había vuelto invisible para entonces serle posible atacar al mismo tiempo que pasar desapercibido ante la vista del guerrero, por aquella razón los golpes y ataques que son lanzados en contra de Trunks no pueden preverse o esquivarse fácilmente ya que además de contar con la ventaja de ser un androide y así ocultar su presencia, combinado con su capacidad de invisibilidad se convierten en un arma de doble filo. Los ataques siguen siendo propinados sobre el guerrero quien no puede hacer otra cosa más que intentar resistirlos, realmente estaba sumergido en un gran ajetreo, su cuerpo se agitaba y contorsionaba por los efectos de la ráfaga de golpes y patadas de diferente desplazamiento y formas de propinación sobre él, parecía ser que no tendría escapatoria alguna ya que sus energías comenzaban a agotarse considerablemente.

Los demás continúan observando impotentes aquella escena, no podían intervenir debido a la petición que Trunks les hizo, aunque resultaba obvio que él tendría que dar su vida en esta batalla y que era el más indicado para ello no aceptaban del todo quedarse con los brazos cruzados sólo observando; pero debían entender al guerrero Trunks y respetar sus decisiones considerando que se trata de un guerrero legendario sabio y conocedor de las peleas y batallas, aunque tengan que resignarse en ver la forma en como el Saiya - Jin se sacrificará para intentar derrotar a Clíptoris es la mejor estrategia que pueden tomar por el momento, ya que una vez que Trunks haya desaparecido entonces será cuando ellos podrán intervenir en caso de que el androide lograra sobrevivir ante la técnica del guerrero, hecho que consideraban poco probable ya que suponían que el legendario ser guarda lo mejor para el final, algo que seguramente será grande e ingenioso. Pero al ver que Trunks está siendo fuertemente castigado tal vez no tendría la oportunidad de ejecutar su técnica, por lo que sólo debían aguardar para esperar el resultado.

En la escena de la pelea, Trunks sigue siendo bombardeado por los feroces ataques que acometen en este, su armadura de combate cada vez sufre más daños tanto superficiales como profundos lo cual ya se ha tornado muy notorio por la apariencia de esta, incluso ya había perdido una porción de su brillo que resaltaba el color azul de la protección. Sólo sentía dolor y desesperación, sus energías ya no eran suficientes para que lograra reincorporarse o que intentara esquivar los ataques además de que no le era posible enfocarse en su enemigo debido a su invisibilidad. Después de unos momentos más de castigo, Clíptoris finaliza con la propinación de doble golpe con sus manos juntas sobre el pecho de Trunks lo cual lo lanza fuera de su alcance, pero haciendo uso de su velocidad se posiciona en el otro extremo donde se dirige sin perder su invisibilidad para lanzar una patada en su espalda, nuevamente el efecto de reacción debido al ataque lo impulsan hacia la dirección opuesta. Clíptoris vuelve a repetir el mismo proceso y estrategia de ataque reapareciendo en cada costado donde arroja a su presa impulsándolo en varias direcciones distintas con cada ataque acertado sobre este, algunos pequeños fragmentos de la armadura comienzan a desprenderse con cada impacto, de momento la velocidad tanto de los ataques como de los desplazamientos van en aumento al utilizar el androide más poder de ataque en sus movimientos. Aquella escena dolorosa siguió manifestándose, hasta que en el momento del último ataque el cual lo lanzó nuevamente hacia otra dirección una extremidad del androide detiene su camino sosteniéndolo del cuello, en el cual aplica una presión lo suficientemente fuerte para que el sometido comenzase a gemir. De momento el brazo de metal de Clíptoris se hace visible lentamente para entonces, después de unos segundos manteniéndose en esa misma posición, utilizar su brazo para arrojarlo en dirección a una roca espacial que se halla cerca de ellos, logrando así estrellarlo en el obstáculo sin retirar su mano de su cuello ya que lo había desprendido de su muñeca utilizando una cuerda metálica como unión de ambas extremidades, por lo tanto su brazo ahora actuaba como una especie de lazo que puede agitarse como un látigo de un lado a otro, acción que comienza a ejecutar. Después de estrellar su cuerpo en aquella roca espacial, Clíptoris vuelve a agitar su mano unida con la cuerda de metal para desplazarlo sobre otro obstáculo de la misma naturaleza que se hallaba al extremo contrario, Trunks sujeta firmemente la mano que lo aprisiona para intentar retirarlo de su cuello y para que en cada desplazamiento disminuya el dolor producido en esa zona utilizando la fuerza que le queda para minorizar el efecto. De nueva cuenta Clíptoris vuelve a ejecutar la misma acción sin moverse de su sitio desplazándolo velozmente hacia otra roca espacial más en la cual choca de frente, los fragmentos producidos en cada ocasión así como el polvo dispersado se hacen presentes en cada repetición sobre otras superficies, la misma acción vuelve a repetirse en cada ocasión en donde el androide arroja a su presa sobre cualquier obstáculo que se encuentre en su camino, en cada choque Trunks se debilita cada vez más intentando en vano liberarse de la mano que lo mantiene preso y sometido. Conforme la escena continuaba los espectadores se mostraban impotentes y algo estremecidos excepto Akira, no podían determinar en qué momento se terminaría todo esto y sobre todo no sabían si Trunks sería capaz de resistir aquel severo castigo, incluso tanto Yoshimiro como Kabuto apretaban sus puños a la altura de su cintura por tal escena. Pero como ya se había entendido anteriormente sólo debían esperar, debían confiar en que Trunks lograría hallar una forma de atrapar a Clíptoris en el momento preciso, algo que estaban seguros que pronto ocurriría. Mientras continuaba aquel castigo, las energías de Trunks comenzaron a perderse drásticamente hasta el punto de parecer que estaba por perder la conciencia, Clíptoris ya había notado esto y siguió arrojándolo sobre varios obstáculos planeando agotarlo lo suficiente para rematarlo con un ataque final. Pero justo en el último desplazamiento hacia otra roca espacial, Trunks hace uso de su máximo esfuerzo para reincorporarse en el trayecto apoyándose sobre la superficie de la roca con sus pies flexionados, para entonces aprovechar el vuelo empleado en el desplazamiento y utilizar toda su fuerza para lanzar a Clíptoris sobre otro fragmento más al tirar de la cuerda metálica hacia el frente, por lo tanto la máquina se vio obligada a ceder bajo el efecto del impulso y así dirigirse en ese obstáculo en el cual colisiona inevitablemente levantando una gran cantidad de polvo y fragmentos de ese objeto sólido. El impulso había resultado tan fuerte que la enorme roca espacial en donde Clíptoris había sido lanzado se había estrellado con el impacto, seguido de los pequeños fragmentos esta se partió y separó en varias partes de gran tamaño como si los hubiesen cortado con un objeto filoso, quedando el androide confundido por tal escena rodeado de polvo y residuos. El impacto fue considerablemente fuerte, al menos había desactivado el mecanismo de invisibilidad del androide por lo que se vuelve visible nuevamente, tal como su brazo se había mostrado anteriormente que el resto de su cuerpo. Aprovechando la oportunidad Trunks quien se halla jadeante y cansado vuelve a presentar ambas espadas onduladas con pensarlo, estas aparecen en sus palmas y finalmente las une entre ellas al elevarlas hacia arriba para formar una sola, la nueva arma creada emite esta vez un aura color azul que la recorre constantemente. Después de contar con esta se dispone a abalanzarse sobre el androide empleando gran parte de su energía que aún conserva para continuar peleando, denotando como siempre el mismo grito de furia que siempre suele emitir cuando se dispone a lanzar un ataque de requiere gran esfuerzo. En el trayecto había guardado su espada detrás de su espalda con sus brazos hacia atrás y después de llegar hasta la altura del androide quien ya se había reincorporado, ejecuta un desplazamiento diagonal sobre la parte superior de Clíptoris quien como por instinto interpone ambos antebrazos cruzados hacia arriba, como resultado su ataque es anulado, pero lanzado a una potencia tal que había logrado flexionar los brazos de la máquina y con ello impactar posteriormente en su cabeza, tanto la energía liberada como el impacto logró lanzarlo y romper su postura de alerta lanzándolo hacia abajo. Trunks guarda su espada en un costado de este sujetándola siempre con ambos brazos, utilizando su energía para propulsarse y así seguir al androide quien de un movimiento ágil esquiva otro desplazamiento más del arma al ladearse en una esquina al momento que detiene su trayectoria, sin esperar más Trunks vuelve a agitar su espada diagonalmente sobre este pero la máquina vuelve a esquivarlo al ladearse y agacharse levemente, al instante lanza otro desplazamiento más en dirección vertical, obteniendo el mismo resultado de elusión de su contrario. Fue entonces cuando decidió aplicar más velocidad en sus ataques agitando su espada en varias direcciones y posiciones respectivo a los movimientos de su enemigo, quien continuaba esquivándolos moviéndose ágilmente sin sufrir rasguño alguno, el poder liberado y desprendido del filo de la espada se extiende como si fuese una llama ardiente de color azul que posee un gran filo, por lo tanto Clíptoris debía cerciorarse de no ser siquiera rozado por esa aura ya que en el primer ataque sobre este había ocasionado daños notorios en sus antebrazos y la parte superior de su cabeza. En ocasiones el androide giraba alejándose del alcance de Trunks, pero este vuelve a seguirlo y atacarlo sin darle oportunidad de contraatacar, por lo que lo único que puede hacer ahora es esquivar los desplazamientos de la poderosa espada. Los espectadores siguen observando la escena, todos excepto Akira suponían que ya tenía la pelea bajo control, ya que habían deducido que a la velocidad que atacaba Trunks no le daría oportunidad al androide de un contraataque, además de que ya habían notado que la primera acometida que intentó interceptar le causó algunos daños. La escena continuó de esa misma forma, Trunks atacaba con su espada y Clíptoris esquivaba sus intentos, en ocasiones desaparecía para ubicarse en otra distancia respecto a su contrincante quien inmediatamente atacaba con su espada, procurando siempre que no tuviese la oportunidad de efectuar alguno de sus devastadores movimientos. Es entonces cuando después de un par de ataques del guerrero como de desplazamientos de elusión del androide, este detiene el curso de la espada que fue lanzada sobre él en posición vertical sujetándola de ambos extremos procurando no ser alcanzado por la hoja cortante del arma, el forcejeo entre los dos oponentes vuelve a presentarse, Trunks emplea su máxima fuerza para intentar cortarlo en cuanto que el androide utiliza la suya para retirarla de su alcance, nuevamente se presentaría el mismo juego de azar como lo han hecho en ocasiones al medir sus fuerzas, en donde parece no determinarse cuál de los dos será el vencedor. La energía liberada por la espada comienza a manifestarse y desprenderse como constantes brotes eléctricos, Trunks aplica un último esfuerzo para intentar alcanzarlo, pero lentamente este comienza a retroceder cuando su opuesto aplica más fuerza, por lo que sólo puede intentar contrarrestarlo y aplicar más potencia, algo que logra aumentando su poder junto con un alarido de furia, de esta forma había logrado equilibrar nuevamente la situación. Todo indicaba que aquello no terminaría por un buen tiempo al menos que alguno de los dos intentara alguna otra maniobra de escapa o evasión, pero pronto ocurriría algo inesperado para todos. Repentinamente Clíptoris cubre sus manos de un aura multicolor retirando su brazo izquierdo de su defensa para concentrar todo el peso de la fuerza del contrario sobre su mano sobrante, incluso ya había cambiado de postura abierta y forzada por una relajada y totalmente erguida, sosteniendo sólo con su brazo derecho la espada del guerrero quien se sorprende por el notable cambio de su fuerza. Después de unos segundos de cruzar miradas entre ellos, Clíptoris con tan sólo aplicar presión con sus dedos en los costados de la espada esta repentinamente se desquebraja hasta romperse en pedazos ante los ojos atónitos de Trunks, quien no podía creer que una de sus mejores armas pertenecientes a su armadura fuese destruida por una simple aplicación de fuerza sobre ella. Había abierto los ojos de par en par ante tal escena mostrándose estupefacto, los que observan la pelea se sorprendieron de igual forma, el arma más poderosa de Trunks había sido reducida a la nada al ser presionada en ambos costados por la mano del androide, la energía que recorría la espada se descompone y desintegra al dispersarse y liberarse repentinamente por la destrucción del objeto que recorría anteriormente, reduciéndose todo a nada. Siguió en esa posición atónita sin efectuar un solo movimiento, ahora de cierta forma había sido desarmado y él lo sabía, ya que sus espadas eran su única esperanza de ataque en contra del androide ya que estas también servían de amplificadores de potencia como la armadura, era la mejor opción a utilizar ya que sus energías van en decadencia. Momentos después Trunks toma una posición corporal abierta y anonadada retrocediendo un poco en vuelo, ya que Clíptoris había extendido su mano derecha al frente de este de la cual emanan y se lanzan numerosos rayos ovalados y filosos en contra del guerrero, los cuales se arrojan sobre su cuerpo produciéndole daños severos, ya que algunos incluso habían perforado algunas partes de su cuerpo pasándolo de largo. Tanto como los golpes que sufría como las penetraciones de algunos de los tiros de energía sobre su cuerpo habían ocasionado un daño considerable, ante esto Trunks emite un grito lastimero denotando un estado agonizante y moribundo presente ahora en él, esta vez su armadura no había sido capaz de protegerlo del todo ya que esta misma resultó afectada por aquellos numerosos ataques multicolores filosos y poderosos. Conforme seguía siendo golpeado por aquellas emanaciones de la palma abierta del androide, estas por el fuerte impacto que producían en su cuerpo lograron lanzarlo velozmente hacia una roca espacial de enorme tamaño de la cual su plataforma era lisa sin poseer casi bolladuras o protuberancias en ella, es en esta donde colisiona potentemente creando en su impacto un gran levantamiento y desprendimiento de los añicos creados y liberados de la roca por lo ocurrido, en la zona donde cayó había ocasionado una depresión de márgenes elevados siendo cubierto casi en su totalidad por las partículas de polvo que se dispersan a su alrededor. El cuerpo postrado de Trunks había quedado incrustado en la enorme plataforma, este ahora sólo luchaba por mantenerse consciente y con vida mostrándose moribundo y totalmente agotado, aquellos filosos y potentes óvalos de energía resultaron demasiado para él, no había sido capaz de reaccionar a tiempo para esquivarlos ni mucho menos para bloquearlos, ya que si hubiera intentado desde un principio cubrirse con una clase de campo de energía esos lanzamientos la hubiesen perforado alcanzando inexorablemente su cuerpo, tal como ocurrió hace algunos instantes. Momentos después Clíptoris se transporta a una gran velocidad cerca de este manteniéndose al margen de la depresión observando con detenimiento a su enemigo analizándolo en sus operaciones internas, de las cuales había obtenido la respuesta de la pérdida casi total de las energías de su oponente, por consiguiente determinó que no le será posible continuar más con la pelea. El tiempo pasó sin que ninguno de los presentes efectuara movimiento alguno, los espectadores se preocuparon al ver caer a Trunks de esa forma tan violenta y tosca sobre aquella plataforma además de sentir casi la pérdida total de sus energías y con ello la disminución de su presencia, con aquello se percataron de que se hallaba en un estado crítico y por lo tanto todos excepto Akira consideraron que había llegado el momento de intervenir, ya que Trunks no cuenta ahora con la energía suficiente para continuar en el combate. Era la mejor opción que podían tomar ante esta situación, ya que si no intervenían ahora entonces Clíptoris podría ya sea concluir con la vida del guerrero terminando así con la posibilidad de que este ejecute su técnica especial sobre él, o bien que parta hacia la tierra y las colonias al considerar que la pelea ha finalizado. Por lo tanto Diego ya había posicionado su unidad en postura de combate para entonces atacar el androide, los demás comienzan a concentrar sus energías para así ayudarlo y respaldarlo con sus poderes en la pelea.

Diego – Llegó el momento, Trunks ya no puede continuar así que nos corresponde a nosotros ahora el intervenir en la pelea, espero que al menos podamos retenerlo el tiempo suficiente y así ubicarlo en la dirección exacta para que el cañón de plasma que desarrollaron los científicos dispare en su contra.

Sakura – Desafortunadamente Trunks ha fallado en su intento por aprisionarlo para entonces usar la técnica que menciona en su contra, ya que ahora no cuenta con la energía suficiente para ejecutarla, creo que esta vez estamos metidos en serios problemas.

Yoshimiro – Tan sólo la forma en que destruyó su espada en pedazos da mucho de qué hablar sobre su gran poder, nunca esperé que fuera capaz de hacer eso, y ahora ha debilitado considerablemente a Trunks… Parece ser que todo está ahora en su contra.

Kabuto – No se preocupen por todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora amigos, es nuestro deber intervenir ahora, no desperdiciemos esta oportunidad de oro y hagamos lo que mejor sabemos hacer. (Los presentes asienten al mismo tiempo aprobando su pensar) Llegó el momento, Diego encárgate de manejar la unidad mientras que nosotros nos ocuparemos de proporcionarte la energía necesaria para que puedas mantenerte en la pelea al nivel que nos sea posible, somos los únicos que podemos detenerlo ahora.

Narrador – Diego responde afirmativamente a la petición y mueve los controles de su unidad para que esta se preparase para despegar, preparando su doble espada láser guardándola en un costado suyo mientras sus propulsores ubicados en su espalda comienzan a encenderse y cargarse de energía, mientras que tanto Yoshimiro, Sakura y Kabuto se posicionan en forma de meditación para proporcionar la potencia que sea necesaria alrededor de la unidad Gladius. Pasados algunos segundos de preparación y fijación del objetivo por parte del piloto, este enciende los propulsores a su máxima potencia para dirigirse hacia Clíptoris quien continúa observándolos indiferente desde la distancia lejana donde se encuentra al lado del guerrero vencido, pero justo antes de que iniciara con el despegue para entonces atacar al androide el guerrero Akira hace una exclamación telepática para detener su curso.

Akira – "¡Deténganse!" (Diego disminuye la potencia de los propulsores para seguir manteniéndose sobre la plataforma plateada)

Diego – "¿Qué sucede, por qué nos detienes de esa forma?" (Dijo al momento de mirar hacia la unidad Gladius perteneciente a Akira, la cual se encuentra postrada en la roca espacial cercana en donde ellos se encuentran)

Akira – "Porque no es necesario que intervengan, observen con atención".

Narrador – Akira pide a los demás que centren sus miradas nuevamente en donde se halla Clíptoris quien continúa observándoles desde una distancia diagonal superior lejana, pero una vez que prestaron atención en la escena justo detrás del androide se halla Trunks en una posición corporal recta y junta con sus manos posicionadas al frente con algunos de sus dedos entrecerrados, aparentando como si estuviese en una clase de meditación, o bien para lanzar alguna clase de hechizo. Apenas le era posible mantenerse en vuelo sobre la plataforma rocosa, estaba utilizando sus últimas energías para poder permanecer consciente pero sus ojos le temblaban como si estuviese a punto de perderla, incluso se le dificultaba mantenerse en aquella posición recta que adoptó al elevarse. El androide se voltea hacia este al detectar su presencia aún vigente notando que su trabajo aún no ha terminado, pero al intentar acercarse hacia él para rematarlo de pronto una fuerza invisible detiene sus movimientos completamente, viéndose en esta situación extraña el robot intenta liberarse al utilizar sus fuerzas para intentar contrarrestar aquel poder extraño, pero sus intentos son anulados fácilmente. Después de ejecutar el primer movimiento Trunks desplaza ambos brazos de una manera rápida, misteriosa y elegante, cada una de sus manos emplea un movimiento diferente manteniéndolas siempre entreabiertas con algunos de sus dedos levantados y después de agitarlas finalmente al frente del androide, de pronto un círculo brillante que irradia un brillo blanco comienza a dibujarse justo debajo de la máquina acompañado de varias insignias, símbolos y signos desconocidos y extraños que se trazan momentos después. Los compañeros de Trunks se sorprenden ante tal suceso, todo parecía indicar que a fin de cuentas había logrado atrapar a Clíptoris justo como él lo planeaba, ahora sólo quedaba el movimiento final para el guerrero, ejecutar su técnica.

Trunks – "Esta técnica la aprendí en el paraíso la cual privará de los poderes con los que cuenta el androide para así debilitarlo y de ser posible, convertirlo en una materia inerte. Con ayuda de la energía que pueda proporcionarme la armadura ejecutaré esta poderosa técnica, sólo espero que sea suficiente para lograr mi objetivo, pero en caso de que esto no resulte lo dejaré todo en sus manos. ¡Llegó el momento, ahora sólo resta llevar a cabo el proceso restante, serán testigos de los efectos que esta poderosa técnica puede ocasionar!"

Continuará…


	68. El deseo de Trunks

Narrador – Finalmente, después de una larga pelea que implicó a Trunks y Clíptoris, todo parece indicar que el guerrero Saiya – Jin ha logrado mantener la situación al favor de todos después de inmovilizar a su enemigo, esto fue posible al sorprenderlo con su mejor técnica la cual surtió su efecto cuando un círculo contenedor de insignias, símbolos entre otros trazos extraños se dibujaron justo debajo de la máquina. Sin poder hacer nada al respecto el androide pretende inútilmente liberarse de aquel conjuro desconocido forcejeando con la fuerza invisible que lo aprisiona, pero ni siquiera el poder con el que cuenta le es suficiente para librarse de esta situación, al parecer esta nueva técnica posee varios atributos sorprendentes que la convierten en un caso especial. Anteriormente el piloto Diego junto con los demás tripulantes que son Kabuto, Yoshimiro y Sakura pretendieron acudir en su ayuda cuando supusieron que Trunks había sido derrotado, pero Akira ya se había percatado del detalle antes que ellos y los detuvo en su intento por medio de una conversación telepática, para que entonces notaran que el guerrero se había reincorporado aprovechando el momento en que el androide había dejado de prestarle atención para atraparlo al ejecutar su técnica, detalle en el que los recién informados se sorprendieron en gran medida. Utilizando sus últimas reservas de energía para ejecutar la técnica, el guerrero Trunks pretende que con esta nueva ejecución sobre su oponente logre agotar sus energías hasta convertirlo en una materia inerte, aunque las condiciones en las que se encuentra podrían no permitirle cumplir completamente con su propósito; consciente de ese detalle además de que su técnica requerirá de toda sus energía disponible y con ello terminar con su vida, está decidido en continuar adelante para salvar todo lo que le corresponde como guerrero dejando paso a la trascendencia de la nueva generación de guerreros. Diego detuvo la propulsión de su unidad después de observar el sorprendente detalle, de pronto el círculo blanco de energía comienza a girar lentamente sobre su eje central a la par que una brisa de energía del mismo color se esparce y gira alrededor del androide encerrándolo por completo como en una especie de campo de fuerza, dando la apariencia de partículas blancas girantes entre sí para producir posteriormente alguna clase de remolino. Repentinamente la enorme plataforma rocosa donde ambos se encuentran cerca se desintegra como si se hubiese fundido al entrar en contacto con una temperatura elevada, haciendo uso de su poder disponible Trunks se halla enfocado y decidido a continuar con el resto del proceso que se requiere para proseguir y finalizar con su técnica especial, momentos después si necesidad de establecer comunicación telepática con los demás recita en voz alta la función y propiedades de su último movimiento.

Trunks – Al fin logré atraparte Clíptoris, y aunque intentes escapar no lo lograrás por los medios que utilices, ya que esta técnica en lugar de lanzar algún ataque directo entre otros detalles comunes lo que hace es absorber la energía del ser que se encuentre dentro de sus dominios, justo como te ha sucedido al permanecer justo sobre el círculo que creé para atraparte. Al hacer esto también estoy sacrificando todo el poder de mi armadura lo que significa que cuando concluya con el proceso de la técnica, mi protección será destruida y resultará inservible al no contar con su propia energía, detalle que sucederá también conmigo ya que estoy empleando mis últimas reservas tanto para mantenerme consciente como para concluir con el proceso faltante. Sólo un ser con altos niveles de poder espiritual podría romper con esta técnica, pero Clíptoris no posee esas capacidades ya que no es un ser vivo y por lo tanto, le será imposible escapar esta vez ya que esa es la única forma de romper el efecto de mi movimiento. Espero que con esto logre absorber los poderes totales del androide para entonces derrotarlo permanentemente, es la única forma que existe de vencerlo ya que combatir con él cuerpo a cuerpo no dará resultado como también está el hecho de intentar destruirlo con ataques energéticos. Espero… Que lo que me resta sea suficiente para poder seguir aplicando esta técnica, esto se convertirá… En mi última acción.

Narrador – Momentos después el poder de la aplicación comienza a aumentar considerablemente, la brisa de energía color blanco comienza a elevar su velocidad de giro alrededor del androide quien observa con extrañeza lo que acontece ante él sin serle posible moverse ni un milímetro. La ventisca de energía ya ha elevado su potencia notablemente tanto en velocidad como en densidad, de momento el aura de Trunks comienza a manifestarse en su cuerpo desprendiéndose como si fuese vapor, los que observan tal escena se sorprenden en gran medida por lo que acontece debido a la gran energía liberada que sienten en aquella especial técnica, que se convertirá en la última acción del guerrero Trunks. El Saiya - Jin no rompía con aquella posición de meditación con los pies juntos y los brazos a manera de concentración y enfoque en la técnica, podía notarse que estaba haciendo uso de todo su poder para mantener viva su acción a la vez de tratar de permanecer consciente hasta que haya finalizado, una tarea difícil para este guerrero quien apenas había tenido la oportunidad de atrapar a Clíptoris justo en el momento que este se distrajese para entonces actuar. Mientras los demás continuaban observando aquella escena Trunks continúa con sus palabras para entonces terminar con el asunto.

Trunks – Pero pese a lo que pueda resultar de esto yo estoy listo para morir, todo depende ahora del resultado de esta pelea y ustedes lo saben, somos los únicos que podemos detener a este androide. Aunque mis espadas fusionadas hayan sido eliminadas por el androide, eso no significa que ya no me sea posible defenderme, ya que desde pequeño aprendí las artes marciales gracias a mi padre como también lo fue el entender el compromiso de responsabilidad que adquiriría con el paso del tiempo y las constantes batallas, finalmente me había dado cuenta del verdadero significado de pertenecer a una raza guerrera y los deberes que se debían asumir para cumplir con nuestro propósito; porque nosotros somos guerreros, siempre existirá alguien que dependa de nosotros y jamás podremos negar ayuda a los desafortunados, es el destino que siempre debemos de seguir y si lo cumplimos siempre haremos lo correcto, guiándonos por nuestros corazones y luchando por lo que creemos que es correcto como también el saber que lo que haces definirá el destino del mundo entero. Todos nosotros siempre pelearemos por nuestros seres queridos los cuales nos dan la fuerza y la valentía que necesitamos para salir adelante, si tomamos en cuenta estos detalles entre otros más y los aplicamos a la hora del combate, entonces seremos invictos y completamente plenos. Ustedes que apenas están comenzando a vivir quizás estos detalles no los consideren mucho por ahora, pero llegará el momento en que alguien dependerá de ustedes y es cuando deberán actuar para proteger a ese alguien, es algo que debemos asumir al formar parte de la gran familia guerrera, hemos sido marcados por nuestro destino y debemos aceptarlo tal como es. Espero que cuando esto llegue a su fin ustedes se encarguen de lo que les corresponde, nosotros los guerreros añejos y veteranos que existimos hace cientos de años ya hemos cumplido con lo que nos correspondía y por lo tanto no tememos el morir por cualquier causa, ya que hemos entregado lo necesario a este mundo para que sean capaces de sobrevivir por sí solos, pero también deberán entender que no siempre contarán con la protección de algún ser poderoso que les custodie y asegure su bienestar, ya que ahora la humanidad ha dado un paso gigantesco en el desarrollo de la tecnología y en el derribamiento de varias fronteras para así continuar con su crecimiento, pero cuando el desarrollo y conocimiento de una raza llega a la culminación es cuando los peligros tanto interiores como exteriores aumentan, tal es el caso de los atentados por parte del Dr. Zeus como también del resultado de su creación, los seres humanos deben tomar conciencia de esto y protegerse los unos a los otros en vez de estar peleando entre ellos, parece un sueño difícil de alcanzar pero sé que las aportaciones del señor Gokou fueron más que suficientes para concienciar a los humanos, tarde o temprano comprenderán la importancia de estos hechos. Pero mientras la seguridad o el futuro del mundo como también del espacio exterior dependan de ustedes deberán aceptar el nuevo reto y afrontarlo como debe hacerse, sé que al principio sentirán temor o incertidumbre al asumir un papel totalmente diferente que dará un giro completo a sus vidas, pero conforme vayan avanzando y aprendiendo cosas nuevas entonces será cuando comprenderán y aceptarán lo que el destino les señaló que hicieran, ustedes mismos comprobarán que no hay nada mejor que convertirse en un guerrero que lucha por la paz y la seguridad de sus semejantes sin importar que no siempre sea reconocido como tal. Siempre hay que mostrarnos humildes en las victorias y orgullosos en las derrotas, siempre aprenderemos algo nuevo después de afrontar cualquier situación y sólo nuestra propia madurez así como nuestro juicio e ideales determinarán si tomaremos el sendero correcto, algo que no siempre sucede cuando se deja todo atrás manifestándose con ello un sentimiento de culpa en nosotros mismos, porque en ocasiones suponemos o no sabemos si lo que haremos en adelante lo lograremos como debe ser, como también puede ser el hecho de sentir que lo que realizamos parece no beneficiar o importarle a nadie, que nuestro trabajo no es reconocido como quisiéramos y que siempre seremos alguna especie de sombra detrás de toda aquella paz y tranquilidad que hemos logrado con nuestras propias manos. Estos detalles nunca deben importarnos y siempre deberemos creer que aunque no reconozcan lo que hacemos nosotros estamos haciendo lo correcto, aunque no siempre seremos venerados, respetados o aceptados por nuestros semejantes a quienes protegemos, y cuando esto ocurra no debe preocuparnos en lo más mínimo, nosotros somos guerreros y como tales siempre desempeñaremos nuestro papel como protectores soberanos, ya que con el simple hecho de saber que hacemos lo correcto para ayudar a los demás se convierte en una gran satisfacción que siempre nos motivará para continuar peleando. Nunca se dejen seducir por el poder del mal, no desvíen el camino que deberán seguir por el simple hecho de odiar a los que protegen porque no los aceptan tal como son, varios seres han optado por unirse a las fuerzas del mal al sentirse abandonados creyendo que lo que hacen no beneficia a nadie, suponen que el poder sólo debe ser usado para gobernar y someter al más débil, que quien no tenga la capacidad suficiente servirá al que lo supera perdiendo así con su completa libertad. Es a nosotros a quienes nos corresponde pelear en contra de esos seres que amenazan nuestra integridad y libertad para proteger todo lo que nos rodea y nos corresponde, cuando ese momento llegue es cuando deberemos recordar lo que somos y la razón por la que estamos peleando, dos detalles imprescindibles e importantes para cualquiera de nosotros que siempre nos impulsarán a seguir adelante y ser cada vez mejores. Espero que cuando llegue el momento decisivo ustedes cumplan con todos estos detalles y luchen hasta el final aún a costa de sus propias vidas, tal y como lo estoy haciendo ahora porque creo que aún hay esperanza, que pese a que todo se encuentre en nuestra contra siempre encontraremos alguna luz de esperanza que nos ilumine y nos guíe para seguir adelante y no dejarnos vencer, que aunque nos encontremos en un estado crítico y agonizante siempre existe la oportunidad de levantarnos nuevamente mientras el poder en nosotros siga latente y que nuestro cuerpo aún responda para seguir luchando, sin importar si estamos a punto de morir o perecer en cualquier batalla. Nuestro trabajo como guerreros nunca está terminado, deberemos pelear cuantas veces sea necesario y siempre deberemos levantarnos de cualquier situación que nos haya metido en un problema o estado crítico, si aquello lo realizamos entonces seremos dignos de llamarnos verdaderos guerreros los cuales superan el límite de sus fuerzas logrando así hasta lo imposible para conseguir lo que desean, algo que nosotros los guerreros legendarios hicimos en varias ocasiones cuando nos hallábamos sumergidos en cualquier situación peligrosa. Espero que ustedes logren lo que se proponen haciendo uso de todos estos detalles así como nosotros lo hicimos en nuestra vida anterior, ha llegado el momento en que sean conscientes de lo que ahora se han convertido, a partir de ahora nosotros dejamos el destino del mundo en sus manos y será entonces cuando impartirán justicia cuando llegue el momento indicado. No hagan esto por nosotros, sino por todos los que dependerán de su protección y también por ustedes mismos, sólo así vivirán juntos en armonía y paz asegurando su prevalencia y existencia con el paso del tiempo, y cuando llegue el momento de heredar lo que corresponde y preparar a los que se convertirán en sus discípulos y sucesores, entonces deberán hacer uso de todo lo que aprendieron y vivieron anteriormente para así enseñar e instruir a la próxima generación de guerreros asegurándose así la continuidad y existencia de seres protectores y ejercitadores de la paz y la justicia.

Narrador – Trunks dijo lo anterior con voz alta a todos los presentes, su deseo era que los guerreros sigan prevaleciendo y existiendo con el paso del tiempo para estar ahí en el momento que se les necesite, que la humanidad finalmente hiciera conciencia de la importancia de permanecer unidos sin desatar peleas entre ellos mismos para que entonces les fuera posible protegerse mejor de las amenazas externas, ya que en todo momento no siempre contarán con alguien de grandes poderes que los proteja de los peligros que se presenten en un futuro. También anhelaba que la gran familia guerrera de los Saiya – Jin siguiera existiendo con el paso de las eras y los siglos, que los próximos sucesores fueran cada vez mejores sin importar los efectos de la genética y que ninguno de ellos se dejara seducir ante el poder del mal, en caso de que se hallen perdidos en su sendero o desesperados por no lograr sus objetivos, situaciones que el poder maligno siempre aprovechará para conseguir más sirvientes que extiendan su efecto sobre los demás. Libertad, tolerancia, paz, armonía entre otros valores más este guerrero dio a expresar implícitamente en su discurso y con ello expresando sus deseos y anhelos, esperando que todo esto logre cumplirse cuando haya partido nuevamente del mundo en el que vivió anteriormente hace mucho tiempo, al que siempre intentará proteger cuando le sea posible.

Los pertenecientes a la próxima generación así como el piloto Diego prestaron atención absoluta a las palabras del viejo guerrero, habían comprendido lo que el futuro y destino les deparaba así como aceptar lo que fuese su propósito para entonces cumplirlo, que debían superar cualquier obstáculo sin importar cual fuere su magnitud y lo más importante de todo: continuar luchando hasta el final sin rendirse. De cierta forma aquellas palabras les habían cautivado aunque no muy notorio en el piloto Akira quien siempre se muestra indiferente ante todo, pero pese a su carácter logró comprender como todos los demás el verdadero significado de ser un guerrero y pertenecer a una familia de esa índole, que de alguna forma son especiales y que juntos lograrán hacer cosas grandes si unen sus fuerzas. Después de escuchar atentamente lo anterior, sabían que este sería la última vez que verían al guerrero legendario ya que de cierta manera había expresado esas palabras para despedirse de ellos, la técnica que ahora ejecuta se convertirá en el último movimiento del guerrero que siempre ha dejado huella al paso del tiempo junto con todo el resto de los pertenecientes a la primer generación de los guerreros Z, por aquella razón y sobre todo por todo lo que lograron en su existencia siempre serán recordados y venerados en el pasar de los años y las eras.

La técnica del guerrero Trunks aumenta cada vez más su poder de aplicación, de repente del cuerpo de Clíptoris quien permanece en una posición corporal abierta se desprenden varias emanaciones de rayos eléctricos multicolores, los cuales son atraídos por la energía blanca redonda del círculo que lo envuelve completamente a la vez que gira alrededor de él. Las descargas eléctricas son atraídas y absorbidas por el campo energético que lo recorre sin cesar, el aura de Clíptoris comienza a emitirse desde el interior de su cuerpo cuando su propia energía es succionada por la técnica del guerrero Trunks mostrándose temblante por la pérdida de poder durante la ejecución. De repente, el aura que se desprende y surge del cuerpo de Trunks empieza a ser atraída y absorbida por el mismo campo energético blanco propio del círculo, varios lazos que se asemejan a corrientes de agua se desprenden de su cuerpo para unirse y complementarse con la energía de la técnica especial, de momento comienza a resentir cada vez más la ausencia y pérdida de su elemento vital para permanecer con vida, pero cuando pensaba en todo lo que estaba por salvar así como el saber que contribuirá en gran medida para la salvación del mundo entero, nuevamente se reincorpora sin mostrar aparente flaquees ni debilidad en su postura de meditación a la vez que se mantiene sonriente con los ojos cerrados denotando satisfacción. Al observar tal escena los que se hallan en la unidad Gladius negra determinan que falta muy poco para que todo esto se acabe, que el guerrero legendario está a punto de perder sus energías totales en aquella acción pero no obstante él sonría satisfecho sabiendo que lo hará por el bien de todos, sin mostrar preocupación alguna en su semblante. Es entonces que Sakura es la primera en recitar sus últimas palabras por medio de la telepatía al guerrero antes de que este deje de existir aprovechando así esta única oportunidad, sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos y aparentemente temblantes por tal escena y hecho sintiendo admiración por el guerrero legendario.

Sakura – "Trunks… Yo… Te deseo lo mejor, tu sacrificio no será en vano y lo sabes, te has ganado mi respeto y confianza así como todos los demás que conoces y que saben que eres lo máximo, en mi vida nunca pensé que tendría el gran placer de conocer a los compañeros de aventuras de nuestro abuelo Gokou que marcaron historia junto con él, esto se ha convertido en una experiencia inolvidable que siempre dejará huella en los más profundo de mi corazón. Ten por seguro que lo que deseas se cumplirá muy pronto, ya que la humanidad entera siempre ha hecho uso de las enseñanzas de nuestro abuelo y cuando él abandone este mundo al igual que tú lo harás, podrán partir tranquilos sabiendo que aportaron algo grande a sus semejantes. Nunca los olvidaremos guerreros legendarios, gracias Trunks por hacernos entender el verdadero significado de nuestras vidas y con ello aceptar gustosos nuestros próximos objetivos como los guerreros que seremos, en nombre de todos nosotros te prometemos que haremos lo posible para que este mundo se convierta en un lugar mejor".

Yoshimiro – "Guerrero Trunks, fue un placer conocerte, espero que cuando todo esto termine puedas reunirte con tus seres queridos y con ello sentir la satisfacción de haber contribuido para la salvación del mundo entero. Realmente fuimos muy afortunados al tener la oportunidad de conocerlos a ustedes, cuando repentinamente regresaste a la tierra sabía que requerirías de nuestra ayuda al habernos llamado a todos para reunirnos en el hogar de nuestro abuelo y fue entonces que aceptamos ayudarte para ir en busca del Dr. Zeus. Fue una experiencia muy agradable y placentera, sobre todo porque ahora sé lo que me dicta mi verdadero destino ya que al principio no estaba seguro de lo que quería y anhelaba en la vida, pero ahora con todo esto que ha pasado y gracias a tu compañía sé lo que verdaderamente me corresponde hacer, que siempre habrán personas que dependan de mí y deberé estar ahí para protegerlos. Te prometemos que juntos protegeremos la tierra y las colonias, es un favor incondicional que les haremos a todos ustedes ya que nosotros nos hemos convertido en la próxima generación de guerreros".

Kabuto – "Ustedes han cambiado nuestras vidas guerreros legendarios, fue un placer acompañarte y ayudarte en tu viaje para terminar con todo este conflicto que nos involucra a todos, ten por seguro que el mundo se convertirá en aquel lugar que tú deseas, sólo falta un poco más para que aquello se logre ya que por mucho tiempo existió la paz entre los humanos, pero nuevamente se presentó otro peligro como este y por lo tanto será deber de los guerreros el intervenir para auxiliar y proteger a sus semejantes. No te preocupes por tus compañeros, encontraremos alguna forma de lograr salvarlos de las manos de aquel Hechicero que mencionas para que entonces sus almas puedan reunirse nuevamente contigo y con todos los demás, para que así puedan observarnos desde el cielo cuando nosotros estemos cumpliendo con su legado. Por ustedes, por nuestros semejantes, por nosotros, les prometemos que no les fallaremos y que siempre saldremos adelante".

Akira – "Trunks, fue un placer conocerte como también al guerrero Vegeta y los demás, son dignos de admirar debido a todo lo que han logrado y también por el hecho de regresar para proteger de nuevo al Universo entero, espero que algún día yo tenga la oportunidad de convertirme en un gran guerrero sin importar las leyes de la genética. Al principio parecía que los ideales del Dr. Zeus se asemejaban a lo que yo pensaba, que probablemente elegiría su camino cometiendo los mismos errores que él, sentía como si dentro de mí existiera maldad porque me hallaba perdido en mí mismo y en mi propio orgullo debido a que odiaba el hecho de que existieran sujetos más poderosos que yo, que no fuera capaz de alcanzar la cuarta fase por ser un híbrido; pero a pesar de todo eso yo seguía creyendo en ustedes sintiendo admiración por lo que son y han contribuido a la humanidad entera aunque aparentemente no lo demostrara, fue entonces cuando descubrí que no existía maldad alguna en mí, que sólo era confusión e incertidumbre por no definir correctamente el destino de mi existencia; pero después de ver las cosas que puedes hacer así como también el saber que luchas por la misma causa que el guerrero Gokou, pude comprender que este es el camino que debo tomar sin caer ante el poder del mal por la confusión. Has enseñado mucho a todos nosotros en tu estancia por estos alrededores, yo Akira continuaré con su legado al lado de los demás seres pertenecientes a nuestra raza guerrera, podrás partir tranquilo al más allá guerrero Trunks ya que el futuro de la humanidad estará seguro en nuestras manos".

Trunks – "Gracias por sus palabras, confío en que ustedes lograrán sus objetivos y que continuarán peleando hasta el final, también fue un placer conocerlos a ustedes que son los próximos descendientes y guerreros, nuevamente la vida me brindó la oportunidad de volver a proteger al Universo entero para seguir manteniendo el equilibrio místico entre el bien y el mal, algo en lo que estoy satisfecho que haya logrado establecer junto con los demás. Espero que algún día no muy lejano nos volvamos a ver".

Narrador – Ante lo último expresado repentinamente la armadura de Trunks comienza a separarse en pedazos de su cuerpo hasta extinguirse en pequeños fragmentos de luz color azul, permitiendo ver por última vez el rostro sereno y satisfecho del guerrero legendario. Su cuerpo se hallaba completamente cubierto por un aura cálida suave de color blanco suprimiendo así el azul anterior, tornando su estructura más suave y tersa al igual que su rostro en donde se mostraba sonriente de medio lado observando a los demás parientes quienes sienten el efecto de su mirada y su aura, la cual irradia calidez, paz y armonía interior, mostrándose satisfecho al saber que contribuirá una vez más en la salvación del mundo entero así como el Universo mismo, sin importar el hecho de sacrificar su propia vida para concluir con su técnica ya que sólo de esa forma podrá absorber los poderes del androide Clíptoris y así terminar con su existencia. No había satisfacción más grande que el saber que se hizo lo correcto entregando su propia vida para lograrlo, eso podía sentir Trunks en lo más profundo de su ser considerando que este es un buen momento para morir dejando en manos de sus parientes lejanos la responsabilidad de la humanidad entera. Los lazos de energía continúan desprendiéndose de su cuerpo siendo absorbidos por la cortina de energía que envuelve y succiona los poderes del androide el cual continúa temblante por la pérdida de sus poderes, sólo faltaban unos momentos más para que Trunks desapareciera de la vista de todos formando parte de su propia técnica para así finalizar con su existencia, pero antes de que eso ocurriese establece un último contacto telepático con los presentes.

Trunks – "La energía de mi armadura se ha agotado por completo, por esa razón ha sido completamente destruida. Ahora sólo falta entregar la poca energía que me queda para finalizar con la ejecución de mi técnica y cuando finalmente eso ocurra, entonces me fusionaré con la ventisca blanca de energía que envuelve a Clíptoris para terminar con esto. En cuanto a mis amigos, sé que existirá alguna forma de rescatarlos del Hechicero, es un asunto que les dejo en sus manos ya que mi tiempo se ha terminado, espero que…"

Narrador – Pero antes de que recitara lo siguiente, de pronto otra de las habilidades con las que cuenta le indica un cambio repentino en los acontecimientos que se presentan en esos momentos, justo en las cercanías de la batalla entre la Alianza y el ejército de monstruos del ser maligno misterioso en donde recientemente han intervenido los enemigos del pasado de los guerreros Z. Pero fue precisamente que el curso de la historia cambió cuando no sucedió lo que Trunks presenció cuando continuó con sus amigos hasta el final, todo indicaba que había cambiado considerablemente, hecho que le sorprendió en gran medida.

Trunks – (Reflexiona mientras se concentra con los ojos cerrados observando las imágenes que se le presentan en su mente) "Pero… ¿Qué es esto, puedo sentir un cambio repentino en el futuro… Esto significa que, mi otro yo junto con los demás Saiya – Jin no entraron a la guarida de Nonova tal como sucedió… Pero… ¿Qué es ese lugar extraño al que se dirigieron, puedo sentir una presencia inigualable y sumamente poderosa que los llama, esto significa que…" (Abre súbitamente los ojos denotando asombro) "¡De alguna forma lograron llegar a la fuente, es increíble, al parecer sí regresarán con bien!"

Narrador – Después de percatarse del cambio repentino de los acontecimientos, dirige su mirada entusiasmada de nuevo hacia los parientes lejanos para enterarlos de la gran noticia, para entonces partir al otro mundo cuando sus energías se hayan agotado completamente.

Trunks – "Antes de que me retire rumbo al paraíso hay algo que necesitan saber…"

Sakura – "¿Qué es?"

Trunks – "Mi otro yo junto con los demás Saiya – Jin pronto regresarán a la tierra, ya no tendrán que preocuparse por recuperar sus almas ya que ese detalle ni siquiera ha sucedido, al parecer los acontecimientos se prolongaron más dando un cambio completo a la historia. Lo sé porque poseo la habilidad de predecir el futuro en un intervalo corto de tiempo gracias a la armadura, al parecer aunque haya sido destruida todavía conservo esta habilidad en mi ser, me alegro de que el futuro haya cambiado de esta forma".

Kabuto – "¿Hablas en serio, entonces ellos regresarán en cualquier momento?"

Trunks – (Asiente una vez) "Así es, en primer lugar tendrán que ocuparse de enfrentar a Nonova en las cercanías de la fuente central lo cual decidirá el destino del Universo entero, anteriormente nosotros no habíamos ingresado en aquel lugar misterioso ya que nos dirigimos a la guarida de Nonova después de recibir su desafío que consistió en una batalla, pero desafortunadamente caímos ante la trampa del Hechicero quien actuó independientemente robando las almas de mis amigos sin poder hacer nada al respecto, pero afortunadamente logré escapar regresando de nuevo a estos alrededores".

Yoshimiro – "¡Maravilloso, entonces sólo tendremos que esperar…"

Narrador – Repentinamente la silueta de Trunks comienza a menearse como si este estuviera a punto de convertirse en polvo, todos sus rasgos tanto faciales como corporales se atenúan casi sin ser distinguidos, fue entonces cuando comenzó a desvanecerse en lazos de energía que empiezan a ser absorbidos por la envoltura blanca de la técnica la cual ha aumentado en gran medida la concentración de poder en ella, por lo que casi resultaba imposible distinguir al androide entre toda ese flujo de energía. Había llegado el momento del adiós, es entonces cuando Trunks dicta sus últimas palabras para entonces finalizar con la ejecución de la técnica.

Trunks – "Ha llegado el momento de retirarme dejando con ustedes el futuro de la raza humana en sus manos, respétense los unos a los otros y vivan plenos junto con sus seres queridos asumiendo la responsabilidad que se requiere al convertirse en guerreros. Se despide de ustedes el guerrero legendario perteneciente a la gran familia de los Saiya – Jin, nunca los olvidaré, gracias por creer en mí y por acompañarme hasta el final".

Narrador – La silueta de Trunks se desvanece en flujo de energía que se combina con la cortina de poder blanco que emana desde el círculo, y una vez que el guerrero ha desaparecido finalmente toda la concentración de energía que se acumuló del androide comienza a girar velozmente en su base hasta que pasados unos segundos, toda aquella saturación se libera expandiéndose en todos los extremos en forma de esfera la cual aumenta cada vez más su tamaño hasta romperse y así expulsar toda la energía reunida en forma de explosión, envolviendo a todo lo que encuentra a su paso como si se tratase de una enorme ventisca que arrasa con cuanta materia se encuentre en su camino. La explosión de enormes dimensiones es percibida por los soldados que continúan peleando contra las últimas máquinas del Dr. Zeus, además de que todos los guerreros que existen en los dos medios ambientes pueden sentir la gran energía liberada en sus sentidos. El KY de Trunks ha desaparecido, dejando a Diego y a los parientes lejanos en la escena de la explosión.

Continuará…


	69. Tarea inconclusa

Narrador – La técnica del guerrero tuvo éxito privando de toda la energía que disponía el androide para lograr derrotarlo, después de que Trunks fue absorbido por el poder de su movimiento al desvanecerse en lazos de energía que se complementaron con la ventisca blanca que emanaba del círculo, su técnica finalizó cuando sucedió una acumulación de todo el poder reunido que después se expandió en una enorme esfera cargada de energía, la que momentos después hizo explosión expulsando alrededor todo el poder que momentos antes se hallaba concentrado en ella. La enorme descarga de materia energética envolvió a todo lo que se encontrase en su alcance al momento que se extendía cada vez más y más, los soldados que combaten con las fuerzas que pertenecieron al Dr. Zeus se percatan de su emisión y brillo a lo lejos, creyendo la mayoría que la colonia que buscaban de la cual consideraban se hallaba escondido el científico finalmente había sido eliminada. De una forma diferente todos los seres dominantes del KY que habitan en los dos medios ambientes sienten en sus adentros la propagación de la enorme explosión, todos ellos ubican sus miradas en la dirección justa donde este fenómeno ha ocurrido preguntándose si aquello fue resultado de alguna batalla cercana.

Los parientes conocidos de los guerreros que ahora habitan en la colonia Ceres, en donde algunos cuantos también son practicantes de las artes marciales, pueden sentir de igual forma la sensación que aquella explosión produjo en ellos a excepción de los restantes que no son dominantes del KY. Al percatarse de tal escena los que se hallaban en asiento por la estancia así como también los que hacían sus actividades, prestan completa atención al fenómeno acontecido en las afueras posicionando sus miradas en la ruta donde comenzó su propagación preguntándose sobre lo que pudo haber pasado. Después de sentir aquella sensación extraña todos se reúnen nuevamente en la estancia al haber solicitado Hoyo la presencia de todos, ya que un extraño presentimiento se adueñó de él atrayendo su completa atención ante tal fenómeno. Aquellos que no son capaces de sentir las presencias así como las intensidades de los poderes liberados se preguntan dudosos del motivo de la reunión, es entonces cuando Hoyo se muestra ante todos al ubicarse en el centro de la estancia en donde todos podrán verlo y escucharlo.

Hoyo – Gracias por venir hasta aquí, ya que necesito tratar algo importante con todos ustedes. Como todos saben sólo algunos de nosotros somos capaces de sentir las presencias de los seres vivos así como la intensidad de sus poderes, y también estamos concientes de que existen varios peligros para nosotros debido a las batallas espaciales que ahora acontecen, sobre todo por el despertar del androide Clíptoris que fue creado por aquel sujeto terrorista. Sabemos de antemano que el guerrero Trunks en compañía de Kabuto, Yoshimiro y Sakura partieron en la búsqueda del Dr. Zeus para detener sus planes, pero nos hemos enterado recientemente que no lograron evitar el despertar de su creación y ahora están peleando con ayuda de Akira y otro de los Gladius contra Clíptoris. Pero parece ser que algo significativo acaba de suceder, quizás la mayoría de ustedes no lo han notado pero una gran explosión acaba de ocurrir en una distancia muy lejana, y entre mis compañeros y yo que somos capaces de dominar el KY nos dimos cuenta que la presencia de Trunks ha desaparecido repentinamente. (Algunos de los presentes comienzan a murmurar entre sí) Eso quiere decir que el defensor más grande con el que contábamos ha perecido quizás ante el androide que intentaron detener, yo y los demás hemos intentado comunicarnos telepáticamente con los que se encuentran peleando pero no recibimos respuesta alguna, al parecer la distancia que nos separa es más grande de lo que creíamos y debido a que no hemos desarrollado completamente esta capacidad de comunicación, probablemente esa podría ser otra de las causas de que no recibamos respuesta.

Toya – (Camina junto con Lee hasta llegar a Hoyo para intervenir) Esto está llegando demasiado lejos, temo que ni siquiera en esta colonia estamos protegidos del todo, no estamos seguros de las capacidades de ese androide ya que no nos es posible detectar su presencia por ser una máquina, y aunque el gobierno haya afirmado que cuenta con un arma poderosa en este mismo lugar que es capaz de destruir una colonia entera no debemos confiarnos demasiado, debemos prepararnos para defendernos cuando llegue el momento.

Lee – Todos los que se encuentran aquí presentes que son conocedores de las artes marciales y del uso del KY nos prepararemos para defendernos hasta donde nos sea posible, por ningún motivo deberán los demás retirarse de este refugio, es demasiado peligroso incluso que salgan en las afueras de la colonia aunque esta cuente con una atmósfera artificial que nos proteja de los ataques externos, por lo tanto lo mejor que pueden hacer ahora es quedarse aquí esperando lo que pueda venir.

Shizuru – (Se inclina un poco hacia delante con una mano en su pecho) ¿Entonces…? ¿Están seguros de que Trunks ha muerto, es eso cierto?

Hoyo – (Asiente firme y serio) Lamentablemente así es, su presencia ha desaparecido por completo y al relacionarlo con el reciente fenómeno que observamos y sentimos significa que ha perdido la batalla, a no ser que también haya logrado derrotar a Clíptoris con su poder sacrificando su vida, realmente no sabemos con certeza lo que pudo haber pasado.

Akanne – Entonces si ese androide sobrevivió a aquella explosión, no les será posible a los demás detenerlo y entonces vendrá hasta aquí para acabar con todos nosotros… Temo que si eso llega a suceder no podremos hacer nada para salvarnos.

Narrador – Todo aquello llenó de preocupación e incertidumbre a la mayoría que escucharon atentamente las suposiciones de Toya, Lee y Hoyo, las murmuraciones entre ellos comenzaron nuevamente mostrando inquietud y nerviosismo a la vez, es entonces cuando Hiro interviene colocándose frente a todos mostrándose molesto y serio a la vez que realiza una expresión de fastidio en su garganta.

Hiro - ¡Oigan ya dejen de estarse preocupando que así no solucionarán nada…! (Los demás comienzan a guardar silencio prestando atención) ¡No importa si Trunks ha sido derrotado debemos confiar en los demás que ahora están peleando para que esa cosa no venga hasta aquí y nos aniquile, son nuestra única esperanza ahora así como también aquella arma que menciona Toya que además le agregaron el artefacto que Bulma aportó a la humanidad! (Levanta el puño con el compás abierto) ¡Así que déjense de lloriqueos y lo que debemos hacer ahora es tener fe en que ellos lograrán salir adelante y que acabarán con esa piltrafa, porque si en cambio no somos positivos entonces será mucho peor así que arriba esos ánimos!

Narrador – Todos se quedaron extrañados ante su repentina actitud hacia ellos, Shizuru debía reconocer que Hiro en este tipo de situaciones mostraba una notable madurez y siempre intentaba levantar los ánimos de los demás en situaciones como esta, aunque en lo demás preferiría ni acordarse. Después de escuchar a Hiro, Akanne se acerca hacia él y los demás para que todos los presentes puedan verla y escucharla.

Akanne – Él tiene razón, pese a lo que pueda suceder nosotros siempre debemos confiar en que todo saldrá bien y que los que están peleando con el androide regresarán victoriosos, así que no debemos preocuparnos en lo más mínimo y debemos apoyarnos entre nosotros mismos para no desesperarnos y perder la fe.

Hoyo – (Da dos pasos hacia delante para separarse un poco de los recitadores) Mientras tanto yo seguiré en contacto con el presidente de nuestro país para mantenerlos al tanto, esperemos que esta guerra termine pronto para que entonces podamos partir tranquilos a nuestros hogares, y en cuanto a Akira, Yoshimiro, Kabuto, Sakura y el otro piloto… Confiamos en que ellos lograrán derrotar a Clíptoris antes de que llegue hasta estos alrededores, como dijo Akanne debemos tener fe así que manténganse seguros de que estos problemas terminarán pronto.

Narrador – La conversación familiar terminó ante las últimas palabras de Hoyo quien inmediatamente junto con los demás practicantes de artes marciales se dirigieron a sus cuartos para prepararse ante una posible pelea, en caso de que los enemigos lograran penetrar en la colonia para destruirla sin importar de que fueran manejadas por inteligencia artificial, ellos de igual forma harán uso de sus poderes para derrotarlos asegurando el bienestar de su familia y del medio ambiente.

Mientras tanto en la escena de la explosión, la enorme ventisca de energía que fue liberada por la detonación de la enorme bola de la misma naturaleza que se originó de la técnica empleada por Trunks se extiende velozmente por todas partes, los demás quienes se encuentran dentro de las unidades de combate intentan resistir el estremecimiento que esta provoca sobre ellos cuando se extiende hasta alcanzarlos, los cuatro guerreros utilizan sus poderes para crear un muro de energía desde sus lugares para que el efecto disminuya, por lo tanto las dos unidades son cubiertas en su totalidad por los campos protectores que crearon desde sus respectivas posiciones. Pasados varios segundos finalmente aquella escena deslumbrante deja de manifestarse, no obstante una porción de la energía originada seguía envolviendo la misma zona en donde el guerrero Trunks utilizó su técnica para derrotar al androide entregando así su propia vida, por lo que era imposible distinguir lo que se encontrara dentro de aquella emanación blanca brillante que parecía cambiar repetidamente de tamaño al agitarse constantemente. Una vez que aquello había terminado, pasados unos momentos todos los presentes abren sus ojos en orden aleatorio observando la envoltura de energía que todavía continúa manifestándose en la misma dirección diagonal superior respectiva de ellos, sintiendo lo que ya suponían que sucedería, la extinción de la presencia del guerrero legendario. Finalmente habían dado por hecho que todo había terminado, y al momento que continuaban observando la emanación brillante recordaron las últimas palabras de Trunks antes de morir, lo que trajo consigo el mismo sentimiento de responsabilidad que se presentó anteriormente en ellos al momento que el guerrero dio a conocer su deseo y anhelos. Todo parecía haber terminado, algo que nunca pensaron que sucedería, pero que gracias a la gran ayuda que Trunks les proporcionó hasta el final les fue posible permanecer con vida hasta ahora, detalle que agradecían profundamente en sus adentros. El guerrero se había sacrificado para que ellos pudieran seguir con sus vidas y así cumplir con sus propósitos como los próximos descendientes de la familia guerrera, les había confiado la seguridad del mundo entero en sus manos para que ellos defendieran los dos medios ambientes en caso de que se presente peligro alguno, todo aquello desempeñándolo con el apoyo de sus seres queridos y con la ayuda y compañía de los demás guerreros que pelearán a su lado. Finalmente habían definido y comprendido su destino ante las últimas palabras de Trunks, ahora lo único que restaba era regresar a sus hogares teniendo siempre presente en ellos la experiencia obtenida en compañía de uno de los guerreros legendarios y así continuar con sus vidas. Pero todavía no partían para regresar, continuaban observando aquella resplandeciente escena pensando en la valentía y entrega que Trunks aplicó para decidirse a dar su vida ante aquella circunstancia, de cierta forma estaban cautivados sin prestar atención a nada más mientras continúan observando la emanación de energía que quedó de la técnica empleada. El primero en transmitir su pensar es Yoshimiro mostrándose admirado por lo recién ocurrido como los demás.

Yoshimiro – Todo ha terminado, pero bajo el precio de perder a Trunks en el intento. Creo que él ya estaba preparado para morir desde un principio, sabía que necesitaría entregar su vida para salvar todo lo que él conoce desde hace mucho tiempo, y ahora nos ha delegado la responsabilidad de proteger al mundo entero así como convertirnos en los próximos guerreros. Fue maravilloso conocer a uno de los guerreros legendarios, desde la primera vez que lo vimos en compañía de Gokou y los demás cuando llegamos a su hogar pensamos que se trataba de alguna broma por parte de nuestro abuelo, pero después de sentir sus presencias además de presentarse en nosotros aquella sensación familiar con ellos, nos dimos cuenta que eran los verdaderos guerreros pasados que protegieron la tierra en varias ocasiones. Momentos después, solicitó nuestra ayuda para detener la nueva amenaza a la que nos enfrentamos para asegurar el bienestar de la tierra y las colonias deteniendo los planes del Dr. Zeus, yo acepté gustoso al igual que todos nosotros y lo acompañamos hasta el final. Esto se ha convertido en una experiencia inolvidable, una vez más arriesgó su propia vida para asegurar nuestro bienestar haciendo uso de todo su poder, se esmeró en todo momento luchando por mantenerse vivo aunque se hallara en un estado agonizante y continuó peleando con Clíptoris sin importarle que sus energías se agotaran lentamente. Jamás te olvidaré Trunks, puedes descansar en paz ya que nosotros nos encargaremos de proteger a la tierra y las colonias con nuestras propias manos, hasta pronto y sé feliz.

Kabuto – Nunca creí posible que fuera a servir de utilidad para esta situación tan delicada al lado del guerrero Trunks y todos ustedes, mi vida siempre fue tranquila y sin preocupaciones al lado de mi familia en donde sólo tenía que preocuparme por asistir al trabajo, pagar las cuentas, ser un buen padre y esposo además de entrenar las artes marciales en mis tiempos libres. Pero todo esto que ha pasado hasta ahora me ha llenado de valor y valentía, el permanecer al lado del guerrero Trunks me hizo ver tantas cosas que por mí solo nunca hubiera entendido o descubierto, que mi destino me ha señalado el camino que debo tomar a partir de ahora y que todos juntos deberemos unir nuestras fuerzas para hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor. El cambio está en nosotros mismos, si somos fuertes y decididos lograremos lo que sea venciendo fácilmente cualquier obstáculo que se nos presente, es un gran orgullo saber que nosotros nos hemos convertido en los próximos descendientes de los guerreros que continuarán con su legado hasta el final. Gracias por todo Trunks, has cambiado nuestras vidas, y como dijiste anteriormente espero que algún día no muy lejano nos volvamos a ver.

Sakura – Por supuesto que lo volveremos a ver, eso sucederá cuando llegue nuestra hora de partir de esta existencia para el inicio de una nueva en el paraíso, y para entonces ya habremos cumplido con el legado de los guerreros legendarios dejando a nuestros próximos descendientes a cargo de la responsabilidad que en alguna ocasión habremos desempeñado. Estoy orgullosa de pertenecer a la raza Saiya – Jin, doy gracias a mi existencia y a mi destino que me ha definido el próximo sendero que deberé tomar junto con ustedes de ahora en adelante. Quizás los siguientes peligros que se avecinen en un futuro sean más intensos y poderosos, pero la gran familia guerrera a la que nosotros pertenecemos estará ahí para intervenir cuantas veces sea necesario haciendo uso de sus poderes y técnicas para resultar vencedores, ahora es cuando todos nosotros deberemos estar capacitados para convertirnos en los próximos protectores de nuestro hogar. Trunks se ha quedado en nosotros, cada vez que tengamos la sensación de no poder continuar o que no lograremos algo es entonces cuando pensaremos en él recordando nuestro deber como guerreros, es entonces cuando nos levantaremos nuevamente para seguir luchando, el enseñarnos todo esto fue un gran regalo de tu parte Trunks, has formado parte de nuestras vidas y siempre te recordaremos como el protector imponente y soberano que eres.

Diego – Al fin esto acabó, como todos ustedes lo han dicho fue una gran experiencia el formar parte de esto y conocer a uno de estos históricos guerreros. El mundo está lleno de sorpresas y sólo nos resta a nosotros desentrañar sus secretos para descubrir cosas inimaginables y maravillosas. Trunks es un gran guerrero y un excelente maestro, nos hizo ver que todo es posible y que todo tiene solución en esta existencia excepto la muerte, debemos cumplir con el propósito por el que fuimos creados en esta vida para que entonces podamos partir en paz rumbo al lugar que nos corresponda dejando en manos de nuestros próximos descendientes la seguridad del mundo entero.

Kabuto – Al parecer Trunks tuvo una muerte muy tranquila, aunque sus energías se agotaban gradualmente al ser absorbidas por su técnica él no mostraba flaqueza o agotamiento alguno durante el proceso, quizás fue porque sus sentidos comenzaban a perderse anulando así la capacidad de percepción del dolor. Antes de que desapareciera pude ver en él un sentimiento de satisfacción que lo expresaba en su rostro, al parecer ya daba por hecho que esta pelea finalmente ha terminado además de estar completamente seguro que nosotros continuaremos con el sendero particular que nos corresponde.

Yoshimiro - ¿Por qué habrá mencionado que no nos dejáramos seducir ante el poder del mal, obviamente que eso jamás sucederá ahora que sabemos perfectamente lo que tenemos que hacer, así que el mal nunca logrará dominarnos en ningún momento.

Sakura – Es fácil asegurarlo pero una vez que sientas duda o rencor en tu corazón, sin importar qué tan pequeño sea el sentimiento, es cuando deberás reponerte y corregirte lo antes posible ya que de lo contrario ese sentimiento negativo seguirá creciendo hasta que no exista salida. Trunks no sólo vino a protegernos a todos de la nueva amenaza del Dr. Zeus, también regresó para transmitirnos el deber que debemos tomar de ahora en adelante asegurando así que la familia guerrera siga existiendo con el paso del tiempo, ya que en cualquier momento tendremos que entrar en el campo de batalla para proteger lo nuestro, es en esta época cuando los peligros han aumentado.

Kabuto – Eso es muy cierto, siempre se preocupó por nosotros y ahora debemos corresponderle continuando con el legado de la familia guerrera, eso es algo que me parece correcto, prometo que dedicaré el resto de mi vida a entrenar duro para cuando llegue el momento de utilizar nuestros poderes.

Yoshimiro – Pero no creo que todavía sea momento para pensar que estamos solos en esto, ¿recuerdan lo que dijo antes de retirarse, que el otro Trunks en compañía de nuestro abuelo y sus compañeros regresarán muy pronto, vaya que poseía grandes habilidades que su armadura le proporcionaba y gracias a su capacidad de predecir el futuro a corto plazo detectó a tiempo el cambio de acontecimientos, por lo que muy seguramente habrá notado que los demás se salvarán de las manos del Hechicero y que lograrán derrotar a Nonova sin correr riesgo alguno. ¡Eso significa que nuestro abuelo Gokou permanecerá por mucho más tiempo en la tierra en compañía de sus viejos amigos para seguir protegiendo los dos medios ambientes, así que ya no tenemos de nada de qué preocuparnos!

Kabuto – Sin embargo… Recuerda que el tiempo de vida de nuestro abuelo estaba por terminarse y sólo fue rejuvenecido porque tenía que cumplir con un asunto pendiente, igual ocurrió con los demás guerreros que fueron revividos para acompañarlo en esta nueva aventura. Es decir, se supone que su tiempo ya ha terminado y por lo tanto una vez que cumplan con lo que tienen que hacer será cuando…

Yoshimiro - ¿Qué insinúas, acaso ocurrirá algo malo?

Kabuto – (Agacha un poco la mirada mostrándose pensante) Olvídenlo, creo que sólo es una simple suposición.

Diego – Entonces supongo que ahora Trunks ha desaparecido por completo, es decir utilizó toda su energía en su técnica para derrotar a esa cosa y sí que lo logró… Entonces supongo que ha llegado el momento de retirarnos. Creo que ahora es un buen momento para regresar y ayudar a los demás en la batalla en contra de las tropas del Dr. Zeus, en fin esto ya terminó y ahora tendremos que deshacernos de lo que resta de ese científico para concluir por fin con este asunto.

Sakura – Creo que tienes razón, ya que después de todo nosotros observamos la forma en como Clíptoris perdía sus energías cuando la técnica seguía ejecutándose, es prácticamente imposible que haya logrado sobrevivir sobre todo de aquella explosión. (Hace una pausa y después continúa, observando a la vez la enorme emanación de energía) Trunks peleó extraordinariamente, ninguno de nosotros hubiera sido capaz de sostener una pelea así con ese androide, espero que algún día yo pueda ser capaz de combatir a ese mismo nivel sorprendente y fuera de los límites.

Kabuto – (Apoya su mano en su hombro) Por supuesto que lo lograrás así como también nosotros si ponemos todo nuestro empeño para convertirnos en mejores peleadores, ya que este acontecimiento ha cambiado nuestras vidas para siempre. Ahora debemos trabajar duro para ayudar a las demás tropas que siguen peleando con el último ejército del Dr. Zeus, es lo único que nos resta hacer después de varios días de acción en compañía del guerrero legendario. (Todos asienten una vez aceptando su sugerencia)

Diego – (Toma de nuevo los controles de la unidad) Vamos entonces, aún nos encontramos en condiciones de seguir peleando, sin duda alguna la era del hombre continuará por mucho, mucho tiempo. (Con las operaciones ejecutadas la unidad se da media vuelta para partir en dirección a la tierra y las colonias, todos dan un último vistazo observando de reojo la enorme emanación de energía que todavía no se extingue)

Sakura – Adiós Trunks, tu muerte nunca será en vano, te prometemos que continuaremos con su legado formando parte de la gran familia guerrera que ha marcado leyenda a través de la historia, en nombre mío y de todos los demás no fallaremos por nada de este Universo. (Dijo esto apretando su puño derecho en muestra de orgullo)

Narrador – Todo parecía haber terminado finalmente, y el piloto Diego estaba a punto de partir para regresar a las cercanías de los dos medios ambientes cuando de pronto Akira vuelve a detener su andar estableciendo nuevamente comunicación telepática con ellos.

Akira – "¿A dónde creen que van?" (Dijo sin apartar la vista de la emanación de energía)

Diego – "¿Qué sucede Akira? Oh… Es cierto… Tu unidad ha sido seriamente dañada por la pelea que sostuviste con el androide… Y yo que ya estaba por retirarme de aquí sin ayudarte en tu pequeño problema je je je, discúlpame, en seguida voy". (Mueve los controles para que su unidad vuelva a dar media vuelta para posicionarse frente al Gladius aún postrado en aquella roca flotante, pero antes de dirigirse hacia él Akira interrumpe nuevamente)

Akira – "No insinué que estaban por abandonarme sin ayudarme, sólo les hago saber que es ahora cuando deberán dar lo mejor de ustedes ya que nuestro trabajo aún no ha terminado". (Dijo serio y enfocado en la misma escena resplandeciente de energía blanca, los demás se extrañan ante lo expresado)

Diego – "¿Cómo que nuestro trabajo aún no ha…?" (Abre los ojos de par en par) "Oye un momento… No estarás insinuando que…"

Akira – "Compruébenlo con sus propios ojos".

Narrador – Después de lo expresado Diego hace virar levemente su unidad hacia su izquierda para poder quedar frente al último reflejo producido por la técnica del guerrero Trunks, todos sitúan sus miradas hacia la misma dirección superior diagonal para poder presenciar la escena. Al principio no parecía ocurrir nada fuera de lo normal conforme seguían observando detenidamente, pero pasados unos momentos repentinamente la emanación de energía comienza a disiparse lentamente dejando paulatinamente al descubierto lo que envolvía dentro de sí, distinguiendo los espectadores lo que nunca supusieron que llegarían a encontrar en sus miradas. La emanación blanca de energía se disipa y desintegra como si fuese una nube en el cielo, por lo que en pequeñas porciones la silueta del ser que en una ocasión se creyó vencido por la técnica de Trunks se muestra gradualmente conforme los reflejos de energía se extinguen ante los ojos atónitos de los demás, hasta que después de un largo periodo finalmente toda la cortina blanca que lo envolvía se retira en su totalidad. Ante ellos se muestra el mismo androide solemne de estructura esquelética, sólo que en esta ocasión su apariencia se había tornado opaca y faltante de brillo perdiendo así los tonos de colores fuertes y oscuros que en una ocasión pasada resaltaban su apariencia, al igual que su imponencia. De cierta forma su estructura metálica se había deteriorado dando una apariencia muerta y carente de expresión, sus ojos ahora emitían un brillo tenue cambiando a color amarillo, dos detalles que eran fácilmente perceptibles por los presentes. Al parecer Akira ya sabía de antemano que la técnica de Trunks no sería suficiente para finalizar con su enemigo, por lo que en todo momento permaneció en alerta desde la ocasión en que fue atrapado por el círculo de insignias extrañas que privó periódicamente sus poderes. El androide aún presente se mostraba en la misma posición erguida y normal sin mostrar flaqueza o debilidad, tal parecía que la técnica del guerrero legendario no había producido daño alguno en esta máquina la cual de forma inmediata en sus operaciones internas vuelve a fijar su principal objetivo. Sin hacer caso de los que se encuentran cerca de él Clíptoris gira levemente su mirada en la dirección exacta donde se hallan los dos medios ambientes, los demás al igual que Akira muestran un semblante preocupado y estupefacto al percatarse del fallo del último movimiento de Trunks, el sudor recorría notablemente el rostro de Sakura, Yoshimiro y Kabuto quienes manifestaban su sorpresa ya sea aplicando presión sobre sus dientes a la vez que los mostraban, o bien entreabriendo la boca en el caso de Diego. Parecía ser que Clíptoris jamás podría ser vencido bajo ningún método o estrategia, por lo que los parientes de los guerreros legendarios se ven nuevamente sumergidos en un dilema complicado.

Kabuto - ¡No… no…! ¡No lo puedo creer, esa hojalata todavía sigue moviéndose! (Exclamó preocupado y estremecido en una posición corporal abierta y flexionada como los demás que se encuentran de pie en la cabina de la unidad)

Yoshimiro - ¡Pero se supone que había perdido todas sus energías ante la técnica de Trunks, ¿cómo es posible que no haya sufrido daño alguno, acaso es invencible!

Sakura – (Lleva sus puños a la altura de su cintura) Ahora lo entiendo todo… Lo que hacía la técnica de Trunks sólo era agotar las energías de su víctima para que entonces ya no pudiera moverse más y ser derrotado, pero al parecer Clíptoris cuenta ya sea con energía de reserva que se active una vez que la primaria se agote por completo o bien la técnica no fue suficiente para agotarlo por completo… ¡¿y ahora qué vamos a hacer, de qué forma podremos detenerlo?

Diego – (Posiciona su unidad en modo de combate) Ni hablar, tenemos que enfrentarlo nosotros solos sin ayuda de nadie, Trunks no se encuentra ahora con nosotros así que deberemos pelear con él con lo mejor que tenemos.

Akira – "¿Ahora comprenden que en ningún momento se debe subestimar al enemigo?" (Dijo seca y seriamente, los demás voltean a verlo desde la distancia donde se encuentra) "Siempre deben permanecer a la defensiva aunque parezca que todo se ha solucionado ya que en cualquier momento puede ocurrir un imprevisto como en este caso, no deben olvidar que no se trata de un ser vivo y que su existencia no se basa por medio del alma como ocurre en nosotros, por esa razón Trunks intentó aquel método para lograr vencerlo al considerar este hecho y sobre todo al deducir que Clíptoris no sería capaz de liberarse al no contar con poder espiritual. Pero al parecer su técnica no fue suficiente para debilitarlo completamente, si hubiera surtido plenamente su efecto su cuerpo se volvería inerte, pero como podemos apreciar Clíptoris cuenta con más sorpresas de las que hayamos imaginado". (Frunce más el ceño mostrándose estremecido) "Es una verdadera máquina asesina, derrotarla será más difícil de lo que pensé".

Narrador – Mientras los presentes intentaban hallar una explicación de lo sucedido, repentinamente Clíptoris utiliza sus propulsores ubicados en las plantas de sus pies para dirigirse hacia su principal objetivo, empleando una gran velocidad tal que sólo bastaron unos segundos para que su silueta se perdiese de la vista de los demás que lo siguieron con la mirada. Aquel movimiento los había tomado por sorpresa, por lo que inmediatamente Diego voltea su unidad en la misma dirección donde partió el androide para entonces darle alcance una vez que haya despegado.

Diego - ¡Diantres, se fue, ahora tendremos que seguirlo y detenerlo antes de que llegue a la tierra y las colonias espaciales! (Los propulsores de su unidad agazapada sobre la plataforma se encienden) Debemos impedir a toda costa que llegue hasta los dos medios ambientes o de lo contrario será el fin de todo, ya suficiente tienen las fuerzas militares humanas con el último ejército del Dr. Zeus el cual supuestamente es el más fuerte con el que contaba el científico, y si le sumamos la intervención del androide entonces sí sabremos lo que será estar en serios aprietos. (Voltea de reojo hacia los demás) Espero que estén preparados para ofrecer sus poderes cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarlo otra vez, debemos detenerlo lo antes posible antes de que sea demasiado tarde. (Vuelve su vista al frente) Ha llegado el momento de utilizar el cañón de plasma para eliminarlo.

Continuará…


	70. La persecución del androide

Narrador – Cuando parecía que la situación finalmente había llegado a su fin luego de ejecutar la técnica por parte del guerrero Trunks, quien además entregó su vida para intentar derrotar al androide, Clíptoris se muestra aparentemente ileso ante todos los presentes después de que la cortina de energía blanca que lo envolvía se desintegra hasta desaparecer. Aquella situación había dejado estupefactos a los que se encuentran por esos alrededores después de percatarse del fracaso de la técnica del guerrero legendario, ya que su principal enemigo parece no mostrar detalle alguno en su estructura que haga notar daños físicos entre otros detalles, excepto por la pérdida de color en su apariencia metálica además del cambio de tono de sus ojos a color amarillo. Diego ya se había preparado para abalanzarse en contra de él cuando ya no quedaba otra salida, pero para la sorpresa de todos Clíptoris hace caso omiso de los presentes dirigiéndose a gran velocidad directamente hacia las colonias espaciales y el planeta tierra después de ubicar la dirección exacta para partir hacia esos lugares. Ante este nuevo imprevisto Diego prepara los propulsores de su unidad para iniciar con la persecución del androide quien ya les lleva aparente ventaja, mientras que Akira no puede hacer más que permanecer en el mismo sitio de siempre.

El solemne y persistente androide Clíptoris continúa con su dirección para cumplir con su programa primario, el propósito principal por el que fue creado. En su camino le sigue de cerca el piloto Diego quien hace uso de la máxima velocidad de su unidad para lograr darle alcance, además de contar también con la energía proporcionada por los demás tripulantes siéndole posible mantenerse a la velocidad adecuada y necesaria, resultando apenas suficiente para lograr momento a momento estar más cerca del androide. Los que se encuentran de pie dentro de la cabina se hallan con el compás flexionado para sostenerse debido a la fuerza de gravedad que se presenta por la gran velocidad a la que viajan, en el caso del piloto este intenta resistir la misma presión producto de la fuerza gravitacional artificial dentro de la unidad Gladius desde su asiento.

Diego – (Con las manos firmes en los controles a la vez que define la posición del androide en el radar) ¡Tenemos que alcanzarlo antes de que llegue a la tierra y las colonias, no debemos permitir que inicie su ataque por esas lejanías, sabemos de lo que puede ser capaz y con tan sólo un puntapié podría incluso sacar de órbita a nuestro querido planeta!

Yoshimiro - ¿Sé más positivo quieres, por supuesto que lograremos detenerlo justo a tiempo para que no haga otra de sus gracias, demonios con tan sólo pensar en nuestra familia y en lo que podría ocurrirle si no actuamos deprisa… Es ahora cuando más detesto el curso inexorable del tiempo, cómo desearía tener la capacidad de detenerlo ahora.

Kabuto – En estos momentos nos vendría muy bien el hecho de que las esferas del dragón todavía existieran, realmente aún no logro entender cómo fue que nuestros representantes y los Namekusei acordaron terminar con su existencia al considerarlas peligrosas, en fin con el simple hecho de permanecer bajo la custodia de algún ser poderoso sería más que suficiente, pero al parecer no pensaron en eso desde un principio.

Sakura – Según recuerdo las esferas del dragón se separaban tomando caminos diferentes una vez que el ser que habita en su interior haya cumplido los tres deseos que se les haya solicitado, así que de cualquier forma no sería posible que permanecieran bajo el cuidado de cualquier ser. Pero eso es lo que menos importa ahora, debemos continuar con nuestras vidas y resolver los problemas que nos correspondan sin atenernos a poderes míticos que los solucionen en un santiamén, como los seres que somos debemos aprender a luchar por alcanzar nuestros sueños obteniendo sólo lo que merezcamos tener.

Diego – En fin si a estas alturas las esferas siguieran existiendo… No duden en que el Dr. Zeus ya hubiera partido en su búsqueda para quizás pedir la vida inmortal o cosas por el estilo, a mi parecer fue un gran alivio que se deshicieran de ellas en el pasado para que no ocurran más problemas de ese tipo. Por otro lado la única esperanza con la que contamos ahora es el cañón de plasma que ha desarrollado el gobierno de Japón, ya transmití anteriormente las coordenadas precisas para que disparen justo en el momento que de la orden, lo más complicado será situar a Clíptoris en el punto e instante preciso para que entonces el cañón haga su trabajo. Estoy seguro que su poder será más que suficiente para hacerlo añicos, si esto no resulta no sé qué más podamos hacer.

Narrador – La conversación terminó enfocándose nuevamente en la persecución del androide al que todavía no divisaban en su camino, pero una señal que comienza a manifestarse de forma semejante a un silbido continuo dentro de la cabina denota la detección de un objeto cercano que se mueve a una gran velocidad, inmediatamente Diego observa el radar comprobando la veracidad de la señal en donde puede percibir un punto cercano a ellos. El piloto Gladius vira levemente hacia su derecha después de calcular la posición exacta del veloz objeto, para después comprobar y distinguir en el exterior una silueta humanoide cubierta por un aura blanca la cual le provee de la potencia necesaria para continuar su curso, marcando en su viaje la ruta que ha recorrido por el reflejo recto como si fuese una cola. Finalmente lo habían encontrado, era Clíptoris viajando a una gran velocidad con sus extremidades extendidas a los lados, de forma inmediata Diego prepara su arma de láser doble para iniciar con el ataque conforme se aproxima más al androide.

Diego - ¡Muy bien, al fin lo encontramos, ahora lo único que debemos hacer es detenerlo lo antes posible para después lograr ubicarlo en las coordenadas exactas para que entonces el cañón de plasma haga su trabajo. (Baja un poco la cabeza sin retirar la mirada hacia el androide) Preparen sus poderes para ayudarme, es ahora cuando iniciaré con el ataque.

Narrador – Los demás tripulantes se equilibran en la plataforma al momento que la unidad del piloto Gladius se abalanza velozmente hacia su objetivo con el arma en ambas manos, tan pronto como logró darle alcance Diego lanza un ataque vertical en contra de la pequeña silueta que seguía en movimiento para entonces detener su curso, algo que logra al momento que el androide se percata a tiempo de este ataque suspendiendo su vuelo para esquivarlo. La unidad de Diego pasa de largo debido a la propulsión ejecutada para llegar hasta la altura de Clíptoris, tan pronto como logró detener su curso utiliza sus propulsores para frenarse y luego darse media vuelta para quedar frente al enemigo. El androide observa con detenimiento a los que se han entrometido en su camino, tal parecía que en cualquier momento los atacaría para deshacerse de ellos, pero nuevamente vuelve a hacer caso omiso de los presentes enfocándose nuevamente en la dirección a la que estaba emprendiendo vuelo. Diego nota su extraño comportamiento al ver que no les mostraba interés alguno, de pronto el androide vuelve a agazaparse para propulsarse y continuar con su camino, es entonces cuando el piloto vuelve a abalanzarse en su contra.

Diego - ¡Oh no, no te irás!

Narrador – Con ayuda de su arsenal de fuego que se descubre en cualquier parte del cuerpo de la Unidad, este abre fuego lanzando tanto misiles como rayos láser al androide quien desiste de su intento de propulsión para esquivar todos los lanzamientos que son arrojados en su contra, ejecutando para lograrlo maniobras evasivas de todo tipo y grado de dificultad. Aquella escena continuó por cierto tiempo, el androide apenas lograba evadir los fulminantes disparos en su contra además que tenía que protegerse sobre todo de los misiles ya que sin importar a dónde fuese, estos continuaban siguiéndolo sin detenerse. Aquello se convirtió en un inmenso ajetreo de disparos de todo tipo en donde Clíptoris tenía que usar su máxima destreza para salir ileso, pero al momento de considerar que esto lo retrasaría más de la cuenta se dispone a propulsarse nuevamente en dirección a los dos medios ambientes una vez que había encontrado la oportunidad de escapar, no obstante los misiles continúan siguiéndolo de cerca sin detener su curso. Diego se percata de sus intenciones y vuelve a darle alcance con ayuda de sus propulsores para detener nuevamente su curso con otro ataque directo de su arma láser, Clíptoris responde a esto esquivando de nueva cuenta el desplazamiento diagonal sobre él al detener repentinamente su curso frenando a tiempo para que entonces el ataque pasase de largo. Pero los misiles continuaban siguiéndole detrás, el androide recuerda este detalle y velozmente invierte su posición primera para entonces extender ambas manos al frente y crear un campo de fuerza. Todos y cada uno de los misiles que fueron lanzados en su contra se estrellan en esta protección, como resultado su curso es detenido haciendo explosión justo al momento de ser interceptados, aunque tan sólo el impacto que produjeron fue suficiente para que el androide perdiera el balance siendo impulsado hacia atrás con la guardia baja. El Gladius que se encontraba justo detrás de él vuelve a lanzar otro ataque más con su enorme arma de láser doble, realizando en esta ocasión un desplazamiento horizontal con el otro extremo de ataque. Clíptoris se reincorpora a tiempo para realizar un giro hacia atrás al momento de elevarse para lograr esquivar el veloz ataque del piloto, este vuelve a apoyar su arma en el costado al cual se desplazó para de nueva cuenta agitar su enorme arma hacia su mismo objetivo. El androide responde ante el nuevo desplazamiento realizando otra maniobra evasiva ubicándose en cada ocasión en diferentes posiciones y ángulos, nuevamente al ver Diego que su veloz agitación no acertó en su objetivo vuelve a atacar de una forma y desplazamientos diferentes sobre el enemigo. Los ataques continuaron sin lograr acierto alguno como el piloto esperaba, en ocasiones la máquina se posicionaba detrás de él por lo que volvía a girarse para lanzar otro ataque más y protegerse de un posible contraataque por parte de su enemigo, sin embargo Diego ya había notado un extraño comportamiento de su contrincante hacia él, parecía no estar interesado en atacarlo en ningún momento aunque tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero todo indicaba que Clíptoris apenas era capaz de esquivar los desplazamientos del arma de doble ataque, detalle que fácilmente se hacía notar al mostrar un esfuerzo considerable en sus maniobras. Es entonces que aquella escena de ataques con el arma y esquivaciones por parte del androide termina con un último desplazamiento horizontal de la herramienta de ataque del piloto que fue capaz de darle alcance al escurridizo ser metálico, quien no pudo hacer más que interponer sus antebrazos en su costado izquierdo para interceptar el impacto del costado láser del arma. Había logrado minorizar el daño en donde sólo sus antebrazos se mostraron con algunas depresiones en su superficie, además de que el desplazamiento había sido tan fuerte que consiguió arrojarlo hacia el costado opuesto a una gran velocidad e intensidad, lo cual ocasionó que nuevamente perdiese el balance mientras giraba descontroladamente en sí mismo a la vez que se retiraba cada vez más del alcance del Gladius. Nuevamente consigue reincorporarse en vuelo deteniendo su trayectoria, de las mismas extremidades que utilizó para protegerse del ataque comienzan a liberarse algunas chispas eléctricas de los huecos que se produjeron por causa de varias roturas en la superficie de los antebrazos, pero sin importar el daño ocasionado en ellos el androide los coloca a sus costados. Diego presta atención al estado en que se encuentra Clíptoris, al parecer este no contaba con el poder suficiente para sostener una pelea con su unidad, no cabía duda de que algo extraño estaba sucediendo con el androide. Ambos se observaron esperando a que alguno de los dos iniciara el primer ataque, pero al momento que Diego continuaba pensante nuevamente Clíptoris se escabulle utilizando su máxima potencia de propulsión emprendiendo vuelo respectivamente a su costado izquierdo, para entonces reanudar su viaje en busca de los dos medios ambientes. Sin moverse de su lugar Diego aún seguía pensante mientras que el androide se alejaba cada vez más de su alcance, todos notan su comportamiento extraño.

Yoshimiro - ¡Oye se está escapando, no lo dejes ir! (Dijo exasperado al momento de apuntar con el dedo la dirección en donde había partido el androide)

Kabuto - Por supuesto que todos sabemos que es demasiado poderoso y que tal vez no logremos vencerlo, ¡pero al menos debemos hacer el intento, si no actuamos pronto conseguirá llegar a la tierra y las colonias antes de que nosotros podamos hacer algo!

Sakura – Diego, mencionaste que tienes un plan en mente que consiste en usar aquel cañón de plasma que desarrollaron los científicos para acabar con su existencia… ¿por qué no continúas persiguiéndolo, acaso hay algún problema?

Diego – Por supuesto que me interesa el bienestar de la tierra y las colonias, y también no he cambiado de opinión respecto a destruirlo con el cañón de plasma, pero… Algo me dice que Clíptoris se ha debilitado considerablemente, ya no es el mismo de antes, eso pude comprobarlo cuando intenté detenerlo con mis ataques. Aparentemente no sufrió daño alguno en el aspecto superficial y exterior pero… Si mis suposiciones son correctas significa que la técnica de Trunks sí dio resultado, Clíptoris sólo cuenta con una mínima cantidad de energía que apenas le es suficiente para mantenerse operacional, por esa razón huye de nosotros sin atreverse a sostener una pelea ya que además de que sus capacidades probablemente no sean suficientes para vencernos, necesita cumplir con su principal objetivo que es destruir la tierra y las colonias con la energía que le queda. Es por este detalle que no quiere gastarlas innecesariamente en nosotros, en realidad si yo actuara como un androide en primer lugar cumpliría con mi programa primario y después me recargaría con ayuda de cualquier fuente de energía, pero resulta más probable que sea el orden contrario, a no ser que Clíptoris ya haya contabilizado y verificado que su poder sea suficiente para terminar con lo que debe hacer y así realizar la primer acción.

Narrador – Las suposiciones del piloto Diego mantuvieron pensantes a los presentes, todo aquello que había mencionado era lógico y probable, tal vez la técnica del guerrero Trunks sí hizo el efecto que le correspondió sobre el androide, y quizás ahora Clíptoris se halle demasiado débil como para seguir peleando con ellos. Por esta razón Diego deducía que primero que nada cumpliría con su programa primario y que después intentaría recargarse de alguna forma, o en caso de que no cuente con el poder necesario para realizar la primera opción entonces primero intentaría abastecerse del poder suficiente para entonces destruir los dos medios ambientes. Sea cual fuera la situación, debían actuar deprisa, ya que a cada segundo que transcurre cada vez se acerca más la amenaza hacia la tierra y las colonias.

Kabuto - ¡Sí, creo que tienes razón Diego, eso explicaría su extraña forma de comportarse y también por el nuevo aspecto que ha tomado en su cuerpo, ya que como probablemente habrán notado todos ustedes el brillo que siempre estaba presente en él de pronto desapareció después de la técnica, y ni qué decir del cambio de color de sus ojos que incluso se hicieron más tenues debido a la pérdida de energía.

Yoshimiro – Ahora lo entiendo todo, a fin de cuentas la muerte de Trunks no fue en vano como pensamos, la técnica que ejecutó cumplió con su trabajo y privó de casi toda la energía al androide Clíptoris, pero aunque aquella técnica no haya sido suficiente para robar todo su poder y convertirlo en una materia inerte como dijo Trunks, las condiciones en las que se encuentra el androide nos dan una considerable ventaja.

Sakura – Ahora sólo falta utilizar el cañón de plasma para destruirlo, supongo que al no contar con el poder suficiente que había poseído anteriormente Clíptoris no será capaz de resistir la capacidad destructiva del cañón… (Muestra una posición corporal abierta ansiosa y entusiasta) ¡¿Pues qué estamos esperando, derrotémoslo con el cañón!

Diego – (Continúa pensante y serio) Sin embargo… Aún sigue siendo resistente, aunque haya perdido gran parte de su poder de cualquier forma el material con el que está construido le será suficiente para protegerse de poderosos ataques, sin embargo aunque el Gondamio sea fuerte e impermeable su dureza también depende del poder que lo alimente y recorra en su totalidad, eso pude comprobarlo cuando logré acertar en él con mi arma láser y aunque se haya protegido con sus antebrazos estos sufrieron un daño considerable.

Sakura - ¡Tienes mucha razón, ¿recuerdan cuando Trunks agitó su enorme espada sobre Clíptoris quien se protegió con sus antebrazos, si observaron bien entonces debieron notar que sus extremidades sufrieron daños superficiales, sin embargo Diego tan sólo con golpearlo en una ocasión con su arma láser provocó un daño más notable en ellos, lo que significa que al no contar con el poder suficiente para alimentar su estructura de Gondamio se vuelve todavía más vulnerable que cuando estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Yoshimiro – Sí tienen mucha razón en lo que están diciendo pero… ¿no creen que ya llegó el momento de perseguirlo, ya perdimos bastante tiempo en esta charla. (Dijo irónico)

Diego – Aún contamos con tiempo disponible, ya que al verse disminuido su poder también su velocidad se ve afectada de la misma forma. (Con su mano derecha presiona las teclas correspondientes para establecer comunicación electrónica) En este momento me enlazaré con la base Gladius para hacerles saber que ha llegado el momento de utilizar el cañón de plasma, ellos dispararán justo al momento que yo les dé la orden y a las coordenadas que les proporcioné anteriormente.

Narrador – El piloto Gladius hace un llamado para comunicarse con el presidente de Japón electrónicamente, esperando respuesta por parte de los operadores para que estos lo enlacen directamente con el político. Los cuatro tripulantes reanudan su persecución aplicando el piloto la máxima potencia de su unidad para darle nuevamente alcance a la máquina asesina, planeando situarla justo en el punto exacto para que el cañón de plasma haga su trabajo y consiga destruirla.

Mientras tanto en la base Gladius de la colonia Ceres, el presidente toma las riendas del nuevo conflicto que se ha presentado en las afueras de los dos medios ambientes que involucra a todas las naciones, las distintas fuerzas militares se unen en esta nueva contienda para intentar acabar con los probablemente últimos enemigos a los que se enfrentarán, los cuales poseen la ventaja de ser más numerosos, más sólidos y sobre todo por estar dotados de inteligencia artificial sin necesidad de ser piloteados manualmente. Después de tratar los asuntos debidos con las demás naciones el presidente de Japón aguarda impaciente el momento preciso para probar el cañón de plasma, prestando ahora atención a esta imponente arma que ya se ha elevado hasta salir en las afueras de la colonia. Mientras continúa pensante observando a todos los técnicos y científicos trabajando en los últimos ajustes desde la vista superior de la base, de pronto cinco de los científicos que trabajaron anteriormente en la construcción y desarrollo de las unidades Gladius se acercan desde su lado izquierdo, teniendo a Dante al frente de todos ellos y también como recitador principal. El presidente se percata de su presencia volviéndose hacia ellos esperando saber el motivo de su presencia, pero al notar que entre ellos se encontraba Dante ya había supuesto lo que vendría a tratar junto con los demás. El político aguardó palabra alguna por parte de los recién llegados, a lo que Dante inicia explicando los motivos de su presencia.

Dante – Señor presidente, hemos analizado y tratado profundamente la situación decidiendo con esto olvidarnos de nuestro intento por revelar al mundo entero el regreso de los guerreros legendarios, debido a que el objetivo que teníamos en mente no fue muy claro para nosotros desde un principio, llegando a la conclusión de que nuestras acciones no beneficiarían a nada ni a nadie. Por ende decidimos deshacernos de toda información que sustente y pruebe el regreso de estos míticos guerreros, hemos comprendido que es nuestro deber respetar y asegurar su anonimato ya que finalmente, ellos están aquí para asegurar el bienestar de todos lo seres que habitan este espacio celestial denominado Universo en el cual todos los seres vivos interactuamos y compartimos. Si algún ser supremo del exterior decidió invocarlos significando su retiro de estos alrededores, la forma más viable en como podremos ayudarlos será continuar conservando y asegurando su anonimato, sólo de esta forma nos será posible contribuir en la situación, sea cual sea el problema al que se estén enfrentando ahora. Nosotros actuamos independientemente investigando este asunto desde el momento que nos enteramos de la usurpación del guerrero Gokou, como los seres humanos que somos siempre deseamos saber la verdad por encima de todo aunque en ocasiones se acuda a métodos fuera de lo normal, detalle que influyó notablemente en nosotros por lo que abrimos una investigación a su gobierno para averiguar más sobre este misterioso asunto, logrando desentrañar cada vez más conforme más avanzábamos en nuestra averiguación. Con estos detalles en mente hemos concluido que el revelar el gran secreto no proporcionará beneficio alguno, sólo ocasionaremos más problemas originando sospechas en las demás naciones así como también sumergir al gobierno de Japón a controversia y polémica por acción de la prensa y los medios informativos, como usted lo había dicho anteriormente el señor Gokou es sabio y si decidió mantener estos hechos en secreto… Entonces nosotros no podemos hacer más que asegurarnos de que así sea, ya suficientes problemas tenemos por causa de esta guerra y no los aumentaremos añadiéndole la revelación del gran secreto.

Presidente – (Sonríe levemente mostrando satisfacción) Sabía que comprenderías Dante, ya que una vez que se ha definido lo que realmente debes hacer habrá influido para ayudarte a tomar esta importante decisión, ustedes son científicos y siempre necesitaremos de su valiosa ayuda para defendernos de los peligros externos en donde se requiera el uso de la tecnología, la cual sólo será posible desarrollar y aplicar gracias a sus aportaciones e investigaciones. Se lo mencioné anteriormente a Dante y también lo haré con ustedes, dejemos en el olvido este asunto y volvamos a enfocarnos en lo que verdaderamente nos corresponde, ustedes están aquí para apoyar a la raza humana y no perjudicarla por causa de la desenfrenada ambición y por la carente definición del propósito, situación que ocurrió con el Dr. Zeus lo cual lo llevó a su inexorable destrucción. Tenemos un asunto pendiente por concluir y le daremos fin lo más pronto posible, pero para lograrlo necesitamos del apoyo de todos los involucrados en esta guerra que desean que la paz vuelva a reinar en la raza humana la cual duró cientos de años anteriormente, y que será posible nuevamente conseguirla si nos esforzamos lo suficiente para derrotar a nuestros enemigos. No debemos permitir que los servidores del Dr. Zeus irrumpan en nuestra unión y armonía, la paz es un valor universal a la que todos tenemos derecho y si es necesario dar hasta nuestro último aliento para alcanzarla, entonces deberemos hacerlo para asegurar nuestro futuro lo que involucra también a nuestras próximas generaciones.

Rosso – Que el destino decida lo que sucederá con todos los habitantes del Universo dependiendo de lo que logren hacer los guerreros legendarios, no debemos interrumpir su trabajo ni mucho menos crear más problemas de los que tenemos, dejaremos en manos de aquellos míticos guerreros el futuro de nuestras vidas.

Yamato – Pero por ahora todos nosotros tenemos un trabajo que cumplir y una guerra que concluir, el Dr. Zeus así como todos sus planes se vinieron abajo al ser destruido por su propia creación como también por ser consumido por su propia ambición, nosotros no cometeremos sus mismos errores ya que finalmente nos hemos percatado de lo que verdaderamente debemos hacer.

Presidente – (Asiente aceptando sus opiniones) Todo está dicho, sean nuevamente bienvenidos a esta lucha por la supervivencia y la búsqueda de la paz la cual hemos logrado y mantenido por más de 400 años, un detalle que debemos tomar muy en cuenta, si fuimos capaces de lograrlo anteriormente entonces indudablemente volveremos a obtenerla.

Dante – (Sonríe de medio lado) Será un placer ayudar señor presidente, que los guerreros legendarios se ocupen de sus asuntos mientras que nosotros terminaremos con esta guerra los más pronto posible.

Narrador – Al finalizar Dante este estira su mano abierta al alcance del presidente, de igual forma el político devuelve el saludo juntando su palma izquierda con la del científico estrechándolas entre sí y sacudiéndolas levemente, significando así el acuerdo entre ambos y el término del conflicto anterior sobre el anonimato de los guerreros legendarios. Aquello había significado un nuevo comienzo, como si nuevamente tuvieran que empezar desde cero en el camino que habían elegido anteriormente los científicos que desde un principio no habían definido con claridad; pero ahora todo era distinto, habían visto más allá de su ser comprendiendo lo que verdaderamente debían hace de ahora en adelante, y dejar en manos del destino así como en los guerreros legendarios la seguridad y el bienestar del Universo entero, el cual en esta ocasión se encuentra en grave riesgo.

Aquel problema finalmente había terminado después de la pequeña charla entre los científicos y el presidente, momentos después de que ambos retiraron sus manos repentinamente un holograma de dimensiones enormes y de apariencia rectangular se muestra ante todos los presentes justo delante del soporte de gran altura del cañón de plasma, tanto los operadores como los técnicos y demás científicos prestan atención a esta fulminante comunicación que muestra como imagen principal al piloto Gladius Diego. Dante y sus compañeros al igual que el presidente giran sus miradas hacia el exterior del centro de operaciones observando a través de la ventana a la imagen recién mostrada, esperando el próximo reporte del piloto quien se mostraba concentrado hacia un punto en específico, que a pesar de encontrarse con todos sus sentidos en su mayoría enfocados en la persecución le era todavía posible articular palabras al mismo tiempo.

Diego – Aquí Gladius-03, ¿me escuchan?

Presidente – (Ajusta su comunicador en su cabeza el cual contiene una bocina que lleva adjunto un micrófono) Diego… ¿Qué es lo que sucede, todavía continúan combatiendo en contra del androide?

Diego – Todavía no nos ha sido posible vencerlo, pero en estos momentos continúo persiguiéndolo ya que ha decidido ir en su búsqueda y destrucción, la maldita hojalata se dirige hacia donde ustedes se encuentran. (El presidente se sobresalta levemente)

Presidente – Entonces supongo que llegó el momento de que nosotros intervengamos en el asunto, el cañón de plasma ya está listo para usarse pero todavía necesita más poder para que llegue a su máxima capacidad de almacenamiento y destrucción, en estos momentos los estándares de carga nos indican que ha llegado hasta el 70 por ciento. Aunado a esto debemos asegurarnos que las últimas tropas del Dr. Zeus no invadan o alteren el curso que deberá seguir el disparo del cañón de plasma, por lo que nuestras fuerzas militares deberán encargarse de limpiar la zona para que nos sea entonces posible abrir fuego sin problemas. Pese a los detalles les aseguramos que estaremos listos cuando llegue el momento, a no ser que ya deseen que iniciemos con el lanzamiento.

Diego – Por el momento no, pero creo que será muy pronto. Justo en el preciso instante que yo les diga, ustedes dispararán el cañón de plasma en las coordenadas que les indiqué anteriormente para destruir al androide Clíptoris, es la única oportunidad que tenemos de eliminarlo. Como usted había dicho anteriormente señor presidente, si fallan en este primer intento ya no habrá nada que pueda detener al androide en su búsqueda y objetivo ya que el cañón necesitará un tiempo considerable para recargarse, por lo tanto con mayor razón no debemos fallar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Presidente – Tenga por seguro que lo lograremos en el primer intento, como usted lo reiteró dispararemos justo en el momento y dirección exactos para terminar con esa gran amenaza y así dar fin a todos estos conflictos. Mientras tanto asegúrense de detener a tiempo a ese androide, que nosotros nos estaremos preparando para recibirlo con una sorpresa.

Diego – Muy bien, confiamos en ustedes, en cuanto esto termine acudiré en su ayuda para deshacernos en compañía de los demás pilotos Gladius de los enemigos sobrantes, mientras tanto yo me encargaré en compañía de los parientes de los guerreros legendarios del androide Clíptoris. Cambio y fuera.

Narrador – La comunicación electrónica da a su fin, el piloto vuelve a enfocarse completamente en su persecución intentando detener a toda costa el avance del androide Clíptoris hacia la tierra y las colonias espaciales, empleando la máxima velocidad de su unidad para serle posible darle alcance a la persistente máquina. Finalmente, los científicos que en una ocasión planearon revelar el gran secreto reuniendo la información necesaria para dicho fin, desisten de sus intentos después de comprender lo que resultaría el revelar este hecho tan importante, ahora tanto ellos como el presidente se ocupan nuevamente de los asuntos que les corresponden. Clíptoris viaja incansablemente rumbo a la tierra y las colonias, Diego y los demás intentan detenerlo lo más pronto posible antes de que llegue hasta los dos medios ambientes, ¿será posible que puedan detenerlo antes de que sea tarde, ¿lograrán derrotarlo con el cañón de plasma, ¿finalmente la guerra terminará, no se pierdan los próximos capítulos de los guerreros Z.

Continuará…


	71. Cambio de estrategia

Narrador – Después de que la comunicación holográfica entre Diego y el Presidente finaliza, el político revisa nuevamente el porcentaje de carga del cañón de plasma a través de las gráficas mostradas en los monitores de los operadores, la barra ya indicaba un aumento hasta el 80 por ciento desde entonces. Mientras tanto los cinco científicos que en ocasiones anteriores intentaron revelar el secreto sobre del regreso de los guerreros legendarios, ahora se reúnen con los restantes para trabajar unidos en su proyecto más reciente que está muy próximo a probarse por primera vez, aprovechando al máximo el tiempo restante del que disponen ahora que la máquina asesina de nombre Clíptoris ha emprendido su viaje para llegar hasta ellos y destruirlos, lo que incluye también a los dos medios ambientes en su totalidad. Por otro lado el piloto Gladius Diego continúa su desenfrenado avance y persecución con el androide para detenerlo lo antes posible, y entonces ubicarlo justo al alcance del cañón de plasma para que en el momento preciso que el piloto dé la orden este inicie con su potente disparo para destruirlo completamente. Mientras ellos continúan ocupándose de aquel asunto pendiente, el gobernador de Japón continúa tratando con el General la situación en la guerra así como las pérdidas que han sufrido en el transcurso, tratando sus asuntos en el centro de control de la colonia Ceres. Especularon con los resultados que necesitarían de los refuerzos de los alienígenas aliados lo antes posible antes de entrar en crisis y ser vencidos por el último ejército del Dr. Zeus, para no tener que pasar por una situación drástica y determinante. No cabía duda de que el tiempo se estaba terminando para ellos, si deseaban sobrevivir debían movilizarse lo antes posible para concentrar sus últimas fuerzas en los alrededores de la tierra y las colonias.

Presidente – Sin embargo aún no nos recuperamos del todo después de perder parte de nuestra energía tanto eléctrica como solar desde el atentado pasado del Dr. Zeus, sería una locura intentar activar nuevamente el campo protector invisible que rodeaba la tierra ya que eso requeriría de casi toda la energía disponible para lograrlo. (Respondió con seriedad y análisis ante la petición del General)

General – Pero lamentablemente no podemos esperar más, nuestras fuerzas militares continúan en disminución a cada instante que transcurre y continúa esta guerra, si los nuevos refuerzos que prometieron nuestros aliados extraterrestres no acuden a tiempo nos veremos obligados a inclinarnos por esta decisión, ya que lamentablemente las opciones se nos han terminado.

Presidente – Esperemos que eso nunca suceda, aunque también debe considerar el hecho de que los enemigos ahora tienen la ventaja de hacer su aparición en cualquier parte que deseen con ayuda de los portales transportadores, esto nos somete a una nueva prueba que debemos superar lo antes posible antes de que causen más estragos de los previstos, incluso algunas unidades ya han logrado dañar casi la mitad de las colonias acuáticas en un periodo relativamente corto, debido a que pueden aparecer incluso dentro de estas.

General – Por ahora tenemos de tres detalles por los cuales preocuparnos, uno de ellos es este ejército sorpresivo que es capaz de transportarse a donde sea usando aquellos agujeros oscuros, el segundo problema son las tropas anteriores que frenaron nuestro intento por llegar hasta la guarida del Dr. Zeus y hasta ahora dos de nuestros Gladius con ayuda de las naves alienígenas no han logrado librarse de aquel ajetreo, pero el tercero es el más peligroso de todos, obviamente me estoy refiriendo a aquel androide de nombre Clíptoris que cada vez se acerca más hacia nosotros, como puede ver el cañón de plasma debe estar listo lo más pronto posible o de lo contrario… Será mejor que comencemos a pensar en huir de nuestros hogares y traer con nosotros a los civiles que nos sea posible transportar.

Presidente – (Baja un poco la mirada viéndose preocupado) Todo lo que usted ha mencionado es cierto, nuestras oportunidades se están acabando, pero pese a que los alienígenas lleguen a tiempo trayendo consigo las herramientas y ejércitos que prometieron, ni aún todos juntos seremos capaces de detener al androide si es que logra librarse del ataque de nuestro cañón de plasma. (Alza la mirada a la pantalla) Creo que llegó el momento de considerarlo e iniciar una operación rescate tanto en la tierra como en las colonias, comenzaremos a preparar nuestras naves más veloces para trasladarnos a otro planeta lo más pronto posible. Entre más cercano esté el planeta nos resultará más favorable, como sabemos el que cumple con este requisito es el Nameku, estoy seguro de que ellos nos recibirán sin problemas ya que además su planeta posee un gran tamaño y se ajusta perfectamente a nuestras necesidades ambientales.

General – Perfecto, es una buena estrategia, sin importar los extremos a los que debamos llegar para sobrevivir entonces tendremos que hacerlo para seguir con vida, ya que en la guerra todo puede ocurrir.

Presidente – Sin embargo… Sería una pena que nuestro planeta así como nuestras colonias caigan en manos de un ser despreciable que ha sido programado para destruirnos, a fin de cuentas la esfera terrestre fue el lugar donde se originó la vida y gracias a ello nosotros existimos, significaría una enorme pérdida para la humanidad entera el perder a su preciado planeta en el que ha vivido desde tiempos muy lejanos.

General – Existen sacrificios que debemos asumir para salvar nuestras vidas, por supuesto que su destrucción significaría una gran pérdida para nosotros, pero lo más importante de todo es lograr sobrevivir a como dé lugar. Si nuestra supervivencia conllevara el abandono de ambas viviendas entonces que así sea, debemos aprender a ser fuertes y vencer cualquier adversidad que se nos presente en cualquier momento, sólo así lograremos sobrevivir.

Presidente – Tiene toda la razón. Mientras tanto intentaré enlazarme con el patriarca de los Namekusei para tratar la posibilidad de traslado de todos nosotros a su planeta, estoy seguro que no rechazarán nuestra petición y que nos recibirán sin problema alguno.

General – Estoy de acuerdo señor presidente, hagamos lo que tengamos que hacer. Quizás esto parezca nuestro escape de la situación, pero sólo es un simple retiro necesario, ¡posiblemente hayamos perdido la batalla pero no la guerra, en el momento que volvamos a entrar en el campo de batalla entonces llegará el momento de la venganza!

Presidente – Así será General, así será.

Narrador – La conversación holográfica entre ambos ha terminado, una vez que la imagen del General ha desaparecido al momento que el proyector se ha desactivado el Presidente hace una nueva petición de llamado en los controles para enlazarse con el gobernante de los Namekusei. Mientras aguardaba respuesta en el centro de operaciones, de momento uno de los operadores que trabajan en las afueras del recinto principal donde se encuentra el gobernante entra presurosamente mostrándose entusiasmado. El Presidente voltea extrañado hacia el recién llegado quien no pudo esperar para expresar la noticia.

Operador - ¡Señor Presidente, señor Presidente…! (Detiene su paso apoyándose en una esquina del umbral a la vez que recupera el aliento)

Presidente - ¿Qué sucede, ha ocurrido algún otro problema acaso?

Operador - ¡No por supuesto que no, mejor dicho se trata de una excelente noticia, eeehhh… (Se da media vuelta para regresar) Será mejor que me acompañe para informarle con mejor detalle, ya que lo que hemos descubierto sólo podrá ser representado y explicado en nuestros ordenadores.

Presidente – Finalmente una buena noticia, espero que sea algo sumamente importante como para darnos la ventaja en esta guerra.

Narrador – El gobernador deja a un lado la comunicación holográfica al presionar un botón para cancelar la solicitud de enlace que en momentos anteriores se transmitía hacia el planeta Nameku, para entonces acompañar al operador rumbo a las computadoras de la colonia Ceres y enterarse del reciente descubrimiento que ha logrado desentrañar el personal operacional. Una vez al entrar desde el umbral del recinto, el operador quien se encuentra a su lado comienza su explicación mientras ambos continúan avanzando recorriendo los variados cubículos en donde trabajan los personales dedicados a este oficio, para entonces llegar hasta la computadora principal que se halla hasta el fondo a un paso veloz.

Operador – Al parecer hemos detectado una especie de frecuencia de enlace semejante entre todas las naves y unidades enemigas que nos atacan, como también en las demás que continúan peleando con los dos Gladius y nuestras tropas en compañía de los extraterrestres. Se trata de una comunicación de clase operacional que se enlaza a todas estas unidades hacia un lugar en específico, lo que significa que todos nuestros enemigos están siendo controlados y manipulados por así decirlo a partir de un centro principal que los maneja y opera desde el sitio donde se encuentra.

Presidente - ¿Se refiere entonces a que estas tropas que nos atacan ahora son operadas por esta clase de comunicación que menciona, y que puede estar en cualquier parte, pero se supone que los enemigos poseen inteligencia artificial por lo cual pueden actuar independiente sin necesidad de recibir órdenes o ser operados por alguien a cargo.

Operador – Eso fue lo que suponíamos desde un principio, pero recientemente descubrimos que no es así. A estos enemigos que enfrentamos no les es posible incluso actuar independientemente ya que no poseen una inteligencia propia, sólo funcionan como herramientas de ataque que son manipuladas y manejadas al antojo de cualquiera sin necesidad de arriesgarse a manejar cualquiera de las unidades o naves de esta naturaleza; es como si esto se tratara de un video juego, como bien sabemos existe un usuario que es el jugador el cual sólo tiene que manejar el control de cualquier consola para operar ya sea un elemento o varios en el programa; por consiguiente ocurre algo muy similar en este caso, con la notable diferencia de que es una computadora principal la cual maneja a todos nuestros enemigos y controla tanto los movimientos y acciones de estas tropas como también la abertura de cualquiera de los agujeros transportadores en el lugar que sea.

Presidente – Entiendo perfectamente lo que me ha dicho, entonces existe una computadora principal la cual maneja a todos nuestros enemigos, lo cual… Podría darnos una considerable ventaja si es que descubrimos su localización exacta, entonces intentaremos destruirla lo más pronto posible y de esta forma…

Operador – Todos nuestros enemigos se volverán inertes e inservibles, cuando logremos destruir la computadora principal los portales transportadores dejarán de surgir de la nada y tanto las naves como las unidades se desactivarán automáticamente. Por otro lado, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por buscar el centro principal de donde son enviadas directamente las órdenes o comandos a nuestros contrincantes, ya que las transmisiones que emite se han convertido en su debilidad. A través de las mismas señales que la computadora transmite a todas las naves y unidades conseguimos localizar su ubicación precisa, proviene exactamente de la colonia plateada construida con Gondamio en donde se ocultaba el Dr. Zeus, fue justamente el mismo lugar al que nuestras tropas anteriores intentaron llegar para capturar al terrorista pero que ahora han sido sorprendidos por aquellas máquinas enormes y grotescas.

Presidente - ¿Está seguro de ello, entonces significa que si logramos destruir este centro principal esta guerra terminará finalmente… Debemos hacerlo cuanto antes o de lo contrario será demasiado tarde. (Exclamó sorprendido)

Operador – Por supuesto que lo haremos, utilizando para dicho fin el cañón de plasma.

Narrador – Después de la breve charla ambos llegan hasta la computadora principal por la cual el Operador muestra las gráficas necesarias, que exponen tanto los datos incluidos en estas representaciones como el panorama que describe las coordenadas exactas donde se encuentra la colonia plateada, que son las mismas que habían descifrado anteriormente con ayuda de los científicos al habérseles entregado la unidad de almacenamiento por parte de Sakura quien recopiló los datos en las computadoras de una colonia espacial anterior.

Mientras tanto en la persecución, Diego continúa firme siguiendo al androide Clíptoris quien a cada momento se encuentra más a su alcance, el piloto vuelve a localizarlo en el radar de su pantalla definiendo tanto la distancia como la velocidad empleada y momentos después de encontrarlo, logra distinguirlo a simple vista en el exterior. Es entonces cuando decide aplicar más velocidad de propulsión para darle alcance lo más pronto posible y frenar su camino hacia los dos medios ambientes, siéndole posible aumentarla con ayuda de las energías que transmiten y proporcionan Kabuto, Yoshimiro y Sakura en toda la unidad.

Sakura - ¡Ahí está, lo encontramos! (Advirtió sin romper su posición de meditación)

Diego - ¡Excelente, llegó el momento de la verdad! Ahora detendremos nuevamente su curso y cuando llegue el momento indicado entonces daré la orden de disparar cuanto antes el cañón de plasma en contra de él; sólo espero que su poder sea suficiente para eliminarlo.

Narrador – La unidad de Diego extiende su mano derecha al frente para entonces disparar varios rayos de energía en su contra lo cual le es posible ahora que cuenta con el poder de los parientes de los guerreros, ante esto Clíptoris logra percatarse a tiempo para esquivarlos desplazándose hacia cualquier lado sin detener su curso o disminuir su velocidad al frente, cada vez que los rayos de energía se lanzan en su contra después de tomar una posición diferente con cada evasión, el androide volvía a alejarse de su alcance girando en ocasiones sobre sí mismo hacia los lados imitando los movimientos de cualquier nave en la misma situación. Aquellos rápidos ataques no eran lo suficiente para detenerlo, y pasadas varias ocasiones por intentar frenarlo el piloto Diego logra llegar hasta su altura utilizando su arma de láser doble la cual agita para lanzar un ataque en su contra, sin embargo Clíptoris logra esquivar aquel desplazamiento empleando las mismas maniobras evasivas de vuelo alejándose de su alcance sin detener su curso. La unidad Gladius pasa totalmente de largo después de aquel intento fallido, pero nuevamente retomando su posición de ataque vuelve a abalanzarse intentando golpearlo con uno de los extremos de su arma láser que lleva consigo, pero para su infortunio de nueva cuenta Clíptoris volvió a escabullirse justo a tiempo para no ser detenido, ni mucho menos herido. Fue entonces cuando el Gladius comenzó a acercarse cada vez más al objetivo mientras lo seguía muy de cerca, tornándose aquello como una persecución entre depredador y víctima. Mientras intentaba seguir todos sus movimientos los cuales no perdía de vista procurando no ser sorprendido para que este lograse escapar, hace nuevamente uso de su arma láser con ímpetu y tenacidad la cual agita velozmente utilizando en ocasiones sólo una mano para conseguir más alcance, pero nuevamente sus movimientos se veían ridiculizados cuando el androide lograba evadirlos con aparente facilidad al moverse y desplazarse a una velocidad supersónica y casi sobrenatural, que en ocasiones lograba despistar al piloto Diego quien intentaba seguir todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Como en un intento por escaparse de esa situación, Clíptoris aplica ciertas maniobras evasivas desplazándose de tal forma que el contrario se viera obligado a seguir su paso sin detenerse para evitar una posible escapatoria ante la más mínima distracción, el androide cambiaba constantemente de dirección sin detener su velocidad realizando tanto desplazamientos curvos como rectos intentando alejarse lo mejor posible de su perseguidor quien continuaba siguiéndolo sin aparente dificultad, nuevamente Diego utiliza la energía proporcionada por los demás tripulantes para seguir atacando con numerosos rayos de la misma naturaleza que emanan desde la palma izquierda abierta de su unidad, además de que la ayuda extra le proporcionaba una gran ventaja siéndole posible seguir el ritmo del androide sin perderlo de vista, detalle a considerar ya que si no contara con el respaldo de los parientes de los guerreros la situación sería diferente.

Clíptoris lograba salir apenas ileso de los rayos de energía del contrario que no dejaban de lanzarse en su contra, aquella escena parecía una batalla entre dos aviones de combate en donde sólo la habilidad y destreza con que cuente el que es perseguido asentará si logrará librarse de la situación o si será destruido, sólo que en esta ocasión el que continúa con la persecución posee un gran tamaño en comparación con el androide quien no medía más que su mano empezando por la muñeca. En algunas ocasiones Clíptoris lograba despistar a Diego quien se veía en la necesidad de detenerse para ubicar nuevamente al enemigo con la mirada y reanudar su persecución, tomando la nueva dirección que el androide había optado para intentar alejarse de su alcance. Aquello parecía no tener fin, hasta el momento en que Diego como estrategia decide dejar en su camino varios explosivos en forma de esfera que apenas eran visibles a simple vista, ya que reflejaban todo lo que se encontrara a su alrededor logrando camuflarse casi perfectamente en el ambiente. Conforme continuaba avanzando las pequeñas esferas se soltaban detrás de él como marcando el camino recorrido previamente, fue entonces cuando Clíptoris decide aplicar más velocidad de propulsión logrando alejarse cada vez más de Diego acercándose hacia la misma área que habían frecuentado momentos anteriores, por lo que repentinamente su camino es detenido con la activación de las esferas de trampa que hicieron explosión al momento de entrar en contacto con el cuerpo del ser al que interceptaron. Varias de las esferas que se encontraban cerca reaccionan haciendo explosión simultáneamente debido al efecto que produjeron las anteriores en ellas, sin perder tiempo alguno Diego vuelve a lanzar la red de energía justo en la misma área de la explosión con el afán de atraparlo antes de que escapase, pero para su sorpresa Clíptoris sale repentinamente de esa cortina de humo que lo envolvía a gran velocidad, viéndose envuelto en su propio campo de fuerza que apenas le fue suficiente para contrarrestar el efecto destructivo de las esferas de trampa, por lo que la red del Gladius se extendió sin lograr atrapar algo en lo absoluto en su camino. Nuevamente intenta darle alcance ejecutando la misma velocidad de propulsión, por lo tanto unos cuantos metros de distancia los separaban manteniéndose aquella diferencia constante debido a la igualdad de rapidez por parte de ambos.

Diego - ¡Resistan, continúen así, no dejen de brindarme más de sus energías para poder seguir manteniéndome en este mismo nivel de rapidez! (Dijo al momento de sostener fuertemente los controles de su unidad sin retirar su vista del androide)

Sakura - ¡Ya lo tienes, ya lo tienes! (Expresó sin terminar con su postura de meditación)

Yoshimiro - ¡Clíptoris está acorralado, sólo necesitamos lanzar un ataque con todo nuestro poder por medio de la unidad para debilitarlo!

Kabuto - ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa en terminar con él, ya que he notado que en cortos periodos de tiempo se acerca cada vez más a nuestros hogares conforme esquiva los movimientos de Diego! (Dijo seriamente con un puño al frente)

Diego - ¡Ni siquiera nuestras capacidades serán suficientes para derrotarlo, la única opción ahora es el cañón de plasma!

Narrador – Ambos seguían aplicando su máxima velocidad para intentar huir del alcance del piloto Gladius en el caso del androide, y detener a Clíptoris lo antes posible en lo que concierne a Diego. Dos individuos, dos objetivos, dos metas por alcanzar, sólo el destino definirá quién se llevará la gloria en esta contienda que definirá el completo y absoluto futuro de los seres humanos y sus hogares, luchando arduamente para conseguir lo que se proponen.

Mientras aquella intensa persecución continuaba, repentinamente una comunicación electrónica da inicio automático dentro de la cabina de piloto, era la imagen del presidente de Japón que se había mostrado en la parte superior izquierda respectivo de Diego en uno de los tantos monitores con los que cuenta la cabina.

Presidente – Piloto Gladius, tengo un importante aviso que darle.

Diego – (Da un rápido vistazo a la imagen para después concentrarse nuevamente en la persecución) Señor presidente, es una excelente oportunidad que haya establecido esta comunicación, ya que quisiera conocer el estándar del cañón de plasma en estos momentos. Aunado a esto debo informarle que Clíptoris está casi próximo a situarse en las coordenadas que acordamos para disparar el cañón en su contra, en un breve lapso de tiempo yo daré la orden de disparar justo en el momento que crea preciso para que ustedes hagan su trabajo y utilicen esta poderosa arma. Por lo tanto no cerraremos este enlace electrónico hasta que haya dado la orden, con un poco de suerte Clíptoris quedará a la merced del cañón de plasma cuando se acerque lo suficiente al punto referido anteriormente y será justo el momento decisivo para destruirlo.

Presidente – Entendemos a la perfección sus planes e intenciones, lo que nos dará una considerable ventaja al momento de disparar nuestra más potente arma. El cañón de plasma está al 95 de su capacidad, sólo faltan breves minutos para completar su carga, será entonces cuando en el momento justo y preciso nosotros iniciaremos con el primer lanzamiento después de que haya alcanzado su máxima capacidad. Por otro lado, nos hemos percatado recientemente de una especie de computadora principal que maneja en su totalidad a todos los enemigos que nos atacan en este preciso instante, la cual se localiza precisamente en la colonia plateada del Dr. Zeus.

Diego – (Mira de reojo hacia la pantalla) ¿Una computadora principal dice, que maneja y opera a todos los enemigos a los que se enfrentan ahora?

Presidente – Escuchó bien, este detalle interesante lo ha descubierto uno de nuestros operadores de la colonia Ceres, por lo tanto la colonia que perteneció al Dr. Zeus se ha convertido en nuestro principal objetivo por eliminar ahora que conocemos la ubicación del punto débil de todos nuestros enemigos. Anteriormente se pensó que estas máquinas de diferente tipo contaban con inteligencia propia sin necesidad de ser manejadas por pilotos, pero la verdadera inteligencia artificial proviene de aquella computadora principal que se encuentra en algún lugar de la enorme colonia plateada, la cual maneja y opera a todos nuestros atacantes en tiempo real. Como puede ver necesitamos destruir aquel lugar en su totalidad lo antes posible, o de lo contrario nos veremos en la necesidad de evacuar tanto la tierra como las colonias trayendo con nosotros a cuanto ciudadano nos sea posible, como es obvio no debemos permitir llegar hasta estos extremos para sólo observar la forma en como ese androide destruye nuestros dos preciados ambientes. Por lo tanto sugiero destruir en primer lugar la colonia plateada disparando el cañón de plasma hacia las coordenadas donde esta se ubica, y si la operación resulta ser exitosa entonces nos libraremos de todos nuestros enemigos en una eviscerar de ojos lo que nos dará una considerable ventaja para reponernos y prepararnos para recibir al androide e interceptarlo. Es la forma más viable en como podemos manejar la situación, ya que si en primer lugar disparamos el cañón de plasma en contra del androide de cualquier forma nuestros enemigos seguirán atacándonos hasta el extremo de obligarnos a abandonar nuestros hogares y mudarnos al planeta Nameku, además debemos considerar que nuestra enorme arma requiere de un largo periodo de carga después de ser utilizada lo que me llevó a considerar la primer opción planteada anteriormente, si optamos por mi primer suposición entonces tendremos más tiempo para prepararnos y enfrentar al androide esperando el momento en que los refuerzos de los alienígenas lleguen a auxiliarnos y así podremos unir nuestras fuerzas en su contra. Además, podríamos mantenerlo ocupado lo suficiente hasta que el cañón de plasma haya recargado para ser nuevamente utilizado esta vez en su contra, con la ayuda de todos los Gladius lo cual lo incluye estamos seguros de que lograremos librarnos de ambas situaciones si optamos por la primer estrategia.

Diego – (Mueve la cabeza a los lados) No creo que sea una buena idea, no conocen el verdadero poder que este androide es capaz de utilizar en contra de todos nosotros, enfrentarlo directamente haciendo uso de nuestros escasos recursos no solucionará las cosas, si no que nos hallaremos más vulnerables en la situación. En primer lugar necesitamos encargarnos urgentemente de esta amenaza antes que todo, por lo que mi postura es utilizar en primer lugar el cañón de plasma en su contra para destruirlo y entonces ocuparnos de nuestros últimos enemigos haciendo uso de todo lo que tenemos, mientras aguardamos la llegada de los refuerzos extraterrestres. Aunado a esto, debo informarle que Clíptoris se ha debilitado considerablemente gracias a un poder empleado en su contra por lo que se ha vuelto más vulnerable en un porcentaje elevado, supongo que esto se ha convertido en un detalle al cual podremos sacar partido.

Presidente – En cualquiera de las dos formas, el cañón de plasma necesitará de recarga para volver a utilizarse, por lo que a mi punto de vista es más viable optar por la primer estrategia. Aunque de cualquier forma, podríamos suponer que Clíptoris esté siendo operado por aquella computadora principal que mencioné anteriormente, como puede ver es todavía más necesario destruir la colonia plateada en primer lugar y probablemente una vez que logremos su destrucción con el cañón de plasma Clíptoris deje de moverse para siempre. Entonces ya no tendremos que recargar el cañón de plasma en caso de que mi suposición sea verdadera, y podremos terminar con estas dos situaciones en un solo movimiento.

Diego – Clíptoris se opera independientemente, eso se lo puedo asegurar. (Frunce más el ceño con la vista hacia el androide mientras se prepara para un próximo movimiento) Como le mencioné anteriormente Clíptoris ha perdido gran parte de su poder lo cual le afectó en todos los sentidos, como lo es tanto en la velocidad como en la resistencia a los ataques externos. Por esta situación es muy probable que ahora se base en energía alterna para continuar moviéndose, pero como cualquier recurso de reserva no cuenta con las mismas capacidades que el recurso principal y por esta misma razón nos será más fácil terminar con él de lo que pensamos. (Gira levemente la mirada hacia la pantalla del monitor) Mi sugerencia ahora es la siguiente, disparen el cañón de plasma justo en el momento que yo les indique como habíamos acordado anteriormente, pero esta vez en dirección a las coordenadas donde se encuentra la colonia plateada. Cuando les dé la señal será porque Clíptoris se habrá situado en el punto exacto en donde será disparado el cañón de plasma para que entonces ejecuten el lanzamiento al momento que yo les indique; en el instante que el rayo plasmático se cruce en su camino con el obstáculo que será Clíptoris entonces significará su completa y satisfactoria destrucción, asegurando también que la energía liberada todavía tendrá el poder suficiente para alcanzar y destruir en su totalidad a la colonia plateada donde se encuentra la computadora principal que mencionan.

Presidente – Pero… Se supone que el androide está construido en su totalidad con Gondamio, tan sólo este detalle será lo suficientemente influyente para que el lanzamiento pierda su potencia así como su velocidad, aunque en mi situación jamás haya comprobado o visto el poder de este androide sí puedo asegurar que este respaldo le ayudará a soportar gran parte del poder contrario, y aunque logremos destruirlo lo que reste del primer lanzamiento no será suficiente para demoler a la colonia plateada como nosotros esperamos.

Diego – Confíen en mí, es la única forma en como podremos terminar con ambas situaciones de un solo tiro, nosotros mejor que nadie hemos sido testigos del verdadero poder de este androide por lo que podemos asegurarle completamente que al contar sólo con energía alterna, no le será suficiente interceptar siquiera por unos momentos el poder del cañón de plasma ya que su estructura de Gondamio necesita alimentarse de una parte de su energía vital para aumentar su resistencia. Hagan lo que tengan que hacer, me encargaré de que Clíptoris muerda el anzuelo y se posicione justo en el punto donde lo queremos, sin importar los métodos que tenga que emplear conseguiré que no logre escapar del ataque por ningún motivo, es nuestra última oportunidad para dar por concluido con todo esto.

Presidente – (Continúa después de permanecer un tiempo pensativo) De acuerdo Diego, encárguense de lo que sea necesario para que nosotros disparemos el cañón de plasma sin problemas, el alcance será casi inmediato por lo que podremos asegurarle que cumpliremos con nuestra parte sin ningún contratiempo. Sigamos adelante y aguardemos el momento preciso, confiamos plenamente en ustedes para que todo esto salga bien, buena suerte y no se detengan ante nada.

Narrador – El momento decisivo se acerca, sólo faltan unos instantes para la utilización del cañón de plasma justo de la forma en como acordaron Diego y el Presidente, lo cual definirá el futuro de todos los seres humanos así como también el de sus viviendas.

Continuará…


	72. Intervención familiar

Narrador – Los conflictos continúan sin cesar, ahora probablemente los seres humanos se vean en la necesidad de evacuar definitivamente sus hogares debido al riesgo que existe de ser eliminados para siempre por acción del androide Clíptoris, criatura mecánica que ha iniciado con su recorrido para llegar hasta la tierra y las colonias para entonces destruirlas una vez que las haya encontrado. Pero no obstante existe un grupo denominado las fuerzas especiales Gladius que fueron formados con el objetivo de asegurar el bienestar de ambos medios ambientes donde los humanos habitan, siempre ayudando y auxiliando en el momento que sea necesario eliminando y terminando con cuanto enemigo se cruce en su camino sin permitir que irrumpan tanto en las vidas de los demás como en sus territorios. El Dr. Zeus ha sido borrado de la faz del Universo junto con Gozard después de sufrir la traición por parte de su propia creación que logró terminar con su vida, momentos después el laboratorio donde ambos colegas se encontraban hace explosión después de que el asistente activó el mecanismo de liberación del último ejército de su señor. Las situaciones están en su culminación, tanto la guerra como la conquista por parte del androide sumergen a los humanos en una problemática de alto riesgo que requerirá de soluciones rápidas, efectivas y favorables para lograr contrarrestarlas, lo que dependerá principalmente de la forma en como las naciones se organicen y administren para enfrentar los conflictos e intentar concluir con estos detalles amenazadores. Aunque el guerrero Trunks haya desaparecido llevándose en su conciencia la seguridad de que la humanidad logrará salir adelante, aún sobran esperanzas que pueden ser tomadas en consideración para la salvación del mundo entero; tal es el caso del respaldo de los alienígenas aliados quienes han prometido traer consigo a un enorme ejército a sus órdenes para auxiliarlos literalmente en lo que sea posible, y aún el hecho de su moderación con lo prometido todo no parece aún estar perdido en su totalidad; por otro lado también se encuentra la posibilidad de terminar con ambas situaciones amenazantes de un solo movimiento, lo que consiste en utilizar la máxima potencia del cañón de plasma dirigiendo su lanzamiento hacia el punto exacto donde se encuentra la colonia plateada construida por el Dr. Zeus, no sin antes haber destruido al androide en su totalidad una vez que este se cruce en el camino establecido. Los operadores especulan un centro principal que opera a todos los enemigos a los que se enfrentan, el cual se ubica precisamente dentro de la colonia plateada mencionada anteriormente tratándose de una súper computadora con enorme capacidad y cualidades, misma que maneja a estas unidades de combate lo cual se ha considerado la situación como un juego de video.

Sin importar lo que pueda ocurrir en ambas situaciones, los científicos y operadores de la base Gladius se preparan para poner a prueba la construcción más poderosa que la humanidad jamás haya creado para su salvación, además de contar con un aditamento que les proveerá de la capacidad suficiente para alcanzar un alto grado de destrucción. El cañón se encuentra al 95 de su capacidad de carga, todos los presentes sólo esperan la señal de Diego para iniciar con el disparo del artefacto y entonces aplicar el plan establecido con anterioridad. Por otro lado, el piloto Gladius apodado "El Saltamontes" continúa con su intensa persecución yendo detrás del androide Clíptoris quien intenta de todos los métodos posibles para apartarlo de su alcance, sin embargo Diego resulta ser bastante persistente en esta situación y sobre todo ahora que cuentan con tiempo limitado para ejecutar su plan, ya que de no aplicarse a tiempo el lanzamiento del cañón de plasma podría resultar perjudicial para todos los seres humanos, dependiendo su completa seguridad de lo que resulte de esta guerra. Diego continúa serio y taimado en la situación, aguardando el momento preciso para realizar otro de sus movimientos con ayuda de la energía que le es proporcionada gracias a sus acompañantes y así entonces situar al androide justo en las coordenadas precisas para iniciar con el lanzamiento. ¿Pero sería lo suficientemente exacto para acertar en el momento indicado en que Clíptoris se sitúe en el punto indicado, ¿el ataque plasmático del cañón tendrá el alcance inmediato que se requiere para concluir con ambas misiones, ¿y qué sucedería si diera la señal inoportunamente finalizando así con su oportunidad de terminar con el androide? Aquellas preguntas se formulaban en sus adentros en todo momento, si deseaba que esto terminase de la forma en como él deseaba entonces debía movilizarse lo antes posible para lograrlo, ya que de lo contrario podría resultar demasiado tarde para ello.

La situación en la persecución continúa de la misma forma, ahora tanto los operadores del cañón de plasma como el piloto Diego tendrán que esperar el momento indicado para ejecutar su estrategia esperando que dé resultado tal como lo suponen. Por otro lado, los parientes de los guerreros legendarios que se han trasladado hacia la colonia Ceres se preparan para el momento de entrar en batalla, como es el caso de Hoyo, Lee, Toya y todos aquellos conocedores de las artes marciales y el uso del KY que serán capaces de hacer frente a los próximos adversarios, ya que han considerado que en cualquier momento necesitarán proteger y vigilar los alrededores de la colonia para asegurar su supervivencia.

Hoyo se halla colocándose sus botas de combate mientras permanece de asiento sobre la cama de su cuarto, para después llevar consigo todo el material que se requiere para la batalla, como lo son tanto los diferentes accesorios que existen para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo como otros utensilios de largo alcance. Mientras ajustaba acuclillado las agujetas de su bota negra derecha, Toya entra desde el umbral de su cuarto retirando la puerta para poder acceder trayendo consigo algunas armas variadas que carga en su espalda con ayuda de soportes largos. Con su uniforme puesto al igual que su compañero, observa curioso a Hoyo quien no lograba ajustar la agujeta de su bota después de varios intentos fallidos, detalle al que sonríe levemente de medio lado al momento que se acerca hacia él para hacerle saber sobre este detalle con un tono bromista.

Toya - ¿Todavía no puedes ajustar eso, y eso que eres de los más fuertes de nosotros.  
Hoyo – (Alza la mirada después de un pequeño sobresalto, sonriendo levemente) Lo siento, aún no estoy listo, en cuanto termine me reuniré con ustedes en las afueras de la colonia.  
Toya – (Deja su morral en el suelo para tomar asiento al lado de su compañero quien continuaba intentando ajustar su bota) No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, lo único que haremos será proteger los alrededores de esta colonia para que los enemigos no ataquen nuestros hogares, así como también el de los demás.  
Hoyo – Por supuesto que no estoy preocupado, es sólo que... Es la primera vez que nos enfrentaremos a enemigos muy fuertes como son esas unidades construidas con Gondamio, y no estoy seguro si lograremos destruirlos como es debido.  
Toya – Destruirlos tal vez no, pero al menos podremos alejarlos lo suficiente del lugar en donde se encuentran los demás para protegerlos, además recuerda que también necesitaremos proteger al cañón de plasma de los ataques externos que puedan ocurrir en cualquier momento, ya que como bien sabemos los enemigos pueden transportarse a cualquier lugar que deseen lo cual les da una gran ventaja sobre nosotros.  
Hoyo – (Se irgue después de terminar de ajustar su bota con la mirada al frente) Sí, tienes razón, al menos tenemos que lograr despejar el área lo suficiente para que los operadores de la base Gladius puedan utilizar el cañón de plasma sin problemas, necesitamos protegerlo a toda costa ya que es lo único con lo que contamos para defendernos de Clíptoris. El tiempo no espera a nadie, si no actuamos pronto ese androide llegará hasta aquí y entonces sí estaremos metidos en serios problemas.  
Toya – (Después de palmear la espalda de su compañero) ¡Así me gusta, has vuelto a ser el mismo Hoyo de siempre, ya que después de todo tú eres el que siempre levanta el ánimo y las esperanzas en los momentos difíciles. (Hoyo volteó a verlo sonriente con sus codos apoyados cerca de sus rodillas, pero nuevamente se muestra pensante volteando hacia su frente con la vista baja) Eeeehh... ¿Y ahora qué pasa, vamos no te preocupes más por la situación que afrontaremos dentro de poco, recuerda que fuimos entrenados por nuestro abuelo Gokou, por lo menos eso tiene que valer algo ¿no?  
Hoyo – No es eso Toya, sé que lograremos salir adelante, es sólo que... He estado pensando... Que si algún día nosotros podremos llegar tan alto y ser tan fuertes como nuestros parientes lejanos, es decir si pudiéramos alcanzar el mismo nivel de nuestro abuelo Gokou...  
Toya – (Sonríe levemente) Si aplicamos el empeño, la dedicación y el entusiasmo que se requiera entonces ten por seguro que sí lo lograremos, sólo es cuestión de creer en nosotros mismos y enfrentar nuestros más grandes temores. Si logramos hacer eso, entonces lograremos llegar muy alto. (Dijo entusiasta y animoso)  
Hoyo – (Voltea su mirada hacia él con una expresión satisfecha en su rostro, mostrándose convencido por sus palabras) Es cierto, muy cierto, si asentamos esta meta en nosotros y luchamos por superarnos entonces no existirán barreras ni obstáculos, ahora puedo asegurar que dentro de muy poco nosotros nos convertiremos en los próximos defensores del Universo entero. (Se pone de pie cogiendo su morral con su mano izquierda el cual impulsa para colocarlo en su espalda) Vamos, es hora de irnos, quizás por ahora nuestros poderes no sean lo suficiente para derrotar a aquel androide cuando llegue el momento, pero por lo menos podremos contribuir en algo en esta guerra en vez de quedarnos sentados esperando lo que pueda ocurrir.  
Toya - ¡Bien dicho! (Se pone de pie sosteniendo su morral de la misma forma) Vayamos entonces, si ha llegado el momento de arriesgar nuestras vidas para salvar a la humanidad entera entonces que así sea, ya que no hay mejor manera de entregarse al combate sabiendo que lo haces por una causa muy grande.  
Hoyo – (Asiente en una ocasión con un semblante entusiasmado en su rostro) Yo pienso lo mismo. Bien, tenemos que irnos, debemos reunirnos con los demás en el punto de partida para entonces comenzar con la batalla. En honor a nuestro abuelo y a todos los demás que hicieron historia con sus hazañas, combatiremos hasta el final para entonces demostrar que somos dignos de pertenecer a esta gran familia guerrera.  
Toya – Debemos aportar lo que nos sea posible en esta situación, ya que después de todo, nosotros también pertenecemos a la raza humana.

Narrador – Ambos salen del cuarto cargando sus respectivas pertenencias dirigiéndose hacia el lugar establecido con los demás para reunirse, confiando en sus habilidades como guerreros para manejar la situación.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la colonia Ceres, algunos miembros pertenecientes a la familia lejana de los guerreros legendarios se hallan reunidos entre sí esperando a los faltantes para comenzar con la pelea, como Hoyo y Toya ellos también visten con sus respectivos uniformes para la ocasión trayendo consigo todas las herramientas de combate con las que disponen para defenderse. Era la primera vez que se enfrentarían a algo verdaderamente peligroso, considerando también que sus vidas se encontrarán en riesgo en todo momento una vez que intervengan en el asunto para proteger a la colonia en su totalidad y con ello asegurar el bienestar de sus familias. Mientras continuaban esperando a los dos guerreros faltantes, los comentarios entre ellos surgían en varias ocasiones tratando tanto la situación a la que se enfrentarían como las posibilidades de lograr sus propósitos.

Lee - ¿Hasta qué momento Hoyo y Toya se dignarán a aparecerse para poder comenzar, ya se han tardado demasiado. (Dijo desesperado haciéndolo notar en su pie derecho el cual no dejaba de golpetear sobre el suelo sin despegar el talón)  
Kurama - ¡Jm jm, seguramente esos dos optaron por huir y esconderse como cobardes en sus respectivos cuartos je je je. (Dijo bromista y arrogante con los brazos cruzados)  
Yume – No lo creo, seguramente ya deben estar dirigiéndose hasta este lugar, quizás debió surgir algún contratiempo.  
Riuga – Mientras tanto necesitamos planear la forma en como acabaremos con nuestros enemigos a partir de ahora, recuerden que nada mejor que optar con una buena estrategia, sobre todo en estas circunstancias en donde tendremos que combatir usando al máximo nuestros poderes.  
Kurama – (Choca sus puños entre sí junto con un sonido de ansiedad en su garganta) ¡Olvídalo, yo no pienso fijar alguna estrategia, lo único que me interesa es patear traseros ja ja ja!  
Komodo – Si no es que yo primero acabo con todos los enemigos antes que tú, y entonces al que le patearán el trasero por arrogante será a ti. (Dijo bromista y alardoso)  
Kurama - ¡Ja, ¿en serio, entonces tú y yo competiremos basándonos en el número de oponentes que logremos derrotar y entonces decidiremos quién es el mejor! (Aseguró en posición desafiante con un puño levantado)  
Komodo - ¡Así lo haremos, pero ten por seguro que yo ganaré...!  
Kurama - ¡Eso ya lo veremos...!

Narrador – Mientras los parientes lejanos continuaban con su plática, dos miembros más se divisan al frente suyo cargando consigo las pertenencias y herramientas necesarias para comenzar con la intervención en el conflicto. El primero en identificarlos es Riuga.

Riuga - ¡Miren, allá vienen Hoyo y Toya! (Los demás que no notaron sus presencias fijan su atención hacia ellos)  
Kurama – Ya era hora, se estaban tardando demasiado.  
Lee – Bien creo que llegó el momento de entrar en acción, pero sigo preguntándome hacia dónde nos dirigiremos, contra quiénes pelearemos.

Narrador – Los restantes llegan hasta sus compañeros saludándose entre sí, e inmediatamente Hoyo comienza con la explicación.

Hoyo – Listo, supongo que todos ya están preparados para entrar en acción así que no será necesario hacer una clase de inspección o algo por el estilo, espero que ninguno de ustedes se resigne en último momento cuando llegue la hora en que tengamos que pelear.  
Kurama - ¿Bromeas, si la palabra acción es mi segundo nombre.  
Hoyo – Ahora bien... (Voltea la vista hacia la atmósfera artificial de la colonia, la cual simula al de la tierra) Puede que en cualquier momento los enemigos aparezcan de la nada para comenzar a atacar esta colonia, así que seré sincero con ustedes. (Presta nuevamente atención a los presentes) Esto no es un juego, realmente nosotros pondremos en juego nuestras vidas para proteger esta colonia y sus alrededores así como también a nuestras familias que habitan en este mismo lugar, por lo que supongo que todos ustedes comprenderán el verdadero significado de lo que estaremos prontos a hacer. Esto no es una simulación, es real, si queremos sobrevivir necesitamos tomar en serio esta situación y tomar en cuenta que también podemos morir en el intento si es que no tomamos las precauciones necesarias, sobre todo en este momento es cuando debemos hacer uso de las enseñanzas de Gokou en los entrenamientos para lograr sobrevivir a esta situación, ya que una milésima de segundo puede marcar una gran diferencia.  
Riuga – Lo entendemos Hoyo, estamos concientes de lo que esto significa, quizás sea la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a una batalla real pero eso no significa que no seamos capaces de manejar el asunto, lo cual lograremos si todos juntos unimos nuestras fuerzas y poderes.  
Yume – Aunque... Espero que nuestros niveles de combate sean lo suficiente para aniquilar a todos los enemigos que nos hagan frente, no niego que siempre hemos entrenado duro junto con Gokou todo este tiempo pero a mi parecer aún no hemos alcanzado el nivel suficiente para hacernos llamar los próximos defensores de la raza humana.  
Toya – Eso se debe a que Gokou sólo nos proveyó de las herramientas necesarias para valernos por nosotros mismos, y poder defendernos en caso de cualquier adversidad. Ahora sólo depende de nosotros el nivel de combate que deseemos alcanzar entrenando por nuestra propia cuenta, si queremos superarnos necesitamos iniciar con una travesía que nos imponga retos y pruebas para que entonces nos desarrollemos como unos verdaderos guerreros.  
Milo – A decir verdad todos somos unos miserables en comparación con Akira, ese sujeto es el único de todos nosotros que ha logrado alcanzar la tercera fase de los Saiya – Jin, vaya que el orgullo en ocasiones puede ser útil.  
Hoyo – No importa si sólo hemos llegado hasta la segunda fase, de igual forma todos juntos pelearemos uniendo nuestras fuerzas para superar esta situación. Varios de nosotros provenimos de árboles genealógicos diferentes, descendemos tanto de Vegeta, Trunks, Gokou, Goten y Gohan a quienes se conocen con el seudónimo de "guerreros legendarios". Ahora que nosotros enfrentamos una situación delicada necesitamos recordar nuestros orígenes, y así recordaremos de dónde provenimos, quiénes somos y qué significamos en esta existencia. Pelearemos por algo que nos pertenece, y también por nuestra existencia; así como nuestros antepasados fueron capaces de superar cualquier adversidad que se presentó nosotros también podemos hacerlo, si aplicamos todo nuestro empeño y coraje para obtener la victoria absoluta. ¿Entonces qué dicen, están conmigo?

Narrador – Todos los presentes responden afirmativamente casi al unísono, es entonces cuando Hoyo como una forma de asentar el pacto entre ellos estira su mano derecha al frente con el puño cerrado, momentos después los demás hacen lo mismo uno seguido del otro al formar un círculo entre ellos y juntar todos sus puños hacia el mismo centro donde todos coinciden.

Hoyo - ¡Muy bien, hagámoslo!

Narrador – Después de las pronunciaciones de Hoyo, todos los presentes bajan entusiastas al mismo tiempo sus brazos hacia la parte inferior dando por hecho que ya estaban preparados para entrar en acción, a la vez que denotaban una expresión peculiar y característica en sus gargantas en lo que respecta a las artes marciales.

Después de lo acontecido, todos levitan del suelo para partir rumbo a diferentes puntos de la colonia en busca de algún enemigo cercano para hacerle frente y comenzar con la pelea, finalmente más parientes de los guerreros legendarios han entrado en escena para defender sus territorios y familias formando parte de la gran lucha que involucra a todos los seres humanos. Tan pronto como partieron, la mayoría de ellos ya han comenzado a detectar las apariciones repentinas de agujeros transportadores después de sobrevolar sobre la colonia por unos instantes, ahora parte del último ejército del Dr. Zeus ha conseguido ingresar al enorme recinto artificial para iniciar con su conquista y destrucción; los parientes de los guerreros preparan sus armas y se alistan para entrar en combate, para finalmente enfrentarse por primera ocasión a una situación riesgosa y peligrosa en donde todo se encuentra en juego, incluyendo sus propias vidas.

Mientras tanto en la base Gladius de la misma colonia, el presidente junto con el personal involucrado en la reciente operación esperan en cualquier momento la carga completa de su más poderosa arma para comenzar con la ejecución de su plan tratado con Diego, y entonces terminar tanto con Clíptoris como con la colonia plateada de un solo movimiento. El proceso de cargado casi se había completado, las estadísticas de progreso mostraban un 97 de porcentaje, los científicos sólo esperan el momento preciso para disparar el cañón de plasma justo en el momento que la barra alcance completamente el nivel superior de la gráfica, no cabía duda de que la atención de todos los presentes estaba enfocada en aquella pequeña barra de progreso del artefacto esperando el momento indicado para el inicio de la ejecución, sin prestar atención a lo demás en lo que atañe a sus oficios. Al momento que el presidente continuaba pendiente con el panorama, atiende una comunicación electrónica con el presidente de la ONU haciendo uso de su comunicador adjunto a su cabeza, pasados unos momentos cuando el trato ha finalizado el gobernante de Japón transmite su comunicado dirigiéndose hacia todos los presentes desde donde este se encuentra, que es en la parte superior del recinto en donde los operadores hacen su trabajo.

Presidente – Escuchen con atención, recientemente he tratado con el presidente de la ONU sobre este asunto, y espera al igual que todos nosotros que nuestro plan de resultado así como también que nuestro cañón de plasma cuente con el poder suficiente para destruir ambos objetivos. También me ha informado que varias de las colonias espaciales ya han comenzado a ser invadidas por nuestros enemigos quienes hacen uso de las aberturas transportadoras para conseguirlo, como recientemente me he enterado que nuestra colonia ha comenzado a pasar por la misma situación. Como pueden ver necesitamos limpiar de nuestro camino a estos obstáculos que rondan por estos alrededores para asegurar el correcto funcionamiento del cañón de plasma así como su efectividad, además de asegurarnos de proteger lo suficiente a nuestra creación en caso de sufrir ataques externos. Necesitamos enviar unidades de defensa para que resguarden el cañón lo cual nos proveerá del tiempo suficiente para su ejecución una vez que haya terminado con su carga, recuerden que esta es la única oportunidad con la que contamos para hacer uso de esta máquina, ya que tanto el tiempo como las probabilidades nos acorralan cada vez más. El presidente de la ONU también me ha hecho saber que las demás naciones confían en lo que nosotros podamos lograr con la estrategia planteada, ya que esto último será lo que definirá nuestra suerte así como también nuestro futuro como especie. Esperemos que cuando llegue el momento en que el piloto Gladius dé la orden de disparar nuestro cañón, estemos preparados para acatar tal señal utilizando el máximo poder del arma plasmática para aumentar las probabilidades de destrucción de ambos objetivos. La comunicación con el piloto aún no se ha cerrado, sólo estoy aguardando al igual que ustedes el momento preciso para iniciar con el lanzamiento, esperemos que todo esto resulte como lo hemos planeado.  
Dante – (Habla ubicado en la parte inferior del recinto, operando los controles principales del cañón de plasma con ayuda de los demás científicos) Así será señor presidente, ya que hemos calculado exhaustivamente todas las probabilidades así como las efectividades, en lo único que necesitamos prestar atención y tomar las medidas necesarias es en el retiro de los enemigos de esta zona tanto a los que han ingresado como a los que se encuentran en el exterior, considero que necesitaremos del apoyo de las fuerzas espaciales para encargarnos de la segunda variable.  
Presidente – Correcto, ya envié a algunas unidades para que se encarguen del exterior, y de igual forma lo haré con las demás para proteger el cañón de plasma de ataques cercanos. (Hace una pausa para después continuar) Escuchen con atención, el momento que decidirá la suerte de la raza humana está por suceder, en esta ocasión nosotros hemos tenido que encargarnos de manejar la situación para resultar lo más favorables posibles de esta situación, ya que llegará el momento en que nuestras generaciones futuras necesiten defenderse de cualquier conflicto o problema que se presente, y para entonces necesitarán hacer uso de todos los atributos y herramientas con las que dispondrán, lo cual dependerá de lo que nosotros logremos desarrollar y rescatar en el transcurso de cada día. Nosotros seremos el núcleo de las generaciones futuras, la base de su desarrollo y supervivencia, sólo lo que consigamos conservar y preservar servirá de fuente principal para nuestros futuros descendientes quienes harán uso de todos estos detalles para aplicarlos y respaldarse de ellos cuando llegue el momento necesario, justo como nosotros lo estamos haciendo en estos instantes con la herencia que nos han aportado nuestros antepasados. Este es el problema más significativo al que nos hemos enfrentado, lo cual establece los retos y las pruebas que necesitaremos superar para asegurar si nuestra era continuará o será destruida. (Camina lentamente con los brazos hacia atrás observando la gráfica de progreso) Debo agradecerles el esfuerzo y la dedicación que han empleado hasta estas alturas, eso demuestra que el gobierno de Japón cuenta con la solidaridad y las herramientas necesarias para mantenerse latente, ayudando como siempre a nuestras naciones vecinas. Estoy muy orgulloso de todo lo que hemos logrado hasta entonces como también lo que hemos conseguido gracias a nuestro esfuerzo y dedicación, tomando también en cuenta el apoyo de nuestros vecinos, los alienígenas, los Gladius, pero sobre todo por el auxilio de los parientes de los guerreros legendarios. Esto no significa que proporcione más crédito a estas increíbles personas que a todo lo demás, sólo enfatizo la importancia de su labor como contribuyentes en esta guerra, como lo es el hecho más significativo para todo el mundo en general ya que su destrucción conduciría al término seguro de esta guerra, aunque tengamos que encargarnos de algunos detalles pendientes que este mismo ser ha dejado como respaldo en caso de su muerte. Estoy hablando de la aniquilación del Dr. Zeus, el mismo científico que inició con estos conflictos desde un principio y nos sumergió en situaciones cruciales y desfavorables para todos, pero que no obstante logramos superarlo en ciertas ocasiones con el apoyo secreto de Yoshimiro, Kabuto, Sakura y el guerrero legendario Trunks, quienes actuaron independientemente para terminar con esta situación lo antes posible bajo su propio riesgo, y de quienes hemos obtenido valiosa información que nos ha favorecido enormemente para contrarrestar este conflicto. Gracias a ellos descubrimos la localización exacta del Dr. Zeus como también sus próximos proyectos y planes, entre ellos su arma más mortífera y poderosa a la que conocemos con el nombre de Clíptoris, quien se encargó de eliminar a su propio creador. Por el momento no sabemos exactamente lo que pasó con el guerrero legendario ya que recientemente me enteré de su repentina presencia por estos alrededores, pero todos sabemos que regresó con el afán de protegernos nuevamente de los peligros que nos acosan haciendo uso de sus cualidades como guerrero para lograrlo, a lo cual le estamos muy agradecidos. Pero a fin de cuentas debemos considerar que no siempre contaremos con seres míticos y ostentosos como ellos para defendernos, que el futuro de la raza humana depende de nosotros mismos ya que sólo nosotros poseemos el poder suficiente para definir nuestros destinos. Los tiempos han cambiado enormemente, conforme nuestro desarrollo aumenta los peligros también lo hacen, comparados con el Universo que nos rodea nosotros no somos más que una millonésima parte de todo este espacio comprendido desde tiempos remotos; este Universo es de todos, y por lo tanto todos debemos aprender a compartirlo en compañía de los demás sin importar la diferencia de razas, sólo así podremos vivir en armonía y paz como pudo suceder por más de 400 prodigiosos años. Quizás la era del hombre no dure para siempre, pero para entonces habremos establecido nuestra era como raza y formando parte de la historia para ser recordados por siempre, como unos seres plenos, autosuficientes, solidarios consigo mismos y decididos a pelear cuando llegue el momento.

Narrador – Las palabras del gobernante de Japón fueron oídas atentamente por los presentes, quienes han formado parte de este grandioso proyecto y han contribuido en ello para lograr su desarrollo satisfactorio. Había llegado el momento de definir quiénes son y qué significan en esta existencia, que el Universo es el espacio de todos el cual deberán compartir pacíficamente sin necesidad de iniciar levantamientos o guerras en contra de los demás para obtener un territorio determinado, pero en caso de alguna clase de invasión o problema de mayor grado entonces será momento de levantarse en armas para defender lo que les pertenece así como para prevalecer sus existencias. Ahora es cuando habían considerado la importancia de las enseñanzas del guerrero Gokou quien dedicó gran parte de su vida en los consejos y discursos que él mismo empleaba hacia sus semejantes, ya que como habían notado anteriormente esto sólo significa el principio para su verdadera prueba en el momento de los verdaderos conflictos, que requieran de la toma de decisiones y la formulación de estrategias para solucionarlos y asegurar sus vidas. Todo está listo ahora, el cañón de plasma casi alcanza el nivel máximo de almacenamiento de potencia para su utilización, la señal del piloto Diego está muy próxima a manifestarse desde el comunicador, el momento de eliminar tanto a Clíptoris como a la colonia plateada ya se ha avecinado enormemente, lo cual asentará el destino real de la raza humana.

Continuará...


	73. Ejecución final

Narrador – Después de pasados varios problemas y conflictos en las afueras de la tierra y las colonias por causa del Dr. Zeus, el gobierno de Japón ha conseguido finalmente construir un arma lo suficientemente poderosa para aniquilar tanto al androide Clíptoris como a la colonia plateada de un solo tiro, referente a la situación tratada anteriormente entre el Presidente y el piloto Diego. Además de contar con una herramienta especial adjunta en el extremo de lanzamiento del cañón, artefacto mismo que fue proporcionado por la famosa científica Bulma Briefs, el androide Clíptoris ha sufrido un enorme deterioro de su poder y capacidades cuando la ejecución de la técnica especial de Trunks surtió efecto en su cuerpo, privándole de gran parte de su energía para que entonces los involucrados se hiciesen cargo del resto. Más parientes de los guerreros legendarios han decidido entrar en escena por las afueras de la colonia para contribuir en lo que sea posible, y con ello proteger a sus familias que se encuentran hospedadas dentro de este ambiente artificial. Momentos después de partir hacia caminos diferentes, ya han comenzado a hacer frente a los enemigos que se han cruzado en su andar, a quienes enfrentan haciendo uso de todo su arsenal tanto de técnicas de pelea como de los armamentos con los que disponen, sin olvidar los ataques energéticos de largo alcance.

Así como los parientes de los guerreros han decidido entrar en escena en las afueras de la colonia, el presidente de Japón ya ha enviado a varios equipos de unidades de combate para retirar tanto a los enemigos que se acercan hacia el cañón de plasma para destruirlo como también a otros más que merodean alrededor de la colonia desde el espacio, con el fin de lograr mantener el área libre para iniciar con la primer ejecución del arma plasmática de largo alcance.

Mientras tanto en la persecución, el piloto Diego ya está listo para ejecutar su próximo movimiento estratégico que empleará para situar a Clíptoris en el momento y punto indicado para entonces disparar el cañón en su contra, para que momentos después el mismo primer lanzamiento ejecutado se dirija hacia su segundo objetivo el cual consiste en la colonia plateada donde se localiza la computadora principal, la cual es la responsable de todos los actos en contra de los humanos al contar con la capacidad de operar a todos y cada uno de los enemigos con los que se enfrentan. Al momento que continúan detrás del androide quien intenta librarse de ellos para entonces partir hacia su próximo destino, Diego plantea el siguiente plan con los que le acompañan quienes siguen en posición de meditación detrás de este rodeados por un aura blanquecina la cual recorre todo el interior de la unidad Gladius, permaneciendo siempre atentos a lo que acontece en la persecución.

Diego – (Con la vista fija en su objetivo y los controles firmes, desactivando temporalmente la comunicación con la base Gladius al presionar un botón) Espero que estén listos para lo siguiente, ya que requeriré completamente de su ayuda para terminar con esto de una vez por todas, supongo que todavía disponen de la energía necesaria para emplear un "empujón" y de esa forma me administren una enorme cantidad de energía de golpe, ¿saben a lo que me refiero?

Sakura – Te entendemos Diego, sabemos exactamente lo que haremos.

Kabuto – Entonces supongo que este será nuestro movimiento final, en el que lograremos al fin colocar al androide en el punto indicado que establecieron tú y el presidente.

Yoshimiro – Pero dime una cosa... ¿exactamente qué tienes planeado hacer que estás tan seguro que resultará?

Diego – (Ríe levemente de forma placentera y ansiosa) Sólo esperen y verán, pero para hacerlo necesitaré de una enorme cantidad de energía para lograr acercarme de golpe lo suficiente hacia el androide y rematarlo con un ataque, el cual espero sea lo suficientemente poderoso para arrojarlo a una distancia aceptable para entonces aplicar el plan establecido. Entonces será momento de dar la señal al presidente para disparar el cañón de plasma, con la potencia que ha adquirido hasta ahora calculo que será suficiente para destruir a ambos objetivos que tenemos en mente.

Sakura – Supongo que debemos intentarlo, lo que se convertirá en nuestro movimiento definitivo para definir si en realidad conseguiremos acabar con todo este asunto; el tan sólo pensarlo ha provocado algo de incertidumbre dentro de mí, pero estoy segura que si continuamos trabajando en equipo lograremos lo que sea.

Yoshimiro – Concuerdo con Sakura, además todo, absolutamente todo se encuentra en nuestras manos, como lo es nuestras familias, nuestros hogares, nuestros destinos... Jamás pensé que mi vida cambiaría de esta forma, pero pese a todos los conflictos y problemas que se han y puedan presentarse en un futuro, estoy muy satisfecho con el camino que he decidido tomar a partir de adelante en compañía de todos ustedes: el de un guerrero.

Kabuto – Por los guerreros legendarios, por nuestro abuelo Gokou, por nosotros mismos, no debemos fallar ni mucho menos ahora debido a esta situación riesgosa y bastante delicada que enfrentamos. Pero como han dicho ustedes, si contamos con la completa seguridad de que lo lograremos y si nos apoyamos los unos a los otros como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora, ya puedo afirmar que hemos ganado esta batalla.

Diego - ¿Saben, fue un placer conocerlos a todos ustedes contando al guerrero Trunks, esta nueva experiencia que he adquirido en su compañía se ha convertido en un suceso inolvidable que siempre recordaré con el paso de los años y los acontecimientos. Espero que cuando todo esto termine nos frecuentemos más seguido ya que deseo conocerlos más a fondo, y sobre todo por recordar todo este suceso que nos une en una parte muy profunda de nuestro ser. Quizás no pertenezca a la raza Saiya – Jin, pero también tengo derecho en elegir si quisiera tomar el camino de un guerrero u optar por una vida tranquila sin problemas, pero como ustedes pueden ver sabemos lo que vendrá primero.

Sakura – Por supuesto que nos seguiremos viendo, nuestra casa es tu casa, puedes venir el momento que quieras a visitarnos, ya que como tú mismo lo has dicho esta situación así como nuestros destinos funcionan como un imán entre nosotros y siempre terminaremos con la necesidad de frecuentarnos en cualquier momento.

Kabuto – Todo lo que hemos pasado hasta ahora ha cambiado completamente nuestras vidas, y ahora nuestros conceptos sobre nuestra existencia y destinos no serán los mismos de siempre. Como Diego ha dicho es un placer el haber hecho esto en compañía de ustedes y también con uno de los guerreros legendarios, espero que cuando llegue el momento indicado nos reunamos de nuevo como un llamado del destino para luchar por una misma causa, en la cual volveremos a unir nuestras fuerzas así como nuestras cualidades para proteger nuestros hogares y a nuestros semejantes.

Yoshimiro – Entonces hagámoslo, elevemos nuestro poder hasta el máximo para suministrar de golpe una cantidad de energía enorme hacia la unidad para que Diego ejecute su próximo plan, como puedes ver todos confiamos en ti querido amigo.

Diego – (Voltea de reojo hacia ellos asintiendo sonriente, para después prestar nuevamente atención al frente) Háganlo, yo me encargaré del resto, con un toque de suerte conseguiremos terminar con esto en una eviscerar de ojos y podremos irnos tranquilos a nuestras casas para disfrutar de nuestros programas favoritos je je. Ahora sólo tendré que dar la señal por medio del comunicador al Presidente, para que ellos disparen justo en el momento preciso para destruir a esta hojalata y a la colonia del Dr. Zeus, así que estén preparados para lo mejor. (Los tres asienten levemente de forma simultánea respondiendo afirmativamente al unísono)

Kabuto – "Estamos a punto de terminar con esa cosa, y también con la colonia del Dr. Zeus, me cuesta trabajo creer que nosotros hayamos formado parte de esto y que gracias a nuestras contribuciones salvaremos la vida de millones de personas. Gokou, regresa pronto por favor, porque cuando vuelvas a aparecerte por estos rumbos podrás sentirte orgulloso de nosotros al momento de notar que la situación sigue bajo control".

Yoshimiro – "Esta se ha convertido en una experiencia inolvidable, en donde nos hemos descubierto a nosotros mismos y con ello nos hemos percatado de lo que verdaderamente somos capaces de hacer. Si de ahora en adelante tendremos que tomar el espinoso pero interesante sendero de guerreros, yo lo acepto, porque nunca podremos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados en caso de que otra situación crucial se presente".

Sakura – "Ha llegado el momento, en que concluiremos finalmente después de varios problemas y contratiempos con esta situación, fue un gran orgullo y placer el formar parte de esta grandiosa aventura. Abuelo Gokou, regresa pronto en compañía de los demás, que te estaremos esperando ansiosamente. Por ti, por todos nuestros seres queridos, por nuestro legado y sobre todo... Por nuestra unión como familia, ¡te prometo solemnemente que no fallaremos bajo ninguna circunstancia! ¡Gokou, esto va dedicado a ti, sé testigo del poder que hemos desarrollado gracias a tus entrenamientos, regresa pronto con nosotros Gokou!"

Narrador – Los cuatro tripulantes de la unidad Gladius habían definido concretamente sus propósitos y papeles que debían desempeñar de ahora en adelante, sin importar lo difícil o peligroso que pudiese resultar este nuevo hábito y compromiso en sus vidas. Solemnes y firmes continúan observando al androide Clíptoris que en una ocasión contaba con un poder colosal fuera de los límites, y que si no hubiese sido por la intervención del guerrero Trunks el destino de ellos y sus semejantes se habría tornado completamente diferente. Un androide que fue creado con el propósito de debilitar a las defensas de la tierra y las colonias para facilitar su conquista, pero que por un fallo interno respondió negativamente hacia su propio creador enfocándose en destruir completamente estos dos medios ambientes, ahora finalmente esta última acción determinará si Clíptoris es derrotado como se espera o que en caso contrario se requiera acudir a otros planes para frenar su andar; de cualquier forma, seres destacados con grandiosas habilidades y diferentes capacidades siempre estarán presentes para hacer frente a este tipo de amenazas.

Diego - ¡Háganlo ahora, transmitan instantáneamente toda la energía que tengan!

Narrador – Al momento en que el piloto da la orden, el tercio de forma simultánea extiende fuertemente sus extremidades hacia los costados estirando la mirada hacia arriba para lograr la expulsión de gran parte de su poder; acompañado de un grito al unísono, sus energías llegan al clímax expulsando e incrementando la densidad de toda el aura que los envuelve la cual es transmitida a un ritmo y potencia sorprendentes hacia la unidad Gladius en su totalidad, por lo que ya se habían transformado en la segunda fase del Súper Saiya – Jin a excepción de Sakura, la cual sin que los demás lo notaran ya había alcanzado la siguiente transformación sufriendo los cambios externos al momento que continúa expulsando su poder en compañía de los demás.

Mientras tanto en los alrededores de la colonia Ceres, los escuadrones tanto terrestres como espaciales convocados por el presidente realizan sus labores removiendo a cuanto enemigo se encuentren en su camino, con el fin de retirar a todas las unidades opuestas que pudiesen afectar en el funcionamiento del cañón de plasma de la base Gladius de la cual sólo restan tres cifras para completar con su carga completa. Los demás parientes de los guerreros legendarios conocedores del uso del KY y la defensa personal, hacen su aparición para auxiliar y proteger los alrededores de la colonia desde el exterior aprovechando la presencia de la atmósfera artificial para su libre intervención, mientras que el presidente junto con el personal involucrado en la operación aguardan tanto la señal por parte de Diego como la carga completa de su más poderosa arma. Las demás naciones esperan el éxito de esta operación encontrándose personal importante reunido en los diferentes centros de control, en la base Gladius el presidente acompañado de la misma forma que en los otros países esperan en cualquier momento el instante preciso para actuar.

Mientras aguardaban impacientes en su mayoría, de pronto varias unidades enemigas logran incursionar desde el exterior lanzando ataques variados de largo alcance justo en los alrededores del cañón de plasma, inmediatamente el estremecimiento de la base Gladius que se encuentra justo debajo del acto se presentó ocasionando la pérdida de balance y equilibrio de sus habitantes. Una vez que el presidente se había apoyado en una esquina de una de las plataformas de control, recibe por medio de su comunicador de imagen adjunto a su muñeca el reporte de uno de los tenientes que se encuentran al mando del movimiento recién planeado para retirar a los enemigos con ayuda de sus tropas, informando al político del fallo de la misión por retener a todos los enemigos dentro del área planeada, ocasionando el escape de algunos enemigos quienes han conseguido llegar hasta los alrededores de la base Gladius. Pero al mismo tiempo hizo saber la llegada de auxilio de más unidades en la situación para detener y destruir cuanto antes a los enemigos, antes de que estos ocasionasen daños desfavorables al cañón de plasma y provocar averías considerables que repercutirán en gran medida en la ejecución del plan para destruir al androide y la colonia. Sin importar lo que pudiese ocurrir, nuevamente vuelve a prestar atención a la barra de progreso de carga del cañón disponiéndose a tratar cualquier problema que pudiese surgir con ayuda de los científicos, dirigiéndose nuevamente a los presentes que en su mayoría se han incorporado.

Presidente - ¡No pierdan la calma, siempre deben concentrarse sin importar lo que suceda en cualquier momento! (Dijo con voz alta enfatizando lo anteriormente expresado) Precisamente, estamos siendo atacados por nuestros enemigos, lo que significa que el cañón de plasma también se encuentra en alto riesgo. Pero no debemos perder la concentración, ya que ese detalle también podría repercutir en nuestro desempeño así como en la efectividad de este plan, continúen en lo que les corresponde prestando la menor atención posible a lo que esté sucediendo en el exterior. (Gira levemente la mirada hacia la parte inferior derecha con vista hacia los científicos en la parte baja) ¿Y bien, cuánto más tenemos que esperar para que el cañón cargue completamente, ya no disponemos de más tiempo para seguir aguardando el momento preciso.

Rosso – De cualquier modo también necesitamos esperar a que el joven Gladius dé la orden, a menos que usted considere que iniciemos con la ejecución cuanto antes con la potencia que ha alcanzado a reunir para por lo menos destruir a la colonia plateada.

Yamato – Pero entonces necesitaremos esperar más tiempo hasta que el cañón nuevamente vuelva a cargarse, lo cual requerirá de más duración la cual no podemos darnos el lujo de tomar. (Replicó ante su respuesta)

Yorimoto – Si ese fuera el caso los Gladius podrían auxiliarnos el tiempo suficiente para que el cañón de plasma cuente nuevamente con energía para su uso, y entonces disparar esta vez en contra del androide basándonos en nuevas coordenadas.

Hayate - ¡Eso es una locura, una vez que ese androide llegue hasta aquí nos será más difícil acertar en él, lo más adecuado es disparar a una distancia lejana para planear adecuadamente la dirección y no eliminar accidentalmente una de nuestras colonias espaciales!

Narrador – Las discusiones y puntos de vista entre todos los científicos seguían expresándose y planteándose, uno tras otro formulaba una probabilidad tras otra criticando o contradiciendo lo que se expresaba en cada ocasión, tornándose aquello como un círculo sin fin. Pero antes de que el Presidente estableciera orden entre los presentes, Dante interrumpe repentinamente terminando con el cúmulo de discusiones.

Dante - ¡Basta, no es necesario seguir otra estrategia ya que aplicaremos la que ya tenemos en mente. (Los demás guardan silencio prestándole atención) Si analizan bien la situación es la única forma en como podremos librar esta situación, y si es necesario esperar más tiempo para lograrlo entonces lo haremos, debemos confiar en que el piloto Gladius hará su trabajo y nos indicará el momento preciso para disparar, pero en cambio si nos precipitamos de esta forma arruinaremos más las cosas. Sólo esperemos que cuando llegue el momento de actuar el cañón de plasma haya llegado al 100 , pero si esto no sucede de cualquier forma las probabilidades indican una destrucción exitosa del androide y un daño considerable de la colonia plateada, aunque no lograríamos destruirla por completo. Ahora, debemos esperar el tiempo suficiente para actuar de inmediato cuando llegue el momento, entendiéndose que sin la orden del piloto Gladius nosotros no podemos actuar.

Narrador – Los argumentos de Dante fueron suficientes para hacer entrar en razón a sus compañeros, optando todos ellos por aceptar su parecer. No fue necesario que el Presidente agregara algo más, ya que todos los detalles fueron expresados por Dante quien dio su opinión la cual fue más que suficiente para terminar con el asunto. El científico voltea la mirada hacia el político quien se ubica en la parte superior, como tratando de obtener la aprobación del Presidente el cual dio un ligero asentimiento para darlo por hecho. Después de lo ocurrido los operadores monitorean el exterior de la base Gladius para observar a todos los enemigos presentes quienes continúan atacando sin detenerse, fue entonces que para su gran sorpresa varias unidades enemigas se estaban preparando para destruir el extremo de disparo del cañón de plasma al momento que se abalanzaban hacia esta, disparando a la vez varios rayos láser en su mayoría fallidos. Sin embargo los enemigos ya habían preparado una bomba magnética en cada una de ellos, las cuales dejarían adjuntas al arma de colosal tamaño justo al momento de pasar de largo para después detonar, por lo que uno de los operadores avisa al Presidente y los demás al momento que amplifica el tamaño de la imagen transformándose en holográfica, creándose cuatro hologramas rectangulares juntas entre sí en cada extremo simulando las cuatro caras de un rectángulo completo para mejor visualización de los presentes. El Presidente se había inmutado al igual que el personal de alto rango que lo acompaña, ante tal escena riesgosa y sin nadie en las cercanías para evitarlo ya había temido lo peor, dando por hecho que este sería el final de su cañón de plasma, incluyendo así el término de todos sus planes y alternativas para alcanzar la victoria. Pero para sorpresa de todos, de pronto un individuo hace su aparición ante tal escena portando una vestimenta de combate que guarda armas de diferentes tipos y tamaños en su espalda con ayuda de un soporte, quien después de robar cámara en la escena se ubica justo al frente de las naves enemigas que continúan atacando con los rayos láser, quedando a espaldas de los atónitos espectadores. Permaneciendo a la misma altura en vuelo flexiona más su compás para entonces llevar ambas de sus manos hacia su costado derecho, y posicionar sus palmas entreabiertas una arriba de la otra sin juntarlas quedando ambas invertidas entre sí, para dar espacio a una bola amarilla de energía que comienza a emanar y aumentar su tamaño justo a la mitad de la distancia comprendida entre ambas extremidades. Sin apartar su vista de los enemigos y a la vez que los rayos láser lo pasan de largo en varias direcciones, con gran ímpetu extiende ambos brazos hacia la dirección diagonal superior donde se aproximan sus enemigos y así extender el poder que había reunido en sus palmas para formar una prolongada y brillante línea de energía amarilla que continúa su fulminante camino hacia sus objetivos. El cuerpo del protagonista se muestra temblante ante el poder aplicado, y las unidades que en una ocasión acosaban con destruir el cañón de plasma son destruidas en su minoría por el simple roce del ataque explotando momentos después por los efectos secundarios, mientras que las demás se desvanecen y desmesuran casi al instante al entrar en contacto directo con esa poderosa emanación. Instantes después de lo ocurrido, luego de reincorporarse rápidamente debido a la energía empleada en su ataque el protagonista se identifica al voltearse hacia la misma cámara que captaba la escena y sus movimientos; en un principio los espectadores no lograron identificarlo debido a su nueva apariencia que su cabello dorado relucía y realzaba, pero al basarse en su rostro el Presidente descubrió la identidad de este ser. Se trataba de Hoyo, quien después de terminar con los enemigos dio un enérgico asentimiento junto con una mirada severa pero confiada, haciendo notar al político como a los demás que continuaran con sus planes mientras que él se encargaría de retener y destruir a los enemigos que se aproximen para aniquilar el cañón de plasma, el cual protegerá hasta que llegue el momento de su utilización. Después de aquella expresión, se retira de la vista de todos reapareciendo a una distancia lejana mientras se aproximaba en vuelo hacia más unidades enemigas que se acercaban a la base Gladius, volviendo así a reanudar con sus labores.

Fue entonces que todos los colaboradores volvieron a centrarse en sus oficios, las cuatro proyecciones holográficas se cierran cuando sus proyectores se han apagado, los científicos por otra parte realizan las operaciones necesarias en la computadora para encontrar la causa de la larga demora de carga del cañón, logrando descubrir uno de ellos en el diagnóstico que la energía seguía acumulándose en la fuente principal del arma de gran tamaño, por lo que faltaban unos cuantos segundos para el aumento de una décima más en el por ciento ya alcanzado hasta ahora.

Al mismo tiempo a una distancia muy lejana, Diego observaba atónito cómo es que los indicadores así como los reguladores de energía habían llegado al máximo mostrando los datos más elevados jamás alcanzados, las agujas indicadoras así como las barras eléctricas de progreso parpadean repetida y velozmente de forma constante sin detenerse, como intentando diagnosticar y alcanzar valores todavía más elevados de los que muestran. La energía que había sido administrada de golpe resultó por demás sorprendente, incluso de pronto varios brotes eléctricos se manifestaron tanto del interior de la cabina como alrededor de toda la unidad Gladius, recorriendo cada una de sus partes y extremidades como una incesante epidemia. Inmediatamente del exterior de la unidad emana una poderosa y ferviente aura de color blanca que se desplaza como si fuese una llama intensa, estos entre otros efectos secundarios hacían su aparición al momento que la sorprende energía de los parientes de los guerreros continuaba liberándose desde el interior de la cabina. La enorme máquina de combate temblaba constantemente debido al poder obtenido el cual continuaba creciendo más y más, Diego intenta resistir tal estremecimiento sin apartar sus brazos de los controles para entonces ejecutar su último movimiento y estrategia; Acercando el dedo pulgar derecho hacia la parte superior de una de las palancas del volante que sujeta, acciona la propulsión máxima de velocidad para entonces elevar considerablemente su empuje hacia donde se encuentra el androide al cual posteriormente atacará en una eviscerar de ojos. Los propulsores traseros se encienden a su máxima potencia emanando una prodigiosa cantidad de energía jamás tratada, la cual sale disparada fulminantemente de los orificios formando con esto una enorme y prolongada cola de su misma naturaleza a la cual le acompañan una gran cantidad de brotes eléctricos a su máxima expresión, agitándose a una velocidad sorprendente.

Al momento de aquella situación, a la par el Presidente estaba próximo a pronunciar el aumento de cada cifra en el proceso de carga del cañón de plasma, después de haber avisado a Hoyo por medio de un comunicador del retiro de la atmósfera artificial alrededor de la colonia espacial, lo que significaba el término de su intervención en compañía de sus familiares guerreros. Hoyo se encargó de dar la noticia a los demás contribuyentes por medio de la comunicación telepática y entonces todos regresaron al interior de la colonia para protegerse de las hostilidades del espacio, dejando todo en manos de los colaboradores de la base Gladius y su más potente arma. El dato de porcentaje estaba a punto de aumentar un número más lo cual manifestará con un aumento de tamaño en la barra de progreso al mismo tiempo, todos esperaban ansiosos el momento indicado para disparar el más grande orgullo de la ingeniería y tecnología en donde el Presidente pronunciará el cambio de cantidad en cada ocasión.

Diego ya había habilitado nuevamente la comunicación electrónica en la base Gladius, estando muy próximo a pronunciar las palabras que expresarán la orden de iniciar con la ejecución del cañón de plasma, mientras que sus propulsores todavía continúan expulsando más energía hasta que llegue el momento de ser impulsado de golpe hacia Clíptoris, y así darle alcance para frenar su curso. Ambas situaciones tanto en la base Gladius como en la persecución ocurrían a la par, en donde ambos individuos esperan el momento apropiado para actuar. Finalmente, la barra de progreso de carga estaba a punto de aumentar, iniciando así el político con el conteo progresivo justo al momento de cada cambio, mencionando en primer lugar la cantidad actual.

Presidente – Noventa y siete por ciento.

Narrador – En ese momento en el extremo de disparo del cañón de plasma comienza a emitirse un intenso brillo que es producto de una gran masa de energía color púrpura, presentando colores blancos en las partes más sólidas. Se emana el flujo de energía que parte desde la base del cañón hasta el extremo de ataque junto con brotes eléctricos.

Presidente – Noventa y ocho por ciento.

Narrador – La unidad sobrecargada de Diego comienza a henderse tanto interna como externamente debido al alto índice de potencia dentro de esta, los propulsores ya han llegado a su máxima expresión lo que le seguirá el brusco y repentino impulso hacia delante lo que le proporcionará una velocidad sobrenatural para alcanzar su objetivo. En el cañón de plasma se hace notar cada vez más el aumento de energía proporcional a las manifestaciones de diferente tipo alrededor de ella, por lo que algunas operaciones mecánicas se ejecutan automáticamente haciendo diferentes ajustes en el soporte de disparo del cañón para un mejor aguante y administración de energía.

Presidente – (Dice esta vez un poco más enérgico) Noventa y nueve por ciento.

Narrador – Tal como se había especulado anteriormente, la unidad Gladius es impulsada feroz y enérgicamente en dirección hacia el androide aumentando drásticamente su velocidad de propulsión en comparación a la anterior, alcanzando una capacidad de décimas de veces más rápida que la primera. Al momento que se aproximaba hacia el androide a una abrumadora velocidad, Diego apenas tuvo el lapso de tiempo suficiente para posicionar su unidad en modo de embestida logrando con esto arrojar a Clíptoris al golpearlo con el lomo de su máquina. El androide ni siquiera fue capaz de reaccionar ante el cambio tan drástico de velocidad, siendo fuertemente golpeado en sus partes traseras por las enormes dimensiones de la unidad la cual gracias a su extraordinaria velocidad, consiguió arrojarlo a una rapidez de varios metros por segundo fuera de su alcance. Era el momento que Diego estaba esperando, y después de observar en el radar que Clíptoris se dirigía sin detenerse justo al punto establecido se prepara para pronunciar las palabras que le corresponden en el plan tratado, aunque haya perdido completamente el balance en la ejecución de su acción.

Presidente - ¡Cien por ciento!

Diego – (Su voz se emite justo después del Presidente de forma electrónica en toda la base) ¡¡¡Disparen, disparen ahora!

Narrador – Después del término de ambas pronunciaciones, inmediatamente Dante presiona el botón de los controles de la enorme arma dando de esta forma la instrucción para la ejecución del disparo del cañón de plasma. Después de haber alcanzado la máxima capacidad de energía almacenada, la imponente herramienta dispara fulminantemente hacia una dirección diagonal ocasionando al principio el desprendimiento de una enorme y densa cantidad de flujo plasmático, la cual se reduce en pequeña medida para dar forma a una prolongada y densa línea plasmática que le rodea varios brotes de energía al momento que continúa manifestándose, dirigiéndose su extremo creciente de manera uniforme y potente hacia su próximo objetivo. Ahora tanto el flujo plasmático como el objetivo que comprende a Clíptoris parecen estar próximos a encontrarse, mientras que el androide continúa de cierta forma aturdido en su desenfrenado andar para encontrarse involuntariamente hacia su próximo destino. ¿Logrará el cañón acertar en su objetivo, ¿su poder será suficiente para aniquilarlo por completo, no se pierdan los próximos capítulos de los guerreros Z.

Continuará...


	74. El término de la guerra

Narrador – Finalmente después de un considerable tiempo de plazo para ejecutar el cañón de plasma, este es disparado en dirección a sus dos principales objetivos establecidos anteriormente como lo es el androide Clíptoris y la colonia plateada. En un acto de valentía, arriesgándolo todo Diego y compañía hacen uso de sus máximas capacidades para tomar ventaja en la situación de la persecución lanzándose junto con la unidad Gladius hacia el androide, al cual lograron embestir fuertemente para que este mismo se dirigiese hacia el punto establecido en el plan tratado con el Presidente de Japón. Justo al momento de arrojar a su enemigo con el lomo de la unidad y perder el balance, inmediatamente Diego da la orden para iniciar con el primer disparo del cañón de plasma y que su potente energía en forma de línea logre destruir a ambos objetivos de un solo lanzamiento, para rematar en primer lugar con el androide Clíptoris.

La energía de lanzamiento expulsada por el cañón de plasma ejerce un estremecimiento completo en la colonia Ceres, lo que ocasiona que todos los habitantes del ambiente artificial pierdan el balance desde sus lugares debido al temblor presentado, aunque sin ocurrir algún derrumbe o catástrofe dentro de la colonia. La energía absorbida por el cañón que fue necesaria para su ejecución, ocasionó algunos apagones y fallos de la energía eléctrica en varios puntos de la colonia, entre ellos el recinto donde se hospedan toda la familia conocida de los guerreros legendarios quienes se aferran en objetos sólidos y firmes para evitar caer ante el estremecimiento.

La agitación de la colonia no se detenía, ya que el cañón de plasma seguía empleando más energía para continuar prolongando el rayo de la misma naturaleza con una potencia del 100, lo cual le proporcionaba una fuerza y capacidades abrumadoras y destructivas. Sobre todo son el personal de la base Gladius quienes han tenido que soportar en mayor medida el enorme estremecimiento, mientras que todos se sujetan de los objetos más cercanos para mantenerse en pie. Grande fue el asombro de los científicos al observar las grandes proporciones de energía empleadas en la ejecución, que se mostraban inestables y vibrantes al momento que los números y datos intentaban definir la potencia exacta de tal aplicación, pero que nunca podían conseguir ante la energía tan inestable y cambiante que devastaba una potencia jamás presenciada.

Al momento que aquel fenómeno ocurría en el ambiente artificial, justo después de abalanzarse en contra del androide para embestirlo los propulsores traseros de la unidad Gladius hacen simultáneamente explosión, lo cual agitó hacia delante a la máquina de guerra hendida en su superficie y desgastada después de soportar la enorme cantidad de potencia proporcionada por los híbridos. Parecía que Clíptoris ya no podría hacer nada más para evitar su destrucción, ya que al momento que se aproximaba hacia la dirección a la que fue arrojado sin contar con la energía suficiente para reincorporarse y evitarlo, el enorme y prolongado rayo plasmático del cañón se aproximaba a una velocidad tal que colisionará con el androide exactamente en el momento y punto preciso y previsto por los operadores de la colonia Ceres. Aún en su estado aturdido como sus compañeros quienes perdieron el equilibro cayendo en la plataforma de la cabina a excepción de Sakura, fue capaz de detectar la aproximación de una energía sumamente poderosa en uno de los pocos radares que quedaban todavía funcionales después de que varios explotasen debido a la sobrecarga. Ante este dato Diego sonríe placentero acompañado de un toque lastimero en su rostro, luego después de soportar las fuertes descargas eléctricas así como el estremecimiento mismo que sufría la unidad Gladius debido a la intensa energía administrada, lo cual le agotó en cierta medida.

Con su unidad casi completamente sin energía debido a la suministrada con anterioridad por los que le acompañan, ésta se mueve a la merced del espacio de forma lenta sin contar con propulsores los cuales le permitan moverse de un lado a otro, algo que se convertirá en su más considerable desventaja. Justo al momento en que Clíptoris continuaba en la misma dirección a la que fue arrojado sin poder reincorporarse, hace uso de su último recurso para volverse hacia al frente de los presentes y luego extender su mano izquierda al frente, la cual muestra hacia la unidad Gladius con la palma abierta y su otro brazo apoyado en el antebrazo izquierdo. Al momento que continuaba alejándose cada vez más y más a una gran velocidad, repentinamente de su palma comienza a figurarse un círculo de dos dimensiones con la forma de un plato color verde, mismo que comienza a irradiar cada vez más su brillo y donde se extienden varias líneas circulares huecas en él desde su centro hasta el exterior de la circunferencia, lo que produce una atracción magnética de gran capacidad que comienza a traer consigo a la desgastada unidad Gladius y todos sus tripulantes. La enorme máquina continúa siendo arrastrada hasta llegar a alcanzar una fulminante velocidad de atracción aún mayor que la correspondiente a Clíptoris en su alejamiento, por lo que en cualquier momento llegaría hasta él compartiendo así su mismo destino de destrucción. Todos dentro de la unidad sienten la fuerte atracción de la que son víctimas por acción del androide, quien como última acción sentenciará a sus enemigos a compartir su mismo destino el cual se cumplirá en unos cuantos segundos.

Diego – (A la vez que intenta impetuosamente cambiar su curso con los controles) ¡¡No...! ¡¡No puedo...! ¡¡¡Maldita sea, los propulsores explotaron, no puedo hacer nada para detener nuestro curso! (Dijo con la voz algo cansada por su condición)

Yoshimiro - ¿¡Qué es lo que está pasando? (Preguntó en cuclillas mientras se sostenía como le fuera posible en la plataforma para no caer, intentando resistir la fuerza de atracción que se producía en aquel contacto)

Diego - ¡Al parecer...! ¡Clíptoris está utilizando una fuerza electromagnética para atraernos hasta donde él se encuentra...! ¡¡Si eso sucede...! ¡¡Creo que nos veríamos metidos en serios problemas...! ¡¡¡Ya que también seremos destruidos por el poder del cañón de plasma!

Kabuto – Temo... Que no podremos hacer nada más para ayudarte... Ya que ahora nuestro poder no te servirá de nada si no puedes mover la unidad hacia ningún lado. (Expresó con voz lastimera mientras se apoyaba de otra esquina para soportar la misma fuerza, arrugando el semblante como efecto secundario)

Yoshimiro - ¡Sólo queda una alternativa... que Sakura use la tele transportación para...!

Narrador – Pero justo al momento de voltear su mirada hacia Sakura, cuál fue su asombro al notar su nueva apariencia con una cabellera dorada más larga de lo habitual y un cambio notable en una parte de su semblante, la cual se robusteció. Luego después de notar la expresión atónita en el rostro de su compañero, Kabuto también llega a sorprenderse de la misma forma cuando presta su atención en Sakura quien parecía encontrarse en un estado de trance, sin afectarle en lo más mínimo la fuerza de atracción que ejercía el androide sobre ellos, detalle que se hacía notar en su posición erguida con la vista baja mientras inhalaba y exhalaba repetidas veces para recuperar el aliento perdido, mientras que unas pequeñas lágrimas habían recorrido parte de su rostro y su aura se desplazaba como la brisa del viento sin desaparecer.

Luego después de que sus familiares salieran del asombro por la situación que estaba pos suceder, Yoshimiro intenta hacerla volver en sí mientras le advierte de lo que está próximo a ocurrir.

Yoshimiro - ¡Sakura, Sakura! ¡Necesitamos que utilices la tele transportación para sacarnos de aquí...! ¡Sakura, no hay tiempo...! ¡¡Sakura!

Kabuto - ¡¡Si no escapamos pronto con tu ayuda temo que este se convertirá en nuestro final!

Narrador – Pero su compañera no respondía, de alguna forma el nuevo poder que había logrado obtener cautivó todos sus sentidos, ya que esto había significado un cambio drástico en su cuerpo alcanzando una fase más poderosa la cual en un principio resulta difícil controlar su poder. Diego continuaba tenso intentando hallar alguna forma de salir de aquella gravitación que ejercía el androide sobre ellos conforme se alejaba, pero sin los propulsores las probabilidades se reducían a cero, ya que sin contar con alguna forma de empuje el Gladius no puede moverse si este se halla sobre todo en el espacio exterior.

La energía de plasma estaba a punto de llegar hacia ambos, sólo unos cuantos metros separaban al androide y a la unidad, lo cual era más que suficiente para terminar con la existencia de los contrincantes. Diego emitió un estremecedor grito mientras comenzó a notar la aparición del enorme diámetro plasmático cargado con una enorme cantidad de energía, el cual se aproximaba hacia ellos en su costado izquierdo, mientras que el androide seguía aplicando la misma fuerza de atracción electromagnética sobre ellos para evitar su escape y lograr su destrucción junto con él, y Sakura apenas había reaccionado ante la situación para sólo percatarse de los pocos segundos que les quedaban en vida.

Aquel pequeño lapso de tiempo pareció volverse una eternidad para los presentes, ya que en sus adentros el tiempo aparentaba haberse detenido casi por completo mientras observaban con temor e impotencia el extremo creciente del rayo plasmático que a cada milisegundo aumentaba su tamaño, el cual estaba muy próximo de borrarlos para siempre. Tanto Kabuto como Yoshimiro cerraron enérgicamente los ojos, Diego continuaba observando con sus ojos atónitos la energía del cañón con un semblante arrugado al momento que apretaba fuertemente sus fauces, mientras que Sakura se quedó boquiabierta y sin aliento con una posición corporal de alerta, esperando el momento de su perdición.

Pero justo en el instante en que casi eran arrasados por la energía de plasma, son inesperadamente empujados de forma fulminante por otra unidad de combate que les embistió para retirarlos del desfavorable destino que casi los condenaba, quedando casi a la misma altura que ellos en el momento de la escena. La acción apenas sucedió a tiempo para evitar la aniquilación de los tripulantes de la unidad Gladius, mientras que el potente flujo plasmático arrasaba con el androide Clíptoris al momento de cubrirlo en su totalidad, aunado a ambos pies hasta la altura de la cintura de la recién llegada unidad que eran desintegrados y aniquilados por el efecto destructivo del poder del cañón. La silueta borrosa y rayada del androide se desintegraba cada vez más después de entrar en contacto con el lanzamiento del arma de la base Gladius, que continuaba prolongándose sin detener su curso hasta que después de unos segundos consigue alcanzar y penetrar en la gigantesca colonia plateada donde se localiza la computadora principal que opera a las últimas tropas del Dr. Zeus. Después de que una pequeña porción del flujo de energía saliese por un costado de la colonia al perforarla, esta hace inmediatamente explosión en el área principal que fue afectada inicialmente por el disparo de forma directa, lo cual llevó a que las demás partes o espacios en los cuales se une por medio de conductos sufran el mismo efecto volátil en su interior. Luego de sucedidas varias explosiones en la enorme estructura plateada en su totalidad, finalmente esta se desmantela en varias partes que se dispersan por el espacio al momento que una explosión más grande que las anteriores termina por completo con lo que en una ocasión fue, el escondite del Dr. Zeus.

Justo después de lo ocurrido, todos y cada uno de los enemigos sin excepción alguna dejan de funcionar de forma simultánea volviéndose inertes e inservibles. En el espacio las naves enemigas terminan su funcionamiento a la vez que sus turbinas se apagan y sus ataques de largo alcance cesan al no contar con algún medio que les opere y de instrucciones, además de mantenerles encendidas, por lo que tanto los contenedores, los enormes transportadores de más unidades espaciales y más clases de máquinas de combate terminan por desplazarse a la merced del espacio sin poder hacer más. En el planeta tierra tanto las unidades acuáticas, las terrestres y aéreas sufren el mismo efecto paralizante cayendo ante la fuerza de gravedad del planeta en el caso de las dos últimas clases, por lo cual las naves de diferentes tamaños, funciones y tipos que se encontraban en vuelo caen estrepitosamente en todas partes de los continentes y plataformas en las cuales sobrevolaban y atacaban con anterioridad. En lo que respecta a las acuáticas, tanto las enormes máquinas que perforaban diferentes costados de las colonias con ayuda de sus extremos filosos en forma de cono como las naves submarinas que combatían con los defensores de los ambientes artificiales, presentan el mismo efecto disfuncional en sus circuitos terminándose con ello sus acciones masivas de destrucción, dejándose llevar por las corrientes de las aguas de los océanos por los que merodeaban al apagarse sus turbinas. El mismo fenómeno se presentó tanto por los alrededores de las colonias espaciales como dentro de la mayoría de estas, en donde las enormes unidades de Gondamio que utilizaban su enorme tamaño y extremidades para una mayor destrucción de las zonas y los enemigos, caen pesadamente en las plataformas de los exteriores de la colonia ocasionando estremecimientos en las superficies artificiales, ocurriendo algo semejante con las naves enemigas que la mayoría de ellas colisionan ya sea en los rascacielos del interior de las colonias como en los límites de sus atmósferas artificiales.

Todos los soldados que peleaban a favor de la tierra y las colonias observan el extraño fenómeno que acontece respecto a sus oponentes, quienes en su totalidad habían dejado de moverse sin ser capaces siquiera de iniciar con más ataques de armamento ni mucho menos hacer frente a sus contrincantes. Después de algunos momentos de trance y confusión entre los soldados tanto terrestres, acuáticos, espaciales y aéreos ante lo sucedido, repentinamente todos ellos levantan victoriosos sus puños cerrados hacia arriba vociferando enérgicos y entusiasmados dentro de sus unidades después de que unos cuantos de los diferentes grupos tomasen la iniciativa, suceso que ocurrió de forma simultánea en todas las tropas aliadas que se encontraban en combate. El mismo fenómeno aconteció en la batalla espacial entre las fuerzas de la tierra que incluye a los Gladius junto con los ejércitos de los alienígenas aliados, que peleaban en contra de las unidades operadas desde una distancia lejana construidas con Gondamio, entre las cuales se hallaban máquinas de tamaños y capacidades colosales que lograron reducir la cantidad de las unidades aliadas en un gran porcentaje. Jack quien estaba próximo a atacar una de estas enormes unidades detiene su trayectoria al notar el repentino cambio debido a la presentación del fenómeno, es entonces cuando él junto con su compañero Franz reciben comunicaciones electrónicas de holovisión por parte de los demás Gladius que protegían la Tierra y fueron testigos del mismo fenómeno.

Arnold – Aquí Gladius-02, he notado un extraño fenómeno en donde nos encontramos, de pronto todos los enemigos a los que nos enfrentábamos simplemente... Dejaron de moverse... ¿Alguien tiene idea de lo que pudo haber pasado? (Exclamó y preguntó asombrado y extrañado)

Rafael – Aquí Gladius-05, presencié lo mismo que Arnold, y ahora todos los demás exclaman de alegría en las cercanías... ¿Entonces significa que todo acabó, finalmente? Me cuesta trabajo creerlo pero sólo diré una cosa... ¡¡Se acabó, finalmente se acabó ju ju juuuuuuu! (Expresó entusiasta agitando sus brazos hacia arriba dando pequeños brincos en su asiento)

Jack – (Denotando rostro chusco de extrañeza, hallándose en trance) Oigan... Pero... No entiendo nada... Es decir... ¡demonios, ¿qué es lo que está pasando!

Franz - ¡¡Que esto finalmente acabó compañero, finalmente acabó! (Denotó enérgicamente)

Jack - ¿¡Qué, ya terminó? (Preguntó extrañado con un sobresalto acercándose de golpe hacia el proyector de imagen de Franz, volteando después la mirada con la misma expresión anonadada de su rostro hacia los demás)

Rafael - ¡¡¡Sííííí, así es camaradas, después de un arduo esfuerzo logramos vencer a estas cosas, gracias a la ayuda que de seguro brindó el cañón plasmático para terminar con la colonia plateada del Dr. Zeus ja ja ja ja ja! (Saca a la vista una cerveza la cual abre fulminantemente, provocando el efecto de descompresión del líquido que comienza a desprender una gran cantidad de espuma, la cual levanta y agita a la vista de todos los presentes) ¡¡¡Esto es para celebrar compañeros, destapen sus chelas que es momento de gritar hasta hacernos afónicos ja ja ja!

Jack - ¡¡Así se habla guapo, ja ja! (Los demás hacen lo mismo desde sus respectivas unidades, algunos empapándose por el líquido espumoso de sus bebidas)

Arnold – (Al momento de agitar su cerveza al frente) ¡¡Por nosotros, por nuestra victoria, por la humanidad!

Franz - ¡Sí señor! (Todos agitan sus bebidas de la misma forma y las ingieren gustosos y enérgicos)

Jack – (Después de limpiar los residuos de la bebida al pasar el antebrazo) ¡No puedo creer que esto finalmente haya terminado, y yo que pensé que jamás lograríamos acabar con ellos! ¡Pero ni siquiera fue necesario terminar con todos, tan sólo con la colonia destruida fue más que suficiente para desactivar a todas las unidades en nuestra contra...! ¡Vaya que ese cañón de plasma es una maravilla sin olvidar el amplificador que le añadieron!

Franz - ¡Esto es fantástico, y verdaderamente increíble que la destrucción de una sola computadora haya terminado con todos nuestros problemas! Esto en gran parte se lo debemos al gran esfuerzo de los que trabajan en la base Gladius, sin ellos no tengo idea de lo que pudo haber pasado.

Rafael – Tienes mucha razón en eso, y también no olviden a Diego y Akira quienes se han ocupado de lo más peligroso de esta situación. Y hablando de ellos... Entonces si el cañón ya fue disparado en este preciso instante... Entonces eso significa que, ¡probablemente también lograron destruir a Clíptoris, ¿recuerdan lo último que nos comunicó el General sobre el cambio de planes que hicieron en último momento, ¡sí, eso debió ocurrir!

Arnold - ¡Cierto, es muy probable que hayan logrado acertar en el androide como lo esperaron, entonces esto significa que terminaron con ambas amenazas de un solo movimiento!

Jack – Ahora ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por nuestros oponentes, ni menos por el androide... Todo fue gracias a la acción del cañón de plasma y también gracias al amplificador que proporcionó la científica Bulma Briefs... ¡Este se ha convertido en el día más memorable e importante para toda la humanidad, ahora finalmente hemos conseguido nuevamente la paz!

Franz – Vaya, hasta que al fin todo esto terminó... (Relaja su cuerpo recargándose en su silla hacia atrás, luego de un profundo suspiro) Entonces ya podremos regresar a casa después de tantos problemas que nos ocasionó el Dr. Zeus, pero aunque ese científico no haya sido capturado cometió un grave error al crear a ese androide, el cual se convirtió en su gran perdición.

Rafael – Es triste saber que aquel ser sólo vivía de la ambición y la destrucción, lo cual lo condujo a traer caos y destrucción con lo que se encontrara, pero supongo que todos y cada uno de nosotros siempre tenemos un motivo por el que hacemos determinadas cosas. Me pregunto ¿cuál fue el motivo del Dr. Zeus como para tomar estas medidas tan drásticas para la humanidad, si contaba con el potencial suficiente para ayudarla?

Jack – Quizás nunca lo sabremos, pero al menos contamos con la certeza de que ya no causará más daño. Esta situación por la que hemos pasado nos ha enseñado que la paz nunca será eterna, y que en cualquier momento nos veremos en la necesidad de pelear nuevamente para conseguir el término de los conflictos, sea del grado de dificultad y peligrosidad que sea.

Franz – Esta se ha convertido en una gran experiencia, es la primera ocasión en que nosotros que ahora formamos parte de las fuerzas especiales Gladius entramos en el acto, para defender la tierra y las colonias tal y como es nuestro debido propósito.

Arnold - ¡Claro, y den por hecho que nos seguiremos viendo! (Alza nuevamente su botella)

Rafael – Muy a parte de pertenecer a un grupo especial, hemos desarrollado una gran amistad entre nosotros y eso vale más que cualquier otra cosa. Fue a mí parecer un detalle de los más importantes de esta experiencia. (Realiza la misma acción que Arnold, y cada uno hace lo mismo después de hablar)

Franz – Tienes toda la razón. Por la amistad.

Jack – Por la amistad compañeros.

Narrador – Todos nuevamente vuelven a ingerir sus bebidas como muestra de respeto hacia ellos mismos además de la típica costumbre, sintiéndose autosuficientes y complacidos de haber formado parte de esta inolvidable experiencia. Luego de terminar de ingerir el líquido, una nueva comunicación holográfica se establece dentro de cada unidad en tiempo real.

General – Buen trabajo fuerzas especiales, gracias a su ayuda nos fue posible mantener la situación al margen por más tiempo.

Jack - ¡Así es General, y por lo visto también lograron destruir al androide Clíptoris!

General – Es bastante probable, aunque todavía esperamos la confirmación de los científicos de la base Gladius después de que se compruebe si la operación tuvo el éxito esperado. Pero como ustedes ahora saben, y seguramente habrán deducido ya, la colonia plateada fue destruida satisfactoriamente.

Arnold – Eso me alegra, ya que de nuevo nuestros recursos se estaban agotando como en la ocasión anterior, además de que los enemigos cada vez eran más numerosos y sobre todo por el impermeable con el que están construidos.

Franz – Pero con la destrucción de la colonia fue más que suficiente para terminar con estos problemas, y afortunadamente todo salió de maravilla.

Rafael - ¡Oiga General, saque su botella de tequila que estamos en momento de celebración!

General – Más tarde celebrarán todo lo que deseen, por ahora necesito que todos y cada uno de ustedes partan de vuelta a la base Gladius para tratar los asuntos correspondientes.

Rafael - ¡Claro que sí compa! (Exclamó luego de guiñar el ojo, terminando posteriormente la conversación holográfica)

Franz – Oye amigo, sabes muy bien que el General no ingiere vino je je je.

Rafael – Lo sé, pero a todos nos hacía falta un compañero más de tequilas ¿no?

Jack – Oigan se nos está olvidando algo... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Diego y Akira, he intentado comunicarme con ellos pero parece que deshabilitaron esta función.

Arnold – No te preocupes, mi conciencia me dice que lograron sobrevivir a esa difícil batalla, y verán que en cualquier momento regresarán victoriosos a la base Gladius. Además... No olviden que también estamos hablando de Akira, así que ya podrán darse una idea de lo que pudo haber ocurrido je je je.

Franz – Sólo espero que no haya ocurrido nada malo con ellos, y que puedan unirse a nuestra celebración. Bien, entonces necesitamos regresar a la base Gladius cuanto antes.

Arnold – (Asiente una vez) Nuestro trabajo ha terminado por ahora, pero siempre estaremos listos cuando llegue el momento para defender la tierra y las colonias.

Jack – Todos estamos de acuerdo en eso, ¡pero todavía falta más por celebrar, síganme los buenos! (Enciende los propulsores de su unidad para comenzar con su partida, virando levemente al igual que su compañero Franz en dirección a la colonia Ceres)

Rafael - ¡Llegó la hora de irnos amigos, sirve que nos vamos de parranda para pistear! (Luego de tomar sus posiciones las cuatro unidades imparten vuelo partiendo hacia la base Gladius, a la vez que continúan conversando entre ellos)

Arnold – (Con rostro de extrañeza hacia la imagen de Rafael) ¿Pistear, qué demonios es eso?

Franz – Rafael, recuerda que los conceptos de tu país nos son desconocidos, así que ya deja de estar pronunciando palabras extrañas.

Rafael – Je je je, menos mal. (Dijo con picardía)

Jack - ¿Entonces quieres decir que te aprovechas de ese detalle para insultarnos sin que nosotros lo sepamos cierto?

Rafael – Mira quién lo dice, si tú eres el primero en utilizar tu propio lenguaje para sacarnos de onda así que no te queda hacerte la víctima tocayo.

Arnold - ¿Tocayo? (Pregunta extrañado nuevamente)

Jack – Vamos, no le prestes atención a este looser, sólo lo hace para llamar la atención.

Arnold – Por la misma razón intento ser comprensivo con él. (Risas)

Rafael – Gracias por la oferta pero no necesito que me comprendan, además yo no soy un loco.

Franz – Creo que las batallas les afectaron las neuronas a todos ustedes, y además, ¿qué aprendimos hoy, que las cervezas son malas para la salud. (Los demás le abuchean sarcásticos)

Arnold – Si tú eres el que más bebe de todos nosotros queridísimo amigo.

Rafael - ¡Nada mejor que unos buenos tequilas para celebrar a lo grande y aflojar el estómago!

Jack – Pobres de todos nosotros, a este ritmo ya estaremos tan obesos que en un futuro los mecánicos tendrán que aumentar el tamaño de las cabinas de los Gladius para poder entrar. (Risas)

Narrador – Los cuatro pilotos continuaron con sus conversaciones mientras partían rumbo a la base Gladius para tomar un merecido descanso, y celebrar junto con los demás el triunfo de la raza humana sobre las fuerzas artificiales del Dr. Zeus, mientras que las tropas alienígenas de todo tipo de razas que auxiliaron en todo momento se retiran después de recibir las respectivas órdenes de sus superiores, luego de que estos mismos se percataron del extraño fenómeno acontecido con los enemigos dando por hecho que el plan de los humanos había resultado como se esperaba, además de recibir la respectiva noticia por parte del presidente de la ONU; por lo cual los alienígenas de rangos superiores de diferentes razas que ya venían en camino hacia la tierra y las colonias acompañados de un enorme ejército a sus espaldas, mismo que serviría de auxilio para los humanos quienes se vieron sumergidos en el recién ajetreo el cual ya ha finalizado, dan las órdenes para detener los rumbos de sus ejércitos y regresar nuevamente a sus planetas correspondientes desistiendo de todos los planes y acciones que estaban próximos a ejecutar en la finalizada batalla.

Mientras tanto alrededor del mundo así como en todas las colonias espaciales en los centros de control de las diferentes naciones, los portavoces electrónicos de las computadoras principales así como las imágenes holográficas que muestran los panoramas respectivos, dan el esperado anuncio a todos los individuos de altos rangos de la sociedad quienes aguardaban impacientes el éxito de la operación del cañón plasmático, luego de pasados algunos momentos de espera por parte de militares de todo tipo de rangos superiores, gobernantes, ejecutivos, ministros entre otras clases existentes que contribuyeron desde el momento en que iniciaron los conflictos, finalmente reciben la esperada noticia por parte de sus computadoras tanto de forma electrónica por voz como de imagen.

Computadoras - "El cañón plasmático ha sido ejecutado, destrucción del androide Clíptoris y la colonia espacial satisfactorias al 100 por ciento".

Narrador – Luego de escuchar aquella esperada frase y observar con sus propios ojos la destrucción de ambos objetivos, todos los presentes de los centros de control levantan entusiasmados sus brazos hacia arriba con los puños cerrados, a la vez que los agitan enérgicamente desde sus respectivos lugares mientras vociferaban victoriosos y alegres cuando finalmente la guerra había terminado, denotando ser los vencedores de esta enorme contienda. El aviso de ambos tipos se transmitió en cada uno de los diferentes centros de control de las naciones en diferentes idiomas y formas de expresión, y sin importar aquellas variables ya se había dado a entender lo que todos esperaban ansiosamente: el término de la guerra y el regreso de la paz.

De igual forma como sucedió tanto en la tierra como en las colonias, en la base Gladius todos los involucrados en el proyecto del cañón de plasma realizan las mismas expresiones y movimientos corporales, en donde denotaban su victoria sobre la situación y asentaban el éxito de su plan previamente planteado con el piloto Gladius Diego. Algunos incluso saltaban de alegría como cuando los niños lo hacen cuando reciben una gran gratificación, las vociferaciones y exclamaciones entusiastas así como los ademanes enérgicos corporales se manifestaban por todas partes y se expresaban de varias formas, compartiendo todos la misma satisfacción así como la misma meta alcanzada que fue posible gracias al arduo trabajo que desempeñaron todos los involucrados, y también gracias a todos los soldados y guerreros que contribuyeron para hacerlo posible. Aquello parecía una multitud de aficionados que exclamaban alegres el triunfo de su equipo favorito, las risas, los saludos y abrazos entre ellos y sobre todo los enérgicos gritos y vociferaciones que retumbaban alrededor de todo el recinto fueron los más notables del momento; se convirtió en un momento inolvidable para todos, incluyendo a la humanidad entera, ya que las poblaciones tanto de la tierra y las colonias también fueron informadas del éxito de la misión desde sus respectivos hogares por los medios noticieros, realizando posteriormente las mismas acciones y expresiones entusiastas como los demás.

Finalmente, el momento que todo el mundo estaba esperando se había cumplido después de un conflicto tras otro, la muerte del Dr. Zeus así como la exterminación del androide y la colonia plateada habían significado la libertad absoluta de los seres humanos lo cual llevó inmediatamente al término de los problemas, riesgos, incertidumbres, calumnias, conflictos y demás adjetivos amenazantes en el transcurso de esta guerra que parecía no tener fin, y que se tornaba cada vez más peligrosa con el avance del tiempo. Todas las naciones y poblaciones disfrutan al máximo del momento, en Japón los fuegos artificiales y los bailes exóticos de vestimentas multicolores y brillantes se robaban la escena en los alrededores del interior la colonia Ceres, celebrando en su máxima expresión el término de la guerra. Igualmente ocurre en Estados Unidos, en donde los bares atiborrados de gente parecen agitarse por el intenso movimiento dentro de estos al celebrar a lo máximo sus integrantes los cuales chocan sus copas y botellas de cerveza brindando por el inicio de una nueva era, y también de una nueva vida. En otros países como Europa parecía como si los habitantes estuviesen celebrando el año nuevo, ya que justo al momento de recibir la esperada noticia por los medios informativos basándose en un enorme proyector holográfico en las calles de la ciudad, toda la multitud grita y salta como loca dándose un fuerte abrazo, agradeciendo a dios por la nueva oportunidad de continuar con sus vidas. Los fanáticos de los eventos sociales disparan sus pistolas al aire mientras gritaban y exclamaban de emoción y alegría, incluso en el mismo reducido tráfico los claxon de los automóviles sonaban afónicamente en todas partes de la ciudad, saliendo incluso algunos de sus vehículos para blasfemar o burlarse de las unidades enemigas postradas en el suelo que no podrán moverse nunca más. En México los aún existentes mariachis de algunos pueblos comenzaron con la entonación de sus melodías a un ritmo y entusiasmo elevado, mientras que los presentes bailaban con gracia y campantes con sus parejas después de enterarse al igual que todo el mundo del fin de la guerra que los acosaba, sintiendo nuevamente en ellos la libertad y paz que siempre estuvo presente por 400 años anteriores. Holovisiones, proyectores holográficos, televisores tanto flotantes públicos como caseros, e incluso las radios fueron los medios utilizados para transmitir la tan esperada noticia, y todo el mundo estaba completamente feliz, finalmente podían salir al exterior sin temor a recibir daño alguno por alguna unidad enemiga y no tener que esconderse o refugiarse en lugares en su mayoría desagradables o inadecuados, sus familias podían estar seguras de nuevo, siéndoles posible gozar nuevamente de su libertad incondicional. La presencia de la paz podía respirarse en todas partes, toda incertidumbre, temor y preocupación por fin se había terminado, ahora sólo faltaba la reunión de los políticos para una nueva conferencia internacional y transmitir su comunicado a toda la población en general.

En algún lugar del espacio, en la escena de la exterminación del androide Clíptoris la manifestación del disparo plasmático finalmente ha cesado sin dejar residuo alguno de la máquina asesina, el mismo destino que los tripulantes de la unidad Gladius estaban por compartir, a no ser por la intervención de otra unidad más quien les embistió alejándolos de la escena del disparo, resultando pulverizado solamente de las extremidades traseras que fueron desintegradas de forma fulminante ante el paso del flujo plasmático, y que explotaron ante el mismo contacto. El Gladius color negro que fue salvado de una destrucción segura continúa con su imparable camino a la merced del espacio, ya que sus propulsores traseros hicieron explosión después de una gran aplicación de energía sobre ellos, pero para su fortuna se encuentra en su camino a una roca espacial con la que choca de espaldas, lo cual le fue suficiente para mantenerse en reposo arrojando con ello al mismo obstáculo que le detuvo por el resultado de las fuerzas de aplicación.

Completamente aturdidos por lo ocurrido, Yoshimiro y Kabuto se levantan pesadamente de la plataforma de la cabina sosteniéndose de las esquinas del recinto, mientras que llevan sus manos a sus cabezas para intentar volver completamente en sí y deshacerse de su estado adormecido y dolorido. Diego aún se hallaba inconciente postrado por encima de los controles permaneciendo de asiento, dentro de la cabina sucedían apagones constantes debido al gran desgaste de energía que ocurrió ante la última acción ejecutada, y también por sobrepasar las capacidades de la unidad Gladius. Después de unos momentos, ambos seres logran volver completamente en sí luego de desaparecer el mareo en ellos, y un enorme resplandor dorado fue lo primero que llamó su atención. Nuevamente fijan lentamente sus miradas en Sakura a quien no le afectó en lo más mínimo el estremecimiento sucedido anteriormente, siendo capaz de permanecer en pie en la plataforma como un imán aferrado a un metal. Comenzando por los pies lentamente hasta fijar sus vistas en su nueva apariencia en el semblante, las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros fueron más que suficientes para hacer notar a Sakura que algo extraño sucedía con ella, a lo que inmediatamente preguntó:

Sakura – Bien... Creo que logramos terminar con Clíptoris a fin de cuentas, pero la forma en como me miran me parece más que sospechoso, ¿acaso sucede algo conmigo? (Preguntó confundida)

Yoshimiro – Resulta Sakura... Que sí sucede algo contigo... Es decir que... ¡Maldita sea ¿cómo fue que lo lograste? (Preguntó extrañado de forma chusca y nerviosa, sin entender lo ocurrido)

Kabuto – No lo entiendo... Los tres entrenamos los mismos días, las mismas horas y a la misma intensidad. Pero al parecer Sakura tú eres más capaz que nosotros en ese sentido, te has convertido en la segunda persona de la familia guerrera que lo ha conseguido.

Sakura - ¿Pero de qué están hablando...? (Nota su melena crecida que le estorba a los costados de sus ojos, por lo que después de retirársela comienza a inspeccionar su cabello al palmearse alrededor de la cabeza y después palpar el resto al llevar sus manos hacia atrás, y recorrerlas hasta su cintura donde todavía no terminaba la extensión de su cabello) Oh... ¿Qué es esto, por qué tengo el pelo tan largo? (Los demás hacen gestos en su rostro como para dar a obviar el hecho, y Sakura al darse una idea de lo que pudo haber ocurrido inmediatamente lleva sus manos a su rostro para explorarlo y recorrerlo con sus palmas hasta llegar hasta la parte superior de los ojos) Pero... ¿Y mis cejas, dónde están mis cejas?

Narrador – Luego después de haber notado que la parte de sus cejas se había robustecido, accidentalmente centra la mirada en una de las ventanas laterales de la cabina a la izquierda, en la cual pudo notar su reflejo algo transparente en ella. Luego de observar su nuevo aspecto cuál fue su sobresalto que se llevó al notar que sus cejas habían desaparecido al robustecerse aquella misma zona, dándole una apariencia más imponente y amenazante. Sin olvidar también su cabello crecido hasta la altura de sus rodillas de un aspecto espinoso, rebelde y frondoso que fácilmente le cubría gran parte de su costado trasero, el cual fue el resultado del paso a la siguiente fase de los Saiya – Jin, en la que se pensó que nadie más sería capaz de alcanzarla a excepción de Akira. Pero al parecer Sakura poseía un potencial más elevado que el resto de sus compañeros, quizás logró obtener la tercera fase luego después de expulsar al máximo su poder con base a las emociones presentadas en ese momento, o sus capacidades como guerrera son más elevadas que los restantes.

Sakura - ¡¡Aaaaahhhh, qué horrible, esa no soy yo...! (Dijo mientras se cubría levemente el rostro con sus manos sin tocarlo, observando la zona donde solían estar sus cejas y palparla con sus dedos) ¡¡Mis cejas, mis pobres cejas, han desaparecido! (Los demás comienzan a reír debido a su repentina actitud)

Yoshimiro – (Se acerca hacia ella luego después de reír alegre y emocionado, tocando el hombro de Sakura) ¡Eres genial Sakura, ja ja ja no puedo creer que hayas alcanzado la tercera fase, ni nosotros que somos hombres fuimos capaces de lograrlo, pero tú lo hiciste posible ja ja! (Kabuto se acerca a ella igualmente emocionado)

Kabuto - ¡Seguramente esto fue posible cuando empleaste tus emociones en el momento que expulsamos todo nuestro poder, esa pudo ser la razón por la que lo conseguiste!

Sakura - ¿Ustedes...? ¿Ustedes lo creen?

Narrador – Sakura seguía en trance sin entender aún en su totalidad lo que pudo haber pasado, mientras que los demás reían alegres y emocionados luego de que su compañera alcanzase una de las fases más codiciadas por los guerreros Saiya – Jin de la época actual, mientras que ella seguía quejándose de su cambio tan brusco de apariencia que no consideraba nada bello. Luego después Diego recobró la conciencia moviéndose pesadamente por su cuerpo adormecido por el impacto, e instantes después de haberse recuperado casi por completo Kabuto y Yoshimiro voltean sonrientes hacia él mientras le avisan del nuevo acontecimiento.

Kabuto - ¡Oye Diego, amigo, ven a ver esto! (El piloto voltea perezosamente hacia atrás, y luego después de notar la nueva apariencia de Sakura sin saber aún que se trataba de ella se sobresalta de forma chusca hacia atrás, acción a la que ríen ambos Saiya – Jin)

Diego - ¡Oh rayos, ¿quién es ese sujeto! (Sakura arruga el semblante reprochando con la mirada por su actitud)

Yoshimiro - ¡Oye no te espantes, es Sakura, logró alcanzar la tercera fase de los Saiya – Jin!

Diego – ¿De verdad? (Incrédulo frunce el entrecejo para comprobar lo que se había mencionado, logrando reconocer a Sakura casi al instante) ¡Sí es ella, pero diría que cambió demasiado!

Kabuto – Esas son las características que se hacen notar al llegar a esta fase. (Dijo con un aire de orgullo por su compañera)

Diego – Pues... ¿Qué más puedo decir, felicidades je je je.

Yoshimiro – (Palmea su espalda en seña de ánimo) ¡Vamos Sakura alégrate, no cualquiera puede alcanzar esta fase a estas alturas, te has convertido en la segunda persona en lograr esta transformación.

Sakura - ¡Sí, por supuesto que me alegro por ello, pero... (Vuelve a observar su reflejo en la misma ventana) Creo que mi apariencia ya no tiene remedio, mi pobre rostro se tornó al de un demonio en mi opinión, adiós a mi hermoso cutis femenino. (Reprochó algo triste)

Kabuto – (Con una mirada sarcástica hacia ella y sus brazos cruzados) Sakura... Simplemente termina con la transformación y tu apariencia volverá a ser la misma de antes.

Sakura - ¿Qué? (Preguntó extrañada, pero nuevamente vuelve a recordar el detalle) ¡Ah es cierto, se me había olvidado!

Narrador – Momentos después de disminuir su poder, de nueva cuenta su apariencia original se vuelve a presentar desapareciendo así su larga melena dorada y reanudándose las cejas de su rostro ya desinflamado en esa zona. Luego después de observar su reflejo nuevamente en la ventana, suspira de alivio al notar que su apariencia se había recompuesto.

Sakura – (Con una mano en su nuca) ¡Vaya, olvidé por completo que se podía hacer eso ja ja ja! (Hizo nerviosa el comentario mientras reía apenada)

Kabuto – (Con la misma expresión de siempre) Veo que heredaste mucho de nuestro abuelo Gokou.

Diego – Oigan por cierto... (Se voltea nuevamente hacia la ventana principal) ¿Qué sucedió con Clíptoris, y además... Recuerdo que estábamos a punto de ser eliminados junto con él... Pero...

Sakura – Clíptoris ha sido derrotado, presencié todo lo que ocurrió en todo momento, fue pulverizado por el poder del cañón de plasma, ¡al fin logramos terminar con todo esto!

Diego - ¿Hablas en serio? (Preguntó mientras observaba el panorama aún sin poder creerlo, y al momento de continuar observando notó la presencia de la unidad Gladius que les había envestido para salvarlos) ¿Y de quién es esa unidad que está al frente...? Un momento... ¡Pero si es...!

Akira – "Buen trabajo, al fin logramos conseguir la destrucción del androide Clíptoris".

Narrador – Luego de escuchar el mensaje telepático por parte del guerrero Akira, sus rostros se tornan alegres y sonrientes al comprobar su identidad. Inmediatamente los tres compañeros guerreros se acercan rápidamente hacia la ventana principal de la cabina en donde se encuentra Diego, notando al igual que él la presencia del Gladius-01 completamente desgastado sin sus extremidades traseras, pero afortunadamente con su piloto aún con vida.

Sakura – "¡Akira, qué agradable sorpresa, fuiste tú el que nos salvaste de una muerte segura!"

Akira – "Era lo menos que podía hacer por ustedes después de hacer todo el trabajo restante, ya que en esta situación, en esta historia, ustedes son los verdaderos héroes".

Yoshimiro – "¡Vamos no digas eso Akira, tu ayuda también fue muy importante para lograr la victoria, sin ti no hubiéramos descubierto ni logrado muchas cosas".

Diego – (Voltea hacia los demás) Con que eso fue lo que pasó, Akira fue el que nos salvó.

Yoshimiro – (Asiente una vez) Así es compañero, gracias a su ayuda seguimos con vida.

Narrador – Akira les observaba de la misma forma que ellos a través de la ventana circular de su cabina, sintiéndose tranquilo como sus compañeros de que finalmente habían logrado terminar con el androide Clíptoris después de varias situaciones y problemas, cumpliendo así con el trabajo restante que Trunks les había impuesto luego de su muerte. Por primera vez en la historia, la herencia de los guerreros legendarios, sus parientes lejanos, lograron asentar las bases del comienzo de una nueva era salvando el futuro de la raza humana, contando siempre con la ayuda del presidente de Japón, de las naciones además de todo su personal que colaboró a lo largo de todo el transcurso de la guerra, desarrollando una tecnología lo suficientemente poderosa para dar fin a todos los problemas.

Akira presta su atención a Sakura después de ser testigo de su transformación, es entonces cuando Diego intenta probar nuevamente el enlace telepático para comunicarse con su compañero.

Diego – "Pero... Se supone que el reporte de daños de tu unidad mostraba un considerable deterioro, y además ya no contabas con la energía suficiente para moverla".

Akira – "Existen otras fuentes de dónde obtener energía para mover estas cosas".

Diego – "¿Quieres decir que utilizaste tu propia energía para mover a tu unidad Gladius, ¡vaya!"

Akira – "Así es". (Vuelve a centrar su mirada en Sakura) "Por cierto, me alegra que alguien más de nuestra familia haya conseguido transformarse a la tercera fase de los Saiya – Jin, eres una persona con un gran potencial Sakura".

Sakura – "Gracias Akira, jamás pensé que lo conseguiría, pero para todo no hay imposibles".

Diego – (Suspira aliviado al recargarse en su silla) Bueno... Supongo que todo al fin terminó.

Yoshimiro – Así es, todo afortunadamente llegó a su fin. (Alza la mirada hacia las estrellas) Lo que significa que la paz reinará nuevamente en la tierra y las colonias.

Kabuto – (Él y Sakura voltean sus vistas de la misma forma) El destino del Dr. Zeus pudo ser diferente, pero prefirió el camino de la maldad y la ambición creando a la máquina que significó su propia destrucción, aunque creo que nosotros no pudimos hacer nada más para hacerlo entrar en razón.

Sakura – Lo más importante de todo esto, es la gran experiencia que obtuvimos todos juntos de esta situación, lo cual nos ha marcado para siempre. Pero también es importante que hayamos logrado salir victoriosos de esto, quedando demostrado que el trabajo en equipo y la ayuda mutua son más fuertes que la más grande maldad que pueda existir, y mientras exista una luz de esperanza de entre la completa oscuridad siempre habrá posibilidades de salir adelante.

Narrador – Luego de mencionar lo anterior, Kabuto quien se encuentra de su lado derecho coloca su mano sobre su hombro y de la misma forma que su compañero Yoshimiro hace lo mismo colocando su mano en su lado izquierdo. Los tres se miran sonrientes entre sí, Diego también sonríe ante tal escena al igual que Akira con la excepción de hacerlo de medio lado, sintiéndose satisfecho del logro de la misión.

Sakura – Regresemos a casa.

Akira – "Así será".

Narrador – Momentos después de concentrarse en las presencias que intentaban detectar para utilizar sus técnicas, Sakura y Akira se tele transportan casi de forma simultánea llevándose a las unidades consigo para momentos después reaparecer justo en las cercanías de la colonia Aries. Antes de intentar ingresar a la base Gladius y hacer uso de las mismas técnicas, los demás Gladius quienes ya venían de regreso los reciben alegres estableciendo de forma inmediata comunicación electrónica con ellos.

Jack - ¡Grandioso amigos, se encuentran con vida tal como lo supusimos!

Diego – (Sonríe al ver a sus compañeros de vuelta) ¡Hola Jack, hola a todos, pensé que nunca más los volvería a ver amigos!

Rafael - ¡Pues como puedes ver somos invencibles, desde ahora deberíamos llamarnos los imbatibles Gladius ja ja ja!

Franz - ¡Veo que necesitan ayuda con sus transportes, en seguida les ayudaremos para llevarlos de vuelta a la base Gladius! (Dijo después de observar su estado)

Diego – (Hace un ademán de saludo con su mano desde su frente como reverencia) Si nos hacen el gran favor compañeros. (Dijo bromista)

Narrador – Los demás Gladius ayudan a los demás a transportar sus unidades dañadas de regreso a la base, en donde todo el personal les espera ansiosamente.

Cuando los operadores detectan la llegada de los Gladius, inmediatamente abren las compuertas de la plataforma para darles paso y de esa forma serles posible su ingreso en la base. Luego de que unidades voladoras se encargaran de sostener con sus extremidades a las unidades 03 y 01 debido a los daños presentes en ellas, los tripulantes que se encontraban dentro salen al exterior en vuelo empleando los propulsores traseros en caso de los pilotos Gladius restantes. Instantes después los ahora héroes aterrizan en vuelo sobre el largo y prolongado puente del recinto en donde una enorme multitud los recibe con una calurosa y emotiva ovación, en donde tanto los políticos, el personal de la base Gladius, los militares y demás personal les recibieron de la misma forma mostrándose satisfechos de su gran trabajo y también por el término de ambas amenazas para todos en general.

Fue una calurosa bienvenida sin igual, los parientes de Gokou sólo se mantuvieron en sus lugares pasmados por la forma en como los recibieron, mientras que Diego aprovechó al máximo la situación saludando de una forma garbosa y alegre como si fuese una celebridad, aunque Akira siguió mostrando su actitud indiferente con los brazos cruzados ante la situación. Mientras tanto los demás seguían agradeciendo la calurosa bienvenida de la multitud presente de la misma forma que Diego, momentos después el presidente se abre paso entre los presentes que comprenden tan sólo el espacio completo de las esquinas del puente, ya que hasta los mecánicos presentes en la parte baja también les ovacionaron de la misma forma, como también los que se localizan en los enormes soportes circulares que conforman a una plataforma superior dentro de la misma área, observando a los recién llegados a través de las ventanas. Una vez quedando frente a ellos, el político les agradece rotundamente de la ejecución así como del resultado de su odisea.

Presidente - ¡Me alegra que hayan vuelto, sean bienvenidos de regreso! (Expresó con ademanes de aclamación con sus manos hacia los recién llegados) Gracias a ustedes, nos fue más probable, rápido y posible terminar con ambas situaciones de una sola aplicación del cañón de plasma, gracias al plan establecido por el piloto Gladius Diego. Desde ahora ustedes se han convertido en unos verdaderos héroes haciendo honor a ustedes mismos, sin importar en qué sentido o en qué grado haya contribuido cada uno de ustedes, ya que el auxilio sin importar qué tan pequeño sea puede marcar una enorme diferencia en la situación.

Así como todos los que nos encontramos recibiéndolos les agradecemos profundamente todo lo que hicieron a lo largo de esta guerra, todo el mundo en general también les está eternamente agradecido por darles la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo y de ver una vez más la luz del día y la esperanza, ya que no existe mejor compensación en esta vida que seguir teniendo la oportunidad de continuar en esta existencia y gozarla día a día, para cada vez ser mejores.

La ayuda que brindaron fue indispensable para alcanzar el triunfo en esta situación como también para haber logrado disminuir el grado de daños en los dos ambientes, sin sus intervenciones todo hubiera resultado completamente diferente, pero gracias a sus labores el mundo entero puede estar nuevamente seguro, y presiento que será por mucho tiempo.

Diego – Me alegra que todo haya terminado finalmente señor presidente, para ser sincero nunca creí del éxito de nuestro plan pero creo que el empeño que empleamos durante la persecución fue suficiente para conseguir nuestro objetivo.

El Dr. Zeus ya ha formado parte del pasado, y ahora todos podremos estar tranquilos por un largo periodo. También anuncio que fue un gran placer el contribuir en esto al lado de estos guerreros, que si bien no fueron reclutados en esta guerra ellos mismos se lanzaron a la defensa de forma voluntaria, y creo que este detalle tiene un valor muy considerable.

Franz – Fue un placer señor presidente, mientras existan sujetos que quieran terminar con nuestros hogares ahí estaremos nosotros para patearles el trasero, si se meten con la tierra y las colonias habrán cometido el más grande error de sus vidas.

Rafael – Sea en el momento que se requiera, nosotros siempre lucharemos por la paz y justicia, esto no lo veo como una obligación o tarea a desempeñar, sino como un deber que nos corresponde como seres humanos para proteger a nuestros semejantes y nuestro territorio.

Arnold – Si vuelven a presentarse atrocidades o problemas de este tipo llámenos a la hora que sea que estaremos listos para defenderlos, ahora formamos parte de las fuerzas especiales Gladius y aunque resulte peligrosa y riesgosa esta labor eso se compensa al disfrutar acabar con esos malditos je je.

Jack – Es un gran placer defender a nuestras naciones con el uso de los atributos con los que contamos como pilotos, todo el mundo es mi familia y yo siempre estaré presente para defenderla con honor y dignidad, no existe mayor satisfacción que contribuir en algo que marcará una huella importante alrededor de todo el mundo.

Presidente – (Asiente una vez) Agradezco sus palabras valientes soldados, ahora pueden descansar tranquilos que todo ha terminado. (Gira levemente su vista hacia la derecha, en donde se encuentran el trío que contribuyó desde el principio) Y al igual que todos los Gladius, ustedes también serán acreedores a medallas de honor por sus grandes hazañas, y esto lo haremos en la próxima reunión internacional que comenzará en unos instantes.

Kabuto – Eeeehhh... ¿Habla en serio? (Preguntó extrañado sin poder creerlo)

Yoshimiro – En verdad se lo agradecemos, pero ya es suficiente satisfacción para nosotros el saber que la raza humana está a salvo, ahora lo único que queremos es regresar a casa.

Diego - ¡Vaya vaya, con que acreedores a un premio, vamos acéptenlo no sean tan antipáticos.

Sakura – (Con una mano detrás de su cabeza) Ja ja ja... Pues a decir verdad yo no tengo ningún inconveniente.

Presidente – Entonces ya lo hemos acordado, será un gran honor para mí que nuestros héroes nos acompañen en esta importante reunión. Pueden ir con sus familias si lo desean, les estaremos esperando en la colonia Aries dentro algunas horas para dar comienzo a la conferencia internacional.

Narrador – La conversación apenas había terminado cuando Akira ya se había alejado a unos cuantos metros de distancia de los presentes, caminando de una forma garbosa denotando con ello su intervención exitosa en la situación así como del término de sus labores como guerrero y piloto. Todos voltean hacia atrás en su dirección al momento que Diego pregunta extrañado por su actitud.

Diego - ¡O...! ¡Oye Akira, ¿qué sucede a dónde vas?

Sakura – (Con rostro de preocupación) Akira... Espera no te vayas, promete que en esta ocasión no te retirarás sin dejar rastro alguno.

Akira – (Detiene repentinamente su paso, y pasados unos segundos comienza a hablar de espaldas) El camino de un guerrero nunca termina, y siempre se será un guerrero hasta el día de nuestra muerte. Pero para continuar protegiendo exitosamente a nuestros semejantes necesitamos aumentar nuestras habilidades año con año, mes por mes, día por día, hora tras hora. Yo continuaré con mi sendero interminable entrenando para ser cada vez mejor, y preparándome para la siguiente batalla.

General – Akira... Igualmente estás invitado a recibir la medalla de honor en la conferencia internacional, sin importar ahora que anteriormente te haya destituido de tu cargo como piloto Gladius. Con tus actos demostraste que eres un auténtico guerrero, aunque haya significado desobedecer órdenes superiores; pero en ocasiones se necesitan violar hasta las mismas leyes de la naturaleza para continuar luchando por lo que creemos correcto, un espíritu de la misma índole muy propio de tu ser. Continuarás formando parte de las fuerzas especiales Gladius, a no ser que decidas lo contrario.

Akira – Agradezco las palabras, siendo miembro o no siempre contarán conmigo cuando llegue el momento, pero por ahora necesito meditar a solas para establecer contacto con mi propio ser.

Sakura – De acuerdo Akira, y espero que en esta ocasión asistas a las reuniones familiares.

Akira – Ahí estaré. (Voltea de reojo al lado derecho hacia Sakura) Y ahora que te has convertido en la segunda en alcanzar la tercera fase de nuestra familia, tendrás que someterte a un par de pruebas que con gusto aplicaré. No lo olvides Sakura, ahora tenemos un encuentro pendiente tú y yo.

Sakura – Ahí también estaré Akira. (Dijo después de asentir con una mirada entusiasta y seria, tal como Gokou lo hace cuando descubre que peleará contra oponentes fuertes)

Narrador – Después de escuchar la respuesta de Sakura, Akira lleva su mano izquierda a la altura de su hombro derecho para expresar con la posición de los dedos un ademán de aprobación, a la vez que sonríe complacido de medio lado en el mismo costado. Sakura asiente para dar por hecho su próximo encuentro, y momentos después Akira continúa con su andar en donde la multitud le abre paso, para posteriormente desaparecer con la tele transportación al momento de su camino partiendo hacia un lugar indefinido. Después de aquel suceso, la multitud les continúa ovacionando en todo momento, y Diego continúa alardeante saludando a todos los presentes.

Al término de aquel recibimiento, todos regresan a sus hogares donde sus familias les reciben alegres dejando a un lado su preocupación e incertidumbre presentes en ellos con anterioridad, después de ver a sus seres queridos sanos y salvos. Kabuto, Sakura y Yoshimiro vuelven también con sus familias las cuales ya estaban próximas a mudarse de regreso a la tierra luego del término de la guerra, recibiéndoles con una calurosa bienvenida y unos enérgicos aplausos por parte de los demás miembros de la familia Saiya – Jin. Con lágrimas en su rostro Shizuru abraza a cada uno de los recién llegados agradeciendo en sus adentros que hubiesen salido con bien, y que hayan conseguido regresar sanos y salvos. Pero Akanne consciente y siempre segura de su regreso triunfal sólo permaneció sonriente y feliz al verlos de vuelta, y Sakura después de saludar al igual que sus compañeros a sus demás familias que les aguardaron en la estancia se acerca entusiasmada a Akanne para expresarle lo siguiente, al momento que la toma de los hombros:

Sakura - ¡Akanne, ellos regresarán, muy pronto regresarán!

Akanne – (Sin entender lo dicho se muestra extrañada ante su repentina actitud) ¿A quiénes te refieres, quiénes vendrán muy pronto?

Sakura - ¡Nuestros parientes lejanos, nuestro abuelo, muy pronto Gokou y los demás regresarán!

Akanne – (Sonríe alegre aún extrañada) ¿Pero cómo puedes estar segura de eso?

Sakura – Tú confía en mí, ya verás que muy pronto los volveremos a ver.

Narrador – Akanne volvió a sonreír esta vez más notoriamente, confiando plenamente en lo que Sakura le dijo de repente. Inmediatamente Kabuto y Yoshimiro difundieron la noticia a los demás miembros sobre el regreso de los guerreros legendarios, explicando lo que profetizó Trunks justo antes de que su vida terminara. Además de lo dicho anteriormente, también expresaron la satisfacción así como las experiencias que obtuvieron a lo largo de esta nueva aventura que formaron parte, narrando y explicando todas las adversidades y problemas por las que pasaron en su recorrido. Los receptores les escuchaban alegres y con un gran interés, mientras que Yoshimiro representaba cada uno de los hechos con variados ademanes que ejecutaba en sus manos para un mejor entendimiento, y también por la emoción.

Momentos después todos empacan y regresan de nuevo a la tierra hospedándose Akanne y Shizuru de nueva cuenta en el palacio de Gokou, y el Centoide se retira de regreso a la colonia Ceres después de haber cumplido con sus oficios. Instantes más tarde la familia restante de los guerreros veteranos se reúne en el mismo lugar después de dejar sus pertenencias en sus hogares originales, donde todos esperan ansiosamente su regreso al planeta tierra. En el caso de Kabuto, Sakura y Yoshimiro estos partieron en dirección a la colonia Aries para asistir a la conferencia internacional en donde les invitó el presidente de Japón, encontrándose con los pilotos Gladius quienes también llegaron al mismo tiempo que ellos.

Luego de iniciar con la conferencia en donde los pertenecientes a la prensa no dejaban de fotografiar el evento, y las cámaras de los demás continuaban filmando con todo detalle a los presentes y los presidentes que hablaban sobre el término de la guerra, llegó el momento de entregar los reconocimientos correspondientes a cada uno de los ocho individuos que destacaron en el transcurso de la contienda, siéndoles entregada la "Medalla Honorífica de Oro" la cual los presidentes de las naciones hicieron el favor de colocar en sus cuellos, a lo que los espectadores aplaudieron simultáneamente. Luego de dedicar unas palabras los recién galardonados en cada turno conforme se acercaban y subían al mueble rectangular largo en donde se encuentra el micrófono, los organizadores del evento notan la ausencia de uno de los acreedores al reconocimiento, por lo que uno de ellos se acerca hacia Sakura preguntando sobre el faltante.

Ejecutivo – (Mientras sostiene la medalla en sus manos) Disculpe... Al parecer falta un miembro más de los Gladius, ¿sabe en dónde se encuentra?

Sakura - ¿A qué se refiere, no está Akira? (Preguntó extrañada, volteando posteriormente a ambos lados de la fila que formó con los demás) Oh... Al parecer no vendrá. (Agregó desalentada, sin haber notado con anterioridad su ausencia) "¿En dónde estás Akira, por qué nunca asistes a los lugares donde te solicitan?"

Narrador – En algún lugar del planeta tierra, en una zona árida y montañosa, deshabitada y sin vegetación un individuo contempla la forma en como el polvo es desplazado por las corrientes de aire a lo lejos, que se complementa con el atardecer de colores pasteles sobre las nubes con un dejo de paz y tranquilidad. Su ropa así como su melena se sacudía por la acción del viento presente, mientras observaba fijamente el cielo de pie en el extremo de una enorme y larga roca puntiaguda inclinada, exactamente el mismo lugar donde su pariente lejano Vegeta meditaba en sus momentos libres.

Akira – "Detesto asistir a ese tipo de eventos, pero por otro lado agradezco la ovación de los demás por el trabajo que he desempeñado. No existe reconocimiento más grande que la propia satisfacción interna de haber logrado lo que se había propuesto, y aunque no fui yo quien terminó con la vida del Dr. Zeus finalmente puedo sentirme pleno y tranquilo al servir de ayuda en esta guerra".

"Trunks, un guerrero prodigioso y solemne, que entregó su vida hasta el último aliento, volverías a arriesgar tu vida una y otra vez en cada ocasión que se necesite, desempeñando tu actitud altruista aunque signifique darlo todo en la batalla. Espero que algún día no muy lejano nos volvamos a encontrar para entonces probar mis habilidades con las tuyas, sólo de esa única forma seré capaz de descubrir mi verdadero potencial como guerrero, e intentar encontrar posibilidad alguna de alcanzar la cuarta fase".

"Pero todavía no es momento, aún no es tiempo, mientras tanto yo continuaré entrenando arduamente hasta convertirme en un guerrero invencible si es posible, y entonces cuando la oportunidad de vernos se presente nuevamente les demostraré de una vez por todas quién es el mejor, guerreros legendarios. Pero por ahora... Sólo puedo esperar hasta que llegue el gran día, mientras tanto tendré que empezar desde cero a partir de este momento para aumentar mis habilidades, sin olvidar permanecer al lado de mi familia y protegerla a mi manera".

"Ahora tengo en alguien más en quién pensar, Sakura, una mujer fuerte y valiente la cual no creí que fuera capaz de obtener una fase tan difícil de alcanzar en estos tiempos, aunque en ciertas ocasiones existen seres que guardan un gran potencial oculto en ellos, mismo que no se manifiesta a menos que exista una motivación o necesidad demasiado fuerte según las circunstancias".

"Quizás ese fue el caso mi querida Sakura, pero no debes olvidar que al adquirir un poder aún mayor del que poseías tus obligaciones así como tus responsabilidades han aumentado, entendiéndose que sólo adquiriste más poder para ser capaz de resistir lo que vendrá después, que de la misma forma regresará más fuerte y peligroso que antes".

"Zeus, cometiste un grave error al meterte conmigo y con toda nuestra familia guerrera, aunque irónicamente tu vida haya terminado en manos de lo que tú mismo creaste. Al principio creí que existía maldad alguna dentro de mí debido a mi forma de actuar y ver las cosas, y también por mis propios impulsos que me resultaban extraños al final sintiendo que había perdido mi esencia. Así que me perdí en mi propia conciencia y mi identidad se desvanecía al pasar del tiempo, lo cual me agobió y preocupó considerablemente. Fue por esa razón que partí en tu búsqueda para obtener respuestas, porque sentí en mi interior que cada vez me estaba asemejando más a ti, y que mi identidad había perdido su esencia formando dos caras. Pero en la última conversación que tuvimos, tú me ayudaste a reencontrarme conmigo mismo, ya que finalmente por medio de ti yo volví a recordar mis verdaderos propósitos en esta existencia, así como mis verdaderas metas y obligaciones. Toda incertidumbre y temor desapareció de mi interior después de expulsar gran parte de mi poder transformándome en la segunda fase, como si todo lo oscuro que existía dentro de mí lo hubiese liberado y expulsado de mi alma".

"Pero ahora ya no existes, y eso me alegra, aunque hubiera sido mejor conocerte en otra situación, en donde posiblemente ambos lucháramos por una misma causa sin tener que enfrentarnos uno al otro, ni formar parte del camino del mal. Pero sea en donde quiera que estés, tú siempre serás y seguirás siendo el tirano Dr. Zeus, así como también yo seguiré siendo Akira, y no más".

(Alza más la mirada hacia el cielo) "Al igual que toda mi familia, yo también espero ansiosamente su regreso guerreros legendarios, aunque sólo sea por un momento. Su tiempo en este mundo ya terminó, no pueden iniciar una nueva existencia en esta ocasión y ustedes lo saben, ya que como posiblemente ya se habrán percatado la humanidad ya está lista para defenderse sola, sin la necesidad de guerreros ostentosos y poderosos que le protejan. Pero nosotros quienes somos a los que nos pertenece esta nueva época, tomaremos su lugar en la defensa de la tierra y las colonias espaciales, haciendo uso de su nombre y su legado para mantener viva la leyenda de Los guerreros Z con el paso de los tiempos". (Baja la mirada sonriendo de medio lado con los ojos cerrados, denotando un pequeño sonido irónico en su garganta) "El orgullo hace bien en ocasiones, ¿no es cierto Vegeta?"

Narrador – El pensar de Akira fue profundo y racional, definiendo con ello sus próximas metas así como sus verdaderos objetivos como perteneciente de la gran familia Saiya – Jin. Ahora tras varios conflictos y problemas, el mundo entero puede gozar nuevamente de la paz y tranquilidad que prosperó por mucho tiempo anteriormente por 400 años, que fue posible alcanzar gracias al trabajo en equipo y a la colaboración de todas las naciones así como de los guerreros Saiya – Jin que desempeñaron su labor sin necesidad de ser reclutados o convocados. Las familias de los guerreros legendarios aguardan ansiosos su regreso según las predicciones de Trunks del futuro, y entonces haber demostrado una vez más que los Saiya – Jin marcaron una huella importante en el triunfo de los seres humanos así como del término de la guerra antes amenazante y peligrosa.

Y así terminan los hechos y acontecimientos en el planeta tierra y las colonias espaciales, en donde las nuevas generaciones tuvieron la oportunidad de intervenir en los conflictos para conseguir nuevamente la paz que les había sido reprimida por las acciones e intervenciones del Dr. Zeus. Ahora sólo falta el regreso de los guerreros Saiya – Jin, quienes están próximos a iniciar la batalla en contra de Nonova en las cercanías de la fuente.

Continuará...


	75. El último desafío

Narrador – La guerra ha llegado a su fin en los alrededores de la tierra y las colonias, tras confrontaciones y peligros la paz ha regresado nuevamente a la raza humana a la cual le fue posible mantener por más de 400 años anteriores, y que ahora ha vuelto a reinar en su mismo terreno para el comienzo de una mejor existencia.

Por primera vez en la historia, los parientes lejanos que son los descendientes de los guerreros legendarios entraron en escena sirviendo de ayuda a lo largo de estos acontecimientos, logrando a últimos momentos la exterminación del androide Clíptoris así como de la colonia plateada en donde una computadora principal operaba a todas las unidades enemigas que atacaban en últimos instantes.

El tirano y terrorista quien se hizo llamar el Dr. Zeus se ha convertido en el más peligroso de la historia, luego de haber conseguido por su propia cuenta enormes pérdidas y daños en ambos medios ambientes con el uso de su avanzada tecnología, misma que pudo servir de gran ayuda si se hubiese empleado correctamente en beneficio de la humanidad en opinión de los medios informativos. Ahora los seres humanos pueden descansar nuevamente en paz, los parientes de los Saiya – Jin regresan victoriosos con sus respectivas familias las cuales se trasladan de vuelta al palacio de Gokou con el fin de aguardar el regreso de los guerreros legendarios, acontecimiento que ocurrirá dentro de algunos instantes.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del espacio, en las lejanías del planeta Cincron se ha dado inicio a una batalla sumamente significativa para los integrantes de la nueva Alianza, ya que el resultado final definirá el destino de sus vidas y su futuro como reinos lo que involucra a sus propios habitantes, por lo que incluso los gobernantes principales han decidido formar parte de sus ejércitos para terminar con la gran amenaza que les envuelve ahora con el regreso del Hechicero y sus influencias malignas. La segunda Alianza que está conformada por los ejércitos de los reinos Rusemblot, Brozenhan, Hermeyak, Halmart y el planeta Cincron se defiende impetuosamente del ejército de criaturas malignas que en un momento inesperado les rodearon para su aniquilación, no obstante los miembros destacados de la primer Alianza creada años atrás se unen al auxilio de sus semejantes aplicando sus destacadas habilidades para el exterminio de los enemigos, comandando a la vez a los grupos de ejércitos que les corresponden para la aplicación y distribución de estrategias de ataque.

Pero recientemente los enemigos anteriores de los guerreros legendarios hicieron su repentina aparición en medio de aquellos acontecimientos, con el fin de terminar más prontamente con los guerreros de la Alianza y concluir cuanto antes con aquella guerra sin sentido que sólo les hacía perder su tiempo a su parecer. Estos seres que fueron invocados por el poder del Hechicero se han cruzado en el camino de algunos miembros importantes de la Alianza, como es el caso de No. 17 quien ha iniciado la pelea en contra de Parcel, y Bebi quien ahora posee poderes mágicos ha iniciado el ataque en contra de la nave en donde se encuentran los gobernantes principales de los reinos vecinos. Mientras tanto Cell continúa merodeando en los alrededores exterminando cuanto guerrero le sea posible, y en lo que respecta a Broly éste ha desaparecido misteriosamente luego de su pelea con Goten en el planeta Cincron sin volver a dar señales de existencia.

Por otro lado Radix quien recientemente fue posesionado por un poder maligno desconocido continúa sometiendo al guerrero Ávatar a un incomparable y sanguinario castigo, mientras le prende de su cuello con su mano derecha manteniéndolo a una altura diagonal superior respectiva al momento que golpea constantemente su abdomen con la mano sobrante en forma de gancho. En cada propinación el guerrero sometido emite varios alaridos sintiendo cada vez más dolor, ni siquiera su basta armadura le era suficiente para protegerle en su totalidad ante tan poderosos ataques. Radix sonreía plácidamente segado por el poder maligno que domina sus sentidos, sus ojos brillaban de un color rojo intenso cubiertos en su totalidad con el mismo resplandor con su fervor demasiado enaltecido, por lo que parecía que no se detendría hasta terminar completamente con su víctima.

Pero repentinamente una descarga eléctrica sobre su espalda le sacude fuertemente, como consecuencia deja libre a su presa quien estaba por perder la conciencia quedando a flote en el espacio quedando totalmente débil y suelto en sus extremidades. Luego de resistir el sorpresivo ataque y retorcerse por unos instantes intentando calmar el dolor al llevar constantemente sus manos a las espaldas, se vuelve súbitamente furioso hacia atrás descubriendo de forma inmediata al responsable del reciente acto, temblando constantemente de rabia y ansiedad por terminar ahora con el nuevo individuo.

Toll – (Mientras guarda su distancia sosteniendo su enorme espada por el mango con ambas manos, manteniéndola hacia abajo casi junta a su cuerpo) ¡¡Suéltalo Radix!

Ávatar – (Entreabre pesadamente un ojo con un semblante lastimero permaneciendo a flote sin moverse, a la vez de sonreír igualmente de medio lado) Toll... Amigo... Te agradezco que hayas acudido a mi ayuda...

Toll – Radix ha sido posesionado por un poder maligno, quizás esto sea obra del hechicero.

Ávatar – Con que... Eso explica... Su extraño comportamiento... (Dijo con voz lastimera)

Toll – (Gira su espada para colocarla al frente en forma de defensa) Descansa amigo mío, que lo necesitarás, mientras tanto yo haré lo posible por retenerlo el tiempo suficiente mientras tú escapas. (Radix gruñe amenazante estando próximo a atacarle)

Ávatar – (Vuelve a gemir levemente) ¿Bromeas...? Ambos conocemos... De lo que puede ser capaz este sujeto tan sólo por ser un auténtico Saiya – Jin... (Se reincorpora lentamente inclinándose hacia delante con sus extremidades flexionadas) Obviamente no te dejaré solo... Ante semejante guerrero, así que ambos uniremos fuerzas para intentar hallar forma alguna de hacerlo volver en sí.

Toll – (Con rostro sorpresivo) ¿De qué estás hablando, mira tu estado Ávatar, te hallas más herido que en cualquier otra ocasión, es mejor que te retires por tu propio bien.

Ávatar - ¿Y dejarte solo ante semejante monstruo, (mueve la cabeza a los lados) por supuesto que no... Como en los viejos tiempos, nos uniremos de nuevo para un fin en común... Si logramos librar la primer Alianza no dudo en que encontraremos una solución viable... A esta situación, y hacer volver en sí a Radix antes de que sea demasiado tarde... (Se coloca en posición de guardia, Radix lo observa sospechosamente de reojo) Bien, hagámoslo.

Toll – (Relaja el semblante) Como quieras, pero no te esfuerces demasiado ¿de acuerdo?

Ávatar – Claro. Sólo fue una suerte de su parte que me haya prendido sin serme posible escapar ante su gran fuerza... Pero apuesto a que puedo ser tan rápido como él.

Toll – Espero que no te equivoques. (Su espada comienza a cargarse de energía) Bien Radix, quizás no tengamos tu poder, pero de cualquier forma pelearemos contigo con el fin de librarte del poder maligno que te somete, por el bien de todos nosotros. (Radix sonríe malévolo) ¡En guardia, aquí vamos!

Narrador – Toll se abalanza hacia Radix quien le espera ansiosamente para terminar con su existencia, mientras que Ávatar aguarda el momento preciso para atacarle en como le sea posible, ya que su condición y energías fueron agotadas en gran medida al ser sometido a un gran castigo por parte del ser posesionado.

Por otro lado en la reciente batalla entre dos guerreros, Parcel ataca a No. 17 con varios fragmentos de energía los cuales son lanzados al momento que el combatiente da la orden para ser disparados hacia su objetivo, permaneciendo inicialmente en reposo alrededor de Parcel en forma esférica esperando ser ejecutados. El androide esquiva fácil y confiadamente cada uno de sus intentos por causarle el más mínimo daño, al momento que se desplaza velozmente hacia todas direcciones y doblar su cuerpo así como sus extremidades para mejores maniobras. Mientras aquello continúa No. 17 sigue observando indiferente y sarcástico a su oponente que continuaba impetuosamente intentando derrotarlo, lo cual le parecía por demás ridículo y exagerado.

No. 17 – (Mientras continúa esquivando los óvalos de energía apareciendo en varias posiciones) Será mejor que te detengas antes de que te mueras por falta de energías, lo único que consigues es agotarte cada vez más mientras intentas detenerme, ¡eres patético!

Parcel – (Al momento que sigue arrojando más óvalos de energía con la mente) ¡No me detendré hasta vencerte, sobre todo ahora que sé sobre tus orígenes y la forma en como reviviste! ¡Por el bien de esta Alianza, no permitiré que sigas con vida!

No. 17 - ¡Ja, ¿y crees que con esos patéticos poderes lograrás vencerme, no tienes idea de lo que te enfrentas, tu poder ni siquiera es comparable con el de Freezer! (Aparece súbitamente frente a Parcel lo cual le inmuta, para propinarle un fuerte golpe en el estómago y sostener su cuello colocándolo a su altura después de que éste se agazapase por el impacto y el dolor) ¡Escúchame bien basura insignificante, para mí tan sólo eres un guerrero mediocre más de esta patética Alianza, no me quieras impresionar con esos discursos estúpidos de héroe que ya me los sé de memoria! (Acerca más su rostro al suyo en forma amenazante) ¡Ustedes creen que están peleando por una gran causa y que si logran la victoria significará el término de todos los problemas para ustedes, pero se equivocan al pensar de esa forma, esto que están haciendo no tiene significado alguno en sus patéticas vidas y pueblos, sólo nos sirve como diversión propia para no aburrirnos todo el tiempo en busca de oponentes fuertes y dignos de vencer.

Parcel - ¿Ah...? ¿Qué...? ¿Te refieres, acaso...? (Cambia a un semblante sorpresivo)

No. 17 – (Sonríe malévolamente de medio lado) ¡Ja ja ja, seguramente ya te habrás percatado de lo obvio. Así es, la batalla más importante que definirá toda la suerte del Universo se llevará acabo en la Fuente, en donde los dichosos guerreros legendarios se enfrentarán a la auténtica representación del mal para emprender una tenaz lucha y defender lo que crean correcto a su juicio. Como lo dije anteriormente, todo esto que están haciendo no tiene sentido alguno, ya que si suponemos que lograran terminar con todos nosotros ni siquiera serán capaces de favorecer los resultados de la próxima batalla, en caso de que todos ustedes decidieran partir hacia la Fuente para lograrlo. (Lo aleja de su alcance al empujarlo súbitamente hacia el frente soltando su cuello, Parcel guarda su distancia permaneciendo algo agazapado mientras lleva su mano derecha hacia su garganta al momento de toser para recuperar el aliento)

Parcel – Ahora entiendo... Sólo están haciendo esto por diversión... Ya que... Aunque quisiéramos, no seríamos capaces de llegar hasta la fuente por nuestra propia cuenta. (Se irgue tosiendo en cada ocasión que interrumpía su hablar, retirando la mano de su garganta después de recuperarse lo suficiente)

No. 17 – (Se cruza de brazos) Así es, esa es la verdad de las cosas, lo único que están protegiendo son sus miserables vidas lo cual no les servirá de nada cuando llegue el momento de la verdad, me refiero al próximo ser o seres que tendrán la fortuna de entrar a la Fuente y modificarla a su antojo. Nuestro señor está ejecutando un plan ingenioso que de funcionar adecuadamente y de acuerdo a sus predicciones, nos dará la victoria absoluta sobre este asunto y gobernaremos como es correcto.

Parcel – (Dice pensativo con la vista baja) Entonces significa... Que esta batalla no tiene sentido, sólo estamos retrasando lo inevitable. (Levanta la mirada) Pero aún así yo continuaré peleando y nunca me rendiré, pese a las probabilidades estoy seguro que la profecía se cumplirá y que los guerreros legendarios lograrán derrotar a Nonova para salvar a la fuente... Sí, ¡estoy seguro de que eso resultará ya que se trata de los guerreros legendarios!

No. 17 - ¡Ja ja ja ja, claro que no me podía esperar más de ti, pero esto no se trata de probabilidades, sino de hechos ya establecidos en un futuro. (Parcel frunce extrañado el ceño levemente) Aquellos eventos que vislumbramos con anterioridad nos proveyeron de las bases suficientes para asegurar que nosotros ganaremos, sin importar que los cinco guerreros legendarios cuenten con colosales poderes con ayuda de esas armaduras. Por lo tanto tus predicciones resultan ser falsas ante estas circunstancias, pero descuida te aseguro que el cambio que sufrirá el Universo te favorecerá así como también a tus semejantes; no importa cuánto te reveles o quieras evitarlo, ni tú ni los tuyos serán capaces jamás de llegar a un lugar tan sagrado e importante como la Fuente si no son elegidos por ella misma para llegar hasta donde se encuentra, y si te pones a pensar detenidamente concluirás que los elegidos fueron los guerreros Saiya – Jin y Nonova, para llevar a cabo la batalla final.

Narrador – Las explicaciones de No. 17 fueron más que lógicas, y también desfavorables para Parcel y la Alianza de la que forma parte, ya que como desde un principio estaba asentado sólo en la Fuente se decidirá si el Universo permanecerá intacto o sufrirá modificaciones por parte del que logre entrar en él para hacerse cargo de esta significativa tarea, a lo cual se tiene conocimiento que sólo un ser supremo con experiencia podrá ejercer tan significativo labor para evitar el surgimiento de fallas o errores en el proceso.

Luego de terminar con las explicaciones, No. 17 se prepara para retirarse y continuar su merodeo por los alrededores del campo de batalla reanudando con su aburrida tarea a su parecer, por lo que da un cuarto de giro a la derecha con una posición de despegue diagonal. Antes de retirarse Parcel pregunta extrañado por su actitud.

Parcel – (Toma una posición corporal flexionada) ¿A dónde crees que vas, ¡aún no hemos terminado!

No. 17 – (Voltea hacia él sarcásticamente) Ésta patética confrontación ya terminó para mí desde que comenzó, no seguiré perdiendo más mi tiempo con guerreros de tu calaña, iré en busca de oponentes más fuertes que pertenezcan a esta Alianza, a no ser que también posean semejante patético nivel tuyo de poder. Por esta ocasión te dejaré con vida, ya que luchaste impetuosamente por intentar detenerme combatiendo honoríficamente. Pero debes entender que no siempre resultarás vencedor en todo lo que luches por conseguir o lograr un objetivo, algún día encontrarás a alguien mejor que tú que superará todas tus habilidades y te pondrá en tu lugar si lo desafías. (Vuelve su vista al frente suyo de manera diagonal superior) Ahora tengo que retirarme, si te vuelves a cruzar en mi camino entonces te aniquilaré junto con todos los guerreros inútiles que me encuentre de esta patética Alianza, pero por ahora disfruta del tiempo que te queda antes de que seas reformado.

Narrador – No. 17 se aparta de ese lugar despegando hacia otra zona distinta para continuar con su tediosa tarea, dejando a un confundido y pensativo Parcel quien no lograba entender el por qué no terminó con su existencia, además de verse en la necesidad de meditar sobre lo recién narrado por parte de su anterior oponente. Ciertamente estaba preocupado y a la vez entrañado además de desanimado, ya que juzgando y reflexionando las explicaciones de No. 17 sobre el asunto esta guerra que ahora ellos pelean la cual consideran la más importante para su seguridad y prosperidad, no valga la pena a final de cuentas, por el simple hecho de la posibilidad de modificar así como de manipular a la Fuente cuando el vencedor de la batalla final haya logrado su ingreso en este lugar místico. Sin nada por hacer, Parcel continúa pensativo con la esperanza de que la profecía se cumpla y los guerreros legendarios sean capaces de derrotar a la auténtica representación del mal; ahora, todo depende de lo que pueda resultar en el próximo combate.

Los guerreros de la Alianza continúan su impetuoso y arduo labor de combate con las criaturas malévolas que expulsó la manifestación extraña justo cuando esto comenzó, cada vez resultan más víctimas que perecen ante las fuerzas malignas del ser misterioso que les convocó para lanzarse como la peste en contra de los cinco reinos, de quienes su destino aparente depende rotundamente del resultado de esta enorme contienda a gran escala. Determinado número de soldados han tenido que emprender vuelo rumbo hacia algunos de sus planetas para protegerles de los ejércitos enemigos que alcanzaban escapar de su vigilancia, sobrepasando los límites establecidos por las fuerzas de los reinos con el fin de evitar su llegada a sus hogares y retenerles en caso de intento alguno por atacarlos. Pero sus fuerzas se habían debilitado en gran medida, y en cada ocasión perdían cada vez más el control y el deterioro de su defensa al contar cada vez con menos elementos que auxilien en la batalla, por lo que la cantidad de los guerreros de la Alianza iba en decrecimiento.

Mientras tanto en la batalla entre seres mágicos, ambos bandos que han continuado peleando a lo largo de varias horas se preparan para un ataque de preparación temporal previa, con el fin de lanzar una manifestación poderosa al contrario con el objetivo de derrotarle. Tanto Samus, Hallen, Agniz, Athos y los magos gobernantes del planeta Cincron se hallan en proceso de meditación concentrando sus energías en un solo punto, por lo que sus poderes se combinan en un centro en común en el exterior para dar forma a una manifestación eléctrica color rojo vivo la cual crece cada vez más hasta alcanzar su máxima expresión. Mientras tanto Bebi sigue con su misma postura extendida con los brazos hacia arriba como estando próximo a sostener algo grande, por lo que mientras continúa de pie en la coraza de la enorme tortuga espacial una bola de energía color negra en su totalidad se forma en la parte superior de este, creciendo fulminantemente cambiando a un tamaño colosal al momento que su creador lleva ambas manos hacia atrás doblando el cuerpo de la misma manera, para después utilizar aquella misma postura como impulso y estirarse fulminantemente hacia delante. Es entonces cuando ambos combatientes recitan los nombres de sus propias técnicas al momento que estas son lanzadas hacia sus objetivos.

Bebi - ¡¡Bola del rencor!

Todos los gobernantes de los reinos - ¡¡¡Mizu – Rayden!

Narrador – Ambas técnicas son lanzadas hasta interceptarse casi de inmediato entre ellas, lo cual origina varios efectos secundarios inmediatos como lo son el desprendimiento constante de brotes eléctricos por parte de ambas manifestaciones, así como también la revelación de un ruido zumbante y agudo por efecto del fuerte roce de los ataques en colisión. Ambos contrincantes continúan manteniendo sus propias posturas corporales con el fin de mantener activas sus técnicas, hasta que después de unos momentos de intenso esfuerzo por parte de los gobernantes ambas energías se comprimen entre sí hasta originar una gran explosión, lo cual desprende una gran cantidad de la misma materia que se expande fugazmente hacia todas direcciones. Bebi cubre parte de su rostro al llevarse su mano izquierda hacia la misma altura cubriéndose con su larga túnica, mientras que luego de la manifestación al hacer lo mismo los gobernantes, estos caen exhaustos hincados al suelo con sudor en su cuerpo y jadeantes por recuperar las energías necesarias para continuar en la pelea. Ante este hecho Bebi sonríe malévolamente de medio lado retirando lentamente la mano que utilizó para cubrirse de la manifestación anterior, sabía que era momento de actuar para terminar con ellos, no sin antes pronunciar las que a su parecer se convertirán en las últimas palabras que entablará con sus oponentes antes de su muerte.

Bebi – (Mientras se expresa vehemente denotando ansiedad y afanosidad) ¡¡Wa ja ja ja ja, debo reconocer que su magia es estupenda pero parece que yo resulté el vencedor de este duelo de Magia, ni siquiera uniendo sus fuerzas fueron capaces de vencerme!

Athos – (Al momento de jadear apoyándose en el suelo) Creo que... No podemos hacer nada más que aceptar nuestro final... Hasta aquí llegamos.

Hallen – No diga eso... Todavía nos queda mucho... Por dar y mucho por qué pelear... No moriremos sin antes concluir con el éxito de esta segunda Alianza.

Nazard - ¿Qué más podremos hacer...? Ni siquiera contamos con las fuerzas para mantenernos de pie...

Cerlek – (Al momento de observar detenidamente a su oponente) No hay nada más que hacer... Pero al menos moriremos con dignidad, ya que peleamos hasta el final quedándonos sin poder o fuerza alguna...

Narrador – Bebi ya estaba listo para sentenciarles a muerte al momento que llevaba su báculo hacia atrás desplazándolo primeramente hacia arriba, haciéndolo lenta y sospechosamente. Antes de lanzar su último ataque hacia ellos, recita sus palabras finales para terminar con el duelo de magia y así desaparecerlos de la faz del Universo.

Bebi - ¡¡¡Ja ja ja, ahora todos ustedes sucumbirán ante mi gran poder! (Desplaza súbitamente el extremo del báculo hacia ellos como movimiento final) ¡¡¡Mueran!

Narrador – Del extremo redondo del báculo comienza a acumularse una violenta e intensa cantidad de energía color negro con ligeros tonos de blanco, la cual va acrecentándose cada vez más y más. La mayoría de los gobernantes observan aquella manifestación creciente con temor e incertidumbre, aunque algunos como Fredow, Arathor, Samus y Agniz lo consideran como su próximo paso hacia una nueva existencia, quedando más que satisfechos después de haber peleado con honor y arrojo durante todo el transcurso del duelo, estando seguros que aún en su ausencia los integrantes de la Alianza serán capaces de librar la batalla por sí solos.

Pero justo antes de que aquella manifestación fuese arrojada por su creador, de momento repentino un ataque plasmático golpea intensamente un costado del caparazón del enorme monstruo tortuga quien denota un intenso alarido por el dolor producido, por lo que comienza a agitarse hacia el costado derecho donde recibió el ataque con el fin de aliviar el daño. Como consecuencia Bebi pierde el balance así como la concentración de su ataque intentando reincorporarse al apoyarse como le fuera posible en la parte superior del caparazón, hasta finalmente lograrlo al calmar a la criatura con un golpe en su coraza con el extremo de apoyo de su báculo, la cual transmitió de golpe una gran cantidad de electricidad en gran parte de su cuerpo. Completamente molesto se voltea totalmente hacia atrás con el fin de descubrir la identidad de quien osó atacarle de espaldas. Los gobernantes se levantan pesadamente extrañados por lo recién ocurrido, descubriendo de inmediato la identidad del recién llegado lo cual les llenó de alivio y esperanza.

Runfoll – (Quien se encuentra montado en un unicornio espacial manteniendo su báculo en reposo) No te llevarás la gloria tan fácilmente, no sin antes pelear en tu contra al lado de mis aliados amigos.

Bebi - ¡¡Entrometido insensato, creí que habías muerto ante mi ilusión mágica!

Runfoll – (Sonríe sarcástico de medio lado) Aquello sólo me sirvió de portal para mi traslado a otro lugar, ni siquiera aplicaste correctamente aquella técnica. (Bebi refunfuña sumamente molesto) Existe una gran diferencia entre aquellos seres que hemos dominado en su totalidad el poder mágico y aquellos quienes apenas comienzan a desarrollarlo, tú quien has obtenido este nuevo poder sin esfuerzo o lucha anterior alguna eres desconocedor de las mil maravillas que se pueden aplicar con este arte y atributo, lo que te llevará a serte casi imposible terminar con todos los magos de estos rincones por tu propia cuenta.

Bebi – (A la vez que lo señala con su báculo) ¡No me hagas reír, me encargaré a partir de ahora de terminar contigo para que no vuelvas a escapar!

Cerlek - ¡¡Runfoll, te creímos muerto, es un alivio que hayas vuelto!

Runfoll – Afortunadamente regresé oportunamente, ya que me tomó algo de tiempo acudir a un lugar en especial para el traslado y guía de nuestros nuevos aliados.

Agniz - ¿Y quiénes son esos aliados, más enanos, espíritus...? ¿Elfos?

Runfoll – (Ríe gustoso y alegre) ¡Claro que no, se trata de una raza la cual se creía extinta con el paso de los años, pero ahora finalmente se han decidido a ayudarnos!

Nazard – (Su semblante se torna sorpresivo) Quieres decir... Que son los guerreros pertenecientes a la raza... (Bebi voltea hacia ambos lados totalmente confundido y exaltado)

Bebi - ¡Basta de tonterías, quien quiera que se les haya unido no podrán en contra de mi poder ni mucho menos podrán desequilibrar el balance a su favor de esta batalla, sea de quienes se trate los venceré con mis nuevas capacidades de hechicero!

Runfoll – En ese caso... Te los presentaré para tu completa información y tu incorrecta suposición de los hechos. (Con algunos movimientos hace que el unicornio que monta se de media vuelta al momento de dar pequeños brincos, para después levantar su báculo hacia arriba como preludio de una nueva batalla así como también de un aviso) ¡Vengan a mí, prodigiosos guerreros Saiya – Jin!

Narrador – El báculo del mago Runfoll emite un gran brillo resplandeciente lo cual hace notar la presencia del enorme, abrumador y colosal ejército Saiya – Jin que se encuentran en vuelo justo detrás de él a una distancia lejana, quienes fueron reclutados por el Rey de su pueblo luego de la conversación con los guerreros legendarios para acudir en el auxilio de la segunda Alianza. Al frente de todo aquel ejército que continuaba acercándose comprendiendo una innumerable cantidad de miembros que fácilmente parecían formar un muro al colocar su vista hacia ellos, se encuentran los guerreros principales de armadura negra quienes juegan el papel de guías y jefes encargados de la distribución y la jurisdicción de sus semejantes. Bebi se estremece como jamás en su vida al observar tan enorme ejército el cual está conformado por guerreros de la misma raza en su totalidad, su vista no le daba abasto para contemplar a todos los nuevos guerreros que se han decidido a pelear al lado de la Alianza sin importar el riesgo del término de su anonimato. Pero aquél detalle parecía importar menos ahora, ya que consideran una verdadera obligación ayudar a sus vecinos aunque no frecuenten con ellos con el fin de mantener la paz en esos alrededores. Bebi comienza a sudar descontroladamente temblando constantemente al momento de emitir pequeños gemidos de asombro y pasmo, al mismo tiempo que entreabrir su boca de la misma forma anterior mencionada. Como acto de nerviosismo dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás completamente inmutado apretando firmemente su báculo mágico, ciertamente esta batalla tomará un giro significativo que podría cambiar la balanza de las cosas al favor de los integrantes de la Alianza, al contar ahora con el sorpresivo auxilio de los guerreros Saiya – Jin.

Runfoll – (Vuelve a voltearse junto con su caballo al frente de Bebi) Como puedes apreciar no he venido solo, ahora es nuestro turno de cambiar las cosas y tomar la ventaja de esta gran batalla.

Bebi – (Cae repentinamente de asiento hacia atrás al perder el equilibrio por el nerviosismo) ¡¡¡No...! ¡¡¡Se supone que...! ¡¡¡Ellos en primer lugar no tendrían la posibilidad de llegar hasta aquí...! ¡¡¡No esto no puede estar pasando!

Runfoll – (Ríe placentero) Como lo dije anteriormente, no tienes ni idea de nuestra larga historia y capacidades. (Se vuelve completamente junto con el unicornio hacia los recién llegados, al momento de levantar el báculo hacia arriba) ¡¡Ha llegado el momento esperado, luchen como nunca antes lo han hecho guerreros Saiya – Jin, ayúdenos en esta gran batalla que se ha desatado en contra del Hechicero y sus fuerzas malignas!

Narrador – Luego de las palabras del mago Runfoll, la guerrera Saiya – Jin de armadura negra al frente de todo el ejército en compañía de sus compañeros de su mismo rango, toma la iniciativa exclamando un gran grito peculiar de guerra al momento de levantar su mano izquierda fuertemente hacia arriba, por lo cual sus demás compañeros hacen lo mismo para iniciar con la batalla. Luego de aquel movimiento, todos se separan hacia distintas direcciones para iniciar con su incursión en los diferentes campos de batalla que se han formado, con el fin de apoyar a sus vecinos para hacer uso de su honor como guerreros.

Bebi continúa estremecido al momento que observa las dispersiones que toman los nuevos guerreros para adentrarse en la batalla, que al momento de expandirse se dividen en numerosas filas las cuales parten hacia diferentes direcciones. Ahora finalmente, los guerreros Saiya – Jin deciden entrar en el campo de batalla para evitar la destrucción de los cinco reinos lo cual involucra a sus habitantes y guerreros, mientras que Bebi sigue sin moverse de su lugar debido a la impresión así como de su estado de trance ante tal suceso. Los guerreros Saiya – Jin se retiran en su totalidad hacia todas partes, el mago Runfoll se coloca a la altura de su enemigo guardando su distancia para unirse al duelo de magia, mientras que sus demás compañeros quienes se muestran totalmente afortunados por los nuevos aliados hacen su mejor esfuerzo por levantarse y mantenerse en pie, con el fin de reanudar de nueva cuenta la pelea que sostuvieron por horas con el hechicero Bebi quien se siente acorralado y acosado por los presentes.

Y de esta forma continúan los sucesos y batallas en las cercanías de los reinos quienes se han unido de nuevo para su pelea contra un mal en común, y proteger a sus pueblos así como a sus habitantes con el objetivo de prosperar por mucho más tiempo. Ahora, sólo dependerá de todos los integrantes de la segunda Alianza el decidir su suerte y la de sus semejantes, ya que esta contienda a gran escala marcará una huella importante en la historia de este segundo movimiento ahora que se enfrentan una gran variedad de razas en contra de las fuerzas malignas.

Mientras tanto en el viaje emprendido por los guerreros legendarios, los cinco elegidos han logrado entrar a la luz amarilla que les sirvió de guía momentos atrás la cual les cubrió completamente de la misma irradiación hasta adentrarles en un lugar recóndito y misterioso. La misma presencia misteriosa y cautivante llega a su máxima expresión en sus sentidos, ofuscados por la intensa luz que les rodeaba en su totalidad sus vistas regresan lentamente a la normalidad enfocando con cada vez más claridad el nuevo entorno en el que se encontraban, en donde no existen más que las estrellas y lo negro del espacio como fondos principales.

Extrañados y confundidos por el nuevo lugar al que han ingresado, los cinco guerreros Saiya – Jin voltean sus vistas a los alrededores para lograr ubicarse en el nuevo entorno y cerciorarse de su llegada sin problemas, ya que en momentos anteriores habían sentido una sensación bastante relajante en sus cuerpos como estando a punto de dormirse, pero cuando aquella manifestación había terminado de cierta forma habían vuelto a ser los mismos de antes. Luego de permanecer por unos momentos en silencio mientras contemplaban los inhóspitos y extraños alrededores vacíos, hacen sus respectivos comentarios.

Gokou – Oigan... Es extraño, tenía pensado que llegaríamos a un lugar completamente hermoso y extravagante, ya que después de todo... Se supone que hemos entrado a un lugar oculto y sagrado donde se supone se encuentra la Fuente.

Goten – Y se supone que debimos encontrarnos con la Fuente en este preciso momento, sin importar la forma que tenga.

Gohan - ¿Pudieron sentir aquella sensación placentera cuando ingresamos a este lugar, ciertamente jamás había sentido tanta Paz y tranquilidad en mi interior, y si llegamos hasta aquí no creo que haya sido en vano. Creo que tenemos que hacer o buscar algo.

Narrador – Todos siguieron comentando y planteando sus predicciones, pero Vegeta se había vuelto absorto a sus comentarios luego de percatarse de una fuerte presencia justo al frente de todos ellos, haciendo inmediatamente el respectivo aviso.

Vegeta – Miren allá, al frente. (Dijo al momento de señalar hacia la misma dirección la cual mencionó con su mano derecha)

Narrador – Todos ubican sus miradas en la misma dirección donde Vegeta les señala, en la cual al centro se podía distinguir una pequeña manifestación blanquecina girante alrededor de un centro brillante, la cual además irradiaba una peculiar y presencia pura en su totalidad.

Vegeta – Estoy seguro que es el lugar al que tenemos que acudir.

Trunks – No nos queda nada más que acercarnos, en vez de quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada.

Narrador – Los cinco deciden comenzar con su acercamiento hacia la pequeña manifestación que detectó Vegeta al frente desde un principio, sobre todo luego de ser testigos del enorme poder que emanaba de la misma materia extraña. Continuaron en vuelo lento con el fin de mantenerse con la precaución y el margen suficientes en caso de alguna trampa posible, pero aquella posibilidad podía quedar más que descartada, por el simple hecho de la sensación pura y pacífica que volvía a presentarse nuevamente en ellos la cual aumentaba su intensidad conforme más se acercaban. Al momento que seguían aproximándose, su asombro cada vez se incrementaba más, ahora que finalmente habían contemplado aquella manifestación misteriosa a su máxima expresión la cual se mostraba como una enorme nebulosa, que gira alrededor de un centro brillante de ligeros tonos color pasteles como si se tratase de una base en la cual llega a parar toda la nebulosa que le rodea en fila en forma de espiral. Aquel conjunto de propiedades y formas continuaba girante de forma lenta e incesante como el vapor que se eleva hacia el cielo, brillando en todo momento de varios colores intensos en su totalidad blancos que caracterizaba a esa manifestación hermosa sin igual que los guerreros no dejaban de contemplar y admirar, ya que parecía un juego de vapores dando impresión del encuentro de miles de millones de Universos más dentro de cada partícula de este fenómeno.

Aquello les había cautivado enormemente luego de llegar a una distancia cercana de esta manifestación sin igual a la cual no le apartaban la vista de encima, como intentando desentrañar sus secretos cuando profundizaban en sus observaciones. El aspecto extraño e incomparable de aquella manifestación sumado a la poderosa presencia la cual posee que parecía llamarles, habían dejado de manifiesto que se trataba nada más y nada menos que la Fuente, la parte central del Universo de la cual se tenía duda de su existencia así como de su autenticidad. Ahora habían descubierto que esta misma esencia les había llamado desde que presenciaron aquella manifestación brillante a lo lejos, la Fuente había permitido su entrada hasta el lugar secreto donde se encuentra en el cual se supone que ningún ser será capaz de llegar hasta él, a menos que sea solicitada su presencia. Así como habían sentido una presencia sin igual que les cautivaba, también podían percatarse de innumerables más que parecían habitar desde la más mínima partícula que formaba parte de la Fuente de enorme tamaño y dimensiones, lo que parecía tratarse de un contenedor de miles de Universos más. Sin lugar a dudas se trataba de la auténtica parte central del Universo, el núcleo de todo lo que existe, el elemento regulador del espacio exterior que mantiene todo en orden y estable. Gokou y sus amigos continuaron observándola por mucho tiempo más sin moverse de sus lugares, habían dado por hecho que había llegado el momento decisivo, de llevar a cabo la batalla final.

Gokou – Es asombroso, fantástico. No me alcanzan las palabras para detallar tan semejante belleza de elementos y esencias. (Dijo con voz cautivada)

Goten – Con que esto es lo que mantiene en orden a todo el Universo en sí. Vaya... Sí que me cuesta creerlo, que algo tan pequeño en comparación con todo el exterior pueda ser tan importante y poderoso como para mantenerlo estable.

Trunks – Me juzgarán de loco pero... Puedo sentir una enorme cantidad de presencias en la Fuente que mis capacidades no me dan abasto para identificarlas a todas... (Al momento que continúa sintiendo las numerosas presencias, detecta algunas las cuales les son conocidas produciéndole más asombro) ¡¡No lo puedo creer hasta puedo sentir las presencias de Akanne, Hoyo, Akira...! ¡¡Todas están aquí, no logro entenderlo!

Gohan – De hecho si te concentras bien podrás detectar hasta tu misma presencia. (Dijo completamente extrañado y sorprendido, a lo que Trunks reacciona incrédulo)

Trunks - ¿Qué cosa dices...? (Preguntó al voltear su mirada hacia él, pero nuevamente su atención es atraída por una presencia en particular, luego de descubrir que se trataba de él mismo) ¿¡Pero qué demo...? (Se inmuta doblándose ligeramente hacia atrás) Oigan, esto ya se pasó de extraño.

Vegeta – No es de extrañarse, se supone que esta es la fuente principal del Universo, y por lo tanto es obvio que contenga a todas las presencias existentes en todo el exterior.

Gokou – Lo que significa que también mantiene vivas y latentes nuestras existencias dentro de ella, por esa razón también podemos detectarnos a nosotros mismos ya que por así decirlo todo ser vivo que exista en el Universo está conectado a la Fuente, sin excepción alguna. Por consiguiente no puede existir ser vivo que no esté ligado a la Fuente, además no podría existir algo si la Fuente no lo contiene en su interior en primer lugar, es algo difícil de explicar y comprender pero nos lleva a la conclusión de que sin esto presente y latente, no puede existir nada, ni siquiera el tiempo.

Gohan – Ahora entiendo por qué es tan influyente e importante, por todas estas razones es que Nonova y el Hechicero quieren apoderarse de ella para mantener en control total a todo el Universo a su juicio y antojo, vaya hasta ahora me doy cuenta de la delicadeza de esta situación, si llegamos a fallar en nuestra misión de protegerla ¡significará el fin de todo el Universo si tan sólo es modificada en el más mínimo detalle, no debemos permitir que por ningún motivo eso suceda!

Goten – Pero al parecer la misma Fuente nos ha elegido para llegar hasta este lugar, significa que tiene completa confianza en nosotros y quiere que la protejamos. Pero me pregunto ¿por qué nosotros de miles de millones, si se supone que no somos los guerreros más poderosos que existen.

Vegeta – Debe tener sus razones para elegirnos, además con todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora nos hemos convertido en los indicados para cumplir la profecía.

Trunks – (Rompe fila colocándose frente a los demás para su completa atención) Un momento, hay algo que no entiendo... Si se supone que la Fuente elige a los seres que desee en determinado momento para que entren hasta donde se encuentran así como nosotros... ¿No creen que quedará descartada la posibilidad de que Nonova y el Hechicero puedan llegar hasta aquí al tratarse de seres malignos, es más creo que ni siquiera tendríamos que sostener batalla alguna, porque obviamente la Fuente no permite la entrada de seres con malas intenciones según yo entiendo.

Vegeta – Si hemos llegado hasta aquí, te aseguro que no será en vano. Si vamos a desempeñar la batalla final en este lugar entonces significa que la Fuente también permitirá la entrada ya sea de Nonova o el Hechicero para poderse desarrollar.

Goten - ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? (Pregunta sumamente sorprendido y extrañado)

Vegeta – Sólo es cuestión de utilizar la lógica luego de analizar los hechos. Estoy seguro de que en cualquier momento, Nonova se aparecerá por estos alrededores para intentar apoderarse de la Fuente, y es entonces cuando nosotros intervendremos para evitarlo.

Trunks – (Agacha la mirada pensativo) Ya veo... entonces supongo que la batalla final es inevitable, sólo espero que seamos lo suficientemente fuertes para lograr la victoria.

Narrador – Tan pronto como terminaron con su conversación, a lo lejos detectan una presencia escalofriante y maligna que recién ha ingresado al mismo lugar que ellos en compañía de otra más pequeña. Todos sus sentidos se alertan al identificar de inmediato al ser al cual pertenece, ubicando firme y súbitamente sus miradas hacia la misma dirección izquierda respectiva de los guerreros a excepción de Trunks, quien voltea hacia el lado contrario al encontrarse frente a sus amigos. Finalmente se habían percatado de la llegada de Nonova en las cercanías de la fuente, sólo faltaba una cosa por hacer, entrar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con este ente maligno con el fin de cumplir la profecía.

Vegeta – Y hablando del Rey de Roma... Ha llegado el momento de hacerle frente nuevamente.

Gohan – Supongo que... Debemos llegar hasta donde él se encuentra para concluir con todo esto.

Trunks – Nunca creí que este momento llegara tan rápido, pero ya no podemos dar marcha atrás. Lo único que queda por hacer ahora es pelear con honor y dignidad con el fin de mantener al Universo libre de cualquier modificación, debemos sentirnos orgullosos al ser los elegidos para llevar a cabo la batalla final en este lugar sagrado y también por ser los afortunados al formar parte de todo esto, además del enorme significado que atribuye a nosotros mismos.

Goten – Vamos entonces y combatamos como sabemos hacerlo, ahora toda suerte del Universo depende de nuestras propias manos y por lo tanto nos corresponde ejercer nuestro papel como protectores.

Gokou – Tienen razón, ha llegado el momento de la verdad.

Narrador – Como en la primera ocasión de su reencuentro en el planeta tierra, los cinco compañeros de aventuras forman un círculo cerrado entre ellos antes de comenzar con la partida hacia la batalla. Gokou es el primero en comenzar su habla y extender su puño derecho al centro para el inicio de su pacto.

Gokou – Llegó la hora de pelear, y lo haremos con todas nuestras fuerzas como nunca antes en nuestras vidas. Como siempre lo hemos hecho desde tiempos remotos combatiremos juntos y unidos, porque sólo de esta forma lograremos resultar vencedores ya que estamos prontos a enfrentarnos a un enemigo sumamente fuerte, el más poderoso que jamás hayamos confrontado. Si confiamos en nosotros mismos y en nuestros corazones, siempre saldremos triunfadores; por nosotros, por nuestros seres queridos, por nuestros hogares, por el Universo entero... Son las razones más fuertes por las que debemos luchar para mantenerlas presentes, ya que después de todo somos guerreros Saiya – Jin.

Gohan – (Lleva su puño al centro de la misma forma que Gokou, y así todos los demás lo hacen al momento de comenzar su habla) Por supuesto padre, confía en nosotros, siempre te apoyaremos en todo y te acompañaremos por siempre. Por el bien del Universo y de todo lo que conocemos, iniciaremos con la ejecución de la batalla final y cumpliremos la profecía con el fin de lograr nuestros objetivos.

Trunks – Como en los viejos tiempos, hagamos lo que mejor sabemos hacer y derrotemos a todo mal que amenace con destruirlo todo. Quizás algunos de los que estamos aquí perezcamos en el intento, pero no sin antes haber entregado lo mejor de nosotros y haber peleado digna e impetuosamente para entonces dejar en manos del último que quede esta gran responsabilidad. Yo pelearé hasta el final, entregaré todo de mí en esta batalla porque tengo algo que proteger y que salvar.

Goten – Todos nacemos en esta vida con un propósito, y el nuestro es cumplir con nuestra encomienda desde el momento de nuestro nuevo regreso a esta existencia. De todos los guerreros que existen en el Universo nosotros cinco resultamos ser los elegidos para esta misión, detalle al que me siento halagado y honrado. Por este motivo y otros más, no pienso fallar por ningún motivo en la ejecución de esta importante batalla, y juntos uniremos nuevamente nuestras fuerzas para nuestra lucha por lograr un propósito en común.

Vegeta – Yo también me siento afortunado al formar parte de esto, todo el Universo en sí esperan impacientes el resultado de esta batalla así como del futuro vencedor. Y si vamos a entregar nuestras vidas a esa detestable criatura, que sea de la forma más majestuosa y fantástica como jamás lo hayamos hecho en nuestras batallas. Ésta es la única oportunidad que tenemos para enfrentar esta situación, algo que no debemos desperdiciar por ningún motivo. Yo pelearé a su lado una vez más para enaltecer y honrar a la raza de la que formamos parte, fundemos una nueva etapa en la historia así como un nuevo comienzo para todos, porque todavía no ha llegado el fin de nuestra era.

Narrador – Luego del término de sus pensamientos, los cinco ya habían juntado sus puños al frente para terminar con el cierre del pacto así como de su aceptación entre los involucrados. La batalla final está por comenzar, siendo los únicos capaces de llevarla a cabo para definir al vencedor y decidir la suerte entera de todo el Universo en cuestión, hallándose dispuestos a dar lo mejor de sí mismos para el comienzo de esta importante contienda. Los presentes se miran entre sí con una expresión decidida y a la vez entusiasmada en sus semblantes, quizás ésta se convertiría en la última vez que interactuarían juntos con el fin de unir sus fuerzas para después partir al paraíso luego del término de sus vidas, pero algo ya había quedado claro entre ellos: si de entregar la vida en la batalla se trataba, entonces dar lo mejor de sí para la conclusión de la misma sin importar cuán difícil resulte, con el fin de asegurar el futuro del Universo entero si es posible.

Gokou - ¡¡A pelear se ha dicho, vamos!

Narrador – Ante estas últimas palabras los cinco desprenden al mismo tiempo una pequeña porción de energía de sus puños con el fin de originar un choque entre ellas, para así terminar con la postura e iniciar con su nueva travesía. Luego de que sus brazos extendidos fuesen flexionados por sus mismas energías hacia ellos mismos, emprenden inmediatamente vuelo potente y rápido guiándose por la presencia de Nonova quien se halla muy cerca de entrar a la fuente, dejando a su paso las delineaciones correspondientes productos de sus trayectorias empleadas las cuales se pintan del color de sus armaduras.

En alguna parte de las cercanías de la Fuente, una criatura enorme y misteriosa que irradia maldad pura se ha aproximado lo suficiente para quedar a unos cuantos metros de distancia del control central del Universo, acompañado del usurpador del mago Golfin. Dentro de su cuerpo lleva envueltos los objetos necesarios para conseguir su entrada exitosa en el sagrado recinto, y con ello lograr el control total del Universo. Mostrándose afanoso y excitado por la ambición de poder, Nonova está dispuesto a entrar en la Fuente cuanto antes, pero su acompañante le interrumpe de pronto mostrándose algo cauteloso por lo que pudiese ocurrir más adelante.

Usurpador – Se lo volveré a preguntar, ¿está completamente seguro de lo que está por hacer? (Nonova voltea hacia él en dirección inferior izquierda respectivo de su acompañante, deteniendo su corto avance luego de ser interrumpido respondiendo con algo de hastío)

Nonova – Por supuesto que estoy seguro, más que nunca en mi corta existencia. (Agacha su mirada hacia su esbelto abdomen del cual irradia un gran poder blanco, llevándose su mano izquierda inferior hacia este) Ya que ahora con los cinco pilares a mi disposición, podré entrar a la Fuente sin riesgo de ser reformado o eliminado. (Aprieta su puño derecho superior con su brazo flexionado denotando ansiedad) ¡He esperado por esta ocasión a lo largo de muchos años, y ahora ha llegado el momento de cumplir mi sueño para hacerlo una realidad!

Usurpador – Aunque... Tome en consideración que supondrá una gran carga sobre usted el dominio de tanto poder, podría no resistir ante tanta presión.

Nonova – Al menos haré el intento que desperdiciar esta valiosa y única oportunidad. (Luego de permanecer sin movimiento por unos segundos, comienza nuevamente su avance lento en vuelo rumbo a la Fuente) Y no permitiré que nada intervenga en mi camino.

Narrador – Nonova se acerca cada vez más hacia la fuente, dando por hecho seguro su entrada. Pero se detiene en seco al recibir un llamado de advertencia por parte de Gokou en compañía de los demás que le acompañan en vuelo para aproximarse hacia su nuevo oponente, Nonova voltea extrañado en su lado derecho hacia ellos.

Gokou - ¡¡Nonova!

Usurpador – (Se torna incrédulo y sorprendido luego de comprobar su identidad) ¡¡Son ustedes, no puede ser, no pueden estar aquí!

Gokou - ¡¡Hemos venido a desafiarte a una última pelea, la cual decidirá el destino final de todo el Universo! ¡¡Será una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo digna de guerreros, y haremos uso de nuestros propios poderes para detener tus afanosos planes de una vez por todas con el fin de librar a la Fuente de modificación alguna por obra tuya! ¡¡Somos los cinco guerreros Saiya – Jin elegidos para esta importante misión provenientes de la Vía Láctea, y nos encargaremos de derrotarte con todo nuestro poder! ¡¡Por el bien del Universo entero, nos corresponde intervenir en este asunto tan importante para todos los seres vivos que habitan en este espacio! ¡¡Ha llegado el momento, de iniciar con la batalla final!

Continuará...


	76. La batalla final EL COMIENZO

Narrador – La batalla final está por comenzar entre los guerreros legendarios de la Vía Láctea y Nonova, luego de encontrarse por segunda vez ahora en un lugar místico y misterioso que contiene a la Fuente, la parte principal del Universo. Gokou hace un llamado de advertencia a la verdadera representación del mal con el fin de inducirle a iniciar con la batalla decisiva, la cual definirá el destino absoluto y literal del Universo en su totalidad. Los cinco guerreros Saiya – Jin que han vuelto a entrar a escena luego de pasados 400 años, regresan para unir sus fuerzas en el enfrentamiento de un mal en común con el objetivo de volver a establecer el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, y así hacer nuevamente uso de sus extraordinarios poderes y habilidades como guerreros con el fin de lograr la victoria en esta su nueva y quizás última misión. Tanto los guerreros como Nonova se observan fijamente luego de ser interrumpido este ente por el llamado de Gokou, quien tenía planeado en última instancia su ingreso a la Fuente luego de obtener los cinco pilares de los reinos para dicho propósito. El sirviente de Nonova observa incrédulo y sorprendido a aquellos guerreros que había aprisionado momentos anteriores en una dimensión desconocida, de la cual había supuesto que no serían capaces de escapar.

Nonova mantiene su profunda vista en los cinco guerreros que en una ocasión le ayudaron sin saberlo en la recuperación de su propia energía para su regreso, sin denotar en lo más mínimo expresión de desprecio o enojo en su liso y grotesco semblante. Ambos bandos mantienen sus correspondientes distancias con el fin de observarse detenidamente por última ocasión antes de comenzar con la batalla decisiva, el ente maligno vuelve su robusto y extenso cuerpo a tal forma de quedar completamente de frente hacia sus próximos asuntos pendientes, para después ocuparse de su objetivo principal después de retirar los recientes obstáculos que se han cruzado en su camino. Los cinco guerreros mantienen sus miradas fijas y decididas siempre permaneciendo en reposo en sus respectivos lugares, encontrándose ambas clases de combatientes muy cercanos a la Fuente la cual se halla justo al lado derecho de los Saiya – Jin, y del izquierdo tanto de Nonova como su ayudante.

Con el fin de romper el largo silencio que duró más de un minuto, el usurpador quien aún mantiene la apariencia del mago Golfin comienza con su habla continuando incrédulo por lo reciente presenciado, que había dado por hecho el escape de sus prisioneros de la dimensión desconocida.

Usurpador – ¡No puedo creer que hayan vuelto, no existe ser en este basto Universo capaz de lograr semejante acto, yo soy el único capaz de romper con el hechizo que cerní sobre ustedes ya que aquella dimensión fue creación mía!

Vegeta – Para tu información, fue el mismo mago Golfin quien nos liberó de aquella prisión sacrificando su propia vida luego de manifestarse ante nosotros como un espíritu. (El usurpador abre sus ojos desmesuradamente)

Gokou – El mago Golfin dio su vida por salvar a aquello que creyó correcto con el fin de asegurar el bienestar de todo el Universo, y ahora gracias a su gran ayuda hemos vuelto para concluir con esta importante batalla y cumplir con nuestra verdadera misión. (Gira su vista hacia Nonova sin mover su cabeza) Nonova, el momento de la verdad ha llegado, te enfrentaremos por segunda y última vez para terminar con este asunto pendiente, espero que estés preparado tanto como nosotros lo estamos. No permitiremos que entres y modifiques a la Fuente a tu antojo para que sólo termines con todo lo que conocemos sin razón alguna, te detendremos a cualquier costo así tengamos que dar nuestras propias vidas para lograr tal propósito.

Usurpador – (Refunfuña casi en susurro para luego continuar con sus palabras pronunciándolas para sí) ¡¡Sabía que debí deshacerme del espíritu de ese incompetente mago cuando lo expulsé de mi cuerpo, y así pude evitar que cometiera algo estúpido como esto, es inaudito! (Vuelve su vista hacia los guerreros tornando su semblante a sarcasmo y maldad) Je je je je je, pero no importa, el resultado seguirá siendo el mismo, ya que no conformes con la lección que les hicimos tomar en mi prisión ¡todavía desean acelerar su muerte, qué ironías de la vida! (Dijo sarcástico denotándolo con sus movimientos corporales)

Gohan – Te aseguramos, que hemos venido hasta aquí con el único propósito de ganar sin importar las circunstancias. Tú que conoces toda nuestra historia luego de hojearla como las páginas de un libro, también sabrás de antemano de lo que somos capaces de hacer cuando nos proponemos a lograr algo, y sobre todo ahora que hemos sido elegidos para proteger algo de suma importancia como la Fuente ya te podrás dar una idea del resultado de esta batalla. (El Usurpador cambia de semblante mostrando su desagrado por su comentario)

Goten – Nosotros somos los guerreros legendarios provenientes de la Vía Láctea y fuimos elegidos para el desempeño de esta misión, lo cual considero un gran incentivo para no fallar ante nada. Nonova, espero que estés preparado para enfrentarte a nosotros en todo nuestro apogeo, ya que en la primera ocasión que nos encontramos por primera vez no contábamos con nuestras armaduras ni completamente dispuestos a enfrentarte. Pero ahora, ahora es distinto, no existen limitantes que no nos permitan nuestro éxito ni mucho menos aquella incertidumbre que nos carcomía conforme esta situación seguía avanzando.

Trunks – Estoy en la mejor forma y disposición de mi vida, y con el simple hecho de comprender lo que tengo que hacer y aceptar mi destino son detalles más que suficientes para lograr junto con mis compañeros el exitoso final de esta batalla. La vida nos dio una nueva oportunidad de poder regresar para mantener las cosas estables y en orden, algo que aprecio mucho que haya pasado. No pienso desperdiciar esta única oportunidad de salvar a todo el espacio exterior, así que aquí tienes a un guerrero más que tendrás que derrotar para llegar hasta la Fuente.

Vegeta – Ya todo está dicho, por mi imbatible orgullo y por la seguridad de todos los seres vivos, no permitiré que acerques tu asquerosas manos en un poder tan grande que ni siquiera serás capaz de controlar bajo tu propia cuenta. (Levanta lentamente el antebrazo derecho a la vez de cerrar su puño, tornándose a un semblante vengativo sonriendo de medio lado) Te voy a regresar todos y cada uno de los golpes que te atreviste a darme al aprovecharte que nos encontrábamos en desventaja, lo que nunca he tolerado de mis enemigos es que me humillen de esa manera tan desagradable creyendo que nunca recibirán su merecido en un momento determinado, y tal como lo hice con ellos terminaré contigo con mis propias manos y con mi propio poder.

Gokou – Estamos en la completa disposición de iniciar con la batalla final, no existe otra forma de arreglar esto y ustedes lo saben. Necesitamos cumplir con nuestra encomienda y con la profecía señalada desde entonces, ya que estos han sido nuestros propósitos desde que regresamos a las batallas luego de un largo periodo de paz en nuestros hogares. Pero como ya deben saberlo, nosotros también protegemos al espacio exterior en el momento que más se necesite sin importar que tengamos que romper con nuestras vidas pacíficas para dicha tarea. Nosotros siempre estaremos ahí cuando la paz sea rota a gran escala, somos los guardianes del Universo pertenecientes a la raza Saiya – Jin, los protectores soberanos eternos provenientes de la Vía Láctea que han venido hasta aquí para la conclusión de una situación sumamente peligrosa, la más significativa que jamás se haya encarado en el curso de la historia. (Se ladea levemente levantando súbitamente su puño derecho al frente como seña de batalla) ¡¡Llegó el momento de resolver esto Nonova, iniciemos con la batalla final aquí y ahora, nos encargaremos de que no causes más daño del que haz hecho! ¡¡Será la pelea más importante de toda la historia la cual pensamos ganar bajo a cualquier costo, atrévete a enfrentarnos e iniciemos con esto!

Narrador – Las exclamaciones de Gokou y su grito de guerra causaron una gran inmutación en el usurpador quien comenzó a inclinarse hacia atrás debido a todos sus comentarios, los cuales además de producirle el mismo efecto también le hicieron dudar del verdadero resultado de esta pelea. De pronto comenzó a temer a la posibilidad de que el rumbo de esta batalla que está por iniciar cambiase a favor de estos guerreros, ya que después de todo y basándose en sus propias historias, poseen atributos extraordinarios.

Pero Nonova permaneció tranquilo sin pronunciar palabra alguna durante casi un minuto ante el grito de guerra de Gokou, todo indicaba que ya todo estaba dicho y que la única forma de resolver esta situación sería con la ejecución de la batalla final entre ambas clases de guerreros. Los compañeros de Gokou ya estaban listos para abalanzarse contra Nonova en cualquier momento, el guerrero de más de 400 años de existencia seguía manteniendo su misma postura con su mismo semblante desafiante y su puño levantado; de pronto la criatura de enorme tamaño comenzó con su habla de acuerdo a la situación, lo cual llegó a alertar a los desafiantes pensando que estaba próximo a atacarles.

Nonova – Yo me pregunto... ¿Qué fue lo que hice para tener que enfrentarme con ustedes? Quizás causé varias muertes en mi corta existencia, a tal intensidad que el guerrero dragón se dispuso a sellar mis poderes y encerrarme en aquella asquerosa prisión por mucho tiempo, y ahora que quiero hacer lo justo ustedes se interponen en mi camino para evitar el logro de mis propósitos. (Los guerreros legendarios se extrañan ante sus comentarios irguiéndose un poco, Gokou rompe con su postura desafiante) Cometí aquellos actos crueles y despiadados porque me encontraba en mi apogeo, en el clímax de mi poder, lo cual no pensé desperdiciar en ningún momento y lo apliqué de forma justa debido a que mi poder es maligno en su totalidad. Pero ahora que he descubierto este estupendo lugar donde se esconde la Fuente del Universo entero todo aquello no significa nada en comparación con todo lo que puedo lograr si me apodero de este núcleo único, en el que tan sólo con simples modificaciones puede manejarse a todo lo que existe a nuestro antojo, y así mantener el control por siempre. No sean estúpidos guerreros legendarios, la Fuente se convertirá en algo mejor si está llena de maldad pura, ya que mientras ambos elementos que son el bien y el mal existan en el mismo Universo siempre llevará a conflictos, guerras y muertes sin sentido.

La única forma de remediar esto, es suprimir a uno de estos elementos con el fin de la existencia de uno solo como dominante principal, el cual indudablemente debe ser el mal. Sólo así toda guerra, problema o peligro a gran escala desaparecerá para siempre, porque ya no existirá el elemento contrario que rompa con el equilibrio y origine todo lo anterior. Sólo con la maldad pura, todo permanecerá bajo control total y el Universo sufrirá un cambio significativo que marcará la nueva era de mi reinado. Todo aquello sólo puedo lograrlo modificando a la Fuente e infestarla de mi poder maligno puro para tener control absoluto sobre ella, y así tener el poder suficiente para controlar a todos los seres vivos de diferentes razas transformándolos en la representación de la maldad, eliminando toda pureza en ellos.

Yo no soy su verdadero enemigo, sólo soy un ente maligno dispuesto a arriesgar su propia vida con el fin de dispersar el mal en todo el Universo y suprimir a su elemento contrario que siempre ocasiona problemas. (Lleva ambos brazos del costado izquierdo al frente con los puños cerrados denotando anhelo) ¡Únanse a mí, estamos tan cerca de lograr el gran cambio en el Universo, sería estúpido si intentaran detenerme en estas circunstancias y con ello evitar la paz que todo el espacio siempre ha deseado bajo el dominio de la maldad! ¡¡Formen parte de mi gran reinado, es su verdadero destino guerreros legendarios, su verdadero destino favorable!

Narrador – Nonova se expresó solemne tanto en su habla como en sus movimientos corporales, intentando luego de expresar sus principales motivos incitar a los guerreros legendarios en formar parte de su gran causa. Los cinco Saiya – Jin permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos, Nonova continuaba con su semblante anheloso y entusiasmado esperando una pronta respuesta de sus receptores, hasta que Gokou se dispone a expresar su opinión respecto a su pensamiento.

Gokou – Te equivocas si piensas que conseguirás nuestro apoyo en esta locura, como ya lo hemos dicho hemos venido hasta aquí para detenerte Nonova, y eso es algo que nunca cambiará en nosotros. No existe individuo en el Universo capaz de manejar la Fuente a excepción de seres supremos, si cualquiera de nosotros intentara en este preciso instante someter bajo su propio control a este núcleo correría el riesgo de ser reformado o eliminado, por el simple hecho de que la Fuente misma no nos permite poseer estas prioridades sobre ella. También te equivocas respecto a suprimir a uno de los dos elementos principales que rigen toda existencia, ya que ambos se necesitan para mantener todo bajo control. Quizás las guerras, las peleas, las muertes y todo lo demás seguirán ocurriendo mientras este espacio exista, pero también existen la paz, la solidaridad, la vida entre otros elementos que compensan aquellas pérdidas en momentos determinados por el simple hecho de que existe la Fuente para mantener vigentes y en equilibrio al bien y al mal.

Como puedes ver, ambos elementos deben existir por siempre, y si realmente deseas convertirte en el gobernante principal de todo el Universo también tendrás que hacerte cargo del bien, porque sólo de esa forma todo lo existente no colapsará cuando cualquiera de estos dos elementos sea suprimido en su totalidad. ¡No puede haber amor si no hay odio, no puede haber justicia si no hay injusticia, no puede haber libertad si no hay dependencia, y en resumen no puede existir el bien si no existe el mal! (Lo señala con su mano derecha) ¡¡Si quieres convertirte en un verdadero gobernante absoluto de todo el Universo, también tendrás que ejercer el amor, la libertad, la paz y todos los demás valores y elementos que corresponden al lado del bien para mantener el equilibrio total como se debe! ¡¡Tendrás que tomar en cuenta estos dos elementos todo el tiempo y reformarte en un ser neutral con la capacidad suficiente para el desempeño de tan importante tarea, pero como es obvio nosotros que somos seres mortales y dependemos de ambos elementos para nuestra existencia no tenemos la capacidad de encargarnos de todo eso por el simple hecho de que no somos seres supremos, y no somos los indicados para tal propósito! ¡¡Será mejor que te detengas ahora o tendrás que enfrentarte a nosotros, es tu decisión Nonova!

Narrador – La advertencia así como las explicaciones de Gokou fueron claras y concisas, el Usurpador no tuvo palabra alguna para responder ante semejante amenaza cargada de valentía y razón a la perspectiva neutral de la situación. Luego de haberse mantenido indiferente y tranquilo ante la reciente situación de su reencuentro con los guerreros legendarios, Nonova comienza a tornar lentamente de forma diferente su semblante hasta arrugarlo a su máxima expresión mostrándose totalmente molesto y exaltado por las palabras de Gokou, al momento que muestra y presiona fuertemente sobre sus mismas fauces y apretando los cuatro puños de sus brazos flexionados a los costados. Luego de hacer un ligero refunfuño y poner tensos todos sus músculos, vuelve a elevar la vista hacia ellos expresándose totalmente furioso y violento tornando a su voz más maligna que de costumbre.

Nonova - ¡¡¡No pienso perder mi tiempo en dedicarle un espacio al bien y todos los valores que representa, ¿¿¿por qué habría de preocuparme por el amor, la justicia, la lealtad y lo demás cuando se supone que deben ser eliminados para lograr el control absoluto! ¡¡¡No lo acepto, y nunca lo aceptaré, yo soy la encarnación de la verdadera representación del mal y bajo ningún motivo permitiré que unos simples guerreros miserables e insignificantes me mencionen lo que tengo que hacer! ¡¡¡Deberían estar agradecidos de aquella ocasión que les perdoné la vida en aquél momento que osaron enfrentarse a mí, pero al parecer no acostumbran a devolver favores y prefirieren continuar con esta absurda lucha en vez de quedarse en aquella prisión para sólo esperar el gran cambio!

Gokou - ¡¡No permitiremos que bajo ninguna circunstancia domines a la Fuente con tu sucio poder, no permitiremos que colapses el Universo por una simple tontería y termines con todo lo que conocemos y amamos en una eviscerar de ojos! (Del cuerpo de Nonova se emite una gran cantidad de poder maligno que se expresa como un aura circundante y muy intensa) ¡¡Nosotros cumpliremos con nuestro trabajo de proteger a todo en su totalidad y no nos detendremos hasta lograrlo, porque todavía contamos con la fortaleza suficiente para una vez más intervenir en esta clase de peleas!

Nonova – (Lanza una mirada sarcástica) ¡¡Entonces en ese caso, no tendré otra opción que terminar con ustedes! ¡¡No deseaba combatirlos nuevamente, ni mucho menos darles muerte, pero tenían que comportarse como unos héroes y venir hasta aquí para sólo estorbarme! ¡¡¡En ese caso iniciemos con la batalla final guerreros Saiya – Jin, yo seré el encargado de juzgarles y comprobaré si realmente son tan poderosos y capaces de cumplir con la dichosa profecía como tanto presumen!

Narrador – Nonova aplica cada vez más fuerza sobre sus músculos a tal grado de robustecerlos casi al doble de sus dimensiones en unos cuantos segundos, apretando los extremos de cada una de sus extremidades con el fin de conseguir más tensión y concentración de poder. Al mismo tiempo presiona intensamente sobre sus filosos, largos y estrechos dientes agachando lentamente la mirada con pequeños impulsos producto de la fuerza aplicada, por lo que algunas venas han comenzado a brotar de su lisa piel. Momentos después su poder maligno se incrementa a una gran intensidad lo cual aumenta la expresión de su aura, que se ha extendido a más del doble por todo su cuerpo desprendiendo grandes manifestaciones grises que se expanden y nublan su apariencia hasta tornarla como una silueta entre el mismo. Acto seguido los numerosos e intensos brotes eléctricos color grises se liberan alrededor de la sombra penumbrosa al momento que rodean su cuerpo en su manifestación, en algunos casos extendiéndose hasta salir disparadas alrededor del entorno.

Aquello parecía una enorme tormenta concentrada en un solo ser, quien no dejaba de elevar su poder hasta el instante preciso que deseara terminar con el proceso. Su poder maligno seguía en aumento, hasta verse rodeado de una enorme brisa color negro con ligeros tonos de gris que fácilmente contrastaban con la intensa luz que la Fuente emanaba todo el tiempo, sin olvidar los pequeños gemidos de esfuerzo que emite durante todo el proceso de concentración de poder. La presencia así como la intensidad maligna que se ha liberado hasta el momento era tal que los guerreros Saiya – Jin se tornaron en máxima alerta, posicionándose en forma de defensa con el compás abierto hacia un costado en el caso de Trunks, Gokou y Goten, mientras que Vegeta y Gohan lo habían flexionado al frente junto con sus manos levantadas hacia la misma dirección posicionadas en forma precavida en caso de algún ataque sorpresa por el contrario. El Usurpador se inmuta alejándose en vuelo nervioso del lado de Nonova ante el poder liberado, ya que la concentración era tal que a una distancia cercana la misma aura era capaz de desintegrar lo que se encontrara a su paso, lo cual comprobó su compañero luego de que su túnica sufriese pequeñas quemaduras negras en la parte afectada. Los guerreros legendarios se habían sorprendido ante semejante poder maligno, el cual jamás habían sentido a esa magnitud a lo largo de sus extensas vidas.

Sin lugar a dudas, se trataría de una batalla sumamente difícil jamás emprendida en su oficio como guerreros, aquel poder liberado fácilmente superaba el de todos sus enemigos pasados convirtiendo a este próximo oponente en el ente maligno más poderoso que jamás hayan encontrado. Luego de aquellas numerosas manifestaciones producto del enorme poder de Nonova, finalmente este lanza un estruendoso y peculiar grito agudo al momento de estirar al máximo las extremidades de todo su cuerpo con el fin de expulsar toda la concentración de energía reunida en él mismo, y con ello estar preparado para la batalla. Toda la concentración reunida luego del proceso anterior es bruscamente expulsada hacia todo el exterior en forma de una enorme ventisca oscura, que golpea levemente los cuerpos de los guerreros arrastrándolos lentamente hacia atrás por efecto de la enorme fuerza de repulsión de aquella aglomeración maligna. Como reacción los cinco Saiya – Jin se agazapan hacia delante cubriéndose con sus antebrazos al frente intentando resistir el enorme empuje característico de aquella energía, algunos como Gokou y Vegeta llevan sus capas al frente para disminuir la concentración de ciertas sustancias dañinas sobre sus armaduras.

Cuando finalmente todo lo que rodeaba al ente maligno es expulsado de su cuerpo, su apariencia corporal se torna nuevamente visible de forma gradual luego de permanecer totalmente blanca por unos momentos, hasta desaparecer lentamente y devolver el contraste a la figura de Nonova que se torna clara en unos cuantos momentos. La criatura maligna se mostraba algo jadeante con sus cuatro brazos flexionados a la altura de sus respectivos hombros y abiertos a los costados denotando ansiedad así como en su semblante, dando siempre a la vista sus húmedas e inmutables fauces así como sus ojos completamente negros en forma alienígena abiertos a su máxima expresión. Nonova soplaba tanto de su nariz como de su boca como un feroz toro dispuesto a embestir a su presa, mientras que su cola trasera se agitaba y surcaba violentamente a los costados denotando ansiedad y deseos por iniciar con la batalla. Los brotes eléctricos seguían recorriéndose alrededor de su cuerpo en todo momento, mientras que la misma aura color negro con tonos blancos en su contorno seguía brillando y manifestándose sobre la esbelta estructura de su portador.

Los guerreros legendarios se colocan en guardia dispuestos a iniciar con la batalla adoptando sus propias posturas, ya que la batalla final estaba próxima a comenzar. Al igual que Nonova desprenden de sus cuerpos sus respectivas auras con sus distinguidos colores de acuerdo a las armaduras, rodeándoles completamente como si una llama estuviese consumiendo su estructura. Ambos poderes de distintas clases de los contrarios resaltaban la apariencia de cada uno de ellos, y fácilmente se podía distinguir una gran diferencia entre el aura negra grisácea perteneciente de Nonova y la de los guerreros, que al encontrarse todas cercanas unas de las otras daban una apariencia brillante con una gran variedad de colores que expresaban vida y viveza, que al contrario de su enemigo ésta se mostraba opaca, misteriosa y carente de expresión alguna.

Ambas clases de guerreros se observaban fijamente sin parpadeo alguno, estaban más que listos para iniciar con la batalla más importante de toda la historia que definirá el resultado definitivo del Universo entero. En cualquier momento alguno de ellos podría iniciar con el primer ataque, sobre todo Vegeta quien estaba más dispuesto que nunca a ajustar las cuentas con este ser maligno que le humilló al derrotarlo de la misma forma. Nonova relaja lentamente el semblante hasta dejar de mostrar sus fauces al cerrar su boca completamente observando analíticamente a sus oponentes a los que por segunda ocasión enfrentará, aunque con la diferencia de que ahora cuentan con sus armaduras para su defensa. Sus poderes no dejaban de brillar y manifestarse de las distintas formas en como lo hacían, sólo faltaba dar con el inicio, pero antes de que esto pasara la criatura maligna recita sus últimas palabras para entonces comenzar con la batalla.

Nonova – Puedo notar un poder fantástico dentro de ustedes, que han empleado innecesariamente a lo largo de muchos años en sus combates por lograr lo que ustedes creen justicia. Pero yo me encargaré de enseñarles la forma correcta de usar el poder interno con el fin de lograr la verdadera causa y propósito que todos los seres vivos tienen presente aunque sea en lo más profundo de ellos mismos: el dominio del más fuerte. Aquellos seres que sean débiles perecerán ante los fuertes, esa es la ley de la naturaleza tan antigua como el Universo mismo, que siempre ha existido hasta ahora así como en un próximo futuro. Fui testigo de lo que pueden ser capaces de hacer cuando envié a Morpheaus para comprobarlo, y debo decirles que me han decepcionado en la forma como utilizan sus propios poderes. Las armaduras que llevan puestas sólo les sirven de protección como lo he visto, ya que aún les falta mucho para explotar al máximo sus capacidades que pueden aumentar si las utilizan correctamente. Por otro lado, sigo sin entender la razón de su utilización en esta nueva pelea, como recordarán parte de las energías que apliquen en contra mía serán transmitidas a mi cuerpo como ha ocurrido desde que fueron infectadas, en vez de dañarme me proveerán de más poder del que ya tengo.

Gokou – (Sonríe de medio lado) Lamentamos informarte que el verdadero mago Golfin se encargó de suprimir ese detalle, y ahora las armaduras están mejor que nunca. (Nonova torna ligeramente su semblante de forma sarcástica) No se repetirá lo que en ocasiones pasadas sucedió, estas energías que utilizaremos para la batalla son todas nuestras, pero en tu caso, el poder que tienes ahora es producto de la reunión de varios elementos en tu cuerpo, y nuestras energías no son la excepción. Pero de nada te servirá haber obtenido tanto cuando estás por perderlo todo en el momento que seas derrotado, porque estoy completamente seguro de que nosotros ganaremos.

Usurpador - ¡Entonces, ese mago no sólo se sacrificó por salvarlos, también tenía que purificar a las malditas armaduras! ¡Fue un gran error de mi parte dejarlo libre, debí eliminarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad...!

Nonova – No tiene importancia. (El usurpador detiene su habla volteando extrañado hacia él) Ahora pelearemos de forma justa y sin desventajas, lo cual me parece perfecto. (Lleva sus cuatro brazos al frente con los puños levantados) Mi poder no es el mismo desde que confronté al Guerrero Dragón el cual fue el responsable de la pérdida de mi preciada libertad al encerrarme en aquella prisión detestable, pero ahora... Ahora que me hallo demasiado cerca de dominar la Fuente, no tendré que preocuparme por enfrentarlo y derrotarlo para recuperar mi orgullo, ¡ya que sólo tengo que extender mi poder maligno en este núcleo para reformarlo a mi manera al igual que todos los seres que habitan en este Universo!

Gokou – Pero no sin antes haber pasado sobre nosotros para hacer lo que se te antoje, porque te aseguro que esta se convertirá en la batalla más difícil que jamás hayas emprendido en tu miserable vida. (Cierra los ojos para levantar lentamente su puño derecho hasta la altura de su rostro al momento que habla) Por mi orgullo de guerrero, por el Universo entero, por mi preciado hogar que es el planeta Tierra en el cual me sucedieron las cosas más maravillosas y hermosas, por todos los seres a los que amo y aprecio con todo mi corazón... (Abre los ojos de forma súbita cambiando a un semblante furioso) ¡¡Te derrotaré con toda la fuerza de mi ser así tenga que desaparecer para siempre para conseguirlo, porque no tengo miedo de dejar de existir cuando mi razón de proteger lo que yo quiero es más grande que mi vida misma!

Narrador – El fervor de Gokou había llegado al clímax luego de que gran parte de su energía creciese de golpe originando un aura intensa que se expande de forma fulminante como si el guerrero hubiese explotado. Su poder circundante se desplazaba de manera elegante de varias formas y tamaños como nunca antes en su vida, cambiando su aura a un naranja más intenso. Había logrado el estremecimiento del Usurpador ante tal poder y la atención de sus compañeros, quienes se sorprendieron de ver la forma en como Gokou se expresaba y con ello obtener las fuerzas suficientes para conseguir la victoria. Nonova permaneció indiferente ante tal actitud por parte de su enemigo, quien estaba dispuesto a dar lo que sea con tal de lograr la salvación de todo lo que ha conocido y amado a lo largo de toda su vida.

Nonova - ¡¡No me asustan tus falsos argumentos, me da igual si luchas por un propósito o por un deber, te aniquilaré junto con tus patéticos seguidores!

Gokou – (Dice al momento de apretar su puño derecho) ¡¡Ahora sentirás la furia de los guerreros Saiya – Jin que fueron elegidos para esta importante misión, la batalla final por fin ha comenzado! ¡¡Amigos míos, luchemos juntos una vez más por todo lo que existe en el Universo y protejamos a nuestros seres queridos como lo hicimos en varias ocasiones en nuestras épocas! (Sus compañeros se posicionan completamente para la batalla)

Nonova – (Ladea su tronco en posición de guardia, mientras que hace un ademán de invitación con su mano superior izquierda) ¡¡¡Vengan a mí y enfréntenme, que yo seré el próximo en probar sus habilidades y al último que desafiarán cuando me encargue personalmente de eliminarlos!

Gokou - ¡Te aseguramos que será lo contrario! (Se agazapa al igual que los demás para iniciar con el despegue hacia su enemigo) ¡¡Ha llegado el momento, a pelear!

Narrador – Luego de aquellas palabras tanto Gokou como sus compañeros emiten un fuerte grito de furia y guerra al unísono, para después propulsarse velozmente con ayuda de sus energías hacia Nonova quien les espera ansiosamente desde su lugar. Los cinco guerreros continúan aproximándose sin dejar de emitir el mismo sonido, hasta llegar a una distancia muy cercana de su más grande enemigo.

May despierta repentinamente del cuarto donde dormía apaciblemente proporcionado por el Rey del castillo, ya que después de investigar en la computadora principal de la nave Zero referente a la extraña enfermedad que presentaban algunos guerreros del planeta Cincron había terminado exhausta. Lentamente se pone de pie después de haber recibido una impresión extraña en sus sueños que le despertó de esa forma, para después tomar sus ropas restantes y vestirse con el mismo uniforme de siempre.

Extrañada por aquel sueño que más bien parecía un presentimiento, caminó en los alrededores del castillo para llegar hasta la enorme puerta de salida que comprende el umbral de ambos espacios, y salir al exterior para contemplar a la enorme metrópoli a lo lejos donde merodean los Saiya – Jin en vuelo. Ni siquiera había trenzado y amarrado al final su extenso pelo pelirrojo debido a que la extraña incertidumbre que sentía había acaparado todos sus sentidos, algo en su corazón le decía que sus compañeros habían comenzado un gran enfrentamiento en algún lugar desconocido, sin estar segura de lo que verdaderamente afrontan al no recordar exactamente su extraño sueño.

Con la vista hacia el despejado cielo nocturno y el viento soplante que juega con sus ropas y cabellos, lleva una mano a su pecho pensando en todo momento sobre sus compañeros de viaje, esperando que el resultado de su nueva y definitiva batalla sea favorable tanto para ellos como para todos los seres vivos del espacio exterior.

May – "Guerreros legendarios, espero que su definitiva pelea no se convierta en la última, ahora que conozco todo sobre Nonova cuando conversé con el Rey de este planeta, puedo considerar que quizás no los vuelva a ver nunca más. Me hubiera gustado tener la oportunidad de verlos una vez más para decirles cuánto los aprecio y lo afortunada que me he sentido por haberlos conocido en persona, ustedes siempre fueron mis héroes favoritos de lectura cuando era una niña y ahora ese sueño que siempre tuve desde aquella edad por fin se hizo realidad, porque sabía muy dentro de mí que ustedes algún día regresarían para luchar de nuevo por la paz y justicia".

"Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Gokou con anterioridad porque me había reclutado a temprana edad en el ejército, y cuando era niña siempre andaba de viaje con mi familia. Pero ahora que lo tengo cerca y sobre todo con la misma apariencia y edad de su juventud, nunca le he dicho cuánto lo admiro y respeto así como también a sus compañeros de aventuras. Me gustaría tenerlos conmigo una vez más para decirles todo lo que siento por ustedes, de esto que me ha tocado vivir a su lado, de haber formado parte y haber servido de su compañera de aventuras en sus nuevos viajes y misiones, y sobre todo por haberme brindado sus amistades sin discriminación o rechazo alguno..."

"Quisiera poderlos ayudar en algo más, pero ahora todo está en sus manos. Hice todo lo que pude y lo que estuvo a mi alcance frente a todos los problemas que enfrentamos, y me siento satisfecha de lo que he logrado con mis aportaciones de acuerdo a mis conocimientos y capacidades. Sé que ustedes han valorado todos mis esfuerzos por muy pequeños que parezcan, ya que cuentan con un gran y noble corazón que nunca será vencido por nada de este Universo porque ustedes son seres muy especiales y peculiares, que han demostrado que la fantasía, las aventuras y los sueños pueden hacerse realidad si luchamos por la búsqueda de esas emociones".

"Confío plenamente en que ustedes, guerreros legendarios, conseguirán el triunfo en esta última batalla si no se dejan vencer ni intimidar por la apariencia y poderes de aquella criatura, porque sin importar qué tan fuerte y colosal sea, si en ustedes siempre está presente la luz de la esperanza y el ideal del combate hasta el final podrán vencerlo si hacen uso de estos principios".

"Al igual que toda su familia, yo también espero su regreso triunfal, si vuelven victoriosos entonces se convertirá en el momento más memorable y feliz para mí y para todos los que les rodean y aguardan. Pero en caso de que suceda lo contrario, de que hayan logrado el triunfo a costa de sus vidas... Entonces los recordaré como se merecen, y me encargaré de narrar a toda la humanidad qué fue lo que hicieron y lograron en el tiempo que duró su regreso".

"Vuelvan triunfantes guerreros legendarios, porque de todo lo que conozco sobre ustedes a través de la lectura me es suficiente para estar segura de que lograrán el triunfo que se requiere en esta última batalla..." (Su mirada se torna cautivada) "Gohan, eso te incluye a ti, aún no tienes que morir sin antes haberte dicho lo que he estado sintiendo en estos últimos momentos, porque si no logro hacerlo entonces... Me sentiré muy culpable, porque nunca más tendré otra oportunidad para hablar contigo".

"Les deseo suerte a todos ustedes, rezaré por que todo salga bien, es todo lo que puedo hacer ahora ya que mis capacidades no me son suficientes para acompañarlos en algo tan peligroso. Estaré aguardando su regreso triunfal, mis queridos héroes".

Narrador – May terminó con su pensamiento sin apartar la vista del cielo ubicada en el umbral del castillo, dando por hecho con base a su sueño que la batalla final había comenzado en las cercanías en la Fuente. Ahora sólo faltaba esperar su probable regreso, algo que tenía muy presente y consideraba con gran probabilidad al conocer sus aptitudes y corazones, ya que no hay poder más grande que el existente en uno mismo cuando se lucha por una gran causa, en donde entran la voluntad, la lealtad, la justicia y la causa misma.

Los Guerreros Legendarios dan inicio con la batalla decisiva lanzándose en contra de Nonova con el fin de enfrentarle en segunda ocasión, y detener sus codiciosos planes de infectar a la Fuente principal del Universo con su poder maligno. Al ver que se aproximan vertiginosamente, junto con su temor el usurpador se retira del alcance del ente maligno quien aguarda ansiosamente interceptar a los guerreros Saiya – Jin cuando estos entren en contacto directo con su cuerpo, para entonces iniciar con la pelea.

Los cinco elegidos no dejan de manifestar sus gritos de guerra al unísono en su trayectoria de ataque, Nonova continúa sonriente denotando ansiedad y deseos por enfrentarse a esta clase de guerreros a los cuales considera los más dignos de derrotar y desaparecer literalmente en este segundo enfrentamiento. Tanto Gokou, Gohan, Goten, Trunks y Vegeta están más que listos y dispuestos para entrar en batalla como nunca en sus vidas, debido a la gran magnitud y significado de este conclusivo combate y sobre todo al tratarse de un oponente sumamente poderoso que fácilmente supera tanto los poderes y capacidades de todos sus enemigos pasados que enfrentaron en sus épocas.

Luego de un momento de espera por ambas partes, finalmente los cinco Saiya – Jin entran en contacto con Nonova cuando en grupo habían chocado con su enorme cuerpo en varios costados al frente luego de ser interceptados por los cuatro brazos de su enemigo. La colisión produjo una gran liberación de energía multicolor que se acrecentó velozmente en forma de esfera creciente como una onda expansiva, Nonova había interpuesto sus antebrazos al frente como defensa ante dicha agresión por parte de sus contrincantes, aunque sus fuerzas y sus auras circundantes fueron suficientes para causarle una gran impresión luego de que su cuerpo fuese agitado en el feroz choque.

Sin embargo los guerreros no desistieron de sus posiciones y continuaron intentando derribar el enorme cuerpo de la criatura, quien lentamente era doblado hacia atrás a partir del tronco intentando resistir aquella ejecución directa. Los cinco compañeros continuaban empleando su máximo esfuerzo con el fin de hacer perder el balance de su contrincante, pero este comenzó a aplicar cada vez más fuerza logrando retroceder poco a poco a los Saiya – Jin quienes comenzaron a ser empujados. Finalmente luego de haber equilibrado las fuerzas, Nonova emite un grito de furia al momento que sacude sus cuatro brazos a los lados y así retirar de su alcance a los cinco Saiya – Jin que presionaban sobre él sin detenerse. Algunos de los guerreros se contorsionan hacia atrás para realizar una vuelta completa y retomar sus posiciones defensivas, Nonova entrecierra constantemente sus manos mostrándose ansioso por comenzar de una vez por todas con el verdadero contacto físico defensivo y la interacción de técnicas. Los guerreros legendarios toman sus posiciones de guardia respectivas mientras aguardan un próximo intento de ataque, mientras que la criatura maligna realiza la misma acción ladeándose lentamente a partir del tronco y llevar ambos brazos izquierdos flexionados al frente, mientras que los derechos los posiciona en apoyo con los puños cerrados hacia el mismo costado.

Los oponentes se miran fijamente entre sí analizándose, aquel choque de cuerpos y energías no significó más que una prueba de poderes para determinar sus capacidades y sus fuerzas, con lo cual les había sido suficiente para definir los atributos de cada uno. Era el momento del contacto físico defensivo y los guerreros legendarios lo sabían perfectamente, era ahora cuando deberán pelear al máximo y con el uso de todas las técnicas que conocen aunado a las recientes obtenidas gracias a sus armaduras. Sentían que el momento de la verdad se aproximaba, y que debían entregarse completamente a la batalla sin importar cuán heridos o dañados resulten como ocurrió constantemente en sus viejos tiempos. Era la primera vez que todos juntos enfrentarían a un mal en común, el más grande que jamás hayan conocido a lo largo de sus existencias, lo cual además de llenarlos de cierto temor e incertidumbre también los motivaba y emocionaba enormemente como cualquier pelea gloriosa, importante y enorme. Tras varios segundos de observarse, Nonova esboza una maléfica sonrisa flexionando ambos dedos índices de sus manos izquierdas con las palmas ocultas como ademanes de invitación, para así comenzar con la gran pelea.

Nonova - ¡¡¡Vengan a mí y denme todo lo que tengan!

Gokou – (Sin apartar su vista de su enemigo) ¿Listos?

Vegeta – (Sonríe confiado y entusiasmado de medio lado) Por supuesto que sí.

Gokou – (Flexiona más el compás) ¡¡¡Ataquemos!

Narrador – Los cinco se lanzan fulminantemente hacia Nonova acompañado de un grito de guerra al unísono, mientras que sus poderes les propulsan velozmente al momento que los guerreros toman posiciones abiertas y defensivas para iniciar con el contacto físico. Nonova continúa sonriente y perverso esperando en cualquier momento sus próximos ataques, preparando sus poderes malignos en todo su cuerpo para su rendimiento y beneplácito.

Luego de algunos instantes de espera, los guerreros Z inician con el contacto físico en contra de su oponente. Los Saiya – Jin comienzan con una propinación variada de golpes y patadas combinándolas de una forma elegante y poderosa para cualquier espectador, desplazando sus potentes extremidades en contra de la enorme estructura de su colosal oponente. Como reacción ante la confusión aparente de las ráfagas de ataque de sus contrarios, Nonova utiliza sus cuatro brazos de forma simultánea para posicionarlas velozmente en varios lugares defensivos con el fin de bloquear cada uno de los ataques de los guerreros, que cada vez que eran interceptados por los enormes antebrazos de la criatura se emitían pequeños y cortos estruendos productos del fuerte contacto.

Los cinco combatientes al lado de la justicia atacan de diferentes ángulos y partes corporales de su enemigo con el fin de conseguir ventaja alguna, sin embargo Nonova resultaba demasiado hábil por lo que sus estrategias comunes y usuales de ataque e intentos de daños eran fácilmente eludidos por su gran destreza y velocidad. De todos los guerreros Z, Vegeta era el que más intentaba afanosamente una mayor aproximación así como alguna rotura en su perfecta defensa, lo cual buscaba conseguir lanzando más ataques corporales que de costumbre intentando mantener la misma fuerza de aplicación entre cada propinación y lanzamiento. Nonova parecía verse sumergido en un ajetreo sin fin teniendo que defenderse de todos los ángulos posibles donde sus oponentes le atacaban, incluyendo a su enorme cuerpo restante que contiene los tres pares de sus pies.

En cada ataque lanzado los Saiya – Jin emitían cortos gritos de furia productos de su gran esfuerzo por mantenerse al mismo nivel y ritmo de pelea sin disminuirlo, Nonova comienza con su constante retroceso al ser atacado sobre todo de frente. En ocasiones aplicaba desplazamientos rápidos con el fin de esquivar algunos cuantos golpes que lograban burlar su defensa, hasta que en un movimiento rápido consigue un instante libre para propinar un golpe volado con su mano superior derecha a Gohan quien lo atacaba desde ese mismo costado. El afectado es arrojado fuera de su alcance luego de recibir el golpe directamente en la parte frontal de su casco, quien detiene su vuelo en seco después de haber quedado a varios metros de distancia de sus compañeros en una posición agazapada. Sin importar que uno de ellos haya sido retirado, Gokou y los demás continúan con sus ataques en contra de Nonova quien sigue esquivando e interceptando cada uno de sus intentos por propinarle golpe o patada alguna.

Ahora es Trunks quien es arrojado por otro golpe acometido en su pecho luego de su intento fallido por conectar un ataque en el abdomen de su enemigo después de esquivar uno de los desplazamientos de su contrario, llegando casi hasta la misma altura de Gohan quien comenzó a emprender vuelo en dirección hacia Nonova con un grito de furia. Realizando un desplazamiento en espiral superior respectivo al ente maligno quien continuaba retrocediendo a la vez que se defendía de los ataques de los restantes, se posiciona justo detrás de él para después abalanzarse nuevamente en su contra y atacarlo por la espalda. Pero una de las extremidades traseras del enemigo entra en acción siendo su larga cola la que se desplaza desde el costado izquierdo de Gohan para atacarlo, este apenas reacciona ante la sorpresa y detiene su avance en seco para concentrarse en esquivar aquel movimiento imprevisto. Sin embargo la extremidad vuelve a lanzarse en su contra ahora desde el costado opuesto, Gohan vuelve a conseguir su elusión al contorsionarse hacia atrás formando un arco corporal, Nonova reanuda con los desplazamientos y comienza con los ataques emprendiendo esta vez una gran velocidad con su misma extremidad en contra del guerrero que de igual forma responde esquivándolos hábilmente.

Constantemente Nonova volteaba de reojo hacia atrás para coordinar sus movimientos traseros, mientras que los tres guerreros sobrantes continúan atacándolo de frente a partir de varios ángulos en algunos casos. Mientras Gohan continuaba esquivando los desplazamientos de su cola, sostiene la extremidad en el más reciente intento por alejarlo de su alcance con ambos brazos hacia su lado izquierdo para entonces sujetarla firmemente, como respuesta Nonova intenta liberar su extremidad al agitarla hacia varias direcciones trayendo consigo a Gohan en cada desplazamiento, quien intenta lo mejor posible continuar sosteniéndola sin ser arrojado de nuevo. Es entonces cuando Vegeta quien aprovecha el pequeño momento de distracción de Nonova por tal acontecimiento, se eleva hasta quedar diagonalmente de su enemigo y lanzar un golpe profundo y potente que va dirigido a su rostro. Sin embargo Nonova logra interceptarlo interponiendo su antebrazo, creando un fuerte impacto estruendoso en forma de energía; acto seguido Vegeta vuelve a desatar otro grito de furia lanzando otro golpe con su mano sobrante hacia otro costado del rostro de su enemigo en forma de gancho, pero este vuelve a detenerlo provocando un impacto semejante al anterior.

Finalmente al mismo tiempo que intercepta los profundos golpes de Vegeta y esquiva las ráfagas de golpes que lanzan Gokou y Goten en su contra con sus brazos inferiores, logra lanzar a Gohan hacia arriba luego de socollonar su larga cola hasta terminar en la parte superior. Luego de esquivar una patada de Vegeta, propina en él un poderoso golpe de gancho en su estómago lo cual le dobló completamente hacia delante, respondiendo con un profundo alarido. Acto seguido lo retira de su alcance al aplicar otro golpe de gancho en la parte de sus costillas derechas siendo arrojado hacia la misma dirección, sin detenerse en interceptar los ataques de los guerreros que sobran. En un intento por deshacerse de sus atacantes, Nonova junta ambos brazos superiores hacia arriba con las palmas entrelazadas las cuales baja veloz y potentemente en contra de ellos con el fin de retirarlos de su camino; sin embargo los reflejos de ambos guerreros son suficientes para permitirles su escape a tiempo al desaparecer como si se hubiesen tele transportado, para después atacar con una patada ladeada en ambos costados de Nonova quien apenas consigue protegerse después de interponer sus antebrazos superiores a los lados.

Nuevamente Gokou y Goten reanudan con sus feroces y rápidos ataques aplicando la misma variedad de golpes y patadas, pero en esta ocasión lanzándose alrededor de su enorme estructura mientras que le rodean constantemente atacando por todos los ángulos posibles. Esta vez Nonova parecía estar sumergido en otro ajetreo por verse en la necesidad de proteger todas las partes de su cuerpo interponiendo sus extremidades para dicho propósito, intentando ubicar con la mirada a sus oponentes quienes se desplazan velozmente hacia todas partes. De pronto Trunks se une al ajetreo luego de lanzar una patada doble al juntar ambos pies para un mayor efecto en contra de Nonova, quien se vio en la necesidad de esquivarlo al torcer su cadera hacia un costado debido a su imposibilidad de escape por los constantes ataques de los restantes.

Cuando su paciencia había llegado hasta el límite, decide extender su aura maligna en forma de esfera creciente de color oscuro y opaco para alejar a Gokou y Goten quienes son impulsados velozmente hacia el exterior a una gran velocidad. Pero Trunks consigue alejarse a tiempo a una distancia suficiente para no resultar afectado por la bola creciente, y una vez que esta se ha desvanecido por completo se abalanza nuevamente hacia Nonova quien se halla con sus extremidades extendidas después de aquella aplicación. Al momento que sigue aproximándose, Trunks lleva su mano derecha hacia atrás acumulando energía azul hasta el término de su antebrazo para después extenderla al frente con la palma abierta. De esa zona un rayo energético se desprende velozmente en dirección hacia su objetivo, por unos momentos Nonova permanece inmóvil hasta elevarse de golpe a una gran altura respectiva de Trunks y esquivar aquella energía que continúa prolongándose sin rumbo fijo.

Sin perder más el tiempo, Trunks se propulsa en dirección hacia Nonova quien continúa elevándose mientras que su oponente se aproxima cada vez más hacia él. En un intento por detener su aparente escape, Trunks entra en contacto físico con su oponente atacándole de la misma forma veloz y de una gran variedad de combinaciones de ataque con sus extremidades, Nonova nuevamente esquiva e intercepta cada uno de sus movimientos mientras continúan elevándose a la misma velocidad. El guerrero legendario reaparece en varias posiciones para atacar desde un ángulo diferente, Nonova intenta prenderlo con sus largos y fornidos brazos ante el primer reflejo presentado, sin embargo Trunks parece ser demasiado veloz para sus percepciones.

De pronto, apoyándose de un reflejo defensivo Nonova interpone ambos brazos superiores hacia arriba para protegerse de la gran bola de energía producto de la técnica Big – Bang de Vegeta, quien la ejecutó justo en la dirección en la que ambos tomaban mientras continuaban peleando. El vuelo de Nonova es detenido por el mismo efecto contrario de la bola de energía color verde, Trunks se aleja de su alcance preparando un ataque energético de la misma forma en que su padre lo aplicó quien observa a su enemigo intentando resistir el poder de su técnica. Trunks junta ambos brazos flexionados a los costados de su cadera con los puños cerrados, temblando levemente por la energía que comienza a concentrarse en su cuerpo. Momentos después estira ambos brazos al frente con las palmas abiertas para el lanzamiento de un rayo energético de un diámetro al doble que el anterior, que es lanzado justo al frente de la criatura maligna quien había sido tomada por sorpresa por el ataque anterior, y también por el reciente.

Como única alternativa de defensa, utiliza ambos brazos inferiores para lanzar un contraataque ejecutando las mismas posiciones manteniendo sus palmas abiertas al frente, lanzando así un poder energético de largo alcance color oscuro en su totalidad que intercepta al contrario. Ambas energías chocan entre sí intentando fluir hacia la dirección donde fueron lanzadas cerrándose el paso entre ellas mismas al interponerse de frente, en algunas ocasiones el poder de Trunks parecía ganar terreno, pero el contrario de pronto recobraba fuerzas provocando el retroceso del opuesto y disminuyéndolo incrementando así su longitud. El guerrero azul continuaba en su misma posición haciendo lo posible por resistir así como mantener a un nivel aceptable su poder de aplicación, de igual forma Nonova junto con su semblante arrugado por el esfuerzo que aplica tanto por impedir que la bola de energía de Vegeta llegue a su cuerpo, como también por la reciente que intenta atacarlo de frente, procura soportar el tiempo suficiente ambos poderes para entonces verse en la posibilidad de lanzar un contraataque.

Sin embargo, cuando pretendía lanzar una maniobra evasiva para que ambas energías que le acosaban chocasen entre sí, un nuevo poder de extremo extenso y redondo hace su aparición dirigiéndose justo debajo de la criatura, por lo que Nonova se ve ahora en la necesidad de interponer los extremos de sus tres pares de pies para detener su avance. Aquello se había tornado en una escena de poderes aplastante para el enemigo quien debía dominar los tres ángulos en donde es atacado con energías constantes, siendo Gohan el tercero en unirse al intento de atrapar a Nonova en un ajetreo de técnicas de largo alcance, lo cual parecía haberse logrado. Con el fin de aumentar la intensidad de la escena, Vegeta incrementa la densidad de su técnica lanzando constantes bolas de energía hacia la principal que se encarga de cerrar el paso a la criatura en la parte superior, y así conseguir un aumento de tamaño conforme se mezcla con la energía que le es enviada por el guerrero. Conforme la bola de poder se acrecentaba, Nonova siente un incremento en la presión en la parte superior donde la sujeta con ambos brazos superiores, que le hace cada vez agazaparse más por el aumento de la fuerza aplastante.

Viéndose envuelto en aquella situación difícil y conflictiva, Nonova ya estaba listo para aumentar su poder y alejar gradualmente cada uno de los poderes contrarios que lo acosan y amenazan, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo para salir de aquella situación, los guerreros faltantes ya habían tomado sus posiciones así como haber reunido el poder necesario para terminar con el asunto, encontrándose justo detrás de Nonova a una distancia suficiente. Después de escuchar las pronunciaciones de sus técnicas, el ente maligno voltea sorprendido su cabeza hacia atrás observando a Gokou y Goten bastante próximos a atacarle por ese mismo lado, del cual era el único que no podría defenderse cuando había ocupado todas sus extremidades excepto su cola para su defensa. Con el fin de evitar la disposición de más tiempo para su escape de la situación, de forma fulminante ambos guerreros lanzan sus técnicas tratándose del Ka me ha me ha de Gokou y del Mase – Ku de Goten las cuales siguen aproximándose paralelas entre sí hasta dar alcance a su objetivo.

Finalmente, y sin poder hacer nada por bloquearlas o detenerlas, la estructura de Nonova se transforma en silueta cuando las últimas energías que fueron lanzadas en su contra chocan con su cuerpo, reaccionando y combinándose de esta forma con las tres restantes lo cual origina a una esfera creciente de energía multicolor que envuelve completamente al enemigo dentro de sí. Su silueta se pierde ante el flujo energético de aquel poder creciente producto de las cinco técnicas combinadas entre sí, del cual los cinco colores distintos que conforma giran a su alrededor en un mismo sentido al momento que va aumentando su tamaño. Los guerreros legendarios se alejan cada vez más de la escena tomando la distancia necesaria para no ser envueltos en sus propias técnicas fusionadas, luego de unos momentos de crecimiento de la esfera envolvente esta se mezcla totalmente hasta tornarse a un color cercano al blanco emitiendo un intenso brillo vibrante, lo cual ocurre cuando había detenido su aumento de densidad y tamaño. Al ver que su producto final improvisado dio resultado, Gokou lleva su puño al frente en seña de triunfo cuando la fusión de sus poderes había logrado atrapar a Nonova sin permitir su escape, sintiéndose satisfecho de que el trabajo en equipo haya dado resultado.

Gokou - ¡¡Bien hecho, Nonova no fue capaz de escapar todo gracias a que actuamos correctamente y a tiempo para atraparlo y dañarlo con nuestros poderes!

Goten – Debo admitirlo, eso fue bueno, es lo mejor que hemos conseguido hacer juntos en contra de un enemigo.

Gohan – Sin embargo... Todos sabemos que esto no ha terminado. (Dijo para sí en susurro permaneciendo cauteloso)

Narrador – Al igual que Gohan, Vegeta y Trunks adoptan el mismo pensamiento manteniéndose a la defensiva de intento alguno por parte del enemigo, cuando aparentemente habían terminado con su existencia. Tal como habían predicho, la energía envolvente producto de sus técnicas comienza a verse dispersada dividiéndose en varias franjas al separarse en varias partes, lo cual fue ocasionado por el poder maligno de Nonova que se extendía potentemente hacia todos los extremos hasta liberarse de forma súbita en forma de ventisca. Los Saiya – Jin levantan sus brazos agazapándose levemente sumado a su propulsión hacia delante con el fin de no ser arrastrados por la energía que es arrojada por el contrario, la cual ha suplido completamente a las aplicadas anteriormente en contra del ente maligno. Pasados algunos segundos de aquella ventisca maligna, los guerreros Saiya – Jin prestan atención hacia su aún existente enemigo quien denota una gran ansiedad en su semblante así como en sus vibraciones corporales, que son producto de la gran cantidad de adrenalina presente en él. Rodeado de su aura característica y de brotes eléctricos manifestándose alrededor de su cuerpo, fija su mirada hacia sus oponentes observándolos en sus respectivas direcciones conforme comienza con su habla.

Nonova - ¡¡No pelean nada mal, de hecho temí desde un principio que no resultaran rivales dignos de enfrentarse conmigo! ¡¡Ustedes son dignos de llamarse los guerreros legendarios lo cual he comprobado al medir sus habilidades así como sus poderes! ¡¡Sin embargo, eso no significa que puedan vencerme, tendrán que dar mucho más de lo que tienen si pretenden producirme el más mínimo daño! (Aprieta sus cuatro puños) ¡¡¡Ahora es mi turno de sorprenderlos con mi poder, sólo espero que sean lo suficientemente fuertes para resistirlo, ha llegado el momento de demostrarles lo que verdaderamente puedo ser capaz de hacer! ¡¡¡Espero que estén preparados para lo que viene, guerreros legendarios!

Continuará...


	77. La batalla final ESFUERZO CONSTANTE

Narrador – La batalla final se ha desatado, comprendiendo la lucha entre dos clases de guerreros considerados los más significativos en la situación que involucra a la Fuente en toda la historia. Esta especie de núcleo místico es el encargado de sustentar a toda materia existente en el Universo entero manteniendo un control rígido sobre cada elemento presente en los alrededores. Desde una Galaxia entera hasta la más pequeña partícula, son administradas y mantenidas en orden por esta aglomeración de elementos circundantes con la apariencia de una nebulosa, que además de contener la "información" de todo lo que existe y maneja también se encarga de contener las esencias o existencias de todos los seres vivos que habitan alrededor del mismo denso y basto espacio.

Por lo tanto, aquel que logre llegar hasta el lugar donde se encuentra resguardada y entrar en el mismo elemento sin ser reformado, podrá manejar todo a su antojo convirtiéndose automáticamente en el ser supremo de todo, en el individuo único con el poder suficiente ya sea para mantener todo el Universo sin cambios, para modificar algunas cosas en él o bien acabar con todo lo existente si así lo desea.

Tomando en cuenta esta primicia, los pocos conocedores de este elemento principal del Universo han intentado en vano encontrarle por más que lo han intentado habiendo usado varios métodos de búsqueda por todo el espacio, con el fin de protegerle de todo mal que ose apoderarse de este núcleo. Por el momento sólo dos entes malignos muy poderosos se han percatado de su existencia, intentando bajo todos los medios apoderarse de la Fuente principal para sus afanosos propósitos. No obstante debían considerar la protección de ellos mismos al tratarse de entes malignos, algo en lo que los cinco pilares existentes en los planetas de los cinco reinos que formaron en una ocasión la primera gran Alianza pueden inhibir fácilmente si se utilizan al momento de ingresar a este lugar místico.

Pese a todos los intentos y las aparentes probabilidades de llegar hasta el sitio recóndito donde se oculta la Fuente, sólo siete individuos han conseguido encontrarle luego de haber partido en su búsqueda para poner en práctica sus principales objetivos. Estos seres comprenden a los guerreros legendarios provenientes de la Vía Láctea y pertenecientes a la raza Saiya – Jin, con la misión común de proteger este núcleo Universal de cualquier modificación o alteración en su contenido. Los dos restantes, comprenden a un ser que usurpó a uno de los magos del planeta Cincron para la ejecución de sus planes, y al considerado la verdadera representación del Mal de nombre Nonova quien osa apoderarse de la Fuente para esparcir su poder maligno una vez dentro del mismo elemento, con el fin de reformar a su manera todo lo existente en el Universo entero.

Ahora una vez hallados en los alrededores de este legendario lugar de gran importancia, los guerreros Saiya – Jin enfrentan a Nonova iniciando así con la Batalla Final, la cual definirá la suerte de todos los seres vivos así como de los elementos existentes en el Universo en su totalidad. Al inicio de la pelea, los cinco elegidos parecían haber obtenido cierta ventaja sobre su enemigo cuando se habían abalanzado en conjunto en contra suya atacándole con sus diestras y efectivas combinaciones de técnicas de pelea. Luego de haber conseguido acorralarle con el uso de sus poderes de largo alcance en tres diferentes ángulos, Gokou y Goten finalizan con la ejecución de sus propias técnicas en dirección al costado trasero de la criatura maligna, lo cual originó la formación así como la fusión de los cinco poderes ejecutados en su contra que se conjuntaron aumentando su tamaño en forma de una esfera creciente.

Cuando aparentemente se había conseguido el éxito, Nonova reaparece después de retirar el poder envolvente que le rodeaba al extender su aura maligna en forma de ventisca al exterior. Esto no había sorprendido a los Saiya – Jin, quienes siendo verdaderos conocedores y veteranos de las batallas a gran escala en contra de oponentes formidables y peligrosos en sus épocas, sabían de antemano que su enemigo no sería fácilmente derrotado por este tipo de ataques, sólo se había convertido en una prueba más para medir sus habilidades, a lo que Nonova también pretendía lo mismo para con ellos. Había llegado el momento de pelear en serio, sobre todo cuando la criatura maligna pretendía ahora cambiar la balanza a su favor decidiéndose a utilizar una cantidad más grande de su poder para dicho propósito, todo indicaba que la batalla se intensificaría a un nivel mucho más elevado del que habían estado utilizando hasta ahora.

Con sus vistas fijas hacia su enemigo, los cinco Saiya – Jin permanecen atentos y en una posición corporal precavida ante lo que pueda surgir de ahora en adelante, al mismo tiempo que se preparaban tanto mental como espiritualmente para el aumento de sus poderes. Sabían de antemano lo que tenían que hacer y qué no hacer ante esta situación crucial y de una importancia incomparable; si eran derrotados por su enemigo este tendría el camino libre para entrar a la Fuente y reformar todo a su antojo, por lo que debían ser estratégicos y cautelosos cuando sobre todo suponían que Nonova probablemente sea superior en poder y habilidades. Las experiencias obtenidas en sus combates anteriores así como del enfrentamiento de variadas situaciones en sus vidas pasadas, habían resultado más que suficientes para convertirlos en unos verdaderos veteranos, conocedores y sabios del arte del combate así como del manejo casi perfecto de los problemas de magnitudes riesgosas y conflictivas como la que enfrentan ahora, misma que fácilmente se había convertido en la más significativa de todas.

Todo aquello que habían enfrentado ayudó bastante para sus conocimientos y experiencias, por lo cual ataque precipitado alguno por parte de ellos era lo menos que tenían planeado hacer, a lo que en sus primeros combates resultaba en algunas ocasiones la primera alternativa. Incluso Vegeta quien era el que siempre se precipitaba yendo en contra de su enemigo sin importar las consecuencias, en esta ocasión permanece cauteloso al igual que sus compañeros luego de recordar lo sucedido cuando decidió abalanzarse en contra de Nonova en la dimensión donde fueron aprisionados, que trajo como consecuencia un duro castigo para ellos cuando no contaban siquiera con sus armaduras para su protección.

Pero ahora era distinto, ya estaban aquí y no había marcha atrás, quizás en momentos anteriores a este suceso no se hallaban muy decididos a encararse con la considerada verdadera representación del mal en sus viajes, cuando sobre todo en ellos transcurría cierto grado de incertidumbre y temor lo que pudo influir en gran medida en su derrota en su primer enfrentamiento con esta criatura maligna. Pero ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado posteriormente a tal acontecimiento, como los sucesos del sacrificio de Golfin para salvarlos y liberarlos, su conversación con el Rey de la misteriosa población Saiya – Jin y el llamado de la Fuente, sus mentes así como sus objetivos se han enfocado en la misión principal y verdadera la cual necesitan concluir cuanto antes para asegurar el bienestar de el núcleo principal y con ello al Universo entero.

Nonova quien se muestra ansioso respirando continuamente como una bestia próxima a lanzarse en contra de sus enemigos, y manteniendo sus cuatro brazos abiertos y levantados a los costados con las palmas abiertas siendo rodeado constantemente por brotes eléctricos y su aura maligna, había comprobado notablemente que sus oponentes ahora contaban con una nueva y mejorada fortaleza física que llevaba al incremento de sus poderes y habilidades. Había deducido que las armaduras no sólo funcionaban de protección tanto en las batallas como en medios hostiles teniendo al espacio de claro ejemplo, sino que también jugaban su papel como amplificadores de potencia para cualquiera que las portase y utilice. Y aunque desde un principio esto le había sido informado por el usurpador de Golfin, que fue uno de los principales detalles por los que decidió contaminarlas para alimentarlo, finalmente lo había comprobado con la breve demostración que sus impertinentes oponentes dieron al descubierto cuando le atacaron.

Los guerreros legendarios vuelven a tomar sus respectivas posiciones de guardia para reanudar con el combate manteniendo sus ojos penetrantes y fijos sobre su objetivo, que daban de manifiesto un auténtico semblante y mirada de guerreros. El usurpador se había alejado a casi un Kilómetro de distancia para mantenerse al margen de la situación, y no ser afectado por las potentes auras y poderes que eran liberados en el combate. Zarandeando como es de costumbre su larga cola en los momentos de gran ansiedad y motivación, Nonova prepara sus energías así como sus técnicas para reanudar con la pelea. Los guerreros Z responden elevando sus KYs a un enorme nivel lo cual se hace notar en sus propias auras circundantes que han surgido de pronto de sus cuerpos, logrando aquel cambio brusco de poder al apoyarse con un grito de furia al unísono a la vez que tensaban todos sus músculos.

Lentamente, el ente maligno baja sus cuatro brazos hasta dejarlos en reposo estirados y cercanos a su cintura, después de unos segundos vuelve a tensarlos apretando sobre sus puños elevándolos a la vez que flexionarlos levemente hacia el frente. Su poder junto a las emanaciones eléctricas parecían reaccionar a sus movimientos e incrementos de fuerza, ya que en cada ocasión de presión sobre sus músculos producía un incremento en el flujo así como en las dimensiones de su aura propia, como también de la misma electricidad que intensificaba su ritmo de propagación y rodeo de todo su esbelto y enorme cuerpo. Luego de haber terminado con la concentración y control de su energía, el ente maligno posa su mirada sobre cada uno de sus oponentes comenzando con Gohan al momento que baja nuevamente sus brazos, girando lentamente su cabeza para recorrer cada uno de los semblantes de los cinco elegidos hasta finalizar con Gokou quien se halla a una distancia más alejada que los demás al igual que Vegeta. Luego de sonreír levemente de medio lado como reteniendo el escape de una risa irónica, pronuncia un par de palabras a todos los presentes para posteriormente reanudar con la batalla.

Nonova – Mmmmm... Espectacular, simplemente asombroso. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía una pelea de esta magnitud, al menos con la suficiente para satisfacer mi sed de combate. (Lleva su mano superior derecha a su mentón restregándolo en forma pensante ladeando un poco su cabeza, con la vista aparentemente perdida) De hecho, llegué a pensar que sus poderes y habilidades no llegarían a sorprenderme como yo esperaba, pero por lo que he visto pese al paso del tiempo y la evolución de los seres del bien y del mal sus capacidades aún pueden hacer algo para lograr algún cambio. (Gira su cuello hacia el lado derecho retirando su ladeo) Curioso. Resulta verdaderamente curioso que después de tanto tiempo aún tengan la fortaleza así como la voluntad para continuar en una lucha la cual creen correcta. El alma nunca muere, por lo tanto es posible volver a la vida cuantas veces se requiera y de acuerdo a las posibilidades en el Universo de los mortales aunque... Todo tiene un límite.

Narrador – Aunque en sus objetivos no estaban el escuchar las palabras pensantes de su enemigo, a los Saiya – Jin de cualquier forma les era atraída fácilmente su atención ante aquel tipo de comentarios referentes al Universo y a los misterios de la vida misma. Sin embargo Vegeta, quien estaba más que dispuesto a finalizar con la pelea, decidió interrumpir una vez más en aquella inevitable conversación procurando que su intervención fuese la última y definitiva para después continuar con el combate.

Vegeta – Ya deja esas estupideces psicológicas en otra ocasión, por si aún no lo has considerado estamos dentro de una batalla pero al parecer todo lo tomas a la ligera. Quizás estás pensando que no seremos rivales dignos a tu parecer que sólo están estorbando, pero en ocasiones subestimar algo puede llevar a una sorpresiva derrota de la que nunca se tenía idea que podía llegar a suceder. Estamos aquí y ahora, así que lo único que debe quedar en nuestras mentes es concluir con esta pelea a menos que estés tramando algo para huir de ella con tus absurdos comentarios.

Nonova – (Permanece por un rato observándolo burlonamente) Estoy tan entusiasmado como tú en terminar con esta inoportuna pelea, que ustedes han decidido iniciar sin siquiera conocer al enemigo en su totalidad. En cambio yo los conozco en todos los aspectos que puedan venírseles a la mente, sé de sus habilidades, sus técnicas, sus estrategias, sus estilos de pelea así como sus debilidades o puntos fallidos en sus movimientos y acciones. Si crees que estoy utilizando esta conversación como estrategia alguna para mi escape de la situación estás en un grave error, a pesar de todo lo que se están atreviendo a hacer en contra mía sigo siendo generoso, porque estoy alargando sus tiempos de existencia manteniendo esta conversación que quizás sea la última que tengan antes de morir.

Gohan – Ahora resulta que también eres generoso con nosotros, no me hagas reír, no olvides lo que realmente eres y no creas que por esto nos uniremos a ti y desistamos de detenerte. Que no se te olvide Nonova, que mientras sigas oponiéndote a lo que verdaderamente es correcto siempre serás nuestro enemigo.

Nonova - ¿Enemigo, qué defines tú como enemigo? (Preguntó de pronto alzando el tono de la voz aumentando su seriedad) Si te refieres a aquel que ocasiona destrucción y muerte a su paso por el simple placer de hacerlo, sin tener objetivo o propósito alguno en mente mas que divertirse sin el afán de lograr algo a cambio estás equivocado. En este caso, como en otros más, yo quien soy su enemigo en este instante así como ustedes lo son para mí, lucho por algo que considero correcto y que no descansaré hasta lograrlo aplastando a aquellos que se opongan. Como lo había dicho con anterioridad, debido a que yo represento la maldad pura sin una pizca de bondad o sentimiento todo lo que hago es correcto, porque represento todo el mal existente en el Universo que se concentra y define en mí. No siempre el enemigo será el equivocado o erróneo, el surgimiento de este mismo ocurre por el choque de objetivos entre dos o más individuos.

Gokou – Entonces... Si estás conciente de todo esto supongo que también comprendes nuestras razones.

Nonova – En parte, pero no significa que esté de su lado. Ustedes y yo estamos aquí con el propósito de concluir con lo que nos corresponde, aunque eso signifique enfrentarnos, yo estoy dispuesto a seguir con esto hasta el final lo cual deduzco que ustedes también lo están. (Alza sus cuatro brazos a los costados los cuales flexiona después al frente cerrando los puños, tensando así todos sus músculos como si estuviese posando, denotando a la vez un rugido monstruoso que produce sumando a lo anterior una mayor cantidad de energía manifestante) Pero no estamos aquí para filosofar de estos asuntos, eso dejémoslo a los sabios practicantes del arte del pensamiento, nosotros hemos venido aquí a pelear y a terminar con esta confrontación. ¡Para eso existimos, esos son nuestros propósitos, somos guerreros y lo seguiremos siendo hasta el fin de nuestras existencias, somos los últimos recursos ante cierto conflicto, los que realmente definimos el resultado final de una problemática cuando todos los medios previos han fallado! ¡¡Somos esclavos del propósito, de nuestras responsabilidades, de nuestros destinos y eso nunca, nunca cambiará!

Narrador – El aura de Nonova se expande vertiginosamente hacia todos los ángulos al estirar sus extremidades para su liberación, los guerreros legendarios se protegen a sí mismos con las suyas al mantenerlas despiertas y circundantes alrededor de sus cuerpos. La manifestación del poder de Nonova los abarca mientras su flujo continuaba dando un aspecto sombrío y opaco a todo lo alrededor, de igual forma las manifestaciones eléctricas color grises se expanden y viajan de forma desproporcionada y brusca hacia las direcciones donde son impulsadas. Aquel poder liberado ni siquiera inmutaba a los presentes quienes se hallan a un alto nivel de concentración en el suceso, sin embargo la cantidad de esencias malignas de su enemigo eran suficientes para mantenerlos alertas y a la expectativa de sus movimientos. Mostrando un semblante perverso colmado de afanosidad y deseos de aniquilación, Nonova se dispone a iniciar con su próximo movimiento.

Nonova - ¡¡¡Serán los primeros afortunados en experimentar una porción más elevada de mi verdadero y nuevo poder, sólo espero que no mueran en el proceso de demostración! ¡¡¡Yo, Nonova, la auténtica representación del elemento maligno, los aplastaré y derrotaré de la forma como se merecen, y una vez sin nada más que me estorbe podré entrar a la Fuente sin problemas! ¡¡¡Espero que estén preparados, guerreros Saiya – Jin!

Vegeta - ¡¡Ven cuando quieras alimaña excéntrica!

Narrador – La criatura maligna se agazapa paulatinamente flexionando sus tres pares de pies al mismo tiempo, con su cuerpo temblante por la cantidad de energía concentrada. Su aura ya había terminado de ser expulsada hacia todos los alrededores, pero la gran restante continuaba presente alrededor de su cuerpo dándole un brillo blanquecino y maligno a su esbelta estructura. Con su expresión amenazante y un bramido resonante, Nonova se dispone a abalanzarse en contra de sus cinco enemigos quienes se habían juntado rápidamente entre sí después de sus últimas palabras, ya que telepáticamente Gokou formuló dicha estrategia para su defensa hacia sus compañeros al considerar el gran poder de su enemigo.

Nonova se impulsa a una gran velocidad en forma de embestida hacia los Saiya – Jin, alertando al máximo a sus oponentes quienes se habían inmutado por la gran rapidez de propulsión de su contrario. Utilizando sus máximos reflejos ante la situación, Goten, Gohan y Trunks sufren en menor grado aquella estremecedora embestida siendo arrojados a las esquinas y afectados por el aura extensa perteneciente al ente maligno. Son Vegeta y Gokou quienes resultan directamente afectados por la embestida habiéndose alejado fugazmente de su oponente por el efecto, luego de que habían intentado en vano resistir aquella acción ofensiva cuando habían interpuesto sus antebrazos cruzados al frente como acto reflejo.

Habiendo perdido el equilibrio y la postura adecuada de sus cuerpos por aquella gran presión que les había embestido, ambos guerreros continúan sin detener sus vuelos hallándose aturdidos por aquel sorpresivo movimiento de su contrario. De forma inmediata Nonova se aproxima hacia ambos a una velocidad mayor para darles alcance, y una vez llegando hasta sus alturas quedando en medio de ambos les golpea al mismo tiempo con ambos codos de sus brazos inferiores. Gokou y Vegeta emiten un alarido al unísono siendo cambiadas sus direcciones de vuelo hacia la parte inferior de su enemigo, quien después de lograr su objetivo desaparece repentinamente luego de haber tornado siniestramente su semblante.

Sin la posibilidad de reincorporarse debido a la magnitud y potencia de los ataques sobre sus cuerpos, ambos guerreros finalmente son interceptados cuando Nonova los envuelve dentro de una gran circunferencia negra con ligeros tonos de gris, la cual había creado con sus brazos superiores al frente para detener sus rutas. La energía maligna les envuelve completamente parpadeando constantemente por la agitación de las partículas de energía y el aumento de potencia, los cuerpos de Gokou y Vegeta tiemblan desmesuradamente reaccionando a la agitación de energía sobre ellos. Luego de unos momentos en la misma situación, su enemigo les expulsa nuevamente lejos de su alcance cuando extiende su poder en forma de línea que se prolonga diagonalmente a una gran velocidad.

Gokou y Vegeta son arrojados sin detenerse hacia la ruta donde la base de la energía empleada con anterioridad les empuja por sus espaldas, sin la posibilidad de contrarrestar aquel efecto sobre ellos ni oportunidad alguna de escape. Nonova reaparece adoptando la misma estrategia anterior de ubicarse justo donde sus enemigos son arrojados para interceptarlos de nueva cuenta, en esta ocasión pretendiendo propinarles un intenso azote con su cola al girarse completamente para el logro de su propósito. Sin embargo ambos guerreros reaccionan a tiempo y haciendo uso de todas sus energías apenas consiguen escapar de sus intenciones, en el momento que ambos se habían girado sobre la misma base de la energía que los impulsaba para después escapar en vuelo pasando por ambos costados de su enemigo.

El desplazamiento de su cola sólo consiguió desvanecer la propia energía que Nonova había aplicado en ambos guerreros para traerlos consigo, viendo que habían escapado a tiempo Nonova les busca con la mirada, encontrándose momentos después con Vegeta en posición de preparación de su técnica cuando había posicionado su cabeza al lado izquierdo. Tan sólo unos segundos de plazo fueron abasto para este guerrero quien había extendido ambos brazos a los costados, hallándose en una posición algo agazapada como apoyo. Después de haber reunido una enorme cantidad de energía en un corto lapso de tiempo, Vegeta las lleva juntas al frente formando en primer lugar una enorme bola que en instantes se extiende en un poderoso rayo de enormes dimensiones en contra de su enemigo.

Habiendo atacado con el Final Flash, Vegeta desprende un poder muy superior comparado a todas las ejecuciones anteriores de sus combates pasados en su época. Su armadura había amplificado considerablemente su ejecución, esta vez al enorme rayo lo acompañaban circundantes descargas alrededor de este fluyendo a la misma velocidad y dirección de la técnica. Como primer movimiento Nonova intercepta aquella energía tan sólo con la palma de su brazo superior izquierdo, que había resultado suficiente para mantener el ataque al margen. Sonriendo malévolamente, Nonova ejecuta su poder maligno para retirar de forma lenta y disminuir la longitud de la técnica de Vegeta cuando de su palma izquierda comenzaba a fluir una energía de las mismas dimensiones que la opuesta, a la vez que denota un sonido grueso en su garganta como respuesta de la fuerza aplicada.

Lentamente la energía de Nonova ganaba cada vez más terreno, Vegeta comenzaba a emitir el mismo sonido de esfuerzo en su garganta cuando intentaba aplicar cada vez más potencia para equilibrar nuevamente la situación a su favor, sin embargo la fortaleza de su enemigo resultaba demasiado para sus capacidades. Teniendo pensado prenderlo del cuello una vez que fuese golpeado por su poder maligno, Gokou detiene sus planes atacándolo por la espada con su común ataque de largo alcance que corresponde a la técnica aprendida por parte del maestro Roshy. Como reacción Nonova se gira para interceptarlo con su palma superior derecha quedando en medio de ambas situaciones, intentando tanto disminuir la longitud de la técnica de Vegeta como impedir el paso del ataque de Gokou desde el otro extremo.

Viéndose acorralado nuevamente por ambos poderes, luego de haber permanecido por un tiempo reteniéndolos decide impulsarse hacia arriba lo suficientemente veloz para ocasionar el choque entre las dos clases de técnicas. Una esfera de energía se había formado de la colisión de ambos poderes adoptando una apariencia resplandeciente, inmediatamente Gokou y Vegeta se disponen a atacarle partiendo hacia la misma dirección que había adoptado su oponente para alejarse de aquella situación. Tan pronto como le dieron alcance, ambos guerreros vuelven atacarle de forma fugaz y de una gran variedad de técnicas entrando en contacto físico defensivo con su objetivo. Gokou atacaba por su costado izquierdo y Vegeta por el derecho, aplicando una gran variedad y cantidad tanto de golpes como de patadas en varias posiciones y formas a una velocidad fuera de lo común, por lo que aquel veloz movimiento de ataques y defensas por parte del enemigo fácilmente se verían desapercibidos o borrosos ante cualquier espectador común sin experiencia en el combate.

Constantemente ambos Saiya – Jin denotaban gritos de furia debido a la gran cantidad de energía que demandaban sus ataques, Nonova continuaba esquivándolos ágilmente y sin problema alguno cuando agitaba ambos de sus brazos superiores para el bloqueo de cada uno de sus movimientos. Como reacción para adaptarse y vencerlos en su propio juego, Nonova comienza a utilizar sus brazos inferiores para complementar su defensa así como del inicio de sus propios ataques para con sus oponentes, Gokou y Vegeta se ven en la necesidad de moverse a una velocidad suficiente para esquivar los fugaces golpes de Nonova a la vez que continúan atacándole. En algunas ocasiones detenían la veloz rutina cuando cualquiera de ellos atacaba con golpes profundos que provocaban un gran estruendo, en otras veces desaparecían repentinamente encontrándose en varias partes sin detener la pelea, pero siempre manteniendo el mismo ritmo de combate.

Luego de defenderse al volverse completamente hacia atrás cuando fue sorprendido por ambos guerreros quienes aparecieron detrás de él, aumenta cada vez más la intensidad de sus ataques y defensas, por lo que en vez de retroceder comenzaba a hacer lo contrario metiendo en nuevos aprietos a Gokou y Vegeta que cada vez requerían más del uso de la defensa y del esquive de los ataques de su enemigo. Finalmente, la fuerza de Nonova se había intensificado logrando propinar varios golpes sobre sus oponentes quienes no poseían las capacidades suficientes para esquivarlos o interceptarlos, y luego de unos minutos de haber terminado aturdidos de tan poderosas propinaciones sin la posibilidad de defenderse, el ente maligno les prende de sus rostros transmitiendo en ellos una gran cantidad de energía maligna que les agita desmesuradamente, como si fuese una transmisión de descargas eléctricas.

Manteniéndolos a una altura diagonal respectiva, Nonova continúa castigando a sus dos enemigos haciendo uso de sus extraordinarios poderes malignos para dañarlos internamente, ni siquiera el sujetar el antebrazo respectivo que les cubre sus rostros para retirarlos resultaba suficiente, el castigo sobre ellos era tal que sus energías comenzaban a disminuir a un rápido ritmo viéndose cada vez más cercanos a la derrota y perecer de sus existencias. Nonova reía perversamente al observar a sus víctimas sufrir y emitir un gemido constante que se había tornado agonizante, había dado por hecho que pronto habrá conseguido el retiro de dos guerreros de su camino y que ahora sólo tendrá que ocuparse de los restantes para el logro de sus principales propósitos.

Nonova - ¡¡¡Se acabó, ustedes dos morirán en este preciso instante!

Narrador – Ambos Saiya – Jin se habían debilitado enormemente en tan poco tiempo, ni siquiera sus energías eran suficientes para mantener sus brazos sujetando a los que les aprisionan, por lo que como resultado comienzan a bajar débilmente sus manos sin verse en la posibilidad de liberarse.

Pero de pronto, el nombre característico de una técnica es pronunciado y por consiguiente, una enorme cantidad de óvalos puntiagudos color púrpura intenso son lanzados en dirección hacia Nonova en su costado izquierdo. Se trataba del Zinsu – Ken, el cual había sido ejecutado por Goten desde una distancia lejana con el fin de impedir el logro de sus propósitos de exterminar a ambos guerreros. Nonova es golpeado en su costado izquierdo sintiendo el efecto punzante de aquella técnica en su cuerpo, que había logrado la liberación de Gokou y Vegeta quienes permanecieron a flote muy próximos a quedar inconcientes. El ente maligno comienza a retroceder constantemente cambiando sus posturas de defensa con sus antebrazos que interponía al frente, luego de haberse girado completamente para su mejor defensa. Pero sus extremidades frontales no eran suficientes para proteger todo su cuerpo, por lo que inevitablemente era golpeado en las partes descubiertas que producían un dolor agudo producto del extremo puntiagudo de cada uno de los óvalos.

Constantemente emitía algunos quejidos gruesos e intensos como una bestia al momento que seguía retrocediendo, y aunque aquella técnica tenía la capacidad de desmesurar con lo que entrara en contacto no lograba el mismo efecto en Nonova, pero sí conseguía producirle un dolor punzante en las partes donde era afectado. De la misma forma, Gohan le ataca con una ráfaga de óvalos comunes de energía hacia el extremo donde se aproxima cuando agita a una gran velocidad ambas de sus palmas entreabiertas al frente. De esta manera, Nonova queda nuevamente atrapado entre ambas técnicas cuando había detenido su avance para soportar a ambos poderes que le eran lanzados desde los dos extremos, sobre todo soportando la técnica del guerrero Goten.

Cuando finalmente habían logrado mantenerlo al margen, Goten llama desesperadamente a Trunks con su vista hacia su costado superior izquierdo para que este diese el movimiento final de su plan.

Goten - ¡¡¡Ahora Trunks atácalo!

Narrador – Al instante, el guerrero Trunks se aproxima a una gran velocidad en donde lo que parecen unos finos aros blancos le rodean constantemente, los cuales comienzan desde el extremo de sus pies juntos hasta desaparecer al llegar al otro extremo. Mientras se muestra también cubierto por una flama color azul más claro que el de su armadura la cual arrastra por todo su cuerpo, Trunks se acerca hacia su objetivo girando constantemente sobre su propio eje con los brazos en forma de cruz sobre su pecho, ofreciéndose como instrumento para el total y satisfactorio resultado del plan pretendido entre los tres guerreros. Al mismo tiempo que se aproximaba y desataba un grito de furia, se mantenía girante continuando con su dirección a una gran velocidad hasta conseguir llegar a la altura de Nonova, a quien mantenían a una distancia y posición adecuadas para el logro de sus propósitos.

Apenas habiendo distinguido el acercamiento diagonal superior del guerrero, Nonova es potentemente golpeado en su rostro habiendo propinado Trunks la doble patada girante en su costado derecho. Luego de haber torcido completamente el cuello de su oponente, este es arrojado a una fulminante velocidad adoptando una dirección diagonal inferior respecto a Trunks, quien detuvo su avance casi por completo por la absoluta y satisfactoria propinación de su ataque en el duro rostro de Nonova deteniendo así su andar. El ente maligno había sido arrojado velozmente y en una dirección completamente recta perdiéndose en lo oscuro y extenso del espacio donde se oculta la fuente, Trunks había aplicado una gran cantidad de energía en aquella ejecución por lo que al finalizar esta su aura desaparece casi al instante.

Habiendo logrado su objetivo, Trunks se da un momento para recobrar sus energías aprovechando el tiempo en que Nonova se encontrará ausente, suponiendo que su ataque sería apenas suficiente para mantenerlo aturdido y alejado por unos momentos.

Goten – (Con un puño al frente) ¡¡Bien hecho, funcionó, logramos rodearlo y Trunks pudo golpearlo con todo su poder!

Gohan - ¿Y mi padre, y Vegeta? (Preguntó en alto tono de preocupación, buscándolos constantemente con la mirada cuando finalmente les encontró a una gran distancia de su lado izquierdo) ¡Papá, Vegeta, ¿están bien! (Exclamó al momento que se aproximaba hacia ellos en vuelo rápido)

Trunks – (Con sus palmas en las rodillas hallándose jadeante) En cualquier momento regresará y nos atacará de nuevo... A no ser que intente aproximarse directamente a la fuente... Sin que nosotros lo notemos.

Goten – (Se ladea hacia su lado izquierdo) Pero antes necesitamos saber si mi padre y Vegeta se encuentran bien, sería peligroso que sólo uno de nosotros vigilara la fuente y sea probablemente sorprendido por Nonova, es mejor afrontarlo sin separarnos.

Narrador – Goten toma la iniciativa de acercarse en vuelo seguido de Trunks que aguarda que sus energías se restablezcan con ayuda de su armadura. Al haberles dado alcance, notan una pérdida considerable de las energías corporales de Gokou y Vegeta así como la disminución de sus presencias, además de que parecían verse saturados de un aura gris maligna alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Gohan inspecciona el cuerpo flotante de su padre al palparlo constantemente manteniéndolo en una postura horizontal, sintiendo intensamente la energía maligna que se había introducido en su cuerpo. Trunks intenta reanimar a su padre con pequeñas sacudidas sobre su cuerpo quien se halla en posición vertical, a la vez que vocifera su nombre.

Goten - ¡Padre, ¿estás bien, padre! (Preguntó preocupado frente a este)

Gohan – Está débil, pero aún está con vida. Al parecer una gran cantidad de energía maligna se concentró por todo su cuerpo y le privó de sus energías en un enorme porcentaje, o mejor dicho suprimió a la positiva transmitiéndose como un virus.

Goten - ¡No puede ser, ¿y ahora qué vamos a hacer!

Gohan – Creo que tendremos que esperar a que las armaduras los restablezcan nuevamente. (Dijo impotente) Pero requerirá de mucho tiempo, suponiendo que funcione, sin embargo debemos seguir con la batalla contra Nonova y esperar a que se repongan.

Vegeta – Trunks... (Pronunció con voz lastimera sin abrir sus ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo adormecido por efecto del veneno al igual que Gokou)

Trunks - ¡Padre! (Exclamó alegre)

Vegeta – No seas un idiota... Y asegúrate de que Nonova sea exterminado... En vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí conmigo...

Trunks – Pero... No puedo dejarte así ni mucho menos en este estado, tenemos que hallar la forma de reponerlos cuanto antes.

Vegeta – No te preocupes por eso... (Denota un pequeño quejido) La armadura se encargará de restaurar mis energías... Mientras tanto ustedes enfóquense en la pelea... Y no permitan que Nonova llegue a la fuente...

Trunks – Pero...

Vegeta – Haz lo que te digo... Yo estaré bien.

Narrador – Luego de haberlo meditado por unos momentos, Trunks accede a la petición de su padre sin alejarse aún de su lado, esperando que los demás terminaran de ocuparse de su padre.

Gokou – Tengan cuidado... No permitan que Nonova los toque. (Dijo repentinamente atrayendo la completa atención de los guerreros que no resultaron afectados)

Goten - ¡Padre, me alegra que hayas respondido!

Gohan - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Gokou – Bien... Aunque falto de energías para continuar por el momento. (Entreabre pesadamente sus ojos) Tengan cuidado, y guarden su distancia... Eviten todo el tiempo que Nonova logre poner una mano encima sobre ustedes ya que de lograrlo... Esparcirá su poder maligno sobre sus cuerpos, así como nos sucedió a nosotros. (Hace una pausa y continúa) Su poder maligno es extremadamente fuerte, jamás había sentido tanta maldad reunida en un solo ser... Pude sentir la forma en como toda esa energía negativa, se transmitió rápidamente por todo mi cuerpo... Y mi energía fue perdiéndose a un ritmo elevado. Si no hubiera sido por ustedes... Ya habríamos muerto desde entonces.

Gohan – (Coloca su mano sobre el frente de su casco) No te preocupes padre, tendremos cuidado, mientras tanto ustedes hagan lo posible por recuperarse.

Goten – Lo lamento, debimos intervenir antes de que les pasara esto, fue nuestra culpa el no haber llegado a tiempo, si no fuera por el aura maligna de Nonova que nos golpeó y alejó lo habríamos detenido antes de que esto pasara. (Confesó cabizbajo)

Gokou – Goten... Ustedes hicieron lo mejor que pudieron así como también nosotros... No es momento para lamentarnos, debemos continuar con la pelea... (Levanta un poco la cabeza observando a ambos de sus hijos) Vayan y peleen hijos míos... No se preocupen por nosotros... Hemos pasado por situaciones peores que esta... Pero lo más importante ahora, es evitar que Nonova logre llegar a la Fuente y reforme todo el espacio exterior... Evitar esto es todavía más importante que nuestras vidas, ya que si fallamos en nuestra misión... Todo se perderá... Para siempre.

Narrador – Después de un ligero quejido Gokou vuelve a establecerse en reposo manteniéndose a flote en el espacio al igual que Vegeta, ahora era el momento en que sus hijos deberán hacerse cargo del desempeño de la misión hasta que ambos guerreros afectados vuelvan a reponerse con ayuda de sus armaduras. Habiendo comprendido sus palabras y planes, los tres Saiya – Jin se alejan lentamente de sus padres para juntarse entre ellos dándoles un último vistazo antes de partir rumbo a la pelea.

Gokou – Suerte, sé que lograrán salir adelante... Dejamos nuestra total confianza en ustedes... Retoños nuestros. (Alza levemente su mano derecha con ademán de aprobación)

Goten – (Asiente una vez) Cuenten con nosotros, haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance.

Trunks – Recupérense pronto, para que podamos nuevamente pelear todos juntos.

Vegeta – Dejen de hablar y muévanse.

Narrador – Al haber terminado con la conversación, los tres Saiya – Jin parten en vuelo al mismo tiempo de regreso a la Fuente, esperando interceptar a Nonova suponiendo que había aprovechado el rato de asueto para su sigiloso acercamiento hacia el núcleo. Mientras tanto Gokou y Vegeta permanecen en reposo uno al lado del otro flotando en el espacio, aguardando que sus energías sean nuevamente restauradas para unirse a la batalla.

En un sitio muy cercano a la Fuente, el usurpador de Golfin espera impaciente el resultado de esta pelea, intentando divisar a lo lejos a su señor y sus oponentes cuando los había perdido de vista luego de la embestida de Nonova. Hallándose preocupado por la posible veracidad de sus suposiciones, idea al mismo tiempo la forma de detener la pelea antes de que suceda el surgimiento de un factor que pueda cambiar considerablemente la balanza y el rumbo de esta contienda. Hundido en sus pensamientos, la aparición repentina de su señor cerca de él le produjo un sobresalto cuando aún suponía que continuaban en combate a lo lejos. Nonova se muestra con un semblante furioso apretando sus cuatro puños alzados horizontalmente, su servidor inicia inmediatamente con la conversación.

Usurpador - ¡¡Señor...! ¡Creí que, aún estaba en combate!

Nonova – Lo seguiría estando a no ser por la intervención de esos tres guerreros que lograron mantenerme fuera por un tiempo luego del movimiento final del guerrero azul. (Expresó molesto)

Usurpador - ¿Significa entonces que...? ¿La batalla ha terminado?

Nonova – (Frunce levemente el entrecejo) ¡Tonterías, esto no termina hasta que yo resulte vencedor, esos Saiya – Jin no son nada comparados con mi gran poder!

Usurpador – (Echa un vistazo hacia atrás observando a la Fuente) ¡¡Señor, aproveche ahora la oportunidad de ingresar a la Fuente ahora que los Saiya – Jin no dispondrán del tiempo suficiente para detenerlo! (Instó con los ademanes correspondientes)

Nonova – Olvídalo, no ingresaré hasta que haya derrotado a estos cinco guerreros. Sin mencionar que... Estuve muy cerca de terminar con dos de ellos. (Dijo ansioso y orgulloso)

Usurpador – Señor... (Se acerca levemente hacia él) Sugiero que se abstenga de participar en esta pelea.

Nonova - ¿De qué hablas? (Preguntó extrañado observándolo de reojo)

Usurpador – Corre el riesgo de ser destruido en cualquiera de ambas situaciones, ya le he mencionado el gran peligro que representa intentar apoderarse del núcleo mismo del Universo por tratarse de un elemento sumamente importante, pero por otro lado presiento que si continúa con la pelea los Saiya – Jin pueden llegar a formar...

Nonova - ¡No es necesario que lo menciones, tengo completo conocimiento de los riesgos que pueden presentarse, pero no olvides que yo soy la verdadera representación del mal y por ende ¡no puedo ser derrotado! (Sonríe malévolamente de medio lado) Jamás en mi corta existencia me había encontrado con guerreros tan valientes y gloriosos como estos Saiya – Jin a excepción del Guerrero Dragón, sería una falta para mi orgullo terminar con ellos fácilmente con tan sólo reformar o deshacerme de sus existencias por medio de la fuente. Ansío terminar con esta mi última pelea, ya que una vez controle a la fuente no volveré a tener otra batalla más ya que todo el bien será suprimido en su totalidad.

Usurpador – Usted sabe perfectamente de lo que pueden ser capaces para conseguir la victoria, y no me refiero a todos aquellos intentos extraordinarios que ejecutaron en el pasado para vencer a sus enemigos, si no que ahora cuentan con nuevas habilidades, y esas nuevas habilidades pueden llegar a evolucionar a una forma inesperada...

Nonova - ¿Acaso dudas de mi poder? (Siseó molesto posando fulminantemente su mirada sobre él)

Usurpador – Eeerr... No señor. (Dijo intimidado bajando la mirada)

Nonova – Entonces no tenemos nada más de qué hablar. (Vuelve su vista al frente) No olvides que yo soy la reencarnación de la verdadera representación del mal, y la prueba más reciente de esta afirmación comprende el momento de la batalla con el Guerrero Dragón quien se vio en la necesidad de sellar mis poderes al no ser capaz de eliminarme. Por más que se esfuercen los guerreros legendarios, no podrán vencerme ni mucho menos podrán sellar mis poderes, sus capacidades no son suficientes para lanzar conjuro alguno con los suficientes recursos para detenerme.

Usurpador – Tiene razón señor, esta pelea ya está inclinada a nuestro favor desde que comenzó. (Dijo resignado guardando aún sus suposiciones para sí) También debe recordar la seguridad de los pilares que guarda en su cuerpo, si son destruidos todos nuestros planes se vendrán abajo.

Nonova – Despreocúpate, mi poder maligno les protege de las agresiones externas. (Hace una pausa y después continúa) Recuérdalo, como compensación al favor que me hiciste por alimentarme de la energía del exterior y liberarme de aquella prisión, tú subirás al trono junto conmigo y serás el único afortunado de tener la oportunidad de gobernar bajo mis dominios.

Narrador – Luego de haber terminado con el asunto, tres siluetas encapotadas se hacen notar al frente las cuales se aproximan lentamente en vuelo. Cuando al fin se habían iluminado por el resplandeciente brillo de la fuente, Nonova vuelve a tornarse con un semblante perverso y ansioso esperando anheloso la reanudación de la pelea. Los tres Saiya – Jin habían cambiado notablemente de actitud, esta vez estaban decididos a derrotarle definitivamente dispuestos a aplicar todo su poder para el logro de dicho fin, todos estos deseos entre otros más los expresaban con sus penetrantes y fruncidas miradas que fácilmente eran leídos por su solemne oponente.

Nonova – No era necesario que se demoraran tanto, sobre todo al saber que pude entrar fácilmente a la Fuente en su ausencia. Y al parecer, sólo quedan ustedes tres por vencer.

Gohan – Maldito cretino, pagarás por lo que les hiciste a mi padre y Vegeta. (Dijo en tono lento y furioso)

Goten – No nos detendremos hasta derrotarte maldito monstruo, ahora sentirás nuestra furia como nunca antes en tu miserable vida.

Trunks – Tu poder no nos asusta, hemos librado situaciones semejantes y logramos salir adelante por nuestro gran espíritu de lucha. (Lo señala con su mano derecha) Cometiste un grave error al intentar asesinar a mi padre y al señor Gokou, no descansaremos hasta verte derrotado, yo personalmente me encargaré de darte el golpe definitivo.

Nonova – Mmmm... Es extraño que se estén dejando llevar por la ira, no obstante siguen siendo Saiya – Jin. En lo que respecta a sus padres, no se preocupen ellos estarán bien, lograron salvarlos a tiempo antes de que agotara todas sus energías y los envenenara completamente con mi poder maligno. (Toca el costado derecho de su rostro con su mano superior derecha) Ese ataque fue muy estratégico y efectivo de tu parte guerrero Trunks, de los más fuertes que he recibido en mis batallas, pero si su objetivo es derrotarme tendrán que hacer mucho más que eso o de lo contrario esto no terminará hasta que los aniquile por completo. Debo admitir que sus estrategias y estilos de pelea son de lo mejor que he presenciado y experimentado, aunque algunas ya se han tornado monótonas; ¿creen que atacarme por ambos lados para acorralarme con sus ataques de largo alcance siempre funcionará, puedo suponer que se les secó el cerebro, sin conocer alguna otra forma más para vencerme.

Trunks – Esto apenas está comenzando, no cantes victoria aún cuando puede suceder lo contrario y te demos una gran sorpresa.

Nonova – (Sonríe burlonamente cruzando ambos brazos inferiores, alzando los puños con los restantes) Esto ya terminó desde que comenzó, pero si aún desean tratar con sus intentos fallidos entonces les haré entender de una vez por todas que yo no puedo ser vencido.

Goten - ¡¡Eso es lo que dicen siempre, pero al final siempre hemos demostrado lo contrario! ¡¡Ahora mismo acabaré contigo!

Narrador – Goten abre el compás con los puños a los lados para desprender y elevar la intensidad de su aura color púrpura, emitiendo un grito de furia que fue producto del esfuerzo aplicado por conseguir un alto nivel en sus energías. El aura circundante que se mueve de forma semejante al fuego vuelve a hacer su aparición, la apariencia de Goten se ha tornado brillante y resaltada en sus contornos después del cese de su grito y de la liberación completa de toda su energía. Sus deseos de pelea eran más que notorios, ya estaba listo para abalanzarse en contra de Nonova en cualquier momento, no sin antes esperar a que sus compañeros se preparasen de la misma forma elevando sus KYs a un nivel muy semejante. Nonova mientras tanto se posiciona en guardia manteniendo el mismo nivel de pelea que comúnmente estaba utilizando a lo largo de esta situación, aguardando en cualquier momento que fuese atacado inicialmente como es costumbre.

Luego de unos momentos de observación entre ambas clases de oponentes, Goten ataca de frente a una impresionante velocidad que incluso había sobresaltado a Nonova quien apenas interpuso a tiempo su antebrazo superior izquierdo, logrando efectivamente esquivar el potente y profundo golpe de gancho que produjo un gran estruendo en el contacto. Goten le ataca nuevamente a la misma intensidad con su brazo libre al desplazarse velozmente hacia la altura de su abdomen, Nonova se cubre nuevamente interceptando su golpe con la palma de su mano derecha inferior. Habiendo fallado nuevamente, desaparece al instante que se presenta detrás de su enemigo lanzando una patada derecha de la misma magnitud que sus ataques anteriores, Nonova gira su tronco hacia su lado izquierdo interponiendo de nueva cuenta su antebrazo izquierdo para la interceptación del ataque.

Por un intento por retirarlo, el ente maligno ataca lanzando un golpe volado con su brazo superior derecho girándose hacia dicha dirección, Goten realiza un giro quedando cabeza abajo logrando esquivar hábilmente el desplazamiento. De un movimiento rápido se apoya en el antebrazo del enemigo con ambas de sus manos y se impulsa elevándose hacia arriba, quedando cerca de Nonova. Juntando y flexionando ambos de sus pies en el trayecto, se lanza de forma fugaz sobre el ente quien de la impresión había volteado sorprendido hacia arriba, ejecutando una ráfaga de combinaciones de patadas directas una seguida de la otra cubiertas estas por una flama energética color púrpura claro. Nonova intercepta cada uno de sus ataques con sus antebrazos superiores doblándose hacia atrás para una mejor visualización y control, sin embargo la potencia y velocidad de las patadas eran tal que Nonova era constantemente empujado hacia abajo sin importar que lograse eludir todos sus movimientos. Goten seguía sin detenerse, lanzando constantes gritos de combate que se repetían cada vez que recuperaba el aliento en mínimos lapsos de tiempo para mantenerse constante sin disminuir su ritmo, su enemigo comenzaba a emitir exclamaciones de esfuerzo en su garganta debido a la gran presión ejercida en sus antebrazos en cada interceptación.

Viendo que ni siquiera una maniobra de escape sería suficiente, Nonova decide lanzar un ataque de tele quinesis al arrugar su semblante lanzando así el ataque invisible que había partido desde su frente. De forma inmediata Goten es golpeado y retirado de su alcance rompiendo así con sus veloces ataques de patadas, aprovechando el momento Nonova concentra cuatro bolas negras de energía repartidas en sus cuatro palmas estirando sus brazos hacia abajo para un mejor lanzamiento, y así tener planeado juntarlos y estirarlos hacia arriba para crear una poderosa combinación que daría producto a un ataque energético devastador de largo alcance. Pero justo cuando estaba por ejecutar su lanzamiento, se detiene en seco por unos segundos cuando apenas se había percatado de la presencia de una enorme cantidad de bolas de energía color azul a su alrededor, mismas que le habían rodeado completamente.

En una eviscerar de ojos todas las esferas se lanzan en forma aleatoria contra el enemigo quien cierra sus extremidades para protegerse corporalmente. Las acumulaciones de las masas redondas forman una cortina de energía desproporcionada, la cual aumenta cada vez más su tamaño ante la llegada de más elementos hasta extenderse y formar una gran bola de energía azul blanquecina. Los intentos de Nonova por rematar con Goten habían sido eludidos, el guerrero púrpura se recupera alejándose en vuelo de la escena permaneciendo a una corta distancia, cerca de ahí el guerrero Trunks se hallaba en una posición peculiar de ejecución con su mano derecha al frente, habiendo utilizado distintos movimientos de muñeca y dedos para manipular sus creaciones. Es entonces cuando Gohan se decide a atacar desde una gran distancia diagonal superior respectiva de sus compañeros, tomando la posición correspondiente para la ejecución de su técnica.

Habiendo reunido una gran cantidad de poder a lo largo de los breves ataques de Goten y Trunks, Gohan ataca con el Súper Mase – Ku extendiendo sus brazos juntos a su máxima expresión para el lanzamiento de la enorme base de energía, seguida por la prolongación del rayo que le complementa e impulsa hacia su dirección. El vibrante y poderoso ataque continúa su rumbo hacia la cortina esférica que rodea a su objetivo con el fin de complementar aquella manifestación, pero antes de que su lanzamiento llegase hasta su destino, repentinamente la energía envolvente es lanzada hacia el exterior por Nonova quien junto con un grito monstruoso de furia expulsa todo aquello que le envolvía. La esfera se divide en pequeñas y numerosas porciones de energía que le habían dado forma con anterioridad, siendo fugazmente disparadas al exterior en figuras de óvalos de la misma naturaleza. Aquel veloz movimiento y viaje de partículas dieron alcance a Trunks y Goten quienes se cubrieron llevando una parte de sus capas al frente, sin embargo el golpeteo constante de los óvalos sobre la estructura de sus armaduras les había hecho sucumbir en la escena y ser arrojados hacia atrás luego de la rotura de su defensa.

Cuando había logrado liberarse de aquel poder envolvente, Nonova vuelve a retomar su estrategia preparando y formando nuevamente las bolas negras de poder en cada palma suya respectiva, estirando sus cuatro brazos un poco flexionados de los codos hacia atrás para posteriormente llevarlos veloz y fuertemente hacia la parte diagonal superior donde se aproxima el ataque de Gohan. Juntando sus cuatro palmas abiertas, Nonova fusiona las cuatro porciones de energía que han sido desprendidas para complementar de esta forma una más poderosa de tamaño superior a las anteriores, dando forma a una prolongación recta de poder color negro chispeante en su contorno gris. Aquel poderoso ataque de una enorme densidad, estruendo y brillo parpadeante se aproxima velozmente hasta colisionar con el flujo de energía de Gohan deteniéndose ambos andares, provocando un choque intenso entre ambas manifestaciones en el punto donde se dividen e interceptan.

Las dos energías temblaban constantemente intentando suprimir a la contraria para la continuación plena de su flujo, dando la impresión de que contenían la misma potencia. Gohan se ve obligado a mantener su nivel constante y amplificarlo cuando sus reservas se lo permitían, mientras que Nonova sigue expresando una risa malévola en su máxima expresión denotando ansiedad por exterminar a su próximo objetivo. La situación comienza a cambiar, Gohan por más que intenta no logra mantener la balanza equilibrada la cual se está inclinando a favor del ser maligno cuando su poder oscuro y sombrío comienza a ganar terreno en la interceptación; sin aceptar ser derrotado y golpeado por el ataque del contrario que podría ocasionarle un gran daño considerando su alto nivel maligno, Gohan efectúa un esfuerzo más por disminuir su longitud aumentando la suya después de suministrar de golpe más cantidad de energía que se complementa en su técnica, consiguiendo así retirar en constantes jalones e impulsos la contraria que amenazaba con darle alcance completo.

Esta vez había aplicado su máximo esfuerzo aunado a que debía mantener ahora el nivel al que había cambiado de golpe ante la situación, sus energías se extendían y fluían al clímax, estaba aplicando ahora la potencia más elevada requiriendo de los recursos completos de su armadura para el mantenimiento de su poder. Nonova estaba dispuesto a aniquilarlo con su energía maligna y de un solo movimiento, sabía que Gohan no sería capaz de lidiar con niveles tan grandes de poder sobre todo cuando su ataque maligno de largo alcance lo había ejecutado a más del 50 de sus capacidades. El guerrero de armadura roja hace su mejor esfuerzo, su cuerpo ha comenzado a resentir el enorme esfuerzo que aplica con ligeros entumecimientos sintiendo a la vez como si sus brazos ardiesen por dentro.

Goten y Trunks intentan reincorporarse después de ser arrojados por la lluvia de óvalos que los alejaron, sin embargo aún habiéndolo logrado, sus cuerpos se ven paralizados por las manchas grisáceas sobre sus armaduras en las zonas donde fueron golpeadas, impidiéndoles un movimiento aceptable y necesario para partir en la ayuda de su compañero. Por más que lo intentaban, no les era posible moverse adecuadamente ya que en cada intención el dolor los dominaba ventajosamente, por lo que por el momento sólo podían limitarse a observar las condiciones adversas que enfrentaba Gohan para serle posible mantenerse al nivel necesario.

Al momento que el poder contrario comienza a ganar terreno nuevamente, Gohan se hunde en sus pensamientos suponiendo lo que podría ocurrir con él si el poder maligno de Nonova le da alcance.

Gohan – "¡¡¡Maldición, no me esperaba esto, si no hago algo pronto seré arrastrado por este poderoso ataque y seré terriblemente dañado! No puedo permitir que eso pase, ni mucho menos por la altura que llevamos en esta pelea, si quedo fuera de combate Goten y Trunks serán los únicos capaces de continuar y tendrán que esperar hasta que regresen nuestros padres. Ninguna maniobra de escape podrá ayudarme, el flujo de energía es tan rápido que no lograría eludirlo a tiempo, debo pensar en alguna estrategia más, en alguna posibilidad que pueda resultar lo más efectiva posible". (De pronto la escena le recuerda la vez que inició con el choque de esferas de energía en contra de Cell para decidir al ganador en su infancia) "¡Este no será mi fin, no lo será, no seré derrotado tan fácilmente. Cuento con el apoyo de mi padre y de mis compañeros de combate, juntos hemos prometido pelear hasta el final y no pienso defraudarlos, no seré retirado del combate hasta que haya logrado mi propósito. ¡¡No moriré hasta haber finalizado con nuestra misión, no ahora!"

Continuará...


	78. La batalla final PELIGRO INMINENTE

Narrador – Los guerreros legendarios, mejor conocidos como "Guerreros Z", fueron los guardianes y practicantes de la paz y justicia durante una larga temporada en una época donde los peligros tendían en aumento al paso del tiempo. Este grupo especial conformado por arte marcialistas de diferentes estilos, técnicas y capacidades fueron consolidándose y creciendo en cantidad en el transcurso de las distintas batallas que sucedieron en la Tierra, logrando salvar las vidas de todos los habitantes de este peculiar planeta.

Se trataba de guerreros con capacidades de batalla excepcionales y dotados de extraordinarios poderes jamás antes vistos; se decía que eran capaces de sostener una pelea de contacto físico extremo tanto en la tierra como en el cielo por un largo tiempo y que con un solo movimiento o concentración de poder sobre algún punto en específico, lograban desaparecer de forma fulminante cualquier cosa que se hallase cerca o se cruzase en su camino sin importar su tamaño.

Sin embargo, sus actos heroicos siempre fueron un secreto para el mundo entero y jamás se dieron a conocer como tales, pero esta tendencia del anonimato parecía no afectarles en lo más mínimo. Era su forma de actuar, de salvar al planeta tierra, viéndose en la necesidad incluso de partir hacia el espacio exterior rumbo a distintos planetas para detener las amenazas que pronto se cernirían sobre sus hogares si lograba extenderse como se temía. Desde enfrentamientos con seres alienígenas hasta confrontaciones fervientes con androides, seres híbridos, monstruos de gran imponencia y tamaño entre otras criaturas, consistieron el largo sendero que estos peculiares guerreros debieron recorrer satisfactoriamente no sólo con la intención de tener además que salvar al Universo entero, sino también para convertirse en peleadores más fuertes y capaces.

Pero lo extraño de este grupo especial es que se había formado por integrantes un poco alejados del contexto de "súper héroes" en el sentido de sus apariencias y proveniencias, y que además no parecía estar regido por reglas o por un líder que se encargara de aplicarlas; uno de ellos, que además fue el más destacado del grupo, es el prodigioso guerrero de nombre Gokou, un ser alienígena perteneciente a la raza Saiya – Jin pero que fue criado en la Tierra por azares del destino, quien desde niño se dedicó a las artes marciales sin pensar que en un futuro próximo se convertiría en un guerrero sumamente importante y destacado que definiría en varias ocasiones a favor de la existencia de vida en el planeta Tierra. Otros tantos, como Picollo, un ser perteneciente a la raza Nameku al que le es sólo necesario el elemento agua para mantenerse con vida, Vegeta, perteneciente a la misma raza que Gokou, además de un androide mujer denominado como No. 18 son algunos ejemplos que pueden mencionarse de este excéntrico grupo.

A fin de cuentas, su historia y hazañas han trascendido a lo largo de varias generaciones y han tomado un lugar muy importante en la memoria de todos los habitantes del planeta tierra que fueron protegidos por ellos a lo largo de varios años. Pero como es bien sabido que el paso del tiempo es inexorable, éste avanzó a tal punto en que ya no se tenía nada más por qué pelear o defender cuando los enemigos se habían agotado, por lo que luego de la partida de su integrante principal Gokou este grupo fue desapareciendo lentamente. La principal causa fue la muerte de sus miembros, y aunque los Saiya – Jin y sus descendientes perduraron por mucho más tiempo ya estaba por hecho que habían escrito su historia, y que su era en poco tiempo finalmente habrá de llegar a su fin.

Y así fue como sucedió, el tiempo pasó y este grupo desapareció, quedando como sus descendientes directos toda la familia que formaron la cual se fue multiplicando y extendiendo desde entonces. Luego de cientos de años finalmente se había conseguido la paz que tanto se anhelaba, no sólo entre los miembros del planeta tierra, sino también con los seres de otros sitios diferentes que decidieron pactar con ellos.

Ahora el extraordinario grupo conocido como los guerreros Z se había convertido en algo memorable, un hecho importantísimo para el mundo entero que fue reconocido y ovacionado como los héroes mundiales y universales de todas las naciones. Con sus acciones pasadas estas extraordinarias personas habían escrito una historia, sucesos únicos e inigualables a los de cualquier otro héroe. Sus imágenes y hechos habían formado parte de los libros antiguos de historia y con ello, su legado así como sus nombres y acciones se habían inmortalizado.

Pero ahora… luego de 400 años de su desaparición, cinco miembros de este grupo especial y único convertido en leyenda han vuelto en escena. Nadie se esperaba que los "guerreros legendarios", como fueron nombrados todos los integrantes de este grupo como reconocimiento y homenaje, regresaran de su descanso eterno para defender al Universo entero de un nuevo peligro (lo cual lleva a nuevos enemigos) presente ya y desapercibido por los seres humanos y sus aliados alienígenas. Luego del extraño fenómeno del regreso de la juventud del guerrero Gokou (proclamado el "protector soberano" por las naciones y venerado por los arte marcialistas como el "gran maestro fundador") y su reunión con sus resucitados compañeros de su misma raza y semejantes, (que comprenden únicamente a sus hijos Goten y Gohan y sus compañeros Vegeta y Trunks) el grupo de los guerreros Z había surgido de las cenizas para cumplir con el mismo objetivo de siempre: la protección de toda vida y toda materia del Universo.

Nuevamente este grupo peculiar actuaría en secreto y a su estilo como siempre acostumbraba hacerlo en sus batallas antiguas. Y aunque sólo estuviese conformado por cinco miembros, cabe constar que se trata de los más fuertes del grupo (quienes se diferencian notablemente de los demás integrantes en poder y ciertas capacidades). El destino nuevamente había hecho de las suyas, la vida les había brindado una nueva oportunidad; todo ello sumado al camino que tendrían que recorrer y al peligro que tendrían que enfrentar había convertido a esta nueva etapa de sus vidas en la más interesante pero también en la más peligrosa y exigente.

Luego de partir del planeta tierra al recibir un llamado telepático desde una distancia muy lejana, los cinco guerreros Saiya – Jin en compañía de una guía del ejército llegan al esperado planeta para respuesta a todas sus preguntas e incógnitas surgidas desde su regreso, encontrándose con seres que parecían sólo existir en la imaginación humana. Fue en ese lugar donde recibieron las Míticas Armaduras de Combate de acuerdo a sus aptitudes, destinos y valores a representar. Sus nuevos ropajes eran capaces de incrementar su fuerza de combate, de agudizar todos sus sentidos y de proveerles de nuevas habilidades que descubrirían con el tiempo entre otras ventajas más que resultaban al utilizar estas túnicas.

Ahora la última misión que debían desempeñar luego de 400 años de asueto, que fue planteada por los seres ahí reunidos, consiste en frenar todos los fenómenos extraños que se han presentado recientemente en los alrededores a diferentes distancias y el más significativo de todos: "detener a la única criatura capaz de destruirlo todo". (En el sentido literal del párrafo)

Concientes de lo que tenían por hacer, y haciendo uso de su gran experiencia y voluntad de hierro imbatible de guerreros, la tripulación Zero logró librar numerosos conflictos, adversidades y peligros a lo largo de su recorrido en diferentes puntos de un espacio exterior jamás explorado hallado a años luz de distancia de la tierra y las colonias. Sucedieron varias sorpresas, como el descubrimiento de reinos mágicos, la aparición de un miembro más de su raza, de la usurpación ejercida por aquel que se hacía pasar como el mago Golfin, el regreso de sus enemigos que enfrentaron en sus épocas pasadas entre otras más; pero siempre manteniéndose en alto superando todos los obstáculos a los que se enfrentaban, tal y como lo hicieron en sus vidas anteriores mostrando una gran mejora en todas sus capacidades y actuar.

Finalmente, después de numerosos enfrentamientos y conflictos resueltos, había llegado el momento más esperado que no sólo definiría la suerte de todos los seres vivos del espacio, sino también de todo aquello que aún no se conoce en su totalidad y que al parecer es infinito: el Universo. Se trata de La Batalla en la Fuente, el acontecimiento decisivo para los guerreros legendarios y para todos los demás concientes de esta situación. Esta batalla de gran importancia se ha desatado recientemente entre los Saiya – Jin y el ente creado de una fusión de innumerables criaturas malignas de todos los alrededores, en un lugar en el que nadie más podrá ingresar al menos que sea elegido por la Fuente Principal del Universo para su acceso.

Encontrándose en un espacio totalmente inhóspito apartado del Universo en el que habitan, sin ayuda de nadie y con el único propósito en mente de terminar con su formidable enemigo, los guerreros Z intentan por todos los medios finalizar con esta situación y exterminar a Nonova antes de que sea demasiado tarde para todos, ya que de fallar esta criatura tendrá el camino libre para ingresar a la Fuente (una especie de nebulosa blanca casi en su totalidad de enorme tamaño) y modificarla a su antojo. De esa forma se hará poseedor del poder absoluto y nada ni nadie podrá hacer algo para evitarlo, ya que una vez dentro de este lugar se tendrá la capacidad de controlar literalmente todo lo existente, incluso a los enemigos.

La batalla dio inicio en un momento crucial para todos; tanto la Alianza que integra a los cinco reinos que albergaban los sustentos principales llamados pilares como también los guerreros legendarios, emprenden su gran batalla en situaciones y dificultades distintas. Los primeros luchan por no ser destruidos junto con sus pueblos, mientras que los Saiya – Jin pelean a una escala y jerarquía por encima de cualquier prioridad que pueda existir. Sea cual sea la situación, los guerreros siempre se levantarán en armas para la defensa de sus ideales y también por sus semejantes, y sin importar el rango de habilidades y poderes así como la magnitud o importancia de la situación estos valientes seres siempre estarán dispuestos a dar hasta sus vidas por la defensa de lo que les corresponde.

Quién hubiera pensado que las sangrientas y duras batallas acaecidas por todo el Universo en donde se peleaba por algo sumamente importante, que comparadas con el simple hecho de apoderarse de la Fuente, significarían nada en lo absoluto y que con tan sólo un simple movimiento o modificación en el sustento principal del Universo se habría logrado todo aquello y mucho más. Sin embargo, los guerreros legendarios y Nonova son los únicos afortunados del resto de los individuos existentes en el espacio que han tenido la oportunidad de ingresar en este oculto y místico sitio. Ahora, luego de una larga y afanosa espera por enfrentar a su más peligroso enemigo, los guerreros Z han dado inicio a la batalla final afrontando la más significativa y peligrosa situación jamás acontecida en la historia Universal.

Los guerreros Z han vuelto en escena luego de 400 años, regresando a una época que, aunque ya no les pertenezca, defenderán con todo su poder y su ímpetu a lo largo de esta nueva y peculiar aventura señalada por la profecía desde tiempos inmemoriales. Sean testigos del avance de la batalla final entre estos legendarios guerreros y el ente maligno Nonova, del evento decisivo de todo el Universo. ¡Gokou, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, creemos en ustedes!

En el capítulo anterior, Gokou y Vegeta son heridos de gravedad por Nonova quien con su poder altamente concentrado de esencia maligna les envenenó tanto corporal como espiritualmente; no obstante el resto de los guerreros intervienen en la situación y salvan a sus padres de una muerte segura retirando temporalmente a Nonova de su alcance. Ahora sin la disponibilidad de continuar en la batalla debido al poder maligno sobre ellos, Vegeta y Gokou reposan en posición estándar como si estuviesen recostados en una plataforma invisible quedando a flote en el espacio, mientras que el resto de sus acompañantes se dirigen a las cercanías de la fuente con la certeza de que Nonova estaría esperándolos ya para reanudar con la pelea.

Cuando esto sucede, Trunks, Goten y Gohan pelean a un nivel más elevado que el anterior resultado del incentivo por ver a sus padres en grave peligro, pero su enemigo también se nivela a la situación sin quedar en desventaja, por lo que tras un par de movimientos de defensa y estrategia por parte suya y de los guerreros consigue alejar a Goten y Trunks de su alcance. Cuando apenas se había liberado de la cortina de energía azul que le rodeaba por causa del guerrero Trunks, Nonova ejecuta de forma inmediata su poderoso rayo de energía maligna con densidades enormes formado por la unión de cuatro masas esféricas de la misma índole que estaban repartidas en su mismo número de brazos, las cuales se juntan en una sola al momento que sacude sus extremidades hacia la dirección diagonal superior donde se aproximaba el ataque de Gohan.

El guerrero de armadura roja le atacó inicialmente con un enorme rayo de energía para tomarle por sorpresa, pero su enemigo reaccionó a tiempo y atacó de la misma forma; por consiguiente, ambas energías chocan al centro liberando en el contacto varios fragmentos propios que eran arrojados por la presión ejercida en sus puntos de ataque. Sin embargo, la situación se pone a favor del ente maligno quien sonríe malévolamente en el momento que su poder comienza a ganar terreno por segunda vez en el gran choque de masas, lo que lo llevó a asegurarse a sí mismo que llevaba las de ganar después de considerar varios factores.

Esta vez Gohan se hallaba en el clímax de sus capacidades, todo su poder se estaba suministrando en el flujo de su denso rayo al que intentaba aumentar más su masa, pero tan solo le era posible mantenerse a ese mismo nivel en el que se encontraba. Fue en ese momento que se hundió en sus pensamientos trayendo a sus memorias el antiguo acontecimiento de su última batalla con Cell, a quien destruyó de milagro luego de haber soportado por mucho tiempo el choque de esferas energéticas que llevaron a cabo luego de que el ser híbrido regresó del otro mundo. Recordando otros momentos como el pacto entre sus compañeros de llegar juntos hasta el final, así como lo que pasaría si fuese alcanzado por el rayo energético del contrario, Gohan intenta analizar la situación lo mejor que puede para encontrar una mejor solución a su problema.

Gohan – "¡Increíble, por más que intento alejar su poder no puedo hacerlo, ¿por qué, por qué está pasando esto, si su presión no es tal que provoque ese efecto aplastante sobre mi técnica y que pueda avanzar sin mayores problemas". (Gira forzadamente su vista hacia su izquierda donde se encuentran Trunks y Goten quienes aún no pueden moverse) "Al parecer Nonova infectó el poder envolvente de Trunks justo antes de que arrojara a ambos los óvalos de energía que lo componían, por esta razón no pueden moverse, esas manchas sobre sus armaduras se los impiden". (Vuelve la vista hacia la escena principal apretando sus ojos cerrados y emitiendo un pequeño gemido por la lenta pérdida de su energía y resistencia) "El poder de Nonova es bastante peculiar, no sólo está concentrado por una increíble cantidad de saturación maligna, sino que también tiene la capacidad de infectar a lo que se cruce en su camino…" (Abre desmesuradamente los ojos al darse cuenta de algo) "Un momento… ¡Eso es, por esa razón mi poder está en desventaja, ya que el suyo está transformando el mío en su propia esencia, lo único que estoy logrando con esto es alimentarlo cada vez más y más conforme esto continúa!" (Vuelve a su semblante arrugado por el esfuerzo) "Eso explica todo, de esta forma no podré salir de la situación, mientras siga aplicando más poder en su contra más aproximaré mi final. Pero si finalizara con mi poder e intentara escapar, no tendría el tiempo suficiente para esquivar satisfactoriamente el gran tamaño y velocidad de su ataque, fácilmente me arrasaría. Ni siquiera la armadura tendrá la capacidad de protegerme cuando eso ocurra, ¿qué puedo hacer, ¿habrá alguna forma de protegerme sin sufrir un daño mortal?"

Narrador - La situación significaba un gran peligro para el guerrero Saiya – Jin, sobre todo al descubrir lo que el poder maligno de Nonova era capaz de hacer. El tiempo pasaba y sus energías seguían transformándose formando parte del flujo de poder que estaba por alcanzarlo, así que resultaba en vano intentar alejarlo al suministrar más potencia ya que de hacerlo así, el poder contrario aumentaría su velocidad en cada ocasión. Trunks y Goten observan impotentes la escena que podría significar el final de su compañero, hallándose desde entonces sin la posibilidad de moverse.

Goten - ¡¡Hermano resiste, no te des por vencido!

Trunks - ¡Nonova planeó esto desde que comenzamos a atacarlo, logró mantenernos al margen para serle más fácil acabar con uno de nosotros! ¿Qué podremos hacer, intento moverme pero una fuerza maligna me paraliza. (Afirmó después de otro intento fallido)

Goten – Fue por causa de aquellos fragmentos de energía que lanzó en nuestra contra, de hecho llegamos a confiarnos puesto que se trataba de tu propia energía por lo que no llegaría a afectarnos, así que los infectó suponiendo que caeríamos en su trampa.

Trunks - ¡Maldita sea no podemos quedarnos así, si Gohan recibe directamente ese abrumador poder maligno ni su armadura podrá minorizar el daño ya que esa clase de energía se filtra fácilmente; fue exactamente lo que ocurrió con nuestros padres, pero creo que esto es todavía más peligroso.

Goten – Mientras tanto que Gohan haga todo lo posible por mantenerse así, al menos lo suficiente hasta que podamos hacer algo por ayudarlo. ¡Ninguno de nosotros debe morir ahora, o de lo contrario nos será más difícil exterminar a Nonova!

Narrador – Todo parece marchar en contra de los guerreros legendarios ahora que quedaron temporalmente fuera de combate cuatro del grupo, Goten y Trunks se apresuran a actuar lo más pronto posible intentando en primer lugar deshacerse de las infecciones que les impiden ejecutar movimiento alguno. Mientras tanto Nonova, con la certeza de que pronto conseguiría terminar con uno de los guerreros legendarios, decide aplicar más potencia a su sorpresivo ataque.

Nonova - ¡¡Resígnate guerrero insolente! ¿¡Qué no ves que tu fin ha llegado? ¡Mi energía es capaz de transformar cualquier cosa en una sustancia maligna si nos referimos a objetos y materias, pero en el caso de seres vivos puede llegar a privarlos totalmente de su esencia pura hasta exterminarlos por completo! ¡Como podrás percatarte tus intentos por contrarrestar mi ataque son inútiles, toda la energía que utilizas en mi contra se transforma en la mía lo que me provee de más fortaleza y ventaja, sólo te queda esperar tu muerte!

Gohan - ¡¡No me derrotarás tan fácilmente, he llegado muy lejos para que un sujeto como tú me prive de mi existencia sin siquiera haber logrado algo significativo en esta batalla! ¡¡Yo seguiré con vida hasta el final, no importa qué método utilices para deshacerte de mí, no abandonaré a mis amigos en un momento tan importante como este!

Nonova - ¡Tan pronto como mi energía maligna te dé alcance morirás casi al instante, y no por que mi ataque fuera a desintegrarte, será por causa de la alta concentración de fuentes malignas que se filtrarán fácilmente por tu cuerpo y alma hasta envenenarte por completo! ¡¡¡Estás perdido, acéptalo!

Narrador – Al término de sus palabras Nonova aumenta de golpe el suministro de energía que se complementa con el ya existente aumentando tanto la intensidad, la rapidez del flujo y densidad de su ataque. Gohan se inmuta en gran medida al ver que el poder contrario avanza a una gran velocidad aproximándose cada vez más rápido, y al percatarse que no podrá hacer nada más por salvarse en acto reflejo cruza sus brazos al frente agachando su cabeza y flexionando sus rodillas en la misma dirección.

Goten y Trunks gritan su nombre casi al unísono cuando el poder maligno del ente había cubierto completamente su cuerpo dejándolo en apariencia de silueta rayada y desproporcionada hasta borrar su imagen por completo, mientras que Nonova ríe ansiosa y perversamente al dar por hecho que ya había terminado con uno de sus enemigos.

Gokou aguarda al igual que Vegeta el momento en que sus energías sean purificadas y restauradas por completo luego de recibir una fuerte saturación de esencias malignas sobre sus cuerpos, mientras que sus hijos se encargan de mantenerse en la batalla en contra de su enemigo común. El hombre cuadricentenario espera ansiosamente volver a entrar en combate, aunque el reciente estado en el que se encuentra aún no se lo permite. Mientras tanto comienza a traer en su memoria varios recuerdos producto de sus acciones a lo largo de toda su vida; a decir verdad, todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora parecía como si hubiese sucedido ayer, pero al darse cuenta de la gran cantidad de sus memorias almacenadas se había percatado que había durado ya demasiado tiempo en vida, más de lo que él imaginaba.

Gokou – (Con su vista en las estrellas) Todo lo que hemos vivido en nuestras vidas anteriores me trae gratos recuerdos de lo que nosotros fuimos alguna vez. Y ahora estamos aquí, de vuelta y mejor que nunca para proteger lo que siempre nos ha correspondido.

Vegeta - ¿Por qué me cuentas eso Kacarotto, no es momento para ponerse a pensar en esas cosas. (Mencionó con su vista hacia ningún punto en específico)

Gokou – (Ríe discreto) Lo sé, quizás este no sea momento para pensar en eso, sin embargo no puedo evitar… El sentir nostalgia en ciertas ocasiones que recuerdo todo lo que he vivido a lo largo de toda mi existencia. (Hace una pausa y continúa después de recordar otra cosa) ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si nuestras almas tendrán realmente el descanso eterno que se nos ofrece, no es que me moleste el hecho de regresar cuantas veces sea necesario a la vida cuando se me solicite, me refiero a que probablemente siempre tendremos algo por lo cual preocuparnos o en qué pensar, algo que siempre llegará a inquietarnos en algún determinado momento.

Vegeta – Por supuesto que no, el alma de un guerrero siempre será inquieta y llena de espíritu de lucha, además ni en el mismo paraíso todo puede mantenerse en perfecto orden, es sólo un lugar místico al que nos refugiamos cuando nuestros cuerpos mueren. Honestamente, la vida tanto aquí como en el paraíso me da igual, pero prefiero mil veces estar vivo a tener que quedarme sin hacer nada ante tan desesperada tranquilidad en el otro mundo.

Gokou – (Sonríe levemente mirándolo de reojo) No has cambiado en nada Vegeta, aunque pasen cientos de años siempre seguirás siendo el mismo. (Dijo con cierta ironía)

Vegeta – Es porque así es mi naturaleza. Y puedo decir lo mismo de ti, aunque tu estilo de vida ha cambiado notablemente; tan solo el haberte convertido en una celebridad ha terminado con tu anonimato de guerrero Saiya – Jin y ahora todo el mundo sabe quién eres… (Gira levemente su cabeza hacia el lado contrario de Gokou) Prefiero el anterior estilo de vida que solíamos tener.

Gokou – Entiendo, (vuelve su vista al frente) aunque a decir verdad me alegra que haya pasado, porque así la humanidad pudo abrirse nuevos caminos para su evolución. Tarde o temprano y con el simple avance tecnológico descubrirían quiénes somos, y este mismo descubrimiento sirvió de inspiración y base para aquellos que desean mejorar tanto las condiciones como la protección de su raza. (Continúa atenuando un poco la voz) Yo estoy contento con lo que he logrado en toda mi estadía en esta vida, he enseñado mucho a mis semejantes y creo que ya disponen de las herramientas necesarias para subsistir por sí solos, y el descubrimiento de nuestra existencia y hazañas también influyeron en este hecho.

Vegeta – (Permanece un momento en silencio meditando) Tal vez fue la voluntad de Shen – Long que vivieras más tiempo del que te quedaba, por esa razón decidió resguardar las esferas del dragón en tu interior para que su esencia se disolviera y formara parte de la tuya alargando de esa forma tu existencia. Obviamente me quedó bastante claro este hecho desde un principio cuando observé que eras el único que seguía manteniéndose joven a comparación de todos nosotros, a tu lado hasta tus hijos parecían tus padres.

Gokou – (Ríe discreto) Es cierto, también recuerdo eso, fue algo bastante extraño cuando desconocía la razón. (El silencio vuelve a presentarse hasta que inicia con otra pregunta) ¿Qué crees que ocurra después de esto, es decir, si logramos terminar con esta situación y regresar a casa junto con los demás…

Vegeta - ¿Te refieres a iniciar con una nueva existencia? (Interrumpió frunciendo el ceño levemente, como provocándole extrañeza) Kacarotto, nosotros ya somos guerreros de antaño, individuos que ya completaron su ciclo de vida y aunque naturalmente aún no has muerto, te corresponde al igual que todos nosotros cerrar con esta breve etapa que nos fue otorgada solamente para completar esta misión. Si entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo, entonces ya sabes lo que tendremos que hacer después de que esto termine y regresemos al planeta tierra.

Narrador – Gokou voltea extrañado hacia Vegeta quien en ningún momento de la conversación le dirigía la mirada; había tocado un punto complicado que Gokou ya parecía haber considerado desde que volvió a ocuparse del mismo oficio que le caracteriza junto a sus compañeros, pero que tal vez se negaba a aceptar o comprender. Volviendo a sus pensamientos, Gokou centra de nueva cuenta su mirada hacia las estrellas esperando como su compañero de su completa recuperación.

En la batalla cerca de la Fuente, Nonova ríe a todo su esplendor cuando su acto por derrotar al guerrero Gohan parece haber dado resultado. Trunks y Goten gritan el nombre de su amigo desesperadamente cuando el flujo de poder maligno del ente le arrasó cubriéndolo en su totalidad. El hecho de que la energía de su enemigo era capaz de filtrarse e infectar a su oponente aunque este estuviese protegido por todos los medios, y considerando la cantidad de materia negra que lo había cubierto por completo, ya había preocupado enormemente a sus compañeros que los llevó a suponer su muerte casi inmediata. La conmoción fue enorme para ambos ante tal escena, negando el hecho de que tal vez un elemento de su grupo ha sido erradicado. Ahora sería más difícil enfrentar a su enemigo, reflexionaban ambos, debían pensar en algo pronto ya que de ser también eliminados sólo quedarían sus padres para enfrentar la ya difícil situación que se agravaría todavía más en su ausencia. En su expresión y la tensión de sus cuerpos denotaban su impotencia al no poder haber hecho absolutamente nada para defender a su compañero, junto a un sentimiento de culpa que se presentó un poco después.

Parecía que todo estaba en su contra, no podían moverse y probablemente Nonova les daría el golpe final eliminándolos de la misma forma como lo hizo con Gohan. Luego de un momento de disfrute de aquella escena, Nonova voltea hacia ellos a lo lejos riendo esta vez levemente hasta dirigir unas cuantas palabras.

Nonova - ¿¡Presenciaron eso? ¡A partir de ahora compartirán el mismo destino y después de que me deshaga de ustedes, exterminaré a los guerreros faltantes!

Goten - ¡¡Eres un maldito, te aseguro que no moriré hasta que logre acabar contigo!

Nonova – (Desata una risa irónica) ¿¡Morir, qué importa ahora? ¡A estas alturas la muerte no tiene significado para ustedes ya que se fían de cualquier medio que haga posible su resucitación, ustedes ya perdieron la impresión que eso les ocasionaba en sus vidas anteriores! ¡Tienen el consuelo y también la ventaja de que sus almas nunca mueran y puedan regresar cuantas veces sea necesario, pero en esta ocasión será demasiado tarde cuando eso ocurra! Para entonces yo habré modificado el Universo entero a mi antojo y si fueran a regresar, sería para morir casi al instante, ya que a cualquier lugar donde se dirijan estará plagado de criaturas malignas en su totalidad que los harán pedazos al instante.

Trunks - ¡¡Deshacerte de uno de nosotros no te ayudará monstruo asqueroso, aún no te hemos demostrado de lo que realmente somos capaces!

Nonova - ¡¡Pero si ya lo hicieron guerreros de antaño! (Afirmó en tono irónico, comenzando su aproximación hacia los Saiya – Jin al momento de su habla) Esperé que sus técnicas y poderes mejoraran considerablemente a estas alturas pero lo único que me han demostrado es una costumbre repetitiva, (los señala con el dedo de su mano superior derecha) ¡sus armaduras sólo les sirven de protección aparente y de amplificadores, pero en comparación con su estilo de pelea anterior y éste que me han demostrado sigue siendo exactamente el mismo! ¡¡La forma en como ustedes desarrollan una pelea y aplican sus técnicas y estrategias es repetitiva, tediosa, aburrida y poco eficiente, debo decir que me han decepcionado! (Baja el brazo siguiendo con su andar) Ahora, pagarán el precio por haberme hecho perder el tiempo creyendo que ustedes serían más capaces de lo que estimaba, en ciertos momentos pude haber entrado a la Fuente directamente y deshacerme de todos ustedes sin tener que enfrentarlos pero preferí continuar con esta pelea esperando que fuera como yo esperaba. Pero antes de eso me aseguraré de que tengan una muerte lenta para mi satisfacción, porque esta será la última batalla que tendré en mi vida… (Se percata de los semblantes estremecidos de ambos) Seguramente ya habrán oído anteriormente esta frase amenazadora en sus batallas ocurridas en aquellos tiempos, de los mismos enemigos a los que lograban derrotar en último momento, en un último esfuerzo, y lo curioso es que sigue ocasionándoles la misma impresión. Pero aquello que lograron hacer en el pasado no funcionará conmigo, como lo mencioné conozco a la perfección todos sus movimientos y estrategias, lo que termina convierte en una gran desventaja para ustedes ya que a última instancia su estilo de pelea es deficiente.

Narrador – Lo último expresado había dejado sin habla a ambos guerreros, percatándose de lo lejos que estaban por obtener la victoria en esta pelea. Era la primera vez que un enemigo conocía de ellos literalmente en su totalidad, nada quedaba descartado, ni siquiera su forma de pensar. En cambio ellos apenas comenzaban a conocer a su oponente cuando este les lleva una considerable ventaja, comparando todo esto la situación se había tornado en un simple juego para el ente maligno que aparentaba mucho más poder y capacidad de lo que demostraba, de aquellos oponentes que guardan lo mejor para el final. Para Nonova, esto sólo significaba un pequeño retraso por lograr su más afanoso objetivo, un simple entretenimiento que puede ser finalizado cuando él desee; los guerreros han quedado atrapados en un callejón sin salida, en donde sólo tendrán que esperar el término de sus vidas en determinado momento.

Trunks – "¡Maldición, ¿cómo podremos vencer a alguien que conoce todo sobre nosotros! Si intentamos cualquier cosa, él podrá contrarrestar intención alguna sin ningún problema, debemos pensar en algo completamente distinto y eficiente si queremos permanecer con vida".

Goten – "¿Que nuestro estilo de pelea es repetitivo, eso significa que probablemente no hemos cambiado como nosotros esperábamos. De esa forma le será más fácil adivinar nuestros movimientos, pero dudo que pueda predecir todo lo que pensemos hacer para vencerlo. Las artes marciales son muy variadas y cada pelea que acontece es única, porque se ajusta a las circunstancias de la situación y al nivel del o los oponentes así como el nuestro, que también puede cambiar y mejorar con el paso del tiempo. Le demostraré que aún podremos salir adelante aunque estemos en desventaja, ahora con la muerte de Gohan tengo una razón más para no fallar en esta contienda".

Narrador – Nonova se aproxima a una velocidad lenta que estremecía cada vez más conforme continuaba acercándose hacia los dos guerreros. El ente maligno sólo debía esperar a que una vez enfrente de ellos los aniquilara con todo su poder, sabía que no podrían defenderse en el estado paralítico que se encuentran por causa de su poder, y que con tan solo una aplicación más quedarán muertos por la saturación de energía maligna sobre sus cuerpos.

En unos segundos, Nonova quedó frente a ambos adoptando una postura erguida sin preocupaciones, su presencia e imponencia parecían haberse enaltecido y su apariencia se había tornado sombría y siniestra, junto con esa contorsión placentera del rostro que lo hacía ver más amenazador e imponente. El poder maligno que podía sentirse de Nonova aunado a su presencia provocaba un gran estremecimiento en sus víctimas, quienes sin la posibilidad de moverse y aún habiéndolo intentado en varias ocasiones, esperaban el momento en que pudieran actuar de nuevo si no es que son exterminados en última instancia.

Nonova – Guerreros Saiya – Jin, lamento decir que ustedes van a morir en este preciso instante, pero como compensación de su gran esfuerzo por detenerme y por lo que representan, serán dignos de ser reformados en vez de eliminados una vez que sea el gobernante supremo de todo el Universo. Cuanto termine con sus vidas y me apodere de la fuente, me encargaré de revivirlos y convertirlos en mis más fuertes aliados, ¡ya no habrá nada que pueda detener nuestro camino!

Trunks - ¡Ni poseídos te ayudaremos, nuestro orgullo vivirá para siempre!

Nonova - ¡¡Ustedes ya perdieron esta batalla, ahora sólo les queda morir con dignidad!

Narrador – Lentamente Nonova acerca sus cuatro brazos con sus palmas entreabiertas hacia ambos, en donde puede apreciarse un resplandor negro en cada una de estas. Los semblantes de ambos guerreros tiemblan junto con el sudor que recorre sus rostros; Trunks mantiene su vista amenazadora sobre el rostro de Nonova mientras que Goten agacha un poco la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, dando por hecho que quizás todo se ha perdido.

Trunks – "¡Tal vez logres aniquilarnos, pero mi padre y el señor Gokou se encargarán de darte tu merecido!"

Goten – "¡No puede terminar así, no debemos morir aun si queremos ganar esta pelea! Aunque sé que nuestras almas regresarán al paraíso, no podré estar tranquilo sabiendo que todo el Universo se infectará con el sucio poder de ese ser. Todos, absolutamente todos los que nos conocen mantienen sus esperanzas en nosotros, y por más que intento mantener una actitud positiva, creo que este será nuestro fin. Gohan, padre, Vegeta, lo sentimos, esto es todo lo que pudimos hacer, nuestro enemigo es sumamente poderoso, ya no podemos hacer nada más para defendernos…"

Narrador – Las intenciones de Nonova trataban de rodearles con sus cuatro brazos y una vez bien sujetos, comenzar a transmitirles una parte de su energía maligna para su destrucción. Ambos se lamentaban el no haber podido hacer nada significativo en la pelea, habían sido sorprendidos fácilmente sin siquiera haberse presentado la oportunidad de cambiar la balanza. Pero algo llamó la atención de Goten que se vio obligado a virar levemente su mirada hacia su costado derecho, justo donde se encuentra la fuente en manifestación de nebulosa blanca circundante. A la vez que no podía creerlo, le parecía extraño que aquella presencia se encontrara aún latente dentro de la fuente cuando se supone ya había sido recientemente borrada por acción de Nonova; lo cual significaba, que no del todo fue eliminado o bien, que Gohan logró salvarse de aquel abrasador ataque.

¿Será acaso posible, se preguntaba Goten atónito mientras sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente ante la impresión. Entonces si la presencia de su hermano permanecía aún viva y conectada a la fuente, significaba que aún no había muerto; así que de forma inmediata ubicó su mira exactamente donde Gohan había recibido directamente sobre su cuerpo el flujo infernal de Nonova. Todo lucía como antes, los restos del poder maligno seguían desvaneciéndose como las nubes lentamente obstruyendo la visibilidad de lo que pudieran estar cubriendo. Al notar la mirada extraña de su víctima Nonova voltea curioso hacia atrás para descubrir lo que Goten lo tenía tan presto en atención, sin notar nada fuera de lo normal. Trunks se extraña ante la actitud de ambos y fija su mirada en la misma dirección para averiguar lo que está pasando, Nonova retira sus cuatro brazos a una corta distancia cuando comienza a sospechar de lo que verdaderamente está ocurriendo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, entre la neblina de energía que se volvió color gris oscuro al dispersarse, comienza a distinguirse una especie de escudo ondulado de apariencia roja que parece estar formado por una conjunción de cuerda metálica en forma de espiral. Justo detrás de este se descubre una silueta encapotada agazapada cuando la cortina de energía se desvanece casi por completo en esa área, por lo cual ya se podía deducir con facilidad que el guerrero Gohan había salido ileso al ataque anterior de Nonova. Las pequeñas partículas grisáceas que transparentaban con la figura del Saiya – Jin por fin se desvanecen al igual que el resto que le rodeaban, permitiendo ver al ser con armadura roja en todo su esplendor. El semblante de Nonova cambia fulminantemente a uno de confusión y extrañeza, arrugándolo de tal forma que denotaba fácilmente las impresiones que se le presentaban ante la escena.

Los compañeros de Gohan cambian lentamente a un semblante alegre y aliviado al ver a su compañero con vida lo que eliminó sus anteriores suposiciones sobre su desaparición. Nonova se gira completamente, incrédulo observa con detenimiento a su enemigo preguntándose el por qué del fallo de su ataque energético, si se supone que este era capaz de filtrarse a través de cualquier materia. Confundido por lo recién ocurrido, el guerrero Gohan se estira lentamente hasta quedar en una posición erguida, mientras asimila lo que pudo haber ocurrido en aquel momento observando el escudo que le protegió.

Trunks - ¡¡Gohan, estás con bien! ¡Creí que habías muerto!

Goten - ¡Ahora entiendo, mientras nuestras presencias no desaparezcan de la fuente entonces tendremos la certeza de que estamos vivos sin importar las circunstancias en la que nos encontremos, aún si nuestras esencias son bloqueadas por cualquier tipo de energía maligna! ¡Fue por ello que pude percatarme de que seguías vivo!

Nonova – "Mi energía maligna debió acabar con él en cuanto hiciera contacto, ningún obstáculo puede detener su filtración, ni siquiera el objeto más sólido que pueda existir. Ese escudo es especial, si pudo interceptar mi energía maligna con esa precisión entonces se trata de una protección sumamente poderosa, nada hasta ahora ha podido resistir el filtro de esa forma".

Narrador – El hecho de que Gohan haya sobrevivido había atraído la completa atención de Nonova, pensaba terminar con él de un solo movimiento pero al parecer, los guerreros legendarios aún guardaban secretos que le eran imposibles de vaticinar. Al haber comprendido lo sucedido, Gohan levanta un poco la mirada sin retirar su atención en el escudo.

Gohan – Mi látigo me salvó justo en el momento preciso aunque no pensaba utilizarlo. Significa entonces que las armaduras también poseen la capacidad de actuar por sí solas en momentos de gran peligro, tal como sucedió cuando abandonaron nuestros cuerpos al ser transportados a otra dimensión por Yukón. Y no sólo eso, también pueden ajustarse a las circunstancias, ya que al saber que no tendría posibilidades de sobrevivir ante ese ataque mi látigo apareció en escena transformándose en una gran coraza lo suficientemente resistente para interceptarlo. Puedo ver con claridad que aun nos falta mucho por conocer acerca de nuestras túnicas, pueden hacer cosas que nosotros difícilmente predeciríamos, esta es una demostración de lo que la magia es capaz de lograr.

Nonova - ¡Es la primera vez que mi poder maligno es interceptado a la perfección por una defensa como la tuya, sin embargo no te des por salvado guerrero Saiya – Jin!

Gohan – (Se gira levemente con una mirada desafiante) ¡Nonova, mi arma que es el látigo se ha transformado en un gran escudo que fue capaz de detener tu ataque, lo cual significa que en lo que dure esta pelea ya habremos obtenido la ventaja!

Nonova – ¡En otra ocasión no correrás con la misma suerte, sus movimientos me son fáciles de predecir!

Gohan – (Su látigo se extiende elegantemente rompiendo su forma de escudo, hasta quedar esparcido cerca de los pies del guerrero presentando pequeñas ondulaciones) Tú que dices conocer todo sobre nosotros, cuando ni siquiera conoces tus propios límites…

Nonova – (Contorsiona el rostro denotando confusión) ¿Qué?

Gohan – (Lo señala con su mano derecha en forma acusatoria) Te has perdido en tu propia fuerza, te crees el elegido por todos, el que deberá cargar con la mayor responsabilidad jamás ejercida en la historia. Pero la realidad es, que eres igual a todos nosotros y el resto de los seres que habitan este espacio. También eres vulnerable, te dejas llevar por la ambición del poder, cometes errores y ejerces un oficio el cual te corresponde pero que no has elegido. (Baja el brazo) Estos detalles entre otros más son los que te igualan a nosotros, un verdadero Dios o un misionero jamás cometerían tales errores ni pecarían de la forma como lo hacen el resto de los mortales. (Sube un poco el tono de voz como énfasis) En pocas palabras, también puedes ser exterminado.

Narrador – Las palabras de Gohan dejaron por un momento al monstruo en asimilación y confusión, pero después de unos instantes este vuelve en sí retomando la misma actitud que lo caracteriza.

Nonova – (Emite un sonido de enfado apretando sus músculos) ¡Te equivocas, yo sí elegí este camino desde el momento de mi nacimiento! La furia, la ambición e incluso el mismo dolor me impulsan a continuar aunque parezca que es imposible. A diferencia de ustedes, yo sí soy el único indicado sobre todos los seres malignos para el desempeño y logro de esta hazaña; desde el momento que fui conciente de mi origen y mi gran poder, descubrí lo obvio: yo soy la auténtica representación del mal en todo el sentido del término.

Gohan – Entonces si eres un elegido y tu poder es absoluto, ¿por qué sigues perdiendo el tiempo aquí con nosotros? ¿Por qué no has entrado aún a la Fuente?

Narrador – La actitud de Gohan hacia Nonova había comenzado a extrañar a sus compañeros, ya que daba la impresión de su afán por hacerlo cambiar de parecer, algo que parecía no convenir en estos momentos ya que podría desatar la furia de su enemigo.

Nonova - ¡Tonterías, puedo entrar a la fuente cuando yo quiera y también puedo pasar sobre ustedes fácilmente! (Rompe con su postura desafiante) Además, ya expliqué mis razones por las que sigo perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes, fue para probar sus habilidades y determinar cuáles son sus verdaderas capacidades. Pero como me lo esperaba no obtendría el resultado estimado, así que ahora terminaré con sus diminutas existencias en lo absoluto para después convertirme en un ser supremo.

Gohan – Mientes, sigues ocupándote de nosotros ya que tu poder no es suficiente para terminar con cada uno de nosotros, y eso te limita a lograr tu objetivo principal. Además, existen otros factores que influyen en lo mencionado anteriormente. (Aplica dos sacudidas del látigo hacia ambos extremos, con lo cual el arma despide una cierta cantidad de chispas relucientes en sus alrededores) Nonova, el poder y el orgullo no son lo único que define al ganador o ganadores en un combate, sino que también entran otros elementos al campo que pueden marcar una gran diferencia; entre ellos están la determinación, la disciplina, los sentimientos, el propósito, la aspiración, la voluntad, la justicia, el ideal, la causa, el coraje, el deseo, el anhelo… Y entre todos estos factores además de otros que también influyen, el que comúnmente nos caracteriza corresponde el de proteger a nuestros seres queridos y semejantes. Todos ellos juntos, pueden crear una voluntad imbatible que es capaz de lograr lo que sea en todo el sentido de la palabra y estar por encima incluso del poder más grande que pueda existir. Como podrás haberlo visto tú careces de muchos de estos elementos los cuales se necesitan para lograr hasta el milagro; de hecho fue gracias a ellos que en nuestras anteriores batallas, acontecidas ya más de 400 años, logramos vencer a enemigos imbatibles y sumamente poderosos que si bien la mayoría nos superaban considerablemente, al final fuimos nosotros los que conseguimos la victoria aunque todo estuviera en nuestra contra. Esa es la esencia del combate, el uso de todos estos elementos que se complementan y unen al momento de la verdad, por los cuales aunque hayamos perdido todas nuestras fuerzas nos impulsan a seguir adelante perdiendo incluso el miedo a la muerte. Tú que nunca has experimentado la mayoría de estas emociones no puedes desarrollar plenamente tus capacidades como guerrero; por ello el significado de tu causa se reduce a simple ambición y codicia, a un producto cuyo beneficio sólo corresponderá al que lo haya conseguido, y eso es lo que convierte a un guerrero indigno de serlo.

Narrador – El poder de Gohan se libera de golpe al prenderse y rodearse todo su cuerpo de un aura roja que se manifiesta como el fuego. En su pose totalmente erguida se muestra firme y totalmente seguro de sí mismo, activando su poder una vez más para reanudar con la pelea que al parecer se tratará de un combate de armas. Aunque parecía que a Nonova no le afectaban las afirmaciones de Gohan acerca de los aspectos tratados, de alguna forma desconocida e inaceptable para él cierto estremecimiento se presentaba en su sentir, a lo que se preguntaba del por qué de su preocupación, si de cualquier forma estaba seguro que los guerreros no podrían derrotarlo pasara lo que pasara.

Por otro lado, el usurpador quien observa la pelea desde un lugar seguro y distante hace sus afirmaciones y supuestos sobre el acontecimiento, temiendo lo que desde un principio se había presentado en sus pensamientos.

Usurpador – "¿¡Qué está esperando señor Nonova? ¡Termine de una vez con ellos antes de que sea demasiado tarde! Ambos hemos visto lo que los guerreros legendarios son capaces de lograr si se les provoca, aún usted que posee el más grande don de la existencia no puede confiarse, ¡¡si logran transformarse en lo que temo tendrán el poder suficiente como para sellar sus poderes! ¡No se confíe señor Nonova, entre a la fuente ahora que puede, ya no pierda más el tiempo!"

Goten y Trunks recobran confianza ante la actitud vigorosa y positiva de Gohan con lo que habían recordado algo que ya parecía habérseles olvidado: la esperanza. No por simple acontecer habían sido nombrados guerreros legendarios convertirse en las personas más importantes para los humanos y alienígenas; si deseaban partir de nuevo al paraíso completamente plenos y seguros, debían concluir con su última y más importante misión. Si fueron capaces de desafiar y vencer hasta la muerte logrando lo que para muchos parecería imposible, con mayor razón podrían concluir esta batalla sin importar qué tan poderoso sea su enemigo. Y sobre todo, siendo los únicos recursos con los que se cuenta para decidir la suerte del Universo entero, había quedado más que claro que esta batalla no podían perderla bajo ningún motivo.

El látigo de Gohan comienza a efectuar movimientos ondulatorios a su alrededor preparándose para ser utilizado, preludio de que la pelea será llevada a un más alto nivel.

Gohan – Terminemos con esto aquí y ahora. (Agita nuevamente su látigo de tal forma que quede expandido y listo para ser utilizado) Goten, Trunks, libérense del poder que los aprisiona y continuemos con esta batalla, ya que no nos iremos de aquí hasta derrotar a este sujeto.

Nonova – (Voltea por un momento hacia ambos guerreros y de nuevo hacia Gohan mostrándose incrédulo y a la vez irónico) ¡Tonterías ellos no pueden moverse! ¡Sólo podrán resignarse a observar la forma en como terminaré contigo en primer lugar!

Gohan – Eso es lo que tú crees.

Narrador – Goten y Trunks comprenden a la perfección que deben unir nuevamente fuerzas con Gohan para auxiliarlo en la batalla, por lo que en primer lugar necesitan deshacerse de la energía maligna que les impide moverse. Tomando una actitud de determinación y seguridad, ambos se irguen lenta y firmemente como si el daño que les produce la energía de Nonova fuera mínimo, para después cerrar los ojos y comenzar con su meditación. Poco a poco, de sus cuerpos comienza la emanación de sus respectivas auras que arden y se manifiestan como el fuego; Nonova continúa observándolos teniendo por seguro que no lograrían librarse de su poder, pero para su sorpresa las manchas oscuras sobre sus armaduras comienzan a ser removidas lentamente hasta desaparecer por completo, lo cual fue posible gracias a un breve estallido de sus auras que obligó al ente a cubrirse el rostro con sus brazos. Con ello los dos guerreros se habían liberado del poder maligno de su enemigo, y una vez reincorporados abren sus ojos casi a la par clavando sus miradas sobre Nonova. Este mismo estaba sorprendido por la rapidez en que lograron recuperarse cuando por unos momentos estuvo muy próximo de terminar con sus vidas; debía admitir que sus adversarios no eran seres comunes para subestimar, que la Fuente supo elegir a los mejores candidatos en representación del bien para llevar a cabo la batalla final; sin duda alguna, se trata de los guerreros legendarios.

Nonova - ¡No debieron liberarse aún, debieron esperar apaciblemente su muerte! (Aprieta sus puños) Ahora he comprendido que deberé hacer uso de todo mi poder para acabar con ustedes.

Trunks – Eso no será posible.

Goten – Mientras sigamos con vida, no permitiremos que sigas adelante con tus ambiciosos planes, te detendremos bajo cualquier costo. (Nonova comienza a estremecerse)

Nonova - ¡Desde que inició esta pelea no he escuchado más que tonterías, ustedes nunca podrán acabar conmigo por una obvia razón!

Trunks – Quizás no… (Nonova hace una mueca de extrañeza) Pero te demostraremos que tendremos la suficiente capacidad para detenerte permanentemente.

Narrador – Nonova se estremece cada vez más al observar la actitud de los tres guerreros ante la situación, quienes daban por hecho que ganarán a pesar de todo. Gohan se une a la manifestación de auras de poder liberando la suya que se expresa de la misma forma con su respectivo color, ahora los poderes de los tres guerreros arden juntos recorriendo sus cuerpos a una gran velocidad. El látigo del guerrero rojo comienza a delinearse por la misma aura que rodea al Saiya – Jin, estando listo para ser utilizado.

Gohan – Ahora desenvainen sus armas, que todavía no hemos terminado.

Narrador – Sus compañeros asienten aceptando la idea; en primer lugar es Trunks quien hace aparecer a sus dos espadas onduladas en el momento que agita ambos brazos al frente después de llevarlos en primer lugar hacia la parte superior de su espalda. Quedando ambos brazos lado a lado entreabiertos, las espadas emiten un brillo incandescente en su aparición que después desaparece casi al instante permitiendo ver la apariencia de sus armas. Lo mismo sucede con el hacha de Goten, la cual aparece en las manos de su portador al desplazarlas desde los costados para después aproximarlas entre sí quedando a la altura de su abdomen.

Ahora los guerreros han desenvainado sus armas propias pertenecientes a cada armadura diferente. Estaban concientes que era el último recurso con el que contaban para vencer a su enemigo, el momento adecuado de desenvainar sus armas había llegado, un movimiento acertado en una situación crucial como esta. Nonova comienza a retirarse lentamente de Goten y Trunks para quedar a una misma distancia de margen entre él y los guerreros; esta vez adopta una postura más agazapada y flexionada en comparación con la que solía tomar anteriormente, ya que el uso de armas por parte de sus enemigos podría dificultar más las cosas.

Trunks - ¡Estamos listos! (Sacude ambas espadas)

Goten – (Gira levemente su tronco a su derecha para preparar mejor su postura, llevando su hacha hacia el mismo costado) ¡Al ataque!

Nonova – (Quien se mantiene cauteloso observándolos de reojo por ambos costados) ¡El hecho de que posean sus armas no cambiará las cosas! ¡Sus intentos siempre resultarán fallidos, como lo dije anteriormente esto ya estaba definido desde que comenzó! (Dibuja un semblante perverso) ¡¡Guerreros legendarios, el intentar lograr aquello que no se puede será su perdición!

Gohan - ¡Eso está por verse!

Narrador – De forma inmediata Gohan flexiona su brazo hacia atrás para de esa forma lograr un mayor impulso de su látigo y que este logre dar alcance a su objetivo. Tan pronto en como extiende su brazo hacia el frente la longitud del látigo sigue la misma trayectoria a una gran velocidad, hasta quedar casi completamente extendido una vez que se sacude para nuevamente enrollarse y regresar a su lugar de origen. En ese corto lapso de tiempo el extremo del látigo se había presentado justo al frente de Nonova cuando este le esquivó ágilmente al doblarse hacia atrás; nuevamente Gohan vuelve a atacar de la misma forma aplicando varias agitaciones de su látigo, a lo que Nonova responde esquivándolos con diferentes movimientos y maniobras evasivas adoptando diferentes posiciones.

En el último desplazamiento Nonova se impulsa hacia atrás para esquivar su movimiento, es entonces cuando de forma sorpresiva Goten y Trunks se propulsan hacia él con sus armas preparadas que después desplazan velozmente intentando acertar en su objetivo. Sin mucho esfuerzo colocándose de lado el ente logra esquivar las espadas de Trunks que las desplazó verticalmente una junto a la otra, y casi al instante Goten ataca posteriormente con un movimiento horizontal de su hacha hacia la altura de su cabeza. Nonova esquiva ese ataque al agazaparse velozmente, propulsándose posteriormente hacia su dirección diagonal superior alejándose considerablemente de sus agresores en unos instantes.

Aplicando una mayor velocidad, Goten y Trunks desaparecen al instante dándole alcance inmediato a su enemigo al que sorprenden situándose en ambos de sus costados. Combinando sus fuerzas, atacan uno seguido del otro en un azar de desplazamientos veloces de sus armas; Nonova los esquiva con gran agilidad mientras continúan su avance diagonal superior en vuelo. Finalmente, la trayectoria de ambos guerreros es detenida cuando luego de haber atacado ambos al mismo tiempo desde sus respectivas esquinas, su enemigo de un rápido movimiento les empuja con sus brazos superiores que sostienen sus antebrazos y golpea con los restantes en sus espaldas. En el contacto se libera una chispa gris ocasionada por la misma intensidad del golpe que los hace doblarse hacia atrás.

Cruzando sus brazos superiores, Nonova los extiende velozmente hacia sus costados liberando dos grandes rayos de energía que se acercan a cada guerrero respectivamente. Trunks se da la vuelta desplazando enérgicamente sus espadas horizontalmente partiendo en dos el rayo de energía que lo perseguía, ya que si la energía de Nonova volvía a darle alcance sobre su cuerpo podría saturarlo nuevamente de veneno maligno. Goten por su parte hace una maniobra acrobática circular girando a la vez sobre su propio eje, manteniendo ambos pies juntos y sus brazos entreabiertos durante el proceso. Al haberse reincorporado, de forma inmediata lleva su brazo derecho donde sostiene su hacha hacia atrás como apoyo y su otro brazo al frente para lanzar su técnica especial Zinsu – Ken; al instante de la palma de su mano brotan numerosos fragmentos de energía puntiagudos con la apariencia de filosas estacas, Nonova esquiva estas desapareciendo al instante al hacer uso de su gran velocidad colocándose justo arriba de Goten.

Cubriéndose de su poder maligno característico, Nonova se desplaza velozmente en vuelo hacia Goten en posición de embestida estirando todas sus extremidades para tomar una apariencia más elástica y mejor adaptada. Tan pronto en como el guerrero se había percatado de su posición, apenas tuvo el tiempo suficiente para interponer su hacha y colocarla cerca de su cabeza. El puño derecho superior de Nonova choca de inmediato con el mango del arma de Goten empujándolo al instante hacia donde la enorme criatura se dirige. La enorme velocidad aplicada así como el impacto entre ambos había provocado un gran choque de energía que obligó a Goten a adoptar una postura encorvada, siendo impulsado velozmente hasta que choca de espaldas con un fragmento enorme de roca cercana.

El gran impacto provocó una gran depresión en la zona afectada partiéndose al instante en grietas, desprendiendo también fragmentos que fueron desprendidos por el mismo efecto. Las chispas de energía no cesaban así como las manifestaciones eléctricas; con su cuerpo sometido en la roca Goten utiliza su fuerza apoyándose sobre el mango de su hacha con ambos brazos, ejerciendo una presión contraria a la empleada por el puño de Nonova quien se halla de pie sobre la roca flotante. El brazo del ente y los brazos de Goten temblaban sin cesar por la fuerza que ejercían sobre cada uno, lo que liberaba una gran cantidad de energía en el contacto.

Aprovechando que su enemigo se hallaba sometido por su fuerza y poder, Nonova prepara tres bolas de energía en sus manos libres las cuales se cargan de una poderosa esencia maligna, pretendiendo con ello dispararlas directamente sobre el cuerpo de Goten. Pero en vez de dispararlas sobre el guerrero, de pronto cambia de parecer ejecutándolas repentinamente hacia arriba con el fin de detener el avance de una lluvia de ondas expansivas arqueadas que se dirigen velozmente hacia donde él se encuentra. Había realizado aquella acción sin apartar el brazo que seguía sometiendo a Goten en un desafío de fuerzas, mientras que tres líneas de energía se dirigen hacia las ondas que se aproximan para detener su avance, al menos aquellas que amenazaban con llegar directamente sobre su cuerpo.

Pero cuando los extremos de estas tres líneas de energía hacen contacto con algunas ondas, para sorpresa del ente son fácilmente seccionadas en dos o más partes con lo cual sin detener sus trayectorias. Es entonces cuando de un movimiento rápido Nonova crea un campo de fuerza antes de ser alcanzado por las numerosas ondas que se aproximan, hasta que las más próximas al ente hacen contacto con su protección desintegrándose mientras que las sobrantes caen en varios puntos de la roca flotante estremeciéndola y cortándola. De esa forma y aprovechando las partículas de polvo que se liberaron y cubrieron por completo al ente, Goten logra liberarse cuando el área donde se encontraba de espaldas es cortada por las ondas expansivas y se desprende al igual que los demás fragmentos que componían la enorme roca.

De esa forma había escapado impulsándose hacia atrás, y una vez reincorporado inmediatamente gira su tronco con el hacha en posición para posteriormente lanzar un desplazamiento horizontal en dirección hacia la cortina de humo que envuelve a su enemigo. En el movimiento, del extremo de ataque del hacha se libera y crea al instante una corriente de energía púrpura mientras que el cuerpo de Goten gira dos veces sobre sí mismo por la potencia aplicada. Justo en el momento que su técnica es creada, Goten pronuncia en voz alta su nombre, el cual corresponde al "torbellino fulminante".

La enorme y agitante corriente se aproxima hacia su objetivo, así que Nonova sale del polvo creado por los ataques de Trunks con sus espadas para esquivarla; pero al intentarlo, la misma corriente provocada en los alrededores de la técnica de Goten en forma ondulada crea una fuerza de atracción que lo empuja hacia el torbellino. Ante tal sorpresa el ente intenta liberarse empleando vuelo contrario al que se presenta, pero al parecer apenas tiene la capacidad suficiente para mantenerse al margen quedando siempre a la misma distancia de separación con el remolino, el cual también continúa aproximándose. Ni siquiera los vaivenes o cambios de direcciones de escape le eran suficientes, el torbellino lo seguía a donde quiera que intentara escabullirse.

Es entonces que aprovechando la situación Trunks ataca a Nonova directamente por la espalda con sus armas, pero sus intentos son rechazados por el campo de fuerza del ente que hace de pronto su aparición para su defensa. Es entonces que utiliza a sus espadas como apoyo para aplicar presión sobre su enemigo y que de esa forma se aproximase más hacia el torbellino, por lo que Nonova se ve en la necesidad de aplicar más fuerza para mantenerse fuera de su alcance. Y para complementar la escena, Gohan agita su látigo desde una distancia lejana sobre el campo de Nonova logrando de esta forma enrollarse alrededor de la figura circular que le protege.

De esa forma había conseguido sujetar a su enemigo por medio de su campo de fuerza y tirar de su látigo para jalarlo hacia el remolino. Nonova estaba ahora en medio de un gran conflicto, los guerreros habían logrado acorralarlo eficazmente valiéndose de sus armas y del poder de estas. La fuerza de atracción del remolino lograba cada vez más atraer a Nonova hacia él, Trunks no permite que pueda impulsarse hacia atrás al mantener sus espadas sobre su campo de fuerza y Gohan limita su posibilidad de poder moverse con facilidad; todo un verdadero ajetreo.

Con el fin de conseguir arrasarlo con sus poderes, Goten atribuye más potencia a su torbellino al extender sus brazos frente a este sin la necesidad de flujo de energía; y así el remolino se torna a un color púrpura más intenso incrementando a la vez su velocidad de giro y atracción. Nonova quien ya estaba estremecido por la situación en la que se veía envuelto, incrementa cada vez más su poder maligno para lograr escapar, pero de forma proporcional los guerreros también lo hacen.

Como complemento final, Trunks se aleja por unos momentos de Nonova para intentar algo que se le había ocurrido. Así que lleva ambas espadas al frente suyo y las junta entre sí para lograr su fusión hasta convertirse en una sola espada, más grande, elegante y poderosa. Pensaba entonces que sus armas separadas jamás podrían atravesar el campo de protección de Nonova, pero que juntas combinarían sus poderes incrementándolo al doble como también su capacidad de corte, lo cual sería suficiente para romperlo. Y así, Trunks toma vuelo e impulso llevando su espada arriba de su cabeza para entonces lanzar un enérgico desplazamiento vertical con un grito de furia sobre la espalda de Nonova, que aunque esta estuviese cubierta por una porción del campo que no se encontraba envuelto por el látigo de Gohan fue atravesada satisfactoriamente.

De esa forma, la espalda de Nonova sufre una herida profunda que lo hace exclamar un profundo alarido, ya que además la energía misma que se encontraba en el filo del arma de Trunks producía corrientes eléctricas que sacudían su cuerpo, situación que le hizo perder cierto control. Aprovechando la situación, Gohan tira más fuerte de su látigo aumentando la presión sobre el campo de fuerza acercándolo cada vez más hacia el torbellino. Hasta que, después de que los guerreros habían utilizado gran parte de su poder en este movimiento, Nonova parece sucumbir ante todos los factores que le afectaban hasta caer directamente en la corriente del torbellino fulminante. Su campo de fuerza se desvanece perdiéndose entre el masivo flujo de energía que le arrastra a su alrededor hasta incrustarlo directamente en su centro, por lo que su cuerpo comienza a girar cada vez más rápido sobre su propio eje mientras que los límites del torbellino se cierran disminuyendo el diámetro circular en su interior.

Finalmente, el torbellino se va cerrando a tal grado de provocar múltiples heridas superficiales en su víctima que sigue girando incontrolablemente, y luego de unos instantes Nonova es arrastrado por el remolino que lo eleva hasta desaparecer de la vista de los demás por efecto de su lejanía. El torbellino se dispersa y parte en varios fragmentos de energía arqueados hasta que desaparece, los guerreros Saiya – Jin se sienten complacidos por el resultado esperando que con esto al menos hayan logrado debilitar a su enemigo.

Gohan – (Levanta su puño al frente con entusiasmo) ¡¡Bien hecho, Nonova no tubo posibilidad alguna de escapar de nuestros poderes combinados!

Goten – (Quien habla entre algunos ligeros jadeos) Utilicé gran parte de mi energía en esa técnica, este se ha convertido en el ataque más poderoso que he aplicado hasta ahora.

Trunks – (Sin apartar su espada en posición de defensa) No se confíen, Nonova aún no ha sido vencido. Si vamos a comportarnos de esta forma será hasta que lo hayamos derrotado por completo.

Narrador – El silencio se presenta en la escena sin haber señales del enemigo, lo que los obliga a ponerse más a la expectativa. Los tres permanecen con sus vistas hacia el punto donde la silueta de Nonova había desaparecido, teniendo siempre presentes sus armas en caso de algún ataque sorpresivo. Pero pasaba el tiempo y no había señales del enemigo, ni siquiera su presencia podía sentirse, lo que hizo sospechar a Trunks quien estaba por partir hacia donde le habían arrojado; pero Gohan lo detiene diciendo que lo mejor será permanecer todos juntos para evitar una posible trampa por parte del ente. Trunks desiste de su intento volviéndose a unir a la espera, sin embargo aún no aparecían señales de la criatura maligna.

De pronto, la risa diabólica de Nonova se escucha resonante y misteriosa en los alrededores, lo que dificultaba determinar exactamente de dónde provenía. Los Saiya – Jin se alertan volteando a cada lado donde les parecía que se originaba sin encontrar rastro alguno de su enemigo.

Nonova – Debo reconocer, que aquel movimiento suyo me produjo problemas, no obstante eso no cambiará las cosas, como bien saben yo no puedo ser vencido.

Goten - ¡Deja de esconderte y pelea!

Nonova – (Vuelve a reír de una forma algo discreta) No veo el por qué la impaciencia, no quieran acelerar su muerte, aún no es tiempo de que mueran.

Gohan - Tus patrañas no nos asustan.

Nonova – No pretendo hacerlo. (El entorno comienza a tornarse sombrío perdiéndose el brillo de las estrellas y de la fuente misma, lo que aumenta la tensión de los Saiya - Jin) Guerreros legendarios, esta batalla será la última que tendré en toda mi existencia y por esa razón pretendo disfrutarla al máximo. Ustedes aún pueden dar más de lo que me han demostrado, eso lo sé muy bien así que no me decepcionen. Los obligaré a que liberen al máximo sus poderes así tenga que herirlos de muerte, algo que funciona perfectamente en ustedes. En cuanto a sus armas, reconozco que tienen un gran poder y que son capaces de cortar mi sólida energía, sin embargo eso no marcará diferencia alguna. Es ahora, cuando la pelea ascenderá de nivel.

Trunks - ¡Deja de hablar y aparece donde quiera que estés!

Nonova - ¡¡Ha llegado el momento de llevar esto a una mayor altura!

Narrador – Después de su exclamación, el ambiente comienza a cambiar de textura en donde hacen su aparición especies de líquidos color morado y rosa volviéndose la escena a iluminarse casi al instante. Cuando les fue posible ver nuevamente los alrededores, los guerreros ya se habían percatado que estaban dentro de una enorme esfera en donde sus límites se veían rodeados por ambos colores presentes, que se movían de tal forma como si estuviesen mezclándose entre sí. De momento centran sus miradas hacia el centro de la esfera cuando sienten una presencia maligna, que es el punto donde comienza a reunirse una gran cantidad de humo negro que va tomando forma conforme continúa acumulándose. Al haberse terminado de reunir, la figura de Nonova cruzada de ambos brazos se hace visible acompañado de la apariencia de su rostro que refleja sadismo y pretensión; los guerreros comienzan a estremecerse ante el cambio tan hostil y notorio del panorama.

Mientras tanto, Gokou al igual que Vegeta notan la repentina desaparición de la presencia de Nonova incluyendo las de sus respectivos hijos, sin embargo aún tienen que esperar un tiempo más para recuperarse por completo. Sin nada más por hacer, Gokou les desea lo mejor donde quiera que se encuentren al estar seguro de que aún ellos se encuentran con vida.

La situación se ha tornado crucial para los Saiya – Jin, y su enemigo parece guardar todavía más sorpresas para quienes lo combaten. ¿Lograrán superar este nuevo acontecimiento, ¿Gokou y Vegeta se recuperarán a tiempo? No se pierdan los próximos capítulos de los guerreros Z.

Continuará...


	79. La batalla final UN PENSAMIENTO PROFUNDO

Narrador – La Batalla Final, la batalla más importante del Universo por fin ha dado inicio. En ella se involucra exactamente "todo" a nuestro alrededor, incluso a lo inmaterial y oculto. Nada escapa de la Fuente, todo está "registrado" sin excepción alguna incluyendo a las sustancias diminutas como las partículas y los átomos, de hecho si este núcleo es modificado en tan sólo una mínima parte se es capaz incluso de descomponer cualquier elemento en los mismos que lo integran.

Pero como todo lugar sumamente importante también se encuentra distante y muy oculto, tal que ni aún con la tecnología más avanzada podría encontrársele si la Fuente no lo permite. Sin embargo ha ocurrido una excepción; el núcleo principal ha invocado por medio de una luz llamativa a los guerreros Z para que estos pudieran entrar en el único lugar al que nadie más lo ha logrado, y así desarrollar la batalla final. Una vez dentro, se hallan con la sorpresa de que su más mencionado y recalcado enemigo de nombre Nonova también se encuentra en el mismo lugar, muy próximo a la Fuente. Con ello había quedado de manifiesto, que la batalla final se ha de desarrollar aquí, en el sitio más importante del Universo donde se halla el núcleo principal; su "corazón".

La batalla ha iniciado con una balanza y ventajas impredecibles, tanto los guerreros como el ente maligno demuestran su alto poderío y majestad que los caracteriza lo cual parece no definir todavía al vencedor; sus colosales poderes chocan una y otra vez sin que se distinga a los posibles ganadores, parece que los guerreros van tomando ventaja en determinado momento pero su enemigo vuelve a alterar la balanza contraatacando con una nueva estrategia y poder. Al parecer, esta se convertirá en una batalla de muchas horas, e incluso días, todo dependiendo de las circunstancias que se vayan presentando.

Recientemente, Goten, Trunks y Gohan caen dentro de una cortina circular de energía que parece haberlos encerrado en un mundo distinto, como estando dentro de un enorme recipiente sin ningún punto de escape. Su enemigo aparece justo al frente formándose del humo que se va juntando que le da su forma característica, con una postura confiada cruzado de brazos ante su exitoso acto.

Los Saiya – Jin no encuentran más que el mismo material de apariencia líquida que parece mezclarse entre sí cuando voltean de un lado a otro, que es el que compone a toda la esfera que les encierra. En un acto de desesperación y extrañeza con lo recién ocurrido, uno de los guerreros lanza una pregunta con tono desafiante.

Gohan - ¿¡Qué es esto, en dónde nos has metido?

Nonova – (Ríe en tono bajo con la boca cerrada) Es algo así como un lugar distante de lo demás, que por cierto tiene algunas características especiales, como el no dejarlos salir. (Contorsiona perversamente su rostro)

Trunks - ¿Algo así como otra dimensión?

Nonova – Semejante, y aunque no lo es cuenta con las propiedades elementales, entre ellos el aislamiento total.

Goten - ¿Qué cosa dices?

Nonova - ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaron, lo experimentaron en el momento que fueron aprisionados por mi sirviente cuando en aquel entonces pensaban que era el mago Golfin. Pero aquello sólo fue una alteración, una abertura a otro lugar ya existente; éste sin embargo, es un espacio que definí en forma de una esfera y que no puede ser quebrantado tan fácilmente. En esta ocasión veré qué tan buenos son en los espacios cerrados.

Goten – (Prepara su hacha para el ataque) No estamos para pruebas, hemos venido aquí para cumplir con nuestra misión, no para perder el tiempo.

Nonova – De hecho, lo último que has mencionado es lo que han estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Les repito guerreros legendarios, que no podrán derrotarme por una razón obvia ya que poseo el más grande don de la existencia, ¡aquel don que sólo les es otorgado a los seres supremos!

Goten - ¡Ya veremos quién de nosotros está perdiendo el tiempo!

Narrador – Luego de su exclamación el guerrero le ataca estrepitosamente desplazando su hacha verticalmente, a lo que Nonova esquiva fácilmente al ladearse. En tanto había pasado de largo vuelve a reanudar atacando esta vez desde otro ángulo, Nonova vuelve a esquivar. Goten se sitúa de nueva cuenta al frente suyo atacando con varios desplazamientos de su hacha al momento que comienza su avance, ya que su enemigo va retrocediendo de espaldas cada vez que el guerrero intenta acometerlo con su hacha. Finalmente en un desplazamiento más fuerte y tardío que los anteriores el ente intercepta el ataque de Goten sujetando una porción del mango de su hacha, y por unos momentos ambos se desafían en un choque de fuerzas lo que desprende varios brotes eléctricos.

Ahora es Nonova quien intenta golpearlo con sus tres puños restantes, Goten intenta interceptarlos con la palma de su mano izquierda sin apartar su otro brazo de su hacha; apenas logra hacerlo cuando la fuerza de Nonova tira fuertemente de su arma agitándola junto con el guerrero hacia arriba a quien le es imposible mantenerse en un solo sitio. Constantemente Nonova agita su brazo llevando al guerrero consigo en su desplazamiento quien no suelta su arma, y finalmente lo lanza sobre su costado izquierdo en dirección a una pequeña parte del obstáculo que forma la esfera.

Dando un giro completo logra reincorporarse apoyándose sobre el límite redondo que los encierra, pero su impulso sobre este hacia delante se ve interrumpido cuando sus pies comienzan a agitarse por las numerosas descargas que los recorren. El dolor lo había inmovilizado, y antes de que pudiese hacer algo para escapar Nonova ya le había envestido con su hombro izquierdo postrándolo de espaldas sobre la pared artificial. Ante esto, el cuerpo de Goten es fuertemente sacudido y rodeado por vibrantes flujos eléctricos que le producen un gran alarido, aunado a la presión que ejerce Nonova sobre él.

Ante esto sus compañeros gritan su nombre al unísono; es entonces que Trunks aparece al instante en la escena agitando ágilmente su espada sobre Nonova para retirarlo de Goten, lo cual logra cuando éste esquiva su ataque a la vez que se impulsa hacia atrás. Trunks se mantiene cerca de Goten quien se encuentra aturdido por lo recién sucedido, mientras tanto Gohan se aproxima velozmente sobre Nonova preparando su látigo para atacarlo realizando previamente algunos desplazamientos en su aproximación. Aprovechando la enorme longitud y posición ondulada de su arma, Gohan efectúa un rápido y enérgico desplazamiento en contra de su enemigo el cual parece haberlo esquivado al girar levemente su tronco; pero el efecto secundario del desplazamiento origina un corte fino en el aire emergiendo de esto una llama ardiente que pasa de largo de Nonova como si hubiese sido disparada. Tan sólo el roce ocasionó una pequeña herida en el hombro del ente, quien al darse cuenta del largo alcance del látigo se apresura para alejarse lo suficiente ante la ráfaga de agitaciones del arma que Gohan emplea en su contra.

Al final el ente queda a una gran distancia de ellos al considerar el largo alcance del látigo de Gohan, el cual había quedado en una posición dispersa y abierta como formando un escudo alrededor de su manejador, quien sujeta del mango con su mano derecha hacia arriba. Nonova queda en una posición diagonal superior respectivo de sus enemigos, y por unos momentos luego de haber recibido una impresión por las capacidades del látigo vuelve a su actitud y semblante perversos.

Nonova - ¡Hm, ese látigo te sirve bien, Gohan, pero no lo hará por mucho. Y como pueden ver, si se acercan demasiado a los límites de la esfera recibirán una fuerte descarga sobre ustedes, su compañero mismo lo ha comprobado.

Trunks – (Voltea hacia él luego de haberse ocupado de Goten) Ya veo, con que este ahora es tu nuevo juego.

Nonova - ¡Acepta el reto o dimite, esto es una pelea de titanes en donde todo es válido! Si no eres capaz de superar esto, entonces no eres digno.

Trunks - ¡Soy capaz de lograr lo que sea con tal de vencerte! (Vuelve su atención hacia Goten cuando este emite algunos gemidos resintiendo el efecto eléctrico sobre su cuerpo)

Gohan – Incluso en los espacios cerrados y bajo ciertos límites, no nos veremos en desventaja. Haremos que tus propios trucos se vuelvan en tu contra.

Nonova – Al contrario, se revertirá en contra suya.

Narrador – Nonova adopta una postura desafiante preparándose para atacar de nuevo, Gohan se prepara para interceptarlo. Posteriormente se lanza estrepitosamente sobre los guerreros a una gran velocidad, Gohan emplea unos cuantos giros a su látigo y ataca nuevamente. En esta ocasión, toda la longitud del látigo se convertía en múltiples ataques de una sola aplicación, ya que cuando un extremo se desplazaba hasta extenderse otra curvatura más se formaba desempeñando el mismo papel convirtiéndose en algo sucesivo.

De esta forma, el ataque se había transformado en un gran ajetreo de curvaturas agitándose y expandiéndose por todas partes que confundía la escena; además, todo el látigo se había delineado de una llama ardiente que le otorgaba imponencia. Esto había provocado una gran impresión a Nonova, sin embargo no desistió de continuar aproximándose logrando finalmente entrar en el territorio de Gohan esquivando a una gran velocidad todos y cada uno de los desplazamientos. Se veía obligado incluso a transcurrir alrededor del guerrero cuando este cambiaba la dirección de los ataques cuando su enemigo intentaba pasar por otro costado; pero finalmente, pese a los intentos del guerrero por retenerlo Nonova logra pasar por todos los obstáculos hasta aparecer justo frente a él y propinarle un profundo y estruendoso golpe de gancho sobre su abdomen.

Gohan se dobla hacia delante junto con un gemido mientras que los demás brazos se encargan de sostenerlo de su capa hasta llevarlo y golpearlo sobre la rodilla derecha de Nonova, acción que volvió a repetir hasta retirarlo de su alcance con otro golpe sobre su barbilla. Gohan es arrojado dando involuntariamente varias vueltas hacia atrás, mientras tanto Nonova apenas logra sostener de los costados una onda expansiva de enorme tamaño que al instante había sido disparada por Trunks en su contra. El tamaño así como la potencia del ataque provocaron que Nonova fuese empujado hacia atrás a la par, mientras que con sus cuatro brazos intenta deshacer el ataque.

Aprovechando el estado de su enemigo, Trunks aparece velozmente justo a donde se aproxima el ente por causa de la onda expansiva, y posteriormente se lanza estrepitosamente en su contra con su espada en posición para cortarlo. En su más rápido reflejo, apenas logra esquivar un desplazamiento de la cola de Nonova girando sobre sí mismo en posición horizontal y posteriormente ataca con su espada sobre su cabeza. Nonova se ve obligado a interceptar el ataque con su antebrazo derecho superior apartándolo de la posición inicial, entonces Trunks ahora aparece fulminantemente sobre su otro costado obligándolo de nueva cuenta a defenderse de la misma forma interponiendo esta vez su otro antebrazo, apoyando el anterior nuevamente sobre la onda expansiva que continúa empujándolo.

El mismo movimiento por parte de ambos volvía a repetirse por unos momentos desde diferentes ángulos, hasta que Trunks decide alejarse aguardando desde una corta distancia. Al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, Nonova se percata que ya estaba muy cerca de colisionar en el límite de la esfera sumado a la presión que la onda expansiva ejercería sobre éste. No obstante logra escapar a tiempo al conseguir salirse a tiempo del rumbo luego de un ágil movimiento rotatorio, por lo que la onda expansiva se desintegra al contacto con la pared de la esfera.

Habiendo conseguido eludir los intentos de Trunks, voltea hacia este contorsionando burlonamente su rostro para seguidamente aproximarse velozmente hacia éste atacándole directamente. El contacto físico defensivo y de ataque se presenta entre ellos, en donde Nonova le ataca velozmente valiéndose de sus extremidades para una mayor efectividad, al momento que Trunks continúa retrocediendo ocupándose totalmente de interceptar todos sus golpes con su espada y pies.

Lo mismo continuó repitiéndose hasta que el guerrero se percató que ya se había aproximado demasiado hacia otro de los límites de la esfera, por lo que de un rápido movimiento aplica su velocidad para apartarse de su alcance. Mientras continuaba alejándose Nonova lo sorprende por detrás lanzando un golpe hacia su nuca, a lo que Trunks responde llevando sus brazos hacia atrás para interceptarlo con su espada. Nonova vuelve a perseguirle atacando de la misma forma, esta vez Trunks intenta defenderse con unos cuantos ataques fallidos de su espada, hasta que de nueva cuenta se ve en la necesidad de escapar cuando ya se encontraba demasiado cerca de chocar con otro extremo de la esfera.

Al momento que retrocede sobrevolando la superficie redonda del contenedor, intenta alejar a su enemigo lanzando numerosas ondas expansivas equivalentes al número de veces que agita su arma, pero Nonova logra esquivar cada uno de ellos sin modificar su rumbo reapareciendo constantemente en diferentes posiciones, según la dirección y velocidad de los ataques. Al esquivar el último, Nonova le ataca con un rayo negro de energía producto de la palma de uno de sus brazos, Trunks se aleja velozmente hacia arriba seguido del ente quien continúa disparándole constantemente sin perderlo de vista.

En algunos momentos, Trunks partía los rayos con su espada con el fin de que no le alcanzasen en su trayecto mientras que otros más le pasaban de largo. Nonova estaba por darle nuevamente alcance para someterlo en otro contacto físico combativo, pero se detiene en seco cuando un rayo de energía cargado de electricidad lo sorprende de frente. Nonova sólo interpone su brazo superior derecho a donde se aproxima el ataque para detener su avance, y posteriormente este se desintegra al cerrar su palma. Al fijar su mirada de donde emergió, divisó al guerrero Goten que había atacado con el Mase – Ku, mas al comparar este con sus ataques anteriores había notado un descenso de su poder; y era fácil de deducir, pues al guerrero se le veía aun aturdido y algo jadeante por las descargas que recibió anteriormente en su cuerpo.

A su lado se acerca Gohan dispuesto a continuar en la batalla pese a los fuertes y estruendosos golpes que recibió, sin mencionar que tuvo que frenar a tiempo antes de chocar con un extremo de la esfera para no ser electrocutado cuando recibió el golpe anterior de Nonova. Al ver todo esto, incluyendo al agitado Trunks por la persecución, había comprobado que la debilidad de los Saiya – Jin son los espacios cerrados y que no bastaba mucho tiempo para lograr su derrota.

Nonova – (Ríe placenteramente) ¡Mírense, están desesperados, a este ritmo terminarán por quedarse sin energías! (Los señala desafiante) Como lo supuse, su debilidad son los espacios cerrados, sólo están acostumbrados a las áreas grandes que les permiten ejecutar todos sus movimientos en los combates. Con el brillo y tamaño de la esfera, no hay posibilidad alguna de que puedan escapar de mi vista, puedo ver exactamente en dónde se encuentran y esto también se ha convertido en otra ventaja más para mí. (Se posiciona para reanudar el combate, a lo que los guerreros en acto reflejo también adoptan sus propias posturas) ¡¡Primero me encargaré de terminar con ustedes tres, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que perezcan!

Narrador – Nonova los ataca directamente de frente reanudando así con la pelea, Trunks quien se encontraba a una gran distancia cuando fue perseguido se acerca a la escena y entra en ella uniéndose al intercambio de ataques y defensas. Las ráfagas de golpes y patadas vuelven a presentarse entre ellos, los guerreros legendarios atacan al mismo tiempo a su fervoroso e incansable enemigo que logra combatir con los tres a la vez sin problemas.

Mientras tanto, a una distancia lejana los dos Saiya – Jin que fueron afectados por el poder de Nonova continúan su reposo para su recuperación, la cual está muy pronta a presentarse. Vegeta aprieta anhelosamente sus puños deseando entrar nuevamente en la batalla, Gokou igualmente siente las mismas emociones; simplemente no podían permitir que sus hijos cargasen con toda la responsabilidad y ante tan poderoso enemigo, si deseaban terminar con él será uniendo sus fuerzas sin excepción alguna. Sus auras comienzan a emanar de sus cuerpos significando una señal de que muy pronto se recuperarán por completo.

Gokou – Ya falta muy poco. (Dijo anheloso)

Vegeta – En cuanto pueda moverme de nuevo, iré a patear el trasero de ese inepto por atreverse a infectarme con su sucio y ruin poder maligno.

Gokou – Cuenta conmigo para eso. (Vuelve a sus memorias) Si queremos derrotar a Nonova, tendremos que hacer uso de nuestras mejores técnicas y estrategias, al parecer sabe más de lo que nosotros podemos suponer.

Vegeta – Ese engreído pelea con nosotros como si ya nos hubiera enfrentado en muchas ocasiones, conoce hasta nuestras debilidades, es una prueba clara de que ya estaba literalmente preparado para recibirnos. Si este es el caso tendremos que tomar extremo cuidado, ya que ante el menor descuido podría resultar en algo fatal para nosotros. No quiero ser pesimista pero… Si los demás duran por mucho más tiempo combatiendo con esa bestia tarde o temprano caerán en sus manos, Nonova es un enemigo al que no hay que subestimar ni en el más mínimo detalle.

Gokou – Lo sé, por eso en cuanto lleguemos lo atacaremos de inmediato con todo nuestro poder, ya no nos podemos dar el lujo de aumentar gradualmente nuestra capacidad de acuerdo al nivel de dificultad en que vaya cambiando la situación. (Expresó un tanto preocupado)

Vegeta – Es la primera vez que enfrento a alguien de esta calibre, en un principio pudo contrarrestar la mayoría de mis ataques sin dificultad alguna sumado a que iniciamos atacando con gran parte de nuestro poder… (Su aura aumenta de golpe su densidad) ¡¡Demonios, ¿qué no tendrá alguna debilidad ese insecto!

Gokou – Tranquilízate Vegeta, que nada ganamos con enfurecernos en estos momentos.

Narrador – Por unos momentos Vegeta permaneció en el mismo estado enfurecido, hasta que vuelve a guardar la compostura regresando la intensidad de su aura a la normalidad.

Gokou – De hecho yo también siento la misma humillación al ver que todas nuestras técnicas no le hacen el más mínimo daño, sobre todo considerando que estamos peleando los cinco contra él solo y que además estamos haciendo uso de nuestras armaduras. Pero no todo está perdido, aún no hemos agotado todas nuestras posibilidades.

Vegeta – Hm… Recuerda que aunque aun contemos con recursos para nuestra defensa él ya sabe de antemano lo que podemos utilizar en su contra.

Gokou – Pero no nuestras nuevas habilidades. (Vegeta frunce levemente el ceño) Si bien quizás aún no las hemos dominado por completo y utilizado lo suficiente, sí podremos hacer uso provechoso de ellas para obtener más ventaja en la pelea. Quizás aún nos falte más por dominar y descubrir de nuestras túnicas y sus habilidades, pero creo que en el transcurso de la pelea finalmente lograremos desentrañar todos sus secretos.

Vegeta – (Ríe en tono bajo con el rostro sonriente de medio lado y los ojos cerrados) Vaya, al parecer nada de lo que diga te afecta en lo más mínimo, siempre mantienes esa actitud optimista que siempre te ha caracterizado.

Gokou – Es mejor que dar por hecho que no nos será posible ganar, recuerda que con esta misma actitud logramos salir adelante pese a que todo no estuviera a nuestro favor.

Vegeta – Por supuesto que recuerdo todo eso; Kacarotto, tú me enseñaste todo eso y mucho más.

Narrador – Gokou gira su cabeza hacia Vegeta un tanto extrañado por su comentario, a decir verdad nunca pensó que de pronto mencionara algo como eso. El silencio se presenta por unos momentos hasta que Vegeta continúa con su habla, esta vez relajado y un tanto nostálgico.

Vegeta – Recuerdo la ocasión, en que servía a mi padre y posteriormente a Freezer… Ciertamente en aquel entonces no había nada más que me satisficiese que el fervoroso deseo de ser el más fuerte y de estar por encima de los débiles. Era feliz destruyendo y conquistando planetas, asesinando a varios individuos de diferentes razas, tomando posesión de lo que yo quisiera sin que existiera obstáculo alguno que impidiera lograr mis afanosos propósitos. Todo fue gloria para mí en aquel entonces, mi ego y orgullo definían mi personalidad al completo y nada me satisfacía más que beneficiarme del dolor de personas inocentes.

Pero un día, decidí efectuar otra misión más de conquista que cambiaría por completo mi vida. Fue en el planeta tierra, en mi combate contigo y con tus amigos que me percaté de lo vulnerable que podía ser y que el valor de la amistad podía superar cualquier cosa. Fue en ese momento en que por primera vez en mi vida, inicié una búsqueda por saber quién soy en realidad y por qué existo en este mundo. Y aunque continué por algún tiempo persiguiendo los mismos afanes, finalmente mis constantes encuentros contigo respondieron a todas mis preguntas.

En realidad el conquistar planetas y asesinar a gente inocente no eran mi propósito, sino un capricho que mi mente perversa me obligaban a llevar a cabo como satisfacción. Descubrí que habían cosas más importantes en la vida de lo que yo creía, y que en todo ese tiempo no había siquiera experimentado. Que en todo momento había estado actuando con una venda en los ojos como una máquina que sólo obedecía órdenes y las ejecutaba sin uso de razón, destruyendo aquello que valía más la pena conservar intacto.

Fue entonces, que entré en una confusión de identidades. Me había percatado de que ese no era yo, que en lo más recóndito de mi ser todavía subsistía aquel ser amable y solidario que había sido reprimido por el ambiente en el que fui formado. Luego de mi batalla en la tierra, me percaté que el único ser que podría auxiliarme a esclarecer mi vida y reencontrarme a mí mismo serías tú Kacarotto. Sabía que si te enfrentaba una y otra vez, podría encontrar las respuestas que siempre estaba buscando y que finalmente volvería a ser yo mismo.

Tú me rescataste Kacarotto, gracias a ti pude salir de aquel túnel en el que me hundía cada vez más y más sin poder voltear atrás. Ahora que lo pienso, si Freezer no hubiera muerto y no te hubiera conocido, no me habría atrevido siquiera a desafiarlo, ya que mi primer pelea contigo me ayudó a recordar lo importante que es el orgullo de un Saiya – Jin y que nadie, sobre todo tratándose de un ser de otra especie y planes, nos puede decir qué hacer o qué no hacer ejerciendo la tiranía.

Si no hubiera pasado por todo lo que pasé hace ya mucho tiempo, ni siquiera estaría aquí participando en esta batalla decisiva del Universo, que con tan solo una mínima modificación se puede terminar con galaxias enteras. No habría conocido a todas las personas que forman una parte fundamental en mi vida, no habría contraído nupcias ni mucho menos hubiera conocido a mis hijos, y verlos crecer. No estaría portando la maravillosa armadura Delta que me brinda grandes poderes y habilidades, no habría experimentado tantas batallas como las que tuve y además; no me habría convertido en el Saiya – Jin que soy ahora.

Narrador – Gokou guardó silencio en todo el tiempo que habló su compañero, ciertamente se había quedado pasmado cuando escuchó a Vegeta decir esas cosas que nunca creyó que algún día saldrían. Antes de que dijera algo, Vegeta reanuda con su habla.

Vegeta – Una vez les dije a Radix y Napa que "el poder es lo único que importa"; ahora considero que el poder también se puede utilizar para ayudar a los que más lo necesitan, que también con él se puede crear en lugar de destruir, de mejorar algo en lugar de empeorarlo. Las aplicaciones del poder son varias, depende del uso que cada individuo desee emplearle; esto depende de las circunstancias de cada ser.

Gokou – Eso es muy cierto Vegeta, todo lo que has dicho tiene un gran significado. Ciertamente, yo hubiera pasado por algo semejante a no ser por el golpe que sufrí en la cabeza cuando era niño el cual agradezco que me hubiera sucedido, porque así olvidé la misión que me habían encomendado.

Vegeta – Cada quien tiene escrito su destino, lo aceptemos o no tarde o temprano ocurrirá, depende de nosotros qué tan cierto puede resultar ese mismo destino. Tal vez nuestros encuentros no fueron una coincidencia, quizás tuvimos que ser en primer lugar enemigos para obtener todo lo que hemos obtenido hasta ahora y así unirnos a una misma causa. Todo esto ha formado una gran solidez entre nosotros que jamás se romperá, por el simple hecho de que jamás se olvidará.

Somos guerreros, nuestra tarea es combatir hasta el final, algo que realmente nunca llega a terminar. Y como todo guerrero hacemos uso de nuestro honor y orgullo, desafiamos y afrontamos nuestros miedos y temores, soportamos penurias, calamidades, derrotas y humillaciones; pero al final, si logramos superar todo eso y mucho más, nos convertiremos en los seres más plenos y dignos de ser guerreros lo cual será nuestro legado eterno.

Aunque este oficio tenga sus desventajas, yo seguiré siendo el guerrero que soy, porque no hay otra forma de vida más emocionante e impresionante que conozca. No hay mejor satisfacción que saber que aquello que se hizo para ayudar a los demás fue gracias a tus dotes como guerrero, y no como asesino. En nuestras manos pueden quedar incluso los destinos de galaxias enteras, algo que te compromete enormemente a no fallar bajo ninguna circunstancia y dar lo mejor de uno mismo lo que nos hace casi invencibles.

Kacarotto, una vez pensé en todo lo que tú eres y representas en nuestra última batalla con Magin Boo y al final, concluí que tú eras el número uno. Desde entonces supe que mi rivalidad contigo había terminado y que ya estaba listo para emprender el camino que yo deseara elegir; y entonces decidí, que mi vida estaba en la tierra, con ustedes, con los seres a quienes desde entonces juré proteger.

Quizás ahora todo el mundo sepa quién somos y lo que hicimos por ellos, pero en realidad el verdadero cambio está en ellos mismos. Lo cierto es, que lo único que no puede compartirse ni igualarse con los demás es el orgullo que nosotros mismos sentimos cuando libramos una difícil batalla o situación. Aquellos a quienes protegemos no se enfrentan a criaturas imbatibles y peligrosas, ni arriesgan constantemente sus vidas soportando todo tipo de calamidades y peligros que nos asechan constantemente, todo aquello a lo que nosotros tenemos que superar y también a lo que debemos renunciar. Por ello, podrán ovacionarnos y levantar nuestros nombres cuantas veces ellos lo deseen y lo crean necesario, pero hay algo que nunca ellos experimentarán como nosotros y que siempre tendremos dentro de nuestro interior: el orgullo.

Por lo tanto, el orgullo es para los guerreros, aquellos que hicieron hasta lo imposible con tal de conseguir aquello que parecía inalcanzable. Nos valemos de él en cualquier momento que se requiera, y gracias a él somos parte de lo que somos. Es algo que nunca podrán arrebatarnos y que se queda en nosotros en lo más profundo de nuestro ser, y que nos mantiene siempre con la esperanza y la nobleza de todo buen guerrero.

(Dice esto último con aseveración y gran sentido de la verdad) "El orgullo es para los guerreros, y de nadie más".

Narrador – Gokou quedó cautivado con las palabras que Vegeta recitó sincera y orgullosamente, y que nunca pensó oír por parte de este. Ahora quien en un principio fue su rival se había convertido en un confiable compañero de batallas con la solidez de una gran amistad, que fue posible forjarse gracias a todo por lo que pasaron, incluso los enfrentamientos entre ambos.

Al término de sus palabras, el cuerpo de Vegeta se purifica completamente sin quedar residuo alguno del poder maligno de Nonova, lo que al mismo tiempo sucede con el cuerpo de Gokou. Sus auras salen de sus cuerpos como vapores con sus respectivos colores, lo que indica que ya están listos para regresar al combate. Lentamente ambos se reincorporan rompiendo con sus posturas de reposo, levantándose como si hubiesen estado recostados en alguna base. De inmediato ambos se colocan frente a frente, sonrientes y entusiasmados al saber que podrán reanudar con la batalla que se vio suspendida por la intervención de Nonova.

Vegeta – Es hora Kacarotto, aún nos queda mucho por hacer, nuestra misión todavía no está terminada. El orgullo de un guerrero nunca se extingue, es lo que se va con nosotros hasta el día de nuestra muerte, algo que nunca se apaga.

Gokou – Y como todo Saiya – Jin llegaremos hasta el final, incluso más allá si es necesario. A todo lo que hayamos dado inicio debemos terminarlo, porque también está en juego nuestra dignidad y lo demás que se haya involucrado en ello.

Vegeta – Por el honor y orgullo de un Saiya – Jin…

Gokou – Esta pelea debemos ganar.

Vegeta – Hasta el fin de los días…

Gokou – Y en nuestro último aliento.

Narrador – Como un acto de acuerdo entre ambos, levantan sus manos derechas las cuales estrechan entre sí en medio de los dos a la altura de sus abdómenes, manteniendo una firmeza y mirándose el uno a otro como habiendo comprendido todo a la perfección, estando completamente seguros de lo que desean y anhelan.

Luego de unos momentos de silencio, ambos se preparan para el regreso a la batalla.

Gokou – Ayudemos a nuestros hijos.

Vegeta – Y así será. (Ambos se sueltan y voltean hacia un mismo punto con una posición agazapada)

Gokou - ¡¡Vamos!

Narrador – Al mismo tiempo, ambos inician sus propulsiones rumbo a donde había iniciado la batalla viéndose delineados por el poder mismo que emplean para su viaje. Gokou recuerda lo que Vegeta confesó que significaba para él, recordando también que él también se había dado cuenta mucho tiempo atrás de que tarde o temprano se convertiría en un gran compañero.

Gokou – "Vegeta, orgulloso pero con un gran corazón, tus dotes como guerrero te preceden, en una batalla puedes llegar a convertirte en un guerrero imbatible gracias a tu gran determinación y espíritu. Desde que te enfrenté en el planeta tierra, sabía que una vez derrotado debías partir en vez de morir en manos de Krillin, porque supe que finalmente había encontrado a mi igual con el cual aprendería muchas cosas. No eres el único que se ha beneficiado de esta unión, yo también he obtenido mucho de ti, ya que cuando enfrentaba duras batallas y me hallaba moribundo recobré fuerzas por mi orgullo propio de Saiya – Jin, lo que me hacía recordarte y poner en alto el nombre de nuestra raza implícito en las peleas. Me alegro que hayas encontrado el camino correcto que debías seguir, justo como lo deseé cuando decidí dejarte con vida. Espero que esta amistad dure hasta la eternidad, tú eres la persona en quien más confío y con la que pienso llegar hasta el final, aquello que me hacía falta lo obtuve de ti lo que me ha auxiliado a convertirme en un guerrero más completo".

(Voltea orgulloso la mirada hacia Vegeta un tanto disimulada) "Es un placer ser tu confidente, príncipe de los Saiya – Jin".

Narrador – Mientras que Gokou y Vegeta van en camino, sus hijos afrontan una difícil situación y desafío cuando tienen que pelear con el ente Nonova dentro de una esfera de energía que limita el uso de sus maniobras más comunes y elementales. Al verse el campo de batalla reducido, se ven obligados a esforzarse más de la cuenta para mantenerse además lejos de los límites de la esfera ya que de hacer contacto sufrirán una fuerte descarga eléctrica. Nonova aprovecha esta situación y los ataca constantemente sin darles oportunidad alguna de reacción, sin mencionar que el propio brillo de la esfera delata fácilmente sus posiciones sin la posibilidad de ocultarse en algún lugar en caso de que así lo desearan.

Nonova les sumerge en un gran ajetreo en donde no sólo tendrán que esquivar y si es posible contrarrestar sus feroces ataques, sino que además sus intentos por abrir y escapar de la esfera son inútiles, lo cual comprobó Goten en una ocasión que golpeó con su hacha un extremo de esta circunferencia recibiendo a cambio otro ataque eléctrico. Apenas podían mantenerse a nivel resistiéndose a ser vencidos, haciendo todo lo posible por conseguir librar esta situación. No obstante, los constantes golpes y defensas sumado a las varias ocasiones en que eran arrojados sobre las paredes de la esfera sufriendo con ello los mismos efectos les habían debilitado considerablemente, lo que les limitaba a utilizar todo el poder que sus armas requerían para lanzar la misma intensidad de ataques.

Luego de haberse separado y guardado su distancia en un último contacto físico, los guerreros se mantienen cautelosos en su máxima expresión de defensa corporal esperando volver a ser atacados. Nonova por su parte luce igual que siempre, como si no hubiese sufrido daño alguno sin la necesidad siquiera de adoptar una postura de guardia al observar el estado de sus oponentes, que a comparación de él lucían lastimosos y desgastados. Con la respiración en alto los guerreros intentan reponer sus energías lo mejor que pueden para prepararse a un próximo ataque, lo que parecía pronto a ocurrir cuando Nonova avanza unos cuantos centímetros en vuelo y luego se detiene, causando que inmediatamente los tres que se encontraban en grupo retrocediesen un tanto atemorizados.

Nonova - ¿Qué ocurre, ya no piensan pelear más? Entonces me veré obligado a terminar con sus vidas en vez de que sigan haciendo el ridículo. Por lo visto esta esfera les ha causado muchos problemas, los espacios cerrados no son su fuerte, están acostumbrados a las áreas abiertas donde su poder puede ser explotado a su más grande expresión. Pero aquí, se ven obligados a tener que disminuir su velocidad constantemente ya que de lo contrario serán dañados por los límites de este espacio, y el mismo brillo que emana de este lugar me permite ver exactamente dónde están.

Trunks – Maldición, ese sujeto conoce bien nuestras debilidades y se aprovecha de ello. (Dijo con voz lastimera resintiendo los golpes que le fueron propinados en el abdomen)

Gohan – Me es difícil moverme libremente dentro de esta esfera, no puedo maniobrar adecuadamente mi látigo, requiero de más espacio. (Aseguró sujetando su hombro izquierdo al sentir un dolor punzante)

Goten – Aún no podemos ser vencidos, debemos resistir hasta que nuestros padres se recuperen por completo. En caso de que fuéramos a morir en manos de este sujeto, al menos tratemos de durar el tiempo suficiente para que nuestros padres se recuperen por completo y terminen esta pelea en nuestro lugar.

Gohan – Ellos son los más indicados para terminar con esta situación, sé que pese a que todo esté en nuestra contra podemos lograr salir adelante porque nunca nos hemos rendido pase lo que pase. Nosotros estamos haciendo nuestro máximo esfuerzo pero aún no es suficiente; creo que lo más indicado, sería continuar en la batalla hasta donde soportemos e intentar descubrir alguna debilidad que pueda tener este sujeto.

Trunks – Aún aceptando tu plan te aseguro que a ese ente le será muy difícil acabar conmigo.

Gohan – Es lo mejor que podemos hacer; ya lo intentamos todo, incluso estrategias y planes de ataque, desafortunadamente en este lugar nos vemos limitados. Si queremos ganar esta batalla, necesitamos desentrañar alguna debilidad que tenga oculta este ser e intentaremos aprovecharla; si no somos capaces de continuar… Entonces que nuestros padres sean enterados de esa misma debilidad para que se enfoquen sólo en ella…

Nonova - ¡¡Basta de charlatanerías, empleen mejor el tiempo en meditar sobre sus vidas que están pronto a perder en mis manos! (Se posiciona nuevamente en guardia con sus brazos levantados despidiendo su aura de energía, los demás se ponen alerta)

Gohan - ¡¡Recuérdenlo bien amigos, juntos hasta el final!

Narrador – Ambos se aproximan junto con un grito de guerra al unísono, contrastando el sonido fácilmente con el de Nonova que se emite grave y monstruoso. Por unos momentos el grupo se somete a una ráfaga de intercambio de ataques y defensas, algo que le resultaba suficiente de manejar para Nonova cuando este cuenta con cuatro extremidades de brazos. Las auras de cada uno se intensifican y en cada golpe propinado se libera una gran cantidad de energía en forma de brotes eléctricos. De momento el grupo desaparecía ubicándose fulminantemente en otro punto de la esfera continuando sus ataques sin detenerse, proceso que se repetía constantemente.

En las afueras de la esfera llegan a sus cercanías Gokou y Vegeta, que al ver la consistencia y tamaño de esta habían pensado en primer lugar que se trataba de una común liberación de energía. Pero al notar que se mantenía constante y en apariencia diferente a las que suelen crearse en el choque de dos o más energías, ambos Saiya – Jin comienzan a preguntarse sobre su origen y naturaleza.

Gokou – Mira eso, parece una especie de contenedor. (Dijo extrañado)

Vegeta - ¿Qué rayos es esto, no recuerdo haber visto algo parecido.

Gokou – Sea lo que sea parece estar involucrada en esta pelea, si lo habrás notado de pronto las presencias de los demás incluyendo la de Nonova han desaparecido. Lo más probable es que se encuentren dentro, tal como sucedió en aquella ocasión.

Vegeta – Como si hubieran entrado a otra dimensión… (Asentó) Entonces significa que están dentro de esa enorme burbuja multicolor.

Gokou – Es lo más probable, ya que no creo que la batalla haya terminado tan pronto.

Narrador – Gokou se aproxima lentamente a la esfera deteniéndose a unos cuantos centímetros de esta, sintiendo su vista un poco deslumbrada por el brillo que la esfera emana. Lenta y cautelosamente, acerca su mano izquierda hacia esta hasta tocarla con los dedos lo que de inmediato le causa una descarga eléctrica que recorre todo su brazo. Luego de un pequeño alarido, retira de inmediato su brazo cuando este en un segundo se vio atraído por la misma corriente que lo sometía.

Gokou – (Al momento que se sujeta su brazo flexionado) Está rodeada por un poderoso campo magnético, temo que no podremos atravesarla con nuestras extremidades.

Vegeta – Entonces intentemos con ataques de la misma índole.

Narrador – En la misma posición donde se encuentra, Vegeta lleva su mano derecha en dirección hacia la esfera con su palma abierta preparándose para iniciar con su técnica Big Bang. Al saber de sus intenciones, Gokou se distancia lo suficiente para no ser afectado por el choque de energías tanto de la esfera como de la técnica de Vegeta. En unos segundos, de la palma del Saiya – Jin comienza a formarse una esfera de energía color verde tenue que en instantes es disparada por el guerrero hacia la de enorme tamaño.

Su poder hace contacto con la pequeña porción del extremo de la esfera que apenas consigue abarcar, haciendo fricción constante con su superficie liberando una gran cantidad de energía. Aquello continuó en un constante estremecimiento y agitación del poder de Vegeta sin que se obtuviese resultado alguno, hasta que en unos momentos la técnica se desvanece al haberse desgastado completamente dejando intacta a la enorme esfera de apariencia espesa.

Viendo que su poder no fue suficiente, esta vez Gokou lo intenta colocándose en posición manteniendo su distancia.

Gokou – Al parecer necesitamos aplicar más poder, ¡aquí va esto!

Narrador – Gokou aplica su Kamehameha de golpe cuando en unos cortos momentos logró concentrar energía suficiente en el centro de sus palmas entreabiertas, donde se formó una bola de energía. Al estirar con potencia sus ambos brazos paralelos con sus dedos flexionados sin cerrar sus puños, una gran cantidad de poder se libera en forma de bola que le sigue una cola la cual la impulsa y a la vez marca su trayectoria.

La colisión se hace presente entre las dos masas, que a comparación con la que es atacada no es más que una mínima porción. La fricción y el estremecimiento de las superficies se hace presente como sucedió con la técnica de Vegeta, pero esta vez era más fuerte e intensa debido a que el poder aplicado era más potente y seguía alimentándose de la energía de Gokou a través del rayo.

La escena duró así sin que se obtuviera resultado alguno, hasta que pasados unos minutos de espera por parte de ambos Saiya – Jin Gokou decide parar la aplicación de su técnica, lo cual consigue rompiendo su postura. De forma inmediata su técnica finaliza, Gokou adopta una postura pensativa con su mano en donde va su mentón.

Gokou – No funciona, quizás debamos intentar con algo todavía más fuerte.

Vegeta – (Permanece unos momentos en silencio) No resultará.

Gokou – (Voltea hacia él) ¿Por qué lo dices?

Vegeta – En primer lugar, fue creado por el poder de Nonova que es superior, segundo, no servirá de nada intentar desvanecer algo con la misma naturaleza con que fue creado sin importar el poder que utilicemos. Por consiguiente, debemos intentar con otro tipo de medios que sean diferentes a su consistencia.

Gokou – Nuestras armas. (Completó)

Narrador – Con su pensamiento Gokou convoca a su arma característica, su elegante y poderosa espada. Sin tomar postura alguna, ésta aparece al instante dentro de la palma de su mano derecha haciendo acto de presencia. Al sentir que ya sostiene el mango de su arma, Gokou la toma con ambos brazos y comienza a hacer un par de desplazamientos en apariencia coreográficos pero que corresponden al mismo arte de manejar la espada. En los desplazamientos la espada emitía un brillo elegante y apreciable que hacían resaltar sus dotes en su apariencia.

Al término de sus movimientos, finaliza colocándola al frente listo para efectuar un gran desplazamiento sobre la esfera. Luego de girarla un poco, Gokou se aproxima velozmente y con potencia hacia la esfera con su espada apoyada hacia atrás en su lomo a la vez que emite un grito de furia. Tan pronto se encuentra a una distancia considerable del obstáculo, Gokou enérgicamente deja caer la espada sobre esta arrastrándola al recorrer la enorme esfera de arriba hacia abajo. Ya había recorrido casi medio círculo dejando marcada la trayectoria que creó con la punta de su espada, la esfera pareció ceder a la presión cuando por unos instantes dio la impresión de que estaba por partirse; pero volvió a su estado original desapareciendo aquella franja que se había formado restableciéndose a tal facilidad como el agua.

Viendo Gokou que el poder cortante de su espada no logró el objetivo, vuelve a intentar esta vez atacando de forma más directa los diferentes puntos de la esfera desplazando su espada en diferentes ángulos y posiciones. El contacto de igual forma generaba desprendimientos de energía en forma eléctrica, que se hacían más fuertes si la presión sobre la superficie aumentaba. Por algunos momentos Gokou duraba unos segundos en una sola posición de su espada aplicando fuerza constante, pero sin conseguir nada en lo absoluto.

Luego de un último intento, en el que Gokou es impulsado hacia atrás cuando las descargas eléctricas aumentaron su intensidad, desiste de sus intentos encontrándose en el otro costado de la esfera quedando frente a Vegeta a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Gokou – Imposible, es más resistente de lo que esperé.

Vegeta – Ahora yo lo intentaré.

Narrador – Vegeta flexiona su mano izquierda acercándola a su rostro, abriendo su palma como si fuese a sostener algo horizontalmente. Repentinamente suspendido en su palma comienza a hacer su aparición su boomerang que gira velozmente sobre su eje aumentando cada vez más su tamaño hasta obtener el original. Justo en ese momento su movimiento se detiene quedando suspendido en la palma de Vegeta, quien ya estaba listo para lanzarlo sobre la enorme esfera.

Vegeta – Si esto no resulta entonces nos portaremos más serios.

Narrador – Con su poder Vegeta hace que de nueva cuenta su boomerang gire suspendido sobre su palma hasta alcanzar una gran velocidad que lo hace verse borroso. En tanto continuaba girando a esa misma velocidad, de sus tres orificios en las esquinas se desprenden las tres franjas de energía que le otorgan poder y capacidad de destrucción. El propio giro rápido del boomerang hacía que el poder emanado de las esquinas se mezclara y rodeara al arma en su totalidad tornándola a un color verde claro fosforescente, llegando a cubrirlo totalmente. Cuando la velocidad del giro producía cada vez más y más poder hasta que el sobrante comenzaba a desprenderse de la circunferencia, era señal para Vegeta de que su arma estaba lista para utilizarse.

Y así, luego de tomar su posición de apoyo y de arrojar su arma a una gran velocidad e impulso como si se tratase de un lanzamiento de bala, el boomerang se dirige disparado como un cañón hacia la enorme esfera. En instantes hace contacto estridente con la superficie redonda originando un chirrido constante, debido a que su extremo redondo continuaba dando rápidas vueltas friccionando fuertemente con el obstáculo. Seguía sin obtenerse resultado, entonces Vegeta decide manipular con los movimientos de su mano derecha los desplazamientos que desea que el boomerang ejecute los cuales correspondían en volver a colisionar en diferentes costados de la enorme esfera; tal como lo intentó Gokou con su espada.

Cuando vio que todo resultaba en vano, llama a su arma con el pensamiento la cual regresa velozmente en la palma de Vegeta que está en la misma posición como en el principio. Su giro comienza a frenarse gradualmente hasta que finalmente se detiene y desaparece al ordenárselo Vegeta con el pensamiento.

Vegeta - ¡Hm, vaya, al parecer Nonova no desea que intervengamos en esto.

Gokou – (Se acerca en vuelo hacia Vegeta) No puede ser, si no hacemos algo pronto entonces no nos será posible intervenir a tiempo para apoyar a los demás.

Vegeta – La consistencia de esta cosa es como una masa gelatinosa que es capaz de regenerarse pese al daño que sufra; (hace una mueca irónica) diantres, por un momento se me vino a la mente Magin Boo. (Voltea hacia Gokou) Oye Kacarotto… ¿Ese casco que tienes puesto sirve para algo más que como simple suministro de oxígeno?

Gokou – (Dirige su mirada hacia arriba acercando sus manos hacia su casco mostrándose ingenuo) Pues lo único que he descubierto que hace es leer la mente de los demás, al menos eso es lo que recuerdo.

Vegeta – (Vuelve a dirigir la mirada hacia la esfera) Ya veo, al parecer aún nos falta por desarrollar ciertas habilidades.

Gokou – Por cierto Vegeta… Recuerdo que cuando estábamos por salir de la prisión del usurpador mencionaste el nombre de una de tus técnicas con un agregado, ¿por qué no intentas hacer uso de ella para desvanecer esta esfera?

Vegeta – Como lo dije, aún si utilizara el Súper Big Bang no serviría de nada, esta esfera no sufriría daño alguno ya que posee la misma naturaleza como nuestras técnicas. (Se cruza de brazos) Esperé que nuestras armas nos ayudaran por lo menos a crear una abertura lo suficientemente espaciosa para que lográramos entrar; aunque pensándolo bien, no creo que sea buena idea intentarlo, algo me dice que si entramos en ella caeremos en lo que probablemente Nonova haya logrado con los demás.

Gokou – Entiendo, entonces la única alternativa que nos queda es destruirla.

Narrador – El silencio se presenta en ambos mientras meditan sobre la reciente situación, si ni sus poderes ni sus armas podían romper aquel aparente campo de energía entonces no podrán auxiliar a sus amigos. Teniendo bien presente este hecho, ambos se apresuran a encontrar una solución efectiva que sea capaz de eliminar esta esfera.

Gokou – "Hay que darnos prisa, el tiempo corre y en nuestra contra, ni siquiera la tele transportación podrá ayudarme en esta ocasión ya que ni siquiera puedo sentir la presencia de los demás y del enemigo que me sirvan de guía. Amigos míos, resistan todo lo que puedan, no se dejen sucumbir ante el poder de Nonova, todavía nos quedan muchas alternativas por aplicar que podrían darnos alguna ventaja. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, sean fuertes y continúen peleando con todo el honor que se merecen".

Narrador – Mientras tanto en la pelea con Nonova, los guerreros sobrantes han tenido que aplicar su máximo esfuerzo para continuar de pie intentando no dejarse caer ante las estrategias de Nonova. Por ello han intentado acostumbrarse lo más rápido posible al espacio cerrado donde fueron metidos, como también el evadir las paredes de esta misma que están cargadas de energía ofensiva.

La pelea ha durado ya bastante tiempo sin que los guerreros puedan hacer mucho para su beneplácito, el poder de su enemigo lentamente ha comenzado a tomar ventaja sobre ellos, los Saiya – Jin cada vez están perdiendo más de sus energías sin que se les dé la oportunidad de regenerarse. En un último ataque que los guerreros efectúan hacia su enemigo, intentan por todos los medios de vencerle en el contacto físico defensivo y ofensivo que se presenta entre ellos, sin embargo su agotamiento los convierte en obstáculos fáciles de vencer por lo que son sencillamente retirados del alcance de Nonova cuando golpea a Trunks y Goten con sus puños. Ambos guerreros son arrojados desde los ambos costados de Nonova, quienes han tenido que reaccionar rápidamente para no chocar en las paredes de la esfera. Con mucho esfuerzo logran girarse a tiempo interponiendo sus armas sobre los obstáculos por los que estaban por colisionar; cuando habían conseguido poner sus armas en su lugar, se retiran de las paredes agotados antes de que las descargas eléctricas liberadas los abarcaran a ellos también.

Sólo queda Gohan continuando en la pelea con Nonova, ni sus ataques parecían hacer mucho cuando su enemigo avanzaba lentamente hacia él y sin problemas esquivando cada uno de sus intentos. Su enemigo contorsiona perversamente su rostro, el guerrero agotado pretende no disminuir su ritmo de pelea que le estaba resultando imposible, puesto que ya ni las energías le alcanzaban para realizar maniobras corporales que demandaran un buen esfuerzo. Atacando ya sin muchas fuerzas, Gohan intenta mantenerse al tanto de la pelea sin que su condición le afecte, aunque Nonova continúa persiguiéndolo obligándolo a retroceder cada vez más rápido hasta que, luego de que su enemigo interceptara su puño derecho, le ciñe su cuello con su brazo derecho superior.

El efecto asfixiante se presenta al instante en Gohan obligándolo a sujetar con ambas manos el brazo que lo prende del cuello, el cual comienza a elevarlo cada vez más hasta colocarlo a una altura diagonal respectiva a su enemigo. Nonova comienza a reír placenteramente viendo el estado del guerrero, sus compañeros gritan su nombre uno seguido del otro mientras se cubren sus partes heridas, Gohan intenta resistir todo lo que puede el efecto asfixiante sobre su cuello.

Nonova - ¿¡Qué te sucede ahora guerrero Saiya – Jin, en dónde quedaron aquellas palabras valientes con gran sentido de la justicia que pronunciaste cuando te libraste de mi poder maligno con tu escudo? ¡¡Por lo visto no son más que patrañas ya que ni eres capaz de retirarte de mi brazo! (Voltea a ambos lados donde se encuentran Trunks y Goten) ¡Por lo visto aún no se acostumbran a este medio en el que pelean, por esa razón están en este estado, si fueran más hábiles al menos me habrían dado más pelea pero no, tenían que ser unos simples Saiya – Jin! (Se enfoca hacia Gohan) ¡¡Primero terminaré con tu miserable vida, me encargaré de que tu muerte sea dolorosa y digna de un guerrero, con este brazo seguiré sometiendo tu cuello hasta que sientas que la vida te abandone por completo!

Gohan – "Padre, Vegeta… Creo que hasta aquí he llegado, es todo lo que mi determinación y mi voluntad me han permitido lograr. Nonova… Nonova es un ser imbatible, bastante poderoso y astuto, no permitan que termine con ustedes también… ¡no lo permitan…! ¡¡Nunca se rindan!"

Narrador – Al parecer uno de los guerreros está por sucumbir, mientras tanto Gokou y Vegeta intentan hallar alguna forma de romper la esfera antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Entérense de lo que sucederá en los próximos capítulos de Los guerreros Z.

Continuará…


	80. La batalla final NUEVAS TÉCNICAS

Narrador – La esfera de energía creada por Nonova dejó en gran desventaja a los tres guerreros que ahora con él combaten, por otra parte los dos guerreros restantes por fin se han recuperado y han partido de regreso al campo de batalla; sin la posibilidad de intervenir en la situación por la presencia de la esfera misma. Los tres Saiya – Jin se han debilitado considerablemente durante la pelea con el ente maligno sobre todo cuando han estado peleando en desventaja. Una de ellas es el pequeño espacio esférico del que pueden valerse para pelear lo que les impide desarrollarse plenamente, y la segunda es el mismo brillo que la esfera emana en sus paredes lo que delata fácilmente sus posiciones.

Gokou y Vegeta continúan en su intento por entrar a la esfera lo antes posible, pero a juicio del príncipe será mejor destruirla de una vez por todas para evitar caer en una posible trampa. Intentaron tanto sus técnicas de ataque como sus armas para destruirla, planeando al menos crear alguna abertura en su superficie, sin resultado alguno. Ni siquiera la tele transportación del Saiya – Jin cuadricentenario habrá de funcionar, cuando no hay una sola presencia con la cual guiarse.

Gohan es prendido del cuello con la enorme mano de su enemigo Nonova luego de que éste esquivara sus ataques ya de por sí lastimeros y faltos de energía. En vano intenta liberarse de la mano de su enemigo sujetándola con las suyas, el efecto asfixiante comienza a hacer notorias la pérdida de agudeza de sus sentidos. Sus compañeros Trunks y Goten intentan superar su propio cansancio para acudir en su ayuda.

Gohan - ¡Este…! ¡No…! ¡Es, el fin! (Afirmó con voz lastimera)

Nonova – (Ríe siniestramente) Es lo que tu condición delirante te hace decir, qué pena me das.

Gohan – (Abre pesadamente su ojo derecho) Tú eres el que… Me das pena.

Nonova – (Se enfurece un poco) ¿Qué?

Gohan – Como te dije… Tu destino es ser el ente maligno que se encargará… De infectar a la fuente pero… No creo que hayas elegido… Hacer esto que estás intentando… Tu verdadero destino es incierto.

Nonova - ¿Estás insinuando que yo no deseo obtener el poder absoluto como supones, ¡¡ja ja ja ja ja! ¿¡Crees que terminarás de convencerme por algo que no será siquiera mi objetivo? ¡¡Siguen siendo patrañas!

Narrador – Nonova aplica más fuerza en el estrangulamiento lo cual inmediatamente surte efecto en Gohan al sentir que el aire se le escapa y el dolor se intensifica, al momento que su aura oscura se desprende de su cuerpo como si estuviese ardiendo. Esta vez no deja de emitir el mismo gemido producto de la fuerza que lo somete, y luego de unos cuantos segundos Nonova guarda cierta compostura disminuyendo su fuerza. Goten y Trunks observan preocupados la escena, estando dispuestos a abalanzarse sobre Nonova cuando estuviera por asesinar a Gohan.

Nonova - ¡Siguen siendo los sermones de un patético y débil Saiya – Jin que sólo está retrasando mi tiempo, yo ejerceré mi justicia por todo el Universo sin nada que pueda detenerme, ustedes sólo son un pequeño obstáculo que tarde o temprano será derribado!

Trunks - ¡No permitiremos que elimines a Gohan!

Goten - ¡No mientras estemos aquí!

Narrador – Ambos guerreros se van sobre Nonova atacándole con sus armas, no obstante son repelidas por el propio campo de fuerza del ente producto de su aura. Como si esto no los hubiese distraído, vuelven a atacar constantemente a la vez que le rodean en vuelo sin conseguir dañarlo en lo absoluto. Como si fuesen unas alimañas molestas, Nonova los retira de su alcance al hacer explotar su aura. Luego de que fuesen arrojados ambos se reincorporan deteniendo sus avances antes de chocar con las paredes de la esfera.

Nonova - ¡Ustedes no estorben, ya les llegará su turno, no se molesten en adelantarlo!

Gohan – (Vuelve a emitir otro gemido) Como puedes ver… Nosotros siempre permanecemos unidos hasta el final… El significado de la amistad… Es una de las más grandes virtudes de la vida… Algo que tiene más valor… Que el poder mismo.

Nonova – Al parecer no piensas callarte aún cuando tu final se acerca a pasos agigantados a cada segundo. Pierdes el tiempo si crees que me reformaré con tus ridículos discursos sobre la amistad y demás, recuerda en primer lugar con quién estás hablando.

Gohan – Todo ser… Sin importar de quién se trate… Así sea el más perverso y cruel que pueda existir… No es maldad pura al cien por ciento. Al menos en una mínima parte, en lo más recóndito de su ser… Se encuentra latente su lado bueno y su justicia objetiva. Aunque te digas llamar la verdadera representación del mal… Lo cierto es que si así lo desearas… Cambiarías de objetivos y forma de pensar… Como es correcto.

Nonova – (Muestra sus fauces al abrir sus labios) ¡¡Cállate!

Gohan - ¿Cuál crees que es la razón…? ¿Por lo que estás prolongando tu entrada a la fuente al enfrentarte a nosotros? Porque tienes miedo Nonova, tienes miedo de fracasar… El hecho de prolongar nuestras vidas… Y hasta de explicarnos tus razones… No son más que retrasos que tú estableces… Para no entrar a la fuente en estos instantes. Una verdadera reencarnación del mal no sentiría miedo… Actuaría de inmediato sin importar las consecuencias… Acabaría con sus enemigos sin dar oportunidad alguna… Y no retrasaría sus planes por la misma incertidumbre de lo que pasará…

Trunks – "¡Gohan, no sigas, lo único que ocasionarás será la ira de Nonova y eso no conviene en estos momentos!"

Gohan – Todos estos sentimientos… Como lo son el miedo, la incertidumbre, la duda… Te asemejan a todos nosotros… Sin importar la raza ni la clase. Y si puedes ser como nosotros… Entonces también cuentas con un lado bueno.

Nonova - ¡¡¡Dije que te callaras!

Narrador – En esta ocasión, Nonova enciende más su poder liberándose con una gran expulsión de su energía que se manifiesta como una explosión. El ente aumenta significativamente la presión de su mano sobre el cuello del guerrero lo que le produce un efecto asfixiante mucho más elevado, sin serle posible siquiera articular una sola palabra. El semblante de Gohan cambia a uno agonizante como estando a punto de morir, mientras que sus ojos se abren a su máxima expresión con sus pupilas completamente dilatadas a un color ausente de vida y expresión. Ahora comienza a emitir un alarido continuo producto de la intensa sofocación de que era objeto, y sin muchas fuerzas continuaba sosteniendo el brazo que era el responsable del castigo.

Nonova se había enfurecido, y la expresión de su poder lo decía todo. Incluso como efecto secundario, varias descargas eléctricas le recorrían y se trasladaban también al cuerpo de Gohan afectándole más de la cuenta. Sus compañeros, quienes se hallan lastimeros y deteriorados, sienten la enorme impotencia de no poder hacer nada para salvarlo de aquella dolorosa situación y aunque quisieran intervenir, fácilmente el poder de Nonova los repelería con fuerza lo que agotaría más sus ya de por sí bajas energías.

Luego de que había liberado su poder de esa forma, Nonova prosigue.

Nonova - ¡¡¡Te lo he dicho una y otra vez, yo soy maldad pura! ¡¡¡El decir que yo también tengo un lado bueno es un gran insulto, una ridícula suposición! ¡¡¡Desde el momento en que nací, cuando fui creado por esa colosal fusión de criaturas malignas por causa del Zafiro, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, el camino que debía elegir! ¡¡¡Tú, no eres nadie para juzgarme, no eres siquiera lo suficientemente fuerte ni tienes la altura para intentar reprenderme por algo que significa todo para mí, el poder absoluto! ¡¡¡Yo seré el que entrará a la fuente, yo seré el que la infectaré y después, yo gobernaré incluso todo el espacio en donde alguna vez exististe hace mucho tiempo! ¡¡¡Será el fin de todo, pero también el comienzo de algo nuevo, y nadie, ni siquiera ustedes los Saiya – Jin, que llegaron a formar parte de una importante leyenda, serán capaces de detenerme!

Narrador – Gohan comienza a experimentar pérdida de la conciencia cuando el aire no le llega adecuadamente, aunado al dolor y daño producidos por su enemigo sobre su cuello. Estando muy pronto a sucumbir, sus brazos son los primeros en caer lentamente adormecidos quedando hasta sus costados y su alarido comienza a disminuir; realmente resultaba devastador aquel castigo que Nonova ejecutaba sobre él. Sus compañeros Goten y Trunks siguen observando la sombría escena con la impotencia dentro de ellos, fuertemente aprietan sus puños emitiendo algunos sonidos en sus gargantas producto del mismo sentimiento que experimentan ambos, pero ya ni sus fuerzas les permitían actuar como querían. Parecía que lo único que podían hacer ahora, era sólo presenciar la muerte de su compañero Gohan.

Fuera de la esfera, Gokou intenta ingresar a ella usando su tele transportación. Pero tal como se lo esperaba, aparecía sólo en las cercanías del obstáculo redondo excepto en el interior de este. Desesperado por sus intentos fallidos, luego de un último intento Gokou voltea con hastío hacia la esfera.

Gokou – (Baja los dedos de su frente) Maldición, no puedo creer esto.

Vegeta - ¿Y qué esperabas, de antemano sabes que tu técnica no funcionará en estos casos en que no cuentas con una o más presencias como base para guiarte. (Le recordó con los brazos cruzados)

Gokou – Al menos esperaba que en algún intento tuviera la suerte de aparecer dentro de la esfera, pero resulta en vano intentar ingresar de esta forma, sólo estoy desaprovechando el poco tiempo que tenemos.

Vegeta – Aunque logres entrar, no ganarías nada, caerías fácilmente en la posible trampa que Nonova ejecutó con los demás. (Permanece un tiempo en meditación y luego continúa) Tal vez lo único que nos queda por hacer, es esperar a que la pelea termine y que Nonova deshaga por su voluntad esta esfera que creó para así reanudar con la batalla. Aunque para entonces probablemente los demás hayan sido eliminados por nuestro enemigo, no nos queda otra alternativa que intentar finalizar esta batalla aunque quedemos sólo dos.

Gokou - ¡Eso no puede pasar…! (Replicó preocupado, volviendo su vista hacia la esfera) Debe haber otra forma.

Narrador – El silencio volvió a presentarse en ambos reflexionando sobre lo que debían hacer, a lo que al parecer Vegeta ya había tomado una decisión. No obstante Gokou que no estaba de acuerdo con su compañero, vuelve a expresar su pensar sobre la situación.

Gokou – Vegeta, no podemos abandonar a nuestros hijos en una situación como esta y dejar que mueran sin que nosotros hayamos hecho algo para evitarlo. Aunque ya nos hayamos acostumbrado anteriormente a regresar a la vida a los fallecidos por medio de las esferas del dragón y que si esto no es posible entonces reencontrarnos con ellos en el paraíso, lo cierto es que la muerte de un ser querido es algo que no se puede olvidar. Aunque sepa que sus almas estarán a salvo, no soporto la idea de dejarlos morir y que nosotros continuemos con lo que dejaron pendiente; si hacemos eso entonces no habremos demostrado ninguna preocupación por nuestros hijos. (Dijo en tono preocupado)

Vegeta – (Habla con la vista un poco baja y los ojos cerrados) Kacarotto, yo también deseo tanto como tú la posibilidad de derribar esta esfera y salvar la vida de los demás; pero tú mismo lo has comprobado, ya lo intentamos todo, ni siquiera nuestro poder, ni nuestras armas, son capaces de deshacerla. (Abre los ojos con la mirada hacia Gokou) Además, por si no lo recordabas, justo antes de que desapareciera el planeta tierra por obra del Magin Boo con cuerpo de niño preferiste salvar a Mister Satán en vez que a Gohan y los demás, así que no me vengas con que sus muertes significan mucho para ti.

Gokou – (Voltea un tanto molesto hacia su compañero) Vegeta, aquello fue un grave error que cometí del cual me arrepiento profundamente, y es precisamente por eso que no voy a permitir que lo mismo se vuelva a repetir en este caso. (Vegeta dirige la mirada hacia otro lado, como evadiendo su atención. Gokou vuelve su mirada hacia la esfera) Y aunque sabíamos que las esferas del dragón los volverían a la vida, no por eso me justifico.

Narrador – Gokou se mantenía con una mirada preocupada y a la vez triste tanto por los comentarios hechos como por la situación que pasan sus amigos. Aunque no lo demostraba, Vegeta estaba sorprendido por la actitud que Gokou había tomado en estos casos, muy diferente a como solía comportarse comúnmente. Y de igual forma, Vegeta se sentía preocupado por los que combatían solos con Nonova, que resultaba tan peligroso como lidiar con un toro a mano abierta. Gokou estaba sumamente preocupado, quizás a punto de caer en la depresión, simplemente la idea de dejar a sus compañeros a su suerte le parecía de cobardes, de guerreros indignos.

Gokou – Esta es una batalla, y los participantes asisten a ella para poner en alto su honor como guerreros y para proteger lo que ellos desean. Y en una misma batalla no sólo asisten unos cuantos, sino un gran ejército de ambos bandos dispuestos a entregar hasta sus vidas con tal de salir vencedores. Y en ese transcurso, mientras todo aquello ocurre, donde atacan, son atacados, se defienden, son esquivados, apuñalados, evaporizados… Los que se mantienen contigo hasta el final son los de tu bando, los que confían en ti y siguen a tu lado pase lo que pase. Entre ellos mismos se apoyan, se ayudan en acabar con el enemigo, son el impulso y la razón para sobrevivir y no darse por vencidos, de seguir con la batalla aunque tengan miedo.

Este Vegeta, es el mismo caso del que te estoy hablando, aquellos compañeros son nuestros amigos a quienes nos corresponde ahora ayudar cuando se encuentran en problemas. (Voltea su mirada relajada hacia Vegeta) Dime, ¿de qué serviría ganar si no es junto con los que juramos llegar hasta el final, ¿no te parece que habremos roto con una promesa que es de gran significado para nosotros como guerreros? Lo cierto es que la vida sólo se vive una vez, es algo único, tiene solamente un principio y un fin; pero sólo con nosotros se ha roto esa tradición, ya que precisamente somos los que nos encargamos de proteger a los demás a expensas de romper con nuestras vidas tranquilas y pacíficas.

(Se vuelve nuevamente hacia la esfera) Yo intentaré por todos los medios romper esta esfera y lo seguiré intentando… (Aprieta firmemente su puño derecho con una mirada de determinación) No importa cómo pero lo lograré, ¡lo haré!

Narrador – Gokou expulsa su aura de energía propia que le rodea por completo, como ardiendo en el fuego. Vegeta podía notar que su compañero estaba completamente decidido a deshacer la esfera aunque todos sus intentos hubiesen sido en vano, con tal de salvar las vidas de sus amigos. El guerrero de túnica oscura seguía prestando su atención hacia Gokou sintiéndose admirado por su determinación y sus deseos de salvar a los demás guerreros por todos los medios que se requieran. Su postura aparentemente resignada y seca ante la situación sólo fue una estrategia para ver las reacciones del guerrero Gokou, que una vez comprobadas habían resultado lo que Vegeta esperaba.

El Saiya – Jin dibujó una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro, algo que se presentó después de comprobar la lealtad de su compañero, una de sus más grandes cualidades. El observar cómo Gokou tenía la mirada puesta en la esfera dispuesto a deshacerla proporcional al incremento de su aura, le había transmitido el mismo sentido de lealtad que el guerrero anaranjado lograba incitar fácilmente en todos los que le acompañan.

Vegeta – "Kacarotto, eres poseedor de un corazón noble lleno de justicia y lealtad, jamás serías capaz de abandonar a tus amigos sin importar las circunstancias en las que se encuentren. Yo deseo tanto como tú deshacer esta esfera y terminar con todo esto pero… (Baja un poco la vista un tanto impotente) Nonova sabe más de nosotros de lo que podemos imaginar". (Detiene por unos momentos sus pensamientos y luego continúa) "No importa cuánto poder utilicemos, esta esfera puede repelerlo fácilmente como el aceite con el agua. Ni nuestras armas, ni nuestras técnicas, podrán ayudarnos en esta situación… Este obstáculo redondo vuelve a recuperarse pese al daño que sufra. Entonces si nada con lo que contamos funciona, ¿cómo piensas romper esta esfera aplicando los mismos métodos que anteriormente nos han fallado…?" (Vuelve su vista hacia Gokou con rostro humilde como esperando respuesta) "¿Qué piensas hacer, Kacarotto?"

Narrador – Vegeta mantenía su mirada sobre Gokou esperando a que su amigo se le ocurriese alguna idea o estrategia efectiva para deshacer la esfera. Pero sólo podía observar una voluntad de hierro presente en su compañero quien no apartaba la vista de la esfera, manteniendo su poder con la misma emanación de energía. Vegeta estaba seguro que si fuera necesario, Gokou sacrificaría hasta su propia vida con tal de deshacer la esfera; y eso podía fácilmente leerlo en su semblante y en sus ojos sin necesidad de preguntárselo.

Al ver la actitud firme y decidida del guerrero Gokou, Vegeta comienza a recordar que lo más importante es mantener una actitud optimista ante cualquier circunstancia sin importar cuán difícil se torne; esto aunado a ciertas imágenes que de pronto transcurren en su cabeza que representan el supuesto sufrimiento de Trunks dentro de la esfera, hacen que Vegeta comience hasta cierto punto a desesperarse por no poder hacer nada para solucionar la situación.

Como reacción a sus sentimientos, Vegeta comienza a llenarse de deseos por rescatar a su hijo y los demás que lo acompañan, lo que manifiesta apretando fuertemente sus puños con la cabeza baja mostrando sus dientes cerrados, temblando constantemente por la misma fuerza resultado de su impotencia.

Vegeta – "Trunks, seguramente debes estar sufriendo, mientras que yo me encuentro sano y salvo en las afueras de esta repugnante esfera. En toda mi vida nunca te he prestado la verdadera atención que corresponde de un padre hacia su hijo, pero estoy seguro que lo sabes de antemano, que yo siempre te he considerado y te consideraré como mi descendencia. Al menos… ¡Al menos…!" (Alza fulminantemente la mirada hacia la esfera) "¡Quiero demostrarte que puedo ser capaz de vencer un obstáculo como este siendo tú mi razón…! ¡¡Por otra miserable vez en mi vida quiero que mis sentimientos sean mi principal impulso para conseguir lo que quiero!"

Narrador – Como si algo en su interior hubiese despertado, del cuerpo de Vegeta comienza a manifestarse una extraña palpitación desde su interior, como si algo recóndito en su cuerpo se hubiese activado intentando despertar. Extrañado por lo ocurrido, Vegeta se mantiene sin moverse volteando hacia su abdomen donde él consideraba que provenía aquel extraño fenómeno. Luego de unos segundos, el sonido vuelve a repetirse, el cual es bastante semejante al de un corazón humano pero en repeticiones menos periódicas. En cada ocasión, dos imágenes idénticas de Vegeta transparentes y sobrepuestas entre sí disminuían de tamaño como metiéndose en su cuerpo y posteriormente se expandían al exterior hasta desaparecer en un margen de separación distinto, que iban a la par de cada contracción y dilatación que se emitían en cada palpitación; todo esto acontecido en un rápido momento.

Todo lo que había pensado y sentido en ese momento pareció quedar en el olvido, puesto que toda su atención se había centrado en el extraño fenómeno acontecido. Gokou, quien aún no se percataba de ello, estaba a punto de intentar romper la esfera luego de acumular la energía necesaria. Y a juzgar por su posición corporal, daba la impresión de que estaba dispuesto a arrojarse sobre el obstáculo de apariencia grasosa para intentar desvanecerlo.

Gokou – Ahora romperé esa esfera y salvaremos a nuestros amigos… (Dijo luego de colocarse en posición de propulsión, pero se detiene en seco cuando recibe la llamada de su compañero)

Vegeta - ¡¡Espera Kacarotto! (Exclamó con su mano extendida hacia el frente)

Gokou - ¿Qué sucede Vegeta? (Preguntó un tanto severo al ser interrumpido)

Vegeta – (Voltea nuevamente hacia su abdomen) Algo extraño está sucediendo con mi cuerpo.

Narrador – Dentro de la esfera, Gohan hace lo posible por mantenerse vivo y consciente debido al gran castigo que Nonova le está aplicando. Esto se sumaba al estrangulamiento de que también era objeto, puesto que con una sola mano su enemigo era capaz de cernir completamente su cuello además de propinarle una gran cantidad de su energía maligna, lo que producía un grave daño a su cuerpo. Tomando en cuenta el tiempo que había pasado, pudo presenciarse que Gohan se aferraba fuertemente a la vida y que no estaba dispuesto a sucumbir tan fácilmente en manos de un ser como Nonova. Sus compañeros, a pesar de su condición adormecida y lastimera, aún estaban decididos a defender a Gohan de la forma que fuese a expensas de perder sus vidas en el intento.

Nonova se mantuvo enfurecido por unos momentos hasta que el mismo goce de ver a su víctima sufrir le apaciguaba. Como era su costumbre, vuelve a sonreír de medio lado con un semblante perverso mientras que emite unos cuantos sonidos en su garganta que denotan placer. Estaba seguro que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que su "insignificante rival" terminara por caer derrotado ante sus manos.

Nonova - ¿Qué sucede, ya no puedes más? Ustedes los guerreros legendarios, ni siquiera debieron pensar en desafiarme a mí, la verdadera representación del mal. (Mencionó con orgullo) Si hubiese dudado de quién soy realmente, no estaría aquí peleando con ustedes ni tampoco me hubiera decidido llegar hasta la fuente. Ya no hay marcha atrás, lo hecho está hecho, y sería una gran falta de mi parte no terminar aquello que comencé. (Transforma su rostro en donde puede apreciarse su sadismo) Sí que me has hecho enojar, a tal grado de acelerar tu muerte de esta forma y de odiarte por un gran tiempo. Pero eso no importará más cuando logre acabar contigo, ni siquiera existirás y nunca más podrás intervenir. Hasta cierto punto siento lástima por ti, ya que no habrás conseguido lo que habrás querido, pero una vez que partas a la otra existencia y reflexiones sobre el hecho descubrirás que en último momento no importará ya que era algo imposible de alcanzar.

Trunks – (Con su semblante tembloroso por la impotencia sumado al dolor) "Gohan… Sé fuerte, no te dejes vencer… Ni yo mismo me perdono el no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarte de este destino, sobre todo cuando supuestamente pertenezco a la gran familia guerrera Saiya – Jin. Ahora más que nada, he descubierto lo vulnerable que puedo ser… Pero eso no es excusa, ni pretexto, para no ser capaz de salvar la vida de una sola persona".

Goten – (Mientras se mantiene en el aire en posición lastimera con un ojo entreabierto) "No soporto ver a mi hermano sufrir de esa forma, puedo sentir su dolor de tan sólo verlo. Deseo más que nada en este momento contar con todas mis energías para salvarte y aplastar a ese sujeto, pero las cosas no han resultado como nosotros esperábamos. Yo que soy tu hermano me corresponde protegerte, al igual como nuestro padre lo hizo con nosotros cuando éramos vulnerables. Ahora que estás en peligro, debo ser yo el que debe salvarte, el que te rescate del terrible destino que es la muerte. Pero para hacer eso… Necesitaré más que mi capacidad, más que mi voluntad y más que mi propia fuerza…" (Levanta su puño derecho lentamente al momento que le tiembla por la fuerza) "¡Necesitaré superar mis propios límites!"

Narrador – Mientras tanto Gohan, sumergido en la situación donde se encontraba y por el mismo dolor causado estando a punto de perder la conciencia, reflexiona sobre su estado.

Gohan – "Si continúo así… Pronto habré muerto ya. Y si muero ahora, todos mis esfuerzos por llegar hasta aquí en compañía de los demás, habrán sido en vano". (Comienza a sentir pérdida de la conciencia) "Siento que la vida me abandona… La vista, mis oídos, en sí todos mis sentidos, están comenzando a adormecerse. Si me pongo a pensar ahora, yo sólo he muerto anteriormente en una eviscerar de ojos, en unos instantes, donde ni siquiera sentí dolor ni me percaté de ello. Aquello a comparación de mi padre y Vegeta, no es nada, ni tampoco lo es con lo que ahora estoy experimentando. Desde que tengo memoria siempre he querido ser como ellos, que aún en este estado eran capaces de retomar fuerzas de la nada y continuar en la pelea aún cuando parecían muertos vivientes. Pero yo… En cambio… Ni siquiera puedo salvarme a mí mismo, de este destino fatal que está por sucederme".

Narrador – Se había dado un intervalo de tiempo en donde los tres guerreros se sumergían en su pensar, cuando no quedaba otra cosa más por hacer. Y tal parecía que se habían dado por vencidos a excepción de Goten, quien no estaba dispuesto a abandonar a su hermano. Justo en ese momento cuando todo parecía perdido, Gohan establece contacto telepático con ambos guerreros que probablemente será el último.

Gohan – (Los observa lastimosamente con un ojo entreabierto respectivamente) "Aléjense lo más que puedan, déjenme aquí, ustedes deben procurar mantenerse vivos el tiempo suficiente hasta que nuestros padres vengan por nosotros".

Trunks – (Cambia a un semblante de extrañeza) "¿¡Qué crees que estás diciendo Gohan? Nosotros no iremos a ningún lado si no es contigo".

Goten – "¡Aún tenemos fuerzas para continuar, no te dejaremos morir en manos de esa bestia!"

Gohan – "Comprendan… Deben reservar sus energías hasta que vuelvan a entrar en batalla, que será después de que yo muera. El poder de Nonova me ha infectado a tal grado que, aunque consiguiera sobrevivir, seguiría deteriorándome hasta fallecer en un determinado tiempo. Mi muerte ya es algo inevitable, ni siquiera el guardar reposo me salvará, el veneno de Nonova me consumirá hasta dominarme por completo. Dado este caso, es mejor que ustedes sobrevivan en vez de sacrificar sus vidas en vano…"

Goten – "¡¡Eso no lo permitiré!" (Interrumpió negando con la cabeza haciéndose un poco hacia delante) "¡No pienso abandonarte en una situación como esta, si te abandonamos ahora seremos igual de responsables e igual de culpables de tu muerte como Nonova!" (Se abre un periodo de silencio, en el que Goten se relaja un poco con la cabeza baja, expresando su pensar a un ritmo más lento prestándose a asimilación) "Hermano, puedo sentir tu gran sufrimiento con tan sólo verte y percatarme de que tu presencia está a punto de extinguirse. Algo que jamás soportaría en toda mi vida, sería verte morir frente a mis ojos sin que yo hubiera hecho algo para impedirlo. Si dejo que todo eso pase, entonces quedaría como el más grande guerrero cobarde existente, por abandonar a su hermano a su suerte en la batalla que a todos nos involucra. No pienso deshonrarme de esa manera, prefiero pelear a muerte en vez de hacerla de espectador. Si fuera a sacrificar mi vida en vano, al menos por haberlo hecho ya no tendré ningún sentimiento de culpa ni remordimiento; aunque llegara a fracasar, podré vivir con eso, con saber que hice el intento en vez de huir como cobarde será más que suficiente".

Narrador – Aquello expresado despertó un sentimiento de responsabilidad, lealtad, honor y promesa en Goten, que de igual forma ocurrió con Trunks. Ambos habían obtenido una voluntad enorme, elevada, que superaba con facilidad cualquier hecho o acontecimiento amenazador sin sentir una pizca de miedo o incertidumbre. De momento, el cierto temor, la duda y la sumisión desaparecieron por completo y fueron sustituidos por un mismo objetivo, un mismo sentimiento de responsabilidad presentes en Goten y Trunks. Era como si en sus mentes la única idea que existía era la de salvar a su compañero de las garras de Nonova, mientras que lo demás no les significaba nada. Al igual que sus conductas, sus miradas también cambiaron, viéndose más notorio en Trunks quien siempre mantuvo su vista al frente pero ahora con un semblante completamente diferente que irradiaba una gran seguridad y determinación.

Trunks – "Tienes razón Goten, es mejor hacer algo que abstenernos como cobardes. Nuestro amigo está en peligro y nuestro deber es protegerlo. Aunque estemos agotados de energía y de fuerzas para continuar, sé que una gran causa sumado a una gran voluntad nos pueden hacer lograr los objetivos más altos".

Goten – "Los tres hemos convivido a lo largo de todos estos años en el paraíso, y en ese transcurso de tiempo nos han sucedido varias cosas, tanto maravillosas como desfavorables. Pero siempre permanecimos juntos, apoyándonos, ayudándonos, soportando incluso el arduo entrenamiento de Vegeta para convertirnos en mejores guerreros y nivelarnos a su poder y al de mi padre, porque sabía que en cualquier momento habríamos de regresar. Y ahora que estamos aquí, debemos demostrar de lo que estamos hechos, que no en balde hemos regresado a las batallas después de tanto tiempo de ausencia. Pero tal como iniciamos, debemos terminar; si iniciamos como cinco, ¡entonces los cinco, sin excepción alguna, debemos llegar hasta el final!"

Trunks – "Juntos hasta el final, eso es lo que prometimos, y es lo que cumpliremos".

Goten – "No puedes morir aún hermano, ¡no podemos romper esta gran promesa que nos unifica!"

Narrador – Aquella escena conmovió al agonizante Gohan que todavía podía escuchar sus palabras, por lo que expresa lo siguiente con voz tenue y lastimera al momento que deja escapar una ligera lágrima que se escurre sobre su mejilla izquierda:

Gohan – Amigos… Yo… (Cierra sus ojos apretándolos ligeramente) Gracias.

Narrador – Nonova comienza a sentirse excluido de la reciente situación, como si él sobrara de aquella escena. Luego de observar la actitud de los tres guerreros, que le pareció por más extraña, los mira rápidamente de forma consecutiva un tanto desesperado; primero volteando hacia Trunks y Goten, luego hacia Gohan, con quien duró mucho más tiempo clavándole la mirada.

Nonova - ¿Crees que por esto te vas a salvar, crees que los milagros pueden ocurrir, ¡¡eso no existe, es sólo una ilusión, no es nada, nada! (Criticó mordazmente realizando ademanes agresivos, volteando posteriormente hacia Goten y Trunks ladeándose ligeramente) ¡Esto es lo que ocurre cuando se dejan dominar por los sentimientos, pueden convertirse en su más grande perdición, así como el intentar lograr aquello que no se puede! ¿¡Creen que pueden derrotarme tan sólo por la simple voluntad y determinación, que pueden lograr lo que sea si se lo proponen? ¡¡¡Vengan y demuéstrenlo! (Incitó realizando ademanes agresivos de invitación)

Narrador – El semblante agresivo de Nonova exigía respuesta por parte de los dos guerreros, el ente maligno confiaba plenamente en su poderío que consideraba era obviamente superior. Se mostraba un tanto desesperado y también desafiante, alternativa última que eligió luego de ver la actitud de sus tres oponentes que además de considerar extraña, le molestaba.

Pero pronto su semblante cambió a uno de extrañeza, cuando comenzó a notar una emanación increíble de energía. En unos instantes, ese semblante se tornó sorpresivo luego de que el ente descubriera a la fuente de ese poder extraño. Sin poder creerlo, clava su mirada sobre el guerrero Goten quien seguía en la misma posición erguida pero con la cabeza baja y las manos en forma de puño, de tal forma como si se estuviese preparando para un próximo ataque.

De momento, el cuerpo de Goten comienza a emanar una gran cantidad de energía color púrpura en forma de vapor como si estuviese hirviendo, el cual opacaba su apariencia. Y lo que resultaba más extraño para el ente, es que esta energía seguía elevándose cada vez más y más como si no tuviese límite. En sus pensamientos Nonova deducía que esta energía liberada era diferente a la que comúnmente estaban utilizando en la batalla, que resultaba ser más explosiva, agitada y expresiva.

El rostro del guerrero Goten se mantenía oculto por la sombra proyectada en su casco, junto con su apariencia que se había tornado sombría. Continuaba emanando aquella extraña energía que acaparó toda la atención de su enemigo, que incluso éste sin darse cuenta había dejado de transmitir su energía maligna sobre Gohan pero sin soltar su cuello.

Goten – No permitiré que mates a Gohan, para eso tendrás que pasar primero sobre mí. (Expresó recto y solemne con una lenta pero segura articulación)

Narrador – Aquella expresión le produjo algo de temor indescriptible al ente, que no podía creer que lo estaba sintiendo. Era como si su verdadero poder hubiese despertado, para mostrar posteriormente algo titánico que podría ponerlo en aprietos; sin embargo, su orgullo le hacía pensar que eso era imposible.

Pero cuando creyó que aquello no sería suficiente, su impresión aumenta cuando siente la misma sensación con el guerrero Trunks, quien ha comenzado también a expulsar la misma clase de energía pero de color azul marino intenso. Ambos guerreros se hallaban con la mirada baja, muy semejantes en sus posiciones. El mismo caso se había presentado en ambos como si hubiesen perdido la conciencia en ese instante, mientras que la reciente energía liberada por los dos continuaba elevándose.

Posteriormente, de sus cuerpos comienza a emitirse un sonido en forma de latidos de igual forma que un corazón seguido de las réplicas transparentes de sus imágenes que se contraen y luego se expanden; tal como sucedió con Vegeta.

En los alrededores de la esfera, Gokou había detenido su intento por acometer nuevamente a la esfera al recibir el llamado de espera de Vegeta luego de que este hubiese sentido algo extraño emanar de su cuerpo. Luego de que el príncipe Saiya – Jin se había mantenido unos momentos sin decir nada, Gokou lanza otra pregunta después de no haber recibido respuesta.

Gokou - ¿A qué te refieres con que algo extraño está pasando con tu cuerpo? ¿Acaso tu energía ha disminuido?

Vegeta – No se trata de eso… Está ocurriendo algo indescriptible conmigo… Como si algo quisiera salirse de mí. (Confirmó observándose ambas palmas de sus manos como si estuviese verificándose)

Gokou – (Volviéndose completamente hacia Vegeta) No entiendo, ¿qué podría estar intentando salirse de tu cuerpo?

Vegeta – Al parecer es…

Narrador – Vegeta se mantuvo pensativo sin terminar de completar el enunciado. Daba la impresión de que ya se había percatado de lo que realmente le estaba pasando, y no se trataba precisamente de más acumulación de energía. Luego de percatarse de lo que podría estar ocurriendo, se despertó en él una sorpresa que se expresa en su semblante.

Vegeta – Algo me dice que debo convocarla. (Murmuró para sí)

Narrador – De forma más tranquila, Vegeta se posiciona en postura normal flexionando su mano izquierda con su palma abierta en la que aparece justo arriba de esta su boomerang. Su arma vuelve a aparecer de la misma forma que la vez anterior: suspendida en su palma y deteniendo su giro una vez que había alcanzado su tamaño normal. Vegeta observa cuidadosamente su herramienta para confirmar sus sospechas, y estas mismas parecen haberse descubierto cuando el Saiya – Jin nota una extraña emanación de vapor de energía color verde salirse de su arma, como si esta estuviese hirviendo por dentro.

Luego de observar este extraño fenómeno, Vegeta se percata de lo que tendrá que hacer después luego de haber requerido su arma con el pensamiento; había deducido finalmente que ese inexplicable fenómeno palpitante de su cuerpo le indicaba que tenía que sacar a la luz su boomerang, y que lo demás que seguía dependía de que él lo desentrañase.

Todo este pensamiento le llevó poco más de un minuto de silencio, momentos después se dispone a hablar sobre lo que estaba especulando no si antes de que Gokou lanzase otra pregunta.

Gokou - ¿Por qué has convocado el boomerang?

Vegeta – Es lo que responderá a mis preguntas. Todo parece indicar que si utilizo mi arma ahora seguramente ocurrirá algo interesante, pero desconozco la manera.

Gokou – (Inclina un poco su cabeza hacia un lado al no entender nada) No creo que el boomerang nos pueda servir de mucha ayuda en esta ocasión. Recuerda que ya intentaste usarlo para romper la esfera lanzándolo en forma de ataque pero no dio resultado, si lo intentas de nuevo sucederá lo mismo.

Narrador – Algo que había mencionado Gokou había despertado el interés en Vegeta, ya que eso mismo parecía indicar la solución a este hecho. De forma casi inmediata el guerrero alza una mirada sorprendida hacia su compañero dándole la razón.

Vegeta - ¡Eso es, no debe lanzarse en forma de ataque al boomerang, sino en otra diferente! (Gokou vuelve a extrañarse por su comentario, posteriormente Vegeta voltea hacia la esfera) La esfera puede resistir todo tipo de ataques que vayan hacia ella, ¿pero qué sucedería si se intentara algo diferente que no pudiera contrarrestar y que además resultara más sutil pero efectivo?

Gokou - ¿Intentas decir que existe otra forma más efectiva de deshacer la esfera sin que sea en forma de ataque? ¿Cuál podría ser?

Vegeta – No lo sé. (Confirmó con franqueza) Si sentí la necesidad de invocar al boomerang precisamente en estos momentos es porque la armadura misma me lo exigió. Algo me dice que mi túnica quiere que haga uso del boomerang en este instante, debe de estar a punto de mostrarnos algo. No tenemos otra forma de averiguarlo que haciendo uso de esta arma.

Narrador – Por fin Gokou supuso haber comprendido lo que Vegeta estaba pensando. Si su compañero tenía razón, el boomerang sería capaz de deshacer completamente la esfera bajo un método desconocido descartando el de ataque directo. Sintiendo curiosidad por lo que podría resultar una vez que el arma se utilizase de nuevo, Vegeta con su poder y voluntad hace que el boomerang gire suspendido en la palma de su mano izquierda hasta alcanzar una velocidad que torna borrosa su apariencia.

Gokou – Sólo espero que esto funcione y que tengas razón, las alternativas ya se nos han acabado. (Dijo un tanto preocupado)

Vegeta – Así será Kacarotto, así será. (Confirmó observando fijamente el boomerang al momento que lo eleva y retira un poco) Pronto descubriremos lo que mi armadura está tratando de lograr con esto. Lo importante, es tener fe.

Narrador – Confiando ambos en que el boomerang de Vegeta dará buenos resultados, esperan que en cualquier momento este sea puesto en acción para realizar la supuesta tarea que su portador especula. Luego de observar su arma por un tiempo con ojos de esperanza, Vegeta se coloca en posición para lanzarlo nuevamente hacia la esfera llevándolo hacia su espalda luego de girar su tronco hacia el costado izquierdo.

Vegeta – "Haz lo tuyo y muéstrame lo que quieres enseñarme". (Se gira completamente del lado contrario lanzando su boomerang como si fuese un lanzamiento de disco) ¡¡¡Boomerang ve!

Narrador – El boomerang es lanzado a una gran velocidad en dirección hacia la esfera, ambos guerreros observan con atención todos los detalles esperando saber lo que pronto ocurrirá. El arma en forma de platillo continúa su rápido avance hacia la enorme pared circular que es el principal objetivo de ambos Saiya – Jin; posteriormente, para extrañeza de ambos, el arma en vez de colisionar con la esfera como había ocurrido la vez anterior se coloca justo arriba de ella en posición horizontal. Así se mantuvo por un tiempo suspendida en un pequeño margen de separación sin detener su giro, hasta que de momento, se detiene poco a poco hasta parar su movimiento.

Al ocurrir esto, Vegeta frunce levemente el ceño al no comprender su comportamiento al igual que Gokou, que mostraba un semblante sorprendido. De momento, el boomerang comienza a girar nuevamente pero esta vez en sentido contrario sin moverse de su lugar; al ocurrir esto, comienza a aparecer una corriente de tres divisiones correspondientes a los tres orificios que se han abierto en el boomerang cerca de los costados en la parte inferior. Aquello que simulaba ser un viento absorbente, se tornó de color verde, y su trayectoria ya había abarcado el área total de la esfera.

Momentos después, el boomerang comienza a girar cada vez más rápido hasta alcanzar una gran velocidad. La corriente verde aumentó entonces su intensidad y capacidad de absorción, lo que se vio reflejado al momento que una línea de energía propia de la esfera comienza a desprenderse de esta para comenzar a ser absorbida por uno de los tres orificios del arma. Después otras dos líneas más se desprenden partiendo hacia los agujeros desocupados, más tarde estas tres líneas aumentan su volumen y grosor enrollándose entre sí por el movimiento circular del boomerang al momento que las va absorbiendo. Aquello parecía como si se hubiese creado un tornado formado por tres más pequeños, cada uno siendo absorbido por los agujeros que les atraen.

Al observar todo esto, Gokou y Vegeta descubren finalmente lo que el arma estaba intentando hacer. Fueron grandes sus asombros al momento de observar todo este extraño proceso, viendo comportarse al boomerang de una forma totalmente diferente. El movimiento rápido del arma aunado a su capacidad de absorción daba intensidad y vértigo a la escena: parecía como si un agujero negro estuviese comiéndose por fragmentos a una estrella.

Cuando todas sus especulaciones se habían confirmado, Vegeta deduce finalmente que esto se trataba de una técnica nueva adquirida por su arma.

Vegeta - ¡¡Ahora entiendo, de esto se trataba, una forma más efectiva y diferente que el ataque directo es la absorción! ¡El boomerang está mostrando una cualidad oculta que es la capacidad de absorber obstáculos llenos de energía como este!

Gokou - ¡Se está comiendo a la esfera, nunca se me habría ocurrido el método de succión como una alternativa más efectiva en este caso y aunque lo hubiera pensado, no sería capaz de llevarla a cabo! (Voltea entusiasmado hacia Vegeta) ¡¡Vegeta, esto debe tratarse de una nueva técnica, es fantástico!

Vegeta – (Sonríe de medio lado con el puño levantado cerca de su mentón, agachando levemente la cabeza) ¡Así es, y en breve la esfera desaparecerá por completo! Nunca creí que esta forma que es la absorción resultaría mucho más efectiva que todo lo que intentamos anteriormente. En realidad sí que sorprenden estas túnicas y sus armas, aún poseen secretos que nos faltan por descubrir. (Pone rígido su rostro con mirada de determinación) ¡¡Prepárate Kacarotto, dentro de unos instantes podremos intervenir en la pelea, llegó la hora de darle su merecido a ese sujeto!

Gokou – (Asiente entusiasta volteando hacia la esfera) ¡Por supuesto que estoy listo, cuenta conmigo Vegeta!

Narrador – Mientras tanto dentro de la esfera, Trunks y Goten se muestran totalmente preparados para actuar luego de que sus poderes se hubiesen incrementado considerablemente. Y lo más extraño que resultaba para Nonova, es que sus auras no aumentaban de tamaño, el cual se consideraba proporcional al poder liberado. Se trataba sin duda de algo diferente, que si no se consideraba, podría resultar peligroso. No obstante Nonova, que en un principio se mostraba sorprendido y a la vez extrañado por ese cambio brusco de energías, vuelve a adoptar su actitud engreída y despreocupada.

Nonova - ¡¡No lograrán nada con atacarme de nuevo y lo saben, mi aura maligna es capaz de contrarrestar todos y cada uno de sus ataques! (Al no recibir respuesta, se da vuelta un tanto estremecido hacia ellos con un casi inconsciente Gohan sometido del cuello con su mano) ¡No importa cuánto eleven su poder, nunca podrá asemejarse al mío! ¡¡Será mejor que se resignen ahora! (Insistió como intentando persuadirlos)

Narrador – Pero ambos guerreros no articularon ni una sola palabra, estaban como hipnotizados teniendo como única y exclusiva prioridad en sus cabezas el cumplimiento de una sola acción: atacar a Nonova y salvar a su amigo. Nonova comenzó a preocuparse, hecho que le extrañó todavía más. Si estaba seguro de su poder y capacidades entonces no tenía nada que temer, pero en esta ocasión todo parecía indicar que si llegaba a subestimar a sus enemigos, por más insignificantes que puedan parecerle, una simple acción podría convertirse en algo significativo.

El sólo ver la gran determinación que mostraban dio por hecho que no se detendrían ante nada; es entonces que en un acto de aparente resignación aprueba sus actitudes.

Nonova - ¡De acuerdo, adelante atáquenme, dense cuenta de lo débiles que son! (Dijo junto con ademanes bruscos de invitación) Sólo que esta vez, cuando vuelvan a fallar, les daré el golpe de gracia.

Narrador – Nuevamente no recibió respuesta alguna de los guerreros lo que comenzó a desesperarle todavía más, sin mencionar que seguían permaneciendo en esa posición relajada con las cabezas bajas. Pero de pronto, ambos alzan sus miradas casi al mismo tiempo mostrándolas llenas de fervor, de ira, pero no desmesuradas. Sus emociones estaban enfocadas, controladas de tal forma que no podrían salir a flote fácilmente a no ser que los guerreros así lo desearan. Estaban completamente concentrados, lo que se podía distinguir en sus miradas penetrantes y fruncidas detrás de los cristales de sus cascos.

Nonova debía admitirlo, de alguna forma aquello le había infundido un temor indescriptible que jamás pensaría fuera a manifestarse en él, sobre todo en esta pelea. Fue entonces que recordó todas las escenas vistas gracias a la magia del usurpador que mostraban la supuesta caída de los guerreros, respectivo de su un tanto incrédula recuperación. Pero nada de eso se comparaba con lo que estaba viendo, esta vez daba la impresión de que estaban por despertar algo que se encontraba recóndito en ellos; y no se trataba de un cambio de fase, ni de una elevación voluntaria de poder, sino de un despertar.

Goten sujeta su hacha con ambas manos colocándola hacia al frente en posición de guardia, posteriormente girando su tronco hacia la derecha acompañado de una ligera inclinación de su pie izquierdo para una mejor postura. Sus movimientos fueron lentos y seguros, como estando seguro de que tendrá éxito. Nonova al ver esto supone de nueva cuenta que se trata de otro ataque desesperado por recuperar a su compañero.

Goten – Acabaré contigo… ¡¡¡Ahora mismo!

Narrador – Luego de decir esto, su hacha es recorrida por una vertiginosa brisa de energía a la vez que su poder se hace más expresivo cuando se libera más cantidad de su cuerpo. Todo indicaba que estaba a su máxima expresión, listo para lanzar su técnica. Luego de tomar en cuenta las probabilidades, Nonova en un acto por advertir de su fracaso le anuncia lo que podría ocurrir en forma desafiante.

Nonova - ¡¡Es inútil, si intentas ahora realizar tu técnica torbellino fulminante el espacio que hay dentro de la esfera no te permitirá ejecutarlo, te harás daño a ti mismo! (Hace una mueca) Pero como sé que ustedes los Saiya – Jin son más que persistentes, haré que sus propios intentos sean su perdición. ¡Haz esa técnica y date cuenta tú mismo de lo inservibles que son tus intentos!

Narrador – No hubo nuevamente respuesta por parte del guerrero, lo que llevó a pensar a Nonova que sus sermones y sarcasmos no eran tomados ya en cuenta por ambos. Y así, con la energía puesta en alto, Goten se dispone a lanzar su técnica pese a las advertencias de su enemigo sobre su fracaso.

Primero se ladea todavía más para un mejor apoyo e impulso y, con todo su poder y esfuerzo acompañado de un grito de furia, agita su hacha de forma horizontal lo que inicia con la creación de un remolino vertiginoso frente a este que comienza a crecer rápidamente alcanzando un gran tamaño. Luego de que Goten diese dos vueltas sobre sí mismo resultado de la fuerza que aplicó para la creación de su técnica, el remolino continúa su desenfrenado y rápido crecimiento extendiéndose a una gran velocidad. Al observar esto, Nonova sonríe de medio lado cuando está por cumplirse lo que él esperaba, ya que en breve el remolino continuaría creciendo hasta chocar con las paredes de la esfera lo que detendría su crecimiento y su manifestación, ocasionando una dispersión de sus partículas que afectarían a Goten al ser golpeado por estas; por su parte Nonova ya estaba listo en caso de que esto pasase para protegerse con su poder.

Pero para su gran sorpresa, en vez de continuar su crecimiento el remolino comienza a seccionarse creando dos réplicas del mismo tamaño y apariencia, las cuales a la vez inician con su veloz avance acercándose en forma de zigzag hacia donde se encuentra Nonova como si éste fuese un imán para ellas. Ante la sorpresa éste se había inmutado cambiando de golpe la expresión de su rostro, jamás creyó que la técnica de Goten se fuese a comportar de esa forma tan extraña e inesperada. En un rápido reflejo, el ente apenas logra concentrar su energía cuando los tres remolinos ya lo habían rodeado por completo formando una especie de triángulo siendo ellos los vértices, a la vez que continúan rodeándolo como intentando envolverlo.

Nonova apenas había logrado reaccionar ante el repentino cambio de la técnica de Goten que sin darse cuenta había soltado a Gohan apartándolo de la escena. Los tres remolinos a la vez que le rodeaban hacían presión sobre su objetivo, Nonova con gran esfuerzo hace su intento de repelerlos con su aura maligna manteniendo sus brazos superiores suspendidos hacia el frente y los inferiores hacia los lados. Había cubierto completamente su cuerpo con su poder maligno que hacía la función de escudo, y enroscado su cola para disminuir su longitud. El ente se vio de pronto envuelto en un ajetreo inesperado y sorpresivo agitándose tanto por la presión que los remolinos ejercen sobre él como por su fuerza. Estaba completamente desorientado, jamás había previsto que esto fuera a pasar; y lo más significativo de todo es que la técnica de Goten había adquirido esta vez un gran poder, más grande que en las ocasiones pasadas.

Nonova – (Con su semblante arrugado a su máxima expresión) "¿¡Qué es esto, qué es lo que está pasando? ¡¡Se supone que esta técnica se desvanecería por el poco espacio que hay dentro de esta esfera, pero en cambio ésta pudo cambiar y dividirse en tres remolinos más pequeños!" (Observa a Goten quien se encuentra agazapado como fuera de sí) "¡¡Eso significa, que las técnicas también pueden adaptarse a las circunstancias tal como las armaduras, en verdad que subestimé la capacidad de esas protecciones creadas por los magos!" (Hace un intento de retirar a los remolinos al extender su poder, pero éstos parecen absorber su energía cuando su densidad aumenta) "¡¡No…! ¡¡No puedo librarme de los remolinos, me han acorralado, su presión es tal que apenas puedo mantenerlos al margen! ¿¡Por qué está pasando esto, por qué no me puedo deshacer aún de estos guerreros? ¡¡Se supone que no son nada, ellos jamás podrían derrotarme, conozco todo sobre ellos, de sus técnicas, limitaciones, estrategias, todo! ¡¡Esto es absurdo!"

Narrador – Y así siguió luchando contra la técnica del guerrero púrpura tratando de mantener al margen a los remolinos antes de que éstos lo envolviesen y le volvieran a propinar otra gran sacudida. Pero aquello no terminó ahí, faltaba el guerrero Trunks por lanzar otro gran poder que pondría en total desventaja al enemigo. Cuando por un momento se había olvidado del otro Saiya – Jin, Nonova vuelve rápidamente su mirada hacia éste un tanto atemorizado al suponer que lanzaría otro ataque igual de poderoso que el de su compañero. En primer lugar Trunks lleva ambas de sus espadas onduladas que brillan intensamente de un color azul hacia su espalda desde arriba, manteniéndose en esa misma posición mientras concentra toda su energía para la ejecución de su técnica. Cuando su aura se torna más expresiva y densa, agita fuertemente ambas de sus espadas de forma diagonal hasta bajarlas a la altura de su cintura a la vez que queda en posición agazapada, lo cual origina una manifestación de energía en forma de cruz al frente.

Trunks - ¡¡¡Ondas cortantes!

Narrador – Fue lo que expresó de forma inconsciente, como si la misma ejecución de esta nueva técnica le hubiese indicado su nombre. Su nueva creación sale disparada en tanto apenas había sido originada dejando rastros de energía en su trayecto, aproximándose cada vez más hacia donde se encuentra Nonova. Para éste su apariencia y tamaño no le daban mucha imponencia y aparente capacidad, pero al saber que se trataba probablemente de otra técnica diferente e igual de poderosa que la presente estaba seguro que la situación se volvería más crítica.

El ente continuaba observando con cierto temor la aproximación del poder lanzado por el guerrero azul, hasta que luego de breves instantes éste hace colisión con el aura defensiva del monstruo sin que la presencia de los remolinos le afectara en su avance. Se produce entonces una fuerte presión sobre el campo protector en el contacto, dando la apariencia como si un chorro potente de agua intentara pasar con ímpetu a través de una superficie sólida. En ese momento Nonova recordó que Trunks en una ocasión logró desvanecer su campo al fusionar ambas de sus espadas y desplazarlas sobre su espalda, por lo que llegó a suponer que al tratarse de un ataque de energía de largo alcance éste perdería su efectividad y capacidad de corte.

Pero pronto su aparente alivio se terminó cuando lentamente las dos ondas juntas al centro en forma de cruz comienzan a penetrar su campo protector. Al momento en que éstas amenazaban más con llegar al cuerpo de su objetivo, Nonova hace todo lo posible por contrarrestar aquel efecto aumentando su poder, cosa que no da resultado. Cuando todo parecía por resultar desfavorable para él, Nonova hace una última meditación.

Nonova – "¡¡Maldita sea, esto no puede estar pasando, no puede estar pasando! ¿¡¡¡Cómo fue que estos guerreros fueran capaces de ejecutar técnicas tan poderosas cuando sus energías estaban muy bajas? ¡¡Se supone que estaban muy débiles, sólo les faltaba el golpe de gracia para terminar con ellos! ¿¡¡¡Es acaso esto el resultado del sentimiento de la justicia y de la amistad? ¡¡¡Tales pensamientos me enferman, jamás los aceptaré! ¡¡¡Yo soy la reencarnación del mal, y ningún guerrero, por más poderoso y fuerte que sea, será capaz de terminar conmigo!"

Narrador – Finalmente las ondas en forma de cruz penetran la oscura protección de Nonova impactando enérgicamente sobre su pecho. El ente expresa un estruendoso alarido al sentir el efecto cortante de las ondas lo que ocasiona casi inmediatamente que éste perdiese el control sobre su campo de fuerza; de esa forma, los remolinos pudieron finalmente envolverlo cuando su protección se había desvanecido por completo, fusionándose nuevamente en uno solo rodeándolo velozmente. Las ondas cortantes de Trunks se desvanecen cuando éstas habían seccionado la piel de Nonova dejando la forma de una cruz sobre su pecho que se extiende hasta los hombros y parte del abdomen. Debido al dolor producido Nonova se dobla hacia atrás al momento que el remolino se torna más denso hasta cubrirlo por completo, a la vez que brilla intensamente.

Justo en ese momento, la esfera comienza a desaparecer desintegrándose desde la parte inferior como si se tratase de una enorme cortina que está siendo retirada hacia arriba. Cuando ésta había desaparecido casi por completo, la sombra de Nonova a través de los movimientos rotatorios de las corrientes del remolino se distorsiona hasta desaparecer por completo, lo cual ocurre momentos después con el torbellino al momento de cerrarse sobre sí mismo y de haber alcanzado una enorme longitud en los costados inferior y superior. Finalmente, los guerreros pueden ver nuevamente el fondo negro del espacio acompañado de las estrellas alrededor mientras que Vegeta y Gokou logran distinguir a sus amigos cuando la esfera ha desaparecido casi por completo. ¿En qué estado se encontrará Gohan, ¿qué habrá pasado con Nonova? No se pierdan los próximos capítulos de los guerreros Z.

Continuará…


	81. La batalla final REANUDACIÓN

Narrador – La batalla final que involucra a los guerreros legendarios y Nonova parece haber llegado a un punto crucial: apenas Vegeta con ayuda de un nuevo poder de su boomerang consiguió desvanecer la esfera creada por el ente quien la utilizó para encerrar a Gohan, Goten y Trunks dentro de ella, y así verse su pelea ininterrumpida por los dos guerreros restantes. Una vez logrado el retiro del obstáculo redondo de apariencia brillante y viscosa, Gokou y Vegeta logran finalmente divisar a sus compañeros justo en el instante que Goten, con ayuda de una variación de adaptación de su técnica torbellino fulminante, y Trunks quien hizo uso de una nueva técnica cortante, consiguieron juntos retirar a Nonova de su alcance cuando éste desapareció luego del cese de las corrientes de energía.

La vida de Gohan se salvó gracias a la intervención de su hermano y Trunks, los que en último momento despertaron nuevos poderes producto de la presión de la situación en la que se vieron envueltos. Ambos guerreros que utilizaron gran parte de su poder para conseguir el reciente logro, se muestran algo jadeantes en posición un poco agazapadas con sus cabezas hacia abajo, mientras que lentamente el brillo de sus armas con sus colores característicos se desvanece al igual que la emanación de humo de esas herramientas y sus túnicas.

Ambos continuaban en esa misma posición un tanto fuera de sí mientras que sus cuerpos y sus armaduras se restablecían, por otro lado Gokou y Vegeta observan el reciente resultado del boomerang cuando éste utilizó un nuevo método de ataque. El semblante de Gokou cambia a uno de alegría luego de que finalmente había podido encontrarse nuevamente con sus amigos al momento de divisarlos, suponiendo que se encontraban en buen estado.

Gokou - ¡¡Mira, ahí están! (Le informó a su compañero apuntándolos con su mano derecha)

Narrador – Sin perder más tiempo Gokou se aproxima rápidamente hacia donde se encuentran ambos guerreros, con el fin de asegurarse que se encontraban sanos y salvos. Una vez a su altura se posiciona frente a los dos para llamar su atención, mientras que Vegeta se queda en el mismo lugar esperando a que su boomerang regrese hasta donde él se encuentra, y una vez hecho esto el arma se desvanece por orden mental de su portador.

Gokou - ¡Me alegra que se encuentren bien, temí lo peor cuando Vegeta y yo no éramos capaces de destrozar la esfera! (Espera un momento aguardando respuesta, extrañándose por las posiciones de ambos guerreros) Díganme… ¿Acaso les sucede algo malo?

Narrador – Gokou preguntó aquello extendiendo su mano derecha al frente en tono preocupado luego de observar el estado extraño de los dos guerreros. De momento, Trunks es el primero que vuelve en sí con rostro de extrañeza, que desaparece luego de que había logrado reubicarse a sí mismo y en el medio donde se encuentra. Al notar la presencia de Gokou, alza lentamente su mirada un tanto exhausta para cruzarse con la del recién llegado.

Trunks – Señor Gokou. (Respondió en tono bajo sorpresivo)

Gokou - ¿Está todo bien, no sucedió nada malo? (Preguntó impaciente)

Trunks – (Responde luego de un periodo de silencio irguiéndose completamente, después de inspeccionar los alrededores con la mirada) No lo sé… Lo único que recuerdo es que desplacé mis espadas en forma de cruz y después… Se combinaron nuestras técnicas y de pronto la esfera desapareció junto con él. (Concluyó sin dirigir su mirada hacia ningún punto en específico)

Gokou - ¿A qué te refieres, quién fue el que desapareció? (Voltea hacia Goten) Goten, ¿te encuentras bien, no están mal heridos? (De momento se acuerda de los restantes volteándose rápidamente buscándolos con la mirada) Un momento… ¿En dónde está Nonova, qué pasó con Gohan?

Narrador – Goten volvió en sí al escuchar las preguntas de su padre alzando rápidamente la mirada exclamando el nombre de su hermano en tono preocupado. Después, se aleja de ambos partiendo hacia su frente buscando con la mirada al guerrero que fue sometido por el poder de Nonova.

Gokou - ¡Espera Goten, ¿a dónde vas! (Preguntó extrañado extendiendo su mano al frente)

Narrador – El guerrero continuó buscando desesperadamente a su hermano esperando encontrarlo lo más pronto posible. Mientras tanto Vegeta hace su aparición fulminante justo al lado de Gokou buscando con la mirada a su oponente en posición desafiante.

Vegeta - ¿¡¡Dónde está ese insecto, en dónde diablos se escondió? (Preguntó impaciente con un puño levantado)

Gokou – No sé en dónde se encuentra, de pronto su presencia desapareció de la nada. Aunque a decir verdad, desde un principio cuando estaba la esfera no sentimos su presencia pero… Justo cuando la esfera estaba desapareciendo pude sentir su presencia por un momento pero después, simplemente se desvaneció nuevamente.

Narrador – Había dicho aquello Gokou sin idea alguna de lo que pudo haber ocurrido con su oponente; al escuchar esto Vegeta hace un sonido de resignación y fastidio con su garganta al escuchar sobre la repentina desaparición de su enemigo en la escena. Trunks por su parte no lograba aún ubicarse, parecía como si apenas hubiese despertado de un sueño el cual aunque sólo duró unos instantes le hizo perder detalle de lo que recientemente había ocurrido.

Por su parte Goten continuó desesperadamente en búsqueda de su hermano hasta que, gracias a la emanación brillante de una energía oscura a lo lejos y a la presencia de la misma, logra finalmente encontrarle. Goten se detiene por unos segundos ante la impresión que esto le causaba mencionando con preocupación el nombre de su hermano; después, se acerca rápidamente hacia éste en vuelo llegando hasta donde se encuentra, pero no demasiado cerca, puesto que el aura misma de la energía maligna que emanaba de su inerte cuerpo no le permitía una mayor aproximación. Acercando sus palmas a una distancia considerable manteniéndose al margen del aura, Goten vuelve a mencionar el nombre de su hermano de forma desesperada seguido de otras palabras.

Goten - ¡¡Hermano, ¿estás bien, hermano responde! (Instó preocupado sin poder aproximarse más al inerte cuerpo de Gohan posicionado horizontalmente)

Narrador – No hubo respuesta alguna, y esto preocupó enormemente al guerrero Goten. La apariencia de Gohan era penumbrosa, manchada, carente de vida. Su armadura mostraba colores opacos casi en su totalidad lo que bloqueaba fácilmente el intenso rojo de la túnica. Las extremidades del guerrero estaban sueltas sin firmeza alguna, no mostraba signo alguno de movimiento o reacción que indicaran sobre su estado; su condición era tal que a simple vista parecía que estaba muerto.

Los demás guerreros se aproximan rápidamente al escuchar las exclamaciones de Goten excepto Vegeta, quien antes de hacer lo mismo siguió buscando con la mirada a su oponente volteándose con ansiedad hacia todos lados, sin detectar siquiera su presencia. Ya a la altura de Goten, Gokou y Trunks observan el terrible estado de su compañero que de momento no daba esperanza alguna de que se encontrara con bien. El Saiya – Jin de melena alborotada mencionó su nombre con tono bajo e intentó preocupado aproximar sus manos y tocar el cuerpo de su hijo, pero esto ocasionó una inmediata reacción de la energía maligna haciendo un efecto de repulsión sobre sus extremidades, viéndose obligado a retirarlas de inmediato.

Gokou - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, quién le hizo esto?

Trunks – Lo intentamos pero no pudimos evitarlo señor Gokou, Nonova le prendió del cuello por gran tiempo transmitiéndole una gran cantidad de su energía maligna hasta dejarlo en este estado. Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, Goten y yo despertamos poderes ocultos que utilizamos a nuestro favor para conseguir que Nonova soltara a Gohan y después de eso desapareció de pronto cuando nuestras técnicas surtieron efecto. Fue una suerte que lográramos retirarlo a tiempo antes de que su energía maligna continuara infectando a Gohan hasta quitarle la vida. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde para salvarlo, hicimos todo lo que pudimos señor Gokou. (Expresó un poco alterado luego de recordar exactamente lo que había pasado)

Narrador – Luego de escuchar esto Gokou permaneció con la vista en la oscura imagen de su hijo Gohan. Había intentado incluso penetrar en su mente para saber qué ocurría con él, pero tal como fue rechazado físicamente por la misma energía maligna sucedió lo mismo con este tipo de comunicación. No podía comprobar siquiera su estado, y eso le afligía; pero pese a lo que ocurría, Gokou intenta mantenerse ecuánime.

Gokou – No te preocupes Trunks, hicieron todo lo que pudieron. (Dijo tranquilo y sin titubeo) Si hay alguien a quien deben culpar por todo esto es a mí, no tuve el cuidado necesario y por eso Vegeta y yo fuimos infectados por ese ser. En el transcurso del tiempo en el que estuvimos en reposo ustedes pelearon solos contra esa bestia, temíamos que no fueran capaces de lidiar con él por mucho tiempo así que intentamos intervenir lo antes posible. Pero luego descubrimos lo de la esfera y eso retrasó más nuestro tiempo; si hubiéramos actuado y pensado más a prisa quizás esto no hubiera pasado con Gohan, y ustedes no hubieran tenido que pasar por todo esto de igual forma. (Confesó cabizbajo)

Narrador – Aquello dejó sin habla a Trunks, aunque sabía de antemano que la culpa no había sido de ellos comprendía lo que sentía Gokou en ese instante, y antes de hacer comentario alguno Goten le interrumpe articulando un par de palabras sin moverse de su lugar que está frente a Gohan.

Goten – No tienes la culpa de nada padre, y eso lo sabes. (Gokou entreabre la boca con un semblante de sorpresa) Gohan y yo sabemos que desde que éramos pequeños tú siempre hiciste todo lo posible para que nos encontráramos con bien, incluso en el cielo tú seguías protegiéndonos y aunque en ese momento desconocía tu paradero, estaba seguro que en algún lugar me observabas. Quizás como padre no estuviste el tiempo suficiente con nosotros para desarrollarnos mejor como familia en aquella época, pero eso lo compensaste cuando ejerciste tus oficios como guerrero protegiendo el planeta tierra y así nos protegías a nosotros. Y aún entonces, después de 400 años, lo sigues haciendo. (Se irgue y gira lentamente hacia Gokou guardando un momento de silencio) Yo siempre he confiado y confiaré en ti padre, al igual que Gohan. (Apoya su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Gokou) Sé que hiciste todo lo posible por venir a ayudarnos, y sé que en ocasiones no es posible lograr todo lo que uno desea. Ya nos has protegido por mucho tiempo, nos has enseñado mucho y por eso te estamos muy agradecidos. Ahora es nuestro turno de ayudarte, por esa razón decidimos retener a Nonova el tiempo suficiente hasta que ustedes sanaran completamente. Pese a los sacrificios que tuvimos que hacer, nos complace saber que regresaron con bien y que no fueron víctimas de la esfera de Nonova. Entre un grupo de guerreros se ayudan entre ellos, y esta vez nos correspondió a nosotros el auxiliarlos.

Narrador – Gokou sonrió posteriormente complacido, la conducta de su hijo sí que le había sorprendido, sobre todo cuando era él el que estaba acostumbrado a proteger siempre a sus semejantes. Luego de escuchar sus palabras asiente ligeramente aprobando las palabras de Goten dando de esa forma su gratificación, al momento que apoya su mano izquierda en su hombro derecho.

Gokou – Gracias Goten, te prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo. (Respondió con suavidad)

Goten – Así me gusta que seas, optimista y alegre.

Narrador – Aquella escena aparentemente tranquila parecía estar a punto de ser quebrantada. Vegeta quien no bajaba la guardia en ningún instante siempre se mantuvo aparte de los demás volteando hacia todas las direcciones que se le ocurrían para buscar a su enemigo. Hasta que, luego de sentir algo extraño en las lejanías que va acrecentando cada vez más su poder e intensidad y voltear hacia esa misma dirección a espaldas de sus compañeros, inmediatamente sus sentidos se alertan y su posición corporal cambia de la misma forma.

Vegeta – Será mejor que reaccionen. (Advirtió con la mirada firme como su tono de voz, los tres guerreros voltean hacia él)

Trunks - ¿Qué es lo que sucede padre?

Vegeta – (Permanece un momento en silencio para después proseguir, frunciendo más su ceño) Estoy comenzando a sentir nuevamente la presencia de esa sabandija.

Narrador – El aviso de Vegeta alertó a sus demás compañeros, quienes no esperaban sentir tan prontamente la presencia maligna de su enemigo de nueva cuenta. Ahora que Gohan estaba herido de gravedad, sólo quedaban ellos cuatro y además, debían tomar en cuenta la protección del guerrero infectado lo que dividiría un poco sus fuerzas. Ahora que Nonova estaba por regresar, debían prepararse para una reanudación de la batalla, quizás más intensa y peligrosa de lo que se ha desarrollado hasta ahora.

En un lugar un tanto cercano a la Fuente en donde hay más oscuridad presente en comparación a lo que rodea al núcleo en sus cercanías, comienza a originarse en un punto en específico una acumulación de lo que parece ser arena grisácea que se encuentra regada como si fuera polvo cósmico, la cual va condensándose tomando la forma de un círculo. Después de unos segundos, ese mismo círculo adopta una forma específica de lo que se figura como un esbelto abdomen, y sin detener su crecimiento y acumulación las partículas regadas continúan su condensación construyendo otras partes del cuerpo en su acumulación, como si se tratara de un molde en el cual el agregado de arena comenzara a darle aspecto.

Así continuó la reconstrucción de aquel cuerpo que ya comenzaba a extenderse hacia las rodillas, y de la nada una voz monstruosa y gruesa comienza a surgir.

Nonova – "¿Qué pasó, en dónde estoy? Ya entiendo, estoy siendo reconstruido". (Hace una pausa y continúa) "Aquellas técnicas… Aquellas técnicas, no fueron algo simple, ni mucho menos aquellos guerreros las poseían desde un principio… Eso significa, que fueron despertadas". (La reconstrucción comienza a dar forma a sus pies delanteros y su pecho) "Eso explica el porqué de mi impresión, y mi incapacidad por detenerlas. Resultaron ser sumamente poderosas, tanto que si me hubiera encontrado fuera de las cercanías de la Fuente habría sido tele transportado a un lugar sumamente distante perdiéndome por un tiempo considerable. Fueron capaces de hasta evaporizarme y dejarme en este estado, en verdad que son detestables. Por un momento, creí que iba a morir". (Sus pies medios junto con su soporte y parte de los cuatro brazos han sido reconstruidos) "Recuerdo que antes de desaparecer, mi esfera lo hizo también. Y también recuerdo haber visto a los responsables de ese acto… Sí, fueron esos Saiya – Jin, creí que habían muerto por mi veneno. Al parecer necesito dejar de subestimar a estos guerreros si es que quiero llegar pronto a la Fuente, aunque sé que eso tarde o temprano ocurrirá. Pero no puedo esperar más, mi ambición no me lo permite, tengo que llegar a la Fuente cuanto antes". (Sus pies traseros y sus antebrazos son reconstruidos) "Aunque sé que nunca podré ser derrotado por poseer el más grande don de la existencia, también sé que si no elimino pronto a esos guerreros ellos podrían despertar algo que me colocara en una considerable desventaja, que incluso podría detener mis planes de conquistar la Fuente. ¡Basta de juegos, debo terminar con ellos cuanto antes!" (Su cola y su cabeza terminan de construirse, abriendo posteriormente sus ojos llenos de color negro con rostro enfurecido apretando sus puños) "¡¡Acabaré con esos Saiya – Jin con mis propias manos!"

Narrador – Con una exclamación furiosa de su garganta y sus fauces cerradas el ente aplica una fulminante y determinante velocidad en dirección hacia la Fuente, que en la distancia en la que se encontraba apenas le era visible.

Los guerreros sienten cada vez más la aproximación de su peligroso enemigo, es entonces que Gokou comienza a hacer el análisis de la situación sobre todo ahora que cuentan con un miembro menos, lo cual afecta en una porción la división de sus fuerzas.

Gokou – Bien, los cuatro necesitamos esta vez pelear con más intensidad que antes, debemos recordar que la energía de Nonova es capaz de infectar y transformar la nuestra, eso lo comprobamos Vegeta y yo cuando fuimos infectados por ese ser aun a expensas de haber utilizado nuestras energías para contrarrestarla. Nosotros nos encargaremos de atacar a Nonova directamente mientras que Goten y Trunks deberán mantenerlo al margen, con el fin de que no tenga libertad alguna de actuar fuera de nuestro alcance.

Vegeta – (Sin romper su guardia sonriendo de medio lado) Esta vez no podrá escapar, aún me quedan recursos para demostrarle a ese sujeto de lo peligroso que puedo ser cuando me enfado. Como Kacarotto lo dijo nosotros nos encargaremos de atacar de forma directa a Nonova, los demás tendrán que mantenerse un poco al margen si es que quieren recuperar sus energías.

Trunks – Pero ¿qué pasará con Gohan, no podemos dejarlo en ese estado.

Gokou – (Voltea preocupado hacia Trunks) Es cierto, pensaba que entre los cuatro alejaríamos a Nonova de su alcance, pero aún así ese ser puede aprovechar cualquier error nuestro para terminar con él. (Se acerca lentamente en vuelo hacia donde está Gohan) En ese caso yo me encargaré de cuidar de él mientras que ustedes tres enfrentan a Nonova, y de esa forma si alguno sufre un grave daño durante la pelea y necesita ser reemplazado yo entraré en su lugar para que él se haga cargo de…

Goten – Yo cuidaré de él. (Dijo firme y decidido, Gokou un poco extrañado detiene su proseguir) Trunks y yo aun no nos recuperamos por completo del desgaste energético empleado en la ejecución de las técnicas que despertamos, será mejor que ambos nos quedemos aquí y que ustedes combatan nuevamente solos con Nonova hasta que Trunks se haya recuperado y acuda a su ayuda.

Gokou – Pero… No creo que eso sea una buena idea.

Goten – No se preocupen, vayan ustedes… (Voltea su mirada triste hacia su hermano) Aunque esté en este estado yo permaneceré a su lado, cuidaré de él hasta que se reponga.

Narrador – Los planteamientos y las estrategias de combate estaban en el aire sin definir algo concreto, los Saiya – Jin no lograban ponerse de acuerdo sobre qué hacer en una situación como esta. Finalmente es Vegeta quien se pone a favor de Goten diciendo lo siguiente+

Vegeta – (Voltea a verlos de reojo) Kacarotto y yo nos encargaremos de esa sabandija, mientras tanto ustedes descansen; si cualquiera de ustedes interviene ahora corren el riesgo de ser infectados ahora que son más vulnerables que nosotros. (Pone su vista al frente) Trunks, te ordeno que permanezcas al lado de Goten para proteger a Gohan, ustedes tres ya hicieron su parte protegiéndonos a nosotros mientras peleaban solos contra ese sujeto; por el momento yo y Kacarotto somos los más indicados para pelear, mientras tanto ambos deben reposar. Cuando tus energías se restablezcan y estés nuevamente listo para pelear, entonces podrás unirte a nosotros Trunks.

Narrador – El silencio se presentó por un momento, Trunks seguía pensando detenidamente la propuesta de su padre mientras que Gokou se muestra inquieto al sentir la abrumadora presencia maligna de Nonova acercándose. Luego de haberlo pensado, sin titubeo alguno Trunks da la respuesta a la propuesta:

Trunks – Yo iré con ustedes.

Gokou – Pero… Trunks, es mejor que descanses.

Trunks – (Se acerca lentamente en vuelo hacia ellos) No es apropiado que sólo dos de nosotros peleen en contra de Nonova, no será suficiente para detenerlo. (Detiene su acercamiento a una cierta distancia) Ahora que he despertado esta nueva técnica, podré interceptar e incluso romper tanto la energía como los campos protectores de Nonova ya que puedo lanzar dos ondas expansivas cruzadas de un filo asombroso. Sin mi ayuda probablemente caerán en la misma situación y entonces ya seremos tres los imposibilitados en continuar con la pelea; así solamente quedaremos yo y Goten para enfrentar a Nonova lo cual nos dejará en gran desventaja, temo que en esa situación seremos prácticamente vencidos en corto tiempo.

Narrador – Gokou permaneció atento a la sugerencia de Trunks, sin estar muy seguro de optar por este método. Finalmente Vegeta quien lo estuvo escuchando y observando de reojo permite que Trunks les acompañe en la pelea.

Vegeta – Está bien, pero te recomiendo que no intervengas demasiado, debes aprovechar algunos periodos de descanso si es que quieres recuperarte debidamente.

Trunks – (Asiente con mirada determinante) No se preocupen, sé exactamente lo que debo hacer.

Gokou – Bien, entonces ya todo está decidido. (Gokou se aproxima quedando a un lado de Vegeta y Trunks a un lado de él, permaneciendo los tres con la vista al frente esperando a su enemigo)

Vegeta – Se está acercando cada vez más, puedo sentirlo. (Agregó con ansiedad)

Gokou – (Levanta su puño derecho a la altura de su hombro) Esta vez lo derrotaremos, por el bien de todos debemos lograrlo.

Narrador – A juzgar por lo cerca que se sentía ya la presencia de Nonova los guerreros estimaban que en cualquier momento aparecería frente a ellos. Goten se coloca a un lado de Gohan para estar cerca de él y protegerle quedando ambos a unos cincuenta metros de distancia de los demás; posteriormente Gokou sin apartar la vista al frente pronuncia unas últimas palabras antes de actuar.

Gokou – Cuida muy bien de Gohan por favor, te lo encargo mucho Goten.

Goten – (Asiente una vez) No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que logre recuperarse.

Gokou – Sé que lo harás, confío en ti.

Narrador – Justo frente a ellos, una vertiginosa e inquieta masa de energía color gris se divisa a lo lejos aproximándose a una gran velocidad. En tan sólo unos instantes, esa gran masa ya había llegado frente a Gokou, Trunks y Vegeta deteniendo su avance para quedar frente a ellos. Los tres guerreros mostraban un semblante severo, firme, observando aquella masa de energía con desconfianza y coraje. Posteriormente, la cortina de esa masa se extingue como el fuego dando al descubierto al enemigo de los guerreros, Nonova. Se mostraba en una posición erguida solemne y gallarda con un semblante de perversidad presente, observando a sus contrincantes como si fueran basura. Sus manos en puño temblaban por la ansiedad presente en él, su cola se movía de un lado a otro y en una que otra ocasión levantaba parte del labio superior mostrando parte de sus fauces en señal de enfado.

Los semblantes de los tres guerreros se mantenían como siempre, con esa expresión seria que irradiaba furia tras su apariencia determinante. Los contrincantes continuaban observándose como inspeccionándose entre sí, Vegeta quien había roto su postura de guardia se mantuvo erguido al igual que sus compañeros como confiando en sí mismos, como si la pelea que estaba pronto a desatarse no les causara temor alguno. De momento, de forma sarcástica Nonova eleva sus cuatro brazos a los lados como reverenciando a sus oponentes.

Nonova - ¡He aquí a los guerreros legendarios, los que han venido a desafiarme y también, los que están pronto a morir! (Baja lentamente sus brazos) Aquellas técnicas no significaron nada para mí, pese al daño que sufra yo siempre regresaré, no habrá nada que puedan hacer al respecto.

Vegeta – (Emite un sonido burlesco en su garganta) No me digas, de tanto escuchar tus patrañas ya me dio dolor de cabeza, será mejor que te la cierre de una vez por todas.

Nonova – Y suponiendo que al estar ustedes tres al frente se convertirán en mis próximos oponentes, ¿es que acaso los dos restantes ya me tuvieron miedo? (Expresó con majestuosidad e ironía)

Trunks – Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Gohan, yo mismo me encargaré de partir tu cuerpo en pedazos.

Nonova - ¿Crees que me voy a inmutar por semejante amenaza, ¡no tienes ni idea del poder que poseo, tú y todos los que te acompañan serán los que sufrirán mi furia y serán testigos de mi grandeza!

Gokou – Tú no tienes grandeza. (Nonova guarda silencio observando al guerrero) Eres un cobarde que sólo busca el beneficio propio, jamás compartirías crédito con aquellos que te ayudaron llegar hasta aquí. Recuerda que gracias a la energía de muchos pudiste sobrevivir en aquella prisión donde fuiste encerrado, y que gracias a tu cómplice te fue posible salir de ella y por medio de él averiguaste todo lo que necesitabas saber para intentar lo que estás pretendiendo. Aún sabiendo eso, crees que tienes grandeza sólo porque cuentas con una gran cantidad de energía que ni cierta parte de ella te pertenece, ¡eres un fraude!

Narrador – Las palabras de Gokou llegaron a enfurecer en cierta medida a su enemigo, quien por poco pierde los estribos. Pero el recordar que pronto él junto con los demás guerreros perecerán en sus manos le hizo volver a tomar su conducta arrogante y engreída.

Nonova – (Lo señala con su mano superior derecha) ¡Pues pronto la tendré, y tú no podrás hacer nada para siquiera impedirlo! ¡Les demostraré a todos ustedes de lo que puedo ser capaz, esta vez pelearé más en serio!

Vegeta – ¡Nosotros también insecto asqueroso! (Hizo saber con un puño levantado abierto con el compás flexionado hacia un costado) ¡Me purgan esas actitudes altaneras y soberbias de sujetos que ni siquiera tienen la capacidad que tanto presumen, no me dan más que lástima!

Nonova - ¡¡Pues te aseguro que una vez que nos enfrentemos serás tú el primero que sucumbirá ante mí por atreverte a hablarme de esa manera!

Vegeta - ¡¡Ven cuando quieras idiota!

Narrador – Por como se había dado la conversación daba la impresión de que Vegeta en cualquier momento se lanzaría en contra de Nonova, sin embargo éste guardó la compostura al final. Al ver que no sucedía nada, Vegeta guardó la calma, esperando mejor a que comenzara la batalla. De todos Gokou era el que se mostraba más indiferente y sereno, sin dejarse llevar tan fácilmente por las provocaciones de su enemigo. Seguidamente Gokou inicia con una pregunta.

Gokou – Antes de comenzar con la pelea, hay algo que he querido preguntarte Nonova. (El ente lo observa con extrañeza) ¿Cómo fue que conseguiste el pilar restante?

Narrador – Esa pregunta llegó a sorprenderle, jamás pensó que ese guerrero tuviera esa perspicacia que le ayudara a darse cuenta de este tipo de detalles, que en muchas ocasiones pasan desapercibidos. Realizando un gesto de ingenuidad, el ente acerca una de sus manos sobre su esbelto abdomen bajando la mirada hacia éste apreciando el brillo de los pilares que solamente él suponía podía ser capaz de percibir. Si el guerrero se había percatado de que poseía el pilar que mencionaba, entonces era más que obvio que sabía de antemano de la presencia de todos ellos en el interior de su abdomen.

Sin más que pensar, el ente alza la mirada respondiendo a su pregunta.

Nonova – Digamos que el Hechicero se rindió ante mí y me proporcionó el pilar que había obtenido de Cincron. (Los cuatro guerreros se extrañan ante su comentario) Descubrió que yo era el más indicado para gobernar todo el Universo, así que en una ocasión, antes de entrar a la Fuente, se presentó ante mí con el pilar suspendido en sus brazos y me lo entregó sin titubeo alguno. Al hacerlo me mostró que se había rendido ante mí y así no fue necesario enfrentarme con él, en ese aspecto fue lo más astuto que ha hecho en su existencia. Ahora que cuento con los cinco pilares, podré entrar en la Fuente y modificarla como yo lo deseo sin temor a ser reformado, ahora lo único que queda por quitar de mi camino son ustedes guerreros legendarios.

Gokou – "No puedo creer que el Hechicero le haya entregado voluntariamente el pilar del planeta Cincron, seguramente está planeando algo y debe tratarse de algo grande al arriesgarse de esa forma. Sea lo que sea tendré que averiguarlo cuanto antes". (Conjeturó con rostro incrédulo)

Narrador – Finalmente la conversación había llegado a su fin, sólo faltaba aquel que diera el banderazo del comienzo o mejor dicho de la reanudación de la batalla. Goten no se apartaba del lado de Gohan, manteniéndose precavido en caso de que el ente se decidiera a atacar a su hermano por sorpresa ante la menor distracción, pensando a la vez para sí de la imposibilidad de que Nonova hubiese salido ileso del ataque combinado entre él y Trunks.

Nonova – Basta de charlas, comencemos con la pelea. (Concluyó secamente)

Vegeta – Y así será. (Agregó con semblante ansioso apretando los puños)

Narrador – La pelea estaba a punto de comenzar, ahora serán Trunks, Vegeta y Gokou los que se encargarán de combatir en contra del ente luego de que ambos guerreros que fueron dañados con su poder maligno se recuperaran. Trunks estaba decidido a vengar a Gohan por lo que el mismo ente fue el responsable, Vegeta estaba sumamente concentrado y a la vez con una inquietud desesperada de reanudar el combate con este mismo ser; mientras que Gokou aparentaba serenidad, aunado a una mirada de determinación y también de asimilación que siempre se mostraba presente en él ante el inicio o reanudación de cualquier confrontación inminente.

Vegeta – Puedes empezar cuando quieras. (Dijo sarcástico)

Nonova – (Hace una mueca de burla y desprecio) Vayamos a un lugar más lejano, a unos cuantos metros de aquí, no vaya a ser que su compañero que está herido termine pulverizado por la liberación de nuestros poderes. (Goten frunce el ceño)

Goten – (Con una posición desafiante) Eres un maldito, una vez que me recupere te haré pagar por lo que hiciste.

Gokou – Tranquilízate Goten, ya tendrás tu oportunidad. (Le dijo sin apartar su vista de su enemigo)

Nonova – Al menos me compadezco de ustedes, porque con sus esfuerzos fueron capaces de incluso hacerme desaparecer de esa manera. Pero la próxima vez que me toque pelear contigo, te haré pagar por haberme atacado de esa forma tan atrevida.

Narrador – Goten guardó silencio intentando guardar la compostura, sabía que de precipitarse Nonova podría aprovechar la oportunidad y terminar con su hermano de una vez por todas. Teniendo esto presente, se mantuvo cerca de Gohan sin hacer nada al respecto, aunque esto significase algo difícil de aceptar llegando a sentirse un tanto impotente.

Trunks – En cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento es perfecto para exterminarte. (Dijo con cierta solemnidad)

Nonova – Eso ya lo veremos. (Agacha un poco la mirada, como estando listo para hacer algo) Me considero paciente, pero todo lo que han estado haciendo hasta ahora comienza a enfadarme. ¡Ha llegado el momento de acabar con ustedes!

Vegeta - ¡No hables, sólo pelea!

Narrador – En tanto habían terminado de conversar, todos desaparecen al mismo tiempo al distorsionarse sus imágenes en algunas líneas y de atenuarse hasta borrarse por completo; había quedado de manifiesto que los tres se habían alejado a un lugar más apartado de la Fuente para comenzar con la pelea. Gokou por su parte ya estaba por partir con ayuda de la tele transportación al determinar la posición de sus aliados y su contrincante, pero antes de llevar sus dedos a su frente articula unas últimas palabras con su hijo.

Gokou – No te preocupes Goten, ya verás que todo saldrá bien. (Dijo con voz tranquila de espaldas)

Goten – (Con rostro sorprendido) Padre…

Narrador – Al término de sus palabras Gokou voltea de reojo hacia Goten mostrándole una seña de aprobación de su pulgar con su mano derecha, la cual hace mostrar en el costado de su hombro izquierdo. Aquello acompañado de una sonrisa fue lo último que el guerrero hizo antes de desaparecer al instante con ayuda de la tele transportación, al llevar los dedos de esa misma mano a su frente. Goten permaneció inmóvil, sin apartar la vista de donde alguna vez se encontraba su padre.

Goten – "Aún estando en esta situación tan peligrosa, mi padre siempre se muestra optimista y alegre, es característico de él. Me hubiera gustado conocerlo desde que comencé a distinguir y comprender las cosas cuando era pequeño, pero lamentablemente en ese entonces él estaba en el paraíso". (Se irgue completamente con una mirada más firme) "Nunca olvidaré la primera vez que te vi, llegaste del cielo con un aro en la cabeza y yo me escondí detrás de mi madre temiendo de forma inexplicable tu presencia. Fue cuando ella misma me dijo que tú eras mi padre… Tardé en asimilarlo, pero finalmente me arrojé en tus brazos y te llamé como lo que eres para mí, un gran padre y un gran amigo". (Vuelve su mirada hacia su inconsciente hermano) "Ambos te estamos muy agradecidos por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros, y aunque en ocasiones nos faltó tu presencia en la familia nos preparaste para que fuéramos capaces de afrontar las adversidades de este universo hostil, que fue la mejor herencia que pudiste habernos dado". (Voltea la mirada al frente con una mirada de determinación) "Padre, te prometo que cuidaré de Gohan con mi vida, te demostraré lo bien que he aprendido de tus enseñanzas y que ahora más que nada, después de todo este tiempo, soy un hombre autosuficiente y maduro. ¡Sigue adelante, sé que puedes, así como fuiste capaz de vencer a Freezer, de meter en aprietos a Cell, de vencer a Broly al igual que Magin Boo, también serás capaz de repetir esos mismos milagros con Nonova, sé que pase lo que pase, aunque te encuentres al borde de la muerte, te levantarás y desafiarás hasta lo imposible para lograr aquello que parecía inalcanzable. ¡Confío en ti padre, tú eres el número uno!"

Narrador – Al término de sus pensamientos Goten mantuvo la vista al frente esperanzado por que sus amigos lograran la victoria en esta contienda; ahora sólo quedaba de él la responsabilidad de cuidar a su hermano Gohan que a juzgar por su estado estaba sumamente infectado.

Cerca de ese mismo lugar, un poco más alejado de la Fuente, se oye un estruendoso y fuerte ruido continuo producido por el choque de energías entre cuatro individuos. Los poderes que fueron liberados en el contacto se entremezclan y producen juntos una enorme onda expansiva en forma de esfera de color dorado cenizo, que se expande velozmente hacia el exterior como una explosión transparentándose al momento que continúa su crecimiento. Esa misma liberación había hecho polvo a las rocas y demás objetos flotantes en el espacio que ahí se encontraban, y debido a su movimiento vertiginoso daba la sensación de una manifestación temblorosa.

En el centro de esa misma masa se hallan separados entre sí cuatro guerreros, viéndose delineados por una radiación que emana de sus cuerpos. En tanto habían chocado de frente fueron separados por el mismo efecto liberador de sus energías originando aquella enorme manifestación de varios kilómetros, y en un santiamén volvieron a acercarse estrepitosamente entre ellos para iniciar nuevamente con el intercambio de ataques y movimientos. Los desplazamientos eran variados, poderosos y sumamente veloces, moviéndose en aparente desorden al momento que se atacaban entre sí; en cada golpe y cada defensa se liberaban grandes cantidades de energía acompañado de fuertes y graves sonidos, que eran completamente alusivos a las pequeñas circunferencias que se expresaban en un santiamén.

La batalla había llegado a un momento de culminación, y parecía que en cualquier momento terminaría decidiendo así al ganador; pero no fue así, ya que en un momento determinado ambos bandos se separaron luego de una última y fuerte aproximación entre ellos, y esperaron de nuevo otros instantes para de nueva cuenta efectuar otro acercamiento brutal entre ellos. Ocurrido esto, otra manifestación esférica creciente pero menos intensa que la anterior se hace notar nuevamente, pero esta vez los peleadores no habían entrado en un nuevo contacto físico tanto defensivo como agresivo, sino que ahora el enemigo de enorme tamaño contrapone los puños de sus oponentes ocupando tres de sus brazos para cada uno de ellos.

Los guerreros de armadura continuaban aplicado fuerza contraria intentando contrarrestar la opuesta, en ese mismo contacto se despertaba una prominente liberación de chispas como de rayos energéticos por todos los alrededores, como si en esa misma escena estuviese ocurriendo una tormenta. Los tres guerreros seguían en su intento por vencer la fuerza repartida de su oponente en ellos, sin embargo todo mostraba que había una nivelación constante. Los semblantes arrugados y la constante resonancia de las gargantas de los guerreros mostraban un gran esfuerzo en sus aplicaciones, mientras tanto el ente se manifestaba con sus fauces cerradas y a la vista. Los relámpagos y demás clases de emanaciones energéticas seguían manifestándose en los alrededores, y en un determinado momento el ente pronunció un par de palabras.

Nonova - ¡Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que al fin perezcan!

Narrador – Al término de sus palabras, ambas clases de guerreros hacen un último y más intenso impulso produciendo un efecto de alejamiento entre ellos por la energía liberada, y en tanto habían durado unos segundos de separación de nueva cuenta se acercan entre ellos reanudando así el contacto físico combativo.

En el mismo se desplazaban de un lugar a otro con gran rapidez, tanto por efecto de los mismos ataques como de las posiciones en que llegaban a quedar ante cada acción y reacción. Los combatientes peleaban con gran ímpetu y tenacidad entregándose completamente a la batalla. Constantemente giraban alrededor del enemigo al que abarcaban a la vez que continuaban atacándolo, mientras que éste se defiende interceptando y al mismo tiempo bloqueando sus ataques.

En otras ocasiones, el grupo llegaba a desaparecer de pronto colocándose en otra posición diferente ocurriendo esto mismo en períodos y momentos indeterminados. De pronto ocurre un cambio, en una última desaparición del enemigo los guerreros le atacan de frente como intentándole embestir mientras que el ente retrocede en vuelo esquivando al momento todos sus ataques. Fácilmente era capaz de hacer titubear a uno de los guerreros con tan sólo un movimiento rápido de su mano, y si lo deseaba podía retirar de su camino a uno de ellos en una eviscerar de ojos como ocurrió con Vegeta al que golpeó en un costado con su puño cerrado.

El guerrero de túnica oscura se reincorpora rápidamente, pero en vez de intentar nuevamente aproximarse aguarda un momento mientras acumula una considerable cantidad de energía; es entonces que su cuerpo comienza a rodearse de un aura color verde intenso que delinea su contorno y se expresa como el fuego. Los dos guerreros que quedan en un momento determinado también son alejados, empezando con Gokou al que no le fueron suficientes sus reflejos para esquivar un golpe profundo de su enemigo que lo elevó hacia la parte superior; y por último sucedió con Trunks quien fue sujetado de sus extremidades por los fuertes y grandes brazos de Nonova que lo estiraron completamente, y que en una preparación previa de energía de la mano libre del ente en forma de esfera la que aproxima hacia su abdomen provoca en éste un intenso estallido como si hubiese colocado una bomba. Trunks siente de inmediato el efecto doloroso de aquel estallido de energía que intentaba pasar sobre su abdomen emitiendo un fuerte alarido, pero esa energía se descomponía en fragmentos como el agua cuando choca con una superficie plana.

El ente siguió aplicando más poder a su ataque sin soltar al guerrero hasta que en un último aumento de intensidad el Saiya – Jin es arrojado bruscamente de su alcance. Antes de que Trunks lograra reincorporarse Gokou ya se estaba preparando al igual que Vegeta en acumular su energía en su cuerpo para prepararse a un próximo ataque. El ente los observa con desprecio e indiferencia sonriendo perversamente de medio lado, y aceptando sus intenciones se decide también en acumular su propia energía para realizar otra colisión más entre ellos. Trunks finalmente logra reincorporarse y observando la actitud de sus compañeros a unos metros de distancia respectivos, decide también acumular su propia energía lo antes posible para unirse a la colisión.

Es entonces, que de nueva cuenta en un movimiento fulminante y en una eviscerar de ojos los cuatro se acercan en un punto específico colisionando entre sí levantando una gran masa de energía esférica que se expande por los alrededores uniformemente. Esta vez el efecto producido fue más fuerte y vertiginoso que los dos anteriores, llegando hasta la vista de Goten quien se sorprendió al ver la gran cantidad de energía liberada. En la colisión estridente el único que se vio más afectado y más alejado de la explosión fue Trunks, al no haberse este preparado lo suficiente sin mencionar que ya se encontraba bajo de energías por lo ocurrido en la pelea anterior. Siguiendo su desenfrenado rumbo alejándose cada vez más mientras giraba sobre sí mismo, el guerrero azul logra finalmente reincorporarse deteniendo de golpe su avance y quedando frente al enorme resplandor de la burbuja de energía. Viendo que sólo con sus poderes no sería suficiente, opta por la última opción pensada por el momento que es utilizar ambas de sus espadas onduladas para hacer uso de ellas en la batalla; éstas aparecen en sus palmas entrecerradas con el pensamiento luego de agitar ambos brazos desde la parte superior hasta los costados, y finalmente se propulsa velozmente aproximándose de nueva cuenta al campo de batalla.

Al igual que Trunks sus compañeros sintieron el efecto aplastante de la manifestación pero con mayor intensidad, quedando aturdidos por su poder mientras ambos se alejaban sin voluntad a la merced del espacio. Nonova fue el único que no se movió de su lugar habiendo logrado resistir los efectos extremosos de la liberación de energía, hallándose en una posición agazapada con sus extremidades flexionadas y la vista baja. Gokou fue el primero en recobrar la conciencia y antes de colisionar con una roca flotante a la cual se aproximaba, lleva hacia su parte superior su mano izquierda apoyándose en la superficie e impulsándose fuera de su alcance. En su trayecto se encuentra con otra roca en la cual se apoya con sus pies flexionados y se impulsa sobre ella, para finalmente permanecer sobre otra más que se encontraba cerca quedando en posición agazapada frente a Nonova a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Por su parte Vegeta luego de recuperarse se reincorpora dando un giro sobre sí mismo, quedando casi detrás de Nonova a una gran distancia. El Saiya – Jin agita su cabeza a los lados intentando recobrarse por completo de aquella estridente e intensa colisión, mientras que el ente sube su mirada al momento que comienza a reír con un placer desenfrenado.

Nonova - ¡Hagan lo que hagan, no serán capaces de derrotarme!

Narrador – Al escuchar esto, Vegeta emite un gemido de enfurecimiento haciendo un movimiento peculiar de brazos terminando en una posición ladeada con las palmas entreabiertas entre sí, mientras que sus pies los coloca en una posición hincada de lado. Su poder es nuevamente expulsado a voluntad como la emisión de una gran llama que rodea su cuerpo en su totalidad. Gokou de igual forma se prepara para un ataque de largo alcance tomando una posición muy semejante a la de Vegeta pero sólo ladeándose hasta el tronco, y de la misma forma que su compañero, su poder es liberado siendo éste visible en los alrededores de su cuerpo.

En tan sólo unos instantes, ambos atacan al mismo tiempo haciendo uso de sus propias técnicas que corresponden al Garlik – Ho de Vegeta y al Kamehameha de Gokou. Las líneas de ambos poderes se aproximan de lado a lado hacia Nonova con una gran cantidad de energía vertiginosa, el ente permanece en su misma posición agazapada sin preocuparse aparentemente por los ataques que se aproximan a sus costados. De pronto, hace uso de su gran velocidad desapareciendo de la escena dejando a ambos poderes encontrarse entre sí para colisionar y explotar entre ellos mismos, y durante esa misma explosión aparece repentinamente detrás de Gokou quien no alcanzó siquiera a detectar su presencia, siendo prendido de rostro completo por el brazo de su enemigo justo después de voltear de reflejo hacia atrás.

Con gran ímpetu Nonova se impulsa hacia su parte inferior trayendo consigo al guerrero como si se tratase de un objeto insignificante, recorriendo una gran distancia desde su punto de partida hasta la enorme roca flotante que allí se encontraba a varios metros de distancia. En tanto había tocado la plataforma con sus pies, el impulso que llevaba con el brazo ocupado lo aprovecha al máximo estrellando el sometido cuerpo de Gokou en la roca incrustándolo de golpe a una gran profundidad. De inmediato los alrededores de la roca se hendieron produciéndose una enorme depresión en el punto donde el cuerpo del guerrero fue arrojado, quien emitió un profundo y agonizante alarido como reacción ante tal impacto sobre éste.

Justo en ese momento, el ente emite un estruendoso grito expulsando una gran cantidad de energía desde la palma de su mano para atacar nuevamente el cuerpo de Gokou y sacar su cuerpo desde el otro costado de la roca. El guerrero nuevamente fue arrojado a una gran velocidad mientras que ese rayo que lo presionaba de frente seguía impulsándolo con más velocidad, hasta chocar de nueva cuenta con otra roca cercana situada en esa misma dirección. Ni siquiera el impacto ni la dureza de la plataforma detuvieron su avance, el guerrero continuó siendo impulsado hacia la misma dirección colisionando con más rocas que se encontraban en su camino, hasta que su desenfrenado impulso fue detenido al chocar de espaldas con una roca de colosal tamaño la cual sólo se abolló y hendió.

Todo ese movimiento ocurrió casi en un santiamén, Vegeta quedó atónito al ser testigo de la gran velocidad y fuerza de Nonova siendo éste capaz de ejecutar esos movimientos a esa rapidez. Fue entonces que decidió auxiliarse de su boomerang en la pelea al considerarlo necesario debido a la situación, y éste apareció en breve en la palma de su mano. De inmediato Vegeta se abalanza hacia Nonova arrojando su arma en su trayecto, el boomerang gira a unas rápidas revoluciones pareciendo una sierra circular amenazadora aproximándose cada vez más hacia al ente, el cual de un rápido movimiento logra esquivarlo desapareciendo a la misma velocidad que aplicó para escapar de los poderes combinados de ambos guerreros.

El arma pasa de largo, Vegeta no puede determinar con exactitud hacia dónde se dirigió su objetivo y se decide a detener su avance; de pronto, siente una repentina presencia que apunta hacia su lado superior derecho por lo que ordena de inmediato a su boomerang con el movimiento de su brazo que se dirija hacia esa misma dirección. Pero en unos instantes, cuando pareció que había atrapado a su enemigo éste desaparece de nueva cuenta hacia un punto diferente y su arma pasa nuevamente de largo. Tan pronto como aquello había pasado, el guerrero siente nuevamente la misma presencia maligna en otra posición y le ordena a su arma atacar ese lado; pero vuelve a ocurrir lo mismo, y el mismo resultado vuelve a repetirse una y otra vez tras cada intento fallido del guerrero por rematar a su enemigo con su boomerang.

La escena siguió repitiéndose a una gran velocidad sin variar en ninguna circunstancia, pese a los rápidos y fugaces desplazamientos del boomerang éste no conseguía dar con su objetivo, aun cuando parecía que en cualquier momento lograría rematar con el ente. Finalmente en un último intento, Vegeta cesa su ataque al no sentir la presencia de su enemigo en los alrededores, como por instinto su boomerang regresa rápidamente en su palma derecha manteniendo su brazo cruzado con la mano hacia abajo. El guerrero se mantiene en alerta máxima prestando atención hasta a lo más insignificante, volteando constantemente en varios lados tratando de asegurarse de que su enemigo no lo tomase por sorpresa. Momentos después se aleja lentamente hacia atrás luego de que no se explicaba el por qué no lograba siquiera verlo, hasta que de pronto, justo detrás de él comienza a iluminarse en porciones la gigantesca y esbelta figura de Nonova suponiéndose que había logrado camuflarse con el ambiente mismo.

Vegeta apenas pudo sentir su presencia cuando de pronto es sujeto por los cuatro brazos de Nonova que le toman prisionero sin permitirle ejecutar ni un solo movimiento. Vegeta con un semblante sorpresivo intenta liberarse, siéndole inútil. De inmediato, el ente aplica su poder maligno en forma de descargas eléctricas hacia el guerrero que es sacudido por esa intensa liberación de gran potencia. Los brotes eléctricos no dejan de fluir, y Vegeta no puede hacer más que gritar del dolor. Todo parecía indicar que Nonova pretendía como en la ocasión anterior infectar su cuerpo hasta dejarlo en un estado agonizante, lo cual daba la impresión de que volvería a suceder hasta que de pronto, desde una distancia lejana comienzan a caer una gran lluvia de ondas circulares color azules hacia la parte superior diagonal trasera de Nonova.

En cuanto había presentido de quién se trataba, el ente intenta escapar de esa lluvia al efectuar algunos movimientos de evasión de los mismos sin voltearse. Sin embargo, aún sin que algunas de las ondas lo llegasen a tocar éstas mismas al pasar de largo lograron cortar varios costados de su cuerpo lo que le hizo perder concentración en su intención por infectar el cuerpo del guerrero, situación que Vegeta aprovechó para de un rápido movimiento expulsar de golpe una gran cantidad de su poder y expulsar con su misma aura a su enemigo fuera de su alcance.

En cuanto se había liberado de los brazos del ente, Vegeta escapa a una gran velocidad en vuelo alejándose del área donde las numerosas ondas se dirigían, en tanto que Nonova al ver el poderoso efecto cortante de estos ataques utiliza sus rápidos reflejos para esquivar cada uno de ellos haciendo varios movimientos corporales. En unas ocasiones desaparece y reaparece al instante en diferentes posiciones, pero al parecer no logra salir de esa misma lluvia de ondas expansivas que continúa amenazándole. Es entonces que decide aproximarse lentamente entre esquivaciones y elusiones hasta la fuente que produce todos estos ataques, tratándose de Trunks quien no deja de agitar ambas de sus espadas en varias posiciones y en la misma dirección sin detenerse.

Al ver que Nonova ya se había aproximado muy cercano a donde él se encuentra, Trunks extiende ambos de sus brazos al frente tocando sus manos entre sí para lanzar un rayo de energía de gran diámetro y dimensión, pero sus intentos parecen verse truncados en el momento en que el ente aparece justo delante de él con uno de sus cuatro brazos extendidos a la misma altura que los de Trunks. Pese a esto el guerrero azul ya había disparado desde entonces su poder, pero Nonova con su brazo extendido y su palma abierta detiene el flujo de todo ese poder invirtiéndolo, lo que ocasiona que Trunks sea dañado por su misma energía cuando ésta misma es regresada en su contra por efecto del mismo obstáculo con el que se encuentra. El guerrero azul es arrojado de golpe hacia un punto distante perdiéndose de vista en tan sólo unos instantes, Nonova sonríe de placer al ver que todos los intentos de los guerreros por eliminarlo son eludidos fácilmente por su poder y fuerza que son superiores. Mientras tanto Vegeta intenta recuperarse por completo de aquella sacudida de energía a la que fue sometido hace unos momentos, preparándose para un próximo ataque.

Y cuando pareció que ninguno de los guerreros atacaría de nuevo, Nonova se encuentra con la sorpresa de que es ahora Gokou el que decide atacarlo directamente, esta vez con el uso de su gran espada. El guerrero anaranjado se aproxima al ente desde la parte superior lanzando un desplazamiento diagonal de su arma junto con un grito de furia, sin embargo no le fue suficiente para alcanzar a su enemigo, que aún tomado por sorpresa logró eludir su ataque al hacerse hacia atrás. De inmediato Gokou le ataca nuevamente con otro desplazamiento más, a lo que Nonova vuelve a retroceder. La misma táctica siguió repitiendo el guerrero y el enemigo siguió retrocediendo esquivando con gran velocidad cada uno de los ataques de su espada, hasta que en un último escape este se eleva rápidamente llevando sus cuatro brazos extendidos hacia atrás para después chocar las palmas de ambos pares al frente, lo que de inmediato origina una onda expansiva casi invisible que se extiende rápidamente por los alrededores.

Gokou se ve en la necesidad de colocar su espada en posición de defensa para protegerse de esa onda expansiva que le empuja cada vez más hacia atrás, pero con ayuda de la tele transportación logra entrar dentro del área donde se encuentra Nonova quedando frente a éste. De inmediato empieza a atacar nuevamente a su oponente, el cual esta vez comienza a interceptar los ataques de su espada con sus manos y antebrazos interponiéndolos en sus costados, mezclado con uno que otro desplazamiento rápido de evasión. Los mismos movimientos siguieron repitiéndose por parte de ambos hasta que en un último desplazamiento diagonal, Nonova sujeta la espada desde sus costados con los dedos de una de sus manos sin permitirle maniobra libre al guerrero.

Al verse en esta situación, Gokou intenta hacer sucumbir a su enemigo por medio de la fuerza bruta mientras que aplica cada vez más poder y fuerza de presión hacia el frente. Nonova emplea toda la fuerza de su mano para no permitir el avance de la espada hacia su cuerpo, sin embargo ahora se ve en la necesidad de sujetarla con otro de sus brazos luego de que el poder de la espada se había incrementado considerablemente. El arma de Gokou comienza a rodearse y delinearse por una incandescente aura flameante color anaranjado rojizo al momento de aplicar más potencia, es entonces que ambos se desafían a una prueba de fuerzas directas a la vez que se estremecían. En ese contacto ambos guerreros se mantienen con sus vistas entre ellos con una mirada y semblante desafiantes, Gokou comienza a emitir un sonido de esfuerzo en su garganta.

Nonova - ¡¡Tarde o temprano, sucumbirán en mis manos!

Continuará…


	82. La batalla final CONGREGACIÓN RESTAURADA

Narrador – Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que comenzó la batalla final, en último momento Gokou desafió a una prueba de fuerzas a su oponente Nonova con el uso de su espada. El ente acepta y la sostiene con dos de sus brazos desde los costados, ambos han comenzado entonces con un desafío de fuerzas que los llevará a determinar quién de los dos resultará vencedor en esta prueba.

En lo que dura esta misma el ser esbelto de gran tamaño intenta perturbar a su oponente con ciertos comentarios respecto a la pelea, y a su supuesta victoria. Como es previsto, las emanaciones de diferente naturaleza y modo de la misma energía liberada se presentan a una alta expresión que es altamente distintiva en la escena. No quedaba nadie alrededor, Trunks había sido lanzado por la corriente de su mismo poder que fue desviada para sí mismo, y Vegeta por otra parte intenta reponerse lo más pronto posible tratando de deshacerse de la pequeña pero significativa porción maligna de energía que hace unos momentos le intentó invadir.

Gokou siguió poniendo todo su empeño en ese contacto de fuerzas que, si bien no definiría al ganador definitivo, sí le permitiría causarle daño alguno a su oponente. O al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

Nonova - ¡Ríndete, los guerreros de antaño como tú no merecen vivir!

Gokou - ¡Yo seguiré peleando hasta el final, no importa lo que pase!

Nonova - ¡Haz vivido cientos de años en paz con los seres humanos, y no has peleado desde entonces! ¡¡Ya no eres el mismo de antes!

Gokou - ¡Aún así, no he perdido la esencia del combate!

Nonova - ¡Te falta mucho para alcanzar mi grandeza, revelarte contra mí no cambiará las cosas!

Narrador – El ente aplica más de su poder maligno, el poder de Gokou parece verse afectado disminuyendo un poco su expresión. Sin mucho aparente esfuerzo Nonova estira más sus dos manos hacia el frente provocando que el guerrero flexionase las suyas, quedando su espada más cerca de su cuerpo. Con exclamaciones de esfuerzo, Gokou hace lo posible para mantenerse en la escena.

Nonova – (Sonríe de medio lado) ¡Tus técnicas y tus estrategias ya son antiguas, ineficientes, innecesarias! ¡¡Hay nuevas generaciones de guerreros, nuevas alternativas que te superan por mucho! ¡Aún me cuesta creer que ustedes cinco hayan sido elegidos por la fuente para desafiarme a una última batalla, no están a la altura de considerarse siquiera mis dignos oponentes!

Gokou – (Un tanto estremecido por el esfuerzo) ¡Lo más insignificante puede marcar una gran diferencia, no se puede estar siempre completamente seguro de situación alguna! ¡¡No subestimes el poder de los Saiya – Jin!

Nonova – ¡No necesito siquiera subestimarlo, no tienen el nivel necesario! ¡Guerrero legendario, percátate de una vez que ya no eres eficiente!

Gokou – (Casi musitando) Nuevas generaciones de guerreros pronto aparecerán… ¡Pero para entonces…! ¡¡Deberé dejar el terreno listo para todos aquellos que quieran unirse a luchar por la paz, y si para eso tengo que vencerte, ten por seguro que lo conseguiré!

Narrador – Gokou exclama un potente grito de furia incrementando con ello su poder. Con gran esfuerzo consigue lentamente empujar su espada hacia el frente contrarrestando la fuerza contraria de Nonova. El poder del guerrero explota recorriéndolo como si su cuerpo estuviese ardiendo intensamente, el ente hace ciertas contorsiones del rostro producto de las acciones de su contrario que está a punto de tocarle con el filo de su espada. Como una forma de lograr mayor efectividad, Gokou ladea y baja la espada doblando con ello los brazos de Nonova, quien luego de verse imposibilitado para seguir sosteniéndola escapa con su gran velocidad después de que el guerrero lo atacase con un desplazamiento de su arma.

Al ver esto, y sobre todo al ser consciente de la gran velocidad de su enemigo, Gokou voltea súbitamente hacia ambos lados y después se agazapa un poco desapareciendo al instante colocándose a una distancia lejana. Luego de hacer esto flexiona un poco el compás posicionando su espada hacia su costado derecho, al mismo tiempo su arma comienza a cargarse de una intensa y expresiva cantidad de energía que lo hace verse más densa y brillante. Acto seguido, Gokou la sostiene fuertemente para después agitarla horizontalmente hacia el otro lado dejando a su paso a una enorme onda expansiva de tamaño colosal, que se expande a una gran velocidad por los alrededores.

A diferencia de las ondas convencionales, ésta se caracteriza por su alto contenido de brillo dejando varias chispas relucientes a su paso además de su gran tamaño. Con tal brillo era capaz de iluminar gran parte de los alrededores en las cercanías que recorría, como si se tratase de una enorme linterna utilizada para iluminar la oscuridad. Gokou mantuvo su vista atenta a todos los alrededores que su poder iluminaba hasta que, luego de vislumbrar lo que parecía ser una pequeña silueta en un punto determinado, se dispone a atacar ese mismo objeto en tanto lo había detectado.

Gokou - ¡Ahí estás!

Narrador – Gokou utiliza la tele transportación para llegar hasta donde había divisado la sombra, y tal como lo había pensado se trataba de Nonova que de alguna forma estaba camuflándose con el ambiente para ocultar su presencia. Un desplazamiento de su espada alertó al enemigo desapareciendo éste al instante antes de que el ataque diera para con él. Nuevamente se había desvanecido, sin embargo Gokou alcanzó a determinar hacia dónde se había escapado y sin perder más tiempo utiliza su velocidad para darle alcance y así atacarle de nueva cuenta.

Nuevamente falla en el ataque de su espada, era muy difícil ya tomar por sorpresa a su enemigo que se movía a una gran velocidad escapando de nueva cuenta del ataque de espada del guerrero. No obstante Gokou no se dio por vencido, y siguió repitiendo la misma maniobra de ataque siguiendo a Nonova tantas veces como éste desapareciese de su vista y se colocase en otra posición. Fueron ya quince ataques los que Gokou intentó sin lograr ningún resultado, su enemigo era más veloz de lo que él podía siquiera imaginar. Al ver que sus intentos eran inútiles, Gokou guarda reposo con postura de guardia sosteniendo firmemente su espada mientras que su enemigo reaparece frente a él a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

El guerrero aguardó el tiempo que fuera necesario, puesto que esperaba que ahora su oponente intentase atacarlo; y así fue como sucedió. Luego de contorsionar su rostro de forma burlesca, Nonova desaparece fulminantemente de la vista de Gokou viéndose éste sorprendido al no ser capaz de determinar en esta ocasión hacia dónde había ido. Volteó por unos momentos a ambos lados, cuando de pronto siente un fuerte golpe caer sobre su costado derecho a la altura de sus costillas. El dolor e impacto fueron inmediatos, y luego de un pequeño alarido Gokou decide desaparecer con su velocidad para ubicarse en otro punto. Sin embargo, no pudo escapar de otro golpe más en su espalda que lo contorsionó hacia el frente, y otro alarido más se presentó en el guerrero al sentir el fuerte impacto de ese ataque. Volvió a repetir la misma estrategia de escape, puesto que a su parecer no quedaba otra alternativa luego de comprobar la gran velocidad de su enemigo; pero eso sólo pudo significar la misma repetición de los ataques que siempre lograban propinarse en su cuerpo pese a los intentos del Saiya – Jin por eludirlos o esquivarlos.

Y así siguió repitiéndose esa escena en donde el guerrero escapaba fugazmente a diferentes puntos del espacio recibiendo toda clase de golpes, tanto en la cabeza como en el abdomen, incluso había intentado acometer a su atacante con su espada, pero en tanto apenas había lanzado un ataque ya había recibido otro que lo sacaba de balance. Finalmente, decide huir con la tele transportación reapareciendo encima de una roca flotante plana en su superficie, y su enemigo aparece en una posición diagonal respectiva a él a cierta distancia cruzado de brazos. En su vuelo desciende lentamente, Gokou se mantiene en la misma posición de guardia ladeada con su espada en manos, pero el resentimiento de todos los golpes que había recibido le hicieron flaquear en su postura, por lo que cayó hincado apoyando el extremo de su espada en la plataforma sosteniendo el mango con la mano izquierda, apoyando la derecha de la misma forma.

Nonova – (Sonríe de medio lado) No desafíes en aquello que seguramente perderás, la velocidad es uno de mis fuertes atributos. Tus movimientos son predecibles e inútiles, no puedes tomarme fácilmente por sorpresa sobre todo si yo tengo total conocimiento sobre ustedes, ni siquiera el haber descubierto mi posición alumbrándome con tu ataque expansivo te sirvió de mucho. (Lo señala con su mano inferior derecha) Sé todo sobre ti, te he observado desde que llegaste al planeta tierra encerrado en esa cápsula, y hablando de eso creo que hubiera sido mejor que no hubieras sufrido ese accidente para que no olvidaras tus verdaderos propósitos.

Gokou – (Con la vista agachada hallándose algo estremecido) "Los golpes de Nonova son mortales, tan sólo bastaron unos cuantos para dejarme en este estado". (Intenta con dificultad alzar la mirada hacia su enemigo) "De no ser por la armadura, seguramente Nonova me habría dejado en peores condiciones y me sería imposible poder continuar con la pelea… Tal como sucedió la primera vez que lo enfrentamos en la dimensión creada por el usurpador".

Nonova - ¿Qué sucede, ya no quieres continuar? ¿O tendré que ser yo el que se abalance contra ti para que reacciones? (Posiciona sus brazos a los costados con los puños cerrados) Bien, entonces supongo que eso es un sí. (En su lento descenso llega casi a la altura de Gokou) Pero esta vez te embestiré tan fuerte que no sabrás lo que pasó.

Gokou – "Tengo que sorprenderlo de alguna forma, si es que quiero tomar ventaja en esta pelea". (Se apoya con ambas manos en su espada levantándose pesadamente con la vista baja) "Si utilizo mi velocidad, por más rápida que sea, Nonova fácilmente podrá determinar mi posición y reaccionará a tiempo para sorprenderme antes que yo a él. Pero con la tele transportación es diferente, ésta inmediatamente me coloca de un punto a otro sin la necesidad de recorrer una distancia, estoy seguro que de esta forma tendré la oportunidad de sorprender a Nonova como yo lo pretendo. Sólo tengo una oportunidad, si quiero ganar unos cuantos momentos de ventaja entonces tendré que sorprenderlo como lo planeo".

Narrador – Nonova hace que su aura emane de su cuerpo oscureciendo con ello su apariencia, y al sentir el gran poder liberado de su enemigo Gokou presta nuevamente atención hacia él levantando de nueva cuenta su mirada. Si deseaba aplicar su estrategia, debía reaccionar lo mejor que le fuera posible a la velocidad de Nonova para aplicar a tiempo la tele transportación y así actuar como pretendía.

De un momento a otro, el semblante de Nonova cambia a uno arrugado, y esto fue señal suficiente para Gokou quien recuperó su postura de defensa desapareciendo con el pensamiento su espada. En una eviscerar de ojos, Nonova se abalanza hacia Gokou a una fulminante velocidad pretendiendo con ello embestirlo, sin embargo el guerrero con gran suerte alcanzó a escapar a tiempo con ayuda de la tele transportación por lo que el ente pasa de largo. Viendo que no había logrado su objetivo, Nonova detiene de golpe su andar con ayuda de sus pies al apoyarlos sobre la plataforma; en esta ocasión no le fue posible seguirlo como en la ocasión pasada, ya que ni siquiera había utilizado su velocidad para escapar lo que le imposibilitó determinar su posición exacta aunado a que Gokou había ocultado su presencia.

En tanto había frenado su andar, de pronto Gokou reaparece frente a él con ayuda de su misma técnica y la guardia aparentemente baja. En un principio Nonova le sujetó con sus cuatro brazos dando por hecho que ya lo había atrapado, listo para transmitirle su energía maligna; pero la pronunciación de otra técnica y la postura de sus manos abiertas colocadas a los lados de su rostro le hicieron abrir desmesuradamente sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que se trataba.

Gokou - ¡¡Taio – Ken!

Narrador – Una luz fulgurante se liberó justo al frente de Gokou, Nonova logró escapar a tiempo antes de que ésta le cegase la vista por unos instantes, viéndose de esta forma truncadas las intenciones del guerrero Saiya – Jin. Nonova huyó a una distancia muy alejada mientras esperaba a que la técnica del guerrero dejase de manifestarse, mientras tanto se cubría los ojos con su antebrazo superior izquierdo. Una vez terminado el efecto, Gokou abre los ojos esperando que su estrategia hubiese funcionado, cosa que no sucedió.

Gokou - ¿Qué pasa, en dónde está? (Voltea hacia algunos lados hasta divisar a Nonova detrás suyo a cierta altura y distancia) ¡¡No, no puede ser! (Exclamó con rostro de sorpresa)

Nonova – (Retira su antebrazo de su rostro) ¡Tonto, ya te dije que sé todo sobre ti, como también sé de todas tus técnicas. El Taio – Ken fue la más ineficiente alternativa que pudiste tomar, debes saber que todo lo que hiciste en el pasado con tus anteriores enemigos no funcionará conmigo. ¿Y ahora qué harás, me atacarás con telequinesis, me lanzarás más ataques de energía, como el Ka me ha me ha, la Genkidama? Y si de cualquier forma lo hicieras, debes saber que conozco la forma de contrarrestarlas una vez que he observado todo lo que sabes hacer.

Narrador – Esto le provocó una gran impresión a Gokou, si su enemigo conocía tanto como decía respecto a ellos entonces no había forma de que el guerrero pudiese sorprenderle como le funcionó tiempo atrás. Si deseaba derrotar a Nonova, tendría que salirse de lo convencional e incluso tenía que cambiar su forma de combate de ser necesario, lo que a estas alturas le parece dificultoso y demandante.

Gokou – (Con el semblante tembloroso por la impresión) "Nonova es un enemigo temible, no sólo es más poderoso y astuto que todo a lo que nos hemos enfrentado, sino que también conoce exactamente todo sobre nosotros. Supo incluso de la Genkidama, eso significa que no podré tomarlo por sorpresa y engañarlo para atacarlo con esa energía, tengo por seguro que arremeterá conmigo antes de que intente hacerla". (Se voltea completamente hacia él) "Debe haber alguna forma de sorprenderlo, que sea tan efectiva que no le permita siquiera sospechar. Debo descubrir esa forma rápidamente o de lo contrario, si la pelea continúa así, llegará un momento en que probablemente seremos vencidos".

Narrador – Gokou llegó a tal conclusión después de determinar y escatimar el transcurso de la pelea, permitiéndole obtener un posible resultado final nada favorable para ellos. Sabía que debía intentar algo completamente diferente a todo lo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer, desde el estilo de pelea hasta las estrategias de ataque. Si Nonova fue capaz de escapar de esa forma del Taio – Ken, fácilmente lo haría con otra técnica que Gokou pretendiera emplear en su contra, por lo tanto todo parecía indicar que de ninguna forma el guerrero podría sorprender a su enemigo como él esperaba.

Nonova se mostraba confiado, triunfante y completamente seguro. De hecho, ya había dado por terminada esta pelea desde hace tiempo, por lo que sólo consideraba todo esto como un último pasatiempo. Sin nada que se le ocurriese por el momento, Gokou se limita a seguir con la pelea de la misma forma dependiendo de los resultados que puedan darse en cada momento, por su parte Nonova ya está listo para atacarle en esta ocasión a una mayor velocidad.

Por un momento Nonova hace un aviso de sus intenciones por atacar al acercarse rápidamente a unos cuantos centímetros, Gokou responde recorriendo casi la misma distancia pero en retroceso estando sumamente en alerta. Antes de abalanzarse, Nonova expulsa su poder haciéndolo visible sonriendo de forma malévola, pero justo antes de hacerlo, la voz de un guerrero hace que se detenga.

Vegeta - ¡No te confíes basura inepta!

Narrador – Nonova volteó súbitamente para donde escuchó aquella voz, que por su tono amenazante llamaba rápidamente la atención. El ente emite un pequeño sonido de extrañeza en su garganta, y apenas su vista se había cruzado con la del guerrero cuando éste ejecuta una orden.

Nonova - ¿Qué? (Preguntó extrañado en tono bajo)

Vegeta - ¡¡Agujero negro!

Narrador – En tanto había terminado de pronunciar lo que indicaba una nueva técnica, justo en la parte superior de Nonova se hace visible el boomerang de Vegeta el cual de forma fulminante comienza a girar vertiginosamente alcanzando una gran velocidad. Y en cuestión de segundos, en él se crea una corriente absorbente color verde que ha rodeado por completo al ente además de sobrarle mucho espacio en su territorio de alcance. Nonova había sido sorprendido, ahora la corriente del boomerang lo atrae hacia él con increíble fuerza, por lo tanto el ente se ve en la necesidad de utilizar gran parte de su fuerza para mantenerse en el sitio donde se encuentra sin ceder ante el poder abrumador del arma de Vegeta, que en un principio cuando comenzó a funcionar lo había hecho moverse de golpe de su sitio hasta que finalmente opuso resistencia.

Nonova – (Con sus músculos tensos y estremecidos) "¿¡Qué es esto, qué es lo que me está atrayendo? Tiene una fuerza impresionante de atracción, y lo que es peor, ¡no me permite ejecutar ningún movimiento!" (Voltea la mirada hacia arriba) "¡Es ese boomerang, el que está haciendo todo esto! ¿Acaso este es el poder que fue capaz de absorber mi esfera sin mayores problemas, ¡si estoy en lo correcto, estoy en serios problemas!"

Narrador – Luego de hacer sus conjeturas, Nonova baja con dificultad la vista para situarla nuevamente a donde se encuentra el guerrero para sólo encontrarse con que Vegeta ya se estaba preparando para lanzar otro ataque. Y no era cualquier ataque, ya que este mismo sería ejecutado desde el diamante que se encuentra en el centro de su pecho, el cual ya estaba brillando de un verde intenso. Varias burbujas de energía aparecían de la nada y hacían su recorrido acumulándose en el interior del diamante rectangular, el aura y el poder de Vegeta había llegado al clímax, y sus ojos estaban llenos de color verde que podían transparentarse a través del visor del casco. Su posición era erguida y un poco abierta, todo indicaba que estaba a punto de lanzar todo ese poder que había acumulado en un santiamén.

Nonova - ¿¡¡Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

Vegeta – (Hace una risa burlona) Mírate nada más, caíste fácilmente en esta trampa, ¡eso te pasa por confiarte! Si hay una de las cosas que no debes cometer con nosotros es subestimarnos, creo que eso ya debió de quedarte bastante claro al dar un vistazo a nuestras vidas pasadas. Al parecer no sabes tanto de nosotros como dices, y ahora pagarás las consecuencias de tu descuido.

Nonova - ¡¡No te será tan fácil! (Intenta apartarse de la corriente sin lograrlo)

Vegeta – No podrás moverte con libertad, ni siquiera ahora tu velocidad te ayudará para escapar. Y antes de que intentes liberarte con el uso de tu poder, yo ya te habré hecho polvo con esto que te voy a lanzar.

Nonova - ¡¡Me olvidé de ti por unos instantes, nunca creí que fueras capaz de hacer algo como esto!

Vegeta - ¿Sorprendido, pues esto es sólo el principio. Esta técnica que estás sintiendo ahora la descubrí con el fin de quitar del camino a tu asquerosa esfera, así que no podrás liberarte tan fácilmente. Y lo que te voy a restregar en todo tu grotesco cuerpo, saldrá de este diamante que puedes apreciar en mi pecho. Se llama el Súper Big – Bang, y no se trata de un ataque de energía cualquiera, sino que ésta se concentra en un solo punto que es mi pecho y en vez de expulsar todo mi poder en forma de esfera, me permite liberarlo hacia un punto en específico en forma de rayo, lo que le da una mayor concentración y efectividad al poder. Y además de eso, mi energía se restablece con ayuda de la armadura, así que no perderé la vida si expulso mi energía de esta manera.

Nonova - ¡¡No te servirá de nada!

Vegeta – No hables más que estás próximo a morir.

Narrador – Gokou se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver actuar a su compañero Vegeta de esa forma, ahora por primera vez tendrá la oportunidad de presenciar el efecto destructivo de la nueva técnica de este guerrero. Su plan de utilizar primero la técnica del boomerang para inmovilizar a Nonova y después rematar con la siguiente le pareció perfecto a Gokou, a quien le sorprendió sobre todo que Vegeta hubiese logrado tomar por sorpresa a Nonova de esa forma. El monstruo parecía que sólo podía ocuparse ahora en resistir la enorme corriente que le quiere absorber desde arriba, mientras tanto Vegeta sigue acumulando cada vez más cantidad de energía hasta llegar al punto de alcanzar la máxima capacidad.

Una vez lograda, el guerrero negro se dispone a lanzar su ataque cuanto antes para rematar como él espera con su oponente y terminarlo de una vez por todas.

Vegeta - ¡¡¡Súper Big – Bang!

Narrador – Un potente rayo de energía color verde acompañado de franjas eléctricas es disparado desde su pecho, Vegeta estira todo su cuerpo hacia atrás al igual que sus extremidades formando un arco lo que le permite una mejor postura de lanzamiento. El rayo se acerca cada vez más hacia Nonova a una fulminante velocidad que fácilmente nublaría la vista de cualquiera a quien se encontrase en su camino.

Nonova no podía moverse de su lugar, la corriente creada por el boomerang resultaba ser demasiado poderosa; además, necesitaba más tiempo para concentrar su energía lo suficiente para poder huir de esa corriente. El rayo estaba a unos cuantos metros de hacer contacto con éste, pero justo antes de hacerlo, el ente prepara otra de sus astucias. Justo antes de que el rayo le hiciese alcance, Nonova lleva uno de sus brazos al frente abriendo la palma de pronto como si se dispusiera a disparar, pero en lugar de eso se crea una abertura circular negra en su totalidad justo frente a su palma.

De forma extraña y sorpresiva para los presentes, el rayo es comido literalmente por esa abertura que parecía tratarse del traslado a otro sitio, como si fuese una puerta que llevara hacia otro lugar. Gokou y Vegeta observan este extraño fenómeno, y el Saiya – Jin de cabello rebelde piensa para sí.

Vegeta – "¿¡Pero qué demonios…?"

Narrador – Sin poder creerlo Vegeta observa cómo es que su súper poder es fácilmente trasladado por esa extraña abertura creada por el ente, a lo que Gokou en cuanto apenas se había percatado de lo que podía estar pasando pudo notar la creación de otra abertura en las cercanías. Y en cuanto sus deducciones habían sido confirmadas, y justo antes de que el poder lanzado continuase su camino a través de la abertura situada al lado derecho de Vegeta, Gokou apenas había alcanzado advertir a su compañero de la trampa que su enemigo había impuesto.

Gokou - ¡¡¡Cuidado Vegeta!

Narrador – Nonova sonrió de placer, Gokou estaba inmutado y Vegeta luego de oír la advertencia y al sentir un poder emanar desde su lado derecho voltea hacia este costado un tanto temeroso al percibir de lo que se trataba. En tanto apenas había volteado, el mismo poder que había lanzado ahora se dirigía en su contra cuando su camino fue desviado por las aberturas transportadoras de Nonova. No tenía salida alguna, puesto que se encontraba en plena ejecución de su poder y romper con su postura le tomaría más tiempo del que tenía para esquivar su propia técnica.

Vegeta comenzó a estremecerse al ver lo que estaba a punto de ocurrirle, y la misma impresión que había recibido le hizo dejar de aplicar el mismo poder que supuestamente iba dirigido hacia Nonova. Todo parecía perdido cuando de pronto su hijo Trunks es quien se lanza a su rescate empujándolo con sus manos colocándolo fuera del alcance del Súper Big – Bang; pero la velocidad y dimensión del poder fueron suficientes para golpear fuertemente el hombro derecho de Trunks, por lo que éste por tal impulso dio varios giros sobre sí mismo mientras que su padre partía hacia otra dirección al ser empujado por su hijo.

El potente poder de Vegeta pasa de largo a una fulminante velocidad, Trunks cae bruscamente entre la superficie rasposa de una roca enorme provocando ciertas quebraduras en la superficie, posteriormente se coloca hincado sobre ésta sosteniendo de inmediato su hombro dañado al momento que gritaba del dolor. Luego de detener su curso y de reubicarse, Vegeta voltea preocupado de inmediato hacia donde se encuentra Trunks, Gokou permanece inmóvil luego de ver los resultados de este movimiento sin haber reaccionado a tiempo para hacer algo al respecto.

Vegeta - ¡¡Trunks, ¿te encuentras bien!

Trunks – (Mientras sostiene su hombro en una posición agazapada y dolorida) ¡¡Mi hombro, aaaaaaggggghhhh!

Cerca de ahí, Goten queda impresionado al sentir todo el poder liberado por Vegeta en su más reciente ejecución. De todos los KYs notaba más bajo el de Trunks, lo que comenzó a preocuparle, considerando que hace algunos momentos habían tenido una fuerte batalla con Nonova dentro de la esfera y que apenas lograron salir victoriosos temporalmente al despertar nuevos poderes. Por esa razón, sus energías se encontraban más bajas que el resto de sus compañeros, y el caso de Gohan estaba mucho peor. Por unos momentos mantuvo la vista donde las energías estaban siendo liberadas quedando siempre al lado de su hermano, mostrando un semblante sorpresivo.

Goten – "¡¡Pero qué poder! ¡Esa debe ser la nueva técnica de Vegeta, el Súper Big – Bang! A juzgar por toda la cantidad de energía que puedo sentir, es casi el equivalente a la propia de Vegeta… Eso significa, que probablemente podría morir si sigue expulsando así su poder. No… No creo que sea ese el caso… No tendría sentido que Vegeta intentara sacrificar su propia vida en estos momentos sabiendo que sería inútil. Esa nueva técnica debe tener algo en especial, estoy seguro que por esa razón Vegeta puede utilizar su energía de esa forma". (Se da un cuarto de vuelta con la vista baja) "Espero que Trunks se encuentre bien, sólo debe intervenir en momentos por su estado, nuestras energías no andan muy bien". (Voltea hacia su hermano) "Aún sigue sin responder, me preocupa su estado, cada vez siento más débil su KY, casi al punto de desaparecer…" (Se acerca más hacia él colocando sus manos cerca de éste) "Debe existir alguna forma de quitar toda esta energía maligna lo más pronto posible, o de seguro fallecerá".

Narrador – La situación de Gohan era crítica, no daba señal alguna de mejoría, sólo daba la impresión de que ya no tendrá salvación. Como lo había intentado con anterioridad, Goten aproxima nuevamente sus brazos hacia su hermano intentando de alguna forma quedar por encima del aura oscura que emana del cuerpo infectado; pero como era de esperarse, la misma energía maligna lo repele obligándole a retirar sus brazos de golpe por el dolor sentido. Esto le produjo cierta impotencia, como fue el saber que no había otra forma más en la que pudiese ayudar a su hermano, que probablemente de continuar la energía maligna dentro de su cuerpo éste pronto fallecería.

Goten – (Arruga el semblante) "Tengo la capacidad de destruir mundos enteros si me lo propusiera, pero no puedo ser capaz de salvar la vida de una persona". (Aprieta sus dientes y su puño derecho emitiendo un sonido de enfado en su garganta) "Si hubiera sido más fuerte y astuto, de seguro Gohan no habría sido infectado; pero… Creo que no somos tan imbatibles como pensábamos. No importa qué tan fuertes seamos, siempre existirá una pizca de debilidad que nos puede hacer flaquear en el momento menos esperado y derrotarnos. Y ahora mi hermano está sufriendo por esa misma debilidad que le ha traicionado, la debilidad de no ser tan fuerte. Si pudiera hacer que en su lugar yo quedara infectado, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, pero ni aún los seres más perfectos pueden tenerlo todo; y nosotros, los seres vivos, somos los seres más imperfectos que podemos existir en este Universo".

Narrador – Goten se sentía culpable por el estado de su hermano, mas no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Ni siquiera los fuertes deseos servirían de algo, no existía alternativa alguna para retirar tanta energía maligna concentrada en una sola persona, sólo quedaba resignarse a la espera en donde el tiempo es el principal líder y señor.

De pronto, como si su deseo se hubiese concedido, Goten recibe una comunicación telepática de Gohan lo cual le provoca un gran asombro. Ante eso sus ojos se abren de golpe por la emoción sentida luego de percatarse de quién proviene.

Gohan – "No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto, ya falta poco para que la energía maligna me consuma por completo".

Goten – (Mientras observa a su hermano con anhelo) ¡No…! ¡¡No digas eso hermano, aún te puedes salvar! (Contradijo en tono alentador)

Gohan – "Ambos sabemos que no". (Goten se entristece un poco) "Esta energía maligna me ha invadido todo el cuerpo, tanto que ni siquiera puedo sentirlo. Ya he intentado contrarrestarla con mi propia energía, pero resulta que la mía propia ha sido transformada en negativa. Sólo me queda la conciencia intacta, la cual se irá y morirá al último en poco tiempo. Lamento no haber servido de mucho en esta batalla; pero por lo menos sé, y me alegra, que ustedes pelearán en mi nombre y por todo el Universo saliendo vencedores".

Narrador – El cuerpo de Gohan no se movía para nada, solamente podía apreciarse cómo es que la energía maligna había tomado posesión completa de éste con tan sólo notar el tono negrizo que opacaba su apariencia, liberándose como vapor de agua en el mismo tono cuando la energía se había saturado por completo. Goten se preocupó enormemente tanto por las palabras transmitidas por su hermano como por su KY, que estaba a punto de extinguirse. Negándose a aceptar lo expresado por Gohan, el guerrero púrpura protesta de inmediato.

Goten – ¿¡Es así como te estás dando por vencido? ¡Aún nos queda mucho por hacer Gohan, esta batalla que empezamos debemos terminarla por el bien de todos!

Gohan – "Ya hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance, y me siento satisfecho por ello. Goten, debes comprender que en mi estado ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer, esta energía maligna ya no puede desvanecerse, ya que ahora es parte de mí. Falta muy poco para que yo muera, en cualquier momento podría dejar de responderte; pero antes de que eso ocurra, quiero que sepas que me siento muy complacido por haber tenido la oportunidad de pelear con todos ustedes, tal como en los viejos tiempos, en donde nosotros éramos los más grandes. Quizás perdí esta batalla, pero demostré de lo que estoy hecho. Por esa razón, no me siento en deuda con nada, ahora podré retirarme complacido y satisfecho; y lo que parece ser mejor, es que tendré una muerte tranquila".

Goten – ¡¡Dices todo eso como si ya no hubiera esperanza alguna, no estás siendo el hermano que yo he conocido por cientos de años!

Gohan – "No me estoy resignando, porque ya hice todo lo que está a mi alcance y por ello estoy satisfecho. Simplemente, estoy aceptando la realidad como es ahora, tal como la acepté cuando morí de forma natural. Sé que no existe lo imposible, pero en ocasiones es muy difícil tratar de alcanzar ese imposible. Mi espíritu está dispuesto, pero mi cuerpo no, que está por demás infectado. Al menos antes de morir, quiero pensar en todo lo que compartí y pasé con ustedes antes de partir de nuevo al paraíso, ya que los gratos recuerdos son lo último que nos queda antes de nuestra partida".

Narrador – De alguna forma Gohan lograba convencer a Goten con sus palabras, su pensar era tan convincente que fácilmente contagiaría a cualquiera que lo escuchase. Sin embargo, como todo buen guerrero y hermano, Goten no se da por vencido y continúa intentando hacer cambiar de parecer a Gohan.

Goten – (Respondiendo de forma más tranquila después de un periodo de silencio, cabizbajo con los ojos cerrados) ¿Acaso ya olvidaste la promesa que nos hicimos antes de llegar hasta este lugar? Que a pesar de lo que ocurra, sin importar a lo que nos enfrentemos, nosotros permaneceremos juntos sin excepción. Tenemos que llegar juntos hasta el final, porque somos guerreros y siempre cumplimos con nuestras promesas. Si hay algo por lo que la gente de la tierra nos recuerda y ovaciona es por nuestra voluntad de hierro que no se quebranta ante nada, ni ante la más grande tormenta que pueda existir. Yo al menos, no pienso defraudar a toda esa gente que cree en nosotros, porque aún sin saber que estamos peleando nuevamente por ellos, esas personas siempre han creído en nosotros, y eso es algo de un gran significado.

(Abre los ojos alzando la mirada, diciendo lo siguiente con exigencia) Tú y yo hemos dicho que queremos ser como nuestro padre, de ser así entonces ¿crees que él se hubiera dado por vencido en una situación como ésta? Ambos sabemos que nuestro padre hizo eso y mucho más, luchó por conseguir lo que fuera, y para eso desafió la lógica, logró lo imposible e incluso arriesgó su propia vida por el bienestar ajeno. Creo que al menos, nosotros como sus hijos directos, le debemos actuar de la misma forma como lo hizo él, porque gracias a él somos lo que somos ahora. Y justo en este momento es cuando más nos necesita, ¿acaso ya olvidaste la gran alegría que sentimos al verlo de vuelta después de tantos años de ausencia, que de pelear nuevamente juntos jamás lo abandonaríamos? ¡¡Pues es el momento de recordarlo, de cumplirlo, porque nuestro padre se merece eso y mucho más! ¡¡Nosotros somos guerreros al igual que él, y ahora está aquí, peleando al lado de nosotros, esperando que muy pronto nos unamos a él! ¡¡No lo defraudemos, no defraudemos a ese corazón puro y a esa alma altruista que lo dio todo sin esperar nada a cambio y que además cree ahora en nosotros! ¡¡¡Es hora de pelear por todo eso Gohan!

Narrador – Como acto repentino, el guerrero púrpura expulsa su poder de una forma explosiva que inmutaría de inmediato a alguien que lo observase. Cualquiera esperaría que lanzase un ataque o algo por el estilo, pero en vez de eso el guerrero comienza a concentrar su energía en sus manos y antebrazos cubriéndolos de una capa que parecía un impermeable formado por energía brillante. Sin titubeo ni miedo alguno, Goten deja caer sus manos pasando a través de toda el aura maligna que cubre a Gohan impidiendo el contacto con su cuerpo. Como reacción poder maligno provoca el mismo efecto de repulsión sobre sus manos, pero el guerrero a pesar de las fuertes sacudidas y del intenso dolor producido, continuaba intentado aproximarlas hasta tocar el cuerpo de su hermano. Como respuesta el aura comenzó a agitarse cada vez más manifestando una enorme cantidad de descargas eléctricas que aparecían moviéndose al azar.

Gohan – "¡Goten, ¿qué estás haciendo!"

Goten – ¡¡Tratando de salvarte, ¿qué más!

Gohan – "¡Si continúas esforzándote de esa forma podrías terminar infectado al igual que yo y ambos correríamos la misma suerte! ¡¡Ya no hay nada que pueda hacerse, por favor desiste y sigue con la pelea!"

Goten – ¡¡Lo siento, pero yo nunca abandono a quienes más me necesitan! ¡¡Yo…! ¡¡Debes saber…! ¡¡Que esto que estoy haciendo…! ¡¡Me provoca mucho dolor…! ¡¡¡Pero me dolería mucho más…! ¡¡¡Si llegara a perderte sin que yo hubiese hecho algo, eso jamás me lo perdonaría!

Narrador – Luego de un gran grito Goten consigue tocar el cuerpo de su hermano, colocando sus manos sobre su abdomen. Hasta entonces gran parte de su cuerpo ya había quedado sumergido y rodeado por la gran cantidad de energía maligna que estaba agitándose bruscamente, resultado de la gran repulsión formada por el contacto. Su cuerpo era fuertemente sacudido por las corrientes eléctricas que le transcurrían, pero Goten se mantuvo firme sin romper bajo ninguna circunstancia con su posición. En un acto heroico, con ayuda de su energía comienza a succionar a la misma energía maligna que atenta en su contra, la cual pretende retener en su cuerpo.

Al darse cuenta de esto, Gohan intenta de inmediato disuadir a su hermano.

Gohan – "¡¡No, ¿qué haces, deja de hacer eso o también terminarás infectado!"

Goten – ¡¡Eso no me importa…! ¡¡Con que tú estés a salvo…! ¡¡Es razón suficiente para intentar esto y mucho más!

Gohan – "¡¡Te estás arriesgando demasiado, no lo…!" (Detiene su pensar luego de sentir que la energía maligna comienza a desvanecerse de su cuerpo) "¡¡Si extraes de esa forma toda esta energía, el que se encontrará en peligro al igual que yo serás tu! ¡Ya es inútil intentar hacer algo, me he infectado por completo, ya no cuento con energía propia, ésta también se ha transformado en maligna! ¡Aún si consiguieras retirarla de cualquier forma habré de morir, ya que no cuento con mi energía para seguir viviendo, sólo queda la suficiente para mantenerme al menos consciente temporalmente!"

Narrador – Pero ahora había recibido otra impresión. Comenzó a sentir que cierta energía positiva iniciaba con transmitirse en su cuerpo, y no podía ser otra más que la propia de su hermano. Gohan no sintió solamente que el poder maligno estaba retirándose de él, sino que además también sintió que Goten estaba alimentándolo con su energía al momento que intentaba con ímpetu retirar a la contraria. En otro intento más por detenerlo, Gohan vuelve a insistir por medio de la razón.

Gohan – "¡Goten por favor, no quiero que corras la misma suerte que yo! ¡De no funcionar esto ambos nos veremos perjudicados, y no seremos capaces de ayudar a los demás con la batalla, sólo quedarán tres de nosotros! ¡¡Basta ya, si continúas haciendo esto te quedarás sin energías, obedece Goten!"

Goten - ¡¡Nada de lo que digas…! ¡¡Me hará cambiar de parecer! ¡¡No quiero perder a alguien tan querido como tú, alguien que significa mucho para mí! ¡¡Es en este momento cuando, no debes olvidar quién eres ahora! ¡¡No te pierdas en el camino, recupéralo, y recuerda quién eres, y por qué estás aquí! ¡¡Haz venido aquí a pelear una vez más, por lo que creímos que defendíamos en aquella época! ¡¡Ahora…! ¡¡Todo el maldito Universo, es ahora, cuando en verdad, estamos peleando por todo eso! ¿¡Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa? ¿¡Quieres desaparecer ahora que más nos necesitamos? ¿¡Quieres irte, y dejarnos solos en esta batalla? ¡¡No te resignes todavía, aún nos queda mucho por hacer hermano! ¡¡Dame la mano Gohan, y déjame ayudarte! ¡¡Eres mi hermano, y eres mi compañía! ¡¡Ahora levántate, que yo creo en ti!

Narrador – Conmovido por lo alentador de sus palabras con un alto sentido de justicia, Gohan decide finalmente no darse por vencido y luchar por su vida. El guerrero rojo comienza por alimentarse de la energía que su hermano suministró en su cuerpo para convertirla en suya propia; después, intenta con esa misma energía despertar su cuerpo y recuperar el movimiento para serle posible actuar. Momentos después lo consigue, aunque débiles en cierta medida, le fueron apenas suficientes para finalmente despertar. Ahora era momento de actuar, de repeler toda esa energía maligna que le abrazaba.

Goten con mucho esfuerzo y determinación continúa absorbiendo el poder maligno de Nonova, logrando retirar casi a la mitad de éste. Esto le fue suficiente a Gohan para tener más posibilidades de actuar, ya que ahora la concentración maligna había disminuido en su cuerpo. Ahora con todo su esfuerzo y lo que la energía suministrada de su hermano le permitía hacer, Gohan se une a la lucha por retirar el poder maligno de su cuerpo. El guerrero infectado aprieta todos sus músculos intentando expulsar a la energía negativa, y posteriormente acerca con dificultad sus manos hacia su abdomen quedando cerca con los de Goten.

Ambos ahora se encuentran haciendo todo lo posible por retirar a esa amenaza que aqueja al guerrero rojo. Por unos momentos, en medio de ese proceso en que ambos aplicaban todas sus fuerzas y emitían un constante sonido de esfuerzo en sus gargantas, establecieron un contacto visual que mantuvieron por unos segundos. Momentos después ambos asienten con seguridad, y es entonces cuando aplican un último y más grande esfuerzo que les hace incluso gritar con gran intensidad.

Los poderes que les restaban se hallaban al máximo y sus fuerzas se encontraban al clímax de su expresión. Finalmente, tras todo el esfuerzo aplicado, comienzan a formar una esfera irregular de energía en constante movimiento producto de aquella que les había infectado a ambos por intentar retirarla. Gohan estaba ahora expulsando ese poder maligno a través de sus brazos que se encontraban frente a los de Goten, que era justamente en donde comenzaba a formarse esa aglomeración maligna. En el transcurso Gohan cambia su posición quedando al frente de su hermano, ambos con las manos encontradas al frente formando a la par esa acumulación negativa que en un momento estaba dentro del guerrero rojo.

El poder oscuro comenzó a crecer cada vez más y más, viéndose ambos guerreros en la necesidad de retirarse entre sí por el tamaño que estaba alcanzando. Hasta que finalmente, Gohan y Goten consiguen reunir toda esa energía oscura y dañina de aspecto oscuro y poco saludable justo en medio de ellos. Como movimiento final, ambos hacen un último esfuerzo por mantenerla al margen y arrojarla hacia arriba, lo cual logran cuando a la par llevan sus brazos hacia abajo y posteriormente los agitan hacia la parte superior con gran fuerza. La aglomeración de energía es arrojada velozmente hacia arriba y después de haber alcanzado una gran altura, ésta explota separándose en varias partículas las cuales se desvanecen y extienden hasta desaparecer.

El objetivo había sido alcanzado, y el trabajo mutuo entre dos hermanos había salvado la vida de ambos. Después de liberarse de esa poderosa energía maligna ambos se muestran exhaustos, con sus energías bajas, que apenas llegaban a un poco más de la mitad de lo que en verdad podían ocupar. Los dos Saiya – Jin estaban agazapados, jadeantes, cansados, sobre todo cuando habían aplicado gran parte de sus fuerzas para alejar a esa aglomeración maligna.

Luego de unos momentos en los que seguían descansando después del esfuerzo aplicado, Gohan es el primero en hablar al respecto.

Gohan – (Con sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, alzando la mirada un tanto incrédulo hacia su hermano) Eres un maldito loco ¿lo sabías? (Dijo sarcástico con la voz entrecortada por la respiración)

Goten – (Corresponde con la mirada guiñando un ojo) Me debes tu vida, así que lo loco se me puede pasar por alto. (Risas)

Gohan – (Se irgue lentamente volteando hacia arriba) Nunca creí que fuéramos a deshacernos de ese poder maligno, gracias a ti todo esto fue posible.

Goten – (Se irgue igualmente) No podía dejarte morir así, aún nos queda mucho por hacer. Además, nuestros amigos están esperándonos. (Dijo en tono sereno)

Gohan – (Baja su mirada hacia él con semblante complacido) Creo que el que más se parece a nuestro padre eres tú Goten, hoy me demostraste algo muy valioso; que si el deseo es más fuerte que todo lo demás, puede cambiar incluso el destino.

Goten – Te equivocas, eso lo aprendí de ti, es sólo que necesitabas que te lo recordaran.

Narrador – Gohan sonrió complacido, y Goten correspondió haciéndolo de la misma forma. Ambos se miraron por cierto tiempo sintiéndose satisfechos por que el método improvisado de Goten hubiese dado resultado. Y eso fue de cierta forma una gran ironía para Gohan, quien no se esperaba que este método recién aplicado le haya salvado hasta la vida, todo gracias a su hermano.

Antes de partir hacia la pelea, ambos se articulan unas últimas palabras.

Gohan – Te debo la vida hermano. (Confesó apoyando su mano sobre su hombro)

Goten – (Hace lo mismo) Nadie le debe nada a nadie, ya que la regla de un grupo de guerreros es que entre todos se protegen.

Gohan – Tienes razón. (Voltea hacia su lado derecho cambiando a un semblante severo, justo en la dirección donde los demás se encontraban peleando) Los demás nos esperan, no permitamos que les suceda lo mismo que a nosotros, debemos pelear todos juntos contra Nonova si es que queremos librar esta batalla.

Goten – (Con la vista hacia la misma dirección) Estoy consciente de ello. De todos los KYs el de Trunks es el más bajo, es razonable después de la situación que afrontamos nosotros tres.

Gohan – Pero ahora somos nosotros los que disponemos de menos energía, gran parte de la tuya la utilizaste para que yo pudiera moverme nuevamente.

Goten – Eso es lo que menos importa ahora, no tenemos tiempo siquiera para descansar.

Gohan – No importa en qué condición estemos, tenemos que seguir peleando.

Narrador – Ambos vuelven a mirarse entre sí y después asienten, estando listos para regresar al campo de batalla. Por último ambos se ladean quedando frente a la misma dirección a la que partirán, agazapándose un poco preparándose para el impulso.

Gohan – Nuestros amigos nos necesitan, es hora de continuar.

Goten – ¡Vegeta, Trunks, padre, resistan, estamos en camino!

Narrador – Al mismo tiempo inician la propulsión viajando a la par a una gran velocidad, dejando en sus trayectos dos líneas producto de las energías liberadas en el trayecto.

A unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, el boomerang sigue cumpliendo su función de crear esa poderosa corriente que abraza a Nonova y lo mantiene en su lugar. Pero finalmente el ente luego de acumular gran parte de su energía logra salir de esa área, y de forma inmediata golpea al arma disparándole en su contra con un rayo de energía emergido de uno de sus brazos. El arma pierde el balance cortando así la corriente, saliendo después disparada hacia otra dirección para después desaparecer de pronto.

Vegeta se muestra preocupado por lo recién ocurrido al igual que Gokou, del cual su cuerpo estaba un tanto adormecido por los golpes que había recibido de su contendiente. La hombrera derecha de Trunks ya presentaba algunas hendiduras y tonos oscuros por el golpe recibido, pero aún estando de protección no fue suficiente para salvar del efecto del ataque al hombro del guerrero. Muy dolorido se sostenía fuertemente la hombrera sintiendo el dolor intenso, ni siquiera podía levantarse, el rayo fue tan potente que sólo bastó un roce para dejarlo en ese estado.

Su padre se aproxima rápidamente hacia Trunks quedando de pie sobre la plataforma a su lado, preguntando inmediatamente sobre su estado en una posición precavida.

Vegeta - ¿Estás bien, te puedes mover?

Trunks – (Emite un sonido de dolor) ¡Mi hombro…! ¡Me duele mi hombro!

Narrador – De inmediato Gokou se acerca hacia ellos quedando los tres juntos.

Gokou – (Se hinca a su altura) Trunks, ¿estás bien?

Trunks - ¡Es mi hombro…! ¡Me duele demasiado!

Gokou – (Examina la hombrera) Recibiste un impacto bastante fuerte, si la hombrera no hubiera resistido como lo hizo de seguro tu brazo habría sido pulverizado.

Narrador – Nonova desciende lentamente en vuelo viendo aquella escena con placer, ya que aún sin haber logrado que la misma técnica de Vegeta lo golpease por lo menos uno de los guerreros había sido lastimado. El semblante del guerrero negro comienza a denotar enfado e impotencia, sobre todo al saber que fue por su propia técnica que Trunks sufrió este incidente cuando se arriesgó por él. Por un momento permaneció cabizbajo con los puños apretados, la furia parecía comenzar a adueñarse de él, y después en forma desafiante voltea de golpe hacia Nonova con una mirada severa y furiosa.

Nonova – (Hace un gesto de burla) Ten cuidado con lo que haces, por poco y terminas contigo mismo.

Vegeta – Eres… ¡¡Eres un maldito!

Nonova – Eso ya lo sé, por eso soy tan feliz.

Vegeta - ¡¡Cállate sabandija, que ahora el próximo que tendrá su hombro lastimado serás tú infeliz!

Nonova – (Palmea su hombro izquierdo superior como provocación) Ven por él.

Narrador – Lo último fue el colmo para Vegeta, quien no lo pensó dos veces para lanzarse de inmediato en su ataque. Pero antes de que lo hiciera, Gokou interpone su brazo derecho extendido frenando su camino.

Gokou – Espera Vegeta, no debemos dejarnos llevar por las provocaciones de este sujeto, es ahora cuando más debemos permanecer unidos, o de lo contrario pereceremos.

Vegeta - ¡¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, le haré pagar por lo que hizo!

Gokou – Y lo harás, pero en el momento indicado. No es conveniente que lo ataquemos de forma individual, es mejor en grupo, resistamos hasta que los demás regresen para que se unan a nosotros. Además, considera que ahora tenemos que proteger a Trunks, está seriamente lastimado, si lo dejamos solo seguramente Nonova aprovechará cualquier oportunidad para atacarlo y herirlo todavía más.

Vegeta – (Luego de permanecer unos momentos sin moverse) ¡¡¡Maldición!

Trunks – Lamento lo que pasó, en verdad no quería convertirme en una carga para ustedes. (Dijo decepcionado de sí mismo)

Vegeta - ¡No tienes por qué decir eso Trunks! (Trunks alza asombrado la mirada hacia él, Vegeta voltea a verlo con rostro sereno) Gracias a ti aún continúo a salvo.

Narrador – Lo que le había dicho fue muy satisfactorio para él, y lo hizo sentirse complacido, por lo cual sonrió agachando la mirada aún en posición hincada. Acto seguido y siguiendo las recomendaciones del Saiya – Jin de melena alborotada, Gokou y Vegeta cubren a Trunks quedando frente a Nonova, quien daba la impresión de que estaba a punto de inicializar con otro ataque más.

Nonova – (Mientras se carga de energía maligna) ¡¡Despídanse ahora, acabaré con ustedes patéticos guerreros!

Narrador – Ambos Saiya – Jin se colocan en guardia un tanto temerosos por lo que podría pasar, considerando que tenían que encargarse de Trunks y que además los ataques de Nonova son por demás poderosos. Sin pensarlo más el ente se coloca en posición de embestida lanzándose como un relámpago sobre los tres Saiya – Jin, éstos se preparan para recibirlo de la forma más efectiva posible. Pero antes de que llegase hacia ellos, una lluvia de llamas ardientes cae desde la parte superior obstruyendo su paso, por lo que el ente alcanzó apenas esquivarlos al frenarse de golpe. Posteriormente un remolino de gran tamaño se dirige violentamente hacia Nonova, lo que le obliga a alejarse de su alcance retrocediendo a una gran distancia.

Molesto por lo ocurrido, el ente dirige su mirada hacia la dirección donde provinieron esa clase de ataques. Y tal como lo había pensado, eran Gohan y Goten que apenas habían llegado al campo de batalla. Ambos se mostraban decididos y severos, dispuestos a entregarse a la pelea. Después de lanzar sus ataques se detienen en vuelo quedando separados de sus compañeros en la parte superior, quienes los observan con gran sorpresa.

Goten - ¡Lamentamos habernos tardado tanto, pero ya estamos de vuelta!

Gohan - ¡Es hora de reanudar esta pelea como comenzó desde un principio, con los cinco en el campo!

Gokou - ¡¡Gohan, estás con bien, sabía que te recuperarías!

Nonova – (Con rostro y carácter furioso) ¡¡Son unos verdaderos insectos molestos!

Narrador – Gohan y Goten se han unido nuevamente al grupo, ahora los guerreros Z de nueva cuenta se encuentran completos. ¿Podrán todos juntos derrotar a Nonova, no se pierdan los próximos capítulos de esta historia.

Continuará…


	83. La batalla final UNA POSIBLE ESPERANZA

Narrador – Finalmente, los cinco guerreros Saiya – Jin que en un principio entraron a la fuente ahora se han congregado nuevamente, uniéndose en la lucha de un fin común. Trunks fue herido del hombro cuando intentó salvar a su padre de las garras destructivas del Súper Big – Bang, que fue desviado en contra de su ejecutor por medio de dos agujeros transportadores.

Gohan y Goten, que en un principio lucharon juntos por salvar sus vidas de aquella aglomeración maligna, hacen su repentina aparición truncando las intenciones del ente por atacar a sus compañeros. Nonova no se explica cómo es que el guerrero rojo pudo deshacerse de su poder cuando estaba sumamente infectado, al borde de la muerte; pero sabía que para retirar tanta maldad de su cuerpo tuvo que haber existido un gasto considerable de energía, suponiendo que ahora ambos guerreros se encontraban con sus poderes bajos.

Nonova - ¡¡Tú debiste haber muerto!

Gohan – Conté con la ayuda de un gran amigo.

Narrador – El ente guardó silencio analizando la situación, ya que ahora podía notar un cambio notable en sus personalidades. Daba la impresión de que ahora más que nada estaban dispuestos a darlo todo para ganar esta batalla, sin que la palabra sacrificio les intimidara en lo absoluto. Podía sentirlo en su comportamiento, y podía verlo a través de sus miradas.

Nonova – Nada de lo que hagan funcionará conmigo. ¡Se lo hice ver a tu padre, y también a ustedes!

Goten – No puedes predecir todos nuestros movimientos como dices. Las peleas se ajustan a cambios constantes en donde cada oponente se adapta a las circunstancias. Nosotros aplicamos las artes marciales a su máxima expresión.

Gohan – Todos tienen un talón de Aquiles, me pregunto ¿cuál será el tuyo?

Nonova – Yo no tengo nada de eso. Intentaron deshacerse una vez de mí, ¡y regresé! No tienen el poder suficiente para acabar conmigo, ¡no se comparan en nada con el guerrero dragón!

Narrador – Nonova adopta una postura de guardia, y los Saiya – Jin corresponden haciendo lo mismo. A juzgar por su postura, todos pensaron que Nonova atacaría primero a los dos guerreros que cubrían a Trunks, quienes al ver esto se prepararon para recibirlo. El ente volteó a verlos por unos instantes sonriendo de una forma sospechosa. Gohan y Goten aguardaron esperando cualquier cambio pretendiendo defender a sus amigos una vez que el ente los atacase.

Es entonces, que el ente comienza a moverse. Por un momento pudo verse cómo fue que había lanzado una réplica exacta de él mismo en dirección hacia Gokou, Vegeta y Trunks, pero se trataba nada más de un fantasma formado de vapor y gases. Esto alertó al trío de Saiya – Jin que por un momento pensaron que Nonova los estaba atacando de frente, cuando en realidad el verdadero estaba en otra parte. Al mismo tiempo y aprovechando la distracción de los guerreros restantes por la sombra que había dejado en el transcurso, Nonova con toda velocidad les ataca logrando embestirlos con ímpetu.

Ambos guerreros salen disparados de extremo a extremo por tal acción, luego con pesadez se reincorporan abalanzándose de inmediato contra su enemigo. Por unos momentos sostuvieron un estridente e intenso contacto físico defensivo, ocurriendo una gran variación de técnicas y movimientos de combate. Pero un ataque con los brazos de Nonova fue lo que los alejó aún protegiéndose, así que éstos decidieron emplear sus armas para su defensa. Gohan preparó su látigo, lo llevó detrás de él y con gran impulso lo agitó en su contra. En tanto el extremo del arma se había extendido, Nonova permite que se enrolle en su antebrazo inferior izquierdo y después le sujeta con su mano, para después hacer un fuerte jalón que hace que Gohan se atraído hacia él al instante.

En cuanto lo tenía a una distancia cercana el ente le lanza un golpe que lo aleja de golpe junto con su látigo, mientras tanto Goten se aproxima hacia Nonova listo para lanzar su técnica torbellino pero esta vez justo frente a su enemigo. Así que le ataca hacia arriba con su hacha en brazos, el ente la sujeta de los costados eludiendo su ataque, no obstante una poderosa corriente comienza a crearse alrededor de ambos partiendo del arma como base. Goten hacía lo que sus fuerzas le permitían para sostenerse y también para crear una corriente que rodease por completo a su oponente; pero antes de que su poder lo abrazase, Nonova abre sus dos brazos desocupados a los costados creando una bola negra de energía en cada palma, las que posteriormente chocan entre sí y explotan luego de que ambas palmas fuesen llevadas al frente cerrándose entre sí.

La explosión originó una corriente circular que rivalizaba con la creada por Goten con su hacha; Nonova seguía sosteniendo su arma, mientras que el guerrero púrpura era cada vez más dominado por la corriente contraria que comenzó a suprimir la suya. Como consecuencia comenzaba a ser repelido hasta ser alejado de golpe cuando la corriente maligna había aumentado su intensidad. Nonova suelta su arma, y Goten sale disparado hacia la misma dirección donde su hermano.

En el vuelo Goten se reincorpora y se apoya encima de una plataforma rocosa flotante, hallándose con Gohan a unos metros de separación quien estaba hincado sobre otra plataforma tratando de normalizar su energía con la respiración. Goten se vio en la misma necesidad cuando su cuerpo le exigía unos momentos de recuperación. Era notable que después de librar la situación pasada sus energías habían disminuido considerablemente, hecho que el ente ya había supuesto desde un principio.

Nonova – (Sonríe confiado) Ahora deben sentirse cansados, deteriorados, sin mucha energía. Cada intento por librarse de cualquiera de mis técnicas tiene un precio, ustedes mismos lo están experimentando ahora. No falta mucho para que muy pronto, no puedan siquiera moverse. Les haré tener una muerte lenta y dolorosa, tal como lo dijo Freezer en el planeta Nameku.

Narrador – El hecho mencionado era muy cierto, y todos los guerreros presentes estaban conscientes de ello. Gohan y Goten estaban más agotados que el resto de sus compañeros, apenas y les era posible moverse con rapidez y sus técnicas ya no eran tan poderosas como antes. Debían pensar qué hacer ante este hecho antes de quedarse sin sus energías.

Vegeta continuaba recuperándose por medio de la armadura luego de la pérdida de su energía en el Súper Big – Bang. Le resultaba una ironía que su técnica no hubiese servido de nada, como sucedió también con el poder especial de su boomerang que no significó nada para el ente. Sintiendo las miradas atónitas de los tres guerreros, Nonova voltea hacia ellos para hacer una vez más acto de su grandeza.

Nonova - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es que acaso ya se percataron de que no pueden ganar esta pelea? Sé todo sobre ustedes, es imposible que ahora alguien me tome por sorpresa.

Vegeta – Te crees muy listo ¿verdad, el citar frases de nuestros enemigos anteriores no nos va a intimidar.

Nonova – (Permanece un momento en silencio prestando especial atención al guerrero negro) No me digas, lo dice aquel que en el pasado habituaba lanzar amenaza tras amenaza a sus víctimas. (Vegeta frunce el ceño) Tú no eres un guerrero digno de haberte unido a las fuerzas positivas, porque en tu vida como Saiya – Jin conquistador de planetas y civilizaciones dejaste una ola de destrucción masiva arrebatándoles la vida a quienes ahí habitaban. En un principio, experimentaste lo que eran el gran orgullo, la codicia, el odio, la ambición, ¡y te gustó! Lo seguiste haciendo por un largo tiempo obteniendo siempre lo que querías; pero tenías que ser un estúpido. Lentamente te fuiste aproximando a los que una vez fueron tus enemigos y que ahora se encuentran contigo, sin percatarte de ello comenzaste a sentirte más humano y hasta te descaraste a formar una familia con una humana, de cuyo producto también se encuentra ahora presente. ¡No sabes la terrible decepción que me llevé al observar todo eso, cambiaste tu vida de una forma desagradable!

Vegeta - ¿Quién eres tú para cuestionar mi vida insecto, yo elegí este camino porque así lo quise, ¡y porque es lo correcto! ¿Qué puede saber una sabandija como tú de la vida, yo pasé por muchas cosas para ser quien soy ahora, no eres nadie para sermonearme sobre hechos que ya quedaron en el pasado.

Nonova – Pero esos mismos hechos siempre permanecerán en tu conciencia, y nunca podrás deshacerte de ellos. Todavía hubiera aceptado que hubieras formado una familia para así aumentar el legado de la maldad, ¡pero en vez de eso la formaste para bien y lo peor que fue con una asquerosa humana! (Vegeta comienza a enfadarse) Echaste a perder tu vida como no tienes idea, y tu descendencia deja mucho que desear. Mezclaste tu sangre con una raza que no vale para nada la pena, ¡los híbridos que resultaron de esa repugnante combinación no son más que basura!

Vegeta - ¡¡Eso a ti no te incumbe, yo puedo hacer con mi vida lo que se me dé la gana!

Nonova - ¡Siempre has tomado malas decisiones, no eres digno de ser un príncipe de tu raza! ¡Si tu padre hubiera visto en lo que te has convertido ahora se llevaría una gran decepción, dejaste morir su legado como la raza más fuerte de todo el espacio! ¿Y qué decir de su muerte, ¡¡se lo tenía bien merecido, sobre todo después de criar a una basura detestable como tú!

Vegeta – (Expulsa su aura de golpe) ¡¡¡Suficiente!

Narrador – Vegeta dejó llevarse ante las provocaciones de Nonova y de un rápido movimiento se lanza estrepitosamente en su ataque. Como primer movimiento lanza un poderoso golpe cubierto de energía que hace retroceder a su enemigo por el impacto, quien se cubrió con uno de sus antebrazos.

Vegeta - ¿¡Crees que me importa lo que pienses de mí insecto? (Se ladea lanzando una patada de empeine que es esquivada por el ente al agachar la cabeza) ¿¡Crees que me importa tu patética existencia? (Lleva ambos de sus brazos a sus costados que después lanza como golpes, Nonova los intercepta con sus palmas) ¡¡Tú ni siquiera has vivido ni experimentado lo suficiente para juzgar a los demás, estás hueco por dentro! ¡¡Y será mejor que cierres la boca de una vez, porque tarde o temprano, morirás en nuestras manos!

Nonova – En el proceso Vegeta hace una exclamación mientras que su poder lo emplea para ejercer presión sobre su enemigo. Nonova sin mucho esfuerzo gira sus muñecas doblando con esto los brazos de Vegeta hacia fuera que hacen que se tuerzan, produciendo un fuerte dolor al Saiya – Jin. Acto seguido con uno de sus brazos inferiores lanza un golpe de gancho en su abdomen que lo contorsiona hacia delante, haciéndole sentir la sofocación de ese impacto. Nonova no soltaba los brazos del príncipe y después de que Vegeta quedase semidormido por su profundo golpe comienza con su habla.

Nonova - ¡Yo no soy como sus otros enemigos! (Lanza tres golpes más en su abdomen contorsionándolo bruscamente) ¡Yo soy el único de ellos que puede darse el lujo de subestimarlos sin importar qué tan poderosos puedan volverse, porque ni aún con todos sus esfuerzos serán capaces de derrotarme! (Suelta los brazos del aturdido Vegeta quien queda a la merced del espacio) ¡¡Yo tengo un gran secreto…! (Lo acuesta boca arriba con sus brazos inferiores, aplastándolo posteriormente con sus otros dos brazos que deja caer como martillos al mismo tiempo. Ante tal impacto el cuerpo de Vegeta reacciona curvándose un poco hacia abajo y luego todavía más hacia delante, emitiendo un alarido) ¡¡Y ese gran secreto sólo lo pueden poseer los seres supremos! ¡¡Por lo tanto, yo, soy un ser supremo! (Dijo sarcástico)

Narrador – La tremenda fuerza de Nonova hizo que el ímpetu de Vegeta quedara por los suelos. En unos instantes el Saiya – Jin encolerizado y lleno de energía se había tornado en una moribunda y aturdida víctima, bastando sólo unos cuantos ataques titánicos de su adversario. Finalmente, Nonova le prende del cuello elevándolo a la altura de su cabeza, llevando una de sus palmas cerca de su pecho.

Nonova - ¡¡Despídete tonto!

Narrador – El ente estaba por envolver a Vegeta con un potente chorro de energía maligna que lo embestiría para alejarlo de su alcance y terminar con él. Sin embargo, la pronunciación de otra técnica conocida y observada por él anteriormente hace que preste inmediata atención hacia el guerrero anaranjado.

Gokou – (Se rodea de un aura roja) ¡¡¡Kaio – Ken!

Nonova - ¡¡Esa técnica…! (Agregó un tanto temeroso)

Narrador – En una eviscerar de ojos, el ente es golpeado con ímpetu por debajo de sus costillas por el guerrero Gokou, del cual su velocidad de traslado fue tan alta que el ente no pudo siquiera predecirla. Tal golpe hizo que se doblase hacia un lado soltando a Vegeta, y antes de que pudiese reincorporarse otro golpe más es lanzado en su rostro luego de que Gokou cambiase a una increíble velocidad al otro costado. Otra aparición majestuosa, y un estruendoso golpe es lanzado en el abdomen de Nonova doblándolo y sofocándolo de inmediato.

Y esa increíble escena continuó mostrando a un Gokou impetuoso y lleno de fervor que golpeaba y atacaba por todos lados con toda clase de ataques imaginados, tratando al cuerpo de Nonova como si fuese un costal de boxeo. El ente no podía creerlo, la fuerza de su enemigo se había intensificado abrumadoramente y sus ataques eran tan fuertes que adormecían las partes de su cuerpo que eran golpeadas. Sentía golpes y patadas de todos lados, no sabía si cubrirse el pecho, el abdomen, el rostro o la espalda, la lluvia de ataques parecía una plaga de termitas que estaban al asecho de su cuerpo que lo hacían doblarse bruscamente.

Pero un gran aumento de su poder hace que su cuerpo cobre movimiento y en un rápido reflejo intercepta un golpe de Gokou con su palma. No obstante el guerrero continuó atacando con la misma energía impetuosa, pero ahora el ente con gran esfuerzo hacía lo posible por esquivar sus ataques. Finalmente Nonova incrementa su poder casi al máximo lanzando con ello un golpe a toda velocidad en contra de su atacante emitiendo un grito monstruoso, a lo que Gokou reacciona lanzando otro más para interceptarlo. El impacto produjo una pequeña onda expansiva, que hizo que la fuerza de Gokou se viera flaqueada cuando su muñeca se había doblado hacia abajo por tal impacto lo que le produjo gran dolor.

Ahora el ente es el que comenzaba a atacarlo de la misma forma como él lo hizo hace unos momentos. Por unos instantes hubo un intercambio de ataques y defensas manteniéndose ambos constantes a un mismo nivel, lo que incluía reaparecer en diferentes puntos cuando cualquiera de los dos intentaba escapar de cualquier ataque. Los que presenciaban la pelea difícilmente podían contemplarla a su máxima expresión, realmente estaban peleando a un nivel fuera de sus capacidades de percepción.

Finalmente, el ente hace acto de su superioridad bloqueando las defensas de Gokou y con ello golpeando numerosas veces su cuerpo, que hizo que el poder del Saiya – Jin alcanzado hasta entonces comenzase a disminuir. La escena continuó hasta que el guerrero fue incapaz de protegerse, y antes de ser derribado Nonova propinó una poderosa ráfaga de golpes con sus cuatro brazos sobre su cuerpo de frente, hasta lanzarlo con un golpe de tajo sobre su nuca en una roca flotante como si fuese un cohete en picada. Parte de la roca había hecho explosión por la misma reacción del aura roja que continuaba encendida hasta la colisión, que después de ello había abandonado a Gokou hallándose postrado en la plataforma destruida.

El ente se encontraba en posición de guardia haciendo rápida respiración, después de que había hecho un gran esfuerzo por apaciguar el poder fervoroso que su contrincante sorpresivamente despertó.

Nonova – Hacía tiempo que no utilizabas esa técnica… En realidad es impresionante, en unos instantes fuiste capaz de alcanzar tal poder y habilidad que pudieron rivalizar con los míos. Pero sólo puedes durar en ese estado por tiempo límite… Tal poder alcanzado supera tus capacidades, aún si no te detuviera habrías de cesar con su ejecución.

Narrador – Nonova normalizó su respiración resintiendo de momento todos los ataques que Gokou logró propinarle. El guerrero intentó levantarse pesadamente del suelo apoyándose sobre sus brazos, siéndole apenas posible quedar de cuclillas. Con un ojo abierto asoma dificultosamente la mirada hacia su oponente percatándose de otro intento fallido.

Gokou – "Ni siquiera el Kaio – Ken significa algo para Nonova, pero al menos pude salvar a Vegeta. No podemos permitir que elimine a alguno de nosotros, todavía no es el final. Pero, de durar y seguir como estamos, no creo que lleguemos a ningún lado".

Narrador – Gohan y Goten observaron los recientes detalles, percatándose de igual forma como su padre que ni siquiera esa clase de técnica dejó en mal estado a Nonova como ellos esperaban.

Gohan – (Con una actitud impotente) Nuestro padre intentó incluso utilizar el Kaio – Ken en su contra, pero no sirvió de nada. (Voltea preocupado hacia su hermano) Goten, de continuar así de seguro perderemos.

Goten – Lo sé, esta situación requiere de una solución rápida; lo hemos intentado todo contra Nonova, incluso despertamos nuevas técnicas, pero eso no significó nada para él. Estamos cayendo en un círculo repetitivo que lamentablemente nos llevará a nuestra destrucción.

Gohan – Como dices, ni siquiera nos queda tiempo para pensar en algo. Tenemos que seguir peleando, sólo de esa forma podremos descubrir alguna debilidad que pueda tener ese sujeto. Y creo que para eso, tenemos que cambiar de estilo.

Narrador – Gohan abre el compás colocando ambas palmas unidas al frente como si fuese a meditar preparándose para la ejecución de otra técnica. Goten presta atención creyendo ya haberse dado cuenta de lo que pretendía.

Gohan – Ahora intentaré la técnica de división, crearé varias réplicas de mí mismo para confundir a Nonova. Sé que mi poder se dividirá, pero al menos conseguiremos más tiempo para los demás en lo que se recuperan. (Voltea de reojo hacia Goten) Ahora todo depende de nosotros, no importa que nuestras energías se encuentren bajas, tenemos que seguir intentándolo.

Narrador – Goten asintió ante sus palabras y Gohan comenzó a concentrarse para iniciar con la ejecución de la técnica. En primer lugar su cuerpo tembló preparándose para la división manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, y luego de unos segundos los abre de golpe extendiendo ambos de sus brazos a los costados. Por unos momentos parecía que su misma imagen estaba a punto de ser dividida en otras más cuando se habían creado en forma transparente sobre de él moviéndose de un lado para otro, pero éstas desaparecen de pronto sin mostrar cambio alguno. Tal suceso le produjo a Gohan extrañeza.

Gohan - ¿Qué sucede, por qué no funciona la técnica de la división? (Vuelve a repetir todo desde el principio presentándose el mismo resultado) No lo entiendo, esta técnica siempre ha funcionado, no me explico esto.

Goten – Es extraño, ¿qué estará impidiendo la ejecución de la técnica?

Narrador – Nonova prestó atención a ambos guerreros percatándose del intento fallido del Saiya – Jin de armadura roja. Esto le hizo confirmar sus sospechas al igual que el usurpador, quien sabía más que nadie de lo que estaba pasando. De pronto el ente posa su mirada penetrante sobre Trunks, éste reacciona de inmediato poniéndose de pie apareciendo en su brazo izquierdo una de sus espadas que convocó con el pensamiento.

Trunks – Ven cuando quieras… (Dijo casi en susurro)

Narrador – Mientras tanto Gokou se pone pesadamente de pie observando la forma en como Nonova se había concentrado en Trunks sospechando que ahora se iría a abalanzarse sobre él estando herido. El guerrero se prepara para lanzarse a la defensa, pero antes Vegeta aparece de pronto justo al frente de su hijo haciendo lo que Gokou pretendía.

Nonova – Bien, al parecer te has recuperado, pero no del todo. Tienes suerte de que ese tonto guerrero te haya salvado el pellejo, pero yo soy el que termina contrarrestando todas sus técnicas.

Vegeta – (Con una posición un tanto lastimera) Como te lo dije tarde o temprano morirás en nuestras manos, sólo es cuestión de tiempo. (Dijo esto con voz algo lastimera, el ente hace mueca de incredulidad)

Gokou – (Se pone lentamente de pie) "Vegeta, será mejor que no intervengas por ahora, llévate a Trunks contigo y protégelo mientras tanto".

Vegeta – (Sin desviar la mirada) "No es momento para andar pensando en esas cosas, lo único que sé es que si no acabamos pronto con esto nosotros seremos los eliminados".

Gokou – "Por esa razón te pido que te alejes por un momento, ya pensaremos en algo te lo prometo. Lo importante ahora es que ninguno de nosotros sea eliminado, debemos permanecer todos juntos y llegar hasta el final".

Vegeta – "Pues es lo que estoy haciendo precisamente. Kacarotto, olvidas algo muy característico de mí, no importa en qué estado me encuentre o en qué peligro nos encontremos, yo siempre estoy presente hasta el último momento, ¡no le huyo a ningún enemigo! Estoy seguro que si continuamos peleando con este infeliz tarde o temprano descubriremos alguna debilidad para hacerlo flaquear, y para eso debemos intentar otras opciones".

Gokou – "Pero… Estás herido, Trunks también, Gohan y Goten están bajos de energía, al parecer yo soy el único que por ahora puede mantenerse más tiempo peleando".

Vegeta – "Tú mismo lo dijiste, estamos juntos en esto, así que no me vengas con tonterías de que te vas a encargar tú solo de la situación".

Narrador – Los diferentes puntos de vista y opiniones continuaban tratándose entre ambos guerreros, mientras tanto Nonova continuó esperando. Y podía darse ese lujo, sobre todo al saber que pese a cualquier esfuerzo de los guerreros por eliminarlo él siempre regresará sin importar la clase de poderes que utilicen. Además, le resultaba interesante observar cualquier intento de sus oponentes por eliminarlo, aunque tarde o temprano tendrá que utilizar el poder suficiente para terminar finalmente con ellos. Sólo estaba dispuesto a esperar un poco más, antes de exterminar a los guerreros con sus propias manos.

Gohan – "Vegeta tiene razón, es ahora cuando menos debemos separarnos". (Intervino de pronto después de escuchar la conversación en su mente)

Goten – "Aun con nuestras energías bajas continuaremos peleando, nuestra voluntad es más fuerte que nuestra capacidad".

Gokou – (Voltea hacia ellos) "Por supuesto que lo entiendo, es sólo que…" (Vuelve su vista al frente con la mirada perdida) "No quiero que alguno de ustedes se vaya".

Vegeta – "Eso no pasará, no pienso dejarme eliminar por ese sujeto tan fácilmente, quiero presenciar el momento de su caída".

Trunks – "Hemos estado ausentes por más de 200 años, pero ahora estamos de regreso. Y es ahora que en este regreso, en esta oportunidad, no debemos morir".

Gohan – "Estamos ante el acontecimiento más importante en la historia del Universo. De fallar nosotros, entonces todo acabará".

Goten – "Somos la única esperanza, los cinco elegidos para concluir esta importante misión. De nosotros dependen todas las vidas que podamos imaginar, incluso la materia inerte".

Vegeta – "Vamos a demostrar de lo que estamos hechos, y para eso tenemos que continuar peleando hasta el final".

Goten – "Nosotros cinco, llegaremos hasta el final".

Trunks – "Estoy de acuerdo".

Gohan – "Nosotros siempre estaremos contigo padre, no te abandonaremos nunca".

Gokou – (Permanece un tiempo en silencio cerrando los ojos por un momento) "Gracias, gracias por su apoyo amigos, no saben lo valiosos que son para mí". (Abre los ojos con la mirada hacia Nonova) "Juntos terminaremos con esta labor, nuestra última misión. Si hemos regresado, entonces cerraremos como debe ser, concluiremos esto de la manera más gloriosa como nunca lo hemos hecho antes. ¡Pelearemos con todo nuestro deseo, con todo sentimiento, con todo nuestro poder! ¡Si hemos de morir, entonces que sea con total entrega hacia la batalla, como los auténticos guerreros Saiya – Jin que somos!"

Trunks, Goten y Gohan – "¡Sí!" (Vegeta asiente aprobando la idea)

Narrador – Todo lo dicho fue de gran incentivo para continuar con la pelea llegando a olvidarse incluso del dolor y el cansancio. Era lo que una voluntad de hierro lograba en quienes la poseían, que una vez despertada se convertía en un arma poderosa para cualquier tipo de batalla. Decididos los cinco a continuar pese a las condiciones en las que se encuentran, Gokou inicia con una pregunta.

Gokou – "Bien Vegeta, ¿qué tienes en mente?"

Vegeta – "Al parecer este sujeto está esperando a que nosotros actuemos, cree que en ningún momento seremos capaces de derrotarle. En ese caso, utilizaremos una de nuestras últimas alternativas cuando las cosas se han puesto difíciles. Estoy seguro que con esto nos será más fácil determinar las debilidades de Nonova y será menos probable que nos elimine, pero debemos tener extremo cuidado con el tiempo que hemos de utilizar. Estoy hablando de… ¡La fusión!"

Gohan – "¿La fusión?" (Preguntó con semblante sorpresivo)

Vegeta – "Así es, sugiero que intentemos ahora fusionarnos con nuestras respectivas parejas. Trunks y Goten formarán a Gotrenks, mientras que Kacarotto y yo formaremos a Gogeta. Gohan será el único que no se fusionará, así que él se encargará de distraer el tiempo suficiente a Nonova para que nosotros tengamos tiempo de hacer los pasos para la fusión".

Trunks – "Me parece una buena idea".

Goten – (Aprieta su puño izquierdo al frente) "¡Bien pensado, con la fusión seremos invencibles! Con Gotrenks y Gogeta una vez formados, no habrá nada que pueda detenernos".

Vegeta – "No te confíes, aún volviéndonos más poderosos ten por seguro que tendremos que esforzarnos para ver a Nonova derrotado. Pero al menos con la fusión, habrá menos posibilidades de que ese sujeto nos elimine".

Gokou – "¡De acuerdo, ha llegado la hora de poner en marcha esta gran técnica".

Narrador – La idea había entusiasmado a los cinco guerreros, que dentro de breve intentarán una de las técnicas más efectivas y asombrosas que les ayudaron a imponerse en sus anteriores peleas. Pero para hacerlo, tendrían primero que pensar en obtener el tiempo suficiente para realizar el baile correspondiente y así lograr la fusión, siendo Gohan el elegido para permitirlo.

Gohan – (Prepara su látigo colocándolo detrás suyo con una postura preparada) "Listo, estoy preparado para lo que tengo que hacer, yo me encargaré de distraer a Nonova mientras que ustedes se fusionan".

Goten – "Me pregunto cuáles serán nuestras apariencias cuando las armaduras se hayan fusionado también". (Se cuestionó curiosamente)

Vegeta – "Eso pronto lo veremos". (Se irgue completamente observando a Nonova) "Trunks, ¿crees poder realizar el baile con tu hombro lesionado?"

Trunks – "Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, lograré junto con Goten formar a Gotrenks sin problemas". (Desaparece su arma de su mano)

Gokou – "Bien… Te lo encargamos Gohan, distráelo el tiempo suficiente".

Gohan – "Confíen en mí".

Gokou – "Recuerden que no deben fallar en los pasos previos a la fusión ya que de lo contrario los híbridos saldrán deficientes, también es importante que mantengan sus KYs al mismo nivel, debido a que algunos estamos más agotados que otros tendrán que esforzarse para lograr dicho objetivo".

Vegeta – "Lo entendemos, ahora es momento. Gohan, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer".

Narrador – Los cinco guerreros clavaron sus miradas sobre Nonova como estando a la expectativa de éste, lo que hizo que el ente sospechase de otro intento más por eliminarlo. Y notó también que de todos Gohan era solamente el que se encontraba en guardia con su arma lista, suponiendo con esto que el resto se encargará de hacer algo diferente. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, esto al ente le divertía, el observar cómo es que cada uno de los intentos de los guerreros por exterminarlo fracasan ante su imponencia y capacidad superior.

Gohan da un ligero movimiento de compás, y entra en acción una vez que Gokou le da la orden.

Gokou – "¡Ahora!"

Narrador – Debido a su postura pareció que Gohan iba a abalanzarse nuevamente contra Nonova, pero en vez de hacerlo, agita con ímpetu su mano izquierda al frente como si fuese a lanzar un ataque energético de largo alcance. En su lugar, una enorme cantidad de rocas flotantes de diversos tamaños aparecen detrás de él dirigiéndose con gran velocidad hacia donde se encuentra el ente. A Nonova le pareció una idea absurda que le atacara de esa forma, cuando le era bastante fácil deshacerse de aquellas que estaban por embestirle.

Las rocas siguieron llegando acumulándose alrededor de Nonova hasta llegar a formar un gran cúmulo que rodeaba al ente por todos lados. Continuando con el uso de su tele quinesis Gohan hace girar todas las rocas alrededor del ente, lo que le hacía perder noción de la posición en la que se encontraba. El guerrero da por cumplida una parte de su tarea, pero al ver que el ente comienza de forma desesperada a deshacer gran número de las rocas con disparos de energía Gohan decide intervenir.

Mientras las rocas seguían girando y otras más continuaban aproximándose para acumularse, Gohan se aproxima cautelosamente hacia el ente ocultándose a la vez entre los mismos obstáculos para ocultar su presencia. Reaparecía constantemente detrás de diferentes rocas con tal de despistar a su enemigo, quien en un acto de hastío comienza a disparar en aquellas donde sospecha que el guerrero se ha ocultado. Viendo una oportunidad, Gohan ataca con su látigo zurrando la espalda del ente quien reacciona doblándose hacia atrás junto con un grito de dolor, y después desaparece de ahí ocultándose en otro sitio.

La estrategia siguió su curso en donde Gohan se ocultaba y atacaba tomando varias veces por sorpresa al ente, quien enfadado trataba de detenerlo con ataques energéticos. Aunque sabía que aquel método no iba a detenerlo por siempre, su objetivo era alcanzar el tiempo suficiente para que sus compañeros se fusionasen.

Viendo las maniobras de Gohan ejecutándose, los demás guerreros se preparan para la fusión.

Gokou - ¡Actuemos rápido, antes de que Nonova se deshaga de esas rocas.

Vegeta - ¡Acérquense todos!

Narrador – Gokou y Goten se aproximan velozmente donde se encuentran Vegeta y Trunks, posteriormente se colocan de lado las parejas correspondientes formando una fila común. Los cuatro adoptaron una misma posición de compás entreabierto con los brazos relajados, quedando a un margen de separación ambas parejas dan el espacio necesario para el baile y también para el proceso de fusión.

Vegeta – Llegó la hora, no deben fallar bajo ninguna circunstancia. (Los tres asienten en diferentes tiempos)

Gokou – Bien… A la cuenta de tres empezaremos con el baile. Uno… Dos… ¡Tres!

Narrador – Al término de la cuenta regresiva, ambas parejas comienzan con el baile característico de la técnica de la fusión recitando al mismo tiempo en coro su respectivo nombre en los momentos correspondientes. El primer desplazamiento había terminado, y ahora sólo faltaba juntar ambos dedos índice respectivamente con sus parejas. El proceso final fue realizado junto con un grito al unísono, y los cuerpos de los cuatro guerreros comenzaron a brillar de un blanco incandescente. Desde su labor Gohan observó la escena dando por hecho que estaban a punto de formar a dos de los guerreros más poderosos, y le emocionaba sobre todo el hecho de querer conocer sus apariencias ahora que las armaduras también habían entrado en la escena.

Esa escena continuó por unos momentos, pero tal como se lo esperaba el usurpador de pronto la luz blanca que resplandeció en los guerreros desaparece lentamente sin mostrar cambio alguno. Ambas parejas permanecieron en sus posiciones percatándose momentos después del fallo de la fusión, hecho que Gohan presenció y le distrajo por un momento.

Vegeta - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, por qué la fusión no dio resultado?

Gokou – No… No lo entiendo, se supone que hicimos todo a la perfección, no debió haber fallado.

Goten – Trunks ¿estás seguro de haber realizado los pasos correctamente?

Trunks – Por supuesto, no tengo la menor duda, aun con mi hombro lesionado pude desplazar mis brazos correctamente.

Narrador – Los cuatro se encontraban confundidos y extrañados por lo recién ocurrido, en su sitio Gohan se cuestionaba también del porqué del fallo de la fusión. Esto lo hizo distraerse por unos momentos que el ente aprovechó para tomarlo por sorpresa y atacarle; Gohan apenas había reaccionado cuando ve la enorme mano del ente golpearlo en su rostro siendo arrojado bruscamente, colisionando en su traslado con roca tras roca de las que había reunido como una pelota de pin ball.

Con tal de salir de aquella presión, Nonova extiende sus brazos liberando varias líneas de energía por todos los alrededores que parten a las rocas que el guerrero había reunido. La gran mayoría se pulverizó con tal acción, y otras cuantas se partieron en varios fragmentos regándose en los alrededores. Con esa liberación de energía Gohan fue golpeado por una de las líneas que lo alejó a cierta distancia de la escena.

El ente voltea su vista sonriendo burlonamente hacia los guerreros luego de observar que este reciente intento tampoco había resultado. Tal hecho ocurrido con la fusión dejó en qué pensar a los guerreros, puesto que ahora debían reflexionar en alguna otra opción que quizás no sea más efectiva que lo pretendido por ellos. De pronto el usurpador hace su aparición frente a ellos comenzando como una figura transparente hasta solidificarse, iniciando con el trato del tema. Los guerreros rompen con sus posturas al oír su voz.

Usurpador – Es por las armaduras. (Dijo en tono seguro)

Trunks - ¿Qué cosa?

Usurpador – Las armaduras no les permiten realizar este tipo de técnicas porque no están diseñadas para dividirse en más réplicas o fusionarse entre ellas. (Los guerreros reciben una gran impresión)

Vegeta - ¿Qué significa esto? (Dijo en tono molesto)

Usurpador – (Sonríe de medio lado) Sus protecciones pueden ser capaces de amplificar sus poderes, sus habilidades y hasta sus percepciones; soportan todo tipo de ambientes exteriores e incluso pueden ajustarse a las circunstancias desarrollando hasta nuevas técnicas. Pero los magos del planeta Cincron se vieron limitados a desarrollar las capacidades necesarias para que no tuvieran inconvenientes al momento de intentar algunas de sus técnicas, sin embargo consideraron que ya había otras habilidades que podían compensar este tipo de detalles.

Goten – Entonces… Eso significa que ni la división, ni la técnica de la fusión darán resultado mientras tengamos puestas estas armaduras…

Gokou – No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué no nos dijo nada el mago Golfin al respecto?

Trunks – No puedo creer esto…

Usurpador - ¿Lo ven guerreros legendarios, todo está en su contra en esta pelea; podrán intentar lo que sea, que puede ser desapercibido e incluso glorioso, pero Nonova no es cualquier criatura y ustedes lo han comprobado. ¡Pronto será su perdición, lo que les funcionó en el pasado no resultará ahora, los entes malignos hemos evolucionado! ¡Recuerden todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, porque será lo último que harán antes de que sus cuerpos desaparezcan por causa de la criatura más poderosa del Universo!

Gokou – No… No puede ser… ¿Qué…? (Levanta la vista arriba con los puños cerrados a los lados como implorando) ¿¡Qué es lo que podemos hacer ahora?

Nonova - ¡¡Morir, es lo único que les queda por hacer! (Atrae rápidamente la atención de los guerreros) ¡¡Sólo les estoy permitiendo vivir un poco más para que después se conviertan en polvo de estrellas! ¡¡Pelearemos hasta que sientan que se carcomen por dentro y que sus energías les abandonan!

Narrador – El ente enciende su aura de una forma explosiva e inmutable, los guerreros se ponen alerta tomando sus respectivas guardias. Nonova se abalanza contra ellos produciendo la destrucción de la plataforma en donde los Saiya – Jin se encontraban, sin embargo éstos logran escapar partiendo hacia diferentes puntos. El ente persigue a cada uno de ellos obligándolos a establecer contacto físico combativo, algo para lo que los guerreros no tenían muchas posibilidades de soportar. Como resultado entre todos deciden atacarlo con el fin de que ninguno de ellos sea el centro de su atención utilizando sus armas, pero el ente haciendo muestra de su gran agilidad logra esquivar cada uno de sus intentos junto con sus técnicas especiales. Gohan se reincorpora y entra en auxilio de sus compañeros sin importar que sus energías se encontraran en ese estado, situación similar por la que pasaba su hermano Goten.

Finalmente, con todos los guerreros rodeándole, el ente expulsa su aura en forma de ventisca al estirar sus brazos arriba arrojándolos como si fuesen obstáculos insignificantes. Cada uno de los guerreros cae bruscamente en diferentes tiempos en otros obstáculos que ahí se encuentran, quedando algunos incrustados sobre las plataformas. Aquel breve combate resultó simple pero muy intenso, esta vez Nonova estaba aumentando su poder gradualmente antes de llegar al cien por ciento de su capacidad. Junto con ello sus habilidades y percepciones aumentaban, resultándole más fácil predecir los movimientos de sus oponentes aunándole que ahora los guerreros ya no contaban con la misma vitalidad y fuerza que antes.

Esta vez les resultaba más difícil a los Saiya – Jin levantarse nuevamente, en cada nuevo ataque la pesadez y cansancio aumentaban sintiendo sus cuerpos adormecidos, anestesiados por los golpes recibidos. Con sus cuerpos postrados sobre las plataformas cada uno reflexionaba sobre la situación, pensando del fallo de cada uno de sus intentos en donde las posibilidades de tomar ventaja se veían disminuidas. Ambos seres malignos observaron con placer el estado de sus enemigos, que siendo los guerreros legendarios esta escena para ellos resultaba contradictoria, puesto que ni siquiera ellos siendo poseedores de un alto calibre y una gran experiencia en las batallas además de los increíbles resultados obtenidos por su gran deseo y determinación, no han sido capaces de cambiar a favor la balanza.

Nonova - ¡¡Mírense ahora, se acercan cada vez más al momento de su perdición! ¡¡Pronto morirán y la leyenda con ustedes se irá! (Dijo en tono ansioso y placentero)

Trunks – (Hace una exclamación de dolor) "No debemos permitir esto… De continuar así… Terminaremos siendo eliminados".

Gohan – "Nonova es diferente a los demás, ni siquiera Cell fue tan astuto y diestro como él".

Goten – "Sabe perfectamente lo que intentaremos en su contra, de alguna u otra forma al final… Consigue contrarrestar cada uno de nuestros movimientos".

Vegeta – (Levanta pesadamente la mirada apoyándose con un antebrazo) "Les aseguro que Cell pudo ser más capaz de lo que él puede ser si hubiera continuado con vida, lo que le aventaja a este sujeto es haber husmeado en nuestras vidas y contar con más poder; pero el mismo poder no lo es todo, hay otras cosas que entran en juego".

Gokou – (Queda de cuclillas luego de intentar levantarse) "Sin embargo debido a que conoce todo sobre nosotros no podemos tomarlo por sorpresa, ante esta situación estamos en completa desventaja, eso aunado a que cuenta con un increíble poder se convierte en un arma de doble filo".

Trunks – (Toma la misma postura que su padre) "Tiene que haber alguna forma de lograr sorprenderlo, tiene que cometer algún error que podamos aprovechar".

Vegeta – "Todavía tenemos alternativas, ¡aún podemos recuperarnos! Y sé exactamente qué clase de poder será capaz de derrotar a Nonova, el mismo poder que un principio se utilizó en mi contra y que nos ha salvado el pellejo en las más difíciles situaciones. Ni siquiera Magin – Boo fue capaz de recuperarse de ese ataque cuando era capaz de regenerarse sin importar qué clase de ataques se atentaran en su contra, y Nonova no será la excepción".

Gokou – (Dirige su vista hacia Vegeta encontrándose a una gran distancia) "¿Estás hablando de…? ¿La Genkidama?"

Vegeta – "¡Exacto, la Genkidama es nuestra única opción!" (Intenta levantarse pesadamente quedando hincado) "Ya lo intentamos todo incluyendo la fusión, ¡pero los magos tenían que ser unos estúpidos limitándonos con las armaduras! Pero no todo está perdido, ejecutaremos a Nonova con la Genkidama, y puedo tener la completa certeza de que funcionará porque para empezar si la Fuente contiene toda la información del Universo, entonces a través de ella podremos reunir literalmente ¡toda la energía del Universo!" (Se apoya sobre su pie izquierdo para levantarse logrando quedar apenas con el compás flexionado.) "Esta será la Genkidama más poderosa jamás creada, utilizaremos todo el poder del Universo para acabar con esa sabandija".

Gokou – "Olvidas un detalle importante Vegeta, la Genkidama requiere de cierto tiempo para crearse y no puedo darme ese lujo, ya que Nonova se dará inmediatamente cuenta de mis intenciones y me atacará antes de que yo pueda reunir la energía necesaria".

Gohan – "Además si intentáramos mantenerlo ocupado para que nuestro padre reúna la energía necesaria no duraríamos el tiempo suficiente, nuestras energías se encuentran bajas".

Goten – "No podemos arriesgarnos a atacar de frente a Nonova ya que podría significar la muerte de uno de nosotros".

Vegeta – "Entonces sólo nos queda esperar lo que sucederá, debemos ser capaces de ajustarnos a las circunstancias. Aún con las probabilidades en nuestra contra yo no pienso rendirme, ¡pelearé aún así me encuentre en el borde de la muerte! Sé que tarde o temprano hallaremos alguna forma de sorprender a Nonova y entonces Kacarotto se encargará de pulverizarlo con la Genkidama. ¡No creo que eso pasará, sé que pasará, porque en todos mis años como guerrero he aprendido que si no se pierde la fe y la esperanza puede ocurrir el milagro que todos esperamos!"

Narrador – Vegeta estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con el fin de que la técnica más poderosa de Gokou hiciese su correcto trabajo. Sin embargo, las condiciones de todos ahí presentes no eran nada favorables. Quizá Gokou era el que contaba con más energías a diferencia de sus compañeros que estaban ya agotados como en el caso de los hermanos Goten y Gohan. Cada uno pensaba en una oportunidad para que al guerrero anaranjado le fuera posible ejecutar su más poderosa técnica, pero las probabilidades apuntaban a que cualquier intento resultaría fallido.

Sin esperar más tiempo siendo la ansiedad uno de los culpables, Nonova decide atacarlos nuevamente.

Nonova - ¿Ya terminaron de lloriquear, ¡¡y pensar que esto duraría un poco más!

Narrador – Nonova se aproxima majestuosamente trayendo consigo una bomba de energía rebelde en una de sus palmas que hace explotar después de colocarse a cierta distancia. Los guerreros se ven obligados a moverse luego de que las rocas en donde se encontraban fueron destruidas por los efectos de la bomba, que liberó una abrumadora cantidad de brotes eléctricos que se sacudieron por los alrededores.

En primer lugar el ente fue tras Gohan, quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando luego de desaparecer frente a él en su trayecto reapareciese detrás golpeándolo en su espalda. Gohan se reincorporó, pero en tanto lo había hecho fue golpeado en un costado. Viendo que la velocidad de su enemigo era superior, intentó alejarse desplazándose hacia atrás lo más rápido que pudo tratando de permanecer alerta. Nonova apareció detrás de él, en esta ocasión logró esquivar unos cuantos golpes llegando incluso a golpearlo en el abdomen, pero esto no hizo siquiera que el ente gimiera.

Sonriendo de medio lado, y viendo que su oponente estaba ya agotado, no le fue difícil prenderlo del rostro con una mano y lanzarlo rumbo a una roca espacial de superficie llana en la parte inferior. Aún cayendo de picada, Gohan logró reincorporarse, pero apenas le fue suficiente evitar estrellarse con la plataforma al caer de cuclillas, huyendo después de Nonova cuando éste intentó aplastarlo con sus pares de pies al rodarse hacia un lado.

Gohan se levantó de su lugar con la respiración rápida en una posición corporal cansada, viendo después la figura de Nonova salir entre la cortina de humo y los fragmentos creados por su fuerte aterrizaje. El ente avanzaba en una posición confiada moviendo su cola con tranquilidad, esta actitud le hizo estremecerse a Gohan que se apresuró a atacarle con el Súper Mase – Ku. La ejecución fue rápida, el poder siguió su camino hasta que fue interceptado por la mano inferior derecha del ente que deteniendo su paso evitó la técnica con suma facilidad. En tanto había terminado de ejecutarse, el ente pulveriza con ansiedad el resto de energía que quedó acumulada en la palma de su mano; era evidente que a Gohan le restaban ya pocas energías para seguir peleando.

Preocupado por lo que podría pasarle, Gohan retrocede de espaldas al momento que su enemigo avanza, quien lo hacía totalmente confiado sin ninguna posición de guardia. Gohan estaba estremecido, y esa sensación aumentó cuando un obstáculo le había cerrado el paso. Nonova se detuvo frente a él listo para atacarlo de una forma agresiva, abriendo sus brazos a los lados como estando a punto de prenderlo de cuerpo completo.

Pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, una enorme roca de gran tamaño es estrellada en su espalda partiéndose de inmediato en varios fragmentos. El ente hizo una pequeña exclamación de molestia doblándose un poco hacia delante, observando al voltearse hacia atrás que Gokou había sido el que le había estrellado esa roca sin soltarla. El ente intentó golpearlo lanzando un golpe hacia atrás, a lo que Gokou escapó con la tele transportación. De inmediato reapareció justo frente a Gohan creando a la altura del abdomen de Nonova una bola de energía, la cual comenzó a crecer rápidamente hasta empujar al monstruo arrastrándolo fuera del alcance de ambos, quien ya la había sujetado con sus cuatro brazos.

El poder no fue tan poderoso puesto que Nonova logró deshacerla partiéndola en varios fragmentos cuando cerró sus brazos hacia dentro, pero consiguió alejarlo a varios metros de distancia de sus víctimas. Gokou se mantuvo en guardia protegiendo a Gohan, esperando que el ente los atacase de nuevo, algo que estaba a punto de hacer cuando recibe la embestida de Vegeta que se aproximó justo en la parte superior cayendo como un disparo. El aura que envuelve a Vegeta creó una onda expansiva que se desvaneció rápidamente, la cual también liberaba algunas descargas. La bestia le interceptó interponiendo ambos antebrazos superiores en forma cruzada, mientras que Vegeta intentaba impetuosamente aplastarlo como él pretendía.

El Saiya – Jin emitía un grito de furia poniendo todo su empeño en su objetivo, de momentos Nonova intentó alejarlo pero no le fue posible hacerlo, así que de un movimiento rápido logró hacerse hacia atrás provocando que el mismo Vegeta colisionase con la plataforma directamente. Habiéndole parecido aquello un tanto chusco, se aproximó hacia él para aplastarlo con uno de sus pies, pero en ambos costados recibe a Goten y Trunks que también intentaron embestirlo. Interpuso ambas de sus palmas forcejeando al principio, y después les prendió de sus cuellos haciéndolos chocar de frente cuando llevó ambos de sus brazos extendidos hacia el frente.

Después arroja a cada uno bruscamente hacia abajo aplastando a Vegeta, incrustándolos cada vez más en la plataforma conforme los arrojaba. Después fue Gokou quien de una forma inesperada apareció sobre su espalda sujetándolo del cuello y la cabeza, utilizando sus pies como ganchos para mantenerse firme. Nonova intentó quitárselo al llevar sus brazos superiores hacia atrás mientras se agitaba, pero el guerrero se había aferrado fuertemente a él. Gohan decidió entrar en escena para ayudar a sus compañeros requiriendo nuevamente del auxilio de su látigo el cual logra enrollar en el cuerpo de Nonova, luego de que le había recorrido en varias ocasiones a una gran velocidad.

El usurpador observó la escena divertido, viendo que su amo y señor continuaba entreteniéndose con los guerreros legendarios antes de eliminarlos. A juzgar por el tiempo y su paciencia, dedujo que faltaba muy poco para que el ente los hiciese polvo y entrara a la Fuente sin problemas. Sin preocupación alguna continuó observando la forma en como Nonova logró deshacerse de Gokou y Gohan cuando giró a varias revoluciones por minuto lanzándolos por los aires, viendo que los patéticos intentos de los guerreros por derrotarlo siempre eran detenidos.

Y así continuó la pelea, los guerreros continuaron intentándolo pero Nonova lograba efectivamente contrarrestar todos sus intentos atacándolos de una forma salvaje, mientras eran golpeados una y otra vez. En un principio el Usurpador permaneció tranquilo e indiferente ante tales actos dando por hecho el resultado final; pero pronto, un recuerdo que se le vino a la mente comenzó a alertarlo al considerar que eran las armaduras las que estaban sufriendo los daños de los ataques.

Se trataba de un hecho del cual había sospechado como uno de los atributos de las armaduras de combate, que si este mismo era liberado o provocado se convertiría en algo sumamente grande volviéndose una gran amenaza. Tal recuerdo le hizo estremecerse a tal grado que de inmediato se interpuso entre Nonova y los guerreros, quienes nuevamente estaban postrados sobre otras superficies rocosas.

Usurpador - ¡Señor Nonova deténgase!

Nonova – (Desvanece la bola de energía que había creado en una de sus palmas) ¿¡Qué sucede? (Preguntó molesto)

Usurpador - ¡No siga con esto, no sabe lo que está a punto de desatar! ¡Hay algo que tienen las armaduras de combate que de ser despertado podría convertirse en algo sumamente peligroso, y al parecer eso ocurre cuando son seriamente dañadas!

Nonova - ¿¡De qué estás hablando?

Usurpador - ¡No lo sé…! Es decir… ¡Tiene que creerme, se trata del más grande secreto de las armaduras que no pude confirmar como fue debido, pero es todo lo que sé, quizás se trate de un rumor, pero si no consideramos esto podría ser nuestro fin!

Nonova - ¡¡Basta, no pienso perder más el tiempo contigo, ya sabes de antemano que nada de lo que hagan los guerreros podrá vencerme! ¡Ahora hazte a un lado, terminaré con ellos de una vez!

Usurpador - ¡No sabe lo que hace se arrepentirá!

Nonova - ¡Largo!

Narrador – El ente empuja bruscamente al Usurpador hacia un lado quien no se dispuso nuevamente a intervenir, suponiendo que de nuevamente hacerlo podría peligrar su vida. En el estado en el que se encontraban, los guerreros sólo pudieron limitarse a observar al ente que continuaba aproximándose, como si entre más se acercarse el momento de su fin estuviera haciendo lo mismo. Esta vez sus energías habían bajado más, lo que les afectaba incluso al momento de querer levantarse nuevamente ya que ahora no podían hacerlo como en la ocasión pasada.

La presión y la incertidumbre inundaron sus pensamientos, sobre todo al saber que nada de lo que intentaran resultaría como ellos esperaban. Estaban atrapados en un círculo repetitivo que producía los mismos resultados y que parecía hacerse más breve con cada repetición acontecida. Todos continuaron en ese mismo estado sin moverse, Trunks es el primero en intentar reincorporarse consiguiendo solamente levantar la vista pesadamente apoyado de los antebrazos.

Trunks – "¿Qué queda por hacer, qué hacer ahora que nada de lo que contamos dará resultado? Sé que debemos ser perseverantes y luchar con un gran sentido de la justicia, pero como veo la situación ni siquiera eso será suficiente… Todo parece indicar que pese a lo que hagamos… Será contrarrestado y al final, será nuestro fin".

Narrador – El semblante de Trunks denotaba cansancio y dolor al mismo tiempo, luchando incluso por mantener su vista enfocada y sus ojos abiertos. Era evidente que los poderes tanto de él como de sus compañeros habían disminuido drásticamente, sin mencionar a Gohan y Goten quienes se agotaron en gran medida al intentar salvarse entre ellos de la situación pasada.

Trunks – "También sé que no debemos pensar negativamente, que todo es posible, que si continuamos luchando y no nos rendimos el milagro llegará. Pero… Todo está en nuestra contra, el enemigo que enfrentamos tiene más que poder y fortaleza, al parecer cuenta con un gran secreto que lo hace estar completamente seguro de que ganará esta pelea, tal como él lo dijo. Si ese es el caso entonces, debe tratarse de algo sumamente grande…"

Narrador – Trunks continuó reflexionando pensando una cosa tras otra, quizá debido a que ya no le quedaba otra cosa por hacer o bien por intentar desentrañar alguna debilidad de su enemigo que pudiese aprovechar. Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, todo apuntaba a algo confuso o desfavorable para él y sus compañeros; pero pese a las probabilidades, deseaba ganar esta pelea, sobre todo a sabiendas que de ellos fallar todo, literalmente todo desaparecerá.

De pronto, sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando recibe lo que en un principio cree que es producto de su imaginación o de un delirio mental. Un bombardeo de imágenes repentinas un tanto confusas comienzan a concentrarse en su mente, lo que le hace perder la concentración. Momentos después intenta relacionarlas, lo cual una vez hecho, comienzan a tener sentido.

Trunks – (Toca su frente con su mano izquierda hallándose confundido) "¿Qué es esto…? ¿Qué son estas imágenes? Al parecer, se trata de…" (Recibe una última que termina por darle sentido a todo lo que se presentó anteriormente en su mente) "Ahora entiendo, debe tratarse de un aviso, de algo que tengo que hacer… Sin duda alguna, se trata de una visión del futuro. ¿Pero cómo es que puedo recibir esta clase de premoniciones, ¿acaso esta habilidad es proporcionada por la armadura? Sea el caso del que se trate, esto parece que sí funcionará, si se trata de una visión del futuro ¡entonces tiene que resultar! Si esto se me está presentando ahora, entonces significa que debo hacerlo, debo intentarlo, es lo único que me queda por hacer; este método puede salvarnos a todos es nuestra única oportunidad. Ha llegado la hora de poner en práctica lo que aprendí en el paraíso, es momento de poner a prueba este método".

Narrador – De pronto, con todo su esfuerzo a pesar del dolor que adormecía su cuerpo, Trunks logra lentamente ponerse de pie mientras se tambaleaba con la mirada puesta en Nonova. Con una posición cabizbaja y lastimera articula un par de palabras.

Trunks – Con que ninguna de nuestras técnicas puede vencerte ¿verdad?

Nonova – (Hace un gesto de extrañeza) ¿Qué cosa, debes estar delirando, no necesito repetir algo que ya saben.

Trunks – Entonces ¿porqué no vienes aquí y acabas primero conmigo? (Trunks alza la mirada con expresión desafiante, sus compañeros se extrañan ante su comportamiento)

Nonova – (Sonríe ansioso) ¿Quieres morir ya, entonces así será, tú serás el primero que exterminaré. (Se coloca en posición de embestida) ¡¡Muere!

Narrador – Nonova expulsa su aura y después de unos instantes hace una aproximación estrepitosa hacia un delirante Trunks que apenas podía mantenerse de pie. Todos sus compañeros se ponen alerta, pero ninguno de ellos podía hacer algo al respecto debido a sus estados. El ente se aproxima cada vez más cubierto por su aura negra acompañado de un grito de furia, mientras que Trunks se mantenía ecuánime.

Gokou - ¡Trunks ¿qué estás haciendo!

Vegeta - ¡¡¡Apártate de ahí Trunks!

Narrador – Trunks no obedeció y se mantuvo en su lugar. Todos sabían, incluso él, que recibir un ataque de esas magnitudes a estas alturas podría resultar fatal, trayendo como resultado incluso una posible muerte. ¿Qué tiene planeado hacer Trunks, ¿logrará detener esta vez a Nonova, no se pierdan los próximos capítulos de los guerreros Z.

Continuará…


	84. La batalla final SECRETO REVELADO

Narrador – Trunks se levantó maltrecho y mal herido esperando a su enemigo Nonova que se aproximaba impetuosamente hacia él como una bestia imparable. La forma en como se aproximaba daba a entender que utilizaría una gran cantidad de su poder para su completo exterminio, para que así resulte completa sin error alguno. Todos vieron la decisión de Nonova por acabar en primer lugar con Trunks lo que les alertó enseguida, sobre todo cuando sabían que ninguno de ellos se encontraba en condiciones para siquiera levantarse de sus lugares.

Trunks siguió aguardando sin moverse de su lugar aunque su postura fuese la de alguien cansado y lastimado. Sumada la lesión de su hombro a su condición disminuyeron sus posibilidades de continuar por mucho más tiempo en la batalla, luego de que había salvado a su padre del potencial destructivo del Súper Big – Bang. Viendo la reciente situación que fue inesperada para los demás en donde Trunks alentaba al monstruo para que terminase con su vida, le hicieron varios llamados intentando convencerlo para que escapase de ese terrible destino.

Vegeta – "¡¡Muévete de ahí, te hará polvo torpe!"

Goten – "¡¡Trunks escapa cuanto antes!"

Gohan – "¡¡Si no te vas ahora terminará contigo!"

Gokou – "Tengo que salvar a Trunks, ¡tengo que…!" (Cae pesadamente al suelo a partir del tronco al intentar levantarse) "¡¡Si no hago algo pronto Trunks morirá!"

Trunks – "No se preocupen, sé lo que estoy haciendo". (Dijo seguro y taimado)

Vegeta – "¿¡Qué tonterías estás diciendo? ¡¡Nonova te hará pedazos!"

Goten – "¡¡Ninguno de nosotros debe ser eliminado aún, debemos llegar todos juntos hasta el final recuérdalo!"

Gokou – "¡¡Reacciona Trunks no tendrás oportunidad!"

Gohan – "¡¡Ya no cuentas con la fuerza suficiente para defenderte ni mucho menos de un ataque de esta magnitud!"

Trunks – "Lo que estoy por intentar ahora… ¡No depende de mi condición física!"

Narrador – Fue así como de un movimiento imprevisto y extraño se irgue completamente juntándose de pies, colocando las manos como si fuese a aplicar un conjuro. Juntó al frente sus manos con los antebrazos cerca del pecho como lo hacen los ninjas al momento de meditar, quedando en esa posición sin titubeo alguno sin que la aproximación de Nonova le inmutase en lo más mínimo. Posteriormente cerró los ojos un momento permaneciendo tranquilo, para después lanzar a ejecución una técnica peculiar y distinta a sus comunes habilidades.

Trunks – (Realiza un par de movimientos rápidos con sus manos) A ver qué te parece… ¡¡Esto!

Narrador – En tanto había abierto los ojos de una manera amenazante y habiendo agitado sus brazos al frente, un círculo blanco con insignias extrañas hace su aparición justo en la parte inferior hacia donde Nonova se aproximaba. De inmediato el ente siente cómo una fuerza detiene de golpe su andar como si hubiese sido atraído por un imán invisible, quedando a un poco más de 50 metros de distancia del guerrero Trunks. Gokou y Goten quienes habían cerrado sus ojos esperando lo peor, los abren posteriormente al sentir que todavía no había sucedido lo que ellos esperaban. De inmediato prestaron atención a lo que ocurría, para después percatarse al igual que los demás que Nonova había sido atrapado en una clase de trampa que el mismo Trunks había preparado especialmente para él.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver el radiante círculo blanco de gran tamaño que había encerrado a Nonova en una especie de conjuro que además no le permitía moverse. Nonova forcejeó continuamente hallándose de pie en la nueva plataforma formada debajo de él, sólo para terminar percatándose que ninguno de sus intentos por recobrar la movilidad daba algún resultado.

Nonova - ¿¡Qué es esto? ¿¡Qué significan esos símbolos alrededor?

Trunks – Es la técnica de sacrificio de energía, ¡mi última acción antes de morir!

Nonova – (Alza la mirada hacia él con un semblante desesperado) ¿¡Qué?

Trunks - ¡Haz caído en mi trampa Nonova y ahora no podrás escapar, ya que esta técnica te encierra en un conjuro especial que te privará de todas las energías con las que cuentas! Con el tiempo la técnica seguirá su proceso hasta dejarte hueco y te convertirá en una materia inerte, ¡una vez terminado este proceso no habrá forma de que vuelvas a recuperar tus energías!

Nonova - ¡¡Tonterías! (Forcejea nuevamente sin lograr moverse, emitiendo un corto resplandor el círculo con cada intento)

Gohan – (Emite un sonido corto sorpresivo en su garganta al recordar de lo que se trataba) ¡¡Ahora lo veo, Trunks está dispuesto a morir!

Gokou – (Voltea súbitamente hacia él al no creer lo que dice) ¿¡Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Gohan - ¡Se trata de la técnica especial de los espíritus guardianes, y es utilizada para mantener el orden en el infierno! ¡Trunks aprendió esta técnica gracias a su ayuda cuando se ofreció a auxiliarles en la detención de un ser maligno muy poderoso en el infierno, y como recompensa le enseñaron esta gran técnica! ¡Tardó mucho tiempo en dominarla, pero finalmente lo consiguió! ¡Ahora es la primera vez que todos veremos de lo que este método puede ser capaz de lograr!

Gokou – Pero… Tú dijiste que…

Narrador – La atención de los guerreros vuelve a enfocarse a la escena cuando la emisión de un sonido de la técnica acompañado de algunas manifestaciones hacen que las extremidades de Nonova se estiren, especialmente los brazos, como si unas cadenas sujetadas en sus muñecas y tobillos tirasen de ellos para mantenerlos estirados. El ente estaba sorprendido por tan extraña técnica que fue incluso capaz de privarle de sus movimientos sin problemas.

Nonova – (Mientras observa sus extremidades) "¡Qué técnica tan poderosa, es como una clase de posesión o prisión! No me explico cómo es que este guerrero puede ejecutar algo de esta magnitud cuando se supone que sus energías están bajas. Probablemente, esta técnica no dependa de ese sustento, debe estarse basando en algo más, tengo que descubrir la forma de salir de aquí. ¡Maldita sea, nunca creí que fuera capaz de hacer algo así!"

Narrador – Vegeta observó todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y al ver que su hijo Trunks había decidido aplicar esta última técnica también recordó lo que eso significaría para él.

Vegeta – "Trunks… Acaso… ¿Estás pensando en sacrificar tu vida?"

Gokou – Un momento… ¿A qué se refieren con eso, por qué entregará su vida? (Volvió a preguntar ante la duda anterior)

Goten – "Esta técnica es diferente a las demás, se basa en el poder espiritual. Solamente aquella víctima que contenga un alto nivel de este poder será capaz de romper con el conjuro, por lo tanto no importa qué tan fuerte sea el oponente, si no cuenta con poder espiritual entonces estará perdido. Trunks tuvo mucha suerte, logró atrapar a Nonova en el momento preciso".

Gohan – "Sabemos que entregará su vida porque esta técnica requiere del constante respaldo de su energía. Sin ésta, el conjuro perderá fuerza e incluso se desvanecerá, para entonces no habrá servido de nada ejecutarlo. Por eso es llamada la técnica de sacrificio de energía, tanto al que ejecuta la técnica como al que es aprehendido les son extraídas sus energías para que así el proceso del conjuro dé resultado. Trunks necesita sacrificar su propia energía para que la técnica continúe en su ejecución, y prive totalmente de las energías de su oponente cuando éstas comiencen a ser arrebatadas por la prisión".

Gokou – "Entonces… Eso significa que Trunks debe estar constantemente alimentando a ese círculo para que funcione, y tendrá que esperar hasta que el proceso finalice haciendo lo mismo. ¡Dudo que pueda lograrlo, sus energías son bajas, requeriría incluso tener que entregar todo su poder para que la técnica alcance a terminar con el proceso y deje indefenso a Nonova".

Vegeta – "Nunca creí que fuera a atreverse a hacer eso, es peligroso para él. Aunque por otro lado, éste podría convertirse en el método definitivo que terminará por derrotar a Nonova".

Gokou – "Espera, no podemos arriesgarnos a confiar en este método sobre todo si la vida de Trunks entra en juego".

Narrador – El nuevo movimiento de Trunks dio mucho de qué hablar, sobre todo al tratarse de algo peligroso que podría resultar perjudicial para su existencia. Viendo la inquietud de sus compañeros, Trunks decide hablar con ellos al respecto.

Trunks – "Eso dependerá de ustedes".

Gokou – "¿Que depende de nosotros?"

Trunks – "Pese a lo que pueda parecer no planeo con esto entregar mi vida como se esperaba, sino que por ahora sólo estoy comprobando si la visión del futuro que tuve es acertada. Escuchen, algo en mi cabeza me aseguró que este método funcionaría; en un principio pensé en utilizarlo, pero en el desarrollo de la pelea lo había olvidado al ver que ninguna de nuestras técnicas daba resultado. Ahora que estoy confiando en la visión repentina que tuve, este método seguramente será lo que termine por derrotar a Nonova".

Gohan – "Pero… Si no planeas entregar tu vida al ejecutar esto entonces ¿qué piensas hacer, sabes que no podrás retenerlo por mucho tiempo, aunque se trate de esta técnica Nonova cuenta con demasiado poder".

Trunks – "Como lo dije no pienso sacrificarlo todo con este método, la visión del futuro me indicó que funcionaría, pero no pude ver el resultado si fue o no exitoso. Considerando esto entonces sólo puedo estar seguro que esta técnica servirá para retenerlo el tiempo suficiente, mientras que ustedes, atacarán a Nonova de la forma en como se les ocurra".

Goten – "Tienes razón… Es nuestra oportunidad de oro, tenemos ahora a Nonova bajo nuestra merced". (Aseguró con completa confianza)

Trunks – "¡Atáquenlo de todas las formas posibles mientras que yo lo mantengo ocupado, háganlo rápido, antes de que se acabe el tiempo!"

Vegeta – "¡Bien hecho Trunks! Había estado esperando por este momento".

Narrador – Vegeta es el primero por intentar ponerse de pie, algo que resultaba difícil de lograr ya que su estado lastimero no se lo permitía fácilmente. Posteriormente se levantan Gokou, Goten y Gohan quienes tambalean en ocasiones intentando soportar los efectos que el cansancio y las heridas provocaban en sus cuerpos. Se había presentado una gran oportunidad para ellos, ahora que Nonova había sido atrapado en el conjuro de Trunks todos los demás que ya conocen este método tienen la segura certeza de que, al menos por un tiempo, Nonova no tendrá la posibilidad de escapar ni de defenderse.

Viendo que todos se levantaban dispuestos a atacarlo, Nonova intenta nuevamente recobrar el movimiento, pero el efecto sujetador del conjuro vuelve a frenar sus intentos de escape.

Nonova – (Voltea a verlos de reojo) ¡Esto no les ayudará, sólo fue un golpe de suerte!

Vegeta – ¡Tienes razón, fue un golpe de suerte, uno muy fuerte! (Dijo con tono de voz ansioso)

Gokou – Debemos aprovechar esta gran oportunidad que se nos ha presentado, podremos atacar a Nonova con todo lo que tengamos.

Trunks – "¡Dense prisa, antes de que la energía se me acabe".

Nonova - ¡No les servirá de nada!

Vegeta – Yo seré el primero…

Narrador – Vegeta alza su mano derecha colocando la palma hacia arriba, en unos instantes aparece en ella su arma el boomerang que ha hecho nuevamente acto de presencia al ser invocada con el pensamiento de su dueño. Vegeta trató lo mejor que pudo que su estado no le afectase demasiado en la ejecución de su próximo ataque, que no se trató nada más que el lanzamiento de su boomerang en dirección defensiva hacia Nonova.

Después de darle la orden y lanzarle con gran fuerza, el boomerang se aproxima a una gran velocidad hacia su objetivo que sólo podía observar su aproximación. El arma acomete en su espalda doblándolo hacia el frente al momento que continúa pasando de largo, Nonova emite un sonido lastimero por tal efecto; acto seguido el arma regresa hacia el ente esta vez de frente acometiendo ahora en su pecho doblándolo ahora hacia atrás. Nuevamente regresa a partir del punto donde se alejó y repite sus aproximaciones, ataques y alejamientos golpeando diferentes partes del robusto cuerpo del monstruo.

Los ataques eran bastante fuertes que hacían contorsionar a Nonova de una forma brusca e impetuosa, hasta que de pronto las embestidas cesan cuando Vegeta da la orden. Su boomerang regresa a su mano manteniéndose suspendido aún girando, mientras tanto los demás observan el estado de Nonova que por unos momentos parecía lastimero; sin perder más el tiempo, Goten es el próximo en atacar.

Goten – (Al momento que se aproxima en vuelo hacia Nonova) Veremos qué tanto resistes este próximo ataque. (Dijo al momento de llevar su brazo derecho hacia atrás)

Narrador – En tanto había llegado a una distancia que él consideraba suficiente, Goten extiende impetuosamente su brazo derecho al frente adaptando su cuerpo en una postura tal que ofrezca apoyo en su ejecución. Ejecutó al momento que continuaba acercándose el Zinsu – Ken, por lo que de su palma se desprendieron varios óvalos de energía en forma de estacas que se aproximaron como la lluvia hacia donde habían sido disparadas. La mayoría de ellas acierta golpeando por detrás a Nonova que sintió las fuertes punzadas provocadas cuando los óvalos no lograban penetrar su cuerpo, temblando constantemente por el dolor producido acompañado del alarido correspondiente.

Cuando su técnica había cesado, de inmediato invoca con el pensamiento a su hacha que utiliza para atacarlo nuevamente por detrás con su extremo defensivo. Le acometió como si hubiese lanzado un martillazo en su espalda que de inmediato provocó una gran liberación de carga energética expresándose en líneas quebradas irregulares, a lo que el ente emitió otra gran exclamación de dolor por el efecto producido. Luego de unos momentos permaneciendo en esa posición Goten se aleja para dar oportunidad a otro de sus compañeros para que continúe con la serie de múltiples ataques.

Gohan - ¡¡Debemos continuar sin parar, ataquémoslo con todo!

Narrador – Al igual que ambos guerreros Gohan se esfuerza por reincorporarse de su estado lastimero y agotado por los ataques, logrando lo más rápido que pudo invocar a su látigo para alanzarse ahora al ataque. Se suspendió de la plataforma donde anteriormente se hallaba postrado y comenzó de inmediato a aproximarse al momento que su arma comenzaba a delinearse por una intensa aura roja ardiente. No tuvo que aproximarse demasiado hacia Nonova ya que su arma alcanzaba una gran longitud de extensión, algo que aprovechó para lanzar los mejores ataques que su estado y habilidades le permitían ejecutar.

Agitó su arma desde diferentes ángulos y posiciones lanzando ataques de distinto efecto y expresión, con ello zurró varias partes del cuerpo de Nonova que se estremecía al recibir cada uno de estos defensivos desplazamientos del látigo de Gohan. En cada agitación se complementaba la liberación del fuego ardiente que hacía más profundas y dolorosas las heridas, por lo que en un momento determinado el cuerpo de Nonova se tornó cenizo por el efecto mismo del fuego.

Al momento que Gohan seguía atacando, Gokou se reincorpora lo más rápido posible utilizando su velocidad para aparecer frente a Nonova en una parte superior elevada. Se dispone a lanzar un ataque de largo alcance convirtiéndose en el primero en atacar de frente a Nonova con su técnica más utilizada, el Ka me ha me ha. Luego de unos momentos de preparación con las respectivas posiciones y pronunciaciones, lanza el poder dotado de una gran masa de energía que da con el enemigo que lo golpea intensamente de frente hasta formarse una explosión.

Casi a la par que Gohan ha cesado su ataque Goten y Vegeta lanzan respectivamente otras técnicas, que se tratan del Garlik – Ho y el Torbellino Fulminante. Ambas técnicas hacen sus respectivos efectos sobre Nonova, la primera se complementa con la explosión acontecida y la segunda revuelve toda esa energía cuando en su centro había encerrado al ente entre su corriente. Todo aquello mezclado le hizo estremecerse de una forma agresiva como nunca antes, sintiendo castigo tras castigo de los guerreros legendarios quienes no desaprovechaban esta gran oportunidad que se les había presentado.

Finalmente los ataques terminan cuando Gohan finaliza con el Súper Mase – Ku que se complementa con todo lo demás mezclado liberándose todo en una gran explosión, la cual termina extendiéndose en formas irregulares. El brillo incandescente permaneció por un tiempo y los restos de energía que quedaron de la explosión fueron desvaneciéndose poco a poco. Una vez retirados, se fue descubriendo el cuerpo raspado, desgastado y embestido del ente que se encontraba cabizbajo sin que su cuerpo cayese debido a sus extremidades que estaban sujetadas por la fuerza del círculo. Todos permanecieron en sus lugares observando el resultado que a simple vista daba de manifiesto a un ser maligno herido sin aparentes posibilidades de continuar, fue entonces que Gokou recordando una de sus primeras técnicas descubiertas pretende finalizar con la habilidad especial de su espada. Una vez convocada, Gokou se prepara para lanzarse al ataque.

Nonova – (Mientras alza lastimeramente la mirada) ¡¡Malditos!

Gokou – Ahora mismo serás purificado por esta espada y toda maldad dentro de ti se irá.

Narrador – Con toda elegancia y decisión, Gokou blande su espada realizando un par de desplazamientos como preparación para su próximo ataque. Termina colocando su espada de lado con el compás flexionado, listo para lanzarse en cualquier momento en contra de Nonova. Luego de unos momentos de espera finalmente Gokou inicia su viaje estrepitoso hacia el ente con la espada preparada en manos lista para hacer su trabajo, tal como lo hizo anteriormente en el reino Halmart con un dragón poseído que luego de su toque fue purificado volviendo a ser el de antes.

Sus compañeros desconocían este movimiento así que aguardaron ver el resultado para contemplar lo que Gokou estaba pretendiendo lograr. Junto con un grito impetuoso y un acercamiento fulminante, el guerrero finalmente da alcance a Nonova desplazando su espada sobre su cuerpo logrando una ejecución perfecta; el ente al recibir tal ataque en primer lugar se dobló hacia delante y posteriormente lo hizo hacia atrás mientras exclamaba un estruendoso ruido de garganta, al momento que su cuerpo comenzó a ser petrificado a partir de sus extremidades. Y así siguió convirtiéndose en piedra hasta terminar con el abdomen, en unos instantes todo el cuerpo de Nonova había dejado de moverse convirtiéndose en una especie de monumento que no volvería a dar señales de vida.

Todos ven con asombro el resultado del efecto especial del guerrero anaranjado, luego de haber pasado de largo Gokou con un semblante severo y victorioso se irgue dándose la vuelta dando por hecho que Nonova estaba por ser purificado, o al menos esperando un resultado semejante. Gokou desaparece su arma con el pensamiento aguardando que el "cascarón" pronto fuese abierto para dar al descubierto el resultado, situación que pasados unos segundos comienza a mostrarse.

La estructura comenzó a henderse cada vez más desprendiendo varios fragmentos que producían las mismas roturas hasta que, luego de que se hubieran creado más de golpe en un instante, finalmente es completamente destruida cuando el ente había agitado su cuerpo producto de su intento por liberarse haciendo una inhalación como intentando recuperar el aliento. El semblante de Gokou pronto cambió a uno de extrañeza al percatarse que su intento había fallado; el ente no mostraba cambio alguno en su esencia ni mucho menos en su apariencia, seguía luciendo exactamente igual a como siempre ha estado, no hubo señal alguna de que la técnica del guerrero Gokou hubiese surtido efecto. Extrañado por lo sucedido, en sus conjeturas Gokou comienza a temer de lo que podría tratarse el gran secreto, el gran don de la existencia que el ente siempre estaba alardeando y mencionando en el transcurso de toda la batalla.

Luego de algunos cuantos respiros acelerados, el ente comienza a reír de forma desmesurada como todo villano gallardo y engreído lo que extrañó a todos los presentes.

Nonova - ¿¡¡¡Lo ven, no pueden derrotarme fácilmente, ninguna de sus técnicas puede vencerme así como esta la cual no me detendrá por mucho tiempo!

Gokou – (Con semblante sospechoso) "Ni siquiera eso funcionó, y anteriormente funcionó con aquel dragón cuando la utilicé por primera vez, quizás se deba a que Nonova es maldad pura y que no recibió influencia alguna para convertirse en algo con lo que nació. Hasta ahora lo hemos atacado con todo y parece no resentir en ninguna medida nuestros actos, al parecer… Quizá, esto sea resultado del secreto que Nonova alardea poseer". (Abre desmesuradamente los ojos) "¡No puede ser, si se trata de lo que estoy pensando entonces… No habrá forma de que podamos vencerlo. Quizá Nonova es…"

Narrador – Gokou quedó estupefacto cuando en sus conjeturas sospechó haber encontrado la respuesta referente al secreto de Nonova. Sus compañeros al igual que él estaban jadeantes mientras recuperaban con el reposo las energías que les fueran posibles, y de igual forma que Gokou no se explicaban el por qué Nonova seguía como si nada lo que mostraba que sus ataques no habían funcionado en él en lo absoluto.

Trunks de momentos flaqueaba por la pérdida de energía ocasionada ante la ejecución de su técnica, no obstante continuaba firme resistiendo todos los efectos secundarios de este delicado proceso. Ahora que todos sus compañeros habían hecho lo suyo sólo quedaba él para intentar otro ataque más que pretende utilizar dentro del mismo conjuro que encierra al ente.

Nonova – (Clavando su mirada en el guerrero Trunks) ¿Y tú qué harás, piensas cortarme de nuevo con tu espada? Esto no me detendrá por mucho tiempo y lo sabes, no cuentas con la capacidad suficiente para mantener algo así funcionando. Y viendo de la calaña a la que perteneces, no creo que logres mucho patético Saiya – Jin.

Trunks – Esto aún no termina, todavía queda algo por hacer. (Cierra los ojos enfocándose en su próximo intento) Ahora que he concentrado la suficiente energía para que el conjuro pueda actuar, será tu energía la que comenzará a ser expulsada de tu cuerpo. Una vez que te abandone por completo, te convertirás en una materia inerte.

Nonova – (Se hace hacia delante amenazante) ¡No me intimidan tus amenazas!

Narrador – Al momento que Trunks enfoca más de su poder en sus manos, el círculo emite un brillo más incandescente comenzando a girar sobre su eje. Al principio no pareció sentirlo, pero al ver que una serie de hilos grisáceos comenzaron a formarse desprendiéndose de su cuerpo comprobó la veracidad de lo que había afirmado Trunks. Como un acto inesperado, de pronto el ente siente una fuerte sacudida que lo hace estirarse completamente cuando comienza a sentir que su cuerpo está secándose por dentro, como si estuviesen removiendo sus entrañas. La sensación era tal que no dejaba de sacudirse, al momento que cada vez más hilos de humo gris y negro se desprenden de su cuerpo girando alrededor de él en el mismo sentido que el círculo. Cada vez más materia de energía fue acumulándose alrededor ofuscando la apariencia del ente que parecía estar sometido a una especie de exorcismo. Los demás guerreros observan con asombro lo que ocurre con su imponente enemigo que no dejaba de emitir sonidos graves en su garganta por el efecto producido, al sentir sobre todo que su propia energía estaba siéndole arrebatada.

Los cuatro guerreros que observan lo acontecido se aproximan entre ellos manteniéndose a una gran distancia de la escena.

Gohan – Es asombroso lo que puede lograr esa técnica, en verdad es bastante poderosa.

Goten – Trunks está empleando un gran esfuerzo para llevar esto a cabo, no creo que dure mucho tiempo soportándolo.

Vegeta – En verdad se trata de la técnica de sacrificio de energía, tanto el que lo ejecuta como el que recibe el castigo pierden sus reservas de una manera peligrosa. (Comienza a hacer girar su boomerang suspendido en la palma de su mano ladeándose para lanzarlo) Continuemos atacando, no dejemos ni respirar a ese infeliz.

Gokou – Espera Vegeta. (Dijo con tono severo, los demás voltean a verlo)

Vegeta - ¿Ahora qué sucede?

Gokou – No creo que nuestros ataques logren mucho, al parecer no logran afectar a Nonova. Hay algo que me preocupa y de resultar cierto, temo que todos tendremos que prepararnos para lo peor. Por lo visto Nonova cuenta con energía ilimitada ya que no parece perderla sin importar cuánto poder emplee en sus ataques, además es capaz de regenerarse y de regresar como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Goten – Es cierto, se supone que cuando Trunks y yo despertamos nuevas técnicas utilizándolas en contra de Nonova terminamos por hacerlo polvo, no me explico cómo fue que regresó tan rápido sin que eso le haya afectado.

Vegeta – (Desaparece el boomerang con su pensamiento irguiéndose) ¡Bah, no creo que se trate de algo tan drástico como para preocuparnos a tal grado, además la técnica de Trunks está haciendo bien su trabajo, si todo resulta como esperamos dentro de poco Nonova se quedará sin sus energías.

Goten – Todo depende de lo que resulte de la técnica de Trunks, y en base a ello sabremos qué deberemos hacer.

Gohan – Pero no hay que olvidar que a nosotros ya casi no nos quedan opciones, esta es nuestra única oportunidad de vencer a Nonova. El tiempo se agota, recuerden que Nonova trae consigo los pilares de los cinco reinos y de no devolvérseles a tiempo, sus planetas morirán.

Goten – Es verdad, entonces si este es el caso ¿qué podremos hacer?

Gokou – (Permanece un tiempo en silencio) Recuperarnos lo mejor que podamos, debemos ser fuertes y soportar lo que podría estar por presentarse si mis sospechas son ciertas.

Narrador – Nonova continuó resistiendo el efecto intenso de la técnica de Trunks quien estaba aplicando un gran esfuerzo por mantener su conjuro como también el proceso del mismo. La energía continuó acumulándose hasta que en un determinado momento, el proceso parece verse pausado cuando las capacidades de Trunks comenzaron a resultar insuficientes sin la posibilidad de aumentar la intensidad del conjuro.

Trunks – "Esto está mal, ya no puedo extraer más la energía de Nonova".

Gohan – "¿Qué es lo que sucede Trunks?"

Trunks – "Lamento decirles que ya no puedo más, he llegado al límite. Si continúo esforzándome de la forma como lo estoy haciendo para que la absorción de energía siga adelante, dentro de poco mi poder se agotará y ni siquiera podré mantener despierto el conjuro. La cantidad de energía con la que cuenta Nonova es impresionante, jamás había sentido tanta concentración de maldad en un solo ser. Tendría que ser aún más poderoso que él para extraérsela por completo pero sabemos que eso no es posible. Lo único que puedo hacer, es mantenerlo por mucho más tiempo encerrado".

Goten – "Lo entendemos Trunks, ni siquiera tu técnica fue capaz de vencer a Nonova, tendremos que pensar en algo más para derrotarlo".

Trunks – "Por supuesto que tenemos otra opción, la consideramos antes de que se me ocurriera hacer esto". (Alza la mirada hacia el guerrero anaranjado) "Señor Gokou, ha llegado la hora de que usted utilice toda la energía del Universo para dar fin con la existencia de Nonova, la Genkidama es nuestra única esperanza".

Gokou – "Pero, Trunks… Estás muy débil como para resistir el tiempo necesario en la creación de la Genkidama, no creo que sea una buena opción".

Trunks – "Usted dijo que requeriría de cierto tiempo para crear ese poder y lo sabemos, por eso yo me ofrezco a ayudarle en esta tarea manteniendo sellado a Nonova el tiempo suficiente hasta que logre finalmente crearla. Es ahora o nunca señor Gokou, es lo único que nos queda por hacer".

Gokou – "No podrás resistir, se requiere de bastante tiempo para hacer la Genkidama créeme".

Vegeta - ¿Qué sucede con ustedes dos, acaso nosotros no contamos?

Gokou – (Voltea hacia él) Vegeta…

Vegeta – Si la ausencia de energía es el problema entonces Gohan y Goten junto conmigo nos encargaremos de suministrar la que Trunks necesite para mantener con más tiempo el conjuro. Mientras tanto Kacarotto se encargará de hacer la Genkidama tal como lo sugerí. (Goten y Gohan asienten aprobando al completo su idea)

Goten – Estamos de acuerdo, todo lo que sea por terminar con esto.

Gohan – Lo único que nos queda ahora es la Genkidama, debemos aprovechar esta última oportunidad que de seguro no volverá a presentarse.

Gokou – Se los encargo.

Vegeta – Bien, hablar ahora sólo significará más pérdida de tiempo, ¡vayamos de inmediato a donde está Trunks!

Narrador – Sin dar más tiempo a la conversación de inmediato los tres guerreros se dirigen a gran velocidad a donde se encuentra Trunks reapareciendo justo detrás de este, dejando solamente a Gokou con la idea de iniciar con la realización de la técnica de recaudación de energía más asombrosa.

Una vez estando cerca de Trunks, Gohan, Goten y Vegeta comenzarán con la ayuda.

Gohan – (Apoya su mano en el hombro derecho del guerrero azul) Te apoyaremos Trunks, te daremos la energía que necesites para mantener a Nonova en donde está.

Goten – (Apoya su mano en el otro hombro) Es lo más que podemos hacer, seguir atacándolo como lo hacemos ya no sirve de nada.

Vegeta – (Con su mano apoyada en la espalda de su hijo) Kacarotto hará ahora la Genkidama, es nuestra única opción a estas alturas.

Trunks – Espero que esto resulte o estaremos perdidos.

Vegeta – No será así, no debemos flaquear bajo ninguna circunstancia. Si continúas intentándolo, las cosas algún día resultarán, eso debemos recordarlo siempre no importa cuánto se necesite hacer o esperar para que ocurra.

Gohan – Bien, ¡hagámoslo!

Narrador – Al mismo tiempo los tres encienden fulminantemente sus poderes siendo cubiertos y recorridos por las auras llameantes respectivas de cada uno. Trunks comienza a sentir cambios en su nivel de energía que lo hacen recobrar fuerzas que le permitirán mantener el conjuro por mucho más tiempo. Debido al cambio de estrategia, Trunks termina con el siguiente paso del conjuro regresando con ello toda la energía que había perdido Nonova hasta el momento, quedando sólo la primera fase de la técnica de sacrificio en ejecución.

Todos proceden según el plan, ahora sólo queda Gokou para la creación de su más grandiosa técnica.

Nonova – (Al momento que los observa amenazante) No podrán mantenerme aquí por mucho tiempo, después de que me libre de esto usaré todo mi poder para eliminarlos sin que quede rastro alguno.

Vegeta – Del que no quedará ningún rastro serás tú. (Sonríe de medio lado) Ahora serás testigo y conejillo de indias de la técnica más poderosa, al menos morirás con dignidad.

Narrador – Los cuatro guerreros ya estaban listos, tres de ellos utilizan sus energías como auxilio al que se está ocupando de mantener a Nonova en su lugar sin moverse. Todo estaba marchando según lo planeado, los compañeros de Gokou fijan sus miradas en él depositando toda su confianza en este gran y único método.

Goten – "Ya está todo listo padre, haz lo necesario".

Gohan – "Mantendremos a Nonova el tiempo suficiente, el que necesites".

Trunks – "Es nuestra última oportunidad señor Gokou".

Vegeta – "Hazlo y demuéstrale a este sujeto de lo que podemos ser capaces si se nos provoca".

Narrador – Gokou ya estaba listo para iniciar con el proceso de la Genkidama que llevará gran tiempo para su formación, y viendo los esfuerzos de su compañeros por apoyarlo le dieron el valor y voluntad necesarios para realizar este gran proceso.

Gokou – (Con una posición relajada) "Al fin podré formar la Genkidama, que seguramente se convertirá en la más espectacular jamás creada". (Cierra los ojos) "Fuente, ahora necesito de tu ayuda, proporcióname toda la energía que necesite para derrotar a Nonova, eres nuestra única esperanza". (Los abre de nuevo observando la escena) "Con este método comprobaré si mis sospechas son ciertas, si esta es la única forma de averiguarlo entonces lo haré, todo depende de mí ahora. Ha llegado la hora de llevar a cabo… (Cambia a un semblante severo) ¡¡La Genkidama!"

Narrador – Gokou eleva sus brazos hacia arriba estirándolos completamente con las palmas abiertas, finalmente había llegado el momento esperado. Al observar esto los demás se llenaron de esperanza y alivio así como de nostalgia en caso de Vegeta, quien la ha visto surgir y actuar en varias ocasiones. Todo estaba listo para comenzar, ahora Gokou se había convertido una vez más en la última esperanza para todos.

Gokou – Planetas, estrellas, galaxias, todo lo perteneciente a este Universo, les pido que me den un poco de su energía. Fuente, te imploro que a través de ti me hagas llegar toda la energía que necesito para formar la Genkidama, conecta a todo el Universo conmigo para que a través de mí se forme lo que en muchas ocasiones se convirtió en nuestra última esperanza. Necesito ahora de ti, permíteme formar este gran poder y terminar con esta maldad que te amenaza. Todo se decidirá en este último momento, todo incluso el tiempo mismo peligran, no podemos permitir que un ser maligno como Nonova termine con todo lo que conocemos ahora. Te lo imploro, Fuente, Universo, provéeme del poder que necesito para conseguir la victoria y que la vida continúe, para que así todos los que quieran cumplir sus sueños y metas cuenten con futuro para hacerlo, que cuenten con una constelación a la cual contemplar en sus momentos de amargura, de tristeza, de esperanza, que tengan tiempo para conocer lo que les haga falta y se construyan civilizaciones cada vez mejores.

No dejes que todo eso se acabe, tienen mucho por delante, aún no es momento para que todo llegue a su fin. Sé que algún día acontecerá, pero no será ahora, este Universo no se apagará. Si entiendes todo esto, entonces ayúdame, y permíteme formar nuestra única esperanza, de todos y cada uno de los seres vivos que habitamos este espacio.

Narrador – Gokou aguardó respuesta mientras que se mantenía con sus manos arriba esperando que la energía que había solicitado pronto llegase a sus manos. El tiempo pasó sin que alguna señal o fragmento de energía fuese el preludio para la formación de la Genkidama, los compañeros de Gokou no pierden la paciencia y continúan ocupándose de lo que les corresponde. Nonova por su parte sólo vio aquello con subestimación sin importarle de que se tratara de esa técnica especial, que para él no era más que otro intento fracasado por derrotarlo.

El tiempo siguió, Gokou no se movió de su lugar esperando la respuesta que tanto solicitaba en sus imploraciones. De momento, algo que parecía a simple vista un copo de nieve comienza a acercarse moviéndose sin orden justo arriba de Gokou deteniendo su andar a una altura determinada. Esta fue la primera señal para el guerrero quien sonrió complacido cuando otros fragmentos circulares de energía comienzan a acercarse al primero aglomerándose entre ellos, iniciando con la formación de una pequeña masa. Sus compañeros permanecieron pendientes ante tal suceso, y luego de que pretendieron saber desde dónde todos esos fragmentos provenían sus vistas los llegaron a situarse en la Fuente que está detrás de Gokou, en la que una cantidad impresionante de fragmentos comenzaron a aproximarse como si la Fuente se estuviese dividiendo en porciones.

Pero no se trataba de la descomposición del centro del Universo, toda esa energía dividida en porciones estaba siendo transportada desde la Fuente que recibía toda la energía proveniente del espacio exterior. Esto abrumó al Usurpador que no se esperó ver una cantidad espectacular de esferas de energía las cuales adornaban la escena, también le abrumaba el hecho de que si se trataba de toda la energía del Universo, algo que sin lugar a dudas podría tratarse al ser la Fuente la proveedora, entonces Nonova podría correr un gran peligro.

Todos los Saiya – Jin observaron con asombro esa maravillosa escena que se ha convertido en preludio de la formación de la Genkidama. La esperanza estaba depositada ahora en la que podría convertirse la última técnica utilizada en esta batalla que definirá por completo la pelea. Gokou mantuvo su fe observando complacido que la energía que había solicitado estaba llegando a él, formándose y acumulándose en forma de fragmentos para formar una masa común que continúa creciendo cada vez más. Nonova observó todo lo que estaba pasando, tal escena detrás de él le llegó a producir incertidumbre, cautela, como un aviso de alarma que le indicaba que debía retirarse de ahí cuanto antes; pero por otro lado sabía del don con el que contaba que le permitiría no ser vencido bajo ninguna circunstancia, lo cual le posibilitaba estar un tanto tranquilo en la situación.

Los compañeros de Gokou siguen haciendo lo mismo mientras se deleitan con ese gran panorama frente a ellos, en donde los fragmentos de energía en su aproximación se desplazaban de una forma especial que decoraba la escena. Ellos al igual que Gokou pudieron sentir toda la pureza de la energía que estaba llegando a través de la fuente, algo que seguramente no habían sentido antes. Cada esfera era única, poseía una esencia en particular que la distinguía de las demás, era como si cada una de ellas contuviese propiedades específicas del lugar y sitio donde provienen. Esto le hizo ver a Gokou del significado que toda esta energía contenía, en realidad se estaba tratando de una gran variedad de fuentes provenientes de los más remotos y recónditos sitios de los que sus poderes estaban siendo llamados para reunirse en un solo sitio en común, y aún faltaba más energía por llegar de otros más que faltaban.

Gokou por un momento sonrió asombrado, de estar correcto de la naturaleza del poder que continuaba reuniéndose sin parar a partir de todos los rincones del espacio, entonces significaba que esta Genkidama se convertiría en la más espectacular, poderosa, destructiva y de más grande significado que sus predecesoras. La energía continuaba llegando sin parar, y la esfera que había alcanzado un gran tamaño luego de la aglomeración de cierta cantidad de poder alcanzaba cada vez una medida más grande, que continuaba acrecentándose a un ritmo constante. La energía solicitada continuaba reuniéndose a un ritmo impresionante, lo que terminaría por convertir también a esta Genkidama en la más rápida jamás formada.

Tanto poder puro llegó a abrumar a ambos seres malignos que no se esperaron que algo así ocurriese en estos momentos, incluso el Usurpador llegó a pensar que la Fuente jamás accedería a la petición de Gokou al tratarse de algo tan colosal y poderoso. El ser maligno de túnica oscura comenzó a verse afectado ante la presencia pura de esa gran masa de energía que continuaba creciendo, incluso la misma esencia le obligaron a alejarse a cierta distancia como si estuviese muy cerca de algo ardiente. Nonova comenzó a sentir lo mismo, y no tardó mucho en percatarse que la energía reunida hasta ahora podría rivalizar fácilmente con todo el poder maligno con el que cuenta. Sospechó que de esto continuar, pronto se formaría un poder quizá décimas de veces más grande que el suyo, hecho que comenzó a ponerle en suma alerta en donde ni siquiera el poseer de su más grande don lo mantuviese indiferente por más tiempo.

Vegeta – (Dirigiéndose hacia el inmutado Usurpador ubicado en su parte derecha) ¿Lo ves ahora? ¡¡Esta es la voluntad de la Fuente, esta se convertirá en la Genkidama más poderosa jamás creada!

Usurpador – (Sin apartar sus ojos atónitos de tan imponente masa) ¡¡No…! ¡¡No es posible, un guerrero insignificante como este no puede ser capaz de reunir tanta energía! ¡¡No puede ser que la Fuente le haya dado el privilegio de reunir toda la energía del Universo, es inaudito!

Vegeta – Kacarotto es más de lo que tú crees, no siempre el poder definirá al más apto.

Usurpador - ¡¡La Genkidama no puede estar formándose, no puedo creer esto!

Nonova – (Mirando hacia atrás) ¡¡No le servirá de nada toda esa energía, yo sobreviviré!

Vegeta – Te equivocas. (Voltea súbitamente hacia él) Tú eres un ser maligno en su totalidad, y si la energía pura es más grande que tu poder entonces terminarás por ser literalmente pulverizado. Es como si trataras de evitar que una esponja absorbiera líquido encontrándose sumergida en un gran recipiente de agua, lo que significa que completamente absorberás todo este poder y te ahogarás en él.

Nonova - ¡¡¡No si yo puedo evitarlo!

Narrador – En un intento desesperado Nonova hace un gran esfuerzo por liberarse del sometimiento de Trunks al jalar sus extremidades, al mismo tiempo que expulsaba una gran cantidad de energía maligna. Como reacción los demás guerreros aprietan sus dientes exclamando sonidos de esfuerzo al utilizar más cantidad de sus poderes con el fin de que la fuerza contraria no los venciese, y sobre todo por mantener el conjuro todavía en funcionamiento. El desafío continuó por unos momentos, Nonova luchaba por liberarse pero los guerreros contrarrestaban efectivamente manteniéndolo en su lugar; sin embargo, sus energías estaban por resultar insuficientes.

Trunks – "Tenemos que seguir resistiendo, hasta que el señor Gokou consiga formar la Genkidama en su totalidad. Haremos lo que sea con tal de lograr nuestro cometido, es lo único que nos queda por hacer ahora, ya no hay marcha atrás. Es esto o nada, aun si llego a perder todas mis energías yo continuaré, si este es el método definitivo para vencer a Nonova entonces no me detendré hasta que se logre".

Narrador – Después de cierto tiempo en esa misma situación, Nonova deja de intentar liberarse al resultarle el conjuro todavía bastante fuerte para él, lo cual resultó un alivio para los guerreros que exhaustos volvieron a bajar sus energías al nivel de antes. Gokou observó los esfuerzos de sus compañeros por mantener a Nonova preso mientras él se encargaba de formar la Genkidama, lo que le decía que debía darse prisa para reunir la energía necesaria; pero eso dependería de la misma energía que continuaba proviniendo desde la Fuente, así que lo único que le quedaba hacer por ahora es tener paciencia hasta que la energía estuviese completa.

Nonova continuó observando esa imponente masa de energía que continuaba creciendo sin parar a un ritmo acelerado, por lo que cada vez podía sentir con más intensidad la acumulación de energía pura dentro de la misma. Esto le resultaba un sentir de alerta cada vez más profundo, si en realidad toda esa energía podía eliminarlo como Vegeta expresaba debido a su naturaleza, entonces no podía arriesgarse a recibir todo el impacto de esa gran masa que en otras ocasiones había visto actuar en otras criaturas.

El Usurpador no podía hacer nada al respecto, había sido mucha ya la energía pura reunida que no le permitía siquiera acercarse, incluso le exigía alejarse más. Conforme el tiempo pasaba y esa imponente masa crecía, Nonova aumentó sus intenciones de alejarse cuanto antes tratando de evitar que resulte demasiado tarde, y para ello en esta ocasión estaba dispuesto a liberarse definitivamente del conjuro al aplicar una energía de golpe que perturbase a los Saiya – Jin.

Nonova - ¡¡Déjenme ir ahora! (Exigió mientras que su desesperación aumentaba más)

Trunks – ¡Olvídalo, este sitio será tu tumba monstruo miserable!

Nonova - ¡¡Ustedes saben que sobreviviré, y cuando lo haga no tendré piedad de ustedes!

Gohan – ¡No podrás, toda tu maldad desaparecerá al entrar en contacto con la Genkidama!

Nonova - ¡¡Tontos, si toda esa masa explota todos nos pulverizaremos!

Goten - ¡Sólo afecta a seres malignos, los únicos que serán borrados serán tú y tu cómplice!

Nonova – (Echa un vistazo desesperado hacia atrás volteando su vista nuevamente hacia los guerreros) ¡¡¡Fuera de mi camino!

Narrador – Nonova intenta lo mismo que en la ocasión anterior, pero esta vez con más poder e ímpetu que antes. Los guerreros se ven en la necesidad de equivaler las fuerzas para no salir de balance y perder ante su intento, cosa que era ahora más difícil de conseguir. Todos gimieron empleando sus máximos esfuerzos para mantener el equilibrio de fuerzas que transmitían a través del conjuro, mientras que Nonova en su intento por liberarse se agitaba constantemente al frente a la vez que expulsaba una gran cantidad de su energía maligna. Era sumamente notorio que a Nonova le provocaba un gran malestar toda esa presencia pura creándose detrás de él, se trataba de algo realmente opuesto a todo lo que él se componía, algo sumamente detestable para cualquier ser maligno en su totalidad.

Nonova siguió intentándolo y los guerreros continuaron resistiendo, Gokou observa sus arduos intentos desde su sitio esperando que pronto la Genkidama estuviese lista para ser lanzada.

Gokou – "Ya falta poco, ¡falta muy poco! La velocidad a la que se está creando la Genkidama es asombrosa, en realidad se trata de una cantidad de energía impresionante la que se está reuniendo. Esta será mi más grande creación, gracias a la Fuente seré testigo de la espectacularidad de la Genkidama más grandiosa jamás creada en tiempos remotos". (Baja la vista hacia sus compañeros) "Amigos resistan, no falta mucho lo sé, pronto todo esto terminará y mis sospechas serán aclaradas, espero que no ocurra lo que estoy pensando. Una vez que el cuerpo de Nonova sea extinguido los pilares dentro de él se liberarán de su cuerpo al tratarse de esencias puras, así que no sufrirán daño alguno. Debemos regresar los pilares cuanto antes a sus respectivos reinos antes de que sus planetas se sequen por completo, todo dependerá de este último movimiento".

Narrador – Nonova vuelve a desistir de su intento por liberarse para tomarse un pequeño descanso, esta vez la determinación de los guerreros le había sorprendido, en realidad estaban al completo dispuestos por mantenerlo en su sitio hasta lograr su cometido. El ente se hallaba jadeante al igual que los Saiya – Jin que pararon al mismo tiempo que él, esta vez el segundo intento de su enemigo les había exigido un enorme esfuerzo. Como Vegeta veía las cosas, un tercer intento podría ser el definitivo, eso dependería de la energía que Nonova aplicase en su defensa para lograr liberarse y de la cantidad de poder que les quedaba a ellos.

El tiempo volvió a pasar en donde Gokou continuaba esperando para la reunión de toda la energía necesaria, sus compañeros estaban por llegar al límite de sus capacidades preparándose en caso de que Nonova hiciera un intento más por retirarse del conjuro.

Nonova - ¡¡¡Hasta aquí llegaron estúpidos Saiya – Jin!

Narrador – Nonova vuelve a intentarlo y esta vez con más fuerza que antes. Hasta cierto punto los Saiya – Jin fueron tomados por sorpresa cuando estaban ocupados recuperándose del esfuerzo anterior, así que reaccionaron de golpe y a tiempo para establecer nuevamente el equilibrio de fuerzas que esta vez resultó más intenso. Por un momento se mantuvo la estabilidad, pero después fueron los guerreros los que comenzaron a flaquear ante la gran fuerza contraria de Nonova cuando sus energías comenzaron a resultar insuficientes. El conjuro comenzó a perder fuerza tornándose un poco tenue, los Saiya – Jin continuaron resistiendo todo lo que pudieron para que al menos Nonova no lograse escapar.

El ente dibuja una expresión placentera cuando ve que comienza a recobrar cada vez más movimiento debido a la disminución de la intensidad del conjuro, por lo que logra incluso avanzar un pequeño tramo hacia delante impulsándose al frente. Cada vez podía moverse con mayor libertad, y cada vez a los guerreros se les dificultaba más mantener la fuerza del conjuro como siempre.

Vegeta - ¡¡¡Apresúrate Kacarotto!

Narrador – Fue la llamada de alerta para Gokou quien pudo observar que sus compañeros estaban a punto de ser vencidos por la gran fuerza de Nonova. Si le fuera posible aumentaría sus esfuerzos para crear la Genkidama, pero esta técnica sólo depende de la energía que reciba de otras fuentes excepto la del guerrero. El tamaño de la gran masa había aumentado de una forma colosal, muy semejante a la utilizada en contra de Freezer. Gokou siguió aguardando todo lo que fuera necesario tratando de no perder la calma.

Gokou – "Ya falta poco, falta muy poco… Debo aplicarla cuanto antes o de lo contrario, los esfuerzos de mis amigos serán en vano. ¡Vamos, ya falta muy poco!"

Narrador – Gokou mantuvo la fe pese a lo que estaba ocurriendo, hasta que una señal en la que la gran masa de energía había conseguido un tamaño estable y definido se presentó, siendo lo que el guerrero necesitaba para estar completamente seguro de que finalmente, el proceso de la Genkidama había llegado a su fin.

Gokou – (Abre sus ojos a su máxima expresión volteando hacia arriba) ¡¡¡Ya está, está completa! (Confirmó presuroso, Nonova voltea de reojo estremecido)

Vegeta - ¡¡¡Lánzala ahora!

Narrador – Fue lo que los Saiya – Jin estaban esperando, ahora sólo debían aguantar un poco más para que Nonova fuese consumido por la gran masa de energía. Luego de alcanzar el clímax la Genkidama lucía un aspecto diferente a la de sus predecesoras: era totalmente blanca con un brillo incandescente pero armonioso, su composición estaba en constante movimiento como si se tratase de una masa hirviente y poseía un altísimo grado de concentración lo que le proveía de un contenido puro incomparable.

Ahora que todo estaba listo, Gokou se prepara para lanzar la Genkidama. En primer lugar se contorsiona hacia atrás para después hacerlo hacia delante con gran fuerza extendiendo sus manos al frente, todo ello acompañado de un grito y movimiento impetuosos. De inmediato la gran masa de energía comenzó su acercamiento hacia el ente desplazándose lentamente, emitiendo un sonido grave atronador como si se tratase de un planeta a punto de estallar. El Usurpador temeroso se alejó lo más que pudo de ese lugar huyendo de una forma desesperada, mientras que Nonova por su parte continuó haciendo lo posible por liberarse del conjuro que lo seguía manteniendo preso.

La capacidad de los Saiya – Jin llegó al límite, y por más que lo intentaron no pudieron resistir más hasta que finalmente cedieron ante los esfuerzos de Nonova perdiendo con ello el conjuro su fuerza y efectividad. En tanto los Saiya – Jin se habían agazapado exhaustos rompiendo con sus posiciones el conjuro finalmente desapareció, por lo que Nonova quedó completamente libre para moverse. Una vez que su prisión había cesado el ente se aproximó de golpe hacia los guerreros al llevar ya un cierto impulso cuando intentaba jalarse hacia delante, a lo que los Saiya – Jin sólo se limitaron a responder ladeándose y cubriéndose con sus brazos.

Sin embargo nada sucedió con ellos, ya que tan sólo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia Nonova de pronto había detenido su andar en contra de su voluntad. Al ver que aún no eran embestidos, los cuatro guerreros asoman sus vistas viendo a un estremecido Nonova que lucha por no dejarse rendir ante la gran fuerza que lo atrae desde atrás. Poco a poco cedía cada vez más a la atracción en cuanto más cerca quedaba la bola gigante, hasta que en el momento en que sus esfuerzos ya no fueron suficientes, comenzó a ser arrastrado hacia atrás llevando constantemente sus manos hacia delante como tratando de sujetarse de algo que pudiese auxiliarlo.

Tal fuerza de atracción le hizo girar haciéndole perder la noción del lugar, hasta que en un esfuerzo logra reincorporarse volteándose de inmediato hacia la bola gigante que continuaba atrayéndolo. Temeroso por lo que pudiera pasar y viendo que ya no tenía escapatoria, Nonova expulsa su poder al máximo extendiendo un aura poderosa como si fuese una cortina de gran tamaño, preparándose para lanzar con el uso de sus cuatro brazos chorros potentes de energía opaca y saturada de esencia maligna en contra de la esfera.

Había aplicado un esfuerzo impetuoso poniendo todo su empeño en ese desesperado ataque, para solamente conseguir que su misma energía fuese fácilmente comida por la superficie de la esfera que la extinguió con suma facilidad. Continuó intentándolo haciendo presión con sus cuatro hilos de poder sin lograr nada en lo absoluto, ni siquiera todo su poder ni sus grandes esfuerzos disminuyeron la velocidad de avance de la Genkidama que era el modelo perfecto para su destrucción. Ya era inevitable, la gran masa de poder continuaba acercándose más y más a la vez que seguía atrayendo al ente maligno con tal facilidad de dos imanes de polos opuestos.

Con tal fuerza y efectividad de la Genkidama, pudo comprobarse que la técnica de Gokou se trataba realmente de una esencia completamente pura que era capaz de comerse a cualquier maldad, que entre más fuerte más fácil de engullir por esta. Todo el tiempo Nonova continuaba con un grito estruendoso que aumentó cuando sentía que su cuerpo se estaba quemando como derritiéndose al quedar ya muy cerca de la imponente esfera hasta que, tal fue el dolor que sentía que dejó de aplicar todo su poder en contra de la amenaza para solamente limitarse a soportar todos los efectos producidos por su cercanía a la Genkidama. Finalmente, el cuerpo de Nonova quedó postrado sobre una pequeña porción del costado de su enorme superficie derritiéndolo completamente como el acero sumergido en líquido ardiente.

Un sonido monstruoso agonizante salió de la boca del ente cuando su cuerpo seguía consumiéndose por la gran masa de energía pura que pulverizaba cada partícula de su composición. La escena continuó hasta que el cuerpo completo del ente fue consumido, por lo que la Genkidama comenzó a tornarse inestable; ciertos movimientos internos que la deformaban además de un sonido sospechoso fueron el preludio para el acontecimiento de una gran explosión que ocurriría muy pronto, por lo que los Saiya – Jin se alertan alejándose lo más que pueden.

Vegeta - ¡¡¡Larguémonos de aquí, esa cosa va a estallar! (De inmediato el grupo se aleja a una gran velocidad sin que Gokou prestara la más mínima atención; al notarlo Vegeta voltea hacia él) ¡¡¡Hazte a un lado Kacarotto!

Gokou – (Permaneciendo un momento en trance quedando anonadado por tal escena) Eeeehhhrrr… ¡¡¡Sí, lo haré! Yo… ¡¡¡Apartémonos lo más que podamos!

Narrador – Gokou alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo alejándose lo más que su velocidad le permitía de los dominios de la Genkidama, la cual momentos después liberó una gran explosión estruendosa con una combinación extraña de sonidos estelares. Su gran masa se extendió con gran vértigo y potencia arrojando toda su composición que variaba en apariencia y propiedades, lo que produjo una serie de manifestaciones de diferente expresión que acompañaban a la explosión dándole un toque sublime y fantástico. La escena se llenó de colorido acompañado de varios resplandores al momento que toda la composición de la Genkidama se esparcía por todo el espacio por causa de su explosión.

Los Saiya – Jin inevitablemente fueron arrojados al ser alcanzados por los dominios de la explosión, a la vez que el mismo efecto producía que girasen en varios sentidos. Gokou por otro lado fue alejado hacia otro extremo lejos de sus compañeros mientras que todos gritaban al sentir el gran vértigo como el poder liberado que los despedía. El Usurpador siguió huyendo apenas logrando mantenerse al margen de la explosión viéndose aventajado por haber huido antes que todos cuando la Genkidama estaba formándose. La explosión continuó arrojando todo lo que la gran masa de energía contenía en su composición, era evidente que el destruir tanta energía maligna había demandado todo el potencial de esta gran técnica que incluso explotó por reacción a su cometido.

Los destellos de luz, las escenas adornadas por resplandores y formas originadas por la energía liberada entre otras manifestaciones fueron haciéndose cada vez menos numerosas e intensas al igual que cada sonido hasta que, luego de que solamente quedara en el centro de la explosión una radiación tenue nublosa que iba desapareciendo lentamente, el proceso de la explosión que a la par indicaba la conclusión de la Genkidama había llegado a su fin.

Todo había terminado, sólo quedaron algunos restos vigentes que iban desapareciendo a lo largo de todo el alcance obtenido por la explosión de lo que fue por unos momentos, una gran masa de energía pura.

Los Saiya – Jin lograron reincorporar sus cuerpos tomándoles cierto tiempo frenar sus andares, estaban realmente exhaustos y lo único que esperaban era que esta última técnica hubiera terminado con la vida del ente. Por su parte Gokou quedó erguido observando con atención todos los rastros de la explosión quedando asombrado por la capacidad altamente destructiva de la Genkidama. Hubo algo que le alegró enormemente, y era que la esencia maligna del ente había finalmente desaparecido, aunado a que la presencia de cinco manifestaciones puras justo al centro de la explosión le hicieron de inmediato tomar el camino de la tele transportación para llegar cuanto antes al lugar indicado.

Gokou reapareció en cuanto había empleado el viaje justo frente a la radiación nublosa que continuaba disminuyendo y desapareciendo lentamente, por lo que pensó que las cinco presencias que había sentido y lo habían guiado hasta aquí estaban justo dentro de ese rastro de la explosión que continuaba vigente. Gokou aguardó unos momentos esperando a que toda esa radiación desapareciese hasta que comienza a notar cinco grandes resplandores de color dorado que delineaban los contornos de cinco esferas ovaladas respectivamente. El guerrero sonrió cuando sus resplandores hicieron notarse entre toda la neblina que los cubría dando por completo al descubierto a los cinco pilares de cada uno de los planetas de los reinos vecinos y aliados, que se mostraban completamente intactos.

No se había equivocado al estimar que los pilares no serían destruidos por obra de la Genkidama aún estando en medio de la gran explosión liberada por su obra. Tal fue el beneplácito que se agitó alzando su mano derecha hacia arriba con el puño cerrado como seña de victoria.

Gokou - ¡¡Sí, lo logramos, la Genkidama hizo bien su trabajo!

Narrador – Sus compañeros llegan en grupo posteriormente a la escena observando a Gokou con sus poses de victoria, lo que despertó de inmediato la curiosidad de los guerreros recién llegados.

Gohan - ¿Qué sucede padre, Nonova fue destruido?

Goten – Ya no puedo sentir más su presencia, ¡se extinguió por completo!

Gokou – (Al momento que señalaba gustoso a los cinco pilares al centro) ¡Miren esto, hemos recuperado a los cinco pilares!

Trunks - ¡Está en lo correcto, son los pilares de los cinco reinos, asombroso!

Vegeta - ¿Están seguros que ese insecto desapareció?

Gohan - ¡¡Por supuesto que sí! Nosotros mismos presenciamos cuando fue literalmente comido por la Genkidama, no quedó ningún rastro de él.

Vegeta – (Baja la mirada sonriendo de medio lado con los ojos cerrados) Tal como lo predije, nadie puede escapar del gran poder de la Genkidama, es algo más que una técnica de recaudación de energía.

Gokou – Toda la energía del Universo hizo posible todo esto ¡y todo gracias a la Fuente! ¡¡Gracias a ella fue posible formar a la Genkidama más espectacular y grandiosa, jamás había reunido tanto poder en una sola vez, gracias a ella por fin hemos salvado a los pilares y vencido a Nonova! (Dijo entusiasmado)

Narrador – Todos estaban emocionados, la Genkidama había cumplido con su cometido y los cinco pilares estaban al fin a salvo. El ente maligno Nonova había desaparecido completamente, ahora ya no existía más peligro en las cercanías que amenazara con atentar en contra de los guerreros que ya tenían por asentado una gran victoria; y no dudaban para nada de ello, sobre todo cuando fue la misma Genkidama la que se encargó de dar fin a esta larga e intensa pelea.

Parecía que la misión había concluido y que ahora sólo quedaba salir de los dominios de la Fuente junto con los pilares de los reinos que les serían entregados para salvar sus planetas, así que luego de alegrías y señas de victoria (en las que Vegeta por lo general permanecía ecuánime) Gokou en primer lugar se dispone a tomar consigo los cinco pilares que se mantenían en su sitio y así partir junto con ellos.

Gokou – (Al momento que se acercaba para tomar los pilares) "Me alegra saber que aquello que sospechaba no resultó ser verdad, ahora podremos retirarnos de aquí con una completa victoria".

Narrador – Gokou continuó acercándose hacia los pilares para llevárselos consigo en completa confianza, era lo único que quedaba por hacer para finalmente regresar a donde se encuentran los reinos y entregar cada una de sus fuentes de sustento. Estaban completamente complacidos de que esta difícil pelea por fin había terminado, en donde el resultado final de todo esto dio de manifiesto que todos sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena. Se hallaban en realidad cansados, por un momento mientras que Gokou se encargaba de ir por los pilares recordaron todo por lo que tuvieron que pasar para llegar a este último y satisfactorio resultado, que por momentos atrás parecía sumamente alejado debido a las circunstancias y dificultades presentadas a lo largo de toda la pelea. El hecho de saber que pronto todos regresarían a casa les llenó de alegría y beneplácito, sólo les quedaba hacer lo que tenían que hacer para por fin partir de regreso a sus hogares.

Pero aquello que pareció completamente asegurado no duró por mucho tiempo, la alegría y beneplácito estaban por acabarse cuando todos de pronto sienten una presencia maligna manifestándose en los alrededores. Gokou queda inmóvil sin acercarse más a los pilares cambiando de golpe su semblante a uno totalmente inmutado, cuando una señal que llegó por su cabeza en forma de un pequeño rayo hizo que sus sentidos se alertasen por completo y que retirase su brazo del alcance de los pilares.

Justo en ese mismo momento, un gran número de partículas similares a la arena comenzaron a concentrarse justo en donde se encuentran los pilares proviniendo de todas partes, las cuales estaban totalmente dispersadas desde distancias cortas hasta largas. En un pequeño periodo de tiempo ya estaban cubriendo en su totalidad a los cinco pilares ofuscando sus resplandores, Gokou temeroso retrocede ladeándose desde su tronco en tres ocasiones percatándose de lo que nunca pensó que llegaría a ocurrir. La gran presencia maligna que todos sintieron estaba concentrándose en el sitio de los pilares formando en su unión algo cada vez más sólido y notorio, que después de estar completo al momento que continuaba reproduciéndose formó la apariencia de un esbelto abdomen.

Los cinco Saiya – Jin no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, cada vez que el misterioso cuerpo continuaba formándose con la reunión de las partículas que seguían aproximándose hacían más parecido lo que los guerreros no esperaban volver a ver. La reconstrucción terminó por formar los pies delanteros junto con el pecho y los cuatro brazos, todo ello formándose a gran velocidad al momento que las partes restantes continuaban generándose. Las miradas sorprendidas de los guerreros se enfocaron en esa sombría escena en la que su enemigo más peligroso estaba regresando nuevamente al campo.

El cuerpo terminó de reconstruirse, finalmente Nonova había terminado de formarse hallándose en una posición agazapada con sus extremidades flojas hacia abajo encontrándose como dormido. Un resultado completamente inesperado para los guerreros se había presentado, su más fuerte enemigo había regresado aún cuando en su contra se había utilizado la técnica más poderosa y efectiva que terminó con varios seres malignos en tiempos pasados. Las sospechas de Gokou inesperadamente fueron confirmadas cuando por un momento pareció ser lo contrario, y ahora que eso había resultado verdad, tenían que prepararse para lo peor.

Trunks – (Al momento que su cuerpo temblaba por la impresión al igual que su semblante como los demás) ¿¡Qué…? ¿¡Qué es esto? ¡¡Él no debería…! ¡¡De estar vivo!

Gohan - ¡¡Esto es un error, un completo error!

Goten – No pudo sobrevivir a algo así… ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

Vegeta – Si esto fue posible sólo puede significar una cosa… Quizás, se deba a que Nonova es…

Narrador – Vegeta voltea la vista hacia Gokou que parecía más tranquilo que los demás al saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando. El guerrero negro ya había estimado que él sospechaba anteriormente de esto cuando les mencionó sobre una cierta posibilidad concerniente a Nonova, esperando respuesta alguna de Gokou que solamente se limitó a decir:

Gokou – (Con semblante pavoroso) Tal como lo temí… Nonova es inmortal.

Continuará…


	85. El Ultra guerrero

Narrador – La Genkidama fue creada, fue utilizada en contra del ente y concluyó su trabajo de la forma en como se esperaba. El resultado se vio satisfactorio, pero la alegría duró por poco tiempo; como de las cenizas surge nuevamente Nonova a través de la unión de partículas de polvo que conformaron su estructura, congregándose nuevamente a donde se encuentran los pilares apresándolos de nuevo.

Nadie podía creer lo que estaba viendo, los temores de Gokou se hicieron reales cuando anteriormente sospechaba del gran secreto que Nonova alardeaba poseer todo el tiempo en el transcurso de esta exhaustiva pelea. Ahora todo estaba revelado, la función de la Genkidama fue la que trajo todas las respuestas; con ella se descubrió que Nonova posee la inmortalidad y con ello va aunado el hecho de que ni el poder más grande podrá terminar con su existencia. De ser así, entonces esta pelea no terminaría hasta que los guerreros legendarios sucumban cuando sus fuerzas no sean suficientes para mantenerlos incluso de pie.

Toda determinación, deseo y espíritu de lucha fueron quebrantados cuando este gran secreto fue revelado, que seguramente si no se hubiera utilizado la Genkidama en la situación jamás lo habría sido. Todas sus esperanzas de terminar con la pelea de pronto se vinieron abajo al saber que ningún método podrá ser capaz de vencer a un inmortal; de hecho, parece imposible vencer a alguien así.

Por la cabeza de Gokou surgieron un gran cúmulo de interrogantes: ¿qué puede hacerse ante el hecho de que un enemigo sea inmortal, ¿qué método podría al menos retenerlo, ¿qué pasaría con ellos ahora que sus energías están por los suelos a comparación de su enemigo que parece cada vez ser más fuerte? Todo marcaba en su contra.

Estaban atrapados, habían llegado al final del camino sin retorno y sin un atajo que pudiese ayudarlos a salvarse o sacar ventaja. Si intentaban atacar de nuevo, serían fácilmente embestidos; si querían aplicar estrategias de combate, no les serviría de nada ya que su enemigo las conoce de antemano y podrá contrarrestarlas sin problemas; si se les ocurría aplicar nuevas técnicas, no importaría cuán efectivas sean, Nonova al final siempre logrará salir bien librado pese a las heridas que puedan ocasionarle.

Ya no había salida, sentían que no existía posibilidad alguna de ganar, la impotencia les produjo una sensación de estremecimiento para algunos y de resignación forzada para otros. Ni siquiera la Genkidama, que fue creada con la energía más pura jamás vista, fue capaz de terminar con este increíble mal que no se apagaba aun ante la más grande ventisca. Sólo podían observar a su enemigo ya recuperado del ataque anterior, no se movían de su lugar, como si ya no tuviera sentido alguno avanzar o retroceder, eso no cambiaría nada.

En esta ocasión Nonova se mostraba tranquilo y relajado, luego de que su cuerpo fuese reconstruido por las mismas partículas en que se descompuso como consecuencia del ataque anterior. Abrió sus enormes ojos que expresaban toda la maldad en su interior, lentamente fue irguiéndose hasta adoptar una postura imponente y airosa como dando a entender que ya había ganado esta pelea; observó a los guerreros legendarios uno por uno quienes no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, adivinando todos sus pensamientos a través de sus rostros atónitos.

Vegeta - ¿Alguien me puede explicar esto? (Dijo en tono bajo casi musitando)

Gohan – No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo… Simplemente esto no… No puede estar pasando.

Trunks – Yo… Yo vi la forma en como la Genkidama lo consumió por completo… Se supone… Se supone que desintegró toda su maldad.

Goten – La Genkidama fue nuestra más grande esperanza. De fallar esta… No nos queda nada más por hacer. (Dijo resignado con el tono de voz de toque temeroso)

Vegeta – No puedo hallar una explicación… ¿Cómo es que este ser puede poseer la inmortalidad?

Narrador – Siguieron analizando la situación, lo que no serviría de nada a final de cuentas cuando todo eso los llevaba a una misma respuesta. Intentaron hallar una explicación que pudiese justificar este hecho, pero el resultado inesperado que se presentó ante ellos de inmediato daba por asentado lo que ellos ya sabían pero que se negaban todavía a aceptarlo. Gokou exhaló notoriamente cuando descubrió con esto que la pelea no había terminado aún, que tendrían que volver a defenderse de su enemigo y que el descanso y la victoria que por unos momentos saborearon fueron aplastados por el regreso de su enemigo.

Gokou – Porque es la verdadera reencarnación del mal. (Respondió a la pregunta después de cierto tiempo)

Gohan – Entonces este hecho lo pone todo en claro, no importa lo que hagamos o lo que intentemos, el resultado siempre será el mismo. (Confirmó con la vista perdida)

Goten – Por un momento creí… Que todo esto había terminado pero… Veo que tenemos que seguir continuando. (Expresó ya desganado y resignado)

Vegeta – Ni siquiera la esperanza cambiará las cosas, esto es…

Nonova – Un verdadero infortunio.

Narrador – Nonova habló de pronto ante los presentes luego de permanecer un tiempo en silencio observando con rostro relajado a los guerreros Saiya – Jin. Se sentía compadecido por ellos y por esa misma razón su actitud de momento había cambiado, al saber de antemano que el fin quedaba a sólo un paso. El tono de su voz, su expresión facial y corporal, su mirada entre otras cosas se atenuaron y relajaron, actitud que los guerreros sintieron todavía más amenazante y peligrosa que su anterior comportamiento agresivo.

Nonova – Se los dije, se los dije una y otra vez pero no escucharon, tenían que ser unos héroes. Esperé este momento que utilizaran la Genkidama para darse cuenta de algo que ya sospechaban, pero que no lograban descubrir ante sus actitudes persistentes. No les sirvió siquiera despertar nuevas técnicas, ni utilizar algunas que no conocía, el resultado inevitablemente siempre será el mismo. Yo lo supe desde un principio, desde que comenzó esta pelea, pero ustedes… Tenían que descubrirlo de la forma difícil. Fue un placer pelear con ustedes guerreros legendarios, en realidad que voy a extrañar tener que odiarlos y golpearlos hasta que me duelan los puños. Si comparara esta pelea con la que tuve con el guerrero Dragón, ustedes tardaron mucho más tiempo que él, pero la única diferencia es que ustedes no pudieron detenerme.

Pero me compadezco de ustedes, aun estando todo en su contra ustedes no se rindieron, admiro esa valiosa actitud en mis oponentes. Por eso, por primera vez en una pelea permitiré que ustedes vivan y que observen cómo es que yo me convertiré en el emperador de todo el Universo. Quiero que observen antes de que los reforme, cómo es que me apoderaré de la Fuente y cómo es que todo el espacio sufrirá el gran cambio, aquello que muchos seres malignos pudieron sólo imaginar así que… (Se da media vuelta) Damos por terminada esta pelea, espero que acepten su derrota y que me permitan el placer de apoderarme de la Fuente.

Narrador – Sin nada más que decir, Nonova les da la espalda avanzando en vuelo rumbo a su principal objetivo. Los Saiya – Jin se quedaron impotentes sin intentar cualquier cosa, resultaba irónico para ellos que su propio enemigo fuera el que les perdonara sus vidas cuando no se encontraban todavía en un estado agonizante; y peor aún, presenciarían la forma en como éste conseguirá el triunfo total cuando consiga finalmente infectar a la Fuente. Fue un golpe duro para el orgullo de Vegeta, considerando la actitud de su oponente como una burla para ellos; pero sabía de antemano que no serviría de nada atacarlo de nuevo, el resultado sería siempre el mismo, era evidente que el hecho de que su enemigo poseyera la inmortalidad produjera en los guerreros una gran incertidumbre y cierta resignación ante la pelea.

Pero pese a lo que haya resultado, aunque Nonova poseyera la inmortalidad, eso no frenaba las intenciones de los guerreros por continuar con una pelea que parece ya perdida. El espíritu de lucha se encontraba aún latente, ninguno de los guerreros pretendía rendirse aunque las probabilidades definitivamente marcasen todo lo contrario. Quizás esperaban algún milagro, un milagro que indudablemente se ha convertido en la única opción con la que cuentan.

Vegeta - ¿A dónde crees que vas? (Preguntó sin moverse de su lugar poniéndose en guardia, Nonova detiene su vuelo)

Gohan – No importa que poseas la inmortalidad, esto aun no termina.

Trunks – Lo seguiremos intentando hasta que nos derrotes, si es que puedes.

Goten – Nosotros los guerreros Z siempre peleamos hasta el final, no necesitamos de tu misericordia.

Gokou – Hasta que uno de nosotros perezca, hasta entonces se decidirá la suerte de los contrincantes. Nosotros aún continuamos de pie, tendrás que esforzarte para que nos demos por vencidos.

Narrador – Después de Vegeta le siguen todos los demás colocándose una vez más en posición de guardia, dispuestos a reanudar de nueva cuenta con esta ardua e intensa pelea que todavía no definía a un ganador en su proceso. Nonova sólo emitió un sonido vocal de ironía y burla, pareciéndole algo verdaderamente tonto de su parte que intentaran nuevamente atacarle. Y una vez más, los guerreros de forma estrepitosa se abalanzan hacia el ente con gran ímpetu y potencia encerrándolo conforme más se aproximaban hacia él.

Nonova – Esta pelea ya terminó desde que comenzó.

Gokou - ¡¡No permitiremos que infectes la Fuente!

Narrador – Como reacción Nonova se da la vuelta viendo a todos los guerreros llegar hasta él para atacarle, alzando su mano superior derecha con la palma abierta lanzando una poderosa ventisca sin aplicar aparente esfuerzo. Tal manifestación fue suficiente para retirar de su alcance a los guerreros que fueron arrojados como las hojas entre el viento, reincorporándose posteriormente quedando tres de ellos en el mismo espacio mientras que Gokou y Vegeta se apoyan en rocas espaciales diferentes; con ello los guerreros quedaron nuevamente dispersados percatándose de la forma fácil en como Nonova los retiró como si fuesen basura. Estaban exhaustos, asunto lógico cuando cuatro de los integrantes compartieron sus energías en conjunto para que el conjuro de Trunks mantuviera su fuerza y manifestación para retener a Nonova, y cuando Gokou tuvo que ocuparse de la creación de la Genkidama para lanzársela al ente.

Fue notorio que, pese a todos los ataques sufridos, Nonova continuaba impune en todos los sentidos; es más, ahora daba la impresión de que se encontraba más fuerte que antes. Los guerreros pensaban en continuar atacando, pero el asombro producido por la facilidad con que fueron arrojados sumado al enorme cansancio que adormecía sus cuerpos los hicieron guardar distancia, observando con rostro cansado a Nonova que estaba con vista hacia ellos.

Gohan – (Luego de jadear por cierto tiempo) "Demonios, estoy muy cansado, apenas puedo mantenerme erguido".

Goten – "Igual yo, creo que todos nos sentimos igual".

Gokou – "Utilicé un gran esfuerzo para crear y lanzar la Genkidama, yo creí que con esto Nonova iba a sucumbir, sin embargo…"

Vegeta – (Cae de cuclillas con las manos en la plataforma como perdiendo la esperanza) "¡Maldición…! ¿Cómo vamos a derrotar a alguien que es inmortal?"

Narrador – Esa interrogante dejó a todos pensando, siendo la más importante y relevante en este asunto. De ello se definía todo, si esa pregunta no fuese contestada entonces no se conocería otra forma más de lograr la derrota del ente que se tornó cada vez más lejana. Los cinco sabían de este hecho, tan sólo el conocerlo ya era razón más que suficiente para preocuparse, porque de no encontrar alguna manera de vencerle entonces la balanza de esta pelea se inclinará totalmente a favor del ente.

Nonova - ¡Tontos! Deben aceptar el destino, que corresponde a que yo gobierne el Universo a través de la Fuente. Debo decirles que cuando me recuperé por primera vez me decidí exterminarlos de una vez por todas, pero ahora he cambiado de parecer; quiero tenerlos como testigos del gran cambio, de la transformación definitiva de todo el Universo. No les queda nada por hacer, nada puede vencer a la inmortalidad, la única forma de detenerme es sellándome en un conjuro tal como lo hizo el guerrero Dragón; pero ustedes no tienen los conocimientos ni las condiciones para lograr algo así, ni todos juntos podrán crear algo de tal magnitud.

Gokou - ¡¡No nos vamos a rendir! (Alcanzó a decir en medio de su agotamiento)

Nonova – Como quieran, después de todo son Saiya – Jin. Continuaremos con esta pelea para que sean ustedes mismos los que descubran que entre más peleen en contra mía, más cerca estará su fin.

Gokou – "No importa lo que pase tenemos que continuar, por el bien de todos tenemos que hacerlo. Habrá un momento en que descubriremos la forma de vencer a la misma inmortalidad, sólo hay que tener fe".

Gohan – "Todos estamos contigo padre, mientras sigamos de pie lo seguiremos intentando".

Vegeta – "Cuando se trata de pelear en un estado desaventajado soy el mejor".

Gokou – (Posa su mirada sobre Nonova dando un suspiro un tanto resignado pronosticando los resultados) "Esta se convertirá en la batalla más difícil que jamás hayamos enfrentado".

Narrador – En la batalla entre la Alianza y las fuerzas malignas del hechicero, las cosas parecen pintar bien para los congregados. Las tropas del hechicero son combatidas con gloria por los guerreros reclutados para formar parte de esta gran defensa, y con la incursión de los guerreros Saiya – Jin a la causa se ha logrado un gran desempeño en esta guerra de grandes masas. Bebi se mantiene ocupado creando un gran campo de fuerza que mantenga al margen a todos los Saiya – Jin que pretenden acercársele, Toll y Ávatar siguen peleando con Radix tratando de apaciguar su ira, en tanto que No. 17 y Cell han tenido que ingeniárselas para enfrentar a la vez a tantos guerreros de esta raza peculiar que no se daban por vencidos fácilmente sumergiéndolos en un gran ajetreo.

Por otro lado los magos del planeta Cincron observan a través de las paredes membranosas de la nave en la que se encuentran también los demás gobernantes todo lo que acontece, viendo la forma en como sus guerreros persiguen y cazan a las grotescas criaturas malignas involucradas en esta guerra y las grandiosas labores de los guerreros Saiya – Jin, sintiéndose altamente complacidos por su decisión de abandonar el anonimato por un tiempo y auxiliar a la Alianza.

Nazard - ¿Intervenimos?

Arathor – No será necesario, con la unión de los Saiya – Jin a nuestra defensa las cosas en esta guerra han cambiado a nuestro favor.

Cerlek – Nuestros enemigos están al completo ocupados enfrentándolos, es sorprendente el poder que pueden llegar a poseer estos guerreros.

Runfoll – Pero más importante aún, es el saber si esta es la misma situación de los guerreros legendarios. (Todos los presentes guardaron por un momento silencio pensando en ello)

Fredow – (Con la vista baja) Es bien cierto que esto no se compara con nada ni hará ninguna diferencia en el destino de todo el Universo, si fallan los guerreros legendarios, no habrá tenido sentido esta batalla.

Cerlek – De ocurrir significará la completa victoria para Nonova y la perdición de todo lo que nos rodea.

Nazard – No obstante no creo que el hechicero permita algo así, sabe muy bien que si emplea su tiempo con nosotros ahora sólo lo estará perdiendo, debe estar ya preparado para detenerlo. Por esa razón lanzó este ejército de monstruos, por lo pronto pretende mantenernos bajo control.

Arathor - ¿Creen que logren despertar el más grande don de las armaduras? (Preguntó de pronto volteando a verlos, llamando de inmediato su atención)

Fredow – Si en verdad son los elegidos, es seguro que lo lograrán. (Respondió con completa seguridad)

Cerlek – Creo que debieron saberlo antes de que partieran a su misión. (Dijo en tono preocupado)

Nazard – (Voltea hacia él) No sería lo correcto, deben descubrirlo por sí mismos. (Vuelve la vista hacia la escena) El gran don de las armaduras despertará cuando llegue la hora, todo dependerá de la voluntad de los guerreros en la pelea y de lo que ocurra en ella. Es mejor que lo descubran, sólo de esa forma tendrá un mejor resultado. (Dijo seguro)

Arathor – (Voltea hacia arriba) Debe de funcionar, si en realidad creamos bien las armaduras entonces resultará, y también nuestros pilares serán devueltos a tiempo. "Guerreros legendarios, despierten su más grande sentir, iluminen la oscuridad y enaltezcan sus valores, el poder de la mente está por encima del estado físico, deben despertarlo por ustedes mismos y si lo logran, será un acontecimiento memorable".

Narrador – Los magos guardaron la esperanza de que las cinco túnicas funcionaran como debieran hacerlo y que auxiliaran a los guerreros legendarios en las circunstancias más difíciles. La batalla entre la Alianza y las tropas del hechicero continúa, la suma de los Saiya – Jin han atribuido de más esperanzas a los aliados de una victoria absoluta; pero los gobernantes sabían, que la verdadera batalla estaba ocurriendo en un espacio distinto al que se encuentran.

El tiempo pasa y los guerreros continúan peleando en contra de Nonova, pero sin el mismo vigor e intensidad que antes. Cada vez el ente tiene que esforzarse menos resultándole más fácil combatirlos, en tanto que los Saiya – Jin apenas y pueden mantenerse en escena. Transcurrió el tiempo y el resultado era siempre el mismo: no importa lo que hicieran o intentaran, no era posible que derrotaran a Nonova cuando este mismo posee la inmortalidad y puede recuperarse sin problemas tras cada ataque recibido.

Un último ataque energético fue suficiente para golpear a los guerreros con sus rayos de luz alejándolos una vez más a una gran distancia, siendo interceptados por la superficie de otra roca enorme que por ahí merodeaba. Algunos quedaron incrustados por la fuerza con la que fueron empujados, otros se arrastraron entre la superficie levantando polvo y fragmentos hasta chocar con protuberancias propias de la roca. Gokou colisionó perforando a cuantas elevaciones de rocas que se encontraban unidas a la superficie se hallara en su camino, hasta destrozar un cúmulo de otras rocas que simulaban una meseta. Ello se convirtió en el movimiento de Nonova que definitivamente los puso fuera de combate, ya que ninguno podía levantarse de donde se encontraba, sus energías apenas les permitían permanecer con vida.

El ente continuó observando por cierto tiempo esperando a que alguien más intentase detenerlo, pero al ver que no sucedía nada, comienza a darse la vuelta pretendiendo dirigirse hacia la fuente; pero el sonido de las rocas producido por el movimiento de éstas lo hace quedarse en una posición ladeada sin voltearse por completo. Dio un vistazo observando el montón de fragmentos que fueron hechos a un lado por Gokou al ponerse de pie, quien comenzó a avanzar con pasos torpes a punto de caerse en ciertas ocasiones. El ente vio entonces la determinación del guerrero por continuar aun cuando se encontraba en este deteriorado estado, lo cual le recordó las varias ocasiones en que lo observó levantándose de pronto en condiciones semejantes.

Nonova – (Lo señala con un dedo como afirmando lo que había visto) Sí, recuerdo haber visto esto en ciertas ocasiones en tus enfrentamientos, tú eres el que se levanta del resto de tus compañeros y haces el milagro derrotando en último momento a tus enemigos. De los guerreros Z tú eres el más destacado, el que se encargó desde niño a enfrentar los peligros y el que dio el gran salto para trasladarse entre el espacio y detener peligros mucho más amenazantes que los anteriores. Te observé cuando despertaste de milagro la primera fase de los Saiya – Jin, después ocurrió que llegaste a la segunda, luego a la tercera y finalmente a la cuarta y última que te ayudó a enfrentar a Bebi. Pero ahora has llegado al límite, esta vez no podrás lograr ningún milagro ¿y sabes por qué? Porque te estás enfrentando conmigo. (Se señala a sí mismo)

Narrador – Pero Gokou pareció no escucharlo, y justo después de recuperarse de una caída que iba a tener hacia delante comienza con su habla.

Gokou – Yo continuaré peleando… Nada de lo que digas… Me hará cambiar de parecer… (Echa la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados al esforzarse por mantenerse de pie) Yo no me voy a rendir.

Nonova – Sé que eres muy persistente, y que no te vas a dar por vencido hasta que logres lo que debes hacer. Pero debes entender que esta batalla ya la perdiste desde que comenzó, recuerden que yo fui el que decidió continuar con esto y por mí esta pelea se alargó hasta estos instantes. Hagan lo que hagan no los aniquilaré, deseo tenerlos como testigos del gran cambio del Universo y nadie mejor que ustedes por el hecho de que fueron mis oponentes.

Gokou – (Dice tambaleándose) No voy a ser testigo de algo que no quiero ver… No quiero ver que el Universo caiga en tus sucias manos… ¡Ni mucho menos quiero ver que acabes con mis seres queridos…! (Libera a lo más que pudo su aura de su cuerpo adoptando una posición agazapada de pelea forzada, junto con los puños cerrados a la altura de la cintura) ¡¡Por eso tengo que derrotarte ahora mismo!

Nonova - ¡Tú sólo te tranquilizas a golpes!

Narrador – De forma impetuosa con un gran grito de furia, Gokou le ataca con su Ka me ha me ha sin haber pronunciado su nombre. El rayo de energía que impulsa a la masa redonda que va al frente va prolongándose cada vez más acortando la distancia que lo separa de Nonova, hasta que éste de forma despreocupada utiliza solamente uno de sus brazos lanzando otro rayo como respuesta. La energía opaca pasa fácilmente sobre la brillante desmenuzándola como una rama, Gokou se percata de esto y no puede hacer más que observar que aquel rayo de energía se aproxima cada vez más hacia él. Con rostro temeroso continúa viendo su acercamiento hasta que el ataque del ente neutraliza por completo su técnica estando a punto de hacer contacto con él.

El guerrero se alejó lo mejor que pudo haciéndose hacia atrás, que apenas fue suficiente para que el ataque energético hiciera contacto con el suelo en vez de él. Sin embargo quedó muy cerca de la escena por lo que la explosión originada por ese ataque lo arrojó hacia atrás, que si bien no se trató de algo tan grande fue suficiente para debilitar por completo al guerrero que cayó pesadamente en el suelo de espaldas, dándose vuelta en vuelo para caer después hacia abajo arrastrándose unos cuantos centímetros. Fue entonces que quedó como el resto de sus compañeros, postrado y maltrecho en los suelos de la roca flotante, haciendo lo posible por no perder las últimas energías que les quedaban que los mantenían apenas con vida.

Ya nadie se movía, nadie más intentaba de nueva cuenta atacar a Nonova ya que ninguno de los guerreros se encontraba en la disponibilidad para hacerlo. El ente observó esa escena con placer compadeciéndose de ellos, ya que él fue testigo de todas sus aventuras como lo fueron también sus más grandes logros y triunfos. Tal vez por respeto a eso Nonova no decidió eliminarlos, prefería tenerlos como testigos del gran cambio que como cadáveres considerando lo primero como una mejor opción.

Nonova sólo sonrió de medio lado dándose la vuelta completa para partir rumbo hacia la Fuente, pero se encontró al frente con una silueta abierta de brazos a los lados obstruyéndole el paso. El brillo que la Fuente emanaba detrás de este guerrero fue suficiente para hacer notar que era Trunks, que en un acto valiente y posición lastimera abierta se interpuso en el camino del ente ya ni siquiera con la guardia puesta.

Trunks – No… pasarás. (Dijo en tono bajo temblándole el cuerpo)

Narrador – Nonova volvió a sonreír de medio lado tornando su rostro a uno sombrío y perverso para después acometer con el Saiya – Jin de una forma brutal. El alarido del guerrero fue producido con tal fuerza que pareció retumbar en todos los alrededores del espacio donde se encuentra la Fuente, hallándose postrado posteriormente en la plataforma de la roca a un lado de Gokou luego de ser arrojado por el ente después de atacarle. A Trunks no le sirvió de nada trasladarse velozmente para obstruirle el paso, Nonova lo retiró fácilmente de su camino sin problema alguno. Ahora, asegurándose de que ningún obstáculo más lo interrumpiese, el ente nuevamente se da la vuelta dejando a los guerreros a su suerte.

Algunos de los Saiya – Jin asomaron pesadamente sus miradas observando a Nonova aproximándose cada vez más hacia la Fuente, en donde para ellos cada centímetro que avanzaba significaba la cuenta regresiva para el fin del Universo. Vieron el cumplimiento de su misión ya muy lejano cuando pareció que por un momento la habían cumplido, toda su determinación y voluntad de hicieron pedazos cuando el ente de forma inesperada para ellos terminó derrotándolos de esta forma. Jamás hubieran creído que terminarían así, ni mucho menos Gokou, que estaba al cien por ciento seguro que la Genkidama sería suficiente para eliminarlo.

Los pensamientos comenzaron a pasar por sus mentes ahora que sus cuerpos no podían lograr nada más. Era lo único que les quedaba por hacer, ni sus armaduras que eran capaces de restablecer sus energías los ayudarían en esta ocasión quedando en condiciones deterioradas y hendidas como signo de haber soportado duros castigos. El silencio fue lo único presente desde ese entonces, los guerreros hacen lo posible por soportar las dolencias y heridas tras los intensos combates de que fueron objeto en esta pelea. En esta ocasión les pareció haber caído antes de lo esperado, lo cual era razonable si se consideraba la gran fuerza y poder de Nonova en donde este último era capaz de infectarles sin importar que portasen impermeables.

Una vez más Gokou se hallaba moribundo, agotado, casi agonizando; eso le trajo a su memoria las muchas veces que esto mismo ocurrió en sus anteriores peleas logrando siempre al último sobreponerse a las adversidades y superar sus obstáculos; pero esta vez, daba la impresión de que eso no volvería a ocurrir.

Gokou – (Asomando pesadamente su vista entre sus antebrazos colocado boca abajo, observando la aproximación de Nonova hacia la Fuente) "No puedo creer que hayamos fallado, se supone que no debería ser así. Peleé con todo mi esfuerzo, di algo más que entregarme a la batalla, di todo mi ser, todo mi sentimiento, todo mi corazón. Pero no fue suficiente, esta vez no funcionó".

Goten – (Al momento que sale lentamente de los fragmentos rotos por su colisión los cuales lo habían sepultado) "Todos entregamos todo nuestro ser en esta pelea, por ese lado no tenemos nada de qué arrepentirnos. Pero por el otro, si por nuestra culpa todo se va a acabar, entonces… No tenemos justificación alguna, habremos traicionado a todos los que creyeron en nosotros".

Gohan – (Mientras se arrastra apoyando sus manos en el suelo en cortos períodos) "Pero… ¿Qué queda por hacer cuando nuestros cuerpos ya no pueden más? Lo único que nos queda ahora, es pensar, reflexionar sobre lo que hemos hecho… Y lo hice, lo hice cuando mi vida estaba a punto de extinguirse por acción de Nonova en la primera ocasión. Y descubrí, que si esto es todo lo que podemos dar, si nuestro espíritu está dispuesto cuando nuestros cuerpos ya no pueden más, entonces no nos queda más que aceptar este terrible destino".

Goten – "¿Aceptarlo, te estás dando por vencido? Si comenzamos a debilitarnos mentalmente, entonces ya no habrá nada que pueda asegurar nuestras vidas…" (Sale completamente del hoyo donde se encontraba) "Si imaginamos que triunfaremos, entonces triunfaremos; pero si imaginamos que vamos a fracasar, entonces eso va a ocurrir".

Trunks – "Todo depende de la mente…" (Retira a duras penas los fragmentos que lo aprisionaban) "Incluso sin un cuerpo físico, la mente puede sobrevivir, pero para entonces nuestras almas ya habrán salido. La fe, la fe es lo importante aquí. ¿Cuántas veces no hemos supuesto que no habrá esperanza, que todo se va a acabar, ¿y qué ha sucedido cuando todo parece estar perdido pero mantenemos la fe en alto? Es cuando el milagro hace acto de presencia, el deseo puede quedar por encima de toda adversidad y obstáculo. Si realmente deseamos algo y estamos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea por conseguirlo, entonces… Esto que estamos pasando ahora, también podremos superarlo".

Vegeta – "Simplemente hay que creer, solamente eso". (Se da la vuelta completa quedando boca arriba dando un suspiro) "Fue lo que aprendí cuando me reformé, porque fue lo que hice creyendo que pronto eso ocurriría, y sucedió. La esperanza nos mantiene vivos, y para tener esperanza hay que creer en algo. Es una sensación única, no se le compara con nada, el creer te mantiene vivo, te mantiene con la esperanza de que algo bueno sucederá. Si no creemos en algo estamos muertos, no lograremos nada, así de simple".

Gokou – "Todo lo que peleamos anteriormente… No se compara con nada con la importancia que esta batalla tiene… Se está jugando literalmente toda la existencia del Universo, aún si existieran guerreros más fuertes que nosotros, aún si en este momento se estuvieran efectuando batallas más sorprendentes y fuertes que esta, lo que logremos ahora será lo que verdaderamente marcará la diferencia. No puedo dejar de pensar que, todos aquellos que están peleando por una causa, de los que intentan recuperar un amor perdido, de los que están defendiendo sus hogares, sus naciones, sus planetas, de los que están gozando de un triunfo, sean de pronto arrasados por el fin del Universo, que en una eviscerar de ojos terminaría con todas esas ilusiones, esos sentimientos, esas experiencias, esas vivencias… Entonces todo habrá sido en vano, todo habrá desaparecido, todo se habrá extinguido sin dejar algún rastro de lo que alguna vez fue, un Universo maravilloso y placentero".

Gohan – (Con la vista perdida a las estrellas) "Sería grandioso morir ahora, que todo el dolor se acabe, que toda la angustia desaparezca, pero… Estaría viviendo una mentira. Aun me falta mucho por conocer, mucho por explorar, quiero conocer y darme a conocer; deseo explorar más este Universo porque sé que esconde grandiosas maravillas en los lugares menos esperados… Desearía convertirme en un pirata espacial y explorar tanto lugar se me ocurra, enfrentando peligros, nuevas aventuras y enfrentando a guerreros más fuertes".

Gokou – "Todos tenemos sueños, metas que cumplir. Quiero que todos aquellos que pretendan hacerlo tengan la oportunidad de intentarlo, y para eso necesitarán de un espacio que les imponga las más duras pruebas para lograr sus objetivos. El mundo evoluciona al igual que los seres vivos, todo está en constante cambio, es algo que nunca se detiene. Nonova no es nadie para detener todo este proceso y someter a todo el Universo en un régimen absoluto sin dar oportunidad a los demás para elegir qué hacer. No pienso bajo ninguna circunstancia… Permitir algo así".

Trunks – "Es aquí donde entra el deseo… Si nos ponemos a pensar ahora, nos quedamos muy cortos en cuanto a conocimiento; nos llamarán guerreros legendarios en la tierra, pero desde otra perspectiva no llegaríamos ni siquiera a eso. Yo deseo lo mismo que Gohan, sería injusto que por nuestra culpa todo lo que queremos explorar se acabe por la modificación de la Fuente, que puede cambiar tan sólo por un ligero cambio el destino de todo el Universo, Nonova está dispuesto a cambiar todo así como nosotros estamos dispuestos a detenerlo. Yo creo, que si peleamos con todo sentimiento como nunca antes, aun sin nuestros cuerpos físicos en buen estado podemos lograr lo que queramos".

Goten – "Tenemos que hacer algo, ¡tenemos que hacerlo! ¡¡Creo que la misma inmortalidad tiene alguna debilidad!" (Exclamó estirándose como queriendo levantarse)

Gohan – "No pienso hacerla de espectador viendo cómo todo se acaba… Creo que la voluntad puede lograr más que el poder".

Vegeta – "Yo creo en mis sentimientos… Y mis sentimientos me dicen ahora… ¡Que podemos ganar esta pelea!"

Gokou – "Yo creo en el destino, y tengo la completa certeza de que ni éste mismo desea algo como esto. Nosotros somos los cinco elegidos, los guerreros provenientes de la vía láctea designados para esta importante misión. Yo voy a pelear, no importa lo que pase, voy a pelear por lo que es nuestro, por lo que nos corresponde, voy a pelear por todos aquellos que ahora creen en nosotros y por todos aquellos que están indefensos sin tener siquiera idea de lo que podría ocurrir con nuestro más grande y único hogar… ¡El Universo, el Universo en el que nos tocó vivir, en el que ahora existimos, en el que ahora creemos!"

Narrador – Muchos significados tuvieron aquellos pensamientos para los guerreros, comprobando que el deseo, la esperanza, el creer en algo, puede mantenerte más vivo que otra cosa en el mundo y que tarde o temprano ese algo podrá conseguirse. No importaba para ellos que Nonova fuese inmortal, no importaba el hecho de que su oponente superara por mucho sus poderes y menos importaba ahora que ellos estuvieran maltrechos acercándose a la muerte. Todos esos sentimientos llenaron los corazones de los guerreros sintiendo una fuerte sensación que los vinculaba entre ellos; pretendían darlo todo con tal de que la Fuente se encuentre a salvo, de que la reencarnación del mal sea borrada, de que la vida siga floreciendo por muchos millones de años más.

Sus sentidos se cautivaron tanto que por un momento el dolor, el agotamiento y el estado moribundo se atenuaron sirviendo todo aquel sentir como si fuese un anestésico; ya nada les importaba, ni siquiera sus vidas, sólo tenían una cosa en mente y eso era lograr la salvación de todo, sin importar cuánto se tenga que luchar y cuánto se tenga que caer. Su sentir se intensificó rodeando a todos sus cuerpos de una gran sensación que pareció curar todos sus males, toda su agonía, todo su pesar; observaron con más atención a la Fuente viendo algo más de lo que por ahora distinguían: veían un mundo de posibilidades, un espacio infinito deseoso de ser conocido, de existir y de mantenerse presente. Los cinco compartieron las mismas sensaciones que los hicieron sentir las mismas experiencias, todo aquello fue de tal incentivo que de pronto se sintieron completamente revitalizados como si todo aquello les hubiese proporcionado las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse una vez más.

Y así fue, como todos y cada uno de ellos comenzó a intentar nuevamente ponerse de pie; Gokou fue el primero de todos que logró colocarse a una mayor altura mirando a Nonova y a la Fuente con ojos distintos. Miró aquella escena con atención, puso en orden sus sentimientos, y como todas las veces que se había reincorporado en sus anteriores batallas lo hizo una vez más totalmente convencido de su causa.

Gokou – "Levántense, levántense amigos, acompáñenme en la defensa de nuestro Universo, en la batalla más importante de la que formamos parte y de la que aún no nos hemos retirado".

Gohan – "Padre, yo estoy contigo, tienes todo mi apoyo".

Goten – "Es un placer formar parte de esta gran experiencia, es un honor incomparable que la Fuente nos haya elegido a nosotros para defenderla; como sus fieles vasallos lo seremos en la pelea hasta morir si así ha de requerirse".

Vegeta – "Todo lo que hice en vida tiene que valer la pena… No permitiré que me quiten toda la gloria que tuve en mi época, pretendo mantener vivos mis recuerdos, no consentiré que estos sean borrados por un sujeto que sólo tiene la ambición en la cabeza".

Trunks – "Por nuestro Universo, ese espacio colmado de maravillas sin límites en donde lo más épico puede cobrar vida, donde todo puede ocurrir, donde todo puede cambiar, en el que te refugias haciendo un viaje estelar cuando miras el firmamento por las noches… Por todo, por todo eso y más yo voy a pelear".

Narrador – Los guerreros se quedaron en esa posición cedida sin erguirse completamente, mientras que observaban a lo lejos cómo es que Nonova continúa aproximándose cada vez más hacia la Fuente principal de todo el Universo.

Y así el ente continuó acercándose cada vez más y más observando cautivado, ambicioso y anheloso toda esa nebulosa gigante ostentosa de gran brillo y elementos de gran belleza. Era lo que siempre estuvo anhelando desde que supo de ello y ahora, todo ese poder, toda esa capacidad, terminará por convertirse en suyo por siempre. Tal idea le entusiasmaba enormemente, sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que al final fuese él quien obtuviese la victoria absoluta.

Nonova – (Con los cuatro brazos abiertos a los costados mostrándose anheloso e inquieto) ¡¡La Fuente, la que mantiene a todo el Universo en orden la tengo frente a mí ahora, finalmente la tengo ahora a mi merced! (Baja lentamente sus brazos) Estuve esperando por esto mucho tiempo, desde que tengo memoria, ¡siempre he querido obtener el poder absoluto! (Enfatizó agitando su puño) ¡¡Sabía que tarde o temprano serías mía, nada puede salvarte ahora, ni siquiera los mismos guerreros que elegiste y que te juraron proteger! Pero no temas, sólo te voy a infectar, a través de ti obtendré el poder absoluto y me convertiré en el emperador supremo de ¡¡todo! (Expulsa su aura de golpe tensando sus músculos) ¡¡El poder, el poder me tiene loco no puedo vivir sin él! ¡¡Con ayuda de los cinco pilares y con mi poder, el Universo estará bajo mis pies! ¡¡El poder me obedece ahora, el poder es mío!

Narrador – Nonova estalló de emoción ambiciosa al ver a la Fuente a toda su disposición, sin haber nada más que él consideraba que detuviera su desenfrenado camino. De pronto estalló en carcajadas desmesuradas manifestando toda la emoción que todo eso le producía, estaba a punto de convertirse en el más grande emperador, en el ser absoluto sobre todos los mortales y los no mortales. Ya podía saborear la victoria absoluta, sólo necesitaba entrar a la Fuente y hacer lo suyo, así que sin nada más que esperar el ente, quien ya se había aproximado lo suficientemente cerca del núcleo quedando sumergido entre la nebulosa, acerca en primer lugar sus manos con lentitud y delicadeza haciendo uso de los pilares para disfrazar su esencia maligna.

Nonova – (Con una mirada cautivada y ambiciosa) "El poder de todo el Universo… El poder absoluto… Lo tengo aquí ahora… En la palma de mi mano. Pronto, muy pronto… Todo caerá a mis pies… Los guerreros Z han caído, pero yo subiré a la gloria… ¡Seré dueño de todo, de todo lo que puede existir!"

Narrador – Nonova continuó aproximando sus esbeltos brazos a ritmo lento saboreando el momento, sin nada más que lograra distraerlo quedando completamente concentrado en lo último que le quedaba por hacer para convertirse en el ser supremo de todo. Con voluntad y gran determinación, los guerreros legendarios quedaron de pie totalmente erguidos observando de forma severa y seria la terrible escena que nunca esperaban ver pero que, ahora, significaba para ellos el último desafío que debían superar para lograr la salvación de todo el Universo. Se hallaban con el semblante relajado sin muestras de cansancio o flaqueo, sus sentimientos estaban en completo orden, cada uno podía sentir una gran sensación fresca y placentera que nacía desde sus pechos y recorría todas sus extremidades.

Gokou – "Por Akanne, Shizuru, Akira, Sakura, Kabuto, Yoshimiro, Hoyo, por todos mis seres queridos… Elevaré mi poder hasta el infinito. Fue un honor haber regresado, y para poder regresar tranquilo al lugar que me corresponde, dejaré mi último aliento para que el Universo entero tenga un futuro asegurado, derrotaré a la verdadera reencarnación del mal junto con mis compañeros usando todo nuestro poder, y todo nuestro corazón". (Cierra los ojos recordando viejos laureles, presentándose las imágenes de sus antiguos compañeros conforme los recordaba) "Yamcha, Ten – Shin – Han, Ub, Picollo, Krillin, Bulma, Puar, maestro Roshy, Chaos, Milk… Pronto regresaré a casa, y los veré de nuevo trayéndome para ustedes la más grande victoria de la historia…" (Abre de pronto los ojos con furia) "¡Esto se los dedico a todos ustedes!"

Narrador – El aura de Gokou se enciende vertiginosamente expulsándose por todo su sentir, y posteriormente sus compañeros hacen la misma acción liberando cuanto poder ni siquiera parecían medir. No había otro pensamiento en sus cabezas que lograr la victoria, y salvar a todos aquellos que tienen una vida por delante. Por su honor, por su orgullo de guerreros, por su legado, por su causa y sobre todo… Por sus corazones, los cinco miembros elegidos del grupo de los guerreros Z están dispuestos a continuar sin la más mínima duda ni incertidumbre.

Por un momento permanecieron en esa misma escena observando con semblantes serios y decididos a terminar de una vez por todas con su más grande enemigo. Sin percatarse de ello, sus armaduras comienzan a emitir un brillo intenso con sus característicos colores como si sus superficies se hubiesen engrasado, al igual que comenzaron a hacerlo cada uno de los diamantes que se encontraban anexos en sus túnicas. Finalmente, uno tras otro pronunció con imponencia y majestuosidad cada uno de los valores implícitos en sus atuendos que les fueron mencionados cuando las recibieron por primera vez.

Gohan – Por la tolerancia. (Los diamantes en la parte superior de sus hombros comienzan a brillar)

Trunks – Por la resistencia. (El diamante ubicado por su abdomen comienza a brillar)

Goten – Por la fortaleza. (Sus diamantes en sus rodillas emiten el mismo resplandor)

Vegeta – Por la amistad. (Su diamante en su pecho hace lo mismo)

Gokou – (Alzando un poco más la mirada) Por la paz. (El diamante en su caso abierto se cubre de un gran brillo)

Narrador – Los diamantes incrustados en las armaduras aumentan cada vez más sus brillos como si éstos mismos fueran los responsables de tal poder emanado de los cuerpos de los guerreros. De pronto, el aura explosiva de energía de los Saiya – Jin comienza a desprenderse y separarse en lazos que empiezan a ser absorbidos por los mismos diamantes que utilizan una fuerza de atracción para reunir toda esa energía en ellos. Después las apariencias de los guerreros se tornan de diferentes texturas, empezando por una de alto degradado perdiendo algunos de sus principales colores llegando a uno de marca de agua, delineados por un tono más claro tomando el aspecto de fantasmas sin transparencia.

Simplemente los guerreros cerraron los ojos, no les extrañó que esto estuviera ocurriendo, es más, algo en ellos les hacía saber de la familiarización y previo conocimiento de este extraño proceso que nunca habían visto ni experimentado. Sintieron una sensación sumamente placentera, como si hubiesen vuelto a nacer, como si estuvieran a punto de evolucionar a algo más grande y fantástico. Los diamantes continuaron absorbiendo sus energías junto con ellos cuando sus formas se distorsionaron formando parte de toda esa corriente liberada, desapareciendo por completo de la escena metiéndose en fragmentos dentro de esos mismos diamantes.

El proceso de succión terminó sin dejar rastro alguno de los guerreros; los diamantes se mantuvieron suspendidos delineándose de una poderosa aura que replicaba en un tamaño más grande sus formas, liberando a la vez a una cierta cantidad de chispas de energía que les adornaba. Cada diamante contenía en su interior a cada guerrero que habían absorbido respectivamente entrando así como en un estado de coma o hibernación; posteriormente, todos los diamantes comienzan a elevarse simultáneamente emitiendo resplandores y chispas como las hadas, después comienzan a separarse entre sí formando un círculo con la misma distancia tanto del centro como entre ellos al momento que giraban en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj.

Permanecieron unos momentos girando en conjunto, y posteriormente se lanzan de golpe hacia arriba como cohetes coincidiendo todos ellos en un solo punto. El efecto fue inmediato, tal colisión tornó a los diamantes de un brillo blanco amarillento al momento que se fundían entre ellos formando parte de una sola silueta. Al mismo tiempo que se unieron de esa forma repentina liberaron un gran resplandor del mismo tono que expedía franjas de brillo, continuando cambiante en cuanto a intensidad lo que le daba una sensación de movimiento a la escena. Los diamantes continuaron fusionándose entre ellos mismos, pronto sus formas características desaparecieron para dar forma a uno más grande de aspecto multicolor en forma de óvalo.

El resplandor aumentó de tamaño e intensidad como una gran mancha en lo negro del espacio logrando un gran contraste resonando su energía como una brisa. El diamante pronto comenzó a descomponerse extendiéndose como si fuese líquido a los alrededores pero de forma uniforme; el aspecto de este era de color blanco refulgente que continuó esparciéndose comenzando a dar forma a una estructura humanoide que aparentaba tener otra estructura puesta sobre este mismo. Se le dio forma al contorno del abdomen, posteriormente el líquido de energía continuó recorriéndose para dar posteriormente forma a los hombros, a las piernas, los brazos y finalmente a la cabeza cuando todas las extremidades estaban completas.

El líquido se recorrió como la arena vaciándose en un molde y terminó por darle forma a la estructura de lo que parecía ser un nuevo ser surgido de la fusión de todos los diamantes, en donde cada uno de ellos contenía en su interior a cada guerrero legendario que habían succionado. Finalmente, como cuando el acero obtiene su aspecto y textura reales al enfriarse luego de ser sometido a una alta temperatura, la estructura del nuevo híbrido se hace visible sustituyéndose lo blanco por el aspecto final de una armadura multicolor que va descubriéndose de parte en parte comenzando por el pecho, el abdomen y extendiéndose hacia las demás extremidades.

El rostro es el último en hacerse visible, dando a la vista a un ser de aspecto extraño pero imponente tan misterioso como su origen. Sus mejillas estaban marcadas por dos líneas negras paralelas entre sí que se doblaban dando el aspecto de un escalón, conservaba el mismo diamante que Gokou tenía en su frente pero con el casco en forma de una corona de anillo y unas franjas que cubrían los contornos de su rostro. El nuevo híbrido aún no abría sus ojos, ya que faltaban su melena y su cola dándose primero al descubierto esta última mostrando una cubierta del mismo material que su armadura unida entre varias piezas circulares, al momento que hizo una agitación. Por último, su melena negra como la noche pero brillante como la luna se hizo visible cuando en primer lugar creció sobre su cabeza como energía blanca extendiéndose hasta la altura de sus rodillas.

El resplandor continuó ostentando al guerrero como si se tratara de una deidad, y Nonova no pudo evitar sentir el efecto que toda esa energía le producía asemejándose mucho a su sentir cuando estaba cerca de la Genkidama. La distracción fue inevitable, Nonova tuvo que desistir de su intento por infectar a la Fuente y prestar inmediata atención a lo que estaba surgiendo a lo lejos. No se trataba de una nueva técnica, ni mucho menos de un aumento de poder común, esta vez la sensación era diferente indicando un extraño preludio de algo sumamente peligroso para él. Totalmente incrédulo pudo ver al nuevo ser surgido que permanecía dormido en posición erguida con los pies juntos, las plantas hacia abajo y las manos en posición fetal.

De forma inconsciente el ente comenzó a alejarse lentamente de la Fuente sin apartar su vista de esta nueva manifestación que había atrapado toda su atención. Sin poder evitarlo su semblante comenzó a temblar, su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse como si un intenso frío recorriera hasta sus huesos y sus ojos no parpadearon en ningún instante. Entre su mirada atónita estaba viendo algo más que el surgimiento de un nuevo ser, en el sentir de su presencia su poder se asemejaba e incluso superaba al de su enemigo más fuerte hasta el momento. Parecía como si ya conociera de quién se tratase aunque nunca lo hubiese visto en su vida, una sensación extraña e inquietante que llegó a preocuparle.

Se alejó cada vez más de la fuente hasta quedar frente al nuevo ser surgido que permanecía inmóvil en su sitio, en donde varios metros de distancia les separaban.

Nonova – "¿Qué es esta sensación, por qué me estoy sintiendo así? Me parece haberlo visto antes, pero no me explico por qué, no sé lo que está pasando". (Busca con la presencia y después con la mirada a los guerreros Saiya – Jin) "¿A dónde se han ido, es como si hubieran desaparecido, eso es imposible, no…" (Siente cinco presencias mezcladas en el nuevo híbrido) "¿Qué es esto, por qué puedo sentir a los cinco guerreros como si estuvieran dentro de ese sujeto?" (Abre desmesuradamente los ojos) "¡Entonces, esto quiere decir que…! ¡¡Se han fusionado! ¿¡Cómo es posible? ¿¡Cómo pudieron fusionarse los cinco de esa manera?"

Narrador – Nonova no le hallaba lógica a lo que estaba pasando, simplemente no podía creer que los guerreros legendarios se hubiesen fundido entre ellos para permitir el surgir de un nuevo híbrido que con tan sólo verlo era como si sintieras el misterio en persona. Nonova estaba sumamente confundido, sabía que las armaduras no tenían la capacidad de fusionarse, por lo tanto nunca sería posible que se lograra una fusión a estas alturas ni mucho menos que fuese formada por los cinco.

Nonova estaba temeroso e inquieto y solamente recordaba haber sentido una sensación semejante cuando tuvo su primera y última batalla con el guerrero Dragón. Pero esta vez era distinto, además de sentir un poder indescriptible y extraño en el nuevo ser este también irradiaba imponencia, misterio y una sensación de peligro inminente. No recordaba haber sentido algo así en su corta vida, no se explicaba el por qué sentía todo eso reunido en ese híbrido que mostraba una mezcla estética de las cinco armaduras acompañado de un fino brillo.

Temeroso y desafiante a la vez, Nonova le lanza de pronto una pregunta deseoso de averiguar su identidad:

Nonova - ¿¡Quién eres tú?

Narrador – El guerrero permaneció callado, su larga melena era la única que se movía surcando uniformemente en el espacio, hasta que el ser híbrido después de algunos segundos da la primera señal de vida al abrir sus ojos lentamente. Lo primero que logra ver es la Fuente, sintiéndose comunicado y relacionado con ella como si ya la hubiese conocido desde hace mucho tiempo. Posteriormente, el ser alza un poco la mirada girándola levemente para quedar junto con el rostro enfrente hacia Nonova, quien de inmediato sintió la presencia de un poder tan revelador como misterioso al ver sus ojos directamente.

Cuando su mirada estaba enfocada en el ente, en este aumentó el temor y la incertidumbre de forma indescriptible, sintiendo sin explicación alguna la sensación de que a través de esos ojos en forma de cruz en sus pupilas se encontraba su verdadero poder, la explicación de su misterio y la sensación de encontrar a través de ellos a un recóndito Universo.

Era como si esa mirada penetrante lo hubiese hipnotizado; no podía moverse, la respiración se le había cortado y en su mente no pasaba otra cosa que la imagen del híbrido. El nuevo ser baja lentamente sus brazos hasta colocarlos a los costados de su cintura mientras que sus largos cabellos se movían en completa libertad otorgándole más porte.

Finalmente, después de haber recorrido los alrededores con la mirada al igual que las partes de su cuerpo y posar de nuevo su mirada en Nonova, responde con una voz electrónica imponente y varonil mezclada con tono humano a la pregunta que se le había mencionado hace ya cierto tiempo.

¿? - ¿Quién soy yo? (Preguntó como si ni él mismo lo supiera) Soy una unión, un todo, una mezcla de personalidades, recuerdos, sentimientos, experiencias… Soy también un producto surgido por la fusión de los diamantes que contenían las almas de cinco guerreros, los elegidos para portar las armaduras místicas. El despertar del deseo, la fe, la esperanza, el creer, el anhelo, me hizo lo que soy ahora, represento a todo aquello que no quiere apagarse, que quiere mantenerse intacto y seguro dentro de mí. (Respondió como recordando todo aquello al momento que lo revelaba con la mirada baja)

Nonova – (Poniéndose de golpe en posición desafiante) ¡¡¡No has respondido a mi pregunta! (Replicó irritado)

¿? – Recuerdo haberte visto… En un duro combate estabas, pero no sufriste daño. Humillaste a los guerreros que ahora forman parte de mí, a los que ahora protejo. Recuerdo también… Que su más grande deseo, era salvar a todo el Universo y que para eso, debías ser eliminado… (Vuelve a poner su mirada sobre el ente al recordar lo suficiente) Ahora comprendo, que he sido convocado para terminar contigo. (El ente de forma nerviosa se pone en guardia como retándolo a que lo intentara) Soy un híbrido mitad máquina, casi mitad Saiya – Jin y el resto humano. Soy un despertar, soy la máxima expresión, soy el resultado de una gran fusión… Yo soy… ¡El Ultra – Guerrero!

Continuará…


	86. Misión cumplida

Narrador – El guerrero híbrido, el ser formado por la fusión de Goten, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta y Gokou con ayuda de la fusión de los diamantes que momentos atrás les absorbieron, ha hecho acto de presencia justo en el último momento que indicaba ya la victoria absoluta de Nonova en la pelea, así como su misma victoria sobre todo el Universo. El ser monstruoso dio la impresión de ser intimidado por la gran presencia y poder que el guerrero híbrido lograba emanar con facilidad, obligándolo incluso a ponerse en extrema alerta.

Cuando este mismo ser mencionó quién era y lo que estaba destinado a hacer, Nonova de inmediato se posiciona en guardia colocando sus cuatro brazos en distintas posiciones que lo hacían verse sumamente amenazante; pero para los ojos del Ultra – Guerrero, sólo pudo ver a una criatura miserable que carga con el peso de ser la reencarnación del mal teniendo que realizar ciertas acciones que no siempre fueran de su elección. Nonova estaba intranquilo, inquieto, había algo en ese guerrero que le molestaba demasiado lo que le preocupaba y pretendía averiguarlo al momento de enfrentarlo.

Nonova – Con que ese es tu nombre, el Ultra – Guerrero.

Ultra - G. – Sí, eso creo.

Nonova - ¡¡No te burles de mí!

Ultra - G. – No lo hago. (Nonova hace un gesto de molestia) ¿Quién eres tú, qué es lo que pretendes hacer? ¿Acaso has hecho algo sumamente malo, o estás por hacerlo?

Nonova - ¡Deja de preguntar estupideces, eso lo sabes de antemano!

Ultra - G. – Te equivocas, eso sólo lo saben los que me han formado. (Nonova hace un gesto de extrañeza) No los conozco, no sé de dónde provienen, sólo sé que yo soy el resultado de un deseo que tienen ellos en común lo que hizo posible mi despertar. Para que yo surgiera, estos guerreros debieron pasar por algo sumamente peligroso, quizás a punto de morir. Soy la última expresión de las armaduras místicas, despierto cuando el más grande mal está presente y está por terminar con todo. (Gira un poco la mirada recordando algo más) Ahora entiendo… Por eso he venido hasta aquí para encararte… (Vuelve su mirada hacia Nonova) Pretendes hacer algo sumamente malo, quieres acabar con todo, quieres que todo desaparezca.

Nonova - ¡Es mentira, yo he venido a gobernarlo todo!

Ultra – G. - ¿A gobernarlo todo dices? ¿Acaso eres un ser supremo?

Nonova – (Con semblante arrogante y alardoso) ¡Por supuesto que lo soy, yo soy la reencarnación del mal!

Narrador – El Ultra – Guerrero guardó silencio, mismo ocasionado cuando estaba poniendo en orden sus pensamientos con cada respuesta de su primer enemigo. Había algo que a Nonova le molestaba y que también lo hacía guardar extrema cautela, y esto era la actitud del nuevo guerrero. Aparentaba no saber nada, o al menos lo más importante, y lo delataba notoriamente en su mirada algo perdida. Su actitud era serena, ecuánime, como si nada le afectara, detalles que al ente le extrañaron quien esperó que por lo menos el nuevo ser lo desafiara a una pelea.

Ultra - G. – La reencarnación del mal… Entonces supongo que eres inmortal.

Nonova - ¡Exacto! Los guerreros que te formaron lo descubrieron y fue por eso mismo que no pudieron vencerme. Pero de pronto tú apareces y lo más extraño es que no pareces ni recordar a tus propios creadores. ¿¡Quién demonios eres? ¿¡Cómo fue que lograste aparecer si se supone que las armaduras no están diseñadas para fusionarse, ni mucho menos con cinco sujetos?

Ultra – G. – Decidí llamarme a mí mismo el Ultra – Guerrero porque soy originario de una Ultra fusión, y en cuanto a las armaduras y mi aparición… En realidad no conozco enteramente la razón.

Narrador – Nonova se quedó pensando, cada cosa que respondía el nuevo guerrero lo hacía extrañarse cada vez más, sin mencionar que él mismo se autonombró sin conocer siquiera su verdadero nombre, si es que este existía. Comparó esta fusión con las anteriores que había visto, obteniendo sin duda como resultado que esta era la más peculiar y extraña. En las anteriores las personalidades de los híbridos eran interactuadas por los formadores de la fusión, por lo que sabían de antemano qué es lo que estaba pasando desde el momento de su unión hasta el término de la fusión. También en esas mismas había un considerable incremento de poder y habilidades además de la mezcla de técnicas, como el caso de Gogeta.

Pero esta vez era algo distinto, el producto fue originado de accidente o por decirlo de otra forma, de milagro. Y además no hubo un previo proceso, como un baile o algo por el estilo, que produjera este resultado; lo más extraño para el ente es que esta fusión hubiera ocurrido cuando sabía que las armaduras no tenían la capacidad de fusionarse y sobre todo que los cinco guerreros hayan forjado a un solo ser. Y más extraño aún, era que este híbrido aparentaba tener una personalidad independiente y distinta de sus creadores, llegando a pensar que los guerreros no estaban realmente actuando a través de este nuevo producto. Todo eso sumado a varias sensaciones inquietantes y a un aura pura que lo perturbaba, hicieron que esta vez el ente se pusiera en máxima alerta tomando totalmente en serio esta situación.

Nonova – (Con una postura rígida) Sí que eres algo extraño, de hecho me molestas. Apareces justo cuando estaba por convertirme en el emperador del Universo; pude infectarla sin que te prestara atención, pero lo más extraño es que tu misma presencia hizo que mi cuerpo se paralizara y te observara detenidamente.

Ultra – G. – (Mirándolo un tanto incrédulo) ¿Y cómo esperabas lograr algo así?

Nonova – (Haciendo otro gesto de molestia) ¿¡Qué acaso no sabes nada? (Señala de golpe la Fuente ubicada a su lado inferior izquierdo) ¡Esa cosa que ves ahí es la Fuente, el núcleo principal de todo el Universo! En ella se mantiene todo en orden, en su lugar, como debe ser. Quien logre apoderarse de ella, podría incluso transformar una galaxia en polvo cósmico o terminar con todo si así se deseara. (Sonrió benévolo al decir esto último)

Ultra – G. - ¿En verdad? (Observa la Fuente sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos) Al parecer, necesito…

Narrador – El Ultra - Guerrero comprendió que para saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando debía obtener las fuentes que lo informaran de los hechos. Para eso, comenzó a profundizar en las memorias de los guerreros resguardados dentro de él obteniendo con ello todo lo que necesitaba saber. Había cerrado sus ojos como su estuviese meditando, en su mente todos los acontecimientos ocurridos desde el planeta tierra hasta este momento se presentaban en su mente como una exposición fulminante de acetatos. Pudo ver desde el momento en que Gokou vivía con su abuelo a través de las memorias que él comenzó a tener al adquirir conciencia, las conquistas de Vegeta hacia otros planetas, los entrenamientos de Trunks con su padre, los momentos de incursión de pesca a la orilla del lago del pequeño Goten con su madre, la identidad del Súper – Saiya – Man creada por Gohan para salvar a la ciudad Satán… Todo se fue archivando en la cabeza del híbrido que con su agilidad mental era capaz de asimilar y comprender todas esas memorias a una gran velocidad, obteniendo lo ocurrido con ellos hace cientos de años en sólo segundos.

Finalmente, lo recién ocurrido como el regreso de los Saiya – Jin en la lucha por la justicia hasta los momentos en que lograron entrar a la Fuente se hicieron presentes en su cabeza. Las imágenes y los acontecimientos siguieron su veloz curso percatándose de la intensa batalla que sostuvieron los guerreros legendarios con el ente maligno, hasta llegar el punto en donde enaltecieron sus valores y deseos, cosa que ya había descubierto el híbrido anteriormente pero que desconocía los factores que lo impulsaron. Había terminado de enterarse de todo, que incluía la identidad del ente, sus orígenes, propósitos y ambiciones, y por último supo de su nombre.

Ahora totalmente consciente de todo lo que había pasado antes de su despertar, abre los ojos llenos de justicia y total realidad enfocándolos en el ente que de nueva cuenta sintió su mirada enigmática y misteriosa.

Ultra – G. - ¡Tú eres Nonova, el ser maligno formado por la mutación del Zafiro que ahora quiere apoderarse de la Fuente! (Afirmó como recibiendo de sorpresa este hecho)

Nonova – (Dando por hecho que ya lo sabía todo) Al fin lo descubres por ti mismo, ahora supongo que sabes lo que tendrás que hacer en estos instantes. (Dijo retándolo)

Ultra – G. – ¿Cómo osas ambicionar tanto poder cuando no tienes lo que se necesita? Tienes odio, ambición, desesperación en tu interior, tienes un propósito con el cual naciste y que no tuviste la oportunidad de elegir, no estás preparado para manejar tanta responsabilidad. (Afirmó en tono acusatorio)

Nonova - ¡Yo soy el indicado, soy la reencarnación del mal, soy un ser supremo, soy inmortal! ¡¡No necesito nada más!

Ultra – G. – Lo único que vas a lograr, será terminar con todo. No debe ser el único fin de alguien que además sólo está enfocado en uno de los dos elementos. Hay algo que se toma en cuenta que está primero y por encima de toda ideología, esto es el equilibrio. Tú sólo cuentas con un elemento, el mal, tienes que ser una identidad neutral que contenga ambas, de lo contrario no puedes convertirte en un gobernante como tú lo crees.

Nonova – (Colocándose en guardia) ¡Basta de sermones! Eso ya me lo han dicho anteriormente, fue el mismo guerrero que yo vencí sin importar que fuera el guerrero legendario más destacado. Ni siquiera él pudo vencerme, y lo mismo se repetirá contigo. ¡Ven y descúbrelo por ti mismo, pelea!

Narrador – El Ultra – Guerrero se quedó callado ante la amenaza de Nonova permaneciendo ecuánime, que era una característica de su personalidad que ya había demostrado. Siguió en su lugar sin moverse, totalmente erguido, casi en una posición militar. Ante tal circunstancia lo único que se limitó a hacer fue cruzarse de brazos con mirada indiferente hacia el ente sin preocuparse por lo que éste pudiera hacer.

Nonova - ¿¡Qué esperas, acaso eres cobarde?

Ultra – G. – La desesperación y el enfado son signo de debilidad, me temes porque no entiendes el por qué de mi origen y porque no tienes idea de mis capacidades. Estás conciente de lo que pasaría si te arriesgas a poseer algo cuando no estás listo para ello, de alguna forma sabes que si combates conmigo serás vencido.

Nonova – (Se coloca en otra posición de combate) ¡¡No me hagas reír, si dices ser tan poderoso entonces demuéstralo combatiendo conmigo!

Ultra – G. – (Cierra los ojos sin tomarle importancia a sus amenazas) No tengo que hacerlo.

Nonova - ¿¡Qué dices?

Ultra – G. – Yo no soy el que desea apoderarse de la Fuente, yo no quiero el poder absoluto. Sabes que de acercarte a ella, tendrás que pasar sobre mí para hacerlo. No tienes otra opción, porque bien sé que tu ambición no desaparecerá hasta que consigas tu cometido.

Nonova - ¡¡Ya cállate!

Narrador – Cansado de escuchar al híbrido Nonova se lanza al ataque de forma estrepitosa lanzando un estruendoso grito de furia. El Ultra – Guerrero siguió sin moverse mostrando desinterés, cosa que al ente le molestó todavía más suponiendo que él consideraba que no podría dañarlo. Así que con gran ímpetu lanza un poderoso golpe recto en la cara del híbrido cargado de gran vuelo y fuerza, pero éste es detenido de golpe por una fuerza invisible que lo separa a centímetros del rostro de su objetivo.

Extrañado por lo ocurrido, Nonova continúa aplicando fuerza dispuesto a hacerle daño.

Ultra – G. - ¿Esto es todo lo que tu odio, tu rencor, tu ambición te permiten lograr? (Abre los ojos observándolo amenazante) Alguien como tú ni siquiera merece la redención.

Narrador – De una forma en la que no mostró ningún esfuerzo, el Ultra – Guerrero aleja a Nonova de su alcance con una liberación de energía de resplandor en franjas proliferantes que emanó de su cuerpo de golpe, como si él mismo hubiese explotado. Nonova salió volando en el espacio mientras su cuerpo giraba en varios sentidos al momento que emitía una expresión vocal de sorpresa, al ser arrojado de esa forma por tan impresionante poder puro.

De forma forzada y molesta se reincorpora deteniendo su andar, guardando todavía más cautela que había descuidado en el momento de su ataque. Tal ataque en el que ni siquiera tuvo que utilizar sus manos le dio una gran impresión, demostrándole con ello del gran poder que sospechaba que este nuevo ser tiene a su disposición. Comenzó a estremecerse y a llenarse de ira, no soportaba la idea de que existiese alguien más poderoso que él sobre todo en estos instantes cuando estaba a punto de infectar a la Fuente.

Nonova – "¡No pude siquiera tocarlo, no puedo creerlo! Y no puedo creer todavía más que esos cinco Saiya – Jin se hayan fusionado sin ningún problema. Si en realidad quiero ser merecedor de poseer la Fuente, tengo que vencer todos los obstáculos que tenga en frente ¡y ese híbrido es el más grande de ellos! No pienso permitir que vuelva a repetirse lo del guerrero Dragón, ¡no esta vez, cuando estoy tan cerca de ser el emperador!"

Narrador – Era previsto que Nonova se lanzaría nuevamente al ataque, sin embargo en vez de hacerlo éste permaneció en su lugar apretando todos sus músculos con furia. Empuñó sus cuatro manos elevándolas a ambos costados en posición de cangrejo, sus pies de igual forma los flexionó arqueando su cola hacia delante como un alacrán. Continuó apretando sus músculos logrando más volumen y definición que aumentaban cada vez más, y después vino la liberación de energía que comenzó en primer lugar con relámpagos que provenían de distintos lugares manifestándose en los alrededores.

El cuerpo del ente comenzó a cubrirse de un vapor oscuro y sombrío como si estuviese hirviendo al completo, sus fauces estaban cerradas, apretadas por la quijada que también la hacía de soporte para la fuerza liberada y su garganta emitía un sonido de esfuerzo que sólo se entrecortaba por pequeños períodos. El vapor de energía se hizo más abundante, los músculos del ente dieron al descubierto gruesas venas en varias partes de su cuerpo sin mencionar que toda la estructura de Nonova se estremecía sin parar.

Un gran e increíblemente poder maligno se estaba liberando del cuerpo del ente, el Ultra – Guerrero podía sentirlo, sin mostrar la más aparente preocupación permaneciendo en la misma pose cruzada de brazos. Los relámpagos se tornaron más intensos y abundantes, grandes vientos producidos por las mismas corrientes del aura de Nonova pasaron por todos los alrededores al azar como si fuesen fantasmas, y ahora el poder mismo del ente se había incrementado enormemente extendiéndose como una cortina de la misma naturaleza. El cuerpo del monstruo ahora daba la apariencia de haberse solidificado como el acero mostrando una apariencia brillante y ostentosa al igual que una armadura. Ahora todo indicaba que el ser maligno había concentrado una cantidad impresionante de su poder, de una forma distinta a como lo había hecho anteriormente.

Las corrientes producidas por su poder pasaban por el híbrido rodeándolo por completo, encerrándolo en un cúmulo de corrientes que no le permitirían escapatoria alguna. Cuando al fin el ente había reunido toda la energía que necesitaba, con su ahora nueva apariencia tomó una postura airosa e imponente dispuesto a continuar con la pelea.

Nonova - ¡Es la segunda vez que utilizo este poder, comprobaré si en realidad eres tan fuerte como el guerrero Dragón!

Narrador – Con gran poderío y fuerza el ente convoca la concentración de una gran cantidad maligna a la altura de su abdomen, que logra acercando entre sí sus cuatro brazos despidiendo en sus dedos rayos eléctricos que se aglomeran en el centro. Una bola negra comienza a formarse, al momento que aumenta su tamaño el ente va abriendo más hacia fuera sus manos temblorosas por toda la energía que liberan en forma de pequeños rayos. En su rostro una expresión placentera como creando algo realmente grande, y las corrientes sonaban como un auténtico huracán. La esfera fue creciendo cada vez más al momento que su composición se entremezclaba como si dentro de esta existieran movimientos ondulatorios, al mismo tiempo que las manifestaciones de rayos aumentaron en número rodeando tanto al ente y su creación como al medio cercano.

Una vez creada su bola de energía, que daba una apariencia sumamente sólida y tormentosa, Nonova acerca más sus palmas como pretendiendo tomarla entre sus manos con el fin de mantenerla bajo control.

Nonova - ¡¡No podrás escapar, las corrientes aquí creadas no te lo permitirán! ¡¡Una vez que esta energía te dé alcance, quedarás infectado gravemente, no importa qué poder contengas o qué tan puro seas!

Narrador – Al término de sus palabras Nonova de un rápido movimiento lleva sus cuatro brazos hacia atrás para posteriormente estirarlos de golpe sobre la esfera, que con tal impacto de sus cuatro palmas expulsa todo el poder acumulado dentro de ella en una línea de poder que se acerca velozmente hacia el híbrido. Al mismo tiempo que el poder se acercaba, éste giraba sobre sí mismo como un torbellino dándole un aspecto indefinido, amenazante y vertiginoso. El poder cargado de energía eléctrica lanzado con una gran potencia se acercaba cada vez más, teniendo el tamaño suficiente para abrazar al completo al guerrero híbrido.

Nonova ya había cantado victoria, sobre todo al ver que ya era demasiado tarde para que su nuevo oponente intentara incluso escapar. No obstante, el Ultra – Guerrero no mostró preocupación alguna, limitándose a hacer únicamente un giro de compás abierto llevando su mano derecha al frente para aparentemente interceptarlo. Segundos antes de que el poder le diese alcance, el brazo del híbrido se transforma con movimientos mecánicos en un contenedor con tres pestañas triangulares en los costados, perdiendo así la apariencia normal de su brazo.

Finalmente es cuando toda esa energía le da alcance produciendo un efecto de choque con su cuerpo al momento que el híbrido le interceptó con su nuevo brazo, con el cual lo que en verdad estaba haciendo era succionar toda esa expresiva energía maligna que se manifestaba caprichosamente. Por las corrientes producidas la enorme melena del híbrido se agitaba todo el tiempo, pero no así su cuerpo, que después de adaptarse al momento casi no se movía. Viendo lo que estaba ocurriendo, el ente que continuó con sus cuatro brazos en su lugar observa incrédulo cómo es que toda su energía es absorbida por su nuevo oponente.

Nonova - ¿¡Qué estás haciendo?

Ultra – G. – Absorbiendo tu poder, ¿qué más? (Nonova hace una expresión facial de alto enfado) Nonova, utilizas tu poder como un utensilio para establecer tu autoridad, cuando deberías tomarlo en cuenta como un gran privilegio. Existen muchas formas de afrontar una situación, opté por la absorción que por interceptar tu poder con el mío, siempre deben utilizarse los recursos defensivos necesarios que sean posibles en una pelea. Atacas con ira, con odio, con desprecio, todo impulsivamente; te dejas provocar fácilmente, el que ataca enfadado muestra más debilidades de las que no te imaginas.

Nonova - ¡¡No me vengas a sermonear con tonterías!

Ultra – G. - ¡No son tonterías, son ideales que podrían salvarte de una situación crucial! Has recorrido el Universo, siempre solo, aniquilando a cuanta víctima inocente ya ni siquiera recuerdas. Naciste sin la posibilidad de elección, estás condenado a seguir una misma rutina de la que no te librarás sino hasta ser eliminado, o reformado. Llevas el peso de ser la reencarnación del mal, por ello tienes que matar, destruir, aniquilar, odiar, sin importar que en ocasiones no sientas la necesidad de hacerlo. Ya no puedes parar, tu fin está demasiado cerca, lo sabes muy bien.

Nonova - ¡¡Tú no sabes nada sobre mí!

Ultra – G. – Puedo ver a través de ti, a través de esos ojos altamente expresivos que son como un escudo para ocultar lo que en verdad eres, lo que no puede ocultarme tu mente cuando la encaro con la mía. Lo único que puedo hacer por ti para liberarte de todo esto, ¡es terminando con tu vida!

Narrador – El Ultra – Guerrero extiende su brazo libre hacia su costado izquierdo alzándola a la altura de su hombro, que en breves momentos se transforma con los mismos movimientos mecánicos en una réplica del otro brazo tomando su misma apariencia. El brazo comenzó a iluminarse de energía pura color totalmente blanco, en donde el orificio ubicado en su costado emitía uno todavía más intenso como si estuviera a punto de expulsar algo enorme.

Pero antes de intentar cualquier cosa, el híbrido prosigue con su habla.

Ultra – G. – Todos los que me formaron creen en algo, y hay algo en común por lo que todos pelean. Careces de muchos elementos que te alejan de ser alguien pleno, pero tú eres la reencarnación del mal, no tienes otra opción. Si no cuentas con sentimientos entonces… No puedes experimentar el deseo, el anhelo, el creer, el soñar. Dentro de mí se encuentra un guerrero que cree que esta pelea terminará a su favor, sus sentimientos se lo dijeron; tú no los tienes, no puedes experimentar algo así. Yo actuaré en lugar de Vegeta, transmitiré sus sentimientos los que junto con los demás hicieron posible mi surgir. (Lleva su mano izquierda al lado de la otra quedando así totalmente de frente) ¡Nonova, este es el poder del deseo!

Narrador – Al término de su hablar un chorro potente vertiginoso color blanco resplandeciente sale disparado del orificio de su brazo izquierdo, justo hacia donde se encuentra Nonova. Era del mismo tamaño y expresión que el maligno, con la notable diferencia de que se trataba de energía totalmente reformada. El Ultra – Guerrero había creado un conducto a través de sus brazos en el que uno de ellos se encargaba de recibir la energía maligna, que al mismo tiempo la liberaba a través del otro brazo al momento de purificarla al completo para utilizarla como beneficio propio.

El poder purificado que era tan fuerte y poderoso como el original pero de distinta esencia, siguió su camino desenfrenado hacia Nonova quien seguía aplicando su mismo poder sin percatarse de que este mismo era utilizado en su contra. Cuando ya era demasiado tarde, se apresuró a cesar su aplicación antes de que le diese alcance, sin embargo la cercanía misma de esa energía parecía inmovilizar sus movimientos. Al final su cuerpo es alcanzado y abrazado por toda esa corriente que a pesar de haber chocado con éste sus dimensiones le permitían seguir su camino, cubriéndolo así por completo.

Tal poder puro y abrasador hizo contorsionar el cuerpo de Nonova hacia atrás al momento que se estremecía, como si estuviese bajo el sometimiento de una descarga eléctrica. Su alarido fue intenso, peculiar, quizás el más grande emitido hasta entonces. Tal poder era tan destructivo como el suyo propio, de hecho estaba siendo atacado por el mismo poder que había utilizado a su favor pero convertido en energía pura. El flujo continuó castigando el cuerpo de Nonova hasta que su estructura sólida comienza a henderse, cada vez más y más hasta que va dividiéndose en varios fragmentos que permanecían unidos pero a punto de separarse.

Finalmente, toda su estructura sólida se rompe dando al descubierto su apariencia original. Para entonces el poder blanco creó un resplandor que cubrió al completo toda esa área donde se encontraban, incluyendo la desaparición de la corriente maligna. El brillo intenso siguió manifestándose por un buen tiempo sin permitir ver lo que ocurría dentro, hasta que lentamente este comienza a desvanecerse como el vapor de agua en un vidrio. El Ultra – Guerrero mantuvo su misma postura con la mano en frente que había utilizado para atacarle, el cuerpo de Nonova comienza a transparentarse en forma de silueta cuando los restos del poder puro se desvanecen cada vez más.

Algunos restos que habían finalmente desaparecido permitieron ver el cuerpo agazapado de Nonova que estaba cubierto de una apariencia ceniza, con la cabeza baja, en donde varios vapores emanaban de su cuerpo. Estaba jadeando, sintiendo un efecto punzante en todo el cuerpo, tal energía pura le había quemado al completo pero no obstante no le pulverizó como la Genkidama. Seguía intentando recuperarse de aquel estado, mientras tanto el híbrido rompe lentamente con su postura cuando observó que su enemigo no podría atacar por cierto tiempo.

Ultra – G. – Esto es lo que puede lograr el deseo, si crees en ello puede estar por encima de todo, puede convertir incluso el mal con el bien. Ni tu tormenta, ni tu amenaza enorme, fueron suficientes para apagar el deseo; tienes mucho que aprender en cuanto al uso de estos elementos, son algo más que simples sensaciones.

Nonova – No me importa… Lo que digas… No me interesa, saber, nada de eso. (Dijo con voz lastimera)

Ultra – G. – No te importa porque eres un ser hueco, vacío, desde que naciste te has dedicado a hacer lo mismo de siempre; pero mi intención no es reformarte. (Se cruza de brazos) He despertado para destruirte, eso es lo que haré, tu verdadero destino está por cumplirse. Trunks es de los que cree que peleando con el uso de todo sentimiento sin importar el estado físico todo puede obtenerse; eso lo lograron en sus batallas pasadas, con enemigos que superaban por mucho su poder.

Nonova – (Se irgue lentamente al momento que sus heridas comienzan a sanar a ritmo rápido) Pues eso no funcionó conmigo… (Lo observa al levantar la cabeza) ¡Ni funcionará ahora!

Ultra – G. - ¿Qué puedes saber tú? No tienes sentimientos, no pueden decirte nada.

Nonova - ¡¡Basta! (Aprieta enfurecido sus músculos) ¡No pienso escuchar más sermones, lo que dices no tiene significado para mí, ni lo tendrá! ¡¡No sé qué pretendes con todo esto, pero si vas a acabar conmigo como tanto dices entonces hazlo de una vez, si es que puedes!

Ultra – G. – Como lo había dicho, yo no soy el que quiere apoderarse de la Fuente. (Nonova se enfurece más)

Nonova – (Expulsa su aura maligna al incrementar su poder) ¡¡Entonces si tengo que quitarte del camino para lograrlo, así lo haré! (Se coloca en posición de propulsión)

Ultra – G. - ¿Todavía quieres seguir peleando? Pero ya habrás descubierto que tarde o temprano, terminarás derrotado.

Narrador – Ante esta última expresión Nonova hizo un gesto de extrañeza como si el Ultra – Guerrero hubiera adivinado lo que él estaba pensando, y de inmediato fue a lanzarse al ataque. Impetuosamente lo hizo con un grito de furia atronador preparándose para someterse a un contacto físico de batalla, pero el híbrido siguió sin moverse. Justo cuando un golpe fue dirigido hacia su rostro, la apariencia del guerrero se tornó al de un fantasma como dejando su reflejo en el sitio donde se encontraba después de moverse a una velocidad nunca antes vista, trasladándose hacia otro sitio. Nonova pasó de largo recorriendo una gran distancia por el vuelo que llevaba deteniéndose después de golpe, observando a una distancia alejada que su oponente había escapado hacia otro sitio sin que él siquiera pudiera predecirlo.

Con la misma furia le atacó nuevamente aproximándose hacia él, nuevamente vuelve a repetirse la misma escena trasladándose nuevamente el Ultra – Guerrero hacia otro sitio. Esto volvió a repetirse una y otra vez, pero cada vez con mayor velocidad, Nonova no dejaba de aproximarse hacia su oponente cuando éste se alejaba hacia otro punto dejando reflejos transparentes de su apariencia por la velocidad en la que se movía. El ente intentó emular su velocidad atacando cada vez con más eficacia y destreza, pero conforme mejoraba sus habilidades, el Ultra – Guerrero se adaptaba a ellas para siempre superarlas sin permitir que Nonova le diera siquiera alcance.

Fue en una aproximación en que el ente atacó con una gran ráfaga de ataques corporales sin que el híbrido pretendiese escapar hacia otro punto; esta vez, solamente retrocedió gradualmente al momento que esquivaba cada uno de sus movimientos sin la necesidad de cambiar de posición corporal. Nonova siguió atacando impetuosamente sin conseguir nada más que gastar sus energías en vano, y el Ultra – Guerrero siguió moviéndose con gran destreza dando muestra de sus grandes habilidades.

Ultra – G. – Sigues atacando enfadado, no te enfocas, descubres tus puntos vulnerables, de no ser inmortal con unos cuantos golpes te habrían eliminado. La fuerza y el poder no son suficientes, necesitas conocer y comprender la filosofía del combate, el cuerpo y la mente siempre unidos.

Nonova - ¡¡Te acabaré a golpes!

Ultra – G. – La ambición es peligrosa, te destruye, eso pasará contigo. Serías mejor oponente si comprendieras todos estos principios, pero tu mente cerrada llena de maldad no te lo permite, el poder no te sirve de nada si no lo comprendes. Tú mismo descubrirás todo esto, esta pelea te lo enseñará.

Narrador – Nonova siguió atacándole sin tomarle importancia a lo que él decía emitiendo sonidos de batalla, y en un intento desesperado por darle alcance dispara con sus cuatro brazos juntos un chorro de energía como pretendiendo restregársela en todo su cuerpo. Pero como era de esperarse, el gran guerrero escapó, situándose a una distancia bastante alejada de su enemigo que no le permitía divisarlo en ningún lado.

Intentó guiarse por su presencia, la cual estaba en constante movimiento sintiéndola de un lugar a otro en distintos alrededores a una velocidad casi indetectable; tal hecho le confundía bastante, no sabía si dirigirse a la derecha o a la izquierda, si voltear hacia arriba o hacia abajo, por lo que de forma desesperada comienza a disparar en varios puntos a cuantas direcciones suponía que podría darle alcance al híbrido.

Sin resultado alguno, acompañado de un grito de hastío Nonova hace movimientos circulares con sus brazos para ocasionar la formación de su gran esfera viscosa, que comienza en forma de fragmentos a crearse desde un extremo para extenderse al resto de toda su forma como si fuese una cortina. En cuestión de segundos la esfera por fin hizo acto de presencia iluminando a todo alrededor que había encerrado en su estructura, por lo que fácilmente al Ultra – Guerrero pudo vérsele en una de sus repentinas apariciones haciéndolo muy cercano a Nonova.

El híbrido quedó de espaldas respecto a su enemigo, con la misma posición de brazos cruzados y los pies juntos que denotaban su posición aparentemente desinteresada en la pelea. Sin ninguna turbación en su semblante, el híbrido permaneció en silencio mientras que Nonova con expresiones faciales mostraba su beneplácito por haber conseguido encerrarlo en su enorme e impermeable esfera.

Nonova – (Después de una risa placentera) ¡Ahora no podrás escapar, estás atrapado, a donde quiera que vayas no podrás salir de aquí! Con el brillo de esta esfera podré verte en todo momento, no podrás escapar de mi vista ahora que cuento con ella.

Ultra – G. – Todo tiene una salida. (Nonova vuelve a molestarse, el híbrido cierra los ojos) Eso es lo que manifiesta Gohan con su creencia de que la voluntad puede más que el poder, es lógico y verosímil este pensar, si tienes la voluntad mantienes todo vivo en ti, tus pensamientos, tus propósitos, tus metas, lo intentas por haber hecho una promesa, una promesa que estás dispuesto a cumplir pese a todo. (Abre los ojos alzando un poco su cabeza) Cualquier ser es capaz de lograr cosas enormes, la voluntad es una parte importante de esto, lo que nos enseña que el poder no lo es todo.

Nonova – (Enciende de golpe su aura irritado) ¡¡Ya te dije que no me interesan tus comentarios estúpidos!

Narrador – Encolerizado Nonova vuelve a atacar una vez más al despreocupado híbrido, quien al momento que se aproximaba sólo volteó de reojo hacia el viendo la forma impetuosa en la que estaba dispuesto a terminar con él. Pero pronto Nonova obtendría otra impresión, ya que la estructura del híbrido comenzó a dividirse en piezas cuadradas las cuales al momento de girarse mostraron su otro lado que de inmediato hizo invisible al completo al guerrero híbrido.

Por tal suceso Nonova detuvo su ataque sospechando que se había dirigido hacia otro punto, pero no era así, podía sentir su presencia aun dentro de la esfera misma, por lo que no se explicaba el por qué no podía verlo por ningún sitio. Cuando su confusión se había vuelto muy grande, desesperadamente comienza a llamar a su enemigo.

Nonova - ¡¡Vuelve aquí cobarde!

Ultra – G. – Sigo aquí. (Se escucha su voz como eco entre las paredes de la esfera sin delatar su posición)

Nonova – (Volteando hacia todas partes) ¿¡Cómo pudiste desaparecer, qué truco es este?

Ultra – G. – No es ningún truco, es una de mis habilidades. Nonova, ni tu esfera te servirá ahora que oculto mi presencia junto con mi apariencia, es una clara muestra de que los más mínimos detalles pueden marcar una gran diferencia. Pese a que tú seas inmortal, no significa que no se te pueda derrotar, la única diferencia es que no puedes morir. Goten cree que la misma inmortalidad puede ser vencida aprovechando las debilidades que pueda tener y sé exactamente a lo que se refiere.

Nonova - ¡Sigues con tus sermones, eres el sujeto más molesto con el que me ha tocado pelear!

Ultra – G. – En ningún momento estoy peleando contigo, tú lo estás haciendo, así como contigo mismo. Yo sólo he venido a cumplir con mi propósito, y ese es la salvación de la Fuente, por lo que tengo que vencerte. Pero antes de hacerlo pretendo que queden por bien asentados estos principios, los que tendrás que escuchar en el resto de la pelea.

Nonova – Si tan poderoso dices ser… Si estás tan seguro de que acabarás conmigo… ¡¡Entonces pelea, déjate de patrañas y acaba conmigo como alardeas!

Ultra – G. – La paciencia es una virtud; pero ya que insistes, en primer lugar tendré que destruir este espacio apartado de la realidad.

Narrador – De pronto el híbrido se hace visible a unos cuantos metros de distancia de Nonova a sus espaldas, quien voltea sorprendido hacia donde él se encuentra tomando una postura defensiva. El guerrero sereno extendió sus brazos a los lados como si fuera un cristo, y comenzó a dar giros sobre sí mismo que en instantes se incrementaron hasta que su apariencia se vio borrosa y vertiginosa por los veloces giros. De pronto en el movimiento mismo se creó un violento remolino en donde cada una de sus líneas curvas mostraba una estructura sólida, mencionando con el inicio de su técnica su nombre respectivo:

Ultra – G. - ¡Torbellino Cortante!

Narrador – Tales manifestaciones se ampliaron como una explosión hacia todos los extremos, chocando de inmediato con las paredes de la esfera que no tardaron en sucumbir ante sus altos efectos cortantes. El nombre de la técnica lo decía todo, aquello fue una mezcla del Torbellino Fulminante de Goten con las Ondas Cortantes de Trunks, uniéndolos en un peculiar poder que mostraba mayor capacidad de destrucción al contar con ambos.

Las paredes de la esfera fueron cortándose como cristales esfumándose los fragmentos mismos que fueron desprendidos como el polvo; en instantes la fuerza destructiva cortante de esta mezcla de técnicas terminó en instantes con el espacio creado por Nonova para su retención, quien quedó inmutado por la facilidad en que el Ultra – Guerrero se deshizo de este su más efectivo obstáculo.

Su estremecimiento aumentó más, y un temor indescriptible comenzó a inundar su cuerpo. Aunque lo negaba y le pareciera absurdo podía sentirlo, su final estaba cerca, y esta sensación aumentaba cada vez que encaraba a su oponente aunado a sus comentarios. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a retroceder pausadamente sin voltearse, mostrando un semblante defensivo como encubrimiento su mismo temor. Comparó esta sensación con la sentida en su primera y última pelea con el Guerrero Dragón, comprobando que el resultado era el mismo, pero esta vez era más intensa.

El Ultra – Guerrero lo sabía, Nonova estaba ahora temiéndole aunque mostrase lo contrario como mecanismo de defensa. El guerrero ya estaba preparado para hacer lo necesario y así lograr su vencer, sólo necesitaba el momento adecuado para hacerlo, todo dependiendo de los movimientos de su contrincante.

Nonova no sabía siquiera sin continuar con la pelea, puesto que un gran cúmulo de decisiones inundó sus pensamientos lo que no le permitía tomar una rápida decisión. De momento observó a la Fuente que está detrás de su nuevo oponente, pensando en la gran oportunidad que recientemente había tenido por conquistarla, pero que con el surgimiento de esta nueva entidad su curiosidad se despertó a tal grado de olvidar por momentos su principal ambición. Se lamentaba el haberla dejado escapar, estaba tan cerca de obtener lo que quería, pero ahora todo había cambiado con el híbrido como su oponente.

El Ultra – Guerrero notó su mirada añorosa sobre la Fuente percatándose de inmediato de su pensar en estos momentos, en donde todo había cambiado para él.

Ultra – G. – La Fuente… Preciado tesoro. (Nonova vuelve a verlo) Contiene grandeza, gloria y también la vida entera. Nadie, ni siquiera yo, tiene derecho a tomar posesión de ella, debemos dejar que siga cumpliendo con su tarea de mantener todo en orden en el Universo. Debes comprender que nunca se podrá obtener el poder absoluto, porque somos guerreros y debemos actuar como tales. Excedernos en aquello que ambicionamos puede llevarnos a nuestra propia destrucción, nuestros más grandes enemigos podemos ser nosotros mismos. Gokou está consciente de ello, él cree en el destino, en que todos debemos continuar adelante afrontando los peligros que vayan surgiendo para así evolucionar y ser cada vez mejores.

No tienes derecho a terminar con todo eso como si no importara, de terminar con todas las leyes que rigen este Universo sólo por la ambición del poder. Es una idealización pobre, sin objetivos, egoísta, nada merecedora de reconocimiento. Algún día las estrellas morirán, la vida se extinguirá, los héroes caerán, las plantas se marchitarán… Pero será por obra misma del destino, aquel en el que puede creerse e incluso cambiarse, como lo han demostrado Gokou y sus amigos. Ni tú ni nadie, podrá arrebatarnos todo lo que nos pertenece, a estos guerreros y a todos los que habitan este espacio. (Terminó en forma acusatoria)

Nonova – Apoderándome de la Fuente puedo modificar incluso las reglas, todo será perfecto, será a mi semejanza. Con mi reinado ya no existirán peligros, no habrá destrucción, no habrá caos, ni siquiera existirán guerreros. Con mi poder y grandeza puedo ser capaz de lograr eso y mucho más, estoy tan cerca de saborearlo… (Lo señala con el dedo) Tú serás el que no podrá interponerse en mi camino, ¡no pienso permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia perder una oportunidad así! ¡¡No importa qué tan poderoso seas, igual seré capaz de destruirte!

Ultra – G. – (Comienza a cubrirse de un aura blanca) No podrás hacer eso, he sido creado para eliminarte. (Nonova se coloca en guardia) No fallaré en mi objetivo, cumpliré con mi cometido, porque soy el resultado de la fusión de cinco grandiosos guerreros. Ahora prepárate, porque seré yo el que termine definitivamente por frenar tus afanosos y egoístas propósitos. Hasta aquí llegaste, ya no podrás causar más daño, criaturas como tú no merecen existir. (Se abre de compás levantando después sus brazos a los lados)

Nonova - ¡¡Eso es algo que nunca pasará, yo seré el que te aplastará!

Ultra – G. - ¡El Universo es nuestro, no nos lo vas a quitar!

Narrador – El Ultra – Guerrero se había puesto en una posición defensiva como haciéndola de obstáculo al poner su cuerpo en esa postura. Mientras tanto Nonova vuelve a liberar su poder en forma de vapor con gran fuerza cargándose de energía, dispuesto a pasar sobre el híbrido sin importar que fuese más poderoso. El ente ya estaba listo para atacarlo, el guerrero lo estaba para recibirlo, quien se mostraba más determinado para detenerlo en forma definitiva.

El ente finalmente se aproxima hacia él impetuosamente marcando su recorrido con su poder maligno, su oponente estaba por contrarrestarlo cuando de pronto Nonova desvía su recorrido pasándole de largo para dirigirse ahora directamente hacia la Fuente. Esto le tomó por sorpresa al híbrido por lo que sus intenciones de aplastarlo aumentando el tamaño de sus brazos se habían truncado; pudo ver que Nonova estaba desesperado por apoderarse del núcleo arriesgándose a intentarlo de esta manera, creyendo que con la fuerza y velocidad de su traslado nada podría detenerlo.

Pero el híbrido siempre contaba con segundas opciones, y fueron unos lazos mecánicos los que se encargaron de prender el enorme cuerpo de Nonova frenando así su avance. Estos habían salido repentinamente de su espalda actuando como por instinto para detener a su enemigo a tiempo, actuando como una red sobre su cuerpo. Nonova intentó avanzar pero no pudo conseguirlo, aun esforzándose al máximo, era como un insecto tratando de escapar de una telaraña. Los lazos hicieron su aparición justo en el momento que el híbrido se dio rápidamente la vuelta para detenerlo, lo cual consiguió satisfactoriamente con estas seis extremidades con una especie de pinzas sujetadoras en sus extremos.

Nonova lo intentó todo para liberarse de esas cuerdas mecánicas que se habían aferrado a varias partes de su cuerpo al enroscarse como una serpiente, pero apenas lograba moverse. Constantemente aumentaba su poder para realizar propulsiones más fuertes en ciertos momentos, pero eso no le ayudó en lo absoluto; estaba atrapado.

Ultra – G. – Te has desesperado enormemente, estás perdiendo el juicio.

Nonova – (Con la vista fija hacia la Fuente) ¡¡¡Déjame ir, déjame conquistarlo todo! ¡¡¡Estoy tan cerca de obtenerlo todo, tan cerca! (Expresó rabioso extendiendo sus brazos liberados al frente)

Ultra – G. – No atentarás con nuestro Universo, nuestro más preciado regalo. (Los tentáculos se mueven de tal forma que dan la vuelta a Nonova para quedar frente al guerrero) Preparado o no, ahora mismo te suministraré mi poder en tu interior, recibirás el castigo por este gran crimen que pretendías llevar a la acción.

Narrador – Nonova siguió agitándose desesperadamente con un animal rabioso, mientras que los extremos de cada uno de los lazos se aferran en diversas partes de su cuerpo provocándole un intenso dolor. Con su aura encendida el Ultra – Guerrero utiliza su poder haciéndolo circular a través de sus lazos que va a parar dentro del cuerpo de Nonova, como intentando neutralizar su poder maligno para así terminar con su existencia. El cuerpo del ente comenzó a hincharse por la saturación del poder puro que recorría todas sus venas, además del gran dolor que le producía haciéndolo notar tanto en sus expresiones faciales como en su alarido.

Tal efecto sobre su cuerpo lo estaba sacudiendo como recibiendo una convulsión, sentía que estaba consumiéndose por dentro, que estaba perdiendo su esencia. Varias líneas quebradas le recorrían completamente, su cuerpo empezó a brillar desde adentro como si algo estuviese a punto de hacerlo estallar, ocasionando la aparición de varias hendiduras en distintas partes de su anatomía en donde el brillo interno escapaba con más intensidad.

Así continuó esa escena hasta llegar al punto en que las partes hendidas del cuerpo de Nonova se abren generando huecos que dejan escapar lo que parecen ser líquidos saturados de energía oscura, que salen disparados a grandes distancias por efecto de la presión. Después aquello fue sustituido por energía pura que de la misma forma que la anterior fue liberada, hasta que un intenso brillo blanco amarillento cubre al completo el cuerpo del ente cuando el proceso del guerrero híbrido había terminado.

El brillo continuó manifestándose como si hubiese ocurrido una explosión, no se podía ver nada de lo que abarcaba con su intensidad, hasta que este mismo va desvaneciéndose lentamente dejando al descubierto el cuerpo maltrecho y herido del ente que presentaba varias lesiones enormes, como si aquellas partes hubiesen sido removidas al colocar explosivos sobre ellas. Una parte de su hombro, así como también una porción de su pecho, de algunas partes de tres de sus brazos, de una parte de uno de sus pies e incluso un fragmento del costado de su rostro fueron extirpadas cuando las energías salieron como chorros potentes.

De inmediato esas partes lesionadas se cicatrizaron oscureciéndose, dando un aspecto grotesco y por demás dañado al cuerpo de Nonova. Aun continuaba sujeto por los lazos, los extremos de cada uno dejaron de aferrarse a su cuerpo, y con posición cabizbaja comienza a agitarse al comenzar a reír compulsivamente. Mostrándose seguro alzó la mirada desafiante con gran parte de su enorme y tenebrosa sonrisa, sintiéndose al completo seguro de que aquello no había significado nada para él.

Nonova – Ahora lo puedes ver, lo has comprobado, mi inmortalidad no puede ser vencida. Mi más grande don de la existencia no me permitirá morir, aun si fuera convertido en polvo, mi cuerpo volverá a reconstruirse volviéndome a la normalidad. Los guerreros legendarios lo intentaron con la Genkidama, pero no resultó, lo que significa que no resultará contigo.

Ultra – G. – (Con una actitud serena) Lo sé, estoy consciente que este tipo de ataques no te afectan en lo más mínimo, a pesar de que intenté neutralizar tu poder maligno para que ya no volviera a darte forma. La inmortalidad provee de muchas ventajas, pero también se pierden otras. ¿De qué sirve poseerla si no se utiliza a fin? ¿De qué sirve ser inmortal si no se puede morir para después enorgullecerse de lo que se hizo en vida? Los únicos merecedores de ella son los seres supremos, tú la tienes por error. No puedes ser destruido y es una ventaja; pero eso no significa que no puedas ser castigado.

Narrador – Al término de sus palabras el Ultra – Guerrero cierra los ojos haciendo una serie de movimientos con sus manos preparándose para la ejecución de un conjuro, lo que hace que en Nonova aumente el temor de lo que podría tratarse. Al final terminó con sus manos juntas cercanas a su pecho, colocando sus manos de la misma forma en como Trunks lo hizo cuando ejecutó el conjuro de Sacrificio de Energías. Todo ello acompañado de la pronunciación del mismo.

Ultra – G. - ¡Portal del castigo eterno! (Un círculo brillante con extraños símbolos e insignias aparece en los pies de Nonova)

Nonova – (Voltea hacia abajo) ¿¡Qué…? ¿¡Qué es esto? (Preguntó temeroso)

Ultra – G. – (Abre los ojos retirando sus lazos mecánicos) Te llevará a una dimensión recóndita que sólo puede ser invocada cuando se cuenta con la suficiente energía pura, convirtiéndolo en un conjuro especial que solamente pocos tienen el privilegio de ejecutarlo. Sé de esto después de leer tu mente, el Guerrero Dragón poseía estos conocimientos, te lo mencionó justo antes de sellarte. Fue lo que me sirvió de guía para intentar invocarlo, lo cual resultó, ya que también te dijo que ni siquiera él contaba con el poder suficiente para ejecutarlo.

Nonova – ¿¡Quieres decir que ejecutaste un conjuro del que apenas sabes de su existencia y que nunca has puesto en práctica? ¡Debe ser una broma! (Intenta moverse sin lograrlo por efecto del conjuro) ¡No puedo creer que cinco insignificantes guerreros pudieran dar origen a algo tan poderoso, eres una gran mentira, tú no existes, no existes!

Ultra – G. – Hasta aquí llegaste, una vez dentro de esta dimensión sucederá lo que ya sabes: vagarás eternamente en un espacio infinito repleto de demonios que intentarán consumirte, de los que nunca podrás escapar ni podrás eliminar, porque pueden reconstruirse de la misma forma en como tú lo haces. Cuando te destrocen, tu cuerpo se regenerará y volverá a ser devorado por estas criaturas, será un ciclo interminable, el dolor nunca cesará, tu inmortalidad misma se convertirá ahora en tu condena eterna.

Narrador – El híbrido continúa con el proceso de este conjuro siguiendo con el paso siguiente, que es la creación de una abertura la cual comienza a formarse en medio del círculo con insignias en forma de remolino. Gradualmente va creciendo hasta ocupar una mayor parte del espacio comprendido por la otra circunferencia, su actividad es circundante mostrando tonos azules y negros diversos que mezclados entre sí complementan la apariencia de lo que es un remolino succionador.

La actividad de la nueva abertura empieza por jalar sus tres pares de pies hacia dentro, comenzando así a ser succionado por el agujero. Nonova ahora parece haber caído en una arena movediza de la que no podrá escapar gracias al conjuro mismo que lo mantiene en ese mismo lugar; hizo grandes esfuerzos corporales tratando de escapar de ese repentino destino, sin conseguir ningún cambio en su situación.

El ente siguió hundiéndose encontrándose sumergido a la altura de su cintura, el ritmo era imparable e invariable, era sólo cuestión de segundos para que Nonova desapareciera de ese espacio. El guerrero imponente vuelve a cruzar sus brazos dando por asentado el cumplimiento de sus labores, y antes de que Nonova se hundiese por completo agrega unas últimas palabras.

Ultra – G. – Gohan se compadece por ti. (Dijo en medio de los gritos desesperados de Nonova y sus intentos de escape) Tener que ejercer algo con lo que se nació, pero que no se tuvo la oportunidad de elegir. A su parecer estabas actuando de acuerdo a tu naturaleza dejando a un lado tus sentimientos, como una máquina que no tiene más que cumplir con su programa. Pudo ver a través de tus ojos el temor al fracaso lo que le llevó a pensar todo esto respecto a ti.

Nonova - ¡¡¡No…! ¡¡¡Esto no puede terminar así!

Ultra – G. – Por el bien de todos se tuvo que llegar a esta acción, pero te aseguro que si hubieras deseado cambiar de parecer para recorrer otro sendero tu situación habría cambiado. Tú quisiste llegar a todo esto, sabías que habría obstáculos, fue lo que te hizo fallar por subestimarlos. Ahora henos aquí, a estas alturas, donde estás a punto de desaparecer de este lugar y de todos los demás. Por nuestro Universo, por todo lo que rodea, incluyendo a nosotros mismos.

Nonova – (Su cuerpo se hunde más hasta la altura de su pecho) ¡¡¡Jamás se conseguirá la paz, eso nunca sucederá! ¡¡¡Si el bien y el mal siguen existiendo, siempre habrá guerra!

Ultra – G. – Entonces que así sea. Cuando el equilibrio sea roto siempre estarán aquellos que le den balance, ya sean seres buenos y malos. Esta vez, es el bien el que triunfa sobre mal, quizás sobre la situación más riesgosa que jamás se haya encarado. Siempre debe haber un balance, si este es violado entonces los guerreros intervendrán para ajustar lo que se tenga que ajustar. Contigo una vez atrapado en esa dimensión sin fin, el espacio podrá darse un gran respiro.

Nonova - ¡¡¡Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca…! ¡¡¡Pero apareciste tú, maldito gusano! ¡¡Habrás ganado esta batalla, pero habrá otros que intentarán lo mismo que yo e incluso otros métodos para conquistarlo todo! ¡¡He perdido otra vez, he fallado, pero este no será el fin! (Se halla sumergido con sus brazos inferiores ya cubiertos, mirando severamente al híbrido dejando así de moverse) Volveré, sé que lo haré… Y cuando eso ocurra, ¡el verdadero Apocalipsis vendrá y el poder absoluto será mío! Esto no termina aquí, lo sabes muy bien, es ahora cuando juro venganza por haber aplastado mi ambición. (Su cabeza es la única que ahora queda al descubierto) Regresaré más fuerte que antes, espero que te prepares, porque ni siquiera te percatarás del momento de tu muerte. ¡¡¡Mi poder es grande, mi grandeza es ilimitada, soy la reencarnación del mal! ¡¡¡No me rendiré, seguiré peleando…! ¡¡¡Algún día gobernaré, recuérdalo!

Narrador – La cabeza del ente es la última en ser absorbida por el agujero significando con ello el traslado de la criatura considerada como la más peligrosa a la dimensión del castigo eterno. El Ultra – Guerrero termina con el conjuro rompiendo con su posición, es entonces cuando el agujero comienza a contraerse lentamente hasta cerrarse por completo. El círculo de insignias es el último en desaparecer al perder lentamente su brillo sin dejar rastro alguno, dejando nuevamente libre a la escena.

Los seis lazos mecánicos regresan a la espalda del híbrido guardándose como las armas de un soldado cuando terminaron con su labor. Ahora todo había terminado, el cambio pudo notarse de inmediato cuando de pronto los sonidos intensos producto de destrucciones de plataformas flotantes, de choques de energías, de explosiones ocurridas por efecto mismo de las técnicas dejaron de escucharse en los alrededores. El espacio cerrado volvió a su silencio eterno una vez más, en el que quizás ningún sonido había sido emitido en millones de años atrás.

La calma pudo sentirse nuevamente, anunciando que la victoria pertenece ahora al híbrido formado por los guerreros legendarios. Cuando pudo ver que todo finalmente había terminado, que Nonova ya no era más, pudo pronunciar con tranquilidad y alivio las dos palabras que esperó articular al término de la situación.

Ultra – G. – (Con la vista algo baja y el rostro sereno bajando los brazos) Misión cumplida. (Levanta su mirada clavándola sobre la Fuente que le ilumina con su radiante apariencia en forma de nebulosa) "La batalla ha terminado, finalmente la dichosa reencarnación del mal fue detenida por segunda ocasión. Fue un honor formar parte de esta pelea, quizás la más importante de todas. Ahora la Fuente está a salvo otra vez, ya puedes estar tranquila, el mal ha desaparecido de tus cercanías". (Unos pequeños fragmentos salen de la Fuente como si fuesen luciérnagas en la parte superior adornando el espacio, el híbrido presta atención a ellos alzando la mirada hacia arriba) "Me pregunto ¿cuál será el destino de estos fantásticos guerreros que me dieron origen?; aun les falta mucho por hacer, esto no termina aquí, habrán nuevos peligros que surgirán de donde menos se espere. Todavía pueden dar más, eso lo sé, sus corazones me lo dicen todo. Les estoy muy agradecido por haberme dado origen a través de sus sentimientos, sus deseos, sus anhelos, su fe. Ahora ellos y todos los conectados a este Universo podrán respirar tranquilos, el peligro ya pasó, todo ha terminado así como mi labor; ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí".

Narrador – El híbrido comienza a brillar de un color amarillo intenso como si estuviera por fundirse, indicando con esto que la fusión estaba por llegar a su fin. El guerrero sólo cerró los ojos sonriente por haber cumplido con su misión, de la que se sentía muy complacido por haberle correspondido. Algunas chispas brillantes comienzan a desprenderse de su cuerpo como estando a evaporarse, y antes de que la fusión se terminara hace su último pensamiento.

Ultra – G. – "El Universo es de todos, debemos aprender a compartirlo, a apoyarnos entre nosotros, a ayudar a quien lo necesite. Guerreros legendarios, gracias por todo, por haber aceptado emprender esta importante misión, este es su regalo por haber creído en sus sentimientos. Me despido de ustedes aunque no lo sepan, ya que cuando desaparezca será cuando ustedes volverán, espero algún día conocerlos en persona." (Alza lentamente la cabeza como si fuese a dormir) "Mi labor ha terminado, es hora de que regresen a la normalidad".

Narrador – El brillo aumenta cada vez más hasta que el Ultra – Guerrero se desvanece en varias franjas de energía separándose en cantidades de cinco, las que después se solidifican en los diamantes que en un principio habían absorbido a los guerreros legendarios. Estos se mueven lentamente formando un círculo deteniéndose al momento de conseguirlo, y nuevamente desprenden hilos de diferentes colores que corresponden a los mismos que poseen cada una de las armaduras.

Los hilos se unen entre sí solidificándose para dar forma a cada uno de los guerreros legendarios en posición erguida, quedando los diamantes exactamente en los sitios donde originalmente se encontraban incrustados en las armaduras. Las apariencias delineadas sin textura de las siluetas toman nuevamente su forma original, dando al descubierto a las apariencias reales de los cinco guerreros legendarios cuando las cubiertas de energía desaparecen.

Los cinco se mostraban dormidos, suspendidos en el espacio, hasta que de pronto despiertan a la par sintiendo que nuevamente el aire entra en sus pulmones. Era como si hubieran vuelto a nacer, como si hubieran despertado de un largo sueño, sintiendo sus cuerpos un tanto adormecidos inhalando profundamente la primera vez agachando sus cuerpos. Abrieron los ojos en diferentes tiempos con parpadeos al principio repetitivos tratando de enfocar la luz, como si no hubieran usado sus vistas en mucho tiempo. Las sensaciones se asemejaban a cuando salían de las cámaras de rehabilitación después de un estado lastimero, pero esta vez era diferente. Algo profundo en su sentir les decía que de una forma misteriosa para ellos la misión fue cumplida, que todo finalmente había terminado, sin importar que desconociesen todo lo ocurrido desde que se fusionaron.

Desorientados ven a sus alrededores informándose sobre el medio externo, para comprobar después de cierto tiempo que su enemigo más temible había desaparecido por completo. Sintieron de inmediato una sensación de alivio y de gran satisfacción, quizás la más placentera sentida al término de sus batallas. La victoria era algo que sólo se experimentaba en momentos muy especiales y únicos, y los guerreros legendarios podían darse el lujo ahora de experimentarla en toda su expresión.

Conscientes de todo lo que había ocurrido al intuirlo y sentirlo también en sus corazones de forma misteriosa, su alegría aumenta a la velocidad de la temperatura producida por el fuego más ardiente y caluroso.

Gokou - ¡No puedo creerlo…! ¡¡Vencimos, algo me dice que vencimos!

Trunks – (Volteando a todos lados un poco desorientado) Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que…? No no lo entiendo… Se supone que nosotros… Y luego Nonova… Y luego pasó que… (Intuyó con ademanes nerviosos del beneplácito)

Goten - ¡No siento más la presencia de Nonova, no lo veo por ningún lado…! ¡¡Algo me dice que…! ¡¡Se ha ido para siempre! (Afirmó llevándose una mano a su pecho sintiendo un nudo en la garganta por la emoción que quería salirse a flote)

Gohan - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó…? No… No lo entiendo… Es que…

Vegeta – (Cruzándose de brazos en seña de victoria) No trates de entenderlo, sólo siéntelo.

Trunks – (Dando un salto levantando el puño hacia arriba con gran entusiasmo) ¡¡¡Síiiiiiiiiii! ¡¡¡Lo logramos, lo logramos amigos, ja ja!

Narrador – Trunks lo exclamó contento, los demás hacen lo mismo acercándose entre sí realizando ademanes corporales de gran beneplácito llegando a abrazarse y expresar con gritos la emoción que sentían. Gokou y Vegeta permanecen en sus lugares, el príncipe sonriente mueve la cabeza a los lados por la extraña y divertida actitud de sus compañeros. Sintiéndose altamente gratificado por todo esto, Gokou con una sonrisa voltea la mirada hacia la Fuente para apreciar que se encuentra sana y salva sin ningún mal que le amenace.

Gokou – "Gracias, gracias por todo esto, quien quiera que hayas sido".

Continuará…


	87. Situación controlada

Narrador – Finalmente, después de horas de intensa pelea, la batalla final ha llegado a su fin. Lo que pareció una balanza inclinada hacia el ente maligno Nonova cambió en último momento cuando de la fusión de los cinco guerreros legendarios surgió el Ultra – Guerrero. Por segunda ocasión la reencarnación del mal fue vencida por obra de dos guerreros especiales, que utilizaron recursos de retención en vez de eliminación al tratarse de un ser inmortal.

Los Saiya – Jin despertaron vueltos a la normalidad luego del término de la ultra fusión, viendo con ojos de momento incrédulos que la batalla por fin había terminado. Aunque no presenciaron ni formaron parte de lo recién ocurrido, muy dentro de ellos sabían que Nonova había recibido el castigo por su ambición y que seguramente fue definitivamente alejado bajo una forma efectiva y confiable. Todos lo celebraron a su manera, Gohan, Goten y Trunks daban vueltas entrelazados entre sus brazos como haciendo un baile al momento que exclamaban gustosos, Vegeta se llenó de beneplácito con tan sólo saber que su enemigo había recibido el castigo que se merece y Gokou no dejaba de mencionar lo afortunados que habían sido ahora que la pelea terminó a su favor.

Gokou – Todo terminó… ¡Todo finalmente terminó! (Afirmó gustoso)

Vegeta – Ya me cansé de oírte decir lo mismo, di algo que no sepa.

Gokou – (Mirando nuevamente hacia la Fuente) Sea lo que haya surgido de esa fusión, nos salvó a todos, incluyendo a todo el Universo.

Vegeta – (Desviando la mirada quedando pensativo) Me parece extraño que lo hayamos logrado, se supone que no podríamos fusionarnos y menos los cinco juntos.

Gokou – Fue porque creímos, creímos en todo lo que teníamos que creer. (Vegeta lo voltea a ver dándole la razón) En nuestros sentimientos, en nuestros deseos, en nuestra fe, en todo, y se hizo realidad, justo en el momento más crucial. Esta victoria ha sido diferente a todas las demás, en esta ocasión no puedo evitar el sentirme muy especial.

Vegeta – Nos lo merecemos Kacarotto, nos lo merecemos.

Narrador – Gokou con rostro noble voltea su mirada hacia Vegeta, el cual podía leer fácilmente la gran satisfacción dentro de su compañero. La emoción era el principal sentir en ese momento, que quizás no volvería a repetirse con la misma intensidad, sobre todo al tratarse de una victoria absoluta en todo sentido.

Con la celebración de los restantes, Vegeta comienza a inquietarse sintiéndose incómodo por la forma tan ridícula en como lo disfrutaban según su pensar.

Vegeta - ¿Quieren dejar de dar vueltas como tontos? Me están volviendo loco. (Los demás se detienen)

Trunks – Vamos padre, es momento de celebrar, cientos de años que nos conocemos y no te puedes divertir un poco. (Dijo alegre en tono irónico)

Gohan - ¿Qué pasa Vegeta, estar tan serio todo el tiempo hace daño.

Goten – Hay que disfrutar el momento, lo salvamos todo, el Universo, los pilares… (Se detiene repentinamente al mencionar lo último posicionándose casi en alerta) ¡Oigan ¿y los pilares!

Gokou – (Llevándose una mano a la frente) ¡Es cierto lo olvidé por completo! ¡No podemos regresar sin los pilares, sin ellos los cinco planetas morirán!

Narrador – De pronto habían recordado a los pilares, los sustentos de los planetas de los cinco reinos vecinos y aliados que les fueron arrebatados por manos maléficas. Los guerreros empezaron a buscarlos con la mirada creyendo que se encontraban muy lejos, pero Vegeta es el primero en darse cuenta dónde se encontraban realmente. Observó con atención el diamante rectangular en su pecho cuando notó un brillo extraño emanar de este, viendo que precisamente dentro de ese mismo se encontraba resguardado uno de los pilares.

De inmediato avisó a los demás sobre su descubrimiento.

Vegeta – Ya sé dónde están, presten atención a sus diamantes.

Trunks - ¿Qué cosa? (Todos observan los suyos percatándose de ello, Gokou lo hizo al quitarse el casco para contemplarlo. En el caso de Gohan y Goten, los pilares se hallaban divididos en dos partes resguardados en los dos diamantes de sus túnicas) Ahora entiendo… Supongo que al término de la fusión el nuevo ser los guardó dentro de nosotros.

Vegeta – Así es, no olvidó los pilares, eso significa que ya sabía que Nonova los ocultaba en su interior, de alguna forma logró extraerlos de su cuerpo.

Gohan – Pero… ¿Cómo pudo saberlo si es que estábamos inconscientes?

Gokou – Es un gran misterio, como lo es también que no recordemos nada de lo que pasó. Si no supimos nada de lo que ocurrió en lo que duró la fusión y que además no pudimos intervenir por estar inconscientes, supongo que aquel nuevo ser contaba con una personalidad propia.

Goten – Entonces significa que no habrá manera de conocerlo, así como él no puede conocernos a nosotros.

Vegeta – Sin duda esta es la fusión más especial y extraña que hayamos hecho, debo decir que nunca pensé que algo así pasaría. Lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba entrando a un estado de inconciencia al momento que mi cuerpo aparentaba estar desintegrándose en humo.

Gohan – Es cierto, yo también lo recuerdo.

Gokou - ¿Quién habrá sido, cuál será su nombre, cómo habrá sido su apariencia? (Preguntó curiosamente a sí mismo)

Goten – Tal vez nunca llegaremos a saberlo, pero por lo que sí puede ser recordado y puesto en evidencia es por ayudarnos a terminar definitivamente con Nonova. Debió tratarse de un gran guerrero, ya imagino sus poderes y habilidades, seguramente utilizó un recurso muy efectivo para desaparecer a Nonova de aquí.

Gohan – Nonova… (Mencionó su nombre con cierta inquietud como suspirando, con un semblante algo apretado) Hasta aquí llegaste, tu ambición no fue suficiente para alcanzar tu gloria. Pretendías hacer algo que estaba fuera de tus capacidades, nunca hubieras sido capaz de manejar tanto poder, tanta responsabilidad, seguramente si lograbas apoderarte de la Fuente el Universo se colapsaría sin remedio alguno.

Goten – Fue un oponente duro de combatir, quizás el más fuerte y peligroso que hayamos enfrentado, creo que esta gran pelea ha dejado una huella importante en nuestras vidas.

Trunks – Conocía a la perfección todos nuestros movimientos, nuestras técnicas, nuestros niveles de poder… Pero no fue suficiente. Faltó que considerara que no por conocer perfectamente al enemigo se puede asegurar la absoluta victoria. Pueden surgir factores dentro de la pelea que hagan variar lo que se predice, y es justo cuando tan sólo por alterarse un poco las circunstancias estas pueden hacer titubear al contrario de una forma peligrosa.

Gokou – Esta vez no fuimos nosotros los que ganamos si somos estrictos en cuanto a oponentes. Si en las anteriores fusiones llegamos a derrotar al enemigo, fue con nuestra conciencia en la pelea, donde podíamos intervenir dos mentes con el uso de un solo cuerpo fusionado; pero esta vez fue diferente. Esta vez una identidad propia se encargó de la pelea, fue la misma que la terminó concluyendo con el enemigo, nosotros sólo formamos parte de ella en la fusión encontrándonos en un estado inconsciente.

Vegeta – Entiendo a lo que te refieres, se puede decir que en esta ocasión el nuevo guerrero de la fusión fue el verdadero héroe, así que podría llevarse todo el crédito; aunque sin nosotros no habría existido.

Narrador – El silencio se presentó entre los cinco guerreros cuando de momento no quedaba tema por tratar. Su principal sensación era la victoria sobre la pelea, de lo que ocurrió en ella y de lo que por fin se encargó de terminarla. Ahora por fin su más grande misión había terminado, sólo quedaba hacer lo último que restaba para cerrar nuevamente el breve ciclo que comprendió a partir de su regreso. En cientos de años reinó la paz, y al verse truncada los guerreros legendarios regresaron para volverla a restablecer rompiendo incluso con su descanso eterno.

Todos sintieron un gran alivio que les refrescaba el pecho y les recorría las extremidades, sentían que respiraban un agradable aroma, que sus conciencias estaban tranquilas, que las cosas ahora las veían con diferentes ojos. Ahora podrían retirarse sin ningún asunto pendiente, cuando su más importante misión por fin había concluido, un momento que todos habían esperado ansiosamente. Todos se miraron entre sí, diciéndoselo todo con ello sin necesidad de palabras, coincidiendo todos con un propósito final en mente que debían cumplir antes de regresar a casa. Se sonrieron por un momento con diferentes gestos y es Gokou quien rompe con el silencio.

Gokou – (Suspira cansado) Estoy exhausto, creo que me vendría bien un buen plato de Sushi je je je. (Bromeó de pronto al frotarse el abdomen)

Vegeta - ¿Ya estás pensando en comida Kacarotto?

Gokou – Vamos, no me digas que tú no tienes hambre, ya te había visto cómo comías después de que entrenabas en la cámara de gravedad en la casa de Bulma.

Vegeta – Al menos no me tragaba la sopa de un solo bocado sin masticarla. (Los demás ríen discretos)

Goten – Mi padre es un tragón. (Dijo de pronto en tono burlesco como quejándose)

Gohan – Lo heredamos de él, estamos condenados je je je.

Gokou – (Riendo un poco) Mis hijos sí me entienden, no como Vegeta que es bien amargado al igual que su hijo.

Vegeta - ¿Qué? (Se exasperó un poco preguntando extrañado)

Trunks – Pues debo confesar que en cierta parte tienes razón.

Vegeta - ¿Qué cosa? (Se vuelve a él en forma acusatoria, Trunks pone las manos al frente)

Trunks – No nada je je je.

Vegeta – (Cruzándose de brazos como si no le importara cerrando los ojos) ¡Ja, al menos en mi familia hubo disciplina, no como otra que conozco que hasta rompían las mesas donde comían.

Gokou – Bueno… Es porque era bastante fuerte. (Tomó una postura airosa, los demás se burlan de él abucheándole) Es mala la envidia, deberían aprender de mí que siendo el más fuerte soy muy temperamental je je je.

Vegeta – No eres el más fuerte, eres el más tonto.

Gokou - ¿Y tú el más cariñoso? (Dijo sarcástico)

Vegeta - ¿¡Te estás burlando de mí? (Risas)

Gokou – Tú empezaste, además estoy seguro que sí lo eres, al menos con tu familia ¿o no? (Preguntó ingenuo, Vegeta se exaspera)

Vegeta - ¡No te importa lo que haya hecho con mi familia!

Trunks – Ya ya tranquilos, no hay por qué meterse en esas cosas je je.

Gokou – Oye Trunks… (Se dirigió a él con mirada picarona, Trunks se teme lo peor) ¿Alguna vez tu padre te habrá dado biberón? (A Vegeta se le exalta una vena en la frente)

Vegeta - ¡¡Es el colmo! (Intentó alcanzarlo pero los demás alarmados de forma chusca le detuvieron sosteniéndole) ¡¡Ven acá, que fuerzas me sobran para reducirte en polvo! (Gokou estalla en carcajadas con las manos en la cintura)

Gohan - ¡Tranquilo Vegeta tranquilo!

Gokou – No creo que puedas, todos estamos cansados ¡ja ja ja!

Vegeta – (Al momento que intenta liberarse) ¡A un lado todos, o les irá peor!

Trunks – Si te soltamos será el fin de todos, no somos tontos.

Narrador – Vegeta siguió intentando liberarse de sus compañeros que le sostenían temerosos de que hiciera algo terrible, sobre todo considerando su temperamento. Aquel momento fue breve pero muy gratificante, era señal de que con los sarcasmos, burlas e incluso enojos de por medio todos estaban en buen estado mental y también físico.

Gokou – "Me alegra que todos estemos bien, Vegeta siempre me hace reír con sus enojos, me gusta hacer que se exaspere. Todo esto terminó de una forma divertida, eso me alegra, después de todo luchamos con todo nuestro poder y nuestro corazón sin importar que lo demostráramos de diferente manera. Fuimos un equipo, peleamos todos juntos, gracias a eso incluso formamos una identidad desconocida para nosotros que fue el salvador de este momento. Es gratificante pensar que el curso del Universo seguirá como siempre, aunque siga existiendo maldad, peligros, amenazas, pero creo que esta faceta es la mejor de todas. Ahora sólo nos queda, regresar a casa". (Pensó esto último en tono añoroso)

Narrador – El momento fue único y placentero, algo que quizás no volvería a repetirse en otra pelea. Todos estaban conscientes de que este sería quizás la última vez que combatirían a las fuerzas del mal, porque solamente fueron invocados para esta importante misión en la que solamente ellos eran capaces de realizarla. Ahora que todo estaba hecho, lo único que quedaba hacer era entregar los pilares, ayudar de ser posible a los reinos a terminar con lo que restaba, reunirse todos en paz y finalmente regresar a sus hogares, que esta vez por lo visto no será en el mundo de los vivos.

Fue un acontecimiento glorioso digno de recordarse, porque significó la victoria más grande del bien sobre el mal cuando éste último tuvo la oportunidad de terminar con todo con tan sólo afectar el núcleo que todo lo rige y lo gobierna. Todo mostraba sin lugar a dudas que todo al fin había terminado y lo que quedaba por hacer ahora solamente se trataba de asuntos pendientes y pequeños pero… Como todo suceso inesperado en el momento menos oportuno, algo sumamente grande, peligroso y único en todo el Universo estaba por hacerse presente.

El ambiente tranquilo comenzó a sentirse diferente, como si algo le turbase; los brillos en ciertos alrededores se vieron opacados por lo que parecía ser una mancha que comenzaba a extenderse, abarcando una gran porción de una parte alejada que marcaba sus límites. Todo comenzó a verse sombrío, con falto de brillo, como si un veneno mortal hubiese irrumpido silenciosamente. Los sonidos que simulaban al viento viajero se hicieron presentes cuando comenzó a crearse una abertura más oscura, en medio de la cortina de color negro que se había extendido inicialmente.

Los guerreros se quedaron sin movimiento, la sensación de esta manifestación producía en sus cuerpos efectos de parálisis como si hubiesen sido congelados además de un terrible escalofrío. Sus cabezas comenzaron a dolerles, abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente sin vista fija y sus semblantes estaban completamente estirados con caras casi pavorosas. Todo aquello les hizo olvidar por completo lo que estaban haciendo deteniendo de golpe su momento de diversión, Gohan, Goten y Trunks habían soltado a Vegeta sin siquiera darse cuenta, como reflejando estar en una especie de hipnosis sintiendo solamente esa sensación que les paralizaba y que no les hacía pensar en nada.

Con un pavor indescriptible e inexplicable giraron lentamente sus miradas hacia aquello que se había creado a lo lejos, que era de gran tamaño, sumamente oscuro y que daba la impresión de que dentro de él se encontraba la cosa más terrorífica y tenebrosa de todo este Universo. Los pensamientos de los guerreros se congelaron, la fuerte sensación los tenía al completo hipnotizados como estando a punto de sufrir un colapso mental. Se trataba sin lugar a dudas de una poderosísima presencia maligna que irradiaba las sensaciones más ásperas, oscuras y dañinas que podían imaginarse.

Luego de que el agujero apenas visible había detenido su crecimiento, lo que se encuentra dentro comienza a salir. Una enorme mano esquelética de tonos grises opacos se aferra a un costado de la abertura de una forma lenta y calculadora, igual haciéndolo la faltante apoyándose del otro costado. A juzgar por el tamaño de las manos, se deducía fácilmente que se trataba de un ser gigante, tan misterioso como su origen mismo. Sólo una pequeña parte de las muñecas estaba al descubierto, ya que podía verse que el resto de los brazos que no se veían aun completos estaban cubiertos por más oscuridad, que con la forma en como se movía daba la apariencia de una manta desproporcionada en sus esquinas mostrando una apariencia desgastada apenas visible.

Momentos después, sale a la vista la cabeza de este misterioso ser que se ve cubierto por otra manta encima que no permite ver en lo absoluto su verdadero rostro, percibiéndosele como algo enigmático, eterno y sumamente poderoso. Acompañado siempre del sonido del viento y del humo negro que salía del agujero desplazándose sin orden fijo, el ser da al descubierto sus penetrantes ojos rojos ovalados al momento de abrirlos de golpe, examinando con ellos el espacio en el que había entrado moviendo su cabeza a distintas direcciones lentamente.

Finalmente los clavó sobre los guerreros legendarios, y una vez reconociéndolos los entrecierra como si hubiese encontrado a sus principales objetivos. Se mantuvo en completo silencio sin acallarse aquel que se escuchaba en todo momento acompañándole en su aparición, como anunciando la presencia de la misma muerte en persona. Luego de ubicarse en el nuevo espacio al que había llegado, el ser imponente comienza a articular sus primeras palabras que sonaban demoníacas y misteriosas.

¿? – He, llegado. (Confirmó girando su cabeza a los lados lentamente)

Goten – Tú… ¿Quién…? ¿Qué…? (Preguntó casi para sí mismo)

¿? – (Fija nuevamente su mirada en ellos) Guerreros legendarios, son ustedes. (Dijo enfatizando en su seudónimo) No son lo que se espera en persona, a simple vista, no son más que simples mortales; pero sabemos, que las apariencias engañan, ustedes son, el claro ejemplo de ello.

Gokou - ¿Quién…? ¿Eres…? ¿Tú? (Alcanzó a articular en medio del estremecimiento que ahogaba su garganta)

¿? - ¿Yo? Ya me conoces.

Narrador – El ser misterioso comienza a salir del agujero moviéndose como una sombra, como si sólo existiera su enorme túnica oscura sin nada dentro que le diese forma. Con cierta rapidez logró sacar su cuerpo al completo del agujero sin cuerpo alguno debajo de su túnica, como pretendiendo elevarse a los cielos, pero en vez de eso se frena descendiendo lentamente hasta que su mirada queda a una vista aceptable. Su enorme capa se agitaba constantemente como si fuese inquietada por el viento, el humo comenzó a condensarse debajo de su túnica dando el aspecto de estar parado sobre algo sólido y parte de él le recorría constantemente el resto de su hueca anatomía como adornándole.

Con la presencia de este nuevo ser el tiempo pareció detenerse e incluso el brillo mismo de la Fuente no era suficiente para iluminar la escena, donde la luz misma parecía rendirse ante su alta concentración de sombra que reflejaba la nada. Tiempo después el agujero detrás del ser maligno se contrae lentamente hasta desaparecer, después de que había terminado su función de transporte.

Tal vez fue por el poder de los guerreros legendarios y la protección de sus armaduras que apenas eran capaces de resistir la alta concentración de poder maligno reunido en ese ser, que de no traerlas fácilmente hubiesen muerto, como si estuviesen muy cerca de una masa hirviente sumamente radiante que calentara intensamente sus alrededores. Las manos del ser se mueven sin sentido como mostrando ansiedad, terminando finalmente a los lados un poco elevadas con las palmas abiertas y a la vista. Los Saiya – Jin seguían sin moverse, pero lentamente comenzaron a restaurar su conciencia al tratar de volver en sí después de que todas las sensaciones anteriores les habían paralizado.

Gokou quedó extrañado por la respuesta del ser, formulando apenas como su miedo se lo permitía otra pregunta como reacción.

Gokou - ¿Que ya te…? ¿Conozco?

¿? – Claro que sí, fui yo con el que hablaste en tu viaje hacia la Fuente junto con ellos, tus acompañantes, antes de entrar a este espacio. Te dije al final que nos veríamos en el infierno, y así será, muy pronto, ¿lo recuerdas?

Gokou – (Queda un momento pensativo con la vista baja, levantándola después lentamente hacia él al recordar de quién se trataba) Tú debes ser… ¡¡El Hechicero!

Narrador – Sus compañeros clavaron sus miradas sobre Gokou luego de escucharlo, sin creer lo que había pronunciado; pero fácilmente podían comprobarlo ante la energía oscura de este ser maligno que hacía notar fácilmente su presencia, tan imponente y tenebrosa, como si tuvieran al demonio más poderoso del infierno en persona.

Gohan - ¿¡El Hechicero, el monstruo sin nombre del que se nos habló, el primer ser maligno existente en el origen del Universo?

Gokou – (Sólo asintió levemente) No creí que algún día lo llegaríamos a ver en persona, pero es él, mis sensaciones me lo dicen todo, él es el creador del Zafiro que dio origen a Nonova debido a su imperfección, el que revivió a nuestros enemigos de antaño que sirvieron como distracción.

Vegeta – Así que… (Fija su mirada en el ser) Este es el que también nos ha causado problemas en nuestro viaje… Entonces supongo que aquellas criaturas que enfrentamos antes de llegar al planeta Cincron casi a la par de Kacarotto, con el fin de robar su pilar, deben pertenecerte.

Hechicero - ¡Así es! Son mis servidores, gracias a ellos uno de los pilares fue mío.

Trunks – No puedo creerlo… Ahora que todo pareció terminar, surge otro problema, y lo peor de todo es que… Ya casi no contamos con energías. (Dijo en voz baja)

Goten – Supongo que ahora viene lo peor, debemos estar preparados, podríamos volver a hacer la fusión y…

Hechicero - ¡¡Mentira! (Un fuerte viento oscuro sopló sobre los guerreros arrastrándoles un poco hacia atrás, mismo que actuaba de acuerdo al estado de ánimo del ser oscuro) Ya no tienen poder, después de la fusión, se quedaron sin nada, ¡apenas les es suficiente para volar! (Realiza movimiento de manos como apoyo a su pensar) Pude entrar, ¡lo hice, las almas puras que reuní me ayudaron bastante, ¡pude hacer creer a la Fuente que yo era el mismísimo Guerrero Dragón al cubrirme con ellas! (Dijo orgulloso de su hazaña)

Gokou - ¿Qué es lo que dices, que engañaste a la Fuente?

Hechicero - ¡Exacto! Robé una gran cantidad de almas para lograr lo que tanto esperaba, después de todo, no necesariamente tenía que contar con los pilares para llegar aquí. Ahora… Lo que me queda por hacer, es apoderarme del núcleo, ahora que Nonova ya no está.

Narrador – Todo indicaba que el Hechicero había aprovechado esta gran oportunidad luego de mencionar lo último, dando la impresión a los guerreros de que habían servido de ayuda para él con tal de quitar a Nonova de su camino. Dejó que las cosas pasaran entre ambos bandos, con tal de que él aprovechase la oportunidad en el momento menos favorable para los guerreros legendarios. De inmediato, Gokou fue el que inició tratando de averiguar las respuestas a las preguntas que habían surgido en su mente después de hacer conjeturas.

Gokou – Supongo entonces que te aprovechaste de todo, sabías que enfrentaríamos a Nonova y puedo también pensar que confiabas en que lograríamos derrotarlo al final. En cuanto al pilar que le entregaste… Entonces es también cierto que no lo enfrentaste, te rendiste aparentemente ante él y se lo diste sin problema alguno con tal de que lograra llegar hasta aquí.

Hechicero – Todo lo que dices es verdad, supongo que ahora esperas una respuesta a lo último que mencionaste. En efecto, yo lo sabía todo, incluso fui capaz de evitar ciertos acontecimientos al actuar de cierta manera. Todo resultó tal como yo lo esperaba, ahora sólo falta unir la pieza sobrante, ¡todo está a mi favor ahora!

Narrador – El fervor del Hechicero vuelve a manifestarse con vientos fuertes que soplan sobre los guerreros obligándolos a esforzarse por mantenerse en sus sitios. Todo indicaba ahora que todos los misterios serían al fin aclarados terminando de una vez con las sospechas y pensamientos que surgieron a lo largo de toda esta misión.

Cuando la emoción se había controlado en él, el Hechicero comienza a narrar lo que tanto se esperaba desde un principio después de un gran período de silencio, donde los guerreros legendarios se sentían perdidos sintiendo incierto su destino.

Hechicero – Yo… Deben saber que yo… Soy el primer monstruo que surgió en el Universo, soy tan antiguo como él. Y tal como todo el tiempo que he vivido hasta ahora, por miles de millones y millones de años, conozco todos sus secretos, ¡todos! (Un ligero viento sopla cuando extiende sus manos a los costados, prosiguiendo después con su habla) Conozco desde la primera partícula formada, hasta la galaxia más reciente que se haya formado, nada se me escapa ante mis ojos, que con ayuda de mi poder y de mi esfera de cristal puedo ver, más allá, de lo que cualquier otro pudiera imaginar.

Se preguntarán cómo fui formado, pues les diré que ni yo mismo lo sé, sólo recuerdo que de pronto desperté como recuperándome de un sueño eterno encontrándome con la completa oscuridad, ya que ni para entonces el Universo mismo había comenzado a formarse. Después de miles de años de completa oscuridad vi la primera fuente de luz que de inmediato cegó de momento mis ojos, que ya estaban acostumbrados a la nada. Aquello fue un notable preludio de lo que comenzaría después, de que la vida iba a comenzar.

De otra forma inexplicable había surgido con capacidad de razón, creé un lenguaje propio con el cual manifestar mis pensamientos y creé una infinidad de filosofías sobre el medio circundante que sólo se veía negro. Si pude deducir tanto de la oscuridad y vivir en ella, a la que tanto temen sumergirse al completo todos los seres vivos de este Universo, imaginen lo que logré cuando todo se hizo supuestamente visible y comenzó a cobrar vida.

Me sentí perdido, confundido, tanta luz me cegaba hasta el juicio, la oscuridad lentamente comenzó a ser suplida y consumida por todo ese brillo insoportable que estaba rodeando a todo el Universo. Fue entonces, que creé mi santuario, me alejé de aquello que muchos consideran hermoso y con tal de acallar mi soledad y de interactuar sólo conmigo mismo, fui capaz de crear a otras criaturas a mi semejanza gracias al poder con el que contaba de procedencia tan misteriosa como mi origen.

Pueden entender, que yo soy el creador directo de todos los monstruos que hasta ahora existen, que han evolucionado al paso de todos estos enormes años; pero no fui el único, los seres vivos que adquirieron conciencia recibieron con ello tanto el don como la perdición: crearon sus propios monstruos, sus temores, su destrucción, a tal extremo de que hasta ellos mismos se aniquilaban. Con esto quiero decir, aunque no lleguen a creerlo, que las muertes acaecidas a lo largo de la historia del Universo son más por consecuencia de los actos entre los seres vivos que por las criaturas malignas que merodean por el espacio.

Entonces ahora saben, con esto, que los verdaderos monstruos no somos nosotros… ¡Son los mismos seres vivos que con el don de la conciencia se han condenado!

Narrador – Tales argumentos del ser más antiguo del Universo se sentían elocuentes y cargados con una gran razón, en donde los guerreros legendarios quedaban como protectores de una gran cantidad de seres vivos despiadados a quienes no conocían que resultaban ser una gran cantidad. Y aunque el Hechicero no era ya el ser maligno más poderoso, su procedencia añeja le había dado una incomparable imponencia dotado además de un gran conocimiento.

Hechicero – Eso… Ya deben saberlo, en verdad que sí. Y ustedes dirán, que el bien y el mal siempre deberán de existir para que la vida en este Universo evolucione pero… No será así, al final todos se destruirán, en una guerra que involucre a todos y termine por aniquilar a todas las eras existentes de todas las procedencias de este Universo, ¡entonces será cuando ya nada tendrá sentido! He venido hasta aquí, precisamente, a cambiar por completo ese fatal destino. (Voltea su mirada hacia la Fuente señalándola ansiosamente con el dedo) Ese es mi principal objetivo, por el que estoy dispuesto a darlo todo, incluso mi vida, para que se termine con uno de estos elementos. (Voltea hacia los guerreros) Podrán entender que como el ser que yo soy, de una procedencia que ustedes consideran fatal, peligrosa, errónea, haré todo a mi semejanza. Eliminaré por completo al elemento del bien… Y será entonces que la paz que por mucha sangre se ha derramado, será al fin alcanzada.

Gokou – ¡No debes hacer eso, todo tiene que seguir su proceso!

Hechicero – (Lo señala de golpe con el dedo) ¡Tú, no eres nadie para juzgar a alguien como yo, que tengo a mi poder el conocimiento total! Yo lo he visto todo, ¡todo, todo lo sé yo! Nada se me escapa a mis ojos y a mi poder, pero últimamente he tenido que protegerme de aquellos seres malignos procedentes de aquellos primeros que yo mismo creé, que por millones de años han intentado aniquilarme.

Vegeta – Y supongo que uno de ellos era Nonova.

Hechicero – Cierto, difícil de aceptar, pero cierto. Creé algo de lo que no tenía idea que se convertiría después, con el poder suficiente para terminar con mi existencia. Hace tiempo los guerreros de la primera Alianza terminaron con mi intento de formar mi gran imperio por medio del Zafiro, y en lugar de eso, ellos mismos fueron los creadores de la gran fusión que dio origen a Nonova. Al ser algo en lo que dejé más que mi poder que luego mutó en un ser con conciencia, me percaté de que me encontraba en un gran peligro. No tuve más opción que huir, y aunque poseo la inmortalidad como mi creación, pueden utilizarme de mil formas para servir a sus propósitos.

Goten – Entonces… Quieres decir con eso que… Los monstruos evolucionan utilizando a otros.

Hechicero – Es un proceso interminable que nunca se detendrá, esa es su naturaleza, tan semejante como la suya. Si todo esto lo consideran podrán entender que… (Abre los ojos aumentando su expresión) No tienen ni idea del poder tan grande que poseen ahora muchas criaturas alrededor de todo el Universo, tan grande que puede sentirse a años luz de distancia.

Gohan – Así como también existen seres buenos con el mismo poder. (Dijo en tono severo y desafiante)

Hechicero – Quizás, pero debes tomar en cuenta que ellos ahora no se encuentran aquí, en esta situación, en la que seres como nosotros tan insignificantes para ellos podemos ser capaces de lograr un cambio total en donde incluso ellos, son vulnerables.

Narrador – Lo que había dicho el Hechicero estaba cargado de razón, ellos eran ahora los únicos capaces de decidir la suerte de todos los habitantes del Universo sin importar los niveles de poder. Creyeron que con Nonova todo se había terminado, pero para infortunio de los guerreros, su creador en su forma inerte se presentó en el momento menos oportuno para ellos.

Hechicero – Todo cambia, no hay nada determinante, todo siempre se moverá, mutará, en algo más nuevo y mejor. Es un proceso inevitable, eterno, nunca terminará, de lo contrario la vida misma se detendría. He visto un gran número de cambios a lo largo de toda mi existencia, tanto buenos como desfavorables, pero que juntos, han hecho al Universo lo que es ahora; pero yo no quiero algo así, quiero que todo sea como antes, cuando sólo existía yo, la oscuridad y mis semejantes.

Desde que se manifestó el bien el caos llegó, terminó con toda esa hermosura; ahora después de millones, y millones, ¡y millones de años, tengo ante mí la oportunidad de lograr mi más grande anhelo, que se vio frenado después de varios intentos. Ahora con Nonova fuera de mi camino, que era el único de todos los monstruos capaz de apoderarse de mí al ser mi creación directa y única, puedo seguir con lo que tenía planeado hace grandes años.

Trunks - ¡No te dejaremos, aún sin poder te detendremos!

Hechicero – Su determinación no se apaga, pero ¿qué pasa cuando todos los recursos se han agotado? Entonces sólo queda en el pensamiento. Guerreros legendarios, ustedes… Sí que sorprenden. Llegaron hasta aquí, conocieron a la Fuente, a Nonova, a mí en persona, ningún otro grupo de guerreros había tenido esta oportunidad tan grande como la tuvieron ustedes. Ahora es cuando… Todo se acaba aquí… (Hace un movimiento de manos que termina colocándolas en posición entreabierta al frente simulando un círculo con ellas, donde comienza a formarse un agujero succionador) Me apoderaré de sus almas, de los pilares, y finalizaré lo que Nonova no pudo hacer al enfrentarse a ustedes… Este será, su absoluto final.

Narrador – El agujero en poco tiempo aumenta su tamaño comenzando a generar una fuerza gravitacional enorme, que de inmediato hace constar a los guerreros de su capacidad de atracción. Los Saiya – Jin oponen la resistencia que les era permitida dependiendo de las fuerzas que les quedaban, por lo que apenas les era posible mantenerse en sus sitios. Tal fuerza de atracción los puso en suma alerta gimiendo constantemente, síntoma mismo de su falta de energías.

Gokou - ¿¡Qué…? ¿¡Es esto?

Hechicero – Su fin, una vez dentro del agujero tanto sus cuerpos como sus almas serán míos, lo que significa que no podrán siquiera partir al paraíso una vez que mueran. Pertenecerán a mí al completo. (Finalizó con tono lento y ansioso)

Gokou - ¡No…! ¡¡No lo permitiremos! (Gime de nuevo por el esfuerzo)

Hechicero – No tienen opción, esto así iba a ocurrir, esto no podía pasar de otro modo.

Narrador – Los guerreros seguían luchando por no ceder ante la enorme fuerza del agujero que creó una fuerte corriente que soplaba de los alrededores hasta su interior, obligándolos a hacer su máximo esfuerzo para no sucumbir; ni siquiera podían moverse, estaban en una situación bastante riesgosa que de caer en ella, todos sus esfuerzos, incluyendo los del híbrido, serían en completo vano.

De pronto hace su aparición el usurpador que había escapado de la gran explosión de la Genkidama, quien al creer que era Nonova el que estaba haciendo esa manifestación se había aproximado lo suficiente para quedar a la vista del Hechicero.

Usurpador - ¿Señor Nonova? No… ¡Usted no es él!

Hechicero – (Presta inmediata atención hacia él) Tú… Supongo que fuiste el encargado de despertar a Nonova de su sueño eterno, con un método realmente astuto. No debiste hacer eso, por ello tuve que huir nuevamente de él temiendo que en cualquier momento él me encontrara para posesionarme, sí que me causaste un dolor de cabeza.

Usurpador – (Con su cuerpo estremecido sin saber a dónde ir) ¿¡Qué…? ¿¡Qué pasó con el señor Nonova? ¡No puede ser que él…!

Hechicero - ¡Claro que fue derrotado, así estaba escrito! Todo hasta ahora ha resultado como lo había visto, ¡nada puede fallar ahora! El más grande don de las armaduras, en la que resultó el nacimiento de un híbrido por efecto de la fusión, fue despertado, significando la derrota de Nonova.

Usurpador - ¡¡Entonces…! ¡¡Eso significa que…! (Se da media vuelta) ¡¡¡Esto no puede ser!

Hechicero - ¡¡Claro que lo es, lo es! (El usurpador comienza a huir despavorido) Así como también lo será… Tu muerte.

Narrador – En una eviscerar el Hechicero acaba con la vida del Usurpador utilizando rayos emanados de sus ojos que le perforaron varias partes de su cuerpo hasta pulverizarlo, la víctima apenas había sentido el dolor. Después de ver lo sucedido, los guerreros legendarios temen más por sus vidas como nunca antes al momento de sus muertes, al saber que ni siquiera sus almas estarán a salvo y que podrían ser eliminados al completo.

Hechicero – Fue muy astuto, pero yo pude observar todos sus movimientos, sin embargo, no pude intervenir en aquel entonces, no contaba con suficiente poder.

Gokou - ¡Dices que todo esto que está pasando ya lo sabías! ¿¡Qué significa eso?

Hechicero – Consulté una fuente confiable, de cuya procedencia no pienso revelarles. Todo lo que pude ver a través de ella para predecir el futuro fue suficiente para saber qué hacer al respecto, para acudir a ello tuve que ausentarme por un momento dejando a Bebi a cargo. Sentí la necesidad de hacer esto al sentir una alteración en el tiempo que fue creada en el momento en que Trunks utilizó la máquina del tiempo para evitar el destino fatal de la tierra. (Los guerreros quedan extrañados ante tal comentario)

Trunks - ¿¡De qué estás hablando?

Hechicero – Es obvio que no saben nada de lo que ha ocurrido en la Vía Láctea o más específicamente, en la tierra. Al mismo tiempo, sucedieron cosas distintas en estos alrededores donde los resultados serán diferentes ahora a lo que fueron. Incluso en este mismo instante, pero en otro lugar y tiempo distintos, yo intentaba robar sus almas lo cual conseguí, a excepción de Trunks. Él logró escapar en esa línea de tiempo, regresó a la tierra con el uso de una nave encontrándose con que ésta había sido destruida por un androide de nombre Clíptoris, que es creación misma del responsable de los primeros ataques a la tierra que ustedes mismos presenciaron a la par de su regreso.

Le enfrentó, no lo venció, huyó y se escondió en un laboratorio maltrecho. Ahí, el asistente moribundo del científico responsable le ofreció una máquina del tiempo que él utilizó para regresar antes de que la tierra, sufriera ese destino. Al final logró su cometido, con ayuda de las recientes generaciones, cambiando así el curso de esa historia sacrificando su vida para lograrlo. En esa línea de tiempo, en estos alrededores, ustedes consiguieron vencer a Nonova con la fusión tal como ahora, pero con la diferencia de que ocurrió en su guarida y no en las cercanías de la Fuente.

Como podrán ver, las cosas en aquel entonces no fueron del todo favorables aunque haya conseguido robar las almas de cuatro de ustedes, y la razón más fuerte de ello es que fui derrotado una vez más por la Alianza al haberme atrevido a aparecer sin mucho poder. Los movimientos de Trunks me salvaron, gracias a mi poder me percaté de la alteración del tiempo y de inmediato actué partiendo hacia ese recóndito destino para averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Gracias a ello ahora, puedo evitar todo eso, y lo que es mejor aún… Es que ninguno de ustedes logrará escapar, estoy aquí en la Fuente y ninguna Alianza podrá detenerme ahora.

Narrador – La revelación del Hechicero dejó perplejos a los Saiya – Jin al entender ahora que todo lo que estaba pasando no podía pasar de otra forma, así como su derrota. El saber del Trunks de aquella línea de tiempo también fue otro punto fuerte, ya que fueron enterados del doble directo del guerrero azul que en estos momentos ya debió cumplir con su cometido mientras que el de ahora lucha por mantenerse vivo. Pudieron ver que el Hechicero planeaba lograr más que en aquella línea de tiempo, evitando principalmente su derrota por la Alianza.

Y así siguieron, tratando de no sucumbir ante la fuerza gravitacional del agujero negro creado por el monstruo antiguo. Con el paso del tiempo, fueron notorios los inevitables desplazamientos hacia esta abertura a pesar de los intentos de los guerreros por evitarlo; ya casi no contaban con poder, la fusión exigió la mayoría de este y al momento de terminarse las demandas de energía fueron altas, dejando a los guerreros apenas con la capacidad de desplazarse y mantenerse vivos.

Todo parecía perdido ahora, si el Hechicero tenía razón en todo lo que decía, ya nada iba a impedir que lograra su cometido de llevarse a los guerreros legendarios consigo y dar por terminada esta contienda. Después se abriría paso hacia la Fuente, intentando lo que Nonova dejó pendiente, realizando lo que ambos pretendían desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ya sin muchas energías, de las últimas que estaban por extinguirse en poco tiempo antes de caer inexorablemente a la merced de la gravedad en el agujero, los guerreros legendarios dan por concluido su labor. Era difícil de aceptar para todos, pero las cosas esta vez no fueron favorables, cuando hace unos momentos parecía que sí lo fueron. Ahora sólo les quedaba sumergirse en sus pensamientos, reflexionando sobre lo que habían hecho, ya que ahora ni la gran fusión los salvaría otra vez.

Gokou – (Relaja su rostro por el cansancio) "No… No puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Justo cuando todo pareció terminar, es el Hechicero quien terminará por derrotarnos. Ya no queda nada por hacer… Ni el poder, ni el milagro… Eso se acabó ahora. Sólo puedo mantener la esperanza de que ojalá, no ocurra nada grave con todo el Universo pero… Creo que eso es imposible".

Trunks – "Con que fuimos dos Trunks en esta línea de tiempo… La única diferencia entre nosotros, es que él logró su misión, salvó a la tierra, mientras que yo… Seré el que falle. Y cuando todo pareció terminar al fin… No guardamos la precaución necesaria para protegernos de otro posible ataque, pero aunque lo hubiéramos planeado, nuestra situación no nos permitiría hacer mucho".

Gohan – "Hemos defraudado a todos los que creyeron en nosotros, ahora todo será en vano. Siento que me muero, estoy ya cansado para sentir la esperanza, tarde o temprano caeré en ese agujero junto con todos mis compañeros. Caeremos todos juntos, es algo que haremos unidos, al menos debemos hacerlo así, si es que ya no queda nada más por hacer". (Cierra pesadamente los ojos) "Ya no podré regresar al paraíso junto con Videl y los demás, espero que no se pongan demasiado tristes cuando se enteren de que ya no volveré nunca más".

Goten – "Fue divertido, aun al tratarse de una misión riesgosa y muy importante, me divertí mucho. Conviví una vez más con mi padre, conocí a las nuevas generaciones, descubrí grandes maravillas al venir hasta aquí… Creo que no me arrepiento de nada, y podría morir tranquilo a sabiendas de esto pero… No puedo aceptar lo que le pasará al Universo después".

Vegeta – (Con el semblante tenso que seguía sin rendirse) "Esto no tiene por qué terminar así, ¡habíamos ganado, derrotamos a Nonova con la Fusión, salvamos al Universo, pero nos confiamos! Aún si no lo hubiéramos hecho, seguramente nuestro destino no hubiera cambiado. ¡Maldito destino! ¿¡Qué has hecho? ¡Por tu culpa todo se va a acabar!" (Baja lentamente la mirada resignado relajando un poco el semblante) "Lo siento Bulma, ya no podré regresar, quisiera evitar que todo llegara a su fin, pero ya lo intentamos todo".

Narrador – Todo lo que había dicho el Hechicero estaba por ocurrir, como lo son la posesión de las almas de los guerreros y por último, la modificación de la Fuente. Los Saiya – Jin ya estaban por ceder ante el poder del ser maligno que observaba con placer el acercamiento de su final, sin esperanza alguna que pudiera salvarlos. Cada vez más eran arrastrados aproximándose hacia el agujero, sus fuerzas estaban muy próximas a terminarse y su infortunado destino estaba por cumplirse.

Todo apuntaba al final de los guerreros legendarios, los Saiya – Jin expertos en artes marciales y del manejo del Ki, que en sus tiempos lograron salvar mucho más de lo que pudieron imaginar. El Hechicero había distribuido bien las piezas, ya no había nada que pudiese fallar, ya no existiría nada que evitara este fatal destino para todos los habitantes del espacio.

Las fuerzas de los guerreros se habían agotado casi al completo, reflejándolo en sus posiciones que ya habían avanzado sin menor problema hacia el agujero. Fue señal suficiente para el Hechicero que ahora con el uso de su poder estaba por extraer los pilares dentro de sus diamantes cuando… Algo comienza a manifestarse justo en la parte superior del ser maligno.

Todo indicaba que se estaba originando una abertura más de colores verde claro y oscuro, además de cierta liberación de partículas, lo que daba la impresión de haberse abierto con energía pura. El agujero que se asemejaba a un remolino al momento de su abertura, alcanza su máximo crecimiento, siendo apenas la mitad de grande que el creado por el Hechicero.

El ser maligno detiene sus intentos por robar los pilares al percatarse de esto, y apenas había volteado hacia arriba cuando del agujero sale a la vista una figura masculina que por su silueta habría de confundirse fácilmente con Vegeta. El individuo había dado un salto con el que había salido del agujero llegando con las manos cargadas de poder hasta la cabeza del Hechicero, las cuales de extremo a extremo sujetaron parte de su enorme cabeza liberando todo el poder concentrado en sus palmas sobre el oscuro cuerpo del ser gigante.

El efecto fue inmediato, el Hechicero estaba siendo sacudido por varias descargas de energía que le recorrían vertiginosamente todo el cuerpo que lucían del mismo color verdoso. De igual forma, el ser masculino de armadura blanca que había irrumpido de forma inesperada temblaba por mantener todo ese poder funcionando, mientras que su presa emitía gemidos graves y estruendosos auténticos de un gran monstruo.

El agujero succionador había perdido fuerza, lo que permitió a los guerreros recuperarse de toda la energía que habían perdido al menos lo suficiente para percatarse de lo que estaba pasando. De inmediato, al ver al responsable de este inesperado acto, su identidad deja de ser una vez más un misterio.

Vegeta – (Con tono sorpresivo) ¡¡Zeta!

Zeta - ¡Lamento llegar tarde, pero tenía que prepararme al completo para hacer esto! ¡Me alegra saber que llegué justo a tiempo, para así poder, con mis propias manos, exterminar a este miserable!

Gokou - ¿¡Cómo lograste llegar aquí?

Zeta – ¡Con ayuda de otro de los muchos métodos que existen para llegar a este lugar! (Baja la vista hacia el ser maligno) ¡¡Debes saber, mi señor, que muchos en el Universo conocen lo que estabas tramando así como yo! ¡¡Ahora gracias a ellos, y al poder que se me ha otorgado especialmente para detenerte, el Universo se salvará de tus sucias manos!

Gokou - ¿¡Por qué fue que lo llamaste…? (Abre desmesuradamente los ojos al recordar algo bajando después la mirada) Un momento… Ahora… Ahora lo entiendo… ¡Radix me había dicho, que existía un traidor entre nosotros…! (Alza su mirada hacia Zeta) ¡¡Supongo que ese traidor eres tú! (Sus compañeros desconcertados voltean a verlo fijando después su atención a Zeta, quien permanece con la mirada baja)

Zeta – ¡Lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo, es cierto que fui uno de los servidores del Hechicero, el más fuerte de ellos! ¡Pero todo fue para mantener las apariencias, para que mis intenciones no fueran sospechadas y para que así me fuera posible lograr todo lo que estoy logrando ahora! (Los mira nuevamente) ¡Es cierto que yo fui el responsable del ataque sufrido por aquel planeta que visitaron donde me conocieron, el comunicador que les había entregado servía también como rastreador para saber de su paradero en caso de que el poder del Hechicero fallara en ello al ser trasladados a otra dimensión, envié a aquella criatura con la que Gokou se enfrentó antes de ser trasladado momentos más tarde hacia el reino Halmart, y también me encargué de liberarlos de la dimensión en la que fueron encerrados por Shiduko para que siguieran encargándose de su misión, facilitando el camino del Hechicero y que sus planes continuaran! ¡¡Pero esto es lo que importa ahora, todo salió a la perfección, les prometo que en mis momentos de aparente servicio nunca llegué a lastimar a ningún inocente!

Narrador – La presencia de Zeta fue totalmente inesperada, así como también la revelación de su complot. Pero fue gracias a él que ahora los Saiya – Jin pudieron quitarse un peso de encima cuando el agujero había perdido su fuerza, Zeta había controlado muy bien la situación indicando que estaba totalmente preparado para esto tomando en cuenta todas las variables.

En medio del dolor, el Hechicero intenta averiguar lo que está sucediendo.

Hechicero - ¡¡Tú…! ¡¡Miserable traidor! ¡¡Jamás predije algo como esto, en ningún momento sospeché…! ¡¡¡De tu engaño! ¡¡Se supone que esto no debería estar pasando, tú no puedes estar aquí!

Zeta – (Con una sonrisa placentera) ¡No todo puedes averiguarlo anticipadamente por aquel medio, las cosas pueden dar un giro inesperado! ¡Utilicé ciertos métodos para pasarte inadvertido, fui auxiliado por un excelente hechicero de una procedencia que ni te imaginas, y ahora estoy aquí muy cerca de terminar contigo!

Hechicero - ¡¡Yo…! ¡¡No puedo ser…! ¡¡¡Destruido!

Narrador – El Hechicero aumenta su poder tratando de liberarse dificultándole las cosas a Zeta, quien ha tenido que incrementar también el suyo con tal de mantenerlo controlado. El ser maligno no se explicaba el por qué no podía liberarse si su poder era enorme, puesto que más que un simple ataque parecía tratarse de un conjuro especial para detenerlo, concluyendo que Zeta había recibido la ayuda de grandes hechiceros blancos quienes le otorgaron la tarea de frenar sus ambiciones con el uso de este poder.

Zeta comenzó a descubrir que tenía que hacer algo más que castigarlo severamente con ese increíble poder, si realmente quería completar su tarea tal como esperaba, debía encontrar la forma de derrotarlo utilizando otro recurso. Y finalmente, lo encontró; utilizaría el mismo agujero que había creado el Hechicero para encerrarlo definitivamente, aunque eso significara que él también tendría que hacerlo, ya que de no mantenerlo ocupado el tiempo suficiente este mismo lograría escapar sin problemas.

Zeta se mantiene pensativo mientras intenta mantener el control, sabiendo de antemano que no sería suficiente con sólo castigarlo con ese poder. Vegeta ya estaba intuyendo lo que estaba pensando, sabía leer los pensamientos de su compañero al conocerlo perfectamente y al ver la forma en como había cambiado su rostro pudo percatarse que intentaría algo en el que él se vería también involucrado.

Una vez seguro de lo que tenía que hacer, Zeta se los hace saber a los guerreros Z.

Zeta – "Presten atención, ahora haré que el hechicero caiga en su propia trampa, tal como la ocasión del enfrentamiento con la primera Alianza. Para eso tendré que utilizar su agujero encerrándolo permanentemente, y yo tendré que irme con él".

Vegeta – "Siempre tan valiente Zeta, no tienes miedo ante nada, sigues siendo el mismo tonto después de todos estos años".

Zeta – (Sonríe de medio lado comprendiendo los sentimientos de su amigo) "Tú también amigo mío, eras y sigues siendo el claro ejemplo del orgullo de los Saiya – Jin, fue un placer haberte encontrado después de tanto tiempo cuando te creía muerto después de aquel acontecimiento con nuestro planeta. Este será el momento en que recordaremos con honor, y con orgullo, que fueron los Saiya – Jin quienes terminaron con esta situación, nuestra raza por fin obtendrá el verdadero respeto que se merece. Antes éramos sólo simples guerreros, ahora somos más que eso. Si este es mi destino lo aceptaré gustoso, no tengo miedo de nada, mientras sea por proteger a los demás".

Gohan – "Eres muy valiente Zeta, te deseo lo mejor".

Goten – "Gracias por habernos salvado, en verdad que ya no esperábamos algo así. Pero ahora nos has demostrado que nunca te olvidaste de nosotros, nos acompañaste hasta el final a tu manera, y ahora nuevamente estamos todos juntos".

Trunks – "Nos faltó tiempo para conocernos mejor, pero en el poco tiempo que estuvimos contigo pude ver a alguien sumamente capaz para ser uno de los más grandes guerreros Saiya – Jin. Gracias Zeta, nos has salvado, te lo debemos amigo".

Gokou – "Todos siempre estuvimos peleando por una misma causa, y ahora estamos aquí deteniendo al mal que amenaza. Zeta, tú serás el verdadero victorioso de esta misión, nunca te olvidaremos".

Zeta – "Vamos, sin ustedes no habría logrado lo que estoy haciendo ahora. Pueden irse en paz ahora, la misión ha terminado al fin, yo haré el resto de todo esto". (Voltea hacia abajo observando al desconcertado Hechicero) "¡Hasta aquí llegó el ser maligno más antiguo del Universo!"

Narrador – Zeta lanza un grito de furia utilizando todo su poder para comenzar a sumergir al Hechicero dentro del mismo agujero que había creado, haciendo presión sobre su cabeza cuando el ser maligno se encontraba ahora justo en la parte superior de la abertura. Su túnica es la primera en quedar atrapada por la gravedad del hoyo que la succiona como una aspiradora, Zeta continúa haciendo presión para impedir que escape y se libere del conjuro. Poco a poco, el Hechicero va introduciéndose cada vez más en el agujero a una velocidad lenta pero segura, Zeta sigue aplicando su máximo esfuerzo para lograr su cometido ante los gritos desesperados de su presa.

Hechicero - ¡¡¡Nooooooooo…!

Narrador – Fue lo último que el Hechicero pronunció antes de que su cuerpo quedase por completo dentro del agujero con sólo su cabeza afuera, Zeta se acuclilla en ella para dar un último vistazo a los guerreros Saiya – Jin.

Zeta – "Adiós a todos, fue un placer conocerlos". (Presta atención hacia su amigo) "Nos volveremos a ver Vegeta".

Narrador – Fueron las últimas palabras de Zeta, antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos introduciéndose en el agujero junto con el ser maligno. El agujero se contrajo lentamente despidiendo ráfagas de brotes de energía verde en el proceso hasta que finalmente desaparece, terminando al fin con la fuerza de atracción que estaba ejerciendo sobre los guerreros.

Definitiva y absolutamente, todo finalmente había terminado. Ya no existía más amenaza, ni alguna otra desfavorable sorpresa que tomara desapercibidos de nueva cuenta a los guerreros. Esta vez pudieron sentir la tranquilidad absoluta sin ningún peligro inminente, finalmente estaban presenciando lo que esperaron ver desde que aceptaron emprender esta misión: el término satisfactorio de esta.

Gracias al híbrido y a Zeta, los dos seres malignos más peligrosos del momento fueron detenidos sin importar que fueran inmortales. Entre todos lucharon hasta el final, apoyándose los unos a los otros, permaneciendo siempre unidos. Fue una experiencia como ninguna otra, donde habían conocido grandes cosas dentro de las cuales había algunas que nunca creyeron que existían. Pelearon por algo nunca antes imaginado, formando parte de lo que quizás ningún otro grupo de guerreros llegaría a experimentar. Participaron en una gran pelea que estaba por definirlo todo a su término, tal como sucedió ahora.

Una vez más, la victoria fue para ellos, puesto que con sus sentimientos y su determinación despertaron todos juntos a un ser en común que se encargó de hacer el resto del trabajo. Y por último apareció Zeta, que con el mismo objetivo que ellos irrumpió justo en el momento preciso llevándose al Hechicero consigo para salvar la situación. Un miembro de la raza de los Saiya – Jin, quizás el más desconocido de aquel entonces que logró sobrevivir al atentado de Freezer, hizo un gran riesgo dispuesto a encerrarse con el Hechicero para controlar al completo la situación desapareciendo de este espacio.

Vegeta – (Con la mirada esperanzada de que pronto lo volvería a ver) Adiós amigo, espero verte pronto yo también.

Gokou – Zeta lo arriesgó todo, incluyendo su propia vida. Es un verdadero guerrero Saiya – Jin, nos acompañó hasta el final cuando no lo parecía y al final se encargó de detener al Hechicero.

Gohan – Su adiós fue apresurado, realmente tenía que asegurarse de que el Hechicero cayera ante su poder sin error alguno.

Goten – (Volteando hacia Vegeta) Tienes un gran amigo Vegeta, es un guerrero formidable.

Vegeta – (Permanece un momento en silencio) Él siempre tendía a arriesgarlo todo incluyendo su propia vida, aunque fuera para conquistar planetas para nuestro beneficio. Ahora es alguien muy diferente, cambió por completo, tal como yo lo hice cuando me reformé.

Narrador – Todos guardaron un momento en silencio memorando a Zeta, recordando desde la ocasión que lo encontraron por primera vez lo que les dio esperanzas de la existencia de más ejemplares de su raza, hasta este mismo instante. Pese a su partida, Vegeta sabía que pronto regresaría, porque era algo que siempre sucedía en aquella época donde eran grandes amigos y estaba completamente seguro que esta ocasión no sería la excepción.

Después de los pensamientos, Trunks rompe con el silencio mencionando lo que todos compartían en común ahora.

Trunks – (Con un tono alentador) Todo ha terminado ahora, apenas puedo creerlo, esta se ha convertido en nuestra más grande experiencia.

Gohan – Una experiencia que jamás olvidaremos, y que quizás no volverá a repetirse. Ahora que realmente todo ha terminado, será difícil decir adiós a todo esto después de haber regresado luego de cientos de años de ausencia.

Goten – Todo lo que empieza termina, hemos llegado ahora al final de todo esto. Más satisfechos de esto no podríamos estar.

Gokou – Va a ser difícil dejar todo esto por terminado, nuestra labor como guerreros termina aquí ahora. Lo que nos queda hacer ahora es regresar a donde nos corresponde.

Narrador – Sus compañeros asienten en diferentes tiempos volteando algunos a ver a Gokou, quien estaba sonriente de oreja en oreja por la conclusión satisfactoria de la misión más importante de sus vidas. El agujero que había dejado Zeta les serviría para salir de esta dimensión, pero antes de hacerlo echan un último vistazo a la Fuente, para contemplar una vez más su esplendorosa belleza de nebulosa que mantiene en orden a todo allá afuera.

Habiendo cumplido con lo que fueron llamados a hacer, los guerreros legendarios están por salir de este recóndito lugar al que recordarán con gran sentimiento.

Gokou – Gracias al esfuerzo de todos esto fue posible. Ha llegado el momento de despedirnos de estos maravillosos seres que conocimos en nuestro regreso, y memorar a aquellos que dieron sus vidas por creer en nosotros, como Yukón, el mago Golfin y Zeta. Agradecemos también haber tenido la oportunidad de combatir con un ser tan formidable y poderoso como Nonova que conocía al perfecto todo de nosotros para utilizarlo en nuestra contra, quien aunque al parecer de todos estaba tramando algo sumamente erróneo, él creía en ello. Igualmente tuvimos la oportunidad de conocer al ser maligno más antiguo del Universo, el creador de los primeros monstruos de la historia que se reprodujeron extendiéndose por todos los confines.

Igualmente no olvidaremos a aquellos que nos trajeron hasta aquí, a los magos habitantes del planeta Cincron, ya que sin ellos no habríamos tenido la oportunidad de vivir este momento, el más grandioso de nuestras vidas. Debemos sentirnos orgullosos por lo que hemos logrado, superamos por mucho las adversidades, descubrimos nuevas cosas y aprendimos mucho de todo esto. (Permanece un momento en silencio pensando para sí, con la mirada de un niño apasionado a la Fuente) "Maestro Roshy, Krillin, Milk, Pan, Yamcha, Ten – Shin – Han, todos mis amigos de siempre… Pronto regresaré con ustedes".

Continuará…


	88. El último adiós

Narrador – La Batalla Final ha terminado con la derrota de Nonova y también del Hechicero por parte de Zeta, que se lo llevó consigo dentro del mismo agujero que había creado el ser maligno para deshacerse de los guerreros legendarios. Los cinco Saiya – Jin que volvieron a unir fuerzas para afrontar esta peligrosa situación, podrán al fin descansar tranquilamente después de cumplir con su arriesgada misión que exigió mucho de ellos en el proceso.

Con todo lo que tenían que hacer ya concluido, se retiran de ese lugar donde se oculta la Fuente para regresar con la Alianza para avisar de su victoria en la situación que afrontaron, considerando también las posibilidades que tenían de auxiliarlos en su batalla.

En esta misma batalla que afronta la Alianza junto con los otros guerreros Saiya – Jin en contra de los seres malignos que asechan el momento, todos están por presenciar un acontecimiento que servirá como el aviso definitivo que todos estaban esperando. Bebi es el primero en sentirlo cuando era el más cercano a su amo, en medio de su frenético intento por mantener a los Saiya – Jin que lo atacan al margen. Como teniendo una especie de conexión con sus semejantes, Bebi percibe con sus sentidos una pérdida en masa que al momento de extrañarle le alerta de algo grave que estaba por acontecer.

Bebi – (Después de haber lanzado su bola del rencor en contra de los amenazantes Saiya – Jin alejándolos por un tiempo determinado, quedando jadeante) "¿Qué es esto que acabo de sentir, siento como si… Una parte de nuestros guerreros se hayan ido. Pero no… No pudo ser por causa de nuestros enemigos… Esta pérdida, trata de algo más, algo que ha perdido su sustento y conexión de la fuente principal que le estaba respaldando…"

Narrador – Faltó poco tiempo para que Bebi descubriera al fin lo que estaba por ocurrirle a todos los involucrados en esta batalla que se enfrentaban a la Alianza, y finalmente cuando por fin lo descubrió, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su respiración se detuvo de golpe por la gran impresión que esto había provocado en él.

Bebi – (Llevándose una mano al rostro arrugándoselo por la impresión) "¡No…! ¡¡Eso no puede ser…! ¡¡Se supone que esto no iba a ocurrir, que nuestro señor tenía todo perfectamente calculado! ¡Si lo que estoy pensando es cierto, y si el Hechicero fue derrotado…! ¡Entonces…! ¡¡Nosotros…!"

Narrador – Bebi se pone totalmente erguido de golpe con su cuerpo estremecido al descubrir la cruda realidad, observando de inmediato a sus alrededores para comprobar que los seres malignos inmersos en la batalla se esfumaban explotando en polvo en conjunto, lo que igualmente pasaba con los demás grupos en las cercanías que estaban haciendo cosas distintas, como perseguir a sus enemigos, acorralarlos, enfrentándose a ellos o también huyendo.

Después de ver todo esto, Bebi se llena de temor. Había llegado el momento de su fin y nada podría evitarlo, lo que comprobó al momento en que sintió la forma en que su poder estaba comenzando a desvanecerse a manera de serle arrancado desde las entrañas, como si un virus mortal y devastador hubiese invadido su cuerpo. Bebi comenzó a temblar más notoriamente retorciéndose por la sensación sentida, abriendo finalmente a los costados sus brazos con la vista hacia arriba, mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse a partir de sus pies en numerosas partículas que se desprendían y desaparecían como las chispas del fuego.

Justo antes de que desapareciera para siempre, Bebi pronuncia sus últimas palabras.

Bebi - ¡¡¡Nuestro señor ha fallado, los guerreros Z lo han derrotado! ¡¡Esto no pudo pasar, no puede ser cierto! ¡¡¡Nooooo!

Narrador – Al término de sus palabras, Bebi desapareció por completo al igual que la criatura gigantesca en la que se encontraba montado que de igual forma se inquietó como él sacudiéndose por la sensación sentida, emitiendo un alarido monstruoso hasta explotar desvaneciéndose en partículas de polvo. Los Saiya – Jin que se habían reincorporado del reciente ataque pretendieron reanudar la batalla con Bebi que ya desde entonces había terminado; por tal razón se detuvieron, observando con toda aquella desaparición algo que se había conservado.

Se trataba del Elfo que había sido poseído por Bebi, que se hallaba en una posición agazapada y cansada, jadeante por todo lo que su posesor había hecho con su cuerpo sin que él pudiese evitase. Los gobernantes pertenecientes a la Alianza observan a través de su transporte membranoso todos los detalles de lo ocurrido sorprendiéndose por el reciente resultado, que no fue a causa de los guerreros que estaban peleando a su favor. En cuanto habían reaccionado por la reciente sorpresa, la elfo Agniz tele transporta al agotado Elfo hacia el interior de la nave donde es atendido por la princesa Hallen, los gobernantes Athos y Samus y los magos Nazard y Arathor.

En seguida a todos vino a sus mentes el mismo pensamiento, la misma intuición que los llevaría a la respuesta que todos estaban esperando. Cerlek es el primero en mencionar lo que estaba pensando.

Cerlek - ¿Vieron eso, no fue por obra de los que estaban peleando con él, solamente se extinguió de la nada y esa criatura también.

Fredow – Eso significa… ¡Que todos los demás están por…! (Todos comienzan a notar en sus sitios cómo es que las criaturas malignas en los alrededores van desapareciendo de grado en grado)

Runfoll – (Apuntando hacia las afueras) ¡¡Miren eso, todos se están muriendo!

Hallen – (De cuclillas como los demás que atendieron al Elfo) ¡¡Es cierto! Pero entonces eso quiere decir que… (Se pone de pie lentamente con la emoción aumentándole) ¡¡La batalla ha terminado al fin, el Hechicero ha desaparecido!

Nazard – (Se pone de pie al igual que el mago restante) ¡¡Sí, es eso, por esa razón todos están desapareciendo!

Arathor - ¡¡Hemos ganado, hemos ganado! (Exclamó con puños cerrados estremecido por la emoción)

Narrador – Los gobernantes compartieron la gran emoción que les ocasionaba haber visto lo que estaba ocurriendo, señal suficiente para asentar la derrota de Nonova y el Hechicero así como la victoria de los guerreros legendarios.

De igual manera, todos los guerreros de la Alianza presenciaron la repentina desaparición de sus amenazantes, que antes de convertirse en polvo como si fuesen incinerados se retorcían emitiendo alaridos, llevándose algunos las manos al cuello al sentir que se ahogaban. En principio la falta de poder que les sustentara iba afectándoles en grupos en diferentes tiempos, pero después el síntoma se extendió a una gran rapidez siendo parejo con todos los demás que quedaban vivos.

Y así al momento que todos los agresores se esfumaban, que muchos lo hicieron justo antes de que lograran terminar con las vidas de una gran cantidad de soldados de la Alianza al acorralárseles, los no afectados levantaron victoriosos sus armas hacia arriba sacudiéndose con exclamaciones de beneplácito anunciando de esta forma el triunfo que esto traía consigo. La mayoría tardaba en reaccionar para hacer esto al tratarse de un acontecimiento repentino, pero justo cuando al fin lo habían entendido, hicieron lo que todos en las cercanías compartían en conjunto.

Los seres malignos continuaron extinguiéndose siendo arrasados por esa falta invisible que significaba perder el sustento de los poderes del Hechicero, muchos de ellos haciéndolo en situaciones cruciales donde estaban por vencer a grandes cantidades de guerreros aliados. Los Saiya – Jin por su parte emitieron gritos de guerra en donde algunos de ellos se golpeaban el pecho, otros levantaban los puños arriba y otros más sólo se limitaban a expresar su victoria con ademanes agresivos característicos de guerreros. Los capitanes de los Saiya – Jin compartieron junto con sus hermanos la emoción del momento, viéndose en la necesidad de detener sus movimientos al presentarse este inesperado pero favorable acontecimiento.

Cell que amenazaba con utilizar el Garlik – Ho en contra de los valientes guerreros que le encaraban a sabiendas de su tremendo poder, comienza a sentir al igual que Bebi aquel dolor indescriptible que significaba perder el respaldo de su gran señor.

Cell – (Con la posición de la técnica sin lanzarla abriendo más los ojos) "¿Qué es esta sensación extraña, siento como si… Estuviera por perder todo mi poder… Si es así entonces significa que…" (Voltea a los alrededores observando lo que ocurría con sus semejantes dejando de acumular energía en medio de sus palmas, desapareciendo la que había reunido) "Ahora comprendo, ha ocurrido lo que según nuestro señor nunca llegaría a pasar, pero hasta él mismo se ha equivocado".

Narrador – Cell rompe con su postura desafiante irguiéndose completamente aparentando haberse rendido, como aceptando lo que estaba pasando. Su rostro extrañado por lo que estaba ocurriendo cambió a uno orgulloso y un tanto incrédulo, mientras que los guerreros amenazados por él seguían manteniendo sus guardias sin confiarse por lo que estaba haciendo. Cell volteó por un momento hacia ellos y después bajó la cabeza cerrando los ojos, frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo de medio lado como si algo le hubiese agradado.

Su cuerpo comienza a desvanecerse de la misma forma como el de Bebi al momento que hace su último pensamiento.

Cell – "Guerreros Z… Lo hicieron otra vez ¿no es así? Vencieron a los que quizás pudieron ser los más grandes males de este Universo, de nuevo superaron todas las adversidades como la ocasión en que se enfrentaron conmigo. De alguna forma, supe que lo lograrían". (Mira hacia arriba con los ojos abiertos) "Puedo comprender la emoción que esto debe estarles provocando, ya que después de todo, también tengo sus células. Fue divertido, me hubiera gustado que esto durara un poco más, pero mi regreso no fue tan significativo después de todo. Pronto nos veremos otra vez… guerreros Saiya - Jin".

Narrador – Cell desaparece al completo dejando desconcertados a sus oponentes, quienes después de cierto tiempo se dieron cuenta de que su grande amenaza se había ido. Después de ello pudieron darse un gran respiro sintiéndose a salvo luego de haberse visto amenazados por un poder que estaba por abrazarlos, y al mismo tiempo presenciaron cómo los demás enemigos iban desapareciendo rápidamente de sus vistas.

Los guerreros Z regresaron al espacio de su procedencia saliendo por el agujero que había dejado Zeta el cual se cerró después de su salida, sintiendo de inmediato la extraña desaparición de numerosas presencias malignas en conjunto que se extinguían rápidamente como apagones luminosos. Lo cierto es que estaban ya cansados como para sostener otras peleas, así que planeaban intervenir en ellas con lo que les fuera posible evitando fuertes enfrentamientos, pero al percatarse de esto trataron de averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

Gohan - ¿Sienten eso, las presencias malignas están desapareciendo y rápido.

Goten – Es cierto, puedo sentirlo yo también, algo debe estar aniquilando a los enemigos eficazmente.

Vegeta – Y no se trata de algún guerrero o algo por estilo, puedo asegurarlo por la forma en como están desapareciendo la cual es bastante uniforme.

Gokou – Averigüemos lo que está pasando, ¡vamos!

Narrador – Como sus ya agotadas energías se los permitían avanzaron en vuelo lo más rápido que pudieron tratando de descubrir lo que estaba pasando, pensando que se trataba de algo favorable. Después de unos minutos de viaje de pronto se encuentran en su camino con una silueta masculina que Trunks reconoce de inmediato, siendo el primero en detenerse y ponerse en guardia; pero enseguida Gokou notó algo extraño, y es que el individuo confundido estaba perdiendo su poder rápidamente.

No. 17 – (Al momento que observa su cuerpo que continúa desvaneciéndose desde abajo) ¡¡No, no es cierto, nuestro señor no pudo ser derrotado! (Alza la mirada notando a los guerreros legendarios que habían bajado un poco la guardia, mostrando un semblante abrumado) ¡¡Ustedes, son los responsables de que esto haya pasado, no puedo creerlo, se supone que esto no debería estar pasando! ¡¡Ganaron otra vez, pero algún día se acercará el momento en que perderán de forma absoluta, siéntanse afortunados por esto! ¡Mientras tanto disfrútenlo, porque no volverá a repetirse, no sucederá otra vez…!

Narrador – Fue lo que alcanzó a decir No. 17 antes de extinguirse por completo, los guerreros asombrados comprobaron con él lo que puede estar pasando con los demás seres malignos. Cuando ya no era más, rompieron sus guardias observando las cercanías en donde ya podían notarse variadas explosiones de humo que eran visibles al ocurrirles a los seres malignos que en su mayoría andaban en numeroso grupo; fue entonces que relacionaron lo que había dicho No. 17 antes de esfumarse comprendiendo finalmente lo que estaba pasando.

Trunks – Ahora entiendo… Al derrotar al Hechicero… Los seres malignos que dependían de su poder ya no pueden existir más, es como si a un ser vivo se le imposibilitara respirar.

Vegeta – Esto demuestra el grado del que dependían de su poder, realmente interesante, incluso No. 17 no fue capaz de sobrevivir sin ese sustento.

Gohan – Si esto ocurrió con él entonces… También debió pasar con Bebi y Cell, estoy seguro de eso.

Gokou - ¡Entonces ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por enfrentarlos, están desapareciendo por falta del poder del Hechicero! ¡Esto es genial, con nuestra victoria en la Fuente, también ganamos en las afueras!

Goten – Fue como matar a dos pájaros de un tiro, esto no hubiera salido mejor.

Gokou – Será mejor que partamos junto con los demás Aliados, deben encontrarse cerca, ¡rápido!

Narrador – Nuevamente parten para encontrarse más cerca del lugar de los hechos sintiéndose gratificados por su gran victoria, que llegó a notarse incluso con la batalla que la Alianza estaba sosteniendo.

A cierta distancia, un ser poseído por la maldad acomete con sus dos agresores que estaban ya cansados por enfrentarlo, especialmente el de armadura ostentosa que ya había recibido daño anterior de su parte. Los había sorprendido con su gran velocidad estrellándolos en una roca flotante con sus manos ceñidas en los cuellos de sus oponentes, que no alcanzaron a defenderse con sus armas que soltaron por el impacto. Trataban de quitar las manos de sus cuellos sosteniendo los antebrazos sin que lograsen siquiera moverlos, mientras que sentían el fuerte efecto asfixiante.

Estando prontos a sucumbir, sus suertes cambian de golpe cuando el agresor sufre una fuerte jaqueca que lo aleja de su intento para ocuparse de su gran dolor sacudiéndose y sosteniéndose fuerte la cabeza. Su fuerte alarido fue muestra de que estaba pasando por algo fuerte, lo suficiente para alejarlo sin que lo pretendiese de sus víctimas. En medio del jadeo y la tos resultantes de su privación de aire, los dos compañeros observan lo que está sucediendo.

Finalmente después de contorsiones, gritos y movimientos de dolor, el ser queda agazapado con sus manos en la cabeza mientras que un vapor oscuro de color rojizo emana de su cuerpo al momento que se extingue. En cuestión de segundos, la presencia maligna en él había desaparecido por completo mostrando un cierto cambio en su apariencia.

Toll – (Después de que ambos recuperaran el aliento) ¿Viste eso, tal parece que recuperó su esencia.

Ávatar – Me alegra, porque ya estaba que no resistiría ni una brisa de viento. (Expresó alegrado en medio del dolor que le provocaba su condición. Después de ciertos jadeos, Radix vuelve en sí tratando de ubicarse, encontrándose en primer lugar con ambos guerreros después de erguirse y voltearse)

Radix – Ustedes… ¿Quiénes son?

Ávatar - ¿Que quiénes somos, ¡cómo te atreves a preguntar algo así? (Preguntó alterado)

Toll – Tranquilo, después de la posesión las víctimas no recuerdan lo que pasó en la duración de esta, debe estar desconcertado.

Radix – (Después de permanecer en silencio) ¿Y qué hacen metidos en esa roca, deberían de estar ayudando a los demás. (Ávatar se exaspera haciendo un sonido molesto en su garganta, estaba por lanzársele de nuevo cuando Toll interpone la mano en su pecho)

Toll – Te dije que te tranquilices, es mejor que se vaya. (Instó en susurro)

Ávatar - ¡No puedo creer que no recuerde nada de lo que pasó, debe estar fingiendo!

Radix – Ahora recuerdo… (Se acerca lentamente hacia ambos dirigiéndose hacia Ávatar) Te habías acercado a mí para que te ayudara en otra situación, y después recuerdo que fui posesionado por el poder del Hechicero. (Se cruza de brazos) Supongo que ambos me enfrentaron cuando actuaba en contra de mi voluntad, son unos tontos, debieron alejarse de mí.

Ávatar - ¿¡Cómo que unos tontos? ¡Si te dejábamos ir de seguro que acabarías con todos nuestros aliados! (Replicó exasperado con la cabeza al frente siendo la primera de desprenderse de la roca)

Radix – Yo te lo advertí, te dije que te alejaras lo más pronto posible, pero quisiste ser el héroe y no te funcionó. (Se da la vuelta bajando los brazos, contemplando lo que estaba pasando con los demás seres malignos) Esto lo dice todo, si me liberé del poder maligno y los demás monstruos se están muriendo, significa que el Hechicero fue derrotado al fin. (Voltea de reojo hacia ellos) Ya no tienen nada de qué preocuparse, ganaron, si es que se puede decir eso. (Voltea hacia el frente para alejarse de ese lugar) Gracias por haberme aguantado por un buen rato, sé que soy muy difícil de manejar.

Narrador – Radix se aleja en vuelo rápidamente de ese lugar, dejando a ambos guerreros que de momento se sintieron como unos tontos. Ávatar había alcanzado el límite de la paciencia quitándose de la roca para lanzarse sobre Radix, pero de inmediato Toll lo sujeta por detrás viéndose obligado a quitarse igualmente de la roca.

Ávatar – (Con ademanes chuscos de reclamo) ¡¡Déjame ir, yo acabaré con ese tonto!

Toll – Créeme es mejor que se vaya, si lo provocamos ahora entonces sí que terminará con nosotros definitivamente. Además, tú tienes la culpa por no alejarte a tiempo, no creo que haya mentido en aquello que dijo.

Narrador – Después de cierto tiempo de que los aliados celebraran la victoria y vociferaran alegres, todos son llamados por sus superiores hacia la nave membranosa donde se encuentran los gobernantes de los reinos. Con los Saiya – Jin también presentes, todos son enteramente informados de lo ocurrido por los magos y los gobernantes que gustosos les hacen saber de la derrota de Nonova y el Hechicero por los guerreros legendarios. Radix, así como Toll y Ávatar entre otros guerreros más que llegaron por diferentes lados al estar más retrasados que el resto, llega al lugar donde todos se habían congregado sin mezclarse entre la multitud permaneciendo a cierta distancia cuando notó que varios guerreros que continuaban aproximándose lucían diferentes a todos los demás.

Radix – "No puedo creerlo… ¡Son Saiya – Jin! Esto demuestra que algunos sobrevivieron después del atentado de Freezer, yo creí que mi hermano, Vegeta, Napa, Zeta y yo fuimos los únicos sobrevivientes de lo ocurrido, pero como lo llegué a pensar quizás estaba equivocado". (Los guerreros Z llegan detrás de él deteniéndose frente a este al haberse volteado)

Gokou - ¡Radix, me alegra volver a verte!

Vegeta - ¿Qué está ocurriendo allá atrás?

Radix – La batalla terminó mis estimados, gracias a ustedes los monstruos del Hechicero dejaron de existir por la falta de su poder. En cuanto a lo que preguntas, todos los guerreros aliados se reúnen para recibir noticias a mi parecer incluyendo a miembros de nuestra raza, es una buena noticia.

Vegeta – Te equivocas, fue Zeta quien se encargó del Hechicero, gracias a él estamos a salvo.

Radix - ¿Zeta dices, entonces eso demuestra que estaba ofreciendo una falsa lealtad como yo con el Hechicero. Y a juzgar por tu mirada, puedo deducir que arriesgó su vida para lograr eso.

Vegeta – Él pronto volverá, eso tenlo por seguro.

Trunks – Al igual que su creador, Nonova también fue derrotado por nuestra fusión.

Gokou – Hay algo que no entiendo… Si fuiste revivido por el poder del Hechicero ¿por qué no desapareciste tú también?

Radix – Porque me posesionó, utilizó más de su poder maligno en mí para mantenerme bajo control. Ahora que su poder se ha ido, lo único que se desvaneció de mi cuerpo fue todo el poder que utilizó para posesionarme, mientras que el restante se mantuvo intacto. Él mismo aisló el poder mismo que había utilizado para revivirme al utilizar el necesario para manejarme, por ello toda esta energía con la que cuento podría decirse que es maligna, pero con el paso del tiempo podré transformarla en positiva.

Vegeta – Interesante, después de todo sí que sabes manejar las cosas.

Radix – Como Bebi, Cell y No. 17 recibieron las auténticas energías del Hechicero sin ser posesionados, su desaparición les exterminó al igual que los demás seres malignos. Creí que después de revelarme y demostrar mis verdaderas intenciones el Hechicero acabaría con mi vida en cualquier momento, pero sin percatarse de ello me salvó la vida cuando me posesionó, por así decirlo.

Narrador – Después de explicar lo anterior Radix observa sus apariencias maltrechas pensando en la dura batalla que debieron pasar para ganar, considerándolos afortunados por contar con las túnicas de combate para su protección. Momentos después los gobernantes hacen notar la presencia de los guerreros legendarios al observarles a lo lejos mencionando su seudónimo en voz alta. La mayoría que no los habían visto llegar voltean a verlos vociferando de inmediato en seña de victoria con una gran intensidad, Radix se hace a un lado para que todos pudiesen verlos y así comprobar que con tan sólo su presencia era suficiente para asegurar que Nonova, como el Hechicero, recibieron el castigo correspondiente.

La ovación duró gran tiempo, en donde los Aliados sacudían sus armas y sus cuerpos denotando su gran alegría sintiéndose satisfechos por velos de nuevo. Algunos de los guerreros se apenaron, Vegeta permaneció ecuánime observándolos solamente y Gokou se rascaba la nunca riendo nerviosamente. Finalmente la princesa Hallen acalla los ánimos para expresar las palabras del momento.

Hallen - ¡¡Los guerreros legendarios han regresado trayendo la victoria consigo, la profecía tal como la escuchamos se ha cumplido! ¡¡Gracias a ellos podemos seguir viendo este Universo, y nuestras vidas regresarán a la normalidad! ¡¡¡Quiero que con su presencia todos queden convencidos de que la batalla ha terminado!

Narrador – Nuevamente los ánimos explotan manifestándose como tales, donde todos sentían una gran satisfacción. El peligro había pasado, sin poderlo creer todavía algunos, pero el hecho de que los guerreros legendarios hubieran regresado fue suficiente para que todos tuviesen la evidencia que comprobase la absoluta victoria. Todos los seres malignos desaparecieron, Nonova y el Hechicero ya no son más, lo que convirtió a esta victoria como la más grande de los guerreros legendarios sobre las fuerzas del mal.

Luego de las palabras de la princesa, los guerreros se aproximan hacia los gobernantes anunciando que en primer lugar acompañarán a los demás Saiya – Jin de regreso a su guarida y que después se reunirán junto con todos ellos en el planeta Cincron. Una vez de acuerdo todo el ejército de los Saiya – Jin parten de regreso a su hogar, no sin antes que los gobernantes así como los guerreros les agradeciesen por su gran contribución a esta batalla.

Después de recorrer una gran distancia, todos los Saiya – Jin entran por el portal que se ha abierto frente a ellos cuando habían llegado al lugar exacto donde éste acostumbra hacer su aparición. Los guerreros legendarios junto con Radix se dirigen en vuelo hacia el umbral del enorme castillo donde habita el Rey de los Saiya – Jin, siendo acompañados por los cinco capitanes de armadura oscura mientras que el resto de los guerreros regresan a sus posiciones dentro de la ciudad.

Una vez que cruzaron la puerta, el Rey ya estaba esperándolos sentado en su silla prendiéndose las antorchas uniformemente como en su primera visita, sintiéndose complacido por verlos de vuelta.

Rey – (Poniéndose alegremente de pie) ¡Han vuelto, sanos y salvos. (Los recién llegados se detienen reverenciando al Rey con los capitanes detrás. Uno de ellos pasa al frente hincándose al último que los demás)

Guerrera – Mi Rey, las pérdidas de nuestros guerreros fueron muy mínimas, nuestro número casi no se ha visto afectado.

Rey – (Asiente sonriente) Me alegra saber eso. (Todos se ponen de pie, el Rey baja de la silla) Supongo que su batalla debió ser muy dura, pero al final vencieron, tal como la profecía lo había mencionado.

Gokou – Gracias a su ejército a Alianza pudo resistir la batalla, estamos muy agradecidos con usted.

Rey – No hay nada que agradecer, es un deber ayudar a la familia.

Narrador – Gohan parecía el más absorto a los comentarios de su majestad buscando con mirada inquietante la presencia de la teniente, cuando esta sale de pronto entre las sombras al lado de la silla real.

May – (Permaneciendo inmóvil por la impresión, sonriendo luego de oreja a oreja) ¡¡Han vuelto, sabía que lo harían!

Gohan - ¡¡May estás bien!

May - ¡¡Gohan!

Narrador – Los dos corren para encontrarse dándose un fuerte abrazo, Trunks y Goten al ver esto no pudieron evitar hacer sus respectivos comentarios. Después de esa gratificante bienvenida, May expresa su beneplácito.

May - ¡¡Me alegra que todos estén bien, por un momento pensé que no regresarían!

Gohan - ¿Llegaste a pensar eso, qué poca fe tienes en nosotros je je je.

Rey – Fue muy agradable en su estancia, pues casi todo el tiempo se la pasaba observando el cielo esperando a que regresaran. (May ríe picarona)

Gokou - ¡Nos alegra a todos que estés con bien May!

Gohan – (Con la vista hacia el Rey) Gracias por cuidar de ella todo este tiempo, le estamos muy agradecidos por todo lo que ha hecho.

Narrador – May se sintió sumamente alegre por ver de vuelta a sus compañeros, quitándose así la preocupación que sentía por ellos cuando partieron para enfrentar a su más grande enemigo. Después de los cordiales saludos de May con sus amigos a los que les propinó un fuerte abrazo, los guerreros Z informaron al Rey sobre todo lo que había pasado, aunque no necesitara escuchar mucho, porque ya sabía de antemano que regresarían trayendo la victoria consigo. Había llegado entonces el momento en que debían retirarse a bordo de la nave Zero, por lo que antes todos se despidieron dirigiéndose después hacia la salida del castillo. Radix fue el que permaneció un momento más con el Rey cuando este había descubierto de quién se trataba con quien sostuvo una necesaria conversación.

Una vez fuera del castillo, antes de retirarse del refugio la tripulación Zero contempla por última vez el hogar de los Saiya – Jin que en las afueras del castillo tenía una panorámica vista.

Goten – Qué gran ciudad, repleta de Saiya – Jin.

Gohan – Va a ser difícil partir de este lugar para siempre, pero me siento satisfecho por haberlo conocido.

Vegeta – Hemos desentrañado el misterio de la existencia de más Saiya – Jin que por mucho tiempo se sospechaba, con eso ya es más que suficiente para retirarnos complacidos de saberlo.

Trunks – Su apoyo fue muy importante en esta batalla, realmente sirvieron de mucha ayuda.

Gokou – Sólo nos queda ahora ir al planeta Cincron y después, todos podremos regresar a casa.

Narrador – En aquella plática amena Radix sale del castillo encontrándose nuevamente con ellos, listo para informarles de lo que pasará con él de ahora en adelante.

Radix – (Con los brazos cruzados observando el panorama como ellos) Es increíble, todo este tiempo pensamos que sólo algunos habíamos sobrevivido de la inmensa mayoría que murió en el atentado de Freezer, pero esto es un sueño vuelto realidad.

Gokou – Tienes razón hermano, es un verdadero sueño, después de cientos de años hemos dado con ellos. (Se vuelve hacia él) Dime Radix, ¿qué harás ahora, a dónde irás?

Radix – Yo me quedaré aquí, el Rey me autorizó permanecer en este lugar el tiempo que desee, me considera un recuerdo memorable de aquel atentado.

Gokou - ¡Me alegro por ti, es una buena noticia.

Vegeta – Eres muy afortunado, te lo mereces después de todo lo que hiciste.

Trunks – Bueno… Ha llegado la hora de retirarnos.

Narrador – Todos avanzan unos pasos listos a retirarse, no sin antes de despedirse de su acompañante.

Trunks – Nos vemos Radix, gracias por todo.

Goten – Cuídate mucho Radix.

May – Cuídate muchacho, fue un placer conocerte en persona.

Vegeta – Vive en paz y no comentas más locuras, ya no somos los mismos de antes.

Gohan – Que te vaya muy bien en esta nueva vida, te recordaremos siempre.

Radix – Creo que te recordaré especialmente a ti, dejaste una huella en mí cuando me golpeaste en el pecho con tu cabeza siendo tan sólo un niño en aquella época. (Bromeó)

Gokou – (Se acerca a él guardando un momento de silencio) Adiós Radix, me hubiera gustado que nos hubiéramos conocido de otra forma en aquella época y no como enemigos.

Radix – Fue el destino Kacarotto, nos hizo enfrentarnos en el planeta tierra, pero henos aquí reformados, especialmente yo que cambié como persona después de esa pelea. Mi más grande anhelo fue encontrarme contigo otra vez desde aquel momento, lo conseguí, sin importar el tiempo que tuviera que esperar. Nos faltó tiempo para muchas cosas, pero en otra ocasión, quizás en otra aventura, volveremos a vernos para conocernos nuevamente.

Narrador – Los dos hermanos se sonríen uno al otro, estrechando sus brazos derechos satisfechos por sus logros y sobre todo por su gran reencuentro. Finalmente se dijeron adiós, dirigiéndose en vuelo con May sujeta a Gohan rumbo a la nave Zero ubicada en una parte despejada de la gran ciudad, el transporte mismo que han utilizado desde el comienzo de esta aventura.

Finalmente May opera la nave despegando del suelo para retirarse posteriormente del refugio de los Saiya – Jin, saliendo por la abertura superior que el mismo Rey creó para su posible retiro. Todos los Saiya – Jin ahí reunidos contemplaron por última vez a los guerreros legendarios despidiéndose de ellos, y una vez dentro de la nave, desde el momento de su ingreso hasta su definitivo retiro todos los observaron vociferando de entusiasmo como una especie de homenaje a ellos.

Ya de regreso al espacio la tripulación Zero partió hacia el planeta Cincron, el lugar donde conocieron a esas criaturas fantásticas que les otorgaron esta gran misión y les ofrecieron las míticas armaduras de combate. Ya dentro del planeta, en su recorrido hacia el castillo, notaron con facilidad el deterioro de todo el ambiente alrededor como resultado de la ausencia del pilar en el planeta, pero pronto todo esto cambiaría cuando este importante elemento sea devuelto a donde pertenece.

La tripulación se estaciona en una montaña de gran altura prominente de las nubes que la rodean, pretendiendo no estorbar con la nave en el momento de su despedida donde todos los miembros de la Alianza ya deberían de estarlos esperando en el lugar de siempre. Una vez más emprenden vuelo, May es abrazada por Gohan durante el recorrido, quien siente una gran satisfacción por verlo de vuelta.

Una vez en el umbral del castillo, donde notaron anteriormente que todavía no llegaban los demás aliados para congregarse, los magos los reciben gustosos de su regreso y triunfo.

Cerlek – Nos alegra que estén aquí de nuevo, como siempre es un placer.

Gokou – El nuestro también.

Gohan - ¿Y los demás no han llegado?

Nazard – Llegarán en breve, pero antes de la gran reunión les pedimos que entren a nuestro castillo.

Gokou – Hay algo que quisiera decirles… El mago Golfin fue usurpado y asesinado mucho tiempo atrás, nosotros dimos con su asesino, el mismo que infectó a las armaduras para despertar a Nonova. Fuimos engañados y atrapados por él en otra dimensión, pero en ese entonces apareció el espíritu de Golfin y nos salvó a todos gastando todas sus energías, sin su ayuda no hubiéramos podido partir hacia la Fuente.

Cerlek – Entonces… Nuestras sospechas fueron ciertas. (Se mantiene con la vista perdida) Fue un gran mago, un gran compañero… Al igual que sus antecesores, subirá al cielo para reunirse con ellos formando parte de su grandeza, toda su vida y su nombre, serán incluidos en los libros sagrados e históricos de nuestros tiempos.

Trunks – Dio su vida por nosotros, creyó en que lograríamos nuestra misión, fue alguien muy valiente.

Gokou – (Continúa después de un tiempo de silencio) Por cierto parece que pulió nuestras armaduras y las hizo más fuertes. En la batalla final con Nonova, cuando estábamos por ser derrotados enaltecimos nuestros sentimientos, entonces fue cuando las armaduras despertaron su más grande don.

Arathor – Nosotros agregamos ese don especial a las armaduras, entonces como pensamos eso les sirvió para vencerlo. Díganos ¿qué clase de poder fue liberado?

Gokou – Los cinco nos fusionamos y dimos origen a un nuevo ser.

Arathor – (Con expresión sorpresiva) ¿Se fusionaron? Es algo inesperado, nunca creímos que las armaduras llegarían a hacer algo como eso.

Vegeta – El nuevo ser venció a Nonova y trajo consigo sus pilares, ahora cada uno de ellos se encuentran dentro de los diamantes de las armaduras. (Los magos prestan atención a las partes mencionadas comprobando la veracidad de su argumento)

Fredow – Nos alegra esa gran noticia, nuestro planeta se está muriendo rápido.

Narrador – Después de aquella conversación todos entran juntos al castillo donde los guerreros recibieron anteriormente esa gran encomienda. Entraron al mismo lugar donde los magos observaban los acontecimientos a través de una enorme bola de cristal, pasando por los variados pasillos del castillo hasta llegar al lugar amplio donde recibieron en aquella ocasión las armaduras de combate.

Una vez dentro de ese lugar, los magos se forman en fila frente a los guerreros que están igualmente formados. El mago Cerlek es el que se encarga de dirigirles las últimas palabras que escucharán en ese lugar.

Cerlek – Guerreros legendarios… Hemos venido al lugar donde todo comenzó para ustedes. Les fue encomendada una importante misión que cumplieron satisfactoriamente, recuperaron los pilares que nos fueron arrebatados, ayudaron a la Alianza en su triunfo y nos salvaron de una gran desgracia con proteger la Fuente de Nonova y el Hechicero. Puedo imaginar las duras batallas que tuvieron que afrontar a lo largo de su viaje, sobre todo esta última que se convirtió en la más grande en la historia. Han demostrado su gran valentía y coraje, son la auténtica leyenda viva, en verdad que fueron los más indicados para llevar a cabo esta dura labor.

Ahora cerraremos este ciclo de sus vidas devolviendo lo que les fue entregado para enfrentar a las fuerzas del mal, pero antes… Extraeremos de ustedes los pilares que con tanto sacrificio lograron recuperar.

Narrador – El mago Cerlek lleva su palma al frente de los cinco guerreros empleando una magia que comienza a extraer los cinco pilares resguardados en los diamantes de las armaduras. Cada uno de ellos sale a la vista cargados de un gran resplandor, uniéndose aquellos fragmentos en los que algunos se habían dividido formando la unidad completa. Lentamente fueron elevándose en grupo hasta detenerse a flote en la parte superior de los presentes respondiendo a los movimientos de la mano del mago, quien en una eviscerar de ojos los desaparece de la vista de todos al cerrar su puño.

Cerlek – Los pilares los he resguardado, y serán liberados en el momento de nuestra gran reunión con los demás integrantes de la Alianza para que cada uno de ellos parta hacia su lugar de origen. Ahora ha llegado el momento de que entreguen las míticas armaduras de combate; guerreros legendarios, retiren sus túnicas de sus cuerpos y estas regresarán de nuevo con nosotros como sus guardianes.

Narrador – Los guerreros Z asienten en diferentes tiempos aceptando la idea, no sin antes dirigir unas cuantas palabras antes de que las armaduras de combate regresen a sus lugares y abandonen definitivamente sus cuerpos.

Gokou – (Dando un suspiro observando su armadura) Es difícil decirles adiós, después de que nos acompañaron por tanto tiempo. La armadura Alfa siempre me protegió ante todas las adversidades, desde nuestro primer enfrentamiento hasta la batalla final. Nunca olvidaré esta armadura, hizo más que servirme como protección, llegué a considerarla parte de mí.

Goten – Puedo decir también lo mismo de la armadura Gama, nunca olvidaré su gran servicio, gracias a ella pude experimentar nuevas cosas y pude superar momentos cruciales.

Gohan – Siempre recordaré a mi armadura con cariño, soportó todo con lo que me tuve que encarar protegiéndome siempre, incluso llegó a evolucionar ciertas habilidades mías para que me protegiera de situaciones de gran riesgo.

Trunks – Mi armadura, sus armas, su poder… Lo recordaré por siempre. Gracias a ellas llegamos a formar una gran fusión que fue definitiva para vencer a Nonova, eso muestra su impresionante capacidad de ajustarse a las circunstancias. Armadura Omega, nunca te olvidaré.

Vegeta – Experimenté todo lo que esta armadura me brindó, la recordaré por siempre. Nunca olvidaré los grandes momentos en que esta túnica me mostró de lo que estaba hecha, sin ella posiblemente no habría logrado lo que he conseguido.

Gokou – Ahora ha llegado el momento de devolverlas y que sirvan en un futuro a los próximos cinco elegidos que sean invocados por los magos del planeta Cincron para una nueva aventura. (Se presenta un período de silencio donde los guerreros miran hacia arriba en una posición relajada) Adiós armaduras, gracias por sus servicios.

Los cinco Saiya – Jin - ¡¡¡Poder fuera!

Narrador – Las armaduras se desprenden de los cuerpos de sus portadores como si una fuerza cercana las jalase con el poder de un imán. Todas las piezas se distribuyen ordenadamente por los aires para después ensamblarse entre ellas formando las cinco estructuras ostentosas que lucen cuando se encuentran unidas. Los guerreros Z les dan un último vistazo al momento que siguen elevándose por los aires hasta que todas juntas desaparecen con la magia del mago Cerlek, quien las traslada a su lugar de origen.

Después de aquel acontecimiento, Gokou piensa exponer las razones de una decisión importante que sorprenderá a la mayoría de sus compañeros.

Arathor – (Después de sentir las presencias de los aliados acercándose) Los demás están por llegar, tendrán que salir con nosotros para despedirlos todos juntos y agradecerles por todo lo que han hecho.

Gokou – Eso haremos, pero antes… (Da tres pasos adelante) Quisiera hacerles una petición.

Nazard – Adelante, ¿qué deseas?

Gokou – Quiero que cuando regresemos a casa sea en verdad en el cielo y no en la tierra. (Goten, Gohan y Trunks reaccionan sorprendidos, Vegeta cruza los brazos)

Gohan – Un momento, ¿escuché bien, que ya no regresaremos a la tierra?

Gokou – (Lo ve de reojo) Claro que lo haremos, pero sólo será para despedirnos de nuestras familias lejanas. (Voltea al frente) Después cuando lo hagamos, los magos se encargarán de convertirnos nuevamente en espíritus para que podamos partir al cielo.

Trunks – Señor Gokou, ¿por qué de su decisión?

Gokou – Vegeta me lo hizo notar, nuestros tiempos ya pasaron, ya no pertenecemos a esa época. Yo estaba por morir en poco tiempo por la vejez, justo en el momento en que me recosté pensando en ustedes deseando volverlos a ver; pude sentir cómo la vida me estaba abandonando cuando comencé a dormir lentamente, hubiera tenido una muerte tranquila si hubiera dormido para siempre, pero el ataque que sufrió la tierra de forma repentina avivó todos mis sentidos alejándome de ese destino por un momento más. Después rejuvenecí gracias al poder de los magos, sólo para cumplir con esta importante misión. Como podrán ver yo habría muerto en esa ocasión si la tierra no hubiera sufrido ese ataque, así que podría decirse que mi ciclo de vida ya se ha completado.

Goten – Pero… ¿Y si vuelven los problemas, y si la tierra no puede protegerse sola?

Gokou – Entonces volveremos de nuestro descanso eterno si es que todavía somos necesarios, pero para que suceda eso creo que pasará un muy largo tiempo. En tanto a la tierra, sus habitantes ya tienen las armas necesarias para defenderse y están con ellos nuestros parientes, te aseguro que lo manejarán muy bien en nuestra ausencia, ya tuvieron una gran experiencia que lograron superar.

Vegeta – Es mejor que dejemos las cosas así, Kacarotto tiene razón, nosotros sólo venimos a cumplir con esta misión. Además, es mejor que todos los humanos sigan recordándonos como una gran leyenda, si se enteran posteriormente que todo este tiempo estuvimos vivos si regresamos a vivir a la tierra será un total desastre, echaremos todo a perder, volverán a depender de nosotros como antes y se volverán inútiles.

Narrador – Las razones de Gokou y Vegeta, del que solían ser en ocasiones sarcásticas, estaban en entero juicio. Sus labores habían terminado ahora y debían regresar al lugar donde les pertenece, para así cerrar con este breve ciclo que les fue otorgado por los magos del planeta Cincron. La situación concluye con la aceptación de los magos de la idea de Gokou, al igual que los demás guerreros que terminan por aceptar también sus razones.

Después de ese momento, todos los integrantes de la Alianza arriban en el planeta Cincron reuniéndose todos juntos, en el mismo lugar donde todo comenzó tanto para los guerreros Z como para la segunda Alianza. Todos los presentes se acomodaron como la primera vez que lo hicieron cuando trajeron sus ejércitos, esperando que tanto los Saiya – Jin como los magos saliesen del castillo. Una vez fuera todos ovacionan calurosamente a los guerreros Z cuando recién salen del castillo, completamente agradecidos por sus grandes servicios.

Una vez en sus posiciones frente a toda la multitud presente, y con los guerreros Z formados en fila detrás de los gobernantes a la vista de todos los presentes, el mago Cerlek, quien quedó en ese momento como el encabezado por los demás magos después de enterarse de la muerte ya sospechada de Golfin por medio de los cinco Saiya – Jin, se encarga de dirigir las palabras para todos los presentes.

Cerlek - ¡¡¡Henos aquí reunidos, con la victoria entre nosotros! (Alza los brazos a los costados a lo que todos responden con una estruendosa vociferación) ¡¡Todos hemos triunfado nuevamente con la formación de esta segunda Alianza, arriesgando nuestras vidas para que todos nosotros nos encontráramos a salvo! ¡¡Y fueron los guerreros legendarios, los que cumplieron con la profecía que tanto habíamos escuchado y que ahora, la hemos presenciado! ¡¡Ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por Nonova, ni por el Hechicero, quienes año tras año amenazaban nuestras existencias! ¡¡Todos podremos irnos en paz a nuestros hogares, pero antes de eso, nuestros pilares regresarán a ellos, para evitar que continúen muriendo por causa de su ausencia!

Narrador – El mago Cerlek saca a la vista los cinco pilares que aparece en conjunto frente a todos con el uso de su magia, preparado para lanzarlos a sus destinos. Con el movimiento de su mano, Cerlek los hace girar en círculos a la vista de los presentes para que comprobasen su autenticidad, y después de cierto momento de quietud y gran atención, con gran beneplácito y solemnidad el mago los lanza de golpe hacia el aire con su magia desapareciendo de la vista de todos como estrellas fugaces.

Justo en ese momento todos los habitantes de los cinco reinos vociferan estruendosamente levantando sus manos, ya que era bien sabido que los pilares por su propia cuenta se dirigirían directamente hacia los planetas que les correspondían. La prueba de ello fue el planeta Cincron, que justo después de que su pilar se incrustase en su corteza hasta el centro comenzó a dar muestras de vida cuando toda la naturaleza alrededor volvió a recuperar su esplendor, lo que fue celebrado de inmediato con las mismas expresiones de beneplácito de los ahí reunidos.

De igual forma los demás pilares hicieron su trabajo incrustándose en los planetas faltantes, realizando lo que para los habitantes comunes de esos reinos consideraban un gran milagro con su medio. Las Hadas comenzaron a surcar en los cielos realizando bailes adornando el ambiente regenerado con polvo mágico, los Gnomos así como otras criaturas fantásticas salieron de sus refugios presenciando que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, sintiendo un gran alivio al ver que sus hogares no morirían inexorablemente como se aparentaba.

Al igual que las Hadas las demás criaturas salieron a la vista realizando saltos campantes y movimientos alegres cuando todo había recuperado de nuevo su color y hermosura, que era señal suficiente para ellos de que sus planetas habían vuelto a nacer. Lo mismo ocurrió en todos los planetas, los ríos volvieron a llenarse de agua, las cascadas recuperaron su espectacularidad, la vegetación llegó a su máxima expresión y los cielos recuperaron sus condiciones atmosféricas normales.

Ahora que todo estaba hecho, el mago Cerlek pide a los guerreros Z dar pasos al frente con May acompañándoles para quedar delante de los demás gobernantes quienes aprovecharon el acercamiento para agradecerles por todo lo que han hecho, y nuevamente el mago vuelve a dirigirse a los presentes.

Cerlek - ¡¡Todo esto fue posible gracias a los guerreros legendarios, los cinco elegidos para esta importante misión! ¡¡Ahora tanto ellos como nosotros, volveremos a nuestros reinados de paz y armonía regresando tranquilos a nuestros hogares! ¡¡Recordemos este gran momento, donde tuvimos la oportunidad de probarnos a nosotros mismos, de comprobar lo que podemos lograr juntos si nos quitamos el miedo y la incertidumbre! ¡¡Estos guerreros son un claro ejemplo de determinación y deseo de lucha, enfrentaron lo más grande y con ello, lograron la más grande victoria! ¡¡Ha llegado el momento de decirles adiós, han cumplido con su propósito, ahora deben retirarse a sus hogares! ¡¡¡Despidámoslos como se lo merecen, digámosles adiós a los guerreros legendarios con todo sentimiento!

Narrador – Todos los presentes despiden a los guerreros legendarios con estruendosos aplausos y vociferaciones totalmente agradecidos por su gran ayuda, sintiéndose altamente complacidos por sus logros que beneficiaron a todos. Fue un gran momento, tal forma de agradecimiento no necesitaba palabras para ser expresado, los presentes no dejaban de expresar sus sentimientos a los guerreros legendarios de esa forma tan especial. Asombrados por tan grandioso despido los Saiya – Jin contemplan a la multitud con gusto, recibiendo un cumplido que ellos consideraban único, el más grande que pudieron haber recibido, lo que les hizo sentir que todo el esfuerzo y el sacrificio había valido la pena.

Sonrientes por tal acontecimiento en donde cada guerrero saludaba a la multitud a su manera, pasó cierto tiempo para que la tripulación se volviera hacia los gobernantes y se despidieran de ellos.

Gokou – Tenemos que irnos, gracias por habernos dado la oportunidad de vivir esta gran aventura.

Arathor – Gracias a ustedes por haber aceptado, eso demuestra su gran solidaridad.

Nazard – Fue un placer conocerlos, nunca nos olviden así como nosotros nunca lo haremos con ustedes.

Fredow – El mago Golfin se habría sentido muy complacido con este resultado, ustedes deben sentirlo, ahora él vive en sus recuerdos sin importar que haya desaparecido.

Cerlek – Vayan en paz guerreros legendarios, gracias por salvar a todo lo que conocemos.

Vegeta – Cuiden sus espaldas, nosotros siempre estaremos disponibles cuando lo necesiten, considérenos su primera opción.

Samus – Por supuesto que así será, tal grandeza es difícil de encontrar, ustedes son irremplazables.

Athos – Probablemente nos volveremos a ver, pero en caso de que no sea así, siempre estaremos recordándoles como se merecen.

Trunks – Nosotros también lo haremos, nunca olvidaremos esta gran experiencia.

Gohan – Hasta pronto y gracias por todo.

Goten – Siempre los tendremos en nuestros corazones.

Agniz – En los nuestros también permanecerán ustedes, fuimos testigos de la leyenda en persona.

Hallen – Adiós guerreros legendarios, doy gracias por haberlos conocido. (Mira a Gokou) Especialmente a ti, guerrero Shaoren.

Narrador – Gokou le sonrió con su típica sonrisa, sintiéndose sumamente complacido como todos sus compañeros del término de esta situación. Cuando ya se habían despedido de los gobernantes de los reinos, todos se vuelven hacia la multitud donde Gokou se encarga ahora de dirigirles sus últimas palabras.

Gokou – (Levanta su brazo moviéndolo enérgicamente a los lados) ¡¡¡Adiós a todos!

Narrador – Los ánimos de la multitud volvieron a elevarse tan fuertes como los recién mostrados, diciéndoles nuevamente adiós a los guerreros legendarios. En breves instantes, todos juntos levitan lentamente elevándose a cada vez una mayor altura siendo presenciados por todos los presentes quienes no dejaron de despedirlos de la misma forma enérgica. Los guerreros habían hecho más lento su ascenso, realmente que era difícil para ellos abandonar todo esto, pero tenían que aceptarlo, y se tomaron su tiempo para contemplar por última vez a estas fantásticas criaturas que también aprovecharon el momento para verlos por última vez.

Finalmente, los guerreros con la teniente en brazos de Gohan desaparecen de la vista de todos por la lejanía, en donde la nostalgia ya puede sentirse de inmediato cuando finalmente se había dado por hecho que habían abandonado esos alrededores. Como en la ocasión pasada cuando partieron al comienzo de su misión, es el mago Cerlek quien repite lo que el usurpador de Golfin hizo con las manifestaciones coloridas de las explosiones relucientes en el cielo, cerrando así con la despedida de los guerreros legendarios.

La tripulación Zero vuelve a dirigirse a la nave listos para partir de regreso a la vía láctea, May comienza a despegarla y maniobrarla hasta que finalmente salen de la atmósfera del planeta Cincron. Los guerreros aprovecharon la última oportunidad que tuvieron de contemplar el planeta con sus vistas a través de las grandes ventanas del transporte, dedicándole un último adiós a esta gran aventura y todo lo que aprendieron de ella.

El viaje a casa había comenzado, May se encargó de hacer reposar a los Saiya – Jin en las cámaras de rehabilitación de la nave con el fin de que recuperasen sus energías perdidas en la extenuante batalla que sostuvieron. Mientras tanto, la teniente se dedica a hacer cálculos entre otras preparaciones previas asegurándose de que no hubiese ningún contratiempo en el transcurso del viaje, esperando que los guerreros se recuperasen pronto para hablar posteriormente con ellos.

Habían pasado ya tres días del viaje, los Saiya – Jin finalmente salen de las cámaras de rehabilitación totalmente regenerados vistiéndose y dirigiéndose a la cabina de piloto para encontrarse con May. Cuando la puerta mecánica se abrió dando paso a los guerreros legendarios, May se pone de pie para recibirlos.

May – Qué bueno que se hayan recuperado, vaya que duraron mucho tiempo en reposo.

Gokou – ¡Estamos como nuevos May, gracias por tu ayuda! (Afirmó estirándose)

May – Nos faltan dos días más para que lleguemos al planeta tierra, pero aún no me he comunicado con el presidente de Japón, quería consultarlo con ustedes primero.

Gokou – Muy bien, nos pondremos de acuerdo para determinar lo que vamos a decir.

Narrador – Todos hablan al respecto llegando en poco tiempo a un acuerdo, es entonces cuando May trata de establecer comunicación con el planeta tierra.

La comunicación llega a los receptores de la colonia Ceres donde de inmediato los operadores solicitan la presencia del presidente de Japón que se encontraba en ese momento disponible, al descubrir la procedencia de esta solicitud de enlace. Todos los presentes dejan sus lugares congregándose en el comunicador que había recibido la señal, en donde esta vez después de establecerse el enlace hubo imagen y sonido en tiempo real donde se pudo ver a la teniente May de asiento frente a ellos.

May – Hola a todos. (Los presentes sonríen cuando la teniente hace su acto de presencia)

Presidente - ¡Teniente May, nos alegra tener noticias de usted!

May – Igualmente me da gusto escucharlos otra vez. Escuchen, vamos de regreso a casa, los guerreros legendarios han cumplido con su misión. (Los presentes alrededor del presidente vociferan por la agradable noticia) Vencieron a dos poderosos enemigos y ahora todo el Universo se encuentra de nuevo a salvo, otra vez la leyenda que todos conocemos ha cumplido con su encomienda.

Presidente – Los guerreros legendarios nos han salvado otra vez, nos sentimos muy afortunados de contar con su protección.

May – También necesito informarles que llegaremos al planeta tierra en dos días a partir de ahora, en ese tiempo los guerreros les piden que se pongan en contacto con sus familias para que se reúnan junto con ellas en la región árida ubicada al centro del país, la misma en la que algunos miembros de los guerreros Z enfrentaron a Vegeta y Napa cuando llegaron al planeta tierra. Será el último suelo que pisarán, ya que se convertirá en el lugar de despedida de los guerreros legendarios. (Los demás se extrañan ante tal comentario)

Presidente - ¿Entonces no se quedarán en el planeta tierra, qué pasará con ellos, a dónde irán?

May – A casa. (Respondió con rostro sereno) Después de su despedida en el planeta tierra, los guerreros legendarios regresarán al cielo incluyendo a Gokou. Es el deseo de ellos, no podemos evitarlo, debemos dejar que se vayan.

Presidente – (Permanece un momento en silencio) Entiendo… Nosotros los estaremos esperando en el lugar exacto donde pretenden llegar, nos pondremos en contacto con sus familias para que los despidan.

May – Gracias por escuchar, este es un momento que nadie puede perderse, pero que tampoco debe ser descubierto por toda la humanidad. Tal como regresaron deben retirarse sin que la mayoría descubra su paradero, usted sabe exactamente lo que tiene que hacer para que esto sea posible.

Presidente – Así lo haremos, actuaremos con la mayor discreción, confíe en que esto no será descubierto por nadie más.

May – Gracias por su apoyo, nosotros de igual forma llegaremos sin que nadie nos descubra. Cambio y fuera.

Narrador – La comunicación termina, el Presidente de inmediato comienza a preparar todo para que el regreso de los guerreros legendarios no sea descubierto haciendo los movimientos necesarios, siendo su primera prioridad avisar a las familias de los guerreros mencionando el plan recién establecido por la teniente May.

Una vez que había terminado, May se pone de pie avisando a los guerreros del cumplimiento de su labor, a lo que de inmediato ellos aparecen reuniéndose con ella.

May – Listo, ya todo está hecho.

Gokou – Gracias May, estoy seguro de que esto resultará.

May – (Da un suspiro) Va a ser difícil decirles adiós, después de todo este tiempo que estuvimos juntos.

Goten – Tenemos que hacerlo, nuestro ciclo tiene que cerrarse. Pero nosotros nunca te vamos a olvidar, siempre te recordaremos con cariño.

May – Lo sé… Lo sé, pero va a ser muy doloroso para mí. (Agacha la mirada sintiéndose desanimada, por lo que Gohan se acerca a ella)

Gohan – Oye… Todo va a estar bien, tenemos que seguir adelante. (Apoya su dedo en su mentón levantándole la cabeza) Fue un placer para todos nosotros conocerte, sin ti ni siquiera habríamos tenido la posibilidad de llegar a los lugares donde estuvimos. Eres una gran amiga May, una de las mejores personas que he conocido, nunca me olvidaré de ti. (La teniente sonríe conteniendo sus lágrimas)

May – Gracias, gracias.

Narrador – May abraza fervorosamente a Gohan quien responde al saludo, las lágrimas de la teniente se escurren por sus mejillas. En ese momento todos se acercan hacia ella para agradecerle de sus servicios y su amistad, a los que May también agradece abrazando a cada uno de ellos de la misma forma como con Gohan. El último fue Vegeta a quien abrazó de golpe haciéndolo sentir un poco extraño, correspondiendo con cierta lentitud al abrazo.

May – Adiós a mi orgulloso Saiya – Jin de peinado rebelde estilo rock. (Vegeta hace una mueca de extrañeza, los demás comienzan a reírse)

Vegeta – Supongo que eso es un cumplido.

Gohan – Un cumplido muy grande Vegeta ¡ja ja ja! (El Saiya – Jin lo mira sospechosamente)

Vegeta – Contigo no se puede tomar nada en serio.

May – (Se terminan de abrazar dirigiéndose la teniente a todos) Aunque ustedes se vayan, me quedan de ustedes muy gratos recuerdos que he coleccionado desde que me volví fanática de ustedes. (Voltea hacia Vegeta al recordar algo gracioso) ¡Por cierto…! De ti tengo un recuerdo muy notable, de hecho creo que todos los que lo llegaron a comprar también lo tienen.

Vegeta – (Sintiéndose confundido) ¿A qué te refieres?

May – (Ríe discretamente, a lo que Gokou se comienza a dar una idea de lo que se trata poniéndose nervioso) ¿Sabías que hace tiempo se lanzó al mercado un gel fijador para el cabello que llevaba tu imagen como referencia?

Vegeta – (Comienza a exasperarse) ¿Hm? ¿Cómo iba a saber eso si todavía estaba muerto? (Los demás vuelven a reír)

Gokou – May, no sigas… (Le dijo en voz baja conteniéndose los nervios)

May – Pues sí. (Dijo sin hacerle caso) Salió ese producto hace tiempo, en verdad que te hiciste muy popular con eso Vegeta ¡ja ja ja!

Vegeta - ¿Y quién fue el responsable de tal cosa? (Gokou traga saliva) Kacarotto, ¿por qué no cancelaste la producción de eso?

Gokou – Bueno… Es que… Yo mismo lo financié je je je. (Rió nerviosamente golpeteando sus dedos índices, Vegeta termina por exasperarse al completo)

Vegeta - ¿¡Qué, que hiciste qué?

Gokou – (Se hace lentamente hacia atrás) Oye… Bueno es que… Se me ocurrió de pronto esa idea y pues no estuvo nada mal… Además… (Lleva una mano a su nuca) Hasta eso las ventas fueron altas je je je.

Vegeta - ¡¡Eso a mí no me importa, me ridiculizaste!

Gohan – (Con los brazos cruzados) Ahora sí no lo detendremos, esta vez sí que exageraste.

Gokou - ¡¡Amigos auxilio!

Vegeta – (Tomando una posición abierta) ¡¡Ven acá cabeza hueca!

Gokou - ¡¡Ay!

Narrador – Vegeta se abalanza sobre Gokou pretendiendo atraparlo, pero éste alcanza a hacerse a un lado. En instantes aquello se convierte en una reñida persecución donde Vegeta intenta alcanzarlo, pero Gokou siempre logra escapar de sus manos mientras que el príncipe le reclama por lo que se atrevió a hacer con su imagen, tratando Gokou de justificarse. Fue un momento muy divertido para todos quienes rieron por tal escena, por ver la forma en como Gokou se aprovechaba de Vegeta para hacerlo enfadar. Una vez más mostraron la típica personalidad que los caracteriza, sobre todo de Gokou, que siempre ha contrastado con su oficio de guerrero pero que lo convierte en una persona plena e interesante. Fue un momento más en el que tuvieron la oportunidad de compartir momentos con la teniente antes de su partida, May se sentía satisfecha perdiendo los desánimos que la idea de su retiro le provocaba.

Los dos días pasan en una eviscerar de ojos, toda la familia de los guerreros, incluyendo a los involucrados en la operación de la defensa de la tierra que llegaron a saber sobre el regreso de los guerreros legendarios, como los pilotos Gladius, los científicos, el Presidente entre más personales les acompañan en este momento memorable. Todos se habían reunido justo en el lugar donde se acordó sintiendo la gran añoranza y el deseo de volver a ver a sus miembros familiares más antiguos y especiales, que en tanto se habían restablecido partieron hacia su misión en tan sólo unos días.

Como se había planeado, el área fue al completo vigilada para que ningún otro gobierno se percatase de este memorable acontecimiento con el pretexto de que se estaba realizando un experimento muy importante de alto riesgo en esa zona. Entre el viento soplante e inquieto, algunos comienzan a hacer sus comentarios.

Diego – (Susurrándole a Arnold después de mirar su reloj) Creo que ya es tiempo de que hallan llegado ¿no lo crees?

Arnold – No hay problema si llegan más tarde, ellos son los guerreros legendarios, no seas tan exigente.

Diego – Es que no puedo esperar para contarles todo lo que hicimos en su ausencia, ¡será genial!

Arnold – Sí que eres tonto, ellos sólo vendrán para despedirse, recuérdalo.

Narrador – Dentro de ese enorme grupo que esperaba su llegada, Shizuru que está junto a Akanne y los demás miembros de la familia pregunta sobre la presencia de los niños en ese lugar.

Shizuru – Oye abuela… ¿Por qué Sakura, Kabuto y los demás trajeron a sus hijos?

Akanne – Para que despidan a nuestro abuelo y los demás, no hay otra razón.

Shizuru – Pero… ¿En verdad es necesario, crees que sabrán lidiar con esto?

Akanne – Incluso los niños merecen saber la verdad, deben recordar de dónde provienen y quiénes son sus antepasados directos, será la última ocasión en que podrán verlos de nuevo.

Shizuru – Entiendo… (Voltea hacia arriba) Espero que yo también pueda manejar esto, será muy difícil aceptar que nuestro abuelo ya se va.

Akanne – Para mí también Shizuru, para mí también.

Narrador – Todos esperaron impacientes la llegada de los guerreros legendarios cuando de pronto, todos comienzan a escuchar el sonido de motores de propulsión desde la parte superior a una gran distancia. La mayoría que permanecía con la mirada al horizonte voltean de pronto hacia arriba, logrando ver todos juntos una silueta que cada vez se hace más grande por efecto de su descenso hacia el lugar donde ellos se encuentran. El viento soplante es turbado por las turbinas de la nave que después de hacerse visible todos comprueban que es la misma en la que los Saiya – Jin partieron en aquella ocasión. Es entonces cuando la alegría se presenta en todos los ahí reunidos.

Hiro – (Señalando a la nave con el dedo) ¡¡¡Miren, ahí están!

Narrador – Con solemnidad la nave desciende con más lentitud frente a todos los presentes, donde las corrientes producidas por las turbinas hacen soplar el viento sobre los espectadores que se cubren interponiendo sus brazos. Una vez estacionada y apagada, pasa cierto tiempo para que se abra la puerta en el costado de la nave donde una larga escalera desciende desde el umbral hasta la plataforma, para permitir el descenso de la tripulación que comienza a hacer acto de presencia empezando con la salida de Gokou quien se asoma ante todos los presentes.

De inmediato el sentimiento de beneplácito se hizo presente entre todos los ahí reunidos cuando vieron al guerrero Gokou salir a la vista, quien con una gran sonrisa los saluda con una mano extendida. De inmediato todos comienzan a vociferar de alegría acompañado de grandes aplausos recibiendo calurosamente al guerrero legendario, que igualmente alegre por verlos a todos de nuevo desciende con pasos relajados las escaleras hasta tocar suelo. Seguido a él bajan uno a uno el resto de los Saiya – Jin saludando de la misma forma, excepto Vegeta quien sólo levantó la mano.

Al último sale May, quien con la acción de un control remoto cierra la puerta por donde salieron después de que las escaleras volvieran a juntarse para ser guardadas automáticamente. Los guerreros Z caminan rápidamente hacia los demás ahí presentes que no se detienen en expresar la alegría que les provoca verlos de vuelta. May se separa de ellos para juntarse con los otros militares que ahí se encuentran, es entonces cuando el presidente se aproxima a solas hacia ellos para darles la bienvenida.

Presidente - ¡¡Nos alegra verlos de vuelta!

Gokou – A nosotros también señor presidente, nos alegra ver que todo está bien aquí con ustedes.

Presidente – Por supuesto que sí, no permitimos que un científico tirano destruyera a nuestras colonias y nos gobernara, contamos de gran ayuda para conseguirlo incluyendo a sus sobrinos. Le prometimos que entre todos nos cuidaríamos y eso fue lo que hicimos.

Gokou – Sabía que lo lograrían, ya tienen la suficiente capacidad para defenderse por su propia cuenta.

Narrador – En ese momento los hijos de Kabuto, Sakura y otros familiares se acercan anhelosamente hacia su abuelo.

Lucy - ¡¡Abuelo, abuelito!

Gokou - ¡¡Hola!

Narrador – Gokou se agacha para recibirla con los brazos abiertos, lo que la pequeña niña aprovecha para abalanzarse sobre él. Ambos se dan un fuerte abrazo, los demás niños que llegan después también aprovechan para abrazar a su muy añejo abuelo mientras exclaman de alegría.

Anais - ¡¡Te extrañamos mucho abuelo, creí que nunca regresarías!

Gokou – Pues ya ves que sí, tu abuelo siempre cumple sus promesas. (Se cuadró)

Narrador – Los demás familiares aprovechan la ocasión para acercarse a donde están los guerreros y así poder hablar nuevamente con ellos.

Sakura - ¡¡¡Hola abuelo!

Gokou – (Se pone de pie) ¡¡Sakura, qué alegría! (Se abraza con ella)

Sakura - ¡Protegimos a la tierra tal como te lo prometimos!

Gokou – Sabía que lo lograrían Sakura, no lo dudé por ningún segundo.

Kabuto - ¡¡Qué bueno que hayan regresado con bien, nos tenían muy preocupados!

Trunks – Igual ustedes en un principio, pero gracias a mi otro yo tuvieron algo de apoyo. (Los demás lo voltean a ver fulminantemente)

Yoshimiro - ¿¡Supiste de la existencia de ti mismo en estos alrededores? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

Trunks – Bueno… Digamos que alguien se encargó de averiguarlo. (Respondió con una sonrisa placentera)

Hiro - ¡¡Hola abuelo!

Akanne - ¡¡Gokou, me alegra que hayas vuelto!

Hoyo - ¡¡Hola a todos!

Kurama - ¡¡Qué bueno que regresaron!

Narrador – Los saludos de los familiares les llovían a montones a los recién llegados, recibiéndolos como si no los hubieran visto en años. Cada pariente correspondiente a cada uno de los Saiya – Jin se dirigía hacia sus abuelos saludándolos y abrazándolos, cosa en la que Vegeta no estaba acostumbrado a hacer tan frecuentemente. Y así siguieron recibiendo los saludos de todos los ahí presentes; así conocieron a los pilotos Gladius, a los científicos Dante y compañía así como al resto del personal ahí reunido, además de que surgieron varios comentarios donde preguntaban sobre la misión que habían emprendido, lo que habían enfrentado, entre otras cosas que los mismos guerreros también les preguntaban. Kabuto, Yoshimiro y Sakura abreviaron lo más que pudieron sus aventuras a su abuelo, quien gustoso les escuchó todo lo que fue posible.

Después de cierto tiempo de saludos, abrazos e incluso lágrimas por parte de algunos parientes, finalmente los guerreros inician con la definitiva despedida cuando todos los presentes guardaron un gran silencio, luego de que el presidente avisara a todos que los Saiya – Jin estaban por dirigir unas palabras.

Gokou - En verdad me alegra verlos a todos aquí reunidos, dieron mucho en cuanto a la protección de la tierra, estoy muy orgulloso de todos ustedes. Y ahora que la paz ha reinado nuevamente después de que fue turbada, todos podremos retirarnos tranquilamente a nuestros hogares.

Gohan - Nos alegra haber vuelto y ver que todos están unidos, que la paz no se quebrantó por intereses políticos entre las naciones. Más orgullosos de ustedes no pudimos quedar, han demostrado su gran humanidad y espíritu al afrontar todos juntos al mal que se presentó ante ustedes.

Goten – Fue un placer conocerlos, en verdad que me llevé muchas sorpresas cuando regresé de nuevo a este lugar después de cientos de años de ausencia. Tanto nosotros como ustedes compartimos un mismo sentimiento, la protección de nuestros semejantes y nuestros hogares, eso significa que aunque nos encontrábamos a años luz de distancia tal propósito lo compartimos juntos.

Vegeta – Regresé a este lugar viendo notables cambios tecnológicos, pero no se compara con la madurez que han adquirido a lo largo de todos estos años. Los felicito por haber adquirido un sentido de justicia y lealtad a su humanidad uniéndose para enfrentar un peligro en común, considero a esta la mejor época de los seres humanos.

Trunks – Deben estar orgullosos por lo que han logrado, todo este tiempo mejoraron notablemente. Me alegra haber regresado al planeta que yo una vez protegí en compañía de mis amigos con gran corazón, porque confiaba en que ustedes lograrían un futuro mejor si se les daba la oportunidad. Desde ese momento hasta mi regreso he comprobado que no me he equivocado, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes.

Narrador – De pronto en el firmamento repleto de nubes comienza a desprenderse un gran brillo color amarillo que ilumina con sus rayos resplandecientes a los guerreros legendarios, que les dan una apariencia más tersa y fantástica. Aquella manifestación despedía partículas luminosas adornando esa parte del cielo que había cubierto, los guerreros Z voltean hacia arriba por detrás percatándose de la presencia de esta revelación que asemejaba tratarse de un portal hacia otro lugar.

Fue la señal suficiente para que los guerreros se percataran de que había llegado el momento de su partida definitiva, por lo que vuelven la vista hacia los presentes con rostros serenos quienes también pudieron ver aquellos haces luminosos.

Gokou – Ha llegado el momento, tenemos que irnos.

Anais - ¡No abuelo no quiero que te vayas! (Corrió a sujetarlo de la manga de su pantalón comenzando a llorar, los demás niños son retenidos por sus padres cuando pretendieron hacer lo mismo)

Gokou – (Acaricia su melena) Tengo que hacerlo, me espera un lugar mejor, en el que pronto tú y yo nos volveremos a encontrar. (Dijo a la pequeña con una gran sonrisa)

Narrador – Los familiares comenzaron a llenarse de una gran tristeza, sin aceptar todavía algunos que los guerreros legendarios estaban por irse para siempre. Algunos comenzaron a llorar, en los que unos cuantos lo hacían con alegría como en el caso de Sakura y Akanne. Pero finalmente, después de ver esa escena, aquellos que no lo aceptaban aún terminaron por hacer lo contrario deseándoles lo mejor al igual que todos los demás.

Sakura dio algunos pasos adelante dirigiéndose hacia su abuelo para retirar a la pequeña, viendo lo hermosa que se veía la figura de Gokou a través de esos rayos luminosos.

Sakura – Te voy a extrañar mucho abuelo, jamás te olvidaré, siempre permanecerás en mi corazón.

Gokou – Y también en el mío Sakura, al igual que todos ustedes. Quiero que antes de irme, recibas este regalo de mi parte.

Narrador – Gokou alza la mirada hacia arriba llevándose una mano a la altura de su boca como estando por llamar a alguien ubicado a una gran distancia. Después de realmente hacerlo, llama la inmediata atención de todos.

Gokou – (Con una enérgica voz) ¡¡¡Nube voladora!

Narrador – La nube mágica de inmediato acude al llamado de su antiguo dueño desplazándose entre los cielos a una gran velocidad de trayectoria circular, con el sonido característico de su desplazamiento. Finalmente se detiene entre Sakura y Gokou a la altura de sus rodillas, quien asombrada no puede creer que tiene frente a sus ojos a uno de los compañeros más antiguos de su abuelo.

Hiro – (Señalando el objeto mágico) ¡¡Miren eso, la nube voladora, creí que ya no existía!

Sakura – Es… Es… ¡La nube voladora!

Gokou – Así es, la nube que me acompañó desde que era niño, ahora yo te la doy a ti. (Sakura sorprendida alza lentamente la mirada hacia él)

Sakura – Pero… Yo… No puedo aceptar algo así, ella te pertenece.

Gokou – Pero ya no me pertenecerá cuando yo me vaya de aquí, quiero que sea tuya. (Sakura permanece en silencio sonriéndole)

Sakura – No entiendo… ¿Qué no la nube voladora se había extinguido?

Gokou – (Guiña un ojo) La vida está llena de sorpresas.

Narrador – La decisión de Gokou sorprendió a todos, era como si a Sakura le estuviera delegando una especie de liderazgo a esta nueva generación. De pronto el guerrero saca a la vista otro objeto de gran importancia para él.

Gokou – (Después de llevar su mano hacia atrás sacando a la vista el objeto rectangular cilíndrico color rojo frente a Sakura) También quiero que conserves esto.

Sakura – (Con mirada sorpresiva) ¡¡El báculo mágico! (Lo toma en sus manos) ¡No sé cómo agradecerte todo esto abuelo!

Gokou – No es necesario que lo hagas.

Narrador – En esa ocasión tratando de lograr un mejor acercamiento, May se aproxima un poco más a la escena dirigiéndose hacia Gohan.

May – Gohan.

Gohan – (Mirándola alegre) ¿Qué sucede May?

May – Gohan yo… (Permanece sin moverse con los labios entreabiertos) Nada. (Hace la mirada a un lado)

Gohan – Lo sé May, pero sabes que eso es imposible. (May lo mira apenada) Gracias por quererme tanto.

Narrador – Tal asunto en el que May dejó pendiente en sus pensamientos concluyó con esas breves palabras, que fueron más que suficientes para hacerla entender que lo que creía que llegaría a pasar sólo estaba en su imaginación. Comprendió rápidamente la respuesta de Gohan y sin ninguna duda terminó por aceptarlo, permitiendo que ese gran hombre regresara con el amor de su vida.

Vegeta – Es hora Kacarotto. (Dijo de pronto)

Gokou – (Da un suspiro) Sí lo sé. (Mira a todos los presentes) Adiós a todos, ha llegado el momento de irnos, quizás en algún futuro nos volveremos a ver. Me retiro tranquilamente de este planeta el cual protegí durante años y que ahora dejo a cargo de todos ustedes, cuídenlo bien, así como yo lo hice en mi época.

Sakura – Adiós abuelo.

Kabuto – Adiós Gokou.

Yoshimiro – Adiós abuelo, adiós Vegeta, adiós Trunks…

Sakura – Adiós a todos, esperamos verlos pronto.

Narrador – De una forma delicada los guerreros comienzan a levitar lentamente para dirigirse hacia esa luz luminosa sin volverse ni dejar de mirar a los presentes, Gokou permanece un momento más en el suelo antes de unirse a sus compañeros sonriéndole a toda su familia guerrera.

Gokou – La gran familia Saiya – Jin, nuestro más preciado legado. Les encargamos a ustedes la protección de esta época.

Sakura - ¿Crees que lo lograremos abuelo?

Gokou – Sin duda alguna. Este es el momento indicado para delegar a ustedes la protección de la tierra y las colonias; ustedes se han convertido a partir de ahora, en la próxima generación de los guerreros Z.

Narrador – Al término de sus palabras Gokou se eleva en los cielos uniéndose a sus compañeros, quienes ya estaban a medio metro de distancia del suelo. Los guerreros legendarios no se volvieron por ningún momento manteniendo sus vistas hacia quienes los contemplan, como si aquel resplandor en el cielo los estuviese atrayendo hacia él. La mayoría de los guerreros les continuaron diciendo adiós con el movimiento de sus manos, de igual forma casi todos los presentes corresponden al saludo sin dejar de mover sus manos a los lados.

En ese poco tiempo que tenían para verlos por última vez, los pensamientos surgen entre los presentes.

Sakura – (Después de bajar su mano) "Adiós abuelo, que seas muy feliz. Gracias por estos preciados regalos, es lo mejor que me ha pasado a tu lado. Protegimos a la tierra y las colonias como te lo prometimos para que tuvieras un lugar a dónde regresar. Tu preciada tierra, a la que protegiste durante mucho tiempo, está en nuestras manos ahora. Confía plenamente en que nosotros la protegeremos, tu más preciado hogar está a salvo ahora".

Yoshimiro – "Gracias por tus palabras abuelo, siempre las recordaremos. Protegeremos a la tierra y las colonias como nos encomendaste, en verdad que me siento muy halagado de que nos consideres la próxima generación, jamás creí que llegaríamos a serlo de esta forma. Puedes estar tranquilo, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo".

Kabuto – "Como lo había pensado, ellos debían retirarse ya que su tiempo se había agotado, sólo regresaron para cumplir con lo que tenían pendiente cuando se presentó otra amenaza. Si tienen que retirarse ahora, entonces tenemos que aceptarlo, aunque nos duela. Pero con saber que van a un lugar mejor, es más que suficiente para nosotros".

Akanne – "Adiós abuelo, adiós a todos, fue un placer conocerlos. Gokou, ya no estarás más con nosotros, ni estarás mucho menos en tu palacio donde nos contabas historias muy interesantes y nos hacías compañía. Pero tarde o temprano tenía que llegar este día, te mereces este gran descanso, por fin podrás ver a toda tu primera familia tal como lo deseaste todos estos años".

Shizuru – "Abuelo… Abuelo, yo… No puedo creer que te estés yendo ahora, pero sabía que algún día tendrías que hacerlo. Ahora estoy aquí, presenciando el momento en que te vas, cuando creía que nunca lo presenciaría. Fue un placer conocerlos a todos ustedes, nos harás mucha falta ahora abuelo, pero siempre te recordaremos para llenar ese gran vacío que dejas en nosotros y en esa casa que desde siempre fue tu hogar. Adiós Gokou, que seas muy feliz".

May – "Adiós a todos, los voy a extrañar mucho. Me siento muy afortunada al haber formado parte de esto, tuve la oportunidad de conocerlos a todos ustedes y pude acompañarlos a lo largo de todas sus aventuras. En mi niñez siempre soné con verlos de nuevo, que algún día compartiría una aventura con ustedes, y ahora se me ha cumplido. Me siento muy satisfecha con todo esto, ha sido la experiencia más grande que he tenido. Gohan, adiós cariño, lo nuestro nunca pudo ser desde un principio, pero lo llegué a sentir, y ahora con esto que ha pasado todo me ha quedado muy claro. Adiós a todos, les deseo lo mejor".

Presidente – "Los guerreros legendarios ya están por irse, creí que ellos llegarían a quedarse en el planeta tierra, pero veo que tenían otros planes en mente. Somos los únicos que estamos presenciando este gran momento, mientras que el resto de la humanidad seguirá creyendo que los demás Saiya - Jin continúan en su descanso eterno y pronto sabrán que el señor Gokou también se ha ido. Tendré que manipular la información para que no se sospeche nada de esto, de eso me encargo yo, no tendrán nada más de qué preocuparse. Gracias por protegernos todo este tiempo, han demostrado una vez más que ustedes son la leyenda viva".

Narrador – Así siguieron con sus pensamientos los que ahí se encontraban en ese momento inolvidable, presenciando el retiro definitivo de los guerreros legendarios. Y alguien más apartado del resto de los ahí presentes, que estaba presenciando también el momento de pie en una roca acostada en forma de un enorme pico, observa con posición firme la partida de los guerreros legendarios con mirada penetrante pero serena.

Akira – "Lo sabía, tenían que retirarse de estos tiempos ya que no les pertenecen más, su época ya había pasado hace mucho tiempo. Aceptaron este hecho y ahora, se van ante mis ojos definitivamente de este mundo. No estoy seguro si continuaré su legado, pero si algo amenazante se aproxima a estas cercanías yo, con mi propio poder, terminaré con eso".

Narrador – En ese momento Vegeta quien estaba a una gran altura junto con los demás, logra observarlo a lo lejos sonriéndole de medio lado asintiéndole momentos después, Akira corresponde asintiendo también.

Akira – "Adiós Vegeta, aprendí mucho de ti en tu estancia en la tierra, me he percatado de que nos parecemos mucho. Probablemente vuelva a repetir algunos de tus pasos, pero no seré tu sombra, escribiré mi propia historia a mi manera y sé que tú me entiendes a la perfección. Adiós a todos ustedes, vayan en paz que yo también lo haré, siempre los recordaré como se lo merecen".

Narrador – Akira se da la vuelta caminando lejos de ese lugar sin esperar presenciar el momento en que lleguen a entrar en esa abertura luminosa de colores armoniosos. Segundos después de su retiro, los guerreros legendarios están ya a una gran altura quedando muy cerca del agujero, al cual comienzan a entrar en él uno a uno. Primero es Trunks, seguido de Gohan, Goten y Vegeta, quedando al último por entrar el guerrero Saiya – Jin más antiguo y memorable de la historia, quien antes de entrar hace un último pensamiento.

Gokou – "Hasta pronto, mi preciado planeta tierra. Siempre te recordaré con cariño, a ti y a todos tus habitantes. Sé que serás protegida por muchas más generaciones, y nadie mejor que Sakura para seguir mis pasos y suplir mi lugar. Adiós familia guerrera, sigan adelante, nunca se rindan, pongan en práctica todo lo que les he enseñado. Adiós humanidad, protéjanse, quiéranse, sean solidarios unos con otros; ahora podré retirarme tranquilo, ya no hay nada más que tenga que hacer aquí. Los protegimos de un enorme mal en todo el espacio, ahora el resto depende de ustedes".

Narrador – Finalmente Gokou entra en el agujero luminoso desapareciendo de la vista de todos los presentes, quienes observan con suma alegría ese gran momento. El agujero se cierra lentamente disminuyendo el número de haces luminosos cuando las nubes de colores naranja pasteles van cerrándose entre sí hasta que cubren al completo esa manifestación, señal que da por terminada la partida de los guerreros legendarios.

Todos los ahí reunidos duraron un buen tiempo permaneciendo en ese lugar, hasta que cada uno de ellos va retirándose dejando el lugar completamente despejado. Akanne y Shizuru en compañía de Sakura, Yoshimiro, Kabuto y Hiro aunado a los niños regresan al palacio en donde habitó el guerrero más maravilloso que ha conocido la humanidad. La nube voladora había regresado al cielo después de aceptar a su nueva dueña quien se lo ordenó en su regreso a casa, quien consideraba ambos regalos como los más preciados que haya recibido en toda su vida.

Recorrieron nostálgicamente el palacio recordando sus momentos con Gokou, como cuando se paseaba en los alrededores revisando que todos estuvieran bien, cuando se iba al comedor engullendo grandes cantidades de comida, cuando se dirigía a la estancia poniendo en marcha los vídeos donde se le veía compartiendo grandes momentos con su anterior familia… Todo el lugar estaba impregnado de la esencia de Gokou.

Finalmente decidieron dirigirse a su recámara, donde se encontraron con una gran sorpresa. Ahí estaba el cuerpo inerte de Gokou envejecido como siempre lo habían conocido cubierto de sus ropas habituales. Se le veía con un semblante relajado con las manos entrelazadas entre su pecho y su abdomen y los pies cerrados como si estuviese durmiendo, señal de que había tenido una muerte tranquila, tal como todos lo presenciaron hace poco. Fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que Gokou les había dejado su cuerpo a su disposición, que en realidad fue la misma magia de los magos lo que hizo esto posible, entendiendo con esto que podrían ahora sepultarlo junto a las demás tumbas del resto de los difuntos en un sitio especial y único, donde se guardan exclusivamente los cuerpos de todos los miembros de los guerreros Z.

Después de cierto tiempo, el Presidente hace sus maniobras políticas anunciando el fallecimiento del señor Gokou por muerte natural después de ser informado por sus parientes de la existencia de su cuerpo, un mensaje que todo el mundo entero había escuchado. Se levantó una gran ceremonia en su honor siendo abarcada por una cantidad enorme de personas de todo el mundo donde asistieron los líderes de todas las naciones, orando por que encontrara en su partida el gran descanso que se merece. Finalmente cuando la gran ceremonia había terminado pasadas varias horas donde también estuvieron presentes sus familiares, el cuerpo de Gokou encerrado en un ataúd especial es puesto en el único hueco que faltaba por llenar para completar la tumba de la familia guerrera, que se vio completa una vez que su integrante más añejo había fallecido finalmente.

El planeta tierra junto con las colonias continúa con sus labores recuperándose de los daños sufridos por la guerra que sostuvieron en contra del Dr. Zeus. Y en otro lugar muy distinto y recóndito, a la par de la ceremonia ofrecida a Gokou, él en compañía de los demás guerreros por fin llegan a su lugar de descanso eterno. Gokou se llenó de emoción cuando pudo ver el enorme castillo donde Enma – Daiosama, el gran juez de los muertos, ajuiciaba a todas las almas que llegaban al cielo. Y hablando de almas, un gran puñado de estas como nunca antes se había visto se dirigen como los guerreros rumbo al mismo destino para encontrarse con Daiosama.

A lo lejos, en el umbral de la enorme casa del ser gigante, Gokou se llena de emoción al descubrir que toda su familia estaba ahí esperándolos incluyendo al mismo Daiosama. Ahí estaban todos reunidos… Desde Kaiosama, Milk, Bulma, Pan, Krillin, Picollo, Ub, Bra, Ten – Shin – Han, Ulong hasta Mr. Popo. Después de que ellos lograron verlos a todos, especialmente a Gokou, los saludaron con gran entusiasmo sintiéndose altamente complacidos por tener a su más grande amigo de regreso.

Gokou no pudo esperar para encontrarse con ellos, y una vez que había tocado suelo corre rápidamente hacia ellos a pasos algo torpes con las lágrimas desprendiéndose de sus ojos.

Krillin - ¡¡Miren eso es Gokou! (Exclamó de alegría al ver por fin a su gran amigo)

Yayirobe - ¡¡Recórcholis es Gokou! (Dijo apuntándolo con el dedo)

Bulma - ¡¡Es cierto, es él!

Milk – (Corre hacia él) ¡¡Gokou, Gokou!

Gokou - ¡¡¡Milk!

Narrador – Ambos se interceptan dándose un fuerte abrazo, Gokou contentísimo alza a su esposa de la cintura dándole vueltas mientras ríen sin parar. Después de bajarla al suelo se dan un gran beso volviéndose a abrazar con gran fuerza, mientras que los demás ahí reunidos se acercan rápidamente para ver a aquel gran amigo que no habían visto desde 400 años.

Milk – (Con las lágrimas escurriéndole las mejillas constantemente mirándolo a los ojos) ¡¡Te extrañé tanto…! ¡¡Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver! (Dijo entre sollozos)

Gokou – Pero aquí estoy amor mío, he vuelto. (Su esposa sonríe cautivada volviendo a poner su cabeza en su pecho)

Ten – Shin – Han - ¡¡Gokou…! ¡¡No puedo creerlo, por fin has vuelto!

Chaos - ¡¡Nos da gusto verte de nuevo amigo!

Yamcha - ¡¡Gokou, me alegra que hayas regresado!

Roshy - ¡¡Pero qué agradable sorpresa, ya me tenías preocupado!

Krillin – (Ríe sumamente contento) ¡¡Gokou, has vuelto amigo!

Picollo – Vaya, por fin Gokou ha regresado. (Dijo con los brazos cruzados un poco apartado de los demás con un semblante de beneplácito)

Kaiosama - ¡Muchacho tonto, creí que nunca ibas a volver! (Le recriminó fingiendo estar molesto)

Gokou - ¡¡¡Hola, hola a todos, los extrañé tanto…!

Narrador – Gokou no tenía palabras para agradecer este gran momento que añoró desde siempre, encontrarse nuevamente con su primera familia. Para él esos 400 años de existencia no eran lo mismo sin la compañía de sus mejores amigos aunque hubiera experimentado cosas muy interesantes en todo ese tiempo; este momento había significado para él el regreso a sus orígenes.

Sus compañeros Saiya – Jin llegan finalmente al lugar viendo a Gokou que no paraba de reír y llorar saludando a cada uno de sus amigos, por lo que permanecieron en sus sitios observándolo gustosos de verlo sonreír de esa forma. De igual forma sus antiguos amigos más sensibles lloraron junto con él abrazándolo compartiendo el mismo sentimiento, no cabía duda que para Gokou esto se había convertido en un sueño hecho realidad.

Enma – Daiosama deja de prestar atención a la escena observando la gran cantidad de almas que han llegado al cielo esperando ser enjuiciadas. En sus adentros comenzó a hacer sus conclusiones.

Daiosama – (Mientras acomoda sus gafas) Es extraño, por un momento no había llegado casi ninguna alma y ahora estamos saturados de ellas, es como si algo las hubiera retenido antes de llegar aquí.

Gokou – (Volteando arriba hacia él) Es una larga historia, pero puedo decir que detuvimos al responsable de eso y ahora las almas fueron liberadas.

Pan – Cuéntanos abuelo, ¿qué fue lo que enfrentaron, a dónde fueron?

Gokou – Bueno… Digamos que… (Gira su cabeza hacia atrás con la mirada en alto, observando el cielo con un semblante cautivado sin apartar su sonrisa) Fue una aventura inolvidable.

Narrador – Fue lo que Gokou respondió a la pregunta de su nieta Pan, viniéndole a la mente todos los recuerdos de lo que vivió en vida. Ahora que todos se habían reunido, podían volver a compartir junto con Gokou aquellos momentos inolvidables ahora que él había regresado a su lado, en los que los cinco guerreros Saiya – Jin aprovecharán para contarles toda la historia. Antes de retirarse al paraíso, Gokou vuelve a recordar a toda su familia en la tierra deseándoles lo mejor, completamente seguro de que lograrán salir adelante.

Es un nuevo día en el planeta tierra, las actividades parecen volver a la normalidad aunque ciertos movimientos laborales de los empleados se ven truncados por las oficinas que fueron dañadas y otras destruidas en los edificios dañados por la guerra. Los humanos comienzan con la reconstrucción de los hogares dañados reparando todo aquello que sea necesario, los gobiernos calculan el costo de las reparaciones proveyendo todo el material que sea necesario para la restauración.

La familia de Gokou vuelve a sus actividades normales, considerándolo como algo que tenían que hacer para seguir adelante creyendo que era lo que Gokou habría querido que hicieran en su ausencia en vez de deprimirse y cerrarse. Hoyo entrena junto con los demás ese mismo día en la mañana con gran entusiasmo y determinación, como una especie de homenaje a su abuelo y sus compañeros. Akanne y Shizuru sirven los alimentos a quienes los habían visitado ese día, como lo son Hiro, Kabuto y Yoshimiro. Sin embargo alguien se había salido de su rutina, y esa era Sakura, que sintiéndose animada por el comienzo de esta mañana sale a las afueras dirigiéndose exactamente en el lugar donde despidieron a los guerreros legendarios.

Llamó a la nube voladora, se montó en ella llevando el báculo mágico consigo y se dirigió al cielo a una gran altura partiendo hacia la ciudad. Una vez dentro de ella, comenzó a sobrevolarla observando a todos los habitantes haciendo sus labores así como a los mismos constructores y obreros que comenzaron tempranamente a reparar los edificios, mientras que otros androides seguían recogiendo los escombros en los alrededores.

Sakura – "Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, ahora la ciudad está siendo reconstruida. Gracias a Trunks del futuro esto no resultó peor, complicó las cosas para Clíptoris y nosotros nos encargamos de tenderle la trampa para que el cañón de plasma acabara con él y la colonia del Dr. Zeus. La paz ha vuelo, todos estamos otra vez unidos continuando con nuestras vidas, ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por ningún otro mal que pretenda quebrantarla de nuevo".

Narrador – Sakura pide a la nube voladora que descienda al centro de la ciudad para continuar su camino de pie, el peculiar transporte vuelve a perderse entre las nubes al recibir la orden. La mujer de sangre humana y Saiya – Jin parece caminar sin rumbo fijo, pero en realidad estaba dirigiéndose rumbo a un enorme monumento construido de bronce hace casi 200 años ubicado en el Zócalo, donde podía apreciarse a todos y cada uno de los guerreros Z en posición de batalla con Gokou al centro quien aparentaba estarlos guiando. Después de llegar a ese lugar, gira su mirada hacia esta construcción observando con gran sentimiento el gran homenaje.

Sakura – "Los guerreros Z, nuestros más grandes protectores. Ahora su miembro más importante se ha reunido con ustedes a quien tuvimos la fortuna de conocer, el protector soberano, el hombre cuadricentenario, nuestro más grande amigo. Una vez más los Saiya – Jin regresaron para protegernos, eso demuestra su gran altruismo y justicia, toda la humanidad debe sentirse muy afortunada de haber contado con tan maravillosas personas". (Presta atención a la imagen de su abuelo) "Adiós Gokou, que seas muy feliz".

Narrador – Sakura expresa una gran sonrisa retirándose de ese lugar, dispuesta a recordarlos por siempre el resto de su vida. En ese mismo monumento se puede leer en un cuadro de piedras preciosas incrustado en la base prominente que sostiene la estructura cubierto por una pared de vidrio, un grabado entintado de color dorado lo siguiente:

"En memoria y agradecimiento a Los guerreros Z, nuestros más grandes héroes".

FIN


	89. Epílogo

Finalmente, después de poco más de dos años desde que comencé a escribir esta historia en el mes de Febrero (si no mal recuerdo), la leyenda de **Los guerreros Z** ha sido por fin terminada. En ese momento, el día 11 de Agosto de 2005 a las 9:59 p.m. escribí la última letra del último capítulo de esta historia, cerrando así con un gran ciclo de gran duración en el que dediqué mi tiempo, esfuerzo e imaginación. Me siento al completo satisfecho conmigo mismo al haber logrado terminar con esto, de hecho debo confesar que hubo períodos de inactividad en el que tardaba incluso meses para escribir el siguiente capítulo seguido del último que había escrito hasta el momento.

No solamente se trató de deseos nulos por escribir, también hubo otros factores que influyeron a que no la terminase mucho tiempo antes. El principal fue por el hecho de no verla precisamente concluida, porque para entonces sabía que ya no escribiría nada más de esta historia. Ahora estoy aquí, escribiendo este Epílogo, llegando al sitio del que no pensé que llegaría en este instante. Es doloroso para la mente, y la imaginación, concluir una obra de más de dos años donde todas las fantasías volaron con gran libertad sin tener ningún límite para descender o mantenerse al margen, de hecho esto para mí fue algo más que una historia; fue una experiencia total, un sueño hecho realidad, donde agoté todas y cada una de mis inquietantes y curiosas ideas que se formaron en mi cabeza hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Debo decir que los primeros indicios de esta historia en mi mente fueron en la etapa de la Secundaria, cuando oscilaba entre los 14 y 15 años. De hecho fue precisamente en ese periodo de mi vida que ocurrió lo del término de Dragon Ball GT, donde después comencé a formarme ideas vagas y hasta cierto punto raras que no estaban al completo en orden ni mucho menos tenían coherencia. Fue hasta los 17 años que me dispuse, sin habilidad previa de lectura ni de escritura, a darle a todas esas ideas un espacio donde todas y cada una de ellas se relacionaran entre sí para formar una historia firme y coherente.

Creo que ese es el principal reto de cualquier escritor, hacer "realidad" su fantasía intentando darle forma en una historia. Esta ha sido mi primera experiencia en cuanto a la escritura, que si bien sólo se relaciona por el momento en una afición, no deja de tratarse de ejercicios previos que te servirán en un futuro para desempeñarte como escritor, redactor, periodista, cronista y todo lo que ello abarca. El mundo de la lectura es único, no tiene rivales, porque no hay tecnología en el mundo que pueda siquiera asemejarse a lo que el lector puede representar en su infinita imaginación. La escritura ayuda a la mejor percepción de la realidad, a comparar ese mundo con el nuestro y descubrir en cuál de los dos puede obtenerse una mayor gratificación. En nuestra escritura reflejamos nuestras emociones, lo que sentimos, lo que pensamos del mundo exterior que para los soñadores, como lo puedo ser yo, es poco gratificante.

Aprendí mucho de esta historia, la cual es la primera que he escrito, y esta nostalgia que siento ahora después de concluirla será suplida cuando realice otras más. Seguiré representando lo que mi mente me indique en la escritura y seguiré dando a conocer mi mundo interno que se irá descubriendo cada vez más con cada relato nuevo que inicie. Esto no termina aquí, aun falta mucho camino por delante y cuando este también llegue a su fin, será porque ya habré agotado todo lo que mi mente pudo ofrecer. Todos podemos ser escritores, todos podemos imaginar, todos podemos volver a ser niños, el querer hacerlo depende de nosotros mismos. Porque todos tenemos una historia que contar, y no hay mejor forma que inmortalizarla en una escritura.

Por último quiero dar gracias a lo más importante para mí, mis lectores. Mis especiales agradecimientos a Shadir, quien siempre acompañó cada capítulo de esta historia con opiniones breves pero acertadas y muy significativas. También a Ryka, a Lt5, a Itnuzi y a todos los demás lectores que de momento no puedo acordarme de sus sobrenombres, aunado a todo el resto que no deja de ser importante.

Con esto concluyo con el Epílogo. Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, no hay mejor cumplido que saber que aquello en lo que dedicaste mucho tiempo y esfuerzo fue presenciado, ajuiciado y disfrutado por aquellos espectadores que decidieron tomarse el tiempo para descubrir tu mundo. La imaginación es una poderosa herramienta, uno de los más grandes dones que se nos ha otorgado como seres pensantes, y depende de nosotros aprender a utilizarla.

Atte. Skipperfriend.


	90. Triller

**TRILLER**

Ellos regresaron de su descanso eterno… Para formar un grupo de cinco guerreros… Y enfrentar unidos al más grande enemigo… Que amenazaba con destruir a todo el Universo. Cumplida su misión regresaron a sus orígenes, trayendo nuevamente la paz a donde había sido arrebatada. La leyenda se hizo notar, y su gran legado ahora sigue sus pasos en el planeta tierra.

Pero como la enfermedad silenciosa, que brota de manera imprevista… El mal… Tomará la forma menos esperada…

Gokú: -poder maligno liberándose- ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhgggggggg!

El lado oscuro tiene ahora… Un nuevo rostro.

Trunks: -sentado de golpe inmutado por lo que está viendo- ¡¡¡Señor Gokú ¿qué le sucede!

Gohan: -con el brazo interpuesto- ¿¿¿¡¡¡Qué es esto?

El hombre que una vez protegió a la tierra… Y a todo el Universo… Se encuentra ahora a la merced y servicio… Del legado del mal.

Picollo: -volviéndose hacia los demás girándose de golpe- ¡¡Tenemos que rescatar a Gokú, de no detenerlo destruirá todo a su paso!

Krillin: ¿¡Pero cómo piensan lograrlo con ese tremendo poder que tiene?

Picollo: -respondiendo con franqueza- Aun no lo sé.

Ahora los guerreros Z tendrán que unir nuevamente fuerzas… Y recuperar lo que les fue arrebatado, de manera deliberada.

Cerlek: -sintiendo la fuerte presencia maligna a grandes lejanías- ¡¡Este poder maligno…! ¡¡Es diferente a los demás!

Arathor: -con rostro incrédulo- ¡¡No…! ¡¡No puede tratarse de…!

Hallen: -llena de incertidumbre y temor exclamando inmutada- ¡¡¡Guerrero Shaoren!

Una nueva legión del mal se ha revelado… Y ha esparcido su voz en las lejanías del espacio. Lo que una vez lució fantástico y pacífico… Se ha convertido ahora, en una verdadera pesadilla.

Akira: -al momento que permanece frente a una plaga de demonios que se acercan velozmente hacia su unidad Gladius en el espacio- ¡¡¡Huyan de aquí, yo me encargaré de esto! -los demonios le abrazan cubriéndole al completo.

Sakura: -desde la cabina de la nave- ¡¡¡Akira!

Nuevos peligros se han desatado… Esta vez… Los servidores del bien, tendrán que sacrificar más que su período de paz… Ya que además… Tendrán que enfrentarse con el que una vez fue… El protector soberano de los seres humanos.

Patriarca: Por todos los cielos… -dijo estremecido con voz desalentada al observar a Gokú destruyendo un planeta entero.

La historia aún no ha terminado… El mal… Ha vuelto a hacer acto de presencia, y ha regresado más fuerte que nunca. Nuevos acontecimientos, nuevas batallas, nuevos enemigos y peligros aún mayores, en esta historia que continúa las aventuras de los guerreros Z después de derrotar a Nonova y salvar a la Fuente.

Milk: -entre sollozos en cuclillas con las manos en forma de plegaria- ¡Por favor…! ¡¡Por favor sálvenlo…! ¡¡¡Salven a Gokú!

**Los guerreros Z: segunda temporada**

Próximamente


	91. Capítulos Inéditos

Saludos a todos queridos lectores, he decidido abrir con una nueva sección de **Los guerreros Z**, se trata de aquellos capítulos que en un principio no fueron anunciados ni escritos en aquellos intervalos de tiempo en las diferentes partes de esa historia. Esta nueva sección la he titulado _"Capítulos Inéditos"_, tienen lugar a contar más sobre lo que aconteció antes o después de ciertos capítulos sin necesidad de ampliar o modificar cualesquiera de los que ya están publicados en la historia anterior.

Mi objetivo principal de este regreso va en virtud de una preparación suficiente para iniciar con la escritura de la segunda temporada, y nada mejor que retomar ciertos aspectos de la primera obra para contar más a detalle sobre qué fue lo que pasó antes y después de aquellos acontecimientos que se requieran.

Inicio así con una pequeña sección de preparación para lo que vendrá a ser la continuación de Los guerreros Z más adelante, cualquier duda, comentario o aportación respecto a esta sección será bien recibido y atendido en el apartado correspondiente.

Gracias por su atención.


	92. Capítulo 1: El deseo de Vegeta

Esta serie de capítulos se posicionan mucho antes del comienzo de la historia de Los guerreros Z, antes que comenzaran las nuevas aventuras de los cinco Saiya – Jin que todos conocemos. El ambiente se desarrolla en el paraíso donde todos los miembros de la familia de los guerreros Z se encuentran ya reunidos, pues ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Gokú se retiró para siempre junto con Shen – Long luego de que el último y más poderoso ser maligno de las esferas del dragón fue derrotado.

Es ahí donde la naturaleza de Vegeta le marcará un nuevo camino, comenzando a perseguir aquello que le ha llamado de una forma inexplicable para regresar a lo que fueron antes en vida. Sean testigos de todo esto y mucho más a continuación:

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1: El deseo de Vegeta.**

Érase una vez el paraíso, lugar místico colmado de grandes bellezas y variedades de paisajes y panoramas que podían contemplarse hasta en los mundos distantes. Es bien sabido que para todos los mortales del Universo, al menos los cultos y conocedores, deben coincidir en que este lugar existe o puede existir para ellos como alojamiento para sus almas. Las interpretaciones pueden ser distintas, así como el sitio mismo, pero no conocerán ese maravilloso lugar hasta que después del término de su existencia comprueben con sus propios ojos lo que estaban imaginando.

Este lugar en donde se refugian las almas que obraron bien en vida, que son merecedoras de permanecer para siempre en ese sitio, disfrutan de su eterna estadía interactuando entre ellos y el maravilloso medio ambiente que nunca se secará ni se verá afectado por el clima, el cual será siempre constante. Un medio apacible y sobre todo eterno que nunca terminará, que no tendrá fin, al igual que la existencia de todos aquellos que han llegado a él y que ahora pueden descansar en paz.

Pero no todo es paz y tranquilidad, y no me estoy refiriendo a que también existan guerras, peligros o amenazas, por así decirlo. Me refiero a que en ese lugar, las cosas de vez en cuando se salen de rutina; un ejemplo de ello, que quizás es el más notorio de todos, son los torneos que se organizan de vez en cuando en un planeta perteneciente al paraíso. Allí pueden participar los más ávidos y fuertes practicantes de las artes marciales para poner a prueba sus dotes de lucha, y hacerse merecedores de honores o prestigios dependiendo de su desempeño como tales en dichos concursos.

¿Torneos de artes marciales en el paraíso? Suena ilógico, hasta podría decirse ridículo, pero son peculiaridades que pueden encontrarse en aquel paraíso aparentemente tranquilo. Es un hecho que deben de existir distracciones en ese lugar, porque aunque los que habitan allá ya están muertos, en realidad siguen vivos, sólo con la notable diferencia de que sus cuerpos han fallecido. Pero pueden seguir moviéndose, relacionándose, interactuando unos con otros, entonces el hecho de que existan este tipo de eventos no debe de extrañarnos.

Es simplemente otro mundo distinto habitado por almas, con la notable diferencia de que en ese lugar tan especial jamás volverán a dejar de existir y en donde la paz se respira por todos lados. El juez de los muertos, Enma – Daiosama, se encarga de enjuiciar a todas aquellas almas que deben definir su destino después de llegar al umbral de su castillo, en donde se les dirá solamente en cuál de los dos lugares existentes se refugiarán para siempre pues no son más que dos: el infierno o el paraíso. Dependerá de qué es lo que hayan hecho en vida para definir a cuál de estos dos mundos partirán en definitiva, cuestión en la que el juez de los muertos es experto.

Encontramos entonces una gran variedad de especies inmediatas de todos los rincones del espacio que puedan imaginarse, hecho que rompe con la distancia de miles de años luz en las que estas distintas especies se encontraban unas de otras. Así, pueden encontrarse todo tipo de criaturas quienes tienen que interactuar ahora en un mismo espacio; por eso es que el paraíso es considerado como el máximo albergador de todas las razas que existen en el Universo, pero los que ya se encuentran en él y los que recientemente llegan no tienen que preocuparse por el espacio disponible, ya que este es infinito.

Con la inmortalidad, el espacio infinito y la más grande diversidad, hacen de este lugar uno muy especial. La variedad y lo excéntrico reina en el paraíso, así como en el infierno; pueden encontrarse todo tipo de eventos: pruebas de velocidad que van más allá de lo calculado e imaginado actualmente, concursos de decoraciones enormes con el objetivo de embellecer los alrededores, juegos de destreza, concentración, inteligencia, que mantienen ocupados a todos los habitantes de este infinito espacio y que además son con el propósito de matar el aburrimiento.

Hablamos de seres excéntricos, eventos extraños, características propias, peculiares y hasta podríamos decir, únicas. Pero en medio de toda esa diversión, de esos desafíos mentales y físicos (en el paraíso las almas lucen tal y como fueron sus cuerpos en vida), de esa tranquilidad y esa sensación de paz que muchos pueden disfrutar en sus ratos libres… Puede encontrarse a un individuo, al que inmediatamente identifican por todos lados con miradas críticas y comentarios no del todo agradables, haciendo lo suyo a su manera en donde parece que sólo existe una cosa en su mente: la pelea.

Se acontece el siguiente evento de artes marciales en el gran estadio (no digo el número del evento ya que no tengo la menor idea de cuántos se han hecho), la muchedumbre aclama a su favorito con gritos despampanantes que retumban en todo el recinto, esperando ansiosamente que venza a su contrario. Numerosos enfrentamientos se han dado lugar en la plataforma de pelea que puede encontrarse al centro, donde todos los espectadores que asisten al evento pueden contemplar en un perfecto ángulo todo lo que ocurre durante las contiendas.

El gran Kaio, el organizador de estos eventos, observa entretenido en compañía de su personal cercano lo que va transcurriendo a lo largo de este evento. De pronto, al término de la última pelea contemplada entre dos seres provenientes de Galaxias muy lejanas, en presencia del próximo oponente de la siguiente pelea aparece un hombre recorriendo el tramo empastado que lleva hacia la plataforma. Había llegado en vuelo justo a tiempo para su turno, vistiendo ropas negras que incluyen guantes, pantalones ligeros, camisa ajustada y una chaqueta que cubría todo el esbelto cuerpo de este sujeto de cabello rebelde.

En cuanto había iniciado su recorrido, la multitud cambió de inmediato su comportamiento: unos permanecieron en silencio, otros comenzaron con abucheos, haciéndose notar de inmediato el descontento que generaba la presencia del recién llegado. El mismo Kaio se inquietó al verlo llegar, consciente de lo que siempre sucede cuando este individuo pisa terreno en este sitio. Todos los presentes sin excepción alguna tenían sus miradas clavadas en este peleador, que indiferente ante sus comportamientos continuó su recorrido caminando tranquilamente como tomando todo aquello, incluso su próxima pelea, a la ligera.

Continuó caminando con sus manos sobre los bolsillos de su pantalón, jugando con algo semejante a un palillo de dientes en un costado de su boca, a la vez que observaba a su oponente con indiferencia atribuyéndole poco significado a su existencia. Subió la plataforma con un salto de un metro, siguiendo su camino rumbo a su oponente, el cual había aceptado en actitud arrogante y orgullosa enfrentarse a él cuando la minoría de los que se habían atrevido a encararlo había fracasado. La mirada penetrante del Saiya – Jin intimidaba a cualquiera, y su oponente no era la excepción, quien con actitudes que mostraban seguridad en sí mismo como adoptar una postura amenazante de combate cubrían la cierta incertidumbre que sentía en ese momento.

El anunciador de las peleas no estaba seguro si dar con el inicio oficial de esta, pero finalmente lo hace pronunciando los nombres y regiones de ambos guerreros así como el número de pelea que corresponde; finalmente, dice las palabras necesarias para que la pelea dé inicio. Es entonces que el ser de apariencia grotesca e imponente arruga el rostro reafirmando todavía más su postura, a lo que el recién llegado responde escupiendo a un lado lo que tenía en su boca. De inmediato, de una forma explosiva, el monstruo se abalanza corriendo sobre su oponente dispuesto a atacarlo con todo mientras que un atronador grito de furia sale de su garganta.

El Saiya – Jin no se movía de su lugar, ni siquiera había adoptado una postura de guardia, no obstante su oponente estaba cada vez más cerca de aparentemente embestirle. En una eviscerar de ojos, el golpe del ser peludo es detenido tan sólo con una palma de la mano del ser de vestimenta negra cuando éste la levantó sin mayor esfuerzo. El monstruo quedó sorprendido por tal fuerza, su semblante de furia cambió al instante a uno inmutado por dicha impresión, que constaba tanto del mínimo esfuerzo por parte de su oponente por detener su golpe como el hecho de que ni siquiera le había sorprendido.

El hombre de cabello rebelde sólo hace notar todavía más su ya fruncido seño cuando de pronto lanza al monstruo hacia arriba como si fuera un trapo. Después, con el grito de impresión prolongada de su enemigo, de forma impresionante se ubica al instante frente a este luego de desaparecer fulminantemente de la plataforma circular como si se hubiese tele transportado. En unos instantes propina sobre su rostro un estruendoso y bien conectado golpe que casi le quiebra el cuello lanzándolo de regreso hacia la plataforma en dirección diagonal. De la misma forma que la anterior el agresor se ubica en el extremo que le había lanzado esperándolo para interceptarlo, lo cual hace al propinarle una poderosa patada sobre su espalda cuando por efecto del impacto anterior se había girado quedando de espaldas.

En unos segundos, el cuerpo sometido al tremendo castigo siguió su dirección involuntaria hacia el extremo al que fue lanzado, en el que como era de esperarse el atacante le intercepta de nuevo esta vez con un profundo y potente golpe sobre su abdomen con el compás flexionado, doblando bruscamente al monstruo junto con un sonido sofocante. En este ataque el agresor había emitido un grito de furia que denotaba emoción, intensidad y carácter, como sintiendo placer por el dolor que hacía experimentar en su víctima.

Por efectos del golpe, la velocidad y la gravedad el cuerpo lesionado del monstruo con mirada muerta permanece un momento suspendido en el aire antes de caer al suelo de rodillas para después caer pesadamente; pero esto no ocurrió. De inmediato, con una sonrisa de medio lado en su semblante el acometedor sujeta de golpe su rostro incrustándolo bruscamente sobre la plataforma sin piedad alguna, creando una bolladura. El cuerpo del monstruo queda rendido de la peor forma, todos los presentes con ojos anonadados guardaron un sepulcral silencio después de contemplar el tremendo y frenético castigo.

Después de su asegurada y fácil victoria, el ganador camina lentamente dirigiéndose hacia donde se encuentra el gran Kaio sentado en su silla lujosa en lo alto del recinto donde se encuentran los espectadores. En el transcurso de su andar la multitud volvió a sus abucheos y desprecios de diferentes idiomas arrojando objetos hacia el área del evento como muestra de su descontento. Sin importarle en lo más mínimo, el hombre continuó caminando, deteniéndose en la orilla de la plataforma con su atención dirigida hacia el organizador.

Vegeta: -con indiferencia y cierto grado de burla- ¿Es lo mejor que tienes, guerreros patéticos?

G. Kaio: -quejándose estremecido de forma chusca- ¡Siempre es lo mismo, vienes e interrumpes mis torneos, muestra un poco más de respeto!

Vegeta: -con gesto burlón cerrando los ojos hasta el momento de su habla- ¿Respeto¿Cómo quieres que tenga respeto por alguien que no tiene los guerreros adecuados para asistir a estos torneos, deberías de ocuparte en cosas más importantes.

G. Kaio: -echándose para delante como queriendo darse un brinco reclamando con el puño levantado agitándolo- ¡No eres más que un arrogante, debes ser el único en todo el paraíso que causa tantos problemas, si sigues actuando así presentaré una queja con el señor Enma!

Vegeta: -señalándolo con el dedo- ¡Haz lo que quieras no me interesa, pero hay algo que debo decir¡Si realmente los participantes tienen tantos deseos de pelear y lo hacen unos contra otros, deberían hacerlo por una verdadera causa, no perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías¡El Universo está repleto de amenazas, de seres malignos que quieren destruirlo todo, el rey Enma debería permitir que todos estos guerreros asistan a estos conflictos para detener a aquellos que todavía no reciben su castigo!

G. Kaio¡¡Sé realista, estás muerto, así como todos los demás que están aquí¡¡Tu tiempo ya se terminó, ahora tienes que ocuparte de otras cosas, deberías de aprender de tus compañeros que se han ajustado a lo que te digo!

Vegeta¡¡Las reglas están mal, estamos perdiendo el tiempo! -dándose molesto media vuelta- ¡Si crees que nuestro momento se ha acabado estás equivocado, todavía nos queda mucho por hacer¡¡Los guerreros siempre serán guerreros, y como tales debemos pelear por una causa!

Alterado el príncipe de los Saiya – Jin se retira en vuelo del lugar dejando con el coraje al gran Kaio, que ya estaba molesto de tantas irrupciones de su parte. Vegeta había ascendido a un ritmo rápido mientras que los espectadores seguían abucheándole, y fue en el momento que casi se perdía de sus vistas cuando aumentó considerablemente su velocidad de vuelo para alejarse más rápido del recinto.

Después de unos minutos de viaje, el guerrero aterriza en la mitad del camino de la serpiente que lleva hacia el pequeño planeta de Kaiosama, aquel que entrenó a Gokú para su preparación en la próxima batalla que debía enfrentar en la tierra. Caminando en sentido contrario el príncipe reflexiona sobre el futuro, el pasado y el momento que está viviendo, tratando de hallar en sus adentros alguna buena razón por la que ha tenido que permanecer aquí todo este tiempo.

Vegeta: -con sus manos en los bolsillos- "La vida en el paraíso me enferma, no puedo soportarlo, todo es tranquilo y armónico como si nada importara. Siento que estoy atrapado en una maraña de cosas sin sentido de las que espero librarme pronto. La vida después de la muerte no es lo que yo esperaba, no hay conflictos graves, ni ataques, ni situaciones cruciales… Estoy viviendo en un mundo irreal. Todos los demás, como Ub, Gohan, Trunks, han aceptado esta vida tranquila donde sólo puede esperarse lo que es bueno, sin tener que encarar problemas que requieran de sus habilidades tanto físicas como mentales para ser solucionados. Entiendo que esa es la función del paraíso, vivir en paz eterna, así los que le habitan tendrán una vida plena sin preocupaciones; pero no es suficiente, se necesita más que eso para un desarrollo más pleno, se necesita más que eso para avanzar". –a su mente se vienen los recuerdos del pasado- "Han pasado más de cien años desde que mi cuerpo falleció en el planeta Tierra, y todavía me pregunto cómo es que Kacarotto no se ha muerto todavía; recuerdo que en mis últimos días él todavía lucía joven, como si el tiempo no le afectara, me molestaba lucir más viejo que él". –detiene su andar alzando la vista al cielo- "¿Qué ha sido de ti Kacarotto, cómo has sobrellevado esta paz incómoda que nos ha reinado?"

El príncipe reanuda su andar pensando en aspectos pasados sobre su vida, tanto en la Tierra como en el paraíso. Luego de recorrer todo el camino de la serpiente sin compañía alguna, Vegeta entra en el territorio de los jardines repletos de hermosas flores y un clima apacible. En ellos se encuentra el que regularmente se encarga de embellecerlos todavía más además de que disfruta encontrarse rodeado de esas bellas flores por largos momentos; pero lo que menos quería el Saiya – Jin ahora era encontrarse con ese ser que siempre hacía de esos encuentros desafortunados.

Vegeta¡¡Aléjate de mí! –le amenazó de inmediato al que tenía en sus manos un ramo de flores.

Dábura: Pero mi señor usted necesita de estas flores para que alegren su día. –se justificó con una voz suave y una mirada angelical que contrastaban al completo con su origen maligno.

Vegeta¡¡Eres patético, cada vez que me acerco por estos lugares tienes que molestarme con tus patéticas flores, si por mí fuera las convertía a todas en cenizas para siempre!

Dábura: Si hace eso todo el amor que existe en este lugar se irá para siempre. –Vegeta siente un desagradable escalofrío que lo refleja en su semblante.

Vegeta¡¡No sé de qué manera hacerte entender que no me interesan tus comentarios ni tus patéticas flores¡¡Si vuelves a molestarme la próxima vez que venga aquí haré polvo este lugar, y no me importa si por hacer eso me vaya al infierno!

Dábura: No se me ponga gruñón, usted sabe lo malo que es estar lleno de estrés todo el tiempo, se le va a arrugar su hermoso rostro. –dijo muy quitado de la pena.

Vegeta: -con un semblante de hastío con el puño alzado- ¡Escúchame bien, no quiero tener que volver a golpearte, así que aléjate¡¡Debería darte vergüenza, se supone que provienes del infierno, eres supuestamente el diablo en persona, así que considera esta actitud que has tomado ahora como una completa falta a tus orígenes!

Dábura: -sin prestarle atención a sus comentarios, acerca el ramo de flores hacia el alterado príncipe- Antes de que se vaya le deseo lo mejor en su nuevo día, y espero que se le quite pronto ese genio que tiene cada día que lo veo así que le pido que acepte de mi parte este ramo de flores que con mucho gusto yo le…

Fue lo más que el poco temperamento de Vegeta pudo soportar, entonces después de gruñir y sentirse acosado en el último momento propina un rápido golpe en el rostro de Dábura que le hunde de sobremanera sin el mínimo esfuerzo. Una extraña brisa sacude a todas las flores en ese instante y las que sostenía el demonio en sus manos pierden sus pétalos; Vegeta con indiferencia pasa por el lado de Dábura continuando su camino, el aparente demonio permaneció inmóvil con el rostro hundido.

Vegeta¡¡No tengo tiempo para tonterías! –finalizó con su habla mientras se retiraba.

Aquello no pudo detener el andar del Saiya – Jin quien continuó avanzando entre los campos de flores. A lo lejos, Vegeta divisa a una mujer envuelta en un dilema científico y técnico con una máquina extraña y excéntrica ubicada en una parte del campo libre de la naturaleza; por la forma en como analizaba el artefacto además de esos inconfundibles cabellos azules ondulados, de inmediato supo que se trataba de su esposa Bulma. El sentir de su presencia lo había guiado hasta ese lugar al que se acerca a pasos tranquilos; por un momento pensó que aquella mujer no sabía aun que él se encontraba cerca, sin embargo una pregunta de su parte le hizo saber que no es tan ingenua como parece.

Bulma: -agachada revisando las conexiones- ¿Jugando de nuevo con Dábura en las flores?

Vegeta: -deteniendo su andar- Muy graciosa.

Bulma: -riéndose al momento de erguirse y verlo a los ojos- ¿Qué te trae por aquí cariño, espero que esta vez no hayas ocasionado problemas.

Vegeta: -sonriendo levemente de medio lado con un sonido delatador de garganta- Lo que le falta a este lugar son los problemas. –avanza quedando a unos cuantos pasos de la máquina.

Bulma: -se da la vuelta revisando los controles en el tablero inclinado- Por lo que veo aun no puedes adaptarte al paraíso, eso sin contar que ya llevas aquí más de cien años. Si todos hemos podido adaptarnos ¿por qué no lo haces tú?

Vegeta: Digamos que… Es malo adaptarse, porque entonces te estás olvidando de lo importante.

Bulma: -volteándolo a ver con rostro relajado- ¿Y para ti qué es lo importante?

Vegeta: Lo que no se está tomando en cuenta.

Las respuestas de su marido podrían parecer secas y carentes de sentimiento, pero para ella no era así. Todo el tiempo que han permanecido juntos resulta más que suficiente para desentrañar lo que esas palabras significan realmente, lo cual Bulma ya era experta en descubrir. Quizá mejor que nadie la científica Briefs conocía perfectamente todos los secretos del príncipe, con el que ha compartido una extraña y peculiar relación amorosa. Sabía que este era el momento de hablar sobre lo que estaba pensando, cosa que comúnmente se trataba del pasado.

Vegeta comenzó a observar la máquina detenidamente llegando a alzar su mirada por la gran altura de esta.

Vegeta: Bulma… -su esposa se gira hacia él- ¿Por qué sigues construyendo este tipo de máquinas cuando ya no son necesarias?

Bulma: Para hacer práctica de mis conocimientos, y también para rememorar. –el príncipe baja la mirada hacia ella, quien recuerda con la mirada pensativa gratos recuerdos.- Verás… Mi vida en la tierra fue de lo más hermosa, pasé gratos momentos, conocí a maravillosas personas, me convertí en lo que verdaderamente quería y ahora, estoy aquí siguiendo con mi existencia con un rumbo diferente. Aunque sé que ya no tendré que preocuparme por utilizar mis conocimientos científicos para ayudar que Capsule Corp. progrese y se mantenga, así como también para ayudarlos a ustedes en las batallas que ahora ya no pelean, no puedo olvidar y dejar atrás lo que realmente soy y siempre seré. –observa la máquina- Por eso, sigo construyendo este tipo de máquinas para recordar todo eso que fui cuando estuve en vida, aunque ahora ya no sirvan para nada. Fue algo que hice durante toda mi vida, y no por ya no estar en la tierra y no enfrentar los problemas del pasado tenga que abandonar todo este conocimiento y toda esta habilidad. –mira a su esposo- Yo creo que ambos estamos pasando por lo mismo, sentimos nostalgia por lo que fuimos y hacemos lo que hacemos para mantenerlo vivo. Entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes, pero debes recordar que aquellos tiempos que viviste te sirvieron para convertirte en lo que ahora eres, por lo que en vez de culpabilidad deberías sentir un profundo orgullo por todo lo que hiciste en vida y también por aquellos a los que lograste beneficiar con tus acciones. Ahora, tu vida está hecha, pero eso no significa que no tengas que buscar nuevos horizontes.

Vegeta: Lo he intentado Bulma, lo he intentado… Pero entre más lo hago, más recuerdo quién soy realmente.

Bulma: No digo que te olvides de quién eres, sólo te digo que te adaptes, que busques nuevas distracciones, que no estés pensando solamente en el pasado. Recordar es vivir, pero aferrarse a ello puede perjudicarte.

Vegeta: Debe ser por mi naturaleza, por ese fervor que aun no se apaga, siempre he sido un guerrero… -alza su mano observándola abierta, después la cierra apretándola- Y espero serlo siempre.

Bulma: Te aseguro que siempre será así, no tienes por qué temer, eso lo llevarás contigo siempre y si nunca lo olvidas, nunca se irá.

De alguna forma las palabras de Bulma minorizaron la inquietud del príncipe y aunque Vegeta no solía ser muy expresivo, por dentro agradecía sus palabras. Luego de terminar con esa breve plática, Vegeta decide retirarse de ese lugar para dirigirse al que verdaderamente quería llegar, no sin antes de despedirse a su manera.

Vegeta: Siempre tan elocuente mujer. –comienza a alejarse pasando a un lado de la máquina.

Bulma: -riendo serenamente- Que te vaya bien mi príncipe, espero verte pronto en la casa de Milk. –Le dijo en voz alta, Vegeta se despide alzando su mano moviéndola a los lados de espaldas.

Vegeta siguió su camino que parecía no tener fin, atravesando todo tipo de caminos que alargaban la llegada a su destino con tal de pasar más tiempo a solas. Continuó atravesando el basto campo de áreas verdes con una agradable vista por donde quiera que se voltease, luego se halló a su lado derecho con una roca libre de plantas justo a la orilla donde terminaba la montaña con un enorme despeñadero. Decidió detener su andar permaneciendo de pie sobre ella a la vez que contemplaba el paisaje a una vista superior con los brazos cruzados, viniéndose nuevamente recuerdos del pasado a su mente. Su concentración en dichos sucesos le hizo que pasara desapercibida la compañía de otro conocido a su lado izquierdo que se había unido a su contemplación.

Picollo: No importa lo que hagas, este lugar no cambiará. –le dijo como repitiendo lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

Vegeta: -lo ve de reojo- ¿Qué insinúas?

Picollo: -agacha un poco la mirada con los ojos cerrados sonriendo de medio lado- Hm, sé lo que estás pensando, esto no debería ser así, pero lo es.

Vegeta: -con la vista al frente- Creo ser el único aquí que no está conforme con esta clase de vida, es demasiada paz y tranquilidad para mí. –permanece un momento en silencio- Dime una cosa… Si tuvieras la oportunidad de regresar, si los problemas de antes volvieran a presentarse ¿lo harías?

Picollo: No lo creo, estoy satisfecho con lo que hice en vida, no veo la necesidad de volver a intervenir a estas alturas. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar, los asuntos que estén pasando o estén por ocurrir en estos momentos ya no nos conciernen.

Vegeta: Yo haría lo contrario, regresaría si me llegaran a necesitar otra vez.

Picollo: Eso si las esferas del dragón todavía existieran. –le mira de reojo con cierta picardía.

Vegeta: -hace un poco la vista a un lado- Tenías que decir eso.

El silencio volvió a presentarse entre ambos, esta vez más prolongado. Solían ser siempre muy directos entre los dos, por lo que las conversaciones por lo regular resultaban cortas y breves; de hecho, era poco común que ambos hablaran por un largo tiempo. Pero este caso parecía ser la excepción, ya que en lugar de que uno de los dos se retirara la conversación reanuda de pronto.

Vegeta¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si realmente vale la pena dejar en el recuerdo tu oficio de guerrero ahora que ya no somos necesarios¿crees que todo este poder, este fervor, estas habilidades tengan que guardarse para siempre?

Picollo: No sería un buen guerrero si no lo hiciera. –Vegeta lo ve de reojo ante tal respuesta- Todo tiene su ciclo, su época, su momento, una vez terminados debemos hacer lo que nos resta, vivir de acuerdo a las circunstancias. Sólo sé que ahora tengo que ajustarme a este estilo de vida, porque todos los que habitan en este espacio así lo hacen. Aquí en el paraíso todo es paz y tranquilidad, es donde estamos ahora, viviendo armónicamente. Me siento satisfecho por todo lo que hice en mi época, logré reformarme y con ello enfrenté varios peligros en compañía de ustedes defendiendo lo que una vez quise destruir. Cumplí con mis propósitos, no tengo nada más por qué preocuparme.

Vegeta: Yo sí. –vuelve la vista al frente- No puedo aceptar que mi tiempo se ha terminado, recordar lo que fui en el pasado no es suficiente, necesito más que eso, mi sangre de guerrero corre fuertemente por mis venas esperando el momento para volver a entrar en acción. No puedo aceptar que todo este poder, este potencial, no sirvan de nada ahora; no creo que hasta aquí hayan llegado nuestros propósitos, de lo contrario ni siquiera seguiríamos existiendo. El mundo de los vivos puede requerir nuevamente de nuestra ayuda.

Picollo: -voltea a verlo- Si los problemas vuelven a presentarse ¿cómo se te ocurre que podrás regresar si ya no puedes volver a la vida¿Realmente tienes el deseo de regresar por ayudar a los que se encuentren en peligro, o por el simple hecho de probarte a ti mismo?

Vegeta: Por las dos cosas, cualquiera que se presente yo aprovecharé. Pero sobre todo, quiero que todo mi pasado reviva con los nuevos desafíos que tenga que enfrentar, no pienso permanecer aquí toda la eternidad esperando alguna señal sin hacer algo al respecto. Considero que esa señal, llegará cuando esté listo, y entonces regresaré a la vida. –Picollo lo mira con atención, Vegeta rompe con su cruce de brazos elevando su palma derecha la cual cierra lentamente apretándola anhelosamente- Es una extraña sensación que constantemente me ha acosado, lo que ha hecho que la idea de regresar a las batallas en vida siga presente en mi cabeza. Algo me dice que tengo que prepararme mientras ese momento llega, que no estoy seguro exactamente cuándo será, pero lo que sí sé es que está esperando por mí para iniciar con mi regreso. No se trataría de un simple capricho si esta sensación no provocase toda esta inquietud en mí, tan así que me hace sentir seguro de que ese momento pronto llegará. Si para regresar a lo que realmente soy tengo que ayudar a los que se encuentren en peligro para mí está bien, ya que lo único que quiero y deseo ahora, es volver a mis momentos de gloria cuando podía manifestar todo mi ser en ese arte tan fantástico que es el combate.

Picollo no hizo comentario alguno, lo que había dicho el príncipe le pareció más que razonable. Considerando también que se trataba de un Saiya – Jin y que en sus venas seguía corriendo la misma sangre fervorosa, eran motivos suficientes para justificar todas las sensaciones y deseos que en ese momento Vegeta sentía. Podía ver en sus ojos ese deseo tan presente en su ser, como esperando volver a nacer, a regresar a sus orígenes. Por todo lo que el príncipe le había dicho y por su intuición, Picollo comenzó a iniciar sospecha de lo que Vegeta haría de ahora en adelante con ese deseo presente en su cabeza.

Luego de un rato de silencio en el que el príncipe pensaba lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante, finalmente anuncia su retirada.

Vegeta: Creo que ahora es momento para comenzar a prepararse para lo que viene, pero antes de eso requeriré de cierto apoyo.

Picollo¿Qué piensas hacer?

Vegeta: Iré con el rey Enma, necesito saber algo antes de empezar. En cuanto a lo que estoy por hacer pronto lo sabrás, incluso podrías unirte por un tiempo para apoyarnos.

Sin más que decir Vegeta se retira en vuelo dirigiéndose rumbo a la oficina del gran Enma, dejando a un dudoso Picollo sobre sus intenciones. Una vez que ya le había perdido de vista, el individuo verde permanece en ese lugar pensando sobre lo que su peculiar compañero le había dicho.

Picollo: "Veo que anhelas de sobremanera la idea de regresar a las peleas, algo que creo imposible, pero para ti debe tratarse de una creciente y gran posibilidad. Has cambiado Vegeta, dejaste atrás tu egoísmo, tu ambición, tu maldad, todo lo que eras en el pasado para mejorar tu vida como guerrero y persona. Aunque al principio el cambio fue inconsciente, posteriormente lo aceptaste reformándote a tu manera, y creo que eso pasó desde el momento en que optaste por la opción de sacrificar tu vida por los tuyos cuando decidiste acabar con Magin – Boo al agotar toda tu energía". –sonríe de medio lado sentándose con los pies y brazos cruzados- "Apuesto a que Gokú se encuentra en la misma situación desesperante, aunque no imagino que regrese a los combates con la increíble edad que ahora ha alcanzado". –cierra los ojos sonriendo por los viejos recuerdos- "Me pregunto qué ha sido de ese mandilón".

Picollo se sumerge en su meditación, la misma que repite diariamente en lugares de una agradable vista como en el que ahora se encuentra, tal como solía hacerlo cuando vivía en el planeta tierra. Los anhelos y pensamientos del príncipe hicieron al individuo verde sospechar de lo que estaría pronto a hacer de ahora en adelante, siempre y cuando sus intuiciones fueran las correctas, algo de lo que estaba casi seguro.

En la oficina del rey Enma ha ocurrido un retraso, y no por problemas administrativos o falta de atención a las almas allegadas, esta vez había algo peor que eso, algo que ocasionalmente interrumpía en gran medida las actividades de Enma provocando retrasos largos e indeseados. Los ayudantes ya sabían que cuando esto ocurría, lo mejor era resignarse a suspender el registro y juicio de almas hasta que Daiosama solucionara el problema.

La conversación llegó a tal punto que Milk rompió nuevamente en llanto al ver que lo que más deseaba en su vida no se presentaba aún, y cuando eso sucedía, toda la oficina se retumbaba, sin mencionar que dicho sonido podía oírse a grandes distancias.

Milk: -con las manos a los lados del rostro- ¡Quiero a Gokú, quiero que mi Gokú regrese ahora, ya no aguanto más estar sin él!

Enma: -con ademanes de hastío- ¡Señora ya le dije que yo no controlo quién se muere o quién se queda, si su esposo sigue con vida no es asunto mío, no es mi culpa que ya lleve más de trescientos años vivo!

Yamcha: -le consuela palmeando sus hombros estando a un lado de ella, Milk solloza limpiándose las lágrimas con sus manos- Ya tranquila Milk, no hay nada que podamos hacer, el señor Enma tiene razón, Gokú llegará aquí cuando le llegue su hora. Además creo que no falta mucho tiempo, estoy seguro que pronto estará con nosotros, sólo te pido que tengas más paciencia. –le dijo esperando haberla calmado.

Milk: -hablando entre sollozos- Es que… es que… Es que… yo… -agita el cuerpo como expulsando su ki- ¡Quiero a mi Gokú!

Nuevamente Milk provocó el sobresalto de todos los presentes incluso de las almas que esperaban afuera, no cabía duda que sus enérgicos gritos inquietaban a cualquiera. Sin ver ningún remedio en el asunto y también por la actitud mostrada de su indeseada visita, Daiosama sólo lleva su mano a su cara de golpe mientras la recorre hacia abajo como seña de hastío, igual que el sonido de garganta emitido en ese momento.

Yamcha estaba nervioso y apenado por todo esto, de hecho casi siempre tenía que ser él quien acompañase a Milk a este tipo de reclamos debido a que ella le pedía que le acompañara, de lo contrario se iría sola. En ocasiones incluso Yamcha ya le encontraba dentro de la oficina haciendo sus habituales reclamos sin que él se hubiera percatado, por lo que de inmediato tenía que acudir en esos momentos para evitar cosas peores.

Yamcha: Eeeeehhh… En verdad siento todo esto señor Daiosama, ya le hemos dicho esto muchas veces, pero como puede ver Milk es difícil de convencer je je je. –dijo con una risa nerviosa.

Enma¡Pues espero que lo hagan pronto, estos retrasos repercuten en el desempeño del trabajo, no tengo tiempo para estas cosas! –lo señala con uno de sus bolígrafos- ¡Será mejor que te preocupes por resolver este problema o de lo contrario te irás al infierno! –Yamcha se agazapa temeroso.

Yamcha: Sí… Sí señor, no volverá a pasar se lo juro.

Uranai – Baba¿¡¡Qué es todo ese alboroto? –apareció de pronto llegando por el umbral del recinto montada en su bola de cristal- ¡Esos gritos deben de escucharse hasta el planeta tierra!

Enma¡No es mi culpa, es esa mujer que siempre anda preguntando por su esposo!

Uranai – Baba: -voltea hacia su izquierda observando a Milk y a Yamcha, después voltea hacia Daiosama- ¿Pues qué esperabas, hace tanto tiempo que Gokú no ha muerto, me es bastante extraño. Además, deberías permitirme llevarla a ella o a cualquiera de sus amigos por un rato a la tierra para que lo visiten.

Enma: Ya sabes que no, el ciclo de vida debe de ser respetado, ellos ya no pertenecen al mundo de los vivos.

Uranai – Baba: Pero qué severo eres, de nada les va a afectar un momento de visita, vaya que tienes unas ideas locas. –le dijo en tono crítico, Daiosama se muestra firme en su decisión; Uranai se dirige a ambos- Será mejor que se vayan, lo único que consiguen es su pérdida de paciencia.

Yamcha: Sí… En seguida. –Sujeta a Milk de los hombros- Vamos Milk.

Milk resignada acepta retirarse mientras continúa en sollozo, Yamcha pretende retirarla rápido antes de que exclamase otro de sus estruendosos gritos. La bruja iba dándose vuelta para irse con ellos cuando de pronto aparece Vegeta en una eviscerar de ojos al lado de Uranai un poco retirado.

Yamcha: Vegeta, eres tú. –dijo deteniendo su andar junto con Milk.

Enma: -hace un gesto de percate- ¡Ah, a ti te quería ver; el gran Kaio se ha quejado de tus imprudencias en sus torneos, dice que siempre que los organiza llegas de pronto y que interrumpes sus eventos derrotando a los participantes.

Vegeta: Vaya que me ha alagado, no esperaba eso de él. –Enma arquea una ceja- Usted debería permitir que todos los guerreros existentes en el paraíso regresen al mundo de los vivos para enfrentar todos los peligros que puedan estar ocurriendo, sé que usted tiene el poder de hacer esto. En cualquier momento pueden necesitarnos, es un gran desperdicio que estén aquí perdiendo el tiempo con esos ridículos torneos.

Enma: Yo no puedo hacer eso, ni que fuera papá Noel; y si pudiera hacerlo, nunca permitiría que las almas que en el paraíso descansan tengan que preocuparse por esas cosas y regresar a asuntos que no les competen.

Vegeta: Entonces en ese caso, si aun no quiere permitir que regresemos al combate entonces tendré que hacer caso de mi intuición. –Yamcha lo mira extrañado- Dedicaré algunos años a un entrenamiento que tengo planeado, nos prepararemos para el momento de nuestro regreso, por lo que es posible que ocupemos algunos terrenos del paraíso para nuestra preparación. –Enma hace una mueca.

Enma¿Entrenar para prepararse en su regreso, no se me ocurre alguna forma de que puedan hacerlo.

Vegeta: Ya lo verá cuando llegue el momento. Así que debido a su postura sólo le he venido a hacer saber que pronto iniciaremos, no se le vaya a hacer extraño que de pronto comience a sentir una intensa actividad en las cercanías. –Yamcha lo mira sorprendido.

Enma: -pensativo frota su mentón mirando hacia arriba- Si quieres hacerlo está bien, pero te voy a pedir que no interfieras con la tranquilidad de los que habiten cerca.

Vegeta: Por eso no se preocupe, no tendrá que molestarse en poner orden siempre y cuando no nos interrumpa.

Enma: Bien… -Apoya las manos en la mesa- Ahora váyanse, que tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.

Vegeta asiente retirándose de inmediato, los demás le siguen saliendo de la oficina lejos de las almas que en la entrada principal esperan su juicio. La curiosidad de Yamcha le hizo preguntar a Vegeta respecto a lo tratado recientemente.

Yamcha: Vegeta… Dime lo que tienes pensado. –dijo en voz alta por la lejanía del príncipe quien caminaba delante de ellos.

Vegeta: Ya lo dije, entrenaremos, aprovecharemos que estamos muertos para hacerlo durante los años que hagan falta.

Yamcha: -hace una mueca incrédula- ¿Quieres decir que todos tendremos que entrenar contigo durante varios años? –preguntó preocupado.

Vegeta: Ustedes no son necesarios, este asunto nos concernirá sólo a los Saiya – Jin, si intervienen no resistirían nuestro entrenamiento.

Yamcha: Qué alivio. –dijo en voz baja- ¿Y cuándo piensas empezar?

Vegeta: Ahora mismo. –sigue tratando de localizar a sus compañeros, al no lograrlo se inquieta un poco- Voy a preguntarte algo¿por qué no puedo detectar las presencias de Trunks, Goten y Gohan?

Yamcha: Mmm… -levanta el dedo como seña de percate- Debe ser porque sus presencias están tranquilas, es más, si ni siquiera tú puedes detectarlos entonces deben de estar muy muy relajados. –dijo en tono crítico.

Vegeta: Ya veo, esos haraganes no han hecho más que divertirse, se olvidan de lo importante.

Uranai – Baba: Vegeta, supongo que piensas utilizar algún método eficiente que los traiga de regreso¿acaso existen otras esferas del dragón?

Vegeta: Nada de eso, es sólo una intuición.

Milk: Entonces… ¿Mi Gohan y mi Goten van a tener que pelear otra vez?

Vegeta: Si es necesario entonces sí. –Milk se muestra preocupada, con ademanes Yamcha le hace entender que no mencione nada al respecto.

Uranai – Baba: Entonces, Vegeta¿de qué intuición estás hablando? –el príncipe detiene su andar, los demás también lo hacen. Permanece un momento en silencio y responde a la pregunta con la mirada arriba a la izquierda.

Vegeta: Es una corazonada, una premonición. No sé por qué se me vino a la mente tal cosa, pero no se trata de un capricho, sucedió por algo, estoy seguro de eso. –Uranai medita sobre eso- Siento que si no hago caso de esta sensación perderé una gran oportunidad, debo aprovechar esto ahora.

Luego de un rato Vegeta se retira de ahí dejando pensativos a los tres presentes, sobre todo a Uranai quien era la que solía meditar con mayor frecuencia. Preguntas inquietantes vinieron a la mente de Yamcha¿cuánto tiempo tendrían que entrenar¿qué es exactamente lo que Vegeta tenía planeado¿de qué forma iban a regresar si ya no existen las esferas del dragón? Tenía ahora muchas interrogantes que lo mantendrán ocupado por un largo tiempo.

El momento había llegado, Vegeta ahora había iniciado con la búsqueda de sus compañeros de entrenamiento y por la persecución de su sueño. Tenía primero que encontrar las presencias de cada uno, algo que será complicado, ya que estaban sumamente relajados pasando momentos gratos o bien no estaban dedicándose a nada. El príncipe prefería tomarlos por sorpresa en vez de comunicarse telepáticamente con ellos luego de encontrarles, como una curiosidad para saber qué era lo que estaban haciendo.

Vegeta siguió recorriendo en vuelo las llanuras, mesetas, montañas y demás superficies terrenales que se encontraba en su camino, siempre atento a la posibilidad de encontrar a alguno de los que estaba buscando. Se hallaba con un gran número de vistas y terrenos inexplorados nunca antes, hallándose con una que otra sorpresa inusual en el viaje, algo típico en el paraíso. Continuó su viaje un tanto desesperado por encontrar cuanto antes a los que estaba buscando, resultaba una labor algo pesada buscar en tantos lugares que en cuanto más se recorría, la búsqueda se tornaba mucho más larga. Era un resultado que también tenía lógica, el paraíso es infinito, por tanto también lo es en sus formas, tamaños, aspectos y propiedades.

El príncipe se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más tenía que seguir buscando a los tres Saiya – Jin que necesitaba, no era posible que estuvieran tan lejos, sobre todo ahora que ya llevaba varias horas buscándoles. Pero finalmente, después de un largo tiempo y de un viaje incesante, Vegeta encuentra parte de lo que estaba buscando; se trataba de la presencia de uno de sus objetivos, que apenas era detectable en aquellas cercanías debido a la absoluta relajación del individuo, así que desciende en picada hacia el terreno donde le había detectado.

Al llegar al suelo se vio rodeado de una vista muy agradable para los ojos de cualquier ser pacífico y ameno, había vegetación por todas partes, por lo regular todo era pasto y plantas pequeñas, y si acaso algunos árboles que no superaban los tres metros de altura. El terreno que presentaba algunas elevaciones y descensos que daban el aspecto de pequeñas montañas, se dividía por largos caminos de pequeños ríos sin sentido fijo, los que incluso seguían circulando pese a las elevaciones que presentaba el terreno. Vegeta siguió caminando guiándose por la presencia, hasta encontrarse con un pequeño lago de vista nublosa donde sobresalían algunas rocas semicilíndricas después de abrirse paso entre el cúmulo de arbustos que le obstruían el paso.

En una de esas rocas se encontraba una persona recostada que disfrutaba la calidez y el gran placer que otorgaban tanto el paisaje como el lago en el que estaba sumergido hasta la cintura. Ahí estaba Gohan, apacible y tranquilo como el paisaje, disfrutando desnudo de un regocijante baño del que no quería apartarse por un par de horas más. Vegeta al ver esto le provocó desagrado, no era posible que le encontrara haciendo esto en vez de preocuparse por su estado físico, aunque para Gohan este momento ameno lo tenía bien merecido. El Saiya – Jin por la comodidad que sentía seguía tarareando feliz de la vida, hasta que una enérgica voz de manera de un general de ejército le despierta de su ensueño.

Vegeta¿¿¡¡Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

Gohan se sobresalta de tal manera que se pegó en la cabeza con la roca en la que estaba recostado al caer totalmente sumergido en el agua, moviendo sus extremidades como si estuviese ahogándose. Luego de unos segundos sale del agua desconcertado sin ponerse de pie mientras se frota la parte trasera de su cabeza para aliviar el dolor; después voltea inmediatamente hacia su derecha para comprobar de quién se trataba.

Gohan¡Ve…¡¡Vegeta¿¡Qué…¿¡Qué haces tú aquí?

Vegeta: -con los brazos cruzados- ¡Vaya haraganerías las tuyas, eres más perezoso que una tortuga!

Gohan¡Pero oye…! -mira a su alrededor con los brazos abiertos a los costados- Se supone que de eso se trata, para esto es el paraíso.

Vegeta¡Pero no para la eternidad¡Tu cuerpo pierde condición, no ocupas el tiempo necesario para ponerte en forma!

Gohan: Momento… ¿Para qué entrenar si ya estamos muertos, ni siquiera participamos en los torneos que aquí se organizan, además, recuerda que ya estamos retirados je je je. –se justificó frotándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Vegeta: Pues te diré algo, pronto regresaremos, así que vete preparando para lo que vendrá.

Gohan¿Qué…¿Qué cosa? –preguntó extrañado con rostro incrédulo mientras parpadeaba.

Vegeta: Aproximadamente en treinta minutos quiero verte presente en el monte sagrado, mientras tanto buscaré a Goten y Trunks, supongo que no has de saber en dónde se encuentran; pero ahora que te encontré a ti, puedo suponer los sitios donde ambos pueden estar perdiendo el tiempo. –dijo esto último indicándose él mismo con la mirada los próximos lugares a los que partirá, luego voltea hacia Gohan- No avises de esto a Trunks y Goten si llegas a detectarlos, prefiero sorprenderlos así como lo hice contigo. –se agazapa haciendo soplar el viento en ondas expansivas antes de despegar del suelo- ¡Acude cuanto antes y no te tardes! –se lanza hacia arriba produciendo un fuerte viento que sacudió tanto las plantas como el agua donde estaba Gohan, perdiéndose de vista a unos segundos de su retiro.

Gohan: Pero¡¡oye…! –trató de hablar con él en vano levantando su mano hacia arriba.

Vegeta se fue tan pronto como llegó con su mensaje dicho a aquel que había encontrado. Gohan estaba confuso, extrañado, no estaba seguro de lo que su inesperado visitante traía entre manos; pero tenía que hacer caso de su aviso, o de lo contrario capaz que hasta vendría a buscarlo nuevamente. En realidad, desconocía el paradero de sus otros compañeros; era de pensar que estarían juntos, pero no fue así, al parecer cada uno está dentro de actividades diferentes.

Así pues el príncipe continuó su búsqueda, esta vez alejándose cada vez más del recinto a donde había llegado hace poco. Fue sobrevolando cada rincón, cada espacio, cada lugar con el que se hallaba, percatándose de que ningún detalle le pasase desapercibido en lo relacionado con la presencia de otro ser viviente. Después de algunos minutos de viaje, llega a un área de altas temperaturas de vista grisácea con tonos blancos respectivas de enormes y delgadas montañas que terminan en pico. El viento soplaba enérgicamente, trayendo consigo fragmentos de nieve de los alrededores a los que sacudía, lo que intensificaba todavía más el ya enorme frío.

Vegeta se preguntaba sobre la existencia de este lugar en el paraíso; poco usual encontrarlo en este terreno del cielo, ya que se supone que su temperatura promedio es templada con ligeros toques tropicales. Pero este no era el caso, tal así que no esperaba encontrar la presencia de alguno de los dos que le faltaban, por ello comenzó a volar a más velocidad para alejarse de esa área lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo algo lo detuvo, e hizo que voltease su atención hacia una de las enormes montañas que había pasado de largo. Se trataba de otra presencia, hallada justo dentro de la montaña, e indicaba tratarse de uno de los dos buscados.

El Saiya – Jin entonces fue hacia la montaña en descenso para comenzar a recorrerla desde la cúspide; a cierta altura encontró una pequeña entrada, algo así como una cueva, entonces entra en ella en vuelo para explorarla por dentro luego de su aterrizaje. Una vez en el interior comienza su recorrido guiándose por la presencia que había sentido. Después de un largo camino se halla en el umbral de una enorme cueva, en la que se pueden ver incrustadas en varias partes del recinto enormes bloques de los que parecen ser piedras preciosas; lucían un aspecto plateado, con ciertos tonos azules claros que hacían notar su belleza, de un brillo exuberante como resaltante en sus formas.

Entre tanto adorno natural se podía ver a alguien de ropas gruesas recopilando varios trozos pequeños de cristales incrustados en las paredes de la cueva, las que sostenía entre sus manos quitándolos de sus soportes y dejándolos caer junto a los dos grupos de cristales que tenía cerca de él. Cuando había juntado los suficientes, Goten se dispuso a partir llevándose consigo los dos montones que había reunido de vuelta a casa, no sin antes llevarse una sorpresa al darse cuenta que había alguien observándole en el hueco de la salida.

Goten¡¡Vegeta! No esperaba verte por aquí.

Vegeta¿Todo este tiempo que te habías ausentado sólo para dedicarte a esto, vaya que me has decepcionado.

Goten: Oye, si crees que he estado perdiendo el tiempo te equivocas… -referencia los cristales con la mirada que tiene sujetos entre los brazos- Estas piedras preciosas no se encuentran en cualquier lugar, son únicas, además de que no cualquiera puede llegar hasta aquí por las altas temperaturas frías de esta zona.

Vegeta¿Y de qué van a servirte esas cosas, vas a comprarte ropa nueva? –dijo sarcástico, Goten relaja más el semblante- No me hagas reír, de seguro habrás creído que jugar al niño explorador era suficiente excusa para perderse por estos lugares, sólo estás perdiendo el tiempo.

Goten: Y bueno… -da un paso para quedar con su cuerpo delantero frente a su visitante- ¿Cuál es el problema, es decir ¿qué es lo que te molesta?

Vegeta: Mejor olvídalo. –permanece un momento en silencio observando el lugar- Hace poco encontré a tu hermano haciendo de haragán en un lago, por lo menos tú estás haciendo algo. He venido solamente a decirte que te espero en breve en el monte sagrado, pero primero deja esas cosas en otro lugar y después vienes, no vayamos a romperlas en nuestro entrenamiento.

Goten¿Entrenamiento dices?

Vegeta: Así es. Mientras tanto buscaré a Trunks, supongo que no sabes dónde se encuentra.

Goten: Para nada.

Vegeta: Lo sabía. –se da completamente la vuelta sin caminar, guardando unos segundos de silencio- Si realmente quieres ver de vuelta a Kacarotto, más vale que hagas caso de mi llamado, o de lo contrario no habrá otra oportunidad.

Tal comentario dejó pensativo y extrañado a Goten, Vegeta se retira de ese lugar caminando tranquilamente. De inmediato supo que se traía algo entre manos, considerando incluso la posibilidad de la existencia de más esferas del dragón, aunque no estaba del todo seguro. Goten permaneció en su lugar pensando sobre lo dicho antes de partir y dejar lo que había recolectado en su hogar.

Nuevamente Vegeta inicia con el emprendimiento de su tercer y último viaje, esta vez en busca de su hijo Trunks. Tardó cierto tiempo de pasar entre los vientos fuertes y fríos acompañados de residuos de nieve para conseguir alejarse de aquella área que resultaba más extensa de lo que pensaba. Cuando la extensión de aquel lugar había terminado, se encontró con un terreno llano libre de vegetación abundante, clima que aprovechó el príncipe para sacudirse de sus ropas la nieve de hace un momento con cierto hastío hasta en su rostro, donde le había quedado como una mascarilla.

Aquella vista no duró mucho, ya que de pronto se halló con unos alrededores extraños. Comenzó a sobrevolar una diversa vegetación de color rojiza, consecuencia del cielo de ese mismo color intenso cubierto con varias capas de nubes. El agua igual lucía de color rojo, contenida en un lago justo al lado del área de arbustos que ahí estaban; en la otra esquina se hallaba la arena como si fuese la orilla de una playa, y al fondo con la mirada al frente podían contemplarse algunas montañas entintadas de colores rojos y marrones como si se tratase de aquellas vistas en el planeta Marte. Todo el paisaje estaba teñido del color del cielo dando el aspecto de algún terreno del infierno, pero sin ese aire grotesco y seco que lo caracteriza.

Aquella vista extraña comenzó a molestarle a Vegeta, entonces pretendió alejarse lo más pronto posible de ese lugar después de que encontrase a su hijo, algo que no tardó mucho en suceder. Inesperadamente siente una presencia que se acerca hacia donde él se encuentra, y por la forma en como se movía era de suponerse que llegaría muy pronto cerda del príncipe. Fue así como sucedió; repentinamente un aura que deja de rastro una larga cola pasa de largo por debajo de Vegeta, seguido de otras presencias por la superficie del agua que le siguen a toda velocidad a las que no había detectado antes. El Saiya – Jin detuvo su andar al presenciar esto pensando que estaban por atacarle. Aquellos continuaron con su veloz trayectoria como dentro de una competencia, hasta que llegó un momento después de cierto tiempo en que se detuvo finalmente el que sobrevolaba el lago después de alcanzar una piedra de gran tamaño sumergida entre el agua. Al llegar a su destino, se da la vuelta luciendo victorioso con movimientos corporales de triunfo por haber llegado antes que sus competidoras.

Trunks¡¡Ju ju juuu, vaya eso sí que fue fenomenal! –agita su puño cerrado hacia la altura de su abdomen, luego toma una postura airosa con las manos en la cintura y las piernas entreabiertas- ¡Vaya vaya, parece ser que a estas jovencitas les falta disciplina! –dijo bromeando en sarcasmo observando a las demás llegar.

Any: -sacando la cabeza del agua exhausta- Mira nada más… Tú ibas volando… Además no tenemos tu velocidad.

Tanya: -sale a la vista hasta la cintura- Eres sorprendente… Jamás había conocido a alguien tan fuerte y fantástico como tú. –le halagó con tono coqueto.

Trunks: Bueno… -toma varias poses para ostentar su esbelto cuerpo- Como ya les dije, no hay nadie que se me compare chicas, y aunque ustedes son especialmente rápidas en el agua yo puedo serlo en cualquier parte. –presumió haciéndola de narciso, las damas suspiran maravilladas con las manos juntas a la altura de la barbilla.

Any: Eres único, eres lo máximo.

Tanya: Nos sentimos muy afortunadas al estar contigo.

Las jóvenes seguían halagando a Trunks con sus comentarios coquetos y pretenciosos, el guerrero retirado sí que la estaba pasando bien con tan semejante compañía. Las damas comenzaron a acercarse más hacia él, Trunks comienza a sumergirse en el agua para un encuentro más cercano, estaba por abrazar a ambas por la espalda cuando una voz potente llama de inmediato su atención.

Vegeta¡¡¡Trunks! –le gritó desde arriba, ubicado a varios metros de distancia.

Trunks: -se da un sobresalto haciéndose para atrás sin las damas elevando el agua a gran altura- ¡Pa…¡¡¡Padre!

Vegeta: -lo mira un momento observándolo de forma crítica con los brazos cruzados- Trunks ¿en dónde quedó la fidelidad con tu esposa?

Trunks: Eeeehhh… Bueno… Verás… Yo sólo estaba enseñando a estas señoritas a nadar más rápido, estaban tan solas que decidí ponerme creativo para ayudarlas je je. –trató de justificarse viéndose nervioso.

Vegeta: No me interesa lo que estés haciendo, sólo he venido para convocarte. Te espero en breve en el monte sagrado, Goten y Gohan ya lo saben así que se reunirán pronto en ese lugar; apresúrate cuanto antes, no espero tener que buscarte otra vez.

Trunks: Pero… ¿Qué ocurre?

Vegeta: Iniciaremos con nuestro entrenamiento, único y exclusivamente de Saiya – Jin. –se da media vuelta- Ya estás avisado, si llegas tarde lo tomaré como una ofensa. –le da la espalda agazapándose para iniciar con su viaje de regreso- ¡El futuro nos espera así que no lo arruines!

Tan pronto como había llegado Vegeta desaparece de vista, Trunks queda extrañado ante semejante actitud por parte de su padre; su llegada había sido inesperada e inoportuna, entonces este llamado por su parte en persona llegó a suponerle que se trataba de algo de gran importancia. Trunks seguía con el rostro atónito sintiendo un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda.

Trunks: Pero… ¡Qué rayos?

Any: Trunks¿quién era?

Trunks: Mi padre, es extraño que haya venido a buscarme hasta aquí, puede que algo esté por suceder que urge mi presencia. –se eleva nuevamente en el aire saliendo del agua- Chicas, debo irme.

Tanya¿Tan pronto te vas, pero si la estamos pasando tan bien…

Trunks: Lo siento, pero cuando el deber llama debo ser yo el que responda. –dijo con la vista hacia el horizonte mostrándose imponente.

Any: Y al parecer eres casado¿no? –le reprochó cruzándose de brazos.

Trunks: Ya lo ven, ironías de la vida. –se eleva lentamente alejándose cada vez más- ¡Nos vemos chicas, me dio gusto conocerlas, les prometo que cuando arregle este asunto vendré a visitarlas pronto! –dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

Tanya¡Esperamos verte pronto!

Any¡Adiós bombón!

Trunks: -pone rostro galante- ¡Así lo haré corazones, no me extrañen, volveré pronto! –su aura cubre su cuerpo para iniciar con el despegue.

Finalmente Trunks se aleja de ese lugar dejando a sus dos acompañantes que lo despiden ya deseosas de su regreso, quien viaja lo más rápido posible para llegar al lugar donde le habían citado.

Ahora todo estaba hecho, Vegeta había terminado su labor reciente llamando a los tres Saiya – Jin que él conoce desde siempre incluido su hijo, para iniciar con aquello que recientemente había planeado basado en una premonición futura. Tal como se les había indicado, Goten, Trunks y Gohan parten rumbo al monte sagrado teniendo que finalizar con sus recientes actividades para saber lo que Vegeta se traía entre manos, suponiendo que se trataba de algo grande.

Mientras tanto en el hogar de Milk ubicado en alguna parte del paraíso, todos los conocidos e invitados se reúnen para pasar momentos gratos en familia; aunque faltaba alguno que otro invitado ocasionalmente eso no impedía que cada día se organizara esta clase de reunión con los semejantes para compartir las grandes cosas de la vida. El maestro Karín fue uno de los últimos en llegar en compañía de otros conocidos, en tanto Milk comenta con Bulma lo que empezó a preocuparle recientemente aprovechando que están sentadas en la mesa de la cocina.

Milk: Estoy preocupada, Vegeta llegó de repente y empezó a decir que pronto iban a pelear, así que mencionó que Goten y Gohan iban a ayudarle.

Bulma¿En serio, bueno… Creo que debe referirse a que van a entrenar entre ellos, ya sabes cómo es Vegeta de impaciente.

Milk: Pero… No lo creo así, algo me dice que planea algo más, aunque no dijo exactamente de qué se trataba sentí un extraño escalofrío.

Bulma: Qué raro… Por el momento Vegeta no ha hecho excentricidades, no hay nada que lo lleve a cometer alguna locura. –permanece un momento de silencio pensando, luego se hace una pregunta en voz baja- ¿Por qué será que Vegeta y los demás están tardando tanto? –dijo en tono algo preocupado y desesperado.

En ese momento entra Picollo por el umbral de la casa quien atrae la atención inmediata de todos con su presencia, quien se encarga de responder a aquella pregunta que Bulma había formulado recientemente.

Ox - Satán: Picollo… Llegas temprano, no esperábamos verte aquí tan pronto. –le dijo al recién llegado con sorpresa mientras cortaba las verduras en la cocina.

Picollo: -con postura imponente y semblante serio- Vegeta no vendrá, ni Goten, Gohan ni Trunks tampoco. –los presentes se ponen más serios.

Milk¿Que no vendrán, qué es lo que van a hacer? –preguntó en tono alterado.

Picollo: Ahora tienen cosas pendientes por hacer, así que no volverán aquí ni en las cercanías por un largo tiempo. –algunos de los presentes exclaman asombrados y a la vez confundidos, Milk es la que más preocupación muestra de todos los presentes.

Bulma: Pero… -con mirada pensativa- Ya veo, creo que se trata de… -levanta despacio la mirada viéndose preocupada- ¡Oh no!

En el monte sagrado se avecina una visita de cuatro Saiya – Jin que están por tratar un asunto aún desconocido, pero no para aquel que está por darlo a conocer. Gohan es el primero en llegar al lugar en el atardecer ubicado en la cúspide con su uniforme de combate portado, intuyendo de que se trataría de una especie de entrenamiento.

Gohan: -ajusta su cinta con ambos brazos de los extremos- "Bien, ya estoy aquí, pero al parecer nadie llega todavía, me extraña que Vegeta no sea el primero en estar aquí esperándonos para decirnos lo que está pasando". –rasca su cabeza por atrás- "Rayos¿qué es lo que Vegeta está tramando ahora?"

En ese instante su hermano Goten llega al lugar después de encargarse de llevar lo recolectado en la montaña helada hace un momento, al verse ambos hermanos se saludan alegremente.

Gohan: -saludándole con la mano mientras se aproxima a la plataforma- ¡Goten, hola hermano qué gusto verte!

Goten¡Gohan, cuánto tiempo ha pasado! –aterriza aproximándose a pasos acelerados deteniéndose frente a él, ambos se saludan chocando sus palmas- Por lo que veo Vegeta también te ha llamado.

Gohan: Así es, dijo también que iba a encargarse de buscar a Trunks para que viniera también hasta aquí… -siente una presencia conocida que se aproxima, al reconocerla voltea hacia su lado derecho al cielo con una sonrisa en el rostro- Y hablando de…

Trunks¡Hola a todos, me da gusto volver a verlos! –saludó con la mano, los demás lo hacen también.

Gohan¡Hola Trunks, el gusto también es nuestro!

Trunks: -llega de la misma forma que Goten saludándose con un choque de palmas- He venido aquí porque mi padre se puso impaciente, además me sorprendió bien acompañado.

Goten¿No me digas que esas extraterrestres volvieron a retarte, al parecer son muy orgullosas.

Trunks: Pero lindas je je je. –dijo en tono algo pícaro.

Gohan¿No les da por saber de una vez de qué se trata todo esto?

Goten: Por supuesto que sí, no puedo esperar más, lo que me dijo Vegeta me está inquietando.

Trunks: -da un suspiro- Mi padre está repleto de misterios, todavía creo que me falta mucho más por averiguar sobre él.

Gohan: Así es Vegeta, le gusta provocar suspenso je je je.

Luego de un momento, finalmente llega la persona que estaban esperando inquietantemente. Vegeta hace su aparición por un extremo de la plataforma de la cúspide frente a ellos cuando había terminado de escalar parte del monte, luego se detiene una vez que había pisado terreno firme viendo a los presentes con una postura suntuosa. Los tres Saiya – Jin le observaron serios esperando que pronto iniciara con la explicación así como con las respuestas a las preguntas que ahora se estaban formando en sus cabezas.

Gohan: Vegeta, necesito que nos digas qué es lo que está pasando¿por qué nos has llamado¿qué es lo que tienes planeado hacer?

Goten: Nos sorprendiste de pronto y has logrado inquietarme, me has dejado con una extraña sensación.

Trunks: No creo que nos hayas llamado solamente para entrenar, debes pretender algo más.

Vegeta sólo comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ellos viéndose seguro y firme, fue cuando pasados algunos segundos de silencio respondió a aquello a su manera.

Vegeta: -detiene su andar- No me vean así, ustedes también deben sentirlo, el momento se acerca.

Trunks¿Que el momento se acerca, a qué te refieres?

Vegeta: Pronto, nosotros cuatro regresaremos a lo que realmente debemos hacer, a lo que estamos destinados. Por eso los he llamado, quiero que de una vez por todas comencemos a prepararnos para lo que sigue, nos está aguardando algo sumamente grande. –se da la vuelta observando el atardecer con una mano en la cintura- Todo este tiempo, desde que nuestros cuerpos dejaron de existir en el planeta tierra hemos vivido una vida llena de paz y armonía, lo que hizo olvidarnos de aquello que es realmente importante. Aquí en este lugar todo es eterno, como los terrenos, las corrientes de agua, el alimento, los paisajes… Todo no parece tener fin alguno¿saben lo desesperante que es esto?

Gohan: Sigo sin entender¿por qué nos dices todo esto?

Vegeta: -los ve de reojo- Los he llamado aquí para regresar a nuestros orígenes y para eso debemos empezar desde el principio, si les digo que algo grande se acerca entonces deben de darse una idea de lo que estamos pronto a empezar. –alza su puño izquierdo como seña de anhelo- Ahora mismo comenzaremos con nuestro entrenamiento que no será como cualquier otro; estoy hablando de una preparación a largo plazo que nos alistará para nuestro regreso.

Goten¿Y a dónde se supone que iremos? –preguntó ingenuamente.

Vegeta¡No seas tonto, claro que regresaremos a la vida, daremos marcha atrás y haremos lo que mejor sabemos hacer! –los tres se inmutan un poco, Vegeta vuelve la vista al frente cruzándose de brazos- Escúchenme bien, entrenaremos todo el tiempo de aquí en adelante, no importa cuánto nos tardemos con tal de quedar bien preparados para nuestro regreso que será dentro de poco. Si se preguntan en cuánto tiempo será eso les confieso que no lo sé, quizá ocurra al siguiente día, tal vez en los próximos meses o probablemente lleguen a pasar incluso años. Seremos sólo nosotros cuatro, entrenaremos a nuestro ritmo y capacidad, yo les enseñaré lo que necesiten saber a lo largo de nuestra preparación.

Trunks¿Cómo es que estás seguro de que regresaremos a la vida, quién se va a encargar de hacer eso?

Vegeta: -frunce más el ceño- Es una intuición y nada más que eso, desconozco la forma en como eso pasará pero sé que pasará, es lo único que deben saber ahora. –todos le miran extrañados y confusos- Cuento con ustedes así que no me fallen, yo seré quien se encargará de prepararlos para ese gran día, en cualquier momento volverán a necesitarnos y cuando eso ocurra volveremos a las batallas. –observa su palma derecha- Me es imposible creer que todo este potencial, toda esta energía y capacidad se vean ahora sin propósito ni uso alguno luego de que todo ha terminado, si este es nuestro verdadero destino entonces qué gran desperdicio de vida hemos llevado¡estamos perdiendo nuestra esencia de guerreros! –se voltea hacia ellos- Entonces vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido, nada de distracciones, viajes ni persecuciones estúpidas, vamos a tomar esto en serio. –aprieta su puño izquierdo flexionando su antebrazo- Así que Trunks, Gohan, Goten, ha llegado el momento de la verdad, muy pronto el Universo volverá a necesitarnos, cuando eso ocurra seremos los primeros y más aptos guerreros que estarán listos para volver a la acción. –toma una postura entreabierta mostrando pasión- ¡A prepararse se ha dicho, nos entrenaremos hasta que estallemos, quien no haga lo que le digo sentirá mi furia!

Los presentes se quedaron sin palabras, Vegeta los había dejado totalmente perplejos cuando escucharon atentamente todo lo que les había dicho, francamente no se esperaban algo así y menos en estos momentos.

Vegeta ha hecho saber sus verdaderas intenciones, Goten, Gohan y Trunks están por convertirse en los compañeros de entrenamiento del príncipe de los Saiya – Jin quien les ha reclutado de pronto sin previo aviso, todo indica que pronto comenzará algo sumamente intenso y también apasionante para aquel que no acepta la realidad que está viviendo. ¿Significará acaso el regreso de los guerreros Z¿volverán a fungir como los protectores del Universo al igual que en aquella época, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de "El deseo de Vegeta".

Continuará…


	93. Capítulo 2: Lecciones de entrenamiento

**Capítulo 2: Lecciones de entrenamiento.**

En el paraíso está por ocurrir algo inusual, algo extraño para los neutrales, exagerado para los pacíficos y excéntrico para los que no están acostumbrados a ver tantos destellos de luz liberadas como fuegos artificiales en las extensiones de firmamento; estas luces fuera de lo común no son producto de algún artefacto, o de algún evento, ni mucho menos de algún evento desafortunado cerniéndose sobre los huecos desprotegidos y vulnerables de lo que parece un paraíso tranquilo y pacífico en su totalidad. Algo diferente está pasando, ha comenzado a partir de este día donde todo aparentaba quietud y armonía en las cercanías, es el gran desorden, el gran panorama disturbante en medio de un paisaje contrastante con su naturaleza.

Parece un desastre natural, pero no lo es, su desorden es producto de la interacción hostil de fuerzas sobrehumanas que se prueban unas sobre otras, como tratando de producir daño alguno. Los destellos de energía que apenas se liberan cuando en una milésima de segundo ya se ha producido un fulminante ataque físico se repiten una y otra vez, tan abundantes, coloridos y voluminosos que hace difícil ver lo que está pasando dentro; y por si fuera poco, los movimientos responsables de estas manifestaciones son tan rápidos que resulta imperceptible para ojos normales y con poco juicio.

La resonancia que llega tarde a los oídos por la rapidez de los movimientos se asemeja al producido por varas agitándose simultáneamente, los desplazamientos de los cuerpos y su interacción entre ellos delatan el significado de este excéntrico panorama: el entrenamiento ha comenzado.

Los tres Saiya – Jin que fueron encomendados por sorpresa al entrenamiento planeado por Vegeta ha durado ya varias horas con lapsos de tiempo de asueto cuando la situación lo permite. A sabiendas del temperamento e ideales del llamado príncipe parece que no les quedaba más que obedecerle, sobre todo ahora que su entrenador había mencionado razones justificadas pero poco creíbles: su vuelta a la vida y el regreso a las batallas.

Hubo un momento en que los cuerpos de los tres incursionados en esta causa terminaron resentidos por aquel intenso ajetreo al que se han sometido, que tuvieron que parar por un momento más para reponer sus energías. Dicho momento de asueto se presentó mucho antes de lo previsto por Vegeta quien supuso un descenso gradual entre cada período de inactividad, sin embargo ocurrió mucho antes. Se cruzó de brazos suspendido en el aire como los tres jóvenes, que en posiciones cansadas con respiración rápida y sudor en el cuerpo hacen lo que el momento les permite para recuperar sus energías.

Vegeta: -transformado en tercera fase con su aura en movimiento sin signo alguno de cansancio- ¿Eso es todo?

Trunks: -activo en segunda fase como sus compañeros, con la cabeza baja y las manos en las rodillas- Es que no entiendo… -alza la mirada- Ya llevamos varias horas peleando¿cuál es el objetivo de esto?

Vegeta: Comprobar su resistencia, sus habilidades, su destreza y todo lo demás, debo decir ¡que me han decepcionado! –dijo con voz dura, Goten y Gohan alzan la mirada con muecas de cansancio- Todo en ustedes se ha deteriorado, la agilidad, la determinación, la actitud, ya no son los mismos Saiya – Jin que solían ser antes; pero no es de extrañarse, apenas están comenzando después de varios años sin hacer nada, o realmente poco.

Gohan: Es obvio, no ha habido nada por lo que tengamos que preocuparnos, no ha habido necesidad de entrenar tan duro como hace cientos de años.

Vegeta¿Crees que eso es una excusa, yo entrenaba arduamente en mi vida en la tierra todo el tiempo, no importaba si todo estaba tranquilo, siempre estaba preparado para cuando llegara el momento. No tomen esto como si fueran a presentarse en una competencia de atletismo, de baloncesto o cualquier otra cosa semejante donde pueden darse el lujo de descansar y haraganear de vez en cuando, esta es una preparación que va al ritmo de sus vidas porque les ayudará a protegerse cuando se presente el peligro. Esta clase de competencias están previstas para cierta fecha, saben cómo serán, qué se necesita para hacerles frente, la determinación y el esfuerzo que apliquen aunque no ganen valdrá la pena y no preocupará más al final porque saben que en cierto momento todo terminará, como cuando finalizan una lectura y se desconectan de la fantasía que están recreando en sus cabezas a sabiendas de que a fin de cuentas sólo es una historia, o un evento; pero en las verdaderas batallas esto no sucede, en ellas entran porque hay que hacerlo, porque no hay otra salida, no terminan hasta que someten al contrario a muerte si es necesario, no hay un tiempo establecido que marque su duración… En las competencias se juegan su capacidad y reputación si son buenos, en las batallas se juegan la vida, no me vengan con que se sienten cansados y que no pueden más cuando en el momento de la verdad ni siquiera podrán, ni tendrán que pensar en eso, porque van a tener que decidir en ese preciso instante entre vivir o morir.

Los tres pupilos escucharon atentos las lecciones de Vegeta, que mostraba un dominio perfecto sobre el arte de las peleas. Tales puntos de vista sonaban tan acertados que llegaban a la conciencia como un golpe en la cabeza, capaz de sacudir a las mentes más superficiales y conformistas. Los alumnos se mostraban pensativos por la razón de sus palabras, incluso jadeaban mucho menos de lo que debían como si dicha impresión les hubiese hecho olvidar un poco su cansancio.

Vegeta: -choca el puño sobre la palma izquierda desvaneciendo su aura- Bien, ahora que he comprobado sus capacidades, pasaremos a la fase dos de este entrenamiento. –los demás muestran su preocupación al imaginarse algo más intenso y peligroso. El príncipe agacha un poco la mirada hacia una esquina pensando en su próxima encomienda- Harán lo siguiente, visitarán el infierno. –les dijo de pronto mirándolos.

Goten¿Al…¿Infierno? –preguntó extrañado.

Vegeta: Vaya que oyes bien. –respondió sarcástico bajando los brazos- Tengo la próxima tarea para ustedes, no se tratará de entrenar en ese lugar ni cosas por el estilo, trabajaremos sobre la actitud. Quiero que vayan al infierno por la siguiente razón, es un ejercicio mental que les ayudará a asimilar ese entorno y observar así como sentir la atmósfera triste, agresiva y melancólica que reina en ese lugar por siempre. Serán testigos del odio, del dolor, de lo sombrío, todo lo opuesto a lo que caracteriza al paraíso; verán que los merecedores de caer en esos sitios se lo han ganado por todos los errores y los pecados que cometieron en vida. Podrán percatarse de que tuvieron la oportunidad de enmendarse y de revindicarse a tiempo, pero que por su estupidez, su voluntad o su error cernieron ese destino sobre sus hombros para siempre perdiéndose en lo más profundo de la oscuridad sin esperanza alguna. ¿En qué les ayudará toda esta experiencia, pues les diré que es así como aprendemos a valorar más lo que tenemos, de sentirnos sumamente afortunados de vivir en un lecho de rosas que muchas veces creemos valorarlo, pues solemos perder el interés en ello porque parece seguro. Sólo así, sentirán la belleza que les rodea y despertará en ustedes un sentido de justicia tan grande que estarán dispuestos a hacer lo que sea por defenderle.

Trunks: Entonces ¿cuándo será el momento de regresar, cuánto tiempo permaneceremos en ese lugar?

Vegeta: El necesario, yo estaré observándolos, ocultaré mi presencia para facilitarles la tarea de autorreflexión. Les haré saber cuando tengan que retirarse, sumérjanse en lo más profundo de ese lugar, encaren el lado oscuro de la vida y aprendan de ello si quieren hacerse fuertes. El cerebro también es un músculo, se ejercita con experiencias y preparación cognoscitiva, aprendan a trabajar el cuerpo y la mente como uno solo. –levanta su mano izquierda señalando con el pulgar hacia el mismo lado- Ahora, vayan.

Sus discípulos no esperaban dicha orden, estaban sumamente cansados después de pasar por el arduo entrenamiento de horas de duración con las más difíciles y ágiles técnicas de combate, lo más que esperaban ahora era que los dejara descansar por un momento. Se quedaron ahí sin hacer nada con miradas incrédulas bañados en sudor y cansancio, no lograron más que Vegeta comenzase a exasperarse al ver que todavía no acataban su orden.

Vegeta: -agita el brazo señalando nuevamente el destino- ¡Qué esperan¡Muévanse!

Tal orden directa hizo que reaccionaran como si se hubieran despertado, pues había resultado para ellos una gran impresión el hecho de que tuviesen que ir ahora al infierno para acatar la segunda de muchas más órdenes que esperaban tener en lo que durara el entrenamiento completo, el cual estimaban que sería durante muchos años.

Finalmente se mueven presurosamente después de asentir casi al mismo tiempo y de aceptar la orden, partiendo rumbo al infierno como su entrenador les había encomendado. Vegeta se cruza de brazos moviendo la cabeza a los lados como muestra de su desagrado por su actitud, pues para él el descanso no existía, pues en su caso hubo momentos de intensa actividad que siempre lo desafiaron a seguir en movimiento aun cuando estuviese a punto de desmayarse. A fin de cuentas, todo se trataba de supervivencia.

En la casa de Milk una parte de los invitados de hace algunas horas se retiraron a sus respectivos sitios, encontrándose todavía tanto Krillin, Yamcha, Ten – Shin – Han, Bulma entre otros. La señora Brief todavía seguía lamentándose por el error que supuestamente ella había cometido con su esposo, pues al enterarse por parte de Picollo de sus nuevas intenciones su conciencia comenzó a pesarle al pensar que tuvo que ver en aquella decisión.

Bulma: Soy una tonta, nunca debí decirle nada de eso a Vegeta. –se lamentó con tono desalentado cabizbaja, con los codos en la mesa sujetando su cabeza.

Milk: No te culpes Bulma, no hiciste nada para que Vegeta tomara esa decisión, sabemos bien lo obstinado que es. –le dijo apoyando su mano sobre su hombro frente a ella.

Yamcha: Es que no logro entender nada… Según eso Vegeta planea regresar pero no sabe cómo, de pronto recluta a Trunks, Goten y Gohan para que le sigan el juego y ahora no sabemos hasta cuándo volveremos a verlos, -se gira un poco a la izquierda dirigiéndose también a Picollo, levantando las manos a los lados encogido de hombros- es decir¿qué tal si no pasa nada¿a qué habrá venido tanto entrenamiento?

Roshy: -frota su mentón- Mmm… Para que Vegeta intente algo así debe creer fielmente en lo que está pensando que va a ocurrir, sin embargo esta situación se sale de todos los parámetros, bien sabemos todos que las esferas del dragón dejaron de existir hace tiempo. Sea lo que tenga pensado, esta es la idea más extraña que se le ha ocurrido a nuestro querido príncipe.

Krillin: De seguro tanta tranquilidad lo volvió loco. –dijo de pronto en tono bromista.

Picollo: Decirle que no a Vegeta es alentarlo a que lo intente. –mencionó firmemente con su peculiar voz imponente de brazos cruzados frente a todos- Ese sujeto ha pasado por muchas cosas desde que fue niño, desde el sometimiento de su padre en el reino de los Saiya – Jin, luego el mandato de Freezer, la humillación que le hizo sentir Gokú cuando vino por primera vez al planeta tierra, la confusión de identidades… Esas y otras razones lo han hecho lo que es ahora, si algo que ha aprendido ante tanta opresión e injusticia es a valerse por sí mismo y hacer realidad sus sueños, ya que después de todo sus genes también se lo exigen. Por eso puede que algunas de sus decisiones estén fuera de nuestra comprensión, ya que él sólo sabe lo que realmente trata de conseguir.

Yamcha: Entonces ¿qué sugieres que hagamos, pues no creo que Trunks, Gohan y Goten estén del todo de acuerdo a ser los sirvientes que carguen con su riguroso entrenamiento por mucho tiempo.

Picollo: Dejemos que las cosas pasen, el tiempo nos dirá la respuesta. Después de todo, Vegeta está en todo su derecho de intentar lo que se le venga en gana y no podemos hacer nada para impedirlo.

Todos los ahí reunidos excepto Picollo deseaban de alguna manera que este asunto del entrenamiento finalizara, y no porque no quisieran que lo llevaran a cabo sino por la gran duda que eso provocaba. Pese a todo el ser autótrofo era elocuente a la hora de hablar, todos le prestaban siempre atención a sabiendas de que era muy bueno haciendo conjeturas sobre alguna situación.

Mientras tanto en el infierno, la presencia de los Saiya – Jin había llamado la atención de cuantos seres malditos se hallaban en su camino, pues era poco común ver a esta clase de seres puros en ese tipo de alrededores. Los habitantes infernales más tímidos y reprimidos se asomaban entre las rocas que usaban como escondite, y eran contados los que con indiferencia seguían con su rutina de siempre acarreando consigo las condenas con las que habían sido castigados de por vida por sus malas obras en el mundo de los vivos.

Los tres Saiya – Jin deambulaban separados ubicados en diferentes regiones dentro del infierno, observando con detalle todas las características de los sitios que recorrían a pasos lentos provocados por la gran impresión que les llegaba a sus mentes. Era difícil no prestar atención, todo lo que encontraban estaba lleno de sufrimiento, pena, dolor, agravio y todo lo demás contrario a lo que representaba el paraíso. Desde la vista hasta el olor mismo denotaban lo más sucio y desafortunado que puede considerarse en la vida, tan así que de acostumbrarse a ello significaría perder toda clase de ilusión, deseo y sobre todo esperanza.

Después de un largo recorrido, los tres en diferentes tiempos se detienen en algunos sitios en específico procurando que no se encuentre nadie alrededor con el fin de facilitar su meditación. Cuando creyeron haber visto ya suficiente, se comunican entre ellos por medio de la telepatía compartiendo sus experiencias.

Gohan: -contemplando los alrededores con cara de espanto- "Este lugar es escalofriante… Creí que el infierno era poca cosa pero veo que estaba equivocado, es todo lo negativo al paraíso y lo denota con gran fuerza".

Goten: "No sé si prestaron atención a los sujetos que habitan en los alrededores, tienen una apariencia espantosa y ni qué decir de sus rostros".

Trunks: "Es porque cargan con una gran pena sobre sus hombros… Así pueden pasar sucesos afortunados frente a sus ojos pero no prestan atención, están tan ocupados cumpliendo con su castigo eterno que han perdido toda emoción que tenga que ver con la vida". –aseguró con la mirada anonadada y el ceño fruncido.

Gohan: "Algo completamente distinto al paraíso, ese es el infierno". –cierra los ojos comenzando con su meditación- "Ahora veo por qué Vegeta nos ha enviado hasta aquí, quiere que veamos la otra cara de la moneda, quiere que seamos capaces de valorar lo bueno como se debe".

Goten: "Aunque no lo parezca esto está relacionado con nuestro entrenamiento, son incentivos que nos ayudarán a seguir adelante y que darán significado a lo que estamos haciendo".

Trunks: "Dolor, pena, miedo, muerte…" –cierra los ojos frunciéndose- "La atmósfera de este lugar lo grita con gran intensidad, mi cuerpo está que tiembla".

Goten: "Debemos conocer lo malo para disfrutar de lo bueno, tal como el pasado nos ayuda a comprender y valorar nuestro presente".

Gohan: "Eso es cierto, y también lo es que nos faltaba experimentar algo así".

Goten: -cierra los ojos tratando de relajarse- "¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que debemos de estar aquí?"

Trunks: "El necesario, hasta que mi padre nos diga que es suficiente".

Goten: -permanece unos segundos sin comunicarse reflejando preocupación en su semblante- "Espero que no pasen años… Porque entonces creo que me habré acostumbrado a este lugar y temo perder mi identidad".

Gohan: "No temas hermano, déjate llevar, siente el momento para que puedas entenderlo, no correrás peligro mientras estés siempre consciente de quién eres realmente. Mientras tu luz interna no se apague, nada externo a ella podrá siquiera opacarla ni apagarla, tú eres el único capaz de hacer eso si te lo permites".

Trunks: "Ese debe ser otro de los objetivos de esta sesión del entrenamiento, conocer nuestra luz interna, aprender a usar nuestra fortaleza espiritual".

Goten: -sonríe levemente- "Tu padre es un genio… Creí que estaba lleno de orgullo y arrogancia, pero veo que no, esconde tantas cosas por dentro que podría dividirse en varias identidades".

Gohan: "Vegeta es un baúl de sorpresas, sabe más de lo que aparenta, afronta sus problemas con determinación y dureza pero detrás de eso se esconde una razón justificada". –a su mente se vienen las imágenes de su vida anterior- "Recuerdo cuando mi padre me instruía, siempre tan carismático y alegre, no faltaba la diversión después de que se había tratado lo serio. Haber entrenado con él en la habitación del tiempo es lo mejor que me ha pasado porque pude conocerlo plenamente; éramos sólo él y yo, nadie más, ningún factor externo iba a interrumpirnos por un largo tiempo. Tenía una paz interior tan grande que sólo se preocupaba cuando algo amenazaba al momento, fuera de eso y aun sabiendo que nos estábamos preparando para enfrentar a Cell trataba el asunto del entrenamiento como un juego divertido. Recuerdo que fue tanto el tiempo que sentí la amabilidad y pureza de su corazón que comencé a inquietarme, de una forma inexplicable esperaba que hubiera algo malo en el, pues llegué a pensar que al mostrarme siempre el lado bueno de su ser estaba siendo deshonesto conmigo". –hace una mueca irónica- "Es extraño que se lleguen a sentir tales sensaciones, quizás porque se está consciente de que no hay ser vivo en la tierra que sea totalmente puro, o tal vez porque es tendencia natural el esperar ver caer a aquello que ha llegado hasta la cima. Recuerdo cuando lo desafié queriendo que me mostrara lo que yo pensaba que era su verdadera faceta, finalmente logré despertar ese algo que esperaba ver por parte de mi padre y… Sucedió. Entonces me sentí satisfecho, había visto al verdadero Gokú, al que a pesar de tener el poder suficiente para destruir galaxias enteras no lo utilizaba para dichos propósitos, porque pensaba que todos, aun los seres más despiadados, merecían una segunda oportunidad".

Goten: -agacha un poco la cabeza nostálgico- "Mi padre… Gokú… Cuánto lo extraño".

Gohan: -da un suspiro- "Yo también lo extraño hermano, y mucho. Pero por algo creo que no lo hemos visto todos estos años, quizá nos está esperando, debe estar pensando que pronto regresaremos a la vida para emprender junto con él una nueva aventura, la más grande que jamás hayamos experimentado".

Trunks: "Es lo que debe estar pensando mi padre, ahora lo entiendo, quiere que seamos parte de este gran regreso".

Gohan: "Por eso no hay que cuestionar ni dudar de sus predicciones, por algo es que Vegeta ha decidido llevar esto a cabo. Sigamos adelante, hagamos caso de sus condiciones y entrenamientos, compartamos su ilusión".

Goten: "Tienes razón, sólo así tendrá para nosotros significado seguir con esto".

Trunks: "Algo bueno nos espera de todo esto, eso es un hecho".

Los tres Saiya – Jin comenzaron a concentrarse más en su meditación con el fin de resistir las presiones del infierno, terminando así con un momento de charla mental. Había factores por todos lados que amenazaban con inquietar las conciencias de los que ahí estaban, como la presencia de seres malignos, el olor, la vibra, y todo lo que tenía que ver con características propias de ese peligroso lugar.

Por otro lado la bruja Uranai – Baba se había decidido hace poco a indagar sobre el asunto que a Vegeta le tenía ilusionado, pues para ella significaba un gran misterio la iniciación del entrenamiento entre los Saiya – Jin quienes se preparaban para un futuro aparentemente incierto. Siguió volando sobre su bola de cristal pasando por encima del camino de la serpiente a varios metros de altura de la cual estaba guiándose, planeando llegar cuanto antes al pequeño planeta donde se encuentra Kaiosama localizado justo después de terminar el largo camino en la parte superior.

Cuando finalmente había llegado al otro extremo, se eleva aproximándose cada vez más al pequeño planeta que logró ver cuando su largo recorrido había finalizado. Una vez que arribó no le fue difícil llegar al hogar de Kaiosama gracias al pequeño tamaño del planeta, donde pudo ver a través de la ventana las actividades que el ser regordete solía practicar en sus ratos libres. Aprovechando un momento en que este se había volteado Uranai le llama para que traten el asunto deseado por ella en las afueras del hogar.

Una vez que se había prestado atención, Kaiosama pregunta inquietante sobre qué desea hablar.

Kaiosama: Dime ¿qué es lo que pasa, te ves un tanto sospechosa. –dijo interesado en saberlo con sus manos detrás de la espalda.

Uranai – Baba: Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo, tiene que ver con el reciente suceso del entrenamiento de los Saiya – Jin.

Kaiosama¿Hay algo raro en eso? –preguntó un tanto ingenuo.

Uranai – Baba: -queda un momento en silencio con la mirada baja- ¿Alguna vez has sentido que puedes llegar a considerar la posibilidad de que una predicción vaga se cumpla?

Kaiosama: -inclina un poco la cabeza hacia un lado sin comprender- Muchas veces, cuando pienso que mi mono algún día va a madurar.

Uranai – Baba: -lo mira indiferente- Tú eres el inmaduro. –vuelve a su anterior semblante- Como te decía, se trata de una predicción de Vegeta, hace poco dijo que había algo que le aseguraba su regreso sumado al de los demás Saiya – Jin, me refiero a Goten, Gohan y Trunks. Pues resulta que los ha llamado para que comiencen a entrenar, sus energías liberadas pueden sentirse a kilómetros de distancia, eso debe de perturbar a cualquiera que se encuentre cerca. Pero ese no es el punto, tiene que ver con que se van a entrenar por mucho tiempo y todo por hacerle caso a una predicción que Vegeta ha tenido recientemente que puede parecer vaga, pero me da la sensación de que se trata de algo más.

Kaiosama: Mmm… Podemos suponer que es un simple capricho, pero tratándose de Vegeta… Es para tomarlo en serio, no importa qué tan ilógico pueda sonar.

Uranai – Baba: Por eso he acudido a ti, necesito que uses tu capacidad de explorar el Universo en busca de alguna conexión, o cualquier otra cosa que pueda darnos alguna pista.

Kaiosama¿Piensas que alguien está detrás de todo esto?

Uranai – Baba: -asiente- Creo en la posibilidad, siempre hay algo detrás de cualquier predicción, si tomamos en cuenta que Vegeta pudo recibirla a propósitos de algún otro sujeto. Lo veo tan convencido y seguro que ha despertado mi inquietud, ya que no se me ocurre forma de que estos muchachos regresen vivos a la tierra si ya no hay esferas del dragón.

Kaiosama: -asiente- Haré lo que esté a mi alcance, si encuentro algo te lo haré saber en otro momento.

Uranai – Baba: Yo te esperaré no te preocupes, pues cabe la posibilidad de que ese alguien también esté intentando establecer comunicación con nosotros.

Kaiosama asiente convencido de todo lo que Uranai le había dicho, y sin perder más el tiempo se pone en acción. Le da la espalda a la bruja concentrándose en su meditación, buscando en cada rincón y extensión del Universo alguna señal o medio de comunicación que pudiera servirle de guía. Con ayuda de sus antenas siguió explorando, tratando de captar alguna conexión como un receptor en busca de alguna frecuencia. Su alcance de búsqueda se extiende a miles y millones de kilómetros de distancia escaneando hasta las partículas y los lugares más recónditos del espacio.

Tal acción hacía que llegara a su cabeza las imágenes de millones de estrellas, galaxias, planetas y nebulosas como si hojease un libro lleno de información a una velocidad desbordante. Las antenas en su cabeza se movían de tal forma para que captase mejor ciertas señales, tal como las velas de un barco se ajustan al viento para no caer en la deriva. Uranai siguió esperando pacientemente aguardando respuesta alguna, aun cuando ya habían pasado más de treinta minutos. El alcance receptivo del ex maestro de Gokú ya se había extendido enormemente a manera de una onda expansiva invisible que marcaba las áreas exploradas y las próximas a explorar.

Siguió transcurriendo el tiempo sin que sucediera nada interesante, sin embargo tanto Uranai como Kaiosama no se daban por vencidos. El ser regordete de gafas planas estaba por finalizar la primera sesión de la búsqueda para tomarse un descanso, cuando de pronto una señal golpea fuerte en su conciencia como si una chispa se hubiese abierto paso entre su cabeza.

Al ver la reacción repentina del individuo azul, Uranai le pregunta sobre lo que le está sucediendo, no obstante no recibe respuesta alguna. Kaiosama estaba en completa concentración tratando de mantener esa conexión que recientemente había dado con él, pues tanto la enorme distancia de donde provenía como la inestabilidad de la señal misma amenazaban con que ésta se perdiera. Elevó sus puños con el cuerpo un tanto flexionado hacia abajo sin moverse después ni un solo milímetro, y con una mezcla de emoción y extrañeza hizo un llamado a la bruja que le miraba confundida.

Kaiosama: Ven… ¡Ven acércate, encontré algo! –le dijo sin voltearse.

Kaiosama exclamó airoso como si hubiese encontrado algún tesoro en una isla desierta. Rápidamente Uranai acude al llamado preguntándole qué es lo que sucede, Kaiosama sólo le dice que apoye una de sus manos sobre su espalda. Fue al primer contacto que vino la primera impresión, desmesuradamente la bruja abrió los ojos al sentir una energía poderosa diferente a todo tipo de energías que estaba acostumbrada a sentir. De hecho, lo que más llamó su atención no fue el gran poder que estaba experimentando con sus sentidos, sino su naturaleza.

Esta energía distaba mucho de tratarse de algún KY, de algún poder espiritual peculiar ni mucho menos de una presencia maligna… Se trataba nada más que de magia, lo que explicaba que Uranai – Baba recibiera tal impresión.

Las mentes de ambos se congelaron en ese tiempo conectándose con el exterior, el espacio infinito. Ahora con todos sus sentidos cautivados no prestaban atención a nada más que no se tratara del reciente enlace con el que han dado y que ha sido capaz de provocar tal impresión en ellos. Sin más ni menos, una voz majestuosa e imponente similar a la del Shen – Long que existió en la Tierra, seguida del sonido del eco casi inmediato que realzaba su expresión varonil proveyéndole de un aire de supremacía, hizo sus primeras expresiones dirigidas solamente a aquellos que podían escucharla sin interrupción alguna.

: Kaiosama, habitante y guardián de uno de los puntos cardinales, y Uranai – Baba, la bruja capaz de traer a las almas al mundo de los vivos, es de mi gran alegría que, después de tanto tiempo de espera, hayan finalmente comprendido y estableciendo esta comunicación de la que ahora somos partícipes, les doy mis más cordiales saludos.

Kaiosama¿Quién…¿Eres tú¿Cómo sabes de nosotros?

Uranai – Baba¿¡Qué es esta magia…¡Es diferente a la que he sentido en toda mi vida! –exclamó sorprendida.

: Creí que sería de gran relevancia que les revelase mi identidad, pero como lo esperaba, ustedes son los que me han sorprendido a mí. Es de gran honor mío y de mis compañeros, quienes también les mandan saludos, de haber sido posible que me comunicase con ustedes lo que convierte la larga espera en algo que vale la pena.

Kaiosama¿De qué hablas, de qué espera estás hablando?

Golfin: Mi nombre es Golfin, soy uno de los magos gobernantes del planeta Cincron que se encuentra a años luz de la Vía Láctea. Esperábamos que ustedes fueran los que intentaran en buscar algún tipo de conexión entre el presentimiento del guerrero Vegeta y lo que estaba detrás de ello. Como pueden ver, nosotros somos la causa de esa sensación, pues nuestro poder se acerca cada vez más a donde ustedes están, el paraíso.

Kaiosama: No logro entenderlo… ¿Qué pretenden lograr con su poder?

Golfin: Ustedes ya deben saberlo. –Kaiosama y Uranai comienzan a percatarse de ello.

Uranai - Baba: -hace una exclamación de reflexión- ¡Entonces, esto es lo que estaba sospechando, ahora tiene sentido! –Kaiosama la ve de reojo- ¡Ustedes son los responsables de que Vegeta haya sentido estas sensaciones de que pronto regresarán a la vida para combatir una vez más, quiere decir entonces que con su ayuda ellos podrán hacerlo! –alza un poco la mirada- Ustedes pretenden revivirlos¿no es cierto?

Golfin: Está en lo correcto. Para ello, necesitamos que usted, con el uso de su magia, haga posible el vínculo entre nuestro poder y el suyo lo que permitirá que se establezca contacto entre ese poder del mundo de los vivos y el paraíso, usted tiene la llave que hará posible, que esas puertas se abran para dar paso al alcance de nuestro objetivo. Sólo así, los cuatro Saiya – Jin que ahora deben estar entrenando, serán devueltos a la vida una vez más para cumplir la misión más peligrosa que no habrán enfrentado jamás.

Atónitos escucharon atentos las palabras del misterioso mago, pues demostraba que sabía mucho más de lo que ellos pudieron imaginar en ese momento. Ansiosos por conocer más al respecto siguieron preguntando.

Kaiosama: Tengo una duda, si Vegeta no sabe nada al respecto entonces ¿cómo fue que pudo sentir este presentimiento?

Golfin: Eso se debe a su naturaleza mágica, -Kaiosama y Uranai se extrañan- dicho de otro modo, posee algo de magia en su interior. De cómo esto es posible, tiene que ver con algún contacto de un ser poseedor de cierto tipo de magia, entonces ocurrió una transición, y desde entonces Vegeta le ha guardado en lo más recóndito sin saberlo. Como dice en la página 325 del capítulo sobre Magin Boo, Vegeta fue infectado por la magia de Babidi a voluntad propia por hallarse en una gran confusión de su ser, necesitando enfrentar a aquel que le diera la respuesta que tanto esperaba.

Uranai – Baba: Eso explica entonces… Que fue capaz de sentir tu magia gracias a la suya ¿no es así?

Golfin: Correcto, no tendrá la necesaria para utilizarla como arma, pero sí la suficiente para sentir otras presencias mágicas.

Kaiosama: Dígame entonces… Si ellos van a regresar a pelear¿contra quién se enfrentarán?

Golfin: Ahora atravesamos por un serio problema, una terrible criatura maligna ha despertado. Su nombre es Nonova, amenaza con destruirlo todo, y tiene el suficiente potencial para hacerlo: está compuesto por la fusión de trillones de monstruos que antes merodeaban libremente por todo el Universo, eso debido a un incidente acontecido en una pelea hace algunos años donde la Alianza en la que colaboramos fue partícipe. Si esta criatura sigue existiendo, su mal se expandirá como la plaga con una fuerza casi invisible para quienes quieran contrarrestarla y muy pronto llegará a las cercanías donde habitan los seres humanos, la vía láctea. Es un problema que involucra a todos, de un accidente que se transformó en una catástrofe dando origen a lo que puede considerarse hasta ahora la máxima representación del mal.

Viendo el gran valor y significado que esto traía consigo, Uranai y Kaiosama reflejaron el contento y la emoción que ahora sentían sabiendo que aquel ser estaba dispuesto a traer de vuelta a los guerreros Z. Testigo de su disposición, Golfin describe los últimos detalles antes de despedirse.

Golfin: El tiempo se termina, así que seré claro y conciso; consideramos también el regreso del máximo integrante de su grupo de guerreros, Gokú. –al escuchar esto Kaiosama se llena de alegría- Hemos preparado su regreso con un método distinto a la resurrección pues bien sabemos que aun sigue vivo, viéndonos en la necesidad de aplicar en su lugar el rejuvenecimiento. En exactamente 50 años, nuestra magia llegará a los dominios del planeta tierra con un aterrizaje abrupto pero necesario sobre el viejo cuerpo del guerrero legendario que después se levantará joven, con la misma fuerza y potencial que le han caracterizado como el protector soberano que le han llamado a causa de sus grandes proezas. Y en exactamente 50 años, usted, Uranai – Baba, servirá de vínculo para que nuestro poder sea capaz de volver las almas de los guerreros que faltan a sus cuerpos y así todos se reúnan en el planeta tierra donde nosotros, seremos los encargados de guiar su camino a partir de entonces. Confiamos en que se hará lo correcto y que se hará justicia, pues sólo los Saiya – Jin son los únicos capaces de llevar entre hombros tal hazaña. Este será el regreso más grande que hayan hecho los cinco Saiya – Jin legendarios y con eso secunda la misión más gloriosa, fastuosa y también peligrosa que probablemente nunca habrán emprendido. ¡Vida y gloria a los guerreros Z!

Y así finalizó Golfin con su breve llamado, mas no fue motivo para que Uranai y Kaiosama no compartieran con emoción y entusiasmo la impresión y alegría que todo eso significaba. En todo ese discurso y su significado habían entendido que tal información debía mantenerse en secreto por ambos, pues es de bien saber que vale más una sorpresa que un momento esperado. Y así decidieron revelar el secreto hasta el verdadero momento, ya que su conciencia les decía que si lo revelaban antes de lo planeado el entrenamiento de los Saiya – Jin no surtiría el mismo efecto.

Luego de un largo tiempo de meditación en el infierno, los discípulos de Vegeta salieron colmados de una nueva experiencia y un gran cambio. En cuanto volvieron al paraíso por órdenes de Vegeta fue como si apenas hubieran abierto los ojos hacia la vida, pues disfrutaban de los más pequeños detalles como nunca antes. Parecían fanáticos, bohemios y casi faltos de juicio, como si lo que estaban viendo a su alrededor no lo hubieran visto nunca en su vida. Los había deslumbrado de tal manera que sus sentidos se vieron cautivados, pues hasta se olvidaron que en el paraíso habían permanecido desde hace muchos años y que ya le conocían.

Fue una experiencia totalmente nueva, cuando pensaron que no surtiría tal efecto sobre ellos por creer que verían al paraíso de la misma forma que siempre. Tardaron cierto tiempo hasta llegar al lugar donde su maestro les había llamado por toparse con cada cosa que encontraban a la que le dedicaban gran admiración. Viendo los efectos que había producido tal experiencia sobre los Saiya – Jin que apenas llegaron para con él, Vegeta se sintió satisfecho al dar por sentado el éxito de su primera lección.

Vegeta: -con brazos cruzados luciendo de bigote y barba- Bienvenidos de nuevo al lugar que ya creían conocer. –dijo con una sonrisa media en el rostro, los demás le observan alegres.

Gohan¡Tenías razón Vegeta, todo luce diferente y hasta mejor a como pensábamos!

Vegeta: -emite un pequeño sonido vocal de beneplácito- Eso se debe a que permanecieron por mucho tiempo en la oscuridad, y sólo así fue que aun con un pequeño resplandor de luz se sintieron maravillados, iluminados, bendecidos. Muchas veces creemos conocer lo que está a nuestro alrededor y que por vivir en dicho entorno sabemos perfectamente de lo que trata, pero la experiencia cambia cuando contemplas todo con maravilla y curiosidad luego de haber comprendido primero lo que es la oscuridad.

Goten: Entonces… Esta lección tiene algo que ver con lo que tu pasaste cuando te reformaste.

Vegeta: -asiente- Sólo a través de las experiencias fuertes y exigentes es como logramos trascender nuestro ser, y eso depende de factores internos como externos para cambiar nuestro concepto. Es cierto que hubo mucho dolor y sufrimiento en el pasado, mi mente se había corrompido, pero sólo bastó un pequeño resplandor de luz para que toda la oscuridad a mi alrededor se borrara por completo, entonces viendo la belleza y la dicha de esa luz lo demás ya no me importó, por primera vez abrí bien los ojos y me percaté de que había estado viviendo en un lugar desagradable y sucio que fue revelado gracias a aquel resplandor. En su caso, esta experiencia les ayudará a no caer fácilmente en la oscuridad pues no le verán ningún sentido acercarse a aquello que no es bello.

Trunks: Vaya padre, en verdad que me has impresionado… Nunca creí que con algo aparentemente sencillo se lograría tal cambio en nosotros… -toma profundamente aire tocándose el pecho- Me siento como vuelto a nacer.

Vegeta: Eso se debe a que tuvieron que hacer contacto con su ser para no sucumbir ante las tentaciones y el sufrimiento que emana del infierno. Su mente, su corazón y su ser fueron las tres cosas que necesitaron para permanecer protegidos del exterior amenazante, mismo que no pudo penetrar dentro de ustedes porque mantuvieron siempre viva la energía positiva de cada uno. Los pensamientos agradables, las reflexiones, las distracciones y todo eso los mantuvo concentrados en ustedes mismos, tan así que una vez que salieron fuera de ese lugar se sintieron repletos de energía para interactuar en el mundo exterior a través de sus cinco sentidos. La meditación es un poderoso método para llenarse de lo bueno y purgarse de lo malo.

Gohan: Bien… -choca el puño con su palma entusiasmado- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer ahora?

Vegeta: -baja los brazos dando indicaciones- El siguiente paso después de la meditación es concentrarse en el cuerpo físico, pues ahora están llenos de energía para lo que está a nuestro alrededor. Para eso, lo que tendrán que hacer ahora es pasar a través del Valle Ícaro.

Goten¿El Valle Ícaro, el que está repleto de obstáculos y laberintos?

Trunks¡Eso es fácil, no tardaremos ni un día para recorrerlo todo! –dijo confiado posando airoso su cuerpo.

Vegeta: -frunce levemente el ceño- Eso está por verse, porque lo harán sin utilizar sus poderes. –los tres se inmutan de inmediato exclamando incrédulos al unísono.

Goten: Pero… No podemos hacer eso… Es decir… ¡Tardaremos mucho en sobrepasar un lugar como ese sin nuestras habilidades!

Vegeta: Les dije que nos concentraríamos totalmente en el cuerpo físico, y para eso no utilizaremos ningún truco como levitar, destruir las cosas con la mente, disparar rayos de energía para abrirnos camino y cosas por el estilo. Lo harán total y naturalmente con el uso de sus cuerpos, no quiero trampas, los estaré vigilando de nuevo. Luego de esta prueba trabajaremos en otras más, eso dependerá del avance que obtengan con el paso del tiempo. Por cierto acabo de recordar que ninguno de ustedes ha alcanzado la tercera fase de los Saiya – Jin, trabajaremos en eso también más adelante.

Gohan: Eeehh… Sólo quiero preguntar algo… -dijo indeciso y curioso- ¿Por cuánto tiempo tendremos que seguir entrenando?

Vegeta: El que sea necesario, así pasen veinte, cincuenta o cien años seguirán haciendo lo que yo les diga hasta que aprendan todo lo que necesitan saber. No se preocupen por cosas que sólo les pasarían en la vida mortal, ya estamos muertos, así que usaremos eso a nuestro favor. Así igual pasa con el tiempo, tenemos todo el que necesitamos sin tener que preocuparnos por hacernos viejos, aprovecharemos cada segundo para estar lo suficientemente preparados cuando regresemos a la vida.

Goten: Otra cosa… -se adelanta un poco levantando la mano como si estuviese en un salón de clases- Perdona mi ignorancia pero… -se lleva un dedo a su mentón- ¿No se supone que, si estando muertos, este entrenamiento del cuerpo físico no surtirá efecto alguno?

Vegeta: Eso cualquiera puede pensar al principio, pero olvidan que nuestras almas están representadas como cuerpos físicos. Desde este momento estamos comportándonos como si estuviéramos vivos, sentimos las mismas sensaciones, como el clima, el cansancio, el dolor y todo lo demás. Eso debieron comprobarlo antes cuando hicieron los ejercicios de meditación en el infierno, ya que aparte de las sensaciones mentales también pudieron sentir las altas temperaturas que son fuertes en ese lugar. Así que debido a que seguimos comportándonos como si estuviéramos vivos, nuestras almas recuerdan todas las sensaciones pasadas que experimentábamos con nuestros cuerpos en la vida mortal.

Goten¡Oh vaya! –exclamó asombrado.

Trunks: Entonces supongo que –mira hacia atrás- nuestro próximo destino es el Valle Ícaro.

Vegeta: Si ya terminaron con sus sesiones de preguntas será mejor que lo hagan rápido, aun nos falta muchas cosas por hacer.

A sabiendas de la impaciencia que suele tener Vegeta los tres discípulos (de una apariencia muy apacible y placentera) se dan la vuelta iniciando su viaje próximo hacia el Valle Ícaro, lugar distinguido por sus colosales obstáculos naturales y sus grandes misterios ocultos tras lo que aparenta ser un camino fácil. Así en vuelo, y una vez dentro de los dominios del próximo lugar de entrenamiento, los tres Saiya – Jin comienzan su travesía sin el uso de sus poderes bajo las órdenes de Vegeta.

Y así continúa el entrenamiento del príncipe de los Saiya – Jin del que los discípulos se fían y obedecen al pie de la letra como soldados de guerra, sin olvidarse de su carácter moral y lo que se considera humano. Luego de concluir sus actividades en el Valle Ícaro pasado un largo tiempo continuaron haciendo actividades que, siendo distintas, se correlacionaban unas con otras.

Actividades como mover objetos con la mente, pruebas de velocidad, de resistencia, de concentración, de potencia, ejercicios cognoscitivos, carácter, ideas, pensamientos, trucos de combate, transformación de energía, meditación, maniobras de vuelo, son unas de las tantas que han formado parte de este largo entrenamiento que ha durado ya 35 años.

En todo ese andar y esa disciplina, Vegeta les guiaba con instrucciones y pensamientos a cada una de las actividades que realizaban para evocar el significado oculto que encierran. Los discípulos realizaban lo que su maestro les encomendaba y a la vez prestaban atención a los comentarios telepáticos que el príncipe transmitía en los momentos más indicados.

Vegeta: "Cuerpo y alma, las dos cosas que realmente importan en esta existencia. Ahora que hemos sido privados de nuestro cuerpo, podemos profundizar en los más recónditos secretos de nuestras almas contemplándolas como nunca antes. Con la ausencia del cuerpo físico sólo podemos interactuar con nuestras almas, vivimos y pensamos a través de ellas, en todo momento, en todo lugar. Pero de nada sirve tener un alma tan poderosa estando vivos si no escuchamos a nuestros cuerpos; es cierto que son una prisión para nuestra alma, que con él se nos limitan muchas cosas, pero es la única forma en como podemos existir en el mundo físico, es la única forma en como podemos actuar en el".

"Si bien es cierto que en el transcurso de nuestras peleas algunos tuvimos la oportunidad de intervenir en la tierra aun estando muertos, como el caso de Kacarotto que regresó del cielo para mostrarnos la técnica de la fusión y de paso luchó por un momento con Magin Boo, eso pudo ser posible porque lo que hicimos en vida nos marcó para siempre en la vida después de la muerte, de modo que fuimos capaces de interactuar en el mundo físico como si siguiéramos existiendo verdaderamente en él".

"En parte estoy seguro que dicha capacidad la atribuye el rey Enma porque necesitamos de su consentimiento para hacer cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver con el cielo; o eso o la bruja Uranai – Baba no es tan inútil como pensaba. Por eso pienso que ese sujeto si así fuera su voluntad nos volvería a la vida, pero lo obstinado no le deja usar la cabeza".

"Kacarotto fue muy consciente del gran poder que representaba unir el cuerpo con la mente en los combates, por eso fue capaz de alcanzar tan colosales niveles de energía mucho mejor y más rápido que nosotros. La meditación es lo mejor que podemos usar para conectarnos, para ser uno solo, para dejar a un lado las divisiones e identificarnos como un solo individuo. La ropa misma que usamos nos divide, hace parecer a nuestros cuerpos como si fueran partes aisladas. La mente también se encuentra dividida porque llegamos a creer que ciertas cosas no forman parte de nuestro ser, como nuestros sueños, nuestros deseos, nuestros impulsos naturales y todo aquello que en un principio se nos dijo que era malo. Tales patrañas hacen que nos destruyamos a nosotros mismos".

"Cuando se unen cuerpo y mente desaparecen las divisiones, nos fundimos, somos un solo. Cuando ocurre esto no existe peligro alguno de que nuestra propia energía gire en círculos sin poder salir llevando a un conflicto interno. Constantemente peleamos contra nosotros mismos, volvemos nuestra propia energía en contra cuando reprimimos aquello que forma parte de nosotros creyendo que así lo eliminaremos; pero en verdad lo que estamos haciendo es llevar todo aquello que alejamos al inconsciente, y será cuando nos asechará en cualquier momento de la vida luego de que la consciencia se canse y no pueda controlar por más tiempo esos impulsos".

"Nuestra consciencia es sólo un subproducto de la sociedad, lo inconsciente es lo que forma parte de nosotros, lo natural, lo que nos obsesiona y pervierte si lo reprimimos bastante. Tuve la desgracia de vivir bajo la sombra de una raza ambiciosa y obstinada que no observaba lo verdaderamente importante en la vida; todos nos corrompimos, pues es difícil no beber del veneno que todos toman por costumbre si se trata de tu mismo pueblo, además de que tales costumbres se arraigaban desde que éramos niños".

"Así entonces, siendo niño, comencé a imitar todos y cada uno de los actos que mis semejantes hacían sin cuestionar ni poner en duda nada, pues el inicio del ego y del conocimiento aparecen después de cierto tiempo. Los asumí como verdaderos, auténticos, correctos, pues era el instinto natural de nuestra raza el obtener lo ajeno a base de odio y destrucción. Eso aunado a la ambición de mi padre y a las altas expectativas que tenía de mí, me enviaron por senderos antinaturales los cuales parecían correctos a simple vista".

"Fue así como me uní al rebaño, sin remedio, y no porque yo quisiera hacerlo; debía hacerlo, era la única forma de vivir que conocía. Si bien el orgullo y la necesidad de ser superiores son características propias de nuestra raza, dichas energías pueden transformarse siendo superiores en otros aspectos de la vida alimentándonos con cosas positivas, y Kacarotto es la clara prueba de ello. Fue entonces que llegó a mí el primer destello de luz a mi vida, la que me digo que todo en lo que creía era mentira: fue en mi viaje hacia el planeta tierra".

"Una vez ahí conocí a Kacarotto, del que de inmediato identifiqué como un miembro más de nuestra raza, pero hacía cosas totalmente distintas a lo que nosotros acostumbrábamos hacer. Mi enfado fue inminente, pues en vez de destruir las cosas las perseveraba, en vez de actuar con odio y furia con lo que estaba a su alrededor las contemplaba y apreciaba con la ilusión de un niño. No comprendía esa forma de vida, no la conocía, mi vida entera había estado llena de destrucción, odio, sufrimiento. Mi pelea con él fue lo más relevante en mi vida, ya que en el fondo supe que había encontrado por fin a aquel ser iluminado que me enseñaría muchas cosas que necesitaba aprender en aquella vida".

"Poco a poco mi maldad fue desapareciendo, viví en el planeta tierra poco después, forjé una familia, conocí más a fondo a los seres humanos y volví a desafiar a Kacarotto. Había algo en mí que no se había resuelto, así que tuve que despedirme de toda mi maldad desahogándome en una pelea con aquel hombre que cambió mi vida para siempre".

"Si encuentran a un ser iluminado aférrense a él lo mejor que puedan, no lo suelten jamás hasta que aprendan todo lo que necesitan saber para trascender en sus vidas. No tengan miedo, acérquense, no nieguen la atracción de polos opuestos que se ejerce en ese momento; si sienten esa gran atracción deben aprovecharla cuanto antes, porque en la mayoría de los casos sólo se presenta una oportunidad como esta en toda la vida. No necesitan buscarlo, él llegará a ustedes, y cuando eso ocurra aférrense a sus enseñanzas, enamórense de su sabiduría".

"En el Valle Ícaro aprenderán cómo utilizar su cuerpo adaptándolo a las diferentes circunstancias y desafíos que se les presenten. Tendrán que escalar, correr, nadar entre los feroces ríos fluyendo con naturalidad y salvajismo, adaptarán su cuerpo a mil formas de movimientos y acciones que quizá hasta ahora no tenían ni idea".

"Es el contacto directo con la naturaleza, y para superar esta prueba tendrán que aliarse a ella, comprenderla, estar atentos en todo momento, aprender a utilizar sus instintos innatos, volverán a ser animales. Serán como los leones, los tigres, los osos, salvajes, salvajes como nunca antes, tan naturales que serán dichosos, serán como dioses. Sigan encarando cada desafío que se presente y si lo desean, recorran el Valle desnudos".

Después del desafío del Valle Ícaro y de algunos entrenamientos de combate, los tres Saiya – Jin trascienden su poder llegando a transformarse en la tercera fase. Así lo demuestran Goten, Gohan y Trunks quienes con un destello de energía liberada cambian sus apariencias y sus auras evidenciando el incremento de niveles. Vegeta se muestra satisfecho por los resultados haciendo notar su sonrisa peculiar y su postura de brazos cruzados, pues sus discípulos no tuvieron grandes dificultades para alcanzar dicha fase.

Vegeta¡Bien hecho, era cuestión de tiempo para que alcanzaran esta fase, estuvieron tan relacionados con el cuerpo físico que sólo necesitaban elevar sus energías para transformarse sin dificultad alguna.

Trunks: -con rostro entusiasta apreciando su nueva apariencia- ¡No puedo creerlo…! Y yo que pensé que alcanzar esta fase me tomaría mucho más tiempo y esfuerzo.

Vegeta: Cuando pasé de la cuarta fase sin desarrollar la tercera me di cuenta que lo único que me había ayudado en ese momento fue la tecnología de Bulma, pero una vez terminada la transformación no pude volver a mutar de forma natural. Las etapas tienen que respetarse, no puedes saltar a la cuarta sin antes pasar por la anterior, pues tu cuerpo no estará acostumbrado a un cambio tan brusco de energía y por lo tanto no podrá mantener ese poder por mucho tiempo. Es cuestión de evolución, la evolución tiene sus etapas, si intentas violar sus reglas estarás jugando con fuego.

Gohan: Entiendo… Veo que no fue necesario enfadarnos ni nada por el estilo para alcanzar esta etapa, sólo bastó con incrementar nuestras energías para lograr la transformación.

Vegeta: Es una forma más efectiva de alcanzar las etapas. Si actúas con odio y con rencor tu energía interna se corrompe, y como dichos sentimientos llevan al sufrimiento no te sentirás satisfecho con lo que has logrado, de esa forma la insatisfacción te induce a obtener cada vez más poder para llenar ese vacío, es así como te haces adicto al poder. Ustedes lograron esta transformación con el cuerpo y la mente unidos, con una mente clara llena de voluntad y libre de odio. Así se sentirán siempre satisfechos y no sólo eso, tendrán la seguridad de que ese poder alcanzado nunca se irá porque fueron ustedes mismos los que con su esfuerzo y tenacidad lo obtuvieron, y será siempre suyo.

Los Saiya – Jin transformados sonríen de satisfacción por su reciente logro, sintiendo una gran paz y un gran orgullo por lo que fueron capaces de lograr por ellos mismos. Los tres notaron el gusto que le daba a Vegeta que hubieran llegado a esta tercera etapa, eso indicaba que el entrenamiento estaba dando muy buenos resultados.

Terminado el reciente hallazgo el entrenamiento siguió su curso bajo las instrucciones de Vegeta que indicaban el camino. Los discípulos acataban fieles cada orden sin importar qué tan raras o excéntricas solían parecer algunas de ellas, pues al concluirlas eran de las que más aprendían.

Vegeta: "Enfrenten sus miedos, siempre con voluntad, ilumínense, no se dejen abrazar por la oscuridad. Deben aceptar cada fenómeno suyo como propio, no lo vean aislado, no existe sentimiento alguno que sea malo por sí solo; si están alegres, sean alegres en su totalidad, si están tristes, sean tan tristes como ese sentimiento se los permita, déjense llevar por la corriente sin resistirse ni huir de ella. Todos los sentimientos que tenemos son propios de nuestro ser, suceden por una razón específica, el que se esté rabioso no significa que por sentirlo nos convirtamos en algo malo".

"No consideren sus sentimientos como si fueran efectos externos, en lugar de decir o aceptar que están tristes es mejor que digan que son la tristeza, en ese momento son la tristeza, no intenten alegrarse a propósito si no existen motivos para hacerlo, la alegría llegará por sí sola para conseguir el equilibrio. Si se deprimen no se sientan culpables, no hay nada malo en eso, en cambio les ayuda a reflexionar sobre lo que les está haciendo daño y lo que tienen que hacer para erradicarlo".

"Nunca se repriman, disfruten sus sentimientos a la máxima potencia y verán que se sentirán dichosos, hasta en los momentos de tristeza se sentirán alegres sólo por permitir que ese sentimiento invada su ser por unos instantes. Si se reprimen lo único que conseguirán será que crezca ese sentimiento de culpa, tratarán de controlarlo y ocultarlo aparentando otra cosa, pero llegará un momento en que tendrán que descansar y será cuando todo lo que hay adentro erupcionará como un volcán que ha sido constantemente acallado por la superficie".

"Que no les importe lo que piensen los demás de ustedes, sólo lo dicen porque les temen, no les comprenden o porque no soportan verlos felices. En cambio ellos son los que más se perjudican, porque están alimentando ese sentimiento de envidia que nunca les dejará avanzar ya que se ocuparán de tratarlos de sumergir en la desdicha. Canten, bailen, sean como unos niños, sean creativos, atentos, agudos, observen todo a su alrededor, no se pierdan ningún instante. No hay mejor forma de aprender de la vida que cometiendo errores, pero así cada vez que se reincorporen de una caída se sentirán más fuertes, más inteligentes, más capaces".

"Cuando alcancen la dicha y la autosuficiencia necesarias serán tan independientes y plenos que nada, absolutamente nada en este Universo podrá desviarles del camino. Así los aprisionen y traten de obligarlos a seguir el camino del mal mediante métodos de tortura y maltrato ustedes nunca cederán, pues estarán tan conformes con lo que son ahora que preferirán la muerte mil veces que vivir como unos esclavos. Nadie podrá dominarlos, nunca permitirán que les arrebaten la libertad, siempre enfrentarán a aquellos que lo intenten con ustedes y también defenderán a aquellos que se vean amenazados por la misma circunstancia, ya que el sentimiento de justicia aflorará en ustedes".

"Disfruten cada momento de su vida como si fuera el único, pues el mañana no lo asegura nadie. Quizás llegue, quizá no, en este último caso se sentirán tan culpables e insuficientes que se arrepentirán enormemente de lo que no pudieron hacer en vida. El pasado es el pasado, no debe influir en ningún momento en lo que quieran ser en el presente; si alguna vez fueron malos, despiadados, ruines y crueles no significa que no puedan cambiar el destino. El destino lo forjan ustedes, pueden cambiarlo, sólo se requiere el esfuerzo necesario para alcanzar la redención".

"El cielo y el infierno están presentes en todo momento, cada uno de nosotros tiene el bien y el mal en su interior. Si nos seducimos por el camino del mal nos perderemos tanto en él que nos fundiremos y no podremos reconocernos a nosotros mismos, así se convertiremos en lo más despiadado que pueda imaginarse. Si nos inclinamos demasiado por el bien podemos llegar a ser muy dichosos, muy autosuficientes con un sentimiento de justicia enorme, pero también se requiere del otro elemento para que las cosas progresen, porque la vida carecería de sentido si cualquiera de ambos llega a reinar por mucho tiempo. El equilibrio se establece por sí solo: si reina el bien por mucho tiempo, el mal atraerá el péndulo hacia el otro extremo para lograr el balance, el centro, y si el mal reina por períodos enormes el bien hará gala de su presencia para erradicar toda la oscuridad que sea necesaria".

"Deben estar conscientes que no hay situación o idea alguna que se considere correcta de forma Universal. Para algunos se tratará de una gran verdad, para otros será la más grande mentira y pelearán para demostrar que lo que ellos piensan es lo correcto. Pueden hacerlo si así lo requieren, aunque hay seres tan corrompidos con el poder que sólo ellos piensan que tienen la razón, esos son los que se deben combatir. Lo que hagan ustedes en nombre de la justicia o de la libertad deben ejercerlo sólo cuando se rompa el equilibrio y cuando sea necesario, de lo contrario sólo estarán obteniendo poder y habrá quienes les combatan para hacerles saber que estaban en un error, así como también ustedes lo hicieron con aquellos que enfrentaron en alguna otra ocasión. Sólo hagan lo que sea necesario, sin excederse ni limitarse, así obtendrán la felicidad que necesitan por consecuencia de su libertad".

"No existe ningún camino a la felicidad, la felicidad es el camino. No tendrá ningún sentido llegar a la meta si no se ha disfrutado del camino, no tiene ningún caso partir con la vista hacia el horizonte si no se observa lo que se está alrededor, no habrá para ustedes un mundo más allá de los vivos si no aprendieron lo necesario en vida, porque de no haberla vivido correctamente nunca estarán preparados para cuando sus almas trasciendan al más allá".

En un intervalo de 15 años siguieron haciendo todo tipo de entrenamientos, y en ese momento los discípulos estaban ocupados haciendo flexiones de pecho en postura recta hacia el suelo cuando uno de ellos hace un comentario, mientras que Vegeta se hallaba de brazos cruzados con un pie apoyado en la otra pierna sentado en una roca dándoles la espalda.

Goten: -alza la vista hacia Gohan sin suspender sus labores- No sé cuánto más pueda soportar esto, y ya llevamos cinco mil flexiones. –comentó con respiraciones algo aceleradas y el sudor escurriéndole todo el cuerpo como los demás.

Gohan: Pues más vale que lo hagas o Vegeta nos dará una paliza. –respondió sin voltear hacia delante.

Goten: Rayos… -observa a Vegeta girando su cabeza hacia la izquierda- Y este sujeto que no hace nada en lo absoluto, nada más le gusta hacernos sufrir.

Trunks: Baja la voz o mi padre se molestará. –le advirtió viéndolo.

Goten¡Bah…! Se supone que es el maestro pero no por eso debe estar haraganeando, el es el primero que habla sobre entrenar como soldados pero hasta se recuesta sobre nosotros cuando nos levantamos de arco de espaldas sobre el suelo… -dijo con voz dolorida de tan sólo recordarlo.

Gohan: No sé cuánto tiempo más tendremos que estar entrenando, ya pasaron quince años. –comentó sin poder creerlo.

Trunks: A este paso estaremos tan desgastados que no quedará nada de nosotros.

Goten: -dibuja un semblante pícaro observando a Trunks- Ya imagino lo que pudo haber pasado entre tu padre y Bulma cuando contrajeron nupcias.

Trunks: -arquea una ceja- ¿Qué?

Goten: De seguro que todo el… proceso, debió ocurrir de una forma extraña… -Gohan lo mira y le da a entender con muecas que no comente nada al respecto, Vegeta los ve de reojo- Trunks¿nunca te habrás preguntado en tu vida cómo es que fuiste concebido? –Trunks se muestra perplejo y Gohan se pone nervioso por la imprudencia de Goten.

Vegeta: -voltea de golpe girando su cabeza hacia atrás exclamando exaltado- ¡Más rápido!

Los tres vuelven sus vistas hacia abajo y aumentan de una forma considerable el ritmo de las flexiones por el nerviosismo, tan rápido que hasta sacudieron todo el sudor que había en sus cuerpos.

Luego de cierto tiempo comenzaron las sesiones espirituales donde cada uno pudo profundizar dentro de su ser mientras que Vegeta comentaba al respecto.

Vegeta: "Hay tres cosas por las que estamos compuestos y que siempre forman parte de nosotros: el cuerpo físico, la mente y el alma. El cuerpo hace de coraza ante las fuerzas externas que puedan ser perjudiciales, nos cuida y también nos permite interactuar en el medio físico. Si no le damos el trato y el mantenimiento adecuado, de nada servirá que seamos unos genios mentales, acabaremos por consumirnos nosotros mismos".

"Igual ocurre si nada más nos importa el cuerpo. Estaremos tan ocupados embelleciéndolo y puliéndolo como el mármol que nuestra mente se pudrirá por falta de conocimiento y de experiencias, será el único músculo que no se habrá trabajado adecuadamente en años. Deben aprender que ambos tienen suma importancia, ambos deben desarrollarse a la par, no puede descuidarse ninguno de los dos o nos veremos más adelante en serios problemas. Podríamos ser sumamente poderosos en mente, ser capaces de leer la mente, de mover objetos enormes, pero si nuestro cuerpo no está en condiciones será difícil para nosotros mantener dicho poder mental porque esta va conectada a nuestro cuerpo".

"Imaginen que de pronto todo su poder psíquico desaparece por cualquier circunstancia… Si sus cuerpos fueran su único recurso para librar una situación de vida o muerte, que dicha situación sea terrenal lleno de obstáculos e inmensos peligros, entonces tendrán que adentrarse totalmente con el mundo físico para salir adelante. Si no entrenaran adecuadamente sus cuerpos, dudo mucho que lograran salir vivos de aquel desafío terrenal. Por esa razón les pedí que recorrieran el Valle Ícaro sin sus poderes, así tuvieron que hacer uso completo de sus cuerpos teniendo que interactuar directamente con la naturaleza y sus exigencias".

"La mente alberga el alma, y el cuerpo alberga a la mente. Todo está conectado en un circuito continuo que no puede separarse a menos que fallezcamos, por ello es importante fortalecer todo ese circuito de conexión para sentirnos más vivos y enérgicos. El cuerpo siempre obedece a la mente, no lo olviden, cualesquiera que sean sus pensamientos o sus intenciones, tienen el poder tanto para convertirse en unos robles musculosos como para renunciar a la vida; entonces sus cuerpos les seguirán y se deteriorarán hasta que mueran".

Llega el atardecer, los tres Saiya – Jin practican las enseñanzas recientes de combate por su maestro quien les observa a cierta distancia, con los pies sobre una enorme protuberancia rocosa recostada con cierta vegetación acompañándole que termina cerrándose en forma de pico. En esa vista puede apreciarse el gran esplendor de la naturaleza ilustrada por otros montes que sirven como base, junto con los rayos luminosos tenues que se asoman entre dos prominencias dando realce a las figuras de los tres Saiya – Jin que entrenan tenazmente suspendidos en el aire.

Vegeta: "Trabajando sobre el presente es como se prepara el futuro, y debe renunciarse constantemente al pasado para evitar dar reacciones en vez de respuestas. Debemos aprender a responder con toda nuestra espontaneidad de acuerdo al momento que se nos presente, pues sólo así estaremos actuando como verdaderos individuos. Olviden todo tipo de condicionamientos, sean ustedes mismos, no se dejen llevar por los ideales, lo único que importa es el aquí y el ahora".

"No esperen a que los demás cambien, háganlo ustedes, solo así la multitud cambiará para responderles. Sean auténticos guerreros, libres, poderosos, sagaces, jugadores, demuéstrenle al mundo, a la multitud, al universo entero que los seres de justicia existen y que siempre estarán ahí cuando se les necesite".

"Actúen con totalidad, terminen siempre con aquello que hayan iniciado, no dejen nada inconcluso. Ustedes serán la voz de la conciencia que inducirá a todos los que protejan a llenarse de valor y coraje para enfrentar lo que se tenga que enfrentar, sin miedo alguno. No teman quedarse solos, si algún día todos los héroes sucumben y sólo quedan ustedes, permanezcan siempre latentes esperando el momento adecuado para actuar".

"Sé que cuando llegue el momento de la verdad ustedes darán lo mejor que puedan, pues han logrado que yo confíe en ustedes. Falta poco para que regresemos otra vez a la acción, para entonces contaremos con todo lo que necesita para ser, una vez más, los guerreros Z".

Continuará…


	94. Capítulo 3: Eterno resplandor

**Capítulo 3: Eterno resplandor.**

Un largo tiempo de entrenamiento fuerte, intenso y en ocasiones peligroso tuvieron que soportar los Saiya – Jin desde hace mucho tiempo atrás desde que fueron reclutados. Meditaciones, enseñanzas, errores de los cuales aprendieron valiosas lecciones… Llegó un momento en que todo indicaba que la recta final había llegado en el instante que ya no quedaba mucho por enseñar; sólo que ahora, el entrenamiento tomaría a partir de adelante una nueva dirección.

Estaba Vegeta esperando que los demás Saiya – Jin terminasen con lo que para el sería la última lección. Mientras tanto se dedicaba a concentrarse en su propio poder con una unión de cuerpo y mente, tratando de liberar aquel mismo al máximo pasando por las distintas fases cuando su energía aumentaba. Había llegado a la segunda sin gran esfuerzo, apretando los puños a la altura de su cintura un poco flexionados hacia delante; su apariencia cambió notoriamente cuando de una liberación enorme de energía pudo llegar a la tercera fase, esta vez teniendo que preparar más su cuerpo sujeto a posturas más flexionadas. Duró así un momento tratando de no esforzarse mucho con el incremento fulminante de poderes, hasta que llegó la hora de llegar a la fase hasta ahora conocida por él y sus semejantes.

Con un poco más de esfuerzo que en las anteriores etapas logró llegar a la cuarta sin tener que tensar de sobremanera sus músculos, su dentadura junto con su rostro algo arrugado se hicieron notar por el esfuerzo aplicado. Aguardó un momento mientras ganaba tiempo para la concentración y cierto grado de reposo, esperando que su cuerpo estuviera lo suficientemente listo para otro incremento más. Respiró profundamente en tres ocasiones, cerró los ojos, marcó su cuerpo y después se estiró hacia atrás expulsando una gran cantidad de poder interno reflejado en su aura tornada ahora de color rojizo.

Su garganta sonaba algo estridente producto del esfuerzo que estaba ahora experimentando, tratando de llegar mucho más alto esta vez que lo acostumbrado. Cada vez iba aumentándose más su nivel de poder desprendiendo descargas eléctricas de su cuerpo, las venas comenzaron a marcarse en algunas partes, su musculatura seguía incrementándose, su cola se contorsionaba con fuerza… Hasta que llegó el momento de relajarse después de un tiempo en que su aura inquietó los alrededores agitando el viento y estremeciendo la tierra.

Vegeta recuperaba el aliento perdido en medio de jadeos y sudor apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Luego de recobrarse de aquel incremento intenso se irguió observando sus brazos peludos, su tórax y otras partes del cuerpo que su mirada alcanzaba a contemplar. Con ojos juiciosos y críticos observó cada detalle esperando algún cambio externo, concentrándose también en el interno, sin encontrar progreso alguno.

Extrañado por los resultados (y después de haberlo intentado varias veces anteriormente) meditó sobre el asunto.

Vegeta: "Es extraño, no veo cambio alguno. Se supone que todos estos años debieron ser más que suficientes para superar esta fase, pero lo único que consigo son pequeñas variaciones temporales. Esto ya me ha preocupado, siento que el poder se ha estancado, tal vez no estoy utilizando la energía adecuadamente… No, no creo que sea eso, debe ser algo más. –aumenta la expresión de su semblante- Quizás, esto quiera decir que hemos llegado al…"

Antes de terminar su pensamiento siente las presencias de Goten, Gohan y Trunks aproximándose hasta llegar a donde él se encuentra, siendo aquello señal de que habían terminado con su más reciente labor encomendada por el príncipe. Una vez que se vieron frente a frente Vegeta disminuye su poder hasta llegar a su estado estándar, los recién llegados le avisan del término exitoso de sus labores recientes.

Trunks: Hemos terminado de construir aquel templo padre, tal como nos dijiste.

Vegeta: -les observa por un momento- Bien hecho.

Goten: Por cierto ¿qué hacía señor Vegeta?

Vegeta: Nada importante, sólo probando mi propia fuerza. –permanece un rato en silencio- Ahora que han terminado de construir ese templo, las almas que deseen orar y encontrar paz con ellas mismas tendrán un lugar adecuado para hacerlo. Como fue construido con sus propias manos esa obra les debe a ustedes su existencia, y a la vez ustedes se sienten satisfechos por verla terminada. Es la relación creación-creador, ustedes fueron los que dieron existencia a un lugar sagrado como ese y ahora aquel templo servirá para muchos otros que deseen utilizarlo. Puesto que se trata de algo propio es como depositan una parte suya en esa creación, en otras palabras algo de su esencia se queda en ese templo, por ello guarda un profundo significado. Es lo que tienen que hacer cuando se aproxime una pelea… Recuerden por qué lo hacen, por quiénes lo hacen, qué es lo que pretenden lograr y sobre todo lo más importante… Pregúntense constantemente si quieren seguir haciendo lo que están haciendo, si bien es cierto que en la mayoría de las ocasiones nosotros los guerreros no tenemos elección de pelear también debemos sentir lo que hacemos, el impulso que nos lleva a hacer una y otra vez lo acostumbrado aunque no recibamos nada a cambio.

Gohan: Entonces de eso se trata… -se muestra pensativo- Tienes razón en lo que dices, sentí una gran satisfacción al ver lo que habíamos hecho… Fue sencillo hacerlo, pero pude sentir que algo de mí se iba en esa creación, que con mis propias manos y las de mis compañeros fuimos capaces de crear algo tan grande y solemne y sin necesidad de usar nuestros poderes.

Vegeta: Ese fue otro de los objetivos, el ser capaces de crear cosas grandes sin importar de dónde vengamos, cuáles sean nuestras condiciones físicas e intelectuales o nuestras limitantes. Recuerden que lo imposible no existe, es una condición de la mente que creamos cuando algo parece inalcanzable, son engaños que nos nublan la vista, basura que envenena nuestras almas callando nuestros dones más grandes. Nunca se den por vencidos, si se tienen que morir peleando entonces que así sea, porque no hay nada que se compare con hacer lo correcto y defender el honor, de cada uno de nosotros. Jamás digan nunca a nada.

Vegeta terminó con sus palabras mirando a cada uno de sus discípulos con detenimiento. Ahora que todo había terminado para él había llegado el momento de despedirse, sintiendo la inmensa alegría de explotar aunque sea algo en ellos, algo que podía percibir con facilidad en sus auras. Con ojos de maestro, de sabio, con su mirada fija y poco expresiva al exterior pero noble y orgulloso internamente, podía ver todas las semillas que había sembrado en sus almas las cuales tendrán que cultivar de ahora en adelante para convertirlas en fuertes árboles. Su trabajo estaba hecho y su conciencia, tranquila. Y como todo buen maestro dejaría el camino libre a sus discípulos para que cada uno emprendiera su propio destino, primero empezando con las enseñanzas arraigadas a lo largo de toda práctica, después forjando sus propias disciplinas, aprendizajes, adquiriendo nuevas experiencias y viviendo grandes aventuras.

Goten, Gohan y Trunks esperaban que su maestro les dictase otra enseñanza más, sin saber que escucharían las palabras del adiós.

Vegeta: Ahora les voy a pedir, a cada uno de ustedes, que lo que les he enseñado nunca lo olviden. Pero sólo utilícenlo como un remo en sus lanchas para llegar a tierra firme en su largo viaje y sobrevivir, pero no para caminar con él una vez fuera del agua. No les servirá de nada cargar con viejos lastres, actualícense, no dejen de aprender, porque sólo así estarán preparados de forma constante para enfrentar cada cosa que se les presente en el mundo y el Universo. Conforme avancen y se hagan sabios, cada vez más se destetarán de lo que aprendieron en mi tutoría, porque serán ustedes los que se convertirán en nuevos maestros. Yo quedaré en el olvido, pero oculto en lo más recóndito de ustedes para que no olviden nunca de cómo fue que fueron capaces de convertirse en lo que serán más adelante. A donde quieran que vayan, yo siempre estaré con ustedes pero ya no intervendré en sus decisiones; recuérdenme pero sólo cuando sea necesario, cuando ya hayan escrito demasiado sobre sus vidas y no tengan más que dar una hojeada al pasado para vivir nuevamente los recuerdos. Y si en el recorrido se acuerdan de este viejo maestro, critíquenlo y júzguenlo mordazmente por todas las estupideces que hace algún tiempo llegó a enseñarles, en todo lo que pudo haberse equivocado. Sólo odiándome será como podrán seguir adelante.

Trunks: -se inclina un poco hacia delante- ¿A qué va todo esto, no entiendo…

Vegeta: -guarda cierto silencio- El entrenamiento ha llegado a su fin. –dijo tajante y con rectitud, los demás se ven altamente sorprendidos.

Gohan: No puedo creerlo… ¡Finalmente terminamos!

Gohan se expresó entusiasmadamente sin hacer celebración sino más bien sorprendido por lo que Vegeta había dicho. Pero los demás alrededor suyo no sabían cómo reaccionar, si celebrar, entusiasmarse, vociferar o sentir odio. Muchas emociones y sentimientos se les vino a cada uno de ellos, por lo que Gohan al ver sus reacciones desiste de su intento por decir algo más.

Trunks: Es increíble… ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Vegeta: -asiente cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos al agachar la cabeza- Ya no hay nada más que puedan aprender de mí, ahora les toca poner a prueba tanto a ustedes mismos como mis enseñanzas.

Goten: Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer de ahora en adelante, todo este tiempo hemos estado contigo aprendiendo cosas excelentes¡no quiero que esto termine! –dijo alterado.

Vegeta: Así las cosas deben ser. Si siguen permaneciendo conmigo no seré más que un estorbo para ustedes, deben liberarse de mí y de toda esta atmósfera que hemos creado a nuestro alrededor. Así que olvídenme, se los pido de favor, partan hacia sus rumos y nunca miren atrás o se confundirán.

Gohan¿Nos estás diciendo que…¿Debemos irnos ahora¿A dónde?

Vegeta: A donde los guíen sus sentimientos. Conviértanse en unos mendigos, vayan sin rumbo y sin brújula, no importa el camino que tomen si no saben a dónde partir, sólo así encontrarán su verdadero destino. Sean piratas, aventureros, vivan peligrosamente¡es la única forma de vida que vale la pena vivir! Surjan de las cenizas del error, cambien constantemente o caducarán, muévanse cada vez que sea necesario de cualquier lugar o se pudrirán. Así que olvídenme, porque si hacen lo opuesto nadando a contracorriente les patearé el trasero.

No creyeron que este momento por fin había llegado, después de tanta enseñanza y entrenamiento riguroso por fin habían llegado al final de la enorme recta de varios años. Fue un cambio totalmente nuevo para ellos, sentían que volvían a cero, pues tendrán que partir hacia diferentes caminos sin la jurisdicción de Vegeta. Vieron que su antiguo maestro estaba más que decidido en todo lo que había dicho, en olvidarlo y practicar sus enseñanzas sólo cuando sea necesario, sonaba a una despedida de por vida.

Un largo silencio rodeó aquella atmósfera en la que los discípulos lucían confundidos, pero después sus semblantes cambiaban al momento que comprendían mejor lo dicho por su maestro. Vegeta esperó respuesta alguna de parte de ellos, la que no tardó en venir por parte de su hijo.

Trunks: -con la mirada perdida- No puedo creer que esto haya terminado… De hecho, no puedo concebir que ya hayan transcurrido más de treinta años desde que comenzamos con esto. –alza su mirada melancólica hacia su padre- Nos pides que nos vayamos, que te olvidemos, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? Tal vez hasta que nos forjemos como unos seres completos en todos los sentidos, pero nunca lo seremos si no recordamos nunca al hombre que hizo posible todo lo que hemos logrado hasta ahora. No nos pidas eso que nunca lo haremos, ya dejaste huella en nosotros y es imposible borrarla. Y sobre todo yo, que siendo tu hijo me has tratado siempre en igualdad sin distinción alguna de lo que yo podría ser para ti. Y ahora que he tenido la oportunidad de estar a tu lado por treinta y cinco maravillosos años ¿me pides que te olvide? Aún no nos vamos de aquí y ya siento una profunda melancolía. –expresó dolido por la situación.

Goten: -con un semblante serio- Justo cuando me había gustado todo esto de forma absoluta ahora resulta que se ha terminado. Sabía que este momento tenía que llegar, pero no de esta forma. Es necesario que nos vayamos y emprendamos nuestros propios senderos, esa es tu última voluntad, pero me he acostumbrado tanto a ti y a tu disciplina que a pesar de todo, aunque lleguemos a superarte, siempre te consideraré mi maestro. Lo siento, pero han sido treinta y cinco años los que hemos estado contigo, y para olvidarnos de todo esto vamos a necesitar de otros treinta y cinco años para lograrlo, pero no creo que tengamos éxito. A donde quiera que vayas, sin importar en quién te conviertas o qué tan lejos estés, siempre te veremos con los mismos ojos.

Gohan: -con los ojos cerrados y cabizbajo- Gracias Vegeta, nos has enseñado mucho, mucho más de lo que yo esperaba. –abre los ojos- El tiempo que permanecimos contigo fue tan grato y placentero que ni siquiera lo sentí, al principio fue diferente pues nunca acostumbrábamos a entrenar de esa forma, pero gracias a tus entrenamientos nos has dado lo necesario para enfrentar lo que sea. Te volveremos a ver, eso lo sé, puedo presentirlo desde este momento. –alza la mirada- A donde nos lleve el viento iremos, jamás olvidaremos todo lo que nos has enseñado, eso te lo prometo.

La despedida era más que evidente, y más que real. Gohan, Goten y Trunks no querían irse, aunque se estuvieran despidiendo les costaba moverse de ahí y partir para siempre del lado de Vegeta. Al principio nunca creyeron que con este orgulloso guerrero hubieran compartido tantas cosas, varios momentos tanto buenos como malos, cuando en un principio renegaron por su mala suerte e infortunio al saber que debían entrenar a su lado por años. Pero con el paso del tiempo todo cambió para ellos; disfrutaban ahora de los entrenamientos, escuchaban atentamente las indicaciones y experiencias que Vegeta les recitaba como un padre a sus hijos, todas las experiencias, fracasos y aprendizajes de este guerrero formidable pasaron a sus manos para ser adjudicados a sus conocimientos.

Pero ahora… El momento de la despedida definitiva había llegado. Quizá ese sea el precio por aprender tanto a manos de su maestro, por todo el conocimiento valioso y todas las enseñanzas llenas de sabiduría y dicha, mismas que no pueden quedarse encerradas sólo en su forma de almacenaje. Ahora exigían ser puestas en práctica, comprobadas, de verificar si esas enseñanzas son verdaderas o falsas por quien se las ha transmitido… Y para eso debían destetarse de quien obtuvieron todos esos tesoros con el fin de que su libertad les sirva como puente hacia la verdad, la única verdad de cada uno de los ya graduados.

Vegeta fue el único que no titubeó ni mostró señal alguna de debilidad o sensibilidad. Su función estaba hecha, ahora ya no les servía de nada, ese era su pensar.

Vegeta: Será mejor que se vayan cuanto antes porque sino los correré a la fuerza.

Trunks: -con semblante de reclamo- No seas insensible, esto es difícil para nosotros, sobre todo para mí.

Vegeta: Pues son estas cosas las que más te fortalecen. Las despedidas duelen, de eso no hay duda, pero sólo cuando deciden volar por su propia cuenta hacia la libertad, hacia lo inseguro, lo peligroso, lo desconocido, es como encontrarán el verdadero camino. No acumulen recuerdos, sean nuevos cada día, como si estuvieran naciendo constantemente a cada instante. Se han llevado todo de mí, y me sentiré muy decepcionado de ustedes si no trascienden todo lo que les he enseñado. Hagan de mi filosofía una suposición comprobable para su largo viaje, no tomen nada por hecho, sólo lo que descubran con sus propios ojos, lo que comprueben por ustedes mismos será verdad, ustedes lo sabrán cuando eso ocurra. Ahora váyanse, y no vuelvan nunca.

Gohan: Nos iremos como tú nos pides, pero no me explico en qué momento se supone que regresaremos a la vida como tú profetizabas. Y falta ver el hecho de que a pesar de haber entrenado por muchos años no hemos llegado a la cuarta fase.

Vegeta: Juntos o no eso ocurrirá, se los aseguro, de qué forma y en qué momento no puedo afirmárselos, sólo les pido que en este último caso confíen en mí. En cuanto a la cuarta fase no he podido saber con certeza a qué se debe, tal vez necesitan aferrarse a una emoción bastante fuerte que signifique mucho para ustedes, tal como Kacarotto lo hizo cambiando la luna por el planeta tierra en su batalla con Bebi. Por eso en su próximo y propio viaje tendrán la posibilidad de descubrir qué es lo que necesitan realmente, para así encontrar esa emoción que les hace falta para trascender su poder. –Gohan asiente.

Goten: Nos vemos Vegeta, gracias por todo. –se da media vuelta listo para partir.

Gohan: Adiós Vegeta, cuídate mucho. –se voltea completamente, su hermano ya ha partido de ese lugar.

Trunks: -se muestra cabizbajo acabando de comprender el hecho de la despedida, Gohan es el segundo en irse después de un rato. –Yo… no quisiera irme… Tal vez no te vuelva a ver nunca… No quiero despedirme aún…

Trunks seguía sin poder aceptarlo, pero entonces su padre ya se había acercado a el sin que se hubiera percatado. Lo que sucedió después Trunks no se lo esperó en ningún momento; Vegeta lo había abrazado con su brazo derecho juntando su cuerpo con el de su hijo en muestra de afecto y cariño. El príncipe recargó su cabeza en el hombro de un Trunks conmocionado que no supo cómo reaccionar ante tal suceso. Estaba totalmente paralizado, no sabía qué hacer al respecto, su semblante había cambiado de golpe de melancólico a uno de asombro y sorpresa, no podía creer que su padre estuviera abrazándole.

Vegeta: Ni siquiera yo, siendo supuestamente el guerrero más poderoso y frío de los que puedan existir en todo este basto universo… Podría olvidarse del orgullo de ser padre. Es el único orgullo que me gustaría llevar conmigo hasta la eternidad; desde que te vi de pequeño en los brazos de tu madre Bulma, y cuando te cogí por primera vez en los míos, en lo más profundo de mí pude sentir cómo una paz y una dicha enormes se juntaron manifestándose en lo más profundo de mi ser. Fue algo que fluyó en mi sangre como un río desbordado, por un momento me olvidé de quién era yo, qué era lo que estaba haciendo y cuáles eran mis prejuicios. Esa fue la primera vez que comprendí lo que es la verdadera vida.

Trunks: -con el semblante temblándole y sus ojos tornándose vidriosos, hablando con voz entrecortada. - Gracias… Es lo más valioso que me has dado, lo que me has dicho… Lo que me has enseñado… No te defraudaré padre, te lo prometo…

Trunks da un pequeño sonido de garganta delatando sus ganas de llorar, y sin más pensarlo se recargó sobre su padre abrazándolo completamente con gran fuerza y aprecio. Fue un momento mágico, un momento único, inigualable, irrepetible, en medio de una atmósfera especialmente forjada para ese gran momento.

Gohan y Goten se reunieron en vuelo partiendo por lo pronto en compañía antes de decirse adiós, Trunks les da alcance colocándose en medio de ambos mientras se limpia las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Gohan: No temas Trunks, saldremos adelante, estamos ya listos para eso y mucho más.

Goten: Nunca creí que esto resultara tan doloroso, ni mucho menos pensé que se trataría de Vegeta.

Gohan: Debemos aceparlo, es la única forma en como podremos evolucionar. Tal vez no regresemos nunca a la vida, pero eso ya no importa. Llevo conmigo lo más valioso que he obtenido a lo largo de estos treinta y cinco años, no hay nada que se le compare, no lo cambiaría por nada, ni siquiera por la posibilidad de volver de nuevo a la tierra.

Trunks: -con una sonrisa de beneplácito en el rostro- Si tengo que decirle adiós así lo haré, dentro de mí me lo llevaré por siempre así me encuentre en las lejanías de lo inexplorado, perdido, en un sitio que no esté en el mapa.

Goten: -lo observa con atención- Algo debió decirte para que tengas esa sonrisa tan amena en la cara.

Trunks: Me dio lo que siempre esperé por tantos años… Un gran regalo que recordaré por la eternidad. –cambia su semblante de regocijo a coraje y valentía- ¡Vamos a la victoria, a nuestra libertad, cosas que mi padre siempre quiso que hagamos, no lo defraudemos! Si este es el precio de tanto aprendizaje, de olvidarnos de él quizás para siempre, entonces lo aceptaré ¡porque yo quiero crecer!

Gohan¿Aun a cuestas de tu propio padre?

Trunks: -cierra los ojos con sentimiento- Este fue un despido definitivo, porque jamás había recibido tan caluroso adiós de su parte. –los abre satisfecho- Comprendo sus palabras, comprendo sus sentimientos, seguiré su legado y crearé el mío. Sólo el tiempo nos dirá qué caminos habremos de tomar, aquellos donde nos equivoquemos serán los que verdaderamente nos llevarán a la verdad, de ahí aprenderemos más.

Gohan: -asiente aprobándolo- Bien dicho Trunks, lo has entendido al fin.

Goten: Todos lo hemos comprendido, ahora ha llegado el momento de despedirnos amigos. –dijo sinceramente viendo a ambos.

Trunks, Gohan y Goten se miran entre sí dando cuenta del sentimiento compartido, entendiendo que el momento de separarse quizá para siempre estaba muy cerca. Se asintieron mutuamente correspondiéndose entre ellos mismos dando por hecho el momento de su partida, no sin antes de dedicarse un gran adiós.

Gohan: Gracias por todo amigos, me divertí mucho con ustedes, llevo de cada uno todo lo que me han enseñado en todos estos maravillosos años.

Goten: A donde nos lleve el viento, actuando y fluyendo a la merced de las estrellas, de las mareas, de las estaciones…

Trunks: El destino nos volverá a unir, cuando hayamos alcanzado lo máximo en nuestro desarrollo y potencial, con nuestra plenitud bien lograda. Seremos los que contarán muchas historias y aventuras en vez de escucharlas, fluiremos con naturalidad y no con oposición, seremos los sabios para algunos y los alumnos para otros. La única forma de llegar a la verdad es perdiéndose en el camino, no esperemos la recompensa y esta llegará, como los mendigos y vagabundos que pronto seremos.

Gohan: -alza el puño agitándolo- ¡Por nosotros, por Vegeta, gracias por todo amigo incondicional!

Goten: Nos has dado libertad, nos has dejado sueltos para desplegar nuestras alas a nuestro libre albedrío. Te recordaremos por todo lo que eres; tu coraje, tu neurosis, tus enfados, tus sarcasmos, tus valiosas enseñanzas que siempre estuvieron detrás de todas esas lecciones estrictas y directas que daban evidencia de tu preocupación por nuestro desempeño.

Gohan: Tu recuerdo no lo llevaremos por siempre, has marcado tu sueño en nuestras almas. Hagamos lo que hagamos, seamos lo que seamos, en lo que nos convirtamos, en alguna parte de todo eso estará tu nombre escrito.

Gohan: Todo eso y mucho más nos traeremos, nunca se irá mientras estemos en el aquí y ahora. –su aura se desprende de su cuerpo como las llamas- ¡Adiós y gracias! –se aleja a gran velocidad de sus compañeros hacia un rumbo indefinido del lado izquierdo de ambos.

Goten¡Adiós hermano, adiós Trunks, te veré muy pronto amigo! –parte de la misma forma con su aura en presencia del lado derecho de Trunks.

Trunks: -permanece un momento callado con una gran sonrisa- Esto es sólo el principio amigos míos… No se despidan todavía. –enciende su aura- "Para hacerse más fuerte hay que surgir de las cenizas del error, con la frente siempre en alto aceptando la dicha de la existencia. Tal vez no llegue a la meta, tal vez falle en el intento… Pero habré aprendido lo suficiente para levantarme de nuevo cada vez más fuerte que nunca… El cambio siempre causa temblor, angustia, cosas que pronto desaparecerán con el paso del tiempo y la experiencia… Llegaré a donde tenga que llegar y escribiré mi propia historia, tengo la libertad para hacerlo, y nada ni nadie podrán impedir que lo haga. ¡Iré al camino de lo desconocido y encontraré mi propio destino!"

El último guerrero se ha ido ya a la merced del viento que sopla a la misma dirección a la cual se dirige con ímpetu y fuerza, dando un vistazo atrás con su mente de todos los sucesos y acontecimientos que pasó al lado de su padre y sus compañeros.

El momento cumbre había llegado al fin, llegó en el momento menos esperado como una gran sorpresa que despertó un cúmulo de sensaciones, tanto buenas como malas. Ahora los discípulos han dejado atrás dicho rango para convertirse en seres libres y auténticos en la búsqueda de grandes aventuras, pues sólo hasta ahora han emprendido el gran viaje que les depara sus destinos.

Reyes, mendigos, esclavos… No se sabía lo que podrían ser de ahora en adelante después de enfrentar la vida libre y sin limitaciones dependiendo solamente de ellos mismos salir adelante de todo lo que encaren… Casos que probarán si son realmente dignos de recibir el triunfo de su existencia, de su libertad, de su destete total.

Cierto tiempo había pasado desde aquel doloroso pero necesario momento, Vegeta no aparentaba estar arrepentido en ninguna medida sobre la decisión que tomó con sus ya despedidos discípulos. Cuando todo terminó regresó a sus rutinas de siempre haciendo no más que observar con atención cada uno de los aspectos de los alrededores que transitaba sin dejar escapar ni un solo detalle, cosa que no le aburría en lo más mínimo y que además le ayudaba a comprender mejor las cosas.

Siguió su propio camino, el camino sin rumbo. Tanto en vuelo como pisando tierra firme no se sabía hacia dónde partiría, si a las alturas o a las profundidades de la tierra, pero una cosa sí era segura; rara vez se detenía.

El tiempo pasó y con él los años se fueron sumando, mas para Vegeta daba lo mismo este año que el anterior. No había ninguna diferencia, sólo que todo a su alrededor y hasta él mismo cambiaban constantemente como comenzando una y otra vez a existir, sin nada viejo que mirar ni ningún recuerdo al cual aferrarse, al menos en demasía. Conforme pasaba el tiempo su esperanza de regresar de nuevo a las batallas se había detenido; ya no subía ocasionalmente como solía ocurrir, esta vez estaba constante, como si el hecho de haber pasado tanto tiempo desde aquella sensación "loca" le hubiese hecho considerar, al menos en una parte, que quizás no regresarían nunca.

Pero no importaba mucho en verdad. Si no regresaban como él esperaba, al menos queda el cierto consuelo de que las fuerzas del bien se equilibrarán tarde o temprano cuando la opresión de su contraparte haga que este se note más. Pero el deseo ferviente de regresar permanecía sin apagarse, ardiendo constantemente soportando los vientos huracanados de la desesperanza y el desánimo que amenazan con hacer de todo sólo un espejismo, una ilusión. Pero el príncipe estaba consciente y seguro de sus sentimientos, nada le hacía dudar de lo que él espera aun cuando parece que nada cambiaría.

Siguió vagando y vagando, constantemente asechado con las vivencias de su pasado, como si algo muy dentro de él jalara de los hilos de su consciencia pidiendo ser liberado; pero no podía hacer eso hasta que ocurriese su regreso a los combates, a la verdadera vida de antes, de lo contrario estaría sumergiéndose en una mentira.

Un paseo por los montes siempre verdes de uno de los tantos valles que pueden encontrarse en el paraíso, al príncipe se le ocurrió recorrer de pronto. Prefirió hacerlo esta vez en pie para contemplar con el ritmo adecuado todos los espectáculos panorámicos de ese hermoso lugar. En esta ocasión no quería ir de prisa, su corazón necesitaba negociar con su intelecto para comprenderse el uno al otro, debía poner sus sentimientos en orden.

Caminaba por el suave y confortable pasto de una de las elevaciones de ese valle, faltándole muy poco para llegar hasta lo más alto de esa prominencia. En cuanto lo hizo, su mirada delató el reconocimiento de una mujer la cual yacía de pie con vista hacia las montañas rocosas de suelos verdes estando a unos metros de distancia de Vegeta. Aunque le daba la espalda, la reconoció inmediatamente. Era inconfundible, era alguien especial que no había visto en todo este tiempo que estuvo preparando a sus ex alumnos.

Bulma notó inmediatamente su presencia. Con aire inocente se dio lentamente la vuelta hacia Vegeta haciendo notar con su mirada lo alegre que estaba por verle de nuevo, pero también reflejaba preocupación. Vegeta no avanzó ni un paso para su encuentro cercano, se quedó ahí parado contemplando a su mujer ubicada sobre un relieve más bajo que el suyo. Tanto la altura como la distancia en la que se encontraba el príncipe respecto a Bulma fueron para ella signo de majestuosidad y presencia, sirviendo de complemento de la sensación que sentía por encontrarlo finalmente.

Vegeta lucía inmutable, sin cambios, como si ya la hubiese visto por días seguidos. La mirada y el semblante de su mujer revelaban la tristeza que para ella significaba el permanecer tanto tiempo fuera de su lado. Ambos se miraron por largo tiempo, sin palabra de por medio, el lenguaje ahora era visual. Las sensaciones tanto de uno como de otro eran a través de la mirada, ambos transmitían su sentir, su dolor, sus pensamientos sin necesidad de intercambiar diálogo alguno.

La atmósfera de aquel lugar se complementaba con ese momento de encuentro, tanto las hierbas, los árboles de las lejanías, el viento y el terreno mismo forjaron una atmósfera especial acogiéndolos en su cuna peculiar sin nada más que los distrajese.

El momento mismo fue el que indicó a Bulma que comenzase a hablar. Así lo hizo sin saber por dónde empezar.

Bulma: Te he buscado por todos lados, no sabía a dónde ir, ni a dónde regresar. No me importó que lo dejara todo, mi familia, mis amigos, mis rumbos conocidos… Pensé que estabas a años luz de distancia, pero te sentía tan cerca de mí como ahora lo estás, por eso no desistí en buscarte. Tenía miedo de no encontrarte otra vez, pero mi esperanza fue más grande. No pude soportar por más tiempo el estar lejos de ti, de tu presencia, de tus ironías, de tus sarcasmos… Me sentía vacía por dentro, como si me faltara el aire, mis pensamientos desaparecían sólo para prestar atención a tu recuerdo. Y ahora que estás aquí, ahora que finalmente te he encontrado, son para mí más que bendiciones que me han caído del cielo. Sé que eres alguien libre, que necesitas extender tus alas para ir a donde te lleve el viento… Pero a veces necesito saber de ti, a veces requiero recordar que no estoy sola, que hay alguien que me necesita como yo a él. –une ambas manos como si estuviese rezando- Por favor vuelve conmigo, fui una tonta al decirte que no deberías de aferrarte al pasado, sólo quería protegerte. Ahora que te has tomado esto en serio me doy cuenta de mi gran error, yo fui la que te alentó a hacer todo lo que estás haciendo, te alejaste de todo y de inmediato pensé en lo que te dije. No te pido que olvides esta idea de regresar, simplemente que no te aferres a ello tal como yo lo temo.

Vegeta siguió escuchando sin moverse, observando la desesperación y angustia que sentía su esposa mientras le transmitía todo su sentir. Bulma esperó respuesta alguna, pero esta no llegó en el momento; el príncipe tardó en contestarle cuando creyó que era necesario, sin antes que terminara de seguirle contemplando y apreciando.

Bulma: -frunce levemente el ceño al notar su rara actitud- Por favor di algo, tantos años sin vernos y sigues tan frío como siempre. –concluyó con ganas de llorar.

Vegeta: Tuve que hacer lo que tenía que hacer, no podía quedarme sentado viendo el tiempo pasar, hay tantas cosas que se pueden hacer que el vivir en paz se convierte en una idea absurda. Yo no tengo la idea de regresar en vida al planeta tierra, es una sensación que se manifestó en lo más profundo de mí como anunciando el gran momento que siempre he esperado. El camino a la libertad y a la sabiduría exigen sacrificios, eso ya debes saberlo, tú lo hiciste cuando emprendiste tu aventura con Kacarotto de niño para buscar aquellas esferas del dragón. La libertad da miedo al principio porque significa alejarte de todas las comodidades, de todo lo que tenías seguro y predeterminado en esa existencia dormida. Si entiendes lo que estoy diciendo entonces no debe extrañarte que de pronto abandone todo lo que conozco por la persecución de un sueño, de un anhelo, de algo que mi cuerpo y alma necesitan por el significado mismo de mi existencia.

Bulma: -ladea un poco la mirada hacia abajo sin observar nada- Vas más rápido que yo, me faltan energías para seguir tus pasos; tengo la voluntad de hacerlo, quiero hacerlo, pero siempre quedo fuera de tus propósitos y ambiciones, nunca puedo acompañarte como yo quisiera. Me alegra que persigas tus sueños, pero me entristece el estar lejos de ti. Porque realmente te quiero te dejo libre, pero es tanta la ausencia entre ambos que no puedo soportarlo, todos estos años que han pasado han sido demasiado para mí.

Vegeta: No tienes la culpa de que yo me alejara de todos y de ti, esa fue mi decisión. Nosotros los Saiya – Jin somos aventureros, independientes, los linajes familiares por lo general no son nuestra prioridad cuando se trata de alcanzar algo que deseamos. Kacarotto partió en compañía de Ub sin nadie más abandonándonos a todos en aquel torneo de artes marciales, y te aseguro que fui el único de todos que entendió al completo su actitud sin tener que reprocharle ni exigirle nada, respeté su decisión. Es lo mismo que está pasándome ahora, es algo que debo hacer, de lo contrario moriré en este mundo seguro y acogedor en el que todos viven. Tú misma lo has dicho, soy libre y eso se aplica a ti también. Te aseguro que no me he aferrado a la idea de regresar a la vida, tú debes hacer lo mismo conmigo, no te aferres a mí. Vive cambiando constantemente, no cargues el viejo lastre del pasado porque entonces no podrás ir al ritmo de tu vida.

Bulma: Y entonces ¿qué va a pasar con lo nuestro¿acaso piensas dejarme para siempre?

Vegeta: Sólo te digo que aceptes cada circunstancia que se te presente, si luchas aferrándote siempre a aquello que ya está muerto y que no florecerá jamás, estás perdiendo el tiempo. Hay fuerzas que te superan como también a mí, a veces no es posible enfrentar lo inevitable, son cosas que tienen que pasar por su naturaleza y su flujo.

Bulma¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

Vegeta: Quiero que seas libre, que no te aferres a nada, deja que todo fluya como debe fluir. Cuando vivíamos en el planeta tierra nos unía un matrimonio, ahora sólo podemos compartir el sentimiento. Tú y yo nos casamos en secreto sin que nadie lo supiera excepto de unos cuantos, no institucionalizamos nuestra unión como matrimonio ante la iglesia ni ante la sociedad, y eso fue porque yo te lo exigí. Si ambos éramos conscientes de lo que nos unía no necesitábamos reconocimiento ni aprobación de terceros, con saberlo era más que suficiente. Me arrepiento de haberte dejado sola en muchas ocasiones, sobre todo en aquellas donde más me necesitabas. –su voz se torna más suave- Y hasta ahora, después de tantos años que han pasado, no he permanecido a tu lado como debe ser. Pero quiero hacerte saber que a pesar de mi rebeldía, de mi lejanía y mi orgullo… Te quiero con todo mi ser.

Bulma quedó impresionada por lo que Vegeta le estaba diciendo, no podía creer lo último que había oído de él, de hecho ni creyó que algún día lo diría de esa forma. Su corazón se aceleró junto a una sensación de júbilo y beneplácito en todo su cuerpo, su boca entreabierta y su mirada fueron respuestas más notorias de aquello que estaba sintiendo.

Vegeta: No he encontrado alguien más que no seas tú, cada vez que te veo eres alguien nuevo, me maravillas a cada instante. Me has dado unos hijos inigualables los cuales concebimos con gran corazón, he de ahí el resultado de sus grandes cualidades. Con nadie más habría fundido mi alma para esta descendencia, no me arrepiento de nada. Te agradezco por muchas cosas que me has dado aun cuando en ocasiones no sabía valorarlo: tu cariño, tus consejos, tu paciencia, tus regaños, tu comprensión, tus atenciones… Maldigo los días en que no pude ver todo aquello que llegaba a mí de tu parte y que en vez de eso rebotaban sobre el muro de mi orgullo. No te preocupes mi amor, tenemos ahora toda la eternidad para nosotros, compensaré aquella falta mía al no permanecer a tu lado cuando falleciste en cuerpo. Podré ahora colmarte todas las veces que quiera de alegrías y aprecios como no lo he hecho en mucho tiempo, porque esta vez no habrá un punto final que termine con nuestras existencias.

Bulma: -suspira- Vegeta… Mi amor…

Vegeta: -sonríe levemente- Tengo mi manera de querer, mi manera de preocuparme, de tomar las cosas, no significa que porque sea distante e indiferente contigo en ocasiones signifique que no me importas. Yo soy libre y tú también, por eso quiero que entiendas el hecho de que si algún día yo llegara o tú llegaras a encontrar a un mejor complemento para nuestras almas, a alguien mejor que nos brinde lo que necesitamos, debemos ser capaces de decirnos adiós. Deberás comprender que has de aceptar el cierre de nuestro episodio cuando llegue el momento de unir nuestras vidas con alguien más, así yo lo haré cuando sea tu caso, te pido que lo hagas también cuando a mí me suceda. Y no será doloroso porque nos llegaremos a entender el uno al otro, tan así que ningún rencor ni desprecio serán guardados para con nosotros. Seguiremos siendo amigos como ahora y para toda la eternidad, eso quiero que lo tengas siempre presente.

Las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de Bulma con delicadeza y rapidez tornando a sus ojos cristalinos y transparentes como sus sentidos. Era un momento maravilloso y único para ella, ahora sentía que no podía arrepentirse de nada si el momento de separarse llegara a tocar a sus puertas. Entrecerraba los ojos con movimientos repetitivos con uno que otro sollozo producto de la inmensa alegría sentida, todo su cuerpo, todo su ser vibraban de vitalidad.

Bulma: -limpiándose las lágrimas con una gran sonrisa- Gracias amor, de gran ayuda me sirvieron esas palabras tuyas. Cuando llegue el día de decirnos adiós lo aceptaré, eso lo prometo, ahora quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que nos toque a tu lado para no tener nada de qué arrepentirnos. –toca su pecho haciendo alusión con su mirada- Siento una profunda paz, ya no hay nada que me haga dudar de ti, siempre confiaré en ti mi querido príncipe, te querré por siempre.

Vegeta: Yo también a ti. –le dijo casi en susurro frente a ella luego de un instante de haberse movido de su lugar, alzando delicadamente la cabeza de Bulma con su mano mirándola a los ojos- Tú me enseñaste a querer, ahora quiero agradecértelo.

Bulma alcanzó a sonreír antes de que un profundo beso acallase cualquier cosa que quisiera decir en ese momento. Se abrazaron mutuamente con gran sentimiento y delicadeza a la vez dentro de una soledad sólo para ellos, sin nada alrededor que pudiese perturbarlos ni mucho menos interrumpirlos. Aquel momento fue grandioso, reconciliador, donde cada duda anterior y cada sentimiento negativo se purificaron con ese gran fundir entre esas dos almas, esas dos energías, formando una sola.

Fueron contadas, muy contadas las veces que Vegeta hablaba de sentimiento y cuando esto ocurría el momento se volvía inolvidable. Esta vez, el sentir había tocado fondo, había llegado al punto indicado, como si ya no fuese necesario que un momento así volviera a repetirse en futuros cercanos. La naturaleza brindó para ellos celebrando con vientos, con movimientos armoniosos de los árboles, las facetas variadas de los colores, las texturas, el desplazamiento agitado y agraciado de las hojas, en sí todo lo que estaba ahí parecía cantar una canción para ellos dos.

El momento ahí formado duró mucho tiempo, hasta que Vegeta le dice a Bulma que es momento de regresar a casa. La lleva a su hogar cercano a donde la casa de Milk y después se retira tan pronto como llegó no sin antes haber tomado de la mano de su amada, deslizando su palma con la de ella hasta soltarse luego de que el príncipe se eleva del suelo lo suficiente para estar lejos de su alcance. Bulma lo entendió, su camino aun no estaba hecho, su pareja necesitaba de esta libertad y albedrío, de este largo viaje aventurado para acallar todas las inquietudes de su corazón, de apagar la gran sed de la curiosidad y de extinguir el fuego del deseo. Sólo respuestas como las que estaba buscando podían resolverse de esa forma, no de otra, porque habrá de buscarse en la intemperie para que la naturaleza misma dé las respuestas.

El tiempo impredecible continuó su existir sobre todas las cosas que son parte de el, así entonces pone otros años más en el transcurso de todo lo existente. En el paraíso parece que nada ha cambiado, todo sigue tan común y normal como siempre; los ángeles, las almas, los guardianes de este, todo sigue tal cual sin la mínima sospecha de cambio. En el infierno… Las llamas arden junto con sus espíritus. La desgracia, la pena y otros sentimientos negativos para cualquiera pueden olerse, sentirse, oírse y verse sin dificultad alguna, incluso sin necesidad de entrar a aquellos lugares infestados de esos repugnantes hedores.

Nada puede crecer ahí, ni siquiera una pequeña planta; pues cuando alguna de estas conseguía brotar del suelo infernal la atmósfera incauta de los alrededores ocasionaba su marchitar antes de alcanzar a extender sus hojas al completo. Nada de lo que hay ahí vive, ni siquiera lo más que se mueva puede considerarse vivo. Las almas ahí encerradas no se desplazan con gracia, se arrastran, como cargando sus penas sobre sus hombros obligándoles a caminar pesadamente con posiciones agachadas, como tratando de escapar constantemente de sus crímenes. No se movían por el simple placer de moverse, lo hacían por verse obligadas a hacerlo. No había ninguna risa, ninguna manifestación de alegría o de vida, ni siquiera una pequeña mueca forzada por intentar expresar aunque sea una pequeña pizca de dicha y existencia.

Todo funcionaba a la inercia, sin vida, sin deseos, sin anhelos, todos caminando y andando como muertos. Pestes por doquier tanto de las paredes como de de las prominencias, las cuales se formaban soltando como una olla de presión toda la peste de las profundidades del infierno como lava ardiendo cuando el suelo mismo no era capaz ya de retener tales putrefacciones. Siempre se veían colores oscuros, marrones, rojos intensos complementados con tonos amarillentos; daba la impresión de que en aquellos lugares subterráneos todos estaban dentro de un eterno laberinto, en las entrañas más desagradables de una enorme bestia que les devoró por siempre desde el momento en que entraron ahí.

La noción del tiempo, el sentimiento, los pensamientos gratos y los placeres no existían para aquellas almas en pena. Estaban muertas en vida, condenadas por la eternidad a sufrir sin parar ni poder prestar atención a nada a su alrededor, como consecuencia del intenso e interminable dolor cernido sobre ellas aquejándoles sin parar. Llantos, quejas, gritos de muerte, dolor y desdicha hacían de ruido de fondo siempre, no había nada más que escuchar en ese detestable y desafortunado lugar, no había nada más que ver excepto sufrimiento, pena, melancolía, desdicha…

La tierra comienza a inquietarse… Los mares de esencia putrefacta producto de almas diluidas en su pena se agitan como hirviendo dentro de una enorme olla bajo temperaturas muy elevadas, ubicadas en varios puntos y zonas de aquel calabozo. El suelo así como las paredes y los techos comienzan a henderse por el efecto sacudidor común para todas las regiones próximas y lejanas. Parece que algo va a emanar con gran fuerza desde las enormes profundidades, como si la bestia fuese a vomitar todo lo que trae en sus entrañas.

Todos los que ahí habitan se han inquietado de una forma desmesurada, las vociferaciones estruendosas entremezcladas se intensifican cada vez más, las sacudidas estremecen hasta las rocas más sólidas y firmes sobre el suelo... El infierno está rugiendo por dentro pretendiendo ser liberado.

Falta ahora sólo un año para el regreso de los guerreros Z. Mientras tanto Krillin, Yamcha, Picollo y todos los demás interesados se congregan constantemente desde hace algunos años para iniciar con sus entrenamientos, todo con tal de procurar por lo menos de estar listos física y mentalmente en caso de que se diera la posibilidad de su regreso. Tal vez no quedarían tan preparados como los demás Saiya – Jin y ni qué hablar de la proximidad de sus poderes, pero por lo menos pretendían que sus niveles estuvieran en óptimas condiciones para procurarse un regreso fructuoso si es que ese momento se presentaba.

Sólo faltaba un año para que los Saiya – Jin regresaran a la vida en defensa nuevamente del planeta tierra. Entretanto los cuatro selectos por el mago Golfin hacen lo suyo por separado. Los que una vez fueron aprendices del príncipe Vegeta ahora daban toda gala de maestros; habían alcanzado una madurez tal que adonde quiera que iban levantaban miradas en su atención, porque daba la impresión de que la existencia misma les hacía reverencia por cada lugar del paraíso que visitaban. Todo se iluminaba en sus andares, sin conocerlos aquellos que les observaban de cerca se olvidaban por completo de lo que estaban haciendo, sus solas presencias bastaban para producir tales efectos sobre estos.

Como era natural algunos se acercaban curiosamente, y dentro de esa misma intención se escondían en ocasiones sentimientos de superación personal de algunos que deseaban llegar tan alto como ellos. Siempre con las manos abiertas y accesibles los ahora maestros les brindaron ayuda para que fuesen capaces de hacer germinar las semillas de sus corazones, de encontrar sus propios senderos por ellos mismos.

En el lado Oeste del paraíso, en las lejanas y calurosas montañas de alturas enormes y relieves variados en tamaño y consistencia, con una que otra vegetación posible debido a las altas temperaturas de aquel lugar lejano, donde el ocaso se estaba ya anunciando… Trunks, o mejor conocido en esos alrededores como _gran anunciador_ por sus grandes habilidades en el pronóstico de diversos acontecimientos, estaba pronunciando un discurso a una reunión que había convocado en relación con sus súbditos, seguidores que había ganado por sus grandes habilidades y su persona. Les hablaba sobre la búsqueda de la verdad, sobre lo efímero de la belleza y la fama, de lo malo que puede ser el uso excesivo del orgullo en la persona.

Trunks, de ropaje grueso y basto con apariencia de un esquimal menos abultado de tonos cafés, hizo una pausa al pedirles a sus alumnos la ejecución de un ejercicio de meditación con tal de que ellos mismos aprendiesen a escuchar a sus corazones. De entre todos los presentes se puso de pie al estar anteriormente sentado sobre sus pies cruzados como el resto que le acompañan, se volvió un momento de forma espontánea hacia la vista del ocaso viendo los últimos efectos de los rayos luminosos sobre el paisaje. Que cómo era posible la existencia de un sol en el paraíso no tenía la menor idea, pero tal vez se trataba de un favor otorgado a todos los que le habitan para no sentirse tan ajenos al nuevo cambio de residencia.

Mientras miraba los rayos luminosos se sumergió en sus pensamientos como si aquel atardecer le indicara que pensase en su pasado hasta que emita el último rayo de luz.

Trunks: -con semblante sereno y pelo largo hasta los hombros- "Lo recuerdo… La primera vez de nuestro entrenamiento, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado. Padre… Hasta ahora no te he olvidado, ni siquiera he tratado de ubicar tu presencia, cumpliré con mi promesa de seguir adelante hasta que el destino vuelva a unirnos. La vida me ha bendecido enormemente; he tropezado, me he equivocado y lo agradezco, porque sólo así he aprendido mucho más que en el estudio mismo de la materia. Con todo lo que he adquirido a lo largo de mi experiencia, las generaciones futuras serán el fruto que yo ofreceré al mundo como prueba de que todos los aquí presentes seguimos creciendo sin detenernos. Al verlos a ellos me veo a mí cuando recién comencé con mi aprendizaje, vaya que ha pasado mucho tiempo… Tal vez no regresemos a la vida, pero con esto me quedo, aun así tenga que morir miles de veces seguiré resucitando bajo las mismas condiciones en las que me encuentro ahora, porque es la forma de vivir más plena y satisfactoria que he encontrado a lo largo de mi antes tedioso existir. Aun queda mucho por hacer, nos queda la eternidad para eso, pienso aprovecharla al máximo para no aburrirme nunca, espero que Gohan y Goten estén haciendo lo mismo que yo. Que les vaya muy bien, a todos ustedes".

Mientras tanto en el Este, en un enorme desierto sin mucho alrededor que pueda llamar la atención, donde da la impresión que alma alguna haya pasado nunca por estos rumbos en cientos de años, se encuentra caminando Goten con ropa de vagabundo holgada de fácil identificación ante los ojos del menos juicioso, que a lo lejos y bajo las mismas condiciones de clima luce como animalejo perdido, con la cabeza y parte del rostro cubierto desde arriba por la manta propia de la vestimenta rota pero bien conservada, caminaba a donde lo llevase el viento sin importancia alguna sobre qué destino le depararía.

Con las manos sobre sus bolsillos provisto de barba y bigote prominentes, Goten a la par que Trunks inicia con sus pensamientos.

Goten: "Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, no lo sé. Lo único que puedo afirmar es cuánto he recorrido; y si eso queremos medirlo con tiempo entonces perderá su carácter de recuerdo y se convertirá en presente. Prefiero recordar las cosas sin saber del tiempo porque sólo así se quedarán en el pasado, si empiezo a vivirlas volverán en el aquí y ahora. No tengo la disponibilidad para hacer eso, estoy muy ocupado en el presente, sin embargo no puedo evitar que mi mente caprichosa de vez en cuando me aseche con algún que otro recuerdo del pasado. Lo único que me gustaría rescatar de lo ocurrido para vivirlo en este preciso instante, es la emoción que sentí cuando me separé de mi maestro. Esa sensación me idolatra cada vez que eso viene a mi pensar, me hace sentir como nuevo, me ayuda a sentirme más vivo y mejor cuando las situaciones no marchan como yo espero. Al menos en esta ocasión, que estoy solo vagando sin tener ningún lugar a dónde ir, puedo darme el lujo de rememorar los gratos recuerdos que siempre quedarán guardados en mí, porque gracias a ellos también he llegado a donde estoy ahora. Al menos por hoy, recordaré a mis viejos amigos, mis anteriores experiencias, las cosas fuertes por las que he pasado… En honor a mi existir lo haré en esta ocasión, como una ofrenda a mí mismo".

En el lado Norte del paraíso, un hombre viaja a extremas velocidades sobre y entre los grandes obstáculos ahí encontrados en los cañones y pasajes naturales que transcurre de forma aventurada. Pasa por las enormes separaciones terrenales entre dos continentes como si estos se hubieran separado recientemente por algún intenso movimiento de placas tectónicas, transcurriendo a través de pequeños huecos de delgadas elevaciones terrenales como los corales del mar. Volaba de tal forma como si estuviera escapando de algo que le perseguía muy detrás, maniobrando sus movimientos acrobáticos de una forma elegante y natural tal que en ocasiones criaturas extrañas le acompañaban en su trayecto aparentando ser las extensiones mismas de su vuelo.

Un gran impulso hacia arriba y Gohan pudo salir de entre los enormes obstáculos para sobrevolarlos después.

Gohan: "Estoy muy feliz, mucho más que antes, no puedo parar de celebrar, todo lo que he logrado hasta ahora me hace sentir necesario y útil en esta enorme como eterna existencia. Vegeta, tal vez al principio no estuve muy de acuerdo contigo, en ocasiones no entendía tu actitud que me hacía sentir inferior y en ocasiones despreciado, pero todo lo hiciste porque yo fuera un gran discípulo. Nunca olvidaré tus enseñanzas, tu postura siempre objetiva en los entrenamientos, tu entusiasmo a la hora de impartir tus conocimientos. Gracias a ti soy lo que soy ahora, más completo que antes. Es por eso que me acuerdo tanto de ti como de ningún otro, quizás más que a mi padre, en los momentos buenos y malos. Si golpeaste mi orgullo fue para hacerme crecer, si me heriste fue para hacerme más fuerte, si me insultaste fue para volverme más correcto y atento a lo que estaba pasando. Ahora que no estás a mi lado tu recuerdo vive intensamente dentro de mí, por eso te mostraré mi gratitud siendo mejor que tú, te superaré para agradecerte por todo. Gracias por haber sido tan duro y frío Vegeta, por eso es que he crecido como de ninguna otra manera pude haberlo hecho".

A la mitad del camino de la serpiente en el atardecer, Vegeta continúa su rumbo para llegar cerca de la estancia de Enma –Daiosama caminando apaciblemente sin prisa alguna. En su semblante serio y sereno puede verse el beneplácito sentido por haber hecho lo que había hecho: formar mejores padres que él.

Vegeta: "No terminamos nunca de caminar, no terminamos nunca de respirar. Son cosas que debemos hacer si queremos estar vivos y sobrevivir a las circunstancias que nos asechen. No importa de dónde vengamos, así seamos del pueblo más lejano y remoto de las poblaciones más ricas, así tengamos todo en contra nuestra, aunque nos veamos obligados a trabajar a turno completo por las circunstancias, somos capaces de hacer cosas grandes como todos los demás. Siempre con la mente, el corazón y por último el provecho o beneficio nuestro habrán de hacerse las cosas para sobrevivir; ni imponer ni ceder, la clave de la conquista. El potencial está en nosotros mismos, sólo hacen falta ojos para verlo junto a un espíritu férreo de enorme voluntad capaz de hacer a un lado los sentimientos si así se necesita. Es el corazón en llamas ardiendo por el fuerte deseo de superación, emprendiendo nuestro andar sin mapas ni guías es como responderemos a la cuestión de hasta dónde podemos llegar".

Alza un poco la mirada hacia el cielo frente a su andar como esperando ver algo en el mismo. En el enorme espacio del firmamento sobre las nubes de colores pasteles, la imagen enorme de Gokú, sonriente como siempre le ha conocido, se aparece difusa y lejana como una visión del futuro.

Continuará…

Dedicado a **Gabriela Liceaga Correa.**

_Una persona formidable._


	95. Capítulo 4: La rebelión

**Capítulo 4: La rebelión.**

El tiempo… Aparentemente irrelevante y carente de sentido, permanece siempre ahí como las nubes del firmamento que se mueven indicando el paso de las eras. La naturaleza evoluciona sin parar, siempre en ascenso ahora que la muerte es irrelevante. Sus propiedades, diferentes a las existentes en el planeta tierra, muestran una clara y marcada evidencia de lo que la ausencia del tiempo puede originar en un mundo libre del mismo.

El paraíso es algo más que una estancia placentera… Es un estado, una forma de vivir, un estilo que dura para siempre. La eternidad que ahí vive sobre todas las almas evidencia su enorme peculiaridad; incluso el Universo mismo, que parece infinito, tal vez tendría un gran competidor si se le compara con este mundo fuera de toda dimensión y de toda comprensión.

¿Es el paraíso parte del Universo? Lo más seguro de esto es que los filósofos, los teólogos, los investigadores o profetas se volverían locos al tratar de dar una explicación. Las Matemáticas no serían capaces de calcular y cuantificar sensaciones que no forman parte de su naturaleza, la filosofía se vería herida en su ego ante sus intentos fallidos de razonamiento al tratar de comprender lo que no se puede comprender; las metodologías autómatas de las ciencias científicas perderían todo significado ante lo mundano y espiritual, viéndose como una minúscula partícula en medio de tanta magia y dicha que no puede ser entendida por la mente.

Lo mejor de todo es sentir el paraíso, y guardar sus secretos. Disfrutarlo, engullirlo, comérselo, pero nunca tratar de explicarlo o habrá una división, una separación del sujeto respecto a este mundo. Con el disfrutar del aquí y ahora, las cosas llegan por sí solas. Toda la paz que se busca está siempre presente, pero las puertas de la conciencia se encuentran siempre cerradas. Se pelean guerras, todas en nombre de la paz, cuando en realidad la búsqueda desenfrenada de esa paz nos aleja mucho más de ella aunque tratemos de alcanzarla con nuestros diminutos y débiles brazos, movidos por la ambición y la violencia.

"La fuerza está en el reposo… En dejar que las cosas pasen sin forzarlas, aprovechando las corrientes de la existencia y dejarse llevar por ellas. El camino sin resistencia ni oposición nos llevará a la verdad, aunque al principio parezca el más inusual que se haya tomado". Pensaba Trunks fundido en las nubes del cielo en su profunda meditación que alcanzó lo divino, el ascenso. Para él no existía el cielo, no existía algo sólido; flotaba cuanto y como él quisiera sin preocuparse por la fuerza gravitatoria del sueño personal. Él es ahora las nubes, descomponiéndose y danzando al igual que ellas siguiendo su ritmo.

Su pensar resonaba en todos los valles y llanuras que los vientos sobrevolaban sin parar, las almas postradas en el suelo le escuchaban con su sentir, no con su pensar, pues en realidad Trunks no estaba utilizando el lenguaje de la palabra. Quien tuviera la sensibilidad y la alerta desarrolladas le escuchaban perfectamente, los más dormidos por el contrario ni siquiera miraban las nubes. Para los seres inmaculados ese pensar era como una oración para ellos, una música siempre armónica, un danzar con delicadeza. Se deleitaban con él, se lo bebían con sólo escucharlo, cerraban los ojos y abrían sus corazones para recibir el alimento espiritual de esas aparentes palabras con son religioso.

Era la meditación acostumbrada que utilizaban los tres Saiya – Jin en los azares del día. Gohan en cambio prefería fundirse en la tierra para escuchar lo que hay detrás de bambalinas, tal vez por su marcada actividad en los terrenos sólidos del mundo de los vivos cuando fue partícipe de aquellas batallas junto con los guerreros de su clase. Las vidas pasadas de cada uno de ellos venían de forma irremediable a sus presentes en este tipo de actos; huellas imborrables en su ser por esas experiencias que llegaron a sus almas y se fueron con ellas al abandonar sus cuerpos mortales. Mas aun así no eran esclavos, pues aquello era más recuerdo que un deseo reprimido.

Goten por otro lado prefería no ser tan partícipe; en lugar de eso, se movía de un lugar a otro para no acostumbrarse a ninguno, ya que de ser así corría el riesgo de considerarlo un hogar. Le gustaba vagabundear, retirarse cuando la situación no le favorecía, aprovechar cada momento de los lugares que visitaba sin regresar jamás como lo hacen las abejas cuando han extraído todo el polen de las flores. Cada vez más era de su costumbre alejarse cuanto le fuera posible de la compañía de otras almas. Si en alguna ocasión alguien, ya sea por accidente o por casualidad, se cruzaba en su camino sin previo aviso él solo pasaba de largo sin saludar siquiera; en casos en los que se hallaba con alguien extraviado y ese alguien le preguntaba hacia dónde dirigirse él solo respondía: "a donde te lleve el viento".

Goten consideraba mal presagio indicar el camino a alguien, porque a fin de cuentas seguía siendo el rumbo de uno mismo y no de aquel que lo solicita. Confiaba en el instinto, porque no había peor mapa trazado que el hecho por la mente pensante. Prefería el azar, la incertidumbre, la soledad, como elementos indispensables en la búsqueda de la verdad y la plenitud. No comía mucho, no dormía demasiado, pues aprovechaba todo el tiempo que podía al máximo para explorar y observar el mundo del paraíso siempre cambiante deleitándose con su belleza multifacética de aureolas boreales. Gozaba de profundizar en sí mismo y en cuanto más lo lograba mejor. Permanecer en silencio sin hacer nada, sin preocuparse de nada, sin tener que ocuparse de cosas sin sentido… Sentía que se descubría cada vez más a sí mismo.

Pero a la vez, sentía que moría. Entre más lograba el auto conocimiento más se iban sus pensamientos, como si al acercarse más a lo auténtico abandonaba cada vez más su identidad. Como morir y nacer a la vez, como cerrarse por un lado y abrirse por otro. Tal situación le asustaba, por esa razón cada vez interrumpía su meditación si llegaba al punto de sentir esa extraña experiencia. Temía el olvidarse de todo; de sus seres queridos, de sus anteriores experiencias, sus conocimientos, su identidad misma. Sabía que en la meditación se llegaba a un punto en que todo se deja a un lado para nacer como un nuevo ser, pero por el contrario prefería abstenerse.

Los tres ex discípulos de Vegeta seguían la vida como ellos querían; sin preocuparse por nada, sin pensar siquiera en volver. Los cuatro sabían que si el destino necesitara de ellos se los haría saber como una señal estelar en el firmamento, pero hasta que ese momento llegara continuaban con sus vidas a su manera. Goten, Gohan y Trunks eran felices así como estaban, no pedían más ni lo necesitaban. Podrían vivir así eternamente si lo decidían, aunque la posibilidad de regresar a la vida los obligaba a reconsiderar las opciones. A pesar de esto todo parecía indicar que ese momento no llegaría nunca ya que tampoco lo anhelaban. Si llegaba a ellos entonces lo disfrutarían al máximo; si no ocurría les daba igual, pues ya tenían todo lo que necesitaban en manos, no pedían nada más.

Pero… Algo les sacudió la tranquilidad que rodeaba todo su ser, algo que los haría regresar a sus lugares de origen y a la búsqueda de su maestro.

El infierno ya no puede más, las entrañas de la bestia están a punto de arrojar todo lo que tienen dentro. La olla se ha llenado, la presión interna es tan grande que todo lo sólido comienza a desquebrajarse y perder forma fundiéndose por el odio desmesurado de las almas en pena. Las exclamaciones de dolor y sufrimiento van en aumento, tantos sonidos estridentes se han emitido, el ruido es tan fuerte y chirriante que con sus ondas destruirían fácilmente a la más sólida roca a varios kilómetros de distancia.

La situación se ha hecho más que insoportable. Es en las grandes profundidades del infierno donde más se siente la presión de emociones negativas, en las capas más escondidas y saturadas como compactas de la pus común de todas las almas en presión que se mueven inquietas en las aguas turbias de altamar. Ni siquiera el aire, si es que alguna vez existió, no tiene cabida en esta aglomeración tan sólida. Tal es la contaminación de aquellas profundidades que ni los guardianes mismos del infierno, seres susceptibles a más mínima anomalía encargados de custodiar como de vigilar a los muertos vivientes, se atrevían a bajar para dar con estos desechos capaces de aturdir hasta la ignorancia.

De pronto… Un enorme rugido de dolor, pena, vacío, sufrimiento, desdicha, tedio, molestia y agonía mezclados entre sí retumba por todos lados y por todas partes. Ya nada puede contener todo ese pesar amontonado, todo está por estallar. Un rugido como nunca antes, estridente y estruendoso, sacude todas las profundidades del infierno amenazando con una gran explosión que acabaría con todo este recinto. Las corrientes de almas se aceleran notablemente como la circulación de la sangre en las venas de un ser vivo. Todo brilla con gran intensidad con colores oscuros en su mayoría, entre ellos el más común, el rojo. Todo se está punzando, se sigue hendiendo y partiendo en pedazos como la implosión de un enorme edificio.

El líquido de almas bajo presión encuentra otras vías de escape cuando la circulación por las vías más transitadas se ha sobresaturado, al igual que una manguera. Todo tiembla, todo se sacude, todo el infierno sin excepción alguna se estremece. Pronto… Todo amenaza con salir hacia el exterior como un volcán en erupción; está por ocurrir el evento más desafortunado en la historia del cielo.

Una criatura mágica parecida a una luciérnaga da color a la noche abrazadora de una parte del paraíso infinito. Ha encontrado una excusa para danzar alegremente con el ritmo de su música interna; una flor le ha inspirado tal emoción. Ambas se regocijan una a la otra: la criatura explora la belleza y el color de sus pétalos mientras que la flor se mueve armoniosamente al ritmo del viento permitiendo ser explorada. El ser mágico agita más sus alas para aumentar el brillo que ya emana e iluminar las partes más oscuras de esa misma flor tratando de encontrar sus secretos más profundos, tal como un investigador arqueológico lo hace con las piezas históricas de gran valor.

La noche parece eterna para ambas, parece que nunca va a acabar. Todo ese instante de armonía creado por ambos seres, cultivado con esmero y sentimiento dentro de un considerable tiempo forjándose en esa atmósfera integral, se desvanece en instantes por el enorme golpe de una enorme masa de líquido con apariencia de lava elevándose de la tierra al cielo. Ni siquiera una pizca, ni un pedazo de esencia armónica sobrevivieron ante la gran llama que se levantó al salir alteradamente desde las profundidades hasta la superficie. Después de aquella impetuosa liberación de toda la presión de la que era objeto, otras más le siguieron igualando o superando la intensidad misma que todas las franjas de líquido ahora compartían, como si fuesen una fuga.

Lo animado y resplandeciente de la noche es arrasado por estos torrentes de almas en pena que acaban con cuanta cosa bella se encuentran en su camino. Pronto, los ríos de energía negativa toman varias direcciones al doblarse formando caminos luciendo como remolinos ardiendo en llamas. Cada franja de líquido, que crece sin parar dispersándose como la plaga por doquier, contiene en su flujo a todas las almas desdichadas que emiten un ruido lastimero al unísono carente de emociones. Todo lo que entra en contacto con aquella ventisca de colores fervorosos muere al primer contacto. Nada sobrevive, ni siquiera las rocas. Las lunas se opacan y las nubes del firmamento palidecen sudando hasta desvanecerse; aquella noche se ha convertido en un auténtico infierno.

Gohan dormita recostado en un árbol en el reino de la noche sin compañía de nadie, como era de costumbre en sus ratos libres. No esperaba mucho para quedarse profundamente dormido, y evidentemente sucede en unos cuantos minutos. Por lo general no soñaba nada, eso para él significaba un resultado satisfactorio gracias a todo su entrenamiento pues había encontrado la forma de liberarse de la mente incluso en su dormir. El clima y la atmósfera eran tan relajados que nada del exterior podría despertarlo por más que zarandearan los vientos o brillaran las estrellas. Se sumerge en una relajación profunda, tanto que sintió vivir en otro sitio.

Esta vez se equivocó; un sueño vino a el y lo convirtió en su testigo. Ahí estaba él pescando apaciblemente en un lago de aguas cristalinas al lado de su querido padre, Gokú. Se veía a sí mismo de niño sonriendo con toda inocencia con su ropaje verde y su gorro con la esfera del dragón adherida en la parte superior, feliz por estar al lado de su padre compartiendo la misma actividad. Gokú le sonreía de la misma manera mostrando su facilidad de regresión a su etapa de niño participando en el mismo lenguaje inocente de su hijo. Ambos sentados a la orilla del lago con sus cañas de pescar esperaban la oportunidad de pillar alguna presa, porque hasta ahora no habían conseguido ninguna.

La suerte le sonríe al pequeño Gohan. Algo en el agua tira del hilo de su caña anunciando su captura; Gokú se da cuenta de ello y trata de darle ánimos a su hijo.

Gohan: ¡¡Papá, papá, lo logré!! –exclamó alegre por su enorme odisea.

Gokú: ¡¡Vamos Gohan, ya lo tienes que no se te vaya!!

Gohan tiró de la caña esperando obtener lo que había aprehendido de sorpresa. Mientras daba vuelta al rodillo se imaginaba qué tamaño tendría el pescado, si era voluminoso, exquisito, o tal vez se trataba de un tesoro escondido. Trató de averiguarlo cuanto antes ansioso por desentrañar sus secretos; pero pronto el brillo inocente de sus ojos es opacado por la imagen vista de un cadáver humano flotando en la superficie. Pronto se dio cuenta de que había apresado alrededor del cuello a uno de sus grandes amigos, sólo bastó con que prestara un poco más de atención para darse cuenta de quién se trataba; Vegeta, con apariencia de haber tenido una ardua batalla perdida hace apenas unos instantes, flotaba ya sin resistencia alguna en el agua del lago el cual cambia repentinamente de color tiñéndose a un rojo intenso de tonos semejantes.

Gohan se asusta de sobremanera; todo a su alrededor comienza a ser succionado cuando en el lago se ha formado un remolino gigantesco que aspira las rocas hasta el centro sin dejar rastro. El pequeño despavorido suelta la caña de pesar mientras que el cuerpo de Vegeta cae libremente hasta el centro mismo del agujero el cual se va tornando cada vez más grande, profundo y oscuro. Gohan grita asustado por todo lo que está pasando, todo a su alrededor gira al ritmo del agujero y se mete en él inexorablemente. Pronto su débil cuerpo sucumbe ante la enorme fuerza succionadora de la profunda abertura, en su caída en picada grita con miedo y pavor viendo cómo la imagen de su padre se va de su alcance por su fulminante alejamiento.

Gohan: -con sus manos extendidas hacia su padre- ¡¡¡Papááááá, papááááááá…!!!

Gokú: -en posición de alerta señalando a su hijo con su palma abierta- ¡¡Gohan detén esta tragedia, no permitas que suceda, es necesario que vuelvas…!! ¡¡¡Gohan despierta!!!

Fue más que suficiente para que el palidecido Saiya – Jin se levantara de golpe como si hubiera resucitado de la muerte. Aferró su pecho con su mano derecha sintiendo que se le salía el corazón; su respiración acelerada daba cuenta de la vibrante e intensa emoción que circulaba por todo su cuerpo, se había mojado hasta el cabello por transpirar tanto. ¿Era esto acaso un terrible sueño ya terminado, o un auténtico mensaje de su inconsciente indicándole el peligro que encerraba el no tener la intención de regresar a su lugar de origen? Lo cierto es que su sentir no podía engañarlo: se trataba de un mensaje de alerta, un aviso previo a lo que está por suceder en alguna parte de los alrededores que habitó desde que llegó al paraíso.

La emoción afectiva que sentía hacia su padre y el vínculo distante pero estrecho para con Vegeta y sus congéneres, le hizo tomar sus pertenencias (que eran pocas) con el corazón izado en la bandera de su ser. Justo al amanecer, ya iniciase su viaje de regreso, fue que la nostalgia de pronto le golpeó por detrás indicándole que está por abandonar la enorme libertad que disfrutó por muchos años. Gohan sólo volteó con un semblante de agradecimiento por todo ese tiempo de ensayo y error que le otorgaron un crecimiento en todos los aspectos; ese sitio y todo su territorio se merecían un último vistazo antes de retirarse de su lado, así que el Saiya – Jin aprovechó recitando en sus adentros las oraciones de su ser para después partir al lugar de sus comienzos.

Goten y Trunks son llamados a través de un aviso semejante al experimentado por Gohan, a diferencia de Goten que lo recibió en forma de presentimiento inesperado en un día cotidiano mientras vagabundeaba de nuevo. Las visiones variaron para ambos guerreros, pero el contexto como el objetivo eran los mismos. Tal vez se trataba de un aviso del destino para reunirlos de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, o quizá se anunciaba un peligro real; lo que realmente compartían las tres visiones en común fue el sucumbir de Vegeta por tratar de detener fuerzas superiores a la suya.

Los tres Saiya – Jin tomaron caminos diferentes sin perder el mismo destino de vista. Lo cierto era que se habían acostumbrado tanto a la soledad, con algunas diferencias de rango, que seguramente no detectarían sus presencias sino hasta verse de frente. Sus almas habían alcanzado una paz y dicha tales que no emanaban una sola pizca de acepciones negativas; se habían rodeado últimamente de tantos lechos de rosas que apenas notarían la diferencia ante una variación mínima de esta naturaleza; su sensibilidad era tal que notarían la más minúscula perturbación negativa en su andar a kilómetros de distancia.

Sabían recorrer el camino de regreso, y no porque lo recordaran al pie de la letra. En eso influía su sentir llegando a ellos el olor del hogar cada vez más penetrante conforme se acercaban, una señal apenas visible en el horizonte evidenciando su localización exacta aunque no exista camino aparente que conduzca a ella. Tenían curiosidad por saber lo que esa señal les traería como respuesta una vez que llegaran a ese destino; para eso, no estaba de más volar a una velocidad indicada aprovechando las temporadas del viento en su favor para acortar cada vez más el tiempo que los separa de su objetivo común.

La maldición del infierno se extiende a pasos agigantados. Esta vez alcanza extensiones más grandes que las ocasiones anteriores de cada nuevo intento. Quienes han sido testigos de su presencia apenas alcanzan a respirar cuando son ya abrazados por esos torrentes salvajes que sacuden todo lo que se encuentran a su paso; no perdonan montañas, valles, cañones, viviendas ni a las criaturas más absortas al suceso. Su irradiación maligna que les da un brillo particular e inigualable es capaz de hacer desaparecer a las almas más puras incluso antes de entrar en contacto físico con ellas, mientras que aquellos que están próximos a su alcance sienten fuertes dolores que entumecen sus cuerpos impidiéndoles en muchas ocasiones escapar a tiempo.

Se han formado lagos, mares repletos de este líquido viscoso ardiente contenedor de almas malignas con su furor en lo más alto; tormentas con movimientos ondulados intensos y volubles, impredecibles, escupiendo hacia el cielo constantemente pedazos de líquido que no lograron adaptarse al ritmo brusco de esas agitaciones. Aquellos espacios que una vez fueron cordilleras de enorme y variada vegetación, llenas de vida natural, son invadidos por esas almas en pena que contrastan con todo ese esplendor y belleza exterminando todo lo que sea contrario a ellas.

La invasión se extiende a pasos agigantados, los espíritus malignos irrumpen en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. A toda esa invasión se suman las pérdidas de almas puras que son exterminadas por el simple contacto superficial de esta plaga aglomerada, como también las considerables pérdidas en cuanto a los ambientes paradisíacos que hacían cantar a cualquiera con su sola belleza. Lo que una vez fue esplendoroso, magnífico y lleno de vida se convierte en penumbras y sequía en una eviscerar de ojos: el aire se contamina, los cristales se vuelven piedras, las aguas cristalinas se convierten en ríos de sangre, los valles llenos de vegetación se desnudan cuando sus ropajes verdes sucumben, el cielo azul de nubes blancas cambia a un fuerte contraste oscureciéndolo todo, rematando con rayos estruendosos que caen del cielo para asegurarse que todo sea exterminado.

La alerta en el paraíso no tardó en desatarse; los más sensibles pudieron percatarse fácilmente de las presencias malignas atizadas como el fuego sin importar que se encontraran a kilómetros de distancia. A los que lograban detectar tantas presencias negativas reunidas en todas esas masificaciones incluso les dolía la cabeza, su capacidad no daba cabida a tanta masa reunida que vociferaba deseos de venganza y libertad.

Las noticias no tardaron en llegar a la oficina de Enma – Daiosama, cuando uno de los tantos asistentes del paraíso que presenciaron de lejos algunas manifestaciones malignas irrumpe desesperadamente en su oficina. Antes de eso Enma ya olía algo sospechoso, algo que le interrumpía ocasionalmente cuando trataba de concentrarse en los registros de los recién llegados.

Enma: -se pone de pie sobre sus palmas en el escritorio lentamente- ¿Qué demonios es eso? –respondió con aire preocupado como resultado de las presencias malignas que ha registrado en su sentir; el asistente hace su entrada.

Sirviente: -hablando entre pausas por el cansancio apoyándose en una de las esquinas de la enorme puerta- ¡¡¡Señor…!!! ¡¡¡Esto es grave…!!! ¡¡¡No sé qué está pasando!!! –confesó temeroso como si estuviera a punto de morir.

Enma: ¿Qué es tan grave…? –observa su estado sospechando al respecto- ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

Sirviente: -intenta relajarse respirando lo suficiente para una mejor habla, apretando su pecho con su otra mano- ¡¡¡Tiene que ver esto, es terrible, es…!!! ¡¡¡Es…!!!

El asistente ya no se movió, sólo temblaba por la terrible sensación que estremecía todo su cuerpo desbordándose en sudor y movimientos involuntarios de sus extremidades. Su conciencia apenas le alcanzó para apuntar hacia fuera con su mano derecha, luciendo como si acabara de escapar de las garras de la muerte; se veía tan asustado y atónito que hasta Enma por un momento creyó que pronto 'moriría' del susto olvidando por un momento que eso no era posible.

Enma salió de su oficina guiado por el instinto con movimientos corporales algo torpes y un tanto inconscientes, ocasionados por la fuerte impresión y el miedo que le indujo su asistente. Una vez fuera alcanzó a ver a lo lejos los torrentes de flujo líquido llenos de maldad pura que daban muestra de su aspecto al salir de una parte de las nubes y meterse en otras; sus movimientos eran impredecibles, extraños, a lo lejos parecían gusanos llenos de sangre sin principio ni fin, pues su estructura evidenciaba su flujo imparable aunque no cambiaran de posición.

Los ojos de Enma se hincharon, su cuerpo se paralizó; inmediatamente supo del peligro que todas las almas del paraíso corrían ahora que el mal ha irrumpido en sus casas. El cierto rumor de que alguna vez, después de millones de años de actividad en el cielo, las almas del infierno desatarían su furia invadiendo el paraíso en formas tenebrosas para convertirlo en su segundo refugio, daba cuenta de su cumplimiento.

Daiosama sudaba frío, hipnotizado por las fuertes presencias de ese tráfico maligno. El miedo invadió su ser, a tal grado de que sentía que perdía consciencia; en su vida jamás había experimentado dicha sensación de ver la aproximación de la muerte a esa intensidad, su cordura y fuerza espiritual apenas le permitieron soportarlo.

Enma: Es el fin… -dijo desalentado- El paraíso caerá. –puntualizó con toda franqueza.

Mientras tanto, en un pequeño planeta justo en la parte superior del término del camino de la serpiente… Se da a conocer la noticia tan reveladora del regreso de los guerreros Z.

Yamcha: ¡¡No puedo creerlo!! –fue lo único que pudo decir después de enterarse de toda la noticia.

Uranai – Baba: Como pueden ver la situación es muy interesante, pero a la vez me inquieta. El hecho de que este mago Golfin conozca todo nuestro historial puede convertirlo en un sospechoso, pero nos da una prueba contundente de que en el Universo somos más conocidos de lo que realmente creíamos.

Ten – Shin – Han: Yo no confiaría tanto en ese mago. –dijo en postura reflexiva- Puede ser una trampa, piénsenlo. ¿Qué tal si somete a Uranai a sus deseos cuando supuestamente le otorgaría las facultades para revivir a los Saiya – Jin? ¿Y si es sólo una estrategia para acabar con todos nosotros? –se volvió hacia todos al hacer su reflexión.

Picollo: -cruzado de brazos con el ánimo no muy sereno- No nos queda otra alternativa que confiar en el, además Uranai ya hubiera descubierto sus verdaderas intenciones al momento del contacto mental con ese mago. Lo que debemos hacer a partir de ahora es mantener esto en secreto, porque si esta información pasa a manos desfavorables puede que tengamos problemas incluso con el señor Enma.

Uranai – Baba: No entiendo la postura de Enma, sinceramente me parece algo egoísta que no permita la momentánea visita de ustedes al planeta tierra sólo por la excusa del ciclo de la vida, sobre todo ustedes por lo que hicieron en vida tienen ese derecho.

Picollo: Enma no debe enterarse de esto o nos veremos metidos en serios problemas, no sabemos cómo pueda influir en Uranai en caso de que quiera impedir la resurrección de los elegidos. –deja su postura cruzada tomando una más expresiva con su puño a la altura del pecho- Sólo falta muy poco tiempo para que revivan, estamos hablando de unos cuantos instantes, mantengámoslo en secreto lo mejor que podamos hasta que llegue el momento.

Krillin: -con las manos abiertas a los costados- ¿Por qué nos dicen esto hasta ahora?

Kaiosama: Porque hasta ahora vimos la necesidad de hacerlo, hasta ahora pensamos que era mejor compartirlo con ustedes que solo saberlo nosotros. Uranai siente cada vez más cerca el venir de la energía del mago, eso hace que aumente su aura mágica, creemos que Enma puede detectarlo así como nosotros. Creemos también que ya lo sabe, en cualquier momento puede llamarla e influir en ella para que no suceda la resurrección.

Krillin: ¿Y dónde se supone que están Vegeta y los demás?

Uranai – Baba: Hace años que no los vemos, pero tengan la certeza de que pronto regresarán. –afirmó como sabiendo algo más al respecto.

Picollo: -da tres pasos adelante- Si ese mago sabe bastante sobre nuestro historial, eso me hace pensar que no somos tan anónimos como pensaba, allá afuera en el Universo han de conocernos a todo detalle sin importar los años luz que nos separen. –adopta una conducta reflexiva- Además, si sólo los cuatro Saiya – Jin que están aquí fueron elegidos para una importante misión y Gokú se unirá a ellos más tarde cuando rejuvenezca, intuyo que fueron elegidos por encima de miles de opciones… -voltea hacia arriba- Eso significa… Que lo que enfrentarán en su próxima aventura debe ser algo realmente peligroso.

Pronto aquella profunda conversación se corta por la llegada de un visitante que se aproxima en vuelo. Su aspecto pálido era casi el mismo al del sirviente que avisó a Enma sobre la llegada de las fuerzas oscuras al paraíso.

Ub: -al momento que se aproxima- ¡¡Pronto los necesito a todos, está pasando algo grave!!

Yamcha: ¡Ub! –el recién llegado aterriza en medio de todos.

Ub: ¡¡Rápido tenemos que movernos, todo mundo está muriendo!!

Kaiosama: Muchacho más despacio que apenas se me está quitando el susto.

Ub: ¡¡Es…!! ¡¡Es algo que nunca había visto…!! –vaciló con la mirada perdida.

Picollo: ¿¡De qué estás hablando!? –preguntó alterado por su comportamiento.

Picollo siente un escalofrío que le recorre la espalda cuando siente una fuerte presencia detrás. Guiado por esa sensación tan peculiar como su procedencia, el Namekusei se da la vuelta dando unos cuantos pasos esperando encontrar aquel causante de su inmediata atención. Apenas llegó al cuarto de vuelta del pequeño planeta cuando pudo ver de qué se trataba; sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, su semblante se puso tenso como su cuerpo el cual adoptó una postura de alerta como si estuviera a punto de ser devorado. En aquella fila de nubes de ambos extremos inferior y superior simulando un camino sin fin, podía verse una parte a lo lejos que contrastaba notablemente con los colores pasteles dominantes de aquella vista.

Esa pequeña zona teñida de rojo con degradados sobre las nubes marcaba una separación notable de lo puro a lo impuro, de lo inmaculado a lo satánico. Entre esas manchas podían verse lo que parecen ser lombrices oscuras emergiendo y ocultándose al mismo tiempo usando a esas nubes como terreno tanto en la parte superior como en la inferior; algunas se movían con lentitud formando curvas, otras lo hacían más agresivamente formando rectas que en ocasiones conectaban por momentos ambos extremos.

Hipnotizado por aquella sensación y presencia, la mente de Picollo comienza a funcionar por sí sola. De pronto, sin su voluntad recuerdos del pasado vienen a su presente como sus sensaciones correspondientes; sus recuerdos, todos ellos en común por ser negativos, le hacen revivir momentos amargos de su existir: el hecho de ser la reencarnación de Picollo Daimaku, los estragos que cometió de joven cuando pertenecía a la legión del mal, todos aquellos a los que hizo sufrir en su camino así como la destrucción que dejó a su paso.

Todo aquello produjo una sensación de culpa en Picollo, quien creyó que aquello no volvería a asecharlo; pero volvió en sí al intuir la naturaleza misma de lo que estaba presenciando luego de sentir sus efectos.

Preocupado por lo que podría pasar se dirige a pasos presurosos hacia los demás.

Picollo: ¡¡Escuchen…!! -apunta hacia atrás sin volverse- ¡¡Hay algo allá a lo lejos que no querrán volver a ver en sus vidas, ahora que yo lo he visto les aseguro que es desagradable!! ¡¡Debemos irnos todos de aquí sin excepción, este lugar ya no es seguro!!

Krillin: ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –comienza a sentir las presencias malignas a lo lejos causando en el inmutación.

Ub: ¡¡Algo extraño se ha desatado en el paraíso, esas cosas son capaces de matar a las almas que aquí habitan!! ¡¡Intenté detenerlo pero casi muero en el intento!!

Picollo: ¡¡Kaiosama, nosotros te llevaremos a un lugar seguro, este planeta donde estamos ya no lo es!! –Kaiosama vacila ante la decisión- ¡¡Es nuestro deber ahora proteger a Uranai – Baba a toda costa, si ella muere ya no habrá regreso de los guerreros Z!!

Todos entienden de inmediato la situación, sobre todo en el momento que los presentes ven a lo lejos en la misma dirección el acercamiento de lo que parece ser un viento huracanado contaminado. Aun sin llegar a donde ellos estaban, después de doblarse para cambiar su dirección hacia ellos, fue suficiente para alertarlos del enorme peligro que ahora corren.

Cada uno sin excepción se aleja volando del pequeño planeta que Kaiosama siempre ha habitado, teniendo que abandonarlo en esta ocasión por fuerzas mayores a las suyas. Todos juntos se alejan lo mejor que pueden vigilando de cerca a Uranai para protegerla en caso de algún peligro, de lo contrario la gran oportunidad del regreso de los Saiya – Jin se verá perdida para siempre. Las cosas ahora han dado un giro inesperado, Picollo teme que sus fuerzas no sean suficientes para mantenerse a salvo; ahora las cosas han dado un giro extremo e inesperado.

La plaga se sigue extendiendo por todas partes, miles de almas puras siguen muriendo por estar expuestas a estas fuerzas malignas que emiten gritos espectrales como anunciando su momento de gloria. Entre el límite que divide los terrenos del infierno y el paraíso puede apreciarse el escape a presión de los líquidos viscosos que atacan cada vez más áreas y zonas del mundo de los puros. Ni siquiera las nubes se salvan, sus colores cambian semejantes a los torrentes viajeros que se abalanzan inmediatamente sobre cualquier partícula pura como por magnetismo.

En las zonas donde hay suelo firme los torrentes brotan con ímpetu extendiendo sus dominios, los que una vez vivían tranquilos ahora huyen despavoridos. Todas las zonas de ataque en general lucen como una invasión alienígena: todos los agredidos huyen sin poder defenderse, los invasores destruyen todo sin ninguna excepción, ni siquiera el esconderse salva a los que lo han intentado.

El infierno está extasiado. Todos son testigos de lo que ha ocurrido en sus territorios, pero lo que más despierta su atención es que fue obra de algo más profundo, algo subterráneo, algo que no tenía que ver con ellos y que además supera las fuerzas de todos. La naturaleza de esos hilos monstruosos que emergen del suelo para llegar y traspasar los límites del infierno es notablemente distinta a la existente en la superficie. Varios se preguntan de dónde proviene, pues nunca imaginaron que algo tan poderoso habitara bajo sus suelos. Unos temían, otros se asombraban, y otros más se extasiaban por este gran acontecimiento aprovechando las aperturas de los límites a los que llega su mundo tratando de fugarse de su terreno familiar.

Freezer no podía controlar su júbilo. Reía a todo pulmón por el gran placer de ver cómo es que el infierno por fin se ha revelado, seguro de que pronto el paraíso por fin caería en sus manos. Su cuerpo temblaba de una alegría fervorosa, lo que le hizo recordar sus momentos de gloria cuando él fue el único y absoluto emperador dominante de planetas enteros con los Saiya – Jin bajo su mando. Tan solo el ver aquello le trajo todos esos recuerdos, memorias de una gloria ya perdida hace mucho tiempo.

Freezer: ¡¡Miren, miren cómo el infierno se sacude para liberarse!! –declaró extasiado suspendido en el aire.

Freezer seguía riendo como si aquel acontecimiento se hubiera dado por obra suya. Sintiendo un orgullo ajeno reverenciaba a su manera todo ese espectáculo que le recordaba la vez que destruyó el planeta de los Saiya – Jin con su poder. No obstante, quienes le acompañaban no compartían igualmente el sentir de Freezer tomando a su vez una actitud más bien conservadora y terrenal.

Freezer: -después de una risa prolongada- ¡¡¡Por fin el paraíso caerá y yo podré salir de aquí!!!

A lo lejos podían verse los numerosos sujetos que intentaban salir por donde habían aberturas, pero esos mismos espacios eran obstruidos por el flujo constante de materia oscura. Aun así son varios los que intentan salir de la prisión eterna a la que fueron condenados.

No. 17: -cruzado de brazos sentado en una roca frente a Broly- Este sujeto no aprende, no entiende que su gloria ha terminado. –dijo con hastío indiferente a su actitud, volviendo su vista al frente- ¿No vas a acompañarlo?

Broly: Prefiero quedarme aquí en vez de acercarme. –dijo de pie mirando el panorama.

No. 17: -le observa un momento y voltea hacia Freezer que está a lo lejos- ¡Oye, te recomiendo que no te vayas a acercar si no quieres que te hagan pedazos!

Freezer: -entrecierra sus manos mostrando ansiedad- ¡¡Si tanto miedo tienes entonces quédate ahí viendo cómo el gran Freezer por fin cobra su revancha!! –vaticinó sonriendo de medio lado- ¡¡Yo personalmente reinaré el paraíso con todo mi poder!!

No. 17: -incrédulo se voltea hacia Broly bajando la vista- Haz lo que quieras, no me responsabilizo de lo que te pueda pasar.

Freezer: ¡¡No debería importarte, porque lo único que sufriré será un cambio drástico que me convertirá en emperador!!!

Seguro de sí mismo y de sus creencias Freezer no vacila en aproximarse en vuelo hacia una de las aberturas que pueden verse a lo lejos con la ansiedad de salir pronto de los dominios del infierno, que aunque no estaban exentas de tráfico de almas malditas tenían el suficiente espacio de sobra para permitir la salida de más individuos; pero pronto sus planes se cayeron al suelo cuando al tratar de llegar a su destino una patada propinada en su rostro lo aleja de sus grandes ambiciones.

Perturbado por este inesperado ataque que lo arrastró unos metros en el aire lejos de su objetivo, una vez incorporado Freezer se frota la parte de su rostro dañada por el percance, irritado por lo que ha sucedido.

Freezer: ¿¡¡Qué diablos te pasa!!? ¿¡¡Por qué hiciste eso!!?

Cell: Porque eres un estúpido.

Freezer: ¿¡¡Qué, qué dijiste!!? –amenazó con un puño al frente.

Cell: ¿Acaso no puedes verlo? Esta no es nuestra rebelión, es de las mismas entrañas del infierno. Ni tú, ni yo ni nadie más de aquí tiene la altura ni la justificación para unirse a una causa que no nos pertenece. Y si a eso le agregas que tu vida puede correr peligro si te acercas demasiado a aquellas almas en pena, entonces no tienes ni idea de lo que podría pasarte.

No. 17: -con una sonrisa cínica- Es lo que estoy tratando de hacerle entender a este cabeza de feto, pero es tan obstinado que ni el paso del tiempo puede hacerlo escarmentar. –Freezer disgustado muestra sus dientes cerrados refunfuñando.

Cell: Piénsalo bien, nuestra oportunidad pronto llegará como les llegó a ellos. Sé paciente, pronto retomarás los asuntos pendientes que todavía te atan a tu afán de volver al Universo de los vivos, aunque si sólo quieres vengarte por lo que te hizo Gokú hace mucho tiempo tu ambición no llegará a mucho. –Freezer se tranquiliza un poco encontrando sentido a sus palabras, Cell se voltea observando el increíble acontecimiento prestando atención a uno de los agujeros que con la luz del paraíso ilumina un aparte del infierno- Sólo un poco más, y pronto tendremos nuestra oportunidad a nuestra manera. Si has estado viviendo en la eternidad no te debería preocupar otra pequeña espera.

Aunque no muy conforme Freezer desistió de su intento, sobre todo al ver poco después lo que les ocurría a los habitantes del infierno que se aproximaban demasiado a los hilos de líquido rojizo, siendo pulverizados al instante.

En el paraíso se ha desatado la alerta. Cada vez son más las grietas en el suelo que anuncian el peligro inminente que pronto correrán quienes permanezcan en esos alrededores por mucho tiempo. Más y más manifestaciones aparecen por doquier como exorcizando todo lo que tocan, donde parece que alguien muy poderoso ha lanzado una maldición de muchos años de antigüedad profetizando la destrucción del mundo de los agraciados. Nadie sabe lo que está pasando, pero no tienen tiempo para pensar, un solo movimiento en falso y sus vidas pueden terminarse para siempre.

Seres espirituales así como ángeles guardianes y guerreros valientes intentan enfriar la euforia de los seres reprimidos que han proclamado su independencia. Lo intentan todo, logrando en ocasiones que los seres malignos regresen de nuevo a lo subterráneo, pero en otros lugares no corren con la misma suerte. Los espiritistas lanzan luces fulgurantes que salen de sus cuerpos en forma de estrellas con el objetivo de impedir que la plaga siga acercándose a donde están los desvalidos, pero no logran eliminarla por completo. Los ángeles por su parte son más ofensivos y atacan directamente con sus armas a los seres malignos que se encuentran fluyendo dentro de las corrientes rojizas.

En cuanto cortan una rama más brotes salen de esta; cuando parece que en un determinado lugar la pesadilla ha terminado, en realidad ha sido sólo una provocación para atizar a la bestia. En ocasiones los hilos de carne pútrida emergen tan enérgicamente de la superficie que provocan estruendos extremadamente ruidosos y molestos como resultado de la ruptura tan violenta del suelo, alcanzando alturas enormes y provocando terremotos que se extienden a varios kilómetros en forma expansiva.

Como atraídos magnéticamente las fuentes se desprenden de sus núcleos llegando a aquellos lugares que eran considerados en el paraíso como los más ricos y divinos que hayan existido; una vez que son abrazados y bañados por el poder demoníaco su aspecto cambia notablemente como perdiendo su esencia. Los manantiales, los valles, los paisajes ricos en minerales y nutrientes (además de una vista más que agradable) son destruidos en instantes por los vientos huracanados del infierno, transformando las primaveras en noches melancólicas.

Cada vez son más los guerreros que perecen por no ser capaces de resistir el duro castigo que significa encarar directamente a las fuerzas del mal, incluso algunos se dejan sucumbir por los demonios que se han revivido en sus interiores por la cercanía con estas fuerzas del infierno, hasta que son pulverizados sin siquiera oponer resistencia.

Todos hacen su mejor esfuerzo por erradicar lo que se ha venido recientemente, pero a pesar del valor mostrado las fuerzas malignas siguen creciendo y creciendo, como si los ataques de sus contrarios les retroalimentaran para continuar.

El monte sagrado, en el que una vez los Saiya – Jin se reunieron por primera vez para congregar su entrenamiento hace algunos años, está por recibir una próxima visita. Las nubes alrededor son densas y esponjosas, esparciendo sus dominios alrededor del monte sin permitir que la mayoría de las vistas alrededor puedan ser divisadas. La luz es intensa proyectándose en halos sobre el monte sagrado como preparando el terreno para el momento especial; el viento es tranquilo sin realizar ningún movimiento brusco para no arruinar la armonía que se ha creado, ningún ave sobrevuela por esos alrededores por lo especial y peculiar de ese ambiente creado, dudando en acercarse.

El monte y sus alrededores lucían intactos de la invasión subterránea del infierno, tal vez por que esas fuerzas no llegaban todavía a esas cercanías o debido al aura sagrada que el monte mismo esparcía en sus dominios.

Uno de los visitantes decide llegar al monte a la vieja usanza… Escala hasta que su cuerpo ya no es invadido por la neblina faltándole unos cuantos pasos para llegar hasta la cumbre del monte. Una vez que llega ahí, una oleada de memorias llega a su presente; recordó la primera ocasión en que vino aquí para recibir su reclutamiento con sus dos compañeros, cuando pensó que en su vida no sería nuevamente necesario unir fuerzas para una nueva causa.

Trunks, con su ropaje grueso y su melena extendida hasta los hombros, contempla el aspecto del monte sagrado y sus alrededores descubriendo que la existencia había postrado sus encantos preparando el terreno para su regreso y el de sus compañeros, tal como él lo sentía en sus adentros.

Trunks: -con su ánimo sereno por la atmósfera del lugar- "Había olvidado lo bello que era, en verdad nunca creí que volvería a pisar este monte. Fue aquí donde comenzó todo para mí, tanto para Goten como para Gohan. Mi instinto me trajo hasta aquí, y pensar que creí que llegaría a donde está toda mi familia en este regreso, pero antes de eso debo reunirme nuevamente con aquellos que compartieron la misma aventura a mi lado".

Trunks escucha pasos a un semi costado, la nueva presencia que comienza a acercarse es nueva y conocida a la vez en su esencia; a su lado noroeste un nuevo visitante del monte sagrado hace su aparición al escalarlo como lo hizo el recién llegado, su perfil se descubre lentamente empezando por la cabeza cuando la llanura de la parte alta del monte delata su presencia. Al principio Trunks no reconocía de vista al nuevo forastero, tenía un aspecto de vagabundo de ropajes holgados de vista descuidada y rota pero bien conservada a pesar de todo, además de una barba y un bigote tales que no permitían identificar con facilidad su rostro, pero su aura y su presencia le decían todo lo contrario.

Con rostro incrédulo Trunks reconoce al hombre que tiene en frente aunque su apariencia haya cambiado notablemente; Goten tenía el aspecto de haber pasado por muchas calamidades, como un sobreviviente después de una terrible guerra, pero su anatomía bien formada y su posición erguida contrastaban con su aspecto aparentemente avejentado y acabado. Una vez que pisó llanura Goten se detiene viendo que no fue el primero en llegar a ese lugar; no le tomó mucho tiempo en reconocer a la persona que tenía en frente sobre todo por esos cabellos peculiares color púrpura, descubriendo su identidad gracias a ese detalle antes que su aura.

Goten notó que su presencia era la misma en el fondo pero con cambios notables por la influencia de la experiencia, de un sabor añejo cultivado por años de contacto peligroso con la vida y la existencia las cuales hicieron de él un ser sabio lleno de gracia y serenidad. Ambos se miraron un tiempo con la boca entreabierta sin decir una sola palabra, ya que estas sobraban en un momento tan especial como este. Finalmente después de cierto tiempo Trunks sonríe de medio lado, a la vez que Goten responde de igual forma. Las palabras finalmente tuvieron oportunidad de ser pronunciadas.

Trunks: Sabía que algún día te vería de nuevo, Goten. –expresó relajado con un entusiasmo dentro de sí.

Goten: Cuánto tiempo ha pasado Trunks, veo que la existencia te ha colmado de bendiciones.

Trunks: Lo mismo digo de ti amigo mío, puedo sentir el gran cambio dentro de ti.

Goten: -observa lentamente los alrededores- Es la segunda vez que vengo a este lugar, estoy seguro que el destino nos trajo hasta aquí por una razón en común.

Trunks: Una razón que habremos de descifrar dentro de poco, pues su sensación es parecida a la pérdida de una parte de nuestro interior.

Goten: Sólo falta uno más para completar este triángulo armónico, espero que no se demore mucho en llegar…

¿?: Sigues sin conocerme totalmente hermano.

Goten sonrió reconociendo inmediatamente al dueño de esa voz peculiar; al lado derecho de su hermano y al sureste de Trunks, Gohan llega igualmente que ambos hasta pisar llanura. Mientras se acercaba con unos cuantos pasos ambos Saiya – Jin notaron de inmediato el cambio en su aspecto; lucía más maduro que lo esperado, con unos ropajes extraños como venidos de otra civilización. En sus muñecas, sus hombros y su cintura ostentaba lienzos con ornamentas colgantes parecidas a hojas de árboles de tono seco, vistiendo un ropaje un tanto holgado de color verde saturado algo arrugado solamente con parte de su pecho descubierto por la forma cruzada de su prenda, calzando a su vez unas botas ostentosas de color oscuro; era como si hubiera pertenecido anteriormente a una tribu. Su cabello quedó casi intacto, excepto por su aspecto más ondulado hacia el frente y los costados influyendo en cierta medida en el aspecto de su semblante.

Gohan: No iba a permitirme llegar tarde a esta única ocasión, el momento que siempre he estado esperando desde que nos separamos. –detiene su andar.

Goten: Por fin el triángulo armónico se ha completado. –Dijo con beneplácito.

Gohan: He tenido un sueño, un sueño bastante raro; podría ser una profecía, tal vez un capricho de nuestra mente, quizás un temor arraigado en lo profundo de nuestros corazones. Estoy seguro que saben de lo que estoy hablando, debe ser lo que nos trajo hasta aquí. –Trunks y Goten asienten.

Trunks: Creí que pasaría mucho más tiempo antes de volver a vernos, pero por lo visto hemos venido hasta aquí porque nos falta concluir algo pendiente.

Goten: -observa sereno los alrededores- El monte sagrado nos ha dado la bienvenida, preparó el terreno para nuestro regreso, seguramente él fue el que nos llamó, he aquí de nuestra coincidencia en el mismo lugar.

Gohan: Me da gusto volver a verlos, a los dos. Cada uno ha pasado por experiencias duras y hemos aprendido de ellas, el tan sólo sentir el cambio en sus auras me deja en claro este hecho. Nos hemos caído y nos hemos levantado, hemos probado lo amargo y lo dulce, hemos conocido la oscuridad y así hemos apreciado más la luz; hemos cometido errores, hemos aprendido de ello, la vida nos ha dado su mejor golpe cuando más lo necesitábamos. Y la prueba tangible aquí está, nos hemos reunido otra vez enteros y sabios, nos hemos vuelto añejos pero llenos de vida. Sabía que yo resistiría esta dura prueba, sabía que ustedes también lo harían, porque fuimos entrenados por un único y gran maestro que nos preparó para que no renunciáramos a los azotes de la vida y en lugar de eso siguiéramos adelante, aguantando los golpes, aun si perdíamos el equilibrio con riesgo a caernos, aun si sentíamos los desmayos por las dolencias físicas y espirituales. Estamos aquí de nuevo reunidos, esta es la verdadera recompensa de todo nuestro esfuerzo, nuestra presencia en este lugar significa que triunfamos, quiere decir que lo logramos, -alza los puños a la altura de su abdomen- ¡lo hicimos…!

Goten: Somos triunfadores, sintámonos orgullosos de eso a nuestras anchas, hagamos una pausa y gritemos con voz alta lo que hasta ahora hemos logrado por todo nuestro esfuerzo y sacrificio.

Trunks: Bien dicho, me gusta lo que los dos mencionan. Y como dice Gohan, hay un asunto pendiente que debemos completar para cerrar con este círculo. –se pierde entre las nubes espesas después de observarlas un tiempo- Siento el momento más cerca, hay algo que me dice que estaremos a punto de hacer algo grande por todos los seres vivos, tan grande que tendremos que pisar terreno en la verdadera existencia para hacer lo necesario.

Goten: Desde que alcancé la divinidad he deseado volver al mundo de los vivos para experimentar el cosmos y su energía una vez más. –alza la mirada al cielo- El paraíso es grandioso, se adapta para cumplir tus mejores deseos y si así lo quieres te pone los obstáculos para lograr tu crecimiento, si en algún momento tienes hambre sabes que el pan aparecerá al frente tuyo y que no faltará; pero extraño la vida verdadera, la que se siente con la piel, en la que puedes ver las estrellas en el firmamento y percibas que todas y cada una esconden misterios y que esos misterios llevarán a otros, listos para que los explores. Extraño lo infinito, lo inseguro y peligroso de la vida verdadera: el calor de los volcanes ardiendo a mil vapores, que en ningún lugar del Universo podrás estar seguro y llamar a donde te asientes tu hogar verdadero, extraño cuando veía las cosas nacer y morir a cada instante. –hace una pausa y continúa nostálgico- Ahora que he abierto los ojos me he dado cuenta de todo lo que he perdido.

Gohan: -toca su pecho con su mano derecha observándolo- Siento que algo en mí ha despertado, tal vez sea la sensibilidad, o quizás una habilidad nueva. Comparto el mismo sentimiento de Trunks, hay algo en mi interior que me dice que estamos muy cerca de hacer algo grande por todos los seres del Universo, que pronto seremos tan importantes como nunca antes.

Trunks: Tal vez… El momento decisivo está por llegar… El momento que mi padre ha anhelado desde siempre… -continúa hablando con mayor entusiasmo y certeza- ¿Será acaso que pronto, muy pronto, seremos nuevamente los guerreros Z?

Trunks lanzó la pregunta clave que hizo profundizar a la meditación a los presentes. Los tres guerreros vieron el cielo como esperando encontrar respuestas en el mismo; sus conciencias se expandieron cada vez más y más como ampliando sus territorios con sus solas presencias, sentían que podían ver más allá de los límites de sus ojos. Un silencio increíble surcó por los alrededores, parecía que los presentes no estaban realmente presentes: habían llegado a algo más alto, más meditativo, como si el tiempo y sus identidades no tuvieran importancia para ellos ahora.

Hacía mucho tiempo que el monte sagrado no recibía esta clase de visitantes tan puros y completos… Ahora los que una vez se reunieron para consagrar su equipo de trabajo en aquel entonces vuelven a pisar este terreno trayendo consigo todo lo que aprendieron. Una vez más el monte se ha convertido en un lugar de dioses gracias a la visita de estos sabios.

El paraíso se encuentra en extremo peligro… Las pérdidas son cada vez más numerosas y muchas almas han tenido que huir a lugares recónditos esperando encontrar la seguridad que anhelan. Ni siquiera las alturas pueden salvarlas, pues la peste los sigue a donde quiera que vayan hasta darles muerte. La reciente tendencia de todos los afectados es reunirse en grupos numerosos para aumentar sus posibilidades de supervivencia, de esta forma les resulta más fácil protegerse de todos extremos y direcciones con mayor eficacia.

Picollo y los demás han puesto manos a la obra para no morir en manos de los seres subterráneos deseosos de probar sus almas; todos se han congregado alrededor de la casa de Milk para protegerse mejor tanto a ellos mismos como a sus dependientes. Ox - Satán mantiene a Milk al margen estando frente a ella a todo momento, entre tanto su hija tiembla temerosa por todo el ajetreo de las masas viscosas que son alejadas por los ataques de todos aquellos que los protegen.

Los más vulnerables, como el maestro Roshy, Milk, Ox – Satán, Puar, Chaos, Bulma y Ulong, se mantienen justo a la entrada de la casa con el fin de facilitar su protección, con Uranai – Baba como la única dentro de la vivienda para asegurar su supervivencia. Mientras tanto Yamcha, Ub, Ten – Shin – Han, Krillin, Picollo y No. 18 hacen todo lo posible para mantener a las turbulentas masas de seres malignos fuera de su alcance. Pese a sus esfuerzos los monstruos los han rodeado, creando un círculo que los ha encerrado a todos bajo sus dominios; los protectores se han dispersado en cada esquina que puedan cubrir para impedir el paso de estos seres sedientos de venganza. Los defensores lanzan todo tipo de ataques energéticos: Yamcha con el Kame Hame Ha baña a tantos entes malignos logra alcanzar empujándolos como un chorro de agua potente sobre el fuego, Ten – Shin – Han con su Kikoho azota las extremidades del torrente que quieren acercarse para embestirle, Picollo rompe coaliciones con su poderoso Makankosappo en acción…

Se defienden de todas las maneras posibles, disparan sus poderes a todas direcciones, intentan protegerse entre ellos mismos de ser necesario, se elevan ocasionalmente al aire para evitar invasiones desde arriba; el ajetreo al que están sometidos es impresionante.

Picollo: -al momento que lanza un Makosen al frente aligerando un poco el peso de tanta aglomeración- ¡¡Sigan así, si mantenemos este ritmo estas cosas no nos harán nada!!

Krillin: ¡¡Tenemos que hallar una forma de escapar, no duraremos mucho tiempo en la ofensiva!! –le indicó ubicado a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Picollo: ¡¡Aguanta todo lo que puedas enano, no es momento para flaquezas!! ¡¡Procuren no acercarse mucho a esas cosas o pueden infectarse y debilitarse, manténganlas al margen!! ¡¡Las vidas de nuestros amigos y el regreso de los guerreros Z dependen de nosotros ahora!!

Picollo sacó fuerzas de la flaqueza intensificando su ataque el cual adquirió más volumen y potencia que el anterior, logrando así que una gran parte de seres malignos fueran arrasados por su poder. Luego del término del ataque Picollo resiente los efectos del cansancio luego de aquel notable esfuerzo tomándose unos segundos de descanso antes de continuar con la defensa, pero pronto sus sentidos se elevan a la máxima alerta al observar que una mano gigantesca emerge de la combinación de las corrientes malignas justo al frente de la casa de Milk. La mano monstruosa se eleva a una gran altura, todos los presentes se abruman ante la nueva manifestación que se ha revelado frente a ellos convirtiéndose de inmediato en el centro de atención. La extremidad gigantesca se inclina hacia atrás agarrando el vuelo necesario para caer encima del pequeño hogar moviéndose lentamente como resultado de su gran peso.

Picollo indica a los demás que se interpongan de inmediato entre la mano amenazante y la casa de Milk, por lo que todos en conjunto usan su máxima velocidad para llegar a tiempo antes de la colisión. La mano monstruosa comienza a caer en picada, Ox – Satán y Milk se sujetan temerosos de lo que pueda pasar, ellos junto con Bulma, Puar y los demás gritan despavoridos al unísono. Picollo teme no llegar a tiempo para detener ese gigantesco ataque, sin embargo eso no impide que emplee su máximo esfuerzo en su propulsión.

Un poderoso Ki puede sentirse aproximándose a una gran velocidad… Llega justo frente a la mano interceptándola justo a tiempo a tan sólo cinco metros de distancia respecto al hogar, gracias al poder que concentró en ambas manos que le sirvieron de soporte para retener todo el peso que se le vino encima. Todos comprueban de inmediato la identidad del recién llegado observando con asombro su gran hazaña.

Picollo: -se detiene en seco como los demás- ¡¡Vegeta!!

Picollo siente alivio al ver que los demás no sufrieron daño alguno gracias a la intervención de Vegeta. El Saiya – Jin continúa forcejeando con la enorme palma la cual ha comenzado a cerrarse para envolverle, pero apenas lo había encerrado por completo cuando el príncipe dispersó su energía corporal al exterior en todas direcciones deformando los dedos de la misma. Aturdida por la explosión la mano es sujetada por Vegeta en la parte baja de la muñeca, y con un movimiento rápido agarra impulso girándose con media vuelta para lanzarla a los aires con todo y antebrazo amputado por la intensidad.

Bulma: ¡¡Vegeta, por fin has venido!!

El enorme brazo cae estridentemente entre los mares formados alrededor desintegrándose por el impacto y con ello gemidos de dolor se escuchan de parte de aquellos seres malignos que la formaron. Vegeta vuelve la vista a donde emergió la extremidad cuando unas gigantescas olas son formadas por los movimientos intencionados de las almas en pena, y sin perder más el tiempo se impulsa diagonalmente a donde estas se aproximan. Cae de compás abierto flexionado en el suelo con sus brazos enfundados y listos para el ataque, las olas adquieren cada vez más altura hasta amenazar con embestir a Vegeta en cualquier momento, pero éste se protege formando un potente chorro de energía en contracorriente que adquiere una enorme extensión a todos los extremos logrando interceptar eficazmente toda la energía maligna amenazadora.

Sin embargo eso no detiene a los seres malignos, quienes siguen levantando más y más olas como complemento al ataque indispuestas a rendirse; Vegeta hace todo lo posible por mantenerlas al margen con el uso de su poder.

Vegeta: "Qué enemigos tan extraños, no parecen tener forma pero son muy poderosos. Nunca antes en mi estancia en el paraíso me había enfrentado a algo tan colosal y salvaje, puedo sentir una gran sed de venganza de estos seres, nunca creí que el infierno pudiera revelarse de esta forma…"

De pronto el Saiya – Jin comienza a palidecer por resultado de su aproximación tan cercana con estas manifestaciones al despertarse en él emociones negativas. Recuerdos del pasado invaden su mente nublándole la vista, memorias relacionadas con su vida anterior de invasor y asesino de seres en planetas vecinos para su comercialización. Lo que una vez hizo negativamente hace cientos de años cobra vida envenenando su alma ahora reformada.

Vegeta: -con sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos- "¿Qué es esto?, ¿por qué vienen estos recuerdos a mi memoria? No puede ser… Se supone que ya lo he superado, ¡eso pasó hace mucho tiempo!" –observa de nuevo a sus enemigos- "Ya entiendo… Estos seres lo provocan, su energía maligna es tal que pueden revivir todo lo negativo que exista en nuestro interior…" –frunce el ceño- "No, no puedo rendirme y menos ahora, este no es mi destino, no moriré en manos de algo tan pútrido y desagradable como estas sabandijas. Debo resistir, debo salvar a todos los que me rodean incluyéndome hasta que llegue el momento de la verdad, ¡el momento de nuestro regreso!" –relaja un poco el semblante- "Kacarotto, te prometo que sobreviviré".

Continuará…


	96. Capítulo 5: Guerrero indomable

**Capítulo 5: Guerrero indomable **

El momento de la verdad ha llegado… Por fin se ha desatado una batalla por ambos extremos, por esos dos vecinos eternos que han vivido distanciados desde el principio de los tiempos; o al menos eso parece ser. El infierno ha hecho una entrada tan brusca e inesperada que ni siquiera el más despierto y sensible del paraíso hubiera siquiera soñado con un acontecimiento como este. Más que una batalla parece ser un ajuste de cuentas, una proclamación de independencia de todas las almas que han invadido tierras santas dando a conocer sus intenciones. Ni siquiera hubo una negociación, ni siquiera se está llevando a cabo una batalla épica en igualdad de condiciones… Esto parece más un atentado, un ataque biológico certero sin involucrar a un ejército de por medio… Una batalla sucia y taimada.

La contaminación se extiende a pasos agigantados sin perdonar ni una sola pizca de luz, por muy tenue que sea. A pesar de los esfuerzos de los guardianes y de todos los involucrados en esta inesperada batalla, la contaminación sigue extendiendo sus territorios metiéndose por debajo del subsuelo si es necesario, como si el paraíso terrenal fuera una inmensa esponja totalmente seca y altamente absorbente de la sustancia infernal.

Aun con las cuantiosas victorias sobre los enemigos que una vez amenazaron en ejército, contrarrestados por las fuerzas divinas que se amasaron en número para hacerles frente, otros más resurgen en revancha atacando con el número de sus miembros multiplicados. Los defensores del paraíso no entienden el por qué del extraño fenómeno, pues sus supuestas victorias no hacen más que provocar al enemigo el cual regresa más fuerte que antes, ya que con cada rama que cortan dos toman su lugar.

Los guerreros que se han reunido nuevamente en el monte sagrado siguen concentrados en su sentir y en su explorar. El momento parece eterno, sin nada en las cercanías que rompa con esa profunda meditación que les permite ver más allá de sus sentidos. Todos y cada uno en particular pensaron sobre sus futuros, sus pasados y sus presentes; en sus experiencias, sus creencias y sus verdades… Haciendo un recuento rápido de todo lo que habían vivido como si se prepararan para la muerte, cuando en realidad estaban retroalimentándose.

Un instante más de meditación y… Los tres sintieron nuevamente que seguían pisando suelo con sus almas en forma de cuerpos físicos. Habían vuelto en sí lo suficiente para regresar al presente después de tanto placer aglomerado que les dejó ebrios de dicha. Se habían bajado del cielo donde estuvieron en el punto más alto sintiéndose como reyes, regresando al plano del tiempo al apartarse de las nubes que hace breves instantes acariciaron y restregaron con sus almas.

No sabían lo que seguían haciendo ahí parados en el monte sagrado mas que disfrutar del momento mismo, olvidando incluso el por qué habían venido aquí, lo mismo ocurrido con sus deseos de encontrar nuevamente a su maestro. Algo avergonzado por lo ocurrido, Goten es el primero en pronunciar palabra dejando atrás la timidez.

Goten: Vaya… Creo que… Me dejé llevar por la existencia.

Trunks: No te preocupes, a mí me pasó lo mismo, ni siquiera estoy consciente de cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí parados.

Gohan: Este monte tiene algo muy especial que lo esparce en forma de fragancia a todo lo que le rodea, en verdad que posee grandes cualidades.

Goten: Pero… ¿Por qué seguimos aquí¿cuál es nuestro propósito ahora?

Trunks: No trates de hacer llegar al propósito con tu mente o lo ahuyentarás, debes esperar y usar el sentir en primer lugar para que este llegue a ti. Eso ya deberías saberlo.

Gohan: Sé paciente hermano, pronto descubriremos lo que tenemos que hacer por medio de ese sentir. Por algo estamos aquí, estoy seguro que el monte nos dictará el camino que habremos de recorrer a partir de ahora. –cierra delicadamente sus ojos- Ahora que estamos en armonía con el entorno aprovechemos para ampliar nuestros horizontes.

Trunks: -asiente- Bien intentémoslo. –Goten asiente.

Goten y Trunks cierran sus ojos también. Al igual que su compañero ambos intentan comunicarse sensiblemente con el monte pretendiendo recibir respuesta alguna de su parte. Pacientemente esperaron y esperaron sumergiéndose en el silencio tratando de estar en mayor sintonía con ese lugar, esperando que en cualquier momento algún aviso llegara a sus consciencias y les dictara su próximo camino a seguir.

El tiempo pasó y pasó… Al parecer no había nada que esperar pues ninguna respuesta se hacía llegar, hasta que… El viaje espiritual de los tres compañeros de pronto se detiene; finalmente, lo que habían estado esperando llega a sus sentidos. Sensaciones de muerte, ira y Apocalipsis fueron acompañadas por imágenes súbitas de nubes teñidas de rojo junto con cadáveres de nobles guerreros postrados en todos lados, a la merced de los dominios de la oscuridad. Tales señales estremecieron a los tres guerreros como si se acercasen a una caldera ardiente que amenaza con consumirlos sin dejar rastro; sentían que sus vistas se ofuscaban por la enorme intensidad de rojos presentes en la escena.

Pero lo que realmente los hizo despertar y ponerse alerta fue esa fugaz escena del cadáver de su maestro hundiéndose en mares negros con numerosos demonios oscuros alrededor que le abrazaban para someterlo cada vez más. Gohan abre repentinamente sus ojos por esa escena reveladora mostrándose altamente sorprendido.

Gohan¡¡Ahora lo veo!! Lo que hemos venido a buscar y lo que tenemos que hacer se ha mostrado ante mí. –sus compañeros reaccionan igual que el.

Goten¿¡Qué es lo que está sucediendo en el paraíso, quién los está atacando!?

Trunks: Son fuerzas muy poderosas, jamás había sentido algo parecido en todo el tiempo que llevo viviendo aquí.

Gohan recorrió los horizontes con la mirada tratando de encontrar el camino que los llevara hacia su próximo destino. Observó con suma atención los alrededores esforzándose por detectar el más mínimo detalle que la capacidad de alcance de sus ojos le facultaba. Tan sólo una pequeña distinción de algún brote oscuro y tenebroso era lo que Gohan necesitaba para fijar su nuevo curso, y así fue como ocurrió… En algún punto lejano del horizonte, las nubes que forman un techo simulado en el cielo se tiñen ligeramente de un rojo opaco en una pequeña zona muy distante y lejana.

Gohan clava su mirada sosteniéndola firmemente en ese pequeño punto rojizo como si sus ojos fuesen unas brújulas atraídas inmediatamente por magnetismo sin volverse hacia ningún otro lugar. De inmediato, sus instintos le hicieron saber de qué se trataba; había llegado el momento de la verdad. Sus compañeros voltearon hacia la misma dirección experimentando casi de inmediato las mismas sensaciones.

Gohan: Mi destino se ha marcado, estoy viendo el camino que he de seguir. –dijo sumamente determinado y decidido.

Trunks: Tanto tiempo de aprendizaje y enseñanza han dado pauta a esta coincidencia… -aprieta fuertemente su puño derecho- Esto será lo que calificará todo nuestro entrenamiento.

Goten: Ira, enojo, placer, éxtasis… Todo se ha mezclado, y todo me orilla hacia un punto en común. –adopta un semblante más firme y decidido- Nuestro verdadero aprendizaje comienza ahora, por fin ha aparecido la prueba absoluta.

Gohan: Solo así sabremos de qué estamos hechos ahora, solo así veremos si somos dignos de ser guerreros o unos simples mediocres. –se agazapa un poco preparándose para el vuelo- ¡Ha llegado la hora amigos, desafiemos el destino!

El viaje comienza con Gohan despegando primero que todos, la impetuosidad en la propulsión de sus cuerpos daba mucho que decir del gran anhelo que sentían de volver a pelear después de tantos años de entrenamiento. Para ellos esto significaba el asentamiento, el destino final, la prueba absoluta de sus vidas; con esto comprobarían si el camino que han seguido hasta ahora es el correcto o si se desviaron de lo que realmente debieron hacer todo este tiempo; todo determinaría su progreso como individuos y su avance en el infinito camino de la existencia.

Solamente podían poner a prueba todo lo que aprendieron si aprovechaban esta gran oportunidad. Nada más en este mundo, después de que conocieron tanto a través de los años, se comparaba con esta gran oportunidad que ofrecía el momento. Los tres sabían que de aceptar el reto, se arriesgaban a descubrir la absoluta verdad de sus vidas, la que daría significado a todo lo que son ahora.

Aun con su enorme velocidad en marcha la pequeña señal no aumentaba su tamaño ni su cercanía, estaba más lejos de lo que creían; pero aquello era lo que menos importaba, porque una vez que la señal se ha postrado ante sus ojos no descansarían hasta alcanzarla. El momento que definiría su éxito o su fracaso estaba por dar a luz.

La escena se torna más peligrosa e impredecible cuando el ataque de las almas malditas en masa se intensifica con cada minuto transcurrido, y la provocación que Vegeta les hace llegar al atacarles con su potente corriente de energía defensiva incrementa más su ira. El príncipe Saiya – Jin medía la fuerza y el poder de sus ahora oponentes con ese ataque de largo alcance, comprobando de inmediato que eran algo más que entes con poder maligno acumulado. La fatiga y el cansancio se hizo presente mucho antes de lo que el esperaba, luego de haber aplicado algunos incrementos en su potencia de ataque para responder al contrario que cada vez aumentaba su tamaño y número.

Mientras tanto, los demás observaban la increíble manera en que Vegeta se defendía de esos torrentes aparentemente indestructibles. Todos los que anteriormente defendieron a los suyos ahora se posicionan cerca del umbral de la casa de Milk viendo cómo el príncipe los protege con su colosal poder. Atentos al mismo tiempo de cualquier intrusión externa por parte del torrente de almas furiosas, esperan el momento oportuno y preciso para ayudar al Saiya – Jin si así se requiere; pero el príncipe no da seña alguna de flaqueza alarmante pese a sus cambios repentinos de incremento y decremento de su energía.

Vegeta: "¿Qué es lo que está pasando¿qué son estas almas? Siento una poderosa energía reprimida en su ser, parece que finalmente han explotado, ni siquiera se preocupan de protegerse de mi ataque, reciben la embestida directamente tratando de llegar a mí a la fuerza sin cubrirse". –resiente otro decaimiento de su condición por el esfuerzo- "Este mar de desprecio no se detiene ante nada, irradia tanta maldad acumulada que con solo tenerlo cerca siento cómo mi energía se ve afectada, a este paso me debilitaré tanto que no podré seguir con esto. Este ataque a distancia es la única forma que tengo de defenderme, si intento ataques físicos ahora estas almas fácilmente me envolverán, gastaría mucha más energía tratando de liberarme. Debo actuar rápido".

Las fuerzas del torrente tempestivo se han concentrado totalmente en atacar al príncipe, atizadas por la gran resistencia que el guerrero muestra ante ellas. Incluso habían dejado de atacar el hogar que los demás guerreros protegían, y aunque el mar todavía rodeaba en óvalo a todos los ahí presentes no agitaba sus aguas mas que en la zona donde Vegeta era agredido. Picollo y los demás pensaron en un momento en dividirse e intervenir, pero se arriesgaban a que el número reducido de sus defensas no fuese suficiente para proteger a los más vulnerables.

De todos había alguien que permanecía más absorto a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo afuera con tal de no abrumarse quien seguía los pasos de la meditación y la relajación que son de su conocimiento. Sentada en su bola de cristal flotante en una posición meditativa, Uranai – Baba trata de averiguar la naturaleza de las almas que les atacan intentando encontrar la causa que las motivó a emprender esta rebelión. Procuraba que la amenaza externa como los intentos de los demás por protegerla no perturbasen su ánimo, siempre encontrando el modo de relajarse lo más que podía gracias a su meditación.

Su sensibilidad siguió en aumento, permitiéndole llegar al punto de escuchar simultáneamente como por separado lo que las almas malditas balbuceaban. En su andar alcanzó a distinguir palabras como "sálvenme", "misericordia", "libertad" y "justicia", percatándose de que estos seres intentaban manifestar su descontento por sus condiciones actuales al momento de arremeter a los afortunados. Trataba de hallar la forma definitiva de vencerlos, porque bien había visto ya que los ataques en su contra les alimentaban en vez de mermarles.

Nada perturbaría su profunda meditación ahora que estaba sumamente concentrada, a no ser que la muerte absoluta le sorprendiera por algún ataque que logre filtrarse por la defensa formada alrededor de la casa. Pero algo más fue lo que terminó con ese proceso mental, llegando como una señal fugaz interrumpiendo todo pensamiento y proceso que en ese entonces pasaba por la cabeza de Uranai.

Uranai – Baba: -abre sus ojos desmesuradamente- "¡¡Ya es hora!!"

Uranai pudo sentir la aproximación de una fuente mágica tan fuerte que logró perturbar su adiestrada meditación; por su origen y su naturaleza, supo de inmediato que se trataba del poder que aquel mago le había prometido para el regreso de los guerreros Z. Ahora más que nunca se preocupó de que no viviera lo suficiente para completar su encomienda, y el hecho de que se desconociera el paradero de los tres Saiya – Jin restantes causaba que su incertidumbre creciese aun más.

Vegeta sintió que era hora de hacer un cambio de defensa y ataque ahora que le era posible. Debía salvarse a sí mismo, pero también debía asegurarse que los demás no corrieran peligro alguno. Con una decisión un tanto improvisada, Vegeta pretende alejarse de ese lugar no sin antes avisar a los demás de sus intenciones.

Vegeta: -da instrucciones sin voltearse- ¡¡Escúchenme, no voy a permanecer mucho tiempo en esta posición, será mejor que se alejen de este lugar!!

Krillin¡Pero…¿¡Qué va a pasar contigo¡¡No podrás con esto solo!!

Vegeta¡¡Yo distraeré a estas cosas hasta que ustedes puedan escapar, entre más pronto se vayan de aquí mejor, se arriesgan a que en cualquier momento estas sabandijas les envuelvan como olas!!

Picollo: -piensa un momento y después lo asume- ¡¡Confiamos en ti Vegeta, seguiremos protegiendo a los demás con todo lo que tenemos!!

Vegeta¡¡Jamás me había enfrentado a algo así, no sé lo que pueda pasar!! –cambia a un semblante más severo- ¡¡Se ha acumulado demasiada basura, ha llegado la hora de limpiarla!!!

Con gran ímpetu y fuerza Vegeta se impulsa hacia arriba logrando una gran altura en tan poco tiempo, desatando un sonoro grito de furia mientras se eleva a los cielos. Tan pronto como había dejado suelo las furiosas olas que trataban de embestirlo cayeron abruptamente sobre la tierra con una enorme fuerza, los seres malignos ubican el cambio de posición de su objetivo y se preparan para atacar. Con el fin de llamar su completa atención Vegeta propina varias ráfagas de fragmentos de energía sobre los mares como una lluvia de meteoritos; el príncipe aplica la misma estrategia cubriendo con explosiones los alrededores que los mares cubrieron para rodear a los demás guerreros, como una provocación para que los entes se enfurezcan más y se vean provocados a perseguir al príncipe.

Vegeta de inmediato huye a gran velocidad cuando ve que ha atraído la completa atención de los enemigos. Los mares que una vez rodearon todas las esquinas sin permitir escape alguno rompen con su formación y se elevan a grandes alturas, como si una gravedad superior succionase todos los hilos hacia arriba. Los mares contaminados se desprenden de la tierra al momento de levitar mezclándose unos con otros por coincidir en la misma dirección, Vegeta se retira lo suficiente hasta lograr que todos los entes se han alejado de las cercanías del hogar.

Picollo: -se vuelve hacia los demás después de observar sorprendido el enorme levantamiento masivo de los entes- ¡¡Muévanse ahora que tenemos oportunidad…!! –se abre camino entre los que permanecen cerca del umbral de la casa- ¡Debemos asegurarnos de que…! –No. 18 sale junto con Uranai con sus brazos en ella por la delicada condición en la que se encuentra. Uranai avanza despacio montada en su bola de cristal.

No. 18: Picollo… Es Uranai… Parece que está… -dijo desconcertada con un semblante tenso.

Uranai – Baba: -jadea con una mano en el pecho, los demás de inmediato notan el aura amarilla que rodea su cuerpo- Ha llegado… La hora.

Yamcha: Uranai ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

Ten – Shin – Han¡No digas esas cosas, tú no vas a morir, todo saldrá bien!

Uranai – Baba: -alza todo lo que puede su mirada hacia el- No es eso… Acabo de recibir la energía del mago… Estoy lista para lo que tengo que hacer.

Krillin: -se alegra al escuchar la noticia- ¡Vaya increíble, por fin nuestros amigos regresarán al planeta tierra!

Picollo: Olvidas que no hemos visto a Trunks, Gohan y Goten durante años, podrían estar en cualquier parte. –Krillin se preocupa al recordar el hecho, Picollo se dirige a Uranai algo tenso por la noticia- Uranai¿cuánto tiempo podrás mantener esa energía dentro de tu cuerpo?

Uranai – Baba: -trata de mejorar su compostura- No lo sé, pero debo decir que es sumamente poderosa, no creo aguantar mucho tiempo reteniéndola.

Picollo: -mira a Uranai preocupado- "La energía de ese mago posee un nivel más allá de lo que Uranai puede soportar, si no la utiliza pronto para el fin con que fue enviada corre el peligro de ser consumida o que el poder se libere de su cuerpo perdiendo así la oportunidad de revivir a los Saiya – Jin". –voltea bruscamente viendo la parte del cielo donde Vegeta se perdió con los entes- "¡Rayos¿Dónde estarán los otros tres ahora que más los necesitamos?"

El príncipe Saiya – Jin escapa a toda velocidad de las garras de los furiosos entes, quienes se mueven por los cielos como vientos huracanados dispuestos a destrozar por completo su nuevo objetivo. Vegeta sigue huyendo esperando el momento de alejarse lo suficiente para que los demás no corriesen peligro, apresurándole más el hecho de que los entes se acercaban cada vez más dispuestos a embestirle.

Vegeta: "Lo he conseguido, se han retirado de ellos, ahora soy su centro de atención. Tengo que pensar en una forma de aniquilarlos, pero parece que su extensión no tiene fin, no logro identificar cuán grande es su masa".

En lo que duraba la persecución, la separación entre ambos seguía acortándose cada vez más; algunos de los varios hilos formados por la velocidad de viaje comenzaron a hacer movimientos circulares entre ellos variando su posición. Otros tantos ya comenzaban a darle mayor alcance al colocarse en varios costados del guerrero como pretendiendo aplastar a Vegeta desde diferentes ángulos.

Vegeta: -observa el acercamiento y movimiento de los hilos de energía maligna con la mirada- "Mi velocidad no es suficiente, estoy perdiendo ventaja. Tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarlos, pero antes de eso los alejaré un poco más".

Vegeta comienza a acumular energía en sus manos, y de un movimiento rápido se vuelve hacia la enorme masa que lo persigue por detrás desatando un gran número de ráfagas de energía sobre ella. La superficie de la capa que envuelve a los engendros se sacude doblándose en todas las partes donde es golpeada por los ataques de Vegeta, quien con un frenético grito de furia utiliza toda la energía que ha acumulado uniendo fuerza, velocidad y potencia en sus disparos.

Los entes vociferan por el dolor constante del que son objeto con sonidos graves y ensordecedores… la fuerza de los ataques los va empujando lentamente hacia atrás. Vegeta sigue disparando cada vez con más fuerza y desprendiendo de sus brazos más cantidad de energía dividida en pequeñas porciones, logrando cada vez más la distancia que a ambos les separa. Los entes siguen manifestando la perturbación que sienten ante esos ataques, esta vez con la saturación del color rojo del líquido que les envuelve luciendo más amenazantes y peligrosos.

Cuando Vegeta creyó que atacando de esta forma lograría mantenerlos al margen por un buen tiempo, inesperadamente una extensión de la gran masa de entes es disparada hacia el guerrero con una velocidad tan certera que ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo suficiente para esquivarla. Después de ver con una mirada atónita lo que venía aproximándose Vegeta es golpeado por ese chorro de masa interrumpiendo la continuidad de sus ataques por el percance, el golpe perturbó su balance provocando que su cuerpo se doblara hacia atrás, situación que aprovechan los agresores para abalanzarse sobre él.

Los hilos que le seguían de cerca por las esquinas se dejan ir sobre su cuerpo cayéndole encima. Arrastran al perturbado príncipe en picada a una gran velocidad, quien después es golpeado por otro chorro de entes que le embisten de una esquina mandándolo a volar por los aires. En su desafortunado viaje otras extremidades más grandes y numerosas le llegan por todas partes golpeando simultáneamente su cuerpo, hasta que logran rodearlo casi por completo al juntarse sus masas por el impacto. Otros hilos se van uniendo en aquella aglomeración recién formada con lo que aumentan su volumen en conjunto asegurándose que su presa tenga menos oportunidades de escapar.

Vegeta: -logra reubicarse después de los percances mostrando una apariencia lastimera- "¡¡Maldición…!! No puedo moverme… ¡Son demasiado fuertes! Siento cómo mis fuerzas se agotan por el solo contacto con estas atrocidades, debo hacer algo antes de que…"

Un dolor profundo que emerge desde su interior se manifiesta con fuertes golpes que resuenan por todo su cuerpo, como un volcán que está a punto de erupcionar anunciando la destrucción de todo el organismo que le aprisiona. Tal dolor hizo que sus sentidos se intensificaran por el fuerte efecto en sus entrañas, el cual es acompañado por recuerdos de un pasado aparentemente olvidado.

Vegeta: -gime de dolor- "¡Son estos recuerdos otra vez, siento que están revelándose, que quieren aflorar de nuevo en mi ser!!" –otro palpitar refuerza su dolor- "¡¡Aaaagggghhh…¡¡No debo permitir que esto pase, debo liberarme de esto ahora o me perderé envenenado por mi propia maldad!!" –escucha las varias formas en que los entes articulan todo tipo de sonidos sin sentido como si fuesen zombis, encontrándose con las miradas de varios que le sujetan fuertemente- "¿¡Qué cosa son ustedes¿¡Qué es lo que quieren¡¡Dejen de molestarme, no sigan perturbando mi pasado o se arrepentirán¡¡Déjenme en paz, aléjense ya…¿¡¡Qué es lo que quieren de mí!!?"

El caos ha llegado hasta en los lugares más tranquilos y ordenados. Todos los asistentes recogen las pertenencias propias que pueden de la oficina del señor Enma mientras tratan de escapar con vida. Los entes malignos se encuentran cada vez más cerca, faltando muy poco tiempo restante para que les den alcance; esta situación altera a todos en general, incluyendo las almas que en un momento esperaban en la larga fila para recibir su juicio.

A la par de todos sus sirvientes que salen despavoridos por el umbral, Enma escapa de la oficina a pasos presurosos y algo torpes junto con el material de trabajo y las pertenencias propias que sus brazos lograron juntar. Sin miedo alguno de tropezar o caerse, sin importarle que las cosas que trae consigo fueran a caerse, Enma corre todo lo que puede a donde quiera que fuese con tal de quedar fuera del alcance de los entes malignos.

Enma¡¡Muévanse corran, si nos atrapan seremos historia!!

Ayudante: -habla a la par que corre a su lado como otros más, todos tratando de seguir los pasos del gigante- ¡¡Nunca pensé que algún día huiríamos de esa oficina, y a mí que me encanta el trabajo!!

Enma¡¡Yo igual, pero sin tu vida no hay trabajo que valga!!

Ayudante¡¡Tiene razón!!

Ayudante 2¿¡Qué es lo que vamos a hacer¡¡No podemos huir todo el tiempo, el paraíso nos necesita!!

Enma¡¡Ya pensaremos en alguna forma de contrarrestar todo esto, nosotros solos no podemos hacer nada!!

Ayudante 3¡¡Pero señor Enma…!!

Algo ocurre detrás de ellos que incluso los obliga a detenerse y voltear, un sonido chirriante y agonizante es el causante. Sonó tan fuerte e impetuoso como el gemido de una enorme bestia a punto de morir, mezclado y dividido con diversos tonos y frecuencias, dando la impresión de un fuerte ruido chirriante y estruendoso proveniente de miles y miles de seres. Tal sonido inmutó a Enma y sus ayudantes, como si la muerte se hubiese apoderado de casi todo.

Tal sensación, luego de escuchar ese estruendo, se incrementó con la vista rojiza que sobresalía de los colores pasteles que predominaban antes en todas las nubes, pero que ahora habían perdido casi por completo ese color característico.

Enma: Yo me voy de aquí. –se dio la vuelta para seguir corriendo, esta vez sin compañía- ¡¡Huyan tontos o se quemarán en las entrañas del infierno!! –exclamó otra vez luego de volver a detenerse después de un tiempo por no ser alcanzado.

Ayudante: No podemos huir, no debemos. –dijo con la valentía en creces- Los que habitan el paraíso nos necesitan¡todos nos necesitan!, no podemos seguir huyendo como cobardes viendo cómo todos siguen muriendo a nuestras espaldas.

Ayudante 2: Es cierto, no podemos huir, no puedo seguir soportando tantas pérdidas.

Ayudante 3: -se vuelve decidido hacia el gigante con el puño levantado- ¡¡Señor Enma hagamos algo al respecto, con usted a nuestro lado estoy seguro de que triunfaremos!!

Ayudante 2¡Usted es el juez del paraíso y del infierno, tiene el poder para determinar el destino de todas las almas que llegan de todas partes, no importa qué tan poderosos o peligrosos sean, siempre logra someterlos! –Enma se perturba por tales comentarios.

Ayudante¡Usted es el más grande de todos, tiene el poder de controlar lo que sea!

Enma¡¡Tontos no entienden nada, el infierno se ha vuelto loco, no nos queda otra cosa mas que retirarnos¡¡Aun si quisiéramos hacer algo al respecto sería en vano, este poder liberado supera a toda jurisdicción!!

Ayudante¡¡Pero…!! –señala detrás suyo- ¡¡El paraíso está muriendo¿¡Acaso no le importa!?

Enma¡¡Dejen de decir tantas tonterías, yo sólo soy el juez que les dice a todos los que llegan dónde tienen que vivir el resto de sus días, no tengo nada que ver con lo que pase o pueda pasar en cualquiera de los dos lugares¡¡Yo no soy capaz de calmar rebeliones como esta, no soy un guerrero, lo único que hago es sentarme en mi oficina con mi trasero pudriéndose sentenciando a los demás como si no tuviera otra cosa importante que hacer¡¡Si lo que piensan es que me voy a dejar ir sobre esas cosas para golpearlas con los puños hasta que me dé una úlcera se han equivocado de persona!!

Enma se había alterado más de lo esperado, de lo cual se percató al ver las miradas incrédulas y desconcertadas de sus sirvientes. Todos tenían miedo, y las pequeñas criaturas que acompañan al gigante trataron de suplirlo con valentía; por un momento se habían sentido como unos auténticos guerreros por el sentimiento de justicia que despertó en ellos al ver a los demás sucumbir, pero la realidad de sus condiciones les despejó las nubes.

Enma: -da un pronunciado suspiro- Lo siento… Pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. –presta marcada atención al panorama lejano- No podemos evitar este evidente Apocalipsis que se ha cernido sobre el paraíso, es una fuerza muy superior a nosotros, si nos revelamos ahora no conseguiremos nada. Quisiera con mis propias manos terminar con todo esto, pero no tengo el poder para hacerlo, no soy un guerrero. Si este es el verdadero fin, prefiero aprovechar lo que me resta de vida como testigo hasta que todo se acabe que morir en vano sin lograr absolutamente nada. Ahora, necesitamos más que un milagro… Que detenga toda esta furia espantosa.

Los entes malignos sujetaban con más fuerza que antes el cuerpo de Vegeta para someterlo cada vez más. Las visiones del pasado y los sentimientos inherentes a tales hechos debilitan cada vez más al príncipe, quien además perdía energía propia por el contacto tan cercano con estas almas. Ni su orgullo ni su espíritu de lucha alcanzaban para revindicarle de nuevo y volverle en sí en la continuación de su pelea. Los músculos se le adormecían, la vista se le comenzaba a nublar, sentía que se asfixiaba cada vez más con la pérdida gradual de su conciencia.

Pero su corazón aun latía, y con ello su conciencia se mantuvo apenas presente, lo suficiente para retomar fuerzas de la flaqueza con todo el poder que su ser interno le ofrecía. Apretó los músculos lo más que pudo, comenzó a acumular energía en su centro y la dispersó por todo su cuerpo, lo suficiente para sentirse vivo y capaz otra vez.

Vegeta: -empuja la cabeza hacia el frente luego de un forcejeo corporal con las ramas que le atan- ¡¡¡Basta de juegos!!!

La energía acumulada se desprende de su cuerpo con una fuerte potencia producto del tiempo que fue retenida dentro del físico. Varios hilos de energía en todas direcciones atraviesan las estructuras de los halos logrando romperlos, permitiendo que el cuerpo del príncipe se vea libre de toda atadura anterior. La energía emana desde su centro hacia fuera con fulgor e intensidad, formándose un aura inquietante y salvaje que viaja velozmente recorriendo todas sus extremidades. Su ímpetu y poder formaron una energía invisible que arrojó a los seres malignos a una larga distancia, la suficiente para permitirle escapar despegando fulminantemente hacia arriba tomando ventaja de su poder liberado.

Los numerosos hilos que le sujetaban se contraen adoloridos por el fuerte impacto cernido de ese poder liberado, y apenas se habían reincorporado cuando Vegeta comienza a defenderse con potentes ataques lineales de largo alcance, atravesando y perforando varias partes de las estructuras de esas ramas. Después de varias contracciones con movimientos lastimeros por el sufrimiento, los enemigos toman contraataque desprendiendo impetuosamente de su enorme masa más chorros de entes. La velocidad a la que se acercaban obligaron a Vegeta a reaccionar rápido, logrando que todas las ramas se interceptaran entre sí gracias a su enorme velocidad y destreza al esquivar todos y cada uno de sus intentos por aprehenderlo.

Los enormes brazos se enredaron formando nudos, en tanto otros más brotaban con furia de lugares insospechados. Lo atacaban por la izquierda, por la derecha, arriba, abajo, a tres cuartos, por las diagonales… Pero su habilidad y agilidad fueron lo suficientes para que no cayera en manos de ninguna extensión. Cada vez que veía la oportunidad lanzaba un ataque fugaz a la rama que considerara más vulnerable; a veces daba patadas, pero también atacaba con puños, codazos, cabezazos o rodillazos, eso dependía de su posición y lo que permitía hacer la situación.

El encarnizado panorama siguió y siguió con los mismos resultados, con un Vegeta lleno de furor empuñando potencia y destreza en todos sus ataques. Incluso también hacía agarres, y cuando tenía a una de estas extremidades a su dominio lograba desde hacerlas explotar con la pura fuerza de presión, como lanzarlas sobre otras más a las que aniquilaba con ataques de energía.

El príncipe no se detenía, se movía para todos lados y de todas las formas posibles: cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad se apoyaba de las ramas más absortas a su presencia ya sea para impulsarse a otra dirección cuando pisaba una, o corriendo a lo largo de otra golpeando a su vez a todas las demás que se le acercaban con la intención de aprehenderlo. Lograba incluso meterse en medio de todo el ajetreo de extremidades que se formaba por intentar atraparle sin que una sola le tocara siquiera, pues la fuerza y potencia de sus ataques eran tales que hacían retroceder al brazo más feroz e impetuoso que se mostrase.

Cuando su condición y su motivación llegaron a un punto óptimo, llevó su poder a los más altos niveles ejecutando ataques como el Big Bang y el Garlik – Ho que arrojaron resultados cuantitativos de todos los seres que arrasaban y pulverizaban en su camino. Con estos ataques la actividad de las masas se redujo por la disminución de sus miembros, la vista se despejó más sin tanta contaminación presente; pero todo vuelve como antes cuando de la nada más refuerzos llegan reemplazando a los caídos.

Vegeta continuó con esa vitalidad que mantuvo desde el inicio de su feroz contraataque, pero los síntomas de su proximidad hacia las auras de los contrincantes le jactaron de ese problema.

Vegeta: -luego de un sonido lastimero en su voz- "No sé cuánto tiempo pueda seguir así, ni siquiera la cuarta fase me ha ayudado como yo esperaba. Al parecer… Esto se trata más de algo que no tiene que ver con la fuerza física ni con los poderes… Es algo distinto, algo que no comprendo con claridad. Lo que está pasando me es contradictorio, entre más me esfuerzo más siento que mis fuerzas me están abandonando, es como si estuviera dentro de una burbuja de contaminación que me afecta colateralmente. Lo más extraño es el poder que tienen estas bestias, parece ilimitado. ¿De dónde obtienen toda esa energía¿Quién está detrás de todo esto?"

En su semblante pudo verse la intención de Vegeta en atacar una vez más, pero sus oponentes se adelantaron lanzando un ataque lateral con una de las extremidades a sus costillas que no vio venir.

Vegeta: -reacciona de inmediato para no perder la ubicación y que otras ramas que se le han acercado no logren golpearle- "¡Demonios!, no vi ese ataque¡estoy perdiendo coordinación!"

Esta vez tuvo que realizar movimientos acrobáticos mejores para esquivar los feroces y prolongados desplazamientos de los líquidos llenos de poder oscuro; no obstante, con su condición decreciendo se vio obligado a defenderse más frecuentemente interceptando algunos ataques con su guardia, ya sea con los antebrazos o con las espinillas. Al durar un buen tiempo tratando de escapar de ese ajetreo, donde recibió unos cuantos golpes en su cuerpo por la disminución de sus facultades, logró alejarse de esas ramas lo suficiente para darse unos segundos de descanso después de postrarse en una enorme nube sólida por dentro.

Su energía seguía disminuyendo, le costaba cada vez más trabajo respirar y su coordinación decrecía cada vez más. En una posición agazapada con los pies sobre la nube, intenta recuperarse lo suficiente antes de que otro ataque sorpresa perturbe su ánimo.

Vegeta: -resiente los golpes sufridos en su cuerpo con una respiración a alto ritmo- "No puedo seguir así, no puedo… Cada vez me debilito más, y sólo por estar cerca de esas sabandijas. ¡Demonios, me desespera no poder hacerles daño con mis métodos de ataque!, desconozco el poder apropiado que acabe con ellos de una vez por todas, es posible que yo no lo tenga, o puede que sí…-un dolor punzante se cierne sobre su pecho con la sensación de un latido brusco del corazón. Aferra fuertemente con su mano la zona afectada- ¡¡Aaaaagggghhh!! "Esos recuerdos otra vez¡han sido atizados como el fuego! Debo hallar la forma de mitigar su fuerza… Es como si tuvieran vida propia, como si quisieran apoderarse de mí para siempre. Debo conseguir más tiempo, el suficiente para…"

No terminó de pensar cuando sorpresivamente varias ramas brotaron por debajo de la nube tomando preso al príncipe mientras se elevaban a una gran altura por el crecimiento acelerado de las extremidades. En el ascenso las ramas envolvían cada vez más al guerrero a la vez que crecían a pasos agigantados, alcanzando una gran velocidad de elevación al mismo tiempo que giraban en un solo sentido con el Saiya – Jin a la merced de sus movimientos; cuando ya habían alcanzado cierta altura al mismo tiempo que frenaron su corecimiento, su presa estaba lo suficientemente sujeta para que no lograra moverse por más que lo intentara. En estas circunstancias, era difícil que Vegeta lograra escapar de nuevo como en la ocasión anterior, sobre todo ahora que sus energías yacen en un nivel más bajo.

Cada vez las ramas ejercían más presión sobre su cuerpo al tiempo que le cubrían más y más, llevando ya hasta su pecho. Aturdido por la gran sacudida de las extremidades desde el momento que le aprehendieron, Vegeta no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar a que la muerte invada todo su ser hasta que su deceso coincida con la pérdida de su conciencia.

Vegeta: -con semblante agotado y flaqueado con los ojos entreabiertos- "Es el fin, lo intenté todo, ya no puedo más. La voluntad y el corazón siguen vivos, pero las fuerzas externas son más fuertes aún, sin mi cuerpo respondiendo estoy completamente incapacitado". –las ramas lo cubren más, solamente su rostro y sus brazos extendidos siguen aun libres- "El KY no funciona con estas almas, ni el poder que yo tengo ni la fuerza bruta ha servido de algo, la naturaleza de su energía es desconocida para mí, es como si estuviera atacando a sólo fantasmas". –las extremidades siguen creciendo hacia arriba, el agotado príncipe siente que se le nubla la vista ahora que éstas han cubierto casi todo su rostro- "Hice todo lo que pude hacer… Pero no puedo morir así… No moriré… porque la familia de los guerreros Z… Volverá a renacer… Y yo debo de estar ahí… Debo… Estar ahí… Goten, Gohan, Trunks… Vivan por siempre."

Unos segundos más y el cuerpo completo del príncipe caído es envuelto por las grotescas criaturas viscosas, a las que puede vérseles la ansiedad y el beneplácito de haber atrapado por fin a esa alma rebelde que les causó muchos problemas. Las ramas que crecieron unificadas y que alcanzaron una gran altura se han solidificado, tornándose a un aspecto semejante al tronco de un árbol en rojo. Mientras tanto otras ramas alrededor comenzaron a acercarse rodeando la estructura, como pretendiendo custodiar aquello que les costó mucho trabajo someter.

En una zona de las tantas que los enemigos ya han destruido con anterioridad, una resistencia sale a la intemperie con sus soldados equipados con protecciones y armas para su defensa. Esta vez el capitán del pelotón blindado no pensaba permitir que otra zona significativa de los territorios del paraíso cayera en manos de esos mares agresivos y volubles, capaces de engendrar tormentas y huracanes en sólo unos instantes. La resistencia estaba lista para su defensa, todos ellos, al igual que el capitán, provenientes de un linaje noble y santo, conocidos por su alto espíritu de lucha y su gran legado formado a través de los siglos por las batallas de las que fueron partícipes, han creado una formación estratégica para servir de muro ante los enemigos.

Después de contemplar las enormes olas rojas con los parásitos dentro acercándose, se da la vuelta con su postura garbosa y rígida dirigiéndose a todos sus súbditos mientras caminaba paralelamente de la fila más próxima.

Capitán¡¡¡Preparen defensa!!! –todos responden con un fuerte sonido afirmativo al unísono y se colocan en posición defensiva.

El capitán siguió pendiente de las olas y sus movimientos, calculando tanto la distancia que los separaba de sus soldados como las maniobras que estarían a punto de poner en marcha cuando la situación se los permita.

Capitán¡¡¡Quiero que les den con todo a esos malditos, no debemos permitir que sigan acabando con nuestro paraíso!!! –detiene su andar después de darse otra vez vuelta hacia los enemigos, izando su espada robusta y prominente con su mano derecha- ¡¡¡Tal vez moriremos en esta cruzada, pero será con honor!!! –se coloca en posición de guardia al ver el momento de la defensa más próximo, tomando su espada con ambas manos lista para el ataque- ¡¡¡Directo a la gloria!!!

Unos momentos más y las olas golpean frenéticamente los obstáculos que los guerreros forman con sus escudos metálicos. La resistencia impone todas sus fuerzas para no permitir el pase de ningún ente a los territorios del paraíso que todavía siguen puros, las filas traseras que todavía no entran en acción permanecen alerta si algunos enemigos logran pasar la barrera formada por el pelotón del frente. Los de adelante se concentran en usar sus energías para interceptar a los insaciables demonios, resguardando el ataque como opción alternativa según la situación lo indique.

Pronto las fuerzas del mal alcanzan un nivel más alto de poder elevando sus olas por encima de los que les interceptan desde tierra, pero son frenados por los otros guerreros que permanecieron pendientes desde atrás levitando a las alturas de las olas y bloqueando el paso con sus escudos. Las fuerzas malignas siguieron aumentando dando muestra de su ímpetu con el incremento de su poder de ataque, a lo que los defensores respondieron al cambiar su modalidad actuando de la misma forma con sus armas.

Comenzaron a cortar a todos los enemigos con sus espadas, lanzas entre otras armas reforzadas con un aura blanca perteneciente a los nobles guerreros, tratando de disminuir la fuerza opresora que ejercían sobre sus defensas. Igual que los terrenales los soldados suspendidos en el aire se defienden atravesando los cuerpos de sus oponentes con sus poderosas armas, cuidándose de los refuerzos que constantemente llegaban en la parte superior por consecuencia del incremento de altura de las olas rojizas.

Los grandes esfuerzos de los guerreros lograban conseguir una defensa satisfactoria del terreno que continuaban protegiendo arriesgando con ello sus vidas, pero no por mucho tiempo. Pronto sus fuerzas comienzan a ser superadas por las contrarias por el número de demonios como en el poder de ataque; sus olas se tornaban cada vez más agresivas, embistiendo a aquellos soldados que no lograban defenderse lo suficiente por los límites de sus capacidades; sus alturas alcanzadas eran sinónimo de superioridad respecto a los defensores que no pudieron extender más sus territorios por el número limitado de sus miembros; las bajas ocurridas en la primer defensa permitieron el filtro de más seres malignos que pasaban a través de los nobles al deteriorar sus fuerzas desde dentro.

Los fallecidos caen al suelo con el veneno dentro de ellos; sus auras blancas se apagan y una emanación negativa es transpirada en vapor por los poros de sus cuerpos, cuando la contaminación dentro de ellos les había saturado. Los soldados aun puros continuaron en el combate sin importar el momento en que sus muertes llegaran, dispuestos a que ningún ser maligno pise tierra santa y la contamine con su repugnante aura.

El capitán notó de inmediato las bajas en su pelotón mientras seguía combatiendo, lanzando un enérgico mensaje para levantar el ánimo y contrastar la situación caótica de la que todos eran objeto.

Capitán¡¡Sigan adelante no se detengan, nuestro momento de gloria se encuentra cerca!!

La locura por la guerra dominaba la atmósfera, las heridas sufridas servían de motivación para atacar con más fuerza y poder a sus adversarios, situación que les permitía a muchos soldados aniquilar a tres o cuatro enemigos más antes de morir. La batalla continuaba y las bajas de los nobles se hicieron más notables, algo que el capitán ya había considerado desde que esto había comenzado; ahora sólo quedaba morir con honor. Todos seguían peleando hasta que les llegara la muerte, y así era como todos iban a terminar en esa confrontación.

En medio de la batalla, el capitán pensaba resignado que a pesar de que no lograron detenerlos, al menos iban a morir defendiendo sus tierras. Un júbilo se apoderó de su ser al percatarse de que había hecho todo lo que debió hacer, justo cuando de entre toda la aglomeración de entes una gran cantidad de ellos se aproxima hacia el capitán para acabar con su vida sin nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Pero pronto la ayuda llegó, una ayuda totalmente inesperada con un poder que hablaba por sí mismo.

Toda la gran masa de líquido contenedor de almas en pena comenzó a sacudirse, como si un temblor interno se hubiese detonado automáticamente afectando a todos por igual. Las víctimas se retuercen del dolor sin saber de dónde proviene o quién es el responsable de un ataque tan certero y anónimo. Era como si un sonido de una potencia colosal zumbase en sus cabezas al ritmo de mil tonadas chirriantes, retumbando por todas partes dentro de sus cráneos con la sensación de que sus cerebros estaban a punto de estallar.

Los soldados que en un momento creyeron que iban a morir ahora observan suspensos lo que a sus enemigos está sucediéndoles recientemente; el mar rojo con sus olas asesinas ha perdido expresión y fuerza obligado ahora a contraerse por los fuertes dolores en su sistema. Uno de los soldados de las filas traseras seguía observando lo que sucede al frente suyo, cuando una presencia situada a una gran altura de este llama su atención. El soldado vuelve su mirada a un lado suyo con la cabeza casi doblada hasta arriba, distinguiendo una silueta apenas visible por el aura en movimiento que le envuelve.

Al ver las posturas de su cuerpo y extremidades y al sentir el flujo de esa energía donde está manifestándose el ataque reciente, el soldado lo identifica de inmediato como el causante de este movimiento. Goten mantiene su ataque telepático con su distancia siempre prudente para no ser afectado por las auras malignas de sus contrarios; en el proceso sostiene ambas manos en una postura peculiar unidas entre sí a la altura del pecho, manteniéndolas en posición firme con algunos dedos estirados y otros contraídos.

Unos momentos más en la misma postura, y el ataque de Goten se intensifica cuando abrió sus ojos repentinamente, como si su energía se desbordase al no tener más obstáculos que le impidan expresar toda su capacidad. Las almas afectadas sienten de inmediato el cambio, el incremento en el ataque que están ya sufriendo. Se retuercen más, muchas se tiran al suelo y se sacuden azotando sus cuerpos y extremidades en él, como queriendo arrancarse todas aquellas partes que les dolían de sobremanera. El turbulento mar se ha calmado y ha bajado considerablemente la intensidad de su expresión y las alturas que una vez ostentaron, ahora que sus habitantes han decaído sin más remedio. Ahora que el guerrero Goten ha logrado lo que esperaba, otro guerrero más se encarga de hacer el resto.

La tierra comienza a agitarse uniformemente, los soldados en la defensa del paraíso pueden sentirlo. Creen que muy por debajo se liberará una fuerza mayor a la que experimentaron en este feroz ataque de sus enemigos, o que los territorios desgastados de este paraíso están por sucumbir al soportar tanta pelea en sus suelos; pero sus predicciones inequívocas se evaporan a la luz de la verdad cuando la tierra comienza a henderse en su superficie hasta partirse formándose varios pedazos de gran tamaño frente a ellos. Unos pedazos de tierra se hunden, otros se elevan a grandes alturas en sólo segundos, provocando que los mares se dividan en pedazos y que su estructura se vuelva más inestable. La mayoría de los nobles sucumbe ante la gran instigación de los movimientos de la tierra que ha entrado en terremoto por la división de sus partes, cayendo inevitablemente al suelo sin importar cuán bueno fuese su equilibrio.

Los guerreros que están en el aire pueden apreciar cómo es que la tierra, gracias a los agujeros que en ella se han formado por la división, va absorbiendo de manera natural las aguas del mar rojo que se van hundiendo en lo profundo de los abismos ahora formados. La fuerza de la gravedad y el movimiento de las placas obligan a toda la masa de seres malignos caer bajo los efectos de estas fuerzas, incapaces de oponer resistencia y de elevarse de nuevo a las alturas para reanudar sus ataques, pues Goten se encarga de mantenerlos telepáticamente bajo control.

Otra silueta cubierta de un aura roja es percibida por los presentes que está cercana a donde ocurren los movimientos de la tierra, la cual se mantiene suspendida en el aire a una gran altura. Gohan, con el movimiento de sus manos, da instrucciones específicas a los enormes pedazos de tierra para que se comporten de acuerdo a su voluntad; al alzar los brazos con fuerza hacia arriba, las placas a las cuales ha prestado atención se elevan a las alturas, y cuando desea que se haga lo contrario basta con que cambie la dirección de sus brazos, con sus palmas hacia abajo, para que las restantes se hundan hasta las mismas profundidades de lo desconocido.

Los mares rojos fueron hundiéndose cada vez a más profundidad hasta desaparecer de la vista de todos los presentes, y aquellos que en último momento fueron salvados se vuelven para identificar a los dos recién llegados. Aun con la cara de asombro en sus rostros, los soldados ven a los dos sujetos acercarse después de pisar tierra firme, ansiosos por conocer las identidades de estos desconocidos. El capitán avanzó lentamente para quedar frente de sus subordinados sin dejar de prestar atención a los viajeros; cauteloso e inexpresivo es su andar por la conmoción recibida por sus sentidos de aquello que le pareció increíble. La sensibilidad del cabecilla le susurró a los oídos sobre el aura interesante y peculiar emanada de los cuerpos aparentemente perfectos de estos dos guerreros; un aire fresco como el nacimiento de la primavera después de un penetrante invierno puede olerse ininterrumpidamente.

Capitán: Las fuerzas de la naturaleza puestas a su merced, lo que han hecho con nuestros oponentes ni en mil años lo hubiera imaginado… -se hinca de repente agradeciendo la ayuda de los guerreros- ¡Salve guerreros de la naturaleza, yo mi mis soldados les estamos agradecidos!

Goten: No es necesario que te arrodilles, estamos aquí para ayudar. –el capitán se pone de pie lentamente.

Capitán: Han venido en el momento preciso, no sabíamos qué hacer en contra de tanta maldad unida con el rencor en aumento por el alimento recibido de cada pureza de nuestro paraíso convertida en su elemento.

Gohan: Hemos tratado de eliminar a esta peste desde que llegamos a estos lugares, pero entre más aniquilamos más contaminación encontramos con cada paso que damos.

Capitán: En la historia del paraíso jamás había pasado algo como esto, han existido rebeliones de todo tipo, pero ninguna había llegado a tales extremos. Hemos levantado resistencias por todas partes, pero todas han fallado, el enemigo avanza filtrándose por donde menos se espera. Nosotros sabíamos que íbamos a morir, pero llegaron ustedes y nos salvaron.

Goten: -observa el tumulto de placas de tierra desprendidas y desordenadas por acción del poder de su hermano- Es inútil atacar de la manera como se sigue haciendo, estas fuerzas del mal tienen sus raíces en algo más profundo, debemos atacar ese núcleo si queremos que esta crisis se detenga.

Capitán: -hace una mueca de desagrado- ¿Pero quién podrá decirnos dónde se encuentra ese núcleo¡Sólo estamos peleando con las ramas! –se quejó agitando su cuerpo en muestra de desesperación con su mirada sin rumbo fijo.

Gohan: Tal vez este fuego no se debe combatir con el mismo fuego, tal vez hace falta lo opuesto… -dijo de pronto al venírsele un extraño presentimiento.

En medio de su reflexión, unos extraños seres cubiertos con sábanas negras, grises y blancas sobrevuelan en manada los suelos aun puros e intactos del paraíso. Apenas se les lograba ver a distancia por la perspectiva de la mayoría de los soldados que se percataron de su presencia al igual que el capitán, pero los guerreros Goten y Gohan sólo necesitaron que su sensibilidad les avisase de la llegada de estos peculiares seres que emanaban un extraño aura con olor a pureza y divinidad.

No se les veía el rostro por la larga túnica que llevaban consigo desde sus cabezas, sus manos no eran del todo visibles por las largas mangas de sus vestimentas, su aspecto era misterioso y desconocido y sobrevolaban de manera muy uniforme y perfecta. Sus ropas colgantes se movían al ritmo de los vientos como si fuesen las auténticas nubes surcando por los cielos. Siguieron aproximándose hasta pasar por encima de todos los terrestres que les observan atentos con una distancia de separación entre ambos de algunos seis metros de largo. Continuaron su camino sin voltear hacia la tierra, no había nada más que les distrajera de su único andar, su único objetivo.

Gohan¿Qué es esto…¿Quiénes son estos seres?

Capitán: Son… ¡Son los guardianes espirituales! –afirmó con una mezcla de alivio y preocupación por lo que eso pudiera significar- ¡Algo grande está por ocurrir!, por eso se han reunido, saben que la situación por la que estamos pasado es muy crítica. El haber salido de sus refugios y el haberse reunido en gran cantidad significa una sola cosa: si ellos no pueden terminar con esta amenaza entonces nadie podrá.

Goten: -voltea súbitamente a verlo- ¿Que nadie podrá? -el capitán responde al contacto visual.

Capitán¿Acaso no lo saben?, ellos son el último recurso para mantener al paraíso a salvo, sólo aparecen cuando todos los métodos de defensa han fallado incluyendo el nuestro. –se vuelve hacia el lado del horizonte donde los entes misteriosos se dirigen- Sólo espero que tengan la respuesta en sus manos para acabar con esta amenaza, o será nuestro definitivo fin.

El tráfico de entes espirituales sigue su marcha sin detenerse hasta formar un enorme puente simulado al abarcar ambos horizontes, aun con el avance continuo el número de miembros no disminuía y siempre se podía ver desde el extremo donde emergían que el flujo continuaba gracias a la aparición de más entes en el camino inicial. Goten y Gohan comprendieron de lo que se trataba sin preguntar el porqué, simplemente lo sintieron, y ese sentir les indicó el camino que debían seguir de ahora en adelante. Había llegado la hora de romper la rutina, de hacer algo nuevo y fresco, de saltarse hasta el otro extremo para llegar al mismo objetivo de forma más eficaz.

Ambos no podían explicarlo, pero ese sentir les decía desde dentro que debían moverse y abandonar ese lugar para seguir a los seres espirituales. La fila de seres se había cortado, ya no se veía más continuidad en el horizonte donde todos emergieron, todo indicaba que los que se encontraban al final eran los últimos que faltaban. Todos los seres espirituales se perdieron entre las nubes lejanas del otro extremo del horizonte al que se dirigieron, y Goten y Gohan se dejan llevar por la sensación y la corriente al comenzar a seguirles.

No miraron hacia otro lugar excepto en aquellas nubes donde todos los seres misteriosos se perdieron, simplemente se elevaron al cielo y comenzaron su meticuloso viaje hacia lo nuevo e incógnito. Se despidieron de los guerreros y del capitán con unas palabras sin preparar, mismas que salieron por sí solas sin ninguna elección previa de la mente. El capitán entendió entonces que estos guerreros están más allá de este nombre, que se asemejan más a aquellos seres espirituales que el resto de los presentes, que algo tan profundo había llamado su completa atención.

Siguieron su camino por las nubes sin prisa alguna, pues sentían que la velocidad no importaba por la seguridad de que tarde o temprano llegarían. Siempre atentos a esas nubes, a esos seres que traen a la consciencia, su apariencia y la sensación que ese contacto espiritual produjo, sin importar que no estuviesen presentes ellos los sentían como si todavía los tuvieran en frente.

Unos momentos más de vuelo hacia la misma dirección, y de pronto ambos se ven cubiertos de nubes colores pastel. Aunque no veían nada no les importaba, porque sabían que tarde o temprano lo verían. No hicieron ningún esfuerzo en alejarlas, en cambiar la dirección para encontrar un espacio más despejado o aumentar sus velocidades por la sensación de no existir avance alguno; simplemente siguieron su camino sin discriminar ni elegir nada. Pasó cierto tiempo, irrelevante para ellos, pues cada momento presente los alejaba de esa dimensión. El tiempo siguió su curso y más tarde pudieron notar que las nubes estaban perdiendo territorio, que todo se estaba haciendo claro al frente suyo… y de repente, sus pupilas se dilatan cuando perciben en su totalidad aquello que acaba de llegarles al frente, algo realmente fuera de lo usual; algo infinitamente espiritual.

Continuará…


	97. Capítulo 6: ¡Vivan los guerreros Z!

**Capítulo 6: ¡Vivan los guerreros Z!**

Un enorme círculo de entes, los mismos que vieron hace tiempo, podía verse en toda su extensión. Los seres habían formado una sola fila circular, uno al lado del otro, viendo todos hacia abajo enfocados a un mismo objetivo. El espacio formado por el circuito era enorme, de aproximadamente un kilómetro y medio, obligando a Goten y Gohan girar sus cabezas a ambos extremos del contorno para percatarse de cuán grandes eran sus límites. Luego de detenerse un momento para observar lo que estaba pasando frente a ellos, ambos deciden acercarse a los entes más próximos para averiguar el significado de esta formación.

Absortos a su presencia, cosa que creían Goten y Gohan al no ver reacción por parte de los presentes, los entes permanecen inmóviles sin quitar la vista del hoyo formado por las nubes que se encuentra debajo sin que sus miradas apuntasen hacia ningún otro sitio que no fuese el mismo. Ambos guerreros siguieron acercándose hasta detenerse a unos metros de distancia de esos entes al frente suyo; sus ropajes oscuros de tonos grises, negros y blancos surcaban al ritmo de los vientos con suavidad como si estuviesen flotando en el espacio exterior. El esfuerzo y la resistencia al movimiento era nulo.

Gohan estaba a punto de iniciar con palabra alguna cuando uno de los entes que parecía absorto a su presencia comienza con su habla, sin volverse hacia ellos.

Ente: ¿Quién os acompaña? ¿Qué os ha traído a esta reunión espiritual? –dijo una voz penetrante y gruesa con una mezcla de varios tonos semejantes entre sí, sonando en conjunto como eco.

Gohan: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Ente: ¿Quiénes somos? Os debería importaros más sobre nuestras intenciones, si somos esto o aquello no os dará la respuesta que buscan.

Goten: ¿Qué pretenden hacer?

Ente: -continúa hablando sin apartar su atención del agujero que apunta al terreno- Se dice que el infierno ha perdido el control, yo os diré que el verdadero problema son sus habitantes. Estos seres que ahora os atacan, son seres reprimidos de las más inverosímiles profundidades del mismo infierno, todo por consecuencia del juicio del Rey Enma que no os ha permitido redención, empero los habitantes de la superficie del infierno también son responsables.

Goten: ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Ente: Paciencia, escuchen atentos y callen, si preguntan eso significa que no estaréis comprendiendo totalmente lo que os estoy diciendo. –Gohan y Goten se inmutan un poco por dicha respuesta- Esta enfermedad, producto del acumulamiento, los ha aquejado hasta las entrañas; ahora, faltos de conciencia, estos seres actúan como bestias sin comprender otro lenguaje más que no se refiera sino a la libertad absoluta. Ellos han enfermado gravemente, os no podréis razonar con ellos, su epidemia os ha convertido en la energía que alimenta sus almas torturadas. La única forma de deteneros es darles lo que ellos quieren; el perdón, la salvación, la redención… Han iniciado una rebelión poderosa, una que jamás se ha visto desde los orígenes del paraíso.

Gohan: ¿Cómo podemos detenerlos? –preguntó suavemente para no perturbar el ánimo del ente.

Ente: Os aplicaremos la ley del efecto contrario. Ustedes, los guerreros, son estúpidos al creer que todo se resuelve con el uso de la fuerza, siempre hay otros caminos, otros senderos para llegar a lo mismo con el menor esfuerzo. Nosotros no necesitamos usar nuestra fuerza externa para lograr el mismo resultado que se logra por otros métodos; usamos nuestra fuerza interna para atacar el problema mismo desde sus profundas raíces. Ahora más que nunca, necesitaremos de todo nuestro poder espiritual para mermar la furia de estas almas, de nada os servirá su fuerza bruta y sus poderes físicos. Nuestro papel es crucial ahora; de fallar, no habrá forma de detener estas almas y si surgís, tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo para volver a encontrar un remedio más.

De pronto, de sus brazos brotan emanaciones irregulares de lo que parecen ser energías puras por sus colores blancos con variaciones de azul, de las que halos quebradizos se desprenden como si fuesen rayos en miniatura en direcciones inespecíficas y por azares. Casi simultáneamente, todo esto ocurre con los demás entes alrededor; los brazos de todos desprenden la misma energía en conjunto como el primero, listos para actuar de la manera que ellos mejor saben que será la más efectiva y definitiva que puede tomarse ahora.

Lentamente, los entes a la par de todos alzan lentamente sus brazos hacia el frente sin doblar sus codos, como si las masas inestables de la energía emanada de sus manos tuviesen gran peso. Después todos dejaron ambos brazos extendidos al frente con sus poderes presentes en sus extremidades, transmitiendo a todos los suyos que estaban listos y dispuestos a terminar con esta colectiva pesadilla. Por último, abrieron el compás al extender ambos brazos a los lados respectivamente manteniendo la misma altura, sin riesgo a que sus energías chocasen con los de a lado gracias a la distancia suficiente que los separa.

Ente: Os les aconsejo que si no tienen nada que hacer aquí, mejor sea que se vayan; y si quieren ayudar, sus fuerzas físicas sobrenaturales y sus instintos salvajes no os servirán de nada. Nuestra espiritualidad está más allá de todas esas fuerzas, seres como ustedes jamás lo comprenderán.

Había llegado el momento de la verdad, todos estaban listos, sólo faltaba disparar todas esas energías acumuladas en lo profundo para que en el proceso se mezclen formando una sola masa que toque fondo en las entrañas infernales. Goten y Gohan quedaron impresionados, su sentir les dio cuenta de la gran espiritualidad contenida en esas manifestaciones del alma representadas por brotes de energía inestables, que si bien a los ojos de cualquier guerrero lucen como comunes y corrientes, para ellos no es nada más que la espiritualidad elevada a la máxima potencia.

Se quedaron ahí sin moverse, sin saber qué responder ante tal evento que estaba a punto de comenzar. De inmediato, su pensar se hizo presente por todos los estímulos del momento que demandaban interpretación.

Gohan: "Esto es increíble, jamás había estado ante la presencia de tanto poder espiritual. En todos los viajes que realicé todo este tiempo jamás me encontré con alguno de estos seres, ¿es que acaso permanecieron ocultos en algún sitio del cual nadie puede detectarlos? Ahora que mi sensibilidad se ha desarrollado puedo percatarme del gran poder espiritista latente en cada uno de estos seres, es en verdad impresionante, puedo llegar a pensar que fueron especialmente creados para este tipo de situaciones, porque en ellos no puedo identificar otra cosa que no sea el espíritu en persona".

Goten: "Un método distinto y más efectivo a los golpes y la fuerza bruta, debo confesar que por un momento me sentí inútil. No tendré la fuerza espiritual de estos seres, pero siento que puedo contribuir en algo, por muy mínima que sea mi influencia. Me siento impotente, porque todos estos años de aprendizaje no parecen ser nada ante la enorme armonía y pureza que emana de estos seres, impotente porque creí que con lo que había aprendido hasta ahora alcanzaría una plenitud y fuerza insuperables para hacer frente a cualquier situación amenazante. Sólo quiero saber, en lo más profundo de mi sentir, si puedo contribuir en algo para apoyar esta enorme colectividad aquí reunida cuya causa me tiene perplejo… ¿Tendré la fuerza, seré digno de formar parte de esta gran causa?"

Gohan: "Sus palabras, sus referencias, su sentir… El lenguaje de este ser va mucho más allá de las palabras, como si se encontrara en una dimensión distinta a la nuestra y que de esta trajera, en el lenguaje que nosotros conocemos, aquellas cosas peculiares que él conoce y ha experimentado desde su única perspectiva. Están a punto de emplear la espiritualidad para acabar con este mal, piensan dar el perdón a estas almas en pena… Eso quiere decir… Que todos los guerreros que han intentado detener esta amenaza no están haciendo otra cosa que aumentarla, que sólo están cortando las ramas, que sólo pelean con fantasmas sin llegar a la raíz del problema. Hasta ahora, no hemos estado haciendo más que alimentar la furia y el odio de estos seres, lo único que logramos es incrementar su poder en vez de disminuirlo, nosotros mismos aumentamos sus fuerzas con cada ataque y esfuerzo que vaya en su contra, somos responsables de ello. Ahora entiendo todo, todos los que han intentado detener esta amenaza hasta ahora no han hecho más que reaccionar a las acciones de estas almas en pena, han actuado a la lógica, a los principios morales y éticos de lo que significa ser un guerrero, no han empleado otro forma distinta para solucionar el mismo problema porque no conocen otra manera de enfrentarlo, sólo lo que ellos saben. ¡Ahora lo entiendo!, sólo se ha combatido fuego con fuego hasta ahora, pero eso no funciona, lo único que se logra es alimentar al enemigo pero… Si se hace exactamente lo contrario, que en vez de fuego se use otro elemento en su lugar, tal vez eso dé resultado, ¡tal vez esta sea la única forma factible de dar fin al enemigo!"

Ahora que lo había comprendido todo, Gohan se llenó de entusiasmo y curiosidad por saber qué es lo que pasará de ahora en adelante cuando estos entes se dispongan a actuar sobre esta maldad que se ha dispersado en los territorios del paraíso. Con la incertidumbre del resultado que esta acción pudiese generar, Gohan pretende actuar en la medida de lo posible en caso de que las capacidades de todos los entes allí reunidos no fuesen suficientes, sin importar que no cuente con las herramientas que le permitan lograr resultados satisfactorios.

En medio del entusiasmo y la incertidumbre, una comunicación telepática perturba a Gohan como si un objeto inquieto hubiese golpeado su cabeza.

Trunks: "¡Lo he encontrado, lo he encontrado!!"

Gohan: -se reincorpora luego de perturbarse por el brusco contacto colocando sus manos cerca de su cabeza- "¡Trunks!, creí que te habías perdido… ¿Dónde estás ahora? ¿A qué te refieres con que lo has encontrado?"

Trunks: "¡¡A mi padre, Vegeta, lo he encontrado!!"

La noticia conmocionó a Gohan al no esperar recibir dicho aviso tan pronto, creyendo que su antiguo maestro se había alejado a miles de kilómetros de aquí. Gohan avisa a Goten y ambos se alejan del lugar cuanto antes tratando de localizar la presencia de Trunks cuando su sensibilidad recupere toda su capacidad, pues las auras emanadas de todos los entes cautivaban sus sentidos sin ser capaces de prestar atención a distancias lejanas.

Luego de alejarse lo suficiente los dos hermanos sienten la presencia de Trunks con la cual se guían para llegar hasta donde se encuentra, esperando ver después de tantos años al Saiya – Jin que les entrenó exhaustivamente.

Después de un viaje de unos minutos, que para ellos eran como segundos por la enorme atención que prestaban al momento, finalmente llegaron a donde su compañero permanece enfrascado en una pelea feroz contra los mismos torrentes de almas que estaban merodeando por esos alrededores. De nueva cuenta todos los alrededores estaban cubiertos por nubes de colores pasteles las cuales formaban los límites correspondientes a sus extensiones, encerrando en un espacio delimitado todo lo que se encuentra ahí dentro. Desde una distancia lejana Goten y Gohan observan la impetuosa y estrepitosa actitud de Trunks por llegar a algo que tenía al frente suyo, algo que era meticulosamente custodiado por una oleada de entes que impide el paso del guerrero.

Luego de prestar atención cuidadosamente, ambos detectan la presencia de lo que parece ser un pilar postrado sobre una base artificial de fluido ahora sólido perteneciente a la misma naturaleza del líquido que envuelve a los demonios, mismo que es constantemente cubierto y rodeado por aquellos que están cercanos a la estructura y le cubren celosamente. Un poco más de atención en ese pilar bastó para que ambos guerreros notaran la presencia de una silueta opaca a través de esa masa sólida que la envuelve por completo, y su forma peculiar como el débil KY que todavía este ser irradiaba fueron señales suficientes para que se identificara su identidad.

Trunks peleaba con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a ese pilar que tenía preso a su padre, arrasando furiosamente con cuanto torrente de líquido de almas maliciosas se atreviera a interponerse en su camino. Constantemente cambiaba de posición y de ángulo por consecuencia de los ataques de sus contrarios, pretendiendo acercarse cada vez más a donde se encuentra incapacitado su padre; pero apenas lograba acercarse unos metros y se veía obligado a retroceder nuevamente por la cantidad de seres que se le abalanzaban para mantenerlo fuera de margen.

Goten y Gohan pisaron tierra acercándose lo mejor posible a donde Trunks se halla, pues sabían que de nada serviría pelear contra espejismos.

Gohan: ¡¡Es inútil Trunks, no lograrás nada!!

Trunks: ¡¡No permitiré que me alejen de mi padre, no volveré a perderlo otra vez, todo mi viaje y aprendizaje se resume en esto, sabía que de regresar aquí me reuniría con él de nuevo!! –dispara halos de energía a los extremos donde es agredido.

Gohan: ¡¡Entendemos tu sentir Trunks pero esto no te llevará a nada!! ¡¡Entre más ataques a estos demonios más fuertes se hacen!!

Trunks: ¡¡Entonces atacaré con más y más fuerza, hasta que ellos mismos se cansen de seguir atacándome!! –da un salto evitando una colisión de dos masas de líquido en su contra, contraatacando con un poder de largo alcance.

Gohan: ¡¡Entiendo que quieres salvarlo, que quieres reunirte otra vez con tu padre, nuestro maestro; pero todos nuestros esfuerzos por llegar a él de esta manera serán en vano!!

Trunks: ¿¡Acaso no te importa lo que pueda pasarle!? ¡¡Yo tuve un sueño, un sueño que me hizo regresar nuevamente para evitar lo que pudiera pasar, y si en mis manos está el impedir la muerte de mi padre entonces no descansaré hasta lograrlo!! –con un muro de energía detiene una embestida de la que varios torrentes fueron partícipes, haciendo lo posible por mantener esa energía manifestada.

Goten: ¡¡Nosotros también tuvimos ese sueño!! –Trunks frunce sus ojos levemente por la impresión que este comentario le causa- ¡¡Por eso regresamos aquí, por eso nos vimos reunidos en el monte sagrado, el lugar donde todo comenzó para nosotros!! ¡¡El monte nos dio la señal a la que ahora hemos acudido, y esa señal comenzó con el mismo sueño que todos sentimos sin importar la distancia que nos separaba!! ¡¡Ahora más que nunca debemos trabajar unidos, pero no actuando como bestias salvajes, sino con conciencia y espiritualidad!! –señala con su dedo la ubicación específica del lugar del que han venido- ¡¡Justo allí, a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, encontramos a seres con un poder espiritual más allá de nuestra imaginación; están por llevar a cabo un acontecimiento que no se ha visto en toda la historia del paraíso, un método que aseguran acabará con toda esta maldad emergida desde el infierno!! –Trunks voltea de reojo manteniendo sus brazos al frente con los entes al margen- ¡¡Debemos ir a ayudarlos, pero te necesitamos a ti, juntos sabremos si tenemos la fuerza espiritual suficiente para contribuir en esa técnica; pero si queremos solucionar las cosas de esta manera no servirá de nada!! ¡¡Ven con nosotros ahora, la vida de Vegeta depende de ello!! –El semblante de Trunks se perturba separando sus labios con su quijada cerrada.

Gohan: ¡¡No pierdas la cordura Trunks, estás muy por encima de eso!! ¡¡Medita lo que te estamos diciendo, sabrás que es lo correcto!! ¡¡Juntos resolveremos esto y salvaremos la vida de nuestro maestro, pero para eso necesitamos que confíes en nosotros ahora!! ¡¡Acompáñanos, tenemos un paraíso que salvar!!

Después de un tiempo de meditarlo Trunks acepta declinar en su ataque y seguir a sus compañeros al lugar que le hacen mención, sin estar convencido del todo. Al momento que se alejaba del pilar Trunks le seguía observando mientras se elevaba a los cielos junto con los otros, prometiendo a su padre y maestro que pronto le rescatará de ese final atroz al que ha caído.

Los tres guerreros llegan al lugar donde los entes están todavía concentrando esa energía espiritual en sus manos que ha aumentado su tamaño e intensidad. Todo indicaba que estaban listos para actuar, fijando su mirada hacia abajo donde las nubes en las cercanías se siguen retirando haciendo más grande el agujero que da a la vista panorámica de todo lo que sucede allá abajo. Haciendo uso de su percepción, desde su posición los tres guerreros pudieron ver a través de las nubes debajo de ellos todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en todas las zonas del paraíso que habían sido afectadas.

Podían incluso escuchar los sonidos estruendosos de los ataques y los gemidos de los caídos a esa distancia, pudiéndose formar un recorrido mental de todas esas feroces batallas donde las víctimas principales eran siempre los nobles. Imaginaron por un momento lo que pasaría si el paraíso cayera en manos de estas fuerzas atroces y negativas, de las cosas que se perderían si esas zonas fuesen arrasadas por esos frívolos torrentes, de la hermosura de los campos hecha polvo por las llamas ardientes de la maldad pura.

Unos segundos más pasaron, y los entes espiritistas dejaron caer sus brazos disparando simultáneamente el poder acumulado que se desprende en forma de línea recta. Sus energías disparadas caen en diagonal coincidiendo en un solo punto al centro, formando una sola masa que cae verticalmente con dirección al suelo distante. Todo el acontecimiento produjo un estruendo junto con el sonido peculiar del flujo de energía en proceso, con los reflejos de los destellos puros de esa efusión sobre los cuerpos de los ahí presentes. La enorme masa de energía cae con gran fuerza y velocidad hacia su objetivo mientras que los entes se mantienen firmes en sus posiciones para que el proceso continúe.

La base de esa energía en flujo traspasa las nubes que dividen al paraíso del infierno, luego cae sobre los suelos de este reino sin detener su avance hasta llegar a las enormes profundidades donde se encuentran las raíces latentes de los entes malignos. La energía pura y espiritista toca fondo sobre el núcleo pestilente lleno de colores oscuros terrenales, el cual se contrae al resentir el fuerte efecto de esa energía en toda su estructura; el poder espiritista ha comenzado a transformar todo lo impuro en puro; lo oscuro se vuelve claro, lo maligno se transforma en benigno, la oscuridad se convierte en luz. El elemento azul va ganando terreno sobre el rojo avanzando como el río a todas aquellas colinas que yacen en sequía; lo impuro absorbe lo puro dando origen a una transformación total.

Los entes que son bañados por esta nueva fuente de energía sienten los efectos inmediatos que el elemento purificado trae consigo: su dolor desaparece, sus rencores y deseos de venganza y rebelión se apagan como una vela a la menor brisa, sus posturas agresivas y encorvadas de sus cuerpos cambian totalmente a lo opuesto. Con la llegada de la nueva energía, del perdón y la paz que esperaron por inmensurables años, viene la quietud y la plenitud con la que los entes son purificados como una bendición. Sus extremidades se estiran y sus cabezas se levantan hacia lo alto con los ojos cerrados para disfrutar enteramente del beneplácito producto de esta energía, misma que ha calmado sus corazones y purificado su sangre antes contaminada por el rencor, la venganza y la represión.

Los entes místicos perciben la conversión de energía que ha iniciado su proceso a la par del remedio que ellos están suministrando con el uso de sus poderes espirituales. Goten, Gohan y Trunks permanecen a distancia observando perplejos lo que está sucediendo, pues también son capaces de sentir los cambios de energía en las profundidades infernales.

Gohan: "Increíble… Todo… ¡Todo se está purificando!"

Goten: "Puedo sentir la energía negativa transformándose, los entes espirituales están haciendo un gran trabajo, es increíble que estén logrando acabar con esta amenaza, la purificación continúa avanzando y avanzando sin detenerse. A esto se referían con atacar el problema desde la raíz de una forma distinta a la acostumbrada, la espiritual.

Trunks: "Sólo espero que esto sea suficiente, de lo contrario todo su esfuerzo será en vano".

El plan sigue marchando según lo esperado, la conversión de energías continúa en el proceso establecido por sus ejecutores. La esperanza está puesta ahora en lo que ese método consiga lograr mientras está en activo sumado a los efectos sobre aquellos que se espera transformar, con tal de que el paraíso se salve de una tragedia jamás esperada ni por los más cautelosos y conocedores.

El proceso sigue y sigue, pero una alteración en su ritmo llama la atención de los entes místicos. Sus sentidos perciben una perturbación en la reproducción de la vacuna cuando esta ha disminuido repentinamente su rango de propagación hacia todas las extremidades que se han extendido en el paraíso, purificando a un número menor de entes por segundo. Casi llegado el minuto la acción purificadora se detiene de pronto, comenzando repentinamente su descenso abandonando sus territorios antes ganados mientras el poder maligno recupera esos espacios perdidos poco a poco.

Ente: Los recursos son insuficientes, nuestro poder no alcanza. –la atención de los Saiya – Jin es atraída fugazmente por dicho comentario.

Ente2: La constancia es importante ahora, no desistáis, no hemos perdido la guerra.

Ente 3: -transcurre cierto tiempo en el que su energía purificadora ha incrementado el ritmo de su descenso- Sugiero pensar en una solución ahora antes de que nuestro poder se agote, será en vano que sigamos intentando purificar enteramente el problema si los recursos no son suficientes.

Ente4: Lo único que lograremos será agotarnos, sugiero romper nuestra formación antes de quedarnos sin poder; ya pensaremos en algo más que hacer.

La situación se ha vuelto en contra de los entes quienes discuten preocupados sobre los límites de sus capacidades ahora que su energía divina resulta insuficiente; y por lo visto, no parece haber solución alterna que compense de igual o mejor manera el método anterior. Con lo nuevo que se ha presentado los guerreros Saiya – Jin sienten el compromiso de actuar.

Trunks: ¿Qué es lo que han dicho, que sus recursos son insuficientes?

Gohan: -emite un sonido vocal de preocupación- Como lo pensé, la energía maligna que se ha acumulado en las profundidades del infierno es en extremo poderosa, ni siquiera los entes más puros del paraíso pueden contrarrestarlo.

Trunks: -con la mirada perdida- Pero… Mi padre… ¿Qué pasará con él? ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

Goten: Sólo podemos intervenir de una sola manera, y es con poder espiritual. –un rato de silencio invade a los tres.

Los tres guerreros miran fijamente la formación circular de entes con el poder de cada uno fusionado en el centro inferior, mismo que podría ser suspendido en cualquier momento. Prestan igual atención a la presencia del elemento en las raíces del infierno que sigue disminuyendo su presencia con la energía maligna desplazándolo. Debían intervenir, eran los únicos que estaban cerca del momento, solamente ellos sabían la localización exacta de los entes espirituales en comparación del resto que está más ocupado enfrentando a los enemigos dentro de una guerra aparentemente perdida.

Siguieron meditando sobre la situación, parados ahí sin hacer otra cosa que observar. ¿Tendrían el suficiente poder espiritual para intervenir en la situación?, ¿lograrían proveer lo necesario para acabar con este mal que afecta a todos? Sólo podían averiguarlo al intentarlo, pero las dudas e incertidumbres en sus cabezas los alejan de la decisión.

Trunks: -apretando el puño- Tenemos que hacer algo pronto, no puedo seguir así sin hacer nada.

Goten: ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para intervenir en algo así?, sólo somos guerreros, no estamos a su altura.

Gohan: -lo mira de reojo- No necesitamos estarlo. –ambos le miran- Sí, somos guerreros, eso nunca lo podremos cambiar; pero para ser eso se necesita espíritu, valentía, coraje y determinación, y para llegar a reunir todos esos requisitos nos hemos preparado arduamente para conseguirlo. Esa preparación lleva años y años de entrenamiento tanto espiritual como físico y mental, eso requiere dedicar el tiempo completo para desarrollar lo necesario y convertirnos en auténticos y totales guerreros. Todo el entrenamiento que llevamos se resume a esto, la máxima prueba que hemos de superar se encuentra aquí mismo, frente a nosotros. –los demás se vuelven hacia los entes.

Goten: -después de meditarlo un momento- Tienes razón hermano, no necesitamos estar a la altura de nadie, con el hecho de quedar frente a esta situación ya somos grandes. La incertidumbre es muy grande, el riesgo que existe es muy crítico, el paraíso podría morir en este mismo instante si no hacemos algo al respecto. Tal vez no tengamos el poder espiritual que poseen estos seres, pero tenemos la voluntad de proteger lo que es nuestro.

Trunks: Nuestro paraíso. –agregó con ojos cautivados- Hemos vivido aquí desde que dejamos el planeta tierra, y sólo hasta ahora comprendo lo que este lugar vale en verdad. La gravedad de la situación me ha vuelto más consciente de este hecho, con sólo pensar que toda esta hermosura se convertirá en polvo infernal es más que suficiente para sentir la responsabilidad que esto conlleva. Nosotros pertenecemos aquí, la existencia de nuestras almas depende de ello, sin el paraíso no habrá seres puros, sin el terreno no habrá planta alguna y la belleza no tendrá dónde asentarse para irradiar su pureza.

Gohan: Yo insistiré, no importa lo que pase. Me acercaré al peligro cuantas veces sea necesario, es lo que me hace sentir más vivo. Y ahora, el peligro se ha incrementado de sobremanera superando a todos los anteriores que he encarado. Estoy llamado a intervenir, a acercarme, no retrocederé ni un solo paso. Esto es lo que soy, y esto es lo que seré.

Goten: Vegeta, nuestro maestro, el siempre creyó en lo que su instinto e intuición le indicaron. Persiguió su sueño hasta el final, y aunque se halla ahí preso por obra de la coraza de almas malignas que se han aglutinado para someterlo, todavía se puede sentir el ímpetu que irradia su cuerpo aunque esté inmóvil. Es un claro vestigio de que luchó hasta el final, defendiendo lo que él creía correcto sin importar lo que tuviera en frente, actuó como un auténtico guerrero.

Gohan: La vida de nuestro maestro depende de esto, la existencia del paraíso también, igual que todos los seres que lo habitan. –modifica su semblante tornándolo más determinado- Seremos inferiores en cuanto a capacidades, pero nuestra actitud y voluntad son imperiosas y valerosas.

Goten: No importa la altura en la que estemos, sino la actitud; ahora lo he comprendido. –los tres se miran simultáneamente dispuestos a seguir sin importar lo que suceda.

Gohan: -vuelve la vista al frente- Hagámoslo.

Los tres guerreros se dirigen en vuelo hacia los entes espirituales quienes se hayan dudosos respecto a la efectividad de su reciente intento. Como un acto de hacerse notar y hacer valer su participación en esta reunión espiritual, los Saiya – Jin se colocan suspendidos al centro del círculo de entes, teniendo debajo de sus pies a unos metros de distancia el flujo de energía pura alimentada por los poderes de sus creadores. Conservando una altura superior a la fila circular, Goten, Gohan y Trunks forman su propio círculo quedando de espaldas entre sí listos para su acción definitiva.

Ente: ¿Qué creéis que están haciendo?, no hay nada que puedan lograr.

Gohan: Sí podemos. –dijo muy seguro de sí mismo- Nosotros también pertenecemos aquí, si el paraíso muere igual nos pasará, pero si todavía podemos hacer algo lo intentaremos hasta el final.

Goten: Fuimos entrenados por un gran maestro que nos enseñó a no desistir sin importar la magnitud de la amenaza. Mantendremos encendida nuestra luz interna aun si la oscuridad se empeña en apagarlo todo, hasta el último segundo insistiremos. –sus auras azules hacen acto de presencia al momento que sus cuerpos liberan el poder que llevan dentro como si ardiesen por dentro.

Trunks: Esto no se termina hasta que se termina.

Tal acción perturbó a los entes, quienes no creían que unos simples guerreros fueran capaces de intervenir en una situación de esta magnitud. Pero los Saiya – Jin estaban más que decididos a actuar, motivados por fuertes incentivos que los impulsan al objetivo sin titubear.

No pronunciaron una palabra más, solo miran hacia abajo para concentrar su atención en este flujo de energía formado por los entes. Su atención no tenía ahora desviación o distracción que le perturbara, la totalidad estaba presente en ese único instante. El aquí y ahora estaba más que presente, el momento de la verdad se aproxima, cosa que los guerreros sentían venir como pasos que se acercaban.

Las energías de los guerreros interactúan como una sola zarandeándose al compás de su propio ritmo; intensa pero no inquieta, expresiva y llena de vida, de sentimientos, de la pureza propia de los más santos en los dominios del paraíso. Su poder se seguía elevando sin detenerse como una rueda que gira y gira hasta convertirse en un arma letal y poderosa.

Todos cierran los ojos esperando el momento de la verdad.

Gohan: "Actuando en una situación que no nos compete, ni siquiera sé si lo que vaya a hacer realmente sirva de algo… Nos has enseñado bien Vegeta. Vienen a mí ahora todos esos momentos de gloria que compartimos en la tierra, con mi padre de nuestro lado luchando con todo aquel que osara meterse con ella. Tal vez no llegue a calidad de un gran guerrero, tal vez no esté a la altura de los más grandes, pero no me detendré en seguir avanzando aun así esté en medio del infierno". (Aprieta su puño) "¡Quiero ver de nuevo la tierra!, sus habitantes, su belleza, a toda esa gente moviéndose de un lado a otro caminando medio dormidos… Quiero protegerla otra vez, porque es el lugar donde nací; soy originario de ahí y mi hogar siempre será mi hogar. No sé cómo sucederá, pero tarde o temprano tendré que verla otra vez aunque sea por última ocasión. ¡Quiero esa vida otra vez!"

Goten: "Estoy asustado, debo admitirlo. Me había enfrentado a cosas sumamente riesgosas, pero esta situación en la que ahora estoy metido me sacude hasta la inconsciencia… No sé porqué me sucede esto… Tal vez… Se debe a que esta ocasión, esta oportunidad, es única. O quizá, que de fallar nuestros esfuerzos realmente se acabe todo el paraíso. Si eso ocurre ¿llegaré a presenciarlo?, ¿cuál será mi último aliento?, ¿qué será lo último que se me vendrá a la mente?, después de la muerte del alma ¿qué sigue? ¿Luz? ¿Oscuridad? ¿Eternidad…? Estoy harto, no voy a suponer más, este es el presente y estoy nuevamente reunido con mis amigos otra vez, estamos juntos en esto a partir de ahora. Eso es lo que importa".

Trunks: "Padre… No dejo de aprender de ti aun si no estás presente, todo lo que nos has enseñado lo he puesto a prueba con mi propia experiencia y debo decir que tienes toda la razón del mundo. Sí, el maestro tuvo siempre la razón, todo lo que nos enseñó, nos advirtió e indicó se ha convertido en el camino que hemos seguido. He aprendido mucho, y no permitiré que por estos seres malignos todo se vaya de mí sin que quede rastro alguno. Padre, luchaste hasta el final sin importar con cuántos te enfrentaste; las almas te habrán atrapado formando ese caparazón transparente para someterte, pero al verte pude de inmediato notar que seguiste luchando hasta tu último aliento de guerra. Esa pericia, ese ímpetu… Con tan solo verte en ese lugar sin poderte mover, pude sentir todas las emociones de lucha que irradiabas intensamente. Padre… Te prometo que tu esfuerzo no será en vano, he entendido tu mensaje… Tu valor me ha inspirado".

Las auras que giran sobre sus cuerpos aumentan su velocidad de giro en los alrededores de sus físicos hasta crear una sola que se ha fundido con las tres energías de los guerreros. Bajo sus pies un círculo que se mueve en espiral a gran velocidad hace presencia y una luz que brota de sus cuerpos comienza a crecer y crecer hasta ocultar por completo las siluetas de los guerreros.

Gohan: ¡Por nuestra existencia!

Trunks: ¡Por la vida!

Goten: ¡Por todo lo demás!

Gohan, Goten y Trunks: -abren los ojos los tres juntos- ¡¡Por nuestro paraíso!!

Un grito estruendoso de guerra, ímpetu y pelea en toda su expresión retumba por todas las paredes del cielo alcanzando el horizonte mismo, y una luz de esperanza cae de entre las nubes pasteles con un diámetro, volumen e iluminación que puede notarse a cientos de kilómetros de distancia complementándose con el flujo ya existente. Un poder más intenso que el anterior recorre a todas las extensiones y ramificaciones conectadas desde la raíz a una mayor velocidad, alcanzando los últimos dominios a los que el mal había llegado.

La maldad de pronto se convierte en paz, y todas las almas puras alrededor junto con la naturaleza sienten el aire tan fresco y limpio transformado por el torrente iluminado que se ha filtrado en los caparazones más duros del ego. Las almas que una vez no encontraban el perdón por fin pueden descansar en paz, su emanación roja cambia súbitamente a una cristalina de colores y formas agradables a la vista de cualquiera.

Los entes malignos ya no son más, los ataques han cesado, quedando en el cielo los últimos restos de ese resplandor que hizo posible el cambio; y en las lejanas montañas un ermitaño sabio que vio todo lo sucedido desde lejos llama a aquello "el grito del cielo".

Los seres espirituales, deslumbrados por tanta liberación de poder espiritual tan puro como nunca antes, mantienen sus manos cubriendo sus rostros en todo el tiempo que permanece toda esa dispersión de energía. Una vez que la intensidad de luz expulsada de los cuerpos de los tres guerreros empezaba su declive, uno de los entes les prestó atención inmediata por los grandes cambios inmediatos en sus facciones y extremidades sin que la luz presente los ocultase del todo. El contorno de sus ojos se habían delineado, sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de pelo, sus cabellos crecieron con un tono negro intenso y una larga extremidad con pelo corto aparece en sus partes traseras.

Asombrado por lo que acabó de suceder, con toda franqueza y sinceridad el ente espiritual admite la satisfactoria contribución de estos seres.

Ente: Tenéis razón… -hace una pausa y continúa- Sois auténticos guerreros.

El cuerpo le pesa demasiado aun reposado de espaldas, apenas comienza a despertar y los efectos de la feroz pelea con aquellos entes se resienten en su cuerpo casi con la misma intensidad que cuando les enfrentó… Abre los ojos y lo primero que ve, con su vista apenas ajustándose a los estímulos del mundo, son los rostros de unos conocidos alrededor suyo que esperaban el instante de su despertar.

Yayirobe: ¡Miren, ya despertó! –dijo aliviado por la respuesta del una vez dormido.

Vegeta aparta su espalda del verde pasto sin levantarse todavía, pues el cambio tan repentino de la situación le ha confundido; hace unos momentos peleaba con esos feroces seres que no cedían ante su poder aun con los ataques más fuertes, que llegaban en manadas incrementando su número después de que otros eran alejados del terreno de batalla por el príncipe. Tuvo que restregar su rostro con su palma izquierda para vivificar su despertar y quedar totalmente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

Vegeta: ¿Qué…? ¿Dónde demonios estoy?

Sentado en ese lugar recorrió con su mirada a todo el círculo que sus conocidos formaron alrededor suyo, los cuales guardan una distancia de unos metros del príncipe observándole con admiración y gusto.

Krillin: ¡¡Vegeta, por fin has despertado, creí que no lo harías más!! –dijo con franqueza.

Vegeta se pone de pie resintiendo aun la pérdida de energía por aquella pelea en sus articulaciones, teniendo que apoyar su mano derecha en el suelo para lograr su cometido. Los que formaron un pequeño círculo alrededor suyo dan unos pasos atrás para darle espacio, felices de que el Saiya – Jin hallase despertado.

Una vez incorporado totalmente, Vegeta no entiende qué hacen todos aquí reunidos mirándole.

Vegeta: -apoya su frente sobre su mano derecha- Por un momento creí que había muerto para siempre, no sentía vida después de esta, no sabía siquiera si había sobrevivido o había fallecido.

Roshy: ¡¡Has despertado muchacho, es un milagro!!

Vegeta: -voltea súbitamente hacia él con rostro enojado- Eso no importa, lo que importa es que nos va a tragar el infierno si no detenemos a esas cosas… -se da media vuelta pretendiendo levitar- ¡No pierdan más el tiempo y peleemos!

Trunks: Eso no será necesario padre.

Nunca creyó que volviera a escuchar esa voz, ni mucho menos ahora. Se quedó inmóvil sin hacer nada, esperando que sus sentidos le hubiesen engañado haciéndole creer que era Trunks quien le hablaba. Incluso llegó a creer tiempo atrás que sus discípulos se habían perdido y que nunca más regresarían; así que simplemente dio la vuelta lentamente comprobando con sus propios ojos lo que ya era evidencia.

Sus tres anteriores discípulos se incorporaron a la fila de los presentes entrando por un extremo de la formación, con su hijo Trunks frente a Goten y Gohan. Sonrientes por ver nuevamente a su maestro sano y salvo, se habían encargado de traerle de vuelta a tierras conocidas en manos de sus seres queridos una vez que la amenaza del infierno se había terminado.

Toda la familia guerrera, al saber que todo llegó a su fin y que podían nuevamente respirar el pacífico aire del paraíso, se reunió alrededor del hombre que a través de las décadas los alimentó con el ferviente deseo de su regreso al estilo de vida que los hizo grandes en el mundo de los vivos.

Enma Daiosama también estaba ente los presentes, incrédulo al hecho de que esos tres Saiya – Jin lograran acabar con esta amenaza aparentemente imbatible incluso para los entes espirituales que necesitaron ayuda para neutralizar al enemigo.

Trunks: -avanza unos cuantos pasos junto con Gohan y Goten quedando frente a su maestro- Todo ha terminado, ya no hay más de qué preocuparse.

Vegeta: Han regresado, tal como nunca creí que lo harían. –expresó notando el cambio en ellos no solo externo, sino también interno.

Trunks: -asiente- No pudimos cumplir tus órdenes por mucho tiempo, algo nos indicó que tú junto con el paraíso correrían un peligro enorme, por eso decidimos regresar para salvarte.

Vegeta: Les enseñé bien, y estoy seguro que todo lo que aprendieron conmigo lo han probado a su propia experiencia. –los cuatro se observan por un tiempo sin decir una sola palabra, pero a la vez comunicando todo su sentir con sus miradas. Padre e hijo se sonríen mutuamente sabiendo que ambos habían hecho lo correcto.

Bulma: -rompe la fila dando unos cuantos pasos frente a Vegeta- Me alegra que te hayas recuperado, nos salvaste la vida a todos.

Vegeta: -gira la mirada a la izquierda sonriendo de un costado- Ya sabes cómo es tu esposo, terco hasta en la hora de comer. –surgen unas cuantas risas.

Yamcha: -da un suspiro agachando la mirada- Por fin todo ha terminado, ya daba por hecho que íbamos a morir por esos seres.

Ten –Shin – Han: Pero afortunadamente fuimos lo suficientemente fuertes para no dejarnos vencer ante su presencia; nos tomaron por sorpresa, y tan solo con estar cerca de ellos pude sentir que un profundo dolor, de una antigüedad ancestral, les agobiaba por dentro. –hace la mirada a un lado recordando lo sucedido- Es extraño, pero me parece que solamente estaban tratando de sobrevivir escapando del infierno a cuestas; más bien, sentí que a la vez que nos atacaban también estaban pidiendo ayuda.

Picollo: -voltea hacia el gigante a su lado derecho ubicado a unos metros de distancia- Enma… ¿Sabes la razón de todo este alboroto? ¿Sabes por qué esos seres despertaban de nuestro interior todos los sentimientos y acciones negativas del pasado? ¿Acaso eran una especie de jueces infernales? –todos voltean a ver a Enma esperando una respuesta.

Enma: -frota su mentón con posición pensativa- Mmm… Según informes se trata de fuerzas reprimidas por millones de años de existencia, fuerzas malignas alimentadas por sentimientos de rencor y odio por la mísera situación que vivieron todo ese tiempo en el infierno. Ninguno de la administración de ambos mundos, ni siquiera yo, sabía de la existencia de un sitio subterráneo por debajo del mismo infierno, un lugar pútrido totalmente reprimido donde sólo existía lo negativo y lo oscuro. Al parecer fue tanta la maldad y la contaminación de sentimientos negativos que esos seres no aguantaron más, y como volcanes hicieron erupción hacia la superficie saboreando toda la pureza que les fue negada durante millones de años.

Picollo: Entonces… Supongo que todo esto tiene que ver con problemas de administración.

Enma: Lo más seguro. –hace una pausa y continúa analizándose a sí mismo- He juzgado a cada alma que llega aquí para indicarle el mundo que le corresponde, he mandado a miles y miles de espíritus tanto al paraíso como al infierno, pero sólo hasta ahora he comenzado a preguntarme si he estado haciendo lo correcto. Tal vez hay almas en el infierno que a pesar de sus pecaminosas acciones en sus vidas terrenales todavía se les puede redimir, como también es posible que haya almas en el paraíso que no merezcan del todo pertenecer a ese mundo. Un claro ejemplo de eso es Vegeta, quien en un principio siguió un camino erróneo, pero gracias a que se reivindicó a tiempo en vida alcanzó a cubrir todos los requisitos para que su alma quedara en el paraíso. Vegeta sigue teniendo su bestia interna, porque tiene un pasado oscuro que lo marcó para siempre, pero lo que importa es su presente, ahora se ha convertido en un hombre de bien que protege a los suyos. Hay almas en el infierno que quizás necesiten un segundo juicio, que probablemente merezcan la redención y su derecho a pertenecer al paraíso. Esto que ha pasado es un llamado de alerta de que debemos modificar nuestro sistema si no queremos que algo así se repita de nuevo.

Admitiendo sus errores propios, Enma comprueba que hasta los mismos jueces que tienen a su cargo las vidas de otros seres pueden equivocarse, y que tan solo un mínimo error, un mínimo descuido, puede perjudicar enormemente a todos los involucrados en su jurisdicción. Segundos después de escuchar sus palabras, los demás se preguntan qué pasará a futuro ahora que esta pesadilla ha terminado.

Krillin: Y bueno… Tal vez… -se estira un poco hacia atrás alargando sus brazos hacia arriba emitiendo un sonido de relajación- Todos nos debamos ir a casa esperando saber lo que nuestros queridos amigos enfrentarán en su próxima aventura. –Vegeta le mira frunciendo un poco el ojo izquierdo, los demás a su alrededor captan la insinuación de Krillin.

Picollo: -sonríe de medio lado agachando un poco la cabeza, como pretendiendo algo- Lo han hecho todo muy bien compañeros Saiya – Jin, su hora ha llegado.

Gohan: -le mira extrañado- Tal vez te refieras a la hora de descansar, porque no hay nada más que enfrentar.

Trunks: Hicimos todo lo que tuvimos que hacer, vivimos la vida como teníamos que vivirla, ahora sólo nos queda seguir existiendo.

Goten: -cierra los ojos- Estoy sumamente satisfecho con todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora, no puedo pedir nada más.

Absorto a sus comentarios, Vegeta baja la cabeza pensando en aquellos momentos donde tuvo muchas cosas sobre las cuales preocuparse. Esos momentos gloriosos, a los cuales llegó pasando por cosas inadvertidas y situaciones sumamente difíciles, le hacían sentir que podría tener otra vez la oportunidad de vivir nuevamente lo que una vez fue su momento cumbre, protegiendo aquello que disfrutaba a cada día, cada segundo de su existir.

Dando por hecho que eso jamás volverá a repetirse, alza la mirada al cielo recordando al hombre que re direccionó su vida y lo llevó por el camino correcto. Estaba por abandonar sus deseos de regresar a la vida terrenal, pretendiendo dar las gracias a la existencia por haberle permitido disfrutar de los momentos que fue un aventurero, un guerrero protector, y finalmente olvidarse del asunto.

Lo había aceptado por fin… Aceptado que ahora pertenece a este mundo y que el Universo de los vivos ya no le compete más; aceptado que su momento había pasado y que ahora, por muy difícil que resultara, emprenderá una vida ordinaria como un habitante más del paraíso que no puede hacer otra cosa que disfrutar de la paz y la vida eterna.

Vegeta: Yo me retiro, tengo algunas cosas que hacer. –baja la mirada quedando frente a sus anteriores discípulos- Les debo mi vida, me alegra que hayan regresado; ahora vivan como deben vivir. -Se da la vuelta aceptando los hechos con resignación.

Vegeta comienza a dar unos pasos delante pretendiendo lanzarse a los aires y perderse entre las nubes por un largo tiempo, los presentes no hacen más que observarlo sin decir una sola palabra. Goten, Trunks y Gohan lamentan que el sueño de su maestro de regresar a la tierra no pueda cumplirse intuyendo su sentir por no ocurrir lo que tanto esperaba.

El príncipe no pudo evitar el mostrarse en desánimo al bajar un poco la cabeza con mirada perdida sobre el verde pasto, con un semblante desganado que parecía no haber sonreído en años. Estaba listo para levitar en cualquier momento, pretendiendo alejarse por un largo tiempo sin saber cuándo regresaría otra vez… Pero como un llamado del destino, una voz le detiene antes de que eso ocurra.

Uranai - Baba: No tan rápido.

Con indiferencia Vegeta se detiene un momento volteando de reojo hacia atrás sin ningún aliento que pudiese levantar su ánimo. Un extremo de la fila se rompe dando paso a la adivinadora Uranai que se acerca flotando en su bola de cristal hacia Vegeta quien le sigue dando la espalda. Uranai avanzó lentamente a sabiendas que el príncipe le esperaría después de todo y que no se marcharía al instante basándose en el sentir del guerrero.

El Saiya – Jin se quedó un momento observando de reojo, pretendiendo no hacer caso de lo que ella dijese para después partir cuanto antes; pero una sensación inexplicable atrajo su atención y se volvió un cuarto con la mirada completamente de frente hacia la adivinadora sin su entera voluntad, como si algo invisible hubiese jalado de su cuerpo para ponerlo en esa posición.

Vegeta: ¿Qué quieres?, no tengo toda la eternidad. (Expresó como sarcasmo a su situación propia)

Uranai – Baba: -le observa con rostro sonriente- Vegeta… Tu valor nos ha inspirado a todos, a pesar de que estamos en un lugar tan hermoso y pacífico como este nos enseñaste que el mal puede venir en cualquier momento para asecharnos, y gracias a Trunks, Goten y Gohan, a quienes tú entrenaste, es como todos podemos nuevamente respirar el aroma de la dulce eternidad.

Vegeta: Halagarme no va a conseguir que quieras que te haga algún favor.

Uranai – Baba: No, no espero ningún favor de tu parte. –Vegeta se extraña ante su actitud- Esto que ha pasado me ha puesto a pensar en todos los problemas y conflictos que han de estar sucediendo en el Universo en este preciso momento… Guerreros combatiendo… millones de inocentes muriendo bajo las poderosas garras del mal… ¿No lo crees así Vegeta?, ¿no crees que hacen falta héroes allá afuera, héroes del pasado, que traigan a la actualidad las riquezas añejas transformadas en sabiduría?

Vegeta: Al grano, que no pienso perder más el tiempo.

Uranai – Baba: -sonríe de medio lado- Tan impaciente como siempre, pero ya me he acostumbrado. –baja de su bola de cristal para caminar unos pasos frente a Vegeta.

Roshy: -rasca su cabeza por detrás con la palma sin entender absolutamente nada- No sé qué te pasó ahora, pero yo creo que alguno de esos demonios se te metió dentro y por eso dices todas esas cosas. –Uranai se detiene viéndole con seriedad desde su extremo izquierdo.

Uranai – Baba: Guárdate tus bromas absurdas, que loca no estoy. –siguió avanzando al frente sin prestarle atención.

Roshy: "Mmm… Se me hace que tanto tiempo sentada en esa bola de cristal te ha estreñido". –pensó para sus adentros.

Uranai siguió avanzando unos cuantos pasos más hasta que finalmente se detiene a una distancia prudente de Vegeta. Los rostros de felicidad de la mayoría comenzaron a inquietar al príncipe, quien no podía adivinar lo que realmente estaba sucediendo con ellos. Ni siquiera sintió que estaba perdiendo tiempo en ese lugar, porque este de por sí ya es eterno y no había nada más de qué ocuparse, así que… ¿Qué más daba si esperaba un poco más?

Uranai continúa observando a Vegeta sin decir una sola palabra, hasta que después de un tiempo llama a los demás guerreros a los que había dado la espalda.

Uranai – Baba: Gohan, Goten, Trunks… Acérquense hacia Vegeta. –ordenó sin mirarles.

Gohan: -con mirada confusa- Eehh… Le aseguramos que no hicimos nada malo.

Uranai – Baba: -risa discreta- Por supuesto que no… -su mirada se torna más misteriosa- Tengo algo para ustedes.

Sin nada más que hacer, aunada la extraña forma que todos los presentes les miraban, los tres Saiya – Jin obedecieron sin cuestionarlo. No lograban explicarlo, pero sentían que había algo distinto en Uranai en esta ocasión, algo especial. Así que avanzaron hacia su antiguo maestro, del cual notaban la misma mirada que ellos tenían en sus rostros, una mirada confusa por todo lo que la adivinadora les estaba diciendo y por su comportamiento.

Los tres llegaron a donde su maestro se encuentra quedando uno al lado de otro frente a Uranai, quien al ver que los Saiya – Jin se hallan en la posición correcta puede proseguir de acuerdo a sus intenciones.

Trunks: ¿Qué tienes que decirnos? ¿Acaso algo grave está por suceder?

Gohan: Dinos qué sucede Uranai, me estás preocupando.

Goten: -da un vistazo a toda la familia guerrera que les observan en círculo- ¿Por qué nos miran así? ¿Qué hicimos nosotros?

Vegeta seguía sin comprender la situación, pero no perdió la paciencia como para abandonar ese lugar y dejar el asunto por olvidado, como usualmente ocurría cada vez que alguien le entretenía cierto tiempo sin ningún sentido. No, esta vez algo lo mantenía ahí de pie, algo que le llamaba a quedarse sin importar qué.

Vegeta continuó observando a Uranai y, aunque no podía averiguar lo que tenía entre manos, ya se había percatado que pretendía revelar un gran secreto.

Uranai – Baba: -cierra los ojos juntando sus palmas en forma de rezo- Estoy por darles el regalo más preciado que jamás esperaron recibir… Estoy por darles una nueva oportunidad de existencia, una oportunidad que gracias a un misterioso ser tengo la facultad de otorgarles… La familia de los guerreros Z aun vive, mantengan siempre fuerte este legado.

De pronto el cuerpo de Uranai comienza a emanar un vapor amarillo como si estuviese ardiendo por dentro, y su bola de cristal que permanece en flote detrás de ella ha empezado a emitir un brillo de ese mismo tono como si un gran poder tuviese dentro. Lentamente los vientos comienzan a cambiar sus ritmos y sus direcciones siendo llamados a participar en el gran conjuro que está por llevarse a cabo. Varias líneas curvilíneas de color amarillo han hecho aparición de entre el aire como si partes de éste se hubiesen teñido. Todos los vientos siguen el ritmo de Uranai y pronto esas emanaciones brotan en los alrededores de los pies de los Saiya – Jin rodeándoles desde el suelo.

Los guerreros se inmutan por lo que está pasando sin entender tan solo el por qué de todo esto; pero esa energía llamaba enteramente su atención, como si fuese el primer poder de esa naturaleza que hayan visto en sus vidas. Los vientos tintados de dorado se hacen más intensos aumentando su ciclo circular donde los Saiya – Jin se encuentran, y aquellos que emergen de Uranai llegan a sus cuerpos como una ligera brisa que acaricia sus pieles, como si la adivinadora los hubiese metido en un espacio cerrado marcado por esos inquietos vientos.

Todos observan con asombro lo que está sucediendo, incluso aquellos que ya saben el secreto. A muchos les sorprendía ver que todo ese gran poder emergía del pequeño cuerpo de Uranai, siendo esta la primera ocasión en que la adivinadora mostrase dichosos talentos. Los más pequeños, como Ulong, Púar y Chaos se escondían entre los hombros de Yamcha, Ten – Shin – Han y Ox – Satán respectivamente creyendo que esa energía fuese capaz de arrojarles por los aires en cualquier momento.

Y sin previo aviso alguno… Uranai abre sus ojos cubiertos por una luminosidad transparente por donde escapa una pequeña parte del gran poder que yace dentro de ella. Con esto, sumado a que extiende súbitamente sus brazos al frente con las palmas abiertas hacia los inmutados Saiya – Jin, su bola de cristal abandona su posición y se dirige a la altura superior de los tres guerreros donde comienza a girar sobre su propio eje a una gran velocidad.

Toda la energía que permanecía guardada en el contenedor circular comienza a esparcirse en forma de una cortina ondulada de materia dorada con miles de partículas extendiéndose por todos lados. Un degradado amarillo en la parte superior de los guerreros hace aparición, envolviéndolos en una simulada esfera circular que separa su área del resto del territorio cercano. De entre todo ese resplandor unas pequeñas partículas doradas caen como la nieve sobre los Saiya - Jin comenzando a surtir sus efectos.

Gohan: ¿¡Qué es esto!? ¡¡Que alguien me explique qué es esto!! –dijo en postura corporal inquieta como el resto, observando todo lo que sucede con mirada atónita.

Goten: ¡¡No hicimos nada malo, sea lo que sea ya deténganlo!!

Trunks: -trata de moverse en vano- "No puedo moverme… Esta energía…" –voltea hacia arriba- "Nos atrae a sus dominios con una fuerza impresionante… No siento dolor… Más bien, siento un enorme júbilo".

Vegeta: -mira fijamente a Uranai después de volver en sí- No sé qué es lo que pretendes, pero será mejor que detengas esto de una buena vez.

Aun atónito con lo que está sucediendo, a Trunks viene una sensación de que algo que ha sido parte de él desde que llegó a este lugar se ha ido, algo que lo hacía sentirse como parte de este mundo. Como reacción dirige su mirada en la parte superior de su cabeza, y aunque por lo regular casi no podía ver esa corona amarilla que flotaba sobre su pelo a simple vista, pudo notar de inmediato que ésta había desaparecido.

Pasó varias veces su mano derecha por encima de su cabeza sin poder creerlo, y como por instinto se volvió hacia los demás Saiya – Jin percatándose de la desaparición gradual de las aureolas de sus cabezas.

Trunks: -apuntando por encima de sus compañeros- ¡Go…! ¡Go…! ¡¡Goten… Vegeta… Gohan…!!

Gohan: ¿Qué sucede?

Trunks: ¡Sus coronas…! ¡¡Están desapareciendo!!

Vegeta: -voltea súbitamente a verlo- ¿¡Qué!?

Bulma: -apuntando por arriba de la cabeza de su esposo- ¡¡Mira Vegeta, tu aureola se está desvaneciendo!!

Sin poder creerlo el príncipe fija su mirada súbita donde le indican, sucediendo exactamente lo mismo que Bulma le alerta. Altamente sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo pudo ser testigo de cómo la aureola que siempre le acompañó todo el tiempo iba atenuándose hasta desaparecer por completo, a la par que una sensación que siempre le recordaba su pertenencia a este mundo se esfuma en una eviscerar de ojos.

Con la boca entreabierta y los ojos llenos de asombro y sorpresa Vegeta baja la cabeza clavando su mirada fija sobre Uranai, de la que nunca creyó que semejante milagro ocurriese gracias a sus acciones.

Vegeta: Tú… Tú lo sabías… Desde un principio, tú sabías que…

Uranai: -con una sonrisa que denota satisfacción- Gracias a ustedes el paraíso puede continuar nuevamente… -cierra sus ojos asumiéndose gallardía- Y este es su regalo por haber creído firmemente en sus sueños.

Enma: -interrumpió totalmente sorprendido- ¡¡No puede ser…!! ¿¡Cómo es que tú…!? –Uranai le mira asentando su victoria- ¡¡Nunca creí que fueras capaz de devolverles la vida terrenal a sus almas…!! ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?

Uranai: Te equivocas, yo sólo soy un vehículo de un poder por encima del mío. –Enma se inmuta- Tu jamás permitirías que ellos regresaran al mundo de los vivos, eres demasiado egoísta para eso; por eso decidí ocuparme de esto yo, eso puede explicar por qué aquel ser confió en mí para revivir a estos Saiya – Jin.

Enma: Pero… ¿¡Para qué regresan!? ¡¡No tiene sentido que lo hagan!!

Uranai: Claro que sí lo tiene… -voltea su mirada airosa hacia los Saiya – Jin- Por eso me he molestado en hacer esto.

Los argumentos de Uranai dejaron en blanco a Enma, quien no podía creer que una simple adivinadora tuviese la fuerza suficiente para ejecutar un poder de tal magnitud. Uranai siguió con la ejecución del poder dorado que le fue otorgado para llevar a cabo este importante proceso, en donde unos anonadados Saiya – Jin vieron por fin el hecho inminente de su regreso.

Uranai: Ahora los tele transportaré al planeta tierra… -hace una pausa mirándoles con alegría- Gokú les espera.

Aquellos que ya sabían de lo que trataba este asunto sonríen de beneplácito, mientras que el resto ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo respondieron con un qué exclamado. Los que llegaron a pensar que Vegeta había perdido el juicio creyendo que nunca volverían a regresar al planeta tierra, fueron altamente sorprendidos por semejante noticia; pero al escuchar el nombre del guerrero que ha formado parte importante en sus vidas, una fuerte emoción les recorrió el cuerpo como escalofrío.

Ub: ¿¡Gokú!? ¿¡Que el señor Gokú los espera!?

Picollo: Así es. –respondió firme desde el otro extremo de la fila; Ub le observa inmediatamente- A Uranai le fue otorgado un poder supremo con el cual ha sido capaz de revivir a estos Saiya – Jin y pronto será capaz de transportarlos al planeta tierra. –Ub se llena de beneplácito.

Ub: -con posición corporal entusiasmada y una gran sonrisa en el rostro- ¡¡Vaya esto es genial, por fin el deseo de Vegeta de volver a la vida se ha cumplido!!

Todos se encuentran altamente sorprendidos por la agradable noticia sin creer aún que esto estuviera pasando en este preciso instante. Unos se quedaron simplemente observando con una sonrisa este bello momento; otros no pudieron contener la emoción expresando su alegría con lágrimas, movimientos corporales de entusiasmo y exclamaciones victoriosas a favor de los Saiya – Jin.

Krillin: -con sus palmas a los dos costados de su boca- ¡¡Que les vaya muy bien amigos, denles con todo lo que tengan!!

Yamcha: -les despide oscilando su mano izquierda suspendida hacia arriba- ¡¡Den lo mejor de ustedes, demuestren a todo el universo quiénes son los guerreros Z!!

Mr. Popo: -con un pañuelo secando su ojo derecho- Esto sers muy emocionantes, los deseo suertes a toos ustedes.

Ten – Shin – Han: ¡¡Sean fuertes, nunca se rindan, den orgullo a la familia guerrera y acaben con todo el mal del universo!!

Bulma: ¡¡Vegeta…!! ¡¡Amor…!! –exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos totalmente entusiasmada, Vegeta le mira con ojos expresivos- ¡¡Tu sueño se ha hecho realidad, debes estar feliz!!

Vegeta siguió viendo a su amada todo el tiempo que le quedaba antes de ser tele transportado al planeta tierra, con tanta concentración y totalidad como si ese momento fuera el último que la viese en su vida. Ambos se observaron cálidamente diciéndose mil y un cosas con ese contacto visual que a pesar de ser breve, para ellos lucía eterno.

Cuando todo había quedado claro y Vegeta a sabiendas que pronto regresaría de nuevo a casa para disfrutar una vez más el sabor de las batallas y los peligros excitantes… El príncipe, con toda franqueza y con la ilusión de un niño, le sonríe a su querida sabiendo que esta despedida sólo será momentánea agradeciéndole todo lo que ha cambiado en su vida por su presencia.

Como un regalo de despedida el Saiya - Jin ríe de beneplácito sin expresarlo mucho, pero teniendo un festejo inigualable por dentro.

Goten: ¡¡Entonces de esto se trataba…!! ¡¡No puedo creer esto…!! ¡¡¡Simplemente no lo creo!!!

Gohan: ¡¡Por fin podré ver a mi padre…!! –se mueve de una forma inquietante- ¡¡¡Y lo mejor de todo es que se unirá a nosotros!!

Trunks: ¡¡Nunca creí que esto pasaría, ya me había resignado al respecto…!! ¡¡Gracias por esta oportunidad Uranai, te lo debemos!!

Uranai: -mueve la cabeza a los lados- No… Gracias a ustedes.

La energía dorada ya les había envuelto de una forma tal que ellos mismos comenzaban a irradiar un aura amarilla… Por lo que estaban a punto de partir de este mundo para regresar, una vez más, al planeta que todos protegieron una vez en vida.

Vegeta: -tiembla de éxtasis sacudiendo ambos brazos a los lados de la cintura con los puños cerrados mientras observa la esfera girante de Uranai justo arriba, como pretendiendo despegar a gran impulso- ¡¡¡Sí, el momento que siempre he esperado, por fin está aquí!!!

Gohan: ¡¡¡Por fin veremos nuevamente la tierra, sigo sin poder creerlo!!!

Goten: -mira fugazmente a todos los presentes- ¡¡Ustedes vengan, es nuestra oportunidad de regresar, sígannos!!

Picollo: -mueve la cabeza a los lados con los brazos cruzados- Esta oportunidad es para ustedes, nosotros solamente hicimos lo que tuvimos que hacer. Ustedes son los elegidos, esta aventura es exclusivamente suya… Su gran momento ha llegado, den lo mejor de sí.

La esfera de Uranai gira cada vez más rápido anunciando el pronto retiro de los guerreros Saiya – Jin en cualquier momento. Sabiendo que estaban a punto de irse, los demás los despiden con sus últimas palabras.

Krillin: -les dice adiós con una mano- ¡¡Saluden a Gokú de mi parte!!

Ulong: ¡¡Adiós adiós, pórtense bien!!

Roshy: -con una mano a un lado de su boca- ¡¡Le dicen a Gokú que aquí lo esperamos pronto!!

Milk: -sollozando- ¡¡Por favor encuentren a mi querido Gokú y díganle que su esposa lo quiere mucho!!

Los tres Saiya – Jin les sonríen a todos por igual como niños entusiasmados, con una emoción tal que volteaban para todos lados sin saber a quién observar primero; pero Vegeta sabía dónde hacerlo y se quedó viendo fijamente la esfera rodante al recordarle cómo las esferas del dragón resplandecían cada vez que se les convocaba.

Era un momento único, mágico como nunca antes; el Saiya – Jin podía sentirlo, esta energía era divina, única, fuera del concepto del KI y del cosmos. Sus acompañantes finalmente le siguieron al orgulloso Saiya – Jin en su mirar hacia la esfera esperando ser tele transportados en cualquier momento.

Goten: ¡¡¡Tenías razón maestro, tenías razón…!!! ¡¡¡Todo lo que nos dijiste se ha cumplido!!!

Vegeta: No me digas maestro… -dijo totalmente concentrado en la esfera rodante- Llámame… ¡¡¡Vegeta!!!

Todo se torna amarillo… No hay nada que indique algún espacio, algún objeto sólido en las cercanías y en las lejanías… Todo parece infinito… No hay noción de espacio, de volumen, de dimensión, ni siquiera de cuerpo propio… Solamente la sensación pura de un despertar avecinando un nuevo nacimiento… Ningún viento, ningún ruido; solamente la nada en color amarillo.

Y de pronto… Todo comienza a hacerse claro. Repentinamente toda la visión cegada comienza a unir los fragmentos de imagen que su percepción ha empezado a recibir. El espacio puede percibirse, los muros también, el cielo negro con sus hermosas estrellas y unos extraños anillos metálicos flotantes fuera de la atmósfera… Una vez que todo el amarillo se ha ido la visión es totalmente clara. No hay nada que lo engañe, ni siquiera una ilusión mermaría ese gran espíritu hambriento de aventuras y peligros merodeadores… En una eviscerar de ojos ha sido tele transportado a donde él esperaba… No había nada que le indicase lo contrario; finalmente había llegado a la tierra.

Vegeta: -con la mirada anonadada hacia el exterior, explorando con su percepción cuanto fuese necesario para creer que esto no era un sueño- No… No… ¡Esto no es posible…!

¡¡No puedo creer que esté vivo otra vez!!

Gohan: -actuando de la misma forma como los demás- ¡¡¡Estamos en la tierra, estamos en la tierra!!! –exclamó totalmente aliviado como si hubiese naufragado por el mar por cientos de años sin haber visto tierra firme.

Trunks: ¡¡Esto es impresionante, simplemente asombroso!!

Goten: -apunta hacia el frente- ¡¡¡Miren!!!

Todos siguen la pista de Goten como si esa seña les indicara el escondite de un gran tesoro, observando con ojos maravillados el aspecto tan cambiante del planeta tierra que habitaron en una ocasión hace cientos de años.

Gohan: ¡¡Increíble, todo ha cambiado tan drásticamente…!! –hace una pausa observando toda la arquitectura cibernética de los alrededores- ¡¡¡Vaya que la tecnología ha crecido bastante!!!

Goten: ¡¡Es como un sueño hecho realidad, no sé por dónde comenzar!!

Trunks: -da unos pasos presurosos quedando al lado de su padre- ¡¡Esto es grandioso padre, no lo puedo creer!! ¡¡Tenías razón en todo, en todo!!! ¡Nunca pensé que esto pasaría pero…! -vuelve la vista hacia el panorama- ¡¡Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros!!

Como un llamado del destino una devastadora explosión retumba sobre los firmes suelos artificiales de la ahora nueva tierra. Una explosión que resuena en sus oídos indicándoles que ha llegado el momento de actuar… Una bandera izada que se ha agitado marcándoles el comienzo de una nueva aventura. Los cuatros Saiya – Jin se dan media vuelta hacia ese llamado, interpretando cada uno el mismo mensaje que solamente ese estallido podía significar.

Vegeta: -camina con dirección a la explosión- Los agradecimientos y cumplidos para después… -se detiene dando la espalda a sus antiguos subordinados- Porque ahora… -flexiona su compás con semblante entusiasmado, sonriendo de medio lado- ¡¡¡Ha llegado el momento de pelear!!!

Un aura llena de fervor se desprende del cuerpo de Vegeta como si un poder retenido en él por muchos años finalmente fuese liberado en toda su expresión. Sus compañeros se hacen hacia atrás por semejante energía expulsada, sin poder creer que su antiguo maestro desease entrar en acción apenas habían llegado.

Un poco más de energía reunida y el príncipe se abalanza sobre el área que fue atacada como la bala de un cañón a toda potencia, dispuesto a exterminar a todo aquel que osase meterse con la tierra.

Gohan: -con una mano extendida al frente- ¡¡Oye tómalo con calma!!

Atrás quedaron sus compañeros Saiya – Jin; pero no le importaba, el sabía que pronto le alcanzarían. Y sólo ahora en su presente estaba el gozar de este momento, de esta oportunidad, de esta bendición caída del cielo… Ahora más que nunca disfrutaba esta ocasión como nunca antes había hecho en su vida como guerrero.

Entró como rayo entre el humo de la explosión… No podía sentir ni un solo KY, pero pudo divisar a lo lejos a un grupo de máquinas avanzadas que estaban atacando a los civiles sin piedad. Su corazón latió cada vez más fuerte, como si la sensación de pelea alimentase sus deseos de entrar en batalla sin importar lo que sucediera. Su alma guerrera pedía a gritos que entrase en acción lo antes posible, para callar de una vez por todas a esta bestia hambrienta de batallas y peleas a muerte.

Con una velocidad impresionante se abalanza sobre un grupo de androides que atacan desde lejos a las fuerzas protectoras de la tierra, quienes hasta ahora están sufriendo más pérdidas que victorias. Toda la fila de máquinas colapsa ante el fuerte impacto del Saiya – Jin quien expuso todo su cuerpo a la colisión como un auténtico meteoro devastador; las estructuras de esos robots se hacen añicos por semejante embestida que avienta a todos los enemigos en conjunto por todos lados.

Otros más se acercan hacia Vegeta, pero el príncipe se adelanta a sus intenciones atacando con fulminantes rayos de energía mientras pasa volando por encima de ellos. Varias explosiones en el área donde los androides pisaban levantan tierra y polvo arrojándolos por los aires, como si el mismo suelo se hubiese hartado de su presencia acallándolos con gran fuerza.

Hay muchas máquinas alrededor que hay que aniquilar, pero Vegeta se toma su tiempo para ir con una a la vez. De la multitud sujeta a una máquina del cuello, le eleva por los aires y le castiga con cientos de golpes que parecen uno solo a simple vista abollando esas superficies metálicas aparentemente indestructibles.

Un golpe estruendoso en el rostro del androide con su puño izquierdo en forma de gancho circular termina con la existencia del enemigo, aumentando cada vez más el deseo del príncipe por seguir en la pelea.

Vegeta: "¡Sííííí…! ¡¡Sííííííííííííí!! ¡¡¡El orgullo, el poder, el legado Saiya – Jin como nunca antes ha existido!!!" –de lejos un androide en el suelo le dispara rayos de energía, a lo que el príncipe responde abalanzándose sobre este con un poderoso puño conectado a su estómago que lo deja fuera de combate- "¡¡¡El grito de guerra se ha dado, la oportunidad de toda mi vida por fin presente!!!" –se deja ir sobre otro androide cercano tomándole del cuello al entrelazar su brazo sobre el mismo para después decapitarle con una fuerza de presión devastadora - "¡¡Pelearé hasta la eternidad de ser necesario, regresaré esos cientos de años perdidos donde no tuve una sola batalla amenazándome!!!" –divisa a lo lejos otro androide ubicado en la cumbre de un edificio al que se deja ir con total ímpetu, dejándose caer con toda la gravedad hacia el suelo para colapsar a la máquina con su mano sobre el rostro del robot para llevarlo consigo- "¡¡¡Espero que todos estén preparados… Que el príncipe Saiya – Jin ha regresado!!!"

El entusiasmo, el fervor, el poder y el gran placer de haber regresado a su vida de guerrero eran totales para Vegeta La quietud de tantos años hicieron despertar al antiguo gladiador que lleva dentro, destrozando a sus enemigos sin piedad alguna como desahogo de esa alma guerrera enjaulada por los barrotes de la paz.

Nada podía distraer la enorme concentración y determinación del guerrero; excepto una cosa. Después de destruir a aquel androide, y al haber quedado en medio de una calle que da vista hacia las colinas lejanas con su vegetación aun intacta… Una presencia muy peculiar, tan distinta pero a la vez tan conocida, ilumina esas montañas como una luz que llama a sus sentidos.

El príncipe se percata de esto, y lentamente aparta su mirada sobre el cuerpo destrozado de la máquina para poner su atención en esa iluminación presente con el uso de sus sentidos llenos de sensibilidad. De pronto ya no le importó la batalla apenas ocurrida, de pronto se olvidó que había dejado atrás a sus compañeros Saiya – Jin, ni siquiera los ruidos de las explosiones perturbaban su ánimo. Esa sensación, ese KI único, esa energía tan pura y añeja le llamaba desde el otro lado de la colina… Y ahora que tenía esa señal en frente, sólo le importaba ahora llegar hasta ella lo antes posible y reencontrarse con el único vínculo del pasado que permanece vivo a pesar de los años.

Vegeta: -con una mirada iluminada y cautivada- "Por fin estaré contigo otra vez…" –su rostro sonriente irradia iluminación- "Amigo mío".

FIN

Y así comienzan las aventuras de los guerreros Z quienes han regresado del paraíso al mundo terrenal para vivir una vez más los nuevos desafíos y afrontar los nuevos peligros que les esperan en este gran regreso.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta serie de capítulos; nos vemos hasta la próxima sesión de 'Capítulos Inéditos'.


	98. Capítulo 1: Tierra prometida

**Capítulo 1: Tierra prometida**

Eternidad absoluta, guerras concluidas, paz mundial, crepúsculo del amanecer, libertad inmaculada, igualdad ante todos y cada uno de los seres vivos que habitan el planeta… solidaridad, alegría, éxtasis, avances tecnológicos, conferencias de prensa, reuniones sindicales, poesía de la vida, ruptura de todas las fronteras… El espacio, las colonias acuáticas y espaciales, prohibición de la clonación, ética reformada, mejora del medio ambiente, conciencia nueva, nuevos horizontes, nuevos desafíos, convivencia entre razas, cultura enriquecida, evolución de seres humanos, teorías nuevas, experiencias frescas, leyes neutrales, fusión de naciones, la ONU enaltecida, la expansión de la raza humana…

Es difícil definir todo cuanto se ha avanzado en esta nueva humanidad la cual ha alcanzado otros 400 años más de edad, sobre todo ahora que las razas alienígenas finalmente han hecho contacto con los humanos. Podría decirse que nos encontramos en la edad de oro de esta raza, la altura máxima que se puede alcanzar: los mejores medicamentos, la solución a todos los problemas, los descubrimientos cada vez más interesantes y benéficos para todos sus estudiosos y sus congéneres; la tecnología cada vez más evolucionada que ha marcado tendencias, estilos de vida y modas dentro de las culturas.

Atrás quedaron los años de guerras sin sentido, de debates políticos innecesarios, de riñas que dejaban en la hambruna a los más desafortunados. La política ha cambiado su enfoque, ya no se ve como un choque de intereses propios para unos cuantos; la nueva tendencia de la humanidad es llegar a poseer un solo mundo gobernado por un solo presidente. Cada vez han ido desapareciendo las naciones, los mapas que una vez se encontraban delimitados por trazos irregulares ahora ya forman parte de territorios que anteriormente se encontraban divididos entre sí.

Es más fácil ponerse de acuerdo, la gente es más amable y menos propensa a sufrir neurosis, cada vez son más los que se preocupan por ser auténticos y lograr un mayor acercamiento a su ser: la humanidad está llegando a alturas nunca antes pensadas. Lo que pareció un sueño ahora se está cumpliendo, y lo más sorprendente de todo es que cuanto más se avanza más se descubre que queda un largo camino por recorrer. ¿Es ésta la felicidad a la que nuestros antepasados aspiraron a llegar? ¿Es que acaso la humanidad ha llegado a su máximo potencial, que ya no puede ir más allá? ¿Dónde quedaron los héroes que una vez le protegieron creyendo en ella y dando su vida para su salvación?

Tal parece que la humanidad ha trascendido incluso a los héroes, porque solamente se necesitan héroes en tiempos de crisis. Es hasta ahora cuando se ha producido un cambio tan significativo, porque nunca antes se había avanzado tanto en la tecnología, en los conocimientos y sobre todo en lo espiritual. Las formas han cambiado, las palabras y sus significados también, lo que ayer sonaba significativo ahora suena ambiguo. Da la impresión de que no tardará el momento en que la fisionomía de los humanos mute a una forma más avanzada y nunca antes vista en la historia.

Todo parece perfecto, todo parece permanecer en su sitio… No hay nada que se pueda desear, ni nada que se pueda perder jamás. La niñez, la juventud, la adultez y la vejez han llegado a pertenecer dentro de los corazones de cada uno; la muerte ya empieza a considerarse pura ficción.

¿Y dónde quedan los guerreros? Parece que ya nadie los necesita, que ya han cumplido su función… Sin embargo, se les recuerda con sinceridad en aquellos tiempos que defendieron el planeta tierra de las fuerzas malignas más peligrosas del espacio. Cada año, como un agradecimiento existencial de todos los seres vivos del planeta, se realiza una conmemoración de niveles mundiales en agradecimiento a todos aquellos que dieron sus vidas para que en el horizonte se viese nuevamente la luz del sol. Una fiesta sin igual que reúne a todos los mandatarios y políticos de todo el mundo, en recuerdo a estos seres sobrenaturales que creyeron en todos los humanos y en sus corazones como razones suficientes para desfallecerse en medio de la batalla.

Hay cohetes, fuegos pirotécnicos que explotan en el cielo, los días del evento transcurren en los hogares de todos los mortales a través de las pantallas de proyección suspendida en forma de noticias. Una conmemoración sin igual comparada a una celebración de independencia mundial, porque gracias a estos guerreros y sus sacrificios es como la humanidad ha abierto sus ojos a la realidad, se ha percatado de todos los errores que había cometido en el pasado y la inconsciencia en siglos pasados donde casi provocaba su auto destrucción por perseguir objetivos inciertos e imprecisos.

Justo ayer había terminado la gran ceremonia mundial que tuvo lugar en Tokio, Japón; sede de un maravilloso guerrero que ha continuado con vida por los apenas mesurables y entendibles 400 años de cordura existencial. Su cuna, formada por un humilde anciano que impregnó un aura de vientre materno en el seno de su hogar, sirvió de guía en la búsqueda de este personaje por alcanzar la plenitud y el bienestar consigo mismo y con los demás.

Este guerrero creció con un destino incierto al pertenecer a una raza violenta que en sus genes ancestrales había seguido una tradición de la supervivencia del más fuerte, sin importar cuánta destrucción dejase a su paso. Nuevos acontecimientos, la convivencia con los seres humanos, el conocer a aquellos que más tarde se convirtieron en sus aliados y amigos inseparables, formaron juntos incentivos suficientes para que el humanoide se guiara por el buen camino.

Ahora, a sus más de 400 años de edad, la sola presencia de esta criatura comprueba que no hay límites en la naturaleza, en la imaginación y en la creatividad. El cosmos, con sus insaciables milagros y misterios, ha abierto una nueva puerta hasta entonces desconocida para toda la humanidad. Este ser, con una imperiosa edad a cuestas, ha hecho todo lo posible para que esta nueva especie humana florezca de una forma muy diferente a como lo ha hecho antes, lejos de toda expectativa, credo, profecía o cualquier augurio que se haya hecho en nombre de la historia.

Este guerrero reside ahora en un imperioso hogar construido con los más finos materiales y refinado con la más alta tecnología del orbe. Toda su familia ha crecido con notoriedad dispersándose por todo el mundo, aunque principalmente la mayoría reside aún en Tokio, Japón. Un acontecimiento reciente, el ataque de unos entrometidos androides que se filtraron por las redes ya añejas de la paz y la libertad, ha sido un llamado de alerta a lo largo de todas las naciones quienes investigan la envergadura de dicho atentado.

Hoy este guerrero, con su cuerpo renovado por la acción de un poder desconocido, ha recuperado nuevamente la apariencia de la juventud que siempre le ha caracterizado. Cuatro de sus conocidos han descendido del paraíso para reencontrarse con su veterano amigo con el fin de unir fuerzas contra lo que puede llegar a suceder de nueva cuenta en estos tiempos.

Luego del cese de ataques por parte de los androides y posterior a la reunión con el presidente de Tokio para que mantuviesen en secreto su regreso, Gokú y sus amigos vuelven al palacio sede de la familia guerrera más prestigiosa de la historia.

Dos de sus parientes, la abuela Akanne y su nieta Shizuru, aguardan la pronta llegada de su abuelo después del inesperado atentado en la madrugada. Ambas aguardan en sus dormitorios esperando que las principales puertas del majestuoso hogar, que se divide en dos partes terminando en un remate circular en la parte superior, se abran para dar paso a quien esperan ansiosamente.

Los cinco guerreros tocan suelo de concreto separador de áreas verdes que se encuentran en los alrededores del patio con divisiones ornamentales, dispersándose en varios caminos a la vez. Las fuentes de agua no podían faltar, teniendo como principal atracción figuras célebres de guerreros que con sus fuerzas sirvieron a la humanidad entera, desde los antiguos Samurais a aquellos presidentes que dieron sus vidas con la esperanza de la concepción de un mundo mejor.

Con paso sereno y marcado, los cinco avanzan hasta llegar a las enormes puertas que son abiertas por Gokú al empujarlas de extremo a extremo. Akanne y Shizuru, al escuchar el ruido característico del portón abriéndose sumado a la conversación que se sostiene allá abajo, salen rápidamente de sus dormitorios recorriendo lo largo de las enormes y elegantes escaleras del palacio (cubiertas con una alfombra roja ornamentada que termina hasta la puerta principal) encontrándose con una sorpresa inesperada.

Al no poder identificar con claridad a los recién llegados, ambas detienen su descenso a unos cuantos escalones que dan al suelo.

Shizuru: Oye, pero… –señala con confusión a los recién llegados- Se supone que la presencia de nuestro abuelo se venía acercando… -voltea hacia Akanne- ¿O será acaso que…?

Akanne: -frunce el ceño tratando de identificar a los recién llegados- Ese hombre que viene al centro tiene el mismo cabello desliñado que el abuelo Gokú, pero si es un muchacho joven…

Gokú: -nota la presencia de ambas, se vuelve hacia ellas y hace un saludo de mano abierta- ¡Hola hola!, qué bueno verlas de nuevo. –recuerda el cambio reciente en su apariencia- Ah es cierto… -vuelve a alzar la mano en forma de saludo- ¡Akanne, Shizuru, soy yo su abuelo Gokú!

Akanne/Shizuru: -con mirada atónita- ¿¡Qué!?

Gokú descubre que tiene una larga explicación que dar luego del reciente acontecimiento que le trajo de vuelta su rejuvenecimiento; no sin antes presentar en primera instancia a sus cuatro compañeros que vinieron junto a él, a los que Akanne y Shizuru estudian para percatarse que se trata de los auténticos compañeros de batalla de su prodigioso abuelo en tiempos de guerra.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Gokú les cuenta sobre su reciente reunión con el presidente junto con los asuntos tratados referentes al regreso de sus compañeros a la tierra y su reciente juventud. Con todo y explicaciones, las dos mujeres no acaban de creer lo que están viendo, pues se trata del retorno de aquellos héroes que la humanidad descubrió hace tiempo y que reconoció como sus actuales ídolos quienes prosperaron la vida en la tierra mucho más de lo previsto.

Cuando Gokú terminó de explicar todo a las dos mujeres, no tardó en dirigirse hacia sus compañeros para algo que tenía planeado.

Gokú: ¡Perfecto…! –toma una posición confiada y airosa con las manos en la cintura- Ahora que todos estamos aquí, sería bueno comer algo después de esta increíble batalla que acabamos de sostener, así que… -mira detenidamente a cada uno de los Saiya – Jin con mirada pretenciosa, sin pasar de alto las largas extremidades que rodean sus cinturas- tengo que pedirles a los cuatro que se transformen en la cuarta fase de los Saiya – Jin.

Vegeta: ¿Y eso para qué? –espetó con los brazos cruzados.

Gokú: -lleva un dedo índice cerca de su rostro- Verás, desde que todos se fueron al otro mundo siempre he soñado con ver a ustedes cuatro transformados al mismo tiempo en la cuarta fase, sobre todo ahora que me he enterado que Trunks, y mis hijos Goten y Gohan han logrado semejante hazaña. –se vuelve un poco hacia delante en posición de sorpresa- ¡Eres grande Vegeta, realmente te agradezco que todo esto haya sido posible gracias a ti!

Vegeta: -sonríe de medio lado con los ojos cerrados- No te sorprendas, es natural que me iba a hacer cargo de este par de haraganes. –cambia su semblante a uno más serio mirando a Gokú a la defensiva- Pero aun así, lo que nos estás pidiendo me parece ridículo.

Gokú: ¡Oh vamos Vegeta!, quiero cumplir mi sueño de ver a ustedes cuatro transformados en súper Saiya – Jin fase cuatro y nada mejor que en estos momentos donde no estamos teniendo batallas que solucionar.

Shizuru: ¿En verdad han alcanzado la cuarta fase después de tanto tiempo?, ¡genial!

Gohan: -le mira con extrañeza- O sea… Que estás insinuando que nos costó decenas de años llegar hasta esta etapa, que en otras palabras también tú nos estás llamando holgazanes.

Shizuru: -avienta la palma de su mano hacia el frente - ¡Claro que no!, lo que quiero decir es que siempre tuve curiosidad por ver a ustedes tres que faltaban en esta fase, ya que en la historia Vegeta y nuestro abuelo Gokú fueron los únicos que lograron alcanzar esta etapa.

Akanne: A mí también me encantaría verlo, sería fantástico.

Gokú: ¿Entonces qué dicen?, sólo será por esta ocasión se los prometo.

Vegeta: -lo piensa por un momento terminando con un suspiro- Gohan, Goten, Trunks, vamos a transformarnos en la cuarta fase todos juntos, al parecer Kakarotto está dudando si realmente ustedes son capaces de transformarse.

Gohan: Por mí no hay problema, ya tenía tiempo deseando que nuestro padre nos viera a nosotros tres con la apariencia de la cuarta fase.

Gokú sonríe de oreja a oreja al saber que en cualquier momento los cuatro presentes mostrarán su verdadera identidad frente a todos los presentes. Akanne y Shizuru muestran entusiasmo por la misma razón con la mirada bien puesta en los recién llegados después de tantos años de ausencia en la vida en la tierra.

Un momento de silencio es necesario para que los cuatro se preparen lo suficiente para la transformación; todos se abren de compás, doblan sus codos para llevar sus brazos a la altura de su cintura, preparan sus músculos lo suficiente para resistir el cambio de fase y dan inicio con el incremento de energías.

Vegeta es el primero en transformarse, envolviéndole un aura turbulenta color marrón que cubre su cuerpo con totalidad hasta desaparecer por sí solo al lograr finalmente la transformación. Gohan, Goten y Trunks liberan el esfuerzo aplicado a través de un breve grito seguido de su posterior mutación a la cuarta fase, teniendo que tardar un poco más que su anterior maestro para lograr su objetivo.

El cuadro era perfecto con los Saiya – Jin convertidos en la fase más poderosa conocida hasta el momento. Gokú, Akanne y Shizuru son testigos por primera vez del peculiar cambio logrado en aquellos Saiya – Jin de los que nunca antes habían visto en semejante transformación, con las diferencias particulares de cada uno correspondiendo desde los tamaños, formas y colores de pelo, el cambio en sus semblantes con una notoria acentuación en su aspecto agresivo, el tono de sus pantalones todavía convencionales a como desde siempre los habían traído en el transcurso de todo este tiempo.

Vegeta se sentía un tanto ridículo al hacer esto, aunque al ser la primera vez que Gokú veía a sus tres vástagos demostrando los resultados de su entrenamiento en el paraíso, a su orgullo se sumó este particular logro de su parte. Pero el guerrero pronto se ve perturbado cuando un extraño destello de luz blanco relampagueante sobre sus ojos, que la conmoción por semejante estímulo no le permitió ver a tiempo que se trataba de una cámara fotográfica que Gokú sostenía en sus manos.

Gokú: -ríe gratificado- ¡¡Eso es, así me gusta!!

Los cuatro transformados le miran con extrañeza, mientras Gokú aprovecha el momento tomando cuantas fotografías le permite su cámara fotográfica capturar una seguida de otra, al momento que el Saiya – Jin se coloca en diferentes ángulos y posiciones respecto a sus amigos entre cada una de estas tomas.

Con la velocidad de un rayo y con un imperioso ánimo Gokú captura cada momento de las transformaciones, pareciendo más un fotógrafo paparazzi rodeado de celebridades dispuesto a terminar el trabajo por el que supuestamente le han encomendado. Trunks comienza a ruborizarse, Gohan y Goten no hacen más que contorsionar su rostro de extrañeza, mientras que Vegeta siente que no puede con la vergüenza tratando de contenerse lo mejor posible para no tener que asesinar a su antiguo compatriota en su propia casa.

Akanne y Shizuru ríen ante el comportamiento bizarro de su abuelo del que nunca esperaron que se le ocurriera hacer esto con quienes les han visitado.

Vegeta: -lleva un puño al frente con los ojos cerrados y semblante chusco de enojo- ¡¡Kakarotto…!! ¡¡Con un demonio!!

Trunks: Je je je… Nunca esperé que el señor Gokú nos fuera a fotografiar.

Gohan: -con una mano detrás frotando su nuca- A decir verdad no me parece mala idea, aunque debo decir que esto me apena un poco.

Gokú: -mientras aparece y reaparece de un lado a otro- Esperen un poco más, ya casi ter…

Vegeta sólo se limita a estirar su pie izquierdo al intuir por dónde aparecería su antiguo rival en su próximo afán de tomar una fotografía más, para que Gokú tropezase de pronto y cayese al suelo con todo y cámara en mano exclamando un grito agudo y escandaloso mientras caía limpiamente.

Vegeta: En lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías, deberíamos hablar sobre lo importante. –los demás miran a Gokú y Vegeta impactados.

Trunks: Vaya… Veo que ya extrañabas tratar de esa manera al señor Gokú je je.

Shizuru: -con rostro atónito- ¡Oh vaya!, veo que nuestro abuelo no mentía cuando decía que Vegeta tenía un temperamento de qué hablar.

Vegeta: -voltea a verlas- Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría saber después de que estuvimos ausentes tantos años. –da un vistazo a la enorme casa- Considerando que… El hecho de que Kakarotto haya decidido vivir en un lugar como este quiere decir que ya abandonó por completo su vida salvaje.

Gohan: -sale una gota de sudor en su cabeza- Oye, no es necesario humillar de pronto a mi padre sólo porque le gusta andar de hiperactivo.

Gokú: -se levanta súbitamente como si nada, con el dedo índice levantado- De hecho, los voy a poner al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente pero antes de eso… -un sonido semejante a un rugido emerge desde su estómago, todos los demás se le quedan viendo- Vamos a comer algo mientras hablamos, me muero de hambre. –declaró avergonzado.

Akanne y Shizuru aceptaron gustosas el llevar a los invitados especiales rumbo al gran comedor, que es pilar de reunión de la gran familia guerrera que lleva creciendo más de 300 años imparables.

Akanne, una mujer cincuentona de rizos oscuros y sedosos, con su melena recogida siempre con una coleta, de tez mixta, vistiendo en la mayoría de los casos atuendos casuales, abrigados, de colores beis con una combinación armoniosa de oscuros, decidió vivir aparte de su familia luego de que ésta se separó cuando esposa y esposo determinaron que sus hijos ya eran autosuficientes y que ya no necesitaban el cuidado de ambos.

Y Shizuru, una nieta lejana del gran Gokú de 26 años de edad, es una de las tantas gentes dentro de la familia guerrera que ha decidido independizarse de su familia nuclear buscando su propia felicidad y prosperidad. Siempre llevando atuendos juveniles todo el tiempo, con la vanidad característica de llevar ropa especial cuando sale de viaje o cuando tiene cita con algún chico apuesto; su pelo siempre lacio, castaño y alargado hasta la espalda baja, añadido su tez siempre limpio y claro como la nieve, le gusta andar siempre presentable para cualquier visitante que llegue al umbral del palacio para ver al abuelo Gokú, quien siempre tiene la agenda llena por el peso de ser la máxima celebridad que la humanidad haya tenido en su historia.

Ambas, Akanne y Shizuru, decidieron vivir hace cuatro años al lado de Gokú hasta el momento de su presunta muerte, pues en cualquier momento el "viejo guerrero" podría sucumbir ante el peso de la edad que ya está extremadamente avanzada. Desde entonces, han cuidado de él en todos los aspectos posibles, ya sea preparándole la comida, acompañarlo en sus viajes acostumbrados a las conferencias y reuniones sindicales con las corporaciones, como estar a su lado en los momentos de tranquilidad dentro de la casa.

Cuando los invitados son guiados al comedor, no faltó que entrasen por entero por la enorme puerta que lleva al recinto para contemplar su grandeza. Parecía un comedor de la realeza, brillante, con utensilios, platos, vasos y demás herramientas de metales preciosos, tapizado en su alfombra con las más finas telas y costuras que la tecnología de hoy puede ofrecerte. Este comedor, que a simple cálculo visual llegaba a medir 200 metros de largo por 100 de ancho, la hacía de reunión particular entre los miembros de la gran familia guerrera que visitaban de improvisto la mansión ya sea a un grato desayuno, comida o cena al lado del gran Gokú quien gustoso engullía a más no poder ante todos los presentes con todo y su avanzada edad a cuestas.

Ya los invitados sentados en sus respectivos lugares, sin salir de su asombro por esta enorme experiencia, esperan a que Akanne y Shizuru proporcionen el platillo especial para esta ocasión. Pero así como está la tecnología de caprichosa, mostrando a todo momento de lo que es capaz incluso más allá de sus posibilidades, las dos mujeres traen consigo, desde la cocina y acompañadas por androides con pinta de ser chefs, un delicioso banquete por el que Gokú pelearía a muerte con el enemigo más poderoso del universo que pueda existir con tal de obtener como recompensa esta suculenta comida la cual sus tripas reclaman casi la mayor parte del tiempo.

Los "cocineros" sirven a cada uno lo que corresponde, que para un humano común puede resultar más que exagerado, pero que para un guerrero es apenas la ración perfecta. Tanto estímulo visual tan apabullante como estar simplemente sentado frente al comedor y sus alrededores, se añade la contrastante pero apetitosa vista del gran banquete servido en sólo una minúscula parte de la ostentosa mesa, conteniendo desde ensaladas, panes, carne, así como pavo "al horno" con sus condimentos especiales, postres, verduras más verdes que cualquier amateur novato en cualquier oficio, frutas de toda variedad y colores, algunas que ni siquiera los recién llegados han conocido jamás. Eso, sin descartar el vino servido en los vasos de plata de figuras elegantes y delicadas, le confiere un toque especial a la ocasión.

Gokú está que se le hace agua la boca, esperando en cualquier momento agarrar ese apetitoso pollo que tiene a su lado izquierdo para despedazarlo con sus manos y triturarlo con sus dientes, tomar con la otra mano el puré de papa a su derecha y llevárselo a la boca con todo y el pollo, a la vez que llevarse telepáticamente de ser necesario la enorme ensalada al frente suyo y engullírsela a pesar de tener una boca tan grande por el espacio ocupado de comida dentro de esta, que si los jueces de Ginness estuviesen ahí presentes ya le habrían dado el récord del más glotón sin cobrarle ni un solo peso.

Que finalmente es lo que termina haciendo, con lujo de detalle a lo descrito anteriormente. Todos los demás se le quedan viendo, en especial los recién llegados que habían olvidado por completo la experiencia de ver a Gokú conquistar el terreno alimenticio en tiempo récord.

Vegeta: -con cara de asco con apenas tenedor en mano- Tenías que empezar a hacer cosas desagradables justo ahora.

Gohan: Je je je… Ya extrañaba ver a mi padre comer de esa forma.

Goten: Parece como si nuestro querido padre no haya probado un solo bocado en meses.

Trunks: -voltea a verle en modo bromista- En ese caso hasta se habría bebido incluso el agua salada del océano.

Gokú: -sin apartar la vista del alimento- Acuérdense que… Cuando uno pelea… Se termina acabando hasta la grasa del cuerpo… Necesito energías… -dijo sin pena entre bocados.

Akanne y Shizuru, acostumbradas a la habitual rutina de alimentos de su gran señor, solamente quedaron ahí viendo a su abuelo terminar con todo como un auténtico exterminador. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Gokú se terminara todo y en seguida, como si un programa especial fuese instalado en los androides cada vez que su amo terminase la sesión, de inmediato parten rumbo a la cocina en grupo para traer otra ración equitativa como la anterior para complacer los deseos de su paladar.

En ese momento de alimentación, de pronto llega una inesperada visita de la cual se percatan los demás por los pasos cada vez más pronunciados que se escuchaban desde fuera del comedor. Correspondían a pasos presurosos, que retumbaban sólidamente a suela firme, anunciando la pronta llegada de alguien a quien quizás le daba por contar todo lo que le había ocurrido durante el día.

Hubo uno que otro quien se imaginó que entraría algún varón de Ki relevante por el umbral del comedor, aunque a decir de Gokú, Akanne y Shizuru quienes ya conocían la particular presencia de esta entidad, sabían de inmediato de quién se trataba.

Apenas puso pie dentro del lugar con una expresión en su rostro que reflejaba una sensación de haber tenido una anterior pelea espectacular.

Sakura: ¡Hola a todos!, qué bueno que les encuentro aquí… -su atención es atraída hacia los recién llegados- ¿Y quiénes son ellos?, ¿no me digan que volvieron a hacer fiesta sin siquiera invitarme?

Gokú: -le saluda enérgicamente- ¡Hola Sakura!, ¿qué cuentas?

Sakura: -le mira con extrañeza- ¿Y tú quién eres?

Gokú: -pone cara chusca de desconcierto- ¿Cómo que quién soy?, soy yo, tu abuelo.

Sakura: -se queda un rato mirándole- Tienes que estar bromeando.

Sakura, una de las tantas nietas lejanas de Gokú, y de las más cercanas a éste, es una estudiante de Universidad, madre soltera de dos niños, a quien le encantan las artes marciales; compartiendo dicha afición con su abuelo con quien practicaba este arte en ocasiones especiales cuando ambos tenían la disposición de hacerlo. Una chica siempre juvenil, rebelde, improvisada, despistada y desatendida de cosas comunes (tanto en los estudios como en el hogar), disfruta de su libertinaje en cada oportunidad presentada buscando nuevas aventuras ya sea en este planeta o en otros más.

De pelo corto desliñado, mirada pícara y juguetona, físico remarcable, llevando siempre ropajes flojos y cómodos (habitualmente lycra con falda cada vez que entra en acción) como habitualmente es su costumbre.

De vez en cuando viene a visitarlo, sobre todo cuando tiene algo especial que contar. De toda la familia guerrera es la que más compatibilidad tiene con el guerrero legendario, tan así que varios quienes les conocen los consideran casi como hermanos.

Sakura: No puedes ser mi abuelo… -dijo aproximándose hacia él con curiosidad- Para empezar mi abuelo tenía el cabello blanco de tantas canas, tú lo tienes negro.

Gokú: -Pone las manos frente a ella como esperando algún ataque de su parte- Oye en serio, yo soy tu abuelo, lo que pasa es que me…

Sakura: -se coloca frente a él con su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Gokú, sujetando su pelo- No digas mentiras, debes ser un Centoide o algo así, ¿por qué tomaste de pronto la apariencia juvenil que solía tener mi abuelo?

Gokú: Oye… En verdad… -Sakura estira su cachete más de lo normal- ¡Ay! ¡Me duele!

Sakura: -se le queda viendo de forma fría y analítica- ¿Cómo te va a doler si tienes un disfraz puesto?, y por lo visto no es un holograma como pensaba. –se posiciona detrás de él jalando uno de sus cabellos puntiagudos hacia arriba mientras se apoya con su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Gokú- Más vale que dejes de utilizar una imagen falsa.

Gokú: -exclama de dolor- ¡Te digo que soy yo!

Sakura: -continúa jalando de su pelo impetuosamente- ¡No me vengas con que eres Gokú, que para empezar a mi abuelo no lo sustituye nadie, ni siquiera un androide como tú! ¡Quítate ese disfraz de una vez y dime dónde dejaste a mi abuelo!

Ahí estaban formando una escena interesante que a la vez desconcertante con Sakura tratando de demostrar que su propio abuelo era un impostor, con Gokú soportando el dolor de sus cabellos tirados hacia atrás, con la mirada de extrañeza de todos los presentes que no acababan de digerir lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

Cuando de pronto una voz varonil se oye por detrás del umbral del comedor real, irrumpiendo con una voz increpante de que aquello que se estaba haciendo era un acto de crueldad hacia el propio progenitor.

Yoshimiro: Debes estar mal de la cabeza para estar haciendo eso a nuestro abuelo.

Sakura: -le mira segura de sí misma- ¿No me digas que también caíste en la trampa de este impostor?, no soporto ver que reemplacen a mi abuelo de esa manera.

Kabuto: ¿Y ya intentaste comprobar su KY?, ¿sabes si por lo menos es o no un androide?

Sakura se queda en trance luego de estas palabras, cuando su mente entró de pronto en blanco por la particular revelación de olvidar algo importante.

Hecho así, luego de la observación del recién llegado, suelta de los cabellos a Gokú, le observa detenidamente mientras comprueba su KY con soltura, descubriendo por ella misma que no era ni un androide ni mucho menos un impostor. Enterose de esto, y diose un sobresalto por la impresión que esto causó en ella, que de inmediato se disculpó con su entonces víctima por los actos propios de su confusión.

Yoshimiro, un miembro más de esta prestigiosa familia guerrera, es uno de los tantos Saiya – Jin híbridos independientes que se especializan en las artes marciales y que han seguido muy de cerca los pasos de su abuelo Gokú. Con un estilo propio de lucha, llevando por lo general ropas oscuras y accesorios de combate cuando los necesita, ha dedicado su vida perfeccionando las técnicas y habilidades propios del arte marcialista perteneciente al linaje de la familia guerrera, estilo mismo que ha sido enseñado por generaciones gracias a su abuelo.

De pelo corto rebelde castaño, ojos rasgados, piel tersa mestiza, es extremadamente calculador y analítico a la hora de la pelea, siempre tratando de encontrar una probable solución a todo tipo de problemas.

Kabuto, un hombre dedicado al estudio de la arqueología, siempre viste elegantemente para cualquier sitio que vaya, pues su complexión atlética y musculosa delata las altas horas que pasa entrenando ya sea en las montañas, el antártico o bajo el océano. Comparte la misma filosofía de su compatriota Yoshimiro de perfeccionar el arte marcial que ha sobrevenido por generaciones, con tal de marcar un estilo propio mejorado como complementario en el ya existente.

Gokú: ¿Ya ves?, te dije que soy yo. –dijo lastimosamente frotándose sus cabellos por el dolor.

Sakura: -volviéndose apenada hacia su abuelo- ¡Lo siento en verdad, pensé que eras un impostor! ¡No puedo creer que seas tú, y no estás usando ningún holograma ni nada para lucir tan joven! ¿¡Cómo es posible!? ¿¡Qué fue lo que hiciste!?

Gokú: Je je je, estoy por contarles a todos ustedes todo lo que ha estado pasando en estos últimos momentos.

Sakura: -sacude los cabellos tras su nuca entre risas nerviosas- En verdad lo siento abuelo, voy a dejar que expliques todo con detalle sin interrumpirte je je je.

Akanne: Tu abuelo ha rejuvenecido Sakura… -le notificó son sonido alentador- Un poder misterioso fue el responsable, y por lo visto es ese mismo poder quien trajo de regreso a sus compatriotas de lucha… -los presenta con el movimiento de su mano derecha- Los han visto en los vídeos y fotografías, y ahora aquí están; presentes y vueltos a la vida.

Sakura no puede evitar girar su mirada hacia su izquierda, para comprobar con su propia experiencia si en realidad se trataba de los guerreros legendarios de los que tantas veces oyó hablar. Se les queda viendo detenidamente, como tratando de convencerse de que en realidad tenía frente a ella a los heroicos guerreros Saiya – Jin.

Goten, Gohan y Trunks le saludan cortésmente, y Vegeta se limita a mirarle con algo de sospecha por considerarla extremadamente inmadura.

Sakura: -trata de levantar firmemente su mano izquierda para señalarles- No… No… ¿No me digas que ellos son…?

Kabuto: -se adelanta a Yoshimiro para observar con detalle- ¡Poseen KIs enormes, semejantes al de nuestro abuelo!

Yoshimiro: -con mirada atónita- ¡Los guerreros legendarios, los guerreros que libraron junto con Gokú batallas heroicas en defensa de la tierra y el universo, se han reunido de nuevo!

Sakura: ¡¡Que me parta un rayo!! –señala a cada uno con su nombre respectivo- ¡Tú debes ser Trunks, tú Gohan, tú Goten y tú Vegeta!

Gokú: -con ambas manos sobre la nuca- ¿Verdad que sí, no es emocionante?, ¡por fin vas a ve a tu abuelo de vuela en acción como en los viejos tiempos!

Sakura: -levanta los puños a la altura de los hombros llena de entusiasmo- ¡¡Esto es genial abuelo, los cinco juntos otra vez contra las fuerzas del mal, y tú como su líder!!

Gokú: -se pone de pie con la misma posición entusiasta de su nieta- ¡Y lo que es mejor, que se pueden transformar en la cuarta fase igual que yo!

Sakura: -toma aire con entusiasmo con los ojos brillantes- ¿¡En serio!?

Gokú: ¡Claro…! –saca a la vista la cámara fotográfica, mostrándole en la pantalla las fotos que tomó de ellos transformados en la cuarta fase- ¿Ves?, todos y cada uno lucen un tanto diferentes, pero lo que es cierto es que cuando llegas a la cuarta fase ¡no hay poder que se compare!

Sakura: -con la actitud de una niña a quien le regalaron un dulce- ¡Güau!, ¿¡ya viste cómo se ve Trunks transformado!? ¡¡Es todo un galán!! –Trunks se ruboriza.

Gokú: ¿Ya viste la cola tan larga que tiene Vegeta? –Vegeta abre sus ojos de par en par- De todos es el que más larga la tiene, después de tantos años la sigue teniendo igual de grande. –a Vegeta se le salta una vena en la frente.

Vegeta: -cruza sus brazos recostándose en la silla- Esto es el colmo. –murmura con voz baja.

Trunks: -sonríe de medio lado con nerviosismo- Nunca pensé que en mi vida iba a llamar tanto la atención.

Gohan: Esa Sakura me recuerda a mi hija Pan, así era ella de imprudente, sin vergüenza alguna, sin miedo a nada a esa edad je je je.

Goten: Abuelo y nieta tienen mucho en común, ni siquiera nosotros que somos sus hijos nos parecemos tanto a él.

Era un momento para celebrar dentro de la familia guerrera, con los cuatro guerreros legendarios presentes y el regreso de la juventud de Gokú eran razones más que suficientes para festejarlo en grande.

Mientras Gokú se entretenía con su nieta, Kabuto y Yoshimiro se acercaron a las leyendas vivas presentándose a ellos mismos con los más cordiales saludos y bienvenidas, sintiendo enorme gratificación de tener una vez más presentes a los hombres que marcaron historia después de cientos de años.

Akanne invitó a todos los ahí reunidos a comer todos en compañía, y ordena a los androides traer la orden especial para este momento especial. Con los ánimos calmados y la curiosidad un poco saciada, todos toman asiento esperando el platillo fuerte de la semana, y aun después de que este llega servido a sus mesas todos no paran de hablar entre comidas a excepción de Vegeta por tomarse las cosas con más calma.

Terminada la suculenta comida, comienza la plática tan esperada por todos los presentes. Kabuto, Yoshimiro y Sakura hablando sobre su reciente contribución en la defensa de la tierra cuando esos extraños invasores irrumpieron de pronto, con Gokú dando posibles explicaciones al fenómeno recientemente acontecido; Goten, Gohan y Trunks explicando cómo fue que regresaron a la vida sin saber exactamente quién otorgó aquel poder a Uranai – Babba para posibilitar su retorno, así como su reciente reunión con el presidente de Tokio a quien pidieron absoluta discreción sobre su resurrección, aunado al periodo aproximado de 5 días en que la nave elegida esté lista para llevarles a una misteriosa y venturosa travesía por el espacio exterior, en busca de aquel planeta que ese misteriosa voz de fondo les remarcó que buscasen.

Terminado esto, Gokú les invita a sus compañeros de batalla disfrutar de los recuerdos del pasado almacenados en todo tipo de medios: vídeos, fotografías interactivas digitales, notas periódicas así como los recuerdos simbolizados ya en objetos encerrando en sí mismos un profundo significado como sentimientos en cada uno.

En primer lugar vieron sus recuerdos digitales, gozando de cada momento plasmado en las pantallas y también en las fotografías. Vídeos de algunas de las batallas que sostuvieron con sus enemigos… Pero lo que más abundaba eran aquellos sobre los momentos gratos que compartieron juntos con sus seres queridos, las locuras que llegaban a hacer en ocasiones, los entrenamientos que tomaban lugar a cualquier hora del día, entre un sin fin de cosas más.

Terminaron de ver sus recuerdos archivados cuando Gokú de inmediato instó en llevarles al sótano de la casa, lugar específico que sirve de almacenaje de objetos de gran valor sentimental altamente significativos para el guerrero legendario.

Apenas bajaron hacia el lugar por unas escaleras y las luces ya marcaban el camino que llevaba hacia el umbral, resguardado por una puerta de aspecto sólido que tiene pinta de ser tan resistente que sería necesaria la fuerza de mil hombres para pasar sobre ella. Gokú abrió la puerta, y en cuanto hiciese esto, todo lo que en un momento lució bastante oscuro de pronto se iluminó como por arte de magia por una luz que recorrió al instante todos los rincones del enorme lugar.

Gokú, ansioso como emocionado, invitó al instante a sus allegados bajar por las escaleras de más de tres metros de alto y recorrer por puerta y esquina cada rincón del majestuoso lugar con la pinta de ser un enorme museo con reliquias de inmenso valor.

Cada guerrero pudo observar por su cuenta, en su pasar entre los cristales y vitrinas que resguardaban cada objeto por separado, una colección inédita de todos aquellos elementos a los que dieron uso en las diferentes etapas de sus vidas, tanto en batallas, búsquedas, defensas y odiseas.

Como si fuese una visita al museo, lo cual parecía en verdad serlo por la ambientación del lugar donde se guardan estos objetos especiales, los visitantes contemplan cada detalle de aquellos utensilios que alguna vez utilizaron en vida hace cientos de años. Goten se sorprendió al encontrarse con su antiguo uniforme rojo colgado en una de las vitrinas, mismo que utilizó en su pelea con Trunks en aquel torneo de las artes marciales cuando ambos eran pequeños.

Gohan trajo a su mente gratos recuerdos de aquella época de estudiante exitoso al ver su uniforme empresarial junto con sus habituales gafas conservados en perfectas condiciones, con el traje suspendido por ganchos especiales que le hacían lucir elegante. Vegeta pudo ver que cada uno de los distintos atuendos que llegó a utilizar en sus numerosas batallas estaban aquí presentes; como aquel atuendo con el que vino a la tierra para conquistarla, el segundo más liviano sin hombreras en su batalla contra Freezer, así como el traje por completo azul que utilizó posteriormente, con todo y botas acompañándole.

Por su parte Trunks se reencontró con su antigua espada que alguna vez llegó a utilizar en sus aventuras, sin faltar sus atuendos característicos de aquella época, así como sus libros de empresario, su traje de oficina, su pequeño atuendo cuando era niño, entre otras cosas de interés.

Cada uno de los visitantes hacía un comentario respecto a cada objeto por su asombro, sin poder creer que Gokú se hubiese tomado esta exhaustiva tarea nostálgica de archivar dichos objetos de esta manera, y además por haber construido un lugar especial que contuviese estas demostraciones.

Gohan: ¡Es increíble papá, has guardado todo, absolutamente todo!! –dijo con notable asombro al encontrarse frente a su traje heroico que usó en su álter ego como el gran Saiya – Man.

Goten: ¡Realmente asombroso todo lo que has hecho padre, te felicito! –dijo como por instinto en su experiencia por haberse topado con la enorme nave circular que llegaron a utilizar en sus viajes por el espacio, ubicada en un rincón espacioso con relieve.

Vegeta: -con una sonrisa modesta la cual refleja los recuerdos nuevamente presentes en su ahora- No tengo idea de qué fue lo que tuviste que hacer para conseguir este tipo de cosas. –dijo obligadamente al ver nuevamente a su pequeña nave circular de un solo tripulante, misma con la que llegó a la tierra la primera vez.

Trunks: Realmente sorprendente señor Gokú, no me esperaba algo como esto. –comentó entre su andar por las múltiples fotografías colgadas en las paredes adornadas con marco especial, las cuales contienen imágenes de la familia guerrera con todos sus miembros presentes, desde Picollo hasta Mr. Satán.

Gokú: -con un aire de satisfacción- Era lo menos que podía hacer por todos ustedes, no podía dejar que estas cosas tan valiosas se perdieran en el olvido o que alguien más las tomara para hacer su propia colección.

En su pasar por las fotografías y las vitrinas, Trunks se encuentra con un mostrador un tanto diferente del resto, que por sus particulares rasgos atrae su atención. A lo lejos se le figuraba un artefacto cualquiera con forma circular como una especie de cápsula de color blanco, que fácilmente podía confundirse con un portafolio de objetos electrónicos.

La curiosidad de Trunks lo orilla a acercarse para descubrir de lo que se trataba, pues su aspecto parecía llamar a sus remontas memorias un recuerdo especial asociado con dicho objeto. Trunks sigue acercándose, cuando en su mente viene una revelación; de tanto quedarse observando, por fin descubre de quién se trataba.

Trunks: ¡¡Es Viru!! ¡¡No lo puedo creer, es Viru!! –exclamó de sorpresa.

Gokú: -quien venía acercándose a Trunks cuando éste trataba de identificar el objeto- No podía olvidarlo, después de todo lo que hizo por nosotros.

Trunks: -pone sus manos en la vitrina- ¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, nunca creí que lo fuera a ver de nuevo!

Gokú: ¿Te acuerdas Trunks? Cuando con Pan andábamos entre los firmamentos de las estrellas buscando las esferas del dragón, en aquel planeta donde le encontramos por primera vez. Nuestros viajes a distintos lugares, nuestras batallas únicas, nuevos lugares que conocimos como el planeta Sufuru, los enemigos malignos que trataron de destruirnos en aquel entonces. –recuerda con nostalgia.

Trunks: Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien señor Gokú, fue la época en la que usted alcanzó la cuarta fase con mi padre… Y entonces ¿qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estuvo metido todo este tiempo?, ¿acaso puede Viru moverse?

Gokú: -niega con la cabeza- No podrá hacerlo más. –Trunks le mira con cara de ansiada respuesta- Cuando estuve ausente cuidando de las esferas del dragón que están en mi interior, algunos años después de nuestra batalla con los seres malignos que emergieron de ellas, encontré a Viru entre los escombros por pura casualidad. Intenté reanimarlo, busqué la forma de darle nuevamente energía porque pensé que eso le faltaba, pero no me fue posible siquiera ayudarlo con la tecnología que Bulma había desarrollado. Consulté a varios técnicos, pero todos me dijeron que poseía una tecnología muy distinta a la nuestra y que no era posible bajo los métodos conocidos hacerlo funcionar de nuevo.

Trunks: -guarda un rato de silencio juntando cabos, mirando nuevamente hacia Viru- Recuerdo que cuando tú te fuiste, años después de tu partida, Viru se nos perdió de pronto. Ni con radares pudimos encontrarle, era como si se hubiera esfumado de la existencia. Aunque… -se vuelve hacia Gokú- Supongo que ahora con la tecnología de esta época será posible reanimarlo. –Vaticinó esperanzado.

Gokú: Es mejor dejarlo así Trunks. –Trunks le mira sin entender sus intenciones- Es mejor dejarlo en el recuerdo, ya que Viru significó un antes y un después en nuestras vidas. Sabes lo que sucede si un androide se queda sin energía por mucho tiempo, sus datos se pierden, su memoria se termina… Y aunque lográramos reanimarle de nuevo, no lograría reconocernos nunca. –Da un suspiro mirándole con nostalgia- Por eso es mejor dejarlo así como está, como un recuerdo hermoso de lo que fue aquella época para nosotros, la época donde yo les dije adiós para siempre.

Atento a sus palabras Trunks entendió las razones de Gokú para conservar en el recuerdo a su mejor amigo, a quien volvió a mirarle con el cariño de un padre a su hijo. Una lágrima en su mejilla significó el morir de un pasado lleno de aventuras a un presente digno de contarse, una transición de propósitos, prioridades y costumbres actuales a los que los guerreros de antaño tendrán que adaptarse a partir de ahora.

Después de la agradable sorpresa, y cuando la noche había envuelto con sus cortinas un firmamento de hermosas estrellas con la vista de las colonias espaciales en los alrededores, Gokú ofrece su enorme mansión a sus amigos quienes aceptan gustosos pasar ahí la noche en su compañía.

Akanne y Shizuru, entusiasmadas por tener a los guerreros legendarios de vuelta, hacen incontables llamadas electrónicas para enterar a toda la familia guerrera del milagro que acaba de ocurrir en este gran día. Con la mayor discreción posible, y pactando con cada uno de los que logran contactar de no decir absolutamente nada a terceros, establecen un acuerdo de bienvenida para recibir a las leyendas vivientes como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Todos pasan la noche a su manera: en su cuarto Trunks dormitaba en su recámara pensando en su futuro y en la posible identidad de aquel ser que los contactó de pronto en los cielos. Gohan, con las luces prendidas en su cuarto, seguía curioseando con los artefactos electrónicos tan nuevos y avanzados estudiándolos con detalle, sin perder aun el entusiasmo por las ciencias. Goten fue un rato a la cocina para saciar el hambre que le faltaba, observando con detalle lo que sus ojos no alcanzaron a percibir con el primer vistazo. Vegeta se salió de la mansión recorriendo de madrugada las cercanías con el propósito de meditar por un tiempo a solas.

Y Gokú, con una sonrisa en el rostro, se sentó por un momento en la mecedora que siempre cargó su cuerpo envejecido para mirar hacia el firmamento con sus hermosas estrellas y agradecer al cielo, a dios y a la existencia este maravilloso momento de reencontrarse con sus tan estimados compañeros de combate.

Es un nuevo día, y la naturaleza avisa a través de los rayos enaltecidos del sol entre el horizonte que será uno muy especial. Gokú se levanta con las energías de un niño de 6 años dispuesto a emprender un nuevo juego para el momento; se viste con lo necesario para su salida y baja rápidamente las incontables escaleras que dan hacia los dormitorios de sus amigos para anunciarles el inicio de un nuevo viaje. Sin encontrar a nadie habitando los espacios Gokú se preocupa sobre su paradero, por lo que dispuesto a ir en su búsqueda desciende por el prominente mango de madera que delinea los límites de los escalones hasta llegar al primer piso.

Con una velocidad de aventura, Gokú llega hasta abajo y pega un gran salto justo antes de pisar suelo una vez terminado su camino por las escaleras. Su sorpresa es grata y repentina cuando ve a todos reunidos allí frente a él como si éstos hubiesen adivinado tempranamente las intenciones de Gokú para ir a despertarles.

Gokú: ¡Oh vaya!, veo que ya todos están despiertos. –dijo enérgico.

Gohan: Planeábamos salir un poco de casa para conocer el nuevo planeta tierra que se ha creado gracias a ti, si no te importa.

Gokú: -choca sus palmas al frente cerca de su abdomen- ¡Eso es precisamente lo que tenía planeado hacer Gohan!

Akanne: Nosotras les despertamos, pues sabíamos que se te iba a ocurrir llevarlos a un recorrido por el planeta tierra.

Shizuru: -saca la vista unos brazaletes electrónicos- Ya tenemos listos los cambios de apariencia para cada uno, incluido el tuyo, de esta manera no serán descubiertos por nadie.

Gokú: Excelente. –dijo airoso.

Goten: ¿Y para qué vas a llevarnos a dar un recorrido por el planeta padre? ¿Qué quieres enseñarnos?

Gokú: -con la mirada de un aventurero- Quiero que vean la nueva humanidad que se ha formado, quiero que vean que valió la pena arriesgar nuestras vidas por este planeta. –camina rumbo a la puerta pasando por un lado de ellos- Vengan, hay muchas cosas que quiero enseñarles. –les dijo mirándoles de reojo.

Los cinco guerreros se ponen los brazaletes en sus muñecas con el fin de obtener distintas apariencias a las suyas; una vez puestos los brazaletes, éstos hacen su trabajo sobre los cuerpos de los guerreros quienes son cubiertos por un manto holográfico que oculta perfectamente sus identidades originales. Todos los hologramas proyectan figuras masculinas juveniles un tanto distintas de las apariencias propias de los guerreros para no levantar sospecha alguna.

Con sus brazaletes puestos, bien levantados y dispuestos a conocer al nuevo planeta tierra y con el entusiasmo de Gokú de mostrarles cosas nuevas, todos salen de la mansión para emprender un viaje alrededor del globo. Akanne y Shizuru van de mano a mano sostenidas por Gokú en vuelo acompañados por los otros guerreros que eran guiados por el hombre de más de 400 años. El primer lugar del planeta tierra que visitan es, para Gokú, la máxima prioridad en el planeta azul para que éste pueda seguir con vida.

Todos llegan a lo alto de una montaña con vista abierta sobre las demás montañas rocosas del alrededor con la vegetación circundante y los animales presentes que hacen de esferas de adorno en los árboles. El aire puro, cristalino y regocijante es captado de inmediato por los sentidos agudos de los cuatro invitados, quienes un tanto incrédulos se preguntan si éste es el verdadero aspecto del planeta tierra después de todos estos años.

Al no ver muros en la costa todos desactivan sus brazaletes, en tanto que Gokú da unos pasos al frente anunciando así su liderazgo en la excursión.

Gokú: -con las manos en la cintura- Durante el tiempo que estuve dentro de la administración del gobierno me he encargado de muchas cosas, una de ellas la preservación ambiental.

Gohan: ¡Esto es fantástico, es como una película!

Goten: -aspira hondo sintiendo el aire puro en sus pulmones- ¡Esto solamente lo veías en el paraíso! ¡¡No puedo creer que un lugar así exista en la tierra!!

Gokú: -sonríe gustoso- Si quería que la humanidad sobreviviera por largo tiempo tuve que poner manos a la obra en muchas cosas. Yo mismo, en el tiempo que ustedes ya se habían ido, me encargué de limpiar este planeta a fondo y de ayudar a los seres humanos en todas las tareas que estuvieran a mi alcance.

Vegeta: ¿Acaso estoy oyendo bien? ¿Tú un ferviente trabajador responsable? –ironizó un tanto con su tono.

Trunks: Lo felicito señor Gokú, debió estar muy ocupado supervisando este tipo de cosas.

Shizuru: Nuestro abuelo ha hecho mucho más de lo que ustedes creen.

Gokú: Tenía que encargarme de todo esto, ya que nosotros siempre utilizamos nuestro poder para destruir, no para crear. Es cierto que utilizamos nuestras energías en defensa de la tierra, pero para hacer eso tuvimos que usar nuestro poder en forma destructiva. Quise revertir las cosas, que de aquello que una vez aniquilé vino después la necesidad de recompensarlo, y nada mejor que empezar con esta querida tierra. Utilicé un tiempo considerable en mi vida peleando, peleando y peleando; ya era el momento de hacer algo distinto a eso.

Se quedaron ahí el tiempo suficiente para asimilar las cosas, y cuando todos habían terminado se alejan de ese lugar con la serenidad transmitida de ese cautivador paisaje. Su próximo destino ahora es bajo las aguas, luego de que Gokú los guiara hasta una planta tecnológica albergadora de transportadores marítimos que van directo a las profundidades del océano.

Todos ingresaron a uno de estos contenedores, mientras que un robot que la hace de conductor los lleva a dar un turístico paseo por entre las colonias acuáticas en las que pueden verse seres humanos habitando tanto en la profundidad como en la superficie. Mismas colonias que, en cada una de sus ramificaciones, terminan en pequeñas islas con vista a la intemperie conteniendo en ellas todas las viviendas con sus rascacielos, con naves adornando los cielos yendo de un lado a otro, tan organizados y complejos en su estructura que cada colonia encerraba un mundo complejo y entero dentro de sí.

En el camino entre las estructuras marítimas albergadoras de seres humanos, todos los invitados ven en este mundo acuático una esperanza más de supervivencia.

Gohan: ¿Tan avanzada está la tecnología en estos tiempos? –dijo con una emoción que salía desde su abdomen.

Gokú: Les presento las colonias acuáticas, fueron creadas mucho antes de que se iniciara la construcción de las espaciales. Les hice ver a los científicos y constructores que antes de ocuparse en colonizar el espacio exterior, ya que tenían las intenciones de ir directo a Marte, tenían que ocuparse del espacio más cercano en primer lugar. Ya que así, de esta forma, la humanidad se arriesgará menos a extinguirse en caso de que los primeros colonizadores que hayan llegado a Marte hayan sufrido un accidente y por consecuencia, se hubieran perdido millones y millones de vidas en el proceso.

Goten: -Se le queda viendo con cara de un niño espantado por un zombi- ¿De dónde sacaste ese lado intelectual? ¿Hay algo de ti que realmente no me haya nunca dado cuenta?

Gokú: -se vuelve hacia él palmeándole el hombro con una sonrisa- No te preocupes Goten, sigo siendo el mismo Gokú de siempre.

Akanne: Desde hace cientos de años Gokú ha sido el único ser sobre esta tierra que pudo haber logrado un cambio tan importante dentro de la humanidad. Ahora lo que estamos viendo es resultado de la experiencia de un ser que ha pasado de entre los lechos de rosas hasta llegar a las entrañas del infierno. Nadie mejor que él pudo lograr este importante cambio, lo que ha hecho Gokú hasta ahora no se hubiera visto en otros cientos de años si él no hubiera estado presente.

Vegeta: ¿Por qué tanta molestia por una raza que tiene el poder para destruirse a sí misma? ¿Cuál es tu esperanza, Kacarotto, si en cualquier momento pueden utilizar todo lo que les has dado en su contra? –todos le ven a Vegeta por ese tipo de comentario.

Gokú: ¿Y nuestra raza Vegeta era tan diferente? –todos se sorprenden por su respuesta- Nunca viví con los Saiya – Jin, fui enviado a la tierra con el propósito de exterminar a todo ser vivo como preparación a la pronta llegada de los invasores para habitarla. Y sin embargo, tal vez porque así estaba destinado, tocó la casualidad de golpearme la cabeza y olvidar todas aquellas instrucciones que se me habían dado. Hasta ahora lo he dado todo por esta tierra a la que considero mi verdadero hogar; si en aquellos tiempos no viví aquella época de exterminio de la raza Saiya – Jin y no pude hacer algo para impedirlo, veo en esta oportunidad de vida, de época, un comienzo perfecto para enmendar todo lo que nuestra raza hizo en el pasado.

Vegeta solamente se quedó callado sin decir nada más ante la prueba final que había impuesto a Gokú con sus preguntas, al responder éste de la forma que esperaba. Vegeta por fin comprobó que su antiguo rival sentía remordimiento por lo que se había hecho en el pasado, explicando así sus recientes intenciones de mejorarlo todo.

Llegan a ingresar a una de las colonias acuáticas por debajo del mar, a la par que recorren todas las instalaciones donde habitan desde ciudadanos comunes hasta altos mandatarios. Posteriormente suben a la superficie por medio de un elevador de presión que los lleva a la recta final de su visita. De esa manera, al subirse a una de las naves turísticas que merodean constantemente, ven los altos rascacielos repletos de la tecnología del momento. Pueden verse desde pájaros volando libremente entre los vehículos hasta los más aparatosos y sofisticados transportes que recorren la ciudad por todas las alturas.

Después de salir de las colonias acuáticas, Gokú los lleva a otros sitios clave del planeta tierra con tal de mostrarles lo mucho que los seres humanos han avanzado. Lugares como plantas ecológicas administradoras de energía renovable, parques de diversiones impulsados por la tecnología más exquisita para los conocedores, lugares reservados especialmente para la vida salvaje manteniendo la pureza de nunca haber sido intervenidos directamente por manos humanas, como también sitios donde se llevan a cabo los congresos entre las naciones junto con la mención por parte del guerrero referente a las reformas para evitar las discriminaciones de todo tipo, la abolición de la clonación, la preservación del medio ambiente, el tratado de paz internacional que existe entre las naciones entre otras cosas de importante relevancia.

Para terminar el día, Gokú finalmente les lleva a lo alto de las estrellas cuando se trasladan rumbo a una de las colonias espaciales siempre vistas desde el firmamento. Abordan una nave espacial propiedad de una agencia turística rumbo a la colonia Carpatia, la cual tiene una vista más cercana y agradable con cara hacia la tierra y sus fulgores. Justo al salir de la atmósfera, la nave tarda 10 minutos en llegar a la colonia recorriendo considerables kilómetros de distancia.

Todos entran a la majestuosa colonia la cual da muestra de su avanzada tecnología al ser capaz de albergar casi la misma cantidad de seres humanos que habitan en el planeta tierra. Gokú los lleva a dar un paseo por una parte de la inmensa colonia explicando todas las cosas que se van encontrando en el camino, ya sean de naturaleza artesanal como histórica. Recorren lo suficiente para decidir dirigirse hasta la parte más alta de la colonia con el uso de los elevadores entubados, donde dentro de unos minutos arriban al lugar exclusivo para todos los visitantes que gusten de un banquete visual hacia el planeta azul.

Goten, Trunks, Vegeta y Gohan se maravillan por esta ingeniería, por este planeta al que nunca antes le habían prestado la atención necesaria para percatarse de la gran joya que siempre protegieron durante sus años de actividad. Y ahí estaba el tercer planeta cercano al sol, tan radiante, tan azul, con la formación de figuras eólicas de las nubes condensadas en lo alto de la atmósfera, en el costado donde el sol no ha llegado aun con sus rayos luminosos sobre el globo.

Tantos continentes, tantas estrellas encendidas en lo que va la noche, tantos objetos que por su colosal tamaño apenas son detectables en sus andares alrededor del globo terráqueo, todo dentro de una armonía con la que se podía tocar música por la exquisitez de su instrumento.

Gohan: -con su mirada penetrada en el planeta- No sé qué decir, pero lo primero que se me viene a la mente ahora es: simplemente espectacular.

Trunks: Había olvidado lo maravilloso que se veía el planeta tierra a estas alturas.

Goten: Ahora después de ver esto puedo decir con orgullo que yo una vez nací, crecí y morí en este hogar.

Gokú: -con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Este es el resultado de tanto esfuerzo, de tanta batalla a muerte que enfrentamos. No imagino un mundo más hermoso que este, no imagino otro sitio donde yo hubiera existido. Es por eso que me he encargado de cuidar este planeta con todo el poder de mi corazón, con todo el poder del Universo en nuestras manos, con toda la disposición del tiempo y del espacio.

Vegeta: Hay algo que se me había olvidado preguntarte… ¿Cómo fue que pasó todo esto? ¿Cómo fue que pasaste de ser un don nadie a la persona más importante para el mundo entero? ¿Cómo se enteraron sobre lo que fuimos nosotros y de todo lo que hicimos en el pasado?

Gokú: -guarda un rato de silencio recordándolo todo con serenidad- Lo que te puedo decir es que fue algo totalmente inesperado, simplemente alguien se encargó de investigar a fondo los sucesos extraños que circundaban en el planeta; tú sabes, cabos sueltos, pistas que nosotros dejamos como rastro de nuestras acciones, llegaron a refutar sus teorías con fotografías nuestras en el momento de la acción tomadas por personas de la multitud a las que protegíamos. Incluso, fueron capaces de demostrar con pruebas científicas que la tierra había sufrido una destrucción masiva y que había vuelto a la vida por fuerzas divinas; como ustedes saben y recordarán, fue cuando pedimos a las esferas del dragón que el planeta volviera a reconstruirse cuando éste sufrió aquella explosión.

Gohan: -mira a su padre con suma atención- Vaya, puedo ver que después de todos estos años la humanidad ya no es más una ingenua criatura.

Gokú: No hubo forma de que yo pudiera ocultar mi identidad, ya que habían desarrollado escáneres avanzados que delataban cualquier paradero de nuestros cuerpos, digamos que utilizaron el ADN mío que encontraron en los escombros de una batalla para utilizarlo en esos escáneres y así detectar mi presencia.

Vegeta: Pero igualmente pudiste haber huido a otro planeta para que no te descubrieran.

Gokú: -ríe espontáneamente- Por un momento sentí que después de todos estos años sin saber quiénes somos nosotros, se merecían saberlo luego de tanto tiempo. Además, quería que las memorias de ustedes perduraran por siempre, por lo que le conté todas nuestras aventuras con lujo de detalle a toda la gente. No podía desperdiciar un momento así, ya que después de todo fueron ellos quienes descubrieron todo esto; mentirles en aquel entonces habría sido un insulto para ellos, y me alegro que hayan descubierto quiénes somos y qué fue lo que hicimos a tiempo.

Como punto de partida final a todo el viaje todos regresan a la mansión de Gokú con el fin de recapitular todo el cúmulo de experiencias a lo largo del viaje. Luego de llegar al planeta tierra y de dirigirse en vuelo hacia el hogar, todos pueden ver a lo alto del cielo una multitud reunida dentro del espacioso patio de la mansión de la que no se esperaban su visita. Gokú reconoce de inmediato los KYs de todos, así que guía a todos los demás para que desciendan justo en el umbral del hogar para quedar frente a la enorme multitud que ahí se había reunido.

Akanne y Shizuru se habían encargado de llamar la noche anterior a toda la familia guerrera conocida para que hiciera acto de presencia en este día y en esta hora. Todos los familiares, por primera vez en sus vidas, verían a sus abuelos lejanos con vida frente a ellos como la muestra de un milagro y una esperanza para el Universo entero.

Primero hay un silencio sepulcral por parte de la multitud quien observa con atención a los recién llegados; algunos los reconocen al instante, otros no pueden dar todavía crédito a lo que ven. La enorme multitud es encabezada por Sakura, Kabuto y Yoshimiro quienes están a primera vista de los guerreros, considerando este momento sagrado, único y especial.

Gokú: ¿Pueden verlo? ¿Ven el enorme potencial dentro de nuestra dinastía? ¿Ven que, viviendo con libertad, de llevar la antorcha sin imponer nada a nadie, puede construirse un mundo milagroso lleno de paz y dicha por mucho tiempo?

Trunks: -recorre lentamente a toda la multitud con la mirada- Entonces… Todos mis parientes, toda mi descendencia, está aquí presente. –dijo asombrado.

Gohan: No conozco a nadie y siento como si hubieran esperado mi llegada todos estos cientos de años.

Goten: No puedo dar crédito a lo que veo… ¿En verdad todos ellos pertenecen a la raza Saiya – Jin?

Vegeta: -con una sonrisa parcial de extraño regocijo- Tanto que han cambiado los tiempos y me siento tan propio a este mundo como nunca antes.

Gokú: He aquí los resultados de lo que hemos hecho, nuestras acciones en el pasado marcaron para siempre el futuro de los seres humanos. Nada fue en vano, absolutamente nada, eso ténganlo por sentado. Este mundo del que ahora formamos parte pronto pasará a la siguiente generación, todo lo que sembramos en el pasado servirá de alimento para esta nueva dinastía que heredará todo nuestro legado. Llevarán nuestra antorcha, pero sin imponer nada a nadie. Cuando yo me vaya de este mundo y ya no pueda proteger más esta tierra querida, sé que ellos lo harán por mí. Créanse este día y disfruten este momento, porque tienen frente a ustedes a la descendencia directa de nuestra familia guerrera; todos somos y siempre seremos orgullosamente Saiya – Jin.

El viaje por fin termina, y como un maestro a sus alumnos Gokú reparte las últimas lecciones del día para sentar en la actualidad a sus invitados especiales. Sakura, como iniciadora de la celebración, da el primer paso sobre las puntas de sus pies estirando el cuerpo hacia arriba con las manos alzadas hasta el cielo.

Sakura: -con voz enérgica- ¡¡¡Todos saludemos a nuestros queridos tatara tatara tatarabuelos, hurra a todos ellos!!!

El profundo silencio pronto se rompe por un gradual incremento de celebración en las voces de la multitud. Todos celebran en viento en popa la llegada de los guerreros legendarios que marcaron la historia por siempre y que hicieron el día de hoy posible. Los sombreros vuelan por todas partes así como el confeti y demás artilugios utilizados para animar este tipo de momentos. Todos agradeciendo de igual manera su regreso digno del paraíso y del rejuvenecimiento del hombre de más de 400 años de existencia. Celebración, canto, vociferación y movimientos de entusiasmo, todo cabe y todo es posible en este instante iluminado por un acontecimiento mágico sucedido aquí en la tierra.

El viaje había terminado, y en el corazón de Gokú palpitaba un alto significado de paz y tranquilidad por la sensación de haber hecho todo lo necesario para que a partir de ahora, después de que él mismo deje este mundo para siempre, la humanidad sea capaz de defenderse por su propia cuenta.

Como acto de instinto y de ver por buen tiempo cómo su familia celebra este gran momento, Gokú finalmente asoma su vista hacia las estrellas a quienes considera hacedoras de este gran milagro. Con todo el poder del Universo, con todas sus sapiencias y misterios, con el concepto de un principio y un final, espacio infinito donde mundos van y vienen sin saberse de dónde provienen; Gokú puede sentirlo, en lo más profundo de su ser, como una bendición eterna por lo que él es y siempre será en el infinito plano de su existencia.

Gokú: -con la confianza de un místico inmaculado- Una gran aventura está por comenzar.

Continuará…

Capítulo inspirado en el tema "**Tierra Prometida**".

De **Eros Ramazzotti**.


	99. Capítulo 2: Encuentro de sangre

**Capítulo 2: Encuentro de Sangre**

Un paseo apacible por todo el globo terráqueo y sus maravillas abrió las puertas hacia las maravillas tecnológicas, culturales y humanitarias despertando una inquietud creativa del alma. La humanidad, teniendo siempre la llave del cambio en sus manos, por fin se dispuso a utilizarla en la puerta correcta cuando en muchas ocasiones trataron de sobrepasar donde ni siquiera había puerta al frente. Con un guerrero legendario como su guía, el mundo entero ahora puede colmarse hasta el exceso de lo que anteriormente parecía formar parte solamente del umbral de la ficción y la fantasía.

Hoy por hoy, con todos los sueños realizados, con todas las aspiraciones saciadas y las metas alcanzadas, parece que no importaría si algún día cercano cayese como las aguas pesadas del océano el apocalipsis siempre maldito y destruyese en su andar al mundo entero; pues parece que, por el desarrollo de la humanidad en estos últimos siglos, todos los seres humanos podrán morir felices sin temerle a la muerte.

Un paseo de un día entero que comenzó alrededor de las 6:30 am terminó con un broche de diamante con la visita no anticipada de toda la familia guerrera en el patio de la mansión del señor Gokú. Este personaje mostró todo cuanto existir en esta época, trayendo en su compañía a los antiguos gladiadores de la humanidad y del universo en un viaje inolvidable con tal de ponerlos al tanto del progreso imperecedero de la historia.

Una noche larga, cuando al principio todos se sentaron en el comedor real (acompañados esta vez de toda la familia guerrera que se presentó ese momento) degustando los platillos siempre exquisitos compuestos por ingredientes fuera de este mundo. Cuando decidieron conversar un largo rato en la sala real con Gokú contando sus experiencias en estos últimos 200 años así como las experiencias compartidas de los presentes sobre asuntos de sumo interés en ese instante. Cuando llovían preguntas por todas partes hacia los cuatro guerreros Saiya – Jin legendarios, además de todos los familiares de cada uno presentándose a sí mismos como los herederos legítimos del linaje de cada guerrero.

Trunks totalmente abrumado por todo el tumulto de gente que se le amontonaba diciendo que eran sus nietos, lo mismo pasaba con Gohan, Goten y particularmente no tan notoriamente con Vegeta. A este último no le sorprendía que menos gente se acercara con preguntas en la punta de la lengua, y mucho más indiferente le resultaba que uno que otro lo llamara de pronto "abuelo". Las preguntas fueron más que las respuestas, pues con tanta gente queriendo saberlo todo al mismo tiempo era algo difícil de manejar para los recién caídos del paraíso.

Vegeta fue el primero en retirarse del comedor para dirigirse a su dormitorio ubicado a más de cinco pisos del interior de la mansión, sin evitar y tener que tolerar a toda la oleada de gente que le seguía desde atrás acercándose como las abejas atraídas hacia la colmena. Los demás no pudieron hacer otra cosa que responder en cuanto pudieron, sin aparentemente satisfacer todas las inquietudes de los presentes.

Y Gokú feliz observando todo en cuanto sucede a su alrededor, cuando esperó hace cientos de años una escena familiar de esta naturaleza con sus antiguos compatriotas conociendo a las generaciones futuras. Ya era de madrugada y las conversaciones continuaban, Vegeta ya se había ido a acostar y poco a poco las familias ahí reunidas se fueron despidiendo una por una para el comienzo del siguiente día. Gokú, Akanne y Shizuru fueron los últimos en quedarse en el comedor real tratando algunos asuntos pendientes de charla como también comentarios extra sobre lo vivido el día anterior que salieron de paseo, que para ellos fue algo fuera de serie.

Gokú se acuesta en su recámara después de asegurarse que todos estaban pasando un momento reconfortante en sus cuartos, como recordando aquellos tiempos en que sus hijos eran pequeños y él tenía que vigilar que estuviesen durmiendo a una hora prudente. Todos excepto a Vegeta, al que por una extraña razón no tenía intenciones en esta ocasión de hacerle pasar un mal rato con sus imprevistas ocurrencias.

Gokú seguía teniendo las anteriores costumbres de su vejez fisiológica al acostarse con cautela en su recámara por el cuerpo pesado y dolorido que antes tenía, como la pesadez del sueño que sigue recordándole la costumbre que tenía de dormirse antes de las once de la noche porque su cuerpo envejecido se lo pedía. Por momentos caminaba como apoyándose sobre su mano derecha en la que siempre llevaba consigo el bastón que ha acostumbrado utilizar los últimos cinco años, cuando sus pies empezaban a perder fuerza para sostener adecuadamente su cuerpo.

Una vez acostado, con las luces apagadas y el sabio silencio de la noche, Gokú dormita un par de minutos hasta que consuela el sueño sin siquiera haberlo planeado. Su relajación es total, durmiendo en una postura con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba y las piernas entreabiertas, teniendo en desorden la cobija que solamente tapaba algunas partes de su cuerpo adecuadamente. Con unas ropas reconfortantes hechas especialmente para las noches largas y apacibles para el sueño, el guerrero duerme como rey sin nada que pudiese perturbar su descanso.

Pasadas unas horas, los sueños comienzan a tomar control de su inconsciente manifestándose como algo cercano a ocurrir, algo que pronto formará parte futura de lo que vendrá de ahora en adelante. La imagen del universo, con sus nebulosas y estrellas lejanas, aparece pegada al fondo sin movimiento alguno excepto por los cambios de luminosidad emanada de las estrellas. De pronto una nave misteriosa, con una forma tecnológica semejante a como las fabrican en la tierra, hace acto de presencia entrando desde el costado inferior izquierdo hacia el centro.

De pronto la visión cambia, ahora puede ver que está de pie dentro de la nave comandada por una mujer pelirroja quien lleva el mando del transporte por medio de unos controles correspondientes al manejo. Solamente está frente a ella sin poder ver su cara, al igual de las otras personas que alcanza a notar a ambos costados de los que apenas registra sus cuerpos con la mirada un tanto perdida.

Su mirada cambia hacia el frente cuando hay un cambio de velocidad, tan grande que las estrellas parecieron apartarse en forma de barrido lineal por todas direcciones como si hubiesen sido disparadas a propósito. Se forma un camino cónico producto del aparente movimiento de las estrellas por la velocidad de la nave, a tal punto que de tanto desplazamiento por la aceleración su vista se satura de esencia clara sin poder distinguir nada más que el fondo.

Su vista pronto se recupera para darse cuenta que ahora está frente a lo que puede tratarse de un castillo con ornamentas tan medievales y fantásticas que parecía estar frente al hogar de criaturas mágicas. De pronto un hombre de tercera edad vestido con una túnica que le llega hasta los pies, apoyado en un bastón prominente que termina en un mango robusto hasta la altura de su cabeza, parece darles la bienvenida. Los lleva al interior del castillo, donde varias criaturas de naturaleza desconocida le aplauden a él y a todos los que le acompañan por haber llegado finalmente a ese lugar.

El escenario cambia de pronto estando ahora en un cuarto amplio totalmente blanco del que sus límites no podían verse por lo alto de la torre. Frente a él, a una altura de tres metros y una distancia de dos, logra distinguir un conjunto de metales sobrepuestos entre sí de tal manera que lucen como una armadura de combate, ésta de tonos anaranjados variados. La mano de Gokú se extiende hacia ella, y la armadura se desprende dividiéndose en todas las partes que conforman cada extensión de su cuerpo.

Las partes de la armadura se corresponden con cada extremidad del cuerpo, desde el tórax hasta el cuello. Una energía desbordante recorre el cuerpo de Gokú con la liberación de un aura anaranjado intenso. De pronto su mano izquierda sostiene una espada, la alza al frente suyo para contemplarla, hace unos movimientos de prueba analizando su desplazamiento, sentido, peso y tamaño y la baja a la altura de su cintura, convencido de que tiene todo lo necesario para iniciar su aventura.

La experiencia onírica descarrila al veterano guerrero de su trance, quien emocionado por lo experimentado hace unos instantes se levanta de golpe de su cama con apenas los primeros rayos de sol en el cielo. Con toda la calma y temperamento de un hombre paciente, Gokú se viste con aquellas ropas que puedan permitirle salir unos momentos de la mansión rumbo a un lugar abierto con mucha naturaleza a su alrededor. Baja las escaleras cómodamente sin preocuparse del tiempo que tardaría en llegar hasta el primer piso tratando de encontrar respuesta en su cabeza de lo recientemente experimentado en ese sueño tan peculiar.

Con la frente en alto y con el ánimo de una fresca mañana, una vez llegado al primer piso, Gokú se deja ir por el aroma atrayente del destino en dirección a aquel lugar que llamó a su puerta en su conciencia. Ya en pleno vuelo, con el fresco de la mañana y el silencio sagrado de la existencia, tarda un par de minutos hasta llegar a una región rocosa con varias montañas alrededor que contienen una vegetación dispersada y muy desarrollada por todos los rincones.

Un área circular formada por las montañas en cada esquina puede apreciarse de inmediato, que es el sitio donde Gokú desciende hasta tocar suelo. Observa con nostalgia los alrededores, se toma su tiempo para contemplar cuidadosamente cada detalle. Es cierto que aquel lugar había perdido su aspecto original, pues todo con el tiempo tiende a cambiar; pero las montañas alrededor parecían ser las mismas aun con sus diferencias notables en sus relieves y alturas. Imágenes del ayer venían a su mente, como cuando solía pescar de niño en aquella cascada que podía verse en lo alto de una montaña, en aquellos pasajes de supervivencia propia siendo totalmente autosuficiente.

Al frente suyo, a lo lejos, es capaz de divisar una pequeña casa de acabados circulares ya deteriorada por el paso del tiempo. Había olvidado estos últimos años el aspecto exacto de este hogar, pues desde que comenzó a vivir su vejez prefirió quedarse más seguido en la mansión por los cuidados que debía tomarse a esa avanzada edad.

Respira profundamente como preparándose para su acercamiento a aquel sitio, que tantos recuerdos le traía a su presente. Los rayos del sol comienzan a superar las alturas de las montañas iluminando aquellos alrededores que antes la oscuridad no permitía acceso. Todo lo allí presente, desde los árboles, el pasto, la casa y el cielo mismo, se ilumina con una sincronía armoniosa, un ritmo al son de una orquesta coordinada a la perfección.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro avanzó hacia ese hogar, y los recuerdos de ese sitio se hacen presentes en el momento de su andar. Una vez en la puerta, la abre con cuidado; antes de entrar a la casa observa todo lo que su campo visual alcanza a retomar. Los mismos muebles, la misma cocina, la misma chimenea que casi siempre estaba en funcionamiento por los alimentos que momento a momento Gokú pedía que se le sirviesen cuanto antes. Pasó por las recámaras, recordando al instante la primera vez que trajo a su hijo Gohan a su hogar momentos después de haber nacido. Recordó la alegría y la nostalgia de haber tenido a su hijo en brazos y de elevarlo por los aires con sonrisa de oreja a oreja, riendo de alegría al saber que por primera vez se había convertido en padre.

Cada lugar transitado, tocado por su campo visual, sin importar que las paredes lucieran despintadas y los muebles desgastados, tallados, con algunas abolladuras en su superficie, todo se transformaba a las imágenes de aquellos tiempos recientes con este hogar en sus primeros años. Cada paso que daba era placentero, no había prisa alguna, se tomó su tiempo para visitar cada parte del interior de su antiguo hogar y los recuerdos brotaban como las flores en primavera.

Qué tiempos aquellos en los que era completamente feliz al lado de su esposa Milk y sus hijos, viendo a sus prospectos crecer, convertirse en lo que él siempre esperó que llegaran a ser algún día. Recordando también a aquellos que llegaron a visitar este hogar, desde Bulma y sus hijos Trunks y Bra, Vídel junto con Gohan y su hija Pan, Majin – Boo, Mr. Satán, No. 18, Yamcha, Chaos, Ten – Shin – Han y un largo etcétera.

Incluso se acordó de Picollo al rememorar aquella aventura que tomaron juntos tratando ambos torpemente de obtener sus licencias de conducir por exigencia de Milk. Con ese recuerdo también vinieron a él las escenas de su esposa gritando, enojada, de todas las veces que decidía irse a entrenar sin pleno aviso, o las veces que llegaba a romper los objetos como los vasos, la mensa y la silla por no ser capaz de medir su fuerza cuando permanecía convertido en Súper Saiya – Jin al igual que Gohan.

Tanto había recordado que por momentos le dio la impresión de estar presente en carne y hueso en aquella época que le tocó vivir y que ahora rememora con toda la alegría y nostalgia de su corazón. Luego de haberse perdido en sus recuerdos, se toma un momento dirigiéndose hacia la mesa que siempre fue anfitriona de los festines protagonizados por su más constante usuario a quien le daba por engullirse todo lo que le servían varias veces en la montaña de platos que se formaba.

Tomó delicadamente una silla, la recorre para poder sentarse, coloca por un momento sus palmas sobre la mesa recordándolo todo con lujo de detalle hasta las visitas que llegó a recibir en el momento de las comidas. Suspira de gusto y alivio, como agradeciendo que este lugar se haya conservado de la manera en que él ordenó que lo dejasen intacto sin modificar notablemente un solo detalle, pues quería revivir estos momentos tan únicos de la manera más auténtica posible.

La montaña Pao's, sitio que una vez fue su hogar, se conserva como una zona ambiental protegida por el gobierno en la que absolutamente nadie, excepto en los momentos de turismo manejados por personal capacitado que cuida de toda la región, puede entrar a esta área sin el consentimiento de las autoridades consecuentes. Un sitio del que se ha respetado cada parte de la naturaleza que le rodea, sin hallarse ninguna intervención por manos humanas excepto en aquellas circunstancias que requerían mantenimiento inmediato.

Gokú recuesta el lado izquierdo de su cara sobre la palma de su mano con el codo apoyado sobre la mesa. Su vista se dirige hacia la luz que entra por la ventana del lado izquierdo, sin poder evitar que en ocasiones el tumulto de recuerdos atravesaran abruptamente las puertas de su presente.

Gokú: "Tanto tiempo ha pasado… Y las cosas las recuerdo tan vivas y llenas de energía que el tiempo parece convertirse en un invento caprichoso de la mente. Hace mucho que no venía a este lugar, han pasado largos años desde entonces. Quizá le hubiera dado una última visita poco antes de morir, pero ahora… Con mi cuerpo nuevamente rejuvenecido por fuerzas divinas, al parecer podré disfrutar un poco más de este lugar pasajero y mundano sin tener todavía que disolverme en lo eterno. No importa cuánto ocurra en lo temporal o los años que me toquen vivir, el conocimiento que he obtenido a lo largo es lo que más importa, es lo que nunca puede morir ni olvidarse; es parte de mí".

"Ahora con esta nueva oportunidad que me han otorgado los cielos, con mis compañeros de batallas al lado mío otra vez, parece que quien quiera que nos haya vuelto a capacitar para emprender una nueva aventura sabe perfectamente que somos los únicos que podemos llevar esa tarea a cabo. Me siento un tanto perturbado, porque ese hombre misterioso alteró el curso natural de las cosas; se supone que yo debí haber muerto en mi mecedora cuando miraba las estrellas, pero esa explosión que logré escuchar hizo que mi sangre de guerrero volviera a fluir con intensidad. Por un momento comencé a mirar el cielo tal como lo he conocido; pude ver las nubes entrando en mi paraíso, las alturas más grandes por encima del monte de los agraciados, con todas aquellas almas que van a parar en esa altura si han llevado sus vidas correctamente".

"Y de pronto, esa explosión, ese llamado, golpea la puerta de mi alma y se mete como un río desbordado sin previo aviso. Fue perturbador, perturbador el haber estado por un momento experimentando la transición de mi cuerpo físico y mundano hacia el camino de lo eterno y de pronto, ser arrollado por el llamado de lo temporal que todavía exige de mi presencia. Pero con todo y la mala sensación, es algo que agradezco infinitamente. Tal vez si esa explosión hubiera fallado por escaso margen en hacerme reaccionar, en estos momentos yo ya estaría viviendo una vez más en el paraíso en compañía de mis seres queridos a los que he añorado como nunca antes".

"De haber sido así, ni siquiera mi cuerpo envejecido hubiera tenido la oportunidad de rejuvenecerse de nuevo por ese milagro de luz que cayó del cielo. Y hubiera perdido una oportunidad muy valiosa, porque tal vez ya no iba a existir otra oportunidad de traerme de regreso a la tierra; tal vez esa energía utilizada para rejuvenecer mi cuerpo no iba a ser suficiente para traer mi alma de vuelta, esa energía simplemente se habría desperdiciado en el intento. Y de estar yo ahora en el paraíso, mis hijos Goten y Gohan, y mis compañeros Trunks y Vegeta, estarían lidiando con mi ausencia en el momento más importante de nuestras vidas".

"No hay nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme, no hay nada de lo que me pueda sentir culpable. No hay tiempo perdido, ya todo lo que me tocó vivir lo he vivido. Soy eterno, inmortal, formo parte del todo y el todo forma parte de mí. Puedo compensar todo aquello de lo que pequé alguna vez en mi vida, porque ya no dependo del tiempo. No importa las veces que tenga que regresar a este mundo, cuantas veces me necesiten yo estaré presente. Daré todo de mí, como siempre lo he hecho".

"Si el destino quiere que vuelva a mis antiguas andanzas para proteger este universo de Dios de una amenaza que pueda destruirlo todo, entonces lo haré. Esto es lo que soy; este aprendizaje, este conocimiento de artes marciales, este uso del KY, de aquellas técnicas que he utilizado para defenderme y defender a otros… Son parte de mí ahora, aun si dejo este cuerpo y me disuelvo en lo eterno… Siempre recordaré quién soy, algo más que un descendiente de la raza Saiya – Jin. Soy más que un guerrero, más que un héroe… Soy yo mismo, y nada más que eso".

La mañana llega con toda la intensidad de su expresión, los rayos de sol revelan todo el matiz de los objetos a los que les da alcance con su resplandor abrazador. Toda la melodía, la broma cósmica con sus juegos mundanos, cobra fuerza como una señal más allá del destino. El cielo cae sobre la tierra, la tierra sobre el cielo.

Las estrellas son el árbol, el árbol son las estrellas. El océano sobre los arrecifes, los arrecifes sobre los peces. El cielo, que sin las nubes, abre las puertas hacia lo desconocido. De un destino que, más allá de estar escrito, aguarda una oportunidad más de reivindicación entre las fuerzas del bien y del mal que no dejan de ejercer turbulencia con tal de contrarrestarse una a otra.

Una oportunidad más de reivindicación, una oportunidad más para una nueva aventura. Gokú lo sabe bien, y no puede esperar a que este gran viaje comience, porque en el plano temporal cualquier cosa puede ocurrir. Y así, sentado sobre la mesa y sin nada más en qué pensar, disfruta el momento que ofrece la mañana. Sin rencores, sin resentimientos, sin asuntos pendientes en el pasado. Simplemente lo eterno.

Los días continúan transcurriendo junto con las actividades que se realizan como pare de una planeación de momento. En el segundo día de la cuenta regresiva, Gokú invita a todos a observar el monumento de bronce que se encuentra en una parte importante de la ciudad. Con su identidad disfrazada parten hacia dicho sitio, viendo cómo las figuras de cada uno quedaron registradas en la historia. Una vez frente al monumento colosal de bronce cada uno se reconoce con facilidad al observar sus figuras fielmente representadas en sus posturas de combate.

Era un trabajo artístico impresionante, construido con una fineza y una precisión tales de un artista renombrado. Podía verse la figura de Gokú al centro con su mano izquierda apuntando al frente como anunciando el lugar de la batalla; a Vegeta con su acostumbrada postura de combate viendo hacia otra parte como esperando la arremetida de otro villano desde un ángulo distinto.

A Gohan con una guardia ofensiva como pretendiendo dejarse abalanzar contra todos aquellos que osan enfrentarse a él. A Trunks con su espada al frente suyo mirando hacia otro ángulo con la intención de partir en pedazos a quien se le ponga enfrente. A Goten con una palma abierta como preparando un ataque de energía de largo alcance para complementar en su ayuda contra las fuerzas del mal.

Podía verse prácticamente a toda la familia guerrera en acto de presencia como recordatorio de su actuar siempre total en el momento que más se requirió. Ni uno más ni uno menos, todos juntos como siempre lo hicieron en aquella época aportando su ayuda de la manera en que ellos eran capaces de hacerlo. Los ahí presentes vieron con orgullo este gran monumento en honor, agradecimiento, lealtad, sacrificio, apoyo desinteresado para la humanidad quien les ha recompensado día con día sus grandes hazañas.

En el tercer día celebraron fiestas, bailes nocturnos, reuniones familiares con el propósito de lograr una convivencia con todos los que sabían el secreto del regreso de los guerreros legendarios, que no podían ser otros que la familia guerrera. Casi todo el tiempo en el transcurso del día se trató de eso, y desde a muy temprana la hora, apenas cayendo la tarde, ya tenían todo listo para comenzar las fiestas.

Hubo baile, diversión, comida, dedicatorias por parte de los familiares voluntarios, aquellos que se ofrecieron para recitar unas palabras de aliento a los cuatro miembros antiguos recién llegados, pilares principales de toda esa familia que ha crecido continuamente con paz, salud y armonía.

La fiesta empezó en primer lugar en las afueras de una costa, en un mar totalmente libre de colonias acuáticas en la superficie. Y continuó el resto de esa fiesta en la mansión de Gokú, poco antes de que ésta terminara a las altas horas de la madrugada. En esas ocasiones especiales los grandes abuelos (con apariencia de hombres en la veintena) tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer más a fondo a sus nietos lejanos, enterándose de los hobbies, los intereses, aspiraciones y metas que tenían cada uno de ellos.

Y como siempre Vegeta, de espaldas en una palmera cuando todavía la fiesta continuaba en la costa, apartado de todo aquel que pretendiera perturbar su silencio. Sus parientes, que no eran tantos, no lograban dar en el acto apropiadamente; las pláticas con el antiguo príncipe no duraban lo deseado, ya que se apartaba repentinamente a un lugar lejano donde ya no pudieran molestarlo.

Gokú comenzó a notar esto y también por parte de algunos parientes de Vegeta que se quejaban de que no quería un contacto tan frecuente, especialmente los niños. Se acercó Gokú a donde estaba el príncipe disfrutando de las olas del mar, y con todo el modo de dirigirse a él hace un comentario contemplativo.

Ambos vestían atuendos veraniegos y no tan cerrados para sobrellevar adecuadamente el calor que se vive en las playas, al igual que el resto de los invitados.

Gokú: Son bonitas, ¿verdad?

Vegeta: -Tarda un momento en responder sin voltear a verle- ¿De qué hablas?

Gokú: Las olas del mar... Yo siempre las veo cuando tengo ganas de merodear en el planeta.

Vegeta: ¿No te habría afectado, siendo tú anteriormente un anciano?

Gokú: -Agacha un poco la cabeza riendo un poco, luego asoma nuevamente la mirada- Tus familiares dicen que no les prestas la atención que ellos desean, que eres un poco… Ya sabes… Frío y distante.

Vegeta: No estoy interesado en hacer amistad duradera con ninguno de ellos, son demasiado persistentes.

Gokú: -Camina hasta llegar al lado suyo siguiendo con sus comentarios- Ese es Vegeta, el mismo de siempre. –Dijo con entusiasmo.

Vegeta: -Sonríe de medio lado- Y tú el mismo Kacarotto despistado, desaliñado y olvidadizo; no entiendo cómo es que un hombre como tú puede aguantarse tanto tiempo. –dijo con ironía.

Gokú: Pues verás… -Se estira hacia arriba y luego a los costados con un sonido parecido a un ronroneo- Cuando eres tú mismo todo va genial, no he tenido que preocuparme de nada, incluso ahora. –Vegeta voltea a verle- ¿Sabes?, hace dos noches tuve un sueño extraño; veníamos en una nave, una mujer estaba conduciéndola. Y luego todo se puso borroso y de pronto estábamos frente a un castillo, esos que lees que existieron en la época medieval. Un hombre de barba blanca con una túnica larga nos recibió en la entrada y nos invitó a pasar, de hecho parecía ser un mago. Y después vi un traje, una armadura de caballero que de pronto vino a mí y me cubrió todo el cuerpo… Por un momento pensé que iba a aplastarme je je je.

Vegeta: -vuelve su vista al mar- ¿Y a qué crees que se deba ese sueño?

Gokú: Que sea lo que nos esté esperando allá afuera, tal vez en ese planeta al que tenemos que dirigirnos, quizás veamos algo así. –vuelve su vista hacia Vegeta- Y lo mejor de todo esto es que gracias a ti, que te tomaste la molestia de entrenarlos a ellos también, a tu hijo y a los míos, podremos disfrutar de esta gran aventura todos juntos.

Vegeta: No lo agradezcas, era algo de lo que tenía que ocuparme tarde o temprano. Algo en mí me decía que pronto regresaríamos, tal vez era una corazonada, tal vez otra cosa. Y ahora aquí estamos esperando el momento de nuestra partida, estamos nuevamente de regreso como los guerreros que siempre seremos.

Gokú: -Agrega entusiasmado con la vista al mar- Imagino por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar bajo tu tutela, debiste ser un gran maestro para ellos, no puedo oír más que palabras de admiración de su parte para contigo; y la prueba de ello es que ahora pueden transformarse en la fase cuatro del Súper Saiya – Jin… Eres genial Vegeta.

Vegeta: -Vuelve a sonreír satisfecho con su labor- Como lo dije, alguien tenía que ocuparse de ese par de tontos. Y espero Kacarotto que aproveches al máximo esta oportunidad, ésta podría tratarse de la última ocasión en la que regresemos como los guerreros Z.

Gokú: -vuelve a verlo- Lo tomaré en cuenta príncipe, lo tomaré en cuenta. –Se da la vuelta rumbo a la fiesta, camina unos pasos y se detiene para despedirse girando su cabeza hacia atrás- Oye Vegeta… –dijo en voz alta, Vegeta lo mira de reojo- Me alegra verte de nuevo.

Gokú se retira de su lado sabiendo que a Vegeta le molestan las compañías duraderas, comprobando una vez más que el príncipe seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Sentía alivio y alegría por ello con el simple hecho de saberlo, sobre todo al extrañar ese temperamento especial que siempre lo ha caracterizado.

Se acordó del momento en que Vegeta vino a la tierra con intenciones de conquistarla; él se había preparado arduamente en el paraíso para enfrentarlo cuando lograra volver a la tierra. Y después de una ardua batalla, donde estuvieron involucrados Krillin, Picollo, Gohan, Ten – Shin – Han, Chaos e incluso Yayirobe, en el momento en que Vegeta iba de escape en su pequeña nave circular, recuerda el momento en que le dejó ir ordenándole a Krillin que no acabara con su vida en aquella ocasión.

Fue una decisión que siempre estuvo llena de dudas e incertidumbres sobre el por qué permitir que alguien así siguiera con vida, pero ahora más que nunca podía comprobar con sus propios ojos el resultado de aquella postura. El príncipe que una vez estuvo lleno de ambición, de guerras, de sangre de inocentes y de conquistas de otros mundos al servicio de un tirano ahora se había convertido en el maestro de los tres Saiya – Jin elegidos para un nuevo regreso en la batalla por el equilibrio del bien y del mal.

Nadie más adecuado que Vegeta para actuar en el momento oportuno y anunciar el certero regreso de los guerreros Z al campo de batalla; pensaba Gokú para sí. Ahora más que nunca, veía el resultado de aquella decisión que tomó luego de su pelea a muerte con el príncipe en su primer encuentro. Es ahora que pudo comprobar para sí mismo que no se había equivocado.

El cuarto día fue el más dedicado al descanso y al ocio, como una preparación ligera para el momento del gran viaje. Gohan se ponía al día con las noticias matutinas por el televisor holográfico de la estancia comiendo palomitas en la comodidad de atuendos suaves para la ocasión. Goten curioseaba por el jardín de la mansión viendo todos los monumentos ahí presentes y leyendo sus inscripciones para saber sus identidades. Trunks se distrajo a su modo yendo a los supermercados comprando lo necesario para el desayuno, en tanto que Vegeta estaba en la cocina preparándose el café.

Gokú no hacía nada más que roncar y roncar en su recámara con los manteles y cobijas desordenados por sus constantes movimientos involuntarios en la madrugada. Akanne y Shizuru habían ido a despertarle, pero fue inútil; Gokú sólo daba pretextos sin sentido y luego se giraba a un costado quedándose de nueva cuenta profundamente dormido. La fiesta de la noche anterior sí que había durado su tiempo en la mansión, y Gokú ya se había acostumbrado siempre a acostarse a buena hora por las exigencias propias de su anterior tercera edad.

En el momento del medio día decidieron pasar más tiempo en el parque de diversiones, puesto que las prisas del primer día con Gokú presionando con su insistencia de visitar varios sitios uno seguido del otro, no había dado el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar apropiadamente de ciertos lugares. Toda la familia guerrera se dirigió al parque más importante de la ciudad, el Golden Rouge, el sitio perfecto con la más alta tecnología en juegos mecánicos y efectos especiales para las familias más exigentes.

Aprovecharon con más detalle todos los elementos del parque de diversiones, como los payasos, las fotos al lado de animales exóticos, los juegos mecánicos con forma de cápsulas hasta las afueras de la atmósfera con una propulsión tal que eran capaces de llevar en un compartimiento a un grupo de personas hasta el espacio en tan sólo 10 segundos.

Así como los circos que se encontraban dentro del parque, donde podían apreciarse todo tipo de maniobras por parte de los anfitriones quienes deleitaban el gusto del público con sus acrobacias, malabarismos, saltos mortales y situaciones sumamente riesgosas, como salir ileso de una gran explosión con solamente tener en defensa un traje especialmente blindado para ese tipo de ocasiones.

Igualmente habían visitado plazas tecnológicas para deleitarse con los caprichos de la ciencia. En su recorrido tuvieron la oportunidad de ver cosas realmente sorprendentes como dos cámaras de contención circulares donde los voluntarios pagaban una cuota para ser tele transportados de una cápsula a otra; una pasta totalmente maleable de color transparente capaz de adoptar cualquier forma que se le ordenara, desde una escalera hasta un avión. Camisas capaces de almacenar datos como música, vídeos e imágenes, como la activación de una función tal que quien la llevara puesta podía hacerse invisible con esa parte cubierta.

El cuarto día estuvo más lleno de diversión que nunca, a sabiendas que en el próximo día podría estar ya en condiciones la nave espacial que los llevará hacia su próximo destino: el planeta Cincron. Todos llegaron al palacio a una hora temprana, se despidieron de sus familiares y durmieron prontamente con el propósito de ahorrar energías para mañana.

Es ahora el quinto día… Una llamada holográfica suena a hora temprana en el hogar de Gokú; éste se dirige hacia el artefacto justo después de haberse terminado el desayuno. Con la pijama aun puesta el guerrero se dispone a contestar la llamada revisando de quién se trataba: una pequeña pantalla holográfica a un costado del aparato revela al remitente con el nombre de la persona, su ubicación y su número personal.

Al leer esto Gokú se las arregla para despabilarse lo mejor posible al ver de quién se trataba. Acomodó sus ropas lo mejor que pudo, trató de arreglar lo más que pudo su desaliñado cabello y estando ya listo para el comunicado, desplaza rápidamente su mano izquierda sobre un detector de movimiento colocado en una columna delgada que llegaba hasta la altura de sus hombros. Inmediatamente una proyección desde la base rígida de un aparato circular en el suelo pone a la vista la imagen completa del presidente de Tokyo, tan real que por momentos parecía estar realmente presente en ese sitio.

Presidente: Señor Gokú, me alegra saber nuevamente sobre usted.

Gokú: Igualmente señor presidente, ¿qué desea?

Presidente: Ha llegado el momento que todos hemos estado esperando, el momento de su viaje hacia ese planeta.

Gokú: -Muestra su agrado por la noticia en su semblante- ¡Muy bien!, sólo díganos a qué hora quiere que nos reunamos para iniciar nuestro viaje.

Presidente: ¿Le parece bien a las 9:30 de la noche?, eso nos dará tiempo para tener todo preparado y cerciorarnos que ningún imprevisto o contratiempo retrase el lanzamiento.

Gokú. Me parece perfecto, se los diré a los demás.

Presidente: Nos veremos a esa hora en la colonia Aries, mi personal estará esperándolos en la central de viajes de esta ciudad para partir rumbo a la colonia espacial. Los esperamos puntuales.

Gokú: -muestra formalidad en su postura- Gracias señor presidente, estaremos ahí lo más pronto posible.

Presidente: Nos veremos ahí, buena suerte.

El momento que habían estado esperando por fin se ha hecho presente, e inmediatamente Gokú va a despertar a sus compatriotas para enterarlos de la gran noticia. Ahora todo lo que tenían que hacer es prepararse para el momento de la partida al anochecer y así sentar el principio de una gran aventura en el espacio. Gokú lo sabía muy bien, de modo que como nunca antes comenzó con los preparativos para el gran viaje planeando para sí mismo todo lo que pueda caber en su maleta, sin importar que todavía estuvieran a una hora temprana para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Toda la familia guerrera es enterada de la noticia, por lo que comienzan a organizar un comité de despedida para todos los próximos tripulantes de la nave espacial que los llevará hacia su destino. Akanne y Shizuru se organizan a tiempo para dar una despedida adecuada a sus familiares a sabiendas de que será un viaje largo y peligroso, pero muy interesante.

Ha caído la tarde prontamente por la emoción de saberse que los guerreros legendarios pronto iniciarán con su gran viaje. Gohan, Goten y Trunks ya estaban más que listos para partir esperando a que Gokú regresara a la mansión en cualquier momento luego de haberse ausentado un par de horas. Llevaban todo lo que creían necesario para el gran viaje: cepillo de dientes, armas de combate, ropas cómodas y ligeras especialmente diseñadas para el momento de la acción, peines, cámaras fotográficas e incluso alguno que otro juego de sobremesa.

Gokú había ido al supermercado con la intención de hacerse con los víveres necesarios para el momento de su partida y el transcurso del viaje. Sakura le había acompañado, pues por lo general ella regularmente orientaba a su abuelo cada vez que iba a parar a un lugar de este tipo para ayudarlo a hacer las mejores selecciones. Una vez provisto de lo necesario, con su identidad siempre disfrazada gracias al cambio de apariencia que ofrecía el holograma a cuerpo completo proyectado por su brazalete, sale del supermercado junto con su nieta completamente satisfecho por las compras que había realizado.

Suben al auto último modelo de propulsión aerodinámica de Sakura color rojo, Gokú acomoda las bolsas en la parte de atrás y se preparan para salir de la zona cuanto antes. En el camino, con el viento y el sol dándoles a todo momento al estar el auto libre de techo, Sakura se muestra un tanto desconcertada y desanimada en el regreso a casa.

Gokú: -suspira de cansancio recostándose en el asiento de atrás desactivando simultáneamente el holograma al girar su brazalete- ¡Vaya!, sí que este día se me ha hecho demasiado largo.

Sakura: ¿Tú crees?, porque en realidad yo podría decir lo contrario.

Gokú: -Ríe placenteramente- Y saber que pronto tendremos nuestra gran aventura hace que me despierte el apetito a cada rato, porque quién sabe Sakura… -levanta su cabeza girando su tronco hacia su nieta con el dedo índice levantado- ¿Qué tal si en la nave no tienen comida suficientemente buena o abundante y tenga que pasar hambre todo el tiempo?, imagínate si tuviéramos que ir comiendo cosas encapsuladas sin poder saborear grandes platillos como siempre lo he hecho.

Sakura: -agrega un tanto indiferente- Sí abuelo, tienes toda la razón.

Gokú: -se le queda viendo con cara inocente de curiosidad- ¿Mmm..? ¿Te ocurre algo, te duele el estómago, estás cansada, tienes sueño?

Sakura: -niega con la cabeza con desgano- No es eso abuelo, es que he estado pensando…

Gokú: Oye, si no tienes ganas de entrenar lo podremos posponer hasta que yo regrese ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura: No es eso te lo aseguro… -se queda un rato callada- Es sobre Akira.

Gokú: ¿Akira? ¿Qué pasa con él, tiene algún problema?

Sakura: Últimamente me he estado preguntando todo este tiempo si realmente es feliz con su vida, porque siempre prefiere estar solo que estar con la familia… Me pregunto si tendrá algún problema que no le permita ser condescendiente con los demás.

Gokú: -rasca su mejilla con su dedo índice con la vista al aire- Bueno tú sabes cómo son los tipos como él, además recuerda que te había dicho que se parece mucho a Vegeta, por algo son parientes.

Sakura: Pero ni siquiera aceptó conocer a tus compañeros ni tu rejuvenecimiento, simplemente me dijo que no le importaban cosas insignificantes. –Agregó en tono molesto- Y no creo que acepte en esta ocasión siquiera despedirlos, no puedo creer que pueda ser tan desinteresado.

Gokú: -recuesta sus brazos a los costados de su asiento- Es mejor no preocuparse por esas cosas Sakura, es mejor dejarlos que sean ellos mismos. –Sakura le mira de reojo cada vez que tiene la oportunidad- Te lo he dicho por experiencia propia, tipos como él y Vegeta es mejor dejarlos solos, solamente hay que hallar la forma de dirigirse a ellos y no preocuparse por que sean diferentes a los demás o que no les interese lo que a nosotros sí.

Sakura: -suspira resignada- Al menos debería hacer un pequeño esfuerzo, por lo menos que se digne a conocer a su abuelo de antaño. –le mira nuevamente de reojo- ¿Qué crees que pasaría si ambos se encontraran por pura casualidad, crees que por lo menos se den las buenas noches? –dijo en tono ironizado.

Gokú: -sonríe moderadamente con tan solo imaginarlo- Tal vez hasta terminen siendo grandes amigos, nunca se sabe. O tal vez… Sean tan parecidos y compatibles que terminen hartándose el uno al otro y lleguen a los golpes. –se recuesta cómodamente en el asiento del carro- Pero no creo que una cosa así llegue a pasar.

El viaje rumbo a la mansión sigue su curso, al terminar la conversación Sakura se abre paso entre el tráfico para llegar lo más pronto posible hacia su destino y llevar a cabo los últimos preparativos para la gran despedida. Todavía hacían falta alrededor de cuatro horas para el punto de reunión en la central de viajes, por lo que aún queda pendiente por hacer se convierte en la primera prioridad para no dejar nada descartado, sabiendo que una vez dentro de la nave rumbo a su destino ya no habrá marcha atrás.

Todos parecen estar ajetreados por los asuntos finales por tratar; desde la vestimenta hasta el aseo personal son tomados en cuenta pues los Saiya – Jin pronto tripulantes saben que será un viaje largo. Pero, en medio de todas las prisas y la emoción por salir al espacio en busca de nuevas aventuras, hay alguien que no se lo toma tan en serio y prefiere pasar unos momentos de meditación a solas antes de irse de este planeta y embarcarse en un nuevo desafío.

El atardecer ha llegado a las zonas circundantes, los rayos solares son cada vez más tenues con lo que el anochecer se comienza a asomar de entre las cortinas ya transparentes de la iluminación. Un lugar desierto, pero húmedo, con arena y viento como cualquier otro sitio adecuado para permanecer a solas. Un terreno llano casi en su totalidad, salvo en aquellas ocasiones que se encuentran a la vista alguna que otra protuberancia rocosa que interrumpe el camino.

Una piedra enorme puntiaguda inclinada de tal forma que pueda caminarse sobre ella hasta donde termina, la cual yace incrustada en la arena del desierto con un alto relieve, marca el indicio de un momento perfecto para una meditación más allá de la conciencia. Un hombre de cabellos rebeldes levantados hasta los cielos, llevando en su vestir ropajes negros con una chaqueta de cuero perfectamente ajustada a su forma, se encuentra de pie en el pico de la enorme roca contemplando el silencioso atardecer.

El viento, el juego de luces, la arena moviéndose entre los cielos, las ropas del individuo ajustándose a todo esa creatividad; juntos forman una armonía tal que cualquier comentario superfluo, innecesario o inútil perturbaría notablemente ese momento único. Vegeta parece esperar algo, en su interior surge un reclamo de encuentro, un momento único pronto a presentarse que le ayudará a observarse cara a cara consigo mismo.

Sin hacer absolutamente nada, se deja llevar por el momento. Ya habrá tiempo de dirigirse a la estación viajera para partir rumbo a la colonia Aries; ya habrá tiempo para preparar lo que hace falta y llevar consigo las maletas que contengan todo lo necesario para su participación en esta osadía; ya habrá tiempo para todo.

No hay nada que fuese a perturbar, nada que pueda interrumpir su meditación. Simplemente observa callado, con los brazos cruzados, con uso de su indiscutible paciencia en el oficio de la espera al venir de un ejercicio previo de un extenso letargo en el paraíso del que regresó triunfante. Permanece ahí inmóvil, sin hacer nada, como si no hubiese viaje pendiente ni misión que cumplir, ni planeta a qué dirigirse después del inicio del viaje.

Pero una sensación parece descarrilarlo un poco. El viento de pronto cambia su certero azar en una momentánea ventisca como siendo apartado del camino por la notable proximidad de algo poderoso. La arena moviéndose entre el viento sigue su curso, y puede notarse en la sustancia misma de la arena y su aspecto el cambio de dirección previamente ocurrido por la misma situación. Los rayos de sol parecen más intensos, un olor masculino es detectado por la nariz de Vegeta cuando todavía sus ojos, en su campo visual, no registraban aun proximidad alguna.

Una sombra pequeña, a lo lejos, comienza a proyectarse sobre el terreno llano como preámbulo a un acercamiento tan silencioso como el mismo atardecer. Una presencia sensorial se activa en los sentidos de Vegeta, esos que detectan las posiciones de todas las cosas vivientes sobre la tierra y el cosmos. El príncipe presta atención a esa sombra, alargada por la posición inferior del sol sobre el cielo y tan finamente proyectada sobre el suelo arenoso. Aquello continúa avanzando hacia Vegeta, lo cual comienza a inquietarlo más de la cuenta.

Era obvio que se trataba de una persona, un hombre para más detalles. Sin embargo, para el príncipe representaba más que la figura y el fondo; una inexplicable conexión familiar, una sensación de proximidad, parentesco como descendencia se hicieron tan vivos y presentes que Vegeta se asustó un poco. Ahora su curiosidad se había despertado enormemente y no podía esperar a saber quién era ese alguien que se había atrevido a venir hasta él de esta manera.

Vegeta aun así no desesperó del todo, sino que permaneció un tanto ecuánime; aquel sujeto le parecía tan familiar que llegó a tener la sensación de que se trataba de un hijo suyo. Pero no, no podía ser Trunks, ni mucho menos Bra, conocía perfectamente sus KYs y las sensaciones contiguas en su percepción. Aquel hombre detuvo su andar a una distancia suficiente para alcanzar a contemplarse uno al otro a todo detalle; al ya no moverse de su sitio se quedó observando aquella forma masculina con sus pies aterrizados en lo alto de aquella roca prominente.

Un hombre de aspecto juvenil que a la vez varonil, con la melena negra caída sobre sus hombros en forma de arco terminando en una cascada de cabellos finos y lacios sobre su espalda, recogidas las puntas en una coleta. Con rasgos más orientales que el resto de la familia guerrera luciendo sus reojos estirados y un poco contraídos por naturaleza. Un rostro largo y estirado, pareciendo por momentos tener un semblante femenino. Una piel clara, blanca, fina como la raza pura.

Llevaba consigo un atuendo muy parecido a Vegeta tanto en color, textura, composición y accesorios. Se quedaron observando uno al otro sin perder un solo instante de ese encuentro, como si ambos hubiesen estado esperando por esta oportunidad durante millones de vidas.

Vegeta: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué es lo que buscas? –preguntó como obligado a hacerlo, sin que su orgullo o fuerza de voluntad fueran suficientes para callar esa pregunta instintiva.

Akira: -tarda en contestar- ¿Quién eres tú, miserable traidor?

Vegeta: -frunce el ceño ante tal pregunta- ¿Por qué traidor?, para empezar yo ya estaba aquí antes de que tú llegaras; además, en mi anterior vida siempre vine a este lugar para mis momentos a solas, mi permanencia ha sido con siglos de diferencia en este lugar antes que tú. Además, ¿cómo puedes llamarme traidor cuando apenas nos hemos visto las caras?, qué insolencia.

Akira: Miserable traidor te llamo al venir a esta tierra sin el permiso ni el consentimiento del destino. –calla y luego continúa, Vegeta le sigue observando con atención- No hablo de este lugar, no quieras poseer un sitio que es pasajero; es cierto que esta área te perteneció cuando estuviste vivo en aquella época, pero hubo un momento en que tuviste que abandonar esta tierra al morir. No creas que esto te pertenece, ni mucho menos ahora que has vuelto a la vida sin permiso alguno.

Vegeta: -se sorprende al percatarse que aquel sujeto sabía más de lo que aparentaba- Mis planes no son llegar a esta tierra y vivir una nueva vida en ella, como en el pasado. Yo vengo a cumplir mi función, mi nuevo propósito que me ha traído de vuelta. Te aseguro que no estaré mucho tiempo aquí; cumpliré con lo que tenga que hacer, derrotaré a aquel que nos pongan en frente para asegurar la armonía del Universo y después partiré. No estoy interesado en sobrellevar otra vida en este planeta, detesto repetir las cosas dos veces.

Akira: Y aunque pudieras, jamás serás capaz de repetir viejas glorias al pie de la letra.

La conversación se tornó más extraña entre ambos sin encontrar razones lógicas a ese comportamiento y a esas palabras con aparente carencia de propósito. Sin embargo, todo indica que, de alguna forma u otra, ambos lograban entenderse a la perfección. El recién llegado despierta tanto interés en Vegeta que éste se dispone a profundizar más en el asunto.

Vegeta: -baja los brazos hasta su cintura- Te conozco, pero no puedo decir de dónde; me eres familiar, por un momento pensé que estaba hablando conmigo mismo como si tuviera un espejo enfrente. No logro explicar la gran conexión que siento ahora. ¿De dónde proviene esta sensación? ¿Qué eres tú, qué relación tienes conmigo?

Akira: -se le queda viendo con una mirada sincera pero desafiante- Se nota que no estás acostumbrado a reconocer abiertamente cuando un familiar tuyo, un pariente lejano, se presenta ante ti y te dice que eres su abuelo.

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron de par en par. Ahora podía entenderlo todo, esta misteriosa conexión, esta inexplicable beatitud en su ser, este corazón palpitando con ritmo acelerado y esa sensación de éxtasis en el cuerpo activándose sin órdenes de su cerebro; todo había encajado en la explicación.

Vegeta: ¿Tú? ¿Tienes que ver de esa manera conmigo?

Akira: -sacude un poco la cabeza hacia un costado como desaprobación- Qué pregunta tan tonta, no creo que estés lo suficientemente dormido para no darte cuenta de esto. Yo supe de inmediato quién eres desde el momento que sentí tu presencia por estos alrededores; me dejé llevar por mi instinto, mi naturaleza. Mi ego en mi interior palpitaba con fuerza, había encontrado a alguien muy parecido a mí. Me acerqué a ti porque me sentí atraído, no vine por voluntad, por decisión, por curiosidad o necedad. No pensé que fueras a decepcionarme de esa manera.

Vegeta: Tienes un atrevimiento fuera de serie ¿lo sabías?, hablarme de esa manera y con esa actitud no te conducirá hacia la verdad.

Akira: -frunce levemente el ceño- ¿Acaso quieres enseñarme la verdad?, ¡qué absurdo! Si por mí fuera te habría abofeteado por tu insolencia, no vine aquí a liarme con cosas carentes de sentido… -su mirada se torna más profunda- Yo vine aquí a regresarte por donde viniste, usurpador insensato. –lo señala con la mano derecha girando un poco el tronco- Fue un error que vinieras aquí de nuevo, que regresaras. Este tiempo ya no te pertenece, sólo eres una sombra de lo que fuiste. No creas que lograrás gran cambio, porque todo lo que hiciste en el pasado ya rindió frutos. Tu presencia aquí ya no es necesaria, eres una fractura en esta línea del tiempo.

Vegeta: -analiza la situación y finalmente comprende lo sucedido- Ahora entiendo… Tú no viniste aquí a conocerme, quieres probarte a ti mismo. Yo sé, en lo más profundo de tu ser, que has venido a aprender de mí. –el ánimo de Akira se perturba un poco- De lo contrario… Pudiste tomar la decisión de retirarte y de no presentarte ante mí. Pero tienes una inquietud interior, una pregunta enorme carente de respuesta sustancial… Esa pregunta, cualquiera que sea, es la que te ha traído aquí, frente a mí. Tienes un vacío, no estás completo, entero. Hace falta que alguien te revele quién eres.

Akira: -frunce notablemente el ceño con mirada seria y decidida- Yo vine aquí a hacerte entender que esta época nos pertenece a esta generación. No eres más que un usurpador, un error que debe ser eliminado… -su voz se hace amenazante- Y eso te lo voy a demostrar.

Con una maestría y destreza pulidas hace a un lado su chaqueta oscura con un movimiento rápido de manos hasta apartarla hacia un lado. La chaqueta cae sobre el terreno de forma suave y perdurable como teniendo alas propias, y es cuando las vendas color azul opaco envueltas en ambos brazos de Akira se hacen más notorias. Su camisa azul se abulta un tanto acorde a la musculatura remarcable de su cuerpo, pero lo suficientemente holgada para no estorbar en movimientos rápidos.

Akira sigue de pie sin moverse un solo milímetro esperando el momento preciso para actuar en cualquier momento. Vegeta, con la sola mirada, de alguna forma puede entenderlo; es como si a través de él hiciese un recuento de su vida anterior recordando esos momentos de falta de identidad, desperdiciando su enorme potencial en cosas sin sentido.

Vegeta: -sonríe de beneplácito de medio lado al ver lo obvio- Quieres una prueba de fuego ¿no es así?, quieres demostrar que eres mejor que yo. –Akira no aparta su vista desafiante- Quiero que sepas que si alguna vez escuchaste algún rumor sobre mí, debes tomarte en serio el hecho de que no tengo piedad con quien me enfrente, así se trate de mi propio hijo.

Akira: No quiero tu piedad… -el viento sacude sospechosamente su melena- Quiero tu totalidad.

Parecía que por el movimiento del aire Akira iba a abalanzarse sobre Vegeta; pero las cosas cambian repentinamente cuando de pronto extiende su mano izquierda al frente con la palma abierta. Vegeta alcanza a percibir sus intenciones, ya que sólo bastó una milésima de segundo para que lograse escapar a toda velocidad del sitio donde se encontraba, pues una fuerza invisible había llegado hasta donde él se encontraba.

Algo imperceptible golpeó fuertemente la roca donde Vegeta estaba de pie quedando en su lugar el sonido de un estruendo provocado por dicho ataque. Los reflejos de Akira le indican que su blanco ha cambiado posición hacia otro unto en específico, el joven adversario se da un cuarto de vuelta y lanza otra ráfaga de ataque de la misma naturaleza. Su poder vuelve a golpear en el suelo sin acertar de nueva cuenta sobre su objetivo, pero no piensa darse por vencido y sigue atacando de la misma forma a su enemigo.

La escena se siguió repitiendo con Akira atacando a través de varios ángulos y posiciones y Vegeta moviéndose a la velocidad del rayo alrededor de su adversario. La distancia entre ambos seguía siendo notoria, el agredido no podía aproximarse más de lo debido por riesgo a ser alcanzado por uno de esos ataques invisibles. Akira siguió atacando ferozmente sin importarle cuán rápido pudiera resultar su enemigo.

Un pequeño momento de distracción es aprovechado por Vegeta después de haber desaparecido por completo de la vista de su adversario. Éste no podía verlo por ninguna parte, Vegeta se había escondido en un lugar que no podía ser detectado a simple vista. De pronto, a espaldas del joven temerario, el suelo se levanta en pedazos por la salida repentina del guerrero legendario detrás de su oponente al dar un salto fuera de las profundidades de la arena. Había preparado un ataque de corto alcance al ya tener formada en su mano derecha una bola de energía concentrada.

Akira se da cuenta de esto volteando de reojo con los dientes apretados a la vista, y se escapa con una ráfaga veloz del alcance de aquel ataque energético ya disparado al aire por su protagonista. Vegeta desaparece de escena de igual manera y ahora persigue al joven guerrero dispuesto a arreglar cuentas.

Akira utilizaba su mejor velocidad; cada vez que se aparecía por centésimas de segundo en un sitio, Vegeta le daba alcance mostrándose ya sea de espaldas, de lado o del frente mismo. En algunas ocasiones, entre ese juego de parafernalia de persecución, el príncipe lanzaba uno que otro ataque corporal sin éxito pegándole sólo al aire. En otras, era Akira quien respondía de la misma forma lanzando ataques con los puños y los pies sobre su adversario tan rápido y fuerte como le fuera posible; pero este de igual forma se le escabullía.

En un aumento de velocidades, destreza y reflejos llegó un momento de inminente contacto físico. Vegeta aumentaba su velocidad de forma tal que a Akira ya no le bastaba con esquivar el ataque corporal, ahora tenía que interceptarlo con su defensa. Así se libró de ganchos al hígado, jabs al rostro, patadas laterales en su nuca, golpes de tajo al cuello, con una destreza tal que parecía la máquina perfecta de guerra.

No paraban de aparecer y desaparecer en diferentes posiciones y ángulos, los estruendos de cada ataque corporal interceptado retumbaban como la colisión de dos titanes en guerra. Vegeta también tuvo que lidiar con la misma situación en la que hace momentos se encontraba su opuesto cuando éste le atacó de manera semejante. Los estilos de combate lucían un tanto distintos, tanto en la ofensiva como en la defensiva; pero eran tan efectivos que ninguno de ellos terminaba lastimado.

El combate cuerpo a cuerpo termina con la separación recíproca de ambos al dar un largo brinco hacia atrás y quedar nuevamente frente a frente. Tras el salto Vegeta llega directamente a la altura del pico de la enorme piedra, Akira queda nuevamente sobre el suelo árido.

Vegeta: -con una postura corporal ladeada- No lo haces nada mal, me veo obligado a decirlo. Posees un amplio conocimiento de defensa y ataque, tus movimientos son casi perfectos.

Akira: Esto es sólo el comienzo, no te acostumbres. –se dignó con una postura preparatoria de combate.

Vegeta: -truena sus dedos al apretar una mano sobre otra- Tienes todo lo necesario para alcanzar un gran potencial. Pero recuerda… No se puede tenerlo todo. –Akira se le queda viendo- Si permites que ese ego de guerrero te aplaste hasta tal punto que caigas en lo profundo de las aguas oscuras, en esa fuente de sosiego y locura, terminarás por destruirte a ti mismo. Tienes todo lo necesario, pero te falta algo más; te falta saber quién eres.

Akira: Es tiempo de llevar esto al siguiente nivel. –eleva su KY de golpe formando un aura turbulenta dorara a su alrededor hasta lograr la transformación del súper Saiya – Jin- Da todo lo que tienes y no tendrás nada de qué arrepentirte.

De inmediato y sin aparente esfuerzo, Vegeta nivela el combate alcanzando la transformación de la segunda fase para no caer ante la fuerza abrazadora del oponente. Los dos se dejan ir como unos poderosos imanes de atracción fuera de los límites de la física, ocasionando un choque de ambas energías que se transforma en una explosión de partículas elementales provocando un estruendo semejante al choche de dos trenes a toda velocidad.

La energía liberada es arrojada por todas partes como el agua, el choque produce energía en forma de ráfagas fulminantes como líneas irregulares en sus alrededores. Ambos habían chocado sus puños frente a frente, tratando cada uno de hacer sucumbir al otro con la fuerza de su empuje. Su esfuerzo se refleja en los mesurables alaridos de sus bocas por la energía demandada al mantener esa fuerza contraria tratando de repeler el esfuerzo del oponente.

Akira trata de sorprender a su adversario cuando se deja ir al frente con un golpe de gancho al rostro de Vegeta; éste lo esquiva con habilidad sujetando el antebrazo del enemigo para después darse la vuelta y apoyar el cuerpo de Akira sobre su espalda pretendiendo arrojarlo por los aires. Con un movimiento rápido logra hacerlo sosteniendo con ambas manos el antebrazo del joven temerario, quien apenas logra recuperarse lo suficiente para no estrellarse de espaldas sobre el suelo.

Akira se apoya con ambos pies sobre la plataforma, flexiona su compás y despega con la furia de un león rumbo a Vegeta quien lo espera desde los aires. El príncipe sólo aguarda a que su nieto llegue hasta donde él para interceptarlo con un intercambio de ataques corporales con la intención de darle su merecido; pero la fuerza y destreza de Akira son suficientes para no caer ante los esfuerzos de Vegeta.

Nuevamente repiten el desplazamiento fulminante; se les puede ver apareciendo y desapareciendo constantemente en diferentes puntos, alturas y superficies del ambiente arenoso. Pero esta vez los intervalos son más duraderos, tardando más tiempo en desplazarse a una posición distinta por la rociada de golpes y defensas que ambos reparten entre sí. Combinaciones, acciones evasivas, el aprovechamiento del terreno circundante para tomar una mejor posición y atacar desde diferentes perspectivas… Todo se proyectaba a un juego de ajedrez perfectamente calculado.

Peleaban elevados en los cielos y de pronto descendían a tierra firme; cualquier cosa era aprovechada, hasta el movimiento del viento. Akira detiene el desplazamiento veloz de Vegeta al adelantársele con una doble patada con los talones juntos hacia su abdomen, no obstante el príncipe sabe contrarrestar la ofensiva tomando por los pies a Akira para después girar su cuerpo como un trompo con un movimiento giratorio de manos.

Akira responde mientras va girando para soltar una patada de gancho sobre el rostro de Vegeta, adelantándose así a la posibilidad que tenía el guerrero de envolverlo en un campo de energía para castigar su cuerpo en caso de darse la oportunidad. El Saiya – Jin, destanteado por la patada que acaba de recibir, es tomado a cuerpo completo por los brazos de Akira quien le levanta hasta arriba con su espalda sobre sus brazos y su cabeza por debajo del cuerpo sometido. Con un alarido de combate toma un pequeño impulso hacia atrás y lo arroja al suelo como un saco de arena.

Vegeta reacciona rápido y se sujeta con ambos brazos sobre el suelo dando un giro sobre su propio eje con uno de sus pies como péndulo para intentar barrer a su oponente y tirarlo al suelo. Pero Akira es rápido, y lo demuestra respondiendo al compás del ritmo llevado en la pelea dando un salto con giro al frente estirando uno de sus pies para caer sobre el cuerpo del Saiya – Jin. El susodicho alcanza a interponer ambos antebrazos de forma cruzada para no ser golpeado a la cara por esa patada, mientras que el impulso y la fuerza de impacto del ataque mantienen a Akira suspendido en el aire.

El peleador oriental continúa aplicando esfuerzo y energía en su patada para penetrar la guardia de su aparente víctima, pero Vegeta es demasiado fuerte para ello. El príncipe aplica un esfuerzo de empuje lanzando a Akira por los aires quien se recupera rápidamente girando en el aire, ocasión que aprovecha el orgulloso guerrero para apartarse de esa posición incómoda en la que se encontraba.

Pero Akira no dejaba tiempo para pensar; apenas se había reincorporado en el aire cuando, con el movimiento de uno de sus brazos, dispara ráfagas de energía sobre su adversario como si usara un revólver. Su otra mano sirve de soporte tomando de la muñeca a aquella que continúa haciendo el trabajo de detonar esas cantidades de poder sobre su enemigo. Todavía en el aire, con el cuerpo girado al revés sin estar preocupado por reincorporarse para caer a la plataforma sobre sus pies, Akira no detiene el andar de su ataque esperando distraer a Vegeta lo suficiente.

El guerrero se sorprende con la velocidad y precisión de esas ráfagas de energía, teniendo que moverse estratégicamente de un lado a otro contorsionándose de muchas formas para no ser alcanzado por uno de esos ataques certeros. Apenas lograba esquivar todos esos peligrosos ataques que perforaban y cortaban a profundidades descomunales el suelo y las rocas al hacer contacto, preocupándose de que un disparo de esos le diera alcance.

El esfuerzo por dejar a un lado esas ráfagas de energía hizo que Vegeta perdiese el equilibrio y cayera al suelo en su andar a sus espaldas, cosa que aprovecha Akira con un próximo movimiento. Se gira para caer de pie a la plataforma, prepara su KY lo suficiente para su próxima ejecución, las arenas superficiales del suelo se sacuden como preámbulo a sus pretensiones.

Toda la arena en los alrededores de Vegeta comienza a levantarse como formándose una cortina envolvente para aprehenderlo, pero Akira tenía otras cosas en mente. Lo demostró al hacer una última ejecución llevando ambas manos hacia arriba reflejando pesadez en sus movimientos como si hubiese cargado algo sumamente enorme entre sus brazos. Con tales movimientos trajo consigo una respuesta de toda la arena alrededor de Vegeta la cual se alza hasta las más grandes alturas a la vez que se extiende por todos los costados para formar una cortina de humo, lo suficientemente opaca para que el guerrero no lograra ver más que el obstáculo.

Confundido y perturbado, con una posición de alerta está al pendiente de cualquier parte donde pudiese atacar su enemigo. Ni siquiera era capaz de detectar su KY, haciendo la labor de registrar al autor de esta acción más complicada. Volteaba para todos lados para lograr ver algo, pero como respuesta sólo obtenía ataques desapercibidos por todos lados que arremetían como filosas garras sobre su cuerpo.

Apenas se había dado cuenta que había recibido un golpe en la cara cuando otro más llega a su espalda baja, doblándolo hacia atrás. Otros golpes más llegan a su pecho, su abdomen, su nuca y su cabeza; las patadas llegan a sus piernas y también a su cara, sacudiendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro provocando en él movimientos involuntarios de torpeza como si se hubiese embriagado. Ejecutaba la guardia para interceptar los ataques, se daba giros para aminorar el daño y trataba en vano sujetar las extremidades que lo acosaban; simplemente no podía ver nada.

Gemía y gemía de dolor por cada ataque, de sus heridas abiertas comenzó a brotar sangre. Volteaba por donde creía que vendría otro ataque, pero recibía una apuñalada por el lado contrario. Después de recibir una patada en la espalda, trata de reincorporarse lo suficiente para no caer pesadamente al suelo de frente. Endurece sus piernas para soportar el peso de su cuerpo aturdido que parece no estar para otra cosa más que recibir castigo.

Con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados, lleva una mano a su cara como tratando de despabilarse. Algo húmedo y tibio detecta su sentido del tacto, y cuando vuelve a abrir sus ojos y observa su palma descubre que es su propia sangre. El rostro le tiembla de rabia, su boca se hace cada vez más grande al separarse sus labios mostrando sus dientes totalmente cerrados y apretados con furia. Emite un sonido de hastío en su garganta, la temperatura en su cuerpo comienza a elevarse junto con el aura dorada que reacciona a ese cambio.

Un sonido de viento huracanado se hace presente, el poder de Vegeta amenazaba con hacer explosión. No pudo controlar más la fuerte conmoción de haber sido golpeado de esa manera, y toda esa furia despertada sale a la luz con una explosión de aura llena de poder que aleja a todo el cúmulo de polvo de arena que lo tenía aprisionado. Vegeta se había estirado hacia arriba con los puños apretados a los costados, lanzando un fuerte alarido de guerrero.

Relámpagos rodeaban su cuerpo, su energía se libera a modo de onda expansiva alejando todo lo que le estorbase. Mirando todavía al cielo, esperando que éste se aclarara con totalidad, se desahoga gritando a los cuatro vientos.

Vegeta: ¡¡¡Maldito!!! ¡¡Te voy a dar tu merecido pequeña sabandija!!

El cielo todavía no se aclaraba, por lo que Vegeta no podía ver aun a su oponente. Era lo que ansiaba desesperadamente para irse sobre él con toda la furia que sentía; hasta que una parte que se iba despejando del cielo reveló a lo lejos, a un ángulo aproximado de 45 ° desde la posición de Vegeta, un halo de energía dorada sumamente brillante e intenso envolviendo el cuerpo de Akira se hizo presente. Con ambos brazos estirados al frente ya tenía una circunferencia formada flotando en sus palmas abiertas, lo suficientemente preparada para disparar en cualquier momento.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Vegeta se va con todo propulsándose hacia su enemigo con intenciones de darle una lección; pero en su trayecto pudo notar cambios notables en aquella silueta, cambios que lo harían titubear en su decisión de seguirse acercando. Inmediatamente detuvo su vuelo hacia el frente observando lo que estaba ocurriendo sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

Su apariencia ya no era como antes, algo que pudo notar Vegeta al instante. Se conmocionó al descubrir de lo que se trataba, sabiendo de inmediato que tenía que hacer algo rápido antes de ser aplastado por ese ataque de alto nivel. Los cabellos dorados y lisos de Akira, largos hasta la altura de sus pantorrillas, se ondulaban al ritmo de su aura cambiante por el nuevo poder que había adquirido.

Akira lanza un grito de furia a los aires luego de liberar el tremendo poder que había concentrado en aquella esfera en forma de rayo de diámetro creciente. El ataque fue tan rápido e inesperado que Vegeta apenas logró colocar ambas palmas abiertas al frente para interceptar ese furioso flujo de energía. El peso propio de todo ese poder hace que retroceda inevitablemente al no ser capaz de mantenerse firme.

Sus brazos tiemblan como próximos a romperse, era más de lo que podía soportar para mantenerlo al margen. Vegeta sólo podía retrasar el inminente impacto de su cuerpo con el suelo a donde llegaría pronto al ser empujado hacia esa dirección; de ser así, se vería envuelto en una gran explosión por la reacción en cadena del poder sobre su cuerpo y la plataforma. Vegeta se aproxima riesgosamente a donde no debería, sin tener siquiera la suficiente capacidad para hacerse a un lado y dejar pasar el ataque de largo. La presión del ataque directo era demasiado fuerte.

Unos instantes más y el príncipe apenas llegó al suelo cuando una pronta explosión se hizo presente a su alrededor envolviéndole por completo. El suelo es levantado de su sitio como si un cúmulo de detonantes de alta potencia hayan sido colocados en los terrenos para formar un cráter de gran tamaño. El polvo se levantó de inmediato, la energía sale disparada hacia todas direcciones con una fiereza inmensurable producto de la enorme presión del poder dorado sobre el suelo y el cuerpo de Vegeta.

La energía se concentra en el centro donde ocurre la explosión. La presión en esa zona, y sin tener la fuente ninguna otra vía de escape, produce el comienzo de un flujo rotatorio formando así una esfera que crece a pasos agigantados. Pronto la esfera se comporta como una onda expansiva dispersándose a todas partes sin discriminación alguna. Todo cual esté cerca de su manifestación se ilumina de un haz dorado capaz de hacer pensar a cualquiera que se trataba del fin del mundo.

Un sonido semejante a una explosión atómica se percibe como la secuela de un acontecimiento catastrófico, que de haber ocurrido cerca de alguna ciudad haría pensar que en esa región no había quedado vida alguna. La iluminación va desapareciendo de los alrededores conforme se disminuye la cantidad de energía en la explosión transformándose en elemento ya quemado. Sólo detrás se ve el humo que le sigue como una sombra, mismo que se va retirando tranquilamente sin nada alrededor que pueda perturbarle.

Akira sólo se queda observando al punto exacto donde lanzó el ataque; no se atrevía a especular ni suponer nada, sólo estaba pendiente de lo que sus ojos pudieran ver por sí mismos. ¿Vería a su oponente finalmente derrotado una vez que el humo se aparte?, eso tenía que saberlo con experiencia propia. Con la paciencia de un místico aguarda el momento de la realidad esperando cualquier resultado de este momento.

El humo va dispersándose, y es cuando vestigios de algo dorado brillante oculto entre las nubes comienza a dar forma. Lo primero que ve Akira es una mano extendida con la palma levantada al frente, los dedos juntos, pegados y firmes, como si su oponente hubiese sido capaz de detener ese ataque a tiempo sin recibir el menor daño. Y daba la impresión también de que había sido capaz de detener ese ataque sólo con el uso de ese brazo.

Un brazo delineado, cubierto en su totalidad por una secuencia de aura dorada que en modo de flujo continuo recorre todo el cuerpo de Vegeta transformado en algo más que un súper Saiya – Jin. El humo se aparta a su manera revelando en sus huecos momentáneos la imagen cambiante del príncipe a las alturas del próximo nivel. Un cabello dorado rebelde, caído como las cortinas hasta la altura de las pantorrillas, palpita al son del viento envolvente sin perderse una sola pieza.

El ánimo de Akira no se perturbó, más bien su curiosidad. Pudo notar de inmediato la transformación sin tener que plantear siquiera una teoría de lo sucedido.

Akira: Respondiste a tiempo, eso habla de tu amplia capacidad de tomar acertadas decisiones en los momentos cruciales.

Vegeta: -sonríe de medio bebiendo de la fuente de su gracia- Me has sorprendido, has peleado con todo, nunca esperé encontrar a alguien como tú, ni mucho menos en esta época donde hay paz por doquier. -Sigue observando a Akira y a su cambio de apariencia- En todo este tiempo que hemos peleado me he dado cuenta de algo: tú buscas un por qué, quieres saber desesperadamente por qué te tocó vivir en una época como esta cuando las circunstancias no señalan bajo ningún motivo la existencia de un guerrero. La humanidad no necesita a alguien como tú, vives en una época que es una prisión para lo que eres en el fondo, y no puedes librarte simplemente de este peso porque no se trata de algo que puedas desaprender o renunciar. Es tu médula, tus huesos, naciste con ese poder.

Akira: Soy el único de la familia guerrera que ha sido capaz de transformarse en la tercera fase hasta ahora. Pero eso no es suficiente… -observa las palmas abiertas de sus manos al llevarlas frente a su cara- Y aun así, aunque quiero más, aunque sé que tal vez tenga la posibilidad de llegar a la cuarta fase… Yo… -molesto y sentido hace una mueca de desagrado girando su cabeza a un lado, apretando sus puños en el acto- ¿De qué servirá alcanzar ese poder?, quiero, pero a la vez no quiero tenerlo. –se vuelve al frente- Si lo tengo me sentiré feliz por ello, pero sabré que no será necesario en una época así. Si no lo consigo sé que no me sentiré digno de llamarme un guerrero Saiya – Jin, sé que no seré digno… Entonces, ¿para qué todo este esfuerzo de mejorar cada vez más? Quiero dejarlo, pero a la vez no puedo.

Vegeta: Sólo tienes que ser fiel a ti mismo y hacer lo que te dicte tu naturaleza. Si nadie está ahí para ver en qué te has convertido, entonces ten la certeza de que sentirás la satisfacción de tan sólo saber y ser consciente de hasta dónde has llegado. No esperes la aprobación del mundo que lo más seguro es que te avienten piedras en el camino. Y si alguna vez recibes lo que buscas, ten en cuenta que tarde o temprano te será quitado. Sólo lo que tienes en tu interior es lo realmente importante, es la joya que te fue entregada cuando naciste en este mundo. No tienes nada que pedir ni nada que ambicionar; tienes más de lo que necesitas.

Akira comenzó a entender el propósito de su vida, adjunto a la revelación del por qué había venido hasta él y pelear en su contra de esta manera. Un alivio comenzó a llenarse en su interior vacío, una cualidad diferente en su ser comenzaba a crecer alimentado por la sabiduría de la experiencia; había comenzado el cambio que estaba esperando.

Pero no era suficiente, aun hacía falta más, y no podía desaprovechar esta gran oportunidad de tener frente a él a quien tal vez había estado esperando hace varias vidas. Pudo ver que aun había vacío, no se había llenado lo suficiente para cambiar de parecer y retirarse del campo de batalla. Ahora más que nunca este asunto debía terminarse de la forma como debe hacerse.

Akira: Te agradezco, te agradezco por todo lo que me has dado. Pero no es suficiente. –Vegeta presta acentuada atención- ¿Me enfrentas solamente para demostrar que puedes conmigo? ¿Para alimentar tu orgullo de león envejecido? ¿Para saber hasta dónde llego? Espero que no sea así, porque eso significaría que no me estás tomando en serio.

Vegeta: Créeme cuando te digo que no me importa a quién tenga enfrente; si pelea contra mí, es mi enemigo. No hay otra distinción que pueda hacer. Y recuerda… En ocasiones creemos que peleamos con los demás, cuando en realidad estamos librando la batalla más importarte dentro de nosotros mismos.

Akira: Entonces ¿qué esperas?, si fuera tú estaría aburrido de esperar para demostrar mi máximo poder. Si querías saber hasta dónde llego ahora conoces mis límites; pero te aseguro que puedo ir más allá si estoy bajo suma presión. –Extiende ambos brazos a los costados de su cintura- Si no me has tomado en serio hasta ahora, es momento de hacerlo; de lo contrario me sentiré sumamente ofendido. –su aura se desprende de su cuerpo envolviéndolo- ¡Vamos!, que ambos sabemos que no es todo lo que puedes dar. ¡Ve, llega a tus límites, transfórmate en esa fase que tantas glorias te ha traído! ¡Termina esto como si se tratara de la última pelea que tendrás en tu vida! –sus ojos pintan de un tono más agresivo- ¡¡Pelea conmigo como si quieras matarme!!

Vegeta había comprobado por sí mismo que Akira estaba listo para transformarse en alguien nuevo siempre y cuando le otorgaba lo que él deseaba, una pelea a muerte. Sabía que como guerreros era la única forma de obtener aquella revelación, aquel conocimiento profundo que sólo se obtiene tras haber sufrido una sangrienta batalla a muerte poniéndose a prueba todos los límites del cuerpo humano.

Vegeta lo sabía muy bien, sobre todo cuando él peleó hasta la muerte con enemigos que superaban por mucho sus capacidades y sabía que una experiencia importante sólo podía obtenerse de esa manera. Y ahora estaba dispuesto a brindarle esa oportunidad a Akira, suponiendo que tal vez no volverá a tener un momento así en su vida.

Vegeta: -con voz firme y segura- De acuerdo, te daré lo que deseas; pero una vez que me transforme ya no habrá marcha atrás.

Un grito liberado de la boca del guerrero abre paso a una transformación que viene desde el interior. Su aura cambia de color tornándose rojizo, el movimiento de las olas de su energía giran alrededor de su cuerpo en forma de remolino desprendiéndose tanto en la parte superior de su cabeza como por debajo de sus pies. El movimiento se vuelve más rápido hasta llegar a una luminosidad tal que la silueta de Vegeta se funde por su intensidad.

La turbulencia se dispara al máximo, el movimiento de su poder circundante se intensifica cada vez más hasta completar la transformación. El poder desprendido deja de moverse de esa manera, la manifestación había terminado. Solamente quedaba el aura propia del cuerpo de Vegeta encerrándolo en una energía pura de un guerrero dispuesto a darlo todo en esta pelea.

Akira sonríe al ver esto, sus deseos se había vuelto realidad. Sabía que este era el momento indicado para ponerse a prueba, para saber si todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora ha valido la pena. Y nada mejor que una pelea a muerte para comprobarlo.

Akira: -eleva su poder por los cielos inquietando su halo luminoso- Por fin te has transformado, por fin sabré hasta dónde he llegado. Pero no creas que caeré derrotado con el orgullo destrozado; tal vez, sólo tal vez, sorprendentemente seas tú el que quede en el suelo.

Vegeta: Este poder mío y el tuyo son todos nuestros, nos lo hemos ganado con nuestro esfuerzo, nuestra sangre, nuestra dedicación. –flexiona su compás listo para abalanzarse sobre el- Si nunca llegamos al límite, al borde del abismo, no valoramos nuestro propio esfuerzo. ¡¡Prepárate, que no tendré reparo de lo que pueda pasar!!

Akira lanza un estruendoso rugido de guerrero con lo que explota conjuntamente su poder al máximo. En tanto Vegeta se propulsa hacia delante a toda velocidad, el guerrero temerario también lo hace sin importarle que esté en completa desventaja de poderes. Como dos meteoros a punto de colisionar entre sí ambos guerreros aplican todo su esfuerzo en esa proximidad sin titubear un solo instante. Todo indica que iba a tratarse de una colisión tal que perturbaría hasta los ancestros mismos de ambos combatientes.

Con valentía, valor y coraje Akira se deja ir hacia el frente sabiendo que tiene todas las de perder; pero eso no le importa, en ningún momento siente que su ego de guerrero se vea herido. Y ahora se percibe más fuerte y valeroso que antes, que en caso de perder esta batalla lo hará con todo el honor de un combatiente que luchó hasta el final pasara lo que pasara.

Un choque de masas, una colisión de planetas, una reacción en cadena es desatada por ese contacto físico entre dos cuerpos cargados de una potencia tan enorme con la que destruirían fácilmente mundos enteros. Un brillo de tonalidades rojizas y amarillentas en forma de estrella alcanza un tamaño descomunal siendo visible a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. Numerosas particiones quebrantadas en forma de rayos que caen sobre la tierra aparentan un diluvio eterno como si el apocalipsis hubiese cernido su oscuridad por el mundo.

Entre todos esos destellos luminosos a sus alrededores dos cuerpos se ven frente a frente por los cielos. Uno de ellos comienza a descender pesadamente a los suelos como una marioneta completamente en desuso. Con el semblante dolorido y los ojos cerrados por semejante poder, Akira cae de espaldas hacia el suelo a la altura de un kilómetro. No obstante Vegeta, con su aura aun funcionando y totalmente ileso, se prepara para seguir a la defensiva sin importar lo que suceda.

Vegeta observa cómo su enemigo fue capaz de interceptarlo por completo, pero a cambio de eso había gastado gran parte de sus energías además de sufrir daño en el proceso. Sin piedad alguna, con el instinto asesino que le caracterizó en aquellos tiempos en que estuvo unido a la oscuridad, se deja ir sobre su enemigo como una bestia hambrienta dispuesta a comerse el alma de su contraparte. Aproxima cada vez más a Akira a los suelos con una sarta de golpes estruendosos sobre su pecho al momento que el príncipe ruge como un asesino serial.

Finalmente, a solo unos cuantos metros del suelo, Vegeta remata con una patada sobre el rostro de Akira con la intención de aplastarlo en el suelo. Un cráter de un diámetro equiparable al coliseo de Roma se talla sobre la plataforma con un impacto sobrenatural de estruendosas proporciones. Vegeta se halla de pie dentro del cráter, el cuerpo maltrecho de Akira continúa en el suelo con el rostro hundido en la tierra.

El instinto asesino de Vegeta no se ha saciado aun, el cual continúa al levantar a Akira con telequinesis con el movimiento particular de un brazo para posteriormente someterlo en un ajetreo de golpes dirigidos a todas partes desde su cintura hasta su cabeza. Cada golpe propinado hunde el cuerpo del joven guerrero en un dolor descomunal sintiendo que le llega hasta los huesos. Abre los ojos desmesuradamente como a punto de morir, como estar a un solo paso de desfallecerse. Su cuerpo se dobla desproporcionadamente como sacudiéndose por una poderosa descarga eléctrica.

Vegeta termina con esas combinaciones lanzando un gancho profundo al abdomen de Akira con una intensidad tan fuerte que su cuerpo se dobla como una goma a punto de partirse a la mitad. Aprovechando que todavía lo tiene suspendido en el aire, toma su rostro con la palma de su mano aferrando sus dedos sobre su piel, lo alza hacia arriba y lo azota en el suelo con un poderoso empuje.

Pero Vegeta no ha terminado, se dispone ahora a finalizar con todo esto con un ataque a toda potencia desde las alturas. Da un salto rápido hasta llegar a la distancia de casi un kilómetro, aguarda en vuelo liberando todo el poder que es capaz de albergar en su interior, comenzando a acumular energía color rojiza entre la separación de ambas manos conjuntas entre sí tomando la posición característica de su técnica Garlic – Ho.

Una bola de energía de aspecto electrizante y volátil se observa desde los cielos, los alrededores de pronto cambian de tono asemejándose al ya liberado por el propio Saiya – Jin. Akira comienza a levantarse pesadamente de donde se encuentra empezando por dar un giro a un costado para apoyarse sobre sus manos. De las fuerzas de su flaqueza logra interponer una rodilla en el suelo seguido de la otra tratando de asomar su vista hacia arriba. Para lograr una mayor perspectiva, se apoya en la plataforma poniendo un pie sobre ella tomando su rodilla como apoyo con tal de verse más erguido permitiéndole asomar la vista a las alturas.

Aquello que veía parecía el infierno presente, como si los jinetes del diablo hubiesen venido por su alma para tomarlo por derecho de pertenencia. Con la sangre escurriendo por su boca, soportando el dolor de aquellos ataques y el impacto sufrido al chocar de frente con su adversario, Akira comienza a ponerse totalmente de pie lo mejor que su condición le permite; con un tambaleo de flaqueza, con un semblante dominado por el dolor y el cansancio por sucesos anteriores, el nieto desafía los pronósticos nuevamente mirando aquella escena de forma desafiante.

Vegeta: -con su poder cada vez más en aumento concentrando la mejor energía para su último ataque- "Eres grande, en verdad que nunca pensé que llegaría a encontrar a alguien como tú en estos tiempos. Creí que los guerreros se habían esfumado por completo, que nosotros cinco éramos los únicos que quedábamos en una época llena de paz. Lo que yo viví en el paraíso tú lo estás viviendo en este mundo, estabas esperando una gran batalla de vida o muerte para estar tranquilo contigo mismo. No negaré que hasta yo disfruté algún tiempo aquella empalagosa paz del paraíso, pues hasta el guerrero más aferrado y orgulloso necesita unos momentos de calma. Pero tú estás harto de estar en paz, ahora quieres lo que yo acabo de obtener; la oportunidad de demostrarte a ti mismo quién eres. Posiblemente mueras con este ataque, posiblemente no; pero es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar".

Akira: -con la vista nublosa en ratos hacia el cielo- "Te lo agradezco, me has dado la oportunidad que yo siempre estuve buscando. Sabía que algún día alguien me daría la lección que tanto necesitaba, porque ahora más que nunca he comprobado que siempre habrá ese alguien que te brindará en algún momento lo que siempre buscaste. Estoy feliz de saber que estoy a un paso de morir, o tal vez… Sea lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir esta última prueba". –un sentimiento de vértigo y emoción se apoderan de él, apretando fuertemente su puño derecho del que comienzan a brotar señales de poder dorado- "Daré todo de mí en todo momento así esté al borde de la muerte; tienes mi palabra". –De su cuerpo se libera una gran cantidad de ráfagas de poder circundantes que lo cubren totalmente- "He entendido, he aprendido, he sido llevado a lo profundo de las aguas y dejado ahí; pero si crees que puedes matarme, deberás estar dispuesto a morir también, porque puede ocurrir en ocasiones que el más débil da la sorpresa y sale victorioso ante los ojos de los expertos. Es mi decisión ahora, o vivir o morir. Yo elijo vivir, quiero poner a prueba lo que he aprendido gracias a esta pelea". –su poder llega al máximo con una turbulencia de materia luminosa a su alrededor- "Ahora podré llegar más allá, mis límites se han extendido". –voltea hacia arriba de forma temeraria dispuesto a darlo todo- "¡¡Déjame… agradecértelo!!"

El último aliento de guerra de Akira es lanzado hacia el cielo como un desafío hacia los dioses. Emite un alarido cargado de entusiasmo, lleno de fervor, como si su vida entera dependiera totalmente de este momento. Su cuerpo cubierto por entero en dorado, con el mismo brillo emanado de las riquezas de los faraones, teniendo sus brazos totalmente flexionados hacia los hombros con el compás lo suficientemente firme y doblado para el lanzamiento de su último ataque.

Vegeta es el primero en atacar sin esperar nada más que los resultados de esta colisión de fuerzas de categoría distintiva. Se voltea lo suficiente para quedar de frente y así poder quitarse todo el peso cargado de plasma que lleva consigo entre sus manos; su Garlic – Ho cae del cielo como una abertura infernal hacia las maravillas del paraíso, con el poder suficiente para destruir un planeta entero. La energía total, indiscriminada, pura de un guerrero de cuarta categoría, se cernía cada vez más hacia uno de tercera categoría.

Akira se decide a poner manos a la obra; consciente de que tal vez éste sea el último poder que podrá utilizar en su defensa en toda su vida. Extiende las manos hacia arriba con la frente en alto, con un ímpetu incuestionable de alguien que ha llegado al borde de la muerte física, a punto de caer en ese abismo profundo del que mucho se ha augurado es desagradable. O bien, ascender hasta las alturas más gloriosas, por encima incluso de los dioses, pasando de largo las mismas alturas y las jerarquías que han reinado por tiempos inconmensurables.

Un enorme poder contenido se hace a una altura en tiempo récord en forma de fluido chorreante en dirección contraria a aquel torrente rojizo que le contradice en su trayectoria. Ambos fluidos se interceptan ferozmente tratando uno de comerse al otro en una encrucijada de fuerzas opuestas con presión de barbarie. El rechazo entre ambos poderes era tal que salían disparadas todo tipo de partículas de diferentes tamaños, aspectos, composiciones y manifestaciones de esa colisión; como si esos dos tipos de energías se estuviesen destruyendo mutuamente en esa fricción.

Akira había puesto todo de sí en ese último ataque, logrando que por unos momentos pareciera que dominaba la situación del choque de energías por unos cuantos incrementos en la altura y alcance de su poder. Vegeta observaba asombrado lo que estaba sucediendo al experimentar algo fuera de serie contra alguien que se suponía caería de inmediato ante ese ataque devastador. El tiempo en que el joven guerrero terminara vencido se aplazaba más y más, retrasando así el momento inminente del agote de sus energías y su posible muerte.

Pero la tercera fase del Súper Saiya – Jin no iba a poder para siempre ante el poder apabullante de la superior y más gloriosa cuarta fase. Poco a poco el poder de Vegeta iba retrocediendo el rango del poder dorado, sin que Akira pudiera hacer más que retener todo lo que podía el momento inevitable de su derrota. El rango iba haciéndose cada vez más corto, reduciendo cada vez más la manifestación dorada dominada por el destello rojizo que le iba ganando terreno conforme se incrementaba.

Las últimas fuerzas se resistían a desaparecer, aun con notable desventaja el poder dorado seguía brillando con toda su intensidad sin importar su tamaño. Con todo y los descomunales esfuerzos el flujo rojizo ya casi hacía contacto explosivo con el cuerpo imperecedero de un joven guerrero que había experimentado lo que nunca creyó que lograría vivir en su existencia. Ya sólo una pequeña porción de poder dorado lograba verse entre las sombras de su verdugo, el cual sólo es detenido por un pequeño margen de espacio que quedaba aun libre entre ambos tipos.

Pero la lógica era poderosa, las leyes de la física y la química tenían ahora demasiado peso que soltar. Finalmente, aun después de haber peleado con todas sus fuerzas, Akira se ve envuelto en ese poder infernal que agota cualquier posibilidad de que el brillo dorado pueda surgir de entre las cenizas. Una contigua explosión se desata por aquel contacto entre el cuerpo del desafortunado guerrero, su poder liberado y la plataforma hecha cráter, sumándose a los compuestos mismos del subsuelo que son capaces de originar una reacción en cadena sumamente explosiva de posibilidad de expansión agigantado.

Una ráfaga luminosa cubre todo el escenario; puede verse una onda expansiva que se extiende a tamaños colosales sin que se pueda determinar su volumen y alcance. Las nubes, el viento mismo y demás elementos cercanos son alejados del territorio de esa rueda girante con su continua marcha a convertirse en algo colosal. Todo se termina cubriendo de tal manera abrumadora que pone en entredicho si algo de lo que se encontraba ahí antes fuese capaz de sobrevivir.

La expansión, la intensidad luminosa, el estruendoso ruido formado por un cúmulo de sonidos diversos ocasionados por la composición desordenada de la destrucción duran un tiempo considerable. Una creación abominable de esta naturaleza invadía todos los sentidos como una fuerte droga paralizante; cualquiera que estuviese dentro no sería capaz de saber qué es lo que se siente, qué es lo que se escucha, qué es lo que se ve ni mucho menos lo que se toca o se huele.

Cada parte de la naturaleza de aquella explosión va desapareciendo una por una después de un tiempo considerable de duración. El estruendoso ruido es el primero; el viento comienza a circular con normalidad por esos alrededores. Le sigue la vista que se ve favorecida al venir de un sitio del que hubo ausencia de figura y fondo. El destello luminoso se va alejando como las nubes tornándose a cada vez menor intensidad. Lo último que quedaba por desaparecer por completo era toda la holeada de polvo que se había levantado por el resultado de ese juego de fuerzas.

Vegeta observa desde las alturas, y sin esperar más comienza a descender lentamente aproximándose a la plataforma donde había lanzado su poder devastador. Se metió entre el humo sin esperar a que se alejara lo suficiente para poder percibir con claridad aceptable lo que había sucedido con Akira.

Lentamente el polvo comienza a alejarse con la ayuda del viento inquieto que no había podido fluir con naturalidad por la formación de ese espacio circular que le arrebató su territorio. El aire se sigue purificando gradualmente hasta que un viento más fuerte lo aleja de la escena a más corto tiempo. Los escombros en el lugar del impacto pueden verse ahora. La explosión había modificado notablemente el aspecto de la plataforma donde se aprecian infinidad de surcos, protuberancias y relieves pertenecientes al mismo suelo que fue levantado y barrido por todas partes, dejando los alrededores sin gran diferencia en altura o profundidad.

El cráter antes formado había desaparecido, la tierra y todos sus alrededores cercanos fueron modificados por completo tornándose en algo más oscuro y desabrido, como si apenas el dios creador estuviese trabajando en la formación de esta parte del mundo. Todo se torna absolutamente silencioso, hasta que una mano temblorosa sale de entre los escombros disparada hacia la superficie. Luego, como una torre pesada derrumbándose, cae con la palma sobre el suelo áspero. A ello le sigue un empuje de supervivencia por parte del guerrero que había logrado superar esa dura prueba de muerte.

Akira sale de entre los escombros como una momia de Egipto resucitada por la promesa de vengarse de aquellos que han hurtado en su secreto. Con su mano derecha fuera, se impulsa lo suficiente para lograr salir de medio cuerpo a la superficie, cosa que logra con mayor rapidez después de permitirse usar su otra mano para salir de aquella situación. Un movimiento imprescindible de piernas le ayuda a salir del atolladero provocado por todos esos escombros a su alrededor, consiguiendo de esta manera liberar gran parte de su cuerpo.

Tras el largo esfuerzo el ritmo de su respiración se incrementa a paso acelerado con la finalidad de recuperar lo mejor posible parte de las fuerzas perdidas en su intento de salir a flote. Descansa boca abajo en el suelo unos momentos mientras logra recuperarse, con su visión interrumpida constantemente por la cavidad alrededor de sus ojos contraídos a cada rato por la presencia de polvo y sangre en su frente.

Juntando las suficientes energías levanta medio cuerpo con ayuda de sus manos; pone su vista al frente, logrando percibir en la cercanía de su rostro un halo luminoso color azul proveniente de la palma de una mano extendida hacia su cara. Su conmoción se hace fuerte al creer que ese poder estaría a punto de abrazarle hasta convertirlo en polvo. Un sonido lastimero de susto sale de su garganta, sus ojos parecen haberse incrementado de tamaño por el calor intempestivo de la muerte.

Su vista se asoma un poco más hacia arriba permitiéndose ver el rostro sereno de Vegeta un tanto difuso por la falta de enfoque de su vista conmocionada. Con un poco de esfuerzo y concentración su visión se aclara, con ello el rostro del enemigo se estabiliza con toda la expresión indiscriminada de sus gestos. Vegeta se le queda viendo con una mirada difícil de predecir al no mostrar siquiera lo que estaría a punto de hacer de aquí en adelante. Una neutralidad y una satisfacción presentes lograban notarse en la puerta de su alma, comunicando el cierre de una enseñanza sumamente valiosa para un guerrero joven que buscaba la oportunidad de su vida.

De pronto deja de emanar aquella bola de energía suspendida de la palma de su mano, cierra su puño y lleva todo su brazo a su sitio pegado al cuerpo. Ya sin ninguna transformación de fases encima Vegeta dirige las palabras de despedida.

Vegeta: Hemos terminado, has hecho todo lo que tenías que hacer… -Akira se le queda viendo desconcertado- Ahora puedes irte.

Vegeta se da la vuelta comenzando su caminar al frente suyo. Akira no parece reaccionar en instantes, pero después interviene al recuperarse lo suficiente.

Akira: Con que así acaba todo… ¿No vas siquiera a apuñalarme con una espada? –ironizó impotentemente.

Vegeta: Te has ganado incluso tu propia vida por el gran esfuerzo que has hecho. No creas que tuve misericordia de ti, con ese ataque estaba dispuesto a matarte. –detiene su andar viendo de reojo- Fuiste tú quien se salvó al tener el poder suficiente para contrarrestar apropiadamente mi Garlic – Ho de modo que tu cuerpo, al aun así recibir un daño considerable, no se haya consumido hasta desaparecer. El aura que conservabas incluso en el momento de la explosión te sirvió de escudo; eres realmente afortunado.

Akira se sorprendió al escuchar esto, encontrando en las palabras de Vegeta la sinceridad en su afirmación. No podía sentir remordimiento alguno, ni siquiera podía culparse de no haber dado todo lo que debió haber dado. Ni mucho menos podía culpar a Vegeta de no haberle proporcionado todo de sí en esta pelea a muerte.

Como un gesto de atención Vegeta se gira nuevamente para quedar frente a su familiar. Akira se levanta pesadamente del suelo sintiendo un dolor agudo en sus piernas. Flexiona una de ellas para servirle de apoyo, usando también sus manos de soporte en el momento requerido.

Akira: -con la vista al suelo- Puedes acabar conmigo si lo deseas, cuentas con la energía suficiente para hacerlo.

Vegeta: Ya no es necesario seguir con algo de lo que ya se sabe el resultado. Dime una cosa; ¿acaso no has tenido ya suficiente?, debiste aprender lo necesario para darte cuenta que es inútil continuar, de lo contrario entonces habremos perdido totalmente el tiempo en esta pelea.

Akira: -asoma la vista hacia él, dibujando inesperadamente una sonrisa placentera en su rostro maltrecho- No tengo nada más que hacer aquí, he obtenido lo que estaba buscando.

Vegeta: -le corresponde con su sonrisa característica de medio lado- Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido en estos momentos, si fueras mi hijo directo estaría orgulloso de ti. Pero aun te falta camino por recorrer para que yo te considere digno, apto de llevar este gran peso sobre tus hombros. Debes entender, ahora más que nunca, que llevas contigo un legado que se ha extendido por generaciones. No te detengas nunca hasta que obtengas la respuesta que tanto anhelas. Verás que a través del camino del orgullo podrás aprender muchas cosas. Sé orgulloso, compórtate como emperador, como rey de reyes, desafía toda autoridad y profana que eres el más poderoso del Universo; deja que ese ego madure como un fruto que ha permanecido por mucho tiempo en las ramas, sólo así caerá en algún momento bajo su propio peso. Deja que el fruto del ego madure, que caiga por sí solo, para que descubras que realmente no eras aquello que creías ser, que hay algo más oculto esperando que lo descubras. El orgullo de ser guerrero está más allá de probar que eres el mejor. Es una cualidad de ti mismo, está en tu sangre, en tu médula, en lo profundo de ti. Puedes demostrar ser un gran gladiador al no permitir la injusticia, a ayudar a otros en su camino hacia la verdad cuando tú tengas y puedas compartir lo que a ellos les hace falta. Puedes ser un verdadero héroe si permites la libertad de los demás.

Vegeta: Y si en algún momento dado alguien llega y perturba tu paz, si trata de explotar tu lado oscuro y te engaña haciéndote creer que ese es el único camino que puedes tomar… Persíguelo, cázalo, afróntalo hasta que te hayas convencido por conocimiento propio de que realmente eres valeroso. Explota tu potencial al máximo, no te quedes donde estás, permite que te guíe tu instinto. Yo regresé a este mundo con los de antaño sólo para ocuparnos de un asunto que todavía quedó pendiente; te puedo asegurar que en cuanto terminemos con ello nos tendremos que ir inmediatamente de regreso por donde venimos. Tienes mi palabra de que no me quedaré aquí perturbando este tiempo perfecto en el que te ha tocado vivir; no tengo necesidad de eso. Y debes recordar que fue gracias a este regreso que nos pudimos ver las caras por primera vez.

Vegeta: Eres muy parecido a mí, en muchas cosas coincidimos. Nuestro instinto de guerreros es semejante, los tiempos y las circunstancias ya no importan tanto como antes. Nunca olvidaré que tuve el placer de conocer a alguien como tú que luchó con todas sus fuerzas hasta el final sabiendo que desafiaba a la misma lógica de la vida. –ambos no pierden contacto visual luego de un momento de silencio- Estoy seguro que, si así el destino lo hubiera querido y de no haber existido esta oportunidad de haber regresado… Tal vez hubiera reencarnado en ti.

Con la frente en alto, con la sensación de haber hecho lo correcto, Akira se pone totalmente de pie sintiéndose bendecido por esta oportunidad que ha aprovechado. Parece que el dolor desapareció por momentos de su cuerpo por la increíble sensación de verse hasta cierto punto realizado. Se quedó ahí frente a Vegeta sin moverse observándolo lo más profundamente posible al suponer que tal vez no volvería a verlo jamás.

Luego de estar quietos observándose el uno al otro a los ojos con su correspondiente comunicación no verbal… Akira, así como llegó, inicia su retiro del lugar de la escena empezando por darse lentamente la vuelta completa para dar espalda a su verdugo. Y como la forma característica de ambos en sus despidos, es breve y conciso a la hora de dedicar las últimas palabras.

Akira: -hace presión en sus costillas con su mano derecha cruzada por el dolor que experimenta- He aprendido todo lo que debí aprender gracias a ti. Ahora… -levanta su vista hasta los límites del horizonte- Veo un propósito justificado en esas fuerzas especiales que el gobierno quiere formar.

Vegeta: ¿A qué te refieres?

Akira: -le mira de reojo- He tomado la decisión de formar parte de la tripulación Gladius, quiero estar cerca cuando el momento lo requiera. –gira nuevamente su vista para fijarla en el mismo punto al frente suyo- Quiero saber por experiencia propia si puedo ser capaz de proteger a los míos.

Vegeta: Entonces ve en paz y toma las precauciones debidas para que no sufras peligros mayores con esas heridas que tienes.

Akira: -sonríe levemente- Eso no es problema, pienso llegar así a donde voy sin hacerme de un hospital. Quiero que el recuerdo de mi cuerpo maltrecho perdure por más tiempo, sólo así estaré honrando este encuentro.

La atención de Akira se centra profundamente donde cielo y tierra parecen unirse al final de sus límites. La posición del sol a punto de ser resguardado entre las nubes y quedar oculto entre las montañas ubicadas muy a lo lejos, evoca en él sentimientos de júbilo, satisfacción, con un vacío casi inexistente dentro de sí en una experiencia digna de contarse en los libros de aventuras.

Vegeta centra también su atención en aquel momento único que su nieto observa con gratificación, como si el sol mismo le dijese que le diera alcance antes de ocultarse. El viento circula suavemente llevándose pequeños fragmentos de arena consigo mientras acaricia los cuerpos de dos guerreros que lucharon entre sí en una comunión de fuerzas colosales.

Akira: –Ve la inmensidad que tiene enfrente- El viento es suave, la ocasión única, el cielo pide a gritos que lo alcance…

Akira y Vegeta: Porque nunca se sabe si volverá a estar ahí presente para nosotros.

Y sin más ni menos, como si nada hubiera pasado, Akira comienza a caminar rumbo a ese horizonte limpio donde aparentemente se vendrá una nueva aventura. Sigue su andar lo mejor que puede, lo que sus facultades actuales le permiten aun así sea con pasos un tanto torpes y lastimeros. Soportando el dolor de su cuerpo maltrecho sigue su caminar orgulloso de sí mismo con una perspectiva más llena de recompensa que de castigo.

Ya estaba por caer el anochecer. Gokú, Goten, Gohan y Trunks seguían esperando en las afueras de la central de viajes por quien faltaba. Hasta que a lo lejos, en un camino largo ininterrumpido con las alturas del cielo aun iluminadas por los reflejos del sol, una silueta reconocible se acerca con un morral colgado entre las espaldas sosteniéndolo por unas cuerdas asidas a una mano.

Goten: ¡Miren, ahí viene Vegeta! –afirmó señalándolo.

Gokú: - Coloca las manos sobre su cintura- Vaya, ya era hora de que apareciera.

Vegeta se acerca hasta dar con ellos, las heridas de su cuerpo son aun visibles. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro no puede ocultar la gracia que sale de su mirada como producto de aquella experiencia apenas vivida.

Gokú: -le mira con atención- ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste que llegas en esas condiciones?

Vegeta: -con su vista hacia la central- Nada importante. –avanza unos cuantos pasos pasando de largo a sus extrañados compañeros; detiene su andar girando la cabeza para verles- ¿Nos vamos?

Vegeta sigue caminando después de lo expresado dejando a sus colegas más confundidos que un hámster en un laberinto.

Gokú frunció el ceño con cara de sospecha al venírsele a la mente la suposición de alguna batalla que el príncipe pudo haber sostenido momentos antes, imaginándose la remota posibilidad de que realmente haya combatido con su familiar Akira.

Pero más tarde se convenció a sí mismo creyendo que lo que pensaba sólo estaba en su disparatada imaginación, volviendo la expresión de su rostro a la acostumbrada reflejando despreocupación de su parte. A quienes tiene a su lado les saca de su trance diciéndoles que es hora de continuar; todos juntos avanzan rumbo a la central de viajes con Vegeta adelantado unos cuantos pasos al frente esperando el gran momento de dirigirse a la colonia Aries; y así iniciar el viaje tan esperado que los llevará a su más grande aventura.

FIN


	100. Capítulo 1: Un nuevo amanecer

**Capítulo Retrospectivo: Un Nuevo Amanecer.**

Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde aquella niñez tan peculiar que una vez tuve, y que recuerdo con gran benevolencia, al pasar por mi mente todas partes las aventuras y desventuras de mis más grandes héroes de aquella época como de muchas otras más.

Sentada en el jardín con toda la naturaleza a mi alrededor cercada por los límites de la propiedad de la casa donde yo vivía junto a mi madre; gustaba de vaivenear con la vista al cielo aquellos muñecos que representaban las imágenes heroicas de un linaje justiciero que protegió a la humanidad de los más grandes peligros venideros.

Realmente disfrutaba de aquellos momentos llenos de gloria, con toda mi niñez a su esplendor imaginando situaciones nuevas, aventuras, historias y demás ocurrencias con estos personajes de leyenda que cobraban vida de nueva cuenta en mi pequeña y disparatada cabeza.

Mis juguetes lo eran todo para mí. Simulaba con mis cuerdas vocales lo mejor que mi desarrollo y mi edad permitían al imitar las voces de mis héroes cuando lanzaban algún ataque al enemigo, y éste caía con el movimiento de mi otra mano hacia el suelo del jardín por causa de un ataque de rayos de energía sobre su pecho. Igual cuando se enfrentaban entre sí en una lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo, llevaba mis manos a su encuentro recreando las patadas, los golpes, las técnicas y demás movimientos que una vez había visto en la televisión.

Recrear estas situaciones nuevas, formar en mi cabeza todas estas cosas, me hacía sentir la criatura más feliz sobre el planeta tierra. Sólo me apartaba de mis aficiones a la hora de las comidas en mi casa con mi madre junto a los deberes escolares de aquella época. En cuanto terminaba las responsabilidades lo primero que llevaba a cabo era recordar en qué parte del capítulo me había quedado y entonces tomaba mis muñecos y me disponía a continuar la historia.

Con los niños de mi edad compartía la misma afición cada vez que me encontraba con ellos por las calles de mi ciudad pasando horas y horas comentando las grandes aventuras que nuestros héroes una vez vivieron hace ya mucho tiempo. No era una niña como todas las demás, porque en realidad mientras mis compañeros de clase se divertían en los recreos metidas en diversas actividades, o bien paseándose en los alrededores donde en ocasiones jugaban a esconderse de otras que les buscaban, o ya sea jugando con sus muñecas ó comprando cosas en las tiendas… Yo prefería estar en solitario con mis muñecos a quienes volvía a darles vida una vez que les sacaba de su escondite, que era lo mismo que mi mochila escolar.

Me subía a los árboles en mis tiempos libres; en verdad que disfrutaba esos tiempos a solas. Pero claro que esa actitud tan peculiar me trajo problemas con mis otros compañeros; era la única que hacía este tipo de cosas, y por esa razón tenía realmente pocos amigos o amigas. Se burlaban de mí cuando me descubrían jugando con mis muñecos en plenas clases y sobre todo cuando lograban escuchar los doblajes de mi voz de acuerdo a cada personaje.

Llegué a tener muchos problemas por mi particular forma de pensar, a tal grado que tuve una maestra que recomendó a mi madre el llevarme a unos estudios neurológicos para averiguar si tenía trastornos mentales. Fue igualmente doloroso para mí cuando todos los niños de mi salón se elevaban sobre sus asientos gritándome apodos al compás de un sonido ensordecedor y tan molesto que simplemente yo deseaba que el maestro llegara pronto al salón para calmar la situación.

Muchos años de angustia pasé en aquella época… Pero yo nunca abandoné mis fantasías, mis sueños, mis deseos de convertirme en algo realmente grande y poderoso para demostrar a todos los que una vez me criticaron que ninguno de mis sueños y anhelos se reducían a simples tonterías. Imaginaba con algún día vengarme y mostrar a todos cuán equivocados estaban respecto a mí junto con toda la sarta de mentiras que forjaron a mí alrededor; pero no con venganza mordaz, porque eso no iba a servir de nada. Sino con hechos, algo palpable, que hablara por sí mismo frente a todos los demás y les callara sus bocas.

Realmente no comprendían lo que yo era… Y no sé decir si fue por la corta edad que teníamos en aquel entonces que no entendían las cosas; o porque realmente ellos sabían que no era como ellos y no me unía a sus costumbres y formas de pensar que terminaron por tomarse venganza haciéndome a un lado, sin permitirme entrar dentro de sus amistades.

Pero esto hizo que mi genialidad dentro de mí, mis deseos por convertirme en algo realmente grande, se transformara en mi principal objetivo por el que lucharía con todas mis fuerzas para alcanzarlo. Todos estos inconvenientes ocasionaron una visión más certera de quién era yo, cuál era mi propósito en este mundo, qué era lo que yo necesitaba hacer o no hacer para ir en el camino correcto. Un despertar dentro mío siempre se mantuvo vigente; una luz, por más tenue que fuere, me mostraba que no todo estaba perdido y que la oscuridad podía ser alejada fácilmente si permitía que esa luz brillara con todo su esplendor.

Llegué en una de esas tantas noches con mucho entusiasmo a mi dormitorio a base de brincos enérgicos y alegres dispuesta a llegar a mi cama como diera lugar. Vestida con mi peculiar pijama de fondo rosa y colores pasteles que formaban contornos y figuras alusivas a naves espaciales, astronautas, meteoros y planetas… Yo esperaba entusiasmada a mi madre quien ya sabía a qué iba todo esto.

Ella como siempre entraba rezagada a mi cuarto por no ser capaz de seguir mi ritmo, siempre con la intención de que yo lograra conciliar mi sueño con su presencia. El cuarto sólo se iluminaba por la luz algo tenue del faro del techo de mi estancia hasta que mi madre entraba por la puerta y le apagaba. Todas aquellas veces se acercaba con una tierna caricia sobre mi cabeza acompañado de un beso en la frente como despedida de aquel día. Pero yo como siempre, en mi ímpetu inquieto e improvisado, sacaba de entre mis pertenencias mi libro favorito de aventuras sobre mis héroes más preciados.

De inmediato yo prendía la lámpara que estaba a un lado de mi cama con mi libro en mano diciéndole a mi madre:

Niña: ¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Por favor léemelo otra vez!

Madre: -suspira con desgano recostada al lado de su hija- ¿Otra vez?, ¿no te cansas de que te lea estas cosas cada noche?

Niña: Si no me lo lees entonces no dormiré. –expresión infantil picarona.

Madre: -con rostro resignado y rendido a sus encantos- Está bien… Pero debes prometerme que de inmediato te dormirás una vez que yo termine.

Niña: ¡¡Claro claro!!

Admiro a mi madre por haberme tenido esa paciencia tan maternal y tolerante para alguien como yo que siempre era inquieta, aparentemente insaciable y sumamente exigente. Lo cierto es que en aquel entonces yo demandaba demasiada atención, tan así que terminaba por enfadar a la mayoría de las personas con las que tenía contacto casi de inmediato.

Quien lograra comprenderme y tenerme la paciencia que yo necesitaba se convertía en algo muy querido por mí, y puedo decir con toda certeza que fue mi madre quien me llevó por el camino de la verdad y me enseñó la importancia de la amistad. Por éstas y otras razones, la considero mi mayor ejemplo a seguir.

Como todas las noches, mi madre tomó mi libro de aventuras para devolverme con la magia de las palabras a aquella época donde estos guerreros protegieron nuestra tierra con todo su potencial y sentido de justicia al servicio de la humanidad. Si bien era cierto que yo todavía era pequeña para comprender la lectura en todo su significado, también era cierto que tenía una enorme capacidad para imaginar las cosas de tal forma que yo sentía que ya era parte de esas aventuras como en la vida real.

Recuerdo que cada noche no me aburría en lo absoluto escuchar la misma historia una y otra vez; aunque mi madre, ya sea por su cansancio o su aburrimiento, o porque el libro era extenso, no alcanzaba a narrar todo lo que el contenido abarcaba sobre esa gran historia, y por eso se saltaba algunas partes ó resumía algunas otras al momento de leerme los acontecimientos. Yo siempre escuchaba atenta con las sábanas y cobijas acomodadas sobre mí con la mejor disposición de siempre y las puertas de mi imaginación totalmente abiertas.

Cada vez que me leía el libro, siempre la narración empezaba con una estrofa muy peculiar:

Madre: Bueno, entonces vamos a empezar. –la niña asiente entusiasmada- "En una época mágica tocada por lo divino por el tiempo que le había tentado presenciar, hace ya cientos de años, un niño de raza Saiya – Jin de nombre Gokú había aterrizado en nuestro planeta dentro de una nave espacial en forma de esfera. Tuvo la misión de acabar con todos los habitantes del planeta tierra, pero su abuelo, un hombre de las montañas que le descubrió en aquella nave y le crió por su cuenta, le enseñó que ese no era el camino que debía seguir".

"El niño pronto recibió una caída sufriendo un golpe en la cabeza que le hizo olvidar todas sus instrucciones pasadas; a partir de entonces, fue bueno con su abuelo y siguió el camino de la verdad y la justicia conforme fue creciendo y madurando… Pronto alcanzó la edad suficiente para valerse por sí mismo y comenzar a vivir su destino por su propia cuenta".

"Fue cuando encontró a su primer maestro de nombre Roshy quien le enseñó, en compañía de su amigo Krillin, el camino de las artes marciales y el contacto armonioso del cuerpo con la mente. Pronto Gokú aprendió lo necesario para empezar a recorrer su propio camino, y fue así que con la ayuda de su nube voladora y su báculo mágico emprendió un viaje hacia rumbos desconocidos y excitantes".

"Y la aventura comienza…".

Así es, la aventura ha comenzado para mí. Hoy, en una época de naves espaciales que hacen de transportes de todo tipo, rascacielos que alcanzan alturas por encima del límite de las nubes, con una tecnología sin igual que nos ha hecho posible poblar los mares y los alrededores del espacio con colonias acuáticas y espaciales… Puedo decir que a mis 24 años, que serán muy pronto 25, me he percatado que apenas las cosas van comenzando para mí.

Puedo decir que estuve ciega durante más de 20 años, sin ver las cosas y las oportunidades que tenía a mi alrededor. No he olvidado mis sueños, ni tampoco aquellas historias que me emocionaron tanto cuando fui una niña que siempre mi madre leía sobre los guerreros Z en resumidas páginas. Conforme fui adquiriendo madurez y hábito por la lectura hace algunos años hasta la actualidad, puedo comprender y llegar a entender hasta dónde abarca todo su legado. Se puede decir que gracias a ellos tenemos lo que tenemos ahora.

En cuanto terminé mis estudios en el Instituto de Creatividad Astronómica en la Universidad de Tokio, de inmediato metí mi solicitud para formar parte de la fuerza aérea de la nación. Me había especializado en el pilotaje virtual de naves de combate en desarrollo como una simulación para su función definitiva en un futuro cercano. Lo cierto es que mi fascinación por el espacio llegaba a más que a una simple afición; quería ser piloto, un piloto de verdad que en sus hombros dependiera la seguridad de muchas personas y bastantes vidas, misiones de vida o muerte, de peligro real y presente, cosas intensas que exijan de mí todo el potencial que llevo oculto.

Pero había una razón más por la que quería ser piloto… Había un anhelo, un deseo que siempre quise cumplir desde que yo era niña. Mi madre lo sabía y me dijo en aquel entonces que no tenía ninguna duda en que ese deseo algún día se me cumpliría, por muy disparatado o poco probable que pudiera sonar.

Lo cierto es que tal vez me dijo eso para que mantuviera mi entusiasmo bajo cierto control y no así herir mis sentimientos. Tal vez lo dijo para que yo escuchara lo que simplemente quería oír… O tal vez no.

Sakino: -vaivenea su mano frente a ella quien está con la vista baja- Oye May… ¡¡May!! ¡Tierra llamando a May!

May: -vuelve a la realidad poniendo cara de sorpresa por el llamado, levantando la vista con el popote de la bebida dulce preparada aun en la comisura de sus labios- ¿Eh?, ¿qué pasa?

Sakino: -se vuelve a recostar en el sillón decorado del restaurante donde se encuentran- Vaya, creí que nunca despertarías. –ironizó.

May: Disculpen; estaba recordando algunas cosas. –recogió uno de sus cabellos pelirrojos hacia atrás.

Haruka: Como les decía… En realidad se está hablando sobre la posibilidad de que se lance a la realidad un prototipo de nave espacial llamada Zero.

Mitsuki: ¿En verdad?, yo creí que algo así no se lanzaría nunca, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que esa nave fue muy pensada para tácticas de guerra y defensa. –opinó con total seguridad al lado izquierdo de May.

Sakino: Pero ignoras algo importante… -levanta su dedo índice- Posiblemente esa nave está pensada para algo real por una simple razón. Tal vez nuestros superiores no nos lo digan, pero eso me huele a que unos cuantos estarán a punto de emprender un viaje interestelar muy importante.

Haruka: ¿Y por qué harían algo así? –habló desde el lado derecho de Sakino.

Sakino: -voltea a verle- Como todas las instituciones también tienen sus secretos. Y esta es la parte interesante del asunto. –se inclina hacia Haruka para atraer su atención- Imaginen que el gobierno está trabajando en algo tan importante que no cualquiera puede saberlo, ni siquiera nosotros que somos de la fuerza aérea. Pero al tratarse de una nave piloto prototipo, y como nosotros somos de esa área, seguramente van a elegir a uno en particular para pilotear esa gran nave. –todos le miran con rostro de incredulidad.

Mitsuki: ¿Pero para qué harían algo así?, ¿por qué habrían de alejarse de la tierra y las colonias si se supone que esa nave se va a necesitar ahora que ha ocurrido el primer atentado terrorista después de tantos años? ¿No sería mejor que esa tecnología la usáramos para nuestra defensa?

Sakino: -pone rostro de misterio mirando a todos con aire de sabio- Pues eso es lo más interesante, porque me acabo de enterar por otras fuentes que vamos a tener unidades especiales para proteger a toda la gente de la tierra y las colonias. Van a ser androides súper equipados que van a superar ampliamente a las unidades de combate que ahora conocemos. En otras palabras… -adopta un aspecto sombrío con apenas los ojos a la vista por la obstrucción de su melena- Se trata del proyecto Gladius.

Mitsuki: -gira su mirada hacia un lado con los brazos cruzados- Creo que te estás volviendo loco.

Haruka: ¿Y tú qué opinas May?, ¿te gustaría algún día convertirte en piloto de esa nave en caso de que así suceda?

Puse cara de desconcertada en aquel momento, porque además se me vino a la mente un recuerdo de mi infancia en donde había hecho un dibujo a crayones sobre mí misma en compañía de cinco peculiares personajes; entre ellos estaba Gokú. Y justo detrás nuestro había dibujado una nave de dimensiones colosales como nunca antes habría ilustrado otra semejante.

Justo ahora que habían mencionado sobre el proyecto de esta nave llamada Zero, mi mente se encargó de traer a mi presente esa imagen viva de mi dibujo de la infancia que aún conservo guardada en alguna parte de mi librero. Lo más curioso, es que había dibujado a Gokú no como un anciano, sino como un hombre en sus plenas facultades físicas aunado a que le había agregado un uniforme tipo espacial como a los otros cuatro y a mí misma, como si todos formáramos parte de una tripulación.

Recuerdo con claridad que no tuve las agallas para confesar este pensamiento en presencia de todos ellos.

May: Bueno, yo… Creo que no me importaría.

Sakino: -se vuelve a dirigir a todos con la misma actitud soberbia- Apuesto a que muy pronto nos van a citar a alguna reunión para elegir a uno de nosotros. –los televisores del restaurante cambian de programación trayendo las noticias de la mañana.

Noticiero: 'Los saludamos a todos con las noticias del momento…' –a un costado de la pantalla se muestra la imagen de un libro en rotación sobre una de sus esquinas- 'La editorial Prince acaba de relanzar el exitoso libro de la autora estadounidense Rhonda Byrne titulado "El Secreto", libro que fue publicado en el 2006 y que tuvo en éxito arrasador en todo el mundo. Ahora, tras cumplirse otro aniversario más desde aquella vez que fue publicado, la editorial se complace en anunciar su nuevo lanzamiento en todos los formatos conocidos, desde libros en físico hasta en archivos holográficos. Pueden adquirirlo ahora en sus tiendas de preferencia' –la imagen hace un cambio para mostrar el informe de una periodista conocedora del libro- '"El Secreto", escrito por Rhonda Byrne hace cientos de años, te hace consciente del poder de tu mente para volver realidad todo lo que tú piensas. Tan sólo basta que sientas que en realidad ya tienes eso que anhelas en tu poder y la ley de atracción se encargará de traerlo a tu realidad. ¿Quieres atraer dinero?, ¿quieres tener ese vehículo que tanto soñaste?, ¿quieres lograr el éxito en todas tus relaciones?, éste es el libro que usted necesita leer para…'

Sakino: -emite un sonido de desapruebo- Vaya… -sacude su mano al aire sin aceptar lo que estaba viendo- ¿En verdad creen ese tipo de cosas?, yo no creo que con tan sólo imaginarte las cosas éstas van a venir a tu vida real.

Mitsuki: Pues yo sí creo en ello… Si imagino que ya estoy al lado del chico ideal sé que eso pronto se hará realidad.

Sakino: ¿En serio?, pues tal vez no se hace realidad porque a lo mejor ese chico no sabe siquiera que existes.

Mitsuki: Pues no importa, yo sé que puede mi suerte cambiar si cambio mi forma de pensar. –agregó con tono molesto.

Haruka: -golpea la cabeza de Sakino con su puño- En vez que le des ánimos tú la pisoteas.

Sakino: -se cubre la cabeza- ¡Oye pues es verdad!, ésta mujer necesitaría volver a nacer para que los tipos le presten atención… -se acerca a Haruka susurrándole en el oído- Además acuérdate que ya van dos veces que su mamá le pregunta si era lesbiana, es tan ruda con los demás que ya hasta han pensado en meterla en el fútbol americano. –dijo en tono socarrón.

Mitsuki: -golpea la mesa al dejar caer la palma- ¡¡Oye te escuché!!

Haruka: ¡Oigan chicos tranquilos!

Mitsuki: ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí así que no hables!

Sakino: -le mira de reojo con mirada burlona- Entonces explícate por qué hasta ahora no has tenido novio mi bohemia Julieta.

Mitsuki: ¡Sólo ha sido mala suerte, sólo eso!

Haruka: Oigan creo que mejor pedimos la cuenta y nos vamos ¿no les parece?

Aquella discusión siguió sin que yo prestara mucha atención, más bien estaba más enfocada en mis pensamientos. "El Secreto", el poder de hacer realidad todo lo que tú piensas y anhelas… Me pareció de lo más inusual en ese momento cuando escuché las noticias, e inmediatamente vino a mí de nuevo la imagen de ese dibujo de mi infancia.

Cuando terminé mi jornada de trabajo en aquel día todavía no se mencionaba algo que tuviera que ver con aquel proyecto Zero ni mucho menos sobre el referente al Gladius que Sakino mencionó en esa ocasión…Después llegué a mi apartamento caída la noche; me serví leche acompañada de pan en la cocina y luego me dirigí al comedor pensando en todo lo que se había dicho en aquella reunión con mis amigos. Al terminar me acordé de aquel dibujo y de inmediato me dirigí a la estancia rumbo al librero de madera justo al frente de la sala.

Busqué entre folders, libros y otras papelerías hasta que di con un sobre de color amarillo verdoso. Pasé un tiempo contemplando aquel sobre desgastado por los años; momentos después me decidí a abrirlo. Desdoblé la hoja de papel que estaba ahí guardada y mi mirada cambió completamente al reconocer aquellos garabatos de mi propio puño hace muchos años.

Recordé aquel momento al instante cuando sólo era una niña de 6 años, dibujando con ganas y sin razón aparente este boceto de crayones de colores en uno de mis tantos momentos creativos. Lo traje a mi presente tan vivamente que realmente sentí que yo era la misma niña de antes observando su recién dibujo terminado. Esto me hizo comprender que no se trató de un simple boceto, sino de una visión del futuro.

Llamé a mi madre esa noche contándole lo que había ocurrido y le dije que había encontrado aquella ilustración. Recordamos aquel entonces cuando yo de pequeña le entregué ese dibujo; entonces confesó que ella se había sorprendido porque precisamente este boceto coincidía con mi oficio de ahora, el de pilotaje, y se preguntó en ese tiempo si algún día sería posible que yo llevara a estas cinco personas que dibujé bajo mi tutela y guía hacia lo desconocido.

Le dije que probablemente estaba un proyecto en marcha para elegir a un piloto para una misión en especial. Su voz sonó sorprendida y de inmediato respondió que las cosas estaban coincidiendo de tal forma que parecía que todo en cuanto había recreado en esa hoja de papel se estaba haciendo realidad de algún modo.

No pude dormir bien esa noche. No sabía explicarlo, pero comenzaba a despertarse en mí una inquietud difícil de explicar, como algo que me estaba dando certeza de que pronto ocurriría algo grandioso; tal sensación no me daba oportunidad de conciliar el sueño.

Luego de pasado un tiempo, de pronto quedé dormida. Y lo más maravilloso de todo esto es que pude recordar hasta el más mínimo detalle de aquel sueño. Me veía a mí misma precisamente en una nave espacial con una tecnología que los conocedores de la aviación añorarían tener bajo sus manos… Lo que más me inquietó es que me visualizaba bajo otra perspectiva, como si me hubiera filmado y estuviera viendo mi propio vídeo.

Portaba un uniforme nunca antes usado en el oficio del pilotaje y los cinco sujetos que me acompañaban venían vestidos de la misma forma. Tenía los controles a mi mando mientras les decía que no se preocuparan, que pronto llegaríamos a nuestro destino. Ellos solamente me decían que confiaban en mí, que sabían que pronto llegaríamos a aquel lugar.

La nave se agitaba de tal modo que parecía que iba a romperse en pedazos por causa de las fuerzas exteriores del Universo, y yo con mi vista fija hacia el exterior desde los controles de mando no veía más que luces relampagueantes de un color blanquecino cegador que tornaba las instalaciones de la nave como un enorme cuarto oscuro. Los cinco sujetos que estaban alrededor mío permanecían de pie apoyándose solamente de las esquinas ante los movimientos bruscos de la nave. De pronto todo se volvió tan luminoso que abarcó toda mi perspectiva visual.

Unos segundos más tarde pude ver con claridad cómo se despejaba un Universo con un toque mágico. Al centro vi un planeta con un aura natural tan radiante que pensé que habíamos llegado al mismísimo paraíso, un lugar que precisamente parecía que estábamos buscando. Mi impresión fue más grande cuando una voz actuó de fondo sonando como un eco lejano de entre todas las paredes de nuestro transporte, una voz tan poderosa que parecía provenir de Dios en persona en todas sus formas.

¿?: "Guerreros Legendarios… Su momento ha llegado".

Fue un sueño que sentí tan real que cuando me desperté de golpe en aquella noche juraba que realmente había vivido aquella aventura. Después de aquello no pude dormir otra vez; tomé el dibujo que había dejado a un lado de mi cama dentro del sobre y le miré estupefacta con la luz tenue de la noche. No podía creer que aquel sueño guardara tanta relación con aquella ilustración, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que parecía que se trataba exactamente de las cinco personas que en el dibujo se habían representado en aquella visión. Solamente me quedé despierta con la mirada hacia el techo con una sensación de certeza tan inexplicable como aquel sueño.

Ese nuevo día fue todavía más ajetreado en la Fuerza Aérea. Todos los departamentos se estaban preparando arduamente para hacer frente a la amenaza que hace unos días se había presentado por primera vez en muchos años. Mis compañeros y mis comandantes opinaban que tal evento produjo una conmoción tal que hasta los mandatarios de todos los países vecinos se habían reunido en una asamblea junto con los representantes de la ONU para llegar a un acuerdo. Fue algo increíble ver a tantos rangos trabajar sin cesar, con los de la fuerza terrestre preparando sus unidades de combate, los de la fuerza acuática entrenando en los mejores simuladores, y claro que nosotros no faltábamos en las preparaciones.

Las tareas cotidianas cambiaron a un simple objetivo: teníamos que defendernos. Se había dado la máxima alerta en cuanto a ataques terroristas, sobre todo porque nadie sabía quién había sido el responsable de tales agresiones. Nos enfrentábamos a un enemigo invisible de quien no teníamos idea de dónde provenía. ¿Sería de Japón, de la India, de América, de México? Tal situación nos tenía a todos confundidos.

Entonces sucedió que… En el centro de operaciones de nuestro departamento, justo donde nos ponían al tanto de la situación con holografías e ilustraciones, un coronel mayor irrumpe en la sala.

Coronel: -saluda en forma militar en compañía de dos subordinados- Señores… Lamento interrumpir tan vehemente e ilustrativa explicación… Pero es necesario que solamente me acompañen a la sala de Operaciones Secretas los mejores pilotos aquí presentes.

Expositor: -retira el saludo militar junto con los demás- Sin ningún problema señor, en seguida les haré mención. –se vuelve hacia todos sus escuchas- ¡Escuchen!, a continuación nombraré a quienes considero los mejores pilotos que la Fuerza Aérea ha reconocido como los mejores.

La forma en cómo ambos se habían visto dijo algo más de lo que habían hablado. Fue una repentina sensación de que ya sabían a lo que se estaban refiriendo cuando el Coronel Mayor le pidió que nombrara a los mejores pilotos. Me puse inquieta y un poco desesperada, porque no sabía si mi nombre iba a ser mencionado. Sabía que contaba con una de las mejores calificaciones y promedios de simulacro y práctica real, pero aun así no pude evitar sentirme no apta para semejante nombramiento.

Cuando mi nombre salió de la boca del expositor creí que por momentos se trató de una llamada de atención; luego de que todos los nombrados se pusieron de pie no tardé en darme cuenta que realmente me habían elegido. Nerviosamente me levanté de mi asiento por la tardanza en mi respuesta.

Nos dirigimos a la sala de Operaciones Secretas, un sitio al que solamente se asiste cuando se trata de situaciones críticas que ameritan acciones inmediatas por su grado de dificultad. En muy pocas ocasiones recuerdo haber pisado ese lugar, y solamente fue en aquellas de aparente peligro cuando de pronto naves alienígenas violaban nuestro espacio límite y no se identificaban; o cuando era necesaria nuestra intervención para interceptar rocas de meteoro que amenazaban con dañar sustancialmente las colonias espaciales como nuestro planeta.

Tuve una sensación extraña en aquella ocasión, de momento un cúmulo de emociones se despertaron a la vez. Y claro que no podía faltar aquel sueño tan profundo y real como mi vida misma, las palabras de mi madre sobre mi dibujo, el dibujo mismo… Y también vino a mi presente aquella sinopsis que leí por curiosidad en una de las tiendas de libros virtuales a las que asistí dentro de una colonia acuática. Había investigado sobre "El Secreto", aquel libro que fue anunciado en el restaurante que asistí en compañía de mis amigos. ¿Es que la mente puede ser tan poderosa?, ¿realmente puedo materializar algo con tan sólo imaginarlo?, ¿los sueños que tuve desde mi infancia están influyendo incluso ahora?

Preguntas que nunca antes me había hecho y, que por lo mismo, me desconcertaban notablemente.

Coronel: Por favor tomen asiento caballeros. –se acomodó en la vista principal con los dos sujetos de traje negro y gafas oscuras en ambos costados. Permanece un momento callado contemplando a todos los presentes cuidadosamente- Iremos al grano… -deja caer su palma sobre la mesa- Nunca antes, en la historia de la humanidad, habíamos presenciado algo como esto. Para que un atentado de esta índole haya logrado efecto sobre nuestro sistema con todo y las precauciones que todas las naciones hemos tomado para que esto no ocurra de ninguna forma… Nos da cuenta del increíble poderío de ese alguien para haber logrado burlar de esa manera todos nuestros sistemas de seguridad.

Como ustedes saben… -presiona un panel holográfico frente al escritorio abriéndose una ventana en el aire mostrando aspectos técnicos con imágenes explicadas en términos militares- Para que un atentado pueda surtir efecto en cualquiera de nuestros espacios cubiertos significa que el sujeto tiene conocimiento exacto de cómo funciona nuestro sistema. Sospechamos que puede tratarse de alguien que operó cerca de nosotros haciéndose pasar por un servidor nuestro y que ahora, en la mejor oportunidad, lanza un ataque como advertencia para avisar a la humanidad de lo peligroso que puede ser.

Los departamentos de Fuerza Terrestre y Acuática ya fueron notificados y actuarán según el protocolo y las necesidades de defensa. Su departamento de igual manera hará lo mismo; a excepción que ustedes, los que están aquí presentes, tendrán el privilegio de ser testados para una importante misión, tan importante que únicamente será el elegido a quien se revelará el secreto… Solamente éste lo sabrá una vez que escuche su nombre como el único capaz de llevar a cabo dicha misión. –May aprieta su labio inferior. El comandante desactiva la proyección con el movimiento de su mano sobre el panel holográfico- Veremos quién de ustedes será capaz de emprender dicha travesía, y tengan en claro algo de una vez… -se pone estrepitosamente de pie- De aquí solamente será seleccionado el 'Mejor', así que espero que den lo más perfecto de sí mismos en todas y cada una de las pruebas que estarán a punto de conocer y llevar a cabo. No es una elección, es una orden.

No recuerdo otra ocasión de tanta intriga y presión como ésta. Sabía que era de las mejores en cuanto a pilotaje se trataba; obtenía las mejores calificaciones en todas las pruebas a las que era sometida. Constantemente mi departamento me elegía para supervisar a los nuevos miembros o para resolver problemas que ni los más conocedores en la materia lograban solucionar a pesar de su experiencia.

Lo cierto es que incluso por estas fechas, no puedo evitar el arrastrar viejos lastres de mi pasado que me asechan como sombras pesadas sobre mi presente. No puedo evitar el sentirme a veces absolutamente indigna de todo lo que tengo y poseo, con la ligera sospecha de que solamente sé que soy inteligente, atractiva y con un porte envidiable; pero eso a considerarme realmente como tal, hay una enorme brecha.

Ese día podría decir que fue el más importante de mi vida, como también el más desafiante. Mientras cada uno de nosotros competía por lograr las mejores calificaciones en las pruebas de simulacro que tuvimos que presentar por órdenes superiores, esto trajo a mí recuerdos de mi infancia poco agradables.

En mis primeros años de estudio solía ser despreciada y dejada a un lado por mis costumbres poco usuales para una niña de mi edad. En los recesos estaba casi siempre sola, sumergida en mis pensamientos y mi creatividad. Eran realmente pocos los que podían entenderme casi en su totalidad. Cuando se trataba de decisiones importantes no solían tomarme en cuenta, y cuando ocurrían problemas a mí era a la que primero culpaban.

Al formar equipos y mesas de trabajo todos se apresuraban a formar los suyos dejando mis probabilidades nulas para poder acercarme siquiera con uno solo. Varias veces tuve que trabajar con los maestros o a solas, viendo cómo los demás se divertían con sus compañeros de clases preferidos mientras que yo no tenía más remedio que seguir en mi aislamiento. Siempre quedaba al último, si trataba sobresalir los demás me hundían, e inmediatamente surgían los apodos hacia mi persona si hacía algo que no les parecía.

Luego de pasar a las pruebas de sincronización pasamos a las de conocimiento general. Teníamos que responder al pie de la letra cada una de las partes de una que otra nave en particular expuestas en el proyector con todo y sus nombres como a la explicación de sus componentes. Detalles que tenían que ver con el mantenimiento de cada una de las piezas, cuándo y cómo debían ser cambiadas, qué tipo de ensamblaje debían llevar y cuál era el protocolo a seguir para que las unidades aceptaran la instalación de las nuevas piezas evitando al máximo los problemas de compatibilidad.

En esa etapa se me vino a la mente mi segundo período de estudios. Éste comenzó cuando rondaba los 12 años hasta los 15. Había sido un nuevo cambio para mí, los demás no tenían ni idea del trato que yo había recibido en mi anterior período y por mi parte jamás lo compartí. Llegué a tener por primera vez lo que se puede llamar verdaderos amigos. Me acordé perfectamente de dos compañeros de clase que siempre alcanzaban las notas más altas en todas las materias. Siempre fueron elegidos para participar en concursos de todo tipo, cualquier cosa relacionada con la inteligencia y el conocimiento. En particular uno de ellos fue mi mejor amigo, y hasta ahora lo sigue siendo. En cada receso nos divertíamos jugando a todo tipo de cosas, hasta hubo momentos de rudeza física.

Lo recordé tan fervientemente en aquella prueba porque puse en práctica todo lo que aprendí de él. Siempre tan lleno de trabajo y tan presionado por ser el mejor, y aun así tenía tiempo para los amigos y bromeaba con ellos como cualquier chico de su edad. A pesar de ser idolatrado y llamado el mejor estudiante eso no mató su sencillez y su compromiso con todos los demás. Tan calculador, tan estudioso, tan exacto en sus pruebas y respuestas sin el más mínimo margen de error… Y aun así tan carismático y lleno de juventud.

Fue mi inspiración total en aquella prueba, sentí que le tenía a un lado dándome indicaciones sobre lo que tenía que hacer. No puedo negar que en aquella época de mi vida él fue la mayor influencia que jamás pude tener: fue como un segundo padre para mí.

Después pasamos a la prueba de supervivencia. Nos enfrentaron a situaciones de alarma y teníamos que responder de acuerdo a todo lo que sabíamos como pilotos. Debíamos demostrar que éramos capaces de velar apropiadamente por todos los miembros de nuestra tripulación aun si estuviéramos bajo los efectos de una radiación solar potente que afectara nuestros sentidos. Las simulaciones fueron tan reales que realmente sentíamos los efectos en físico de todos los síntomas de aviación dependiendo del ambiente donde se desarrollaban. De esto se encargaban artefactos especiales capaces de alterar la atmósfera lo suficiente para lograr una recreación casi perfecta de éstos efectos ambientales.

Mi tercera etapa de estudios vino ahora a mi cabeza durante esa prueba. De los 15 a los 18 años, tuve realmente que pasar por pruebas de supervivencia, pues había entrado en una etapa en mi vida en la que tenía que elegir mi oficio en un futuro cercano. La realidad fue más notoria que en mis anteriores etapas, porque no solamente los demás trataban de humillarme y hacerme sentir menos: también querían pasar por encima de mí para lograr sobresalir. Tuve que aprender a hacer más cosas por mi cuenta y responsabilizarme por aquellas situaciones que sucedían por cuesta mía; pero aun carecía de una autoestima suficiente para enfrentarme a aquellos que constantemente se metían conmigo e invadían mi espacio personal.

Recordar esto me dio el coraje para soportar todas aquellas presiones tanto físicas como psicológicas en aquellas pruebas. Todos estábamos encerrados en cápsulas simuladoras de cabinas de naves espaciales donde se recreaba toda la acción a la perfección. También me hizo recordar mi afición al deporte, y que gracias a esta práctica de toda mi vida pude ser capaz de soportar grandes tempestades en situaciones peligrosas. Mi condición física fue primordial para superar aquellas pruebas, de algún modo había resistido aun más de lo que había pensado que aguantaría.

Al terminar la prueba ocurrió que algunos no llegaron al final. Sucedieron desmayos, fuertes dolores de cabeza, desequilibrios corporales por las simulaciones de altas y bajas presiones, entre otras cosas. Aquellos que no lograron completar lo requerido tuvieron que retirarse del desafío, y los que continuamos teníamos que seguir teniendo en mente que lo que vendría podría ser igual o más difícil que lo anterior.

Llegamos a las pruebas de resistencia motora. Nos ingresaron a máquinas de fuerza gravitacional, nos sacudieron en cabinas con movimiento circular en una polea que nos hacía dar giros sobre un mismo eje de referencia hasta sentir la fuerza de presión que todos los pilotos debemos de soportar. Nos hicieron preguntas del por qué y para qué queríamos ser pilotos, qué nos movía realmente para llegar hasta donde habíamos llegado; si éramos realmente conscientes de hacia dónde iríamos y si sabíamos los riesgos de adentrarnos a tal oficio.

Mi cuarta etapa de estudios se hizo presente de inmediato. Ahora más que nunca había comprendido por qué había elegido estudiar esta carrera. No fue tanto por obtener el mejor promedio, o por siquiera ser reconocida en el mundo por mis altas calificaciones y mis logros académicos. Fue por el simple gusto de mi oficio y por el amor a la creatividad y la aventura. Ésta etapa fue de pura asimilación, las tres anteriores sólo fueron de preparación. Aun a esas alturas me subestimaba, no me agradaban del todo mis compañeros de clase y llegué a cambiarme en tres ocasiones de turno por no ser el ambiente de mi agrado. Tuve etapas de excelencia como también de monotonía y aburrimiento. De pronto lograba las más altas calificaciones y después esto cambiaba a lo contrario.

Tuve también rivales, en espacial aquellos que sintieron su lugar de popularidad y excelencia amenazado e hicieron de todo para dejarme en ridículo y hacerme perder credibilidad en mi trabajo. Recordar aquello en ese momento me hizo consciente de lo mucho que me importó aquello y por ende la baja autoestima que me trajo como consecuencia. Me seguía importando mucho lo que los demás pensaran, opinaran o dijeran de mí, a tal punto que cualquier opinión negativa lograba mermar mis esfuerzos por ser algo mejor.

Aquella prueba psicológica lo fue todo para mí, porque me volví totalmente consciente de qué es lo que quería en la vida y hacia dónde quería llegar. Recordé de igual manera el gusto que tenía por la Psicología y el efecto que ésta suele tener en las personas. Aunque a decir verdad, por el conocimiento que llegué a adquirir por parte de este estudio, nunca me interesó manipular a nadie que tuviera cerca ni siquiera para beneficio propio.

Las pruebas habían terminado; para la última sólo quedamos en pie ocho personas, cinco de ellos hombres y tres mujeres incluyéndome. Durante las anteriores, expertos en la materia estuvieron supervisando cada movimiento nuestro descartando a la vez a quienes consideraban no aptos para continuar en el desafío. De pronto ocurrió que algunos fueron interrumpidos a mitad de alguna prueba y se les decía de inmediato que estaban fuera. Claro que hubo propuestas por parte de algunos pidiendo explicación por tal decisión. Pero los jueces no perdían el tiempo y pedían de inmediato su retirada.

Al terminar todo lo que debimos hacer, se nos pidió que esperáramos la resolución hasta el día siguiente al mediodía para conocer quién sería el encargado de tan importante misión. Yo me fui a casa pensando en lo ocurrido, sin tener gana alguna de salir con mis amigos o siquiera de hacer deporte. Tenía la sensación de que me aguardaba algo sumamente grande que no sabía cómo describir, aunque de forma paralela mantenía mis pensamientos y mi atención en constante aturdimiento.

Al siguiente día ingresamos en la sala de Operaciones Secretas esperando nuestro veredicto. Aquel sueño, aquel dibujo de mi infancia, las palabras de mi madre en aquella noche, ese libro que fue relanzado y que produjo en mí una notable inquietud por su mensaje… Los tenía más presentes que nunca.

Todos estábamos de pie esperando la resolución del Comandante, quien impaciente revisaba los resultados de las pruebas que los encargados de la supervisión le entregaban. Por la expresión que pude ver en su rostro pareció haberse dado cuenta de algo, algo que seguramente se trataba de mis resultados. Su mirada fulgurante e impactante dirigida hacia mí provocó que mi corazón se acelerara en un minuto; por un momento los de supervisión me señalaron de una forma no tan discreta como hubiera deseado. Pude ver que hablaban de algo en particular que yo había dejado en una de las pruebas.

Fue precisamente en el examen de conocimiento general cuando yo me atreví agregar una recreación del dibujo original de mi infancia con detalles aun más afinados y una técnica más pulida para la mejor comprensión de los presentes. No tuve ni idea del por qué había hecho semejante cosa, pareció más un impulso que una certeza de lo que estaba haciendo… Durante toda mi vida siempre he tenido esa costumbre de entrometerme en situaciones que no me favorecen del todo, de meter las narices cuando no me llaman, de arriesgarme a hacer el ridículo sin importar a quién tenga yo al frente… En ese momento recuerdo que pensé con fuerte ahínco en mis adentros: "¡¡Qué estúpida!!"

El Comandante volvió a su actitud desinteresada y calculadora después de retirar mis pruebas de su escritorio para revisar otras más. Luego de un momento de silencio, por fin el Comandante al igual que los dos sujetos de traje negro y gafas oscuras se ponen de pie para dar el veredicto.

Comandante: Siéntanse orgullosos de haber llegado hasta donde ahora están, pidiéndoles que vean hacia atrás solamente para comprobar que fueron elegidos de un grupo antes numeroso que fue selecto para emprender estas pruebas. –toma un puñado de hojas ordenadas agitándolas en el aire como un ademán añadido de su parte- No es definitivo el considerar la mejor calificación, porque bien saben que un resultado de excelencia en una prueba de conocimiento puede no valer nada en una práctica en la vida real. Igualmente no nos dejaremos llevar por la mejor resistencia física, porque si eso no se acompaña con conocimiento y práctica en la materia entonces no son más que mediocres medallistas olímpicos. Venimos a comprobar quién de ustedes tiene el hambre de sumergirse en este compromiso tan importante, de que aun sin saber a qué se va a enfrentar o cuál va a ser la responsabilidad que tendrá que llevar ahora sobre sus hombros… Lo apostará todo sin retroceder ni titubear ni un solo instante.

Se trata de algo tan importante que nunca antes un piloto de nuestros tiempos se atrevería siquiera a imaginar. La misión que tendrá que emprender aquel que sea elegido de entre ustedes será la más importante de la humanidad, porque no solamente estará peleando por mantener la paz y erradicar a los que se oponen; también tendrá que cuidar de aquellos que le acompañarán y que además contarán con su guía para emprender su próxima aventura.

Y ahora que saben todo esto… -deja caer la prueba que sostenía en su mano en el escritorio sin preocuparse de su estado ni en la forma de hacerlo- Ordeno que dé un paso al frente a quien nombre como el único piloto responsable de esta imperiosa responsabilidad.

Mi quijada estaba temblando, los nervios se me notaban más de lo que yo hubiera querido. Estaba con la vista baja esperando que el Comandante dijera por fin mi nombre, pero a la vez no quería oír palabra alguna que tuviera que ver con el nombramiento. Me consideraba lo suficientemente apta para emprender dicha travesía, pero seguía pensando que tal vez solamente se trataba de un capricho de mi infancia creyendo que en realidad iba a llevar a esos cinco sujetos de mi ilustración rumbo a una aventura épica.

Eran esos momentos los que más detestaba, pero también los que más disfrutaba. Sin embargo, todavía quedaba en mí el disgusto de escuchar que no era la favorita para emprender dicho cargo aun cuando me había sentido lo suficientemente capaz para hacerlo. Odiaba eso, de alguna forma sentía que estaban jugando conmigo.

Y finalmente, lo que me sacó de mis profundos pensamientos como un balde de agua fría sobre todo mi cuerpo, escuché aquel nombre que jamás esperé que se nombrara.

Comandante: ¡Teniente Hinata Kusanagi, es usted la elegida para esta importante misión!

No pude ocultar mi descontento y desaprobación en aquel entonces. No podía creer que no hubiera sido elegida, que mi nombre no fuese mencionado. Quedé cabizbaja con la mirada confundida y desconcertada, y pude notar con mi reojo izquierdo cómo Sakino volteó a verme con una mirada incrédula sin poder creer al igual que yo que ninguno de los dos hubiésemos tenido esa suerte.

Con una expresión de satisfacción notable en su rostro, la teniente Hinata dio complacida un paso al frente acompañado de un frenético saludo militar como muestra de su superioridad. El Comandante dio sus últimas palabras de agradecimiento y luego simplemente se apartó junto con la elegida y su personal perdiéndose de nuestra vista. Poco después los demás rompieron fila y salieron del recinto con la misma cara de desilusión e insatisfacción en sus rostros. Sakino sólo se quedó ahí observándome sin que yo moviera un solo dedo.

Al salir del recinto, él me acompañó rumbo a nuestra planta habitual de trabajo expresando su descontento al momento que recorríamos los pasillos con las oficinas en los costados.

Sakino: ¡No puedo creer esto, se supone que hice todo como lo debía hacer!

May: Es una decisión que no podemos cuestionar. Si ellos dijeron que eligieron a Hinata entonces está bien.

Sakino: -inclina la mirada hacia May- No puedo creer que aceptes esto de forma tan simple. Tal vez yo podría decir con mayor certeza que no iba a ser elegido y ¿sabes por qué?, porque sé que tú tenías aun más posibilidades de ser seleccionada que yo.

May: -agita la cabeza en forma de desaprobación- No todo está en mis manos como yo creí. Lo deseé, en verdad quería ser seleccionada para esa misión, pero ahora… -detiene su andar con la mirada baja y sus puños apretados- ahora…

Sakino: -se acerca a ella- ¿Ves?, la situación misma pone en evidencia que no fue una elección justa… May… -apoya una mano sobre su hombro- Tú merecías esta misión mejor que nadie, al menos quiero que si llegas a encontrarte frente a frente con esos sujetos les hagas saber lo inconforme que estás y que si es necesario hagan una segunda evaluación.

May: -le mira fijamente tratando de mostrar seguridad en sus palabras- Sakino… La decisión está hecha y ya no hay nada que pueda hacerse.

Recuerdo vivamente la expresión de sus facciones cuando le dije eso. Él no podía creer que diera por hecho mi derrota así de fácil, y yo creo que se debía a que me conocía lo suficiente para saber que yo debí ser elegida por sobre todos; incluso él. Tuve una mezcla de rabia y resignación en aquel entonces, tan así que no tuve manera de reacción alguna, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Algo en Sakino le decía que había algo sospechoso en todo esto.

De pronto… Sucedió lo que yo llamo "vías del destino". Los dos hombres uniformados de gafas oscuras que hace momentos acompañaban al Comandante se acercaron a nosotros de frente. Fue suficiente para llamar nuestra entera atención.

Subordinado1: ¿Teniente May? –se dirigió con actitud de agente secreto.

May: -con el cuerpo paralizado por la impresión- ¿Sí…? Dígame.

Subordinado1: Le pedimos que nos acompañe, el señor Comandante quiere hablar con usted en privado.

Subordinado2: -con la mirada hacia Sakino- Usted puede retirarse.

Sakino: Eh… Sí, claro…

Como por instinto simplemente seguí la orden y me aparté de Sakino. Él solamente levantó el dedo pulgar con una mirada sonriente luego de que giré la mirada a mi espalda para verle, dándome a entender que todo iba a salir bien. Se quedó ahí parado sin moverse esperando a que tal vez me perdiera de vista hasta el límite de su visión. Todo el tiempo que transcurrió en todo el caminar, hasta que llegamos al elevador de propulsión y nos estacionamos en la parte más alta de la torre de operaciones, no dije ni articulé palabra alguna con ninguno de los dos agentes.

Para que el Comandante quisiera hablar conmigo en persona… ¿Habré hecho algo que no debí hacer?, ¿para qué me habían llamado en privado? Cuando llegamos a la espaciosa oficina del Comandante y abrieron ambas puertas a los costados permitiendo apreciar la panorámica vista apreciable a través de las enormes ventanas al frente nuestro, simplemente avanzamos hasta quedar frente al Comandante sin que éste dijera palabra alguna luego de vernos entrar. Sentado ahí en aquel escritorio de ostentoso diseño y remarcable material, revisaba lo que parecían ser mis notas de una forma cautelosa.

Todos los ahí presentes me miraban de un modo sospechoso, como también los realizadores de pruebas que estuvieron monitoreándonos todo el tiempo. A juzgar por la expresión curiosa en sus caras supe de inmediato que se trataba de algo bastante importante.

Comandante: Caballeros pueden retirarse. –ordenó a ambos hombres de traje negro sin apartar la vista de los documentos. Acataron la orden alejándose hasta quedar fuera de vista con las puertas cerrándose luego de su salida- Dígame usted, teniente May… -levanta la cabeza con la teniente en la mira, dejando los documentos a un lado con ambas manos entrelazadas a la altura de su barbilla- Creo que usted estuvo consciente desde un principio que ésta prueba se trataba de algo serio ¿no?

May: Totalmente de acuerdo señor. –su voz sonó a formalismo fabricado.

Comandante: -arquea una ceja y luego vuelve a su expresión anterior- Entonces… -levanta una hoja mostrando el contenido en ella frente a May- Queremos saber qué significa esto y por qué lo incluyó dentro de las pruebas.

Me conmocionó haber visto mi dibujo en una situación como esta. Jamás creí que algo así iba a sucederme, simplemente supuse desde un principio que se olvidarían del asunto e ignorarían por completo esa ilustración.

May: Señor… Simplemente se trata… De un sueño de mi infancia.

Comandante: -hace una mueca de aparente burla e incredulidad- ¿Sabía usted que no fue elegida para la misión por incluir este tipo de cosas? Creímos que usted entendería y que no iba a tomar a la ligera el hecho de que fue seleccionada de entre los mejores pilotos para emprender dicha misión. Es más, usted llegó a las finales con sólo ocho miembros esperando la resolución final. ¿Sabe la oportunidad que acaba de desperdiciar?, ¿sabía que la teniente Hinata fue la segunda después de usted en cuanto al nivel de puntaje obtenido en las pruebas y que preferimos elegirla a ella porque nos vimos en la necesidad de considerar ésta opción a última instancia?

Una herida comenzaba a abrirse más y más con cada palabra de mi superior. Quería saber el por qué le daban importancia a un simple dibujo, cuando este mismo no afectaba el resultado de las pruebas ni definía crucialmente el momento de la elección. En ese momento me arrepentí como nunca antes de haber hecho algo fuera de lugar, sin pensar; aunque fuese propio de mi naturaleza el hacer las cosas como se me ocurrían y como mi corazón mandaba.

May: Yo… Yo solamente… -aprieta los puños al lado de sus caderas, tensándose cada vez más con la mirada baja- ¡Quería cumplir mi sueño señor, eso es todo! –se armó de valor lanzando una mirada fulminante hacia su superior.

Comandante: ¿Qué?, no me venga con patrañas… -se levanta alterado de su silla golpeando la mesa con ambas palmas- Por su tontería de incluir ésta cosa en las pruebas cuando no se le pidió que lo hiciera… Pudo incluso incluir algo diferente que nos hubiera convencido del todo para que no nos quedara duda alguna que usted era la persona indicada para llevar a cabo esta misión, pero no… ¡¡Tenía que venir con tonterías de este tipo!! –hizo un ademán de desaprobación con su mano.

May: ¡No entiendo por qué tanto alboroto por un dibujo, señor! ¡Es sólo un dibujo de mi infancia, un sueño que yo tuve cuando era pequeña y que yo creí que algún día se realizaría! ¿¡Por qué tanta importancia sobre algo así!? ¡No puedo creer que no me hayan elegido sólo por eso!

Comandante: ¡Esto está fuera de lugar, y parece que quiere darnos a entender que la misión para la cual usted participó en estas pruebas se refería a algo como esto! –hace otro ademán de desapruebo- ¡Esto no es un juego! ¡Le he llamado para decirle que de ahora en adelante tome más en serio su oficio en esta profesión! ¡No venga a perder el tiempo con tonterías infantiles!

May: ¡Les reitero que solamente se trató de una corazonada de mi parte! ¡¡No quise ofender de ninguna forma a ninguno de ustedes!! ¡Participé en estas pruebas con la mayor seriedad y profesionalismo!

Comandante: ¡En ningún momento le pedimos un tonto dibujo en nuestras pruebas! ¡Hacer esto no es más que una burla de su parte! ¡Estamos ante una situación de alto riesgo y usted nos viene con patrañas! ¡Nadie me toma el pelo de esta forma, ni siquiera usted! ¡Esta porquería simplemente irá a la basura y nada más!

No podía entender lo que estaba pasando, parecía tan absurdo que esa discusión se hubiera reducido a aquel dibujo de mi infancia. No encontraba yo razones lógicas para explicar lo que estaba pasando… ¿Cómo era posible que el Comandante se molestara tanto por algo así?, ¿por qué se lo tomaba tan en serio afirmando que era incluso una falta de respeto?

Justo entonces ocurrió algo en mi interior que despertó en mí un sentido de justicia, de valentía por defender mis creencias y mis sueños. Ahora que lo recordaba, nunca antes en toda mi vida me había atrevido a externar mi descontento por alguna situación desfavorable que me desacreditara como persona y como profesional. Prefería seguir escuchando lo que tenían que decirme, en vez de poner un pie en alto y defender a capa y espada lo que yo creía.

En un principio siempre me rehusaba a externar mis visiones de tal manera ridícula como lo hace un niño seguro de sí mismo que afirmaba haber visto al mismo mesías en persona; pero no podía tolerar más que me humillaran de esa forma tan ignorante y atrevida, sin tener una sola idea de cómo me sentía por dentro y lo mucho que me dolía que se burlaran de mi más preciado tesoro.

Lo absurdo de la situación hizo que yo actuara de la forma más rápida y ocurrente.

May: ¡Yo simplemente…! ¡¡Quería cumplir mi sueño señor!! –se echó para delante como queriendo embestir con sus palabras. Los demás solo se quedaban observándole todo el tiempo- ¡No fue una burla, sino una visión certera de algo que yo sabía que ocurriría tarde o temprano siendo apenas una niña! ¡No entiendo por qué le toman tanta importancia a algo así, pero sí puedo decirles que entregué ese dibujo por la impresión que tuve de todo esto! ¡Yo realmente creí…! ¡Desde el fondo de mi corazón…! ¡Que algún día yo iba a ser un piloto muy importante, tan importante que llegaría a conocer a los guerreros legendarios en persona y los iba a llevar conmigo bajo mi tutela y guía! ¡Sí, ése fue mi sueño y ése sigue siendo mi sueño, y para ser honesta fue la principal motivación que yo encontré para llegar a lo que soy ahora!

¿¡Que les parece absurdo, infantil y carente de congruencia!? ¡¡Díganme cuántas veces no hemos abandonado lo que nosotros una vez creímos porque preferimos darle más importancia a lo que decían los demás!! ¡Se burlaban de mí constantemente, no creían que yo fuera capaz de ser piloto, mi padre nunca creyó en mí, siempre me dijo que no perdiera el tiempo con tonterías! ¡Pero yo seguí creyendo, y por muy absurdo que suene, ésa visión es y ha sido la que me ha mantenido de pie luchando por lo que yo quiero y no por lo que les parezca a los demás que es correcto!

¡Pero veo que ustedes van a juzgarme de la misma manera, tal como lo hizo mi padre!! –en la postura de su cuerpo se refleja cada vez más su disgusto por la situación- ¡Esto es absurdo, está fuera de lugar, no pueden basarse en algo así para determinar que quedé fuera de la oportunidad de ser electa! ¡Y por muy irracional que les parezca, ése dibujo ha sido y seguirá siendo mi más preciado tesoro, y no permitiré que se burlen de él como si no importara…!! ¡¡Porque para mí sí importa, para mí lo es todo en mi vida!!

No pude evitar llorar frente a ellos, principalmente porque el Comandante había rozado una herida que todavía tenía abierta. Principalmente se trataba de las humillaciones que había sufrido por parte de mi padre, ahora divorciado de mi madre, desde que tenía memoria. Todo ese odio acumulado salió al exterior en aquel momento como un desahogo tardío de tantos años de ofensas, malos tratos tanto físicos como psicológicos, y su falta de fe y apoyo hacia su propia hija.

Lo cierto es que en aquella época fui extremadamente sensible y no tuve la identidad, ni el valor ni el aprecio suficiente para defender mi dignidad por mí misma. Tuve que soportar años de lo mismo ya que en mi propio hogar no me habían enseñado lo que era la valoración personal y no tenía idea de cómo defenderme cada vez que alguien trataba de aprovecharse de mí.

El coraje acumulado que guardaba hacia mi padre salió como un volcán en erupción en aquel momento expresándose de la forma más infantil y ridícula, como si mi niña interna de pronto despertara expresándose con todas sus energías, diciendo aquello que le habían obligado callar por tantos años.

Rompí en sollozos silenciosos que me advirtieron que debía calmarme si no quería seguir haciendo el ridículo. Simplemente traté de hacerlo lo mejor que pude procurando limpiar rápidamente mis lágrimas con un pañuelo que tenía a mi alcance.

Cuando logré mantener la compostura suficiente, sólo miré a un lado hacia el suelo esperando lo peor. Era obvio que no podía hablarle al Comandante de esa manera, por muy disgustada o inconforme que yo estuviera; el recuerdo tan vivo de mi padre en el presente transformó la cualidad de la expresión y el objetivo: no era al Comandante a quien estaba respondiendo realmente; fue a la autoridad paterna de la que nunca pude revelarme como hubiera querido.

En Comandante simplemente se sentó nuevamente en su silla con una calma tal que pareció no afectarle en lo más mínimo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Volvió a apoyar los codos sobre su mesa y su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas, dispuesto a aclarar esto de una vez por todas.

Comandante: Teniente May… Veo que hasta ahora la estoy conociendo como realmente necesitaba hacerlo. Usted vino aquí a demostrarse a sí misma que podía lograr lo que usted se propusiera en su imaginación. No dejó de lado ningún aspecto ni ninguna posibilidad de lo que usted soñaba porque sabía que pronto se cumpliría. No tiene idea de cómo, pero bien que usted lo sabía desde un principio, lo sabía.

May: -da un fuerte suspiro tratándose de recuperar de la conmoción- Yo sólo quiero… Irme a casa señor.

Comandante: -pone mirada interesante- ¿Y para qué quiere irse a casa con las manos vacías? –se recuesta nuevamente en su sillón- Teniente May… ¿Qué edad tiene usted?

May: -con la mirada todavía a un lado- Acabo de cumplir 25 señor.

Comandante: ¿Cuándo?

May: -tarda un momento en responder- Hace dos días señor.

Comandante: ¿Y tuvo una bonita fiesta?

May: Eehmm… Podría decirse. –gira hacia otro lado la cabeza algo incómoda.

Comandante: Supongo que no celebró nada pensando en lo que ocurriría en estos dos días, incluyendo éste.

Lo cierto es que nunca acostumbraba a celebrar mis cumpleaños con multitudes presentes ni mucho menos hablaba de las fechas anunciando mis nuevas primaveras. El Comandante parecía conocerme más de lo que yo hubiera imaginado, lo que se notaba con ese tipo de preguntas y afirmaciones que daban la impresión de dirigirse hacia algo importante por averiguar.

Comandante: May… Míreme a los ojos. –May se toma un momento viendo apenada a los demás que no apartan su vista penetrante en ella, hasta después quedar con ambos ojos frente al Comandante- Ha demostrado que usted es valiosa, que cree en sí misma, que no le importa externar su opinión por más absurdo que le parezca. Dígame una cosa… Y quiero que sea totalmente sincera. –se pone de pie moviéndose hacia un lado con pasos pausados y tranquilos- Ese dibujo de su infancia… ¿Por qué están ahí esos cinco guerreros legendarios ahí trazados?

May: Bueno… -se agarra su coleta en muestra de nerviosismo- Verá… Siempre soñé con que algún día me internaría en una gran aventura con esos cinco.

Comandante: -le mira de reojo- ¿Y qué posibilidades usted encuentra de que algo así ocurra? –May comienza a inquietarse por su actitud.

May: Eehmm… Pues yo diría que una entre mil. –emite una risa nerviosa. El Comandante vuelve a mirarle fijamente con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Comandante: -descansa delicadamente sus palmas sobre el escritorio- ¿Y si le digo a usted que eso puede ocurrir en cualquier momento, más de lo que usted puede siquiera imaginarse? ¿Y si le digo que…? Tal como aparece el señor Gokú en los mejores años de su juventud… ¿Es posible que él mismo junto con estos otros personajes que están aquí dibujados…? ¿Vayan a reunirse con usted en esta nave rumbo a una nueva y alucinante aventura? ¿Usted me creería?

Tales preguntas me inquietaron de sobremanera. Ahora parecía que el Comandante me estaba tomando el pelo, o más bien quería probar algún otro aspecto de mi personalidad. De momento comencé a sentir disgusto por su actitud; pero al ver la expresión tan sincera en sus ojos pude considerar la posibilidad de que hablaba muy en serio.

Quedé en blanco sin saber en qué pensar. Estuve un momento en silencio hasta que de pronto mil y un preguntas invadieron mi cabeza. ¿A qué se refería con que yo iba reunirme con ellos? ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que pronto sería su piloto? ¿Era una clase de prueba psicológica o simple burla?

Como era mi costumbre… Respondí de acuerdo a como yo creía debía hacerlo conforme a la situación.

May: Señor… -traga saliva al sentir una emoción tan intensa que comenzaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo como un río desbordado- Yo siempre lo he creído, siempre, desde lo más profundo de mí… Sólo dígame de una vez por todas a qué va todo esto.

Comandante: -delata una pequeña risa irónica- Teniente May… Felicidades… Usted ha superado la última prueba de este examen.

Inexplicablemente las manos del Comandante aplaudieron de una forma pausada y tardía de un palmazo a otro hasta romper en un aplauso enérgico y poderoso. Todos los demás le siguieron acoplándose al ritmo de sus palmas, hasta que todo el lugar de la oficina se llenó del sonido de felicitación que esas manos suyas emitían al chocar entre sí.

Un peculiar sonido atronador retumbaba en todas las paredes de la espaciosa oficina con las expresiones cambiantes de todos los presentes delatando su profunda alegría y satisfacción al ver que yo había salido airosa. Yo seguía sin entender nada.

De pronto una puerta a unos metros de distancia al lado del Comandante se abrió… Para dar paso nada más y nada menos que al mismísimo Presidente de Tokio acompañado de otros hombres uniformados. Yo quedé pasmada al ver todo esto, sin poder creer la presencia de ese hombre en una situación como esta.

May: ¡Señor Presidente…! ¡Señor…! –se inclina torpemente hacia al frente como referencia.

Presidente: -levanta una palma hacia al frente- Deje los formalismos a un lado señorita, porque éste momento es todo suyo.

May: -se reincorpora de forma nerviosa- ¡Pero…! ¡Es que no entiendo qué es lo que está pasando, por favor…! ¡Explíqueme! –los aplausos cesan paulatinamente.

Presidente: ¿Qué no puede ser más obvio? Usted ha sido elegida para formar parte de esta misión.

May: Pero… -parpadea varias veces sin comprender nada- ¿Qué ha pasado con la teniente Hinata?, se supone que ella…

Presidente: -mueve su cabeza a un lado y otro con gesticulación sonriente- No se preocupe por eso… Se le explicó a la teniente desde un principio que se le retiró del grupo para dar la impresión de que ella fue finalmente elegida; pero inmediatamente le explicamos que sólo fue una estrategia para asegurarnos si usted era en verdad la indicada para esta misión. Queríamos estar seguros si usted estaba preparada para algo así, sobre todo por tratarse de los auténticos guerreros legendarios.

May: ¿Los guerreros legendarios? No logro entenderlo…

Presidente: ¿Es que todavía no le queda claro teniente? Usted llevará al señor Gokú, a Goten, Gohan, Trunks y Vegeta rumbo al planeta Cincron, que es el lugar donde emprenderán su gran viaje y su gran aventura.

Comandante: En otras palabras… Nos causó gran impresión cuando vimos el dibujo que usted anexó y nos hizo sospechar que usted ya sabía de lo que se trataban estas pruebas. Tuvimos que comprobarlo por nuestra cuenta, por eso solicitamos su presencia y le hicimos todas estas preguntas. Gracias a sus respuestas supimos inmediatamente que usted era la indicada para llevar a cabo esta encomienda.

Presidente: El conocimiento técnico y la experiencia, la mirada fresca de un niño abierto a las aventuras y las improvisaciones, a dejar morir el pasado una vez asimilado… Usted logró eso hoy teniente May, siéntase tan orgullosa de sí misma como nunca antes en toda su vida… Aquí va nuestro regalo de cumpleaños de parte de todos los aquí presentes. –adopta una posición gallarda tipo militar- Teniente May… Bienvenida sea usted a la tripulación Zero. Ah y por cierto… ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!!

Alcancé una iluminación tal que pronto sentí que iba a caerme por la conmoción. Todos volvieron a aplaudir enérgicamente, y no pude evitar llorar de la emoción. Fue un recibimiento tan caluroso como si ya me consideraran parte de esa gran familia, como si los mismos guerreros en persona estuvieran ahí presentes ofreciéndome este gran recibimiento.

Tiempo después acompañé al Presidente y su personal rumbo a la colonia Aries para que yo conociera en persona la nave Zero, una ambición de la ingeniería nunca antes desarrollada en todos los tiempos de la humanidad. Sumamente elegante, enorme, tan peculiar en sus funciones y equipamiento fueron suficientes incentivos para quedar de inmediato enganchada a ella.

Recorrí sus interiores viendo a los ingenieros trabajando aun en los últimos detalles en cada área por la que yo pasaba, viendo los paneles de control, el sistema de poder que regula la energía de despegue y vuelo de la nave, los cuartos donde supuestamente iban a reposar los guerreros legendarios… Hasta que finalmente dimos con la cabina de pilotaje.

Después de sentarme en la silla flotante hecha de los materiales más cómodos y finos, puse mis manos sobre los mandos de control fabricados en holograma, equipados con tecnología de realismo de superficie para que yo fuera capaz de sentir que tocaba aquellos controles de forma física… Con todo esto vi finalmente mi sueño hecho realidad. Mi intuición me hizo ver en claro que aquella aventura que pronto estaba próxima a realizar iba a ser la más grande experiencia que iba a tener en toda mi vida.

Todo esto tomó aire de algo épico, legendario, sumamente realista al saber que los mismísimos guerreros legendarios, los héroes de mi infancia con los que siempre soñé y añoré algún día conocer, iban a estar frente a mí confiando en mis habilidades como piloto y como guía de viaje.

Los siguientes días fueron de capacitación y práctica real con la nave Zero abarcando pruebas de velocidad, de defensa, de tiempo de respuesta a los comandos y las órdenes, las posibles fallas que podían ocurrir y sus soluciones… Todo lo absorbí como esponja, me sentía como pez en el agua asimilando estas prácticas con tal rapidez que hasta yo misma me sorprendía.

Lo supe desde un principio… Mi motivación principal se remonta a aquellas lecturas que mi madre solía leerme cada noche cuando era pequeña. Las aventuras de Gokú siempre me mantuvieron con esa mirada fresca e inmaculada, soñando a todas horas con saber qué pasaría en el próximo capítulo. Y sus compañeros, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten y Gohan a quienes siempre admiré por haberle acompañado en todos y cada uno de los desafíos venideros, se convirtió en el principal motivo para que yo soñara, desde muy pequeña, con conocerles en persona siendo yo partícipe de sus próximas aventuras.

He adquirido una nueva revelación de todo esto… Que la mente humana es capaz de lograr cosas sumamente sorprendentes si eres consciente de tus pensamientos. Que si realmente crees y, sobre todo, te consideras merecedora de recibir esas grandes bendiciones que siempre has soñado, si tienes la suficiente autoestima para considerarte digna, puedes traer a tu realidad todo lo que siempre imaginaste gracias al poder de la atracción.

He descubierto que soy un imán gigante que puede atraer todo lo que se proponga, porque sé que Dios mismo tiene un propósito en común para todos nosotros: nos ha elegido para vivir en esta tierra y descubrir que merecemos nuestra propia felicidad y nuestra propia aventura.

Todos contribuyeron para que llegara a esta resolución. Puedo decir que gracias a ellos, a mi madre, a mi padre, a mis enemigos, a todas las cosas que me han pasado a lo largo de todo mi existir… Soy alguien nuevo, fresco y sumamente feliz con esta vida. Que todas las situaciones desagradables que tuve que enfrentar cuando fui una niña fueron en realidad pruebas de fuego que iban a llevarme a algo mucho más grande: al descubrimiento de mi propio potencial y a la capacidad para ser feliz.

Y cierro este capítulo de hoy con una frase que vino a mi mente después de asimilar todo lo que he pasado a lo largo de toda mi vida y que ha hecho que me convierta en la valerosa y feliz mujer que soy ahora:

"El rechazo hace más fuerte a un genio".

May cierra el programa holográfico con el que terminó de escribir sus memorias en uno de los tantos paneles instalados cerca de la cabina de pilotaje. Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, totalmente agradecida por todo lo que ha acontecido a lo largo de toda su vida, May se levanta de su asiento sin ninguna prisa dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida de la nave que se encuentra abierta apoyada en el suelo para permitir el acceso rápido a cualquiera que desee pasar sobre su prolongada longitud.

Salió a la intemperie bajo la atmósfera de la colonia Aries justo en la hora que se le había notificado a todo el personal que los guerreros legendarios llegarían en instantes. Al término de la longitud de la distancia frontal que alcanzaban los suelos de la colonia Aries se formaba, junto con la visión panorámica del planeta tierra en el fondo, un horizonte que parecía tratarse del mismísimo amanecer.

De pronto una gran ovación se levantó con un sonido atronador… Como si un candidato tan esperado a la presidencia subiese al pódium ensalzando su victoria en las elecciones. En la vista de todos comenzó a emerger la figura de cinco hombres con sus equipajes en mano listos para la gran travesía. Por el contraste que el planeta tierra proveía en su iluminar sobre las siluetas, se lograba un efecto casi mágico de una luz majestuosa que delineaba sus contornos.

La mirada atónita de May se cristalizó penetrando en ella ese momento tan memorable y merecedor de registrarse en los libros de historia. Reconoció de inmediato a todos los ahí presentes; a Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan y finalmente a Gokú, quien con una gran sonrisa saludaba a los presentes con un enérgico vaivén de su mano derecha hacia arriba.

La experiencia real fue mucho más de lo que la propia May siquiera esperaba. El sueño que tuvo desde los 6 años por fin se había materializado, en un regalo mismo de la existencia que le estaba siendo aguardado desde su nacimiento mismo. Los Guerreros Legendarios, los héroes de su infancia que mantuvieron intacto en ella su capacidad de asombro, que le divirtieron una y otra vez con sus grandes aventuras y hazañas, provocando emoción y sufrimiento en su ferviente lectora quien les siguió la pista a través de los libros de texto y documentales gráficos… Ahora son una realidad palpable sin precedentes.

May introduce su mano en uno de los espacios abiertos de su chaqueta para tener a la vista aquel dibujo de su niñez. Le contempló con gran ternura, cariño y nostalgia, recordando la satisfacción que había experimentado al haber logrado plasmar en papel lo que estaba destinado a convertirse en la más viva experiencia.

Unas lágrimas cayeron sobre esa hoja de papel gastada por el tiempo. Apretó ese recuerdo fuertemente en su pecho una vez doblado para no maltratarlo, agradeciendo al cielo y a las estrellas por este maravilloso momento, por el cumplimiento real de su sueño.

Al retirar las lágrimas de sus ojos May se acerca hacia sus héroes con un saludo totalmente natural al ver que ellos habían terminado su conversación con el presidente.

May: Permítanme presentarme, soy la teniente May.

Después de ver detenidamente a todos dejó su mirada sobre Gokú, quien le sonrió como si ya la hubiera conocido desde mucho antes. Ella también le sonrió como agradecimiento por haberla acompañado todo este tiempo en su imaginación, y por servirle de ayuda para superar los importantes obstáculos a los que se tuvo que enfrentar.

Uno de los presentes se había acercado a donde estaba la nueva tripulación capturando el momento con una fotografía. May recuerda este acontecimiento acercándose a un área vacía de la nave después del exitoso despegue en compañía de los guerreros rumbo al planeta Cincron. Con la fotografía en mano, la relaciona con el dibujo de su infancia terminando de comprobar que literalmente un regalo le había caído del cielo. Instala ambas ilustraciones una al lado de la otra gracias a una tecnología que permite mantener los objetos adheridos a la pared sin necesidad de pegamento.

En la foto puede verse a ella misma en el centro con postura relajada rodeada de su nueva tripulación, con Vegeta hasta una esquina de la fila con su actitud indiferente, con Goten, Gohan y Trunks tratando de llamar la atención y con Gokú justo al lado derecho de May, casi a su misma altura, haciendo una seña de saludo por delante de su hombro con dos de sus dedos levantados y una sonrisa aventurera.

El gran viaje por fin ha comenzado.

FIN

* * *

Me complace presentar a todos ustedes este capítulo tan importante porque ilustra todas las situaciones que su autor tuvo que hacer frente desde su niñez hasta el día de hoy. Y de paso con este episodio celebro mi cumpleaños número 25 (recién cumplidos este 22 de Marzo) recordando y memorando todas aquellas cosas que he vivido y me sirvieron de ayuda para ser lo que soy ahora. Aprovecho este espacio para agradecer a todos ustedes quienes me han seguido apoyando a lo largo de todos estos años, siguiendo cada capítulo nuevo que publico al igual que las opiniones tan valiosas que me hacen llegar a través de sus mensajes.

Me despido de ustedes deseándoles lo mejor en sus vidas.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
